


Ojamajo Doremi Redux

by Zorai



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Child Abuse, Conspiracy, Courage, Dark, Divorce, Double Life, Elementary School, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese Culture, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Money, Multi, Music, Reboot, School, Secrets, Sports, Stardom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 437,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorai/pseuds/Zorai
Summary: Dorémi est une petite fille de 10 ans qui accumule les galères. Sa vie bascule lorsqu'une étrange vieille dame la sauve d'un kidnapping. Découvrant malgré elle sa véritable identité de sorcière, Dorémi la transforme en grenouille; la voilà obligée de devenir son apprentie sorcière. Dorémi accepte aussitôt et, rejointe par ses amies Hazuki et Aiko, commence une formation en magie. Au fil du temps, les filles vont utiliser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs pour aider leur entourage. Mais une suite d'événements va s'enchaîner : problèmes personnels, le poids de plus en plus importants du secret, mais surtout, elles vont êtres mêlées à un gigantesque complot, tant chez les sorcières que chez les humains...Reboot de la série culte de Toei Animation, écrite en format "script".





	1. Episode 1 / Pilote - Dorémi, apprentie sorcière

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : Ceci est une œuvre de fan adapté de la franchise Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Dorémi, qui est une marque déposée de Toei Animation. L'univers et les personnages ont été créés par et sont la propriété de Toei Animation, et je n'y revendique aucun droit de propriété. Cette nouvelle série "reboot" est ma pure invention et, par conséquent, ne fait pas partie du canon officiel. Enfin, je ne tire aucun profit de ces histoires.
> 
> Cette série étant un reboot, certains aspects de la franchise ont été modifiés. Par conséquent, certains fans pourraient être choqués. Dites-vous que j'ai essayé de trouver un compromis entre être fidèle et rajoute ma patte personnelle, et n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas un projet professionnel.
> 
> De plus, la série se passant au Japon, certaines situations typiques de la culture de ce pays pourraient paraître dérangeantes pour certains lecteurs non habitués aux animes, et certains thèmes abordés peuvent heurter le public non averti. Par conséquent, des TW (Trigger Warnings) seront rajoutés au début de chaque épisode contenant des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des concernés.
> 
> Les personnages conservent tous leur nom d'origine, contrairement à la VF de la première série.
> 
> Enfin, il s'agit de ma toute première série. En partie du à sa longueur (52 épisodes !!!), elle m'a pris environ deux ans du début à la fin. Il est possible que certaines petites erreurs me soient passé sous le nez pendant la relecture... 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à laisser des kudos par milliers !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi passe une énième mauvaise journée à l'école. Après les cours, on lui donne des exercices supplémentaires à faire. Mais à cause du vent, le dossier s'envole. En essayant de le retrouver, Dorémi se perd et est sauvée in-extremis du kidnapping par une étrange vieille dame...

**Prologue**

_D'abord, rien. Ensuite, un bruit d'allumette frictionnée, suivi de l'allumage de ce qui semble être une flamme, jusqu'à révéler le dessin en sépia d'un homme pratiquant la magie, sous l'acclamation de plusieurs autres personnes._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

_(narration)_

Le monde de la magie et de la sorcellerie connut une histoire mouvementée à travers les âges... L'Antiquité était une période prospère. Toute personne avec des pouvoirs magiques, quel que soit le niveau, était alors considérée comme un prodige, un super-héros, un cadeau du ciel...

_Le premier dessin disparaît, petit à petit remplacé par celui d'un curé catholique discourant, puis celui de plusieurs hommes qui semblent en colères, les poings levés._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Hélas, l'Histoire en général finit par rompre l'alliance entre humains et magiciens. Les mentalités changèrent durant le Moyen-Âge, et s'installa une idée comme quoi les sorciers étaient des personnes dangereuses...

_Autre dessin, cette fois celui d'un groupe de gens incendiant et détruisant les biens de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Parmi les manifestants, l'un d'entre eux brandit une croix catholique._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Puis arriva une sombre période de l'Histoire durant laquelle les sorciers furent traqués, pourchassés et persécutés par les humains. Ceux qui les avaient jadis accueillis à bras ouverts étaient devenus leur ennemis. Les historiens nommèrent cette époque l'Inquisition.

_On voit ensuite le dessin d'une sorcière, dont on ne voit pas le visage à cause de sa tenue, courant sur un chemin, derrière une ville incendiée. Elle semble fuir la chasse aux sorcières._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Cette chasse aux sorcières entraîna la condamnation à mort de plusieurs personnes de différentes façons brutales et odieuses.

_S'ensuit l'illustration de cette même sorcière a deux doigts de se téléporter, puis atterrissant dans un monde étrange._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Le peu de survivants durent fuir la Terre, et s'exiler dans un monde inconnu. Un monde jusqu'ici inexploré, dont les humains ignorent totalement l'existence.

_On voit ensuite un montage de trois illustrations, de la mystérieuse sorcière enlevant sa capuche._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

C'est une sorcière qui découvrit ce monde. La sorcière Kai. Elle découvrit un monde paisible, tranquille, bien organisé. Un monde paradisiaque, à l'inverse de ce qui était alors devenu la Terre... Elle appela cette terre inexplorée Majokai.

_On voit ensuite un dessin, montré en travelling horizontal, d'une ville de Majokai où plusieurs sorciers et sorcières font leurs activités quotidiennes._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Kai décida alors d'en faire son empire et d'y régner selon des idéaux pacifistes et justes. Elle fit de son royaume une terre d'accueil pour les sorciers et sorcières exilés de la Terre. Désormais, tout allait pour le mieux.

_S'ensuit trois illustrations : la réunion de plusieurs sorciers, trois sorciers en groupe, l'un montrant quelque chose du doigt, puis un autre visant avec sa baguette, puis jetant un sort._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Mais ce contexte utopique fut malheureusement de courte durée. Il s'avéra que les sorcières furent plus nombreuses que les sorciers. Un groupe de sorciers fondamentalistes fut créé en réponse, tous planifiant une suprématie des magiciens. Puis vint le jour où l'irréparable arriva. Après 2 ans de règne, Sa Majesté Kai fut assassinée par trois sorciers de ce groupe.

_Un série de gravures montrent Kai, alors devenue reine, touchée au cœur par un sortilège mortel, tombant à terre. Du sang s'écoule de sa poitrine. Les gravures suivantes, montrent des sorcières en colère, puis une scène d'affrontement entre une centaine de sorciers et sorcières._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Les sorcières, choquées par cet acte, y virent de la provocation. Un sentiment d'animosité naquit alors entre les deux camps. La situation fut telle, qu'une grande guerre très violente éclata, et s'étala sur un long siècle.

_On voit ensuite une scène de fuite de plusieurs habitants de Majokai._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

A l'issue de cette guerre, Majokai fut partagée en deux. Pour échapper a ce régime totalitaire, plusieurs habitants n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de retourner sur la planète Terre.

_Gravure suivante. On voit une sorcière habitant recluse dans sa maison, à l'abri des regards._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

La plupart d'entre eux s'efforcèrent alors de garder leur identité secrète. En effet, et bien que la chasse aux sorcières ait alors disparu depuis plusieurs années déjà, la conséquence principale de la grande guerre était celle de la malédiction des grenouilles. Une malédiction pouvant s'abattre à tout moment sur chaque sorcière.

_Ensuite, on voit un dessin montrant une jeune fille, face caméra._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Cette malédiction s'abattait sur toute sorcière qui se faisait démasquer par un humain. Dès lors, la sorcière démasquée se transformait en grenouille.

_La jeune fille montre la sorcière du doigt._

**JEUNE FILLE**

_(à voix haute)_

Une sorcière !!!

_La sorcière se transforme alors en grenouille. Ensuite, fondu sur une peinture de la Reine des Sorcières actuelle sur son trône._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

La tentative d'émancipation des sorciers s'est finalement soldée par un cuisant échec. Dès la fin de la guerre, le nombre de sorciers se mit à chuter à un rythme effrayant. A l'aube du troisième millénaire, il n'étaient plus que 31.

_La gravure en sépia disparaît progressivement. Fondu vers une scène réelle de la Reine, sur le même trône, adoptant la même position, et au même cadrage._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Et en tant que souveraine et gouvernante actuelle de Majokai, je crains que ce même scénario se reproduise un jour. Majokai coure un grave danger...

_La Reine regarde dans sa boule de cristal._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

J'ai besoin de recrues fortes et courageuses. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que recruter sur Terre, par le biais de mes concitoyens exilés là-bas... Un jour, Majokai sera à nouveau réunifiée...

_Zoom avant dans la boule de cristal, puis fondu au noir..._

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

_Le numéro, puis le titre de l'épisode apparaissent sur un écran noir, sur une courte musique mélancolique, mais douce. Le titre des épisodes suivants seront annoncés de la même manière._

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR, MISORA**

_Misora, Japon, mai 2000. Vue d'ensemble sur la ville, au lever du jour, sur une musique calme._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR, MISORA puis MAISON DE DOREMI**

_On suit ensuite un oiseau qui vole dans le ciel, avec un lombric dans son bec. L'oiseau se pose sur la branche d'un arbre, juste devant son nid et ses petits. Les oiseaux commencent alors à manger. Ensuite, la caméra se déplace légèrement pour cadrer une maison en apparence normale... C'est celle de Dorémi, notre personnage principal._

**HARUKA**

_(hors-champ)_

Dorémi ! Lève-toi ! Ta sœur est déjà prête depuis dix minutes !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR, CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est dans son lit, dormant toujours à poings fermés. Après avoir entendu sa maman, Dorémi gémit._

**DOREMI**

_(a moitié endormie)_

M'man... Encore cinq minutes...

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR, COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Pop, la petite sœur de Dorémi, qui semble avoir écouté la conversation depuis le palier, regarde à sa droite. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la porte de la chambre de sa grande sœur. Avant de rentrer, elle prend un porte-voix qui se trouvait par terre. Elle rentre ensuite dans la chambre de Dorémi, qui dort toujours, s'approche d'elle, puis active le porte-voix._

**POP**

_(criant à travers le porte-voix)_

DEBOUT, FEIGNASSE !!!

**DOREMI**

_(sursautant)_

AH !!!

_Elle sursaute, et tombe de son lit._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Bon sang, Pop ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !

**POP**

T'as école dans 20 minutes, tiens !

**DOREMI**

_(soudainement pressée)_

Oh, non !!

_Dorémi se relève très rapidement et sort de sa chambre en courant._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plus tôt ??

**POP**

On a essayé de te réveiller plusieurs fois...

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR, CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Pop quitte la chambre en ricanant. Au même moment, Dorémi rentre dans la pièce en courant en terminant d'enfiler son pantalon._

**DOREMI**

_(pressée)_

Pousse-toi !

_Elle vérifie très rapidement s'il y a tout ce qu'il lui faut dans son sac._

**DOREMI**

_(murmurant, puis à haute voix)_

Alors... plumier, cahier de travail, cahier d'écriture, accès à la cantine... _(elle se rend compte que ses cheveux sont encore détachés)_ Mes cheveux ! Je dois encore les attacher !

_Dorémi ouvre sa commode, et en sort ses élastiques. Mais alors qu'elle commence à s'attacher les cheveux._

**HARUKA**

_(hors-champ/criant depuis la cuisine)_

Dorémi ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ???

**DOREMI**

_(pressée)_

J'arrive, Maman ! J'arrive !

_Toujours en train d'attacher ses cheveux, Dorémi saisit son sac et quitte sa chambre en courant._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR, ESCALIER DE LA MAISON**

_Dorémi atteint le palier de l'escalier. Mais elle rate la première marche et trébuche._

**DOREMI**

Wouah !! Aïe ! Aïe !

_Elle se met ensuite à dévaler l'escalier en faisant plusieurs culbutes, avant d'atterrir face la première en bas. Haruka, alertée par les bruits, se précipite vers elle._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

**POP**

_(passant par là)_

Bravo, Dorémi ! C'est ta 1000ème chute dans les escaliers !

**DOREMI**

_(sarcastique)_

Ouais, ben, j'aimerais t'y voir, toi !

_Haruka lance un regard noir à sa fille cadette, puis aide Dorémi à se relever._

**HARUKA**

Attends... Laisse-moi t'attacher les cheveux.

_Elle fait rapidement les grosses couettes en forme de ballons de sa fille, puis la presse vers la porte d'entrée._

**HARUKA**

_(pressée)_

T'es prête ? Alors, file à la gare ! Allez !

_Le père de la famille, Keisuke, fonce à son tour vers la sortie avec sa canne à pêche._

**KEISUKE**

_(excité)_

Houlà ! Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille !

**HARUKA**

_(ton dubitatif)_

Où tu vas, toi ?

_Tandis que Dorémi fonce à l'éxterieur, Keisuke gèle littéralement sur place alors qu'il se trouve juste au niveau de la porte._

**KEISUKE**

_(gêné/bafouillant)_

Euhh... Au... Au travail.

_Haruka lance un regard noir à son mari : elle sait très bien qu'il veut sortir pêcher avec des copains._

**HARUKA**

Au travail avec ta canne à pêche ? Mon oeil. Non seulement tu as pris congé aujourd'hui, mais en plus, t'es censé ramasser les feuilles mortes. Alors, tu restes ici !

**KEISUKE**

_(insistant)_

Haruka, s'il-te-plaît...

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Arrête ton cinéma et pose cette canne où tu l'as prise !

_Keisuke soupire._

**Scène 7 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER OU DOREMI HABITE**

_Dorémi court a toute vitesse dans la rue en haletant comme un bœuf jusqu'à la gare de l'est._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR GARE DE MISORA-EST**

_Dorémi arrive en trombe dans la gare et se jette sur les horaires pour repérer l'heure de départ de son train, avant de jeter un coup d’œil sur l'horloge. Puis, elle blêmit en voyant le chef de gare lever un panneau pour indiquer au conducteur le signal de départ._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, non...

**Scène 9 – EXT. JOUR QUAI DE LA GARE**

_En effet, le train est en train de démarrer sous le regard vide du chef de gare. Soudain, Dorémi surgit de la porte du hall et se dirige à toute allure vers le train._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Hé !! Attendez moi !! Arrêtez ce train, nom de dieu !!

_Aussitôt alerté, le chef de gare suit Dorémi. Cette dernière continue d'essayer de rattraper le train qui prend de la vitesse. Au bout de quelques instants, ne regardant pas droit devant elle, Dorémi trébuche de nouveau et se casse la figure. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête, le train s'élance déjà vers le lointain. Le chef de gare parvient à la rattraper, et l'aide à se relever._

**CHEF DE GARE**

Ça va, petite ? Oh, je suis désolé... Je crois que tu vas devoir prendre le train suivant.

**ANNONCEUR**

_(hors-champ/voix diffusée à travers les hauts-parleurs de la gare)_

Nous informons les voyageurs qu'en raison de la présence d'un pigeon sur les voies, le prochain départ pour Shinjuku sera retardé de quelques minutes...

_Frustrée, Dorémi lance un regard de tueur au chef de gare, qui sourit bêtement._

**ANNONCEUR (cont.)**

...Merci de votre compréhension.

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Vue en plongée de la grille d'entrée de l'école élémentaire de Misora. Dorémi court comme une possédée pour la traverser à temps._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ECOLE**

_On cadre la porte d'un bureau sur lequel il y a inscrit « GORO KYOUTOU, SOUS-DIRECTEUR/CONSEILLER D'EDUCATION ». Dorémi est en train de le passer le plus discrètement possible avec les doigts croisés derrière le dos. N'entendant rien, et donc pensant que le sous-directeur ne l'a pas entendu, elle reprend sa course. Quand soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Dorémi se fige._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(vociférant)_

Ha ! Prise sur le fait ! Encore en retard, Harukaze ?

_Dorémi se retourne avec un air embarrassé._

**DOREMI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Euh... Je vous jure que j'ai vraiment loupé le train...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Dorémi est assise devant le bureau du sous-directeur, faisant profil bas. Le sous-directeur, furieux, fait des grands gestes accusateurs._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(furieux)_

Laisse-moi te rappeler que lorsque tes parents t'ont inscrit dans cette école, ils ont signé comme quoi tu approuvais entièrement le règlement de cette école, qui stipule clairement que tu dois suivre les cours de manière **ré-gu-lière 1 **! Sans arriver en retard. C'est une question de respect envers ton institutrice.

**DOREMI**

_(bafouillant)_

Je... Je sais, mais...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(il interrompt Dorémi)_

Et arrête de dire « je sais » ! Tu ne sais pas ! Non seulement tu arrives constamment en retard, mais en plus tu as une moyenne vraiment médiocre ! Et encore, je suis magnanime !... Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois à ce propos ? Hein ?... « Si tu arrives en retard sur ton lieu de travail, on ne... ? On ne... ?

**DOREMI**

On ne me gardera pas.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

« On ne te gardera pas » ! Bien vu. Il serait grand temps que tu changes ton fusil d'épaule, jeune fille...

_Le téléphone sonne._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

...car si tu continues sur cette lancée, je serais obligé de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent ! Et crois-moi, ça ne risque pas de te plaire !

_Toujours énervé, le sous-directeur décroche._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

_(en criant)_

Oui ?? (...) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? (...) Le papier-peint pour le salon est trop cher ? Eh bien, on mettra un tapis ! (...) Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Bisou !

_Il raccroche violemment, puis signe une carte orange (le billet de retard de Dorémi), avant de la tendre à Dorémi._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Voici ton billet de retard... à faire signer par tes parents ! C'est ton deuxième ce mois-ci. Encore un, et c'est directement la retenue, compris ?

**DOREMI**

_(silencieusement)_

Oui...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

La réponse est : « Oui, monsieur » !!

**DOREMI**

Oui, monsieur...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(désignant la porte de son bureau)_

Bien. Maintenant, dehors !

_Dorémi prend son sac puis se dirige vers la sortie sans rien dire, sous le regard ardent du sous-directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oh ! Aurais-tu oublié les principes basiques de politesse ?

**DOREMI**

_(apathiquement)_

Merci, monsieur le directeur... Au revoir...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bonne journée !

_Dorémi referme la porte derrière elle._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Dans la classe de Dorémi, l'institutrice, Sayuri Seki (appelée Madame Seki par ses élèves), est en train de réciter une dictée écrite dans un livre, tandis que les élèves prennent note. On voit ainsi tous les élèves de la classe de Dorémi, ainsi que sa meilleure amie, Hazuki Fujiwara, assise au banc au fond à gauche qu'elle partage avec Dorémi. Un moment, on frappe à la porte, forçant Madame Seki à interrompre sa lecture._

**MADAME SEKI**

Entrez !

_Dorémi entre dans la classe avec un faux sourire. Madame Seki pose une main sur sa hanche et regarde Dorémi d'un air consterné._

**DOREMI**

_(embarrassée)_

Bonjour, tout le monde... Je... Je suis pas trop en retard ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Non, Dorémi... T'as manqué au moins vingt minutes de cours ! Bon sang ! Tu me fais le coup pratiquement chaque semaine ! C'est quoi ta salade, cette fois ? Pas de train ? Trop de monde sur le chemin ? Un chien enragé qui t'a piqué ton cartable ?

**DOREMI**

_(bégayant)_

P... Pas de train.

**MADAME SEKI**

Bref. Tu repasseras la dictée pendant la récréation du matin. Maintenant, va à ta place ! Et la prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir d'arriver à l'heure !

_Dorémi se dirige, l'air penaud. Elle passe derrière le banc d'un garçon nommé Tetsuya Kotake qui ricane en la suivant des yeux. Dorémi répond en le fixant avec un regard noir, puis atteint sa place. Assise à côté d'elle, Hazuki prend note._

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Ça va ? Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

**HAZUKI**

_(chuchotant)_

Les quinze premières minutes de la dictée...

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Oh... Je te dis pas la galère pour venir jusqu'ici. J'ai non seulement loupé mon train, mais en plus, le suivant avant vingt minutes de---

**MADAME SEKI**

_(à voix haute, interrompt Dorémi)_

Chut ! On se tait, dans le fond !

**HAZUKI**

_(chuchotant)_

Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, d'accord ?

_Dorémi fait un signe d'approbation, puis sort ses affaires._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène – INT. JOUR REFECTOIRE**

_Dorémi fait la queue pour obtenir son déjeuner. Pour l'instant, elle se trouve devant le comptoir._

**CUISINIERE**

Oh, désolée... Je viens de donner le dernier plateau « teriyaki »...

**DOREMI**

_(résignée)_

Bon, bah... Vous avez encore des plateaux sushis ?

**CUISINIERE**

Tiens...

_La cuisinière tend un plat composés de sushis en tous genres à Dorémi, qui lui donne un ticket (probablement un bon pour un plateau) en échange._

**CUISINIERE**

Bon appétit !

**DOREMI**

Merci...

**CUISINIERE**

_(appelant)_

Suivant !

_Dorémi se dirige vers une table au fond du réfectoire où sont assis Hazuki, Tetsuya et une autre élève de la classe, Marina. Dès que Dorémi s'approche de lui, Tetsuya commence à ricaner._

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

Putain, la pique que Seki t'a lancé ce matin ! Elle doit vraiment te détester, c'est sur.

**HAZUKI**

Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais...

**TETSUYA**

Oh, ça va ! C'est pas la première fois que Doraemon arrive en retard !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Dorémi !

_Tetsuya éclate de rire. Au même moment, un autre élève de l'école (dans la classe 4-2) se joint au groupe avec un plateau de sushis. C'est Aiko Senoo._

**AIKO**

_(blagueuse)_

Et alors, là ? Je vois qu'il y a encore de l'orage dans l'air ?

**DOREMI**

_(visiblement pas emballée)_

Haha... Très drôle, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Toi non plus, t'as pas pu avoir de teriyaki, je vois ? Je trouve qu'ils devraient faire un menu à la carte, plutôt que de nous faire choisir entre deux plateaux faits à la va-vite. Ce ne sont même pas des sushis, c'est de la pâte à sel recouverte de peinture pour faire genre !

_Aiko prend un sushi avec ses baguettes et le met dans sa bouche._

**AIKO**

Et en plus, c'est dégueulasse.

**HAZUKI**

Le système éducatif n'a malheureusement pas assez d'argent pour nous donner de meilleurs repas...

**DOREMI**

Moi, je voudrais qu'il y ait des steaks à volontés chaque jour !

**TETSUYA**

Ah... Dorémi et les steaks, une longue histoire d'amour2...

**AIKO**

Tiens, pour parler d'autre chose... J'ai été aux qualifications avec mon équipe d'athlétisme le week-end dernier... Et devinez quoi ?

_Toute la table se tourne vers Aiko avec des airs intrigués._

**AIKO**

_(fièrement)_

On est sélectionnés !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / MARINA / TETSUYA**

Wouah ! Génial !!

_Les quatre enfants applaudissent en même temps._

**HAZUKI**

Eh ben... Félicitations, Aiko !

**AIKO**

Et ouais ! On participe au tournoi préfectoral en août prochain !

**MARINA**

N'empêche... T'as du batailler pour en arriver là, non ?

_Aiko met ses mains derrière sa nuque et affiche un air confiant._

**AIKO**

Oh non, c'était trois rien. J'ai toujours eu ça dans le sang.

**DOREMI**

Toujours aussi sure de toi, à ce que je vois !

**AIKO**

Cherche pas, je suis d'Osaka.

_Dorémi émet un petit rire. Soudain, Tetsuya se met à regarder par la fenêtre._

**TETSUYA**

Euh... Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**TETSUYA**

C'est pas un steak volant dans le ciel, là-bas ?

_Dorémi bondit de sa chaise et se colle à la fenêtre._

**DOREMI**

_(halète)_ Ou ça ? Ou ça, le steak volant ? Steak, steak, steak !

_Tetsuya profite que Dorémi a le dos tourné pour se servir dans son plateau, sous le regard choqué des trois autres enfants._

**AIKO**

T'es un vrai trou du cul, Tetsuya ! _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi, je... je crois que tu devrais jetais un coup d’œil à ton plateau !

_Dorémi se dirige à nouveau vers la table._

**DOREMI**

_(naïvement)_

Je vois pas de steak volant...

_Puis elle se décompose sur place en voyant que quelques tranches de saumon on disparu de son plateau; Tetsuya les a mangé._

**DOREMI**

_(s’énerve)_

Hé ! Mais...

_Après avoir avalé le dernier morceau de saumon, Tetsuya éclate de rire en montrant Dorémi du doigt. Dorémi commence à se fâcher._

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

_(rire)_ T'y a cru, pas vrai ?

**AIKO**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh, oh... Il va prendre cher...

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Espèce de CRETIN !!!

_Dorémi, dans un élan de colère, assène un violent coup de poing en pleine figure de Tetsuya. Ce dernier hurle de douleur, recule en arrière et retombe sur la table d'à côté, renversant plusieurs plateaux. Dorémi est prête à lui taper dessus, mais Aiko la retient juste à temps._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Je vais te démolir, sale con !

**AIKO**

Arrête, Dorémi ! Calme-toi ! Pas bouger...

_Un des garçons de l'autre table, énervé, se dirige vers Tetsuya avec un air bagarreur._

**GARCON #1**

_(en colère)_

Hé, Kotake ! T'as pas mieux à faire que de balancer la bouffe à terre ?

_Tetsuya se relève furieusement et défie le garçon du regard._

**TETSUYA**

_(s'énerve)_

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ?

**GARCON #1**

Ouais, moi, j'suis chaud !

_Le garçon repousse Tetsuya en arrière... S'ensuit une bagarre entre Tetsuya et plusieurs autres élèves. De fil en aiguille, une bonne vingtaine d'élèves se joignent à la bagarre, tandis que le surveillant tente par tous les moyens d'y mettre fin. Pendant ce temps, Dorémi, Aiko, Hazuki et Marina en profitent pour sortir discrètement du réfectoire._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_De retour en classe, Dorémi s'est endormie sur son banc. Tandis qu'un élève (Toyokazu) récite sa table de 6 sans accroc, Hazuki utilise son crayon pour tapoter l'épaule de son amie afin de la réveiller, sans succès._

**HAZUKI**

_(chuchotant)_

Dorémi, réveille-toi, bon sang ! L'institutrice va encore te mettre dehors !

_De son côté, l'élève arrive au dernier calcul de sa table de 6. Madame Seki écrit une note dans son cahier._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(satisfait)_

Nickel. Tu as bien étudié... 10 sur 10. _(à toute la classe)_ Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la table de sept ?

_Gros silence, tandis que Hazuki secoue Dorémi pour la réveiller._

**MADAME SEKI**

Allons, ne soyez pas timides ! _(pause)_ Personne ? _(pause)_ Bon, dans ce cas, je vais interroger quelqu'un au hasard...

_Hazuki lève la main pour prendre la parole._

**HAZUKI**

Euhh... Moi, je veux bien réciter cette table, je la connais bien !

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est bien, mais... Tu es déjà passée hier, Hazuki. Je vais plutôt interroger quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore entendu. Alors...

_Elle vérifie très brièvement la liste de ses élèves. Finalement, son choix se porte sur..._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi Harukaze !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Dorémi, qui dort toujours._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi ?... Dorémi ???

_Hazuki donne une claque dans le dos de son amie. L'effet est immédiat : Dorémi se réveille brusquement, son crayon restant collé à son front pendant un court instant._

**DOREMI**

_(secouée)_

Euhh... Oui, madame ! Présente !

**MADAME SEKI**

J'ai déjà pris les présences depuis longtemps, Dorémi. Là, je te demande de me réciter la table de sept.

**DOREMI**

La... La table de sept ?

**MADAME SEKI**

_(s'impatiente)_

Oui, la table de sept ! Et t'as intérêt à la connaître !

_Dorémi avale sa salive, puis réfléchit très brièvement, tandis que Madame Seki la fixe avec un regard noir._

**DOREMI**

_(hésitante)_

Euh... 1x7 = 7... 2x7...

_Elle compte très rapidement sur ses doigts._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

2x7 = 14... Euh...

_Quelques élèves se mettent à ricaner._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

3x7... 3 fois 7... euh.... 23 ?...

**MADAME SEKI**

Non, c'est faux.

**DOREMI**

Ah, c'est faux... Alors, euh... 22 ? 22 et demie, peut-être ? Ou, je sais pas... 22 trois quarts ?

_Madame Seki soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(consterné)_

C'est bon, Dorémi, n'insiste pas. 2 sur 10.

_Tous les élèves éclatent de rire, sauf Hazuki. Dorémi, elle, reste bouche bée._

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

'Faudrait réviser plus que ça, Doraemon !

_Dorémi se met à nouveau en colère, et empoigne Tetsuya par la blouse._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Tetsuya ! C'est, Do-ré-mi !!

**MADAME SEKI**

_(s'énerve)_

Dorémi ! Retourne à ta place tout de suite ! Les autres, silence !

**TETSUYA**

Doraemon, fa, sol, la, si, do...

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Je m'appelle Dorémi, BORDEL DE MERDE !!!

**MADAME SEKI**

Silence, j'ai dit !!

_Les élèves s'arrêtent de rire, mais Tetsuya continue de s'en prendre à Tetsuya._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! D-O-R-E-M-I !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi !!!

_Dorémi sursaute et blêmit._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

Cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes crises de rage ! _(elle désigne la porte)_ Voilà la porte ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la franchir, et d'aller faire un tour chez le directeur !

**DOREMI**

_(bafouillant)_

Mais, mais---

_Madame Seki frappe son bureau avec son poing._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(criant)_

DEHORS !!!

**TETSUYA**

_(silencieusement)_

Bien fait pour ta gueule...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

_On voit un papier, rédigé par Madame Seki, sur lequel il y a marqué : « Motifs d'exclusion : - A menacé un camarade – Dors en classe – N'a pas appris sa leçon de mathématiques ». On se rend alors compte que c'est le directeur qui est en train de lire le papier dans son bureau, alors que Dorémi, l'air abattu, est assise devant lui. Il soupire._

**DIRECTEUR**

_(calmement)_

Dorémi... C'est déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Madame Seki va finir par faire un burn-out si tu continues... Tu sais pourtant très bien que quand tu es distraite en classe ou que quand tu piques une colère, ça à le don d'énerver ton institutrice... Il faut vraiment apprendre à te contrôler. Et je pense que ça ne doit pas lui faire plaisir non plus quand tu ne retient pas tes tables. Tes notes ne sont pas très bonnes ces derniers temps, sais-tu...

**DOREMI**

Oh, pourquoi je dois travailler autant pour des trucs qui ne servent à rien ? J'aime pas l'école, moi !

**DIRECTEUR**

Ça,... Je ne peux rien y faire, Dorémi. Moi aussi, je détestait l'école étant enfant, et je peux te dire que de mon temps, l'école était bien plus difficile à supporter que maintenant. Et regarde où j'en suis maintenant...

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Ouais... _(pause)_ Dites, monsieur le directeur ?... Je suppose que je vais être punie pour ce que j'ai fait ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Ecoute... J'estime que ton institutrice t'as déjà suffisamment punie comme ça. Je vais te laisser repartir. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus mettre Madame Seki dans tous ses états. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

C'est promis, monsieur le directeur.

**DIRECTEUR**

Hum... C'est bien... _(pause)_ Allez, va prendre un peu l'air avant ton cours de remédiation, je crois que tu en auras bien besoin.

**DOREMI**

Merci, monsieur le directeur.

_Dorémi se lève de sa chaise, reprend son sac, puis se dirige vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

Au revoir, monsieur...

**DIRECTEUR**

Au revoir.

_Puis elle quitte le bureau._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi est assise sur banc, son sac posé à côté d'elle. Elle pleure._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurant, peu d'articulation)_

Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde...

_Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmière de l'école (Mademoiselle Yuki), qui passait par là, remarque Dorémi, et décide de s'approcher d'elle._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi se retient aussitôt de pleurer et tourne la tête vers Mademoiselle Yuki en esquissant un faux sourire._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Mais... Tu pleures ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non, au contraire, Je... _(renifle)_ Je vais bien.

_Mademoiselle Yuki soupire, puis s'assied à côté de Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

T'es vraiment sure que tu vas bien ?

_Courte pause. Dorémi baisse la tête, puis se remet à pleurer._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_(rassurante)_

Allez, c'est fini...

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurant)_

Je suis encore en train de passer une journée de merde... Le genre de journée où tout est pourri... L'école, la famille, les gens...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Si tu me racontais ça ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurant)_

Bah... Ça a commencé ce matin... Je suis encore arrivée en retard à cause du train... Et tout à l'heure, pendant le cours de maths, j'ai oublié ma table de sept. Et tout le monde s'est foutu de moi... Puis Tetsuya m'a encore mise en colère, et...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Et Madame Seki t'a encore exclue de sa classe, c'est ça ?

_Dorémi fait « oui » de la tête._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oh, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tu sais. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

**DOREMI**

_(voix cassée)_

C'est facile à dire... J'en passe tout le temps des mauvais moments ici. Vous savez, je... J'aimerais tellement faire comme les sorcières... Avoir des pouvoirs magiques.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Et que ferais-tu avec ces pouvoirs magiques ?

**DOREMI**

Je... Je ferais en sorte d'arranger ma vie comme je veux... Où alors, j'aiderais Hazuki et Aiko s'il ont des problèmes... Et pourquoi pas les autres élèves ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu as de l'empathie, c'est bien, ça...

**DOREMI**

Et vous croyez que je pourrais me faire grandir un tout petit peu avec de la magie ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

(rire) Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, moi aussi, j'étais petite à ton âge. Et je n'ai jamais pu utiliser de sorts pour changer ma taille.

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis triste ? Je ferme les yeux, et je m'imagine dans un endroit qui me plaît. Moi, je pense à un endroit où il fait bon et chaud... Comme le bord de mer. Je pense au soleil, au vent, au sable, aux vagues qui passent à travers mes pieds... Et je m'imagine toute seule au bord de mer, loin de toutes mes galères. Tu devrais essayer de faire ça. Le mieux, c'est le soir, dans ton lit, avant de t'endormir.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je pourrais essayer...

_Mademoiselle Yuki regarde ensuite sa montre._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bon... La cloche va sonner, je vais devoir retourner à mon cabinet. Tu as ton cours de remédiation, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

_L'infirmière se lève du banc, puis commence à s'en éloigner. Un moment, elle s'arrête, et se retourne vers Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Si jamais tu as d'autres soucis, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. Je suis là pour t'aider.

**DOREMI**

Je sais, ça...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bon allez, je file ! Passe une bonne soirée !

**DOREMI**

Vous aussi, mademoiselle...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_La cloche sonne. Dorémi passe à travers une foule d'enfants pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Vue de la même scène en plongée. On cadre ensuite sur Mademoiselle Yuki qui observe, l'air pensive... puis s'éloigne de la fenêtre._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PONT FERROVIAIRE**

_Un train traverse le pont sur le canal à toute allure._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TRAIN**

_Dorémi et Hazuki sont assis côte à côte dans ce même train. Dorémi porte un gros dossier dans ses mains, les bras tendus devant elle, et avec un air dégoûté._

**DOREMI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Vingt pages... Il y a vingt pages à ce dossier...

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, ta prof ne te demande pas la mer à boire, quand même !

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

« Pas la mer à boire » ?? C'est facile à dire ! Non mais, t'as vu le nombre d'exercices de ce dossier ? Il y en au moins dix par page ! Ça va me prendre toute une putain d'existence pour tout faire !

**HAZUKI**

Tu n’exagères pas un peu ?

**DOREMI**

J'y arriverais jamais...

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais, si c'est si difficile que ça, je peux t'aider à remplir ce dossier. Et si tu n'as pas envie de perdre de temps, tu devrais t'y mettre dès ce soir. En attendant, range ce dossier dans ton cartable et n'y pense plus...

_Dorémi soupire, puis place son dossier dans son cartable. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Tu sais, Hazuki... Je voudrais vraiment avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour améliorer ma vie.

**HAZUKI**

Il faut pourtant te rendre à l'évidence : les sorcières, ça n'existe pas.

**DOREMI**

Je sais... Mais franchement, il y a des fois, j'aimerais bien...

_Des bruits de frein se font entendre; le train ralentit. Une tonalité retentit dans le wagon._

**ACCOMPAGNATEUR**

_(hors-champ)_

Chers voyageurs, nous arrivons à Misora-Est.

**DOREMI**

Je descend ici.

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah... On se quitte ici, alors. Je dois me rendre à Chiba ce soir.

**DOREMI**

OK,... A demain, alors ?

_Tandis que le train s'arrête complètement, Dorémi enlace Hazuki._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE**

_Dorémi descend du train avec plusieurs passagers, et se retrouve sur le quai. Elle regarde de gauche à droite. Ensuite, le chef de gare siffle le signal de départ. Tandis que les portes du train se referment, Dorémi se dirige vers le wagon, et tape sur la vitre près de laquelle Hazuki est assise. Hazuki lui adresse un sourire et lui fait signe, alors que le train démarre. Finalement, Dorémi décide de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE LA GARE**

_Dorémi sort de la gare et se retrouve à l’extérieur. Une bourrasque de vent traverse alors la région. Soudain, le dossier, qui était mal rangé dans son cartable, commence à s'envoler dans les airs. Dorémi le remarque aussitôt._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Hé !! MES EXOS !!!

_Elle se met ensuite à la poursuite du dossier à travers une bonne partie du quartier, bousculant plusieurs personnes et manquant de se faire renverser par plusieurs voitures. Sa course s'arrête lorsqu'elle se prend un poteau en pleine figure. Sous le choc, elle tombe à la renverse, et a l'air sonnée..._

**PASSANT #1**

Ça doit faire mal...

**PASSANT #2**

Ouille, ouille, ouille...

**DOREMI**

_(a moitié consciente)_

Oh... J'ai vraiment pas de chance...

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON MYSTERIEUSE**

_Le dossier continue de flotter, avant d'atterrir derrière le toit d'une petite maisonnette à l'air triste et vide de vie, dont l'allée est protégée par un portail. Dorémi, qui a suivi le dossier, s'arrête juste devant. Elle regarde ensuite à travers le portail, et remarque une échelle placée contre le toit..._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR TOIT DE LA MAISON**

_Dorémi termine de grimper l'échelle. Elle monte sur le toit, se dirige, le plus prudemment possible, vers l'endroit où se trouve le dossier, puis le récupère. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci est tout trempé..._

**DOREMI**

_(chouine)_

Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

_Soudain, un bruit d'impact se fait entendre. Alertée, Dorémi se dirige à nouveau vers l'échelle... qui est tombée ! Ensuite, elle reprend son dossier, puis décide de descendre du toit en l'escaladant en sens inverse. Elle avance lentement pour ne pas tomber. Soudain, une tuile cède sous ses pieds, et Dorémi commence à glisser sur le toit en HURLANT. Elle s'accroche de justesse à un des piliers, suspendue à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Le pilier cède, et Dorémi se met à chuter en hurlant, jusqu'à atterrir dans le buisson. Dorémi se relève, sonnée. Une porte s'ouvre._

**VIEILLE DAME**

_(hors-champ/appelant)_

Qui est là ?

_Dorémi, paniquée quitte le buisson, et enjambe le portail à toute vitesse. Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle se met à courir le plus loin possible de la maison. Plus tard, elle arrive à un croisement et s'arrête. Elle regarde de gauche à droite pour essayer de retrouver son chemin... et décide d'aller à droite. On la voit alors s'éloigner, tandis que l'ombre d'une personne se rapproche de la caméra._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR SORTIE D'AUTOROUTE**

_Vue aérienne d'un carrefour routier situé juste à côté d'une sortie d'autoroute. Dorémi traverse la route, et s'arrête : elle s'est perdue en ville. Soudain, un homme à l'apparence louche s'approche de Dorémi._

**VIEUX PERVERS**

Alors, ma jolie ? Tu es toute seule ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

_Effrayée, Dorémi commence à reculer, mais le vieux pédophile la suit._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

N... Non. Je peux pas. Ma mère m'a dit de ne jamais accompagner d'inconnus.

**VIEUX PERVERS**

Je connais ta mère. Fais-moi confiance, viens avec moi _(pause)_ Allez, viens ! _(pause)_ Viens avec moi, je te dis !

_Tout à coup, l'homme est touché de plein fouet par un rayon d'énergie blanche et se transforme aussitôt en minuscule rat sous les yeux de Dorémi, qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. Le rat s'enfuit, et on l'entend se faire écraser par une voiture (mais on ne le vois pas, le regard dégoûté de Dorémi suffit pour indiquer ce qu'il vient de se passer)._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hors-champ)_

Hé, toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

_Devant Dorémi se dresse une dame dont le visage est quasiment masqué par une capuche. Cette dame, c'est Majorika. C'est elle qui a transformé le vieux pervers en rat. Elle retire sa capuche._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est pas du tout le genre d'endroit où tu devrais traîner ! Ce quartier est rempli de tordus comme lui !

**DOREMI**

_(bégayant)_

Je... Je n'ai fait que me perdre.

**MAJORIKA**

Ben voyons, tu n'as fait que te perdre... Où est-ce que tu habites, dans ce cas ?

**DOREMI**

Numéro 6 à la Rue des Rosiers.

**MAJORIKA**

Eh bien... On va regarder sur ma carte pour voir où c'est. Après, tu fous le camp d'ici avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose d'horrible !

_Majorika fouille dans son sac à main, mais ne semble pas trouver ladite carte..._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_ Eh, merde... _(à Dorémi)_ Bon, je crois bien que je l'ai laissée chez moi. Tu vas devoir me suivre jusque là si tu veux rentrer chez toi.

**DOREMI**

Mais, je ne vous connais pas...

_Majorika s'approche de Dorémi, puis la regarde droit dans les yeux. La petite fille prend peur._

**MAJORIKA**

Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête de criminelle ? _(Aucune réponse)_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Dorémi décide de suivre Majorika. Quelques secondes de marche plus tard, Majorika sort une cigarette de sa poche, la met dans sa bouche, puis claque des doigts. Le bout de la cigarette s'enflamme comme par magie, sous les yeux de Dorémi qui est émerveillée._

**DOREMI**

Wouah ? Comment vous avez fait ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Fait quoi ?

**DOREMI**

La cigarette... Vous l'avez allumée en claquant des doigts ! Dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas une---

_Majorika se retourne brusquement sur Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

Ne le dis pas !

_Dorémi gèle sur place, tandis que Majorika la fusille du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(en bégayant)_

Vous avez quand même une drôle de façon de me regarder... On dirait que vous avez peur de moi...

**MAJORIKA**

Peur de toi ? Tu rigoles ? Ça se voit à trois kilomètres que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

_Majorika reprend sa marche._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE MAJORIKA**

_Retour à la maison de la séquence précédente, qui est en fait celle de Majorika. Elle et Dorémi arrive devant la porte d'entrée._

**DOREMI**

J'étais là il y a dix minutes !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais... D'ailleurs, je t'ai aussi vue grimper sur mon toit. Un conseil, ne refait jamais ça.

_Majorika tourne la clé dans la serrure de la porte, qui s'ouvre._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE MAJORIKA (BOUTIQUE)**

_Majorika et Dorémi entrent à l'intérieur de la maison de Majorika plongée dans l'obscurité._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà ! Bienvenue chez moi. La boutique Maho-Do !

**DOREMI**

_(intriguée)_

Ah, c'est une boutique ? Qu'est ce que vous vendez ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bah... Des objets porte-bonheur. Ça me permet d'arrondir les fins de mois...

_Majorika se dirige vers une armoire. Dorémi, elle, est attirée par une vitrine abritant quelques pendentifs, et décide d'aller y jeter un coup d’œil._

**DOREMI**

Ils sont à combien, ces pendentifs ?

**MAJORIKA**

300 yens l'unité.

_Dorémi touche curieusement la vitrine, avant de se faire remarquer par Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé ! Touche pas à cette vitrine ! Il m'a fallu trois jours pour la nettoyer !

_Dorémi se fige à nouveau et blêmit, sous le regard étonné de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que tu as maintenant ? T'es toute pâle d'un coup.

**DOREMI**

_(craintivement)_

Tout à l'heure quand je suis venue reprendre mon dossier... Vous m'avez sentie venir ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(incrédule)_

Hein ? D’où tu tiens ces conneries ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai lu dans un livre sur les sorcières qu'elles détestaient les enfants...

_Majorika blêmit à son tour, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

_(inquiète)_

Tu... Tu quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Et vous avez plusieurs traits de sorcière... Vous êtes entièrement vêtue de noir... Vous portez une robe à capuche, des gants et des hauts talons, comme les mages !

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Tu veux que je t'aide à retourner chez toi, ou tu me fais perdre mon temps ?

**DOREMI**

Et votre visage... Il est tout pâle et couvert de rides ! Vous avez un nez et des oreilles pointues, et des... des yeux rouges vifs !

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'impatiente)_

Toi aussi, t'as les yeux rouges, je te ferais dire !

**DOREMI**

Mais alors, se peut-il que vous soyez... _(à elle-même)_ Non, c'est pas possible...

_Majorika commence à paniquer; elle sait ce qui l'attend._

**MAJORIKA**

Non... ! Non, ne le dis pas ! Je t'en supplie !

**DOREMI**

Si, j'en suis sure ! Vous êtes, une... une...

_Majorika bondit et se relève brusquement, terrorisée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifiée)_

Non ! Surtout, ne dis rien !!!

_Dorémi commence alors à montrer Majorika du doigt, et..._

**DOREMI**

_(à voix haute)_

Une sorcière !!

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurlant)_

NON !!!! Fallait pas le---

_Majorika commence à se tordre de douleur. Peu après, une lueur de plus en plus commence à envelopper le corps de la pauvre dame; elle va se transformer ! Bientôt, Majorika n'est plus qu'une source de lumière très vive. Après être restée clouée sur place pendant quelques instants, Dorémi, terrifiée, se dirige vers la porte en courant. Mais en essayant de l'ouvrir, elle découvre que celle-ci est fermée à clée. Elle agite frénétiquement la poignée._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

AU SECOURS !! Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moi SORTIR !!!

_Tout à coup, le flash qui avait pris la place de Majorika rétrécit d'un coup, et un dépôt de vase gluante toute verte s'écrase sur le sol. Dorémi s'en approche lentement, s'accroupit, et s'apprête à la toucher avec son doigt, lorsqu'un énorme grumeau se forme sur la vase. Dorémi sursaute et recule. La vase gluante prend petit à petit la forme d'une grenouille parlante (Majorika, désormais frappée par la malédiction des grenouilles)._

**MAJORIKA**

_(sonnée)_

Oh, bon sang...

_Elle découvre avec horreur sa nouvelle apparence._

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Mais, qu'est ce que--- Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivée, par la toute puissance de Sainte-Kai ?? _(à Dorémi)_ Tu m'as transformée ?

_Aucune réponse. Majorika se met ensuite subitement en colère, saute, et attrape Dorémi par le col._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère/hurlant)_

Grrr ! Espèce de petite sotte ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fais ? A cause de toi, la malédiction des grenouilles s'est abattue sur moi !

**DOREMI**

_(bégayant)_

Mais, je... Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ? Eh bien, maintenant, tu le sais ! Montrer une sorcière du doigt, et la démasquer à voix haute à pour effet de la transformer en grenouille ! Dis-moi, graine de voyou, comment je fais maintenant pour retrouver ma forme normale ! _(pause)_ DIS-MOI !!

_Aucune réponse, hormis Dorémi qui avale sa salive. Au bout de quelque secondes, Majorika soupire furieusement et redescend sur la terre ferme. Elle se dirige ensuite vers le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Bravo, hein ! Bien joué ! Vu qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir à la normale, je vais passer le restant de mes jours comme ça. Tout ça à cause d'une petite fille bien trop curieuse pour tenir sa langue ! Qu'est ce qu'on va dire de moi à Majokai, hein ?

_Majorika prend péniblement une bouteille de saké et un verre. En essayant de se servir, elle renverse son saké à côte du verre sans le faire exprès._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurlant)_

Mais MERDE !!! Même ça je ne sais plus faire ! Putain de bouteille de saké à la CON !!

_Majorika lance furieusement sa bouteille en l'air, qui se brise à l'impact sur le sol. Puis elle respire à grands coups pour tenter de se calmer. Derrière elle, Dorémi n'a toujours pas bougé._

**DOREMI**

Vous... Vous êtes sure qu'il n'y aucun moyen ?

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

En fait, si; il y a un moyen. Mais un seul. Tu vois, en vertus des lois de Majokai, et vu que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me rendre mon apparence normale, je vais devoir faire de toi mon apprentie.

**DOREMI**

_(intriguée)_

Votre apprentie... ? Ça veut dire que je vais devenir une... sorcière aussi ?

**MAJORIKA**

Hélas, oui... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

_Quelques secondes de silence. Ensuite, Dorémi esquisse un énorme sourire._

**DOREMI**

_(joyeusement)_

Mais c'est génial ! C'est mon plus grand rêve qui se réalise enfin ! J'adore le monde des sorcières, j'ai tout plein de bouquins là-dessus !

**MAJORIKA**

_(étonnée)_

Oui, mais---

**DOREMI**

_(joyeusement)_

Quand est-ce que je commence ? S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît ?

**MAJORIKA**

Calme ta joie, veux-tu ? C'est pas si simple.

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Ah bon ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bah oui. Être une sorcière implique de lourdes responsabilités. Notamment en ce qui concerne ton entourage, à qui tu ne devras surtout pas divulguer ta double vie !... De plus, il y a un règlement très strict à suivre. J'insiste surtout sur les trois sortilèges interdits : La magie ne peut être utilisée ni pour guérir les autres, ni pour contrôler l'esprit des autres, ni pour ramener les morts à la vie ! Compris ?

**DOREMI**

Et... J'aurais la tenue et la baguette assorties ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais. Mais pour ça, tu vas devoir me suivre dans le jardin...

_Majorika descend du comptoir et se rend dans l'arrière-boutique._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Tu me suis ?

**DOREMI**

_(imitant un garde-à-vous)_

Oui, chef !

_Dorémi suit Majorika en marchant comme un soldat._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DE MAJORIKA**

_Le soleil est presque couché. Majorika pose une grosse lanterne, brillante d'une lueur presque surnaturelle, sur sa table._

**MAJORIKA**

Bien. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. C'est dans ce genre de lanterne que les nouvelles apprenties doivent prendre leur matériel. Il te suffit donc t'ouvrir la trappe, et de fouiller un peu dedans.

_Dorémi ouvre la trappe. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle sort une curieuse boîte ronde luisante de la lanterne et la regarde._

**DOREMI**

Wouah... Ça brille.

**MAJORIKA**

C'est ta console magique. Indispensable pour conserver ta tenue.

**DOREMI**

Ah, ouais ! C'est grâce à ça que je peux me transformer en sorcière ? Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

**MAJORIKA**

Dans ce cas, suit mes instructions à la lettre. Premièrement, place la console sur ta blouse.

_Dorémi place la console au centre de sa poitrine._

**MAJORIKA**

Deuxièmement, tu appuies sur le bouton au milieu de la console...

_Puis elle appuie sur le bouton en question..._

**MAJORIKA**

Et enfin, troisièmement, tu observes...

_Pendant quelques secondes, Dorémi reste sur place sans que rien ne se passe..._

**DOREMI**

_(s'impatiente)_

Dis donc ? Ça prend du temps, ce bazar.

**MAJORIKA**

Bien sur que ça prend du temps ! Il faut laisser l'énergie magique de la console s'adapter à ton corps... _(pause)_ D'ailleurs, regarde tes mains...

_Dorémi regarde ses mains... Celles-ci on commencé à générer une lueur rose brillante ainsi que des étincelles. Alors que la lueur se répand sur tout son corps, la petite fille se dirige près de la fenêtre. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, Dorémi a, comme par magie, obtenu une robe de sorcière, un chapeau, des gants et des bottes. En regardant son reflet à travers le miroir, Dorémi explore sa nouvelle tenue._

**DOREMI**

_(de plus en plus joyeuse)_

Oh.. ! Wouah, c'est trop... sublime !! C'est génial ! (rire) Je suis une vraie sorcière !

_Pour exprimer sa joie, elle se met à chantonner et à danser (de façon maladroite et désorganisée, bien entendu...) sous le regard peu impressionné de Majorika._

**DOREMI**

_(en chantant)_

J'suis une sorcière ! J'suis une sorcière !

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Oh ! Ça suffit, maintenant !

_Dorémi arrête aussitôt de danser._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu es apprentie sorcière ! C'est différent !

**DOREMI**

_(dubitative)_

En quoi c'est différent ?

_Majorika soupire et roule des yeux._

**MAJORIKA**

Parce que tu n'as pas encore passé les examens de magie, tiens ! Réfléchis un peu, cinq minutes !

**DOREMI**

Hein ? Même pour la magie, y'a des examens à passer ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tu auras la même réaction quand tu devras passer ton permis de conduire ?

_Aucune réponse._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, tu vois ? Si tu veux passer d'un niveau de magie à un autre, tu dois passer les examens de magie de l'Académie comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ton premier cours commence... maintenant !

**DOREMI**

C'est... pas un peu tard pour ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

On s'en fout... Bref ! Pour commencer, je vais te donner ta baguette magique, avec dix boules magiques en prime.

_Dorémi prend la baguette magique dans sa main._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu n'as pas encore ton cristal, donc, un conseil : Ne fais pas n'importe quoi en jetant des sortilèges. Maintenant, réfléchis... Tu as ta tenue, tu as ta baguette... Qu'est ce qu'il te manque selon toi ?

_Dorémi réfléchit longuement._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que les sorcières utilisent pour voler dans les airs ?

**DOREMI**

Je sais ! Un balai !

**MAJORIKA**

Bien trouvé. Ton premier exercice consiste à faire apparaître un balai. Pour ça, tu dois lever ta baguette en l'air, imaginer ce que tu souhaites faire, et lancer le sortilège.

**DOREMI**

Finalement, j'ai faim. J'ai plutôt envie de faire apparaître un bon gros steak, avec des patates et de la sauce !!

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Ah, non, hein ! C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé !

_Dorémi lève sa baguette en l'air. Un rayon d'énergie magique émane du bout de la baguette et atterrit sur la table, avant de se muer en une grosse assiette avec un steak, des pommes de terre et de la sauce ! Tout ça sous le regard médusé de Majorika... Dorémi, elle, se met à table._

**DOREMI**

_(avec gourmandise)_

Allez, bon appétit ! On reprend le cours après !

_Dorémi coupe un morceau de steak, le pique avec sa fourchette, puis s'apprête à le manger, quand soudain... Le steak, ainsi que l'assiette, disparaissent !_

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Mon steak ! Où est mon steak ??

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Je l'ai fait disparaître parce que je t'avais demandé de faire apparaître un putain de balai ! Alors, magne-toi qu'on en finisse !

**DOREMI**

OK, OK ! Vous énervez pas comme ça !

_Dorémi se lève, puis relève sa baguette en l'air. Cette fois, c'est un balai qui apparaît._

**MAJORIKA**

Eh ben, tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant, tu vas faire un tour de pâté en balai. Mais encore faudrait-il que tu saches le faire décoller. D'abord, enjambe-le.

_Dorémi saisit son balai, passe un jambe par-dessus, puis se cramponne sur son balai._

**MAJORIKA**

Pour le faire décoller, tu dis « Lève-toi ». Essaye !

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Euh...

_Quelques secondes de réflexion._

**DOREMI**

Lève-toi.

_Le balai ne bouge pas._

**DOREMI**

Lève-toi !

_Toujours pas de réponse de la part du balai. Dorémi se tourne vers Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Ça marche pas, votre truc !

**MAJORIKA**

Mets plus de conviction dans ta voix, et articule !

**DOREMI**

OK... _(en faisant de grands gestes et en appuyant chaque syllabe)_ Oh, balai, lève-toi !

_Toujours pas de réponse. Dorémi commence à s'énerver._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Mais, lève-toi, putain !!

**MAJORIKA**

Ça marchera jamais si tu lui dis ça !

_Dorémi se met à trépigner._

**DOREMI**

_(se fâche)_

Mais tu vas te lever, balai de merde ! Allez, lève-toi ! Lève-toi !!

**MAJORIKA**

_(en même temps que Dorémi)_

Hé, hé, hé, HE !!!

_Majorika saute sur le balai, et Dorémi arrête aussitôt de s'énerver._

**MAJORIKA**

_(exaspéré)_

Ça va, t'excite pas ! Laisse-moi faire, où on sera encore là demain ! _(au balai)_ Lève-toi !

_Tout à coup, le balai commence à se soulever du sol, emportant Dorémi et Majorika dans les airs._

**DOREMI**

_(un peu secouée, puis joyeuse)_

Oh... Wouah... ! Je... Je flotte ! Je suis en train de m'envoler !

_Alors que le balai prend de la hauteur, Dorémi se met à rire aux éclats. Elle finit par s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du toit de la boutique. On a alors droit à une magnifique vue panoramique de la ville de Misora sur un fond de coucher de soleil._

**DOREMI**

_(émerveillée)_

Wouah... Quelle vue !

**MAJORIKA**

Bien... Maintenant, montre-moi si tu sais contrôler ton balai en te rendant sur le toit de l'immeuble là-bas.

_Dorémi commence alors à filer comme une flèche en poussant un grand cri de joie qui résonne dans l'air._

**MAJORIKA**

Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

**DOREMI**

Je m'appelle Dorémi Harukaze ! J'étais la petite fille de neuf ans la plus malheureuse du monde jusque maintenant ! Et vous ?

**MAJORIKA**

Majorika. J'étais une sorcière, jusque maintenant... Mais je finirais par m'y habituer.

_Tout à coup, le balai commence à trembler._

**DOREMI**

Wow ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Le balai se met alors à faire plusieurs loopings; Dorémi commence à perdre le contrôle de son balai, et ses cris passent de la joie à la panique._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifié)_

Fais gaffe, fais gaffe !! Qu'est ce que tu fous, Dorémi ??

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Mais... C'est pas moi, c'est le balai qui déconne !!

_Dorémi tente désespérément de contrôler son balai, mais ce dernier refuse d'obéir. Un moment, Dorémi passe à travers plusieurs arbres, puis le balai remonte dans les airs. Au moment où elle parvient à se repositionner sur son balai, celui tremble de plus en plus fort, et Dorémi se met à perdre de l'altitude. Elle fonce dangereusement vers le toit d'un immeuble puis trébuche sur le bord. Elle tente désespérément de se rabattre._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifié)_

Le panneau ! LE PANNEAU !!!

_Le balai emporte Dorémi et Majorika droit sur un panneau publicitaire. Tandis que Majorika saute du balai, Dorémi continue sa course en hurlant de terreur... puis heurte le panneau, avant de retrouver par terre, sonnée._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT TOIT DE L'IMMEUBLE**

_Dorémi et Majorika sont restées bloqués sur le toit pendant près d'une heure, et maintenant, il fait nuit._

**MAJORIKA**

_(abasourdie)_

Comment ça, tu n'as pas de portable sur toi ?

**DOREMI**

Non, j'ai pas de portable ! Ma mère ne veut pas m'en acheter sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune !

**MAJORIKA**

Super ! Et comment on fait pour descendre ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh...

_Elle regarde autour d'elle, avant de remarquer une porte._

**DOREMI**

Il y a peut-être un escalier derrière cette porte ?

_Majorika, l'air incrédule, se dirige vers cette fameuse porte, l'ouvre, et puis se retourne vers Dorémi. On voit alors qu'il s'agit de la cage d'ascenseur, et qu'il y a plusieurs mètres de vide._

**MAJORIKA**

_(sarcastique)_

Je saute en premier, ou bien tu passes avant moi ?

**DOREMI**

Vous êtes dingue ? On va se tuer !

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Elle est conne.

_Majorika referme brusquement la porte._

**MAJORIKA**

_(sévère)_

En tout cas, je ne sais ce que tu faisais sur ce balai, mais autant te le dire tout de suite : c'était de la MERDE !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! C'est le balai qui a fait n'importe quoi !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Eh bien, je te signale qu'en tant qu'apprentie, tu dois maîtriser ton balai ! Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai constaté que tu aurais préféré un énorme steak ! Sache qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie à des fins personnelles !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, la magie ne sert à rien ! Et puis d'abord, vous avez pas dit que c'était interdit de l'utiliser à des fins personnelles !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Bah, d'accord ! En théorie, c'est pas interdit ! Mais moi, je dis que ça l'est ! Voilà ! J'espère que tu vas pas me faire un coup pareil pendant les examens ! Parce que si on est toutes les deux bloquées sur ce toit, c'est de ta faute !

**DOREMI**

_(hurlant)_

TA GUEULE !!!

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurlant)_

NON, TOI, TA GUEULE !!!

**DOREMI**

_(se calme)_

Bon, OK ! On se calme... On va essayer de régler ce problème. Je vais utiliser un sortilège pour vous ramenez chez vous.

_Après avoir fusillé Dorémi du regard, Majorika se calme à son tour._

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord. Mais seulement parce que je n'ai plus envie de te voir. Mais avant ça, j'ai encore une dernière chose à te donner.

_Majorika sort une curieuse boule de couleur rose et la donne à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**MAJORIKA**

C'est la boule dans laquelle naîtra ta fée, Dodo...

**DOREMI**

Et à quoi elle me servira ?

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu verras bien ! Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de me lancer ce sortilège, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

**DOREMI**

_(offensée)_

Rohh !! Vous êtes désagréable !

_Dorémi lève sa baguette en l'air. Un nouveau rayon d'énergie émane de la baguette et touche Majorika, qui disparaît, tout d'un coup. Après, Dorémi regarde autour d'elle, et affiche une mine inquiète..._

**DOREMI**

Ouais... C'est pas tout ça, mais... Moi aussi je dois rentrer, quand même...

_Après quelques secondes de silence, Dorémi se met à regarder l'horizon. Très rapidement, elle passe de l’inquiétude à la détermination. Elle range la boule dans sa poche, et saisit son balai. Après, elle se positionne devant le bord du toit, et respire un bon coup._

**DOREMI**

_(avec détermination)_

Je peux y arriver.

_Ensuite, Dorémi enfourche son balai. Puis elle s'avance vers le rebord, en courant de plus en plus vite. Au moment où elle saute et se retrouve dans les airs, l'image ralentit. On voit alors Dorémi flotter très lentement dans les airs, en poussant un énorme cri de joie qui résonne dans l'air._

**DOREMI**

_(criant à l'unisson)_

Je suis Dorémi !! Apprentie sorcière !

_Elle continue de rire dans les airs... Mais elle passe de la joie à la panique généralisée lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle va tomber... L'image reprend sa vitesse normale._

_Dorémi fait alors une longue chute vers le sol en hurlant de terreur. Pour éviter de se tuer, elle s'accroche de justesse à un fil électrique, qui se détache. Dorémi est alors balancée contre un mur, lâche le fil à l'impact, et atterrit sur une voiture garée devant un bistrot, déclenchant l'alarme. Elle rebondit et se retrouve par terre, encore une fois. Un homme traverse la porte du bar, et désactive son alarme, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dorémi, elle, gît à terre, tordue de douleur._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Oh... J'y suis pas arrivée...

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi marche vers l'entrée de sa maison en boitant, l'air exaspéré._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est assise devant son bureau, en train de ramer comme pas possible sur son dossier d'exercice. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle regarde la caméra comme si elle avait une idée... puis sort sa console. Mais au même moment, quelqu'un ouvre sa porte : C'est Pop. Dorémi range précipitamment sa console et se tourne vers sa sœur._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé ! Tire-toi d'ici ! Tire-toi, je t'ai dit !!

**POP**

Une minute, j'ai quelque chose à te demander ! C'est toi le pauvre abruti qui a tout mangé ma glace aux fraises ?

**DOREMI**

Hein ?? Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

**POP**

Je parle de l'esquimau à la fraise enrobé de chocolat blanc qu'il y avait dans le frigo ! Où est-il ?

**DOREMI**

Mais... Mais, je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai pas mangé !

**POP**

Ouais, arrête de faire ton innocente ! T'es la seule à te goinfrer entre les repas dans cette maison !

**DOREMI**

Et bien je te le dis une dernière fois : Je n'ai pas mangé ta putain de glace aux fraises ! Maintenant, fous le camp ! J'ai du boulot qui m'attend !

_Pop se dirige vers le couloir._

**POP**

Ouais, du boulot... sur ta Game Boy !

_Puis elle trébuche sur un jouet à Dorémi qui traînait à terre._

**POP**

_(en criant)_

Et range-moi ce bordel, sinon je vais finir par m'empaler sur un de tes jouets !

**DOREMI**

_(crie elle aussi)_

Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve ! T'es ma petite sœur !

**POP**

Encore heureux, parce que techniquement, c'est moi qui agit comme la grande sœur, ici ! Tu vois...

_Pop place sa main bien au-dessus de sa tête._

**POP (cont.)**

Ça, c'est mon QI.

_Puis elle place juste à côté de son torse, pour bien signifier à Dorémi que c'est elle la plus débile._

**POP (cont.)**

Et ça, c'est le tien.

**DOREMI**

_(prête à imploser)_

Pop, je te jure que je vais te massacrer...

_Pop commence ensuite à baisser sa main de plus en plus près du sol, avec un air faussement innocent._

**POP**

Non, en fait, il est plus bas... Euh... Plus bas que ça, genre... là quoi.

_Dorémi finit par se mettre à pourchasser sa petite sœur, prête à la frapper. Mais Pop se met à courir en riant comme une petite folle. S'ensuit alors une poursuite infernale !_

**POP**

_(moqueuse)_

Tu m'attraperas pas-euh ! Nananananèreuh !

**DOREMI**

_(furax)_

Je vais te défoncer, moi ! Tu vas voir !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON**

_Keisuke, qui passait par là, entend les cris. Ses deux filles passent juste devant lui en manquant de le renverser._

**KEISUKE**

Hep, hep, hep !! On ne court pas dans la maison !

_Puis, il essaye de les rattraper._

**KEISUKE**

Dorémi ! Pop ! Ça suffit, maintenant !

_Aucune réaction. Les filles continuent leur poursuite à l’extérieur. Haruka, alertée par les cris, essaye à son tour de les rattraper._

**HARUKA**

Les filles ? Où allez-vous comme ça ? _(à Keisuke)_ Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore ?

**KEISUKE**

Ça, j'en sais rien... Mais mieux vaut les laisser régler ça.

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT RUE DES ROSIERS**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison. Tandis que les filles quittent l'allée et commencent à se courir après dans la rue, la caméra prend de la hauteur, avant de cadrer la lune et les étoiles._

**POP (off)**

Dorémi est débileuh ! Dorémi est débileuh !

**DOREMI (off)**

Attends que je te jette sur la première bagnole qui passe !!!

**POP (off)**

Essaye d'abord de me rattraper ! T'es tellement mou du genou !

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT GYMNASE**

_La caméra cadre ensuite un gymnase._

**MAJORIKA (off)**

_(affolée)_

Hé !! Y'a quelqu'un ! Je suis enfermée !!

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT RESERVE DU GYMNASE**

_Majorika, complètement paniquée, se trouve dans un panier de ballons de basket... C'est là que Dorémi l'a téléportée !_

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Quelqu'un m'a enfermée là-dedans ! _(à elle-même, s'énerve)_ Mais quelle idiote, cette Dorémi... _(se remet à crier)_ Au secours !!! Je veux sortir de là !!!

**FIN**

1Pour voix témoin : Insiste bien sur ce mot !

2Pour voix témoin : prononcer « amûûûr... »


	2. Episode 2 - Sauras-tu garder le secret ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi est maintenant une apprentie sorcière. Aussitôt, elle décide de montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs à Hazuki et Aiko, ses deux meilleures amies. Cependant, Majorika lui avait demandé de n'en parler à personne. Pour garder le secret, Hazuki et Aiko doivent à leur tour devenir apprenties sorcières, et vont rapidement se révéler être bien meilleures que leur leader...

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_On voit la lune et les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Ensuite, la caméra cadre une fenêtre... La fenêtre de la chambre de Dorémi. Cette dernière dort paisiblement dans son lit. Tout d'un coup, une lueur rose commence à refléter sur son visage. Cette lueur provient de la petite boule luisante que Majorika lui avait donné la veille. Émerveillée, Dorémi se lève de son lit et prend la boule dans ses mains. La lueur s'intensifie, et un faisceau de lumière blanche tournoye, avant de prendre la forme d'un être vivant avec un petit corps en forme de robe, deux petits bras et une grosse tête avec des couettes comme celle de Dorémi... Ce petit être quitte sa boule, qui s'arrête de luire, et fixe Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(silencieusement)_

Salut... Tu es... Dodo, c'est ça ?

_Dodo acquiesce en émettant un petit couinement, évoquant celui que font certaines grenouilles._

**DOREMI**

_(silencieusement)_

T'es vraiment craquante, toi... Tu sais ça ?

_Dorémi se met à chatouiller affectueusement son nouveau compagnon. Dodo se met à rire, dans son langage, puis commence à émettre des étincelles de couleur blanche. Dorémi se met à paniquer._

**DOREMI**

_(de plus en plus affolée)_

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fous, arrête !! T'es en train d'en mettre partout ! Dodo !

_Bientôt, un dépôt d'étincelles se forme sur le sol, devant Dorémi qui ne sait pas quoi faire._

**DOREMI**

Dodo, merde ! Ma mère va me tuer ! Oh...

_Soudain, on entend le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre : Quelqu'un a été réveillé._

**DOREMI**

Oh non... _(à Dodo)_ Retourne dans ta boule, vite !

_Dorémi balance précipitamment toute la poussière de fée par sa fenêtre, puis s'assied à terre, les jambes contre son lit, afin de simuler un cauchemar. Keisuke, son père, ouvre la porte._

**KEISUKE**

_(a moitié endormi)_

Dorémi ? C'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit ?

**DOREMI**

_(silencieusement)_

Oh, pardon, Papa... Je... Je viens de faire tout un cauchemar. J'ai même pas réalisé que je criais dans mon sommeil !

**KEISUKE**

Ah ? C'est pour ça que t'es affalée dans ton lit ?

**HARUKA (off)**

_(à moitié endormie)_

Qu'est ce qui se passe, Keisuke ?

_Keisuke se tourne vers sa femme._

**KEISUKE**

Rien de grave, chérie... C'est juste Dorémi qui a encore fait un cauchemar. _(à Dorémi)_ Bon, bah... Je vais te laisser te rendormir. Bonne nuit...

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, Papa.

_Keisuke referme la porte de la chambre de Dorémi en bâillant. Dorémi reste figée en écoutant les pas de son père s'éloigner de sa porte. Lorsque la porte de la chambre de ses parents se referme, elle soupire un bon coup..._

**TRANSITION FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – PAS D'IMAGE**

**DOREMI (off)**

Alors, t'as bien retenu, hein ?...

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Il est 7 heures tapantes, le jour est à moitié levé. Dorémi, toujours en pyjama, est en train de parler à sa nouvelle fée, Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Tu dois rester sagement dans ta boule pendant tout le cours, et avant de rentrer, on ira voir une sorcière qui s'appelle Majorika. D'accord ?

_Dodo hoche la tête._

**DOREMI**

C'est bien ! Sur ce, je vais me laver.

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Haruka vient juste de quitter sa chambre. Dorémi fait une sortie fracassante et court vers la salle de bain, passant à côté de sa mère._

**DOREMI**

_(pressée)_

Bonjour, m'man !

**HARUKA**

_(inattentive)_

Bonjour, Dorémi...

_Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, Haruka tourne la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain qui vient de se refermer._

**HARUKA**

_(étonnée)_

Tu es déjà réveillée, Dorémi ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE BAIN**

_Dorémi termine de s'habiller; elle enfile un gilet par dessus son t-shirt, puis s'attache les cheveux. Ses grosses couettes en forme de petits pains sont réapparues !_

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE BAIN**

_Dorémi se brosse les dents._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi termine de charger son cartable, tout en prenant soin d'y ranger sa console et sa baguette. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à caser la boule de Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Tu rentres dans ta boule ?

_Dodo s’exécute. Ensuite, Dorémi place la boule dans une des pochettes de son cartable, sans la fermer._

**DOREMI**

Là, je te laisse un peu d'air.

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR ENTRE L'ESCALIER ET LA CUISINE**

_Dorémi surgit du couloir de l'étage, puis descend l'escalier sans glisser. Dans la cuisine, Haruka prépare le petit-déjeuner, tandis que Pop, toujours a moitié endormie, boit son café. Dorémi rentre dans la cuisine en courant, et se sert dans l'une des armoires pour prendre un paquet de biscuits._

**DOREMI**

Coucou, tout le monde !

**POP**

T'es déjà réveillée, toi ? C'est pas ton genre !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je sais ! Mais aujourd'hui je suis pressée !

**POP**

Tiens donc ?

**DOREMI**

Bon, je vous laisse ! A ce soir !

**HARUKA / POP**

A ce soir !

_Dorémi file vers la sortie en courant. Haruka et Pop penchent la tête à l’extérieur de la cuisine, vers la porte._

**HARUKA**

Tu as vu ça, Pop ? Ta grande sœur s'est réveillée toute seule. Et à l'heure, en plus !

**POP**

Oh. Moi je dis qu'elle est encore amoureuse. Ça na va pas durer...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE CENTRAL DE MISORA**

_Un train arrive à la gare centrale, puis s'y arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent, et de nombreuses personnes descendent de la rame. Parmi eux, Dorémi saute de la rame et court vers la rue principale._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue en plongée de la cour de récréation. Dorémi traverse la grille d'entrée, et court en direction de ses deux amies (Hazuki et Aiko), qui sont assises sur un banc._

**DOREMI**

_(essoufflée)_

Les filles ! Les filles !

**AIKO**

_(surprise)_

Non !... T'es arrivée avant la sonnerie ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, les filles ! J'ai passé une super soirée hier !

**HAZUKI**

Ah bon ? Tu n'avais pas l'air si réjouie que ça avec ton dossier d'exercices.

**DOREMI**

J'ai encore le temps de vous le raconter ? Parce que... ça risque d'être long.

**AIKO**

_(elle regarde sa montre)_

Bah... Il reste deux minutes avant le début des cours, et j'attends une pote. Donc je crois qu'il faudra attendre la pause de midi...

_Aiko tourne sa tête et aperçoit l'élève qu'elle attendait : Nobuko, une fille de la classe de Dorémi, tenant un dossier dans ses bras._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Tiens, la voilà, d'ailleurs...

_Nobuko s'approche du groupe, et fait un signe de la main._

**NOBUKO 1**

Salut, les filles ! Salut, Dorémi ! Salut, Hazuki !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Salut, Nobuko !

_Nobuko s'approche ensuite d'Aiko d'une façon plutôt... envahissante._

**NOBUKO**

_(taquine)_

Salut, Aikounette... Comment va mon Aikounette à moi ?

**AIKO**

_(figée)_

(soupir) Pour la centième fois, je m'appelle Aiko...

**NOBUKO**

Regarde ça !

_Nobuko montre son dossier à Aiko : il s'agit de la version imprimée d'un roman qu'elle a écrit._

**NOBUKO (cont.)**

Tu vas être la première personne à lire mon nouveau roman. Je me suis carrément inspiré de toi pour un des personnages...

**AIKO**

Ah ? De moi, carrément ?

**NOBUKO**

_(frissonnant de joie)_

Ouais !

**AIKO**

Eh ben... Ça me touche. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

**NOBUKO**

Tiens, c'est pour toi !

_Aiko prend le roman imprimé et le range dans son cartable, tandis que Nobuko jubile._

**AIKO**

Merci.

**NOBUKO**

Tu... Tu acceptes de le lire pour moi ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Je commence dès ce soir, d'ailleurs.

**NOBUKO**

_(de plus en plus joyeuse)_

C'est vrai ??

**AIKO**

_(insistante)_

Oui !

_Nobuko saute dans les bras d'Aiko et l'enlace._

**NOBUKO**

Oh, merci, Aikounette ! T'es trop gentille ! A toi, au moins, je peux raconter mes histoires !

_Nobuko et Aiko se mettent à rire, jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse._

**AIKO**

Ah, merde... Je vais devoir rejoindre ma classe, les filles.

**DOREMI**

OK... A tout à l'heure, alors ?

**NOBUKO**

_(en faisant signe frénétiquement)_

Au revoir, Aiko !

**AIKO**

Salut !

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Hazuki et Dorémi marchent dans les couloirs qui mènent vers leur classe._

**HAZUKI**

Je me suis toujours demandée si Nobuko était amoureuse d'Aiko... et réciproquement.

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, ça ne semble pas tant gêner Aiko que ça qu'elle lui saute dessus pour la cajoler...

**DOREMI**

Oh, peut-être... Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'ennuie, quand même ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, pas du tout. Ça me rappelle juste qu'on m'a toujours dit qu'un couple c'était un papa, et une maman. Personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop.

**DOREMI**

En ce qui concerne les problèmes de la société, tu devrais plutôt demander à Aiko, tiens... Moi, j'y connais rien.

_Tetsuya passe à côté des deux filles et les doubles, tout en tapotant le sommet du crâne de Dorémi avec sa main._

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

Hé, Doraemon ! T'endort pas, cette fois. Hein ?

_Dorémi répond par un doigt d'honneur._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Tu le vois, celui-là ?

**Séquence 6**

Chanson à utiliser pour toute la séquence : _Every Little Thing She Does is Magic_ de The Police.

_Ceci est un montage de plusieurs séquences se déroulant pendant le cours... Pour le déroulement de cette séquence, je laisse libre cour à l'imagination des story-boardeurs !_

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR TOILETTES DES FILLES**

_Pendant la pause de midi, Dorémi a réuni ses deux meilleures amies juste derrière les toilettes des filles. La caméra montre d'abord la console magique de Dorémi (qu'elle tient dans ses mains), avant de cadrer sur les trois filles._

**AIKO**

_(incrédule)_

Excuse-moi, tu m'charries, là ? Non, tu me feras pas croire une seconde que ce bidule puisse te transformer en sorcière.

**DOREMI**

Non, non, je suis sérieuse. C'est bien un objet qui me permet de me transformer en sorcière !

**HAZUKI**

C'est juste un jouet, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Mais... Puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai ! Regardez !

_Dorémi place sa console sur sa poitrine et l'active. Elle se transforme en sorcière en moins d'une seconde (pour ceux qui se rappellent de l'épisode précédent, cette même transformation durant environ 30 secondes). Hazuki et Aiko bondissent de stupeur._

**DOREMI**

Tadaa !

**AIKO**

_(stupéfait)_

J'ai dormi avec une perfusion de LSD cette nuit, ou quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

Et... comment tu as eu ce truc ?

**DOREMI**

Mon mentor me l'a donné, tiens !

**AIKO**

Ton mentor ?

**HAZUKI**

Mais alors... Dorémi ? Ça voudrait dire que tu es une... une...

_Dorémi commence à blêmir sur place._

**Scène 2 – flashback**

_Reprise de l'une des scènes du premier épisode, où Majorika expliquait la malédiction des grenouilles à Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Montrer une sorcière du doigt, et la démasquer à voix haute à pour effet de la transformer en grenouille !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR TOILETTES DES FILLES**

_Retour sur Dorémi et ses amies devant les toilettes._

**HAZUKI**

...sorcière ?

_Dorémi commence immédiatement à HURLER et se tortiller sur place._

**DOREMI**

_(en criant)_

AAAHH !!! Non ! Fallait pas le---

_En une explosion de magie, Dorémi disparaît. Mais un mouvement de caméra vers le sol nous fait comprendre qu'elle s'est transformée en grenouille comme Majorika..._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(paniquée)_

AHHH !!! AIDEZ-MOI !!! AU SECOURS !!!

_Tout cela sous les regards dubitatifs de Hazuki et Aiko._

**AIKO**

Euh... T'es sure que ça va, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi se relève, toujours dans son état normal. Elle tâte chaque partie de son corps._

**DOREMI**

Ah, mais... Je ne me suis pas transformée ?

**HAZUKI**

Transformée ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

**DOREMI**

Bah,... Tu vois, j'aurais du me transformer en grenouille pile au moment où tu prononçais « sorcière ». Là, j'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

**AIKO**

Oh... _(pause)_ Et j'imagine que t'as aussi appris à jeter des sortilèges ?

**DOREMI**

_(plus joyeuse)_

Oui ! Oui, oui, oui, oui ! J'ai même ma propre baguette ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration.

_Dorémi ouvre son sac sous les yeux intrigués de ses deux amies. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle en sort son dossier d'exercices, toujours abîmé à cause de l'eau... Aiko se met à rire._

**AIKO**

Il a morflé, ton dossier d'exercices !

**DOREMI**

Justement !

_Dorémi montre sa baguette._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Vous avez ici un dossier d'exercices qui, en plus d'être incomplet, et complètement trempé ! Je vais donc utiliser un sortilège pour ne pas faire d'efforts inutiles ! Attention les yeux ! Un... Deux... Trois...

_Elle prend une inspiration, puis lève sa baguette. Le bout de la baguette émet un rayon d'énergie en direction du dossier. Ce dernier luit pendant quelques secondes. Il en ressort un dossier comme neuf, et complété ! Dorémi fait défiler les pages devant ses deux amies._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Et voilà ! Un dossier d'exercices complété sans efforts !

**AIKO / HAZUKI**

Wouah !

**HAZUKI**

C'est juste... merveilleux.

**AIKO**

Avec ça, les illusionnistes peuvent se rhabiller !

**DOREMI**

Et ça m'a donné une idée, tiens... Je me demande si je ne vais transformer l'un de vous deux en gros lapin !

_Dorémi fixe Hazuki avec un regard malicieux. Cette dernière commence à paniquer._

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Non, non, non, non, Dorémi ! Il est hors de question que je serve de cobaye !

**DOREMI**

T'inquiètes, je te retransforme tout de suite après !

_Un nouveau rayon d'énergie émane de la baguette de Dorémi, et se dirige vers Hazuki. Cette dernière hurle, se baisse et évite le rayon de justesse. Ce même rayon fait plusieurs ricochets, avant de toucher une_

_petite fille dans le dos. Une autre fille qui l'accompagnait s'approche d'elle._

**NANAKO**

Hé, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**KEIKO**

Aïe ! Oh, je sais pas... C'est comme si je m'étais pris un poignard dans le dos... Ah !!

_Keiko commence à se tordre de douleur._

**NANAKO**

Houlà, tu... Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

_De leur côté, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se sont planquées. Aiko fusille Dorémi du regard._

**AIKO**

Je crois bien que t'as fais une grosse connerie, Dorémi...

_Avec un air coupable, Dorémi désactive rapidement sa console et la range. Keiko, elle, regarde longuement ses mains, qui se sont mises à grossir et à se couvrir de pelage. Terrifiée, elle reste sans voix._

**NANAKO**

Que... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

_En effet, Keiko a commencé à se transformer. Ses pieds percent ses chaussures, tandis que son corps prend du volume sous sa chemise. Quant à son visage, celui-ci change aussi : ses deux incisives supérieures sortent de sa bouche et ses oreilles commencent à s'allonger..._

**KEIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Na... Nanako !!

**NANAKO**

Essaye de trouver un miroir pendant que je vais chercher de l'aide !

_Tandis que Nanako part chercher quelqu'un en courant, Keiko court péniblement vers les toilettes sans remarquer les trois autres filles. Lorsqu'elle rentre dans les toilettes, elle voit le visage d'un lapin anthropomorphe à travers le miroir... Le sien. Keiko se touche le visage et pousse un énorme cri d'effroi. Nanako, elle, ramène Mademoiselle Yuki sur les lieux._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Keiko ? Keiko, où-es tu ?

_Keiko, entièrement transformée en lapin anthropomorphe d'environ 170 centimètres, quitte les toilettes en pleurant et en se couvrant le visage. Nanako et Mademoiselle Yuki sursautent de stupeur._

**NANAKO**

Oh mon dieu, Keiko !

**KEIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Maman ! Je veux ma maman !!

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Calme-toi, Keiko. Viens, tu vas aller te reposer dans mon cabinet, et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça...

_Mademoiselle Yuki entraîne Keiko, toujours en pleurs, vers son cabinet, tandis que Nanako les suit. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko regardent la scène en restant planquées. Lorsque le groupe est suffisamment loin, elles sortent de leur cachette. Une autre fille, Kaori, décide de se jeter sur le groupe pour photographier Keiko avec son appareil réflexe._

**KAORI**

Scoop, scoop, scoop !! Prends la pose pour moi !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ce n'est pas le moment, Kaori !

**NANAKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Ouais ! Va plutôt photographier les arbres !

_Tout en restant à l'écart, Dorémi et ses deux amies se regardent brièvement avec un air nerveux, avant de discrètement s'éclipser comme si de rien n'était, en sifflotant._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BOUTIQUE DE MAJORIKA**

_Nos trois protagonistes arrivent devant la boutique de Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Et voilà ! C'est ici.

**AIKO**

Quoi, c'est dans ce taudis que t'as été ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais !

_Alors qu'Aiko affiche un air intrigué, Hazuki se renferme sur elle-même pour exprimer sa peur de manière subtile._

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Euh... T'es vraiment sure qu'on peut rentrer là-dedans, Dorémi ? Je veux dire... Cette maison ne me semble pas très sûre...

**DOREMI**

Mais si, fais-moi confiance ! C'est un super endroit ! Allez, suivez-moi !

_Dorémi avance tête baissée vers l'entrée de la boutique. Hazuki et Aiko la suivent avec un air beaucoup moins confiant. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte d'entrée, Dorémi actionne la poignée... pour finalement constater que la porte ne bouge pas._

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Hein ?

_Dorémi réessaye une seconde fois d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

C'est fermé à clé ? Normalement, elle devrait être là !

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Non, mais, sérieusement... Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt faire demi-tour et rentrer; il se fait tard.

**DOREMI**

Rôhh ! Arrête d'être aussi défaitiste !

_On entend ensuite la voix d'une vieille dame qui marmonne furieusement toute sorte de jurons et d'insultes. Lorsque les filles se tournent vers la provenance de ce son, on se rend compte de qui c'est : Majorika, qui s'est enfin échappé du gymnase et se dirige vers sa maison... Dorémi se dirige vers elle._

**DOREMI**

Majorika ? D'où vous débarquez comme ça ?

_Dès qu'elle voit Dorémi, Majorika explose et se jette sur elle et lui tirant le t-shirt._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ouhhh, toi !! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une grosse en pleine gueule !

_Aiko décide d'intervenir : elle saisit Majorika par le sommet du crâne, puis la regarde avec un air mauvais._

**AIKO**

Dis-donc, toi ? C'est à ma pote que tu t'en prends comme ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Hé !! Repose-moi à terre !

**DOREMI**

Je croyais que je vous avais téléporté chez vous...

**MAJORIKA**

_(en criant)_

Justement ! Tu ne m'as pas téléporté chez moi; j'ai passé toute la nuit enfermée dans la remise d'un gymnase, écrasée entre deux ballons de basket ! Je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès ! _(à Hazuki et Aiko)_ Et c'est qui, ces deux-là ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Hazuki et Aiko. Mes deux amies.

**MAJORIKA**

Tes deux amies ? Parce qu'en plus, tu vas faire venir toute ta clique pendant que je donne des cours de magie, hein ?

_Majorika se libère de l'emprise d'Aiko, et atterrit sur ses pieds sur le sol._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Elles ne sont pas censée savoir ce que tu fais chez moi !

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Dorémi soit une sorcière ?

_Majorika blêmit et se tourne vers Hazuki avec un air terrifié._

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ??... Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi nous... l'a montré.

**MAJORIKA**

_(à Dorémi)_

Tu peux m'expliquer, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(concerné)_

Oh, je suis désolée,... J'étais trop fière à l'idée de leur montrer mes nouveaux pouvoirs...

_Au fur et à mesure que Dorémi avance dans son explication, Majorika devient de plus en plus paniquée._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

J'ai voulu leur montrer ce que je savais faire avec mon dossier d'exercices, donc... j'ai fait une démonstration de magie et... j'ai accidentellement transformé une camarade en lapin, et...

**MAJORIKA**

_(en hurlant)_

T'AS FAIT QUOI ???

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je viens de vous le dire.

**AIKO**

Dorémi ? T'étais pas censé en parler, en fait ?

**DOREMI**

J'avais juste oublié.

_Majorika soupire d'énervement._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, par la toute puissance de Sainte-Kai, c'est pas vrai !! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit hier à ce propos ?

_Aucune réponse._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Je t'avais dit de ne pas divulguer ta double vie à qui que ce soit, y compris tes amies ! Je te rappelle que le monde des sorcières doit être tenu secret; aucun humain ne doit être au courant de son existence, surtout vu ce qu'ils nous ont fait avant que Majokai ne soit créé !

**DOREMI**

_(confuse)_

Qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

**MAJORIKA**

L'Inquisition, ça ne te dis rien ?...

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ? Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, la « quisition » ?

**HAZUKI**

L'Inquisition, c'est le nom donné à la chasse aux hérétiques commandée par l’église catholique au Moyen-Âge. En d'autres termes, exterminer tous ceux qui ne croient pas à la Bible chrétienne.

**MAJORIKA**

Y compris les sorcières ! A ton avis, pourquoi ce truc a le surnom de « chasse aux sorcières » ?

**DOREMI**

Mais... On n'était pas nées au Moyen-Âge !

**MAJORIKA**

Moi non plus. Mais ça ne m'empêche de m'intéresser à l'histoire du royaume d'où je viens. Bref... Tout ça pour te dire que avec tes âneries, tes amies en savent beaucoup trop ! Franchement, t'es vraiment stupide comme apprentie.

**AIKO**

Eh ben ! Je vous trouve bien cassante malgré votre âge !

**MAJORIKA**

Hé, excuse-moi, hein ! Je te signale que c'est à cause de mademoiselle que je suis obligée de rester comme ça ! Alors, sois plus compréhensive, s'il-te-plaît.

**AIKO**

Oh, mais, j'ai pas dis le contraire.

**MAJORIKA**

'fin, bref ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Vous allez devoir me suivre toutes les trois.

_Majorika et Dorémi se dirigent vers la boutique. Hazuki et Aiko s'échangent des regards inquiets, avalent leur salive, puis décident de les suivre._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BOUTIQUE DE MAJORIKA**

_A l'intérieur de la boutique, Hazuki et Aiko blêmissent sur place._

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

Hein ??

**AIKO**

On va devenir des sorcières ?

**MAJORIKA**

Hélas, oui. C'est le seul moyen pour que le secret de Dorémi puisse être gardé. Vous en savez beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa formation en sécurité.

_Pendant un bref instant, rien ne se passe..._

**HAZUKI**

Vous êtes sure que c'est pas trop dangereux ?

**DOREMI**

_(rassurante)_

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hazuki. Y'a rien de dangereux. Dès que tu seras devenue une sorcière, tu vas t'éclater !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en ricanant)_

Tu parles... On a failli s'éclater contre un panneau hier soir.

_Dorémi jette un regard noir à Majorika._

**AIKO**

Ouais, mais... Pas si vite, quand même ! Je voudrais pas me faire pincer par mon père !

**HAZUKI**

Et moi ? Ma mère ferait une crise d'inanition si elle me voit comme ça !

**MAJORIKA**

Sauf si vous cachez bien vos consoles.

**AIKO**

Ah mais, oui. C'est juste. On aura le même genre de matériel que Dorémi.

_Majorika pose une lanterne magique (la même qui contenait le matériel de magie de Dorémi) sur son comptoir, et l'ouvre._

**MAJORIKA**

Bien. Commençons par l'essentiel : votre matériel se trouve dans cette lanterne. Servez-vous, je vous en prie.

_Dorémi montre sa baguette et sa console à ses deux amies pour leur indiquer à quoi leur matériel devrait ressembler._

**DOREMI**

Normalement, vous avez chacune une console et une baguette.

_Hazuki et Aiko cherchent pendant quelques secondes dans la lanterne. Elles en sortent une console et une baguette._

**MAJORIKA**

Avant toute chose, dites-vous bien que la première fois que vous vous transformerez, ce sera long. Juste le temps qu'il faudra pour que l'énergie de votre console s'adapte à votre corps. _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi, tu leur expliques comment activer leur console.

_Dorémi mime les instructions qu'elle donne. Hazuki et Aiko la suivent._

**DOREMI**

Regardez bien... Vous placez votre console au milieu de la poitrine... Comme ça... ensuite, vous appuyez sur le bouton...

_Dorémi active de nouveau sa console et se transforme en sorcière._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

...et enfin, vous observez.

_Hazuki et Aiko appuient sur le bouton de leur console, qui se fixe sur leur vêtement. Après quelques secondes de silence, on entend un bruit d'étincelles magiques. Dorémi écarquille des yeux pour exprimer sa surprise. Des lueurs de couleurs différentes commencent à envelopper le corps de Hazuki et Aiko (orange pour Hazuki, cyan pour Aiko)._

**AIKO**

Hazuki, tes mains ! Regarde tes mains !

_On voit ainsi deux réactions très différentes chez Hazuki et Aiko : Hazuki panique en voyant cet espèce de flash orange et se recroqueville sur elle-même, tandis que Aiko se met à rire comme une folle._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Mon dieu, mon dieu, MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ??

**AIKO**

_(rires)_ Plus de puissance !

_Dorémi se couvre les yeux pour ne pas perdre la vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, la transformation des deux filles se termine. Aiko pousse un grand cri triomphal, et ressort du flash avec la même tenue que Dorémi, mais en bleu clair. Il en va de même pour Hazuki avec une tenue orange, mais il y a un problème : sa tête ne passe pas à travers le col de sa robe._

**HAZUKI**

_(voix étouffée par la robe)_

Hé ! Je vois plus rien !

**DOREMI**

Bouge pas, on va t'aider !

_Dorémi et Aiko se précipitent sur Hazuki pour l'aider à se dégager de sa robe. Majorika, furieuse, commence à faire des grands gestes._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

C'était quoi, ça ? T'es censé complètement enfiler ta tenue !

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Vous pourriez nous aider au lier de râler, non ?

_Finalement, la tête de Hazuki finit par se dégager du col. En revanche, ses lunettes ont disparue... on se rend finalement compte qu'elles sont passées à travers sa robe, puis tombées à terre. Hazuki les ramasse, puis les remet, tandis qu'Aiko fixe Majorika d'un regard noir._

**AIKO**

Vous voyez ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, je vois. Mais ça n'empêche que cette transformation était naze.

**HAZUKI**

_(en tirant sur sa tenue)_

N'empêche, c'est quand même une très jolie robe !

**AIKO**

T'as raison; t'es trop sublime en sorcière ! On dirait une princesse.

**HAZUKI**

_(en riant)_

Merci...

**MAJORIKA**

Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait des sorcières, les filles. Vous êtes des apprenties sorcières. Vous saisissez la différence ?

_Les filles hochent la tête._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Bien. Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il me reste une chose à vous distribuer...

_Majorika sort deux boules. Chacune contient l'embryon des fées de Hazuki et Aiko._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Vos fées.

_Hazuki et Aiko prennent chacun leur boule._

**AIKO**

Des boules ?

**MAJORIKA**

Rassurez-vous, votre fée naîtra sous peu. Il s'agit de sa coque de repos, tout simplement.

**DOREMI**

La mienne est née la nuit où j'ai reçu ma boule.

**MAJORIKA**

OK ! Maintenant que vous êtes prêtes toutes les trois, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à mon salon. Afin de bien connaître le règlement des sorcières, ainsi que le programme détaillé de votre formation, vous allez toutes les trois visionner une vidéo éducative.

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi ? Mais... Vous m'avez déjà expliqué tout ça hier !

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, mais, vu ce que t'as fait hier, je préfère que tu voies cette vidéo aussi.

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

GRRRR !!! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait à la fin !

_Dorémi fait son fameux tic pour la première fois : elle croise les bras, puis crache trois fois : une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, et une fois derrière elle 2. Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika étaient déjà parties vers l'appartement de Majorika (situé au-dessus de la boutique); cette dernière se tourne vers Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est pas en crachant sur mon parquet que tu changeras les choses. Allez, viens !

_Dorémi, furieuse, suit le reste du groupe._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON DE MAJORIKA**

_Les trois filles sont assises sur un canapé dans le salon de l'appartement de Majorika, et attendent. Majorika, elle, essaye désespérément de placer une VHS dans son magnétoscope... dans le mauvais sens._

**MAJORIKA**

_(silencieusement)_

Oh, mais... Tu vas rentrer là-dedans, saloperie ?... Allez !

_Au bout d'un certain moment, Aiko se lève, puis arrache la cassette des mains de Majorika. Tout en la regardant, elle retourne la cassette, puis l'introduit à l'intérieur du magnétoscope, avant de retourner s'asseoir._

**AIKO**

De rien, hein ?

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Ouais, bon. Les filles, même si c'est une vidéo qui date d'il y a 20 ans, elle est toujours d'actualité. Donc, vous écoutez attentivement la voix-off. Compris ?

**Plan de l'écran**

_Sur l'écran, on voit les informations techniques (écrites en texte) de la vidéo, avec un décompte. Lorsqu'il arrive à 2, l'écran devient noir... Deux secondes plus tard, la télévision diffuse l'écran-titre de la vidéo : « BIENVENUE CHEZ LES SORCIERS », avec comme bande son, la marche de Radetzky de Strauss (la musique militaire type, quoi!)._

**VOIX-OFF**

« Bienvenue chez les sorciers » !

**Plan de coupe sur les filles**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko s'échangent des regards interpellés._

**Retour sur l'écran**

_Un humain dessiné à la va-vite apparaît._

**VOIX-OFF**

Si vous regardez cette vidéo, il n'y a qu'une seule explication : vous êtes un humain qui, par mégarde, a démasqué un sorcier ou une sorcière, en le montrant du doigt et en criant à voix haute...

_S'enchaînent une scène où cet humain montrant ce qui semble être une sorcière du doigt, et de cette dernière en train de se transformer. Le tout animé à la va-vite, dans le style des vieux dessin animés Hanna-Barbera._

**VOIX-OFF**

Rassurez-vous, cette petite gaffe n'a rien de grave, bien au contraire. Grâce à ceci, vous venez d'obtenir la possibilité de devenir un sorcier.

_L'humain se transforme en sorcier, avec une tenue similaire à celles des filles. Ensuite, on voit plusieurs illustrations du matériel « de base » d'un sorcier._

**VOIX-OFF**

Le premier jour de votre formation, vous obtenez trois objets. La console, qui vous permettra de rapidement activer votre tenue de sorcier lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Ensuite, la baguette, qui vous permettra de jeter tous vos sortilèges. Au départ, vous avez un panel de sortilèges limité par un certain nombres de billes magiques.

**Plan de coupe sur les filles**

_Dorémi regarde sa baguette, à laquelle il manque déjà deux billes sur les quinze._

**VOIX-OFF**

Donc, autant les conserver si vous ne voulez pas dépenser dix écus pour rien...

**Retour sur l'écran**

_On voit le schéma d'une boule de fée, très rapidement suivi par l'illustration de la naissance d'une fée._

**VOIX-OFF**

Et enfin, votre fée. Initialement, il s'agit d'une simple boule. Mais en fait, c'est la coque de repos d'une fée d'apprenti. Le temps entre la réception de cet objet et la naissance d'une fée est estimée à environ sept heures.

_L'humain réapparaît à l'écran. On le voit se rendre à l'Académie de Majokai._

**VOIX-OFF**

Mais attention ! Se former en magie implique beaucoup, beaucoup de travail et d'entraînement, qui seront testés à l'Académie de Majokai.

_L'humain se met à parler face caméra, l'air abasourdi._

**PERSONNAGE DE LA VIDEO**

Keuha ? Y'a des examens à passer pour devenir sorcier ?

**VOIX-OFF**

Bien entendu.

_S'ensuivent plusieurs scènes illustrant le déroulement des examens._

**VOIX-OFF**

Une fois par mois, tous les apprentis sont soumis à des examens afin de tester leurs compétences en magie, ainsi que leur courage et leur capacité à affronter des situations inattendues. Car à Majokai, tout peut arriver... Les examens officiels de l'Académie sont les suivants : La première session teste les sortilèges de conjuration et d'altération, à l'issue de laquelle vous obtiendrez une boule de cristal qui contiendra toute votre énergie magique. La seconde session porte sur la maîtrise du balai et des sorts d'illusion, avec en jeu, la possibilité d'améliorer votre matériel. La troisième session est un exercice de repérage mettant à l'épreuve la réflexion et les sorts de destruction. Et enfin, le grand test qui combinera toutes les matières citées, et aboutira, si vous le réussissez, à l'obtention de votre certificat d'apprenti.

_De nouveau un plan sur l'humain._

**PERSONNAGE DE LA VIDEO**

Oh mais, c'est cool, en fait ! Je pourrais utiliser la magie comme je veux après ça !

**VOIX-OFF**

_(rires)_ Pas si vite, mon coco. Le monde des sorcières a instauré des règles très strictes concernant l'utilisation de la magie.

_On voit ensuite l'humain tenter d'utiliser les trois sortilèges interdits. Pile au moment où il se lance, un signe d'interdiction apparaît._

**VOIX-OFF**

Il est interdit d'utiliser la magie comme moyen de guérison. Il n'est pas non plus permis de manipuler les pensées et les actes des autres en ayant recours à vos pouvoirs. Et enfin, il est défendu de ressusciter qui que ce soit avec la magie.

_L'humain affiche un air peu concerné._

**PERSONNAGE DE LA VIDEO**

Oh, c'est pas si grave... Et puis de toutes façons, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? Personne peut me surveiller sur Terre !

**VOIX-OFF**

Et si je vous disais qu'un radar est installé sur toutes les consoles ?

**PERSONNAGE DE LA VIDEO**

Ah bon ?

**VOIX-OFF**

Et oui, jeune homme.

_S'ensuit une illustration d'un sorcier multirécidiviste en train de se faire confisquer son matériel, sous le regard noir de son mentor._

**VOIX-OFF**

Donc, de lourdes sanctions attendent ceux qui se permettent de briser ces règles, allant de la désactivation temporaire de la console à la confiscation définitive du matériel et le bannissement à vie des prémices de Majokai. Mais si vous êtes un sorcier honnête, cela a très peu de chances de vous arriver.

**Plan de coupe sur la télévision et Majorika**

**MAJORIKA**

Vous avez compris, les filles ? Je vous donne trois chances sur ce coup-là.

**Retour sur l'écran**

_L'humain réapparaît sur l'écran, balai à la main._

**VOIX-OFF**

Alors ? Prêt à entrer dans le monde fascinant et fabuleux des sorciers ?

**PERSONNAGE DE LA VIDEO**

_(fièrement)_

Prêt !

_Puis il s'éloigne de la caméra en volant en balai. Le titre de la vidéo réapparaît en zoom avant._

**VOIX-OFF**

Dans ce cas, votre formation commence... maintenant !

_Fin de la vidéo. L'écran vire soudainement au bleu foncé pour indiquer l'absence de signal. Majorika a stoppé la cassette._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà. Des questions ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Moi, j'ai une question. C'est une vidéo éducative ou bien une vidéo de recrutement ?

**MAJORIKA**

En quoi ça serait une vidéo de recrutement ? Cette vidéo a été diffusée plusieurs fois, et t'es probablement la première apprentie à demander ça.

**DOREMI**

Et... les examens ? A quelle période de la journée on les passe ? Parce que... il y a l'école, aussi.

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_ Ouais... Ils ont omis ce petit détail... _(aux filles)_ En fait, toutes les sessions d'examens auront lieu la nuit.

_Les filles blêmissent._

**DOREMI**

La nuit ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, la nuit. La loi exige que toutes les apprenties passent leurs examens la nuit uniquement. Donc, un conseil : soyez frais ces jours-là !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(résignées, en même temps)_

D'accord...

**MAJORIKA**

OK. Désormais, vous aurez un entraînement chaque samedi matin. Et maintenant, Hazuki et Aiko, vous allez me faire apparaître un balai, et me montrer ce que vous savez faire avec.

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi ?

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DE MAJORIKA**

_Dorémi, dans ses habits normaux, boude les bras croisés. Une rotation de la caméra nous permet de découvrir pourquoi : Hazuki et Aiko sont en train de voler dans les airs sur leur balai, sans problèmes !_

**AIKO**

Hé, Hazuki ! Mate ça !

_Après avoir attiré l'attention de Hazuki, Aiko exécute une figure sans accroc._

**HAZUKI**

Wouah ! Bravo, Aiko !

**DOREMI**

_(ennuyée)_

Je vais vraiment être obligée de rester là à rien faire pendant que je les regarde voler ?

**MAJORIKA**

Très sincèrement, je préférerais ça que de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'hier soir.

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_

J'aurais jamais du accepter ça...

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Non, rien. Je parlais toute seule.

**MAJORIKA**

T'auras tout ton samedi pour t'entraîner avec tes copines ! Alors, arrête tes caprices, veux-tu ?

_Majorika se tourne vers les filles._

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

Les filles ! Revenez !

_Hazuki tourne la tête vers Majorika, puis se dirige vers elle et Dorémi en balai._

**HAZUKI**

Je crois que Majorika nous appelle...

**AIKO**

Attends, je te suis !

_Les deux filles redescendent sur la terre ferme, sous le regard jaloux de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ça marchait très bien ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu voler sur ton balai avec les jambes croisées.

**AIKO**

Talent naturel.

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Talent naturel, mon cul !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Dorémi. Majorika fusille Dorémi du regard._

**MAJORIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Par Sainte-Kai... Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi se met à trembler du poing._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Vous croyez vraiment que je vois pas votre favoritisme ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Qu'est ce que tu me parles de favoritisme ? Tu es juste jalouse parce que tes deux copines volent mieux que toi !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Je suis pas jalouse !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ah ouais ? Alors, pourquoi tu viens de dire « talent naturel, mon cul » ? C'est parce que tu ne t'entraînes pas que tu n'es pas au même niveau que Hazuki ou Aiko !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Mais je peux très bien les rattraper sans effort ! Regardez !

_Dorémi sort sa console, l'active, et se transforme en sorcière._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(en colère)_

Je vais vous en donner, moi, de la magie !

_Dorémi quitte le jardin et rentre dans la boutique. Interpellés, Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika la suivent._

**AIKO**

_(inquiète)_

Hé, attends ! Où tu vas ?... _(à elle-même)_ Oh, putain, elle va encore faire une connerie !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BOUTIQUE DE MAJORIKA**

_Dorémi, l'air déterminé, se place au centre de la boutique, puis lève sa baguette._

**DOREMI**

On va ranger cette boutique pourrie, d'abord...

_Aiko, Hazuki et Majorika, qui la suivaient, la rattrapent en courant._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Dorémi, non ! Arrête !

_Au dernier moment, Aiko saute sur Dorémi et la plaque à terre... trop tard; le sortilège a déjà été lancé. Sous les regards horrifiés des filles et de Majorika, le rayon d'énergie fait un ricochet sur plusieurs murs, touchant plusieurs vitrines qui éclatent à l'impact, puis fait un strike sur la collection d'alcools de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifiée)_

NON !!! Pas mes sakés !!

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Fais quelque chose, Dorémi !!! Fais quelque chose !

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Mais... J'essaye !

_Alors que le sortilège destructeur continue de tout dévaster sur son passage, Dorémi lance un autre sort dans l'espoir d'annuler le précédent... Mais il n'a pas du tout l'effet escompté : il entre en collision avec l'autre sortilège, et génère une violente onde de choc qui envoie les filles et leur mentor contre un mur, fait exploser les fenêtres et renverse plusieurs meubles. Alors que les filles se relèvent péniblement, on entend un craquement provenant du toit. Celui-ci commence à tomber en mille morceaux !_

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Oh merde ! SORTEZ DE LA !! VITE !!!... FAUT SORTIR !

_Alors que de plus en plus de débris du toit tombent à terre, Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika sortent à toute vitesse de la boutique, sans fermer derrière eux._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR DEVANT LA MAISON DE MAJORIKA**

_Le toit de la maison cède et s'écroule. Bientôt, une moitié de la boutique de Majorika a été détruite. Majorika ne fait que fixer sa maison avec un regard horrifié, bouche bée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à bout de souffle tellement elle est choquée)_

Ma boutique... ma... ma boutique...

**AIKO**

_(air faussement innocent)_

Euh... Je crois qu'on va vous laisser...

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko s'éclipse discrètement de la scène, laissant Majorika devant sa maison à moitié en ruines._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Aiko, visiblement furieuse, pointe Dorémi du doigt._

**AIKO**

_(en colère, criant)_

Tu te rends compte des dégâts que tu as causé dans ton excès de jalousie ? Et l'argent que ça possiblement nous coûter ? Tu vas les sortir d'où ? De ton cul ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Je sais pas, mais premièrement, j'ai rien pour payer les dégâts, et deuxièmement, c'était un accident !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Oh oui ! C'est toujours un accident avec toi ! Toujours est-il que tu nous a toutes foutues dans une merde énorme !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Hé ! C'est toi qui t'énerves pour rien !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Excuse-moi, mais c'est pas une fille qui s'énerve pour des exercices supplémentaires qui va me dire comment gérer ma colère, OK ?

_En guise de riposte, Dorémi fait un doigt d'honneur à Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Je t'emmerde !

**AIKO**

PARDON ?

_Aiko saisit furieusement Dorémi par la blouse pour tenter de lui donner un coup. Hazuki se poste entre les deux filles._

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Répète avant que je te démonte !!!

**HAZUKI**

Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez, bon sang !

**DOREMI**

_(hurlant)_

Allez, tape-moi ! Vas-y !

_Une fois écartées par Hazuki, Dorémi et Aiko se fusillent du regard._

**HAZUKI**

Cool.

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorémi finit par partir de son côté, laissant Aiko et Hazuki sur place._

**AIKO**

Putain... Mais elle a cinq ans d'âge mental, ou quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Laisse tomber, Aiko... Elle a toujours été comme ça.

**AIKO**

Ouais. Eh ben normal ou pas, je peux te dire que c'est mort entre nous.

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Je crois plutôt que tu devrais la laisser se calmer, et demain matin, vous vous excusez et vous faites la paix...

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Peut-être. Mais elle n'a pas intérêt à recommencer !

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA MAISON DE DOREMI**

_La couverture d'un livre de recettes. La caméra cadre ce même livre, dans lequel regardent Pop et sa mère._

**HARUKA**

Non, c'est bien ça : « Fouettez les blancs d’œuf en neige jusqu'à obtenir une pâte mousseuse ».

_On remarque ensuite un saladier rempli d'une pâte blanche liquide (des blancs d’œuf en neige), entouré de plusieurs ustensiles et ingrédients. Pop, fouet de cuisine à la main, désigne son saladier._

**POP**

C'est trop liquide ! J'ai du faire une bêtise un moment donné.

**HARUKA**

Tu devrais peut-être battre tes œufs plus longtemps ?

**POP**

Peut-être...

_Pop commence à tourner son fouet dans les blancs d’œuf en neige. Mais la pâte ne prenant pas la consistance désirée assez rapidement pour elle, elle commence à agiter frénétiquement le fouet dans son saladier._

**POP**

Allez, bon sang !!

_Au bout de quelques secondes, elle laisse tomber et jette son fouet contre le plan de travail._

**POP (cont.)**

Oh, j'y arrive pas... J'y arrive pas.

**HARUKA**

En même temps, tu n'as pas choisi la recette la plus facile. Ça ne serait pas plus simple d'aller acheter un gâteau tout prêt au supermarché ?

_On entend une porte claquer : c'est Dorémi qui vient de rentrer. Pop tourne la tête brièvement, mais retourne aussitôt sur son saladier. Haruka, elle, se dirige vers la porte d'entrée._

**DOREMI**

Salut, m'man...

**HARUKA**

Bonsoir, Dorémi ! Oh, tu tombes bien... Tu vas pouvoir aider ta petite sœur à faire son gâteau pour son ami.

**DOREMI**

Ça peut pas attendre ? J'ai des trucs à faire...

**HARUKA**

Et bien, tu les feras plus tard, tiens !

**DOREMI**

_(plaintive)_

Maman, s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis trop crevée pour faire la cuisine aujourd'hui !

**POP**

_(depuis la cuisine)_

Dorémi ! Viens m'aider au lieu de râler !

**HARUKA**

Je crois que tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'elle te dit.

_Dorémi grogne dans ses dents, puis se dirige vers la cuisine._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Pop et Dorémi (visiblement ennuyée) sont en train de préparer une crème à la framboise pour le gâteau meringué._

**POP**

Tu t'es lavé les mains, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, non.

_Tout en fusillant sa grande sœur du regard, Pop claque des doigts et désigne l'évier. Dorémi, boudeuse, se dirige vers l'évier._

**POP**

Et tu te savonnes bien entre les doigts, pigé ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui, j'ai pigé...

_Dorémi commence à se laver les mains en utilisant le pain de savon posé sur le côte de l'évier. Pop, de son côté, s'impatiente._

**POP**

Allez, Dorémi ! Magne-toi !

**DOREMI**

Hé ! T'es pas ma mère !

_Dorémi rejoint Pop au plan de travail, tandis que cette dernière pose une casserole sur l'une des plaques de cuisson._

**POP**

Tu me passes les framboises, Dorémi ?

_Au bout de quelques secondes, toujours pas de réponses. Pop tourne la tête. Elle remarque que Dorémi s'est servie dans le bol de framboises pour en manger._

**POP**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé !! Dorémi !

_Pop donne un coup sur la main de Dorémi, qui laisse tomber la framboise. Pop saisit le bol de framboises._

**POP**

T'es vraiment gloutonne ! Ces framboises ne sont pas pour ta consommation personnelle !

_Pop verse les framboises dans la casserole. De son côté, Dorémi observe le saladier contenant les œufs en neige (auquel Pop a entre-temps rajouté de la vanille). Elle semble avoir eu une idée..._

**POP**

_(hurlant)_

DOREMI !!!

_Dorémi sursaute._

**POP (cont.)**

_(en colère)_

Le sucre ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?

_Dorémi rapporte le paquet de sucre à sa petite sœur._

**DOREMI**

T'es pas obligée de me gueuler dessus, dis !

**POP**

Mais oui, mais... Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

_On entend soudainement quelqu'un frapper contre la vitre du jardin. Dorémi et Pop tournent leur tête vers la provenance du bruit : c'est Keisuke, leur père, une canne à pêche à la main. Il leur fait signe de venir. Dorémi et Pop s'approche de la porte vitrée de la véranda et l'ouvrent._

**KEISUKE**

_(en chuchotant)_

Chut, chut !! Pas trop fort, les filles... Il faut pas que votre maman me voie...

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

T'es parti à la pêche près du lac ?

**KEISUKE**

_(en chuchotant)_

CHHHTT !!!... Aidez-moi plutôt à rentrer sans me faire repérer.

_Dorémi et Pop aident leur père a rentrer dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Ils se dirigent le plus discrètement possible vers le salon. Mais lorsque Keisuke pose un pied dans le salon... Sa femme surgit brusquement de la porte de la cave toute proche._

**HARUKA**

_(criant)_

Ha ! Je le savais !

_Keisuke et ses deux filles sursautent._

**KEISUKE**

_(gêné)_

Euh... B--- Bonsoir, ma chérie... T'as passé une bonne journée ?

_Pas dupe, Haruka fusille son mari du regard en croisant les bras._

**HARUKA**

Et toi ? La pêche a été bonne ?

**KEISUKE**

Quelle pêche ?

**HARUKA**

Tiens donc ? Tu n'es pas allé pêché au lac ?

**KEISUKE**

Mais non ! Je... J'étais au taf !

**HARUKA**

Ah oui ?

_Haruka sort quelque chose de sa poche et la montre à Keisuke. C'est un photo de lui, vu de dos, en train de pêcher au pied d'un lac (une photo prise par Haruka elle-même...). Keisuke blêmit._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

_(hausse la voix)_

Et tu vas me dire que là, tu étais aussi au taf ? On te vois de dos sur cette photo !

**KEISUKE**

Hein ?... Mais... C'est toi qui a pris cette photo ? C'est de l'espionnage, ça !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Tu crois vraiment que j'ai d'autres choix ?? Il me semble qu'on a d'ailleurs déjà abordé le sujet ! Tu m'avais promis de passer plus de temps sur les corvées !

**KEISUKE**

Haruka ! Tu vas pas m'engueuler juste pour ça !

**HARUKA**

N'essaye pas de m'amadouer ! Tu sais pourtant très bien que c'est une énorme perte de temps !

**KEISUKE**

_(s'énerve)_

C'est faux ! La pêche n'est pas une perte de temps, c'est une passion !

_Dorémi fait signe à sa petite sœur de s'éclipser, puis les deux filles retournent dans la cuisine, tandis que leur parents continuent de se disputer. Dorémi se remet ensuite à fixer le saladier de crème à la vanille._

**HARUKA**

Une passion, hein ? Plutôt une obsession, oui ! Un jour, tu vas finir par aller draguer sous prétexte d'aller à la pêche !

**KEISUKE**

Hé, non ! Non, non, non ! Haruka ! Jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS je n'irais te tromper avec une autre nana ! Certainement pas après douze ans de vie commune !

**HARUKA**

Menteur !

**KEISUKE**

Je ne suis pas un menteur ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je sorte ? C'est parce que tu crois que je te trompe alors que ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu dérailles, ma vieille !

**HARUKA**

Tu me traites de vieille ? J'ai 37 ans, nom de dieu ! 'fin, bref. A partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais sortir que quand je le déciderais !

**KEISUKE**

Mais arrête de me traiter comme un gosse ! De toutes façons, je décide de quand je sort ou pas !

**HARUKA**

Eh bien tu devras me passer sur le corps !

**KEISUKE**

Je vais me gêner !

_La caméra cadre le saladier de crème._

FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi a mis son pyjama; elle s'apprête à se coucher. Dodo se trouve à côté d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Je crois que j'ai eu une idée en faisant la cuisine avec ma petite sœur...

_Dodo répond par des petits couinements 3._

**DOREMI**

Bah, tu vois. J'ai accidentellement détruit la boutique de Majorika, et je me suis dit que pour lui pardonner, on allait la reconstruire et la reprendre.

_Dodo, toujours dans son langage, demande pourquoi._

**DOREMI**

Quel genre de boutique ? Je ne sais pas... J'y réfléchirais demain matin, il faut que je dorme...

_Dorémi se couche dans son lit puis se blottit dans sa couverture._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Allez, bonne nuit...

_Dodo salue sa maîtresse, puis retourne dans sa boule de régénération._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE DE L'ECOLE**

_Vue aérienne de la cour de récré._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Je... je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se sont rejointes à l'intérieur de l'école._

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est pas grave. Ce... C'est moi qui a merdé.

**HAZUKI**

Ça n'arrange pas notre autre problème : Majorika a toujours une moitié de sa maison en moins...

**DOREMI**

Bah justement, j'ai eu une idée hier soir. Et si, pour se faire pardonner, on reprenait sa boutique ?

_Aiko et Hazuki écarquillent des yeux._

**AIKO**

_(dubitative)_

Euh... Tu réalises bien ce que tu dis, là ? Si on reprend la boutique de Majorika, on devra non seulement vendre ses produits, mais aussi gérer toute la partie administrative et financière ! Et crois-moi, c'est pas si simple que ça en à l'air.

**HAZUKI**

Et sans vouloir te contrarier, on est un peu trop jeunes pour avoir un travail...

**DOREMI**

_(hésitante)_

Bah... Je suppose que... ça doit être différent dans le monde des sorcières, non ?

**AIKO**

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

**DOREMI**

Euh...

_Reika Tamaki et son amie Kaori passent juste à côté des filles._

**TAMAKI**

_(vantarde, à Kaori)_

J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que j'ai enfin obtenu l'autorisation de porter ma propre brassière !

**KAORI**

Ah bon ?

**TAMAKI**

Absolument ! Je te l'aurais montré volontiers si je ne portais pas autre chose que mes sous-vêtements sous ma robe...

_En entendant Tamaki, Aiko se met à trembler du poing._

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Grrr... Cette Tamaki ! Toujours à se vanter d'être la meilleure dans tout ! Je ne l'ai vue que deux secondes et j'ai déjà envie de la taper !

**DOREMI**

Laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas la changer, cette conne.

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

T'as raison, malheureusement...

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit. Les trois filles se dirigent vers leurs classes respectives._

**AIKO**

N'empêche... T'es vraiment sure que ça va marcher, ton idée ?

**DOREMI**

Mais oui ! On ira en parler à Majorika après l'école ! Je suis sure qu'elle sera d'accord...

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT BOUTIQUE EN RUINES DE MAJORIKA**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont revenues chez Majorika, mais cette dernière semble de nouveau furieuse._

**MAJORIKA**

Non ! Pas question !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi pas ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Parce que je refuse de laisser les responsables de l'état actuel de ma boutique la reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, je refuse de vendre autre chose que mes portes-bonheurs !

**DOREMI**

Allez, Majorika... Vous pouvez au moins faire un petit effort.

**MAJORIKA**

Un petit effort, hein ? J'en ai déjà fait un énorme pour ne pas envoyer les flics chez vous !

_Aiko s'approche ensuite de la petite grenouille._

**AIKO**

Allons bon... Vous voulez vraiment laisser votre boutique couler si facilement ?

**MAJORIKA**

Couler ? T'es banquière, ou quoi ?

**AIKO**

Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous vous rappelez combien vous gagnez par mois ?

_Quelques secondes d'hésitations ?_

**MAJORIKA**

C'est quoi cette question ? Ça ne te regarde pas !

**AIKO**

Vous ne deviez pas gagner grand chose ? Les portes-bonheurs, ça n'attire personne, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Majorika se met à hésiter._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Trois clients par semaine, environ... ça doit rapporter combien ? 2500, 3000 yens... 3500, peut-être ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, entendu ! Je n'ai gagné que 18 800 yens4 le mois dernier. Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

**AIKO**

Eh bien,... Moi, Dorémi et Hazuki, pensons que nous devrions donner une seconde jeunesse à votre boutique. Je peux vous garantir que grâce à nous, vous allez vous faire des boules en or. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Majorika hésite toujours, tout en regardant les trois filles. Elle semble s'être décidée au bout de quelques secondes._

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord. J'accepte de vous laisser reprendre ma boutique... Mais à une seule condition : vous allez également reconstruire la boutique...

_Majorika pointe les filles du doigt._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

...à vos propres frais !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'aura même pas besoin de payer quoi que ce soit !

_Les trois filles montrent fièrement leur console magique à Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah ben oui... Vous pouvez tout réparer par magie, maintenant... Je suis bête.

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOUTIQUE DE MAJORIKA**

_Vue d'ensemble de la boutique de Majorika, alors que le soleil est presque couché._

**DOREMI**

On commencera les réparations dès demain.

_La caméra cadre ensuite les filles et Majorika, postées devant le portail._

**HAZUKI**

En y réfléchissant bien, je trouve que travailler dans notre propre boutique serait une expérience magnifique.

**DOREMI**

Ça, c'est sur.

**AIKO**

Vous verrez, Majorika. Votre boutique va enfin avoir le succès qu'elle mérite depuis des années.

**MAJORIKA**

Mouais... J'espère bien. Mais qu'est ce que vous allez vendre ?

**AIKO**

Ça, c'est l'idée de Dorémi.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah ? Et... C'est quoi, ta fameuse idée, Dorémi ?

_La caméra commence à se déplacer, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne voie plus que le ciel, et la lune._

**DOREMI**

Et bien, je propose de transformer cette boutique... en magasin de gâteaux et de crêpes artisanales, mais aussi... de bonbons !

**FIN**

1A noter que ce personnage a une voix fluette et un cheveu sur la langue.

2Inutile de rire : Dorémi faisait la même chose dans le dessin animé d'origine.

3Toutes les fées s'expriment avec un langage particulier : ils couinent, un peu comme le font certaines grenouilles, et dépendant de leur émotion, les couinements peuvent changer d'intonation, de volume ou de longueur.

4Environ 150 euros. Bref, bien en dessous du seuil de pauvreté.


	3. Episode 3 - La nouvelle boutique MAHO-DOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous l'impulsion de Dorémi, la boutique d'objets magique de Majorika est rénovée et transformée en salon de thé. Une idée qui aura autant de hauts que de bas...

**Prologue**

Publicité pour la boutique MAHO-DO.

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Vue d'ensemble d'un bâtiment ressemblant à la boutique de Majorika, mais avec une allure plus vivante et joyeuse. Le logo en manuscrit de « MAHO-DO » apparaît à l'écran._

**VOIX-OFF**

La pâtisserie MAHO-DO ! Nouveau à Misora !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Vue d'ensemble de l'intérieur de ce même bâtiment, où il y a beaucoup de monde, aux tables comme au comptoir._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Situé à l'est de la ville, MAHO-DO est un restaurant d'un nouveau genre, qui combine à la fois pâtisserie, salon de thé, crêperie, et marchand de friandises !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU MAHO-DO**

_On voit ensuite Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, habillées en demoiselles d'honneur, saluer devant la caméra._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Du lundi au vendredi, trois charmantes demoiselles viendront accueillir les plus gourmands d'entre vous !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_On pose un plateau-repas sur une table, devant un homme d'âge moyen. On soulève le couvercle. Sur le plateau se trouve un gigantesque cheesecake à la framboise. Le client réagit avec excitation._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Le MAHO-DO propose un vaste choix de produits en tout genre...

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Même procédé, mais cette fois à une autre table, devant une jeune dame, et avec des crêpes couvertes de sirop d'érable._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

...de l’en-cas le plus simple à faire...

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_La même scène une dernière fois, avec des dorayaki présenté à un autre homme._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

...au recettes les plus improbables. Et pour les bonbons...

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR PARTIE « CONFISERIE » DE LA PATISSERIE**

_On voit un homme se servir dans des raviers de bonbons._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Il suffit juste de se servir, de payer, et hop ! Le tour est joué !

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CUISINE MAHO-DO**

_Plusieurs plans rapprochés sur différentes pâtes en train d'êtres préparées se succèdent. Vers la fin de la scène, on voit un magnifique gâteau !_

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Les gâteaux et les crêpes du restaurant MAHO-DO sont confectionnés avec des ingrédients de premier choix, sans conservateurs, de manière entièrement artisanale, et ce, pour une qualité esthétique et aromatique optimale.

**Scène 9 – INT. JOUR PRESENTOIR MAHO-DO**

_On voit le présentoir rempli de pâtisseries en tous genres. Un moment, un logo « 50% » apparaît._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Pour sa semaine d'ouverture, le MAHO-DO vous propose une réduction de 50% sur tous leurs produits. Du jamais vu ! Profitez-en bien... et vite ! Car cette offre est temporaire !

**Scène 10 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_La caméra cadre l’extérieur de la pâtisserie, avec les trois filles qui se trouvent devant._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

Dès à présent, vous pouvez entrer dans le nouveau palais du plaisir de Misora...

_Le logo « MAHO-DO » réapparaît._

**VOIX-OFF (cont.)**

...Le restaurant MAHO-DOU !

_Courte pause d'une seconde._

**VOIX-OFF**

_(accélérée)_

Pour votre santé, ne mangez ni trop gras, ni trop sucré, ni trop salé.

_Une espèce de forme ronde se rapproche de l'écran avant de traverser l'écran._

RETOUR A LA REALITE

**Scène 11 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

_(hurlant)_

DOREMI !!!

_Dorémi reçoit une craie (lancée par son institutrice) en plein front, ce qui la fait redescendre sur terre. La publicité était en fait un rêve qu'elle faisait._

**DOREMI**

AÏE !

_Madame Seki la fusille du regard, et frappe son poing contre le tableau._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

Ça ne te dérange pas de rêver pendant mon cours ? Tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

_Les autres élèves éclatent de rire, tandis que Dorémi regarde autour d'elle, l'air brusquée. Hazuki est la seule à ne pas rire; elle se montre très embarrassée, car elle sait ce qui attend Dorémi..._

**TRANSITION FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_C'est la fin des cours. Plusieurs élèves traversent le portail pour rejoindre leur moyen de transport pour rentrer chez eux. On cadre ensuite Aiko, qui attend Dorémi et Hazuki, appuyée contre un mur. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hazuki traverse le portail et rejoint Aiko, mais Dorémi n'est pas là._

**HAZUKI**

Salut, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Salut... Dorémi n'est pas avec toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non... Elle s'est encore faite prendre en train de rêvasser par Madame Seki.

**AIKO**

Oh merde... Et où est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Elle est en train de faire dix fois le tour de la cour... C'est son septième.

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_On voit Dorémi courir comme un dératé, visiblement essoufflée, et ce sous le regard ardent de son institutrice. Dorémi passe juste à côté d'elle._

**MADAME SEKI**

Huit. Encore deux.

_Dorémi soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Et ne discute pas si tu veux pas en faire deux de plus !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Hazuki et Aiko observe la scène de l'autre côté du mur._

**HAZUKI**

Eh ben... Franchement, je n'aimerais pas être dans le collimateur de Madame Seki...

_Hazuki frissonne de terreur en se tenant les épaules._

**AIKO**

Oh. Au moins, elle vous a inculqué le sens de la discipline. Mon instit' est certes sympa, tout ce que tu veux, mais d'un autre côté, non seulement elle passe plus de temps à raconter sa vie qu'à réellement donner cours, mais en plus, elle est incapable de se faire respecter. Perso, je trouve que ça n'arrange pas ma moyenne générale...

**HAZUKI**

C'est justement là tout le paradoxe : On ne respecte pas Madame Seki, on la craint.

_Les deux filles aperçoivent ensuite Dorémi qui rejoint le groupe en courant._

**DOREMI**

_(essoufflée)_

Ah ! Oh, putain ! Plus jamais ça !

**HAZUKI**

Tu as fini tes tours de cours ?

**DOREMI**

Non, j'ai profité que Madame Seki soit partie dans le bâtiment pour me barrer !

**AIKO**

On peut aller manger, alors ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais, il faut vite se barrer avant que Seki me voie...

_Dorémi se met à pousser les deux filles vers l’extérieur du quartier._

**DOREMI**

_(silencieusement)_

Vite, vite... !

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Madame Seki est en train de corriger une copie d'interrogation... truffée de fautes. Madame Seki barre toutes les réponses avec un bic rouge._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(de plus en plus énervée)_

Faux... Faux... Faux. Faux. Faux ! Pas bon ! Pas bon ! Pas bon !! Pas bon !!! Que des mauvaises réponses !!

_De son côté, Mademoiselle Yuki termine de boire un café en regardant la fenêtre. Elle se tourne vers Madame Seki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Qu'est ce qui t'énerves autant, Sayuri ?

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

La copie de Dorémi, tiens ! Comme d'habitude, un vrai best-of de réponses toutes aussi fumées du casque les unes les autres ! Par exemple, à la question : « Quand est-ce que Christophe Colomb a découvert l'Amérique », elle répond : « Je sais pas, j'étais pas né » ! Et tout ça, avec une orthographe de merde !

_Madame Seki inscrit une note en rouge sur la copie et la met brusquement de côté._

**MADAME SEKI**

Allez, 0 sur 20, et au revoir, merci d'être venue !

_Madame Seki soupire._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

Faut que je m'arrête cinq minutes, sinon je sens que je vais déchirer toutes les copies.

_Puis elle se lève, et se dirige à son tour vers la fenêtre, obligeant Mademoiselle Yuki a s'écarter. Madame Seki ouvre la fenêtre._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu n'en ferais pas un tout petit peu trop ?

**MADAME SEKI**

« Un peu trop » ? C'est Dorémi qui n'en fait pas assez, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne fait rien du tout !

_Madame Seki sort une cigarette et son briquet. Elle met la cigarette dans sa bouche et l'allume avec son briquet._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je te trouve bien trop dure avec Dorémi. Tu sais, c'est loin d'être une mauvaise fille.

**MADAME SEKI**

Ça n'empêche qu'elle est aussi dissipée que irascible. Sérieusement ! Il suffit de rien du tout pour l'énerver. Je trouve que ses parents sont bien trop gentils avec elle.

_Madame Seki continue de fumer sa cigarette._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Elle est peut-être irascible comme tu dis, mais elle aussi un très gros cœur. Sans elle, Hazuki aurait été totalement incapable de s'intégrer à sa classe... Sans compter que Dorémi a l'âme d'un leader. Moi, je pense que plus tard, elle pourrait être une brillante institutrice.

_Madame Seki se tourne vers Mademoiselle Yuki, l'air étonnée. Après une courte pause, Madame Seki éclate de rire. Yuki, elle, ne réagit pas du tout._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hilare)_

Dorémi ? Institutrice ? Avec seulement 8 sur 20 de moyenne ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu sais, les points de tes élèves ne sont absolument pas le reflet de leur caractère. Peut-être que tu devrais plus t'ouvrir à eux, non ? Je veux bien que tu sois de la vieille école, mais...

**MADAME SEKI**

Je suis peut-être de la vieille école, mais au moins, mes élèves me respectent, moi.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Eh bien, dans ce cas, il y a plus de chances qu'il viennent vers toi si tu leur propose de t'aider. Tu peux devenir une personne de confiance.

**MADAME SEKI**

Je sais ! Mais je ne suis pas psychologue, Yuki. Je suis institutrice.

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR FAST FOOD**

_De leur côté, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont allées manger dans un 'fast-food'. Hazuki n'a pris qu'une salade, Aiko se contente d'un petit menu cheeseburger avec frites, et Dorémi, elle, a pris un gros hamburger au bacon, un maxi paquet de frites, des nuggets et un verre de coca._

**AIKO**

Tu veux vraiment te resservir, avec tout ce que tu as déjà commandé ?... T'as développé un deuxième estomac, ou quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas plutôt d'une petite salade ?

**DOREMI**

Parce que j'ai très faim, voilà pourquoi !

**AIKO**

_(sarcastique)_

Tu devrais plutôt faire attention, parce qu'un jour, à force de manger autant de saloperies, tu vas exploser.

_Aiko désigne le ventre de Dorémi avec son doigt._

**AIKO**

Regarde ! Ton ventre commence à enfler !

_Dorémi regarde vers le bas, puis se tourne vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Mais non ! Pas du tout !

_Aiko et Hazuki éclatent de rire._

**AIKO**

T'y as cru, pas vrai ?

**DOREMI**

Même pas vrai ! Ça arrive que dans les dessins animés, ces trucs-là !

**HAZUKI**

Et... Pour la boutique, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**AIKO**

J'y ai justement réfléchi toute la nuit dernière. Je pensais acheter les outils et la peinture, mais y'a plus simple : on fait d'abord apparaître tout ce qu'il faut avec nos pouvoirs magiques. Ensuite, on enlève les meubles pétés. Après, on nettoie la boutique, on repeint les murs dans un style plus vif et coloré. Et on terminera par la réparation du toit.

**DOREMI**

Cool. J'imagine qu'on aura fait la plus grosse par du chantier après ça ?

**AIKO**

Ouais. Après il ne nous resteras plus qu'à préparer les desserts et les affiches !... Ça vous va ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça me semble réalisable.

_Dorémi se lève fièrement de sa chaise._

**DOREMI**

OK ! Dans ce cas, on y va !

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BOUTIQUE DE MAJORIKA**

_Vue d'ensemble, en plongée, de la boutique de Majorika. Nos trois protagonistes pénètrent dans l'allée._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BOUTIQUE DE MAJORIKA**

_Majorika est assise sur le comptoir, un verre de saké à côté d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko rentrent dans la boutique._

**DOREMI**

_(fièrement)_

Bonjour, Majorika ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour !

**MAJORIKA**

_(dubitative)_

Quel grand jour ?

**DOREMI**

Le jour du début de la rénovation ! _(à Aiko)_ Prête, Aiko ?

_Aiko lève le poing au ciel._

**AIKO**

Fin prête !

**DOREMI**

Prête, Hazuki ?

_Hazuki acquiesce._

**HAZUKI**

Prête.

**DOREMI**

Et vous, Majorika ? Vous faites quoi ?

_Majorika boit une gorgée de saké, puis repose son verre sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Moi, je supervise.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Début du montage musical._

_Les filles, habillées en sorcières, utilisent leurs pouvoirs magiques pour faire apparaître tour à tour une boîte à outils, des rouleaux, des pots de peinture et une échelle._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR INTERIEUR DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Ensuite, on les voit déplacer quelques meubles à l’extérieur._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR INTERIEUR DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko s'attaquent ensuite au nettoyage. Les trois filles passent plusieurs coups de balai à travers le hall principal._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR INTERIEUR DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Dorémi et Hazuki repeignent un des murs du hall principal avec des rouleaux à peinture. Le mur est progressivement repeint en jaune. Un moment, Dorémi se met à jouer avec la peinture et en place sur le visage de son amie pour rigoler._

**Scène 7 – EXT. JOUR EXTERIEUR DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Les filles se sont remises en tenue de sorcière. Aiko lance un sortilège sur un tas de tuiles (pour le toit), ainsi que sur une plaque. Par magie, tous les matériaux se déplacent, et puis, dans un flash de magie, l'extérieur du magasin est entièrement reconstitué._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR INTERIEUR DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_A l'intérieur de la boutique, les filles lèvent leur baguette, puis lancent un nouveau sortilège. Les rayons d'énergie tournoient à travers le hall. Au fur et à mesure apparaissent des tables, un comptoir, plusieurs armoires et un distributeur de bonbons._

**Scène 9 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Les filles sont en train de peindre le logo du Maho-DO sur une pancarte de bois._

**Scène 10 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA BOUTIQUE**

_Enfin, la touche finale : elles hissent la pancarte et la posent juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée._

**Scène 11 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko ont rejoint Majorika dans la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

_(fièrement)_

Et voilà ! Notre pâtisserie est prête ! Y'a plus qu'à coller des affiches.

**MAJORIKA**

Bravo. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide. Mais attention ! La proprio du magasin, c'est moi et personne d'autre, compris ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Compris !

**MAJORIKA**

Bien. Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre ?

**AIKO**

Lundi prochain !

**Scène 12 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Quelques desserts sont disposés sur la table de la cuisine. De son côté, Aiko est en train de préparer quelque chose dans une casserole..._

**Scène 13 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi, elle, est partie coller des affiches sur un panneau publicitaire..._

**Scène 14 – INT. JOUR SUPERMARCHE**

_...tandis que Hazuki fait de même sur le tableau de petites annonces d'un supermarché._

**Scène 15 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE**

_Les filles, placées au milieu du hall principal, regardent autour d'elles pour admirer le résultat. Ensuite, Aiko fait signe à Dorémi, puis cette dernière se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Elle retourne la pancarte qui est accrochée sur la poignée : la pâtisserie Maho-Do est ouverte !_

_Fin du montage musical._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE**

_Aiko s'appuie sur le comptoir, visiblement ennuyée. La pâtisserie est toujours vide : encore personne n'y est venu. Dorémi et Majorika font le guet devant la porte d'entrée._

**AIKO**

Toujours personne à l'horizon ?

**DOREMI**

Non, toujours personne.

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Ça fait trois heures qu'on attend, et toujours aucun client ! J'ai pas envie que mes gâteaux pourrissent !

_Hazuki quitte la cuisine et rejoint les filles._

**HAZUKI**

On vient seulement d'ouvrir; il faut du temps pour que les gens viennent chez nous. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait éventuellement faire salle comble dès la fin de la semaine.

**AIKO**

Moi, à ta place, j'insisterais bien sur « éventuellement ».

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'impatiente)_

Oh... Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ! Je me tue à te dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de vendre des objets portes-bonheurs comme avant ? Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Parce que ça n'attire personne, tiens ! Et puis, de toutes façons, c'était pas très beau.

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Eh bien c'est sympa ! Je te rappelle que la première fois que t'es rentrée ici, t'as voulu acheter un de mes colliers ! Alors ne me dis surtout pas que c'est---

**AIKO**

_(interrompt Majorika)_

Chut !... Vous entendez ce bruit ?

**DOREMI**

Quel bruit ?

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika tournent la tête en direction de ce bruit (de bruits de pas à peine audibles) : il semble provenir de la grande armoire située au fond de la cuisine. Les quatre employées s'en approchent lentement._

**AIKO**

_(silencieusement)_

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire...

_Le bruit de pas s'intensifie, et au bout de quelques secondes, la voix d'une femme qui chante se fait entendre... Les filles se figent sur place, tandis que Hazuki se met à trembler de peur._

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Elle est revenue !

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée, bégaye)_

C'est un fantôme !... Il y a un fantôme qui hante cette armoire !

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Non, Hazuki ! C'est mille fois pire que ça !... Oh, merde !

_Majorika se planque derrière son comptoir. Les trois filles, elles, s'enlacent et se mettent à hurler. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'armoire s'ouvre brusquement, et une sorcière adulte en surgit._

**DELA**

Bonjour ! Mon nom est Dela, collectrice d'impôts du département particuliers de la banque nationale de Majokai. Je suis venue m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de crapaud crevés !... _(aux filles)_ Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Bonjour...

_Majorika se précipite vers Dela, l'air gênée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(mâche ses mots et rit jaune)_

Ah, Dela... Quelle surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

_Dela écarquille des yeux en voyant Majorika._

**DELA**

_(étonnée)_

Rika ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé, par Sainte-Kai ?

**AIKO**

_(intriguée)_

Rika ?

**MAJORIKA**

Eh bien... C'est assez long à expliquer... Tu vois, j'ai été démasquée par la petite rousse derrière moi la semaine dernière.

**DOREMI**

_(offensée)_

J'suis pas rousse, j'ai les cheveux rouges vif !

**MAJORIKA**

Ta gueule ! _(à Dela)_ Et tu vois, depuis, ces trois filles sont devenues mes apprenties. Enfin... Au départ c'était juste Dorémi, les deux autres sont venues après.

**DELA**

Hin-hin ?

**MAJORIKA**

Et entre-temps, elles ont fait quelques petits travaux de réfection à ma boutique... Je... Je suppose que tu étais déjà au courant ?

**DELA**

Oui, oui ! Tout à fait ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là ! Juste pour faire une petite vérification de routine, ça ne te dérange pas ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non...

**DELA**

Bon, bah... Allons voir ça, dans ce cas !

_Dela entraîne Majorika dans le hall principal._

**DELA (cont.)**

Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu vends, maintenant ?

**MAJORIKA**

Des desserts et des bonbons. C'était l'idée de Dorémi.

**DELA**

T'as bien fait de suivre son choix ! Tu sais, moi, j'ai un collègue à la banque qui adore, mais qui ADORE manger des pâtisseries. Genre, tu peux lui donner ce que tu veux dans le domaine, il le mangera. Le pauvre... J'espère qu'il ne fera pas d'indigestion un jour...

_Aiko suit Dela du regard, visiblement ennuyée par son bavardage._

**AIKO**

_(moqueuse)_

Son nom complet, ça ne serait pas Dela Dablabla, par hasard ?

**DELA (h.c.)**

Et tu vois, il apprend même à cuisiner ses propres plats, comme des chaussons aux pommes, des crêpes... Il a même essayé de faire une tarte tatin !1

**DOREMI**

Dites, les filles ? Vous croyez qu'on peut obtenir des billes magiques auprès de cette sorcière ?

**HAZUKI**

Sans doute. On devrait peut-être lui demander dès qu'elle a fini...

_De son côté, Dela sort son carnet et prend note, tout en inspectant les différents objets, sous le regard de Majorika._

**DELA**

Sinon, à part ça ? Tu as déjà eu des clients ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, pas encore... La pâtisserie a ouvert à 13 heures, et personne n'est encore venu.

**DELA**

Oh, c'est normal, en même temps. Et---

_Dela remarque ensuite les nombreux distributeurs de bonbons._

**DELA (cont.)**

Eh ben, tu t'es fait plaisir à ce que je vois !

**MAJORIKA**

_(embarrassée)_

Oh, je... J'ai pas eu le choix ! Ce sont les filles qui ont insisté pour qu'il y ait tous ces bonbons en vente !

**DELA**

C'est pas grave, Rika. Je te charrie !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, t'es con ! T'as toujours l'air sérieuse quand tu dis ça...

_Les filles observent la scène depuis la cuisine. Dela termine son inspection, puis range son carnet de notes dans sa poche._

**DELA**

OK. Eh bien, c'est parfait ! Tout m'a l'air d'être en ordre ici. Excepté peut-être ta caisse enregistreuse...

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma caisse enregistreuse ?

**DELA**

Regarde...

_Dela actionne le levier qui est normalement censé ouvrir la caisse enregistreuse... mais le tiroir claque : il est bloqué._

**DELA (cont.)**

Elle fonctionne pas, on est d'accord ?

**MAJORIKA**

Et... Je vais devoir en acheter une neuve ?

**DELA**

Non, te fatigues pas ! Je vais directement te la livrer...

_Dela lève sa baguette en l'air._

**DELA**

Metamorfosis !

_Puis elle lance un sortilège qui transforme la vieille caisse enregistreuse en un modèle plus récent (du moins pour l'année 2000)._

**DELA**

Bon, par contre, c'est pas gratuit. Tu me dois cinq écus tout ronds.

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'emporte)_

Putain ! Je le savais que t'allais me refaire ce coup-là. Je suis désolée, mais... Je ne peux pas te payer dans l'instant.

**DELA**

Bon, d'accord... Vu que je te connais bien, je vais te laisser le temps d'obtenir l'argent qu'il faut.

_Les filles décident ensuite de rejoindre Dela et Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Excusez-moi, Dela, est-ce que vous vendez des---

**DELA**

_(interrompt Dorémi)_

Ah, au fait ? Vous vous appelez comment ?

**DOREMI**

Je m'appelle Dorémi !

**AIKO**

Et moi, Aiko !

**HAZUKI**

_(timidement)_

Moi, je m'appelle Hazuki. Hazuki Fujiwara.

**DELA**

Vous avez l'air vachement jeunes, quand même. Vous avez quel âge ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Neuf ans !

**DELA**

Et vous êtes déjà des apprenties sorcières ! Je vous félicite, les filles. Je suppose que vous travaillez dur pour devenir de grandes sorcières ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, mais... On voulait vous parler d'autre chose : est-ce que vous vendez des billes magiques aux apprenties ?

**DELA**

Oui, bien sûr; je suis celle qui vend les billes magiques aux apprenties débutantes ! Si vous avez le sou, bien entendu...

**HAZUKI**

Et combien ça nous coûtera pour au moins une bille ?

**DELA**

Pour une bille, c'est dix écus.

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... en yens ?

**DELA**

OK, laissez-moi calculer...

_Dela sort sa calculatrice de sa poche._

**DELA (cont.)**

_(concentrée sur son calcul)_

Alors, sachant qu'un écu de Majokai vaut environ 2000 yens... Ça fait, en tout...

_Puis elle montre sa calculatrice, qui affiche « 20000 », aux filles._

**DELA (cont.)**

20 000 yens à l'unité !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko écarquille des yeux._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(abasourdies)_

20 000 YENS ???

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh bon sang... Elle gruge même les enfants...

_Dela range rapidement sa calculatrice dans sa poche._

**DELA**

Bien ! Sur ce, j'ai fini mon travail ici ! _(à Majorika)_ Majorika, à la prochaine ! Et n'oublie pas de payer la caisse, hein ?

**MAJORIKA**

A plus, Dela... _(à elle-même, silencieusement)_ Et bon débarras, escroc !

**DELA**

Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko... Peut-être qu'on se reverra !

_Après avoir observé Dela se diriger vers l'armoire pendant quelques secondes, les filles décident de la rattraper._

**DOREMI**

Attendez ! Il y a moyen d'avoir une petite réduction sur les billes, non ?

_Dela tourne vers les filles._

**DELA**

Non, désolée ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des réductions. Il faut la somme complète.

_Puis elle ouvre la porte de l'armoire._

**DELA (cont.)**

Bon, allez ! Je mets les voiles ! A bientôt !

_Enfin, elle saute dans l'armoire et la referme brusquement. Dorémi commence à s'avancer pour essayer de la rattraper._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Euhh... Dela, at---

_Une détonation retentit. Dorémi sursaute et tombe en arrière. Après une brève pause, une fumée de couleur lavande commence à émaner de l'armoire._

**AIKO**

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_La fumée finit par envahir toute la cuisine et se répand dans le restaurant tout entier. Les filles se mettent à tousser comme des chèvres._

**HAZUKI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

J'arrive plus à respirer !

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Vite ! Sortez d'ici pendant que j'ouvre toutes les fenêtres !

_Tout en toussant, les filles quittent le restaurant en courant, alors que la fumée envahit tout le restaurant..._

**AIKO**

C'est ce qui s'appelle--- _(elle tousse)_ Prendre la poudre d'escampette !

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_La fumée s'est entièrement dissipée. Dorémi et Hazuki sont assises autour de la table, au centre de laquelle se trouve Majorika. Aiko, elle, joue avec le jeu de fléchettes au fond de la cuisine._

**HAZUKI**

Elle est vachement coriace, cette Dela...

**MAJORIKA**

« Coriace » ? C'est le cliché atomique du banquier qui la met bien profond à ses clients !

**DOREMI**

C'est une femme.

**MAJORIKA**

Ça n'empêche que ça me fait un problème en plus : non seulement ma boutique est encore déficitaire, mais en plus, je vais devoir faire avec Dela à chaque fois qu'elle aura besoin d'argent ! Sans rire, elle ne nous lâchera pas !

**AIKO**

_(sans regarder Majorika)_

Vous inquiétez pas, le fisc qui s'occupe de mon père est exactement pareil.

**MAJORIKA**

C'est censé me rassurer ?

**AIKO**

Non, je dis ça comme ça...

**MAJORIKA**

Enfin bref... La prochaine fois qu'elle vient, surtout, vous n'acceptez aucune offre de sa part. Sinon, on va encore se faire enfler de quelques yens !

_Pile à ce moment, la sonnette retentit. Majorika et les filles tournent la tête vers le hall principal, puis se dirigent rapidement vers le comptoir._

**DOREMI**

Y'a un client !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL PRINCIPAL DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Les filles arrivent derrière le comptoir. Dorémi affiche soudain un air étonné, suivi par de l'énervement._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?

_On cadre le fameux client : Tetsuya, le garçon qui adore embêter Dorémi à l'école._

**TETSUYA**

_(étonné)_

Dorémi ?? Mais... Tu bosses ici ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je bosse ici ! Ça te pose un problème ?

**TETSUYA**

C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes clients ?

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est comme ça que je t'accueille TOI. Parce que je te vois venir, hein ! T'es encore venu me chercher des noises ?

**TETSUYA**

Non, à vrai dire. Je suis juste venu à l'improviste pour voir ce qu'il y avait comme gâteaux ou comme crêpes. Il y avait bien marqué « Maho-Do / Pâtisserie-crêperie-confiserie », non ? Alors, t'as quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Tu as deux yeux pour regarder, non ?

**TETSUYA**

Bah oui.

_Tetsuya se met à marcher le long du comptoir, tout en observant tous les desserts qui y ont été placé._

**TETSUYA**

Ouais, bon... Ça m'a pas l'air très appétissant...

**AIKO**

Ah ben merci ! C'est moi qui a préparé tout ça !

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

(rire) Encore heureux ! Si Dorémi avait préparé tout ça, soit ce serait immangeable, soit le resto aurait déjà brûlé avant même d'ouvrir !

_De son côté, Dorémi tremble du poing._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Maîtrise tes nerfs... T'es une bonne employée qui respecte ses clients...

**TETSUYA**

Sinon, à part ça ? Les bonbons, ils sont où ?

**DOREMI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Dans le couloir à ta gauche !

_Tetsuya se dirige vers les distributeurs de bonbons. Après quelques secondes d'inspection, il remarque le distributeur de Jelly Belly, tout au fond du couloir._

**TETSUYA**

Ah. Ça m'a l'air parfait, ça !

_Lorsqu'il atteint le distributeur de Jelly Belly, Tetsuya prend un sac, l'ouvre, et le remplit à ras bord de Jelly Belly. Vu qu'il prend tout son temps, Dorémi, qui est restée au comptoir avec ses deux amies, s'impatiente._

**DOREMI**

_(sèchement)_

Bon, t'as fini ?

**TETSUYA**

T'excite pas, Dorémi ! J'ai presque fini !

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Tetsuya termine enfin de remplir son paquet de bonbons et retourne au comptoir._

**TETSUYA**

Voilà, je te prends ça.

**DOREMI**

Tu me le passes pour que je puisse le peser, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Dorémi prend le paquet, le pose sur la balance électronique, et calcule le prix sur la caisse enregistreuse. Mais elle s'embrouille._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh, putain ! _(à Aiko)_ Aiko, tu peux venir m'aider ?

**AIKO**

J'arrive tout de suite !

_Aiko termine la manœuvre à faire sur la caisse. Cette fois, ça marche._

**TETSUYA**

Alors, j'en ai pour combien ?

**AIKO**

Tu en as pour 5000 yens.

_Tetsuya se met à rire._

**TETSUYA**

5000 yens ? Mais ça va pas, la tête ? Je t'en donne 25 yens.

**DOREMI**

Tu sais pas lire ?

_Dorémi désigne une pancarte sur laquelle il y a inscrit « La maison ne fait pas crédit » avec son doigt. Tetsuya y jette un coup d’œil._

**TETSUYA**

Oh, soit pas si radine ! On peut s'arranger, non ? Que dis-tu de 120 yens ?

**DOREMI**

Non.

**TETSUYA**

Bon, d'accord... 150 yens.

**DOREMI**

Non !

**TETSUYA**

155 yens ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Non, non et non, Tetsuya ! C'est 5000 yens, un point c'est tout ! Alors, soit tu payes tes bonbons à ce prix-là, soit tu me rends ton paquet et tu fous le camp !

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

Oh, d'accord. Si tu le prends comme ça, on va faire plus simple : je reprends le paquet et je m'en vais.

_Tetsuya reprend son paquet, puis se dirige vers la sortie, sous le regard ardent de Dorémi._

**TETSUYA (cont.)**

Et puis, j'ai plus une thune ! Alors, euh... (sifflement)

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Tetsuya, tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier ! Tu vas payer ton paquet immédiatement !

**TETSUYA**

Oh, ça va, hein ! C'est juste un paquet de bonbecs ! Et puis de toutes façons, y'aura bien un moment où je te le paierai ! Allez, passe une bonne journée, Doraemon !

_Tetsuya quitte le restaurant. Dorémi explose et enjambe furieusement le comptoir._

**DOREMI**

_(furax)_

Ça suffit ! Je vais étrangler ce trou du cul !!!

_Hazuki et Aiko retiennent leur amie par sa blouse._

**AIKO**

Non, arrête !! Arrête, Dorémi !

**HAZUKI**

Laisse-le partir !

**DOREMI**

_(furax)_

Lâchez-moi !!! Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi le tuer !!

**AIKO**

Mais, calme-toi, nom de dieu !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Tetsuya a rejoint le trottoir. Il se retourne brièvement, puis soupire, avant de repartir l'air tout penaud. Le spectateur pourra se douter qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur..._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE**

_Majorika a tout vu. Posée sur le comptoir, elle est furieuse contre Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Pourquoi t'as laissé ce sale garnement partir sans payer, hein ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Mais c'est lui qui m'a cassé les pieds !

**MAJORIKA**

On a de nouveau perdu de l'argent ! C'est précieux, l'argent, je te rappelle !

**DOREMI**

Mais y'a pas que l'argent dans la vie !

**MAJORIKA**

Et bien, on verra si tu diras la même chose lorsque tu auras VRAIMENT l'âge de travailler. En attendant, tu vas me faire plaisir de le retrouver et lui demander l'argent.

**DOREMI**

Quoi ? Hors de question ! Il est beaucoup trop loin d'ici, maintenant !

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi, je suis ta patronne ! Tu dois m'obéir !

**DOREMI**

Et bien, moi je ne bougerais pas !

_Dorémi croise les bras. S'ensuivent quelques secondes de pause._

**MAJORIKA**

_(ton inhabituellement calme)_

Ouh, je vois. Tu te révoltes ? Et bien, laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose d'important à propos de ce restaurant.

_Majorika tire sur la blouse de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Même si c'est toi qui a eu l'idée d'en faire une pâtisserie, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui en suis la propriétaire. _(elle se remet à hausser la voix, jusqu'à crier)_ Alors, tu vas gentiment bouger ton petit derche, et tu vas aller me retrouver ce petit con et ne pas revenir tant que tu n'auras pas pris les 5000 yens qu'il nous devait, et ce très rapidement avant que je ne décide de prendre des mesures drastiques !! COMPRIS ???

**DOREMI**

GRRRR !!! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi marche furieusement dans le quartier, dans l'espoir de retrouver Tetsuya._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Putain de merde... Comme je suis là, je suis bien partie pour toute la soirée !

_Elle aperçoit ensuite un kiosque. Après s'être brièvement arrêtée, elle décide d'aller voir la vendeuse._

**DOREMI**

Excusez-moi ? Vous n'auriez pas vu passer un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en piques et un t-shirt avec le numéro « 9 » dessus ?

**VENDEUSE DE JOURNAUX**

_(un peu hésitante)_

Euh... Oui, je crois bien en avoir vu un qui se dirigeait par là-bas, vers la gare.

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Merci beaucoup !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR GARE DE MISORA-EST**

_Tetsuya monte dans un train. Au moment du coup de sifflet du chef de gare, les portes se ferment, et Dorémi arrive sur le quai. Elle regarde ensuite le train partir, l'air déterminé..._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR VOIE FERREE**

_Le train passe à toute allure juste à côté de la caméra. Peu après, on voit Dorémi, en tenue de sorcière, voler sur son balai. Mais on s'aperçoit qu'elle a toujours du mal à le contrôler._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Wow wow wow !! WOUAH !! I--- Il va jamais descendre du train, ce con ! AH !

_Dorémi suit le train, tant bien que mal._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PORT D'ICHIKAWA**

_Tetsuya traverse une grille en fer, tout en s'assurant que personne n'est dans les parages. Il ne se rend pas compte que derrière lui, Dorémi le suit. Cette dernière essaye toujours de stabiliser son balai; elle finit par atterrir lourdement juste à côté de la grille de fer._

_Tetsuya se rapproche d'un vieil hangar abandonné. Ensuite, il siffle._

**TETSUYA**

_(appelant)_

Pal ?

_Il siffle une deuxième fois._

**TETSUYA**

_(appelant)_

Pal ! Tu viens ?

_Un petit chiot teckel surgit d'un coin du hangar, et rejoint Tetsuya en aboyant._

**TETSUYA**

Ça va, p'tit gars ? Tu ne m'as pas trop manqué ? J'ai ramené quelque chose pour toi.

_Il ouvre son sac, et en sort son paquet de bonbons pour le montrer à Pal._

**TETSUYA**

Regarde !

_Dorémi, qui s'est planquée de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, observe la scène._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Il va quand même pas donner un bonbon à ce chien !

**TETSUYA**

Alors, tu voudrais quel goût ?

_Le chien répond en haletant._

**TETSUYA**

Tu ne sais pas ? On va choisir au hasard, alors !

_Tetsuya fouille brièvement dans le paquet de bonbons, et en pioche un au hasard, avant de le tendre à Pal._

**TETSUYA**

Tiens, un bonbon goût pastèque. C'est bon, la pastèque, hein ?... Allez, attrape !

_Tetsuya lance le bonbon en l'air. Ni une ni deux, Pal saute, et rattrape le bonbon avec ses crocs, avant de le manger._

**TETSUYA**

Bien joué ! T'es un bon gars, toi !

_Le chien se frotte contre le genou de Tetsuya, mais ce dernier affiche ensuite un air plus perplexe, et soupire._

**TETSUYA**

Je voudrais bien t'emmener avec moi, mais... Je n'ose pas. J'ai super peur de la réaction de mes darons, tu vois... Il pourraient très bien refuser de te laisser rentrer.

_Soudain, un grognement de chat se fait entendre. Tetsuya lève la tête et aperçoit, en effet, un chat noir et blanc. Le chat agite frénétiquement sa queue, et semble fixer Pal en grognant. Ce dernier commence à prendre peur, mais Tetsuya, lui, se lève et défie le chat du regard._

**TETSUYA**

Hé, toi ! Laisse ce chien tranquille, veux-tu !

_En réponse, le chat crache._

**TETSUYA**

Allez, Pal, attaque ! N'aie pas peur de ce chat !

_Pal, terrorisé, ne bouge absolument pas. De son côté, Dorémi affiche une mine inquiète._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Je sens que ça va chier...

_Tetsuya avance de quelques pas en avant, afin d'essayer de faire fuir le chat._

**TETSUYA**

Fous le camp ! Allez !

_Pendant quelques secondes, les deux animaux se fixent. Lorsque Pal essaie de reculer, le chat se jette en un éclair sur Pal. Tetsuya tente de rattraper, mais il trébuche. Le chat, qui s'est mis à hurler, donne plusieurs coups de pattes à Pal, qui fuit vers l'intérieur du hangar. Tetsuya se relève et chasse le chat avec le pied._

**TETSUYA**

Allez, casse-toi, saloperie ! Casse-toi !

_Tandis que le chat s'enfuit en crachant, Tetsuya pénètre à l'intérieur du hangar à son tour. Dorémi décide de sortir de sa cachette et de la suivre. Elle rentre dans le hangar, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer. Tetsuya, lui, regarde autour de lui. Il cherche Pal._

**TETSUYA**

_(appelant)_

Pal ?... Pal !... Pal, t'es où ?

_Toujours en cachette, Dorémi essaye également de retrouver le chien. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle entend un gémissement : c'est celui de Pal... et il provient d'un trou béant. Tetsuya entend aussi ce bruit, et s'approche du trou. Il aperçoit Pal, qui se trouve au fond du trou, et essaye désespérément de remonter._

**TETSUYA**

_(paniqué)_

Pal ! Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver là-dedans, p'tit gars ?

_Pal gémit pour appeler à l'aide._

**TETSUYA**

_(confus)_

Bon... Surtout, reste où tu es ! Je... Je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là.

_Tetsuya regarde à nouveau autour de lui, mais ne trouve rien._

**TETSUYA**

_(à lui-même)_

Ouais... Y'a pas beaucoup de moyens dans cet entrepôt...

_Soudain, il trouve une vieille échelle qui mène vers le fond de trou, et décide de l'emprunter. L'échelle vacille très légèrement, mais Tetsuya s'accroche. Dorémi, qui a trouvé une nouvelle planque, observe la scène._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Mais il est fou ?? Il va se tuer !

**TETSUYA**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Pal. Dans vingt secondes, tu ne seras plus au fond du trou ! Et ce foutu chat ne—-

_Soudain, l'un des barreaux de l'échelle cède. Tetsuya perd l'équilibre. Bientôt, c'est toute l'échelle qui cède. Tetsuya se met à chuter en HURLANT de terreur... avant de heurter le sol tête la première. L'un des barreaux tranche une réserve d'eau, qui se déverse dans le trou..._

**DOREMI**

Merde !

_Dorémi court vers le bord du trou, et y découvre Tetsuya, qui gît sur le sol, inconscient, tandis que Pal essaye de le réveiller. Le trou commence à se remplir d'eau._

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_ Oh non... Il vont crever à ce point... _(au chien)_ Hé, Pal ! Surveille bien ton maître ! Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de vous tirer de ce merdier !

_Dorémi regarde rapidement autour d'elle, puis aperçoit une corde enroulée autour d'une poutre. Elle lance un sortilège dans l'espoir d'attraper la corde... Mais à sa grande surprise, une ligne de lumière rose émane de la baguette, s'enroule sur la poutre, et soulève Dorémi. Elle est emportée dans les airs en hurlant, pour finalement se retrouver accroché par les deux cordes au niveau des chevilles, tête en bas. Dorémi crie de terreur en étant brièvement balancée._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

NOM DE DIEU !!! NOM DE DIEU !!! NOM DE DIEU !!

_Tetsuya, lui, reprend connaissance. Il se rend aussitôt compte de sa situation : au fond du trou avec Pal, menacé de noyade ! Il se met à paniquer._

**TETSUYA**

_(paniqué)_

Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

_Tetsuya se lève._

**TETSUYA**

_(hurlant)_

HO HE !!! Y'A QUELQU'UN ??? AU SECOURS !!!!

_Toujours bloquée à la poutre, Dorémi réfléchit à un sortilège pour évacuer l'eau dans le trou._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Allez, réfléchis, Dorémi...

_Un rayon d'énergie s'échappe de la baguette de Dorémi, et touche le réservoir d'eau... qui explose et provoque un raz-de-marée dans le trou. Tetsuya hurle de terreur. Dorémi blêmit._

**TETSUYA**

_(terrifié, paroles étouffés par l'eau dans sa bouche)_

AU SECOURS !!! AIDEZ-MOI !!! JE VAIS ME NOYER !!!

_Dorémi, incapable de trouver une solution pour sauver Tetsuya et Pal, se met à paniquer au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tetsuya hurle davantage, l'eau jusqu'au cou._

**DOREMI**

_(hurlant, yeux fermés)_

NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

_Pendant qu'elle crie, la console de Dorémi se met à générer une aura rose, en même tant que sa baguette... Un puissant sortilège tombe sur le trou, et touche Tetsuya et Pal, qui décollent._

**TETSUYA**

_(confus)_

Hé mais... On s'envole ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Dorémi rouvre les yeux, et se rend compte qu'elle lance enfin un sortilège qui permettra de sauver Tetsuya et son chien. Elle esquisse un grand sourire, et se met à diriger Tetsuya avec sa baguette, qui flotte à travers l'entrepôt avec son chien._

**TETSUYA**

_(joyeux)_

Yahou !! Regarde ça !

_Tetsuya imite la pose de Superman en volant. Après plusieurs secondes de voltige, Dorémi sent que son sortilège arrive à bout. Elle décide alors de faire atterrir Tetsuya et Pal. Ces deux derniers commencent à descendre._

**TETSUYA**

Oh ? Oh, zut ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

**DOREMI**

_(serre les dents)_

Allez, encore un effort...

_Tetsuya se rapproche lentement d'une passerelle sur laquelle débouche un escalier. Il finit par y atterrir sans problème. Pile à ce moment, Dorémi peut lâcher prise. Sur la passerelle, Tetsuya pousse un grand « ouf ! » de soulagement._

**TETSUYA**

Eh ben, Pal ! On a eu chaud aux miches !

_Tetsuya, tenant Pal dans ses mains, descend les escaliers et se dirige vers la sortie du hangar._

**TETSUYA**

Finalement, je pense que ça vaut mieux que je te ramène chez moi. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici.

_Lorsque Tetsuya et Pal ont quitté le hangar, Dorémi soupire à son tour._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Je sais pas expliquer ce que je viens de faire... C'est comme si j'avais activé un pouvoir caché au moment où j'ai cru que Tetsuya allait mourir noyé ! Mais alors... Je me suis inquiété pour ce débile ?

_Puis elle sourit._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(en pensée)_

Enfin, bref ! J'ai enfin réussir à utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques correctement !

_Soudain, Dorémi se rapproche du sol. En effet, la corde a commencé à céder, et celle de la baguette de Dorémi s'est rétractée. Dorémi commence à paniquer. Elle tente de lancer un nouveau sortilège, mais sans aucune réponse. Dorémi place la baguette devant elle, et constate avec horreur pourquoi le sortilège n'a pas marché : elle n'a plus de billes magiques !_

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Oh, merde !!!

_La corde cède de plus en plus. Dorémi regarde sa baguette, les larmes aux yeux, puis se met à chouiner._

**DOREMI**

Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du---

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la corde autour de la poutre se détache. Dorémi commence alors à tomber droit sur une cargaison._

**DOREMI**

_(en hurlant)_

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDE !!!!!!

_Dorémi atterrit dans la cargaison, qui se répand dans une bonne partie de l'entrepôt. Dans la foulée, Dorémi perd sa console et se retrouve ensevelie sous les caisses._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE POLICE**

_Deux policiers patrouillent dans la zone._

**OPERATEUR**

Opérateur à unité 23, vous me recevez ?

_Le flic conducteur active son talkie-walkie._

**POLICIER #1**

Unité 23, j'écoute !

**OPERATEUR**

On nous a signalé une intrusion dans un des hangars du port. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller vérifier ? Terminé.

**POLICIER #1**

Bien reçu, on va voir. Terminé.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR ENTREPOT**

_Dorémi se relève péniblement, tout en se dégageant de la cargaison. Elle panique brièvement en cherchant sa console, mais la retrouve rapidement. Soudain, elle entend une sirène de police. Elle quitte très rapidement le hangar avec sa console. Elle repère une sortie à l'arrière, et passe sans s'en rendre compte devant un vieil homme (un sans domicile fixe), qui sursaute. Les deux policiers appelés sur les lieux pénètrent dans le hangar, arme à la main._

**POLICIER #1**

_(criant)_

Ici la police !

**POLICIER #2**

_(criant)_

Montrez vos mains !

_Pas de réponse._

**POLICIER #1**

_(criant)_

Allez ! Montrez-vous les mains en l'air ! Sans faire de blague !

_Toujours pas de réponse._

**POLICIER #2**

Tu crois que c'était un canular ?

**POLICIER #1**

On continue de chercher. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un ici !

_Les deux policiers cherchent le fameux intrus à l'intérieur du hangar. Après quelques secondes de recherche, l'un des policiers aperçoit le vieux SDF au fond du hangar._

**POLICIER #2**

Dites donc ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, monsieur ?

_Le SDF se fige sur place. Le premier policier rejoint son collègue et aperçoit le SDF à son tour. Tous deux s'en approche._

**POLICIER #1**

Hé ! Tu sais que c'est une propriété privée, ici ? T'as rien à faire là !

**VIEUX SDF**

Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, monsieur l'agent... Je n'ai nulle part où aller...

**POLICIER #1**

Ah bon ? Eh bien dans ce cas, tu vas connaître l'hospitalité chaleureuse de la garde à vue ! Allez, tu viens avec nous !

**VIEUX SDF**

Oh, non ! Monsieur ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

**POLICIER #2**

Et sois gentil, laisse-toi faire !

_Les policiers emmènent le SDF avec eux._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Tetsuya marche dans la rue avec son nouvel animal de compagnie._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Hé ! Tetsuya !

_Tetsuya se retourne, et aperçoit Dorémi qui s'approche de lui, l'air FURIEUX._

**TETSUYA**

Bah alors, Doraemon ? T'es devenue toute rouge ! T'es en train de te transformer en homard ou q---

_Dorémi empoigne violemment Tetsuya par sa blouse. Ce dernier blêmit._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement, espèce d'enflure ! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cours après à travers toute la ville ! Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me donner les 5000 yens que tu me dois encore, fis-ça, sinon je te jure que je vais t'arranger le portrait !! Je compte jusqu'à trois !... Un !.... Deux !...

**TETSUYA**

_(s'énerve)_

OK ! OK !!! T'énerves pas ! Je vais te donner tout ça !

_Tetsuya sort son portefeuille, et compte rapidement ses billets. Il en sort 5000 yens tous ronds._

**TETSUYA (cont.)**

Tiens, v'là tes 5000 yens ! Tu peux lâcher mon t-shirt, maintenant ?

_Tout en fusillant Tetsuya du regard, Dorémi arrache les billets des mains de Tetsuya, puis elle le repousse._

**DOREMI**

Je te remercie très bien, pauvre mec !

_Dorémi repart d'où elle est venue en sens inverse, sous le regard abasourdi de Tetsuya. Ce dernier jette un coup d’œil à son portefeuille, qui est maintenant vide._

**TETSUYA**

Eh... Maintenant, j'ai VRAIMENT plus de thunes.

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE PATISSERIE**

_Majorika, Hazuki et Aiko attendent Dorémi à l'extérieur. Aiko regarde sa montre._

**AIKO**

_(s'impatiente)_

Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Faut que je rentre, moi, mon père m'attend !

**MAJORIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! Je rentre ! Tant pis pour elle !

_Majorika se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de la pâtisserie_

**HAZUKI**

Vous n'allez quand même pas nous laisser en plan ?

**MAJORIKA**

Si vous êtes venues ici par vos propres moyens, vous pouvez bien rentrer de la même manière ! Allez, à demain !

_Majorika ouvre sa porte, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers les filles._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, j'oubliais ! Je veux mes 5000 yens demain, sans faute !

_Majorika claque la porte derrière elle. Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Pfff... Tu parles d'un accueil chaleureux...

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(criant)_

Hé ! Les filles !

_Hazuki et Aiko lèvent la tête. Dorémi est en train d'arriver vers la pâtisserie en courant._

**DOREMI**

_(criant, essoufflée, répétant la phrase plusieurs fois)_

J'ai les 5000 yens !

_Dorémi, complètement essoufflée, rejoint ses deux amies._

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Oh, putain !... J'ai... J'ai enfin récupéré les 5000 yens pour les bonbons de Tetsuya !

**AIKO**

T'as pas couru tout le long du trajet, j'espère ?

**DOREMI**

Si... Et je peux te dire que c'est pire que les tours de cours de Madame Seki !

**AIKO**

Bon, OK... Assieds-toi sur le banc là-bas et essaye de respirer un bon coup, je vais prévenir Majorika.

_Aiko ouvre la porte d'entrée et penche sa tête à l'intérieur de la pâtisserie._

**AIKO**

_(appelant)_

Majorika ?... Majorika !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa cuisine)_

Quoi encore ???

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Dorémi est revenue !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa cuisine)_

J'en ai rien à foutre !

_Aiko lève les yeux au ciel._

**AIKO**

_(à elle-même)_ Bon, d'accord...  _(à Majorika, en criant)_ Les 5000 yens sont là !

_Très rapidement, Majorika rejoint Aiko à l'extérieur._

**MAJORIKA**

Où elle est ?

_Aiko désigne le banc avec son doigt._

**AIKO**

Elle est assise sur le banc, là-bas.

_Majorika sautille en direction du banc pour rejoindre Dorémi et Hazuki._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu as mes 5000 yens, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Ouais...

**MAJORIKA**

Donne-les moi.

_Dorémi, complètement épuisée, tend l'argent à Majorika, qui le saisit d'un coup._

**DOREMI**

C'est bon, je peux rentrer ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, tu peux rentrer ! De toutes façons, j'ai plus envie de voir vos gueules ! Alors, dégagez !

_Majorika retourne à l'intérieur de sa boutique, l'air visiblement excédé. Aiko croise les bras._

**AIKO**

Eh ben ! On a une patronne qui est plus inquiète pour son argent que ses employées, maintenant. Je sens que ça va être un « plaisir » de bosser pour elle...

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Le lendemain après-midi. D'abord positionnée vers le ciel, la caméra cadre progressivement les trois filles qui marchent dans le quartier résidentiel d'Ichikawa où Tetsuya habite._

**HAZUKI**

Tu es vraiment sure de ton coup ? Je croyais que ta relation avec Tetsuya était compliquée...

**DOREMI**

Peut-être, mais j'ai un bon cœur. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici.

**AIKO**

Où est-ce qu'il habite ?

**DOREMI**

Au numéro 587...

_Elle désigne la maison en question avec son doigt._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

C'est cette maison-ci ! Venez, on va se planquer à l'arrière...

_Les filles empruntent ensuite une petite ruelle sur le côté._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE TETSUYA**

_Les filles se sont placées devant la clôture qui entoure la maison de Tetsuya, sur le côté droit. Elles attendent depuis quelques temps._

**AIKO**

_(chuchotant)_

On va rester ici encore longtemps ?

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Non... Il devrait sortir d'un moment à l'autre.

**AIKO**

_(chuchotant)_

Oh, mais... Tu as déjà dis ça au moins trois fois !

_Bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre._

**HAZUKI**

_(chuchotant)_

La porte ! Quelqu'un va sortir...

_Le premier personnage à traverser la porte d'entrée, c'est Pal. Il est suivi de Tetsuya. Il montre une petite balle à son chien._

**TETSUYA**

Pal, regarde la ba-balle !

_Pal fixe la balle._

**TETSUYA**

Tu vois la ba-balle ?... Va chercher !

_Tetsuya lance la balle au fond du jardin. Pal court la chercher; il saisit la balle dans sa gueule, et la rapporte à Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

C'est très bien, Pal !

_Tetsuya reprend la balle. Le père de Tetsuya se place à la porte d'entrée._

**PERE DE TETSUYA**

Eh ben. Si j'avais su que tu t'occuperais si bien de Pal...

**TETSUYA**

Bah ouais. Ça fait déjà presque deux mois que je m'en occupe... Oh ! Je lui ai appris un tour, tu veux le voir ?

**PERE DE TETSUYA**

Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

_Tetsuya se tourne à nouveau vers Pal._

**TETSUYA**

Pal, fais le beau... Allez, vas-y ! Fais le beau.

_Pal se dresse sur ses deux pattes arrières. Le père de Tetsuya exprime son épatement en sifflant._

**TETSUYA**

Oui, bon chien !

_De leur côté, Dorémi et ses deux amies ont observé toute la scène derrière la clôture._

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Bon bah... Je suppose qu'il a pu adopter ce chien.

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Les filles marchent dans une autre partie de la ville d'Ichikawa, vers la gare. Elles s'éloignent de plus en plus de la caméra..._

**AIKO**

Dis, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ?

**AIKO**

Je peux te poser une question à propos de Tetsuya ?... Vu que tu l'as quand même sauvé hier soir, et que tu as absolument tenu à venir le voir aujourd'hui... Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui.

**DOREMI**

_(s'emporte)_

Hein ? Moi, amoureuse de cet enfoiré ?

**AIKO**

_(en riant)_

Oui !

**DOREMI**

Mais jamais de la vie, tu m'entends ? Jamais !... Pour l'instant, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus beau, et surtout, beaucoup plus cool.

**AIKO**

Ah ouais ? Qui ?

**DOREMI**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de l'école ! J'ai oublié son nom...

**AIKO**

_(étonnée)_

Non, sans blague ? Tu es amoureuse de Seito Igarashi ??

**DOREMI**

Oui, voilà ! C'est lui !

**FIN**


	4. Episode 4 - Une maman trop envahissante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki a été inscrite contre son gré dans un cours de danse traditionnelle japonaise par sa mère. Elle exprime aussitôt son dégoût pour cette activité, mais choisit de tout de même y participer. En effet, montrer une once de désaccord à sa mère surprotectrice la mettrait dans tout ses états...

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Vue en plongée de la cour de récréation. On cadre ensuite, Hazuki et Masaru, assis sur un banc et se tenant la main, devant Dorémi qui montre une lettre d'amour à Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Tu veux vraiment que je t'accompagne au match de foot ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça !

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... Tu vois, j'aimerais donner cette lettre à Igarashi... Et j'ai peur que ça merde sans vous.

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Tu as vraiment sure de toi ? J'ai déjà---

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais... On peut toujours essayer, non ? Alors, tu acceptes de venir ?

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

D'accord, je veux bien venir...

**DOREMI**

Oh, merci, Hazuki ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

_Dorémi enlace fermement Hazuki._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Viens dans mes bras, ma super meilleure amie !

**HAZUKI**

_(un peu à l'étroite)_

Hé, fais attention ! T'es en train me broyer la cage thoracique !

_Puis elle la lâche._

**DOREMI**

Oups ! Désolée... Bon, bah... J'y vais ! On se retrouve au terrain de foot, alors ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais ! A tout à l'heure !

_Dorémi repart de son côté._

**DOREMI**

Salut !

_Hazuki et Masaru attendent que Dorémi ait passé la grille d'entrée de l'école. Masaru se tourne ensuite vers Hazuki._

**MASARU**

Combien de garçons elle a essayé de draguer jusque là ?

**HAZUKI**

Je ne sais pas. Ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai arrêté de compter.

**MASARU**

(rire) J'en doute pas... Et sinon, ça se passe bien avec ta maman ?

_Hazuki hésite un peu avant de répondre._

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, ouais, ça se passe bien. Pour l'instant, elle m'a pas imposé de cours trop fatiguant ou de robes horribles à porter. _(avec un ton plus inquiet)_ Enfin, j'espère que ça va durer..

**TRANSITION FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN DE FOOTBALL**

_Les gradins sont noirs de monde. Un ballon de foot vole dans les airs, vers le sol. Un joueur fait un coup de tête. Un de ses coéquipiers rattrape le ballon avec son pied. Il court le long du terrain, coursé par plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Un autre coéquipier lui fait signe; il lui fait une passe. Plus tard, le coéquipier aperçoit Seito Igarashi, le capitaine de l'équipe (environ 12-13 ans), et lui fait une nouvelle passe. Igarashi donne un énorme coup de pied dans le ballon, qui vole droit vers le but, sur le gardien de l'équipe adverse. Il se tient prêt à rattraper le ballon, mais le rate de peu et tombe à terre. Le score est maintenant de 2-0 pour l'équipe de Misora. Tandis que le gardien frappe la pelouse du poing, le public applaudit et acclame._

_A l'entrée des vestiaires, Dorémi observe le match, planquée derrière une colonne, des étoiles dans les yeux._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh... Igarashi est trop beau...

_Le match se poursuit pendant quelques secondes 1. Un des joueurs marque un nouveau but. Enfin, l'arbitre siffle la fin du match... L'équipe de Misora a gagné !_

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN**

_L'équipe victorieuse se dirige vers les vestiaires._

**IGARASHI**

Je suis fier de vous, les gars ! Vous avez bien joué ! Mais n'oubliez pas : l'important, c'est de participer

**TAKAO**

Ouais, bien dit !

**DAICHI**

T'es trop génial, Igarashi !

_Une petite fille du même âge que Igarashi, Maki Takahashi, rejoint Igarashi en lui adressant un sourire._

**MAKI**

Toi aussi t'as bien joué, Seito... En plus d'être le meilleur capitaine d'équipe du monde.

_Igarashi rit._

**IGARASHI**

Merci, Maki...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DES VESTIAIRES**

_Dorémi est toujours planquée à l'entrée des vestiaires. Elle voit l'équipe d'Igarashi arriver._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Il arrive... Dorémi, tu te détends et surtout, tu restes naturelle...

_Les premiers joueurs commencent à rentrer dans les vestiaires... Dorémi attend l'arrivée de Maki et Igarashi pour aborder ce dernier._

**DOREMI**

Bonjour !

_Igarashi et Maki s'arrêtent._

**DOREMI**

_(excitée, bégaye)_

Tu... Tu es... Ig... Igarashi, c'est ça ?

**IGARASHI**

_(intrigué)_

Euh... Oui, mais... Tu peux m'appeler Seito.

**DOREMI**

_(excitée, bégaye)_

Oh.. Je... Je t'ai observé pendant le match... T'es vraiment un excellent footballeur... et... je te tr--- je---

_Dorémi se met à mâcher ses mots, avant de finalement s'exprimer avec des paroles incompréhensibles, sous les regards étonnés de Igarashi et Maki. Dorémi reprend ses esprits, et tend rapidement sa lettre d'amour à Igarashi, tout en tremblant._

**DOREMI**

_(rapidement)_

Tiens, je t'offre cette lettre !

_Igarashi prend l'enveloppe. Il renifle._

**IGARASHI**

Tu l'as parfumée ?

**DOREMI**

Oui ! Av... Avec du Chanel !

_Igarashi déchire l'enveloppe, en sort la lettre, et se met à la lire. Puis il se tourne vers Dorémi._

**IGARASHI**

Ah, je vois ! Tu voulais me déclarer ton amour ?... Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, mais... Je suis déjà pris.

_Dorémi passe de l'excitation à la stupeur en une fraction de seconde. Elle blêmit._

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

T'es... Déjà pris ?

**MAKI**

Ouais... Igarashi et moi sommes en couple depuis quelques mois déjà.

**IGARASHI**

Mais, si tu veux, on peut rester amis.

_Dorémi ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, avant d'esquisser un faux sourire._

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Je comprends très bien. Au moins... J'aurais essayé.

**UN JOUEUR (h.c.)**

Seito, tout va bien ?

**IGARASHI**

Oui, tout va bien ! Ne te soucie pas de moi ! _(à Dorémi)_ Bon, je vais te laisser. Il faut que je prenne ma douche. A une autre fois, peut-être.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, Salut !... Au revoir, Maki !

**MAKI**

Au revoir.

_Igarashi et sa petite amie se dirigent à l'intérieur du vestiaire. Dorémi baisse la tête et soupire._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR VESTIAIRES**

**AIKO**

La revoilà !

_Aiko et Hazuki, planquées derrières les vestiaires, observaient la scène. Elles aperçoivent Dorémi qui les rejoint, tête baissée. Elle renifle de façon répétée, comme si elle pleurait en silence._

**AIKO**

Ça va pas ?... Raconte !

**HAZUKI**

Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais ?

_Dorémi lève la tête, versant de très nombreuses larmes... Après s'être retenue pendant quelques secondes, elle finit par éclater en sanglots._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurant)_

Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde !!

_Dorémi se met à chialer dans les bras de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Mais non... Non...

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurant)_

Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde...

**AIKO**

Allez, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer pour si peu ! Si ça se trouve, ce Igarashi, c'est une tête de con !

_Tetsuya passe à côté du groupe._

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

Toujours en train de chialer, Dorémi ?

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh, Tetsuya ! Ta gueule !

_Dorémi, elle, se retourne, et se dirige furieusement vers Tetsuya, le poing levé._

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse, dans ses dents)_

Mais je vais lui éclater la gueule à cet empaffé, moi...

_Aiko et Hazuki ne peuvent que regarder Dorémi approcher Tetsuya. Hors-champ, on entend Tetsuya se faire taper dessus par Dorémi. Ce n'est que lorsque Dorémi a fini que la caméra cadre sur eux. Elle regarde Tetsuya, qui gît à terre, d'un air furieux._

**TETSUYA**

_(effaré)_

P'tain, mais t'es malade !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

T'en veux une autre ??

_Pas de réponse._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Alors, tu fermes ta gueule !

_Dorémi quitte ensuite la zone, en pleurant toujours, mais plus silencieusement._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(voix mouillée)_

Oh, j'ai vraiment une vie de merde !

_Aiko et Hazuki, eux, rejoignent Tetsuya, et l'aident à se relever._

**AIKO**

Ça va ?

**TETSUYA**

Aïe ! Elle m'a fait super mal... C'est quoi son problème ?

_Tetsuya, une fois relevé, se tient un bras._

**AIKO**

Tu l'as bien cherché, en même temps ! A chaque que fois que vous vous croisez, il faut toujours que tu l'emmerdes !

**TETSUYA**

Mais... Je fais ça pour rire !

**AIKO**

Ah ouais ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai exactement le même ressenti lorsque le trio SOS fait une blague débile...

_Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je crois que je vais y aller; ma mère revient bientôt.

**AIKO**

Tiens, moi aussi. _(à Tetsuya)_ Et retiens bien ça : si t'es pas mort noyé dans un entrepôt il y a deux jours, c'est en partie grâce à Dorémi.

_Aiko et Hazuki s'en vont à leur tour, sous le regard médusé de Tetsuya. Bien entendu, il ne sait pas de quoi Aiko parle 2._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue d'ensemble de la somptueuse propriété des parents de Hazuki. On la voit marcher dans l'allée, vers la porte d'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki ouvre la porte de sa maison. En regardant autour d'elle, Hazuki ne voit personne. Elle cherche Baaya 3, sa nounou, mais elle est introuvable._

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Baaya ?

_Hazuki entend soudain des bruits de porcelaine déplacée, venant de la cuisine. Elle décide d'aller voir. Là-bas, elle y aperçoit Baaya, en train de ranger des assiettes en porcelaine dans une armoire._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, Baaya !

**BAAYA**

_(surprise)_

Hein ? Qu'est ce que---

_Dans la surprise, Baaya se cogne la tête contre l'armoire._

**BAAYA**

AÏE !

_Hazuki se précipite sur sa nounou._

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Oh, pardon ! Je suis vraiment navrée, Baaya !... Vous allez bien ?

**BAAYA**

Oui, oui, tout va bien... Oh, bon sang. Je suis bien trop vieille pour faire ce genre d'acrobaties.

_Baaya se relève, puis esquisse un sourire._

**BAAYA**

Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon trésor ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, oui...

**BAAYA**

Je viens juste de terminer de préparer ton goûter... Il se trouve sur la table.

_On cadre le goûter de Hazuki préparé par Baaya : des cookies et un verre de jus d'orange. Hazuki s'assied à table, devant son repas._

**HAZUKI**

Ça tombe bien; je commençais à avoir faim... Merci, Baaya !

**BAAYA**

Mais, de rien... Et bon appétit.

_Tandis que Baaya quitte la cuisine, Hazuki commence à manger un cookie de très bon appétit._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Nouvelle vue d'ensemble de la maison de Hazuki. Une voiture arrive. La caméra la cadre, et l'on se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une Mercedes-Benz Classe A, et que c'est celle de la mère de Hazuki. Cette dernière active l'interphone._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

_(depuis l'interphone)_

Oui ?

**REIKO**

C'est moi !

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Oui, j'ouvre le portail !

_Le portail qui protège l'entrée de l'allée s'ouvre lentement, permettant à Reiko de garer sa voiture._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki est en train de faire son devoir de mathématiques. Il s'agit d'un exercice de calcul écrit : 855-186. Sans trop de difficultés, Hazuki inscrit la réponse (699) dans son cahier._

**REIKO (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Hazuki ?... Hazuki, où es-tu ?

_Intriguée, Hazuki se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, Reiko rentre dans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**REIKO**

Ah, te voilà, ma fille adorée ! Je commençais à penser que tu n'étais pas encore rentrée...

**HAZUKI**

Bah,... Je suis là.

**REIKO**

Regarde ce que j'ai acheté pour toi...

_Reiko montre un sac (provenant d'un magasin de vêtements) à sa fille._

**REIKO**

De nouveaux vêtements !

**HAZUKI**

_(joyeuse)_

C'est vrai ? Tu as des vêtements pour moi ?... Et c'est quoi comme vêtements ?

_Au fur et à mesure qu'elle cite les vêtements qu'elle a acheté pour sa fille, Reiko les sort du sac._

**REIKO**

Alors, je t'ai pris... Une robe longue... Deux robes longues... Une nouvelle chemise de nuit... Et un ensemble de sous-vêtements !... Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

_Hazuki affiche une mine moins réjouie : elle déteste les robes longues._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais...

_Puis elle esquisse un faux sourire._

**HAZUKI**

_(un peu hésitante)_

Oui... Oui, oui, c'est bien ! C'est même très bien !

**REIKO**

Je suis ravie de t'entendre dire ça...

**HAZUKI**

Ça a du te coûter un bras, non ?

**REIKO**

Oh non, trois fois rien ! Seulement 35 000 yens4... Bon... Et si tu essayais un de tes nouvelle robes, que je voies à quoi tu ressembles dedans ?

**HAZUKI**

_(confuse)_

Bah... C'est que... Je dois terminer mon devoir de---

**REIKO**

_(interrompt Hazuki)_

Tatatatata, ton devoir attendra un peu.

_Reiko tend une des deux robes à sa fille._

**REIKO**

Tiens, essaye donc celle-là ! Je te promets de te laisser te changer toute seule...

_Quelques secondes se passent._

**HAZUKI**

_(résignée)_

Bon, d'accord...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki a mis une gigantesque robe longue de couleur bleue... mais elle semble hyper, HYPER gênée, comme si la robe ne lui convenait pas._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée, embarrassée)_

Oh, seigneur... J'ai l'air d'un clown avec cette affreuse robe ! _(à sa mère)_ Euh... Ça y est, Maman ! Je suis prête !

_Reiko, qui attendait dans le couloir, ouvre la porte. En voyant sa fille dans la nouvelle robe, elle exprime sa joie en joignant les deux mains._

**REIKO**

Ohhhh... Comme tu es belle dans ta nouvelle robe, Hazuki ! On dirait une princesse...

_Mine ENCORE PLUS embarrassée de Hazuki..._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Hazuki, Reiko et Baaya sont en train de dîner._

**BAAYA**

Alors ? Que pensez vous de la nourriture ?

**REIKO**

Exquise !

**HAZUKI**

C'est très bon.

**REIKO**

Ah, oui, j'oubliais... _(à Hazuki)_ Je t'ai inscrite à un cours de danse traditionnelle japonaise...

_Hazuki s'arrête de manger, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'avaler un morceau de nourriture._

**HAZUKI**

Qui, moi ?

**REIKO**

Oui, j'ai rencontré une magnifique professeure. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Mais finalement, je préfère te le dire maintenant... Je suis sure que vous vous entendrez très bien.

**HAZUKI**

_(visiblement ennuyée)_

OK, et... C'est quand, le premier cours ?

**REIKO**

_(fièrement)_

Demain après-midi !

_La caméra cadre le visage abasourdi de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Demain... Après-midi ???

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Vue d'ensemble de la nouvelle pâtisserie des filles._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Ça vous fera 1250 yens ! Vous payez en espèces ou par carte ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Un client se trouve devant le comptoir. Il sort quelques billets de son portefeuille et les tends à Majorika._

**CLIENT**

Je paye en espèces... Tenez, vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

_Majorika reprend les billets, puis elle tend une part de gâteau au client, qui la reprend._

**MAJORIKA**

Merci bien, monsieur. Voici votre tarte aux pommes.

**CLIENT**

Merci à vous.

**MAJORIKA**

Au revoir, et bon appétit !

**MAJORIKA**

Au revoir !

_Le client quitte la pâtisserie avec sa tarte. Une fois ce client parti, Majorika saisit un carnet de notes, et rajoute une barre pour compter le nombre de clients de la journée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Alors... Trois clients en une demi-journée... C'est toujours pas suffisant.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont en train de préparer un dessert. Majorika entre dans la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

Dites, les filles ! Je pense toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée d'ouvrir une pâtisserie ici ! On n'a eu que trois clients aujourd'hui !

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Vous êtes impatiente, vous savez, ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Impatiente ?? J'ai encore rien dit sur le fait que vous prenez tout votre temps, je vous signale ! _(à Hazuki)_ Et toi ? Tu veux bien faire quelque chose au lieu de regarder dans le vide ?

_Hazuki est assise sur une chaise, le regard vide, se tournant les pouces, comme si elle était tracassée. Elle ne répond pas à Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé ! Je te parle !

**DOREMI**

Euh... Majorika, je crois que Hazuki est un peu inquiète...

**AIKO**

Laisse tomber, Dorémi. Majorika ne comprendra jamais ce que veux dire « être inquiet ».

_Dorémi décide de rejoindre Hazuki. Elle pose une main sur son épaule._

**DOREMI**

Ça va, Hazuki ? Tu fais la tête depuis tout à l'heure...

**HAZUKI**

Oui, oui, tout va bien...

**DOREMI**

T'es sure ?... T'es pas de nouveau en train de garder quelque chose pour toi, j'espère ?

_Pas de réponse. Aiko, occupée à la cuisinière, se tourne vers elle._

**AIKO**

C'est encore à cause de ta mère ?

_Hazuki regarde brièvement Aiko, puis soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, d'accord... Maman a décidé de faire venir une prof de danse japonaise traditionnelle chez moi, pour me donner cours.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? De la danse traditionnelle japonaise ? Tu veux dire un truc comme ça ?

_Dorémi se met à imiter, de façon maladroite et désorganisée, une danse japonaise, tout en chantonnant. Elle finit par trébucher contre un carton._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Non ! Pas le fouet électrique, par Sainte-Kai !

**HAZUKI**

C'est pas tout à fait ça, Dorémi.

_Dorémi se relève._

**DOREMI**

Et... Et t'aimes bien ça, toi, la danse traditionnelle japonaise ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, pas vraiment...

_Dorémi et Aiko se tournent vers Hazuki avec des airs intrigués._

**DOREMI**

Hein ?

**AIKO**

Alors pourquoi t'as quand même accepté ? Si ça ne t'intéressait pas, tu aurais du dire non dès le départ !

**HAZUKI**

Je ne peux pas.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi tu peux pas ?

**HAZUKI**

Parce que si je le fais, je vais faire de la peine à ma mère...

**DOREMI**

T'es beaucoup trop gentille, je trouve...

**HAZUKI**

Donc voilà, étant donné que j'ai mon premier cours cet après-midi, et que je ne peux pas refuser, je... je vais devoir arrêter de travailler ici.

**DOREMI / AIKO**

_(étonnées)_

Keuha ?

**MAJORIKA**

Attends, Hazuki... T'es en train de nous dire que tu vas nous laisser tomber pour... un foutu cours de danse ?

**HAZUKI**

Je n'ai pas le choix, Majorika...

_Hazuki regarde sa montre, puis se lève, avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille; mon cours commence dans une heure... Je finirais bien par m'y faire, de toutes façons.

**AIKO**

Hazuki,... attends ! Tu vas quand même pas te laisser marcher sur les panards comme ça ! Ta mère peut pas te forcer à faire des trucs que t'aime pas !

_Avant de sortir, Hazuki se retourne une dernière fois vers ses amies, l'air abattue._

**HAZUKI**

Je suis désolée, les filles...

_Hazuki quitte la pâtisserie, sous les regards stupéfaits de Dorémi, Aiko et Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Alors, ça, c'est trop fort !

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki a mis un kimono de couleur rouge pâle pour son premier cours de danse. Baaya observe sur le côté, tandis que Reiko se réjouit._

**REIKO**

Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé de danser comme ça étant petite ! C'est fou ce que ton kimono est ravissant !

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

« Ravissant »... Plutôt inconfortable, oui ! Ça me file des démangeaisons, en plus !

**BAAYA**

Tu pourrais me dire merci plus tard; c'est moi même qui l'a fabriqué.

**REIKO**

Bon, bah... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ta prof.

_En bas, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Reiko quitte précipitamment la chambre._

**REIKO**

Tiens, la voilà !

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON**

_La prof de danse et Hazuki, tout deux tenant un éventail, sont au milieu du salon, tandis que Reiko et Baaya sont assises sur le canapé. De la musique japonaise joue en fond sonore. Au fur et à mesure, Hazuki (visiblement embarrassée) suit à la lettre les instructions de sa nouvelle prof._

**PROF DE DANSE**

Bien, Hazuki... On va pouvoir commencer... Plie bien tes genoux,... Rentre ton ventre, redresse ton dos... Lève l'éventail dans les airs... Oui, c'est très bien, Hazuki !

**REIKO**

Bravo, ma fille ! Tu es très douée !

**PROF DE DANSE**

Bien, reprenons depuis le début...

_Hazuki refait exactement la même position._

**PROF DE DANSE (cont.)**

Bien, garde cette position... Un peu plus longtemps... Parfait ! On réessaye encore une fois.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki, exténuée, se laisse tomber à plat ventre dans son lit, devant sa mère. Elle pousse un grand soupir._

**HAZUKI**

_(à elle-même)_

Je suis crevée... Je suis définitivement pas faite pour faire de la danse traditionnelle.

**REIKO**

Comment ça ? La professeure m'a dit tu te débrouillais bien.

**HAZUKI**

Vraiment ?

**REIKO**

Oui...

_Reiko enlace ensuite fermement sa fille._

**REIKO (cont.)**

Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma petite merveille...

_Malgré tout, Hazuki ne semble pas du tout réjouie..._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Cette fois, c'est mort. Je ne peux plus refuser.

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Le lendemain..._

_Hazuki, cartable à dos, rentre dans la cour de l'école avec un air tout penaud. Elle passe devant Dorémi et Aiko, qui sont assises plus loin sur un banc._

**DOREMI**

La vache... Hazuki n'a vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur... Je crois bien que c'est à cause du cours de danse.

**AIKO**

En même temps, euh... Elle n'avait qu'a refuser depuis le début.

**DOREMI**

Hazuki a toujours été comme ça, Aiko. Elle n'a jamais refusé quoi que ce soit par peur de blesser les autres. Et là, c'est un peu trop pour elle. Je pense qu'on va devoir l'aider par magie.

**AIKO**

T'es pas sérieuse ? On ne peut pas utiliser la magie pour contrôler les esprits !

**DOREMI**

Non, mais on peut par exemple empêcher la prof de venir chez elle...

_Reika Tamaki, planquée derrière un arbre, écoute la conversation. Ensuite, elle repère Hazuki, et décide d'aller la voir._

**REIKA**

Alors, Hazuki ? Comment vas-tu ce matin, ma chère ?

_Hazuki se retourne, interloquée._

**HAZUKI**

Reika...

**REIKA**

Tu pratiques la danse traditionnelle, paraît-il ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Oui. Je déteste ça, mais,... je suis obligée. Ma mère m'en voudrait si je me permettais d'avouer la vérité.

**REIKA**

Tss, tss, tss... Ma pauvre Hazuki. Décidément, tu es très intelligente, mais tellement naïve. Sacrifier ta propre intégrité juste pour rassurer ta mère ?

_Hazuki ne répond pas._

**REIKA (cont.)**

Quel âge as-tu, dis-moi ?

**HAZUKI**

J'ai neuf ans.

**REIKA**

Tu sais, ta mère est un peu trop écrasante, voire carrément manipulatrice. Moi, j'aurais dix ans ce mois-ci, et cela fait déjà très longtemps que mes parents ne m'imposent plus rien.

**HAZUKI**

Et... Comment tu as fait ?

**REIKA**

C'est tout simple : je leur ai dit « Non ». Et je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis.

**HAZUKI**

C'est pas si simple, Reika... Si jamais je fait ça, elle va se mettre à pleurer et refuser de me parler pendant des jours... Et, tu vois, j'aimerais éviter que ça arrive une deuxième fois.

**REIKA**

Allons ! Ne vas-tu pas insinuer que tu crains ta mère ?

**HAZUKI**

_(hésitante)_

Euh...

**REIKA**

Tu es tout à fait en droit de prendre tes propres décisions à ton âge ! Et laisse-moi donc te donner un bon conseil : si tu continues à te laisser faire de la sorte, tu risques de ne jamais devenir une adulte. Car, crois-moi, ta mère ne semblera pas vouloir, un jour ou l'autre, te traiter comme une personne adulte.

_Aiko et Dorémi s'approchent ensuite du groupe, visiblement mécontents._

**AIKO**

_(pendant que Reika termine sa phrase)_

Tamaki ?... Tamaki !

_Aiko place une main sur l'épaule de Reika de façon plutôt menaçante._

**AIKO (cont.)**

_(sèchement)_

Tu veux bien fiche la paix à Hazuki, s'il-te-plaît ?

**REIKA**

_(s'emporte)_

Dis donc ? Je ne faisais que lui donner des conseils de vie.

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est ça ! T'es clairement pas bien placée pour donner des conseils de vie aux autres.

_Dorémi et Aiko entraînent Hazuki vers le bâtiment principal._

**AIKO**

Allez, viens, Hazuki ! N'écoute pas ses conneries.

**HAZUKI**

Mais, je--- Oh...

_Reika fixe le trio d'un air mauvais._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Nous sommes en plein cours de mathématiques. Madame Seki a le regard plongé dans un livre de problèmes._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Toyokazu, voudrais-tu lire le problème n°34, s'il-te-plaît ?

**TOYOKAZU**

Oui, madame ! _(lisant)_ « M. Hosoda est chez le papetier. Il achète un stylo-plume à 630 yens, une boîte de six cartouches à encre à 500 yens la boîte et un paquet d'enveloppe qui coûte 250 yens. Combien dépense-t-il ? »

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Je vais vous donner un quart d'heure pour faire cet exercice en silence. Après, on mettra nos réponses en commun. C'est d'accord, les enfants ?

**TOUTE LA CLASSE**

Oui, Madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Dans ce cas, commencez.

_Tous les élèves commencent à cogiter, les yeux rivés sur leur cahier, y compris Hazuki... Jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Reika lui reviennent en tête._

**REIKA (flashback, h.c.)**

Tu as largement l'âge de prendre tes propres décisions. Si tu continues à laisser ta mère te contrôler, tu ne deviendras jamais adulte !

_Hazuki affiche soudain un air beaucoup plus menaçant._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh... Et puis, zut ! Cette fois, j'agis !

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Hazuki se dirige vers la gare avec un air furieux._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Elle monte ensuite dans un train censé la ramener chez elle._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR TOIT D'UN IMMEUBLE**

_On passe ensuite en vue aérienne, à environ un kilomètre de la gare. Dorémi et Aiko, habillées en sorcières, se trouvent sur le toit d'un immeuble, suffisamment haut pour ne pas être repérées. Elles observent les va et vient dans la gare. Dorémi utilise des jumelles._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki vient de monter dans le train au troisième quai...

**AIKO**

C'est bien, mais... Il faut retrouver sa prof de danse.

**DOREMI**

N'empêche, je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour Hazuki. T'aurais vu la tête qu'elle faisait à la sortie, elle avait l'air vraiment vénère !

**AIKO**

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas répéter les propos de Tamaki ! Sinon, ça risque de faire du pétard chez elle.

_Soudain, Dorémi aperçoit quelque chose à travers ses jumelles. En effet, la prof de danse de Hazuki se trouve également dans la gare._

**DOREMI**

Attends... Je crois que j'ai vu la prof de danse !

**Plan à travers les jumelles**

_La prof de danse se trouve sur le quai numéro 1, auquel un train arrive._

**AIKO**

Vraiment ?

**DOREMI**

Je vérifie... Oui, c'est elle ! Sur le quai 1 ! Je crois qu'elle va prendre le train qui arrive.

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Un train s'arrête au quai numéro 1. Après que quelques passagers soient descendus, la prof de danse monte dans le train._

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR TOIT D'UN IMMEUBLE**

**Plan à travers les jumelles**

_Dorémi observe toujours, elle voit la prof de danse embarquer à travers ses jumelles._

**AIKO**

Alors ?

**DOREMI**

Elle vient d'embarquer.

**Retour sur les filles**

_Dorémi range ses jumelles et se tourne vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

On va se rapprocher du pont qui enjambe la voie ferrée juste après la gare. Viens !

**AIKO**

D'accord, je te suis !

_Les deux filles enfourchent leur balai, décollent du toit, et se mettent à voler dans les airs._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PONT FERROVIAIRE**

_Dorémi et Aiko se placent à environ cent mètres au-dessus du pont. Dorémi regarde ensuite vers la gare pour voir si le train est toujours là. En effet; il est toujours à l'arrêt à la gare._

**DOREMI**

Bon... On va arrêter ce train en activant tous les signals d'a---

**AIKO**

« Signaux ».

**DOREMI**

Excuse-moi... On va activer tous les signaux d'alarmes de ce train en même temps.

**AIKO**

T'es folle ? On va paralyser toute la ligne si on fait ça !

**DOREMI**

Peut-être, mais au moins, Hazuki aura au moins une soirée de repos.

_Dorémi regarde une nouvelle fois vers la gare. Le train de la prof commence à prendre de la vitesse._

**DOREMI**

Le train vient de démarrer.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Bon... On attend que le train passe sous le pont, et puis on jette notre sortilège. D'accord ?

**AIKO**

D'accord.

_Les deux filles lèvent leur baguette en l'air. Le train se rapproche de plus en plus rapidement du pont._

**DOREMI**

A mon signal...

_Après quelques secondes, le train finit par traverser le pont à environ 70-80 km/h, et passe juste en-dessous des filles._

**DOREMI**

Maintenant !

_Les filles lancent leur sortilège. Les deux rayons d'énergie se combinent, puis se répandent sur toute la longueur du train._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TRAIN**

_Plusieurs gros plans sur les signaux d'alarmes se tirant tous seuls se succèdent. Le train freine d'un coup sec, faisant tomber certains passagers debout._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR VOIE FERREE**

_Le train perd brusquement de la vitesse, freinant avec une telle puissance que des étincelles se forment sous les essieux. Après quelques secondes, le train s'immobilise complètement en pleine voie._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR PONT FERROVIAIRE**

_Dorémi et Aiko sont toujours à la même position que tout à l'heure. Dorémi pousse un grand « ouf ! » de soulagement._

**DOREMI**

Et voilà ! Le problème de Hazuki est réglé !

**AIKO**

_(inquiète)_

Oui, mais... Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse avant que quelqu'un nous voie !

**DOREMI**

Oui, d'accord !

_Les filles s'échappent rapidement._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Baaya est au téléphone._

**BAAYA**

Vous ne pouvez pas venir ? (...) Le train est bloqué en pleine voie et ne redémarre pas ? (...) Ah, c'est dommage... Bon, je suppose que du coup, on reportera le cours à une autre fois ? (...) Oui. (...) Oh, ne vous excusez pas, madame. Ce n'est pas de votre faute... Madame Fujiwara comprendra parfaitement. (...) Oui, d'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Au revoir.

_Pile au moment où Baaya raccroche, Hazuki ouvre brusquement la porte d'entrée._

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère)_

Cette fois, ça suffit ! La coupe est pleine !

_Hazuki claque la porte derrière elle. Baaya, apeurée, a une main placée sur le cœur._

**BAAYA**

_(essoufflée)_

Mille tonnerres, Hazuki ! Tu m'as fait une frayeur bleue ! Pourquoi es-tu énervée comme ça ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère)_

J'en ai plus que marre d'être dans l'ombre de ma mère ! Les vêtements, les cours particuliers, ces leçons de danse naze-broques ! Y'en a marre ! Vous m'entendez ?

**BAAYA**

_(confuse)_

Allons, Hazuki ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !

**HAZUKI**

Où est maman ?

**BAAYA**

Elle... Elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

**HAZUKI**

Et bien, je l'attends ! Il faut que je discute de tout ça avec elle.

_Mine inquiète de Baaya._

**BAAYA**

Euh, Hazuki... Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher d'exprimer tes sentiments, mais... je crois que tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

**HAZUKI**

Et pourquoi donc ?

**BAAYA**

Tu sais pourtant très bien comment ta mère se comporte dès qu'elle est contrariée !

_Hazuki se dirige vers l'escalier._

**HAZUKI**

Tant pis ! Il est temps que je prenne mes propres décisions, au lieu de suivre celles de ma mère !

**BAAYA**

Hazuki, attends !

_Devant l'absence de réponse, Baaya finit par soupirer._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki est assise sur son lit, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Reiko rentre sans frapper._

**REIKO**

Bonsoir, ma puce ! Je t'ai acheté un nouveau kimono pour---

_Reiko réalise soudainement, et avec inquiétude, que Hazuki n'a pas l'air contente du tout._

**REIKO**

_(confuse)_

Euh... Que se passe-t-il, Hazuki ? Tu... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

**HAZUKI**

_(sans regarder sa mère)_

Je ne veux plus participer au cours de danse traditionnelle.

**REIKO**

P--- Pourquoi ?

**HAZUKI**

_(sans regarder sa mère)_

Parce que. Je ne veux plus y participer. Un point, c'est tout.

**REIKO**

_(affolée)_

Mais... Mais... Tu étais pourtant si douée...

_D'un air furieux, Hazuki se lève, et fixe sa mère droit dans les yeux._

**HAZUKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Je m'en contre-fiche ! Je n'ai plus envie de faire de danse traditionnelle japonaise ! A vrai dire, je n'ai JAMAIS eu envie !

_Reiko halète sous le choc._

**HAZUKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Pourquoi je dois me sentir obligée de suivre tout ces fichus cours particuliers, hein ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu veux me faire porter ces horribles robes trop grosses pour moi ??? Tu ne peux pas me laisser porter de vraies fringues ? Hein ? J'aimerais que tu me traites comme une personne de mon âge ! Tu m'entends ?

_Lorsqu'elle voit sa mère baisser la tête, avec les larmes aux yeux, Hazuki passe de la colère à l’inquiétude : elle a probablement été trop loin._

**REIKO**

_(à elle-même, se répétant)_

C'est pas possible...

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Maman, ne... ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît ! Je... Je voulais juste discuter un peu !...

_Lorsque Reiko relève la tête, elle est clairement en train de pleurer._

**REIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je pensais que je te faisais plaisir !... Je... Je voulais pas te rendre malheureuse !!

_Reiko finit par quitter la chambre en sanglotant. Hazuki essaye de la rattraper._

**HAZUKI**

Maman, t'en va pas, s'il-te-plaît ! Maman !... Maman, est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ??

_Reiko ne répond pas, elle claque la porte au nez de sa propre fille, qui reste figée sous le choc. Elle entend sa mère pleurer derrière la porte, puis baisse tristement la tête._

**HAZUKI**

_(résignée)_

Oh... J'ai tout foiré.

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 18**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue d'ensemble de l'école élémentaire de Misora._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Hazuki, assise à côté de Dorémi, a la tête baissée et les deux mains jointes, et affiche un air vraiment déprimée, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Dorémi lui tape sur l'épaule._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Hazuki ?

_Hazuki se tourne vers Dorémi._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(en chuchotant)_

Ça va ?

_Hazuki hoche la tête sans rien dire, puis se remet à regarder vers son banc. De son côté, Madame Seki termine de noter un calcul écrit (710-285) au tableau, puis se tourne vers ses élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Est-ce qu'il y a un volontaire pour venir trouver la différence entre ces deux nombres au tableau ?

_Pas de réponse._

**MADAME SEKI**

Allons, ne faites pas les timides !

**DOREMI**

_(priant pour elle-même)_

Faites qu'elle ne m'interroge pas... Faites qu'elle ne m'interroge pas...

**MADAME SEKI**

Hazuki ?

_Dorémi pousse un grand ouf de soulagement, et Hazuki se tourne vers Madame Seki._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu viens au tableau faire ce calcul ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, madame...

_Hazuki se lève de sa chaise, et se dirige vers le tableau. Elle s'apprête à prendre une craie dans la boîte, avant que Madame Seki ne l'en empêche._

**MADAME SEKI**

Euh... Il y a déjà une craie sur le rebord du tableau, Hazuki.

_Hazuki se positionne ensuite face au tableau, devant le calcul écrit. Elle prend une craie. Sous les deux premiers chiffres, elle inscrit craintivement un 5. Elle s'apprête ensuite à ajouter une réponse aux deux chiffres, avant d'être interrompue._

**MADAME SEKI**

Je crois que tu as oublié de reporter ton chiffre.

**HAZUKI**

Oh ! Euh... Excusez-moi !

_Hazuki refait face au tableau. Mais elle commence à paniquer : elle respire de façon plus erratique. Elle essaye de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur le tableau... Madame Seki regarde Hazuki d'un air inquiet, tandis que cette dernière essaye de compléter son calcul. Incapable de répondre et toute tremblante, Hazuki respire de moins en moins bien. Le spectateur pourra même voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front..._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(inquiète)_

Hazuki, tout va bien ?

_Certains élèves se mettent à discuter entre eux, mais Madame Seki les fait rapidement taire en donnant des coups de règle sur son bureau. Hazuki perd de plus en plus ses moyens, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se tenir la tête._

**HAZUKI**

_(affolée, en pleurs)_

J'y arrive pas... J'y arrive pas !! JE VAIS JAMAIS Y ARRIVER !!!

_Hazuki Madame Seki se lève de sa chaise et se précipite vers Hazuki pour essayer de la rassurer. Hazuki, elle, lutte pour respirer, comme si elle faisait une crise d'asthme (en fait, elle fait une crise de panique). Dorémi se précipite aussi vers elle._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Hazuki !

**MADAME SEKI**

OK... Calme-toi, c'est... c'est juste un calcul. Allez, respire !

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Hazuki, toujours en pleine crise, envoie plusieurs comprimés dans sa bouche, puis les avales avec de l'eau._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Maintenant, essaye de bien respirer. Par le nez, puis par la bouche...

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu perd jamais tes moyens devant un exercice de maths, d'habitude !

_Après quelques secondes, Hazuki enlace Dorémi et se met à sangloter._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs, a des difficultés à articuler)_

Ça va pas, chez moi ! J'ai dit à ma mère que je voulais arrêter la danse, et... et... elle s'est vexée, et, elle veut plus me parler !

**DOREMI**

Vraiment ? T'es sure que tu lui a juste dit ça ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Bah... Sur... sur le coup de la colère, j'ai... j'ai aussi dis que je voulais plus porter de robes et qu'elle devait me traiter comme une personne de mon âge !

**DOREMI**

Ah, quand même... Vu la tête de serial killer que tu avais hier à la sortie.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Qu'est ce que tu entends par « tête de serial killer » ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Hazuki était dans une colère noire hier après-midi. Je crois que c'était à cause de son cours de danse.

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je voulais pas de ce cours ! Je n'en ai jamais voulu !

**DOREMI**

Tu vois, tu aurais du nous dire dès le début que tu ne voulais pas de ce cours.

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais... Mais... C'est justement ce que je voulais éviter ! Je voulais pas faire de peine à ma mère...

**DOREMI**

_(rassurante)_

Allez, calme-toi... Je suis là...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu as du garder ça pour toi pendant quelque temps, non ?

_Hazuki, les larmes aux yeux, hoche la tête._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI (cont.)**

Tu sais... C'est normal que tu finisses par craquer si tu ne dis rien. Quand tu gardes quelque chose pour toi, ton niveau de stress monte jusqu'à ce que ça explose...

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

N'empêche, je... je ne sais pas si ma mère acceptera de me parler à nouveau...

**DOREMI**

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sure que si tu en parles avec elle, ça va s'arranger. Ta maman reste ta maman...

_Soudain, une sonnerie électronique retentit. Mademoiselle Yuki ouvre la porte, puis Baaya rentre à l'intérieur._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oh ! Bonjour, Baaya. Merci de vous être déplacée...

**BAAYA**

Hazuki ?... Hazuki, mon trésor, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Elle a eu une crise de panique en plein cours... Apparemment, ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec une histoire qu'elle a eu avec sa mère à propos d'un cours de danse ?

_Baaya soupire._

**BAAYA**

Hélas, je crois bien que oui... _(à Hazuki)_ Allez, viens... Je vais te ramener à la maison.

_Baaya entraîne gentiment Hazuki vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

Repose-toi bien, Hazuki.

_Hazuki et Baaya quittent le cabinet._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki se repose à plat dos sur son lit, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre derrière sa nuque, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappe à la porte._

**HAZUKI**

_(faiblement)_

Oui ?...

**BAAYA**

Je peux rentrer, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, si vous voulez...

_Baaya rentre dans la chambre de Hazuki avec une caisse en carton sous un bras. Elle s'approche du lit._

**BAAYA**

Alors, comment vas-tu, maintenant ? Tu t'es reposée ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, mais... Ça n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais me réconcilier avec Maman... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait ça.

**BAAYA**

Tu sais, mon trésor... Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir de te faire essayer des grosses robes ou de t'inscrire à des cours particuliers contre ton gré. Elle veut te faire plaisir... parce qu'elle ne veut pas reproduire les erreurs de sa propre mère.

_Hazuki se tourne vers Baaya, l'air intrigué._

**HAZUKI**

Vous voulez dire... Mamy, qui est morte il y a deux ans ?

**BAAYA**

Tout à fait. Vois-tu, ta Mamy était une personne très riche comme tes parents. Mais contrairement à ta mère, elle était assez pingre. Du coup, elle achetait très rarement des choses à ta mère. Excepté...

_Baaya ouvre la caisse en carton, et en sort une vieille poupée qui appartenait à Reiko._

**BAAYA (cont.)**

...cette poupée.

**HAZUKI**

Oh ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spéciale, cette poupée ?

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR VILLAGE JAPONAIS [scène en noir et blanc]**

_1968\. Plusieurs filles se sont réunies entres elles, avec des poupées parlantes ou des poupées à plusieurs tenues._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Rien au premier abord... Mais en fait, lorsque ta maman avait ton âge, les poupées en vogue étaient celles qui parlaient, et celles qui pouvaient avoir différentes tenues.

**PETITE FILLE #1**

Regardez ! J'ai habillé ma poupée avec une robe !

**PETITE FILLE #2**

Et moi, j'ai une poupée qui parle !

_La deuxième petite fille tire une cordelette, activant ainsi une boîte sonore cachée dans sa poupée._

**POUPEE**

_(voix pré-enregistrée)_

Je m'appelle Mimi ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Joue avec moi !

_Les filles rigolent. Planquée derrière un arbre, Reiko, 9 ans à l'époque, observe la scène, puis regarde longuement et tristement sa poupée. C'est celle que Baaya montrera 32 ans plus tard à Hazuki._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Mais Reiko n'avait que cette poupée normale.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA MAISON [scène en noir et blanc]**

_Reiko rentre dans la cuisine, et pose tristement sa poupée sur la table, avant de repartir. Baaya (environ 40-45 ans à l'époque), qui cuisinait, voit tout et affiche une mine inquiète._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Elle n'a jamais eu le courage de demander une autre poupée à sa mère, parce qu'elle savait que pour elle, l'argent était très précieux... Et finalement, elle n'en a plus voulu... J'étais peinée à l'idée de la voir si triste à cause de ça.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE BAAYA [scène en noir et blanc]**

_Baaya est en train de terminer de coudre une robe miniature. Une fois la robe prête, elle prend la poupée de Reiko, et lui enfile la robe._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

J'ai donc fabriqué plusieurs tenues de rechange pour la poupée de ta maman, avec des restes de vieux vêtements... Au final, il y avait une dizaine de tenues différentes, en particulier des robes.

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE REIKO [scène en noir et blanc]**

_Reiko soupire tristement, assise sur son lit._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Et avec le peu de capacité de modulation que j'avais à l'époque, j'ai aussi prêté ma voix à cette poupée. Comme Reiko ne lui avais pas donné de nom, je l'ai appelée Lily.

_La porte de la chambre de Reiko s'ouvre, et la petite tête de sa poupée passe à travers._

**BAAYA à 40 ANS (h.c.)**

_(imitant une voix de petite fille)_

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lily !

_Reiko s'approche de la poupée avec un air intriguée._

**BAAYA à 40 ANS (h.c.)**

_(imitant une voix de petite fille)_

Bah ? T'as l'air toute tristounette ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

**REIKO à 9 ans**

Je... Je n'arrive pas à demander à ma mère d'acheter une autre poupée.

**BAAYA à 40 ANS (h.c.)**

_(imitant une voix de petite fille)_

Pourquoi veux-tu une autre poupée ? Tu sais, tu peux me confier tes petits secrets, je les garderais pour moi !

_Reiko remarque ensuite la nouvelle tenue de sa poupée._

**REIKO à 9 ans**

Mais... Tu as mis une robe ?

**BAAYA à 40 ANS (h.c.)**

_(imitant une voix de petite fille)_

Et oui ! Il faut bien que je change de tenue quand il le faut, non ? Comment la trouves-tu ?

**REIKO à 9 ans**

Je la trouve... Trop belle ! J'aimerais tellement avoir la même que toi.

_Baaya pousse la porte de la chambre. Le spectateur découvre alors que c'est elle qui prêtait sa voix à Lily._

**BAAYA à 40 ANS**

Il suffit de me demander, Reiko. C'est moi qui a cousu cette robe pour Lily.

_Mine joyeuse de Reiko._

**BAAYA à 40 ANS**

_(imitant une voix de petite fille)_

Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

**REIKO à 9 ANS**

Lily !...

_Reiko enlace fermement sa poupée dans ses bras._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Je me rappellerais toujours du sourire de ta mère ce jour-là.

**Scène 6 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN [scène en noir et blanc]**

_Reiko fait mu-muse avec sa poupée, sous le regard satisfait de Baaya._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Elle avait compris que même si sa poupée était « normale », elle pouvait très bien la faire parler et s'habiller à sa convenance.

**REIKO à 9 ANS**

_(joyeuse, en riant)_

Tu es ma meilleure amie, Lily !

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Retour en 2000. Baaya et Hazuki sont toujours dans la chambre._

**BAAYA**

Mais malheureusement, bien après son enfance, ta maman a du sacrifier ses nombreux projets à cause de son premier mari... Et tu vois,... non seulement elle ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose, mais en plus, le simple fait de penser que tu serais malheureuse la met dans tous ses états.

_Hazuki acquiesce._

**HAZUKI**

Ça fait longtemps que Maman n'a plus vue Lily ?

**BAAYA**

Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Elle a du s'en débarrasser vers... treize, quatorze ans, je dirais ?

**HAZUKI**

Vous croyez que si je la fais parler devant Maman, elle va peut-être accepter de me laisser faire mes propres choix ?

**BAAYA**

Pourquoi pas ?... Tu as encore une voix très jeune, donc je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS**

_Hazuki est planquée dans la salle de bains, habillée en sorcière. Elle place la poupée, couverte de poussière et désagrégée avec le temps, sur un escabeau. Elle lève ensuite sa baguette._

**HAZUKI**

Metamorfosis !

_Elle lance un sortilège sur la poupée, qui redevient comme neuve. Hazuki entend ensuite des pas se rapprocher. Elle désactive aussitôt sa console._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_On voit ensuite Reiko passer sa tête à travers la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de Hazuki._

**REIKO**

_(tristement)_

Hazuki ?... Hazuki ?

_En ne voyant pas sa fille, Reiko soupire tristement. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre._

**Scène 3 – INT. NIUT CHAMBRE DE REIKO**

_Reiko rentre dans sa chambre. Elle s'assied ensuite sur son lit, prend une photo encadrée sur laquelle il y a elle, son mari, sa fille et Baaya. En la regardant, les larmes lui montent aux yeux._

**REIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Pardonne-moi, ma fille...

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Bonjour ! Tu as beaucoup grandie depuis la dernière fois !

_Reiko se tourne vers sa porte. Lily, sa vieille poupée, se trouve juste à l'entre-ouverture de la porte._

**REIKO**

_(étonnée)_

  1. Lily ? C'est vraiment toi ?




**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

J'ai croisé ta fille, Hazuki, il y a peu. On a un peu parlé elle et moi...

_Reiko s'approche de la poupée et se met à sa hauteur._

**REIKO**

Ah, oui ? Et... De quoi a-t-elle parlé ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Bah... Elle me parlait de toi. Tu sais, si ta fille te dis qu'elle n'aime pas tel truc, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te déteste. A vrai dire, Hazuki aime beaucoup danser. Mais tu vois, elle préférais plutôt faire du ballet par exemple. Et... Ça lui fait aussi beaucoup plaisir quand tu lui achète de nouveaux vêtements.

**REIKO**

C'est vrai ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Je ne sais pas, c'est Hazuki qui me l'a dit... Mais, en même temps, elle voudrait faire ses propres trucs, tu vois.

_Après quelques secondes de silence, Reiko soupire._

**REIKO**

Tu as raison, Lily. Peut-être ai-je mis trop de pression à ma fille à ce sujet.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(voix de plus en plus mouillée)_

Tu sais, il ne faut pas de mettre dans un état pareil si ta fille est malheureuse... Je pense que--- _(respiration)_ Je te jure que c'est pas mon but de te rendre malheureuse, Maman... Je te le jure...

_Reiko tire la porte. Hazuki était derrière tout ce temps. Sur le point de pleurer, elle lève la tête vers sa Maman_

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis désolée...

_Mère et fille se regardent brièvement. Finalement, Reiko esquisse un sourire, et enlace sa fille. Hazuki éclate en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je t'aime, Maman !

**REIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma fille... Moi aussi...

_Baaya, qui a tout vu, verse une larme de joie, alors que Reiko et Hazuki se réconcilient..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1**

_L'objet qui recouvrait la lentille de la caméra est enlevé par Hazuki, dont on voit le visage à travers une fermeture éclair. Hazuki semble paniquée._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, misère ! J'en étais sure !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VESTIAIRES**

_On se rend compte alors que Hazuki, habillée en justaucorps de danse classique, se prépare pour son cours de ballet. Elle regarde ses pieds._

**HAZUKI**

J'ai oublié mes chaussons de danse à la maison...

_Une autre fille de sa classe, Shiori, lui tend ses chaussons de danse._

**SHIORI**

Tu voudrais les miens ?

**HAZUKI**

_(hésitante)_

Bah... Euh...

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Hazuki !

_Baaya, visiblement essoufflée, arrive en courant dans les vestiaires avec les chaussons de Hazuki, et les lui tend._

**BAAYA**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Hazuki ! Tu avais oublié tes chaussons dans ta chambre...

**HAZUKI**

Merci... J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir participer au cours aujourd'hui...

_Aussitôt, Baaya repart rapidement._

**BAAYA**

Bon, je repars ! J'ai des fruits de mer sur le feu... Bon cours !

_Baaya s'en va en courant. Hazuki et Shiori se regardent._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah, voilà. Je crois que mon problème est réglé.

**SHIORI**

C'est ton premier jour ici, il paraît ? Je ne savais pas que t'aimais la danse classique.

_Quelques secondes d'hésitation._

**HAZUKI**

Disons que... j'ai fait un compromis avec ma mère.

**SHIORI**

Moi, ça fait presque deux ans que je fais du ballet !

**HAZUKI**

Ah ?... Et la prof n'est pas trop sévère ?

**SHIORI**

Non, au contraire. Elle est super gentille !

_Hazuki acquiesce. Ensuite, les deux filles enfilent leur chaussons._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE DANSE**

_Un musicien joue « Sylvia » de Léo Delibes sur le piano. Au rythme de la chanson, la prof donne les instructions. Tous les élèves (incluant Hazuki et Shiori) suivent ses pas de danse._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR HALL OMNISPORTS**

_La caméra fait un zoom arrière pour révéler le hall omnisports complet, au son de la musique jouée pendant le cour de ballet..._

**FIN**

1Aux storyboardeurs : Vous êtes libres d'improviser jusqu'à la scène de victoire !

2Voir script de l'épisode 3.

3Baaya ayant un design beaucoup trop cartoonesque dans la première série, je souhaiterais que ce personnage soit redessiné. Donnez-lui une morphologie plus réaliste, notamment.

4Soit environ 276 euros. Horriblement cher, quoi...


	5. Episode 5 - Dis-le avec des fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina s'occupe des fleurs de l'école chaque jour, et est très appréciée des professeurs. Pourtant, elle est régulièrement harcelée, en particulier par trois garçons de sa classe, et depuis quelques temps, elle semble avoir quelques soucis de cœur. Les trois apprenties sont heureusement là pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Harcèlement

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE SALLE A MANGER**

_Une horloge indique 6 heures 30. La caméra cadre ensuite Hazuki, assise devant la table de la salle à manger, tasse de café dans la main. Elle boit une gorgée. Baaya rentre dans la cuisine._

**BAAYA**

Déjà réveillée, ma petite ?

_Hazuki se tourne vers Baaya._

**HAZUKI**

Baaya...

**BAAYA**

Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te réveille de si bon matin ?

_Hazuki lui montre sa boîte à violon et son archet._

**BAAYA**

Ah, je vois... Tu vas aller réviser ton violon à l'école. Tu sais... Tu as tout à fait le droit de faire ça ici.

**HAZUKI**

Je voudrais bien, mais... A chaque fois, ma mère vient me déranger, et... vous la connaissez bien. Je ne peux pas lui dire de me laisser tranquille. Vous comprenez ?

_Baaya acquiesce. Hazuki jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge, puis se lève de sa chaise, avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec son cartable._

**HAZUKI**

Bon... Il va falloir que j'y aille. Je dois arriver suffisamment tôt pour avoir une classe libre.

**BAAYA**

D'accord, mon trésor... Passe une bonne journée !

**HAZUKI**

Vous aussi, Baaya ! A ce soir !

_Hazuki quitte la maison. Baaya bâille._

**BAAYA**

Brave petite...

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE MARINA**

_Dans une autre maison, une petite fille, Marina Koizumi, passe sa tête à travers une robe bleue. Vue de dos, elle passe sa main à travers ses cheveux, puis se tourne vers son miroir. La caméra cadre alors pour que le spectateur puisse voir son visage._

_Marina rit silencieusement en voyant son reflet. Ensuite, elle prend son cartable, puis quitte sa chambre._

**TRANSITION FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – PAS D'IMAGE**

_Le bruit du moteur d'un train gagne en volume._

**Scène 2 – EXT. AUBE GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Dès que le train passe devant la caméra, l'image réapparaît. Le train s'arrête devant le quai. Les portes s'ouvrent, et plusieurs passagers descendent, dont Hazuki. Elle se dirige vers le hall d'attente._

**Scène 3 – INT. AUBE HALL DE LA GARE CENTRALE**

_Marina se sert dans un distributeur automatique. Après avoir pris sa cannette de soda, elle se dirige vers la sortie. Derrière elle apparaît Hazuki, qui l'aperçoit._

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant)_

Marina !... Marina ?

_Marina se retourne. En apercevant Hazuki, elle esquisse un sourire. Hazuki se rapproche de Marina._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, Marina.

**MARINA**

Bonjour !

**HAZUKI**

Comment vas-tu ?

**MARINA**

Je vais bien. Je suis encore un peu endormie, mais... Ça devrait aller.

**HAZUKI**

Si on allait ensemble jusqu'à l'école ?

**MARINA**

D'accord !

_Les deux filles quittent le hall d'attente en même temps._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE L'ECOLE**

_Le soleil est pratiquement levé. Hazuki et Marina marchent dans le quartier._

**HAZUKI**

C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que ma mère me fiche la paix.

**MARINA**

C'est cool, ça ! Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du violon. Tu en joues depuis longtemps ?

**HAZUKI**

Depuis bientôt un an...

**MARINA**

Et, c'est pas trop difficile ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Ça dépend des morceaux qu'on me demande de jouer.

_Les filles arrivent devant le portail de l'école. Le directeur est déjà là, il est en train d'ouvrir les portes. Il aperçoit Hazuki et Marina._

**MARINA**

Bonjour, monsieur le directeur !

**DIRECTEUR**

Ah. Bonjour, Marina. Tu viens t'occuper de la pépinière de l'école, je suppose ?

_Marina acquiesce._

**DIRECTEUR**

Et toi, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je dois travailler mon violon; j'ai un récital ce week-end.

**DIRECTEUR**

Hum... D'accord. Suivez-moi, je vais vous ouvrir une salle de classe...

_Le directeur, Hazuki et Marina rentrent dans la cour._

**HAZUKI**

Le sous-directeur est au courant qu'on est déjà ici ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le prévenir tout de suite.

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Hazuki joue la partie solo de « Ständchen » de Schubert au violon, tout en suivant sa partition. Marina, de son côté, termine de rempoter une fleur. Elle chantonne le morceau de Hazuki, tout en arrosant sa plante. Un moment, Hazuki s'arrête._

**HAZUKI**

Il faut que j'arrête. C'est naze.

**MARINA**

Non, non ! C'était génial ! Continue...

_Hazuki se remet à jouer._

**MARINA**

Je crois que le son de ton violon fait plaisir à cette plante.

_Hazuki s'arrête de nouveau de jouer._

**HAZUKI**

Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

**MARINA**

Le son de ton violon fait plaisir à cette plante, je dis.

**HAZUKI**

Comment c'est possible ? Les plantes ne savent pas parler...

**MARINA**

Non, mais... Ce sont des organismes vivants. Les plantes et les fleurs grandissent, comme les enfants. Elles respirent, aussi. Sais-tu comment une fleur fait pour respirer ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Pas vraiment, non.

**MARINA**

Et bien... D'abord, elle absorbe l'eau avec ses racines, avec l'aide de la lumière terrestre. Le mieux, c'est lorsqu'il y a du soleil. Les feuilles captent l'énergie solaire, et l'eau des racines réduit la concentration de dioxyde de carbone autour de la fleur. Grâce à ça, la fleur peut libérer de l'oxygène, et même fabriquer sa propre nourriture. On appelle ça la photosynthèse.

**HAZUKI**

_(émerveillée)_

Wouah ! Tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon en botanique !

_Marina soupire._

**MARINA**

Oh, arrête... Je ne suis pas aussi cultivée que toi.

**HAZUKI**

Si, si, je suis sérieuse ! Je ne savais pas que ça s'appelait la photosynthèse.

**MARINA**

Non, t'es trop gentille... Je suis vraiment une bille pour tout le reste. Et puis... tout le monde me dit que je suis la chouchoute de la prof.

**HAZUKI**

Oh ?

**MARINA**

En particulier le trio SOS. Tu sais... Yuji, Yukata et Toyo...

**HAZUKI**

T'occupe pas de ces trois débiles. Ils finiront par se rendre compte de leurs âneries, un jour ou l'autre.

_Hazuki tourne la page de son livre de partitions. Elle écarquille des yeux en découvrant ce qu'elle va jouer : une sonate de Beethoven relativement compliquée à jouer..._

**MARINA**

Mouais... Si tu le dis.

_Hazuki recommence à jouer, tandis que Marina termine de s'occuper de la plante de la classe._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue d'ensemble de l'école, alors que le violon de Hazuki disparaît en fondu..._

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

Bien !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR SALLE DE CLASSE 4-1**

_Madame Seki se tient debout sur son estrade, devant ses élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Aujourd'hui, comme prévu, on fait le petit contrôle sur les régions et les préfectures du Japon. Vous allez donc prendre une farde vide et la mettre au milieu de chaque banc pour vous séparer. Pendant ce temps, je vous distribue les copies.

_Chaque élève sort une farde vide pour placer un « mur » entre deux élèves sur chaque banc. Madame Seki prend ses feuilles, puis observe brièvement la plante dont Marina s'est occupée. Elle se dirige vers le banc de Marina, puis lui distribue sa feuille._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Marina ?

_Marina lève la tête vers son institutrice._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Merci de t'être occupé de ma plante...

_Madame Seki continue ensuite sa distribution. Dorémi tient sa copie devant elle, l'air inquiète._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Oh, la poisse... J'ai absolument rien retenu !

**HAZUKI**

Tu as étudié, non ?

_Madame Seki retourne ensuite à son bureau._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon... Comme vous le voyez, vous avez une carte du Japon avec des chiffres. Et dans le tableau sous la carte, vous devez inscrire le nom de la préfecture à côté du chiffre correspondant. Normalement, si vous avez bien étudié, ça devrait aller. Ça marche ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Oui, madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Vous pouvez commencer.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Hazuki et Dorémi viennent de quitter le bâtiment principal. Elles marchent dans la cour._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Nom de dieu... C'était méga difficile, ce test. J'espère de tout cœur que je ne l'ai pas foiré...

**HAZUKI**

C'était pourtant simple, non. Le nom des régions : Hokkaido, Tohoku, Kanto, Chubu---

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Arrête, s'il-te-plaît ! Tu me fais déjà penser à la mauvaise note que je vais me taper !

_Aiko rejoint les deux filles._

**AIKO**

Salut, Dorémi ! Salut, Hazuki !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI**

Salut, Aiko !

**AIKO**

Alors ? Ce test de géo ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Pour moi, ça a été. Mais on peut pas en dire autant pour Dorémi... Elle a galéré comme pas possible.

**DOREMI**

Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques pour retenir toutes ces conneries sans efforts...

**AIKO**

Tu connais les règles de Majokai, Dorémi. On ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour contrôler l'esprit des autres. Ça vaut aussi pour le tien.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, malheureusement...

**AIKO**

Et toi, Hazuki ? Le violon, ça avance ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, ouais... Ça avance. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Marina. Elle vient tôt à l'école pour s'occuper de la pépinière.

**AIKO**

Marina ?

**DOREMI**

Mais si, tu la connais ! Marina Koizumi, une fille avec de très longs cheveux noirs et qui traîne souvent avec Takao Kimura...

**AIKO**

Ah oui, c'est elle qui s'occupe des fleurs ! C'est pas une fille très causante...

**HAZUKI**

On se parle souvent entre nous deux. Et à mon avis, Marina n'a quasiment aucune confiance en elle. Elle pense qu'elle est bête et que tout le monde la voit comme la chouchou de la prof. Pourtant, elle a des connaissances quasi-encyclopédiques en botanique !

**DOREMI**

Si on allait la voir ? Tu crois qu'elle voudra nous parler ?

**HAZUKI**

Bonne idée...

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE**

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Elle se sentira moins seule...

_Marina termine d'arracher les mauvaises herbes qui entourent son parterre de fleurs._

**MARINA**

_(en pensée)_

Elles mettent du temps à pousser cette année...

_On entend ensuite un groupe de garçons discuter et se rapproche de Marina. Parmi eux, Takao. Marina tourne la tête, et rougit dès qu'elle aperçoit Takao._

**TAKAO**

_(discutant)_

On devrait peut-être changer de stratégie... L'équipe qui joue contre nous samedi prochain est très forte.

_Dès que Takao passe à côté d'elle, Marina l'approche._

**MARINA**

Takao ? Est-ce que tu---

**TAKAO**

_(interrompt Marina)_

Plus tard, Marina. Je suis occupé.

_Takao reprend sa discussion avec ses copains, laissant Marina en plan. Cette dernière soupire, puis regarde tristement son parterre de fleurs. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko la rejoignent peu après. Aiko, qui a vu Takao rembarrer Marina, le fixe de loin d'un air mauvais._

**AIKO**

Et ben ! Charmant, l'accueil. Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce con, déjà ?

_Marina se tourne vers les filles._

**MARINA**

Bah... Je... Je suis amoureuse de lui, en fait.

**AIKO**

Hum.

**DOREMI**

C'est moi, où les plantes poussent lentement cette année ?

**MARINA**

_(tristement)_

Non, c'est pour de vrai... J'ai pourtant tout essayé : beaucoup d'eau, le plus de lumière possible, je leur ai même parlé pendant des heures. Mais rien n'y a fait. Les plantes sont pratiquement dans le même état qu'à la fin de l'hiver, alors qu'on est fin mai.

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu beaucoup de soleil ce printemps-ci...

**AIKO**

Takao n'était pas comme ça avec toi, avant, n'empêche !

**MARINA**

Je sais pas ce qu'il a... Depuis qu'il a été promu dans son équipe de football, on... on dirait qu'il m'a fait passer au second plan.

**DOREMI**

Ah ?... Je dois comprendre que Takao et toi, vous... vous étiez ensembles ?

**MARINA**

Ouais, tout à fait...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE [flashback]**

_Printemps 1999. On voit Takao s'entraîner au terrain de football. Marina l'observe avec une mine amoureuse, assise sur l'escalier à côté de la pépinière._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

Il y a un peu près un an, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui... Je le trouvais tellement beau... Si beau qu'à chaque que je le voyais, j'en avais des papillons dans le ventre... Mais, au départ, je ne savais pas comment lui déclarer mon amour.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE [flashback]**

_Marina tend une belle primevère à Takao._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

Et puis, un jour, sur les conseils de ma maman, je lui ai offert une fleur.

_Takao affiche une mine étonnée._

**MARINA**

Tiens, c'est pour toi.

**TAKAO**

_(confus)_

Ah, euh... Pour moi ?

**MARINA**

Oui !... C'est une primevère.

_Takao prend la fleur, et la regarde longuement._

**TAKAO**

Tu aurais pu m'offrir une pâquerette, non ? Ça a du te coûter cher.

**MARINA**

Je l'ai pas achetée; c'est moi qui l'a faite pousser.

_Marina et Takao se regardent longuement._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR PARC [flashback]**

_Marina et Takao se promènent dans le parc._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

Après ça, on est devenu quasiment inséparables. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'on en faisait des trucs ensembles. On se baladait dans le parc près de la gare...

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR PARC [flashback]**

_Toujours dans le parc, les deux amoureux mangent chacun une glace, assis sur un banc._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

On mangeait des glaces...

**Scène 6 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN DE FOOT [flashback]**

_Takao vise fermement un ballon de foot, et l'envoie droit sur un filet, devant lequel Marina se trouve. Elle essaye de rattraper le ballon, mais le rate, et retombe à terre, sur le dos. Takao la rejoint, et tous deux se mettent à rire._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

Takao a même essayé de m'apprendre à jouer au foot. Mais tu vois, je suis une fille... Et très souvent, les filles et le foot, ça fait deux.

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Pas forcement ! Y'a pas plus sportive que moi, et j'suis une fille !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Ferme-la, Aiko !

**Scène 7 – EXT. JOUR CHAMPS**

_Marina offre un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs, qu'elle a confectionné elle-même, à Takao._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

Et moi, j'ai continué de lui offrir des fleurs. Deux, puis trois, puis quatre... Et finalement, tout un bouquet.

**Scène 8 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE**

_Retour en 2000. Marina regarde tristement ses fleurs._

**MARINA**

Mais voilà... A la fin de la troisième année, Takao a obtenu une place importante dans l'équipe de football de l'école... Il est devenu de plus en plus distant. C'est... comme s'il ne m'aimait plus du tout. J'ai pourtant cru qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir le week-end dernier.

**Scène 9 – EXT. JOUR PISCINE MUNICIPALE [flashback]**

_Le week-end avant les événements de cet épisode. Takao et Marina, en maillot de bain, nagent ensemble dans un bassin de natation. Un moment, Takao envoie de l'eau en direction de Marina. Les deux enfants rigolent._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

On est allés à la piscine. Le Takao que je connaissais était revenu ce jour-là...

**Scène 10 – EXT. JOUR PISCINE MUNICIPALE [flashback]**

_Takao sort du bassin en empruntant l'échelle, saisit sa serviette et la met sur son épaule. Il affiche une mine inquiète en apercevant Marina sur le côté. Tout en se tenant les épaules, Marina tremble : elle a froid._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

J'ai carrément oublié de prendre une serviette ce jour-là... Takao n'a pas hésité à me prêter la sienne.

_Takao s'approche de Marina, et pose sa serviette sur les épaules de cette dernière. Elle s'arrête aussitôt de grelotter._

**TAKAO**

Tiens, tu peux la prendre.

_Marina se tourne vers Takao._

**MARINA**

Merci, Takao...

_Takao lui adresse un sourire._

**Scène 11 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE**

_Retour en 2000, sur Marina et les apprenties à la pépinière._

**MARINA**

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vr--- _(elle tousse)_ vrai.

**AIKO**

Houlà ! T'aurais pas chopé un rhume, toi ?

_Marina se racle la gorge._

**MARINA**

Non, non... Ça ira.

_Dorémi s'approche de Marina, et pose un main sur son épaule._

**DOREMI**

Faut pas t'inquiéter pour Takao... Il est juste un peu occupé à cause de ses entraînements de foot. Tu sais combien de râteaux je me suis pris en deux mois ? Vingt-deux !

**AIKO**

_(en sifflant, elle-même)_

Vingt-deux râteaux en deux mois, quand même...

**DOREMI**

Et puis dis-toi que... toutes ces fleurs finiront par pousser un jour ou l'autre.

_Marina soupire._

**MARINA**

Ouais, j'espère...

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit. Les quatre filles tournent la tête vers le bâtiment principal._

**HAZUKI**

Reprise des cours...

**AIKO**

Merde... Faut que je rejoigne ma classe ! Salut !

_Aiko repart en courant._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Takao s'énerve contre le trio SOS (Yuji, Yukata et Toyokazu)._

**TAKAO**

_(en colère)_

Arrêtez vos conneries cinq minutes ! Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Marina !

**YUJI**

Menteur, va ! On t'a tous vu tenir la main de Marina au parc !...

**TAKAO**

Et alors ? C'était un geste amical, pas un geste amoureux !

**YUKATA**

Ah ouais ? Il y a un pote qui vous a vu tous les deux à la piscine, samedi dernier ! Il paraît que t'arrêtais pas de fixer des yeux son maillot !

_Le trio SOS éclate de rire. Takao s'énerve davantage, tandis que Tetsuya le rejoint._

**TETSUYA**

T'es amoureux de Marina ? Tu nous l'as jamais dis, ça !

**TAKAO**

Tetsuya, merde ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

**YUJI**

Eh ben, mon pauvre vieux ! Tu as des goûts douteux !

**TOYOKAZU**

Ouais, t'es amoureux de la chouchoute de la prof, quand même !

_Marina rentre dans la classe. Elle est aussitôt remarquée par le trio._

**YUJI / TOYOKAZU / YUKATA**

Hé ! Salut, chouchoute !

_Marina lance un regard noir au trio, et part s'asseoir à sa place._

**YUJI**

T'es bien au premier rang devant la prof ?

**TETSUYA**

Ta gueule, Yuji !

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Les cours ont repris. Madame Seki se tient à nouveau sur l'estrade._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Qui veut commencer à lire ?

_Une main (celle de Marina) se lève._

**MADAME SEKI**

Marina ?

_Marina prend son livre et commence à lire._

**MARINA**

_(lisant, se met un moment à jouer)_

« Voici une histoire qui se racontait autrefois dans le pays de Montbéliard. C'est un conte de bonne femme; mais il amusait beaucoup les enfants. »

_Madame Seki affiche un air satisfait._

**MARINA (cont.)**

_(lisant)_

« Il y avait une fois une moitié de poulet qui, à force de travailler et d'économiser, avait amassé cent écus. Le roi, qui avait toujours besoin d'arg---

_Marina tousse. Elle regarde brièvement Madame Seki, l'air gêné._

**MARINA**

Excusez-moi...

_Puis elle se replonge dans son livre._

**MARINA (cont.)**

_(lisant)_

« Le roi, qui avait toujours besoin d'argent, ne l'eut pas plutôt appris, qu'il vint les lui emprunter, et la moitié de poulet était bien fière dans les commencements d'avoir-- »

_Marina se remet à tousser, cette fois beaucoup plus fort. En se remettant, elle respire un coup très fort. Madame Seki affiche une mine plus inquiète._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu tousses beaucoup aujourd'hui, Marina ! Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

**MARINA**

Oui, je vais bien... C'est pas une toux qui va me tuer...

_Yuji jette un regard malicieux à Takao, qui répond en cassant furieusement son crayon._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu m'as l'air bien enrouée... Tu devrais plutôt laisser ta voix se reposer, je vais interroger quelqu'un d'autre...

_Yuji se met ensuite à imiter un air amoureux._

**YUJI**

_(voix de fausset)_

« Oh, Marina, marie-toi avec moi ! ». Muah, muah, muah, muah !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Yuji !

_Yuji se retourne brusquement, l'air faussement innocent._

**MADAME SEKI**

Au lieu de faire le mariolle, pourrais-tu reprendre à partir de là où Marina s'est arrêté ?

**YUJI**

Euh... (rire gêné)

_Puis il prend une page du livre au hasard._

**YUJI (cont.)**

_(distrait)_

La moitié de poulet était appelée ainsi car... euh... car il lui manquait sa tête ! Ouais... Il avait pas de tête, le pauvre !

_Madame Seki fusille Yuji du regard. Les autres élèves éclatent de rire._

**YUJI (cont.)**

Euh... C'est pas ça ?

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se déplacent dans la cour de récré. Dorémi et Hazuki rient aux éclats._

**DOREMI**

_(hilare)_

Et alors, là, Madame Seki lui a dit... « Yuji ! Dehors ! ». T'aurais du voir la tête de Yuji, franchement !

**AIKO**

C'est vraiment un loser, ce type-là !

**DOREMI**

Et encore, même parmi les losers, il est au ras des pâquerettes !

**HAZUKI**

On devrait peut-être aller voir Marina à la pépinière après avoir déjeuné...

**DOREMI**

Tu crois ? Elle avait l'air rassurée quand on est partis ce matin, pourtant.

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, mais... T'as bien vu, elle a l'air un peu malade aujourd'hui, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre...

**AIKO**

En même temps... Elle est constamment à l’extérieur. Pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par être malade...

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE**

_Marina arrose ses plantes avec un tuyau d'arrosage. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, elle se tient la tête._

**MARINA**

_(en pensée)_

Bon sang, je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Faut que je m'arrête deux secondes.

_Marina s'assied sur le côté. Le trio d'apprenties arrive dans la zone._

**DOREMI**

Alors ? Ça avance, tes fleurs ?

**MARINA**

Non, toujours pas de changement.

**AIKO**

Et ben ! Avec tout le mal que tu te donnes... Y'a de quoi déprimer.

**MARINA**

Oh, tu sais... Je crois que t'avais raison, tout à l'heure. Elles finiront par pousser complètement un jour ou l'autre.

**DOREMI**

Tu perds ta voix ?

**MARINA**

Ouais, je suis un peu enrouée. Mais ça devrait aller.

**DOREMI**

Et pourtant, t'es blanche comme un linge. Ça serait pas mieux que tu ailles voir Madem---

_Un ballon de foot atterrit droit sur le parterre de fleurs, interrompant Dorémi et cassant quelques fleurs en deux. Mine choquée des quatre filles. Marina pousse un cri d'horreur 1._

**MARINA**

AHHHH !!!!!

**AIKO**

_(en hurlant)_

Oh, putain !!!

_Takao pénètre dans la pépinière, essoufflé. Aiko reprend furieusement le ballon._

**TAKAO**

Hé ! Vous avez vu mon ballon ?

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Dis donc, Takao ? Tu pourrais pas faire attention, non ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ouais ! T'as ruiné plusieurs fleurs que Marina s'est décarcassée à faire pousser !

**TAKAO**

Mais... C'est pas moi ! Ce sont les trois autres crétins du trio SOS !

**AIKO**

Bah ouais, mais, faites gaffe, la prochaine fois !

_Marina regarde ses fleurs arrachées, les larmes aux yeux._

**MARINA**

_(affolée)_

Mes fleurs... Mes belles fleurs...

**TOYOKAZU (h.c.)**

Takao !

_Le trio SOS (Yuji, Yukata et Toyokazu) entre à son tour dans la pépinière._

**AIKO**

Oh, super... Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

**YUJI**

Oh, mais... Tu es venue voir ton amoureuse ?

**TAKAO**

Quoi ? Ouh, j'ai compris ! T'as lancé la balle ici exprès, en fait !

**TOYOKAZU**

Oh, quel mignon petit couple vous formez tous les deux...

**YUKATA**

Un footeux et une intello, pourtant, ça ne va pas de paire !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh, les gars ! Vous arrêtez, maintenant ! Si Takao et Marina veulent être ensemble, c'est encore leur droit, non ?

**YUJI**

Oui, tout à fait, c'est leur droit. On respecte leur décision... Mais quand même, c'est trop marrant !

_Le trio SOS éclate de rire, devant Takao qui s'énerve de plus en plus. Il finit par exploser._

**TAKAO**

_(furax)_

Pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas amoureuse de Marina ! Jamais je ne serais amoureuse de cette fille-là ! Parce que non seulement c'est la chouchoute de la prof, mais en plus c'est rien qu'une fayotte, moche et débile !

_Marina gèle sur place. Hazuki se précipite sur elle._

**HAZUKI**

Marina ?... Marina, ça va ?

_Aiko, qui a tout vu, commence à applaudir de façon ironique, tandis que le trio SOS ricane._

**AIKO**

Bravo. Bravo, du-con. Ça, c'est bien !

_Hazuki essaye tant bien que mal de rassurer Marina._

**HAZUKI**

Marina, n'écoute pas ce qu'il disent... C'est des bêtises.

_Marina finit par quitter la pépinière en pleurant silencieusement. Takao essaye de le rattraper._

**TAKAO**

Marina, attends !... Marina !... _(au trio SOS, furieusement)_ Alors ça, vous allez tous les trois me le payer !

**YUJI / YUKATA / TOYOKAZU**

_(rien à faire, décidément...)_

Wooooohhhh !

_Takao quitte la pépinière à son tour._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue d'ensemble de l'école élémentaire de Misora, alors que le tonnerre gronde au loin._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit. Quelques élèves sortent de la classe 4-1, dont Marina, furieuse, suivie de près par Dorémi et Hazuki, qui tente de la rattraper._

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Marina,... Tu devrais peut-être aller parler à Takao ?

**MARINA**

Fiche-moi la paix, veux-tu ?

_Laissant Hazuki en plan, Marina s'éloigne._

**DOREMI**

Je crois qu'elle a encore ce que Takao lui a dit en travers de la gorge...

_Marina prend la direction de la sortie. Sur le trajet, elle croise de nouveau le trio SOS et passe devant eux._

**YUJI**

Alors, chouchoute ? C'est fini entre toi et Takao, askip' ?

_Marina hâte furieusement le pas. Le trio SOS éclate de rire. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko les fixent furieusement._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

C'est pas vrai ! Ils vont jamais s'arrêter, ces trois connards !

**AIKO**

Laissez, je m'en occupe.

_Aiko fait craquer ses jointures et se dirige vers le trio SOS, qui continue de rire. Aiko empoigne Yuji par sa blouse. Yukata et Toyokazu prennent aussitôt peur._

**AIKO**

Ça t'amuse, hein ? Ça t'amuse d'emmerder les gens comme ça, petit comique ?

**YUJI**

Je suis pas petit, je suis court sur pattes...

**AIKO**

Allez, viens ! On va faire un tour !

_Aiko entraîne Yuji vers la sortie en le tenant par le cou._

**YUJI**

Attends,... Non !

**AIKO**

Si, si, si, si ! J'insiste !

**YUJI**

Euh... Les gars ? Les gars, venez m'aider !

_Yukata et Toyokazu, apeurés, s'éclipsent discrètement de l'autre côté du couloir._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DU BATIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Aiko traîne toujours Yuji par la peau du cou, en direction de l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment._

**YUJI**

_(embrouillé)_

OK... C'était juste pour rire ! Tu sais... Je suis humoriste amateur, moi... Oh, allez, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

_Les deux enfants s'arrêtent devant la fenêtre, à travers de laquelle on peut voir Marina se diriger vers la pépinière. Aiko retient toujours Yuji._

**AIKO**

_(menaçante)_

Tu vas regarder ce qui se passe dehors avec moi. Et si t'as le malheur de bouger, je te démonte.

_Yuji avale sa salive._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE puis SORTIE DE L'ECOLE**

_Dehors, il commence à pleuvoir, et un orage approche. Marina s'approche furieusement du parterre de fleurs de la pépinière. Elle saisit le tuyau d'arrosage et essaye de l'activer. Pas de réponse. De rage, elle jette le tuyau à terre et se dirige vers la sortie en toussant. Takao, qui a tout vu, soupire et décide de la rattraper._

**TAKAO**

_(appelant)_

Marina !

_Marina s'arrête un instant, avant de reprendre sa route. Takao rattrape Marina, et pose un main sur son épaule._

**TAKAO**

Marina, pour tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire que---

_Marina repousse Takao._

**TAKAO (cont.)**

Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

_Marina s'arrête et se retourne._

**MARINA**

_(en colère)_

Pas la peine, je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Je suis rien qu'une chouchoute à sa prof, c'est ça ?

_Takao ne répond pas. Il affiche une mine stupéfaite._

**MARINA**

_(en colère)_

J'en ai marre d'être la fayotte juste bonne à arroser les plantes de l'école ! Même toi, tu t'y es mis ! On ne fait plus rien ensemble ! Tu ne penses plus qu'à ton football, et dès qu'on se croise, soit tu fais tout pour m'éviter, soit tu m'insultes ! Tu as eu le cran de m'humilier devant Yuji et ses deux potes tout à l'heure !

**TAKAO**

_(s'emporte)_

Mais non, Marina, je--- Bon d'accord, j'ai été un peu méchant ! Mais c'est le trio SOS qui m'a forcé ! Donc, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DU BATIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Toujours à la fenêtre du bâtiment principal, Yuji et Aiko regardent Takao et Marina se disputer sous une pluie battante. Aiko fixe Yuji d'un air mauvais._

**TAKAO**

_(voix étouffée par les murs)_

Parce que je te trouve bien soupe-au-lait, aussi !

**MARINA**

_(voix étouffée par les murs)_

Quoi ? Moi, je suis soupe-au-lait ??

**AIKO**

Tu vois, Yuji ? Ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant, c'est de ta faute.

**YUJI**

_(embrouillé)_

Même l'orage ?

**AIKO**

Ta gueule.

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR SORTIE DE L'ECOLE**

**MARINA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de subir tout ça ?? Tu te mets à ma place de temps en temps, pauvre crétin ??

_Takao blêmit. Il essaye de toucher Marina._

**TAKAO**

Euh... Marina, je---

_Marina claque la main de Takao pour l'écarter._

**MARINA**

_(en colère)_

NON ! T'as plus le droit de me toucher !! Je veux plus jamais que tu me parles, tu m'entends ??? Je te déteste !!! Je déteste tout le monde ici !!!

_Marina éclate en sanglots et quitte la cour de l'école en courant, sous le regard stupéfait de Takao._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Une averse orageuse s'abat sur la ville. Hazuki, habillée en sorcière, vole sur son balai à travers la tempête. Elle fonce vers la maison de Marina. A son arrivée, elle se lance un sortilège._

_Hazuki devient invisible (ses contours restent toutefois visibles). Toujours en volant, elle rentre dans la propriété des parents de Marina. Elle repère la chambre de Marina et se colle à la fenêtre. Elle aperçoit Marina effondrée à plat ventre dans son lit, avec sa mère à côté qui essaye de la rassurer._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MARINA**

_Marina est en fait en train de PLEURER bruyamment dans son oreiller._

**MERE DE MARINA**

Allons, ma puce... Calme-toi...

**MARINA**

_(en pleurs)_

J'en peux plus, Maman ! Tout le monde dit que je suis une fayotte et que je suis la chouchoute de la prof ! Tout le monde me déteste...

**MERE DE MARINA**

Mais non, Marina. Je t'aime toujours, moi.

**MARINA**

_(en pleurs)_

...Je suis juste bonne à arroser les fleurs !

_Marina, toujours en sanglots, se remet à tousser._

**MERE DE MARINA (cont.)**

Oh là là, tu tousses beaucoup, toi !

**MARINA**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis pas bien, Maman...

_La mère de Marina pose une main sur le front de sa fille._

**MERE DE MARINA**

Ton front est tout brûlant... Je crois bien que tu es malade.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MARINA**

**MERE DE MARINA (cont.)**

Repose-toi, je vais appeler le docteur...

_Marina continue de pleurer. Hazuki, toujours invisible, s'éloigne lentement de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle est suffisamment loin de la maison, elle désactive son sortilège d'invisibilité. On voit alors qu'elle affiche une mine abattue. Elle disparaît dans la tempête._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 16**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES PROFS**

_Madame Seki est au téléphone._

**MADAME SEKI**

Mouais... Je m'en doutais qu'elle était malade, vous savez. Hier, elle n'a pas arrêté de tousser et elle n'avait quasiment plus de voix, la pauvre...

**MERE DE MARINA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

Hum... Ceci dit, j'ai discuté avec elle hier soir, et... apparemment il y aurait un groupe de trois garçons qui l'ont traitée de fayotte.

**MADAME SEKI**

Je vois de qui vous parlez. Yuji et ses deux amis... Je les connais bien, ce sont de vrais emmerdeurs... J'en parlerais avec eux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**MERE DE MARINA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

D'accord...

**MADAME SEKI**

Donc, si je comprends bien, Marina sera rétablie pour lundi prochain ?

**MERE DE MARINA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

Normalement, oui...

**MADAME SEKI**

OK. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, madame Koizumi... Bon, je dois vous laisser; mes élèves m'attendent.

**MERE DE MARINA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

D'accord, madame Seki... Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension pour ma fille.

**MADAME SEKI**

De rien. Passez une bonne journée, madame.

**MERE DE MARINA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

Au revoir...

_Madame Seki raccroche, range son portable dans la poche de sa veste, et soupire._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves de la classe 4-1 sont rassemblés dans le local. Mutsumi fait le guet à la porte. Takao, lui, regarde anxieusement la place de Marina, qui est vide. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourne vers le reste de la classe._

**MUTSUMI**

Instit' en approche ! Tous à vos places, vite !

_Les élèves qui n'étaient pas à leur place s'assoient rapidement. Madame Seki entre dans la classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bonjour, les enfants !

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Bonjour, Madame Seki !

_Madame Seki pose son sac sur son bureau, puis se tourne vers ses élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Pour commencer, j'ai une information à vous communiquer : votre camarade Marina est malade. Par conséquent, elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

_Mine inquiète de Takao. Madame Seki commence à fixer les trois SOS, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, d'un regard noir._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

A propos... Yuji, Yukata et Toyokazu, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir pendant la pause. J'ai à vous parler.

**YUJI / YUKATA / TOYOKAZU**

_(avec des airs faussement innocents)_

Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MARINA**

_Marina tousse encore. Elle est dans son lit, en pyjama. On frappe à la porte._

**MARINA 2**

Oui ?

_Hazuki ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre, avec un dossier à la main. La mère de Marina se tient à l'entrée._

**HAZUKI**

Salut ! Je suis venue t'apporter tes devoirs.

_Pas de réponse..._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

Je les pose sur ta table de chevet, d'accord ? Voilà...

_Hazuki pose le tas de feuilles sur la table de chevet de Marina, qui se met à tousser. Hazuki recule._

**HAZUKI**

Houlà, t'es vraiment malade. Euh... Mieux vaut te reposer, d'accord ?

**MARINA**

Mer... ci.

_Hazuki quitte la chambre, et pousse la porte. Elle se tourne vers la mère de Marina._

**HAZUKI**

Alors ? Que dit le docteur ?

**MERE DE MARINA**

Marina a attrapé une laryngite. Le docteur l'a mise au repos absolu jusque lundi prochain...

**HAZUKI**

Elle a vraiment pas de chance... Faut dire qu'elle a passé une sale journée, hier.

**MERE DE MARINA**

Oh, tu aurais du la voir. Elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle en a inondé sa taie d'oreiller.

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

C'est à cause de Takao. Marina s'est disputée avec lui. Et puis, il y a le trio SOS qui la traite tout le temps de fayotte... Là, ils l'ont vraiment poussée à bouts.

**MERE DE MARINA**

Il compte s'excuser, au moins ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, j'ai discuté avec lui, et... Il voudrait bien s'excuser. Le problème étant que... il ne sait pas trop comment faire. Je crois qu'il a peur que Marina ne les accepte pus...

**MERE DE MARINA**

Hum... Au fait... Vous avez déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour s'occuper de la pépinière ?

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Hein ? Un remplaçant ?... Ça voudrait dire que... Marina ne veut plus s'occuper des fleurs de l'école ?

**MARINA**

Bah... J'ai abordé le sujet avec elle, et... Elle m'a dit qu'elle irais jeter un dernier coup d’œil lundi matin, et que s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, alors, elle laisserais tomber...

_Hazuki écarquille des yeux._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE MAHO DO**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se sont réunies dans la cuisine de la pâtisserie._

**HAZUKI**

Vous auriez du voir Marina hier après l'école... Je l'ai vue dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer dans son oreiller.

**AIKO**

C'était si grave que ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais. T'avais sa mère qui essayait de la consoler, et elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en respirait plus... Et aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ai été lui apporter ses devoirs tout à l'heure, sa mère m'a dit qu'elle voulait abandonner la pépinière.

**DOREMI**

Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle... Ses fleurs qui poussent lentement vont finir par achever le peu de confiance qu'elle a en elle.

**AIKO**

Oh, et puis ce crétin de Takao... Franchement, je comprends pas comment elle peut être amoureuse d'un type pareil.

**HAZUKI**

Ça, c'est son problème... Pas le nôtre.

**DOREMI**

Voilà ce qu'on va faire : demain après-midi, on ira à l'école. On retrouve les parterres de fleurs, et grâce à notre magie, on fera apparaître de belles fleurs bien colorées. Ça fera un grand plaisir à Marina !

**AIKO**

L'école est fermée, demain. On sera samedi.

**DOREMI**

Il nous suffira de voler par-dessus les murs en balai, ni vues ni connues.

**HAZUKI**

Tu es... vraiment sure que ça va marcher ?

**DOREMI**

Si ça ne marche pas, je ne m'appelle pas Dorémi !

_Majorika rejoint le trio dans la cuisine, visiblement impatientée._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, les filles ! Quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses, est-ce que vous pourrez aller vous occuper des clients en salle ?

**AIKO**

Oui, Majorika ! On arrive !

_Majorika repart dans la salle._

**DOREMI**

Ça vous va si on fait ça ?

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

Ouais.

**DOREMI**

D'accord ! Donc demain, rendez-vous ici à 14 heures tapantes, et après, direction l'école !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Bon, ça y est ???

_Les filles se tournent vers Majorika, avec des airs agacés._

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Vous pouvez pas attendre un peu, non ??

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko volent sur leur balai à travers la pluie et l'orage._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Ouais, par contre... J'avais absolument pas prévu qu'il y aurait un nouvel orage.

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Quoi ?

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

J'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait un nouvel orage !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Tu aurais du écouter les prévisions météo ! C'est difficile de se déplacer avec la pluie et le vent ! J'ai déjà failli me gaufrer deux fois !

_Hazuki aperçoit l'école au loin._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

École à dix heures !

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Dix heures ?? Il est déjà deux heures et demie !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Mais non, ça veut dire que l'école n'est plus très loin !... Allez, on descend !

_Les trois filles perdent de l'altitude et se dirigent vers l'école; elle s'arrêtent quelques mètres au-dessus._

**AIKO**

Attendez ici ! Je vais faire le tour du bâtiment pour voir s'il n'y a personne !

_Aiko file en direction du bâtiment, laissant Dorémi et Hazuki en plan._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Aiko tourne le coin du bâtiment, tout en regardant autour d'elle, dans le but de vérifier s'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur ou à l’extérieur..._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_De leur côté, Dorémi et Hazuki se regardent brièvement. Aiko les rejoint._

**AIKO**

C'est bon, il n'y a personne ! Venez !

_Les trois filles volent jusqu'à la pépinière. Ils atterrissent juste devant le parterre de fleurs._

**HAZUKI**

Bon,... Je pense que le sortilège ne marchera pas si seulement un seul de nous trois le lance. Il faut qu'on essaye de faire ça toutes les trois en même temps !

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

**AIKO**

Dans ce cas, on se met côte-à-côte.

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Akio se placent en cohorte, face aux fleurs._

**DOREMI**

Prêtes, les filles ?

**AIKO / HAZUKI**

Prêtes !

_Les filles lèvent leur baguette en l'air._

**DOREMI**

Un... Deux... Trois !

_Chacune de trois baguettes émet un rayon d'énergie. Les trois rayons se combinent, formant une boule d'énergie. La boule explose en plusieurs centaines de flocons d'étincelles magiques, qui retombent lentement sur le parterre de fleurs. Comme par magie, plusieurs fleurs de toutes les couleurs se mettent à pousser, certaines arrivant même à floraison complète... Dorémi et ses deux amies regardent la scène avec émerveillement. Aiko siffle._

**AIKO**

Si j'avais su qu'on pouvait faire des trucs aussi jolis en faisant de la magie à trois ! C'est encore mieux que dans un film d'heroic fantasy !

**HAZUKI**

Ça, tu l'as dis !

_Une fois que toute la poussière magique est tombée sur le parterre de fleurs, plusieurs lignes de jonquilles, de tulipes et de primevères._

**DOREMI**

Et voilà ! Marina aura une très bonne surprise lundi matin.

**HAZUKI**

Ouais. Je suis sure qu'elle sera de nouveau motivée pour s'occuper de toutes ces fleurs !

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE COUR DE RECRE**

_Lundi matin. Comme à leur habitude, Marina et Hazuki entrent dans la cour de l'école, alors que le soleil est à peine levé. Elles marchent en direction de la pépinière._

**HAZUKI**

Je suis ravie que tu ailles mieux.

**MARINA**

Moi aussi. Cette laryngite commençait vraiment à me rendre dingue.

**HAZUKI**

T'es sure que tu veux toujours laisser tomber la pépinière ?

**MARINA**

Bah, je sais plus trop... Je préfère quand même vérifier si j'ai eu quelques belles fleurs avant...

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Ah ? Vraiment ?

_Marina acquiesce. Hazuki la suit nerveusement._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est pas gagné... J'espère qu'elle va voir les nouvelles fleurs que l'on a fait pousser...

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE PEPINIERE**

_Hazuki et Marina rentrent dans la pépinière de l'école. Marina s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçoit les magnifiques fleurs qui ont poussé le week-end dernier. Elle halète de stupeur._

**MARINA**

_(stupéfaite)_

Oh, mon dieu !

_Se couvrant la bouche avec ses deux mains, Marina commence à verser quelques larmes de joie. Hazuki est (ou plutôt, fait semblant d'être) surprise à son tour._

**HAZUKI**

Wouah ! Comment ça a fait pour pousser en trois jours ?

_Marina s'approche de son parterre de fleurs rajeuni et, les larmes aux yeux, passe ses mains à travers les fleurs._

**MARINA**

_(joyeuse)_

Toutes ces fleurs... Des tulipes... Des primevères... Même des jonquilles !

_Puis elle finit par se mettre à réellement pleurer. Elle cache son visage avec ses mains._

**MARINA**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est pas possible ! J'ai pas fait pousser tout ça !

_Hazuki pose une main sur l'épaule de Marina._

**HAZUKI**

Tu vois ? Dorémi t'avait bien dit que tes fleurs pousseraient un jour ou l'autre...

_Planqué derrière le mur, Takao aperçoit Marina pleurer. Il tient un énorme bouquet de fleurs derrière son dos... Après hésitation, il décide d'aller la voir. Marina, elle, se relève, et pleure de moins en moins._

**MARINA**

_(en pleurs)_

Je sais que ça sert à rien de pleurer pour ça mais... Ces fleurs sont tellement jolies !...

**HAZUKI**

Y'a aucun mal à pleurer. En plus, c'est tout à fait normal.

_Takao s'approche de Marina et lui tend son bouquet de fleurs, sans rien dire, en la fixant pendant quelques secondes._

**MARINA**

Ce... C'est pour moi, ce bouquet ?

_Takao hoche la tête. Marina prend le bouquet de fleurs, l'observe, puis se tourne vers Takao._

**MARINA**

Je l'aime bien...

_Takao, un peu inquiet, hésite à regarder Marina dans les yeux... Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut à la fin ! Finalement, Takao se met à rire silencieusement, puis de plus en plus fort... Marina éclate de rire à son tour. Sous le regard satisfait de Hazuki, les deux amoureux rigolent._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE**

_Marina arrose ses fleurs avec le tuyau d'arrosage en chantonnant. Dorémi, Aiko et Hazuki observent la scène sur le côté._

**AIKO**

Bon bah... Je suppose que tout est bien qui finit bien ? Marina s'occupe toujours de la pépinière de l'école, Takao et elle se sont réconciliés, le trio SOS n'ose plus les emmerder,... Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver de mieux ?

**DOREMI**

Que ce soit moi qui soit en couple ! J'ai trouvé un autre garçon, figurez-vous !

_Hazuki et Aiko regardent Dorémi d'un air étonné._

**AIKO / HAZUKI**

Quoi ?

**AIKO**

T'es encore tombée amoureuse ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... Cette fois, je ne vous dirais pas de qui je suis amoureuse ! Ça risque de me porter malheur...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN DE FOOTBALL**

_Un match de foot se tient sur le terrain situé en face de la pépinière. Dans l'équipe de Takao, il y a Tetsuya et quelques garçons de la classe._

**TETSUYA**

Hé, Takao ! Fais-moi la passe !

_Takao passe le ballon à Tetsuya. Après avoir marqué un but, Takao fait signe à Marina, qui répond. Le match dure pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le ballon soient envoyé en direction de la pépinière. Takao le rattrape aussitôt !_

**TETSUYA**

Takao, merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ??

**TAKAO**

Vous avez failli envoyer le ballon droit sur la pépinière, tiens !

**KENTA**

Et alors ?

**TAKAO**

Faut pas que le ballon touche les fleurs de Marina, où Marina elle-même !

_Tetsuya et Kenta se mettent à rire de façon moqueuse._

**TAKAO**

Non, mais, franchement... Faut pas déconner avec ça, les gars ! Je tiens à Marina, quand même !

**TETSUYA**

_(hilare)_

Bon... C'est bien, mais... Il faut quand même terminer le match !

**TAKAO**

Ça va, ça va... J'arrive !

_Takao retourne sur le terrain; le match peut enfin continuer._

**Séquence 24**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PEPINIERE**

_Marina est en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes, avec Takao qui observe à côté d'elle._

**MARINA**

Non franchement... Je suis très fière de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait pousser de très belles fleurs !

**TAKAO**

Hum... Et mon bouquet ? T'en penses quoi ?

**MARINA**

C'est un beau bouquet, aussi.

**TAKAO**

Ouais, aussi beau que toi...

**MARINA**

Quoi ?

_Takao se rend de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il rougit._

**TAKAO**

Euh... Rien du tout ! Je parlais tout seul.

_Hazuki, planquée derrière le mur, aperçoit Dorémi et Aiko. Elle leur fait de signe de venir. Les trois filles observent la scène qui suit sans se faire repérer. Marina continue d'arracher les mauvaises herbes._

**TAKAO**

Tu n'es plus malade ?

**MARINA**

Non.

**TAKAO**

Qu'est ce que tu avais ?

**MARINA**

Une bonne grosse laryngite des familles. Tu aurais du m'écouter parler vendredi, on aurait dit un zombie !

_Takao émet un léger rire, puis affiche une mine plus inquiète._

**TAKAO**

Euh... Dis, Marina ? Je... Je voulais te dire que... j'étais désolé pour jeudi dernier.

**MARINA**

Oh, sois pas désolé. C'est le trio SOS qui a causé tout ce bazar.

_Marina creuse un trou dans la terre, puis prend un sac de graine. En essayant de l'ouvrir, elle le fait tomber à terre._

**MARINA**

Oups !

_Takao tend sa main vers le paquet pour le ramasser._

**TAKAO**

Bouge pas ! Laisse-moi te ramasser ce---

_Marina allait faire de même. Sa main se retrouve sur celle de Takao, qui s'arrête brièvement de parler. Il lève la tête vers Marina._

**TAKAO**

_(à voix basse)_

Paquet...

_Les deux enfants se regardent longuement. Marina rougit._

**TAKAO**

_(bafouillant, puis beaucoup plus confiant)_

Euh... Et si je... t'emmenais au parc ?

**MARINA**

Mais... J'ai pas fini de m'occuper de mes fleurs.

**TAKAO**

Oh, tu pourras t'en occuper plus tard...

_Takao et Marina se lèvent, les mains jointes._

**TAKAO (cont.)**

Pour l'instant, on va prendre un peu l'air !

**MARINA**

D'accord...

_Marina et Takao décident de quitter la pépinière, main dans la main. De leur côté, Dorémi et ses deux amies observent. Dorémi est en train de pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est... c'est tellement romantique !

_Puis elle se met à sangloter dans les bras de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Pourquoi je peux jamais avoir de relation stable comme ces deux-là ?? Pourquoi ??

**AIKO**

Oh, ça finira bien par arriver un jour !

**Séquence 25**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Les trois SOS, assis sur un banc, rigolent entre eux. Un moment, Toyokazu aperçoit Marina et Takao._

**TOYOKAZU**

Hé, les gars ! Regardez !

_Les trois garçons se mettent à les fixer._

**TOYOKAZU (cont.)**

Ils s'étaient pas séparés, ces deux-là ?

_Lorsque Marina et Takao passent à côté du trio, Yuji s'approche d'eux._

**YUJI**

Vous vous êtes remis ensembles, les amoureux ?

**TAKAO**

Qu'est ce que t'as, mon p'tit Yuji ? T'es jaloux ?

_Marina et Takao se dirigent vers la sortie. Yuji, initialement incapable de répondre, commence à s'énerver._

**YUJI**

Hé ! Je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis... Je suis...

_Puis il laisse tomber._

**YUJI**

Oh, et puis merde...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Marina et Takao marchent sur le trottoir qui longe les murs de l'école._

**TAKAO**

Je vais nous payer des glaces, tiens. Tu voudrais quoi comme parfum ?

**MARINA**

Une boule à la vanille, et une autre à la fraise.

**TAKAO**

Avec de la chantilly ?

**MARINA**

Ouais ! Beaucoup de chantilly !

**TAKAO**

Ah... Je savais que t'allais dire oui, Marina...

_Takao se met à passer un main à travers les cheveux de Marina, qui se met à rire. Le couple s'éloigne de plus en plus de la caméra._

**MARINA**

Oh... J'adore quand tu me caresses les cheveux comme ça, c'est si agréable !

**TAKAO**

Tu sais à qui ces cheveux me font penser ?

**MARINA**

Non.

**TAKAO**

A Tiffany dans _Sakura, chasseuse de cartes_. C'est un personnage qui a exactement la même coupe et la même couleur de cheveux que toi...

**FIN**

1Pour voix témoin : avec une voix éraillée. Normalement, Marina a une voix plus douce et claire, mais vu que dans cet épisode, elle tombe malade...

2Pour voix témoin : chuchoter pour simuler une extinction de voix (toute la séquence).


	6. Episode 6 - Les soeurs rivales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majoruka, la soeur de Majorika, débarque au restaurant et décide de s'y installer temporairement car sa maison au royaume des sorcières est en travaux. La cohabitation entre les deux magiciennes va s'avérer être très difficile. De son côté, Dorémi va devoir venir en aide à sa petite sœur, au risque de manquer son entraînement...

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi dort toujours dans son lit malgré qu'elle soit censée se réveiller..._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Dorémi ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ??

_Pas de réponse. Dorémi se retourne dans son lit._

**DOREMI**

_(à moitié endormie)_

Oh... Un dernier sushi pour la route...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE puis COULOIR DE L'ETAGE puis CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Haruka ouvre frénétiquement une armoire et fouille dedans. Elle en sort un sac en bristol._

**HARUKA**

Bon. Si elle ne veux pas se réveiller, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger !

_Haruka saisit le sac par l'ouverture, et souffle dedans pour le gonfler. Ensuite, elle monte les escaliers et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Dorémi. Celle-ci est entre-ouverte._

**DOREMI**

_(murmure)_

Hmm... Arrêtez... Mon estomac va éclater...

_Haruka s'approche de Dorémi. Elle attend au moins deux secondes, puis elle lève le sac gonflé en l'air. D'une simple gifle, elle le fait éclater dans un bruit sec et assourdissant. Réaction immédiate de Dorémi qui sursaute en hurlant et tombe de son lit, aux pieds de sa mère. Elle la regarde avec un air ahuri._

**HARUKA**

_(mécontente)_

Ah, quand même ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que tout le monde t'attend ! Je suis obligée de faire exploser un sac dans tes oreilles pour te réveiller, tu te rends compte ?

_Dorémi regarde sa mère d'un air ahuri._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

Je te rappelle que tu es censée conduire ta sœur à son école ce matin. Alors, fais-moi le plaisir de t'habiller, et en vitesse !

_Haruka quitte la chambre. Dorémi touche brièvement son ventre, pousse un grand ouf de soulagement..._

**DOREMI**

Pfiou... Heureusement que c'était pas mon estomac.

**TRANSITION FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Pop, Keisuke et Haruka prennent leur petit-déjeuner, avec comme fond sonore la radio et les informations du matin. Pop tient un chronomètre en main._

**PRESENTATEUR INFOS (v.-o.)**

C'était les informations de huit heures. Nous allons maintenant laisser place à Megumi Kagawa pour la météo...

**PRESENTATRICE METEO (v.-o.)**

Toujours une météo qui s'annonce maussade pour ce début de mois de juin : un ciel encombré avec un risque d'averses pendant une grosse partie de la journée. Les températures seront comprises entre 8 et 14 degrés...

_On entend des bruits de pas à l'étage. Pop regarde son chronomètre._

**POP**

Ça y est, Dorémi a battu son record. 23 minutes et 52 secondes pour se préparer ! C'est fou, quoi !

**HARUKA**

Hum. Au moins, elle fait attention à son---

_Soudain, un violent fracas, agrémenté de cris (ceux de Dorémi), interrompt Haruka._

**DOREMI**

_(secouée)_

Wow !!! AÏE !!

_Tout le monde sursaute. Haruka et Pop se dirigent vers l'escalier. Keisuke renverse son verre de jus d'orange par-dessus son t-shirt._

**KEISUKE**

Ah, merde ! C'est malin !

_Dorémi se trouve à plat ventre au pied de l'escalier, sonnée. Pop éclate de rire._

**DOREMI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Oh, p'tain...

**POP**

_(hilare)_

T'es encore tombée !

**HARUKA**

Ça t'amuse, toi ? Et si elle s'était blessée ? _(à Dorémi)_ Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non, ça va.

_Haruka aide Dorémi à se relever. Keisuke rejoint le groupe._

**KEISUKE**

Hé ben, t'as du bol ! A chaque de fois que tu tombes dans les escaliers, t'es toujours indemne.

**HARUKA**

Keisuke, ce n'est pas drôle !

**KEISUKE**

Roh... Pour une fois que j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère !

_Les parents de Dorémi l'emmènent dans la salle à manger._

**KEISUKE (cont.)**

Tu voudrais manger quelque chose avant de partir, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Non, merci... J'ai pas faim.

_Mine étonnée des parents de Dorémi et de sa petite sœur._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PONT**

_Le train passe à toute vitesse sur le pont ferroviaire qui enjambe le canal._

**POP (h.-c.)**

Comment ça, c'est de ma faute si t'as rien mangé ce matin ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TRAIN**

_Dorémi et Pop sont assises l'une en face de l'autre._

**DOREMI**

Bah si !

**POP**

Bon, d'accord ! Dis-moi en quoi c'est de ma faute.

**DOREMI**

Parce que dans le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, t'étais en train de me gaver ! Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait manger, j'ai fini par exploser ! Franchement, le coup du chocolat explosif, c'était petit, hein !

_Mine étonnée de Pop. Ensuite, elle croise les bras en fusillant sa grande sœur._

**POP**

Tu regarde trop de dessins animés, Dorémi...

_Dorémi fait de même. Le train commence à ralentir; il arrive à la gare centrale._

**POP**

Ah ben, tiens, on arrive. Lève-toi.

_Pop se lève et se dirige vers la portière du wagon._

**DOREMI**

Ça serait pas mieux d'attendre que---

**POP**

_(interrompt Dorémi)_

Lève-toi !

_Dorémi soupire par le nez, puis suit sa sœur._

**POP**

Allez, plus vite ! Je vais être en retard !

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est moi qui vais être en retard !

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE MATERNELLE**

_Dorémi et Pop marchent vers le jardin d'enfants où doit aller Pop. Cette dernière montre un calendrier à Dorémi. Celui-ci a plusieurs cases remplies avec des cœurs._

**POP**

Tu vois ça ? C'est mon calendrier de rencarts amoureux.

_Pop désigne tour à tour plusieurs cases avec son doigt._

**POP (cont.)**

Regarde... J'en ai un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq,... et bla-bla-bla... dix-huit rendez-vous jusqu'au 7 juillet ! Et ouais. J'ai la côte avec les garçons, tu vois...

**DOREMI**

Hum. Tant mieux pour toi.

**POP**

Et toi ? Tu as des rendez-vous amoureux prévus ?... Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais : t'es encore célibataire !

_Pop rigole._

**DOREMI**

Tu sais comment on appelle le fait de sortir avec plusieurs garçons en même temps, Pop ? On appelle ça la polygamie, et c'est interdit par la loi.

**POP**

Peut-être, mais je n'ai que cinq ans. Donc, ça invalide la règle !

_Les deux filles arrivent devant le jardin d'enfants. Dorémi s'arrête. Avant de franchir la grille, Dorémi jette un regard malicieux à sa grande sœur._

**POP**

Maintenant, observe et instruis-toi.

_Pop réajuste ses cheveux, se racle la gorge, et franchit la grille._

**POP**

_(ton jovial et vif)_

Youhou, les garçons ! Je suis là !

_Plusieurs garçons (du même âge que Pop) laissent tout tomber, et sortent des bouquets de fleurs et des lettres, avant de tous se diriger vers Pop._

**TOUS LES GARCONS**

_(plusieurs phrases en même temps)_

Salut, Pop ! Bonjour, Pop ! Je t'aime, Pop ! Ta famille va bien ? T'es trop belle aujourd'hui ! Trop sublime, ta robe ! Tiens, voilà des fleurs pour toi ! J'ai écrit une lettre pour toi ! Laisse-nous t'aider à porter ton sac !

_Dorémi regarde la scène de l'autre côté de la grille, choquée. Pop lève deux doigts en l'air._

**POP**

OK, les garçons. On se calme.

_Tous les garçons se taisent._

**POP (cont.)**

Rappelez-vous que seul l'un d'entre vous pourra passer la journée avec moi. Et vous savez comment je fais, non ?

**TOUS LES GARCONS**

Oui, oui, oui !

**POP**

D'accord. Un, deux, trois !...

_Pop commence à montrer, tour à tour, les garçons de son école en rythme._

**POP**

_(chantant)_

Un petit cochon pendu au plafond. Tirez-lui la queue, il pondra des œufs. Combien en-voulez vous ?

_L'index de Pop est dirigé droit vers un certain Hiroki. Ce dernier affiche aussitôt sa joie._

**HIROKI**

Pop m'a choisi ! Pop m'a choisi !

**POP**

Eh ben voilà ! Je serais ta marraine, aujourd'hui, Hiroki !

_Sous les cris de joie des garçons, Hiroki s'approche de Pop. Cette dernière lui tend la main._

**HIROKI**

Vas-y, prend ma main. N'aie pas peur.

_Hiroki s'éxecute. Maintenant, Pop et Hiroki se tiennent la main. Les autres garçons applaudissent._

**UN GARCON**

Ce sera quand, mon tour ?

**POP**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars. Si vous voulez savoir quand je viens vous voir, n'hésitez pas à venir consulter mon calendrier. _(à Hiroki)_ Tu viens, mon p'tit Hiroki ?

_Les deux bambins se mettent à marcher dans la cour. Pop tourne la tête vers sa sœur et lui lance le même regard que tout à l'heure._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves ont rejoint la salle de classe. Madame Seki tient un tas de copies dans une main._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... J'ai corrigé toutes vos dictées, et... il y a à boire et à manger.

_Toyokazu lève sa main._

**MADAME SEKI**

Euh... Oui, Toyokazu ?

**TOYOKAZU**

C'est un buffet gratuit, au moins ?

_Certains élèves ricanent. Madame Seki fixe Toyokazu d'un air narquois._

**MADAME SEKI**

Quand je dis qu'il y a à boire et à manger, Toyokazu, ça veut dire que dans vos dictées, il y a du bon...

_Puis elle fixe Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

...comme du mauvais !

_A son banc, Dorémi avale sa salive._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, merde... J'aime pas du tout ce regard !

_Madame Seki commence à faire le tour de la classe, et rend à ses élèves leurs copies._

**MADAME SEKI**

Alors... Marina, tu as eu 70. Quelques fautes de grammaire, mais ça passe... Masaru, 55. Tu peux vraiment mieux faire. Shiori, c'est très bien. 95, ta seule faute était un accent mal placé. Hazuki, 100, excellent comme d'habitude. Dorémi... Il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses des efforts.

_Dorémi jette un coup d'oeil à sa copie : elle n'a obtenu que 30 points sur 100. Elle affiche un air abattu._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Oh, non ! C'est encore moins que la dernière fois...

**MADAME SEKI**

J'ai compté toutes tes fautes, et tu en as vingt-deux ! C'est franchement décevant.

_Yuji émet un rire moqueur. Madame Seki, visiblement énervée, se dirige vers son banc._

**YUJI**

_(en riant)_

C'est la piquette, Dorémi !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(à voix haute)_

Alors, Yuji... Zéro !

_Yuji affiche aussitôt un air ahuri. Madame Seki, elle, pose la copie de Yuji sur la table en le fusillant du regard._

**MADAME SEKI**

Il y a plus de fautes que de mots sur ta feuille, alors, un conseil : ne fais pas le malin. Genre, depuis quand le mot 'demain' s'écrit '2-M-1' ?

_Mine honteuse de Yuji. Les élèves éclatent de rire._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi, abattue, tient sa dictée devant elle. Hazuki et Aiko regardent la copie._

**AIKO**

Eh ben, Dorémi ! Décidément, tu écris encore moins bien que moi.

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Oh... J'imagine déjà la tête que Maman va faire en voyant ça. Et ma petite sœur qui, en plus de m'avoir bien saoulée ce matin avec ses rendez-vous amoureux, va en rajouter une couche !

**HAZUKI**

Ta petite sœur ? Elle me semble gentille, pourtant...

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ben... Pas avec moi ! Pop est en fait une véritable emmerdeuse, pire que Tetsuya ! Toujours à me rabaisser et à faire sa mademoiselle-je-sais-tout dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. C'est bien simple : Pour elle, je suis _(en imitant la voix de Pop)_ « vouée à l'échec » !

**AIKO**

Oh... Ce sera pas la première petite sœur au monde à faire chier l'aîné de la famille.

**DOREMI**

Tiens, et quand elle fait pas sa casse-burnes, elle me donne des ordres.

**AIKO**

T'es pas obligé de lui obéir, tu sais.

**DOREMI**

J'ai pas le choix, parce que si je ne lui obéis pas, elle va tout rapporter à Maman ! Vous voulez savoir comment se déroule une journée avec elle ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI [flashback]**

_Dorémi est assise sur le palier, tenant une copie d'interro **(pas sa dictée)** avec un air honteux. Pop la fusille du regard._

**POP**

Dorémi ! Seulement 40 en mathématiques, tu te fous de moi ? Combien de temps t'as révisé pour ce test ? 3 minutes 50 ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI [flashback]**

_Dorémi lit un manga dans son lit. Sa chambre est un véritable bazar; Pop trébuche accidentellement sur un jouet. En se relevant, elle fixe Dorémi._

**POP**

Dorémi, merde ! Range-moi cette foutue chambre une bonne fois pour toutes !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE [flashback]**

_Pop est en train d'aspirer. Dorémi quitte sa chambre en mangeant un biscuit... sans s'en rendre compte, elle fait tomber des miettes sur la moquette. Pop s'en rend compte._

**POP**

_(se fâche)_

Oh, non !! Dorémi ! T'es en train de foutre des miettes partout alors que j'aspire !

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE [flashback]**

_Dorémi se dirige vers l'une des armoires de rangement. Au moment où elle ouvre la trappe, Pop en surgit en montrant Dorémi du doigt. Dorémi fait un bond en arrière._

**POP**

On ne mange pas entre les repas !

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR SALON [flashback]**

_Dorémi tient une lettre dans sa main. Elle se dirige vers l'escalier, en larmes. Pop la suit avec un air malicieux._

**POP**

_(en chantant à tue-tête)_

Tu t'es faite larguer ! Tu t'es faite larguer ! Pour la vingtième fois c'mois-ci !

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR SALON [flashback]**

_Enième dispute entre Dorémi et Pop. Cette dernière pointe Dorémi du doigt._

**POP**

Tes dents sont toutes jaunes ! Va les brosser tout de suite !

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CUISINE [flashback]**

_Dorémi a raté son gâteau. Pop est derrière elle._

**POP**

Rends-toi à l'évidence : tu sais pas cuisiner !

**Scène 9 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE BAINS [flashback]**

_Dorémi se lave les dents. Pop passe derrière elle en riant._

**POP**

Ton cul dépasse.

**Scènes 10 à 15 [flashback]**

_Succession de gros plans rapides sur Pop, à différents endroits de la maison pour chaque phrase._

**POP**

Dorémi, t'as fait tes devoirs ?... T'as sorti la poubelle ?... Où est mon esquimau ?... Il est quelle heure ?... Dorémi ?... Dorémi !!... Youhou, Dorémi !

**Scène 16 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON [flashback]**

_Dorémi, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, explose et se fâche contre sa petite sœur._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

TU VEUX BIEN ME LAISSER RESPIRER, OUI ????

_Pop fait un bon en arrière. Après avoir fixé Dorémi avec un air surpris, elle se met à pleurer comme un bébé._

**POP**

_(en pleurant)_

Maman ! Dorémi, elle est pas gentille avec moi !

_Alertée, Haruka sort de la cuisine et fusille Dorémi du regard._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore dis à ta petite sœur ??

**Scène 17 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Retour au présent. Dorémi est toujours assise sur son banc avec Hazuki et Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, j'ai tout dit. Et vous savez ce que ma mère me sort comme excuse pour justifier ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, dis nous.

**DOREMI**

Elle prétend que je me comportais de la même façon à son âge ! Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne faisais pas chier mon monde à cinq ans, moi !

**AIKO**

Ou... Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

**DOREMI**

Sérieux, quoi ! Mes parents laissent Pop faire toutes sortes de conneries sous prétexte qu'elle est petite. Moi, dès que je casse quelque chose, Maman me tombe dessus. C'est sur, elle préfère Pop à moi.

**HAZUKI**

Non, c'est juste que ta Maman ne vous aime pas de la même façon...

**DOREMI**

C'est une manière plus subtile de dire qu'elle a une préférence pour ma petite sœur.

**AIKO**

Oh, au pire... Tu lui fous une trempe et puis c'est tout !

**DOREMI**

Je vais quand même pas faire ça ! C'est ma sœur, quand même...

**AIKO**

Bah, à part ça, je peux vraiment pas t'aider sur ce coup-là. Je suis fille unique, moi, tu sais !...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE**

_Les trois filles rentrent dans la pâtisserie._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Bonjour, Majorika !

_Majorika, qui se faisait un café, se tourne vers les filles avec un regard accusateur._

**MAJORIKA**

Ha-ha ! Je vous attendais, les filles...

_Mine interloquée des filles._

**AIKO**

C'est quoi ce regard ? Il y a un problème ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui. Un GROS problème, même... Peu après votre départ, hier soir, j'ai découvert avec stupeur... que quelqu'un avait commis une énorme faute... en bradant de façon excessive les prix de mes desserts ! La tarte aux pommes : 650 yens la part. Les éclairs au chocolat : 200 yens pièce. Les profiteroles : 130 yens pièce !! Qui parmi vous trois a eu le cran de faire ça ?

_Aiko s'avance fièrement en levant la main._

**AIKO**

Moi ! Je me suis permise de fixer des prix plus attrayants à ces desserts, je trouvais ceux de départ un tantinet trop haut.

**MAJORIKA**

Trop haut ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'était de très bon prix !

**AIKO**

Bah... A vrai dire, certains clients se sont justement plaints des prix.

**MAJORIKA**

Mais... J'ai jamais vendu mes produits à un prix si bas ! Je vais perdre encore plus d'argent avec tes âneries !

**AIKO**

Mais non, au contraire ! C'est le principe de la loi de l'offre et de la demande.

**MAJORIKA**

La loi de l'offre et--- C'est quoi encore, cette loi bidon ?

**AIKO**

Vous avez un statut d'indépendant, et vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la loi de l'offre et de la demande ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non.

**AIKO**

Bon, je vous explique...

_Aiko se dirige vers le comptoir et désigne brièvement la tarte aux pommes._

**AIKO**

Prenons par exemple cette tarte aux pommes, qui coûtait au départ 900 yens. D'abord, la demande est faible parce que personne n'en veux. Du coup, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On baisse le prix à 650 yens pour attirer plus de monde. Dans la plupart de cas, ça marche; un client achète une part, et adore. Il va en parler à quelqu'un, qui va en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, et ainsi de suite. La demande se met alors à monter. Monter. Et encore monter ! Au point où il faut de nouveau augmenter le prix. Si on procède comme ça, vous pourrez avoir de plus gros bénéfices. Simple, n'est-ce-pas ?

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Je crois avoir compris mais... J'ai des doutes quant à l'efficacité de cette loi !

_Un lourd fracas se fait entendre depuis la cuisine, suivi de bref cris de douleur. Ça attire l'attention des trois filles et de Majorika._

**MAJORUKA (h.c.)**

Putain d'armoire à la con !

_Toute l'équipe se dirige dans la cuisine. Elles rencontrent Majoruka, une sorcière qui ressemble presque trait pour trait à Majorika, mais en plus balèze. Cette dernière se relève, sous les yeux des autres._

**MAJORUKA**

Ouf... Il faudrait faire réparer cette armoire !

**DOREMI**

Vous êtes qui ?

**MAJORUKA**

Je m'appelle Majoruka, avec un U. Ça va, vous ?

_Mine interloquée des filles._

**MAJORIKA**

...Ruka ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Ruka ?

_Dès qu'elle aperçoit Majorika, Majoruka se met à rire._

**MAJORUKA**

_(hilare)_

Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai, Rika ! Tu t'es faite démasquer, ma parole !

**MAJORIKA**

_(sarcastique)_

Non, ça se voit tellement pas ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ?

**MAJORUKA**

Bah, comment t'expliquer ça ?... Il y a des travaux en cours dans ma maison, et... j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour être hébergée. Donc, j'ai pensé à la boutique de ma frangine adorée.

_Les filles se tournent vers Majorika._

**HAZUKI**

Vous êtes sœurs ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, malheureusement...

**MAJORUKA**

Alors ? Il y a de la place pour moi ici ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non. Je te connais : tu vas foutre le bordel chez moi. Alors, trouve-toi un autre endroit pour dormir !

_Majoruka sort ensuite plusieurs billets de sa poche._

**MAJORUKA**

T'es sure ?

_Majorika a des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant les billets._

**MAJORIKA**

Je veux dire... Oui, il y a plein de place chez moi ! J'ai carrément une deuxième chambre !

**MAJORUKA**

Heheh. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

**MAJORIKA**

Suis-moi, c'est à l'étage...

_Les deux sœurs montent à l'étage, sous les regards interloqués des filles._

**AIKO**

Je rêve, ou elle vient de se laisser acheter ?

**DOREMI**

Eh ben. Ma sœur est une sainte comparée à celle de Majorika...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Majoruka se déplace dans le couloir avec sa valise, suivie par Majorika_

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... La chambre d'amis se trouve juste à ta droite.

_Majoruka prend la porte à gauche et l'ouvre._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Euh... Non, non ! J'ai dit à droite !

_Les deux sorcières rentrent dans la chambre de Majorika._

**MAJORUKA**

Ça m'a l'air sympa comme endroit pour pioncer, ici.

**MAJORIKA**

C'est ma chambre. Toi, t'es censée dormir en face.

_Majoruka pose jette sa valise à terre, sans écouter Majorika, puis se couche dans le lit de sa sœur, sans gêne. Elle allume la radio, pile au moment où est diffusé le morceau « Finale », extrait de l'opéra William Tell de Rossini._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé !! C'est mon lit !... Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

_Majoruka, faisant toujours la sourde oreille, chantonne le morceau diffusé à la radio. Majorika s'impatiente._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, OK, moi aussi j'aime bien Rossini, mais là... Je suis en train de te parler !!

**MAJORUKA**

Tiens, tant qu'on y est... Rapporte-moi à boire, j'ai soif.

_Mine choquée de Majoruka. Après quelques secondes, elle quitte la chambre._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh ! Et puis, merde...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison de Dorémi. Le morceau de Rossini disparaît en effet de fondu._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Toute la famille Harukaze s'est réunie autour de la table de la salle à manger pour dîner._

**HARUKA**

Il va quand même falloir faire quelque chose pour ton orthographe, Dorémi. Tu avoueras qu'avoir seulement 30 en dictée à ton âge, c'est pas top.

**DOREMI**

Mais, j'y peux rien, moi ! Je... C'est dans ma nature de mal écrire.

_Keisuke ricane._

**KEISUKE**

Ceci dit... Moi aussi, j'étais une brêle en dictée à ton âge. Donc, je pense que---

_Haruka se racle la gorge en fusillant Keisuke du regard._

**KEISUKE**

_(ton plus sérieux)_

Je pense que ta mère à raison, Dorémi. Il faut te... te ressaisir !

**DOREMI**

Tu dis ça juste pour faire plaisir à Maman, n'est-ce-pas ?

**POP**

Tu devrais plutôt prendre exemple sur moi, frangine. Moi, je savais déjà lire et à écrire à quatre ans. J'ai appris tout ça toute seule comme une grande ! C'est vraiment dommage que toi, à neuf ans, tu aies encore du mal à écrire sans fautes !... Comme je le dis si bien, tu es vouée à l'échec.

_Dorémi, honteuse, baisse furieusement la tête._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (APPARTEMENT DE MAJORIKA)**

_Majorika est assise sur une chaise, se tenant le bas-ventre, l'air de se retenir depuis un bon bout de temps. On entend Majoruka chantonner hors-champ. Il se passe quelques secondes avant que Majorika ne bondisse de sa chaise._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, ça suffit !

_Majorika se dirige vers la porte de sa salle de bains (qui est fermée à clé)._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à voix basse)_ Excuse-moi, Ruka, mais... Est-ce que c'est possible...  _(se met à hurler et à cogner contre la porte)_ ...DE ME LAISSER RENTRER ??? Ça fait une demi-heure que je me retiens !

**MAJORUKA (h.c.)**

_(derrière la porte)_

J'ai pas fini de prendre ma douche, Rika !

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Allez, Ruka ! Magne-toi ! T'es pas toute seule, hein !

**MAJORUKA (h.c.)**

_(derrière la porte)_

Tu sais pas attendre, non ?

_Majorika se tourne vers la caméra, l'air exaspéré._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs. Tout d'un coup, Pop rentre dans la pièce, ce qui intrigue Dorémi et l'énerve._

**DOREMI**

Putain, mais... Tu pourrais frapper !

**POP**

M'en fous.

**DOREMI**

Tu veux quoi, cette fois ?

**POP**

Tu rentres super tard, ces derniers jours ! Tu fais quoi après l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Ça te regarde pas, Pop ! Je te demande ce que tu fais pendant les siestes à la maternelle ?

**POP**

Allez, je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais après l'école ?... Toi répondre ! Allez !

**DOREMI**

Bon, OK. J'ai des révélations à te faire. Je fais partie d'une bande de gangsters. Après l'école, on se réunit dans un local isolé du reste de la ville. Et une fois la nuit tombée,... on passe à l'action. Vols, pillages, meurtres, agressions,... Avec nous, vous avez la totale ! Et le mieux, c'est que personne ne nous remarque, pas même les flics...

_Pop jette un regard narquois à sa grande sœur._

**POP**

Tu te fous de moi ?

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Mais, à ton avis ? Je vais voir les garçons après l'école, et tu le sais très bien !

_Pop se met à rire._

**POP**

Sans blague !... Tu te fais tout le temps larguer !

**DOREMI**

Je dis rien sur le fait que tu laisses tous les garçons de ta classe te draguer ! Ça s'appelle de la polygamie, et ça, c'est vraiment interdit par la loi !

**POP**

T'es juste jalouse, en fait ?

_Pas de réponse._

**POP**

Ha ! Tu la ramènes moins, maintenant ! Allez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, frangine !

_Pop quitte la chambre de Dorémi, sous le regard ardent de cette dernière._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison de Dorémi, de nuit._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(criant)_

T’exagères, Pop !

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Même vue d'ensemble, au même endroit, mais de jour._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est assise devant son bureau, l'air exaspéré. Dodo se tient devant elle, juste au-dessus d'un livre de magie ouvert._

**DOREMI**

_(exténuée)_

Bon... On recommence. T'essaye de pas merder, cette fois.

_Dorémi frappe deux fois dans ses mains 1. La tête et les couettes de Dodo disparaissent, mais pas son petit corps._

**DOREMI**

Ton corps !

_Dodo réapparaît complètement. Dorémi refait le geste d'invisibilité une deuxième fois. Cette fois, seule la tête de Dodo reste visible._

**DOREMI**

_(s'impatiente)_

Ton visage !... Merde, Dodo ! Fais un effort !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Haruka est assise à table. Pop est juste à côté, avec son sac à dos._

**HARUKA**

T'es vraiment sure que tu sauras aller toute seule jusque là ?

**POP**

Oui, oui et oui ! Je suis plus un bébé, moi ! Je te promets que ça se passera bien. J'ai mon abonnement, mon portefeuille,... Tout ce qu'il faut !

_Pop jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge._

**POP**

Oh, mais... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Allez, à tout à l'heure !

_Inquiète, Haruka essaye de rattraper sa fille en courant._

**HARUKA**

Pop, attends !

_Mais Pop quitte la maison avant que Haruka ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle a laissé la porte ouverte. Après quelques secondes, Haruka tourne la tête en direction de l'escalier._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi frappe (une troisième fois) dans ses mains pour rendre sa fée invisible, tout en la fusillant du regard. Nouvel échec : les couettes de Dodo sont toujours visibles... De frustration, Dorémi tape deux fois du poing sur son bureau._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Putain, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je me suis levée à six heures du matin pour t'apprendre ça, et tu trouves le moyen de tout foirer ? Je veux pas passer toute ma formation à te courir après !

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le rez-de-chaussée)_

Dorémi ?... Dorémi ??

_Dorémi se tourne vers sa porte._

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le rez-de-chaussée)_

Tu peux venir me voir, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Dorémi se lève de son bureau, et tout en quittant sa chambre, fusille Dodo du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(sèchement)_

Toi, tu rentres dans ta boule. Allez !

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON**

_Haruka regarde à l’extérieur, anxieuse. Dorémi la rejoint._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, M'man ?

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, ta petite sœur est en train de se rendre chez Papy... Elle a insisté pour y aller seule.

**DOREMI**

Oh, si elle veut y aller seule, libre à elle.

**HARUKA**

Oui, mais... Je suis morte d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dorémi, est-ce que tu peux aller la surveiller pour moi ?

_Mine interloquée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bah,... Tu ne peux pas le faire ?

**HARUKA**

Non, malheureusement... J'attends un coup de fil important. Franchement, si tu faisais ça pour moi, tu me rendrais un énorme service.

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

En y repensant, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour m'entraîner sans Majorika...

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien y aller.

**HARUKA**

Oh, merci beaucoup, ma puce ! Pour la peine, je te ferais une avance sur ton argent de poche... Allez, vas-y vite ! Tu vas perdre ta petite sœur de vue.

**DOREMI**

A tout à l'heure !

_Dorémi quitte la maison en fermant la porte derrière elle. Haruka, elle, attend quelques secondes, le temps que sa fille soit partie._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Le téléphone sonne. Aiko décroche._

**AIKO**

Pâtisserie Maho-Do, bonjour ! (...) Dorémi ?? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ! (...) Comment ça, besoin d'aide ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DE LA GARE CENTRALE**

_Dorémi téléphone au moyen d'une des cabines téléphoniques de la gare centrale de Misora._

**DOREMI**

Bah,... Pop a eu la brillante idée de se rendre chez ma grand-mère seule, et ma mère m'a forcée à la suivre à travers toute la ville ! Sérieusement, vous devez venir m'aider toutes les deux sur ce coup-là !

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

Oh, je suis désolée, mais ce sera pas possible !

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Hein ?? Pourquoi ça ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

**AIKO**

Parce que, tu vois, on a un autre problème : la sœur de Majorika. Ça fait environ trois heures qu'on essaie toutes les trois de la foutre dehors. Donc, non, on sait vraiment pas---

_Dans l'arrière-plan, Majorika et Majoruka se disputent._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère/pendant qu'Aiko parle)_

Hé, non ! NON !!! Cette tarte est pour les clients, alors repose-là !

**MAJORUKA**

_(pendant qu'Aiko parle)_

Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ? Tu peux demander aux filles d'en faire une autre !

**MAJORIKA**

_(pendant qu'Aiko parle)_

Va te faire foutre !!! Je t'ai dis que pouvais dormir ici, pas squatter mon restaurant !

_Aiko se tourne vers les deux sorcières._

**AIKO**

_(hurlant)_

VOS GUEULES !!!

_Puis elle remet le téléphone contre son oreille droite._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Excuse-moi, c'est les deux autres... Non, je disais,...

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR HALL DE LA GARE CENTRALE**

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

On peut vraiment pas venir t'aider, pour l'instant !

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Bon, si Majoruka n'est pas partie lorsque j'ai fini, je viendrais vous rejoindre, mais je risque de prendre du---

_Dorémi tourne la tête, et réalise que Pop a disparu. Elle panique._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !...

_Elle ressaisit le téléphone._

**DOREMI**

Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, je vois plus ma sœur ! A plus !

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis le téléphone)_

A-- Atte---

_Dorémi raccroche rapidement._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_De l'autre côté du fil, la tonalité de fin de conversation retentit. Aiko regarde le téléphone, l'air abasourdi._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(criant)_

Grosse moche !

**MAJORUKA (h.c.)**

_(criant)_

Je t'emmerde, connasse !

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR HALLE DE LA GARE CENTRALE**

_Dorémi court jusqu'à la fenêtre pour essayer de repérer Pop. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle l'aperçoit en train de monter dans un train sur l'un des quais vers l’extérieur de la gare. Dorémi soupire, puis se dirige vers les quais._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR TRAIN**

_Pop, toute sourire, a pris place dans le train, qui s'élance désormais à travers le paysage. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dorémi la suit à l'éxterieur._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE D'ICHIKAWA**

_Dorémi se planque derrière un mur proche de la gare, et observe tout ce qui suit. Pop sort de la gare en courant et en riant. Puis elle s'arrête, et aperçoit un vendeur de glace. Elle traverse la route, et s'approche du stand extérieur du glacier. Elle regarde les prix et sort son portefeuille de sa poche. En l'ouvrant, elle affiche une mine triste : elle n'a pas assez d'argent. Pop range son portefeuille et repart bredouille. Dorémi, qui a tout vu, décide de sortir sa baguette._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Aspekto.

_Le sortilège lancé touche la poche de Pop. Cette dernière sursaute, puis regarde craintivement de gauche à droite. Puis elle sort de nouveau son portefeuille. Elle réalise que celui-ci est légèrement plus lourd, et l'ouvre. Il y a maintenant 1200 yens dans son portefeuille !_

**POP**

Super ! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter une grosse glace !

_Pop retourne devant le comptoir et saute pour se faire remarquer. Derrière le comptoir, une dame la remarque et s'approche de Pop._

**VENDEUSE DE GLACES**

Bonjour ! Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te fais sauter comme ça ? Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

**POP**

Bien sur ! Je voudrais une grosse glace à deux boules, une à la vanille et une à la fraise... Avec de la crème fouettée et de la sauce au chocolat, s'il-vous-plaît... Combien je vous dois ?

**VENDEUSE DE GLACES**

Alors, tu me dois...

_Elle tape le montant sur sa caisse enregistreuse._

**VENDEUSE DE GLACES**

900 yens.

_Pop tend fièrement deux billets à la vendeuse._

**POP**

Tenez, madame !

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE D'ICHIKAWA**

_Toujours au même endroit, quelques minutes plus tard. Pop a eu sa glace; elle est en train de la manger avec gourmandise, assise sur banc. Dorémi, toujours cachée, observe toujours._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon, cette glace m'a l'air bonne, mais... Elle devrait la manger moins vite, sinon, elle va se geler la cervelle...

_Pop continue de manger rapidement sa glace. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ce que Dorémi redoutait arrive : de douleur, Pop commence à se tenir la tête._

**POP**

_(criant)_

Aïe... Aïe ! AÏE !!! Oh, ma tête !

_La douleur est tellement intense que Pop se met à chouiner._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Je devrais arrêter de tenter le diable...

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Majorika et Majoruka sont toujours en train de se disputer dans le hall du restaurant._

**MAJORUKA**

_(en colère)_

Merde, Rika ! Tu vas me priver de nourriture encore longtemps ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Pour la dernière fois, si tu veux manger, tu te sers dans les placards de mon appartement. Pas dans les présentoirs ! Tout ce qu'il y a là dedans, c'est pour les clients de ma pâtisserie !

_Majoruka se tourne vers Hazuki et Aiko, qui regardent sans rien faire._

**MAJORUKA**

_(en colère)_

Enfin, mais... Dites quelque chose, vous deux !

**AIKO**

Bah... « Arrêtez de vous battre », peut-être ?

**MAJORUKA**

_(en colère)_

Oh, je vois ! Vous êtes du côté de Ri-conne, c'est ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Hé, va chier ! Je fais un énorme effort en te laissant squatter chez moi, je te signale !

**MAJORUKA**

Ouais ! Tu mourrais d'envie de me voir partir, hein ? Et bien, tant pis pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me barrer tant que ma maison n'est pas retapée !

_Majorika saisit une bouteille d'alcool et la lance en direction de Majoruka, qui esquive en se baissant. La bouteille se brise en atterrissant par terre._

**AIKO**

Oh non ! On vient juste de nettoyer !

**MAJORIKA**

Regarde ce que tu m'a fait faire ! Cet alcool m'a coûté une fortune !

**MAJORUKA**

Oh, tu m'accuses à tort, maintenant ? Bravo !

**AIKO**

_(exaspérée)_

Pfff... Si on n'attendait pas Dorémi, moi, là maintenant, je me casserais d'ici. Pas toi, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Pop marche à travers une rue résidentielle. Jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne sait pas où elle est._

**POP**

Je suis où, là ?

_Pop, paniquée, regarde de gauche à droite, puis reprend son chemin. Dorémi, qui l'a suivie, se planque derrière le coin de la rue. Elle lève à nouveau sa baguette. Ce sortilège fait apparaître un gigantesque panneau sur le chemin de Pop. Cette dernière tourne le coin de la rue. Elle remarque le panneau et s'en approche. Un mouvement de caméra fait découvrir au spectateur ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le panneau : « Chez Papy, c'est à gauche, puis tout droit pendant quelques mètres ». Pop suit les indications du panneau. Dorémi quitte sa planque, et continue de suivre Dorémi en prenant un autre chemin._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC**

_Dorémi court vers un mur surplombé de haies, et saute par-dessus pour se cacher. Pop réapparaît et se met à marcher le long de ce mur. Dorémi la suit. Après quelques secondes, Dorémi s'arrête en regardant vers le bas. Puis elle commence à se tenir le ventre en agitant ses genoux de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Merde ! La glace lui a donné envie de pisser !

_Pop se remet à courir le long du mur, suivie malgré elle par Dorémi. Elle passe juste à côté d'une des entrées du parc. Dorémi la traverse rapidement. Pop fait quelques pas en arrière avant de remarquer que par-delà l'entrée se trouvent des toilettes publiques. Pop pousse un grand ouf de soulagement._

**POP**

Des toilettes... Des toilettes !

_Pop se dirige vers ces fameuses toilettes. Dorémi, elle, s'est réfugiée derrière un arbre. Hélas, lorsque Pop est à deux doigts d'atteindre les toilettes, elle ralentit et semble avoir de grosses difficultés à marcher. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'arrête complètement... Maintenant, on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé._

**POP**

_(affolée)_

Oh, non !!

_Dorémi affiche une mine dégoûtée._

**DOREMI**

_(silencieusement)_

Ah,... dégueulasse, putain...

_Dès qu'elle entend les pleurs de sa sœur, Dorémi passe du dégoût à l'inquiétude. Pleurant d'abord silencieusement, Pop finit par chialer comme un petit bébé._

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Je peux pas aller voir Papy comme ça !!!

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Frangine, c'est bien parce que je supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

_Dorémi lève sa baguette et jette un troisième sortilège en direction de Pop. Le rayon d'énergie magique qui émane de la baguette touche Pop dans le dos; le sortilège lui fait l'effet d'un choc électrique. Après s'être remise, Pop constate que ses vêtements sont entièrement propres ! Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. Puis elle quitte le parc et reprend sa route. Dorémi quitte sa cachette et l'observe avec un air satisfait._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est cool. La maison de Papy n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'ici. Maman peut passer son coup de fil sans s’inquiéter...

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (MAISON DE DOREMI)**

_Ou pas. Haruka a allumé la télé et mis une VHS d'aérobic. Habillée en tenue de gymnaste, elle reproduit toutes les instructions de la gymnaste sur la cassette. Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Haruka sursaute, puis saisit rapidement la télécommande du magnétoscope pour stopper la cassette. Elle se dirige rapidement vers le téléphone, puis décroche._

**HARUKA**

Oui ? (...) Pop ? Tu... Tu es chez Papy, là ? (...) Ouf, me voilà soulagée. Tu n'as pas eu de problème sur le trajet ? (...) Aucun ? (...) C'est bien, mon cœur... Papy va bien ? (...) D'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai... J'ai quelque chose sur le feu. A tout à l'heure ! (...) Oui, ma chérie. Salut !

_Haruka raccroche, puis retourne dans le salon. Mais elle remarque que le magnétoscope à « recraché » sa cassette. Des bouts de bande dépassent. Haruka panique et se précipite vers le magnétoscope._

**HARUKA**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, merde !... Merde, MERDE !

_Haruka essaye de retirer la VHS, mais la bande s'est coincée à l'intérieur du lecteur... Haruka frappe le magnétoscope avec son poing._

**HARUKA**

Saloperie !

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Vue d'ensemble en plongée de la pâtisserie. Dorémi flotte droit vers l'allée, et atterrit._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Dorémi rentre en courant dans la pâtisserie._

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Voilà ! Je suis là !

_Majorika, Hazuki et Aiko rentrent dans le hall. Majorika saute vers Dorémi, puis éclate en sanglots à ses pieds._

**HAZUKI**

C'est sur, elle déraille...

**AIKO**

Bien dit. Tu vois, tu commences à parler comme moi.

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Dorémi !! Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! J'ai du supporter ma tarée de sœur pendant une journée complète, et j'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus !!

_Dorémi se tourne vers ses deux amies._

**DOREMI**

Où est Majoruka, maintenant ?

**HAZUKI**

En train de faire une sieste... dans le lit de Majorika.

**AIKO**

On peut pas essayer de la dégager, malheureusement... Non seulement elle est trop lourde pour nous, mais en plus, elle risque de nous trucider si on la réveille.

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Elle va me rendre complètement folle, cette connasse !

**DOREMI**

Et si on lui faisait croire que les travaux de sa maison sont déjà terminés ?

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ? Mais... Comment tu vas faire ?

**DOREMI**

Et ben... Il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'occupe de ça dans le monde des sorcières ?

**MAJORIKA**

Dela ?... Mais elle n'accepterais jamais de faire un truc pareil !

**AIKO**

Ça vaut le coup de quand même essayer, non ? Mais vous allez devoir attendre demain.

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

QUOI ? Comment ça, « attendre demain » ?

**AIKO**

C'est ça, où alors elle reste trois jours de plus.

_Majorika soupire._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Toute la famille est réunie à table pour dîner._

**HARUKA**

Si tu racontais à Papa et Dorémi ce que tu as fais cet après-midi, Pop ?

_Pop s'arrête de manger._

**POP**

Oui, bien sur. J'ai été voir Papy. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai été jusque là seule comme une grande !

**KEISUKE**

_(intrigué)_

Oh ? C'est vrai ?

**POP**

Ouais !

**KEISUKE**

Wouah, c'est génial ! Comment tu as fais ?

**AIKO**

Eh bien, j'ai été jusqu'à la gare, j'ai pris le train, et j'ai filé jusqu'à chez Papy. Voilà !

_Haruka soupire._

**HARUKA**

Eh ben, c'est fou ce que tu es autonome pour ton âge. C'est marrant, ta grande sœur se comportait exactement comme toi à ton âge.

_Puis, pendant que Pop parle, elle adresse un clin d’œil à sa fille aînée._

**POP**

Oui, mais... Là, on parle pas de cette cruche de Dorémi ! On parle de moi !

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MAJORIKA**

_A l'appartement de Majorika, cette dernière a les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne sait pas dormir à cause des ronflements bruyants de Majoruka dans la chambre d'en face._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pensée, affolée)_

Putain... Et dire que j'ai fermé la porte exprès !

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Vue d'ensemble de la pâtisserie._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Même vue d'ensemble, mais cette fois de jour._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majorika, exténuée, termine de boire un café. Aiko et Hazuki, elles, attendent, l'air anxieux._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle fout, par Sainte-Kai !

**AIKO**

Peut-être que c'est à cause de la distance entre les deux dimensions... La réception doit pas être très bonne.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi rejoint ses amies._

**DOREMI**

Ca y est ! Je viens de raccrocher; Dela accepte de venir nous aider cette fois.

_Majorika se met à sautiller de joie._

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, super ! Bon débarras, la sœur envahissante ! Quand est-ce que Dela arrive ?

**DOREMI**

A midi trente.

_Majorika affiche aussitôt un mine moins souriante._

**AIKO**

Midi trente ? C'est dans deux heures, ça !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je sais, j'ai essayé de persuader Dela de venir plus tôt, mais... Elle peut pas venir avant. Désolée.

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, merde...

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah... Je suppose qu'on ne peut qu'attendre ?

**AIKO**

Oh. On trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper d'ici là...

**DOREMI**

Peut-être...

_Les deux filles se dirigent vers la cuisine_

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Les filles sont assises autour de la table. Elles ne font rien, à part attendre l'arrivée de Dela._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Plus tard, les filles sont toujours en train d'attendre, mais de façon plus impatiente._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Encore plus tard. Aiko fait la cuisine, Hazuki lit un livre, et Dorémi marche en tournant en rond._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Toujours plus tard. Tandis que Dorémi et Hazuki mangent, Aiko joue aux fléchettes._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi joue avec un yo-yo. Les deux autres filles s'endorment._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_L'horloge indique 12 heures 30. Majorika et ses trois élèves observent impatiemment l'horloge._

**DOREMI**

Maintenant, elle devrait être là d'un moment à l'autre...

**MAJORIKA**

« D'un moment à l'autre », hein ? Elle va être en retard, comme d'habitude.

_Tout d'un coup, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'armoire : Dela arrive._

**DOREMI**

Ben, finalement... Elle est à l'heure. Vous voyez, on vous avait dit que ça marcherait !

_La voix chantante de Dela se fait maintenant entendre. Les filles se placent devant l'armoire._

**DOREMI**

Accueillons-là comme il se doit !

_Dela sort de l'armoire._

**DELA**

Bonjour ! Dela, collectrice d'impôts au département particuliers de la banque nationale de Majokai. Vous m'avez appelée ?

**DOREMI**

Oui ! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! Je vous avais appelé pour la sœur de Majorika...

**DELA**

Ah oui, c'est juste... Et tu m'avais demandé de lui faire croire que les petits travaux de réfection de sa maison était déjà finis. Dis-moi, où est-elle, maintenant ?

**MAJORIKA**

Elle dort encore. Mais je vous préviens : la réveiller, c'est pas une mince affaire !

**DELA**

Oh, ne t’inquiète pas. J'ai ma petite technique pour ceux qui ont un sommeil lourd comme ta sœur, Rika. Observe.

_Dela se racle la gorge._

**DELA**

_(chantonnant)_

Ruka ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller !... Ruka !

_Une porte s'ouvre._

**MAJORUKA (h.c.)**

La ferme !

_Bruit de claquement de la porte. Les filles se regardent brièvement... puis Majorika se place devant Dela._

**MAJORIKA**

Désolée, Dela, mais... Ta technique ne marchera pas pour cette conne.

**DELA**

Allons ! C'est ta sœur, quand même.

**MAJORIKA**

Peu importe.

_Ensuite, Majorika prend une grande inspiration._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurle)_

RUKA !!!! IL EST PRESQUE UNE HEURE DE L'APRES-MIDI, ALORS DECOLLE TON GROS CUL DE TON LIT !!! ALLEZ !!!

_Majorika est à bout de souffle. Une porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Ruka, à moitié endormie, descend les escaliers en disant tous les gros mots possibles. Lorsqu'elle remarque Dela, elle s'arrête et la fixe d'un air stupéfait._

**MAJORUKA**

Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous ?

**DELA**

Ruka, je suis venue te voir pour t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle.

_Mine intriguée de Majoruka._

**MAJORUKA**

J'ai ma propre boutique ?

**DELA**

Non... En revanche, les travaux de ta maison sont officiellement terminés !

**MAJORUKA**

Super !

_Majoruka remonte les escaliers en courant._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'AMIS**

_Majoruka remplit rapidement sa valise._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majoruka redescend les escaliers avec sa valise, et se dirige vers l'armoire._

**MAJORUKA**

Bon, bah... Rika, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m’héberger. Ce fut un plaisir ! Allez, salut !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, c'est ça. Salut.

_Majoruka saute dans l'armoire-portail et la referme. Dela se met à courir en entraînant les autres à l’extérieur._

**DELA**

_(pressée)_

Vite, ça va exploser !

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_De la fumée de couleur lavande a envahi le restaurant et s'échappe par les fenêtres. Les trois apprenties, Majorika et Dela ont toutefois eu le temps de sortir._

**AIKO**

Il faudra qu'on règle ce problème de fumée toxique, un jour...

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, Dela... Je ne dis pas ça souvent, mais... Merci de ton aide.

**DELA**

Mais, de rien !... Donc, ça te coûteras 7 000 yens !

_Mine interloquée des quatre autres personnages._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / MAJORIKA**

Keuha ??

**MAJORIKA**

Pourquoi tu me demandes de l'argent pour un service rendu ??

**DELA**

Parce que sinon, ça serait trop facile. Tu m'as quand même fait virer plusieurs ouvriers, et j'ai du utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques pour rendre la maison de ta sœur comme neuve. C'est pour ça que je te demande 7000 yens.

_Long moment de flottement. Ensuite, Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, d'accord... Mais c'est seulement parce que je suis généreuse.

_Aiko ricane._

**AIKO**

« Généreuse »...

**Séquence 24**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Majorika donne plusieurs billets (7000 yens en tout) à Dela. Cette dernière les compte pour vérifier._

**DELA**

Bien... Le compte est bon, Rika. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser... A bientôt, peut-être !

_Les filles font signe à Dela._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Au revoir !

**MAJORIKA**

_(à voix basse)_

A plus, Dela...

_Dela se dirige vers le restaurant, pour pouvoir rentrer via l'armoire. Majorika est complètement démoralisée. Ses trois élèves s'approchent d'elle._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à voix basse)_

Pfff... Je me doutais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

**DOREMI**

Vous inquiétez pas, on demandera à quelqu'un d'autre de vous aider, la prochaine fois...

**AIKO**

Ouais... Faut pas espérer de cadeaux de la part d'une banquière.

_Une détonation retentit dans le restaurant, attirant l'attention de l'équipe. Un nouveau panache de fumée s'échappe des fenêtres de la pâtisserie._

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolé)_

Oh, je viens à peine de nettoyer, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !!

**FIN**

1C'est le signe à faire pour rendre sa fée invisible.


	7. Episode 7 - Bienvenue à Majokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles doivent passer leur premier examen de magie. Par conséquent, elles vont faire leur première expédition à Majokai, le royaume des sorcières. Mais le chemin vers leur lieu d'examen va s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu...

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue d'ensemble de la pâtisserie._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majorika, visiblement exaspérée, attend quelque chose en tapant du doigt 1 sur sa table. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle soupire furieusement et se tourne vers Hazuki et Aiko, habillées en sorcières._

**MAJORIKA**

Putain ! Elle le fait exprès, ou quoi ? Elle est encore en retard !

**HAZUKI**

Soyez patiente. Elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ? Mais, t'as dit ça il y a dix minutes !

**AIKO**

Bon ? On commencerait pas l'entraînement sans elle ? J'ai pas envie de passer la journée à vous attendre !

**MAJORIKA**

Pour la dernière fois, on ne commence rien tant que Dorémi n'est pas là ! Point !

_La clochette de la porte sonne : Dorémi est là. Majorika soupire et se dirige vers Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que tu foutais, par Sainte-Kai ? Ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on attend !

**DOREMI**

Mais, je... J'avais oublié ma console chez moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, parce que t'avais oublié ta console, en plus ? Je suis sure que tu l'a fais exprès pour nous faire perdre notre temps !

**AIKO**

Majorika ? En parlant de perte de temps, on pourrait commencer maintenant que Dorémi est là ?... Hein ?

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DE MAJORIKA**

_Dorémi lève sa baguette, puis lance un sortilège. Un rayon d'énergie émane de la baguette et se dirige sur la table de jardin. Une assiette de steak apparaît juste à côté de Majorika qui affiche un air stupéfait._

**MAJORIKA**

Un steak ? T'es sérieuse ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, pour une fois que j'ai réussi à faire apparaître quelque chose ! C'est ce qu'il faut faire à l'exam, non ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Oui, mais ça serait encore mieux si tu faisais apparaître ce qu'il y a sur cette image !!... _(tout bas)_ Non, non. Calme, calme, calme... Bon. Maintenant, essaye de transformer ton steak comme tu le peux. Tu te souviens comment on fait ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui, tout à fait !

**MAJORIKA**

Allez, transforme-moi ce steak !

_Dorémi lève de nouveau sa baguette, et envoie un sortilège sur le steak. Le sortilège touche le steak, et celui-ci double de volume. Derrière, Aiko et Hazuki se mettent à rire._

**AIKO**

Je l'avais vue venir, celle-la !

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Disons que ça passe... Allez, l'entraînement est fini ! Suivez-moi pour qu'on fasse un débriefing !

_Majorika et ses trois élèves se dirigent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majorika se tient sur la table de sa salle à manger. Les apprenties se tiennent devant elles._

**MAJORIKA**

Alors, voilà. Je pense que pour Hazuki et Aiko, ça devrait bien se passer. Quant à toi, Dorémi, je suis beaucoup plus perplexe... Il a fallu au moins cinq essais pour que tu lances ton sortilège correctement, quand même.

**DOREMI**

Ah ?

**MAJORIKA**

Donc, un conseil : trouve du temps pour t'entraîner avant l'heure de l'examen. Je n'aimerais pas que tu deviennes la première apprentie à foirer la première session...

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi, qui avale sa salive._

**AIKO**

Vous exagérez pas un peu ? Vous allez pas nous dire que personne n'a raté ces exams !

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, j'exagère même pas ! Personne n'a encore raté les premiers examens de l'Académie jusqu'ici ! En même temps, faire apparaître un truc puis le transformer... c'est simple comme bonjour.

**AIKO**

Vous les avez réussis ?

_Mine saisie de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(elle bégaye)_

Euh... Bah... Je m'en rappelle plus, c'est vachement loin, tout ça !

**AIKO**

Vous ne vous en rappelez plus, ou vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous les avez raté ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Oh ! Mais, t'as fini d'essayer de me mettre mal à l'aise ? Je n'ai strictement rien à cacher, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !

**AIKO**

Faudrait arrêter avec cette phrase récurrente débile... On dirait un plagiat du « mille millions de mille sabords » du capitaine Haddock.

**DOREMI**

Eh... Vu qu'on passe les examens cette nuit, vous savez comment on peut faire pour ne pas se faire repérer ?

**MAJORIKA**

Vous demandez à vos fées de prendre votre apparence. D'ailleurs, ça, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit.

**DOREMI**

Quand ça ?

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Ayant quitté la pâtisserie, les filles marchent à travers le quartier._

**DOREMI**

N'empêche... Et si ce que Majorika disait à propos du premier examen,... c'était vrai ?

**AIKO**

Bien sur que non ! Majorika a juste dit ça pour te faire peur, Dorémi. Moi, je suis sure que ça va bien se passer.

**HAZUKI**

J'espère bien... Les examinateurs pourraient nous faire faire quelque chose de plus compliqué que ça en à l'air.

**DOREMI**

C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète le plus...

**AIKO**

T'es vachement pessimiste aujourd'hui ! C'est à cause de l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... Pas seulement. C'est le bordel intégral chez moi aussi : Pop est de mauvaise humeur, et mes parents n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

**HAZUKI**

Ah ? Pourquoi tes parents se disputent ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Mon père part de plus en plus souvent pêcher au lac, pour son boulot. Et tu vois, ça énerve ma mère qui préférerait qu'il fasse ses corvées.

**HAZUKI**

Ses corvées ? Ce n'est pas ta mère qui est censée les faire ?

**AIKO**

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette déclaration sexiste, Hazuki ? Moi, je trouve ça génial que le mari s'implique aussi dans les corvées et la cuisine. Il faut arrêter avec cette mentalité moyenâgeuse comme quoi la femme est juste bonne à faire à bouffer en attendant que son mari rentre du travail l'air de sortir de l'apéro !

_Les filles arrivent devant la maison de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Je vais rentrer chez moi. A tout à l'heure !

**AIKO**

Et pour tout à l'heure, comment on fait ?

**DOREMI**

On attendra que nos parents soient endormis, puis on se donnera un signal pour partir tous en même temps. D'accord ?

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

D'accord.

**DOREMI**

OK. On se retrouve à la pâtisserie à 23 heures tapantes. Allez, salut !

**AIKO**

Ouais, salut !

**HAZUKI**

Au revoir !

_Tandis que Aiko et Hazuki repartent de leur côté, Dorémi rentre dans l'allée de sa maison et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où elle se trouve devant la porte, on entend des cris (Keisuke et Haruka en train de se disputer). Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est pas vrai...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi ouvre la porte et rentre à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ses parents, Haruka et Keisuke, se disputent dans la cuisine. Pop lui fait signe de venir se cacher derrière le canapé du salon. Dorémi la rejoint._

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Tu voulais me briser ma canne ? Et devant moi, en plus ??

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Je t'avais prévenu ! D'abord, tu devais ramasser les feuilles mortes, puis seulement après, tu pouvais sortir !

**KEISUKE**

Peut-être, mais là, j'avais vraiment pas le temps de les ramasser !

**HARUKA**

Mais t'as jamais le temps ! A chaque fois que t'as une corvée à faire, tu trouves toujours le moyen de la zapper sous prétexte de pas avoir le temps ! Par contre, quand il s'agit d'aller pêcher au lac là-bas plus loin, là t'as le temps ! La pêche, c'est une grosse perte de temps !

**KEISUKE**

Ce n'est pas une perte de temps ! C'est ma passion !

**HARUKA**

Ouais, et ben je te rappelle que t'as une famille dont t'es censé t'occuper, aussi !

**KEISUKE**

Eh ben, encore heureux que j'adore la pêche ! Parce que c'est en partie grâce à moi qu'on mange du poisson frais chaque semaine ! Donc quelque part, je vous nourris !

**HARUKA**

Oh, ça, c'est facile ! A coté de ça, c'est moi qui fait la vaisselle, qui cuisine et qui conduit les enfants à l'école !

**KEISUKE**

Si tu veux que je fasses comme tous les maris, c'est-à-dire ne pas t'aider dans les tâches ménagères, tu me le dis tout de suite, hein ! Après tout, t'as choisi de devenir femme au foyer !

_Haruka pointe son mari du doigt._

**HARUKA**

Fais gaffe, Keisuke.

**KEISUKE**

Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on était honnêtes, là ! Tiens, toi qui passes ton temps à crier sur tout les toits que je ne m'occupe pas de ma famille, par exemple ! En réalité, c'est toi qui est dominatrice et autoritaire !

**HARUKA**

Moi, je suis dominatrice ?

**KEISUKE**

Mais oui.

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Moi, je suis dominatrice ??

**KEISUKE**

Oui !

_Tout en jurant dans ses dents, Haruka saisit une casserole et la lance en direction de son mari, qui l'esquive juste à temps._

**KEISUKE**

Hé ! Mais, t'es malade ou quoi ??

**HARUKA**

Pauvre mec !!!

_Excédée, Haruka quitte la cuisine. Alertées, Dorémi et Pop font mine d'êtres occupés, tandis que Haruka quitte la cuisine et monte l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claque. Keisuke rejoint ses filles._

**KEISUKE**

Je rêve ! Votre mère finira par me tuer, un jour !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu crois qu'on se laisse faire quand elle nous engueule ?

**KEISUKE**

Hum.

**POP**

Bon, bah... Je pense que c'est toi qui va devoir faire à manger ce soir, Papa.

**KEISUKE**

Merci, je le savais !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi vous vous disputez si souvent depuis quelques jours ?

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

Dorémi ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires, veux-tu ?

_Nouveau claquement de porte. Dorémi fixe son père d'un air perplexe, et ce dernier hausse les épaules pour répondre._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est en pyjama. Elle discute avec sa fée, Dodo._

**DOREMI**

_(à voix basse)_

Bon... Tu as bien compris ? Dès que je me mets en route, tu prends mon apparence, puis tu te couches dans mon lit. On est d'accord ?

_Dodo répond et acquiesce._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Cool. Rentre dans ta boule en attendant.

_Dorémi se dirige vers son lit et s'allonge dedans. Elle se met sous sa couverture._

**DOREMI**

_(à voix haute)_

Bonne nuit, Maman !

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

Bonne nuit !

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, Papa !

**KEISUKE (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

Bonne nuit, ma puce !

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, Pop !

_Pile à ce moment, Pop, visiblement mécontente, pousse la porte de la chambre de Dorémi._

**POP**

Dorémi, tu veux bien la fermer ? J'aimerais dormir !... Bonne nuit !

_Pop retourne dans sa chambre. Une porte se referme tandis que Dorémi observe depuis son lit._

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_

Connasse...

_La caméra cadre le poste-réveil de Dorémi, qui indique qu'il est 21 heures 50._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Même cadrage sur le réveil, qui affiche maintenant « 22:45 ». Dodo y jette un coup d’œil, puis se tourne vers Dorémi, qui s'est endormie. Pour la réveiller, elle la secoue. Réaction immédiate : Dorémi se réveille._

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

Putain... Pourquoi tu me réveilles, Dodo ?...

_Dodo désigne frénétiquement le réveil. En y jetant un coup d’œil, Dorémi panique. Elle saisit son talkie-walkie et l'active._

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Les filles, vous me recevez ?

_Pas de réponse._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ? Aiko ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

_Des bruits de parasite retentissent dans le talkie-walkie, suivis d'un bâillement (celui de Hazuki)._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Cinq sur cinq...

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Ouais, Dorémi ! Je t'attendais justement.

**DOREMI**

Est-ce que ça dort de votre côté ?... Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Oui, tout le monde dort chez moi.

**DOREMI**

Et toi, Aiko ?

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Mon père dort dans le canapé du salon. Donc, je pense que la voie est libre.

**DOREMI**

OK... Vous vous préparez, puis on est go. A tout de suite !

**AIKO (h.c.)**

A tout à l'heure !

_Dorémi range rapidement son talkie-walkie dans sa commode, quitte son lit, puis se dirige vers sa penderie._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi se change rapidement. Elle met ses chaussures, puis attache ses cheveux._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki attache aussi ses cheveux avec son nœud, puis met ses lunettes._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Après avoir mis du déodorant, Aiko lance la cannette sur le lit, puis elle saisit sa console. Elle l'active, puis se transforme en sorcière._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki se transforme également en sorcière._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est la dernière à se transformer. Après s'être brièvement regardée dans son miroir, elle se tourne vers sa fée._

**DOREMI**

Dodo, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

_Dodo hoche frénétiquement la tête, puis s'introduit dans le pyjama de Dorémi. Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule lumineuse se forme dans le vêtement, avant de prendre une forme humaine, suffisamment grande pour que le pyjama soit adapté à sa taille. Dodo, maintenant assise sur le lit, a pris l'apparence de Dorémi, cheveux attachés compris..._

**DOREMI**

Oh, les cheveux ! T'as oublié les cheveux !

_Dodo modifie légèrement la forme de ses cheveux. De grosses couettes en forme de petits pains, ils passent à une longue chevelure abondante de couleur rouge vif._

**DOREMI**

OK, c'est bien.

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Réré, la fée de Hazuki, a aussi pris son apparence. Stupéfaite, Hazuki ajuste ses lunettes._

**HAZUKI**

Merveilleux... Tu me ressembles trait pour trait !

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Mimi, la fée d'Aiko, se tient devant sa maîtresse, sous l'apparence de cette dernière qui la regarde fièrement._

**AIKO**

Bien joué, Mimi. Mon daron n'y verra que du feu.

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi ouvre sa fenêtre, puis jette son balai, qui se met à flotter dans les airs. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à enjamber sa fenêtre, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers sa fée..._

**DOREMI**

Tu vas m'attendre ici, Dodo. Tant que je ne suis pas revenue, tu ne bouge pas de ce lit, et t'essaies de ne pas te faire trop remarquer. Pigé ?

_Dodo acquiesce._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Bien. A tout à l'heure !

_Ensuite, Dorémi saute par la fenêtre et atterrit sur son balai. Ensuite, elle s'élance vers le lontain._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_L'ombre de Dorémi volant en balai dans les airs passe à travers la pleine lune. La caméra cadre Dorémi jusqu'à ce que le spectateur puisse parfaitement la distinguer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se pose sur son épaule. Dorémi se retourne. C'est Aiko, qui lui fait un signe de la main._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Ça va ?

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Ouais !

_Hazuki rejoint également Dorémi et lui faisant signe. Les trois filles volent rapidement jusqu'à la pâtisserie Maho-Dou. Une fois arrivées, les filles se posent devant la grille d'entrée, où Majorika attendait. Le groupe rentre à l'intérieur._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majorika, habillée avec une tenue de sorcière (ajustée à sa nouvelle forme de grenouille), se tient sur la table de la cuisine, imitant la gestuelle d'un instructeur d'armée. Les trois apprenties se tiennent devant elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Bien ! Les filles, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposées ! Car cette nuit, vous allez nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capables ! Vous allez montrer à la face du monde des sorcières que les séances d'entraînement que vous avez – en partie – suivies ont porté leurs fruits ! Compris ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Compris !

**MAJORIKA**

Avant de partir, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire : vous devez d'abord aller rencontrer la Reine des Sorcières en personne. Attention : vous ne l’appellerez ni « Reine », ni « Madame », mais seulement « Votre Majesté ». Rien d'autre ! Pour rentrer, vous montrez le laisser-passer au garde. Si vous avez retenu tout ce que je viens de dire, votre aventure devrait bien se passer pour vous.

_Majorika saute sur la poignée de l'armoire-portail, et l'ouvre, pour révéler une source de lumière brillante changeant régulièrement de couleur._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(émerveillées)_

Wouah !

**MAJORIKA**

Vos examens sont prévus à l'Académie à minuit quart. Essayez toutefois d'être là au minimum un quart d'heure avant. Allez, on se rejoint là-bas !

_Majorika disparaît dans le portail. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe plus rien._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Qui se lance ?

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Dorémi commence à se rapprocher de plus en plus du portail._

**AIKO**

Euh... Toi, je suppose ? T'es déjà en train de t'avancer.

**DOREMI**

Hein ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers le portail, et panique._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Mais, c'est ce foutu portail qui m'aspire !

_Hazuki et Aiko se mettent à bouger à leur tour._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Je crois bien que moi aussi !

**AIKO**

Mais... On est pas encore--- ON EST PAS PRÊTES !!!

_Les filles sont littéralement aspirées vers le portail. Elles essayent, en vain, de s'accrocher à la table. Dorémi trébuche, et emporte ses deux amies dans sa chute._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Wow !... Ahhhh !!!

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(terrifiées)_

Wouaaahhh !!

_Les filles disparaissent dans le portail, et l'armoire se referme aussitôt. A peine une seconde plus tard, une détonation retentit et projette de la fumée dans la cuisine..._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 - ????**

_Les filles traversent un espèce de vortex lumineux, censé représenter la jonction entre le monde des humains et ceux des sorcières._

**FONDU AU BLANC**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT FORÊT (majokai)**

_Après un bref flash, on voit les trois filles faire une brève chute en HURLANT, jusqu'à passer un travers un arbre. Dorémi et Aiko se retrouvent par terre. Elles se relèvent toutes les deux avec difficultés._

**DOREMI**

_(secouée)_

Ah, merde...

**AIKO**

Plus jamais d'atterrissage en catastrophe comme celui-ci, s'il-vous-plaît !

_Dorémi regarde de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ?... Hazuki, t'es où ?

**HAZUKI**

Je suis là !

_Hazuki pend tête la première sur la branche d'un arbre. Dorémi et Aiko s'approchent d'elle._

**AIKO**

Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver là ?

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je sais pas...

**DOREMI**

Bouge pas, on va te sortir de là !... _(à Aiko)_ Tu me fais la courte échelle ?

**AIKO**

Ouais !

_Dorémi monte sur les épaules d'Aiko. Tout en portant cette dernière, elle rapproche Dorémi de la branche où Hazuki est prisonnière. Une liane l'a attachée aux pieds._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Reste tranquille le temps que je te détaches...

**HAZUKI**

J'ai perdu mes lunettes...

**DOREMI**

On les retrouvera après, t'inquiètes pas.

_Dorémi tente de défaire la liane, mais avec difficulté._

**DOREMI**

Oh... Allez, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait, là ?

**AIKO**

Qu'est ce qui se passe, là-haut ?

**DOREMI**

Cette putain de liane ne veut pas se détacher !

_La branche commence à craquer, emportant Hazuki. Dorémi essaye d'accélérer la cadence._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, non ! Je... Je vais tomber ! Fais vite, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

T'es marrante, dis ! On fait ce qu'on peut !

_La branche pend de plus en plus. Hazuki panique et se met à crier et à gesticuler._

**DOREMI**

Arrête ! Tu fais pire que mieux !

_Aiko commence à perdre l'équilibre._

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... Arrête de bouger !!

_Pour éviter de tomber, Dorémi s'accroche à la branche, mais celle-ci se casse. Aiko retombe sur le dos, tandis que ses deux amies font une chute fracassante vers le sol._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU CHATEAU DE LA REINE**

_Les filles marchent dans la forêt, tandis que Dorémi tente d'enlever les débris de la branche cassée sur ses vêtements._

**DOREMI**

_(exaspérée)_

Grrr ! Dégueulasse ! C'est la dernière fois que je faisais ça.

**AIKO**

T'occupes pas de ça et essayons plutôt de trouver le château de la Reine !

_Plus loin, les filles aperçoivent une personne habillée avec un manteau rose foncé gardant une entrée._

**HAZUKI**

Tu crois que cette dame là-bas pourrait nous indiquer le chemin ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je crois bien. Allons la voir...

_Les filles décident de s'approcher de la mystérieuse dame. En les voyant arriver, cette dernière, jusqu'ici stoïque, barre la route aux trois apprenties._

**MAJORIN**

Halte !

**DOREMI**

Mais... Attendez ! On cherche juste le château de la Reine... Vous savez où il se trouve ?

**MAJORIN**

Il y a une entrée juste derrière moi. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer sans autorisation écrite.

_Aiko sort le laisser-passer chiffonné de sa poche._

**AIKO**

Tenez. Lisez ça.

_Majorin saisit le papier, le déplie et le lit brièvement. Elle se tourne vers les filles._

**MAJORIN**

Euh... Bien. Très bien, même. Attendez ici.

_Majorin passe l'entrée en courant, laissant les trois apprenties en plan..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TRONE DE LA REINE**

_La reine, dont le visage est masqué, est assise sur son trône. Majorin rentre dans la pièce en courant._

**MAJORIN**

Votre Majesté !... Oh, bon sang...

_Majorin salue rapidement la Reine._

**MAJORIN**

Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abandonné mon poste, votre Majesté... J'ai reçu un laisser-passer de la part de trois apprenties.

**REINE DES SORCIERES 2**

Qui est l'expéditeur de ce laisser-passer ?

_Majorin revérifie rapidement la lettre._

**MAJORIN**

Une certaine Majorika.

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Hum... Qu'ils entrent !

**MAJORIN**

Oui, votre Majesté.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU CHATEAU**

_Majorin rejoint les filles à l'entrée._

**MAJORIN**

La reine demande à vous voir. Suivez-moi.

_Majorin et les filles rentrent à l'intérieur du château._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT TRONE DE LA REINE**

_Majorin pénètre de nouveau dans la pièce où se trouve le trône de la Reine. Elle se place sur le côté de l'entrée puis se racle la gorge._

**MAJORIN**

_(annonçant)_

Mesdemoiselles Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko !

_Les trois filles rentrent dans la pièce et se dirigent vers le trône._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Soyez les bienvenues dans le royaume de Majokai, les filles.

_Les trois apprenties saluent la Reine._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Salutations, votre Majesté.

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, Majorin.

**MAJORIN**

Oui, votre Majesté.

_Majorin quitte la pièce en marchant au pas._

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

**DOREMI**

Probablement que vous le savez déjà, mais... On est les apprenties de Majorika, et on doit passer notre première session d'examens à l'Académie cette nuit.

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Hum... Vous m'avez l'air d'être d'honnêtes filles. Et polies. Vous avez bien fait de signaler votre présence chez nous... Les examens sont bien entendus nécessaires pour faire de vous de véritable magiciennes en puissance. Je dois cependant vous avertir que le trajet jusqu'à l'Académie est parsemé d'embûches... Alors, parole de reine, restez vigilantes. A Majokai, tout peut arriver...

**AIKO**

Je... J'en déduis que vous nous autorisez à passer ?

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

Absolument, chères apprenties. J'ai une preuve officielle qui atteste votre présence au royaume... Elle sera bientôt transmise à l'Académie.

**DOREMI**

Et... Ou se trouve cette Académie ?

**REINE DES SORCIERES**

A environ deux kilomètres vers le sud. Il s'agit d'un grand bâtiment ressemblant à une cathédrale... Allons, rendez-y vous sans perdre de temps. Je vous souhaite de bon examens...

_Les filles saluent de nouveau la Reine._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Merci, votre Majesté.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CHAMP**

_Les filles marchent un travers un champ, en direction de l'Académie._

**DOREMI**

Je trouve que la Reine avait une voix proche de celle de l'infirmière...

**AIKO**

Tu plaisantes ? Mademoiselle Yuki a une voix plus légère que ça !...

**HAZUKI**

Dites... Je suis pas la seule à avoir peur de cet endroit ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Maintenant que tu le dis... C'est vrai que c'est vachement angoissant comme endroit. C'est même carrément flippant !

_Bruit de souffle. Les trois filles se figent sur place._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Ce... C'était quoi, ça ?

**DOREMI**

J'en sais rien !

_Après s'être échangé des regards inquiets, les trois filles s'arment de leur baguette, puis reprennent leur marche en regardant de gauche à droite. Un moment, une lueur blanche passe juste devant Hazuki, qui panique._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Là ! Une... Une... Une lueur !

**DOREMI**

Ou ça ?

_Les filles continuent leur marche. Elles passent sans s'en rendre compte devant la planque d'une drôle de créature avec des yeux rouges..._

**AIKO**

C'est bizarre; j'ai l'impression d'être suivie...

_Progressivement, plusieurs créatures aux yeux rouges s'approchent du groupe de façon menaçante... En fait, il s'agit de fantômes malfaisants. Les filles paniquent, surtout Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée, bégaye)_

Des f—f-- Des f---f---

**DOREMI**

Oh, j'aime pas ça du tout !

_La caméra cadre le groupe. On découvre alors que les trois filles sont encerclées par une bonne dizaine de fantômes._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurlant)_

DES FANTÔÔÔÔÔÔMES !!!

_Un des fantômes essaye d'attaquer Dorémi, mais Aiko s'interpose et lance un sortilège._

**AIKO**

Barre-toi, saloperie !

_Le fantôme est touché._

**AIKO**

Vite, on se tire !

_Les filles commencent alors à courir le plus loin possible du groupe de fantômes, qui les prennent en chasse. Hazuki est complètement paniquée. Dorémi et Aiko tentent tant bien que mal de les repousser avec des sortilèges d'attaque. Plus tard, Aiko repère l'entrée d'une grotte._

**AIKO**

Par là !

_Les filles rentrent à l'intérieur de la grotte. Dorémi lance un dernier sortilège sur une grosse pierre qui se détache aussitôt du plafond et barre l'entrée aux fantômes. Ceux-ci se dispersent._

_La caméra monte vers le ciel pour cadrer la pleine lune..._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_La caméra dézoome depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Dorémi. Dodo, sous l'apparence de Dorémi, a décidé de fouiller les affaires de cette dernière par curiosité. Elle finit par faire tomber quelque chose par terre. Dodo panique. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre retentit, suivi de bruits de pas se rapprochant de celle de la chambre de Dorémi. Dodo range rapidement l'objet et se couche dans le lit. Haruka, Keisuke et Pop ouvrent la porte._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, tout va bien ? On a entendu quelque chose venant de ta chambre.

_Dodo essaye de répondre, mais seuls des couinements sortent de sa bouche. Toute la famille s'échange des regards inquiets._

**POP**

_(perplexe)_

T'as avalé un canard en caoutchouc, ou quoi ?

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CAVERNE**

_Les filles sont toujours à l'entrée de la grotte, qui se trouve être une caverne de pierre bleue. L'entrée est toujours bloquée._

**AIKO**

Génial. Comment on fait pour sortir, maintenant ?

_Long flottement gênant._

**DOREMI**

Euh...

**HAZUKI**

On devrait peut-être suivre ce chemin. S'il y a entrée, il doit bien y avoir une sortie quelque part...

**AIKO**

Oh, peut-être. Mais espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de fantômes pour nous emmerder !

_Les filles empruntent le chemin._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CAVERNE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko marchent à travers la caverne lumineuse depuis un bon bout de temps._

**DOREMI**

Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là-dedans ?

**AIKO**

Je sais pas. Mais, à mon avis, on est déjà vachement en retard !

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Oh, bon sang... J'espère qu'il nous laisserons rentrer à l'Académie !

**AIKO**

N'empêche... S'il y avait plus de cavernes comme celle-ci au Japon, moi, j'y irais sans hésitation.

**DOREMI**

T'as raison. Y'a tout plein de jolies pierres toutes bleues, là-dedans !

_Tout d'un coup, Hazuki sursaute._

**HAZUKI**

_(effarouchée)_

Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ça ???

_Hazuki désigne frénétiquement un drôle d'animal accroché au plafond._

**AIKO**

Tu vas pas me dire que ce petit machin te fait peur ?

_Les trois filles s'approche de l'animal, qui, vu de plus près, ressemble à une chauve-souris._

**HAZUKI**

_(soulagée)_

Oh ! Ce n'est qu'une chauve-souris.

**DOREMI**

_(intriguée)_

C'est bizarre, je croyais que les chauve-souris ne vivaient que dans les endroits sombres...

**AIKO**

Oh, peu importe... Ces bébêtes-là sont totalement inoffensives.

_Les filles poursuivent leur trajet, dans un chemin plus sombre._

**HAZUKI**

Attendez ?... On va pas prendre ce chemin, quand même ?

**DOREMI**

Y'a pas d'autres moyens de sortir. Allez, viens !

_Tandis que les filles continuent de marcher dans la grotte, on remarque la présence de plusieurs insectes très étranges 3. Hazuki en remarque un et prend peur._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi... Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai une de ses frousses... T'as vu tous ces insectes géants ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais,... Je crois qu'on a du se tromper de chemin.

_Tout d'un coup, un des insectes approche Hazuki, qui tremble de peur. Dorémi commence également à prendre peur._

**HAZUKI**

Do... Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Essaie de ne pas bouger...

_L'insecte s'arrête. Aiko se retourne et remarque la bestiole._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, cette bestiole ?

_Aiko prend sa baguette et approche la bête._

**DOREMI**

Non, Aiko !! Arrête !

**AIKO**

Laisse mes potes tranquilles, sale bête !

_Aiko lance son sortilège, sans succés. Le rayon d'énergie touche le mur, et la bestiole saute juste au-dessus de la tête d'Aiko et disparaît. Cette dernière retombe par terre. Les autres insectes commencent à s'approcher, ce qui apeure le trio._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde... On est foutus !

_Un insecte saute sur le dos de Hazuki, qui gèle sur place. Tremblante de peur, elle tourne la tête et remarque l'immonde insecte. Elle commence à crier et à bouger dans tous les sens._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Ahhh !!! AU SECOURS !!! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA !!!

**DOREMI**

Hazuki, reste calme !!! Tu vas te faire piquer !

_Les autres insectes commencent à attaquer le trio. Aiko lance un sortilège pour en écarter un. Ainsi, les filles se remettent à lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour se défendre, tuant au moins dix insectes. Mais rapidement, les insectes sont finalement plus nombreux._

**AIKO**

On rebrousse chemin ! Allez !

_Le trio commence alors à repartir en sens inverse, en courant. Aiko lance quelques sortilèges pour écarter l'essaim. Les filles se retrouvent dans la caverne lumineuse. Aiko lance un sortilège sur un massif de pierres suspendues, qui s'écroule pile devant l'entrée du chemin sombre, bloquant le passage aux insectes. Aiko rit._

**AIKO**

Ha ! Ha ! Dans vos gueules, les insectes !

_Mais une chauve-souris se trouvait sur l'une des pierres détruites. Celle-ci ouvre les yeux, en même que tout un groupe qui encercle le trio._

**DOREMI**

Courez.

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT SORTIE DE LA CAVERNE**

_Les filles quittent la caverne en courant, terrifiées, poursuivies par une horde de chauve-souris. Elle traversent la forêt._

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle, terrifiée)_

Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Aiko ???

**AIKO**

_(à bout de souffle, terrifiée)_

Ferme ta gueule et cours !

_Plusieurs chauve-souris passent à travers le groupe. Les trois filles se baissent pour les éviter. Dorémi repère un vieux pont en bois._

**DOREMI**

Par là ! Vite !

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

T'es folle ? Ce pont est prêt à s'effondrer !

**DOREMI**

Rien à foutre ! C'est le seul moyen de se tirer de là !

_Les filles empruntent le vieux pont suspendu, en dessous duquel se trouve un fleuve. Hazuki se retourne. Deux piliers du pont ont commencé à se détacher. Dorémi rattrape Hazuki et l'oblige à avancer._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu fous ?? Avance !

**HAZUKI**

Le... Le pont va---

_Avant que Hazuki ne puisse terminer sa phrase, les deux premiers piliers du pont cèdent. Les filles s'accrochent au pont, et sont balancées de l'autre côté du gouffre. Aiko et Dorémi sont suspendues dans le vide, mais à l'impact, Hazuki lâche prise et se met à tomber dans la rivière._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurlant)_

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Hazuki !!! _(à Aiko)_ Hazuki est tombée !!--- Oh ! Wouah !! AHHHH !!!

_Dorémi glisse à son tour, mais Aiko la rattrape de justesse par la cheville._

**AIKO**

Je te tiens !

_Aiko se retourne vers le pont... Les deux derniers piliers de celui-ci commencent à se détacher à leur tour. Finalement, c'est tout le pont qui se détache. Les deux filles lâchent prise et tombent dans le gouffre._

**DOREMI / AIKO**

_(hurlant)_

Non !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

_Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux filles se retrouvent sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elles remontent à la surface, Aiko commence à perdre ses moyens._

**AIKO**

_(à bout de souffle, terrifiée)_

Gahhh !!! Oh nom de dieu, NOM DE DIEU !!

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RIVIERE**

_Hazuki se relève difficilement en se dégageant d'un buisson. Ensuite, elle aperçoit ses deux amies, qui ont réussi à se réfugier sur un radeau en bois._

**AIKO**

_(appelant, terrifiée)_

Hazuki !! Hazuki, sors-nous de là !!!

**DOREMI**

_(appelant, terrifiée)_

Hazuki !!!! A l'aide !!

**HAZUKI**

Oh, non !

_Hazuki se met à suivre le radeau en courant._

**HAZUKI**

Tenez bon ! Je vais vous sortir de là !

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Magne-toi ! On ne tiendras pas longtemps !

_Hazuki dépasse le radeau, et se met à grimper sur une ligne de pierres formant un escalier. Elle monte sur la bûche pile alors que le radeau dans le cours d'eau passe juste en-dessous. Hazuki lève sa baguette._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Attrapez, les filles !!!

_Du bout de la baguette de Hazuki émane une sorte de corde lumineuse, qui se dirige droit sur les deux filles. Dorémi réussit à la saisir, mais pile au mauvais moment : le radeau va traverser des rapides._

**AIKO**

Accroche-toi !

_Le radeau emporte Dorémi et Aiko dans sa course infernale, ainsi que Hazuki, qui glisse de la bûche, et tombe dans l'eau. Après avoir été agitées dans tous les sens à travers les rapides, le radeau se retrouve dans une zone plus calme de la rivière. Hazuki finit par se retrouver à son tour sur le radeau et sa corde magique se désactive._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, je vais bien !

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Ça peut pas être pire !

**AIKO**

Oh, quand même... J'ai failli me noyer ! Deux fois ! Il manquerait plus qu'on ne soit en train de se diriger droit sur une chute d'eau, si on veut aller plus loin dans le cliché !

_Vers la fin de la phrase d'Aiko, Dorémi et Hazuki blêmissent. Dorémi désigne quelque chose derrière Aiko avec son doigt._

**DOREMI**

D--- Derrière toi...

_Aiko se retourne, et blêmit à son tour... Le radeau ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres d'une gigantesque chute d'eau !_

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, merde... MERDE ! Essayez de ramer !!

_Les trois filles se mettent à ramer avec leurs mains... sans succès, puisque le radeau se rapproche de plus en plus de la chute d'eau. Les filles commencent à hurler de peur._

**DOREMI**

_(hurlant)_

MAMAN !!

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Non ! Non !!! NOOONNN !!!

_Le radeau atteint finalement la chute d'eau. Celui-ci, emporté par le courant, se retourne. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko entament alors une longue chute jusqu'en bas de la cascade._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(terrifiées, hurlant)_

Wouaahhh !!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

_Depuis le haut de la chute, on voit nos trois protagonistes plonger dans l'eau..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BORD DE RIVIERE**

_Plus loin le long de la rivière, aucun signe des filles. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi sort la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle regarde de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Hazuki ??... Aiko ?? Les filles, où êtes-vous ?

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi voit une ombre qui lui est familière... Dorémi plonge la tête dans l'eau, puis en ressort en tenant Aiko dans ses bras. Celle-ci reprend son souffle, puis se met à tousser en crachant de l'eau._

**DOREMI**

Tout va bien ?

**AIKO**

Où est passée Hazuki ?

**DOREMI**

J'en sais rien ! Elle a disparu !

_Des bruits de toux se font entendre. C'est Hazuki, effondrée sur le sol, qui est en train de recracher de l'eau._

**AIKO**

Hazuki !

_Les filles se mettent à courir vers Hazuki, qui se relève. Hazuki court vers Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, bon sang !

_Dorémi enlace Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Bordel, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu pour de bon...

**AIKO**

Bon... Au moins, aucune de nous trois n'est morte. C'est ce qui compte.

_Dorémi tourne la tête, puis désigne quelque chose._

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi, cet église, là-bas ?

**AIKO**

Quel église ?

_Les trois filles ont les yeux rivés sur le somptueux bâtiment. Un panneau situé sur le côté d'un chemin indique « ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI – 5 MINUTES A PIED »._

**HAZUKI**

C'est l'Académie !

**DOREMI**

On est arrivées ! Super !

**AIKO**

Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt !... Tiens, il y a une horloge sur le panneau, on va pouvoir regarder l'heure.

_Les apprenties s'approchent de l'horloge et y jettent un coup d'oeil._

**AIKO**

Alors, il est... Minuit et demie ???

_Les trois filles se regardent._

**DOREMI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

Oh, merde !!

**HAZUKI**

_(en même temps que Dorémi et Aiko)_

Oh, mer... credi !

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT HALL D'ENTREE DE L'ACADEMIE**

_Majorika attend toujours ses élèves à l'Académie, accompagnée de deux examinatrices._

**MAJORIKA**

Quelle heure est-il, maintenant ?

**MOTA**

_(regarde sa montre)_

Il est... Minuit trente-deux. Si vos élèves ne sont pas là dans cinq minutes, nous serons obligées de reporter leur session à une date ultérieure.

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

C'est hors de question ! Je ne reporte rien ! On attend qu'elles arrivent et puis elle passent leurs examens, point !

_Soudain, une porte s'ouvre._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Les voilà, d'ailleurs.

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, complètement essoufflées, viennent de rentrer à l'intérieur. Majorika, furieuse, les rejoint._

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Oh, putain...

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que vous foutiez, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ?? Ça fait vingt minutes que vous devriez être là !

**AIKO**

_(exaspérée)_

On sait ! On avait notre examen à minuit quart, mais on s'est perdues, on s'est faites attaquées tour à tour par des fantômes, puis par des chauves-souris, un pont s'est écroulé sous nos pieds, et on a faillies se noyer en dévalant une chute d'eau !! Ça vous va, comme excuse ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Ouais, mon cul ! Vous avez juste pris tout votre temps, j'en suis sure !...

**MOTAMOTA**

Allons, Rika... Tes élèves ont fini par arriver, c'est ce qui compte.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, mais... En retard, quand même !

**MOTA**

Soit... _(aux filles)_ Bienvenue à l'Académie de Majokai, les filles. Je suis Mota, et je serais votre examinatrice avec Motamota, qui est ma cousine...

**MOTAMOTA**

Bonsoir, les filles... Vous avez bien signalé votre présence auprès de Sa Majesté ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Oui, madame !

**MOTA**

Parfait... Je vais vous demander de nous suivre, dans ce cas.

_Les examinatrices se dirigent vers un couloir, suivies par Majorika et ses apprenties._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE D'EXAMEN**

_Les deux examinatrices retournent une feuille de papier posée sur un chevalet, révélant l'image d'un verre à pied. Mine intriguée des trois apprenties._

**MOTA**

Vous voyez ceci ? Pour votre premier examen, vous allez devoir faire apparaître ce verre à pied que vous voyez là, puis le transformer en souris.

**MOTAMOTA**

Ce qui signifie que vous devez utiliser tour à tour un sortilège de conjuration, et un d'altération. Et pour cela, il vous faut votre baguette.

**MOTA**

Bien, qui commence ?

_Aiko lève la main, et s'approche de la table._

**AIKO**

Moi ! Moi, je veux bien m'y coller.

**MOTAMOTA**

D'accord. Peux-tu me dire ton nom complet ?

**AIKO**

Aiko Senoo. 9 ans, originaire d'Osaka, étudiante en quatrième année primaire à Misora.

_Dorémi et Hazuki ricanent dans le fond de la salle._

**MOTA**

OK,... Et bien, Aiko. Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

_Aiko lève sa baguette. Le sortilège lancé par Aiko fait apparaître, comme indiqué sur le chevalet, un verre à pied. Aiko le saisit et le regarde longuement._

**AIKO**

Regardez ça !

_Puis elle le lance en l'air, avant de le viser avec sa baguette. Pendant sa chute, le verre commence à luire. Lorsqu'il retombe sur la table, au lieu de se briser, il s'est transformé en petite souris. Dans le fond de la salle, Dorémi et Hazuki sifflent d'admiration._

**MOTAMOTA**

Bien... Suivante !

_Tandis qu'Aiko part fièrement se rasseoir, Dorémi tape sur l'épaule de Hazuki, qui la regarde d'un air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

Tu veux y aller, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

_(un peu inquiète)_

Euh... Bon, d'accord, j'y vais.

_Hazuki se dirige lentement vers la table d'un air timide._

**MOTAMOTA**

Alors, comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

**HAZUKI**

...Hazuki.

**MOTAMOTA**

Et... Ton nom de famille ?

**HAZUKI**

Fujiwara...

**MOTAMOTA**

D'accord... Bien, c'est quand tu veux.

_Hazuki lève craintivement sa baguette. Le sortilège fait apparaître un verre à pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hazuki lance un nouveau sortilège. Le verre de Hazuki se transforme également en souris._

**DOREMI**

Eh ben, tu vois ? Je savais que t'y arriverais, Hazuki !

_Hazuki retourne s'asseoir._

**MOTA**

Bien... Il ne reste plus que toi, on dirait !

_Dorémi se lève et se dirige vers la table._

**MOTAMOTA**

Quel est ton nom ?

**DOREMI**

Je m'appelle Dorémi Harukaze.

**MOTAMOTA**

Bien, bien...

**MOTA**

Tu vas pouvoir te lancer, Dorémi.

_Dorémi lève sa baguette, et jette un sortilège. Contre toute attente, c'est un steak qui apparaît sur la table. Aiko et Dorémi affiche un air surpris, tandis que Majorika se frappe le visage avec sa main._

**MOTA**

OK... Essaye de transformer ce... Ce que tu viens de faire apparaître.

_Dorémi lève une deuxième fois sa baguette. Le steak est coupé en deux par le sortilège. Dorémi se rend compte qu'elle s'est trompé de sort._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Ah, merde ! C'était pas ça !... Euh...

_Nouveau sortilège. Le steak prend la forme d'un hideux morceau de viande à fourrure et à pattes. Celui-ci se met à marcher vers la sortie, sous les regards abasourdis des examinatrices et des autres sorcières..._

**MOTAMOTA**

Bien, je crois que... votre session est terminée. Je vais vous demander d'aller en salle d'attente en attendant vos résultats.

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE D'ATTENTE**

_Les trois filles attendent anxieusement leurs résultats._

**DOREMI**

J'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour moi... J'ai fait de la merde.

**AIKO**

Mais non... T'as fais ce que t'as pu.

_Une porte s'ouvre. Mota et Motamota pénètrent dans la salle, attirant l'attention de toutes les apprenties._

**MOTA**

Bien ! Chères apprenties, les délibérations viennent de prendre fin.

**MOTAMOTA**

_(lisant une feuille)_

Hazuki Fujiwara et Aiko Senoo, vous êtes admises à la session suivante !

_Mine réjouie de Hazuki. Aiko bondit de joie._

**AIKO**

Super ! Ouais !

**MOTA**

Bien. Je vous invite à venir avec nous pour signer leur présence à l'examen, puis prendre leur boule de cristal...

_Hazuki et Aiko suivent Mota et Motamota. Dorémi exprime sa confusion, tandis que Majorika la fusille du regard._

**DOREMI**

Elles ont pas dit mon nom ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(air menaçant)_

Va leur demander ce qui s'est passé immédiatement.

_Dorémi avale sa salive, puis rattrape une des deux examinatrices._

**DOREMI**

Excusez-moi ? Excusez-moi !

_Motamota se retourne._

**MOTAMOTA**

Oui ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... C'est normal que vous n'ayez pas cité mon nom ?

_Motamota revérifie sa liste._

**MOTAMOTA**

C'était quoi, encore, ton nom ?

**DOREMI**

Dorémi Harukaze.

_Motamota affiche un air plus embarrassé._

**MOTAMOTA**

_(gênée)_

Oh... Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, Dorémi... Mais tu es la seule à avoir raté tes examens ce soir.

_Dorémi change de couleur._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

R--- Ratés ??

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_A travers la vitrine, Hazuki et Aiko sont en train de regarder Majorika donner une engueulade de première à Dorémi. Les dialogues de Majorika sont à peine audibles, mais on comprend qu'elle est furieuse à cause des mauvais résultats de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Pfiou... Qu'est ce qu'elle gueule...

**HAZUKI**

Franchement, je plains Dorémi...

_Majorika désigne la porte avec son doigt, et Dorémi, visiblement furieuse, se dirige vers la sortie en narguant Majorika. Elle ouvre la porte._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Et t'as intérêt à être là, hein ! Sinon, gare à ton cul !!

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

OK !!! J'ai compris !!

_Dorémi claque la porte. Les filles se dirigent vers le trottoir._

**AIKO**

Alors, le verdict ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Bah voilà ! Je suis réduite en esclavage par Majorika jusqu'au jour du rattrapage.

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce que tu entends par « réduite en esclavage » ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, elle veut que je m'entraîne tous les jours avec elle, sous la menace de me faire confisquer tout mon matériel si j'ai le malheur de manquer une seule séance...

**HAZUKI**

Vois le bon côté des choses, Dorémi... Tu vas réussir ces examens, tôt ou tard.

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

« Le bon côté des choses »... T'en rates pas une, toi !

**AIKO**

Dis donc ? Hazuki ne t'as rien fait ! Faut dire que t'as un peu rien glandé, aussi !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Rien glandé ? Mais, mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes ! Je vais être obligée de me plier en quatre pour satisfaire les exigences de Majorika, comme avec Madame Seki à l'école. Pour une fois que je faisais quelque chose qui me plaisais ! Vous avez du bol, hein ! Vous avez toutes les deux eu droit à votre boule de cristal, alors que moi, je vais encore devoir me contenter de ces espèces de billes de merde !

**AIKO**

Dorémi, tu vas réveiller les voisins !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Et bien, qu'ils m'entendent, seulement ! Qu'ils entendent ce que j'ai à dire !! _(en hurlant)_ Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde !!! Tout le monde est contre moi !!! Personne ne m'aime telle que je suis !!! Et Majorika n'est rien qu'un vieux débris qui exploite ses employées et ses élèves rien que par plaisir !!!!

_A force d'avoir crié, Dorémi est à bout de souffle. Elle part s'asseoir sur un banc._

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Faut que je me pose...

_Dorémi s'assied. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aiko soupire. Ses deux amies s'approchent d'elle et s'assoient à ses côtés._

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais quoi, Dorémi ? Le jour de ton rattrapage, on ira avec toi à l'Académie de Majokai pour t'encourager. Tu en auras bien besoin...

**DOREMI**

Vraiment ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Je suis prête à parier que ça se passera mieux en notre présence ! Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Vous êtes pas obligées de venir, vous savez...

**AIKO**

Si, si ! Fais-nous confiance ! Tu vas finir par les réussir, ces foutus examens !

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord. Si ça peut m'aider...

**HAZUKI**

Bien sur que ça t'aideras.

**AIKO**

Bon, allez... Rentre chez toi ! Tes parents vont finir par découvrir que tu t'es cassée...

**DOREMI**

Ouais, t'as raison... Je vais y aller.

_Dorémi se lève de son banc, puis se met en route vers sa maison._

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, les filles !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Bonne nuit !

**HAZUKI**

Bonne nuit !

_Aiko et Hazuki regardent Dorémi tourner le coin de la rue._

**AIKO**

Elle a vraiment pas de chance, la pauvre...

**HAZUKI**

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison de Dorémi, avec cette dernière qui rentre par la fenêtre, sans se faire remarquer._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi termine de boutonner le bas de son pyjama, avec un air extrêmement déprimé. Dodo s'approche d'elle, et lui demande si ça va. La petite fille la regarde longuement, avant de finalement se mettre à pleurer. Alors qu'elle se met en position allongée sur le côté dans son lits, ses pleurs dégénèrent en énormes sanglots. Dodo essaye tant bien que mal de la consoler_

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai raté mes examens... !! Le pire, c'est--- c'est que je suis la seule à les avoir raté !!!

_Dorémi continue de pleurer. Dodo décide de la placer en position allongée sur le dos. Elle se place ensuite au niveau du cœur de sa maîtresse et y place ses mains. Dodo se met à luire d'une magnifique lumière rose, qui se répand sur Dorémi. Réaction immédiate : Dorémi pleure de moins en moins. Une fois l'incantation terminée, Dorémi est dans un état beaucoup plus stable... Elle affiche un air étonné._

**DOREMI**

Wouah... Comment tu as fais ça ?...

_Dodo répond. Après un bref flottement, Dorémi décide de se coucher dans son lit, et n'en bouge plus._

**FIN**

1Du doigt... Plutôt avec le boudin qui lui sert maintenant de bras !

2Sa voix est censée faire un écho.

3Ces insectes sont des sortes d'hybrides entre un frelon et un moustique, ayant une taille proche du mètre.


	8. Episode 8 - Tout sur ma mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko reçoit mystérieusement une lettre de la part de sa mère, qui prétend ne pas avoir eu de réponse à ses précédents courriers... Il s'avérera que son père, un homme autoritaire et violent, les a toutes cachées afin d'empêcher tout contact entre son ex-femme et sa fille. C'est décidé, Aiko se rendra en personne à Osaka pour revoir sa mère...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Maltraitance infantile, misogynie

**Prologue 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison d'aiko)**

_Court plan dans le couloir, face à la porte de la chambre d'Aiko._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko est en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo sur PlayStation 1. Soudain, des pas se rapprochent de sa porte. Aiko blêmit._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, non... Ça recommence.

_La porte s'ouvre. C'est Kouji, le père d'Aiko. Il est visiblement furieux, et pointe la console du doigt._

**KOUJI**

_(en colère)_

Bon, Aiko !... Tu m'éteins ta merde, là, et tu descends ! T'as le dîner à préparer, je te rappelle. Allez !

_Kouji quitte la chambre. Aiko soupire et pose sa manette. Elle éteint sa console et sa télévision, puis se dirige vers le couloir._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

Aiko !

**AIKO**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Aiko quitte sa chambre..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT SALON puis CUISINE puis SALLE A MANGER**

_Kouji s'assied à table. Aiko sert les assiettes à table, puis s'assied à son tour. Kouji regarde son plat d'un air dubitatif._

**KOUJI**

C'est des poivrons verts, ça ? _(Aiko ne répond pas. Kouji se tourne vers Aiko, furieux.)_ Aiko ! Je te parle ! T'as fait des poivrons verts ?

**AIKO**

Ou... Oui.

_Aiko n'ose pas regarder son père. Ce dernier soupire._

**KOUJI**

Eh, ben. Ça commence bien.

_Il se met ensuite à manger, mettant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fait « non » de la tête._

**KOUJI**

_(la bouche pleine)_ C'est pas assez cuit. _(il avale son morceau de viande.)_ Je sens que je vais super bien manger, comme d'habitude. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir à l'hosto.

_Visiblement vexée, Aiko verse une larme et renifle, ce qui énerve Kouji davantage._

**KOUJI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ah, non ! Aiko, recommence pas ce petit jeu avec moi ! Sinon, ça va mal finir pour ta gueule !

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

J'ai passé deux heures pour ce plat...

**KOUJI**

Ouais, mon cul ! Comme t'es là, t'as juste pris un plat tout fait de l'épicerie du coin !... Ça rime à quoi, tes conneries ? Tu vas te mettre à me dire que tu aimerais travailler plutôt que de faire ce que je te demande ?... Hein ?... Comme ta salope de mère ?

**AIKO**

Ma mère n'est pas---

**KOUJI**

La ferme ! Tu m'interromps encore une fois, et je t'en mets une ! _(Courte pause.)_ Tu m'énerves... Je me crève le cul au moins huit heures par jour pour que t'aie un toit, et toi, tu me sers de la merde dans de la vaisselle dégueulasse ! Je suis ton père ! Pas ton petit copain ! Alors, quand je te demande de faire à manger, tu le fais ! Quand je te demande de bien travailler à l'école, tu le fais aussi ! Et quand je te demande de nettoyer la maison, TU LE FAIS !! OK ??? D'ailleurs, dès que j'ai fini, tu vas aller faire la vaisselle, et t'iras pas dormir tant que ce ne sera pas propre. J'en ai rien à foutre si ça doit durer jusqu'à deux heures du matin !

_Une autre pause s'ensuit. Ensuite, de rage, Aiko saisit une bouteille d'eau et se met à la vider sur son père._

**KOUJI**

_(furax)_

Hé !! Arrête !! Arrête !!!

_Aiko lance la bouteille vide par terre, puis quitte la salle à manger, hors d'elle._

**AIKO**

Va te faire foutre, pauvre abruti !!

_Aiko disparaît de la cuisine, tandis que Kouji se remet de son « arrosage », haletant furieusement. Dès qu'il entend la porte de la chambre de sa fille claquer, ce dernier se lève brusquement et quitte la salle à manger à son tour. Il monte furieusement les escaliers._

**KOUJI**

_(furax)_

Aiko !!! Cette fois, tu vas prendre cher !!!

_Kouji rentre à l'étage. Hors-champ, on entend la porte de la chambre d'Aiko._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(terrifiée)_

Qu'est-ce que tu--- Non ! NON !!

_Bruit de claquement. Aiko crie._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

_(furax)_

Tu me traites PAS d'abruti, c'est clair ???... Tu--- Viens là ! VIENS LA, J'TE DIS !!!

_Bruit de fracas, suivis par les cris d'Aiko et ceux de son père._

**KOUJI**

_(furax)_

P'TITE GARCE !!!

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 2**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko marchent en direction de l'école. Aiko a mis un bonnet et un t-shirt à manches longues, malgré la météo, ce qui intrigue Hazuki et Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?

**AIKO**

Je suis pas réveillée.

**DOREMI**

Oh. N'empêche, t'as pas chaud avec ton bonnet et ton t-shirt à manches longues ?

**AIKO**

Je te demande si t'as pas l'air con avec ta coupe de cheveux ?

**DOREMI**

_(vexée)_

Hé, relax ! Je te demande juste !

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais quand même qu'ils annoncent au moins 25 degrés aujourd'hui ?

**AIKO**

Non, je le savais pas.

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Je veux dire,... C'est pas le genre de météo qui nécessite de porter un bonnet.

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Bon, les filles ! Si j'ai envie de porter un bonnet et un t-shirt à manches longues, c'est encore mon putain de problème ! OK ?

**DOREMI**

OK, OK... Faut te calmer...

**AIKO**

Je suis parfaitement calme !

_Les filles traversent la grille d'entrée de l'école, et dès ce moment, la caméra ne les suit plus. En revanche, une dame, vue de dos, tourne le coin de la rue et se dirige vers l'entrée, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Aiko est dans sa classe avec d'autres élèves que ceux présents dans la classe de Dorémi et Hazuki. Aiko est en train de faire un exercice, son bonnet sur la tête. L'institutrice d'Aiko, Mademoiselle Nishizawa, s'approche de son banc, ayant remarqué le bonnet sur la tête de son élève._

**MAIDEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Euh... Aiko ?

_Aiko lève la tête._

**AIKO**

Oui, madame ?

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Ça ne t'ennuierais pas d'enlever ton bonnet ? Normalement, tu n'as pas le droit de le porter en classe.

**AIKO**

Oh, je suis désolée, madame. Mais je peux pas.

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Pourquoi pas ?

**AIKO**

Je... J'ai un bleu sur le front. Je me le suis fait pendant mon dernier entraînement.

_Mine perplexe de l'institutrice. On frappe à la porte._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Entrez !

_La secrétaire ouvre la porte._

**SECRETAIRE**

Bonjour, Yuka... Excuse-moi de te déranger, je suis venu apporter une lettre à Aiko Senoo.

_Mine intriguée d'Aiko._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

D'accord... Elle est juste à côté de moi.

_La secrétaire se dirige vers Aiko._

**SECRETAIRE**

_(à voix basse)_

Tiens, Aiko. Cette lettre est pour toi.

_La secrétaire tend une lettre à Aiko, qui la prend._

**AIKO**

_(à voix basse)_

Merci, madame...

_Tandis que la secrétaire repart de son côté, Aiko regarde brièvement la lettre. Puis elle la range dans la poche extérieure de son sac... Mademoiselle Nishizawa se tourne vers Aiko._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bon... Tu es sure que tu veux garder ce bonnet ?

**AIKO**

Promis, je l'enlève dès que mon bleu est parti.

_Mademoiselle Nishizawa repart en direction de son tableau avec un air inquiet. La caméra se déplace ensuite pour cadrer le sac d'Aiko._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_La caméra cadre le cartable d'Aiko de la même manière que dans la scène précédente. Mais cette fois, il est placé contre une armoire à la pâtisserie. Majorika s'en approche curieusement et remarque la lettre dans la poche extérieure._

**MAJORIKA**

Dis, Aiko ?

_Aiko, qui était occupée à la cuisinière, se tourne._

**AIKO**

Ouais ?

**MAJORIKA**

C'est quoi, cette lettre qui dépasse de ton cartable ?

_Aiko se frappe le front._

**AIKO**

Ah, merde !... J'avais oublié la lettre.

**DOREMI**

_(intriguée)_

Quelle lettre ?

**AIKO**

Bah, la secrétaire m'a donné une lettre ce matin, et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire...

_Aiko se dirige vers son sac sous les regards intrigués de Dorémi et Hazuki. Aiko déchire l'enveloppe et regarde l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Aiko change de couleur et affiche un air stupéfait._

**AIKO**

Ce... C'est mon ancienne adresse à Osaka !

_Elle sort la lettre à proprement parler, et commence à la lire. Dorémi et Hazuki s'approchent d'elle._

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Chère Aiko... Ca doit être la vingtième lettre que je t'envoie. Je crois que ton papa garde tout le courrier pour lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de me déplacer pour toi que j'ai envie de voir...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL D'ENTREE DE LA GARE**

_Atsuko, la mère d'Aiko, attend à la gare. Elle jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge, puis soupire tristement, avant de repartir vers les quais._

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Retrouve-moi à la gare centrale de Misora ce 9 juin avant 18 heures... Je serais dans le hall principal. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas venir te voir une autre fois : c'est mon seul jour de congé cette semaine. A tout à l'heure... Je t'attendrai, mon trésor.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_A la pâtisserie, Aiko termine de lire sa lettre, pâle et tremblante, à deux doigts de pleurer._

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Ta maman...

_Aiko chiffonne la lettre._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Ma... ma mère... Elle--- Elle veut me voir...

**HAZUKI**

Ta mère ?

_Aiko jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge : 17 heures 45. Elle panique._

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Oh putain, non !! Je vais être en retard !!!

_Aiko quitte précipitamment la pâtisserie._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, attends !!

_Dorémi et Hazuki la suivent en courant. Majorika les remarque et essaye de les rattraper à son tour..._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Revenez ici !!

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE LA GARE**

_Aiko court aussi vite qu'elle le peut en direction de la gare. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rentre à l'intérieur de la gare de l'est._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR GARE DE L'EST**

_Aiko court vers un train et saute à l'intérieur, pile au moment où les portes commencent à se fermer. Dorémi et Hazuki arrivent sur le quai, sans possibilité d'embarquer. Elle ne peuvent que regarder le train démarrer._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR HALL PRINCIPAL DE LA GARE CENTRALE**

_Aiko est arrivée à la gare centrale. Elle rentre en courant dans le hall principal, et se met à regarder de gauche à droite, au milieu d'une foule importante qui l'empêche de bien regarder._

**AIKO**

_(appelant, de plus en plus fort)_

Maman ! Maman, je suis là !... MAMAN !!!

_Aucun signe d'Atsuko... Aiko jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge du panneau d'affichage... Non seulement il est 18 heures 02, mais l'annonce du départ d'un train pour Chiba vient de partir. Aiko a compris que sa mère était partie. Elle commence à paniquer..._

**AIKO**

Non... Non !

_Puis elle lève rapidement la tête vers le ciel, et..._

**AIKO**

_(hurlant de toutes ses forces)_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

_Epuisée, Aiko se laisse tomber sur les genoux, furieuse._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison d'Aiko. On voit cette dernière rentrer à la maison._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Aiko, visiblement énervée, monte à l'étage avec son sac. En rentrant dans le couloir de l'étage elle se dirige en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Mais pile au moment où elle s'apprête à l'ouvrir, elle se tourne vers la porte de la chambre de son père._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KOUJI**

_Aiko entre dans la chambre de son père, et allume la lumière. Elle regarde de gauche à droite, puis repère la grande armoire au fond. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle ouvre ladite armoire, et se met à fouiller dedans. Elle remarque un tas de vêtements avec une étrange bosse. Après avoir déplacé les vêtements, elle découvre un tas de lettres. Elle le prend et le délie. Sur la première, elle remarque que l'adresse de l'expéditeur est exactement la même que sur la lettre qu'elle a reçu à l'école : celle de son ancienne maison à Osaka. Elle met la lettre de côté, et se met à lire les autres. Elle prend deux lettres d'un coup, qui ont la même adresse d'Osaka... Elle comprend alors tout : ce tas contient environ cinq ans de lettres écrite par sa mère. Aiko affiche une expression dégoûtée._

**AIKO**

Non... Non, il n'a pas fait ça !

_Aiko continue de regarder les lettres, toutes provenant du même endroit. Sur l'une d’entre elles, elle remarque la date : 25 avril 1997. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Dépitée, elle jette la lettre par terre et décide de quitter la chambre. Mais en sortant, elle tombe nez à nez sur son père... Aiko blêmit._

**KOUJI**

_(s'énerve)_

P'tite GARCE !!!

_Kouji attrape sa fille par le col et l'entraîne dans sa chambre._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Lâche-moi !!

_Kouji pousse sa fille par terre, visiblement furieux._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

C'est quoi ça ? Hein ? C'est toi qui a foutu tout ce bordel ???

**AIKO**

Et toi ? Tu peux me dire d'où viennent toutes ces lettres ?

**KOUJI**

Ces lettres ? Ce sont des factures ! Tu sais, celle que je paie pour que t'aie un toit !

**AIKO**

Des factures, hein ? Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle viennent toutes de notre ancienne maison à Osaka ?

**KOUJI**

Et tu m'accuses sans preuve, maintenant ? Tu vas me ranger ce bordel, tout de suite !

**AIKO**

Non !

**KOUJI**

Aiko ! Obéis avant que je ne m’énerve !

**AIKO**

Je sais d'où viennent ces lettres ! C'est Maman qui les a écrites pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille ! Et ça fait cinq ans que tu m'empêches de la voir !

_Kouji baffe sa fille. Celle-ci tombe sur le lit, complètement groggy._

**KOUJI**

T'es qu'une saloperie d'ingrate !

_Kouji regarde furieusement par la fenêtre. Un long flottement s'ensuit durant lequel Aiko tente de se relever, visiblement affaiblie._

**KOUJI**

Tu te casses. _(pause)_ Tu prend tes affaires et tu te casses de chez moi.

_Mine choquée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

P... Papa...

_Kouji se retourne en fusillant sa fille du regard._

**KOUJI**

_(furax)_

Casse-toi, je te dis !

_Aiko commence à pleurer._

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Papa ! Tu peux pas me jeter dehors ! Je suis ta fille !

**KOUJI**

_(en colère)_

Oh, ta gueule ! Tu préfères ta mère à moi, hein ? Dis pas le contraire !... T'as idée de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?... Hein ?

_Kouji repart vers son armoire et jette une valise au pied de sa propre fille._

**KOUJI**

Tiens ! T'as deux minutes ! Après, tu retournes chez ta mère !

_Aiko prend la valise et quitte la chambre de son père._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko prend furieusement plusieurs vêtements et les range dans sa valise. Kouji rentre dans la chambre, toujours aussi furieux._

**KOUJI**

Ça fait deux minutes ! Maintenant, tu dégages de chez moi !!

**AIKO**

J'ai pas fini !

_Aiko donne un coup de pied dans l'armoire de sa fille._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Dégage avant que je ne t'en mette une autre !!!

_Terrifiée, Aiko quitte sa chambre, laissant son père en plan... Furieux, ce dernier regarde le lit de sa fille, sur lequel se trouve son harmonica. Il décide de le prendre, puis de suivre Aiko. Lorsqu'il atteint le bas des escaliers, Aiko est sur le point de s'en aller._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Hé, p'tite garce !!! T'as oublié ton harmonica !!

_Kouji lance son harmonica droit sur Aiko, qui reçoit l'harmonica sur l’œil. Cette dernière hurle de douleur, puis se couvre le visage._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

_(hurle)_

Tiens ! Tu peux repartir à Osaka, maintenant ! De toutes façons, tu vaux pas mieux que ta connasse de mère !

_Aiko se retourne, sur le point d'exploser en larmes._

**AIKO**

Tant mieux !!! J'espère que tu vas crever, sale connard !

_Kouji se dirige vers sa fille en courant, le poing dressé. Aiko quitte la maison en courant avec sa valise, terrifiée. Kouji ne va pas plus loin que le palier, puis claque la porte au nez de sa fille. Aiko se retourne, abattue._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PONT FERROVIAIRE**

_Aiko, en colère, entre dans le pont passant au-dessus des voies ferrées, près de la gare centrale. Sa fée, Mimi, l'accompagne. Elle sort son portefeuille de sa poche, mais découvre qu'il n'y a plus d'argent à l'intérieur... Elle range furieusement son portefeuille. Aiko se place ensuite au bord de la route, et lève son pouce en l'air : elle fait du stop. Une voiture passe à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter, et roule dans une flaque d'eau, aspergeant Aiko. En guise de réponse, elle fait un doigt d'honneur au conducteur._

**AIKO**

_(en hurlant)_

Enfoiré !!!

_Ensuite, elle s'appuie contre la barrière du pont, baisse la tête, puis soupire._

**AIKO**

J'suis pas dans la merde...

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Si jamais tu as un problème, Aiko... Viens chez moi.

_Aiko relève la tête... Puis elle voit un train passer à toute allure sous le pont, puis traverser la gare sans s'arrêter. Aiko sort de nouveau son portefeuille, et prend son abonnement de train..._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT TRAIN**

_Aiko est montée dans un train. Elle regarde tristement par la fenêtre, puis baisse la tête. Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle s’essuie les yeux avec sa manche._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT HALL PRINCIPAL DE LA GARE DE L'EST**

_Aiko traverse le hall presque vide de la gare de l'Est en marche rapide._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE DOREMI puis INT. MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Aiko s'arrête juste devant le portail d'entrée de la maison. Elle regarde la porte d'entrée, affichant clairement un air désespéré. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle décide de s'approcher de la porte, et de sonner. Haruka ouvre la porte._

**HARUKA**

_(étonnée)_

Aiko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**AIKO**

_(voix tremblante)_

Est-ce que... Dorémi est là ?

**HARUKA**

Oui. Euh... Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

_Aiko hoche fébrilement la tête. Haruka se tourne vers l'escalier._

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

Ouais ?

**HARUKA**

Il y a Aiko qui est à la porte !... _(à Aiko)_ Viens, rentre... Reste pas dehors comme ça.

_Haruka entraîne Aiko à l'intérieur. Ensuite, Haruka remarque une ecchymose autour de l’œil gauche d'Aiko, et s'approche d'elle._

**HARUKA**

Mais... C'est un œil au beurre noir, ça !.. Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?

**AIKO**

_(hésitante)_

Je... Je suis juste tombée...

**HARUKA**

T'es sure ?

_Dorémi, les cheveux détachés et en pyjama, descend les escaliers et se dirige vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?... _(elle remarque le bleu d'Aiko)_ Mais... T'as fait quoi à ton œil ?

**AIKO**

Tu me laisserais dormir ici quelque jours, Dorémi ?

**HARUKA**

Tu as prévenu ton père, au moins ?

**AIKO**

C'est lui qui m'envoie.

**DOREMI**

Euh... Écoute, va d'abord poser ta valise dans ma chambre, et... tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard, d'accord ?

_Aiko pose ses mains sur les épaules de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Oh, merci beaucoup, Dorémi. T'es un amour !

_Aiko monte les escaliers avec sa valise, reniflant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à l'étage. Elle claque une porte hors-champ. Dorémi lance un regard inquiet à sa mère._

**HARUKA**

Je pense que tu... devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

_Dorémi acquiesce._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Dorémi se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle frappe._

**DOREMI**

Aiko ?... Aiko, tout va bien ?

_Aucune réponse. Dorémi colle une oreille contre sa porte. Quelqu'un pleure derrière la porte, mais ses pleurs sont à peine audibles. Dorémi dernière ouvre la porte et allume la lumière; elle découvre Aiko en train de pleurer, assise contre le lit. Aussitôt, elle s'approche d'Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Mais, tu... tu pleures !... Aiko !... Calme-toi, Aiko.

_Dorémi aide Aiko à se relever. Cette dernière fixe brièvement Dorémi avec un regard larmoyant... Puis elle craque. Elle se met à sangloter bruyamment dans les bras de Dorémi, qui l'enlace..._

**DOREMI**

_(voix douce)_

Chut... Ça va aller...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 12**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Le réveil affiche « 22:09 ». Ensuite, la caméra se déplace pour cadrer Dorémi et Aiko. Aiko pleure toujours, quoique moins fort que dans la scène précédente, Dorémi se tenant à ses côtés._

**DOREMI**

Et ben, ma pauvre... T'as pas de bol. C'est pour ça que t'as pris le train en courant tout à l'heure ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurant)_

J'ai couru pour rien... Parce que quand je suis arrivée, elle... elle était déjà repartie !

**DOREMI**

Allez, c'est pas grave...

_Aiko tourne la tête en direction de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

C'est pas grave ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'on ne s'est plus vues ! _(elle hausse la voix et pointe Dorémi du doigt)_ Et ça fait surtout cinq ans que ce salaud qui me sert de père m'en empêche malgré moi !! Et tu trouves encore le moyen de me dire que c'est pas grave ???

_Après un bref flottement, Aiko se remet à pleurer dans ses genoux._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurant)_

Pourquoi je peux pas avoir une famille unie comme vous autres... ?

_Mimi, la fée d'Aiko, se glisse hors de la poche d'Aiko, puis se place contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, toi ?

_Mimi se pose à l'endroit où se trouve le cœur d'Aiko. La fée génère alors une lueur bleue qui se répand sur tout le corps d'Aiko. Dès qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer, Mimi s'écarte, et les lueurs disparaissent... Avec un air surpris, Aiko se tourne vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Wouah... La vache ! Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, ce truc !

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai ?... Dodo m'a fait exactement la même chose la semaine dernière après l'examen... T'as senti quoi, exactement ?

**AIKO**

J'ai senti quelque chose comme... une puissance montée d'énergie dans tout mon corps.

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu vas mieux, maintenant ?

**AIKO**

Ouais...

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON**

_Haruka est en train de déplacer une manne à linge. Aiko la rejoint._

**AIKO**

Haruka ? Est-ce que t'as un sac de couchage pour moi, s'il-te-plaît ?

**HARUKA**

Je crois bien qu'il doit m'en rester un ou deux. Je vais aller vérifier...

_Haruka se dirige vers une grande armoire, l'ouvre, et fouille dedans. Elle trouve un sac de couchage et se tourne vers Aiko._

**HARUKA**

Et voilà. Tu aurais bien chaud cette nuit.

_Elle donne le sac de couchage à Aiko._

**AIKO**

Merci.

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Aiko, maintenant en pyjama, s'allonge dans son sac de couchage. Dorémi est assise sur son lit._

**DOREMI**

Je peux te poser une question ?

**AIKO**

Hum.

**DOREMI**

Bah, voilà... On sait tous que tes parents sont divorcés, et... moi, je voulais savoir... comment tes parents en sont arrivés là...

_Après un bref silence, Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Tu promets de garder ça pour toi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui. T'as ma parole.

**AIKO**

Bah, voilà... Ils ont divorcé... en partie à cause de Papa... Quand mes parents étaient encore ensembles, Maman était celle qui s'occupait de moi...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO (flashback)**

_Fin 1995, Osaka. Aiko (cinq ans à l'époque) est couchée dans son lit, sa mère étant juste à côté._

**AIKO**

Est-ce que Papa va revenir ?

**ATSUKO**

Oui, Aiko... Je te le promets.

**AIKO**

Papa travaille trop...

_Atsuko soupire._

**ATSUKO**

Je sais...

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Papa était un père et mari peu présent, pour ne pas dire totalement inexistant.

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO (flashback)**

_Aiko ne dort toujours pas. A travers sa porte entre-ouverte, elle voit sa mère tenter d'emmener son père, complètement ivre, dans sa chambre. Elle se met à pleurer._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Il prétendait avoir un boulot qui lui prenait du temps. Mais en fait, il enchaînait les petits jobs, et passait la plupart de son temps à picoler avec ses potes... Il a été reconnu comme alcoolique pathologique alors que je n'avais que cinq ans.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SALON (flashback)**

_Kouji et Atsuko sont vus en train de se disputer, mais sans que le spectateur entende leur dialogues._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

C'était comme s'il n'était jamais là. Et les rares fois où je le voyais, il ne faisait rien à part gueuler sur ma mère.

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (flashback)**

_Atsuko prépare furieusement et difficilement le dîner, tandis que Kouji attend impatiemment à table..._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, il a toujours été sexiste. Pour lui, l'homme travaille et la femme s'occupe de la maison et des enfants. Et ça faisait bien chier ma mère, qui avait elle aussi un emploi...

_Kouji se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers la cuisine._

**KOUJI**

_(exaspéré)_

Atsuko, je dois partir dans un quart d'heure, je te rappelle !

**ATSUKO**

Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de râler ?

**KOUJI**

Et puis quoi encore ? C'est pas mon boulot !

**ATSUKO**

_(s'énerve)_

C'est pas ton boulot ? J'en ai un qui me fatigue déjà suffisamment comme ça ! Et tu voudrais que je m'occupe de la maison toute seule ! Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ?

**KOUJI**

_(en colère, criant)_

Ma mère ne s'est jamais plainte de devoir faire ça toute seule ! Pourquoi je ferais une exception pour toi, hein ?

**ATSUKO**

_(criant)_

Parce que je te rappelle que c'est moi qui doit non seulement préparer les repas et faire le ménage, mais en plus je suis obligée de faire les courses, payer les factures, régler toutes les conneries administratives et, le pire de tout, je m'occupe seule d'Aiko, qui est aussi ta fille !

**KOUJI**

Atsuko, arrête !!

**ATSUKO**

Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir la plupart du temps collé devant le téléviseur, ou d'attendre que tu rentres du bar complètement torché ? Tu ne fais absolument rien pour nous !

**KOUJI**

Non, c'est faux ! C'est moi qui conduit Aiko au jardin d'enfants !! Et pour le reste, excuse-moi d'avoir une mémoire pourrie !

**ATSUKO**

Peut-être que si tu ne buvais pas autant, t'aurais une meilleure mémoire !

_Aiko voit ses parents se disputer, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Les disputes ont progressivement empiré... Même pas quelques jours avant la séparation, Papa et Maman ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en se criant dessus.

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko est en train de pleurer dans son lit._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Je pouvais plus supporter de les voir comme ça... J'en pleurais chaque nuit, tellement je voulais une famille unie...

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR HOPITAL**

_Août 1996. Aiko est dans un lit d'hôpital, le teint livide, toute tremblante. Sa mère la tient par la main, en larmes. Kouji, honteux et découragé, est juste derrière elle._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Puis un jour, j'ai eu un grave accident alors que mon père était censé me surveiller. Ma mère était hors d'elle... Pour elle, tout était de la faute de Papa. D'autant plus qu'elle avait découvert qu'il s'était fait virer une énième fois...

_Atsuko fixe furieusement son mari, puis s'approche de lui, prête à exploser._

**ATSUKO**

_(hurle)_

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me marier avec un type aussi CON ??? T'as failli tuer ma fille !

**KOUJI**

Oh, j'ai failli tuer ta fille ? Et bien, qu'est ce que t'attends pour appeler les flics ?

_Kouji fait un geste avec sa main pour évoquer un téléphone._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

« Allô ? Mon mari a accidentellement tué sa fille ! » C'est ça que tu veux ?

**ATSUKO**

C'est tout ce que tu mérites !! T'es rien qu'un enfoiré ! Un putain d'incapable, alcoolique et irresponsable !

_Kouji pointe sa femme du doigt._

**KOUJI**

Atsuko ! Ne m'oblige pas à---

_Atsuko repousse son mari._

**ATSUKO**

_(hurlant)_

NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!! Je te déteste, pauvre connard !!

_Devant une Aiko affaiblie, Atsuko quitte furieusement la chambre. Hors-champ, elle éclate en sanglots. Kouji, abattu, s'assied sur une chaise._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Retour en 2000. Aiko s'est mise en position assise sur son lit, et se retient de pleurer. Dorémi lui tient la main._

**AIKO**

Maman a mis mon père dehors le jour suivant... Il est venu me chercher à l'hôpital, et j'ai été obligé de partir avec mon père. Je n'ai plus vu ma mère depuis... Et voilà tout ce qu'il me reste comme souvenir...

_Aiko fouille brièvement dans sa valise, avant de montrer un harmonica à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

C'est un harmonica ?

**AIKO**

Ouais. Putain... J'aurais pu la voir ce soir, mais non seulement j'ai vidé mon abonnement de train pour venir ici, mais en plus... j'ai plus un rond pour me payer un taxi jusqu'à Osaka.

**DOREMI**

T'auras pas besoin de payer quoi que ce soit.

_Aiko se tourne vers Dorémi, intriguée._

**DOREMI**

Moi, je vais t'emmener à Osaka. En plus, demain, on sera samedi. Donc, on aura toute la journée pour retrouver ta maman !

**AIKO**

Et... Comment on va faire ?

**DOREMI**

En balai.

**AIKO**

Oh... Par magie, bien sur ! J'y avais pas pensé... Oh, tu ferais vraiment ça ?

**DOREMI**

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes potes. Toi y compris.

**AIKO**

Sans déconner ?...

_Un bref silence s'ensuit. Dorémi et Aiko se regardent brièvement, avant de se mettre à rire._

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison de Dorémi, avec comme fond sonore, les rires des deux filles..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Même plan, mais un peu plus tard dans la nuit (vers 1-2 heures du matin)._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi et Aiko dorment paisiblement. Aiko dort avec son harmonica posé contre sa poitrine. Elle semble dormir normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à respirer de façon plus erratique, comme si submergée par la peur. Ses mains tremblent. Elle se met ensuite à gémir._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(écho)_

Reviens ici !!! REVIENS !!!

_La caméra cadre l'harmonica d'Aiko._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT ???**

_Une énorme explosion a lieu juste devant la caméra. Une fois l'explosion disparue, Aiko surgit d'un écran de fumée, puis tombe par terre. Une ombre menaçante s'approche de lui._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE 1**

Tu crois que je te vois pas ?... Espèce de p'tite garce !

_Terrorisée, Aiko se lève, puis se met à courir le long d'un chemin surélevé en pierre. L'ombre menaçante se met à la poursuivre._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Reviens ici, Aiko !!!... AIKO !!!! Si je t'attrape, je t'atomise la tête !!!

_Aiko court le plus vite possible pour échapper à l'ombre. Elle ne voit pas le bord du chemin. Elle trébuche, et se met à glisser le long d'une pente en hurlant de terreur. Arrivée à la fin du chemin, elle se retrouve dans les airs et commence une longue chute droit vers un lac._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

_Aiko se retrouve brièvement sous l'eau, tentant d'abord désespérément de remonter à la surface. Lorsqu'elle y parvient, elle respire à grands coups et lutte pour ne pas couler. Sur le pont plus loin, elle aperçoit sa mère..._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée, paroles étouffées par l'eau)_

MAMAN !!! MAMAN, AIDE-MOI !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !!!

_Atsuko regarde brièvement sa fille, avant de lui lancer un regard noir et de reprendre sa marche, laissant Aiko livrée à son sort. L'ombre menaçante s'approche d'Aiko._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

T'as plus le droit d'aller voir ta mère !!!

_L'ombre menaçante saisit Aiko par les cheveux, et lui plonge la tête dans l'eau. Aiko tente désespérément de se dégager, mais sans succès. Elle commence à se noyer. Un plan en point de vue subjectif permet au spectateur de voir la vision d'Aiko qui vire au blanc vif..._

**FONDU AU BLANC**

**Séquence 16**

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Aiko se débat dans son sac de couchage en hurlant de toutes ses forces._

**AIKO**

_(hurle, terrifiée)_

NON !!! NON !!!! NON, PITIE !!!!

_Dorémi, alertée par ses cris, s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Aiko ! Aiko, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Aiko se relève brusquement, haletant de terreur. Elle regarde de gauche à droite. En fond sonore, une alarme retentit._

**DOREMI**

Tu faisais un mauvais rêve ?

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

L'alarme... !

_Le bruit d'alarme s'arrête net._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE SALON**

_Dorémi, Aiko et Pop descendent les escaliers, et se dirigent vers Keisuke, qui vient juste de ré-armer le système d'alarme._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi l'alarme s'est déclenchée ?

**POP**

_(paniquée)_

On s'est fait cambrioler ?

_Keisuke émet un petit rire._

**KEISUKE**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. C'est le chat du voisin qui a déclenché l'alarme; ce petit filou a profité de la nuit pour se glisser à l'intérieur du garage et il a fait tomber quelque chose...

_Haruka revient du garage. Elle traverse le salon, avec un gros chat à pelage tabby dans les bras. Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée._

**HARUKA**

On va te ramener chez ta maîtresse. D'accord, ma minette ?

_En guise de réponse, le chat miaule. Haruka quitte la maison. Le téléphone sonne._

**KEISUKE**

Tiens, le service de vigilance...

_Keisuke se dirige vers le téléphone, et décroche._

**KEISUKE (cont.)**

_(au téléphone)_

Allô ?

_Pendant la conversation téléphonique, Aiko et Dorémi se regardent._

**AIKO**

Oh. Finalement, c'était pas si grave que ça...

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

**POP**

Au fait, Dorémi ? C'est toi qui hurlais comme une possédée tout à l'heure ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'emporte)_

Mais... Mais non ! Pas du t---

**AIKO**

_(interrompt Dorémi)_

Non, Pop. C'était moi. J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar.

**POP**

Oh, OK.

_Pop remonte les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre._

**DOREMI**

Bon,... Maintenant qu'on est réveillées, on va pouvoir se préparer, puis se mettre en route !

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR L.G.V.**

_Un Shinkansen passe à toute vitesse juste à côté de la caméra, qui se met ensuite à cadrer vers le ciel, où les trois apprenties (Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko) volent en balai, suivant le train._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour aller en train jusque là ?

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Au moins quatre heures ! Normalement, on devrait arriver à Osaka à 13 heures grand maximum !

**DOREMI**

J'espère bien ! Je commence à avoir faim...

**AIKO**

_(étonnée)_

Déjà ?... Tu penses qu'à ton bide, toi !

**HAZUKI**

Et le home où ta Maman travaille, tu sais où il se trouve ?

**AIKO**

Je sais plus trop... On verra bien là-bas !

**HAZUKI**

D'accord !

_Les filles volent le long de la ligne de chemin de fer..._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Chez Dorémi, on sonne à la porte. Haruka ouvre. A la porte se trouve Kouji._

**KOUJI**

Bonjour ! Euh... Je suis venu rechercher Aiko...

**HARUKA**

Oh, je suis désolée, mais... Elle n'est pas ici.

_Mine étonnée de Kouji._

**KOUJI**

Hein ? Et où elle est, alors ?

**HARUKA**

Elle est partie à la piscine avec Dorémi... Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là vers 13 heures.

_Pop passe derrière sa mère, et entend la conversation._

**POP**

Tiens donc ? C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.

_Haruka et Kouji se tournent vers Pop._

**HARUKA**

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

**POP**

Bah, je... j'ai demandé à Dorémi où elle allait moi aussi, et... elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle allait à la piscine.

**KOUJI**

Euh... Vous me permettez d'entrer deux secondes ?

_Kouji rentre à l'intérieur et s'approche de Pop._

**KOUJI**

_(calmement)_

Dis-moi, qu'est ce que ta grande sœur t'as dit exactement ?

**POP**

Elle a dit que... qu'elle allait voir la maman d'Aiko à... à une ville qui commence par O... Ona... Oya...

_Mine surprise de Haruka et Kouji._

**KOUJI**

_(paniqué)_

Osaka ???

**POP**

Oui, voilà !

**HARUKA**

Mais... Ça veut dire que Dorémi y est aussi !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Kouji se dirige vers sa voiture en courant, suivie par Haruka._

**KOUJI**

_(pressée)_

Venez, je vais vous y emmener !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Grrr... Cette petite peste ! Je vous jure qu'elle va m'entendre dès que je la retrouverais !

_Kouji et Haruka montent dans la voiture. La voiture démarre, fait demi-tour en barrant la route à un autre automobiliste, et fonce vers l'autoroute. L'automobiliste penche sa tête en dehors de sa voiture._

**AUTOMOBILISTE**

_(hurlant, en colère)_

Hé !! Regarde où tu roules, connard !!

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR OSAKA**

_Toujours dans les airs, les filles arrivent à Osaka._

**AIKO**

On arrive ! Le home ne devrait plus être très loin, maintenant.

**DOREMI**

D'accord ! Faut d'abord essayer de trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards pour se poser, et puis on retrouve ta Maman !

_Les filles commencent à descendre vers le sol._

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HOME POUR PERSONNES AGEES**

_Un panneau indique « HOME POUR PERSONNES AGEES DE TEGANYACHI ». Malheureusement, il y aussi l'indication « Entrée interdite à toute personne de moins de 13 ans non accompagnée » juste en dessous. La caméra cadre les trois filles qui se trouvent devant le panneau._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde ! On ne peut pas rentrer.

**HAZUKI**

Ça veut dire qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien ?

**AIKO**

Dis ! C'est pas ma faute s'il ne laissent rentrer aucun gosse non accompagné !

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est trop facile... Il doit y avoir un moyen d'au moins se déplacer dans le jardin.

**AIKO**

Ah oui ? Lequel ? Pas sauter par-dessus la clôture, j'espère ?

**DOREMI**

Pas du tout... En fait, je pensais à ce qu'on a appris le week-end dernier avec Majorika.

**HAZUKI**

Tu veux dire... On devrait se transformer ?... Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé !

**AIKO**

Mouais, pas bête. Les vieux aiment bien les animaux après tout...

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DU HOME**

_Les filles, habillées en sorcières, pointent leur baguettes face à eux. Touchées par le rayon d'énergie magique de leur sortilège, un lueur se forme sur tout le corps des filles. En même pas deux secondes, les filles se transforment... en chatons !_

**AIKO**

Des chats... Juste parfait.

**HAZUKI**

Bon... Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

**DOREMI**

On va essayer d'aller dans le jardin. Après, on attend un peu, et normalement, la maman d'Aiko devrait se montrer.

**AIKO**

Et comment on va faire ? Parce que... Le jardin se trouve derrière le home.

_Dorémi désigne la clôture._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DU HOME**

_Aiko grimpe la clôture et l'enjambe._

**AIKO**

J'avais dit qu'on ne sautais pas par-dessus la clôture, mais bon...

_Hazuki suit Aiko et enjambe la clôture à son tour. Dorémi fait de même, mais lorsqu'elle arrive au sommet de la clôture, elle glisse et tombe vers le sol... et atterrit sur ses pattes, à sa grande surprise._

**DOREMI**

Comment j'ai fait ça ?

**AIKO**

Les chats retombent toujours sur leur pattes. Jamais sur le cul.

_Les filles transformées en chatons se planquent derrière un buisson. Elles fixent un banc sur lequel est assise une vieille dame. Dorémi décide de s'avancer, mais Aiko la rattrape._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Arrête ! Elle va nous voir !

**DOREMI**

Oh, détends-toi ! Je suis sure qu'elle est trop vieille pour nous remarquer...

**AIKO**

Dorémi, merde !!

_Sans se soucier des avertissements d'Aiko, Dorémi passe lentement sous le banc, suivie par Aiko et Hazuki. Malheureusement pour elle, la vieille dame remarque Dorémi._

**DAME ÂGEE**

Oh !... Salut, toi !

_La pensionnaire saisit le chat (Dorémi) dans ses bras. Cette dernière se débat frénétiquement._

**DAME ÂGEE**

Tu dois être un des matous qui squattent la décharge derrière le home, dis-moi ?

_Sous le banc, Aiko et Hazuki paniquent. Dorémi essaye toujours de se débattre._

**DOREMI**

Laisse-moi partir, la vioque !!

_La vieille dame se tourne vers Dorémi avec un air étonné. Cette dernière blêmit._

**DOREMI**

_(hésite)_

Euh... _(imitation chat)_ Miaou ! Miaouuuu !!

**DAME ÂGEE**

Allons, t'as pas de soucis à te faire : Je ne te veux aucun mal.

_La pensionnaire se met à gratter le ventre de ce qu'elle croit être un chaton. Dorémi se met à rire de façon compulsive, tout en essayant d'enlever la main de la dame. Dorémi se tourne vers ses deux amies. A travers l'espace entre deux planches du banc, Aiko lui fait signe. Elle prend un air menaçant, et sort ses griffes. Dorémi acquiesce. D'un coup, elle saisit la main de la dame puis se met à la griffer et la mordre._

**DAME ÂGEE**

Aïe !!

_La vieille dame se tient douloureusement la main. Dorémi retombe au sol, puis rejoint ses amies en courant. Les trois amies se planquent rapidement dans le buisson où ils s'étaient cachés quelques secondes plus tôt._

**AIKO**

Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, toi !

**DOREMI**

Mais... C'est pas ma faute ! Je suis pas chatouilleuse du bidon, normalement !

_Aiko passe la tête à l’extérieur du buisson._

**HAZUKI**

C'est parce que c'est une partie du corps plus sensible chez les chats que chez les humains... C'est là que se trouve leurs ma---

**AIKO**

Chut !... Venez voir ! Vite, venez voir !

_Dorémi et Hazuki passent également la tête hors du buisson._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**AIKO**

La grande dame avec la chaise roulante, là-bas... C'est ma maman.

_En effet, Atsuko se déplace dans le jardin, poussant une chaise roulante vide. Elle est en tenue d'infirmière._

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai qu'elle est grande, ta mère... Ça explique le fait que tu nous dépasses toute les deux.

**AIKO**

_(en riant)_

Probablement.

_Atsuko s'approche devant la vieille dame griffée par Dorémi. Elle se tient la main._

**ATSUKO**

Ça va ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

**DAME ÂGEE**

Bah... J'ai voulu caresser un des chats du quartier et... voilà ce qu'il m'a fait.

_La vieille dame désigne sa coupure à la main avec son doigt._

**ATSUKO**

Oh, vous saignez... Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas approcher ces chats-là.

**DAME ÂGEE**

Oh, mais... Il faut comprendre aussi... Toute ma famille est morte, et... mes enfants et petits-enfants m'ont littéralement abandonnée ici...

**ATSUKO**

Oui, oui, je sais... Allez, je vais vous ramenez dans votre chambre et vous soigner.

_La vieille dame utilise sa cane pour essayer de se lever..._

**ATSUKO**

Laissez-moi vous aider.

_Atsuko réussit à asseoir la pensionnaire dans sa chaise roulante._

**DAME ÂGEE**

Oh, je voudrais rester dehors encore un peu...

**ATSUKO**

J'suis désolée. Mais vous devez rentrer.

_Atsuko ramène la pensionnaire en chaise roulante vers le bâtiment principal. Les filles ont tout observé planquées dans leur buisson._

**HAZUKI**

T'as une idée de l'heure où ta maman termine son service ?

**AIKO**

Non... Non, pas vraiment.

_La caméra cadre ensuite l'horloge du bâtiment principal, qui indique qu'il est 15 heures 15..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 24**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DU HOME**

_Même plan sur l'horloge, qui indique maintenant 17 heures... Les filles, toujours transformées en chat, n'ont pas bougé. Elles se sont endormies. Après quelques secondes, Dorémi commence à luire. Lueur qui réveille Aiko et Hazuki. Lorsque Dorémi se met à grandir, les deux filles paniquent._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Merde ! On se tire, vite !

_Aiko et Hazuki prennent Dorémi et se dégagent rapidement du buisson. Mais lorsque les filles se trouvent sur le trottoir, Dorémi a tellement grandie que les deux autres filles se retrouvent ensevelies sous son poids. Finalement, la lueur qui enveloppait le corps de Dorémi disparaît. Elle a repris sa forme normale. Elle affiche un air étonné en regardant autour d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Hé, mais ?... Où est ce que je suis ?

**AIKO**

_(voix étouffée)_

Au lieu de paniquer, lève-toi ! T'es en train de nous écraser !

_Dorémi se lève, laissant les deux filles complètement sonnées. Dorémi se regarde brièvement._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi je ne suis plus en chat ?

**HAZUKI**

T'as du tomber à cours de billes magiques...

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Il est grand temps que tu obtiennes cette foutue boule de cristal. Là, au moins, t'auras une quantité illimitée de magie.

**Séquence 25**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU HOME**

_Atsuko, habillée en tenue normale, traverse l'allée du home, et se dirige vers sa voiture. Les trois apprenties, toutes sous leur forme normale, observent planquées derrière la clôture._

**AIKO**

Ça y est, je crois qu'elle a fini son service...

_Atsuko ouvre la portière de sa voiture, puis s'y installe. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarre puis s'élance au loin..._

**HAZUKI**

Elle rentre chez elle ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, je crois bien...

_Un tram est sur le point d'arriver à l'arrêt situé juste en face du home._

**AIKO**

On va y aller en tram, tiens.

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu as assez d'argent pour nous trois ?

**AIKO**

J'ai encore un abonnement sur moi. Ça devrait suffire...

_Aiko lève son abonnement en l'air pour faire signe au conducteur du tram, qui s'arrête. Les trois filles embarquent._

**Séquence 26**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON D'ATSUKO**

_Les filles marchent dans la rue où se trouve la maison d'Atsuko (celle où habitaient Aiko et Kouji avant le divorce). Elles s'arrêtent à seulement quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée... Aiko soupire._

**DOREMI**

Ça va pas ?

**AIKO**

Non, je peux pas... Je peux pas débarquer devant la porte d'entrée comme ça.

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

**AIKO**

J'ai peur de la réaction de ma mère... Elle risque de mal le prendre après ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

**DOREMI**

Et si tu lui jouais un air d'harmonica ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir ?

_Après un bref flottement, Aiko sort son harmonica de sa poche et le regarde longuement._

**AIKO**

Je crois bien, ouais...

**Séquence 27**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON D'ATSUKO**

_Atsuko termine de ranger sa tenue d'infirmière dans une armoire. Ensuite, elle s'assied dans son canapé, épuisée... Quelques secondes plus tard commence un air d'harmonica (« It's so Lovely » de Stevie Wonder), à peine audible. En entendant cet air, Atsuko affiche une mine intriguée. Elle se lève de son canapé, puis se dirige vers la fenêtre pour voir d'où vient ce son. Ne voyant rien, elle décide de se diriger vers la porte, et l'ouvre._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON D'ATSUKO**

_Aiko, assise en tailleur contre le portail, est en fait celle qui joue cet air. Elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais ne s'arrête pas de jouer. Atsuko traverse l'allée de sa maison. Elle arrive au portail et remarque Aiko, affichant aussitôt un air étonné._

**ATSUKO**

...Aiko ?

_Aiko s'arrête de jouer, et se tourne vers sa mère, les larmes aux yeux._

**AIKO**

_(voix tremblante)_

Salut, maman...

_Aiko finit par se lever, et saute dans les bras de sa mère. Toutes deux se mettent à pleurer (seule ceux d'Aiko sont audibles, Atsuko se retenant)._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu m'as tellement manquée, Maman !... Tu m'as manquée !!

**ATSUKO**

Moi aussi, ma puce... Oh, c'est fou ce que tu as grandie.

_Dorémi et Hazuki, à l'écart derrière elles, observent la scène. Dorémi se met à pleurer également. Peu après, elle finit par éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Hazuki, alertant Atsuko et Aiko._

**HAZUKI**

_(confuse)_

Dorémi, m'enfin... Calme-toi ! Ça sert à rien de pleurer pour ça.

_Atsuko et Aiko s'échangent un regard._

**ATSUKO**

Tu la connais ?

**AIKO**

Ouais... C'est une pote.

**Séquence 28**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON D'ATSUKO**

_Les trois filles sont dans le salon. Dorémi et Hazuki sont assises sur le canapé, tandis que Aiko se trouve dans son fauteuil. Atsuko revient avec un plateau de takoyakis et quatre tasses de thé._

**ATSUKO**

Voilà, servez-vous...

_Atsuko pose le plateau sur la table._

**AIKO**

Du takoyaki, super ! Ma nourriture préférée.

_Les trois filles se servent. Dorémi se met à manger. Après quelques secondes de mâchement, elle affiche un air aux anges._

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais... Ça déchire, ce truc ! J'en avais jamais mangé avant !

**AIKO**

_(étonnée)_

T'as jamais mangé de takoyaki ?? Honte sur toi ! Et ceux-là, ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquels. Ce sont ceux de ma mère, les meilleurs.

_Atsuko émet un petit rire._

**ATSUKO**

Sinon, à part ça... Ton papa va bien ?

**AIKO**

_(exaspérée)_

Oh, m'en parle pas. Ces deux derniers jours, il m'a vraiment cassé les pieds. A toujours s'énerver sur moi parce que je ne fais pas la bouffe assez vite pour lui. Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert hier soir ?

**ATSUKO**

Non, dis-moi.

**AIKO**

Toutes ces lettres que tu m'avais envoyées depuis le divorce... Il les a planquées. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête.

**ATSUKO**

Hum... Probablement un excès de jalousie.

**HAZUKI**

Ton papa a caché toutes les lettres de ta maman ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, sans gêne !

**ATSUKO**

Et du coup, comment ça s'est terminé ?

**AIKO**

Bah... Je me suis fâchée et... je me suis barré de la maison.

_Aiko se tourne vers Dorémi._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Du coup, Dorémi m'a laissé dormir chez elle la nuit dernière. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici, maintenant...

**ATSUKO**

Hum...

**AIKO**

Enfin, on sait tous comment ça s'est terminé, hein. T'en pouvais plus de son comportement machiste ?

**ATSUKO**

Bah... Il y avait une part de ça, effectivement... Mais il y a une autre raison dont je ne t'avais pas parlé jusque là...

_Mine intriguée d'Aiko, qui se tourne vers sa mère._

**AIKO**

Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

_Bref flottement. Atsuko soupire._

**ATSUKO**

Tu vois... Non seulement ton père ne supportais pas que je travaille, mais en plus... j'ai fait une fausse couche.

**AIKO**

Une quoi ?

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi, une fausse couche ?

**ATSUKO**

Une fausse couche, c'est quand une dame perd le fœtus de son enfant à venir... Normalement, tu étais censé avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais... j'ai perdu l'embryon. Et la première chose que ton papa m'a dit c'est : « Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que les femmes ne devraient pas travailler. »

**AIKO**

Oh, mais... Quel connard ! Il a préféré faire ça, plutôt que de te rassurer ?

**ATSUKO**

Hélas, oui...

**AIKO**

Hum... Sans compter son addiction au jeu et ses problèmes d'alcool. Ainsi que le fait qu'il s'occupait finalement pas tant que ça de sa famille.

**ATSUKO**

Rassure-moi, Papa s'occupe bien de toi, maintenant ?

**AIKO**

Bah... _(elle hésite très longuement)_ Je... Oui.

_Mine étonnée d'Atsuko._

**Séquence 29**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE DE LA MAISON D'ATSUKO**

_Les filles sont sur le point de quitter la maison. Aiko se tourne une dernière fois vers sa mère._

**AIKO**

Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te voir, tu sais... J'aurais pu rester plus longtemps, mais... Il faut qu'on rentre.

**ATSUKO**

Ce n'est pas grave, Aiko... Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux.

**AIKO**

Ouais... J'essaierais. Tu me manques, tu sais...

_Atsuko acquiesce._

**AIKO**

Bon, bah... On va te laisser. Prends bien soin de toi.

**ATSUKO**

Oui, mon trésor...

_Les filles se remettent en route._

**AIKO**

Au revoir, Maman... A la prochaine !

**ATSUKO**

Au revoir !

_Atsuko rentre dans la maison et ferme la porte, tandis que les filles repartent dans leur côté. Un moment, Aiko se met à fixer Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Merci beaucoup, Dorémi... Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu tenir ma promesse de rendez-vous...

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est trois fois rien, j'ai juste---

_Aiko enlace fermement Dorémi, qui affiche un air étonné._

**AIKO**

Non, sérieusement... Je te remercie du fond du cœur... Toi, t'es une vraie amie...

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dorémi enlace Aiko à son tour._

**DOREMI**

Je sais...

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Je sais que je risque de casser l'ambiance, mais... C'est pas la voiture de ton père, là-bas ?

**AIKO**

Comment ça ?

_Dorémi et Aiko se tournent vers ladite voiture, qui est en effet celle de Kouji. La voiture s'approche des filles, qui blêmissent._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde !... Il a du découvrir le pot aux roses !... Je suis foutue...

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même, répétant plusieurs fois)_

Pourvu que ma mère soit pas là...

_La voiture s'arrête. On y voit Haruka, qui jette immédiatement un regard noir à sa fille._

**DOREMI**

_(affolé)_

Merde, elle est là !

_Haruka sort de la voiture, furieuse et fusillant sa fille du regard._

**HARUKA**

Dis donc, Dorémi ? Tu pars à cinq-cents bornes de chez nous sans prévenir, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

_(bafouille)_

Mais, je... Je---

_Aiko s'avance devant ses deux amies._

**AIKO**

Non, attends ! La gronde pas, Haruka... C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai entraîné Dorémi là-dedans.

_Kouji sort de la voiture à son tour. Il se dirige vers sa fille, qui affiche une expression de peur._

**AIKO**

Euh... Papa ?... Ce... C'était juste une petite visite ! Papa !

_Contre toute attente, Aiko se met à enlacer sa fille 2. Celle-ci, étonnée, se tourne vers ses amies._

**DOREMI**

_(faisant comme si de rien n'était)_

Bon, bah... Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?

_Haruka se racle la gorge._

**HARUKA**

Je souhaiterais quand même en reparler à la maison, jeune fille...

_Mine honteuse de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah... Je te souhaite bonne chance...

**Scène 2 – EXT. CREPUSCULE QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Vue en plongée de la scène complète._

**HARUKA**

Je vous dois combien pour cette course ?

**KOUJI**

Rien du tout. Considérez comme un service rendu.

**FIN**

1Modifier les prises de cette « voix démoniaque » par ordinateur pour lui donner une voix grave.

2Pour ceux qui se poseraient éventuellement des questions sur ce personnage : Non, ce n'est pas du tout un geste sincère. Il fait ça parce qu'il y a des gens autour de lui.


	9. Episode 9 - Mon héroïne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuko est régulièrement victime de harcèlement du au fait qu'elle souffre d'un trouble du développement plutôt rare, sans compter son habitude à raconter des mensonges. Sa seule amie est Aiko, mais cette dernière connait quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être matcher avec elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Harcèlement, mention de maladie mentale, psychophobie, mention de bain partagé (difficilement acceptable en Europe, commun voire traditionnel au Japon)

**Prologue 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko, une camarade de classe, est assise devant son bureau, en train d'écrire quelque chose..._

**NOBUKO**

_(en pensée, relisant lentement)_

« Je venait de traverser un douloureux divorce. La routine habituelle : un couple heureux pendant cinq ou six ans, puis en pleine déchirure sur la fin... »

_Nobuko se met à réfléchir en regardant en l'air._

**NOBUKO (cont.)**

Non... Ça n'a aucun sens... Je réécrirais ça plus tard.

_Nobuko biffe le dialogue, puis se remet à écrire._

**NOBUKO**

_(en pensée, relisant lentement)_

« Mais depuis peu, quelqu'un attirait mon attention. Une jeune femme de grande taille, athlétique, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs à longueur d'épaule. De plus, elle arborait très régulièrement un large sourire... »1

**MERE DE NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis le salon)_

Nobuko ? Il va falloir penser à aller te coucher !

**NOBUKO**

Oui, maman !... _(à elle-même, en pensée)_ Bon... Je continuerai ça demain...

_Nobuko referme son cahier et le range dans son cartable._

**Prologue 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko, en robe de chambre, est maintenant couchée dans son lit. Elle tient une photo d'elle avec Aiko droit devant elle, et sourit._

**NOBUKO**

Si tu savais comme ça va me faire plaisir de passer une soirée chez toi, Aiko...

_Elle embrasse la photo, puis la range dans sa commode. Enfin, elle éteint sa veilleuse, plongeant l'image dans l'obscurité la plus totale..._

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Gros plan sur les photos d'un groupe de néo-metal pendant un concert. Après un léger zoom arrière, on découvre qu'il s'agit en fait du compte-rendu de ce concert dans un magazine de musique que Aiko, Dorémi et Hazuki sont en train de lire. Les deux photos en question montrent le guitariste et le chanteur._

**AIKO**

J'ai écouté leur album chez une pote... Sympa, mais pas très original... C'est très inspiré des premiers albums de Korn.

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi, ces espèces de lianes sur la tête du chanteur ?

**HAZUKI**

Ce ne sont pas des lianes, Dorémi. Ce sont des dreadlocks.

**DOREMI**

Des quoi ?

**AIKO**

Des dreadlocks. C'est la mode chez les néo-metalleux... N'empêche, c'est vraiment dommage que je sois trop jeune pour aller au concert; ça à l'air d'être un moment magique...

_De son côté, Nobuko marche à travers la cour de récréation, avec son cahier en main. Elle s'approche d'un groupe de filles qui discute._

**NOBUKO**

Hé, les filles ? Vous voulez lire ma nouvelle histoire ?

_Le groupe se tourne vers Nobuko avec des airs mauvais._

**FILLE #1**

Dégage, Yokokawa !

**FILLE #2**

Ouais, fous le camp ! Mytho !

_Le groupe s'éloigne de Nobuko._

**FILLE #1**

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient nous faire chier, celle-là ?

_Nobuko décide de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle tombe sur Takao, accompagné de quelques garçons._

**NOBUKO**

Et vous ? Ça vous intéresserait de lire mon histoire ?

**TAKAO**

Oh non ! On en a marre d'écouter tes conneries !

**GARCON #1**

Ouais ! A l'asile, la mytho !

_Takao et ses amis s'éloignent. Nobuko soupire, puis décide de se diriger vers Reika et Kaori. En voyant Nobuko, Reika la fixe avec un regard noir et met ses mains sur ses hanches._

**NOBUKO**

Et toi, Reika ? Voudrais-tu écouter ma nouvelle histoire ?

**REIKA**

_(hautaine)_

Tes délires fantasques ne m'intéressent guère, Nobuko. Désolée.

**KAORI**

Mêmes mes articles les plus putassiers sont pas aussi haut-perchés, je te ferais dire.

_Les deux filles laissent Nobuko, abattue, en plan..._

**NOBUKO**

Mais... A qui je vais faire lire mon histoire, moi ?

**YUJI**

Alors, l'autiste ?

_Yuji et ses deux amis s'approchent de Nobuko._

**YUJI (cont.)**

T'as pas encore trouvé d'éditeur ?

**YUTAKA**

Pas étonnant vu toutes les conneries qu'elle raconte !

**TOYOKAZU**

Ouais, c'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle « la mytho » !

_Le trio éclate de rire, sous le regard interloqué de Nobuko. De leur côté, Dorémi et ses deux amis observent la scène d'un air mauvais._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Même Nobuko, quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller les défoncer ?

**AIKO**

Le bon moment.

**YUJI**

Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le lire, ton nouveau bouquin.

_Yuji tente de prendre le cahier de Nobuko, mais cette dernière résiste._

**NOBUKO**

Non ! T'as pas le droit d'y toucher !

**YUJI**

Allez, fais pas ta timide !

**NOBUKO**

_(s'affole)_

Non, non !!

_Yuji arrache le cahier des mains de Nobuko, puis l'ouvre sur une page au hasard._

**YUJI**

_(lisant)_

Alors... « Depuis peu, quelqu'un attirait son attention. » Héhé. Ça commence bien... « Une jeune femme de grande taille, athlétique, avec de grands yeux bleus, et des cheveux noirs à longueur d'épaule »...

**TOYOKAZU**

Tiens, c'est marrant ! Ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

**YUTAKA**

Moi, je sais qui c'est ! C'est Aiko !

_De son côté, Aiko s'énerve de plus en plus._

**YUJI**

_(hilare)_

« De plus, elle arborait très régulièrement un large sourire »...

_Le trio se met de nouveau à rire._

**YUJI (cont.)**

T'es amoureuse d'Aiko, ma parole ?

**NOBUKO**

_(se met en colère)_

Rends-moi mon cahier !!!

_Nobuko tente de rattraper son cahier, mais Yuji l'en empêche._

**YUJI**

Essaye de l'attraper !

**NOBUKO**

Rends-moi ça !

_Aiko décide d'intervenir. Elle se lève du banc et se dirige vers le groupe. Nobuko, elle, commence à pleurer._

**NOBUKO**

_(voix tremblante)_

Allez, rends-le moi, je t'en supplie !

**TOYOKAZU**

« Ve t'en fupplie ! »

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Hé, les trois corniauds du pauvre !! Vous croyez que je vous vois pas, peut-être ?

_Alertés, le trio SOS panique. Tandis que Yutaka et Toyokazu réussissent à s'échapper, Aiko empoigne Yuji par le col._

**YUJI**

Aiko, arrête !! Arrête !

**AIKO**

Et toi, tu lui rends son cahier ! Magne-toi !

_Yuji, terrifié, tend le cahier à Nobuko, qui le reprend. Ensuite, Aiko repousse Yuji pour l'obliger à partir._

**AIKO**

Bien ! Maintenant, tu disparais ! P'tit con, va !

**YUJI**

J'suis pas petit ! Je suis sous-développé !

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Aikounette !!

_Nobuko saute dans les bras d'Aiko, l'enlaçant fermement, et éclate en sanglots. Dorémi et Hazuki rejoignent le groupe._

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Personne veut lire ma nouvelle histoire...

**DOREMI**

Oh, sois pas si triste. Moi, j'adorerais lire ton histoire ! Et je suis sure qu'Aiko ferait de même.

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu crois ?...

**AIKO**

Ouais ! J'ai commencé à lire celle que tu m'as donné l'autre fois, ça à l'air cool.

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh... T'es la seule qui me dit ça, Aikounette ! Tous les autres disent que je suis une mytho ! Ou alors, c'est—- c'est le trio SOS qui m'appellent « l'autiste » !

**AIKO**

Oh, arrête de prendre ces enfoirés au sérieux. Ils sont jaloux de toi.

**DOREMI**

C'est pas spécifique à Nobuko; les SOS sont comme ça avec tout le monde.

**AIKO**

Et puis, moi, je sais que tu es très créative. Sans rire, y'a pas beaucoup de filles de ton âge capables d'écrire des romans complets !

_Nobuko s'arrête de pleurer._

**NOBUKO**

Ce... C'est vrai ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est pour de vrai !... Allez, oublie tout ce que les autres disent de toi, et pense à ce que tu vas faire ce soir !

_Nobuko esquisse un large sourire, sous les regards intriguées de Dorémi et Hazuki._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Les filles sont à leurs casiers, en train de prendre quelques affaires..._

**HAZUKI**

Tu vas dormir chez Nobuko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais... Elle m'a fait des pieds et des mains pendant au moins trois jours pour que je vienne chez elle. Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter...

**DOREMI**

T'as pas l'air si enthousiaste que ça...

**AIKO**

Bah, j'ai rien contre Nobuko, mais... Elle peut être bien envahissante quand elle veut. En plus d'être une menteuse compulsive, mais ça, c'est un secret pour personne.

**HAZUKI**

Tu lui a déjà dis ça ?

**AIKO**

Non, non... Pour une fois, je préfère pas. Je la vexerais.

**DOREMI**

Hmm... Je trouve que tu juges les gens bien vite.

_Aiko se tourne vers Dorémi avec un regard étonné._

**AIKO**

Keuha ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je veux dire... Nobuko a peut-être ses défauts, mais... je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise personne.

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

T'as raison... Après tout, ses mensonges sont plutôt amusants. Bref. On a quoi, maintenant ?

**HAZUKI**

EPS. Avec ta classe...

**AIKO**

Cool ! Enfin un cours intéressant !

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE SPORT DE L'ECOLE**

_Environ cinquante élèves (les deux classes de quatrième année au complet), dont Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, sont rassemblés dans la salle de sports de l'école, tous habillés dans la tenue de sport de l'école. Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Nishizawa entrent dans la salle et s'approchent des élèves. Madame Seki donne un coup de sifflet pour attirer l'attention de tous les enfants._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien ! Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît !

_Les enfants commencent à s'arrêter de parler, tout en se disant « Chut ! », jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit._

**MADAME SEKI**

OK. Aujourd'hui, on fait le test de saut à cheval. J'imagine que personne n'a oublié la procédure à suivre pour faire un beau saut ?... Aiko, tu t'en souviens ?

_Aiko se lève fièrement._

**AIKO**

Bien sur ! D'abord, on prend son élan jusqu'au tremplin. Après, on prend son impulsion sur le tremplin. Ensuite, soit on fait une figure les mains posées sur le tremplin, soit on traverse directement le tremplin. Dans les deux cas, on doit atterrir...

_Aiko fait une position en « T »._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Comme ça !

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Oui, c'est ça ! Très bien, Aiko !... OK, on commence par les filles, et puis après, les garçons !

**MADAME SEKI**

Ce que Mademoiselle Nishizawa oublie de dire, c'est que le tremplin sera placé à 1 mètre 25 pour les filles, et 1 mètre 35 pour les garçons... Compris ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Oui, Madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien ! Vous allez attendre votre tour, et n'oubliez pas de mettre un peu de magnésie sur vos mains !

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE SPORT DE L'ECOLE**

_Une élève de la classe 4-1, Itoko Hamada, vise le cheval de saut du regard d'un air déterminé. Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Nishizawa sont assis sur le côté._

**MADAME SEKI**

Prête, Itoko ?... Vas-y !

_Itoko se met à courir vers le cheval. Elle prend son impulsion sur le tremplin, et saute par dessus le cheval et s'appuyant dessus... Avant d'atterrir à pieds joints sur le tapis._

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est très bien, Itoko. Tu es vraiment douée.

**ITOKO**

Merci, madame !

_Itoko part rejoindre les autres élèves._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bien... Maintenant, une élève de ma classe... Heu... Aiko Senoo !

_Aiko se lève, sous les regards admiratifs des autres élèves. Après avoir préparé ses mains avec de la magnésie, elle se dirige juste devant le cheval, et s'étire. Nobuko, de son côté, à littéralement des cœurs à la place des yeux. Aiko se positionne face au cheval._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

T'es prête, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Prête !

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

C'est quand tu veux !

_Aussitôt, Aiko se met à courir très rapidement vers le cheval. Elle plonge tête la première vers le tremplin. Elle prend son impulsion avec ses mains et fait un salto, sous les yeux émerveillés des autres élèves et des deux institutrices. Aiko prend une seconde impulsion sur le cheval avec ses mains, exécute une magnifique figure acrobatique... Finalement, Aiko atterrit pieds joints et bras tendus sur le tapis. Plusieurs élèves se mettent à applaudir._

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui ! Excellent !

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Magnifique, Aiko ! Quelle force !

**DOREMI**

Bravo, Aiko !

**HAZUKI**

T'es la meilleure !

_Aiko fait un clin d’œil aux autres élèves. Nobuko se lève._

**NOBUKO**

_(à voix haute)_

Je t'aime, mon Aiko à moi !!

_Tout d'un coup, plus aucun bruit. Tout le monde se tourne vers Nobuko, qui prend aussitôt un air embarrassé... S'ensuit un flottement gênant._

**NOBUKO**

Euh... Je voulais dire... On t'aime, Aiko !

**MADAME SEKI**

OK... On va plutôt passer à la suite. Alors, mon élève suivante, c'est... Dorémi Harukaze !

_Dorémi se lève, l'air inquiet... Elle vise le cheval... Quelques secondes plus tard, elle met à courir vers le tremplin, et prend son impulsion. Mais lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le cheval, elle glisse sur le côté. Tentant de se rattraper sans succès, elle tombe et se cogne la tête contre le sol. Transie de douleur, elle se tient la tête en gémissant. Hazuki et Aiko se précipitent vers elle._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi, ça va ?

_Les deux institutrices se précipitent à leur tour vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Ça doit faire mal, ça !

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu me vois, Dorémi ?... Dis quelque chose !

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde...

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Le cours a été interrompu. Hazuki et Aiko attendent anxieusement le retour de Dorémi, qui a été envoyée à l'infirmerie._

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Pourvu qu'elle aille bien... Elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête, quand même.

**AIKO**

Tu l'as dis, bouffi.

_Aiko aperçoit Dorémi et sa mère sortir du bâtiment principal. Cette dernière l'accompagne vers la sortie._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Ah ben tiens, la revoilà.

_Lorsque Dorémi et Haruka passent à côté de Hazuki et Aiko, Hazuki s'approche de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de grave ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki avec un air ahuri._

**HARUKA**

Mademoiselle Yuki m'a conseillée de l'emmener à l'hôpital... Elle pense qu'elle a eu un traumatisme crânien en se cognant.

**AIKO**

Ah ouais, quand même... Bon, tu nous préviendras quand t'auras des nouvelles ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, pas de problème... OK, nous, on y va.

**AIKO**

D'accord... Au revoir !

**HAZUKI**

Au revoir, Dorémi ! Soigne-toi bien...

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

Ouais, au revoir...

_Haruka et Dorémi quittent la cour de récré._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison d'Aiko, quelques heures plus tard. Une voiture se gare juste devant._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE VOITURE DE LA MERE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko est dans la voiture de sa mère, assise à l'arrière avec Aiko. Sa mère, qui ressemble à une version adulte de Nobuko, se tourne vers elle._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Voilà. On est arrivé.

**AIKO**

Ah ? Vous habitez dans un appart' ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais ! J'ai toujours habité ici... Oh, je suis tellement excitée ! Je vais pouvoir te montrer ma nouvelle histoire !

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Je suis ravie que ça te fasse plaisir...

**Scène 3 – EXT. CREPUSCULE IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_Tout le monde descend de la voiture, et se dirige vers l'entrée de l'immeuble..._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE APPARTEMENT DE NOBUKO**

_Aiko, Nobuko et sa mère rentrent dans l'appartement._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Chérie, je suis rentrée !

**AIKO**

« Chérie » ?

_Une dame à lunettes accueille le groupe dès qu'elles rentrent dans le salon._

**NOBUKO**

Belle-maman ! Salut, belle-maman !

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Bonsoir, Nobuko...

**AIKO**

Euh... Bonsoir.

**NOBUKO**

C'est Aiko. Elle est dans la même école que moi...

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Ah, c'est elle qui dort chez nous ce soir ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais, c'est elle !

_Nobuko se tourne vers Aiko en sautant de joie sur place._

**NOBUKO**

Tu viens, Aiko ? Je vais te montrer ma chambre !

**AIKO**

Ouais, OK.

_Aiko et Nobuko se dirigent vers la chambre de cette dernière._

**NOBUKO**

Oh,... Je suis si contente de te voir !

_La mère de Nobuko se tourne vers sa petite amie._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle invite quelqu'un à la maison...

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle et Aiko rentrent dans la pièce._

**AIKO**

Ma valise, je la pose où ?

**NOBUKO**

Ou tu veux... Regarde, je t'ai déjà préparé un duvet !

_Aiko remarque la présence d'un duvet juste à côté du lit de Nobuko._

**AIKO**

Ah, merci. C'est gentil...

_Aiko pose sa valise quelque part dans la pièce._

**AIKO**

Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

**NOBUKO**

Oui, bien sur !

**AIKO**

La dame qui a accueilli ta maman... C'est... sa femme ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais. Ma maman est homosexuelle. Ça fait presque trois ans qu'elle en couple avec belle-maman.

**AIKO**

Oh... Et... Vous vous entendez bien ?

**NOBUKO**

On s'entend super bien ! Je la considère comme ma deuxième maman. Et tu sais quoi ?... Elle écrit des livres pour enfants !

**AIKO**

Sans blague ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai commencé à écrire mes propres histoires.

_Mine intriguée d'Aiko._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Gros plan sur une casserole remplie de bouillon, dans laquelle cuisent des légumes, le tout remué par une spatule. Un zoom arrière permet au spectateur de révéler que c'est la mère de Nobuko qui utilise cette spatule; elle prépare le dîner. Aiko entre dans la cuisine._

**AIKO**

Je peux vous aider ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oui, bien sur. Tu sais faire du curry ?

**AIKO**

Disons que... je me débrouille...

_Aiko s'approche du plan de travail. Elle remarque que la sauce curry à préparer est en fait une boîte de conserve._

**AIKO**

Oh, ben. C'est de la sauce toute prête.

_Aiko prend la boîte de conserve, et prend l'ouvre-boîte pour l'ouvrir._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Nobuko va bien ?

**AIKO**

Oui, elle va bien. Là, elle en train d'écrire son histoire...

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Ah, d'accord.

**AIKO**

Elle m'a expliqué que ça lui était venu grâce à votre femme.

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oui, bien sur. Nobuko a lu une de ses histoires pour enfants, et elle a adoré. Ce jour-là, Nobuko m'a dit : « Maman, plus tard, je veux faire la même chose que Belle-maman ! »

**AIKO**

Ah, ouais...

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Je vais te dire un truc, Aiko : je suis mille fois plus heureuse avec Akemi qu'avec le père de Nobuko.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh, il s'en tapait totalement de moi et de Nobuko. Non content de ne jamais m'aider à m'occuper de la maison et de ma fille, il prétextait toujours son travail pour ne pas être là. Il manquait les fêtes, les bals d'écoles, les anniversaires,... Et finalement, j'ai appris que ce salaud me trompait !

_Mine inquiète d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Euh... Est-ce que tout va bien, madame ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

_(plus calme)_

Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais très bien, maintenant.

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko tient son cahier en main (celui dans lequel elle écrit ses histoires), assise devant son bureau en train de réfléchir. Elle agite son stylo, semblant être bloquée sur un passage. Nobuko, commençant à stresser, se met à gémir... Elle réussit à retrouver son calme pendant quelques secondes. Mais n'arrivant toujours pas à trouver quelque chose, elle recommence à gémir, puis s'agite sur sa chaise._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Les cris de Nobuko attirent l'attention de sa mère et d'Aiko. Cette dernière part voir ce qu'il se passe._

**AIKO**

Je vais voir...

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko panique toujours. Aiko entre dans la chambre._

**AIKO**

Nobuko, ça va ? On t'a entendu crier.

**NOBUKO**

_(affolé)_

J'y arrive pas !

**AIKO**

T'arrives pas à quoi ?

**NOBUKO**

A écrire ma scène...

_Nobuko, paniquée et en sueur, tente de se replonger dans son cahier. Elle pointe son bic sur le cahier dans l'espoir d'écrire quelque chose, sous le regard inquiet d'Aiko. Elle respire à grand coups. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle recommence à gigoter de façon frénétique, secouant son cahier. Elle se met à crier._

**NOBUKO**

_(crie)_

AHHH !!! J'Y ARRIVE PAS !!!

_Nobuko jette son cahier par terre, puis se met à taper des poings sur sa chaise. Aiko court vers elle, alertée par ses cris._

**AIKO**

Nobuko ! Nobuko, maîtrise-toi !

**NOBUKO**

Ça me rend dingue !!!

_Nobuko se frappe la tête. Aiko tente de l'empêcher de gesticuler._

**AIKO**

Arrête ! C'est pas grave !

_La mère de Nobuko, alertée par ses cris, rentre à son tour dans la chambre et s'approche de sa fille._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Nobuko, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Nobuko finit par éclater en sanglots._

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

J'suis désolée... Je... J'arrive pas à contrôler mon corps quand je m'énerve...

_Aiko ramasse le cahier de Nobuko._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

T'es encore en panne d'inspiration ?

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

J'y arrive pas... Je veux terminer cette scène parce qu'elle est importante, mais... Je sais plus écrire quoi que ce soit.

**AIKO**

Si t'arrives pas à écrire, c'est que tu n'en a plus la force. Faut pas te faire du mal comme ça !

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Ça me fait déjà très mal quand j'ai un blocage ! J'essaye d'avoir des idées parfaites, mais rien ! Rien n'apparaît dans ma tête.

_La mère de Nobuko se met à sa hauteur._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Hé... C'est pas grave. Fais une petite pause. Peut-être que t'auras de supers idées plus tard...

**NOBUKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Tu crois ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Ouais ! D'ailleurs... On va bientôt manger. Ça te permettra peut-être de reprendre des forces.

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE puis SALON**

_Aiko et la mère de Nobuko sont retournées dans la cuisine. Cette dernière termine de servir les plats._

**AIKO**

Elle fait souvent ça ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oh, oui. Très souvent... Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas de sa faute.

**AIKO**

Ah bon ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Comment t'expliquer ça... Nobuko est... l'une des premières personnes du pays à avoir été diagnostiqué comme souffrant du syndrome d'Asperger.

**AIKO**

Le syndrome d'Asperger ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

C'est un trouble du développement. C'est à peu près similaire à l'autisme, dans le sens où Nobuko a des intérêts très spécifiques et de grosses difficultés d'interaction sociale. En revanche, Nobuko parle normalement.

**AIKO**

Ah, d'accord.

_La mère de Nobuko part servir deux plats sur la table du salon, suivie par Aiko. On remarque que la belle-mère de Nobuko est occupée à écrire quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable 2._

**AIKO**

Et... Au niveau de son comportement, alors ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oh,... Là, c'est plus compliqué. Nobuko est très instable au niveau de l'humeur. Lorsqu'elle est contrariée, ou en colère, ou triste, elle peut parfois avoir des sautes d'humeur. Soit elle va se mettre à pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes, soit elle va faire une crise de rage. Sans compter qu'elle peut se frapper, se taper la tête contre un mur,... ou alors donner des coups de poings sur ce qu'elle trouve.

**AIKO**

Vous ne vous fâchez pas contre elle, dans ces cas-là ?

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

C'est justement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Sinon, Nobuko pourrait très vite croire qu'on ne l'aime plus. Elle interprète les émotions des autres de manière très littérale.

**AIKO**

Hum...

_La mère de Nobuko part chercher les deux plats restants dans la cuisine._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Tu appelles Nobuko pour moi, Akemi ?

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

D'accord. _(à Nobuko, hausse la voix)_ Tu viens manger, Nobuko ?

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

J'arrive, Belle-maman !

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Tout le monde s'est réuni à table._

**NOBUKO**

J'adore ton curry, maman !

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Aiko m'a aidé à le faire, cette fois...

_Bref flottement._

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Ça a été à l'école aujourd'hui ?

**NOBUKO**

Oh, pas trop... Y'a toujours les trois garçons qui m'ennuient tout le temps. Y'en a un qui a lu mon histoire à voix haute, et ils se sont tous les trois moqués de moi.

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Ils te harcèlent souvent ces trois-là, quand même... Ça m'inquiète.

**AIKO**

Oh, ils emmerdent tout le monde. Les trois garçons dont Nobuko parlent se prennent pour des humoristes. Mais en réalité, ils passent leur temps à se moquer des autres et à leur faire des remarques dégueulasses... Oh, j'oubliais. L'un d'entre eux est un futur pervers.

**NOBUKO**

Tu sais, ça se limite pas qu'à eux. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que personne ne m'aime à l'école. Tout le monde, sauf Aiko, me surnomme « la mytho ».

**AIKO**

Bah... Sans vouloir te vexer, Nobuko,... t'as tendance à mentir très souvent, même quand y'en a pas l'utilité. Enfin, tu as quand même été jusqu'à me faire croire que ton père était mort alors que c'était pas le cas !

**NOBUKO**

Mais... Mais, faut me comprendre aussi, Aikounette... J'ai pas d'autres moyens que dire des mensonges, moi... ! Ça te plairait de tout le temps de faire traiter d'autiste, toi ?

**AIKO**

Oh, oublie les tocards qui te traitent d'autiste ! Ils sont juste jaloux. Et puis, si tu l'étais réellement, tu serais incapable de parler.

**NOBUKO**

Pourtant, je... je zozote...

**AIKO**

Ça, ça n'a rien à voir. N'importe qui peut zozoter.

**NOBUKO**

Toi, au moins, tu me comprends...

**AIKO**

Hum.

_Aiko termine son plat. jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge : 20 heures 15. Ensuite, elle se lève et se dirige vers l'escalier._

**AIKO**

Bon... Sur ce, je crois que je vais aller prendre ma douche...

**NOBUKO**

Oh, attends !... Je peux prendre un bain avec toi ?

_Aiko se retourne._

**AIKO**

Non. Je préfère prendre ma douche seule si ça ne te dérange pas.

**NOBUKO**

Oh... d'accord...

**AIKO**

Sinon, à part ça... Il y en a qui comptaient se laver aujourd'hui ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oui, moi et Nobuko... Mais ne te précipite pas, prends ton temps, surtout !

**AIKO**

D'accord !

_Aiko se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO puis COULOIR puis CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko est assise sur son lit, en train d'attendre quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, elle décide de se lever. Elle quitte la chambre et se met à marcher dans le couloir. Elle s'arrête juste à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, fermée à clé (on entend d'ailleurs le pommeau de douche, ainsi qu'Aiko qui chantonne). Nobuko regarde de gauche à droite, et attend encore quelques secondes. Elle se met ensuite à regarder vers la porte de la salle de bain, et s'en approche lentement. Elle commence à regarder à travers la serrure 3. Un brusque changement d'humeur (neutre -> excitation admirative) nous permet de comprendre que Nobuko est en fait en train de... mater Aiko à travers la serrure !_

**NOBUKO**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est musclée !

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_Nobuko s'écarte immédiatement. Voyant sa belle-mère, elle regarde en l'air avec un air innocent._

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Tu n'étais pas en train d'épier Aiko, j'espère ?

**NOBUKO**

_(bégaye, sans regarder sa belle-mère)_

Non, non,... Pas du tout ! Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

_La belle-mère de Nobuko, incrédule, croise les bras._

**NOBUKO**

_(en regardant Aiko)_

Je... Je te le promets ! Je faisais qu'attendre qu'elle ait fini... pour aller me laver !

_Bref flottement. La belle-mère de Nobuko soupire, puis repart dans le salon. Nobuko pousse un « ouf ! » de soulagement. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle commence à faire mine d'aller dans sa chambre. Aiko quitte la salle de bain à son tour, portant uniquement une serviette autour de son corps. Elle rentre dans la chambre, et Nobuko la surprend._

**NOBUKO**

Oh... S... Salut !

**AIKO**

Super. Comment je fais pour mettre mon pyjama maintenant ?

**NOBUKO**

Tu l'as oublié dans la salle de bains ?

**AIKO**

Non, il est ici. Mais je vais pas me mettre toute nue devant toi. Ça, c'est hors de question.

_Nobuko regarde Aiko se déplacer dans la pièce, et rougit._

**NOBUKO**

Et... Tu as fini, je suppose ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, j'ai fini !

**NOBUKO**

Super !

_Nobuko quitte rapidement sa chambre, sous le regard intrigué d'Aiko._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON**

_Nobuko se dirige vers sa mère en courant._

**NOBUKO**

Ça y est, Maman ! Elle a fini !

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Ne cours pas comme ça, tu pourrais de casser la figure.

**NOBUKO**

Excuse-moi... Aiko a fini.

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

OK. Bon, bah... On le prend, ce bain ?

**NOBUKO**

_(joyeuse)_

Oh, oui, alors ! J'adore prendre mon bain avec la plus gentille des mamans !

_Nobuko saute dans les bras de sa mère, qui rigole._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Aiko termine de mettre son pyjama. Après avoir enfilé le débardeur qui lui sert de haut, et jette un coup d’œil à la petite cicatrice qu'il y a près de sa clavicule. Elle déplace légèrement sa manche pour la cacher. Ensuite, elle s'assied sur son duvet._

**MERE DE NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis la salle de bain)_

Tu me dis si c'est trop chaud ?

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis la salle de bain)_

Oui, maman.

_Les voix de Nobuko et de sa mère provenant de la salle de bain (fermée) attirent l'attention d'Aiko._

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis la salle de bain)_

OK, tu peux y aller !

**MERE DE NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis la salle de bain)_

Penche la tête en arrière un peu...

_En entendant le bruit du pommeau de douche, Aiko soupire tristement, comme si cela lui rappelait un souvenir du passé. La belle-mère de Nobuko rentre dans la pièce._

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Je... Je viens juste rapporter quelque chose à Nobuko.

_Elle dépose un bic sur le bureau de Nobuko._

**AIKO**

Nobuko a l'air de bien s'entendre avec sa Maman.

**BELLE-MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oui, elles sont très proches... Honnêtement, je pense que Nobuko en a besoin. Il faut dire qu'elle la seule véritable figure parentale qu'elle a.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_Vue extérieure de l'immeuble de Nobuko._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko a mis sa nuisette. Elle est couchée dans son lit et regarde Aiko s'étirer._

**NOBUKO**

T'es super grande !

**AIKO**

_(en bâillant)_

Ouais, je sais... Je fais déjà 1 mètre 41. C'est un super avantage pour le sport...

**NOBUKO**

Tu en fais beaucoup ?

**AIKO**

Tout le temps.

_Aiko s'assied sur son duvet et soupire._

**NOBUKO**

T'as passé une bonne journée, Aikounette ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

**NOBUKO**

Elles sont sympas, mes mamans... Pas vrai ?

**AIKO**

Si, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs,... j'ai remarqué que t'étais très proche de ta maman biologique.

**NOBUKO**

Bah, oui... A part toi, il n'y a qu'elle qui me comprend réellement.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**NOBUKO**

Et toi ? Tu t'entends bien avec ma maman ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Bah,... Elle est partie aussi. Mes parents ont divorcé.

**NOBUKO**

Ils ont divorcé ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, malheureusement. Elle et Papa ne s'entendaient plus. Et la semaine dernière, j'ai revue Maman pour la première fois depuis trois ans et demi... Franchement, elle me manque.

**NOBUKO**

Je vois... Remarque, tu as de la chance d'encore te souvenir de ta mère. Mon père, lui, il est parti alors que j'étais encore bébé. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui.

_Aiko soupire. Elle essuie son front avec un bras._

**AIKO**

Oh, j'ai chaud...

_Aiko s'allonge dans son duvet._

**NOBUKO**

Et... Du coup, tu vis seule avec ton Papa ?... Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

_Sans répondre à la question de Nobuko, Aiko se retourne._

**AIKO**

Faut dormir, maintenant. Bonne nuit.

_Mine inquiète de Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

Euh... Bonne nuit.

_Nobuko tire sa couverture. De son côté, Aiko regarde tristement la fenêtre de la chambre, avant de lentement s'endormir..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 15**

**TRANSITION « CUT »**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_L'image réapparaît pile au moment où Aiko ouvre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Visiblement pressée, elle traverse l'allée en courant, suivie par Nobuko, qui a du mal à la rattraper._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Allez, magne-toi, Nobuko ! On va être à la bourre !... Magne-toi !

**NOBUKO**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Mais... Je me dépêche, Aiko ! Je me dépêche !

_Les deux filles se mettent à sprinter sur le trottoir. Aiko s'arrête brièvement, se retourne, et remarque Nobuko qui est loin derrière elle._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Nobuko ! T'as fini de traîner ?

**NOBUKO**

J'arrive pas à courir aussi vite que toi !

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Oh, putain...

_Puis elle rattrape Nobuko._

**AIKO**

Tiens, donne-moi la main ! Ça ira plus vite.

_Après que Nobuko ait pris la main d'Aiko, cette dernière se remet à courir, entraînant Nobuko dans sa course._

**NOBUKO**

Wow ! Attends ! Tu vas trop vite !

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_La sonnerie retentit dans la cour. Aiko et Nobuko arrivent juste devant le portail d'entrée._

**AIKO**

Ouf ! Juste à temps !... Nobuko, je vais rejoindre ma classe !

**NOBUKO**

D'accord ! A plus !... Et merci pour cette nuit !

**AIKO**

De rien !

_Tandis qu'Aiko part de son côté, Nobuko court vers son rang... Sans le faire exprès, elle bouscule Kaori._

**KAORI**

_(s'énerve)_

Aïeuh ! Mais... Regarde où tu vas, la mytho !

**NOBUKO**

Oh, ex... excuse-moi !

**KAORI**

Mais oui !...

_Nobuko, l'air honteux, se range._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Dans la classe de Madame Nishizawa, tous les élèves attendent la prof. Aiko regarde sa montre._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

11 minutes déjà... Elle vient juste de battre son record.

_Aiko regarde ensuite de gauche à droite, avant de finalement fixer son regard sur une autre élève de sa classe : Miho Maruyama. Cette dernière, assise du côté de la porte, dessine dans son carnet._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Hum... Maintenant que j'y pense... Miho et Nobuko s'entendraient bien ! Une écrivaine et une dessinatrice... D'ailleurs, Miho est un peu comme Nobuko par moments.

_Aiko se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de Miho._

**AIKO**

Euh... Excuse-moi ?

_Surprise, Miho fixe Aiko d'un regard mauvais, tout en plaçant ses bras sur son carnet pour cacher son dessin._

**MIHO**

Non ! T'as pas le droit de regarder, j'ai pas fini !

**AIKO**

Non, non, c'est... c'est pas pour ton dessin !

**MIHO**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

**AIKO**

Bah voilà... Je suis amie avec une fille qui s'appelle Nobuko... Bon, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : c'est une mytho.

**MIHO**

_(dubitative)_

Euh... Perso, c'est la première fois que j’entends ce prénom.

**AIKO**

Oh, d'accord. Tu vois, elle... c'est une fille qui adore écrire des petites histoires, et... je me disais que, toi qui dessines énormément, tu pourrais la rencontrer...

_Pas de réponse de Miho qui affiche une mine intriguée._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Je... Je te la présenterais pendant la récré, d'accord ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**MIHO**

Non, non... Je serais là.

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Vraiment désolée du retard, les enfants !

_L'institutrice rentre dans la classe en courant. Tandis que les élèves partent tous s'asseoir, Nishizawa pose son sac, et se met à fouiller dedans._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

_(à elle-même)_

Eh, galère... Où est-ce que j'ai fourré mon carnet ?

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Aiko et Hazuki sont assises sur leur banc habituel, juste à côté du portail de l'école._

**AIKO**

T'as des nouvelles de Dorémi ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Elle a eu un traumatisme crânien léger. Rien de grave, mais... elle doit absolument se reposer pour deux jours. C'est Mademoiselle Yuki qui m'a dit tout ça.

**AIKO**

Ça m'étonne pas; elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête hier après-midi. A moins qu'elle l'ait fait exprès pour manquer quelques jours d'école ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup... Dorémi n'est pas du tout du genre à plaisanter lorsqu'il s'agit de sa santé.

**AIKO**

Ouais,... Hum. Tu iras la voir après l'école, j'imagine ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je crois bien.

_Pile à ce moment, Miho rejoint Aiko._

**MIHO**

Euh... Je suis là, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Ah, c'est bien ! T'as pas oublié. _(à Hazuki)_ Bon, Hazuki, je vais te laisser... J'ai un truc à faire.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord. A plus !

_Aiko se lève du banc, et entraîne Miho de l'autre côte de la cour..._

**AIKO**

Viens, Miho. Je vais te présenter la fille dont je parlais tout à l'heure...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Nobuko est tristement assise sur le banc, toute seule. Aiko et Miho s'approchent d'elle._

**AIKO**

Hé !

_Nobuko lève la tête._

**NOBUKO**

Aiko !

**AIKO**

Tu m'avais pas dit que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour illustrer tes histoires ?

_Pas de réponse._

**AIKO**

Je te présente Miho. Elle adore dessiner; elle prend même des cours le soir. _(à Miho)_ Voilà, c'est elle que je voulais te présenter.

**MIHO**

Bonjour ! Ravie de te connaître !

**NOBUKO**

Oh ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

_Nobuko serre frénétiquement la pince à Miho._

**MIHO**

_(secouée)_

Hé, mollo !

_Miho jette un regard inquiet à Aiko._

**AIKO**

Oh, fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sure que vous allez très bien vous entendre toutes les deux !

**MIHO**

Tu... tu crois ?

_Aiko hoche la tête._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Aiko, tu viens ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, j'arrive ! _(à Nobuko et Miho)_ Bon... On m'appelle. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance ! Salut !

_Aiko repart de son côté en courant, sous le regard étonné de Miho. Cette dernière se tourne vers Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

_(admirative)_

J'aime trop Aiko... Elle est tellement cool !

**MIHO**

Tu, euh... C'est vrai que tu as déjà écrit... plusieurs histoires ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais ! P... Plein même ! Jusque là, j'ai écris des histoires très courtes, mais... Là, je suis en train d'écrire mon premier roman !

**MIHO**

Ah... Et c'est quoi comme roman ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah... C'est un roman policier avec quelques éléments de thriller et... de... de romance !

**MIHO**

Ah... Et t'as un extrait avec toi ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais !

**MIHO**

Tu accepterais de me le lire ?

_Nobuko halète de joie._

**NOBUKO**

Oh, oui ! Avec plaisir !!... Oh, t'es la première personne qui me demande ça !

**MIHO**

_(en riant)_

Ah bon ?

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Nobuko et Miho sont assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Nobuko tient son cahier en main et semble le lire._

**NOBUKO**

_(lisant)_

« Je me dirigeai alors vers mon cabinet au pas de course. Il fallait faire vite : les secondes étaient comptées... Soudain, je sentis quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, me bousculer. J'étais sur le point de reprendre ma course, lorsque je tournai la tête. Par mégarde, je venais de faire trébucher la personne qui m'a bousculée, qui était par terre... Son sac à dos s'était vidé sur le trottoir. Inquiet, je me dirigeai vers elle. - Madame ?... Madame ça va ? Demandais-je. Laissez-moi vous aider... - Non, c'est pas grave. Je... Je n'ai rien de cassé. Lorsque la dame se releva, je fut pris de stupeur. Cette dame, c'était... la jeune femme qui m'a lancé un sourire hier soir au restaurant ! La même fille de grande taille avec des cheveux noirs ! »...

_Nobuko se tourne vers Miho._

**NOBUKO (cont.)**

Qu'en penses-tu ?

**MIHO**

Ça à l'air vraiment bien ! L'histoire est super fluide, et... je trouve ça génial de raconter l'histoire à la première personne.

**NOBUKO**

Ah, cool !... Merci.

**MIHO**

Et... Tu as écrit ça à quel temps ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, euh... Ça se passe de nos jours.

**MIHO**

Non, non ! Je veux dire... A quel temps de conjugaison.

**NOBUKO**

Ah !... C'est du passé simple. C'est à ce temps-là que sont écrites les meilleures histoires !

_Miho rit._

**MIHO**

Ça, c'est sur...

**NOBUKO**

Et les dialogues ? Tu penses quoi des dialogues ?

**MIHO**

Ça me semble plutôt réaliste... Mais, n'empêche... Tu vas quand même pas me demander t'illustrer tout ton roman ? Ça me boufferait un temps de malade...

**NOBUKO**

Justement, c'est pour ça que je veux pas te le demander. En revanche, si tu veux, tu peux passer chez moi ce soir... Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai déjà écrit comme histoires. Ça te dirait ?

**MIHO**

Bah... Ouais, d'accord ! J'ai rien de prévu ce soir. Sauf que je connais pas ton adresse.

**NOBUKO**

Oh, t'en fais pas ! T'auras pas besoin de me la demander; je t'emmène chez moi après l'école.

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_De l'autre côté de la cour, Aiko et Hazuki observent les deux autres filles. Aiko affiche un air satisfait._

**AIKO**

Et voilà. Maintenant que j'ai mis ces deux-là ensemble, Miho pourra enfin parler à quelqu'un avec qui elle peut partager des trucs.

**HAZUKI**

Ah ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

**AIKO**

Miho n'avait pas de vrais potes jusque là. Y'a quelque temps, je l'ai vue chialer dans les bras de l'instit' à cause de ça. Je pense que ça va la rendre heureuse.

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi dort dans son lit. Malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, elle est toujours en pyjama. Une voix venant du couloir se rapproche de la porte._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Elle fait la sieste depuis le déjeuner... Je crois qu'elle est encore un peu sonnée.

_La porte s'ouvre. Haruka reste sur le côté, tandis que Hazuki rentre dans la chambre avec un dossier dans les bras._

**HARUKA**

Voilà.

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je peux la réveiller ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur... Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis en bas dans la cuisine.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord.

_Haruka repart de son côté. Hazuki pose les devoirs de Dorémi sur sa table de chevet, puis elle tapote timidement l'épaule de Dorémi avec un doigt pour la réveiller. Dorémi se réveille aussitôt._

**DOREMI**

_(à moitié endormie)_

Hazuki ?...

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Salut. Je... Je suis venue t'apporter tes devoirs.

**DOREMI**

Des devoirs ?... Alors que je me suis presque ouvert le crâne hier ? Et que du coup, je suis pas en état de bosser ?

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Tu connais Madame Seki, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_Quelques secondes de flottement._

**DOREMI**

Y'a du nouveau à l'école, à part ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Aiko a présenté quelqu'un à Nobuko. Elle l'a fait rencontrer une fille de sa classe qui prend des cours de dessin.

**DOREMI**

T'es sérieuse ? Aiko a vraiment fait ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, crois-moi ! Elle m'a expliqué que Nobuko s'était plainte qu'elle n'avait aucun ami lors de sa visite chez Aiko, et... Elle trouvait que Miho était un peu comme elle. Elle pensait que grâce à ses talents de dessins, elle pourrait illustrer ses histoires...

**DOREMI**

Oh... Et moi qui pensait qu'Aiko jugeait les gens comme on jugerait une livre sur sa couverture...

**HAZUKI**

Je pense que t'as du avoir une possible influence sur elle. Pas toi ?

**DOREMI**

T'as peut-être raison. J'ai quand même accepté de la laisser dormir ici la semaine dernière.

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR APPARTEMENT DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko et Miho rentrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement de la mère de Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

Voilà ! Bienvenue chez moi, Miho !

**MIHO**

Sympa, comme endroit...

**NOBUKO**

Maman ! J'ai ramené une pote !

_La mère de Nobuko s'approche de sa fille._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Salut, Nobuko ! _(à Miho)_ Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez moi !

**MIHO**

Bonjour...

**NOBUKO**

C'est ma mère... _(à sa mère)_ Maman, je te présente Miho ! Elle va être ma dessinatrice à partir de ce soir !

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

C'est génial ! Il faudra que tu me fasses un dessin, un jour.

_Mine intriguée de Miho._

**NOBUKO**

Belle-maman revient bientôt ?

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Oui. Elle est coincée dans les bouchons sur l'autoroute, mais... Elle va bientôt revenir.

**NOBUKO**

OK !

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Miho dessine un des personnages de Nobuko sur son carnet à dessin, sous le regard émerveillé de Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

Wouah... Ton style de dessin est vraiment joli.

**MIHO**

Oh, pourtant... C'est pas un style si original que ça... Ça vient surtout des mangas que je lis.

**NOBUKO**

Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu lis, comme mangas ?

**MIHO**

Oh, des trucs du genre... _Dragon Quest_. _DNA²_. _Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque_... Je suis aussi abonnée à Shonen Jump.

**NOBUKO**

Ah... Moi, je préfère _Card Captor Sakura_ , par exemple...

**MIHO**

C'est le collectif CLAMP qui a fait ça, non ? Je m'inspire aussi beaucoup de leur style graphique... Mon manga préféré de CLAMP, pour ma part, c'est _Tokyo Babylone_.

**NOBUKO**

Ah, je connais pas. Tu me passeras des tomes de ce manga ?

**MIHO**

Oui, si tu veux...

_Miho continue de dessiner._

**NOBUKO**

C'est cool que je puisse échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aiko...

**MIHO**

Ah bon ? Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ?

**NOBUKO**

Si, si, au contraire ! C'est ma chérie !

**MIHO**

_(dubitative)_

Eh ? Ta... chérie ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais, de ouf ! Elle est vraiment cool, cette fille ! Tu sais comment je suis devenue amie avec elle ?

**MIHO**

Non, dis-moi !

**NOBUKO**

Bah, je lui ai fait croire que j'avais perdu mon père pour qu'elle fasse attention à moi. Elle a fini par découvrir que je lui avais menti. Et la connaissant, je savais qu'elle était prête à me tuer. Mais finalement, elle est venue me voir, et elle m'a dit : « OK, Nobuko. Je veux bien être ton amie. Mais à condition de ne plus m'inventer de conneries pareilles ! ». Et voilà.

**MIHO**

C'est cool, ça ! Elle t'a carrément pardonné pour ton mensonge ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais !... Et c'était ma seule amie jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

**MIHO**

Oh, plains-toi... Moi, c'est bien simple, j'avais zéro ami. Et franchement, ça me fait un très, très grand plaisir de pouvoir passer une soirée avec quelqu'un.

**NOBUKO**

Je suis ravie d'entendre ça !

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte._

**NOBUKO**

Entrez !

_La mère de Nobuko ouvre la porte, portant deux verres de jus d'orange, un pour chaque main._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Je vous ai préparé du jus d'orange, les filles... Tenez.

**NOBUKO**

Merci, m'man !

**MIHO**

Merci, madame.

_La mère de Nobuko repart de son côté. Miho se remet à dessiner._

**NOBUKO**

Est-ce que tu pourrais dessiner mon visage ?

**MIHO**

Dessiner ton... Euh... Oui, je crois bien.

_Nobuko passe ses mains à travers ses cheveux._

**NOBUKO**

OK ! Alors, quelle pose voudrais-tu que je prenne ?

**MIHO**

Euh... Pas besoin de poses, reste naturelle.

**NOBUKO**

D'accord.

_Miho se met à dessiner sur son carnet._

**MIHO**

Euh... Dis, Nobuko... A propos de ta belle-mère,...

**NOBUKO**

Bah, en fait... Ma mère et ma belle-mère vivent ensemble ici.

**MIHO**

Ah, d'accord... Tu... Tu n'as pas ou plus de papa, du coup ?

**NOBUKO**

Non. Il est parti de la maison quand j'étais petite. Je me souviens plus d'elle. Et ma mère a décidé de se remettre en couple avec une dame qui est devenue ma belle-mère. Je les aimes l'une et l'autre très fort !

_Miho émet un léger rire._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Miho termine tout juste son dessin... Elle peaufine quelques traits, puis pose son crayon sur la table._

**MIHO**

Et voilà ! J'ai terminé !

**NOBUKO**

Oh, je peux voir ? J'peux voir ? J'peux voir ?

**MIHO**

Ouais, regarde !...

_Miho tend sa feuille de papier à Nobuko, qui la prend et se met à l'observer. Miho y a dessiné le visage de sa nouvelle amie. Nobuko affiche un air émerveillé._

**NOBUKO**

Oh... Trop beau ! T'es vraiment douée en dessin !

_Miho rit._

**MIHO**

C'est gentil.

**NOBUKO**

Il faudra que je fasse encadrer ça.

_La caméra cadre le dessin de Miho en zoom avant._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Plan d'ensemble de l'extérieur de la maison d'Aiko._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON**

_Aiko est au téléphone, assise sur une chaise._

**AIKO**

C'est vrai ? Elle a dessiné ta figure ?

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais ! Franchement, tu devrais voir son portrait ! Il est vraiment à tomber par terre...

**AIKO**

Je suis ravie de t'entendre dire ça ! Je sentais qu'il y allait avoir un déclic entre vous deux. Du coup, je suppose qu'elle va illustrer tes trucs ?

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais ! Elle le fera dès que je lui demanderai.

_Aiko rit._

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

N'empêche... Je vais maintenant devoir partager mon temps libre entre elle et toi... Pourtant, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser tomber.

**AIKO**

Oh, c'est pas grave ! Du moment que t'es heureuse.... Tu peux avoir plusieurs amis en même temps, tu sais ?

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais...

**AIKO**

Et si t'as envie de venir chez moi, t'es la bienvenue ! _(en chuchotant)_ Enfin, ça dépend des horaires de mon daron...

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais, parce qu'il faut que je revienne chez toi, un jour !

**AIKO**

Ouais.

_Bruit d'ouverture de porte._

**AIKO**

Oh !... Mon père est rentré ! Je vais devoir te laisser pour préparer le dîner.

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

D'accord... A demain, alors !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi pendant les congés.

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Je verrais bien... Allez, salut !

**AIKO**

Ouais, salut ! Bonne soirée !

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Au revoir, mon Aikounette à moi...

_Aiko rigole._

**AIKO**

Allez, au revoir !

_Aiko raccroche, puis se dirige vers la cuisine. La caméra ne bouge pas._

**FIN**

1Non, vous ne rêvez pas : il s'agit bel et bien de la description physique d'Aiko ! Ici, elle sert de base pour un des personnages de Nobuko.

2Un iBook G3. La version portable des Macintosh à l'époque, depuis remplacés par les MacBook.

3Obsédée !!!


	10. Episode 10 - Le lapin de Nanako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une camarade de classe, Nanako, demande l'aide de Hazuki pour s'occuper du lapin de l'école au cabinet de son père vétérinaire. Ce qui s'annonçait comme un simple service rendu va rapidement prendre une tournure dramatique lorsque le lapin va s'échapper de sa cage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mort d'un animal

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE NANAKO**

_Quelque chose bloque la vue de la caméra... Il s'agit d'un chat roux. Il miaule, semblant appeler quelqu'un. La caméra cadre cette personne : une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui dort toujours dans son lit, son lapin en peluche à côté d'elle. Le chat tente de la réveiller en lui miaulant dessus et en pétrissant sa couverture. Nanako commence à se réveiller. A moitié endormie, elle pose une main sur le dos du chat, qui se met à se frotter contre elle._

**NANAKO**

_(faiblement)_

Ouais, ouais, ça va... Je me lève...

_Nanako ouvre les yeux, puis se met en position assise sur son lit. Elle s'étire._

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

_(depuis le rez-de-chaussée)_

Rex ?... Rex !

**NANAKO**

Je crois bien que Papa te cherche...

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE SALON DE LA MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Au rez-de-chaussée, le père de Nanako cherche le chat à travers toute la pièce._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

_(inquiet)_

Rex ! Où est-ce que tu te caches, bon sang ?

_Nanako, toujours en pyjama, descend les escaliers avec Rex dans ses bras._

**NANAKO**

Bonjour, Papa !

_Le père de Nanako remarque sa fille. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et se dirige vers elle._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Oh, bonjour ! Dieu merci, t'as retrouvé Rex... Je commençais à croire qu'il avait filé.

**NANAKO**

Il est venu me réveiller... Tiens, je te le passe.

_Le père de Nanako prend le chat dans ses bras. Celui-ci miaule._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Merci, ma puce... _(à Rex)_ T'avais oublié que ta maîtresse venait te rechercher aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

**NANAKO**

_(surprise)_

Ah ? C'est aujourd'hui ?

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Et oui... Sa mâchoire est complètement guérie. Ce petit filou va pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

**NANAKO**

Oh, zut... Je l'aimais bien, celui-là...

**PERE DE NANAKO**

_(à lui-même)_

Bon... Quelle heure il est ?...

_Le père de Nanako jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge (7 heures 40), puis se tourne vers sa fille._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Tu vas te préparer pour l'école, Nanako ?

**NANAKO**

Oui, Papa !

**Scène 3 – EXT. AUBE ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Un chien flâne dans l'allée... Nanako ouvre la porte d'entrée et quitte sa maison. Le chien la remarque, et se dirige vers elle en courant. Nanako se met à rire._

**NANAKO**

T'es venue chercher ton petit-déjeuner ?

_Le chien se met sur ses deux pattes arrières. Nanako sort quelque chose de sa poche... un os parfumé._

**NANAKO**

Tiens !

_Le chien saisit l'os, et se met à le mâcher._

**NANAKO**

Allez, à tout à l'heure !

_Nanako marche dans l'allée. Elle rejoint le trottoir et s'éloigne de la maison._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ECOLE**

_Plan d'ensemble d'un des couloirs de l'école primaire de Misora. La sonnerie retentit._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Madame Seki lève la tête, interrompue dans son cours par la sonnerie. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers ses élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Nous reprendrons le cours demain matin. En attendant, je vous libère ! Bonne après-midi à tous !

_Tous les élèves se lèvent de leur banc et se dirigent vers la porte. Alors que Hazuki s'apprête à sortir, Nanako la rattrape._

**NANAKO**

Hazuki, attends !

**HAZUKI**

Nanako ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**NANAKO**

Il faut que tu m'aides... Il y a un des lapins de l'animalerie qui est très malade, et... je suis censée m'en occuper.

**HAZUKI**

Ah ?

**NANAKO**

Et, tu vois... Je voudrais l'emmener chez mon père pour le faire soigner... Tu saurais venir m'aider tout à l'heure ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, euh...

**DOREMI**

Hé, Hazuki ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**HAZUKI**

Oh, je suis vraiment navrée, Dorémi... Je... Je crois que Nanako voudrait que je l'aide à s'occuper de son lapin.

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ? Et... Tu vas y aller ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Tu me connais, Dorémi. Je ne sais pas dire non... _(à Nanako)_ Tu viens, Nanako ?

**NANAKO**

Ouais !

_Hazuki et Nanako partent de leur côté. Dorémi, elle, reste sur place, l'air inquiet. Aiko la rejoint._

**AIKO**

Alors ? Hazuki ne vient pas avec nous ?

**DOREMI**

Non... Elle a décidé d'aller aider Nanako. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas en train de s'embarquer dans une grosse galère...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHENIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Nanako et Hazuki ouvrent la porte et rentrent à l'intérieur du chenil._

**HAZUKI**

J'espère que Dorémi ne l'a pas mal pris... Je lui ai quand même posé un lapin.

**NANAKO**

Oh, t'en fais pas ! Je connais suffisamment Dorémi pour te dire qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

_Nanako se dirige vers la cage où se trouve le lapin._

**NANAKO**

Hé, Lulu... Tu vas mieux ?

**HAZUKI**

Lulu ?

**NANAKO**

C'est comme ça que je l'appelle... _(à Lulu)_ On va te faire sortir de là, d'accord ?

_Nanako ouvre la cage de Lulu, et le prend dans ses bras. Elle soupire._

**NANAKO**

Pauvre bête... Ça me fait vraiment pitié de voir tous ces animaux enfermés dans des cages... Mon père ne fait jamais ça.

**HAZUKI**

Il est vétérinaire ?

**NANAKO**

Ouais.

**HAZUKI**

Et qu'est ce qu'il a, ce petit ?

**NANAKO**

Lulu a un rhume.

**HAZUKI**

Ah ? Juste un rhume ?

**NANAKO**

Bah... C'est pas trop grave pour un humain. En revanche, pour un lapin – et pour tout animal -, ça peut être une maladie très grave. Du coup, il faut que je fasse très attention avec Lulu.

**HAZUKI**

Hum... Et tu ne sais pas le soigner ici ?

**NANAKO**

Non, malheureusement. Il y a trop peu de matériel dans ce chenil, alors que mon père a tout ce qu'il faut dans son cabinet.

_Quelqu'un rentre dans le chenil. C'est le sous-directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Hazuki Fujiwara ?

**NANAKO**

Elle est avec moi, monsieur.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oh, d'accord... Nanako, je viens de téléphoner à ton père. Je lui ai donné mon accord pour que tu puisse emmener Lulu à son cabinet. En espérant qu'il se rétablisse rapidement.

**NANAKO**

Ah... Eh ben,... Merci, monsieur Kyoto.

_Le sous-directeur tend une cage de transport, et en ouvre la trappe._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tiens, voilà sa cage.

_Nanako introduit le lapin à l'intérieur de la cage, puis referme la trappe. Elle prend la cage._

**NANAKO**

Merci, monsieur... Du coup, je peux l'emmener au cabinet de mon Papa, maintenant ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bien sur. Les deux partis sont entièrement d'accord.

**NANAKO**

Hum... _(à Hazuki)_ Tu viens, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je te suis.

_Nanako et Hazuki quittent la pièce, suivies par le sous-directeur. Ce dernier ferme la porte derrière lui._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Hazuki a rejoint son institutrice, Madame Seki, qui s'apprêtait à repartir en moto._

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiet)_

Nanako m'a demandé de s'occuper de Lulu qui est très malade... J'ai été obligée d'accepter alors que j'avais prévu autre chose avec Dorémi.

**MADAME SEKI**

Et ça t'embêtes à ce point ? Dorémi n'est pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens comme ça.

**HAZUKI**

Non, c'est pas ça... Je suis plus inquiète pour ce lapin. C'est juste que... j'ai peur que cette pauvre bête meure par ma faute. Nanako m'a dit que son rhume était très grave.

**MADAME SEKI**

Moi, je dis que tu devrais arrêter de te faire des films et faire de ton mieux pour aider Nanako à soigner Lulu. Elle sait que tu peux l'aider sans problème...

**HAZUKI**

Ouais...

**NANAKO (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Hazuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**HAZUKI**

Attends, j'arrive ! _(à Madame Seki)_ Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, madame...

**MADAME SEKI**

Pas de problème... Je suis sure que ça se passera bien avec Nanako. Et si tu sens que ça ne va pas...

_Madame Seki fait un signe avec sa main pour évoquer un coup de téléphone._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

Tu m'appelles.

**HAZUKI**

Oui... D'accord. Merci du conseil, madame Seki.

_Madame Seki grimpe sur sa moto, enfile son casque, puis met le contact. Avant de partir, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Hazuki._

**MADAME SEKI**

A demain, Hazuki ! Que ça se passe bien avec Nanako !

_Madame Seki démarre._

**HAZUKI**

Au revoir !

_Tandis que la moto de Madame Seki s'élance vers le fond la rue, Hazuki rejoint Nanako en courant._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Hazuki et Nanako (cette dernière tenant toujours la cage de Lulu) marchent dans un quartier, en direction de la maison de Nanako._

**NANAKO**

C'est cool que tu t'entendes bien avec l'institutrice. Elle n'est pas si appréciée que ça, pourtant...

**HAZUKI**

Bah, c'est vrai que pendant les cours, c'est une prof très sévère, qui crie beaucoup, et qui a tendance a être très sarcastique, surtout envers les moins bons élèves. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est une personne tout à fait différente hors de l'école. Elle est très attentionnée, je trouve...

**NANAKO**

J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de lui parler, moi...

**HAZUKI**

En revanche, Dorémi la déteste...

**NANAKO**

Ça m'étonne pas... Elle a pris cher avec Madame Seki.

**HAZUKI**

Pourtant, je lui ai déjà dis plusieurs fois : « Dorémi, arrête de déconner, tu sais bien que Madame Seki n'aime pas ça ! », mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et puis,... C'est pas avec 8 sur 20 de moyenne qu'elle va monter dans son estime...

**NANAKO**

(rire)

_Les deux filles rentrent dans l'allée de la maison de Nanako._

**HAZUKI**

Tu diras pas tout ça à Dorémi, rassure-moi ?

**NANAKO**

Non, non ! Je suis douée pour garder des secrets. T'as ma parole.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Le père de Nanako est en train d'arroser sa plante. Nanako ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle et Hazuki rentrent dans la maison. Son père les remarque._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Bonjour, Nanako !

**NANAKO**

Salut, P'pa !

_Hazuki salue le père de Nanako._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, monsieur Okada.

**NANAKO**

C'est Hazuki, une camarade de classe...

_Le père de Nanako serre la main de Hazuki._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Enchanté. Je suis le papa de Nanako.

_Nanako tend la cage de Lulu à son père._

**NANAKO**

Tiens, Papa... Y'a Lulu dans cette cage. Le lapin dont monsieur Kyoto t'a parlé tout à l'heure.

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Ah, oui. Le fameux lapin enrhumé. _(à Lulu)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Je vais te soigner... _(il prend la cage, puis se tourne vers Nanako)_ Monsieur Kyoto a bien fait de m'appeler ! Grâce à moi, Lulu sera rétablie d'ici quelques jours !

**NANAKO**

Sinon, à part ça... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, Papa ?

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Et bien... Est-ce que tu sais nourrir les chats pour moi ? Ça me ferais gagner au moins dix minutes.

**NANAKO**

Pas de problème ! J'y vais tout de suite !

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Nanako, debout sur un escabeau, prend un paquet de croquettes pour chat et un récipient en verre dans une armoire._

**NANAKO**

Tiens, prend ce verre.

_Hazuki prend le récipient, tandis que Nanako descend de l'escabeau. Hazuki et Nanako se dirigent vers la cuisine._

**HAZUKI**

Je peux te poser une question ?

**NANAKO**

Ouais, dis-moi.

**HAZUKI**

Sans compter ceux que ton père soigne dans son cabinet... Combien d'animaux domestiques tu as ?

**NANAKO**

Deux chiens, six chats, un canari et trois lapins. La plupart ont été adoptés.

**HAZUKI**

Tout de même... Ça fait beaucoup d'animaux dont tu dois t'occuper, non ?

**NANAKO**

Oh, t'en fais pas ! Pour ça, on s'y met à trois. Moi, Papa, Maman,...

**HAZUKI**

Et là, vu que t'es censé nourrir les chats, tu... Tu t'es assurée qu'ils soient tous rentrés ?

_Les deux filles atteignent la porte (fermée) de la cuisine._

**NANAKO**

J'en ai pas besoin; nos chats attendent toujours l'heure du dîner avec impatience !

_Nanako ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Une dizaine de chats (dont les six appartenant à la famille de Nanako) se mettent à miauler en même temps. Ils se ruent vers Nanako et tentent d'atteindre le paquet de croquettes._

**NANAKO**

Et tu vois ? Ça, ça arrive à chaque fois que je leur donne à manger !

_Nanako commence à remplir deux grosses gamelles de croquettes. Les chats se ruent dessus._

**NANAKO**

_(désignant une troisième gamelle)_

Tiens, remplis cette gamelle avec de l'eau.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord.

_Hazuki utilise le lavabo pour remplir le récipient d'eau. Une fois ceci fait, elle en vers le contenu dans la dernière gamelle. Quelques chats se précipitent vers la gamelle d'eau._

**HAZUKI**

T'as de la chance, quand même, d'avoir autant d'animaux chez toi... Moi, je ne peux pas en avoir chez moi.

**NANAKO**

Ta maman ne veut pas ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, c'est pas que Maman ne veut pas; ma nourrice a des allergies.

**NANAKO**

Ah, zut... Ça doit être chiant, ça.

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, ça l'est.

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO**

_Le père de Nanako vient de poser la cage sur une table en inox. Peu après, Nanako et Hazuki entrent dans le cabinet._

**NANAKO**

Ça y est ! Je viens de donner à manger aux chats !

**PERE DE NANAKO**

C'est très bien, Nanako.

**NANAKO**

Oh, mais... Je suis sure que je peux encore faire plein de trucs pour t'aider !

**PERE DE NANAKO**

_(hésitant)_

Bahh... C'est que je suis un peu occupé, là...

**NANAKO**

Tu... Tu voudrais que je sorte promener un des chiens ? Je... Je pourrais peut-être changer les litières ? Ou alors, euh... faire les courses ? Oh, je suis sur que cette table a besoin de---

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Allons, Nanako... Tu ne vas pas te fatiguer comme ça ?

**NANAKO**

Oh... Je veux... juste me rendre utile.

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Tu m'as déjà été très utile en nourrissant les chats, tu sais... Pourquoi n'irais tu pas faire tes devoirs ?... Ou alors, prendre un peu l'air ?

**NANAKO**

Bah...  _ (elle esquisse un sourire)  _ D'accord !

_Nanako quitte le cabinet. Hazuki, elle, reste avec le père de Nanako, qui soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Vous... Vous ne voulez plus de son aide ?

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Si, mais... Par moments, elle a tendance à vouloir en faire trop.

**HAZUKI**

Vous trouvez ?

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Ouais... En fait, c'est parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'on lui en veut d'avoir accidentellement causé la mort de Lulu.

**HAZUKI**

_(dubitative)_

Euh... Vous parlez de ce lapin-là ?

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Non, non... Je parle d'un autre animal qui s'appelait Lulu. Un petit chien, pour être exact. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pour ça que Nanako a donne ce prénom au lapin de l'école...

**HAZUKI**

Et... Comment le chien a fait pour mourir accidentellement ?... Juste pour savoir ?

_Le père de Nanako reste silencieux pendant un court instant,... avant de soupirer._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Bah... Je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer qui était ce chien, d'abord... Nanako avait... cinq ans à l'époque. C'est elle qui a rencontré Lulu la première...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO [flashback]**

_1996\. Nanako tient dans ses bras un chien mal en point, blessé à la patte arrière gauche, devant son père._

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

Elle l'a retrouvé dans une benne à ordure avec sa mère... Tu aurais du voir la pauvre bête : elle était amochée. Nanako était en larmes ce jour-là. Elle me suppliait d'aider ce petit animal.

_Le père de Nanako, l'air inquiet, prend le chien dans ses bras._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO [flashback]**

_Monsieur Okada termine de faire une injection à Lulu le chien, qui a maintenant un bandage autour de sa patte._

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

J'ai soigné Lulu pendant quelques jours... Et plus tard, on a appris que son ancien maître l'avait abandonné. Nanako aimait déjà beaucoup les animaux à cet âge-là, donc, je lui ai demandé...

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Tu veux l'adopter ?

**NANAKO**

Oui !

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DE LA MAISON DE NANAKO [flashback]**

_Nanako joue avec le chien dans le jardin, tandis que son père regarde par la fenêtre, satisfait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éloigne de la fenêtre, semblant être appelé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose..._

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

Lulu est par la suite devenu le chien de la famille. Moi et ma femme n'avons pas eu une seule reproche à faire à Nanako, car elle trouvait toujours du temps pour s'occuper de Lulu. Elle le nourrissait, elle sortait le promener, elle jouait avec lui... Elle nettoyait même sa litière. Par plaisir de s'occuper de son chien.

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR ALLEE DE LA MAISON DE NANAKO [flashback]**

_Nanako montre un bâton à Lulu, qui le suit du regard._

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

Ça a duré un peu moins d'un an. Mais un jour, Nanako jouait au lancer de bâton avec Lulu... Et sans le faire exprès, elle a lancé ce bâton sur la route.

_Nanako lance le bâton. Celui-ci traverse la clôture, et se retrouve sur la route. Nanako halète d'horreur. Lulu part chercher le bâton._

**NANAKO**

Lulu ! Attends !! Où tu vas ?

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

Heureusement que nous étions là... On a pu intervenir à temps pour empêcher Nanako de se faire rouler dessus par une voiture...

_Nanako, paniquée, décide de se diriger vers la barrière d'entrée, et tente de l'enjamber. Ses deux parents la rattrapent._

**MERE DE NANAKO**

Nanako, mais t'es folle !

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Nanako ! Descends de cette barrière !

_Nanako se met à pleurer._

**NANAKO**

Mais... Mais... Lulu est là-bas !

**MERE DE NANAKO**

Lulu est sur la route ?

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

C'est Lulu qui a tout pris ce jour-là.

_Une voiture arrive à fond de balle droit sur le chien et le bâton... Nanako tente par tous les moyens de se débattre._

**NANAKO**

_(elle hurle)_

LULU !!!!

_La caméra (supposément la voiture en point de vue subjectif) se rapproche dangereusement de Lulu. Pile au moment où la voiture le touche, l'image vire au blanc._

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO**

_Retour en 2000, sur le père de Nanako en train de raconter l'histoire de Lulu à Hazuki._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Nanako n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant plusieurs jours à cause de la mort de Lulu. Elle pensait que tout était de sa faute. On ne lui en voulais pas du tout, pourtant. On lui a même proposé d'adopter un autre animal. Mais, elle n'a pas voulu. Pendant au moins deux ans, elle n'a plus osé approcher un seul animal, de peur de le tuer.

**HAZUKI**

Et... Maintenant, elle essaie de se racheter en vous aidant à faire votre travail ?

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Oui, je crois bien. Quelque part, elle doit encore s'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé avec ce chien... Elle l'aimait bien, en plus. Mais il faudra bien qu'elle tourne la page, un jour...

**HAZUKI**

Hum...

_Le père de Nanako se retourne pour aller chercher quelque chose. Mais, sans le faire exprès, il touche un flacon. Celui-ci bascule. Le père de Nanako tente de la rattraper, mais celui-ci lui glisse des mains._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Oh, m--- Merde !

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Un tout autre verre tombe sur le sol et se brise, répandant de la crème sur le parquet. Majorika s'énerve._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère/crie)_

Dorémi, c'est pas vrai !!! Quand est-ce que tu feras quelque chose de censé !

**DOREMI**

Désolée...

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Oh, de la crème fraîche, en plus ! Ça va laisser une énorme tâche sur mon parquet, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !! Faudra nettoyer tout ce bordel, Dorémi !

**AIKO**

Hé ! Y'a des choses plus importantes que votre parquet ! Le clafoutis, par exemple ! On va devoir le recommencer !

**MAJORIKA**

T'en rates pas une, toi ! Merde, les filles, faites un effort ! D'abord, Hazuki commence par nous poser un deuxième lapin en un mois, et maintenant, vous faites n'importe quoi ! Je serais jamais rentable avec vos conneries !

**AIKO**

Tiens donc ? Je croyais que la pâtisserie, c'était pas assez profitable ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Et nous, on fait de la pâtisserie par plaisir ! Pas pour l'argent !

**MAJORIKA**

Ah ouais ? Et bien laisse-moi te rappeler que t'as un rattrapage dans deux jours, et que t'es la seule sorcière au monde à avoir eu ça !

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dorémi et Aiko se précipitent vers le comptoir._

**AIKO**

Des clients !

**MAJORIKA**

Héhé, pile au moment où la clochette sonne...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL PRINCIPAL DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi et Aiko atteignent le comptoir. Devant elles se trouvent cinq camarades de classe : Marina, Takao, Nobuko, Miho et Naomi._

**LES CINQ ENFANTS**

Bonjour, Dorémi ! Bonjour, Aiko !

**AIKO**

_(étonnée)_

Que... Comment vous êtes venus ici ?

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée elle aussi)_

Qui vous a parlé de cette pâtisserie ?

**NAOMI**

Tetsuya nous en a parlé ! Il dit que du bien de cet endroit, d'ailleurs.

**TAKAO**

Il paraît que vous faites les meilleurs gâteaux du monde !

**MARINA**

Et les meilleures crèmes glacées !

**MIHO**

Et vous avez les meilleures crêpes aussi !

**NOBUKO**

Ainsi qu'un énorme stock de bonbons !

**DOREMI**

_(en regardant Aiko)_

Grrr, ce Tetsuya... Toujours à essayer de me pourrir, même quand on se voit pas...

**AIKO**

Bon, écoutez... Il faut que vous sachiez qu'au regard de la loi, on travaille dans l'illégalité la plus totale, alors, rendez-nous un service : ne dites absolument rien aux adultes. Ni à vos parents, ni aux profs !

**NAOMI**

Pas de problème, Aiko. T'as notre parole.

_Dorémi se dirige vers le groupe, et les entraîne vers une table vide. Aiko, elle, retourne dans la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

Venez, je vais vous trouver une table... J'apporterais les menus après.

**AIKO**

Bon, je vous préviens, on a des camarades de classe en salle...

**MAJORIKA**

Et alors ?

**AIKO**

Et alors ? Ca commence par les camarades, puis il y en a probablement un qui va passer le mot à un adulte. Du style,... Un prof, un parent,...

**MAJORIKA**

Rien à péter. Vous avez eu l'idée en premier, vous assumez.

**AIKO**

Voir pire... Un membre du service d'inspection...

**MAJORIKA**

_(aussitôt paniquée)_

Quoi ?? Mais qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller retirer toutes les affiches ???

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Vue d'ensemble de la maison de Nanako._

**PERE DE NANAKO (h.c.)**

Nanako ?

**NANAKO (h.c.)**

Ouais ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Le père de Nanako est devant la porte d'entrée; il s'apprête à sortir._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Je sors un instant faire quelques courses ! Maman rentre bientôt, et Hazuki est à mon cabinet pour s'occuper de Lulu, d'accord ?

**NANAKO (h.c.)**

OK ! A tout à l'heure, Papa !

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Oui, à tout à l'heure !

_Le père de Nanako quitte la maison. Peu après, Nanako descend les escaliers et rejoint Hazuki dans le cabinet de son père. Cette dernière s'occupe de Lulu qui est repartie dans sa cage. La trappe est ouverte._

**NANAKO**

Alors ? Il va mieux ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, écoute... Je sais pas. Ton Papa lui a fait une piqûre, et il doit prendre quelques médicaments...

**NANAKO**

Hum... J'espère que ça va marcher.

**HAZUKI**

Je crois bien, moi... Ton Papa à l'air de faire du bon boulot.

**NANAKO**

Oh, c'est dommage... Je peux pas m'occuper de Lulu pour l'instant, il faut que je termine mes devoirs...

**HAZUKI**

Ne t'inquiète pas; je ne bouge pas tant que tu n'as pas fini !

**NANAKO**

Oh, t'es super gentille !

**HAZUKI**

Hum.

**NANAKO**

Par contre... Si tu dois partir, n'oublie pas de refermer la cage ! Il ne faut pas que Lulu se tire !

_Nanako retourne dans sa chambre. Hazuki recommence à passer son doigt à travers la cage pour attirer Lulu, qui renifle._

**HAZUKI**

Tu vas bientôt aller mieux, petit. Pas vrai ?

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Hazuki se met à réfléchir._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

N'empêche... Moi aussi, je dois faire mes devoirs...

_Puis, elle se tourne de nouveau vers Lulu._

**HAZUKI**

Je vais te laisser quelques instants, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite.

_Hazuki quitte le cabinet... Ensuite, la caméra cadre la cage grande ouverte. Hazuki a laissé la trappe ouverte !_

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Aiko tend un gigantesque plateau à Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Vite ! Va servir les autres !

**DOREMI**

Oh, si seulement Hazuki était là !

_Dorémi se dirige en courant vers la table ou sont assis ses camarades de classe._

**MAJORIKA**

Ouh... Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne renverse pas tout le plateau sur mes clients...

_Malgré tout, Dorémi arrive à la table sans renverser quoi que ce soit. Tour à tour, elle sert les plats aux clients._

**DOREMI**

Bon alors... Le cheesecake pour Takao, le banana split pour Marina, les mochis pour Naomi, les crêpes au chocolat pour Miho,... Et Nobuko a ses bonbons, parfait ! Je vous apporte les boissons dans une minute !

**LES CINQ ENFANTS**

D'accord, Dorémi !

_Dorémi repart dans la cuisine en courant._

**AIKO**

Quand je pense que Hazuki est en train de papouiller des animaux chez le vétérinaire...

**DOREMI**

Moi, j'espère surtout que ça se passe bien de son côté. Je préférerais largement faire ça que de courir d'un bout du resto à l'autre !

**MAJORIKA**

Arrête de parler, et travaille !

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON DE LA MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Hazuki écrit quelque chose dans son cahier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ferme son cahier; elle a fini ses devoirs. Elle range tout son matériel dans son cartable, puis se lève de la table. Elle se dirige vers le cabinet. Arrivée là, elle s'arrête, et affiche une expression inquiète. Elle se rapproche de la cage, pour constater qu'elle est vide._

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Lulu ?

_Hazuki se met à chercher Lulu à travers tout le rez-de-chaussée._

**HAZUKI**

_(de plus en plus inquiète)_

Lulu ! Mais, où es-tu ?... Lulu !!

_Après quelques secondes de recherche, Hazuki se met à réellement paniquer..._

**HAZUKI**

_(panique)_

Oh... Catastrophe !!

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR APPARTEMENT DE MADAME SEKI**

_Un téléphone sonne. L'institutrice de Hazuki et Dorémi, Madame Seki, décroche._

**MADAME SEKI**

Allô ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone/paniquée)_

Allô, Madame Seki ?... Madame, vous êtes chez vous, là ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Hazuki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CABINE DU PERE DE NANAKO**

_Hazuki, à l'autre bout du fil, est morte de panique._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Il faut que vous veniez m'aider, madame !! Je... J'ai accidentellement laissé la cage de Lulu ouverte, et... elle a disparu ! Je ne la trouve nulle part !

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

C'est une blague ?... Nanako est au courant, au moins ?

**HAZUKI**

Non ! Nanako ne sait rien, et si elle venait à savoir, je... je suis sure qu'elle me tuerait !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR APPARTEMENT DE MADAME SEKI**

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, d'accord... T'es toujours chez le père de Nanako, là ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais !

**MADAME SEKI**

OK. Surtout, tu ne bouge pas et t'essaye de rester calme ! Je vais venir te rejoindre et on va chercher ce lapin ensemble. D'accord ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Faites vite, s'il-vous-plaît !! Je vous en supplie !

**MADAME SEKI**

Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! A tout de suite !

_Madame Seki raccroche, puis se dirige vers la sortie en courant._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO**

_Hazuki a raccroché elle aussi. Maintenant, elle s'appuie sur la table, à la limite du déséquilibre. Une main posée sur la poitrine, elle respire de façon erratique, comme si elle étouffait. Elle pleure. Elle tente de sortir son flacon de sa poche. Avec difficulté, elle l'ouvre, puis jette un cachet dans sa bouche. Après, elle se dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le robinet, et se met à boire..._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO DO**

_Le téléphone de la pâtisserie sonne._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, tu décroches ?

_Dorémi se précipite sur le téléphone, et décroche._

**DOREMI**

Pâtisserie Maho-Do, bonjour !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Dorémi, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin !! Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement avec Aiko chez le vétérinaire !

**DOREMI**

Comment ça, t'es dans le pétrin ?...

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO**

_Hazuki est de nouveau au téléphone._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Dis-moi !

**HAZUKI**

Lulu a filé ! J'ai... J'ai laissé sa cage ouverte sans le faire exprès ! Oh... J'ai déjà appelé l'institutrice, qui... qui est sur la route, et---

**NANAKO (h.c.)**

_(derrière la porte)_

Hazuki ! J'ai fini mes devoirs !

**HAZUKI**

Oh, mer... credi...

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

T'es en train de me dire que ce lapin s'est barré ?

_Hazuki, paniquée, lâche le téléphone et court vers la cage de Lulu. Nanako ouvre la porte du cabinet._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Allô ?... Allô ? Hazuki ?

**NANAKO**

Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte ?... Lulu va bien ?

**HAZUKI**

_(avec un air faussement sourire)_

Oui, oui... Elle va bien ! T--- Très bien, même !

**NANAKO**

Oh,... Dans ce cas, je vais lui donner ses médicaments !

_Nanako tente de s'avancer vers la cage, mais Hazuki lui bloque le passage_

**HAZUKI**

Non, pas maintenant !

**NANAKO**

Mais si, laisse-moi faire !

**HAZUKI**

Faut la laisser se reposer, sinon elle...

**NANAKO**

Hazuki, laisse-moi passer !

**HAZUKI**

Elle va redevenir---

_Nanako pousse Hazuki sur le côté._

**NANAKO**

Mais pousse-toi, putain !

_Tandis que Hazuki se remet à paniquer et se cache les yeux, Nanako découvre avec horreur la cage vide de Lulu. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Nanako se met en colère et se tourne vers Hazuki._

**NANAKO**

_(en colère)_

Hazuki ? La cage est vide !... Où est Lulu ?

_Pas de réponse._

**NANAKO**

_(se met à crier)_

Où est passée Lulu, NOM DE DIEU ????

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

Mais, je... Je ne... Je ne sais pas !

**NANAKO**

Réponds-moi au lieu de bégayer !!!

**HAZUKI**

_(panique, parle vite)_

Je... Je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès de laisser la cage ouverte... Je...

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO DO**

_A la pâtisserie, Aiko active le haut-parleur du téléphone, alors que Dorémi tenait toujours le téléphone en main._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone + reverb)_

Je voulais juste faire mes devoirs !

**NANAKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone + reverb)_

« Faire tes devoirs » ? T'appelles ça t'occuper d'un animal, toi ?... Tu vas me retrouver Lulu immédiatement !! MAGNE-TOI !!!

_Dorémi raccroche._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki a des emmerdes ! Il faut aller l'aider !

**AIKO**

Je connais l'adresse du Papa de Nanako ! Suis-moi !

_Dorémi et Aiko se précipitent vers la sortie._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

**AIKO**

_(pressée)_

Désolée, Majorika, mais on a une urgence !

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Mais quelle urgence, putain ?? Ça fait deux fois que vous me faites le coup !!

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi et Aiko courent vers la maison de Nanako._

**DOREMI**

_(essoufflée)_

Oh putain ! J'étais sure que ça allait mal finir, cette histoire ! Pourquoi Hazuki ne m'a rien dit !

_Les filles atteignent l'allée de la maison. Madame Seki et Hazuki sont en train de chercher Lulu, tandis que Nanako hurle sur Hazuki sans rien faire._

**NANAKO**

Quand je pense que j'ai fait appel à toi pour t'occuper de ce lapin ! Qu'est ce que monsieur Kyoto va dire, hein ??

**MADAME SEKI**

Aide nous à chercher au lieu de crier sur Hazuki !

_Pile au moment où elles atteignent le portail, Lulu surgit d'un des buissons et passe devant les deux filles._

**DOREMI**

C'est Lulu !

_Aiko se précipite sur le lapin pour essayer de le rattraper. Mais celui-ci l'esquive._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Kss, kss, kss ! Viens par là, toi !... Non ! Viens par là, j'te dis !... Oh, tu vas venir, saloperie ??

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Hé !! Lulu est juste là !

_Hazuki, Madame Seki et Nanako se tournent vers Dorémi. Aiko, elle, continue de poursuivre Lulu, qui se met à courir sur la rue._

**AIKO**

Mais non !! Pas sur la route, abruti de lapin !

**NANAKO**

Oh non, Lulu !!!

_Nanako se met à courir vers son lapin, alors qu'une voiture arrive dans la rue, et fonce droit sur le lapin. Aiko le remarque._

**AIKO**

Merde !! La bagnole ! LA BAGNOLE !!!

_La voiture se rapproche de plus en plus du lapin. Le conducteur klaxonne. Nanako tente déséspérément de le rattraper, au risque de courir sur la route. Pile au dernier moment, Madame Seki la rattrape._

**NANAKO**

_(hurle)_

LULU ! NOOOONNNN !!!

_La voiture freine brusquement... Il s'avère que le conducteur n'est autre que le père de Nanako, lui-même. Nanako se précipite vers le lapin, qui se trouve maintenant sous un pneu, inerte._

**NANAKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Lulu !! Lulu, tu m'entends !! Réponds-moi !!... Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !!

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DU PERE DE NANAKO**

_Monsieur Okada ausculte le lapin, qui ne bouge toujours pas, sur sa table. Derrière lui se tiennent Madame Seki, Hazuki, Dorémi, Aiko et Nanako, et sa mère. Au bout de quelques secondes, le père de Nanako soupire tristement._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Non... C'est fini.

_Halètement de horreur général._

**NANAKO**

Quoi ???

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Il n'y a plus de pouls... Je crois bien que Lulu n'a pas tenu le coup.

_Silence de mort. Nanako, figée sur place, commence à pleurer._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Je suis vraiment navré, Nanako...

**MERE DE NANAKO**

S'il-te-plaît, Nanako. Calme-toi. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

_Brusquement, Nanako pousse un cri de colère, puis pousse violemment Hazuki contre le lavabo._

**HAZUKI**

_(secouée)_

Hé !!!

**NANAKO**

_(hurle, frappe Hazuki à plusieurs reprises)_

Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !!! Tout ça serait jamais arrivé si je t'avais pas appelé !

_Tout le monde intervient pour écarter Nanako._

**MADAME SEKI**

Nanako, arrête !! T'es dingue, ou quoi ?

**MERE DE NANAKO**

Arrête, Nanako !! Ça suffit !

**NANAKO**

Monsieur Kyoto va me tuer à cause de toi, Hazuki !!!

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Ma puce, ressaisis-toi, bon sang !

**NANAKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je te déteste !!! T'es une tueuse d'animaux !!!

_Nanako explose en larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Dorémi et Aiko se tournent vers Hazuki, qui affiche un air choqué... Le dernier plan montre l'entièreté de la scène en plongée..._

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Plan d'ensemble de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki dort dans son lit, sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hazuki commence à gémir et à trembler... La caméra se rapproche de plus en plus de ses yeux._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PORT DE PECHE**

_Très gros plan sur les yeux de Hazuki, qui s'ouvrent brusquement. Tout d'un coup, la lumière du jour apparaît._

_Le plan suivant permet de révéler Hazuki, dans ses vêtements normaux, allongée sur le côté au bord d'un ponton en bois. Elle reprend ses lunettes, les met, puis regarde autour d'elle. Puis elle se lève._

**NANAKO (h.c.)**

_(écho, répétition x3)_

T'es une tueuse d'animaux !

_Hazuki commence à s'avancer vers la terre ferme. Pourtant, son corps ne bouge absolument pas, comme si c'était plutôt une planche qui la menait vers la digue. Autour d'elle ont été collées plusieurs affiches montrant la photo d'identité de Hazuki, avec comme inscriptions « RECHERCHEE », « Cruauté animalière – 1 milliard de yens ». Hazuki finit par atteindre un stand de boucherie. Plusieurs lapins (vivants) se trouvent sur le stand, tandis que Masaru se trouve derrière._

**MASARU**

Ils sont tous frais, mes biftecks ! Ils sont tous frais, tous droits sortis de l'abattoir ! Achetez donc ma viande de lapin bien fraîche !

**HAZUKI**

Masaru ?

_Le plan suivant montre ensuite le stand vide. Hazuki affiche un air étonné. Derrière elle, plusieurs déchets se mettent à flotter dans les airs : le vent se lève._

**LULU**

Hé, toi !... Hé ! Je te parle !

_Hazuki tourne la tête en direction de celui qui vient de lui parler. Ca vient du stand... C'est un lapin ressemblant à Lulu qui lui a parlé._

**LULU**

Tu te souviens de moi, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Hein ?

**LULU**

Oui, tu dois sans doute te souvenir de moi. Lulu, le lapin de l'école... Je me suis fait écraser par une voiture il n'y pas longtemps. Nanako ne veut plus te parler à cause de ça, il me semble ?... Et pour couronner le tout, tu es recherchée...

**HAZUKI**

Arrête ! Je ne suis pas une tueuse d'animaux !

**LULU**

Ça, je n'en doute pas... Car, en réalité, je ne suis pas mort du tout. J'ai juste perdu mon corps. Mais, si tu utilises tes pouvoirs magiques, tu peux me le rendre sans problème...

_Pas de réponse._

**LULU**

D'ailleurs, tiens...

_Lulu tend un clou à Hazuki. Celle-ci le prend._

**LULU**

C'est le clou qui m'a transpercé lorsque cette voiture m'a écrasé... Débarrasses-en toi.

_Alors que la tempête empire, très craintive, Hazuki passe de l'autre côté de l'étal. Elle s'accroupit pour poser le clou dans une des glacières sous le meuble... Mais au moment où Hazuki atteint cette glacière, une main surgit brusquement de sous les glaçons et saisit le poignet de Hazuki, puis commence à l'entraîner... Hazuki se met à hurler, et à se dégager par tous les moyens possibles._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurle/paniquée)_

NON !! Lâche-moi !! Lâche-moi !!!

_Pendant quelques secondes, Hazuki se débat en gémissant de terreur. La main appuie de plus en plus fort sur son poignet, faisant crier Hazuki de plus en plus fort. Tout d'un coup, un bruit de claquage retentit._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurle de douleur)_

Nghhhh !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_En pleine nuit, Hazuki s'agite dans son lit en criant, puis se met brusquement en position assise. Terrorisée et en sueur, elle respire à grand coups, tout en regardant autour d'elle. La scène précédente était en fait un rêve. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourne vers sa table de chevet. Elle bondit de son lit, ouvre son tiroir, et en sort sa console, avant de se diriger vers sa terrasse._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_De son côté, Dorémi ne semble pas arriver à trouver le sommeil. Couchée sur le dos, elle regarde le plafond. Quelques secondes se passent, puis elle se tourne sur le côté. Soudain, elle affiche un air surpris. Elle se met debout sur son lit, puis regarde par la fenêtre... Au loin, elle voit l'ombre d'une petite sorcière (Hazuki) en train de voler dans le ciel._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde... !

_Dorémi sort rapidement sa console, se transforme en sorcière, puis se tourne vers Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Dodo ! Changement de programme ! Il faut que je sorte immédiatement, alors transforme-toi et mets-toi dans mon lit ! Tu attendras que je revienne, d'accord ?

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi s'échappe de sa maison par la fenêtre, et se met à voler au loin en balai._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR VILLE DE MISORA**

_Hazuki vole toujours dans le ciel, avec un air déterminé._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(appelant, écho au loin)_

Hazuki !

_Hazuki tourne la tête, et voit l'ombre de Dorémi se rapprocher d'elle. Hazuki accélère, et commence à descendre vers le sol. Dorémi panique._

**DOREMI**

Mais que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ??

_Hazuki finit par disparaître parmi les maisons. Dorémi descend à son tour. Mais arrivée sur la terre ferme, elle ne voit pas Hazuki. Après quelques secondes de recherche, Hazuki passe droit devant elle. Dorémi la rattrape._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki !... Hazuki !

_Hazuki se tourne vers Dorémi._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Hazuki ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ??

**HAZUKI**

Je dois réparer ma faute, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

_(elle tente de retenir Hazuki)_

Quoi ? Mais t'as pété les plombs, ou quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas utiliser la magie pour ressusciter Lulu ??

**HAZUKI**

Si... Maintenant, laisse-moi partir.

**DOREMI**

Hazuki, merde !! T'as oublié ce que Majorika a dit concernant la magie interdite ? « La magie ne peut être utilisée pour---

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère)_

Pour ramener les morts à la vie, je sais !!! Mais là, c'est une question d'honneur !! T'as pensé à Nanako, qui va devoir tout avouer à Monsieur Kyoto ?? Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui le connais bien !

_Hazuki tente de repartir, mais Dorémi retient son balai._

**DOREMI**

NON ! Hors de question !!! Je te laisserais pas crever comme ça !

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, lâche mon balai !!

**DOREMI**

Putain, Hazuki !! Arrête !!! Tu vas te---

_Hazuki se retourne brusquement sur Dorémi, et jette un sortilège en direction de Dorémi. Une fois touchée par le rayon d'énergie, Dorémi fait un vol plané jusqu'à atterrir dans une poubelle non loin de là._

**HAZUKI**

Pardonne-moi, Dorémi. Je n'ai pas le choix.

_Hazuki file à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de Nanako. Lorsque Dorémi s'est dégagée de tous les déchets qui lui sont tombés dessus, Hazuki est déjà partie._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde, merde, MERDE !!

_Dorémi se lance à son tour._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Hazuki a réussi à atteindre la maison de Nanako. Elle se place devant la fenêtre qui donne sur le cabinet du père de Nanako. Lulu, inerte, se trouve toujours sur la table de consultation. L'air déterminé, Hazuki lève sa baguette._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi, qui est loin derrière, voit toute la scène._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non, Hazuki ! Ne fais pas ça, HAZUKI !!!

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Hazuki tient toujours sa baguette en l'air. L'embout se met à luire. Hazuki lance son sortilège._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Une lueur aveuglante se répand sur la fenêtre._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

HAZUKIIIII !!!!

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE NANAKO**

_Le sortilège touche Lulu de plein fouet... Hazuki persévère pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le sortilège fasse un ricochet._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE NANAKO**

_L'arrière-sortilège touche Hazuki droit sur la console. Elle pousse un cri de douleur, reprend sa tenue normale, et tombe par terre. Le tout sous les yeux de Dorémi, qui se précipite vers elle._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Hazuki ! Oh, non !

_Hazuki s'est évanouie sous le choc. Dorémi atterrit juste devant elle, morte de panique._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki !... Hazuki, je suis là ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi quelque chose !!

_Dorémi prend le poignet de Hazuki pour prendre son pouls._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Y'a du pouls, bordel... Tiens bon !

_Dorémi prend Hazuki, puis la soulève en faisant un gros effort._

**DOREMI**

Je vais te sortir de ce merdier !

_Dorémi enfourche à nouveau son balai, puis prend son envol, en tenant Hazuki dans ses bras..._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NANAKO**

_Nanako dort péniblement dans son lit. La porte est entre-ouverte. Lulu, sain et sauf, rentre à l'intérieur de la chambre, et saute sur le lit de Nanako. Cette dernière se réveille brusquement, puis lève la tête. Elle affiche une expression étonnée._

**NANAKO**

Lulu ?...

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES PARENTS DE NANAKO**

_Nanako entre en trombe dans la chambre de ses parents, les réveillant. Elle tient Lulu dans ses bras, et affiche un grand sourire._

**NANAKO**

_(joyeuse)_

Papa ! Maman ! Regardez !!!

**MERE DE NANAKO**

Nanako ?? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**NANAKO**

_(joyeuse)_

Lulu est vivante ! Elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre !

_Le père de Nanako se met en position debout sur son lit, pour bien vérifier si ce lapin est bien Lulu._

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Elle... Elle a raison, en plus ! C'est bien Lulu ! Saine et sauve !

**MERE DE NANAKO**

Oh... C'est un miracle !

**NANAKO**

_(pleure de joie)_

Oh, c'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie !!

**PERE DE NANAKO**

Finalement, je... je crois que j'ai du faire une petite erreur médicale.

_Nanako enlace son père en pleurant._

**NANAKO**

C'est un miracle, bon sang...

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi et Aiko sont en train de discuter, assises sur leur banc habituel._

**AIKO**

Hazuki a ressuscité Lulu par magie ? C'était pas un sortilège interdit, ça ?

**DOREMI**

Si, malheureusement... Et depuis, il y a une espèce de lueur rouge dans sa console. Je suis pas arrivé à la réactiver.

**AIKO**

Ah, merde... Pourquoi elle a fait ça, exactement ?

**DOREMI**

Parce que, selon elle, c'était une question d'honneur. Enfin... Entre nous, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte à cause de ça... C'est bien mieux qu'elle n'ait qu'un rhume.

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... Ça, Majorika s'en fiche complètement. Pour elle, le plus important, ce sera le sortilège interdit !

**DOREMI**

Elle n'aura qu'à venir avec nous chez Hazuki. Peut-être que ça ira mieux ?

**AIKO**

Moi, perso, je pense pas.

**NANAKO**

Dorémi !

_Nanako, visiblement inquiète, rejoint les deux filles en courant._

**NANAKO**

Dorémi,... Il paraît que Hazuki est enrhumée ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, Madame Seki nous a annoncé ça pendant le premier cours.

**NANAKO**

Oh, bon sang... J'ai été trop dure avec elle. Pour finir, Lulu était bel et bien vivante...

**DOREMI**

Oh, vraiment ?

**NANAKO**

Oui... Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour lui pardonner.

**AIKO**

Dis-lui que tu t'excuses en lui donnant des fleurs. Ça marche à tous les coups !

**NANAKO**

Tu crois ?

**AIKO**

Ouais !

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Plan d'ensemble de la maison de Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Hazuki ??... Hazuki, tu nous entends ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki se réveille doucement dans son lit. Dorémi, Aiko et Majorika se tiennent juste à côté d'elle._

**HAZUKI 1**

Majorika ?...

**MAJORIKA**

_(sèchement)_

Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'a dit le docteur ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... J'ai chopé un rhume.

**MAJORIKA**

Hum. Et bien, estime-toi heureuse. Car vu ce que t'as fait hier, t'aurais très bien pu y passer.

**HAZUKI**

Que... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... En redonnant la vie à Lulu, t'as utilisé un sortilège interdit. Du coup,... Ta console,...

**AIKO**

Ta console a viré au rouge... Ça veut dire qu'elle a été désactivée.

_Mine abattue de Hazuki._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu devras te passer de magie pour dix jours. Et en prime, tu viens de faire gagner le premier strike de tout le groupe.

**HAZUKI**

A... A moi seul ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, à toi seul ! Même si c'est juste toi qui a brisé les règles, tu fais avant tout parti d'un groupe d'apprenties.

**AIKO**

Attendez ? C'est elle qui a fait une connerie, et c'est nous trois qui sommes pénalisées ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Ça a toujours été comme ça chez les apprenties ! Si un membre d'un groupe d'apprenties commet une infraction, c'est tout le groupe qui prend un strike ! Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, compris ? Alors, un conseil : vous feriez mieux de faire profil bas pendant les dix prochains jours ! Fin de la discussion !

_Majorika s'en va en sautant par la fenêtre. Hazuki soupire._

**AIKO**

Putain, elle se croit vraiment à l'armée, cette connasse !

**HAZUKI**

Super... Non seulement je viens de me mettre toute la famille de Nanako à dos, mais en plus, je vous ai fait striker...

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est pas grave... D'ailleurs, Nanako s'en veut énormément pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

**HAZUKI**

Vraiment ?

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, attirant l'attention des trois filles._

**AIKO**

Je crois bien que c'est elle, d'ailleurs...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON**

_Baaya, la nourrice, ouvre la porte. C'est Nanako, avec un bouquet de fleurs en mains._

**BAAYA**

Bonjour ?

**NANAKO**

Bonjour... Je suis une amie de Hazuki. Je voulais lui apporter quelques fleurs.

**BAAYA**

Oui, je vais t'accompagner dans sa chambre. Suis-moi...

_Baaya se dirige vers l'escalier, suivie par Nanako._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Baaya ouvre la porte de la chambre de Hazuki._

**BAAYA**

Hazuki, mon trésor ? Il y a une de tes petites camarades qui est venue te voir.

_Nanako rentre dans la chambre avec son bouquet de fleurs. Dorémi fait un clin d’œil à Hazuki. Nanako s'approche de Hazuki._

**NANAKO**

Salut, Hazuki. Tu vas bien ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, moyen... J'ai encore le nez bouché.

_Nanako tend son bouquet de fleurs à Hazuki._

**NANAKO**

Tiens,... Je t'ai fait ce bouquet de fleurs pour... me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait hier soir.

**HAZUKI**

Ah... Oui, oui, c'est très joli. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ça...

**NANAKO**

Hum... Tu sais... En fait, Lulu n'est... n'était pas mort. Il était juste affaibli par ses blessures.

**HAZUKI**

C'est vrai ?

**NANAKO**

Ouais... Il a même grimpé sur mon lit la nuit dernière. Papa n'en revenait pas !

**AIKO**

Tu vois, Nanako ? Finalement, ça servait à rien de s'énerver.

_Nanako acquiesce._

**HAZUKI**

Mais malgré ça, Nanako... Rassure-moi, je t'ai quand même suffisamment aidée au cabinet de ton Papa ?

**NANAKO**

Oui, de ouf ! Tu nous a beaucoup aidé hier... Et je pense que sans toi, Lulu n'aurait pas survécu à ses blessures. Non, t'as vraiment été géniale, hier.

**HAZUKI**

Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça !

_Nanako rit._

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que je dois m'occuper d'un animal, je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à toi et tes amies...

**HAZUKI**

Tu es... sérieuse ?

_Nanako hoche la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe plus rien. Finalement, Hazuki se met à rire aux éclats, suivie par Nanako. Dorémi et Aiko, de leur côté, s'échangent des regards inquiets._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Tu crois qu'elle a vu Hazuki la nuit dernière ?

**AIKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

J'espère que non...

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Dernière vue d'ensemble de la maison de Hazuki, avec en fond sonore les rires de Hazuki et Nanako..._

**FIN**

1Pour comédien concerné : pour simuler un rhume, prend une voix nasillarde.


	11. Episode 11 - L'arnaque du siècle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dela, la perceptrice du royaume des sorcières, propose une partie de poker à Majorika; cette dernière perd. Sans s'en rendre compte plutôt, elle vient de vendre son restaurant à Majoruka. Exclue de sa propre maison, Majorika doit se reloger. Les apprenties vont devoir trouver un moyen de l'héberger, tout en arrêtant Majoruka dans ses plans...

**Prologue 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Vue d'ensemble de l'académie de Majokai, où les filles ont passé leur premier examen dans l'épisode 7._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE D'EXAMEN**

_Dorémi, en tenue d'apprentie, se tient devant une table. Mota et Motamota sont derrière la table, tandis que Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika observent à l'arrière de la salle. Dorémi pointe sa baguette en direction du verre. Elle la lève. Le rayon d'énergie touche la table et fait apparaître le verre représenté sur le chevalet. Dorémi lève une nouvelle fois sa baguette... Le verre se transforme en rat, sous les regards satisfaits des deux examinatrices._

**MOTA**

Impeccable.

**MOTAMOTA**

Et bien, voilà, Dorémi. Tu viens de réussir ton premier examen.

_Hazuki et Aiko applaudissent derrière elle._

**AIKO**

On t'aime, Dorémi !

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

**DOREMI**

_(flattée)_

Bah, euh... Merci ! Ça fait plaisir.

**MOTA**

Bien... Maintenant que tu as réussi la première session, tu es désormais admise à la session suivante. Et en récompense, tu vas pouvoir remplacer tes billes magiques par une boule de cristal.

_Mine réjouie de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai ?? Ça veut dire que... je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs autant que je veux ?

**MOTAMOTA**

Oui ! Bien sur !

**MOTA**

Du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de faire de la magie interdite.

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi à ce niveau !

**Prologue 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE D'EXAMEN**

_La baguette de Dorémi, vidée de ses billes, atterrit dans la poubelle (elle l'a jetée et remplacée par sa nouvelle baguette). La caméra cadre Majorika et ses apprenties en train de se diriger vers la sortie._

**MAJORIKA**

Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour nous, hein !

**MOTAMOTA**

De rien, Rika. Au revoir, les filles !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Au revoir !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIRS DE L'ACADEMIE**

_Les filles quittent le local en fermant la porte derrière eux. Dorémi fait ensuite signe à ses deux amies de se rapprocher._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Venez voir ça !

_Hazuki et Aiko se placent aux côtés de Dorémi, qui tient sa boule de cristal dans le creux de sa main. La boule brille d'une lueur rose._

**HAZUKI**

Je suis la seule à penser que le cristal de Dorémi ressemble à un haricot ?

**AIKO**

Non, c'est bien un cristal en forme de haricot.

**DOREMI**

C'est surtout la preuve que je suis enfin une vraie sorcière !

_Majorika se racle la gorge._

**MAJORIKA**

Loin de là, Dorémi; t'es toujours en apprentissage. C'est pas parce que tu as eu ta boule de cristal que tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs n'importe comment. T'es toujours soumise aux lois de la magie !

_La caméra cadre la boule de cristal de Dorémi. Pendant que l'image vire au noir, on voit un bref instant la lueur de cette boule de cristal._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL PRINCIPAL DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika observe les plats disposés dans le présentoir, dont les prix ont encore changé, d'un œil mauvais..._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais... C'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces prix fumés du casque ?...

_Puis elle se tourne vers la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Aiko ?... Aiko, viens ici !

_Aiko, visiblement ennuyée, rejoint Majorika._

**AIKO**

_(exaspérée)_

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai un quatre-quarts au four, quand même !

**MAJORIKA**

C'est toi qui a encore bidouillé mes prix ?

**AIKO**

Ouais. Et alors ?

**MAJORIKA**

Et alors ? Je t'avais dit qu'on arrêtait avec ça !

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi je faisais ça : offre, demande,... Vous vous souvenez, ou pas ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tu vas encore me parler de cette loi à la con ? Tu veux que je fasses faillite, ou quoi ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi et Hazuki sont toujours dans la cuisine. Alertée par la dispute, Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Tu termines ça pour moi ? Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord.

_Dorémi quitte la cuisine. Hazuki, elle, commence à déplacer quelques ustensiles._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Madame n'est pas contente parce que j'ai eu le malheur de changer les prix des desserts.

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Mais, ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup !... Merde ! C'est qui la propriétaire de ce restaurant ?... Hein ?

_Soudain, l'armoire se remet à bouger. Les bruits que font le meuble attirent l'attention de Hazuki. Cette dernière commence à prendre peur._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Vous ! Mais c'est nous qui avons eu l'idée d'en faire une pâtisserie ! Alors, on a quand même le droit de proposer quelques changements quand c'est nécessaire !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Oh, ça va, hein !

_Hazuki s'approche craintivement de l'armoire, qui s'arrête de bouger._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Moi, si vous voulez faire à votre mode, y a pas de problème, hein ! Mais ce sera sans moi !

_Tout d'un coup, l'armoire s'ouvre. Majoruka, la soeur de Majorika que l'on avait vu dans l'épisode 6, atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Hazuki, terrifiée, fait un bond en arrière._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(crie)_

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore dans cette cuisine ???

_Majorika, Dorémi et Aiko courent vers la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ? Tout va bien ?

_Hazuki, blême de peur et tremblante, désigne Majoruka avec son doigt. Cette dernière se relève en grommelant._

**MAJORIKA**

_(contrariée)_

Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je t'avais pas demandé de ne plus jamais revenir ?

**MAJORUKA**

Allons, allons... Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, frangine. Je ne serais là que pour dix minutes tout au plus.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, j'espère bien ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que t'es venu foutre dans mon restaurant !

**MAJORUKA**

Et bien... J'ai discuté avec Dela il y a quelques temps concernant ton restaurant. Et selon elle, il paraîtrait que ce restaurant pourrait apporter popularité, luxe et prestige à son propriétaire. Avec possibilité d'atteindre les hauts rangs au Sénat. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

_Mine intriguée de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah ouais, effectivement... Ça peut être intéressant, ça.

**MAJORUKA**

En effet. C'est justement pour parler de ça que je suis venue te voir... Viens, on va en discuter dans le hall.

**MAJORIKA**

_(légèrement hésitante)_

Euh... Oui, d'accord.

_Majorika et sa sœur se dirigent vers le hall._

**MAJORIKA**

Vous trois, attendez ici.

_Tandis que les trois filles restent dans la cuisine, les deux sorcières partent s'installer à une des tables du hall du resto._

**AIKO**

Oh... Ça sent l'entourloupe à plein nez, ça.

_Aiko fait signe à ses deux amies pour se planquer derrière le bar et observer la scène._

**MAJORUKA**

Bon... Vu que je suis ta sœur, j'ai pris la peine de t'acheter quelque chose que t'aime par dessus tout...

_Majoruka ouvre son sac, et en sort une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle la montre à Majorika._

**MAJORUKA**

Regarde ça... Un bon vin rouge, issu des vignes de la Bourgogne, au goût exquis, conservée depuis 1985 et importée tout droit de son pays d'origine : La France !

_Mine émerveillée de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est du vrai vin français ?

**MAJORUKA**

100% authentique. Ah... T'aimes ça, le vin français, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Majorika prend soudainement un air beaucoup plus méfiant; elle se doute de quelque chose._

**MAJORIKA**

Attends... Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas me faire ! Tu veux me rendre complètement saoule pour me faire un sale coup, c'est ça ?

**MAJORUKA**

Relax, Rika... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit.

**MAJORIKA**

Mouais... Je te vois venir, quand même...

_Les trois apprenties observent toujours la scène depuis le bar... Majorika sort un chéquier de son sac._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de sortir de son sac, là ?

**AIKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

Ça ressemble à un chéquier. A mon avis, Majoruka prépare quelque chose...

**MAJORUKA**

Alors, frangine ? Combien serais-tu prête à payer pour me céder quelques parts de ta boutique ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(sous le choc)_

Euh... Pardon ? Ruka, il est hors de question que je te cède ma boutique comme ça !

**MAJORUKA**

Allons, je sais que t'as bon cœur, Rika... Reconnais que je suis mieux qualifiée pour gérer un restaurant comme celui-ci. Je te propose donc, en l'échange d'une certaine somme d'argent, de me laisser ta place en tant que gérante. Alors, la date d'éxecution ?...

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

T'es sourde ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que c'était hors de question !

_Mine abasourdie de Majoruka._

**MAJORUKA**

Que... Quoi ?

**MAJORIKA**

T'as très bien entendu ! Je refuse de te céder ma boutique !

**MAJORUKA**

_(s'énerve)_

J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Même en t'offrant du vin, tu refuses mon offre ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Oui ! Alors, tu peux essayer tu ce que tu veux, les pots-de-vin, m'attraper par les sentiments, tu n'auras jamais une once de cette boutique ! Jamais ! Point à la ligne !

_Un long flottement s'ensuit. Majoruka soupire._

**MAJORUKA**

_(en colère)_

T'es vraiment une ingrate, tu sais ça !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ouais, tu peux bien parler, toi ! T'essayais encore de m'arnaquer, hein ? Je suis sure que t'as même pas un sou sur toi !

**MAJORUKA**

Bon. Écoute, Rika ! Tout ce que j'ai acheté pour toi m'a coûté une fortune ! Alors, fais un effort !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, une fortune !! Tu roules sur l'or ! Moi, j'ai juste droit à l'aide sociale !

_Avec un air menaçant, Majoruka se lève de sa chaise._

**MAJORUKA**

Tu vas accepter mon chèque immédiatement !

**MAJORIKA**

Non ! Dans tes rêves !

**MAJORUKA**

Tu préfères que je mette le Sénat au courant de tes pratiques financières plus que douteuses ?

_Les trois filles décident d'intervenir. Elle s'approchent des deux sorcières._

**MAJORIKA**

Et bien, vas-y ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

**MAJORUKA**

Je vais me gêner !

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé !... Hé ! Majoruka ! Votre sœur a dit non, alors n'insistez pas !

_Majorika se tourne vers les filles._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je vous avais dit d'attendre dans la cuisine !

**AIKO**

Je sais, mais c'est pour votre bien, Majorika ! _(à Majoruka)_ Quant à vous, Majoruka, en tant qu'employée de ce restaurant, je me mets du côté de votre sœur. On ne vous vendra pas votre boutique !

**DOREMI**

Je marche.

**HAZUKI**

Moi aussi.

**AIKO**

D'ailleurs... J'aimerais bien voir ce chéquier.

_Aiko arrache le chéquier des mains de Majoruka._

**MAJORUKA**

Hé !! Rends-moi ça, petite chipie !

_Puis elle inspecte le chéquier, avant de l'agiter en fusillant Majoruka du regard._

**AIKO**

Sympa, ces faux chèques.

_Aiko déchire le livret en plusieurs morceaux._

**MAJORUKA**

Non !! Mon seul moyen de paiement !

**DOREMI**

Ouais ? Eh ben, c'est pas avec ça que vous nous aurez ! Ce restaurant est à Majorika jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Maintenant, on aimerait que vous partiez immédiatement !

**MAJORIKA**

T'as pigé, Ruka ? T'es plus la bienvenue ici. Alors, fous le camp !

_Long flottement._

**MAJORUKA**

_(crie)_

Comme vous voulez ! Je fous le camp !

_Majoruka reprend violemment la bouteille de vin._

**MAJORUKA (cont.)**

Mais je reprend ma bouteille de vin ! Tu la mérites pas !

**MAJORIKA**

Tu peux la garder, je n'en veux pas !

_Majoruka se dirige vers l'armoire-portail._

**MAJORUKA**

J'essaie pour une fois d'être gentille avec ma soeur, et qu'est ce que j'obtiens ? Vous êtes vraiment des putains d'ingrates ! Une bande de radins !

_Lorsque Majoruka atteint le portail, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers sa sœur en la pointant du doigt._

**MAJORUKA**

Je te préviens, Rika : tu vas encore entendre parler de moi ! Vous aussi, les filles !

_Majorika monte dans l'armoire et claque la porte derrière elle._

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Dehors, vite !

_Une détonation retentit dans l'armoire. Tandis que Majorika et ses apprenties quittent la cuisine en courant, de la fumée pourpre commence à envahir la pièce._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE ALLEE DU RESTAURANT**

_En attendant que la fumée se dissipe complètement, Majorika et ses trois apprenties se sont réfugiées à l'extérieur._

**MAJORIKA**

Raaahhh... Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ! Je savais qu'elle allait faire ça ! Je savais qu'elle allait tenter de me voler MON restaurant !

**DOREMI**

Oh, vous en faites pas : elle a compris que c'était peine perdue pour elle.

**MAJORIKA**

Non, mais... C'est pas si simple, Dorémi. Majoruka est une vraie sournoise ! C'est quelqu'un qui sait te prendre par les sentiments et utiliser tes faiblesses pour t'entourlouper ! Elle a totalement essayé de faire ça tout à l'heure !

**HAZUKI**

N'empêche, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle veut reprendre notre restaurant...

**MAJORIKA**

Parce que cette connasse a toujours rêvé d'avoir son propre bar ! Privé, en plus !

**AIKO**

Un bar privé ?... Je vois qu'elle a un grand sens de l'altruisme !

**DOREMI**

Et... Comment t'as fait pour deviner que le chèque de Majoruka était faux ?

**AIKO**

Il était en papier transparent normal. Celui utilisé pour les chéquiers est opaque...

**DOREMI**

« Opaque » ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

**AIKO**

Ça veut dire qu'on voit pas à travers.

**MAJORIKA**

J'aurais dû le déchirer directement, tiens...

**AIKO**

Laissez tomber, elle n'emmerdera plus personne à ce stade.

_Hazuki jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

Dites, euh... On ne rentrerais pas ? Il est presque 6 heures.

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Si je rentre trop tard, ma mère va encore me priver de sorties.

**AIKO**

Et moi, il faut que je fasse à manger à mon daron.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais... Du coup, je vais encore me retrouver toute seule... Ruka va probablement me voler ma boutique pendant la nuit.

**AIKO**

Oh, oubliez un peu cette histoire ! Elle ne pourra pas vous volez vos biens comme ça... Bon, faut qu'on y aille. A demain !

_Les trois filles se dirigent vers la rue._

**DOREMI**

Au revoir !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, c'est ça... Au revoir...

_Les filles quittent l'allée du restaurant. Majorika, elle, reste assise sur son banc et soupire._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue d'ensemble du bâtiment principal de l'école des filles, de nuit._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Même plan que pour la séquence précédente, mais cette fois de jour._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(tout bas)_

Je suis inquiète quand même...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE CLASSE 4-1**

_Dorémi et Hazuki sont en classe. Pendant que leur institutrice, Madame Seki, parle, elle discutent entre eux, suffisamment bas pour ne pas se faire pincer._

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Inquiète pour quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

_(tout bas)_

Pour ce qui s'est passé hier... Et si Majoruka tentait vraiment de nous chourer la boutique ?

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Je n'en suis pas sure... Si elle faisait vraiment ça, ça concernerait quand même un bâtiment tout entier.

**HAZUKI**

_(tout bas)_

T'as pourtant entendu ce qu'elle a dit avant de partir ? « Vous entendrez encore parler de moi », c'est ce qu'elle a dit !... Il vaut mieux surveiller ses aller-venues.

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Oh... Décidément, tu peux être paranoïaque quand tu peux...

**HAZUKI**

_(tout bas)_

Même pas !... T'as bien vu ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ? La bouteille de vin, le faux chèque, les menaces vers la fin,... Et tu trouves encore le moyen de dire que c'est rien ? Et si on découvrait la boutique vidée tout à l'heure ?

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu vas me dire ensuite que ça va brûler ? Fait fonctionner ta cervelle cinq minutes !

_Dorémi reçoit une craie en plein front. En réaction, elle pousse un bref cri de douleur. Madame Seki (c'est elle qui a lancé la craie) la fusille du regard._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(sévèrement)_

Dis donc, Dorémi ? Tu as des choses plus intéressantes que mon cours à raconter ?

_Éclat de rire général dans la classe._

**Séquence 5** 1

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MAJORIKA**

_Majorika dort toujours dans son lit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la sonnerie du comptoir retentit. Majorika se réveille péniblement, quitte son lit, et se dirige vers le couloir._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_La perceptrice d'impôts, Dela, se trouve devant le comptoir._

**DELA**

_(appelant)_

Rika ! Tu dors toujours ?

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis l'étage)_

Vous excitez pas, j'arrive !

_Majorika arrive de la cuisine et saute sur le comptoir, à peine réveillée. Elle affiche sa stupeur en voyant Dela._

**MAJORIKA**

_(étonnée)_

Dela ? Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?... J'ai payé toutes mes factures, cette fois ! Et en avance !

**DELA**

_(en montrant un tas de carte)_

Cela te dirait-il de faire une partie de poker ?

**MAJORIKA**

Une partie de poker ? Juste ça ?

**DELA**

Oui, juste ça. Viens, on va s'installer tranquillement autour d'un bon saké.

**MAJORIKA**

Attends un peu ? Toi aussi, tu vas me faire des avances financières en me proposant de l'alcool comme pot-de-vin ?

**DELA**

La loi me l'interdit, voyons ! Et sincèrement, tu me crois vraiment capable de ce genre de choses ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bah... T'es banquière, après tout...

_Dela et Majorika s'assoient face à face à une des tables de la salle. Dela commence à mélanger les cartes._

**DELA**

Bon... Je suppose que tu connais les règles du poker ?

**MAJORIKA**

A peu près...

**DELA**

Je vais quand même te les ré-expliquer... D'abord, je mélange. Ensuite, tu as quatre possibilités : tu peux dire « passer » pour ne pas donner tes cartes, « suivre » ou « voir » pour miser une somme égale à ta dernière enchère, « relancer » pour miser une somme plus haute, ou alors « tapis » pour miser... euh, ce qu'il te reste. Tu peux aussi échanger tes cartes. Sinon, tu dois dire « servi ». Tu saisis ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, mais... J'enchéris quoi, exactement ?

**DELA**

Tu verras après... Bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Le premier qui a trois mains gagnantes remporte la partie.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_Les cartes et les jetons ont été réparties en parts égales pour chaque joueur._

**DELA**

« Parole ». Ça veut dire que je ne mise rien. Et toi, Rika ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(hésitante)_

Euh... J'ouvre de dix jetons.

**DELA**

J'ai dit « Parole », donc, je passe.

**MAJORIKA**

« Suivre ».

_Les deux joueuses regardent leurs cartes._

**DELA**

Alors ? On échange ?

**MAJORIKA**

« Servi ».

**DELA**

Une carte pour moi.

**MAJORIKA**

Pas de problème.

_Après un échange de carte, Dela regarde une dernière fois son jeu et le pose sur la table._

**DELA**

Brelan de rois.

_Majorika regarde son jeu. Elle soupire, puis le pose sur la table._

**MAJORIKA**

Et merde... Paire de huit pour moi.

**DELA**

Tss, tss, tss,... Dommage. C'est moi qui gagne cette manche. On continue ?

**MAJORIKA**

Mouais...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_On saute vers la fin du tour suivant. Majorika pose son jeu sur la table._

**MAJORIKA**

J'ai deux paires de cinq.

_Dela jette un regard malicieux à son adversaire et pose ses cartes à table. Elles affichent une main plus forte : une quinte au huit !_

**MAJORIKA**

_(frappe la table)_

Chier !

**DELA**

J'ai encore gagné... Hé, ressaisis-toi, parce que si je gagne une troisième fois, tu vas perdre le jeu...

_Majorika avale sa salive, l'air inquiète._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dela regarde ses cartes d'un air confiant. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a le plus de jetons. Majorika, visiblement ennuyée, n'en a presque plus..._

**DELA**

Alors ?

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... « Relancer » ?

_Mine dubitative de Dela._

**DELA**

T'es sure de toi ?... Rika, il ne faut pas tricher avec moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Je... Je voulais dire, euh... « Tapis » !

**DELA**

J'aime mieux ça.

_Majorika place tous ses jetons au centre de la table._

**DELA**

Un dernier échange ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non ! Je refuse de me faire avoir une troisième fois !

**DELA**

Bon, d'accord... Je vais prendre ça comme un « servi ». Tiens, je vais dire « servi » aussi pour changer.

**MAJORIKA**

Hum.

_Les joueuses regardent leur cartes. Dela pose fièrement ses cartes sur la table._

**DELA**

Voilà ! Couleur à piques pour moi ! Et toi ?

_Majorika regarde avec inquiétude extrême ses cartes, toutes différentes, sans répondre à Dela._

**DELA**

Rika ?

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Finalement, j'aimerais échanger mes cartes... C'est toujours possible ?

_Dela fait « non » de la tête._

**DELA**

Non, Rika. C'est trop tard, maintenant. Là, tu n'as plus d'autres choix que de montrer ta main.

_Un long flottement s'ensuit. Finalement, Majorika finit par poser ses cartes à table, à la vue de Dela._

**DELA**

Oh, ma pauvre Rika,... T'as vraiment pas de chance. Bon, bah,... Ça fait trois manches remportées pour moi. J'ai gagné. Retiens bien ceci : On ne plaisante pas avec une perceptrice d'impôts.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, ça va j'ai compris ! Tu vas me dire ce que j'ai mis aux enchères tout ce temps, maintenant ?

**DELA**

Et bien... Ta boutique !

_De stupeur, Majorika bondit de sa chaise_

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

QUOI ???

**DELA**

Eh oui. Tu viens juste de me vendre ta boutique. D'ailleurs, une personne que je connais très bien m'a fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, elle va être ravie !

_Dela commence à ranger son matériel de poker._

**MAJORIKA**

Attends... T'es en train de me dire que je viens de perdre MA maison en jouant au poker contre toi ??

**DELA**

Tu n'as pas perdu ta maison, Rika; tu l'as vendu de ton plein gré à ta sœur. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais... Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Allez, à toutes !

_Dela se dirige vers l'armoire-portail. Majorika la suit._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Ca veut dire que c'est ma sœur, qui me veut ouvertement du mal, qui va me piquer mon restaurant ? Ma maison ? Ma propriété ? Tout ce que je possède ?... C'est pas légal ce que t'as fait !... Hé, tu m'écoutes ? T'es une traîtresse, tu m'entends ! Un putain de traîtresse !!

_Dela s'apprête à embarquer dans le portail, lorsqu'elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Majorika._

**DELA**

J'ai juste fait mon boulot, ma chère Rika...

_Dela saute dans le portail et referme la porte. Après une détonation dans l'armoire, un panache de fumée envahit la pièce. Mais Majorika reste figée sur place avec un air choqué..._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Les cours ont pris fin. Dorémi se trouve debout devant le bureau de son institutrice qui la fusille du regard._

**MADAME SEKI**

Je t'ai déjà fait au bas mot une dizaine de remarques rien que ces trois dernières semaines, malgré toutes les punitions. Y'a pas de problème, je veut bien la jouer cool avec toi ! Mais non seulement tu n'écoute jamais mes cours, mais en plus, tu déranges Hazuki en bavardant avec elle !

**DOREMI**

Je sais, mais...

**MADAME SEKI**

Je n'ai pas fini ! Sans compter les devoirs en retards ou jamais faits, les contrôles ratés, les leçons mal apprises,... Tu n'as pas une note au-dessus de la moyenne pour l'instant, je te ferais dire !

_Dorémi, honteuse, baisse la tête._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

Je vais jouer cartes sur table, Dorémi. Ton comportement en classe commence sérieusement à me chagriner. Alors, je te conseille de bien te tenir à carreaux, et dans ce cas, tout ira bien.

_Madame Seki pointe son élève du doigt._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

Mais si je dois te faire encore une remarque avant le début des vacances, je sévirais, et ça ne te plairais pas. Est-ce que j'ai bien été comprise ?

**DOREMI**

_(amorphe)_

Oui, madame...

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux sortir.

_Dorémi reprend son sac et se dirige vers la sortie._

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh, j'oubliais. Dorémi ? J'ai un dernier truc à te dire.

_Dorémi s'arrête._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DU RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko marchent dans un quartier à proximité (et en direction) du restaurant Maho-Dou._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Cette folle-furieuse me foutra en remédiation si je fais moins de 50% au prochain test !

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est si grave que ça ?

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ! Si elle me met en remédiation, ça voudra dire deux fois plus de devoirs, deux fois plus de leçons, et impossible de faire ce que je veux avant au moins 19 heures !... Oh, je suis vraiment la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde !

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu ne verrais pas plutôt ça comme une seconde chance ?

**DOREMI**

Une seconde chance... Ça, c'est facile à dire ! T'as la meilleure moyenne de la classe !

**AIKO**

Dorémi, pour une fois qu'elle essaye de te remotiver ! Tu devrais peut-être y mettre un peu du tien, aussi !

**DOREMI**

Pour des trucs qui me serviront à rien dans ma vie future ? Franchement, les maths ? A quoi ça sert ?

**AIKO**

Bah... A savoir compter.

_Les filles arrivent juste à côté de la pâtisserie. Mais à leur grande surprise, il y a plusieurs personnes qui semblent bouger les meubles dans le restaurant._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans ?... On dirait qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur !

**DOREMI**

Et alors ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça n'a pas l'air d'être des clients ! Surtout vu la manière dont il manient les meubles !

**AIKO**

Hein ? C'est un cambriolage, ou quoi ??

_Tout d'un coup, trois hommes habillés en cape noire (des sorciers), quittent le restaurant en retenant Majorika, qui tente de se débattre._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Non !! Vous n'avez pas le droit !!! C'est MON restaurant !!

_Majoruka passe sa tête à l’extérieur, par l'entre-ouverture de la porte._

**MAJORUKA**

C'est plus ce que dit l'agent immobilier !... _(à ses sbires)_ Vous trois, _v_ ous reviendrez après l'avoir mise dehors !

**SORCIER #1**

Bien, Majoruka !

_En voyant la scène, les trois filles se regardent brièvement, puis sortent leur console..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majoruka retourne dans la cuisine, au milieu de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui sont en train de la vider._

**MAJORUKA**

Alors ? Vous avez presque fini ?

**SORCIERE #1**

Il nous reste encore plusieurs pièces de l'étage à vider, Majoruka !

**MAJORUKA**

_(s'impatiente)_

Et bien, accélérez le mouvement ! J'aimerais que ce bar soit prêt avant---

_Avant de terminer sa phrase, Majoruka est touchée de plein fouet au dos par un sortilège de puissance. Elle s'écroule par terre en criant de douleur, sous les yeux de tous ses sbires. Tandis que Majoruka se relève, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, en tenue de sorcières, rentrent dans la cuisine avec un air menaçant._

**MAJORUKA**

Qu'est ce vous foutez ici, vous ?

**DOREMI**

On est venu reprendre notre boutique !

**MAJORUKA**

Ah, mais... C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, les filles ! Maintenant, c'est moi la proprio officielle de la boutique ! Regardez...

_Majoruka montre des contrats aux filles._

**MAJORUKA**

C'est même écrit là-dessus ! OK ? Vous pouvez partir, maintenant ?

**AIKO**

Non. On ne bougera pas.

**MAJORUKA**

D'accord.

_Majoruka claque des doigts. Plusieurs sbires s'approchent des filles, tandis que Majoruka en profite pour s'enfuir à l'étage. Aiko jette un sort sur plusieurs sbires, qui sont projetés vers l'arrière de la cuisine. Les filles se dirigent vers l'étage. Un sbire tente d'attraper Hazuki. Cette dernière essaie de se débattre, mais le sbire se prend un sort en pleine tronche. Hazuki rejoint ses amies dans l'escalier. Les filles se mettent ensuite à chercher Majoruka dans l'étage._

**AIKO**

T'es où, espèce de connasse ???

_Après avoir ouvert toutes les portes, les filles se dirigent vers celle de la chambre de Majorika... Mais une fois la porte ouverte, une ligne lumineuse (en fait une corde magique), saisit les trois filles par la taille, les ligote, et les entraîne dans la chambre. C'est la corde de Majoruka, qui arrive à les déplacer vers la fenêtre... Les filles passent à travers, et se retrouvent dans le vide. Les trois filles paniquent._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non, attendez !! Il... Il y a au moins cinq mètres de vide, là !

**MAJORUKA**

Justement !

_La corde magique de Majoruka disparaît... Les filles font une longue chute en hurlant, avant d'atterrir sur une benne à ordures fermée et de se retrouver par terre. Du haut de la fenêtre, Majoruka se met à rire._

**MAJORUKA**

_(moqueuse)_

Vous vous êtes cru dans un film, ou quoi ?

_Majoruka repart de son côté, laissant les filles en plan._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BANC PUBLIC**

_Majorika et ses élèves ont quitté la pâtisserie. Elle se sont toutes assises sur un banc en bord du canal, sauf Aiko qui est debout devant le reste du groupe._

**AIKO**

_(en colère, poing fermé)_

Rahhhh ! Si je remets la main sur cette Majoruka à la con !!...

**DOREMI**

_(abattue)_

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous aie fait ça. Comment on va faire sans la boutique ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(tristement)_

Vous avez pensé à moi ?... J'ai tout perdu à cause d'elle ! Ma boutique,... ma maison,... mes desserts,... ma fortune !! Maintenant, je vais être obligée de vivre dans la rue !

_Dorémi soupire, puis se lève._

**DOREMI**

Oh !... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de récupérer le restaurant, quand même ! C'est trop facile !

**AIKO**

Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Hein ?... Faire disparaître Majorika par magie ?

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi pas ? On a toujours nos consoles, après tout !

**AIKO**

Y'a rien à faire, Dorémi ! Non seulement les serrures ont été changées, mais en plus, Majoruka a réussi à mettre toute la propriété à son nom !... Et si on fourre notre nez là-dedans, on risque notre peau !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

**HAZUKI**

Moi, personnellement, je préfère ne pas me faire tuer juste pour un restaurant.

**DOREMI**

Oh non, Hazuki... Pas toi...

**AIKO**

On ne sait rien faire ! Rien à part...

_Aiko baisse la tête, puis soupire._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Digérer l'information.

_Puis elle repart bredouille de son côté. Quelques secondes après, Hazuki décide de la suivre._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki, qu'est ce que tu fais ?... Tu vas où, là ?

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

_Seules Dorémi et Majorika, toujours occupé à minauder sur le banc, restent sur place. Dorémi se tourne vers Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Vous... Vous voulez dormir chez moi... en attendant que tout ça soit fini ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(tristement)_

Oh, si tu veux...

_Majorika saute sur l'épaule de Dorémi, puis cette dernière se met en route vers sa maison._

**DOREMI**

Bon,... Personne dans ma famille n'est encore au courant de tout ce que je fais, ni de votre existence... Alors, il faudra pas trop vous faire remarquer. D'accord ?

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi arrive devant sa maison. Elle s'arrête juste devant._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, c'est ici.

_Dorémi sort sa console et l'active._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Je vais vous téléporter dans ma chambre, comme ça... ma famille ne vous verra pas.

**MAJORIKA**

Merci quand même...

_Dorémi jette un sortilège sur Majorika, qui disparaît dans un flash lumineux. Après, Dorémi désactive sa console, puis se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle rentre, et ferme derrière elle._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Dorémi prend son goûter avec un air dépité. Son père, Keisuke, passe juste à côté de lui. Il ouvre le réfrigérateur. Pile au moment où il allait y prendre quelque chose, il remarque Dorémi._

**KEISUKE**

Tout va bien, Dorémi ? T'en tires une tête...

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ouais... Je vais bien.

_Keisuke prend une brique de jus dans le frigo. Après avoir refermé le frigo, il se dirige vers le salon, où se trouve Haruka._

**KEISUKE**

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

**HARUKA**

Je ne sais pas... Elle faisait déjà cette tête lorsqu'elle est rentrée... Et à mon avis, soit elle s'est encore faite larguer, soit elle a des problèmes à l'école, et elle ne veux pas nous le dire.

**KEISUKE**

Hum... Et... Pop n'est pas encore rentrée ?

**HARUKA**

Si, elle est partie dessiner dans sa chambre. Elle ne veut être dérangée sous aucun prétexte...

_Dorémi continue de manger son goûter. Quelques secondes se passent... Tout d'un coup, des bruits sourds d'impacts se font entendre depuis le plafond._

**HARUKA**

Que... C'est quoi ce bruit ?

**KEISUKE**

T'es sur qu'elle dessine ?

_Dorémi lève la tête vers le plafond. Ses deux parents s'échangent des regards inquiets, puis Haruka décide d'aller voir._

**HARUKA**

Je vais aller voir.

_Dorémi se lève brusquement et s'interpose devant sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Non, non, attends ! Attends... Euh... T'inquiètes pas, je vais y aller, moi !

_Dorémi se dirige vers l'escalier en courant, alors que Haruka tente d'intervenir..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE puis CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Dorémi, morte de trac, fonce vers la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur en courant. Elle ouvre la porte, et découvre avec horreur Pop en train de serrer Majorika dans ses bras._

**POP**

_(en chantant)_

Spongie ! Spongie ! T'es ma Spongie à moi !

**MAJORIKA**

_(voix étranglée)_

NGHH !!! Veux-tu me lâcher, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ??

_Pop se tourne vers Dorémi et lui montre Majorika._

**POP**

T'as vu ce que j'ai trouvé, Dorémi ? C'est Spongie, ma nouvelle grenouille en peluche ! Elle est apparue sur mon lit tout à l'heure ! Comme par magie !

_Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle avale sa salive. Pop recommence à étreindre Majorika de façon assez brutale; elle se met à l'écraser et l'étirer dans tous les sens, de façon cartoonesque 2._

**POP (cont.)**

Oh... Et en plus, elle est tellement douce au toucher !...

**MAJORIKA**

NGGAAHHH !!!

**POP**

Et elle parle ! C'est cool, non !

**DOREMI**

_(embarrassée)_

Hé hé hé... Ouais, c'est très cool.

**MAJORIKA**

_(à voix basse)_

Dorémi ! Sors-moi tout de suite de ce merdier !

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis le rez-de-chaussée)_

Tout va bien, là haut ?

_Dorémi tourne la tête en direction de l'escalier._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, t'inquiètes !... _(elle se tourne vers Majorika)_ Désolée...

_Dorémi s'éclipse discrètement, sous le regard de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, non ! Me laisse pas avec elle !!

_Dorémi ferme la porte. Pop se tourne vers Majorika._

**POP**

Alors... Et maintenant, Spongie, on va prendre le thé avec mes autres peluches ! T'es d'accord ?

_Mine terrifiée de Majorika._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE puis CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. En l'ouvrant, elle voit Majorika, cachée derrière des livres, en train de trembler de peur._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifié)_

Non ! Non, pitié ! Ne me touche pas !!

**DOREMI**

_(dubitative)_

Ce... C'est juste moi.

_Majorika s'arrête de trembler. Elle écarte légèrement un livre pour vérifier si c'est bien Dorémi, puis elle sort de sa cachette, furieuse._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! Même pour aider quelqu'un, t'es incapable d'utiliser des pouvoirs correctement !

**DOREMI**

Mais... Je ne pouvais pas savoir, ce... C'était un accident !

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ouais, un accident, comme tu dis ! Mais en attendant, non seulement j'ai plus de maison, mais en plus, j'ai du me laisser tripoter, écarteler, écraser et aplatir par ta sœur pendant presque une demi-heure !! Franchement, je me serais bien passée de ça !

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Chut !! Chut !! Pas si fort !

_Majorika se tient un bras, serrant les dents de douleur._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, bon sang... J'ai encore mal ! C'est pire qu'une gueule de bois !

**POP (h.c.)**

Spongie ?... Spongie, où est-ce que tu te caches ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, merde !

_Majorika se remet à paniquer, et se planque rapidement sous sa pile de livres. Pop pousse la porte de la chambre et y rentre._

**POP**

Dorémi ? T'as pas vu Spongie ?

**DOREMI**

_(nerveusement, bégaye)_

Euh... Non, non ! Je ne peux pas... dire que je l'ai vu !

_Dorémi affiche un sourire nerveux. Pop remarque le tas de livres et s'en approche... Elle donne un coup de pied sur le livre du dessus. A sa grande surprise, elle y découvre Majorika !_

**POP**

Hé ! Mais...

_Majorika, toute tremblante, se couvre les yeux en la voyant. Pop se tourne vers Dorémi, en colère._

**POP**

Tu m'as piqué ma peluche !

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Mais, arrête ! C'est pas moi qui l'a mise là !

**POP**

Ouais, c'est pas toi ! C'est E.T., il est venu dans ma chambre et il l'a posé devant ton lit !

_Pop saisit Majorika, qui tente de se débattre._

**DOREMI**

Allez, Pop ! Fais fonctionner ta cervelle ! C'est même pas une peluche !

**POP**

Toi, tu me demandes de faire fonctionner ma cervelle ? Tu connais même pas ta table de 2, c'est dire !

_Dorémi se met en colère à son tour. Elle saisit Majorika et tente de l'arracher des mains de sa sœur._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Bon ! Maintenant, t'arrêtes tes conneries et tu me rends ça !

_Pop tire Majorika vers son côté, empêchant Dorémi de la reprendre._

**POP**

Non ! C'est mon Spongie !

_Les deux soeurs se battent pour reprendre Majorika. Cette dernière commence à être étirée dans le sens de la largeur._

**DOREMI**

Rends-moi ça, je te dis !

**POP**

Non !

**DOREMI**

Putain, mais tu vas me rendre ça ??? Rends-moi ça, où je t'explose !!

**POP**

Tu touches pas à MON SPONGIE !!!!

_Finalement, Dorémi tire suffisamment fort pour reprendre Majorika. Dorémi retombe en arrière, sur le dos, tandis que sa sœur se retrouve face contre le sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se relève, elle se met à chouiner jusqu'à pleurer comme un bébé._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est bien fait !

_Dorémi place sa main contre la bouche de Majorika pour la faire taire. Pop, en larmes, se dirige vers le couloir. Elle montre Dorémi du doigt._

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Je vais le dire à Maman !!!

**DOREMI**

C'est ça, va faire ta moucharde...

_Pop a déjà quitté la chambre lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle commence à paniquer._

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_

J'suis dans la merde...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BUANDERIE**

_Haruka est en train de charger son lave-linge. Pop, toujours en pleurs, rentre dans la buanderie et se blottit contre sa mère._

**HARUKA**

Pop ?... Pop, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Dorémi m'a volé ma peluche !! Et... Et quand j'ai essayé de la reprendre, elle... m'a fait tomber par terre, et... elle a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi !

_Haruka soupire._

**HARUKA**

_(apathique)_

D'accord, j'arrive...

_Haruka et Pop quittent la buanderie._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi a ouvert sa commode. Elle dépose Majorika dedans._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu vas pas m'enfermer là-dedans, quand même ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai pas le choix... Si ma mère vous voit, elle va me massacrer.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Dorémi ?... Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !...

_Dorémi referme brusquement sa commode. Immédiatement après, Haruka pousse la porte de sa chambre, furieuse._

**HARUKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Dorémi ? Tu veux bien rendre à ta sœur son Spongie ?

**DOREMI**

_(nerveusement, parle vite)_

Mais que... Quel Spongie ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parle !

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi, tu fais ce que je te dis !

**DOREMI**

Mais... Je sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Spongie, moi !

_Dorémi a les mains derrière le dos. Un bref plan nous dévoile qu'elle essaye de bloquer le tiroir dans lequel Majorika est caché. Haruka fusille sa fille du regard, et croise les bras._

**HARUKA**

Tu ne te foutrais pas encore de moi, par hasard ? Tu caches quelque chose derrière ton dos !

**DOREMI**

Non, même pas !

**HARUKA**

Alors, montre voir tes mains. Allez ! Montre voir tes mains !

_Dorémi montre ses mains ouvertes (et vides) à sa mère._

**HARUKA**

Bon, très bien. Vide tes poches !

_Dorémi retourne les poches de son short. Même ses poches sont vides._

**DOREMI**

Tu vois ? Pas de Spongie !

**POP**

Menteuse ! T'as planqué Spongie dans ton tiroir, j'en suis sure !

**DOREMI**

Ta gueule, Pop !

**HARUKA**

Hé !! Surveille ton langage, jeune fille !

**POP**

Dorémi raconte des salades, Maman ! Elle a caché ma peluche juste pour que tu ne te doutes de rien !

**DOREMI**

Pop...

**POP**

Tiens ! Regarde ! Elle est en train de bloquer son tiroir ! Voleuse !! Voleuse de peluche !

_Haruka soupire, exaspérée._

**HARUKA**

Bon, écoutez, les filles ! Je suis occupée pour l'instant ! Alors, si vous avez un problème, réglez-le toutes seules !!

_Haruka quitte la chambre de Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

C'est pas vrai... _(elle hausse la voix)_ Et que je ne vous entende plus vous battre, pigé ?

_Quelques secondes se passent. Tout en fusillant sa grande sœur du regard, elle se dirige vers le tiroir où Majorika est cachée, l'ouvre, et reprend Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Oh, non ! Par pitié !

_Pop fixe Dorémi droit dans les yeux._

**POP**

Écoute : je sais que tu caches un gros zéro en anglais dans ton cartable depuis trois jours. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je prenne le test pour le montrer à Maman, tu ferais mieux de ne plus toucher à Spongie. Tu saisis ?

_Dorémi avale sa salive._

**POP (cont.)**

Je t'ai à l’œil.

_Pop quitte la chambre de Dorémi avec Majorika, qui se met à pleurer._

**MAJORIKA**

Je veux mourir !!!

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki est au téléphone avec Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Tu es en train de me dire que Pop a confondu Majorika avec une peluche ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais, t'as bien entendu !

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est dans sa chambre, assise devant son bureau, au téléphone._

**DOREMI**

Je l'ai téléportée dans la chambre de ma sœur sans le faire exprès ! Et impossible de la reprendre, je suis passé à ça de me faire pincer en essayant de faire ça !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et... Ou est Majorika, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Dans le lit de Pop...

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Pop dort dans son lit, avec Majorika dans ses bras._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

En train de faire la sieste avec elle.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

T'as essayé de la réveiller ?

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**DOREMI**

T'es folle ?? Je peux pas faire ça ! Si je me permets de la réveiller pendant sa sieste, elle risque de m'arranger le portrait ! Non,... Là, je ne peux vraiment rien faire...

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et si ma soeur me surprend en train de récupérer Majorika, elle va montrer mon dernier test d'anglais à Maman !

**HAZUKI**

Le test où tu as eu zéro ?... Tu ne l'a pas montré à ta mère ?

**DOREMI**

Non ! Elle me tuerait si elle le voyait !

**HAZUKI**

Ah. Et pour le restaurant... Comment on va faire ?

**Scène 6 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**DOREMI**

C'est justement là le problème : on a besoin de Majorika pour essayer de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur... Au moins pour récupérer les contrats.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone, panique)_

Les cont... ? Dorémi, t'es folle ! Tu vas quand même pas nous obliger à voler ces contrats !

**DOREMI**

Bon... Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais essayer de réfléchir a un plan safe pour récupérer le restaurant ce soir... Demain matin, on se donnera rendez-vous au parc pour se mettre d'accord...

**KEISUKE (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Attends deux secondes... _(elle se tourne vers la porte)_ Ouais ?

**KEISUKE (h.c.)**

Tu peux rapporter le téléphone ? Je vais en avoir besoin !

**DOREMI**

Oui, je te le rapporte tout de suite ! _(elle reprend le téléphone)_ Il faut que je te laisse, Hazuki...

**Scène 7 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Tu feras passer le message à Aiko pour moi ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, pas de problème. Je vais immédiatement la prévenir par téléphone.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Merci, Hazuki. A d'main !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, à demain !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Salut !

_Hazuki appuie sur le bouton pour raccrocher, et pose le téléphone sur son bureau._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Pop dort toujours dans son lit, avec Majorika dans ses bras. Dorémi pousse la porte et s'approche de Majorika._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Majorika ?

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi ? T'es venue me---

**DOREMI**

_(interrompt Majorika)_

CHUT !!!

**MAJORIKA**

_(en chuchotant)_

Oh... ! Désolée... T'es venue me sortir d'ici ?

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Bon... Demain, on va essayer de faire un peu de repérage du côté du restaurant, histoire de récupérer des indices. Après, il est fort probable qu'on aille refaire déclarer le restaurant à votre nom la nuit suivante.

**MAJORIKA**

_(en chuchotant)_

Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me tirer d'ici !

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Pas tout à fait... Je crois que vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu.

**MAJORIKA**

_(en chuchotant)_

Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Essayez de tenir encore au moins demain toute la journée. Après, je vous promets que vous serez chez vous, et que Majoruka sera partie.

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en chuchotant)_

D'accord. Mais t'as intérêt à faire vite ! J'en ai vraiment ras le bol de me faire torturer par ta petite sœur !

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Vous inquiétez pas, d'ici la fin de la nuit prochaine, ce sera réglé.

_Dorémi quitte furtivement la chambre en adressant un sourire à Majorika, qui la fusille du regard._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en chuchotant)_

Espérons...

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue d'ensemble de la pâtisserie Maho-Dou, dont le panneau a été remplacé par une inscription « CHEZ RUKA »._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_La caméra cadre l'armoire-portail. Après environ trois secondes, il s'ouvre, et Majorika trébuche. Elle se rattrape de justesse, puis se tourne vers l'armoire-portail._

**MAJORUKA**

Venez, les enfants ! Venez !

_Petit à petit, une dizaine de sorciers et de sorcières commencent à émerger du portail. Ils inspectent les lieux et se mettent à discuter entre eux._

**MAJORUKA**

Voilà, on y est ! De jour, c'est un simple restaurant. Mais de nuit, ce sera notre bar privé ou tout sera permis !

_Acclamations des autres sorciers._

**MAJORUKA (cont.)**

Hé, ouais. Moi, au moins, je suis généreuse. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui veulent se reposer, il y a deux chambres libres à l'étage...

_Certains sorciers montent en haut._

**MAJORUKA (cont.)**

Pour ceux qui veulent faire la fête, j'ai un autre truc à vous montrer ! Suivez-moi !

_Les autres sorciers suivent Majoruka jusqu'à une autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'ici jamais dévoilée. Là se trouve une grande armoire. Sous les regards intrigués des sorciers, Majoruka ouvre l'armoire, dévoilant une gigantesque collection d'alcools en tous genres, appartenant à Majorika._

**MAJORUKA**

Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur choix ailleurs, les enfants ! Ici, il y a de l'alcool à volonté !

_Majoruka montre ensuite la bouteille de vin qui aurait pu servir de pot-de-vin à Majorika._

**MAJORUKA (cont.)**

Avec en prime, cette bouteille de succulent vin rouge français datant de 1985 ! Servez-vous, n'hésitez pas !

_Majoruka s'écarte juste à temps pour laisser les sorciers se ruer sur les bouteilles d'alcool._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dans le hall principal se sont réunis tous les sorciers. Ils rigolent, boivent, discutent bruyamment,... La caméra se déplace ensuite vers l'intérieur de la cuisine, pour montrer Majoruka, qui a emporté la caisse enregistreuse. Assise sur la table, elle ouvre la caisse, et commence à en retirer l'argent... Elle compte minutieusement les billets pendant quelques secondes._

**MAJORUKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Hihihi... Bonjour la fortune,... adieu Majorika.

_Majoruka se met à rire. La caméra cadre une dernière fois le tas de billets de banque de Majoruka..._

**FIN**

1C'est la scène de la partie de poker. Ne connaissant que très peu les règles de ce jeu, il est possible que j'aie fait plusieurs erreurs en écrivant cette scène... S'il y a un connaisseur, qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire part des corrections que je devrait apporter.

2Justifié, puisque Majorika est en slime...


	12. Episode 12 - Opération MAHO-DOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après des heures de préparation, les apprenties ont enfin mis sur pied leur plan pour récupérer leur restaurant. Mais cette opération s'annonce difficile : Majoruka a non seulement une armée, mais aussi une intuition très vive...

_A titre exceptionnel, pas de prologue pour cet épisode. Donc, directement..._

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO DOU**

_Trois garçons s'approchent de la pâtisserie désormais renommée en « Chez Ruka ». L'un d'entre eux essaye de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. En réalité, il s'agit de Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, toutes trois transformées en garçons._

**HAZUKI**

Alors ? Tu arrives à voir ce qu'elle fait ?

**AIKO**

Ouais... Elle est en train de....

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Majoruka compte minutieusement ses billets._

**AIKO**

Faire ses comptes, on dirait. Mais il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir un seul client.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO DOU**

_Aiko se tourne vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Alors ? Ton plan, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Simple : on rentre dans le restaurant, et on essaye de reprendre les clés pendant qu'elle a le dos tourné.

_Mine interloquée de Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(sarcastique)_

Mais oui, bien sur. Le hasard va faire en sorte que Majoruka décide de sortir prendre l'air. Juste pour aller voir. Et tu voudrais qu'on prenne le moins de temps possible ?

**DOREMI**

Tu veux récupérer le restaurant, oui ou non ?

**AIKO**

Si, mais... Y'a pas moyen de faire quelque chose de plus... furtif ?

**DOREMI**

Non.

**HAZUKI**

Je crois qu'on a pas d'autres choix, Aiko. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, les parents de Dorémi risquent de découvrir Majorika.

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Allons-y, alors.

_Dorémi et Hazuki commencent à se diriger vers le restaurant. Aiko met du temps avant de se mettre à les suivre._

**AIKO**

Ça va bider. Je suis sure que ça va bider, ce plan plein de failles !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Majoruka est toujours occupée à compter son argent. Lorsque les filles transformées en garçons rentrent à l'intérieur du restaurant, la clochette de la porte sonne._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Bonjour !

**MAJORUKA**

Bonjour, les minots ! Bienvenue chez Ruka ! Vous venez déguster une de mes délicieuses pâtisseries préparées avec amour... ?

**AIKO**

_(en pensée, s'énerve)_

TES pâtisseries ??? Je suis sure que tu ne sais même pas cuisiner !

**DOREMI**

Oui... Oui, on est venues pour manger sur place.

**MAJORUKA**

D'accord... Et bien, installez-vous où vous voulez. Je vous apporte la carte dans quelques instants.

**DOREMI**

OK ! Merci bien !

_Les filles partent s'asseoir sur une table près de la fenêtre, juste en face de l'entrée de la cuisine. Majoruka, elle, repart dans la cuisine._

**AIKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

C'est ça, ton plan ?

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Pas encore... Mais si Majoruka prend trop de temps, tu lanceras le caillou que je t'ai passé sur une armoire. D'accord ?

**AIKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

Ouais. Heureusement que je vise bien...

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majoruka ouvre une commode, et en sort un paquet de cigarettes._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Majoruka quitte la cuisine et se dirige vers la sortie._

**MAJORUKA**

Euh... Les garçons ? Je vais devoir vous laisser quelques instants, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de... _(elle mime une personne en train de fumer une clope)_ Fumer. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Non, non, pas de problème.

**MAJORUKA**

OK, je vous apporte les menus tout de suite après !

_Majoruka sort de la pâtisserie. Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, les filles l'observent attentivement. Une fois la sorcière suffisamment loin du restaurant, Dorémi fait un signe de la main en direction de la cuisine. Aiko et Hazuki s'y dirigent de façon furtive, suivie par Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Le temps qu'elle termine de fumer sa cigarette, on a au moins cinq minutes.

**AIKO**

C'est trop facile, quand même... J'espère qu'elle nous prend pas pour des cruches.

**HAZUKI**

En attendant, il faut essayer de retrouver les clés et les faux contrats.

**AIKO**

Vous allez devoir commencer sans moi, je... j'ai besoin d'aller au cabinet.

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Maintenant ?

**AIKO**

Ça serait mieux, ouais. Je préfère pas me retenir trop longtemps.

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord.

_Aiko se dirige vers les toilettes au fond de la cuisine. Une fois rentrée, elle s'enferme. Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Hazuki, tu vas regarder ici. Moi, je vais aller voir à l'étage. Hésite pas à nous prévenir si Majoruka revient.

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, d'accord !

_Dorémi file à l'étage en courant. Hazuki, elle, se met à chercher dans le rez-de-chaussée._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Alors,... Des clés, et des contrats...

_Hazuki ouvre une commode et se met à fouiller dedans._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majoruka est toujours à l'extérieur. Elle fume sa cigarette, puis recrache la fumée vers le ciel. La caméra cadre ensuite le restaurant._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MAJORIKA**

_La chambre de Majorika est devenue un vrai souk. En effet, Dorémi a fouillé toute les armoires... Elle est en train d'inspecter une dernière commode._

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain... _(elle se tourne vers le couloir)_ Hazuki ? Tu trouves quelque chose, toi ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

_Interpellée, Hazuki tourne la tête vers l'étage._

**HAZUKI**

Comment ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(depuis l'étage)_

T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, j'ai fouillé toute la cuisine ! Rien en vue !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MAJORIKA**

**DOREMI**

Pareil pour moi !...

_Dorémi recommence à chercher dans la commode._

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_

Allez, bouge-toi, Aiko...

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR RUE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majoruka jette son mégot sur le trottoir._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

_Hazuki s'assied sur une chaise, et soupire un grand coup. Elle pose un coude sur la table et y appuie sa tête, pensive._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh,... Où est-ce qu'elle les a mis ?...

_Elle regarde de gauche à droite... Puis en bas. Elle affiche soudain une expression plus inquiète, puis regarde ses mains. Elle tâte quelques parties de son corps, ainsi que ses cheveux, puis se tourne vers l'étage._

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant)_

Doré--- _(sa voix flanche, puis redevient normale)_ Dorémi !

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MAJORIKA**

_Dorémi tourne la tête._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Redescends ! Vite !!

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'arrive !

_Dorémi quitte la chambre en courant._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

_Hazuki regarde derrière elle, paniquée. Dorémi la rejoint._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je crois que je suis en train de redevenir normale... _(expression choquée)_ Gaahhh ! Tes... Tes cheveux !

_Dorémi passe sa main à travers ses cheveux. Ils ont commencé à repousser... Dorémi se met à paniquer à son tour._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !... Merde, MERDE !! On va se faire prendre !

_Aiko sort des toilettes, paniquée elle aussi._

**AIKO**

_(affolée)_

Dorémi ! Hazuki ! Je... Je viens juste de perdre ma---

**DOREMI**

_(interrompt Aiko)_

Toi aussi, t'es en train de te retransformer ?

**AIKO**

Ouais !

**HAZUKI**

Majoruka revient !!

_Dorémi et Aiko se tournent vers le hall du restaurant. En effet, Majoruka se dirige vers la porte d'entrée._

**AIKO**

Merde, elle va nous voir !

**DOREMI**

Bon, on laisse tomber pour cette fois ! On se tire !! Vite !!!

**AIKO**

Par le jardin ! Allez, allez, allez !!!

_Les filles se dirigent vers la porte du jardin._

**HAZUKI**

_(affolée)_

Oh, seigneur, seigneur, seigneur...

_Pile au moment où elles sont sorties, Majoruka rentre à l'intérieur du restaurant._

**MAJORUKA**

Me revoilà ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de---

_Majoruka s'interrompt en remarquant que la table où étaient assises les filles est maintenant vide._

**MAJORUKA**

_(dubitative)_

Hein ?... Où c'est qu'ils sont ?...

_Majoruka regarde de gauche à droite, puis soupire furieusement._

**MAJORUKA**

_(sarcastique)_

Très drôle. Super blague.

_Alors qu'elle s'apprête à retourner dans la cuisine, Majoruka entend des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Elle décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe en regardant à travers la porte vitrée. Elle aperçoit les trois filles, redevenues normales, en train de rejoindre la rue et de se barrer en courant. Majoruka affiche maintenant une expression diabolique._

**MAJORUKA**

Hum... Excellente blague, même...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Les filles marchent dans un quartier proche du restaurant. Dorémi tente de refaire ses couettes._

**AIKO**

C'était un bide. Je vous avais dit que ça allait être un bide ! Des plans comme celui-ci, Dorémi, ça se prévoit plusieurs jours à l'avance ! C'est pas comme dans les séries !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, tu te plains, mais... En attendant, on n'a pas eu le temps de trouver ce qu'on cherchait !

_Dorémi termine de rattacher ses cheveux._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Et le pire, c'est que j'avais promis à Majorika qu'elle reprendrait son restaurant aujourd'hui.

**AIKO**

C'est mal parti, en tout cas !

**HAZUKI**

Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi notre sortilège s'est arrêté au bout de dix minutes... On est censé avoir de la magie illimitée avec nos cristaux, maintenant.

**DOREMI**

Vous savez quoi ? On va aller chez moi pour en discuter. Ça vous arrange ?

**AIKO**

Je veux bien, mais... A 13 heures, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part ! Donc, faudra faire vite !

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'es chiante...

**AIKO**

Excuse-moi, hein !

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Ouverture de la porte. Les filles rentrent avec Majorika dans la chambre de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Allez, quoi ! J'aimerais quitter cette maison le plus vite possible ! La sœur de Dorémi m'a forcé à jouer à la dînette toute la matinée, sans compter les tripotages !

**AIKO**

« Tripotage » ? Drôle de choix de mots, quand même !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, ben, je trouve pas mieux !

_Dorémi s'assoit sur son lit._

**HAZUKI**

Tes parents reviennent bientôt, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Mon père ne rentre pas avant ce soir, et pour les courses, Maman en aurait au moins jusque 13 heures minimum.

_Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

Ça nous laisse exactement une heure.

**AIKO**

Hum. Pourvu que Pop ne nous revole pas Majorika d'ici là.

**DOREMI**

Bon... Tout à l'heure, on a eu le temps de faire un peu de repérage chez vous, même si on n'a rien trouvé.

**HAZUKI**

Bah, euh... C'est-à-dire que...

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Quoi, t'as quelque chose ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Il y avait cette lettre sur la commode de la cuisine, et je...

**AIKO**

Tu l'as emportée avec toi ?

**HAZUKI**

_(timidement)_

Euh... Oui. Elle est dans ma poche.

**MAJORIKA**

Fais voir !

_Hazuki sort un papier froissé de sa poche. Dorémi, Aiko et Majorika s'approchent d'elle. Majorika prend le papier et le déplie._

**DOREMI**

Alors, qu'est ce que ça dit ?

**MAJORIKA**

Il est écrit : « Chère Dela, merci beaucoup pour les contrats, je t'apporte les clés chez toi le douzième jour du cancer à 8 heures du matin. A plus, Majoruka. »

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Grrr, cette connasse ! Elle est de mèche avec Majoruka !

**DOREMI**

Et ça vient d'où, ce... Douzième jour du cancer ?

**MAJORIKA**

C'est le calendrier qu'on utilise à Majokai. Le notre est basé sur les signes du zodiaque.

**HAZUKI**

Le signe du cancer concerne les personnes nées entre le 22 juin et le 22 juillet... Donc, sur le calendrier grégorien, le treizième jour du cancer correspondrait au...

_Hazuki se met à réfléchir, sous les regards intrigués de ses amies et de Majorika._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

3 juillet !

_Majorika se tourne vers le calendrier de Dorémi, qui indique « DIMANCHE 2 JUILLET »._

**MAJORIKA**

On est le 2 juillet !

**AIKO**

Oh, putain !... Ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus qu'une journée pour récupérer notre restaurant ! Ça va être chaud !

**HAZUKI**

Ouais... ! Et si on passe à l'action en pleine journée, on a un risque très élevé de se faire démasquer !

**DOREMI**

Et pourtant, on n'a pas le choix... Il va falloir niquer une nuit de sommeil complète, les filles.

**AIKO**

Oh, super...

**MAJORIKA**

J'espère que ton plan va marcher, Dorémi ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que le monde entier apprenne que je suis une sorcière !

**AIKO**

Vous avez déjà été démasqué ! C'est plutôt pour nous qu'il faudrait vous inquiéter !

**HAZUKI**

Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**DOREMI**

D'abord, on va attendre la nuit, le temps que nos vieux soient couchés. Je vais essayer de reprendre Majorika avec moi, et ensuite rendez-vous au parc, où je vous exposerais le reste du plan...

_Pendant que Dorémi parle, l'image disparaît en fondu sur la scène suivante._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, pendant la nuit._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Je veux que vous soyez prêtes à filer à 23 heures précises.

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Pop, en pyjama, dort dans son lit avec Majorika dans ses bras. Dorémi, habillée en sorcière, ouvre doucement la porte. Après s'être assurée que sa sœur dort bien, elle s'approche silencieusement de Majorika._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Majorika, c'est l'heure... Je vais vous dégager des bras de ma sœur, d'accord ? Mais il faut que vous restiez le plus calme possible.

**MAJORIKA**

_(en chuchotant)_

D'accord.

_Majorika prend une grande inspiration. Dorémi écarte délicatement les bras de sa petite sœur sur le côté, puis prend Majorika dans ses bras._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

C'est bon, on peut y aller.

_Majorika expire. Tout en regardant Pop, Dorémi se dirige vers le couloir avec Majorika. Avant de partir, elle referme tout doucement la porte._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI puis QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi sort de chez elle par la fenêtre, et fonce à tout vitesse dans les airs, en balai._

**DOREMI**

Voilà ! C'est la dernière ligne droite avant de récupérer la pâtisserie Maho-Do !

**MAJORIKA**

T'es sure de ce que tu vas faire ?

**DOREMI**

Non ! Mais, moi, je crois en l'espoir !

**MAJORIKA**

T'en rates pas une, toi ! On est quand même parties dix minutes en retard !

_Dorémi vole en direction du parc._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Hazuki et Aiko attendent Dorémi au parc. Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

23 heures 15.

**AIKO**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout, nom de dieu ?

_Hazuki lève la tête vers le ciel, puis montre quelque chose du doigt._

**HAZUKI**

Je crois qu'elle arrive ! Regarde !

_Un court plan nous permet de montrer l'arrivée de Dorémi et Majorika au parc. Retour ensuite sur Hazuki et Aiko._

**AIKO**

Eh ben, putain, mon cochon ! Il était temps !

_Dorémi entre dans le parc et atterrit juste devant ses deux amies, toujours avec Majorika dans ses bras._

**AIKO**

T'es en retard !

**DOREMI**

Désolée, les filles ! Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu de sortir Majorika de chez moi. _(à Hazuki)_ Hazuki, t'as le sac ?

_Hazuki montre son sac à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Très bien.

**HAZUKI**

Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**DOREMI**

Alors... Pour commencer, on se rend au restaurant. Majoruka est pour l'instant en train d'y faire un barbecue avec ses potes. Donc, Hazuki, tu vas aller avec Majorika, t'introduire dans le restaurant par la porte du jardin, et t'essaierais de récupérer les clés et les contrats. Aiko et moi, on va se transformer en chiots, et distraire Majorika pour qu'elle ne te remarque pas. Une fois qu'on a les clés et les contrats, on filera chez Dela, et on lui expliquera tout.

**AIKO**

Hein ? Mais... C'est elle qui a vendu le restaurant à Majoruka !

**HAZUKI**

Peut-être, mais... Elle a agi en méconnaissance de cause.

**DOREMI**

OK. Ça marche pour vous ?

**AIKO / HAZUKI**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

Parfait ! Et n'oubliez pas :... _(elle lève son poing)_ si jamais ça ne marchait pas, on formera toujours une équipe !

**DOREMI / AIKO / HAZUKI**

Ouais ! On va récupérer ce restaurant ! On va battre Majorika !

_Rires et cris de joie des filles, qui quittent ensuite le parc en balai._

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant, bourré de monde (des amis de Majoruka). La caméra cadre ensuite l'un des buissons non loin de là, où se sont planquées les trois sorcières. Hazuki tient Majorika dans ses bras._

**AIKO**

Ils ont rentré le grill à l'intérieur. Y'avait un sorcier qui cuisait de la viande tout à l'heure...

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Ça veut probablement dire qu'on ne se fera pas prendre en se rendant dans la cuisine...

**HAZUKI**

Ne t'inquiètes pas; j'ai une combine pour ça. Regarde !

_Hazuki pointe sa baguette vers sa tête._

**HAZUKI**

Metamorfosis !

_Touchée par son sortilège, une espèce d'aura lumineuse apparaît et enveloppe Hazuki, qui disparaît en environ deux secondes, sous les regards impressionnés de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

C'est encore mieux comme ça !... Majorika, vous allez partir avec Hazuki.

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord !

_Dorémi sort un talkie-walkie de sa poche et le donne à Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki, prend ce talkie-walkie. Tu nous servira de relais.

**HAZUKI**

OK.

**AIKO**

Maintenant, transforme-nous !

_Hazuki jette un sort qui transforme Dorémi et Aiko en petit chiots._

**DOREMI**

Bien... Hazuki, à toi de jouer ! Bonne chance !

**HAZUKI**

Merci !

_Hazuki quitte le buisson et se dirige vers le jardin._

**DOREMI**

Il faut que j'apprenne ce sortilège pour me rendre invisible...

**AIKO**

Bah, y'avait une séance d'entraînement pour ce sortilège, mais tu l'as zappée... Viens, on y va !

_Dorémi et Aiko sortent à leur tour du buisson et se dirigent rapidement vers l'entrée principale. A la moitié du trajet, Aiko entend des pas et barre la route à Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Stop !

_Un homme (seulement vu à partir des genoux) passe juste devant les deux chiots sans les remarquer et rentre dans le restaurant._

**AIKO**

C'est bon, on repart !

_Dorémi et Aiko reprennent leur course vers l'entrée principale. Arrivées là, Aiko commence à observer ce qu'il se passe._

**DOREMI**

Tu la vois ?

**AIKO**

Non, je la cherche... Il y a au moins vingt personnes dans le hall, et ils ont tous l'air bourrés...

_Aiko regarde encore un peu, avant de voir Majoruka en train de ramener une bouteille sur le comptoir._

**AIKO**

Là ! Derrière le comptoir !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Un homme attend dans la cuisine, à côté de la table ou se trouvent les contrats. La caméra se déplace ensuite à l'intérieur du toit, où l'on voit Hazuki, redevenue visible, en train d'attacher une corde lumineuse autour du corps de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Il va rester là encore longtemps, lui ? Je veux pas passer toute la nuit à attendre, moi !

**HAZUKI**

Voilà. Ça devrait tenir, maintenant.

_Le sbire se lève de sa chaise, une main posée sur le ventre._

**AZEL**

Oh... J'aurais pas du manger cette omelette tout à l'heure...

_Puis il s'en va. Hazuki et Majorika le suivent du regard, jusqu'à entendre un claquement de porte, puis le bruit d'un verrou._

**MAJORIKA**

Il est au chiottes...

**HAZUKI**

Il en aura probablement pour un bon bout de temps... Allez, c'est le moment !

**MAJORIKA**

Tu fais gaffe à ta corde, hein ?

**HAZUKI**

Comptez sur moi !

_Majorika se place juste devant le trou._

**HAZUKI**

Allez-y, sautez !

_Majorika saute. Elle tombe dans le vide, sa chute étant ralentie par la corde magique de Hazuki. Lorsqu'elle atteint la cuisine, elle s'arrête._

**MAJORIKA**

_(tout bas)_

Hazuki ! Essaye de me balancer vers la droite !

_Hazuki s’exécute. Mais après être légèrement allée vers la droite, Majorika part vers la gauche._

**MAJORIKA**

_(tout bas)_

Non ! L'autre droite !

_Après quelques secondes de balancement, Majorika réussit à saisir les contrats. Puis, elle entend Hazuki respirer de façon erratique. Majorika tourne la tête vers elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

_(souffle court)_

Je... Je crois que... je....

_Hazuki éternue bruyamment._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Alertée par le bruit, Majoruka se tourne vers la cuisine._

**MAJORUKA**

_(criant)_

Dis, Azel ! Fais moins de bruit en éternuant !

_Peu après, Majoruka remarque les deux chiots quittent grattent à sa porte. Majoruka affiche un sourire diabolique, puis part leur ouvrir la porte._

**MAJORUKA**

Et alors, on s'est perdu ?... Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à l'intérieur avec ton copain ?

_Le premier chiot (Aiko) rentre sans hésiter, mais pas le second (Dorémi)._

**MAJORUKA**

Allons, approche. N'aie pas peur.

_Majoruka repart avec les deux chiens. Un sorcier s'approche d'elle._

**SORCIER #1**

Tout va bien, Majoruka ?

**MAJORUKA**

Oui, tout va bien ! Merci ! _(aux chiens)_ Venez, je vais vous donner à manger. Vous devez mourir de faim, non ?

_Majoruka se dirige avec les chiots dans l'ancienne partie « confiserie » du restaurant._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT COMMODE DE LA CUISINE**

_Vue de l'intérieur de la commode où Majorika a été accidentellement envoyée par Hazuki. Cette dernière tente de sortir, mais ne voit rien._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !!

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Dans l'encorbellement, Hazuki se jette un sortilège d'invisibilité, et saute dans la cuisine. En entendant Majoruka venir, elle se planque. Majoruka remarque que Azel n'est plus là._

**MAJORUKA**

Azel ?... Azel !

**AZEL (h.c.)**

_(exaspéré)_

Quoi ? Je suis aux toilettes, là !

_Majoruka se dirige vers la commode de la cuisine et en sort un paquet de croquettes pour chat._

**MAJORUKA**

Eh bien, magne-toi ! Pour l'instant, les contrats sont potentiellement à la vue de tous !

**AZEL (h.c.)**

_(exaspéré)_

Oui, oui, j'ai presque fini !

_Majoruka repart avec les croquettes. Hazuki se dirige vers les contrats._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Hazuki ? Sors-moi vite de là !

**HAZUKI**

Chut ! Pas trop fort !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Hazuki, merde ! J'étouffe, là-dedans !... Oh. Je... J'ai trouvé les clés !

**HAZUKI**

Et moi, j'ai les contrats !

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi et Aiko attendent toujours dans la confiserie, devant deux bols. Majoruka revient avec le paquet de croquettes et les agite._

**MAJORUKA**

Mmm... Miam-miam !

_Majoruka ouvre le paquet et rempli les deux bols de croquettes. Visiblement dégoûtées, Dorémi et Aiko se regardent. Certains sbires de Majoruka sont de plus en plus intrigués par la scène._

**MAJORUKA**

Allons, vous n'allez pas vous priver de ce délicieux repas, quand même ? Faites un effort !... Mangez.

_Dorémi et Aiko s'échangent un regard inquiet. Puis, craintivement, Dorémi s'approche d'un des deux bols. Elle se met ensuite, sous le regard menaçant de Majoruka,... à manger les croquettes ! Quelques secondes après, elle fait un haut-le-cœur, mais se force tout de même à manger. Majoruka soupire._

**MAJORUKA**

Vous savez... J'ai jamais réellement fait confiance aux soi-disants apports nutritionnels de ces croquettes. Surtout leurs vitamines, là... Vitamines A, B, C, D, E, F, G,... Bientôt, il n'y aura plus assez de lettres pour les nommer.

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Non, attends, c'est pas possible... Elle se doute de quelque chose, là !

**MAJORUKA**

Je vais vous dire la vérité. Dans ces trucs-là, il y a toute cette merde industrielle que les marques mettent dans leur produits : des conservateurs, des agents chimiques, des arômes, et surtout, de la viande maltraitée avant l'abattage... Je pense que c'est pour ça que ces croquettes ont un goût infâme de viande avariée. N'est-ce-pas, Dorémi ?

_Réaction de Dorémi et Aiko, qui sursautent et blêmissent. Les sorciers qui observaient commencer à discuter entre eux. Majoruka sort sa baguette et jette un sortilège sur les deux chiots. Très rapidement, les deux filles reprennent leur forme normale, avec tenue de sorcière. Majorika se tourne vers ses sbires._

**MAJORUKA**

_(criant)_

Y'a des intrus dans mon bar !!

_Tous les sbires de Majoruka s'arment et se ruent vers les deux filles en pointant leur baguette vers elles. Les filles font de même. Tout d'un coup, une corde magique (celle de Majoruka) ligote les filles. Majoruka applaudit de façon ironique._

**MAJORUKA**

Bravo, les filles. Bravo. Un moment, j'ai failli marcher ! Vous êtes venu pour essayer de reprendre le restaurant, c'est ça ? Les trois garçons de ce matin, c'était vous en fait ?

**DOREMI**

Comment vous avez deviné ?

**MAJORUKA**

Je vous ai vue partir en courant sur la rue en haut, tiens !... Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je ne vous laisse partir que si vous me dites où se trouve Majorika. Ainsi que le dernier membre de votre groupe, d'ailleurs.

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Dans tes rêves ! On te dira rien !

**MAJORUKA**

Si vous ne coopérez pas, vous risquer d'avoir un peu mal...

**AIKO**

Plutôt crever !

**MAJORUKA**

D'accord. Comme vous voulez !

_D'un simple mouvement de mains, Majoruka resserre la corde qui retient les deux filles. Elles commencent à crier._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Hazuki, redevenue normale, a tout entendu._

**HAZUKI**

Elles se sont faites prendre !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Qu'est ce que t'attends pour me libérer, bordel !

_Hazuki ouvre l'armoire où Majorika est prisonnière, la dégage, puis met les contrats dans son sac._

**MAJORIKA**

Tiens, les clés !

_Hazuki range les clés dans le sac. Mais pile au moment où elle allait partir, Azel ouvre la porte des toilettes. Il remarque Hazuki et Majorika._

**AZEL**

_(choqué)_

Hé, mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais avec les contrats ? T'allais les voler, comme t'es là !

_Hazuki se fige, terrifiée. Elle laisse le sac tomber à terre. Azel s'approche de façon menaçante de la petite fille, en la visant avec sa baguette._

**AZEL**

Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, moi !

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi et Aiko sont toujours prisonnières, encerclées par Majoruka et ses sbires._

**MAJORUKA**

Alors ? Où est Majorika ?

**AZEL (h.c.)**

AHHHH !!!

_Azel est projeté de la cuisine jusqu'à une des tables de la cuisine : Hazuki a réussi à se défendre. Le bruit qui en résulte distrait Majoruka et certains sbires qui rejoignent Azel. Aiko sectionne la corde magique avec sa baguette. Une fois elle et Dorémi libérées, les deux filles courent vers la sortie. Majoruka essaie de leur barrer le chemin, mais Aiko jette un sort de puissance pour la faire tomber. Hazuki fait signe aux deux filles pour qu'elles la rejoignent. Seule Aiko obtempère, Dorémi continue sa course vers la sortie sans remarquer Hazuki._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

_Dorémi tourne la tête. Mais Majoruka, qui a eu le temps de se relever, jette de la poudre en direction de Dorémi. Touchée, elle perd connaissance._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Dorémi !!

_Quelques sorciers se dirigent vers Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika. Cette dernière les entraîne vers la porte du jardin._

**AIKO**

Viens ! Il faut se tirer de là !

_Coursées par les sorciers, Aiko, Hazuki et Majorika quittent la pâtisserie par la porte du jardin._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT JARDIN DU RESTAURANT**

_Tout juste sortie, Aiko referme la porte au nez des autres sorciers et la verrouille. Aiko et Hazuki (qui tient toujours Majorika) s'échappent du jardin en courant. Hazuki s'arrête brusquement._

**HAZUKI**

_(horrifiée)_

LE SAC !! J'ai oublié le sac !

**AIKO**

C'est pas grave ! Avance !

_Sur la route devant le restaurant, Majorika voit sa sœur et deux de ses sbires se diriger vers une berline noire. Majoruka porte se qui semble être Dorémi et la jette dans le coffre de la voiture._

**MAJORIKA**

Merde ! Elle est en train de kidnapper Dorémi !

**AIKO**

On suit cette bagnole !

_Tout d'un coup, trois sorciers, dont Azel, barrent la route aux deux filles._

**AZEL**

Vous n'irez nulle part, bande de sales mômes !

**MAJORIKA**

Vos balais !

_Les filles font rapidement apparaître leur balai, l'enfourchent, puis foncent droit devant les trois sorciers. Les deux premiers s'écartent, terrifiés. Azel, lui, ne bouge pas. Mais lorsqu'il réalise qu'il va se faire happer, il blêmit de peur. Il se baisse au dernier moment._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MAJORUKA**

_De son côté, Majoruka embarque à l'arrière de sa voiture._

**MAJORUKA**

Démarre ! Démarre !!!

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La voiture commence à prendre de la vitesse. En balai, Aiko et Hazuki se lancent à leur poursuite. Commence alors une course poursuite infernale à travers le quartier._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MAJORUKA**

_A travers le rétroviseur, le conducteur voit Aiko et Hazuki se rapprocher de l'arrière de la voiture. Il se tourne vers Majoruka._

**SORCIER #2**

Elles nous rattrapent !

**MAJORUKA**

Mets le pied au plancher et tourne là !!!

**Scène 13 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La voiture de Majorika tourne frénétiquement dans une rue vers la gauche. Elles sont suivie de près par Aiko et Hazuki. Cette dernière manque de heurter une poubelle. Peu après qu'elle aie rattrapé Aiko, on entend un klaxon. Majorika tourne la tête, puis blêmit !_

**MAJORIKA**

Merde !! Revoilà les trois loubards !

_En effet : il y a deux voitures derrière les filles._

**HAZUKI**

Ils sont sept !

**Scène 14 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'AZEL**

_Azel émet un rire sadique en fixant les filles. Il passe sa baguette à travers la vitre de sa voiture, et jette un sortilège en direction des filles._

**Scène 15 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Toutes deux arrivent à l'esquiver, mais le sortilège touche le pare-brise arrière de la voiture poursuivie._

**Scène 16 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MAJORUKA**

_Le pare-brise arrière explose en mille morceaux. Le conducteur et ses deux passagers sont secoués._

**MAJORUKA**

Oh, vingt dieux !!

**Scène 17 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La voiture commence à zigzaguer sur la route, manquant d'emboutir un automobiliste venant en sens inverse... elle approche d'un parc et y pénètre, suivie par les deux apprenties et les deux autres voitures. La poursuite continue donc dans le parc. Pendant la poursuite, Aiko est renversée par la voiture d'Azel. Elle roule sur le toit et s'agrippe de justesse sur le coffre. Azel se glisse hors de la voiture et monte sur le toit. Il saisit Aiko, qui lui donne un coup de baguette. Commence un duel sur le toit de la voiture. De son côté, Hazuki est toujours poursuivie par la troisième bagnole._

**MAJORIKA**

Lance un sort d'illusion !

_Hazuki jette ledit sortilège. La vraie Hazuki disparaît, tandis qu'un faux hologramme tourne vers la droite._

**Scène 18 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DES AUTRES SORCIERS**

_Le conducteur de la troisième voiture suit Hazuki en défonçant une barrière de sécurité. Et tout d'un coup, l'hologramme disparaît alors que la voiture ne se trouve **qu'à une dizaine de mètres du bord de la route**. Le sorcier conducteur tente de freiner tandis que ses passagers prennent peur._

**Scène 19 – EXT. NUIT HALAGE**

_La voiture défonce la barrière qui sépare la route du canal, et effectue un plongeon dans le cours d'eau._

**Scène 20 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Retour sur Aiko et Azel, toujours en train de se battre sur le toit de la voiture en marche. Azel bloque la baguette d'Aiko, tel un chevalier. Aiko fait un énorme effort pour le repousser. Après au moins cinq secondes d'effort, Aiko parvient à le faire tomber du toit. Elle rit bruyamment._

**AIKO**

C'est bien fait !!!

_La voiture approche d'un tunnel. Lorsque Aiko se retourne, elle blêmit. Hazuki arrive juste à temps pour la dégager. Aiko remonte sur son balai, et jette un coup d’œil à l'intérieur de la voiture d'Azel. Le sac avec les clés et les contrats s'y trouve._

**MAJORIKA**

Le sac ! Aiko, essaie de l'attraper ! Nous, on va essayer de rattraper Majorika !

**AIKO**

D'accord !

_Aiko s'approche du sac._

**Scène 21 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'AZEL**

_Aiko passe sa main à travers la vitre de la voiture pour atteindre le sac, mais un sorcier la saisit et l'entraîne dans la voiture._

**Scène 22 – EXT. NUIT PASSAGE A NIVEAU**

_Une voiture lambda traverse un passage à niveau. Les feux rouges clignotants de celui-ci s'allument tout de suite après, et les barrières commencent à se baisser. La caméra zoome vers la fin du tunnel situé non loin de là. On distingue d'ailleurs les phares de la voiture de Majoruka._

**Scène 23 – EXT. NUIT SORTIE DU TUNNEL**

_La voiture de Majoruka, poursuivie par Hazuki, quitte le tunnel et approche du passage à niveau, dont les barrières se sont complètement baissées._

**Scène 24 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MAJORUKA**

_Mine inquiète du conducteur. A travers le rétroviseur, il voit Hazuki se rapprocher de la voiture._

**SORCIER #2**

Le passage à niveau !

**MAJORUKA**

T'accélères !

**SORCIER #2**

Que... Quoi ???

**MAJORUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Accélère, je te dis !

_Le conducteur met le pied au plancher, les yeux fixés sur le passage à niveau. Un train de voyageurs approche à vive allure. La voiture poursuivie par Hazuki se rapproche dangereusement du passage à niveau._

**MAJORUKA**

Continue,... continue...

_Le conducteur blêmit alors que le train se rapproche de sa voiture. Et au dernier moment..._

**MAJORUKA**

_(hurle)_

FREINE !!!!!

_Le conducteur écrase la pédale de frein._

**Scène 25 – EXT. NUIT PASSAGE A NIVEAU**

_La voiture freine brusquement. N'ayant pas le temps de diminuer sa vitesse, Hazuki se rapproche dangereusement de la voiture et la heurte. Elle et Majorika sont projetées hors du balai._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifiée)_

Oh, PUTAINNNN !!!

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! AHHHHH !!!

_Un plan au ralenti les montre en train de traverser le passage à niveau en faisant un vol plané, à seulement **CINQ mètres** du train..._

_Elle atterrit de l'autre côté du passage à niveau._

_De son côté, Aiko est parvenue à reprendre le sac._

**AIKO**

Ha ! Ha ! Je l'ai, trouduc' !

**AZEL (h.c.)**

Coucou !!!

_Aiko tourne la tête. Azel a survécu à sa chute, et il s'approche d'Aiko, le poing levé. Il réussit à assommer Aiko, qui lâche le sac et tombe à terre. Le train de voyageurs vient de passer la voie férrée._

_Retour sur Hazuki, qui se relève, et voit la scène. Elle se dirige vers elle en courant._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, non ! Aiko !

_Malheureusement, sa route est barrée par un train de marchandises croiseur._

**MAJORIKA**

Trop tard...

_A travers les écarts entre les wagons du train, on voit Aiko en train de se faire embarquer dans la voiture de Majoruka. S'ensuit le même plan, mais de l'autre côté du passage à niveau, montrant Hazuki incapable de faire quoi que ce soit..._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Chez Dorémi, tout le monde dort toujours. Mais tout à coup, Pop se réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux, s'étire, puis tente de toucher Spongie... mais elle réalise qu'elle a disparu._

**POP**

Spongie ?

_Pop se lève de son lit, et commence à regarder partout dans sa chambre._

**POP**

Spongie ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

_Pop quitte sa chambre, et marche à travers le couloir._

**POP**

_(appelant)_

Spongie ? Spongie !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON DE LA MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Pop fouille le canapé, plus paniquée._

**POP**

Spongie ??... Spongie, montre-toi !...

_Pop regarde de gauche à droite en marchant à travers le salon, puis, face-cam, dit..._

**POP**

Spongie a disparu !!!

_Le visage de Pop commence à se crisper... Puis elle pousse un gigantesque cri qui résonne dans toute la maison !_

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT puis INT. NUIT ENTREPOT**

_Majoruka se dirige vers un entrepôt avec Azel. L'une porte Dorémi, l'autre Aiko._

**AZEL**

Tu connaissais déjà cet endroit ?

**MAJORUKA**

Disons que... j'ai fait un peu de repérage durant la pause de midi. Il y a une cave vide à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt...

_Les deux sorciers rentrent dans l'entrepôt. Il s'engagent dans un escalier._

**AZEL**

Ah. Et... On va les y enfermer ?

**MAJORUKA**

C'est bien, tu deviens intelligent ! Après, il ne restera plus qu'à retrouver Rika et la binoclarde, et puis après, direction la banque nationale du royaume !

_Majoruka ouvre la porte de la fameuse cave. Les deux sorciers y jettent Dorémi et Aiko et referment la porte de la cave. Majoruka se tourne ensuite vers Azel._

**MAJORUKA**

Tu vas aller prévenir les autres. Lancez-vous déjà à la recherche des deux autres, je te rejoindrais plus tard !

**AZEL**

D'accord !

_Azel quitte l'entrepôt. Majoruka s'apprête à repartir, lorsqu'elle aperçoit, par hasard, un robinet et un tuyau..._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ENTREPOT**

_Majoruka a raccordé le tuyau au robinet. Elle passe l'autre bout de ce tuyau à travers une fente dans le mur de la cave, puis active le robinet... Elle s'assure que le robinet fonctionne, puis s'en va en riant._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Hazuki est assise sur un banc, l'air inquiète, essayant de réfléchir avec Majorika._

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les retrouver !

**MAJORIKA**

Tu te souviens d'un des derniers sortilèges qu'on a appris à l'entraînement ?

**HAZUKI**

Hein ?

**MAJORIKA**

Mais si, tu sais !... Genre, un truc pour écouter les conversations à distance !

_Tout d'un coup, Hazuki affiche un air plus enjoué et se lève du banc._

**HAZUKI**

Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il faut que j'utilise ce sortilège pour retrouver Dorémi et Aiko !

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

**HAZUKI**

D'accord !

_Hazuki lève sa baguette en l'air. Le bout de celle-ci se met à luire._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Le tuyau déverse de plus en plus d'eau dans la cave où Dorémi et Aiko sont retenues prisonnières. Aiko, qui flottait, reçoit de l'eau en plein visage, ce qui la réveille. Aiko, paniquée, se met immédiatement debout._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Merde ! Merde, merde !!! C'est quoi ce traquenard ??

_Aiko s'approche de Dorémi et la secoue pour la réveiller._

**AIKO**

Dorémi !! Dorémi, réveille-toi !!! Allez, réveille-toi, bordel !

_Dorémi émerge, puis regarde de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Ou est-ce qu'on est, là ?? Et pourquoi la pièce est inondée ?

_Aiko se dirige vers la porte. Elle essayer de l'ouvrir, mais c'est fermé à clé... Aiko agite frénétiquement la porte._

**AIKO**

La porte est fermée !!... Y'a un blaireau qui a fermé la porte à clé !!

**DOREMI**

C'est une blague ?? Comment on fait pour sortir ???

**AIKO**

La fenêtre !

_Aiko désigne la fenêtre barricadée du doigt. Dorémi saute et s'accroche aux barreaux._

**DOREMI**

_(hurlant de toutes forces)_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! A L'AIIIIIIIIIIDE !!! A L'AIIIIIIIDE !!!!!

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Hazuki oriente sa baguette vers la droite._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Oui, Dela ! J'ai les contrats avec moi !

**HAZUKI**

Majoruka... Elle a repris le sac.

_Pendant qu'elle parle, Hazuki déplace sa baguette._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(hurle de toutes ses forces)_

AU SECOUUUUURS !!!!!

_Hazuki sursaute en entendant les cris de Dorémi, et se tient douloureusement la tête._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

Je... J'ai entendu crier Dorémi ! Elle appelait à l'aide !

**MAJORIKA**

Ça venait d’où ?

_Hazuki montre la provenance de la voix de Dorémi du doigt._

**HAZUKI**

Ça venait de là-bas ! Venez !

_Majorika et Hazuki foncent vers l'entrepôt en courant._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Aiko a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Dorémi continue son cinéma, accrochée aux barreaux de la fenêtre._

**DOREMI**

_(hurlant)_

AU SECOUUUURS !!! SORTEZ-NOUS DE LA !!!

_Dorémi glisse et retombe dans l'eau. Aiko l'aide à se relever._

**AIKO**

Ça a servi à que dalle, ce que t'as fait ! Y'a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici !

**DOREMI**

Comment ça ? C'est toujours toi qui nous sort de ce genre de situation, d'habitude ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?...

_Pas de réponse._

**DOREMI**

Bon... A la limite, essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau !... Tu sais nager ?

_Toujours pas de réponse._

**DOREMI**

Aiko ? Tu sais nager, oui ou non ?

**AIKO**

_(murmure)_

Si... Je... Je sais nager, mais... pas dans l'eau.

**DOREMI**

Attends, c'est quoi ça pour une réponse ?? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais nager ! Si c'est pas le cas, tu dois me le dire maintenant !

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

NON, je ne sais pas nager ! Je n'ai jamais su nager ! Dès que je met un doigt de pied dans l'eau, je coule !!

**DOREMI**

Mais... Ça veut dire que... Qu'on va...

**AIKO**

Crever, Dorémi ! T'as tout compris ! _(elle réalise que le niveau de l'eau est encore monté)_ Oh, merde !! On a de l'eau jusqu'au torse !!

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Hazuki marche toujours dans le quartier, puis tourne la tête._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Aiko, ressaisis-toi, nom de dieu !

**HAZUKI**

L'entrepôt !

_Hazuki et Majorika quittent la scène._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_L'eau continue de monter dans la cave... Dorémi et Aiko se tiennent face à face._

**DOREMI**

Comment ça se fait que tu ne sais pas nager ?

**AIKO**

L'accident grave juste avant le divorce de mes vieux... En fait,... cette fois-là, je suis tombée dans un lac gelé ! Les secours ont mis deux heures à me retrouver, et depuis, je... J'ai une trouille bleue de l'eau !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

**AIKO**

Parce que ! Vous vous seriez toutes foutue de ma gueule si je l'avais dis ! Tu crois que ça m'aurais fait plaisir ??

_Aiko prend les mains de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Dorémi... Si jamais tu survis, dis à Nobuko que j'étais au troisième chapitre de son roman... Dis-lui que je l'adorais, et que je l'encourage à persévérer...

**DOREMI**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Aiko... Moi, je crois en l'espoir. Et je pense qu'il y a un espoir qu'on s'en sorte toutes les deux.

_Aiko commence à pleurer. Trois secondes plus tard..._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Les filles !! Venez, vite !

_Hazuki se tient derrière la fenêtre barricadée._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ! Oh, bon sang, tu tombes bien ! _(à Aiko)_ Accroche-toi à ma taille, Aiko !

_Dorémi et Aiko nagent jusqu'à Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Prend ma main, Dorémi !

_Dorémi essaie d'atteindre la main de Hazuki, mais son bras est malheureusement trop court..._

**DOREMI**

Rahhh, saloperie ! Je suis trop petite !... Il y a une trappe juste au-dessus, trouve-là et essaie de l'ouvrir !

**HAZUKI**

D'accord ! Tenez bon, j'arrive !!

_Hazuki disparaît. Aiko, elle, lâche prise. Elle crie, panique, s'agite dans l'eau, et tente désespérément de rester à la surface. Dorémi la rattrape._

**DOREMI**

Non, non !! Arrête !! Reste calme ! Tu risques de te noyer plus vite si tu t'agites comme ça !

**AIKO**

Je veux m'accrocher à quelque chose !!!

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Hazuki monte les escaliers jusqu'à la trappe de la cave avec Majorika._

**HAZUKI**

Essayez d'ouvrir la trappe !

_Majorika saute droit sur la trappe. Elle essaye de la soulever en faisant un énorme effort._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Dorémi et Aiko luttent pour rester à la surface; la cave est presque remplie d'eau à ras-bord._

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Majorika tire de toutes ses forces sur la trappe, sans succès..._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, merde !... C'est coincé !

**HAZUKI**

Écartez-vous !

_Majorika s'écarte. Hazuki lance une corde magique droit sur la trappe. La corde se lie. Hazuki se met alors à tirer de toutes forces. De l'eau s'échappe de la trappe._

**MAJORIKA**

Fais vite ! Ça déborde !

_Hazuki tire de plus en plus sur la trappe en poussant un énorme cri d'effort à travers ses dents... Finalement, la trappe cède, et la main de Dorémi repasse à la surface. Hazuki se dirige vers elle, lui prend la main, et la ramène sur la terre ferme. Dorémi inspire profondément._

**HAZUKI**

Ça va ?

**DOREMI**

Aiko !!! Elle est en train de couler !!

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Aiko est en train de couler jusqu'au fond de la cave maintenant pleine d'eau._

**Scène 11 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Hazuki recule quelques pas en arrière, fixant la trappe d'un air déterminé, sous le regard dubitatif de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

**HAZUKI**

Je vais entrer là-dedans et aller chercher Aiko. _(elle confie ses lunettes à Dorémi)_ Tiens, garde mes lunettes ! _(à Majorika)_ Majorika, trouvez le robinet et refermez-le !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais !

_Majorika saute par-dessus la barrière. Hazuki se met ensuite à courir vers la trappe, et au bon moment, saute et plonge à l'intérieur de la cave._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Hazuki, maintenant sous l'eau, nage comme une pro jusqu'à Aiko. Elle la prend sur son épaule, puis remonte à la surface avec elle..._

**Scène 13 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Dès qu'elle passe sa tête hors de l'eau, Hazuki expire avec force. Dorémi se précipite vers elle._

**HAZUKI**

Aide-nous à remonter, vite !

_Dorémi fait un gros effort pour ramener Hazuki et Aiko sur la terre ferme... Puis elle prend Aiko par les épaules tout en lui tapant dans le dos._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, tu m'entends ?... Aiko ?

_Aiko se met à tousser et à recracher de l'eau. Peu après, Dorémi et Hazuki l'aident à s'asseoir contre la barrière. Majorika rejoint ses apprenties._

**DOREMI**

Là, assieds-toi.

**MAJORIKA**

Aiko ? Est-ce que ça va ?

**AIKO**

Ouais... Ouais, je crois bien... Oh, putain...

_Aiko s'assoit contre la barrière, haletante._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Vous me promettez de pas en parler à qui que ce soit, quand même ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais,... T'as notre parole.

**HAZUKI**

Bon... Majoruka a toujours le fameux sac sur elle. Il va falloir la retrouver.

**AIKO**

Et... Comment on va faire ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hazuki va nous aider... Suivez-moi !

_Les trois filles suivent Majorika à l'extérieur._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, avec comme fond sonore les pleurs de Pop._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON DE DOREMI puis COULOIR puis CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Haruka et Keisuke sont en train fouiller un meuble chacun dans l'espoir de retrouver le « Spongie » de Pop, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps._

**POP**

_(en larmes)_

Je veux mon Spongie maintenant !

**HARUKA**

Oh, Pop ! Estime-toi heureuse qu'on se soit tous les deux réveillés en pleine nuit pour retrouver ton Spongie !

**KEISUKE**

Tu ne l'aurais pas un peu trop bien rangé ?

**POP**

Non ! Je l'ai cherché partout, je le trouve nulle part...

_Pop affiche soudain un air plus énervé._

**POP (cont.)**

Attends, je sais... Dorémi me l'a encore piqué !

_Pop se dirige vers l'étage en appelant Dorémi plusieurs fois. Ses parents la suivent._

**HARUKA**

Pop ! Tu ne vas quand même pas réveiller ta grande sœur ?

_Pop traverse le couloir de l'étage, puis ouvre brusquement la porte._

**POP**

_(hurle)_

Dorémi ! Tu vas me rendre mon---

_Mais elle s'interrompt et affiche un air surpris._

**POP**

Dorémi ?

**HARUKA**

Laisse ta sœur dormir, s'il-te-plaît ! Ferme cette porte !

_Haruka et Keisuke rejoignent leur fille cadette. Et tout d'un coup, tous deux blêmissent lorsqu'ils découvrent que... Dorémi n'est pas dans son lit !_

**HARUKA**

D--- Dorémi ???

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CENTRE COMMERCIAL puis INT. NUIT CENTRE COMMERCIAL (déplacement jusqu'à RESERVE DU SUPERMARCHE)**

_Sur le parking d'un grand complexe commercial, Majoruka tente de trouver un endroit pour se planquer. Quand soudain..._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Hé ! Grosse baleine !

_Majorika tourne la tête. A côté d'elle, se trouvent les trois apprenties et Majorika, armées et prêtes à intervenir._

**AIKO**

Tu te souviens de nous ? T'as failli noyer deux d'entre nous, tout à l'heure !

**DOREMI**

On veut le sac ! Maintenant !

_Après quelques secondes de flottement, Majoruka commence à s'enfuir._

**MAJORIKA**

On la prend en chasse !

_Le groupe des apprenties se met à poursuivre Majoruka à travers le parking. Majoruka défonce une porte vitrée pour_

**DOREMI**

Rattrapons-là de l'autre côté !

_ Les filles font le tour du complexe et foncent vers l'entrée. Aiko tente d'ouvrir les portes, sans succès. Elle recule, puis jette un sortilège qui brise les vitres de la porte, mais déclenche l'alarme. Les filles entrent à l'intérieur de la section 'restauration'. Elles descendent ensuite l'escalator qui mène vers l'étage inférieur. Elles retrouvent Majoruka qui arrive d'une autre entrée.  _ _Majoruka fait ensuite apparaître un balai magique et se met à voler dessus. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko font de même. S'ensuit alors une poursuite infernale à travers les couloirs du centre commercial. Sur le chemin, Majorika renverse plusieurs étals pour barrer la route au trio. Mais aucune des apprenties ne se laisse faire aussi facilement. Un moment, Majoruka fait demi-tour, puis passe à travers le groupe qui l'évite de très, très peu. Majoruka tourne dans le supermarché, toujours talonnée par le trio. La sorcière maléfique slalome entre les rayons, et n'hésite pas à les renverser. Ils finissent par se lancer des sortilèges qui, au lieu de toucher leur cibles, détruisent plusieurs objets du supermarché. Majoruka et le trio finissent par pénétrer dans la réserve. Majoruka jette un sort qui envoie le trio contre une cargaison, qui se renverse. Majoruka s'approche d'un air menaçant du groupe, armée de sa baguette._

**MAJORUKA**

Vous êtes têtues comme des mules ! Vous ne récupérerez jamais les clés de MON restaurant ! Le Maho-Do est à mon nom, et c'est comme ça ! Et c'est à moi qu'il rapportera popularité, luxe et prestige !... _(Majorika fait un signe de tête pour désigner le miroir qui se trouve derrière eux)_ Tu dois accepter ta défaite à cette partie de cartes avec Dela, frangine !... Et puisque vous avez décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je vais m'occuper de vous... personnellement.

_Majoruka s'apprête à lancer son sortilège... Ce qu'elle fait ! Mais au dernier moment, les filles et Majorika disparaissent, et le sortilège de Majorika touche le miroir, et fait un reflet droit sur Majoruka, qui fait un vol plané en arrière. Elle perd le sac et sa baguette sur le coup... et remarque avec horreur qu'elle a commencé à se transformer, une lueur blanche commençant à l'envelopper._

**MAJORUKA**

Non ! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Majoruka a pris la forme d'un minuscule rat. Majorika et ses apprenties s'approchent d'elle._

**AIKO**

Tu causes beaucoup trop.

_Aiko reprend le sac, sous le regard choqué de Majoruka._

**MAJORIKA**

Maintenant, tu vas m'écoutez bien attentivement, espèce de gros laideron. Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, et tu vas nous laisser reprendre MES clés. On va aller chez Dela avec toi, et tu vas dire que les contrats qui auraient pu servir pour acheter MON restaurant était faussés. T'as compris ?

**MAJORUKA**

Et si je veux pas ?

**MAJORIKA**

Si tu ne coopère pas... On te fait la peau.

_Majoruka avale sa salive._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DE LA BANQUE KAIENNE NATIONALE**

_Majoruka, tête baissée et toujours transformée en rat, est en train de se faire embarquer par des sorciers dans un carrosse de la police kaïenne, le tout sous les regard satisfaits des filles et de Majorika. Dela se tient à leur côtés._

**DELA**

Rahhh, je me disais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !... Je suis vraiment désolée, les filles. Je croyais qu'elle était sincère.

**DOREMI**

Ce n'est pas grave, Dela...

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Même les banquiers font des erreurs ! Plein, même...

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Tu peux me confirmer que le Maho-Dou est bien à mon nom, désormais ? Et à celui de personne d'autre ?

**DELA**

Absolument !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je savais que, au fond, on pouvait compter sur toi.

_Dela se râcle la gorge, sous le regard surpris de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(degoûtée)_

Oh, non ! Tu ne vas encore me demander de l'argent !

_Dela éclate de rire._

**DELA**

Je te charrie, Rika ! Considère ceci comme un service rendu. Pour une fois, je ferais un effort. Tu ne me dois rien du tout !

_Dela cligne de l’œil._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika bondit de l'armoire-portail, suivies par ses apprenties._

**MAJORIKA**

_(joyeuse)_

Ça y est ! J'ai repris mon resto ! _(rire)_ J'ai repris mon restaurant !

_Elle embrasse le parquet._

**AIKO**

C'était à prévoir... Tout pour elle, rien pour nous.

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Dites-moi ? Le soleil a déjà l'air pratiquement levé, non ?

_Aiko et Dorémi jettent un coup d’œil à travers la fenêtre : en effet, le soleil est en train de se lever._

**AIKO**

Houlà, oui ! Il doit au moins être cinq heures et demie ! Putain, il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite avant de---

_Dorémi pousse un gros halètement d'horreur et se couvre la bouche. Aiko et Hazuki se tournent vers elle._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

J'ai oublié Dodo... J'ai complètement oublié de transformer Dodo !!!

_Dorémi regarde brièvement ses amies._

**DOREMI**

Pourvu que ma famille n'aie rien vu !

_Dorémi enfourche son balai, et décolle en traversant la porte, sous le regard étonné de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

**AIKO**

Disons qu'elle... a des petits soucis familiaux.

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi file à travers le quartier le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir que personne n'a remarqué son absence chez elle._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi fonce vers la fenêtre de sa chambre._

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi donne un coup de pied dans sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et atterit sur son lit. Quand soudain..._

**HARUKA**

_(mécontente)_

Ah, te voilà !

_Dorémi gèle sur place._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

On peut savoir d'où tu viens comme ça ?

**KEISUKE**

_(sévèrement)_

C'est quoi cette tenue ?

**POP**

_(en colère)_

Et Spongie ? Ou est-ce qu'il est ?

_Après un bref flottement, Dorémi jette brusquement un sortilège droit sur son père qui, une fois touché, perd connaissance. Haruka est horrifiée._

**HARUKA**

_(criant)_

Dorémi !! Mais, tu es folle !!... Donne-moi cet objet !!

_Haruka tente de confisquer la baguette de Dorémi, mais cette dernière se défend en jettant le même sortilège sur sa mère, qui s'écroule à son tour. Pop regarde de gauche à droite, morte de panique, visée par Dorémi._

**POP**

Mais... T'as tué Papa et Maman !!... Tu vas pas me faire ça ??

_Dorémi jette un troisième sortilège sur sa sœur, qui s'évanouit._

**DOREMI**

Désolée, mais j'ai pas le choix !!

**Scène 3 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE KEISUKE ET HARUKA**

_Keisuke a été déposé dans son lit. Dorémi fais un gros effort pour faire de même avec sa mère. Elle arrive toutefois à la mettre dans son lit, aux côtés de son mari. Dorémi quitte la chambre._

**Scène 4 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Dorémi dépose délicatement sa petite sœur dans son lit, et la met dans sa couverture. Ensuite, elle sort de la chambre en fermant délicatement la porte._

**Scène 5 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi retourne dans sa chambre et se dirige vers son lit. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle découvre que le centre de sa console commence à virer au rouge._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde ! C'était interdit...

_Dorémi, le regard vidé, commence à vaciller. Un plan en point de vue subjectif nous permet de découvrir que Dorémi voit un trou noir. Dorémi se met à respirer plus fort et tient à peine debout... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. La console de Dorémi se désactive elle-même, et cette dernière reprend sa tenue normale. Dorémi s'évanouit, et se retrouve face contre son matelas. Dodo, qui a tout vu, tente de la réveiller, sans succès._

_**C'est sur cette note assez maussade que s'achève le premier arc de la série...** _

**FIN**


	13. Episode 13 - Grève générale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi a utilisé un sortilège interdit pour éviter de se faire surprendre par sa famille. Pour la peine, Majorika décide de pénaliser tout le groupe en les privant de pouvoirs magiques pour deux semaines. Jugeant la punition trop sévère, les trois filles décident de ne plus travailler au restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle change d'avis...

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka se tient devant une machine à café. Celle-ci semble fonctionner à moitié; Haruka, impatiente, frappe la machine du plat de la main._

**HARUKA**

_(paniquée)_

Allez, saloperie !

_La machine déverse finalement du café dans une tasse. Keisuke entre dans la pièce, au téléphone._

**KEISUKE**

Si, si, je vous jure ! Je suis en route, mais... Je suis bloqué dans un embouteillage !

_Haruka donne la tasse maintenant remplie à son mari, et ouvre son sac pour vérifier s'il a tout._

**KEISUKE (cont.)**

Merci... _(à son patron au téléphone)_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, patron, je... je vous promets que je serais là le plus vite possible... A... A onze heures moins le quart !... Bon, je vous laisse, je passe sous un tunnel !

_Keisuke commence à boire son café, avant de brusquement la poser sur la table après une demi-gorgée._

**KEISUKE**

AH ! C'est trop chaud !... Bon, je prendrais un café sur place...

**HARUKA**

T'es sur que t'es en état de conduire ?

**KEISUKE**

Ouais, je crois que ça ira !... Bon, allez, je file ! A ce soir !

_Keisuke fonce vers l'entrée en courant. En ouvrant la porte, il arrache la poignée sans le faire exprès._

**KEISUKE**

Merde !

_Haruka le rejoint._

**HARUKA**

Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

**KEISUKE**

_(en montrant la poignée)_

J'ai arraché la poignée de la porte.

_Haruka soupire. Keisuke pose la poignée sur la table de chevet._

**HARUKA**

Bon... C'est pas grave, j'appellerai un serrurier. Allez, file ! Tu vas être encore plus en retard !

**KEISUKE**

Ouais, ouais, j'y vais !...

_Keisuke quitte la maison et fonce vers sa voiture._

**KEISUKE**

_(à lui-même)_

Je deviens trop vieux pour ces conneries...

_Keisuke entre dans sa voiture. Il démarre, quitte précipitamment l'allée, et s'engage à vive allure sur la route. Haruka le regarde partir, inquiète, puis tourne la tête vers l'escalier._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, elle, dort toujours, face contre le matelas comme dans la dernière scène de l'épisode précédent..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON**

_Haruka saisit la télécommande, puis allume la télévision. Une vidéo représentant un globe terrestre en 3D apparaît, avec la date et l'heure par-dessus : c'est l'introduction du journal télévisé. S'ensuit une succession d'images illustrant chaque titre du bulletin d'infos._

**PRESENTATEUR**

_(effet télévision)_

Yoshiro Mori est désormais confirmé comme étant notre nouveau premier ministre; il a obtenu la majorité des votes contre son adversaire démocrate Yukio Hatoyama... Devant les ventes colossales de leur nouvelle console PlayStation, Sony peine a produire un nombre d'exemplaires suffisants pour leur sorties américaines et européennes, prévue pour octobre prochain... Mauvaise surprise pour les habitants de Misora : le centre commercial de L’Échangeur a été entièrement saccagé la nuit dernière...

_Pop entre dans le salon. Haruka se tourne vers elle._

**HARUKA**

Alors ?

**POP**

Bah... Elle dort toujours la gueule contre son matelas. J'sais pas ce qu'elle a.

_Haruka soupire._

**HARUKA**

Elle a passé la nuit sur sa Game Boy, ou quoi ?...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dans sa chambre, Dorémi se réveille brusquement en haletant. Elle regarde de gauche à droite. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers sa console, qui émet une lueur rouge (elle a été désactivée)._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde...

_Elle remarque ensuite que sa porte est ouverte, puis se tient douloureusement le ventre._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ESCALIER puis SALLE A MANGER**

_Dorémi s'est changée (pyjama + cheveux détachés). Visiblement épuisée, elle descend les escaliers, et se dirige vers la cuisine. Mais en entendant la voix du présentateur et celles de sa mère et sa petite sœur, elle se planque juste derrière l'entrée, et tente d'écouter la conversation._

**POP**

C'est le centre commercial près de l'autoroute ?

**HARUKA**

Oui.

**VOIX-OFF REPORTAGE**

_(effet télévision)_

Des vitres brisées, des échoppes renversées, et un supermarché complètement sens-dessus-dessous. Ce sont les constatations faites sur l'état actuel du centre commercial dit de l'échangeur à Misora, à une dizaine de kilomètres à l'ouest de Chiba... Tout porte à croire que les faits se sont produit la nuit dernière, et les dégâts matériaux, très importants, sont estimés à environ 10 millions de yens.

**POP**

Eh ben ! Ça, c'est de la casse.

**HARUKA**

Et pas qu'un peu... Quelle bande de fous-furieux aurait pu faire ça ?

_Dorémi avale sa salive. Pop passe juste à côté d'elle, et la remarque._

**POP**

Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?

_Mine gênée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Oh !... Euh, bah... Je... Je m'entraînais à l'infiltration !

**POP**

Tu t'entraînais à l'infiltration ?... Vraiment ? Et changer de fringues, ça fait aussi partie de l'entraînement ?

_Pas de réponse._

**POP (cont.)**

T'étais pas en pyjama quand j'ai été te voir il y a dix minutes !

**DOREMI**

Bah... C'était peut-être ton imagination...

**POP**

Hum... Ton déjeuner est prêt.

_Pop se dirige vers l'escalier. Dorémi, elle, met un de temps avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, où sa mère fait la vaisselle (à la main). A la télévision, on voit le présentateur du journal._

**PRESENTATEUR**

Devant un acte aussi brutal qu'inattendu, on se pose une question importante : y aurait-il une certaine frange de la population voulant faire tomber le système par action directe ? Certaines théories, assez folles me direz-vous, envisagent l'implication de plusieurs partis de gauche...

**DOREMI**

_(timidement)_

Euh... Bonjour, maman...

_Haruka se tourne vers sa fille aînée._

**HARUKA**

Bonjour !... Eh ben, t'as fait le tour de l'horloge, cette nuit !1 Tu devais être très fatiguée, dis-moi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, quand même...

**HARUKA**

Je... Je t'ai servi ton déjeuner sur la table, si tu as faim.

**DOREMI**

Merci...

_Dorémi s'assied à table devant un plat de sushis « nigiris ». Elle le regarde avec un air dépité. Un gros gargouillis se fait entendre, tandis que Dorémi place à nouveau sa main sur l'estomac, en serrant les dents._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, bon sang... J'espère que je vais pas dégueuler... Mais si je ne mange pas, Maman va encore se plaindre que je gaspille sa nourriture...

_Elle se met ensuite à manger avec difficulté. Haruka continue de faire sa vaisselle._

**HARUKA**

Tu es au courant pour le centre commercial ?

_Dorémi manque de s'étrangler sur un morceau de sushi, puis se tourne vers sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Quel centre commercial ?

**HARUKA**

L’Échangeur. A la sortie de la ville... Il a été vandalisé pendant la nuit. On parle de vitre brisées, d'échoppes renversées... Le supermarché a même été transformé en véritable souk, c'est dire.

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Ah, bon ?... C'est... Ça à l'air grave, alors... Je demande qui aurait pu faire un truc pareil.

**HARUKA**

On ne sait pas; les auteurs ont eu le temps de filer... Le présentateur du journal suppose que c'est un coup d'un groupuscule anarchiste. Mais bon,... C'est le fameux réac des infos de l'après-midi...

_Dorémi continue de manger avec difficulté, avant de faire un léger haut-le-cœur._

**HARUKA**

Ça va, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi hoche légèrement la tête. Peu après, le téléphone sonne. Haruka soupire, et se dirige vers le téléphone. Elle décroche, mais on ne la voit pas pendant sa conversation téléphonique._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Allô ?... Oui, je te la passe...

_Haruka revient dans la cuisine avec le téléphone, et le passe à Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, téléphone pour toi.

_Dorémi prend le téléphone._

**DOREMI**

Allô ?

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais, Dorémi, c'est Aiko ! T'es réveillée ?

**DOREMI**

Euhh... Oui ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT MAHO-DO**

_Aiko est elle aussi au téléphone._

**AIKO**

Dis, euh... Tu ne voudrais pas te ramener au restaurant, genre,... là, maintenant ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Maintenant ? Je viens à peine de me réveiller !

**AIKO**

Écoute, euh... Majorika est au courant pour ta console, et---

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

**DOREMI**

Chut !!! Ma mère est juste à côté...

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

'fin, bref ! Elle veux que tu viennes maintenant, et autant te prévenir tout de suite, elle est vénère de chez vénère !

**DOREMI**

_(exaspérée)_

Ouais, ben tu lui dis que je n'ai pas le temps !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT MAHO-DO**

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

J'ai autre chose à faire que de me déplacer à chaque fois qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle veut un bouc émissaire !

_Excédée, Majorika arrache le téléphone des mains d'Aiko et se met à hurler dedans._

**MAJORIKA**

_(furax/hurle)_

Dorémi, je ne te demande pas ton avis !!!

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Majorika hurle si fort qu'elle en fait sursauter Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Alors, tu vas ramener ton cul au restaurant vite fait, sinon, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !!! Et amène-moi ton matériel, tant qu'on y est !!

_Une tonalité retentit, indiquant que Majorika a raccroché. Dorémi regarde le téléphone, un peu secouée._

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui... D'accord... J'arrive tout de suite.

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se tiennent devant la table de la cuisine, où se trouve Majorika. Visiblement furieuse, cette dernière agite la console bloquée de Dorémi, puis la pose sur la table._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu peux m'expliquer ça, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Bah... Je... J'ai, euh... J'ai... été découvert par ma famille, et...

**MAJORIKA**

Et t'as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour leur faire un lavage de cerveau, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Euh, non... J'ai pas vraiment fait ça !

**MAJORIKA**

Et t'as le culot de me mentir, en plus ? Si tu n'avais rien fait, ta console fonctionnerait parfaitement !

_Pas de réponse._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, si tu veux continuer ta formation, tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau maintenant !

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord... Je... J'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents et de ma sœur... Je... Je voulais pas me faire engueuler.

**MAJORIKA**

Et ben, voilà. _(pause)_ Je t'ai pourtant expliqué un bon paquet de fois quels étaient les sorts interdits ! Et toi, tu trouves encore le moyen d'en utiliser ? Juste pour te sortir d'une situation trop difficile, hein ? En tout cas, je sais pas ce que vous avez toutes les trois ! Mais ces derniers temps, vous faites n'importe quoi ! Deux d'entre vous ont brisé les lois de la magie interdite à seulement quelques semaines d'intervalle, vous avez manqué plusieurs séances d'entraînements et plusieurs jours de travail, sans compter le bordel incommensurable que vous avez causé au centre commercial la nuit dernière ! Maintenant, tous les journaux en parlent !

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Vous étiez là hier---

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Aiko, tu la fermes !!! Tu parleras que quand je m'adresserai directement à toi !

_Réaction différente de chacune des trois filles. Dorémi affiche un air concerné, avec un air de douleur à cause de son estomac, Aiko reste les bras croisés, totalement indifférente, et Hazuki tremble de peur._

**MAJORIKA**

Lorsque vous avez accepté de devenir apprenties, vous avez également accepté de faire en sorte que votre identité alternative ne prenne jamais le pas sur votre vie en tant que humaines ! Et en laissant Dorémi manipuler les pensées de sa famille, tout ça pour éviter le blâme, vous avez toutes failli vous faire griller ! Vous avez failli ME griller, MOI !

_Hazuki halète._

**MAJORIKA**

Les filles, vous ne me laissez pas le choix... Vous serez toutes les trois privées de magie pendant deux semaines !

**AIKO**

_(choquée)_

Quoi ???

**MAJORIKA**

T'as bien entendu, Aiko. Et vous avez votre deuxième strike. Encore un, et c'est fini ! Vous m'entendez ? Fi-ni !!

_Mine choquée de Aiko et Hazuki. Dorémi fait un haut-le-cœur, se couvre la bouche et fonce vers les toilettes._

**DOREMI**

_(voix prise)_

Oh, putain !...

**MAJORIKA**

Tu vas où comme ça ?

_Dorémi claque la porte des toilettes. Immédiatement après, on l'entend vomir. Hazuki se précipite vers la porte._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi ? Ça va ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

J... Je...---

_Dorémi vomit de nouveau._

**MAJORIKA**

_(sarcastique)_

Tiens... Comme par hasard.

**AIKO**

Je peux vous poser une question, quand même ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(sèchement)_

Quoi ?

**AIKO**

Juste... Qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal, nous deux ?

_Longue pause._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu remets mon autorité en question, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Non, je vous demande juste, sans vouloir vous vexer, ce que moi et Hazuki avons fait de mal ! Je trouve que vous avez pris une décision vachement injuste !

**MAJORIKA**

« Injuste » ? La loi de Majokai stipule clairement que la magie ne peut PAS être utilisée pour manipuler les pensées des autres, et que lorsqu'un membre d'un groupe d'apprenties enfreint la loi, il pénalise la totalité de son groupe ! Et je ne ferais pas d'exception pour vous trois !

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Et bien vous devrez ! C'est en partie grâce à nous trois que vous avez pu récupérer ce putain de restaurant ! Vous avez déjà oublié tout ce qu'on a fait ?

**MAJORIKA**

Je m'en fous ! Ça n'excuse rien !

_De son côté, Dorémi sort des toilettes. Elle et Hazuki rejoignent Aiko et Majorika._

**AIKO**

Ah, d'accord. Vous vous en foutez de la nuit blanche qu'on a passé ? Vous vous en foutez aussi qu'on se soit presque noyées, Dorémi et moi ? Vous vous en foutez aussi du centre commercial foutu en l'air, qui est maintenant dans tous les journaux ?... Vous pourriez faire un effort !

**MAJORIKA**

NON !!! J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup trop pour vous !

_Longue pause._

**AIKO**

Bon... Dans ce cas, voilà ce qu'il va se passer : pas de magie, pas de restaurant. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je fais grève.

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Pardon ?

**AIKO**

Je refuse de travailler pour vous dans des conditions pareilles. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous trouvez d'autres gens. _(à Dorémi)_ T'en penses quoi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Moi aussi, je veux faire grève !

**HAZUKI**

Pour une fois, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

**MAJORIKA**

Ce... Bon, ce sera trois semaines !!! Ça vous apprendra à faire du chantage émotionnel !

**AIKO**

Bon, bah... Trois semaines de grève, alors ?... Venez, les filles. On se tire.

_Aiko se dirige vers la sortie. Dorémi et Hazuki la suivent en fusillant Majorika du regard. Cette dernière exprime une totale incompréhension, sans rien dire. Puis elle explose._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurle)_

Eh bien, pas de problème !!! Si c'est comme ça, foutez-moi le camp de mon restaurant et ne revenez pas !!! Vous êtes toutes _persona non grata_ pour moi, que ce soit en tant qu'employées ou en tant que clientes ! Je suis sure que vous allez me supplier de revenir dans moins d'une heure, de toutes façons !

_Les trois filles quittent la pâtisserie, sans réagir aux provocations de Majorika._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Les filles marchent dans le quartier adjacent à la pâtisserie. Dorémi affiche toujours un air maladif._

**HAZUKI**

T'es vraiment sure de ce que tu nous fais faire, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

_(excédée)_

Non, mais, attends ! On s'est presque tuées hier soir pour rendre son putain de restaurant à cette connasse – j'ai même pas dormi, moi, à cause de mon boulet de père – et Majorika, comme ça, elle nous prive de nos pouvoirs magiques juste parce que Dorémi commet un minuscule écart à la loi de Majokai. Y'a un moment, fait savoir dire « Stop » !

**HAZUKI**

Moi, je m'inquiète surtout pour la santé de Dorémi... Elle a vomi juste avant qu'on ne s'en aille.

**AIKO**

Ouais, maintenant que j'y pense... _(à Dorémi)_ T'avais l'air d'avoir la gerbe quand t'es arrivée !

**DOREMI**

J'ai la nausée depuis la fin de la nuit dernière... C'est comme si j'avais une corde nouée autour de l'estomac...

**AIKO**

Tu crois que c'est à cause des croquettes ?

**HAZUKI**

Quelles croquettes ?

**MAJORUKA**

Bah... Hier soir, Dorémi a été forcée par Majoruka de manger des croquettes pour chien.

**HAZUKI**

_(dégoûtée)_

Ah, beurk !!! Je comprends mieux, maintenant !

_Un bruit de gargouillis se fait de nouveau entendre._

**DOREMI**

_(douleur)_

Nghh... ! Et c'est pas près de s'arranger.

**AIKO**

Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi et te reposer...

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te ramène ?... Tu risques de revomir à tout moment.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, d'accord...

_Les filles se dirigent vers la maison de Dorémi._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

J'espère que je vais bientôt récupérer ma console...

**AIKO**

Mais oui ! Tu vas voir, Majorika va vite regretter de nous avoir fait ça !

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Tandis que Haruka passe un coup de balai, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre, attirant son attention. Dorémi rentre à l'intérieur et se dirige vers l'escalier. Hazuki et Aiko la suivent._

**HARUKA**

Tiens ! Dorémi... T'es déjà revenue ?

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

Je me sens pas bien, je vais me coucher...

**HARUKA**

Ah ?... Il n'est que quatre heures et demie, pourtant. _(à Aiko et Hazuki)_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

**HAZUKI**

Elle a vomi il y a un quart d'heure...

**HARUKA**

_(inquiète)_

Elle a vomi ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais... Et pendant le trajet, elle s'est plainte de maux de ventre. C'est à peine si on entendait son estomac gargouiller...

**HARUKA**

Hum. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas terminé son déjeuner tout à l'heure.

**AIKO**

A mon avis, elle a du manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

**HARUKA**

M'enfin... Je n'ai pas pu mettre un ingrédient contaminé dans ses sushis, quand même ?...

**AIKO**

Faudra surveiller...

_Haruka acquiesce. Hazuki jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge._

**HAZUKI**

Houlà ! Il faut que je rentre chez moi; j'ai mon cours de violon dans moins d'une heure...

_Hazuki et Aiko se dirigent vers la sortie._

**AIKO**

Ouais, je vais rentrer, moi aussi. Hésite pas à nous téléphoner si Dorémi va mieux, d'accord ?

**HARUKA**

Pas de problème...

**HAZUKI**

Au revoir, madame Harukaze !

**AIKO**

Au revoir, Haruka !

**HARUKA**

Au revoir, les enfants !

_Les deux amies de Dorémi quittent la maison. Haruka referme la porte, puis se tourne vers l'escalier. Inquiète, elle soupire._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Toute la famille Harukaze s'est réuni à table pour le dîner. Keisuke mange son plat de nouilles avec appétit._

**KEISUKE**

Mmm ! Ce plat de nouilles est absolument délicieux.

**POP**

Ouais, t'as raison, Papa. J'adore !

**HARUKA**

Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise.

**KEISUKE**

Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette, un jour. Au cas où je me proposerais pour cuisiner à ta place si t'as un coup de mou !

**HARUKA**

Bah, je voudrais bien mais... T'as pas oublié comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, j'espère ?

_Mine saisie de Keisuke._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE [flashback]**

_Haruka fait référence à un événement qui a eu lieu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Sur la cuisinière, un plat a pris feu, sous le regard visiblement furieux de Haruka._

**HARUKA**

_(en colère/crie)_

Mais, c'est pas possible ! T'es même pas foutu capable de surveiller ta nourriture !

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

C'est pas ma faute, dis ! Je me suis juste assoupi cinq minutes !

**HARUKA**

Ouais, bah... Regarde !

_Elle désigne la casserole en feu._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

T'as foutu le feu à notre dîner !

_Haruka prend la casserole, la jette dans le lavabo, et éteint le feu avec l'évier. Ça projette de la fumée dans toute la pièce._

**KEISUKE**

Et bien, on n'aura qu'à commander chez le traiteur !

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur ! Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit---

_Un bruit provenant du four attire l'attention de Haruka. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Keisuke, qui blêmit._

**HARUKA**

Tu as mis quelque chose à cuire au four ?

_Pas de réponse. Haruka ouvre le four. Celui-ci projette ENCORE PLUS de fumée droit sur Haruka, qui recule._

**HARUKA**

Ah, putain !!!! Keisuke !!!

_Haruka tousse._

**KEISUKE**

Je... Je te jure que je ne sais pas qui a mis ça... En tout cas, c'est pas moi, j't'assure !

**HARUKA**

Va me chercher un seau d'eau au lieu de rester là à rien faire !!!

_Keisuke quitte la pièce. L'alarme commence à retentir pile au moment où Pop arrive dans la cuisine._

**POP**

Maman ? Pourquoi il y a de la fumée dans la maison ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Retour au présent._

**HARUKA**

On a du racheter un nouveau four tellement l'ancien était amoché.

_Keisuke, embarrassé, baisse la tête. Pop se tourne vers Dorémi, qui n'a mangé que quelques minuscules bouchées de son plat, et qui regarde son assiette, toujours avec le même air maladif..._

**POP**

Eh ben, frangine ! T'as à peine touché à ton assiette !

_Pop n'obtient qu'un léger gémissement en guise de réponse. Elle mange difficilement._

**KEISUKE**

Ça va, Dorémi ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

**HARUKA**

Apparemment, elle a vomi il y a quelques heures. Elle était avec Hazuki et Aiko; elles ont du la ramener ici...

**KEISUKE**

Ah... Tu es malade ? Ne te force pas à tout manger si c'est le cas, hein ?

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

Hmm... Je vais quand même essayer.

_Nouveau gargouillis. Dorémi place une main sur son ventre._

**POP**

Hou là là ! C'est ton bidon qui fait un bruit pareil ?

**KEISUKE**

Tu crois qu'on devrais appeler le docteur ?

**HARUKA**

Ce n'est plus possible à cette heure-ci, malheureusement...

_Dorémi commence à manger une bouchée de nouilles, et l'avale difficilement. Puis elle repousse son assiette._

**DOREMI**

Non. Désolée, j'y arrive pas.

**HARUKA**

Bon... Tu devrais en rester là, Dorémi. Tu vas te rendre encore plus malade...

_Haruka se lève, puis prend l'assiette. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

Je vais mettre ton plat dans le frigo... Voilà.

_Haruka ferme le réfrigérateur, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

Tu as mal ailleurs qu'au ventre ?

_Dorémi fait non de la tête._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

Hum... Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles dormir. Tu m'as l'air bien épuisée... Si demain, ça ne va toujours pas, on ira chez le docteur. Ça va ?

_Léger haut-le-cœur de Dorémi._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, alors que la nuit est tombée._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, désormais en pyjama 2, ne dort toujours pas. Tremblante et en sueur, elle halète. Avec des yeux presque exorbités, elle regarde le plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, son estomac recommence à gargouiller; elle place ses deux mains sur son ventre et commence à gémir. En se tournant sur le côté, elle aperçoit Dodo, sa fée. Elle couine pour lui demander si ça va._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Ces nausées... C'est de pire en pire depuis ce matin ! Je suis en train de crever de mal aux boyaux !

_Dorémi se met à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je passerais pas la nuit, j'en suis sure !!

_Avec difficulté, elle se met en position assise sur son lit. Dorémi halète de plus en plus. Elle fait un haut-le-cœur._

**DOREMI**

Ça remonte,... Je sens que ça remonte, je vais--- BLGGHH !!

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT COULOIR puis SALLE DE BAINS**

_Dorémi sort de sa chambre en courant, la bouche couverte. Elle fonce vers la salle de bains, relève la lunette des WC d'un coup,... puis se met à vomir 3._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KEISUKE ET HARUKA**

_Haruka se réveille brusquement. Après avoir entendu sa grande fille vomir, elle allume sa veilleuse, et réveille son mari en le secouant._

**HARUKA**

Keisuke ! Keisuke, réveille-toi ! Vite !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS**

_Dorémi continue de vomir dans la cuvette. Keisuke et Haruka rentrent dans la salle de bain._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi !

_Haruka allume la lumière de la salle de bain, puis s'approche de sa fille aînée._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, ma puce ! Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ?

_Dorémi, en pleurs, se tourne vers sa mère, fait non de la tête, puis se remet à vomir._

**KEISUKE**

_(dégoûté)_

Oh, la vache !

**HARUKA**

Mon dieu, ça a l'air grave !

_Pop, à moitié éveillée, rentre dans la salle de bain._

**POP**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Dorémi a sa tête à moitié dans la cuvette ?

_Dorémi tente désespérément de se redresser. Pop jette un coup d’œil dans la cuvette, mais recule brusquement presque aussitôt._

**POP**

_(estomaquée)_

Ah, beurk !!! Dégueulasse...

_Dorémi, pâle et tremblante, tient à peine debout._

**KEISUKE**

Ça suffit. On t'emmène à l'hôpital. Allez, hop !

_Les parents de Dorémi, l'entraînent vers la sortie tout en l'aidant à marcher._

**HARUKA**

Tiens, appuie-toi sur moi... _(à Pop)_ Va mettre tes chaussures, Pop !

_Pop quitte la salle de bain._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde !!!

**HARUKA**

Ça va aller, Dorémi... D'ici une heure, tu n'auras plus mal.

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI AUX URGENCES**

_Dorémi est assise sur un lit d'hôpital, entourée de sa famille._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis malade et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pile au début des vacances d'été, en plus !...

**HARUKA**

Calme-toi, mon poussin. Le docteur va revenir...

_Keisuke jette un coup d’œil dans le couloir._

**KEISUKE**

Tiens ! Justement, le voilà.

**HARUKA**

Ah, quand même...

_Le médecin-chef du service pédiatrique de l'hôpital, le docteur Murata, entre dans la pièce._

**Dr MURATA**

Messieurs dames...

**HARUKA**

Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

**Dr MURATA**

Rassurez-vous, c'est moins grave que ce que je pensais. Votre fille souffre d'une intoxication alimentaire. Nous avons fait un scanner de son appareil digestif, et... détecté un taux assez élevé de taurine dans son estomac. C'est une substance que l'on retrouve notamment dans les boissons énergisantes du style « Red Bull »... ainsi que dans les croquettes pour chien.

_Dorémi blêmit. Le docteur se tourne vers elle._

**Dr MURATA**

Dis-moi, jeune fille ? Tu consommes régulièrement des boissons du genre ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Non. Je sais même pas ce que c'est.

**Dr MURATA**

Et... Tu te souviens de ce que tu as mangé hier ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Des sushis au déjeuner, un biscuit à quatre heures, et... un plat de nouilles au dîner. Celui-là, je l'ai pas terminé; j'avais déjà mal.

**Dr MURATA**

Hum, je vois. _(aux parents de Dorémi)_ Vous faites vos sushis vous-même ?

**HARUKA**

Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Dr MURATA**

Je me demandais si vous utilisiez le riz bon marché de FamilyMart4 pour faire ces sushis.

**HARUKA**

C'est-à-dire que... J'ai utilisé du riz FamilyMart pour faire ceux du déjeuner d'hier. Mais... Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec l'intoxication.

**Dr MURATA**

Et bien, nous soupçonnons cette enseigne d'avoir délibérément augmenté les doses de taurine dans certains de leur produits, inclus leur riz. Les cuisines de cet établissement ont d'ailleurs cessé d'acheter chez eux. Et quant à l'intoxication de votre fille...

_Haruka halète._

**KEISUKE**

_(choqué)_

Vous voulez dire que ce riz aurait pu la contaminer ??

**Dr MURATA**

C'est possible.

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUANDERIE**

_La caméra cadre une grande poubelle ouverte. Haruka y jette furieusement un sac, contenant plusieurs produits achetés chez FamilyMart._

**HARUKA**

T'as tout ramené, Pop ?

**POP**

Ouais ! J'ai tout vérifié, y'a plus rien de chez FamilyMart !

**HARUKA**

Merci.

_Pop quitte la buanderie. Haruka se tourne vers la poubelle avec un air furieux._

**HARUKA**

Que ça leur serve de leçon pour avoir empoisonné ma fille !

_Haruka referme violemment sa poubelle._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue en plongée de la maison de Hazuki. On voit Aiko arriver en courant._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE LA MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Retour sur la terre ferme. Aiko, paniquée et essoufflée, arrive devant le portail de la maison de Hazuki et active l'interphone en appuyant plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'activation. L'interphone ne s'allume qu'au bout de quelques secondes._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

_(effet interphone)_

Oui ?

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Baaya ? C'est Aiko ! Est-ce que vous pouvez envoyer Hazuki rapidement, s'il-vous-plaît ?

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

_(effet interphone)_

Oui, je vais la chercher !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki lit un livre dans sa chambre, assise sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées. Baaya frappe à la porte._

**BAAYA**

_(derrière la porte)_

Hazuki ? Je peux rentrer ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui !

_Baaya entre-ouvre la porte de la chambre de Hazuki._

**BAAYA**

Hazuki, il y a Aiko qui voudrais que tu la rejoignes au portail en bas... Et vu le ton qu'elle a employé, ça à l'air grave.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord, j'y vais !

_Hazuki pose son livre et quitte sa chambre._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE LA MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Aiko, anxieuse, s'agite sur place._

**AIKO**

_(à elle-même)_

Allez, magne-toi, Hazuki...

_Peu après, la porte à côté de l'interphone s'ouvre. C'est Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Oh, dieu merci, te voilà !

**HAZUKI**

Ça va, Aiko ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**AIKO**

Dorémi s'est faite hospitaliser !

**HAZUKI**

_(panique)_

Comment ça : « hospitaliser » ?

**AIKO**

Elle a de nouveau vomi la nuit dernière, et ses parents l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital ! Viens !

_Aiko entraîne Hazuki vers l'hôpital en courant._

**HAZUKI**

_(brusquée)_

Hé !!... Je cours pas aussi vite que toi !

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dans le restaurant, on voit plusieurs clients se plaindre, soit de la nourriture, soit directement au comptoir. Majorika, visiblement pressée, se dirige précipitamment vers une table avec une assiette de cheesecake._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà, monsieur... Votre cheesecake.

**CLIENT #1**

Euh... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai commandé.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah ?... Ce... Qu'est ce que vous vouliez, alors ?

**CLIENT #1**

J'avais demandé des choux à la crème.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah oui ! C'est juste... Mes excuses, monsieur.

_Majorika reprend l'assiette, et s'apprête à retourner dans la cuisine. Une autre cliente fait signe._

**MAJORIKA**

Je vous apporte vos choux à la crème tout de suite !

**CLIENTE #1**

Excusez-moi ?

_Majorika se tourne vers l'autre cliente._

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, madame ?

**CLIENTE #1**

Le cheesecake, c'était pour moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, désolée, madame !...

_Majorika rapporte le cheesecake au bon client, puis repart brusquement dans la cuisine._

**CLIENT #2 (h.c.)**

Et mon gâteau aux trois laits, ça vient ?

**MAJORIKA**

Un peu de patience, monsieur ! Ça arrive !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika, visiblement stressée, rentre dans la cuisine et se jette sur un saladier remplie de pâte à gâteau. Elle y ajoute, de manière hasardeuse, de la farine, du beurre et du lait. Puis elle se tourne vers le livre de recettes._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Alors, choux à la crème... Ou est-ce que c'est ?...

_Elle s'arrête à la page correspondante, puis la regarde d'un air perdu._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Hein ?... Je sais pas faire ça, moi !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika retourne en salle et saute sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Dites ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sait préparer les choux à la crème ?

_Un jeune homme se lève._

**CLIENT #2**

Oui ! Je suis pâtissier de formation et,... j'ai appris à les faire y a pas longtemps.

**MAJORIKA**

Parfait ! Je vous donne 3 500 yens si vous réussissez à m'en faire un maintenant. Ça vous va ?

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Hazuki et Aiko ont rejoint Dorémi dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Cette dernière s'énerve._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Non, ça ne va pas ! Non seulement j'ai plus accès à ma console magique, mais en plus je suis bouclée ici sous prétexte que j'ai chopé une « intoxication alimentaire » !... Putain, ces vacances commencent bien !

**HAZUKI**

Rassure-moi, ils n'ont pas découvert que tu avais mangé ces croquettes pour chien ?

**DOREMI**

Si, ils ont failli. Ces horribles trucs contenaient de la taurine, et si j'ai bien pigé les explications du docteur, y'en a en quantité élevée dans les croquettes. _(elle frissonne)_ Errrrkk... Deux jours après, j'ai toujours pas oublié le goût de merde que ça avait...

**AIKO**

Y'a aussi beaucoup de taurine dans les boissons du style Red Bull. Ils adorent te vendre ça comme une boisson qui améliore tes capacités sportives, qui accélère les battements de ton cœur, et tout le bordel. C'est de la grosse couille : en réalité, ça a les mêmes effets secondaires que le café ou l'alcool. C'est pour ça que je n'en bois jamais.

**HAZUKI**

Et... Qu'est ce que tes parents en pensent ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Sur ce coup-là, j'ai eu du bol. Parce que le docteur a dit qu'il soupçonnait FamilyMart de trafiquer de la taurine dans leurs produits. Et ma mère a cru que leur riz m'avait empoisonnée.

**HAZUKI**

Hum... Il n'a pas tort; j'écoutais une émission de radio avec ma nounou tout à l'heure. C'était justement un débat sur les plats tous faits. Ils disaient aussi que FamilyMart mettaient plein de taurine dans leurs produits.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Et Majorika ?

**AIKO**

Aucune nouvelle. A mon avis, elle boude toujours. Et entre nous... je suis sure qu'elle est en train d'auto-saborder son restaurant. Je la vois mal cuisiner, nettoyer et s'occuper des clients à elle seule...

**HAZUKI**

On n'irait pas plutôt l'aider ?

**AIKO**

Pas question ! On lui a bien dit : pas de magie, pas de travail ! De toutes façons, Dorémi est malade, donc impossible pour l'instant.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, mais... On risque très sincèrement de ne jamais récupérer nos consoles si on continue comme ça !

**AIKO**

Mais si, c'est juste une question de temps ! J'ai appris à la connaître suffisamment bien pour te dire que avant la fin de la semaine, elle craquera et nous appellera en se confondant en mille excuses !... En rampant !

**HAZUKI**

T'es vraiment sure ?

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... Puisque je vous le dis !

**DOREMI**

Moi, pour l'instant, je suis plus inquiète de savoir si je vais sortir de cet hôpital rapidement...

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE DE L'HOPITAL**

_Hazuki et Aiko sont redescendues à l'accueil du rez-de-chaussée. Aiko insère une carte dans un des téléphones, puis décroche._

**AIKO**

Tu te rappelles du numéro de la pâtisserie ?

**HAZUKI**

5-7699-5304.

**AIKO**

Merci bien.

_Aiko compose le numéro sur le téléphone, puis attends que l'on réponde de l'autre côté du fil._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika tient en main une casserole en feu. Elle la jette dans son lavabo, et réussit à atteindre le feu en ouvrant l'évier qui déverse de l'eau dans la casserole. Ça projette de la fumée dans toute la pièce. Majorika tousse, puis ouvre une fenêtre. Pile à ce moment, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit._

**MAJORIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Oh, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !

_Majorika se dirige vers le téléphone et décroche._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ouais !!

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE DE L'HOPITAL**

**AIKO**

Bonjour, Majorika ! Ça va ?

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vas me demander de revenir travailler au restaurant, c'est ça ?

**AIKO**

Non, au contraire ! Je me demandais si ça allait toujours au restaurant.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

**MAJORIKA**

Bien sur que ça va ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE DE L'HOPITAL**

**AIKO**

Vous êtes sure ? Parce que, mine de rien,... vous avez plusieurs jobs à faire en même temps, non ? Prendre les commandes des clients, préparer leurs plats, les servir, faire la vaisselle, nettoyer la salle,...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Qu'est ce que t'essaies de faire, là ?

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

**MAJORIKA**

Tu essaies de me faire craquer, c'est ça ? Si c'est une combine pour reprendre vos consoles, c'est non ! J'ai dit deux semaines sans magie, et vous irez jusqu'au bout de la peine ! C'est comme ça !

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE DE L'HOPITAL**

**AIKO**

Je m'en fiche des consoles ! D'ailleurs, eum... Vous n'aviez pas dit trois semaines juste avant qu'on ne parte ?

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Non, j'ai dit deux semaines ! Point !

**AIKO**

N'empêche, à vouloir tout faire vous même, vous devez avoir masse de boulot, non ? Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas de notre aide ?

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Bon. Écoute, Aiko. C'est vraiment pas le moment de m'emmerder au téléphone, parce que j'ai de gros problèmes avec le restaurant ! Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule personne pour m'aider malgré ses horaires limités, et malgré ça, je n'arrive toujours pas à faire tourner le restaurant normalement. Et moi, je perds de plus en plus de clients ! Et... D'argent aussi !

**CLIENT #2 (h.c.)**

_(depuis le hall/s'impatiente)_

Mon gâteau ! Il vient, oui ou merde ?

_Majorika se tourne vers le hall._

**MAJORIKA**

Putain, mais... Vous ne savez pas attendre ??

_Majorika reprend le téléphone._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Vous voyez ? Vous reconnaissez vous même que vous ne savez pas vous occuper du Maho-Do toute seule !

**MAJORIKA**

Eh bien, peut-être qu'il en serait autrement si vous n'aviez pas décidé de faire grève d'une façon aussi arbitraire !

**Scène 9 – INT. JOUR REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE DE L'HOPITAL**

**AIKO**

On veut bien revenir, nous. Mais seulement si vous nous rendez nos consoles, et si vous nous autorisez à nouveau à utiliser nos pouvoirs magiques.

**Scène 10 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

**MAJORIKA**

Non, non, et non !!! Ça fait au moins trois fois que je vous le dis, merde !!! Vous avez enfreint les règles, et vous devez en assumer les conséquences ! J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu, Aiko. Et histoire de bien te faire réfléchir, je vous laisse, toi et les autres, mariner quelques journées de plus ! Voilà !

_Majorika raccroche furieusement._

**Scène 11 – INT. JOUR REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE DE L'HOPITAL**

_De l'autre côté du fil, la tonalité de fin de conversation retentit. Visiblement choquée, Aiko regarde le téléphone._

**AIKO**

Elle m'a raccroché au nez, cette connasse !

**Scène 12 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Le client qui attendait son gâteau aux trois laits, excédé, se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Majorika tente de le rattraper._

**MAJORIKA**

Non, attendez ! Monsieur, votre... Votre gâteau aux trois laits est presque prêt, je vous jure !

**CLIENT #2**

Oh, ça va, hein ! Ça fait presque deux heures que je l'attends ! Je vais aller voir ailleurs !

**MAJORIKA**

Monsieur ! Je... Je vous le fait gratuit !

_Sans écouter Majorika, le client quitte le restaurant. Majorika soupire._

**CLIENTE #1**

Oh, pitié ! Ce cheesecake est immangeable !!

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_MERCREDI_

_A partir de ce moment, les choses se corsent réellement pour le restaurant. Ici, on voit Majorika faire plusieurs tâches tour à tour : préparer une pâte à gâteau, remuer une casserole qui cuit sur la cuisinière, faire la vaisselle à la main (celle-ci s'accumule), et ainsi de suite._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_JEUDI_

_Une cliente ne semble pas apprécier son plat. En effet, ce n'est pas celui qu'elle a commandé. Elle se tourne vers Majorika, mécontente._

**CLIENTE #2**

J'ai jamais commandé ça ! J'avais demandé du flan, pas du pudding !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, merde... Je me suis encore trompée dans les commandes...

_Majorika reprend l'assiette et repart dans la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

Je... vais vous préparer un flan tout de suite !

**CLIENTE #2**

Y'a intérêt ! La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, vous ne m'avez jamais servi le plat que je voulais ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois patiente !

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, oui...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_VENDREDI_

_Le client qui s'était porté volontaire il y a trois jours est en colère contre Majorika; il n'a toujours pas été payé pour ses services..._

**CLIENT #2**

Ça fait trois jours que je bosse gratuitement pour vous ! J'aimerais bien avoir ma paye !

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, je sais, vous l'aurez, votre paye... Mais, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas assez d'argent...

**CLIENT #2**

Ouais, dites plutôt que vous ne comptez pas me donner un sou ! Vous savez quoi ?

_Le client enlève son tablier et le jette aux pieds de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

**CLIENT #2**

Je démissionne. De toutes façons, j'ai une formation à terminer, alors...

_Le client quitte la cuisine et se dirige vers la sortie. Majorika le suit._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, non ! S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur !... Je... Je suis prête à doubler votre salaire... Le tripler, même !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_SAMEDI_

_Un autre client mécontent quitte la pâtisserie. Majorika s'est attachée à sa jambe._

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Non !!! Ne partez pas !!! Je vous offre tout mes produits gratuitement !! Vous ne paierez rien !!!

**CLIENT #3**

Oh, lâchez-moi !

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_DIMANCHE_

_Les armoires contenant la nourriture sont tous vides._

**MAJORIKA**

_(panique)_

Oh, merde...

_Majorika se dirige vers un tiroir pour prendre une cuillère, mais il n'y en a plus. Elle tourne ensuite la tête vers l'immense pile d'assiettes sur le côté du lavabo. Elle y trouve une petite cuillère, et la saisit. Hélas, elle déplace aussi sans le faire exprès une autre assiette. Par conséquent, la pile d'assiette s'écroule sur Majorika._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_LUNDI_

_Vue extérieure, et en plongée, de la pâtisserie Maho-Dou._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Un mouvement de caméra nous permet de découvrir ce qu'est devenu la cuisine du restaurant : un vrai bazar insalubre. Vaisselle brisée, tâches de nourritures sur le sol, poubelle pleine à craquer de plats foirés,... Majorika pleure silencieusement, Dela se tenant à ses côtés._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Ma cuisine est foutue... Plus personne ne veut travailler avec moi... Et en plus, je suis en train de perdre bien plus d'argent que j'en gagne !... Je vais bientôt devoir mettre la clé sous la porte !

**DELA**

Et... Tes trois élèves ? Où sont-ils ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Elles ont décidé de faire grève !! Ça fait une semaine qu'elles refusent de travailler ici !

**DELA**

Est-ce que ça ne serait pas compatible avec le fait que tu les aient interdit de magie pour deux semaines ?

**MAJORIKA**

Mais bien sur, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !! Tout ça, ça a commencé à cause d'eux ! Elles ont mal pris leur punition, et... depuis, elles ne veulent plus venir ici... J'ai essayé avec un type en formation de pâtissier, mais... Il s'est barré au bout de trois jours !... Oh, je suis désespérée...

**DELA**

N'empêche... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la seule à avoir fauté, c'est Dorémi. Ses deux autres amies n'ont rien fait.

**MAJORIKA**

Je sais ! Mais c'est la loi de pénaliser tout un groupe d'apprenties si l'un de leur membres fait une connerie, non ?

_Dela soupire._

**DELA**

Tss, tss, tss. Je vois bien que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus mis les pieds à Majokai.

_Mine intriguée de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ? Ça a changé ?

**DELA**

Oui ! Ça fait déjà cinq ans ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

_Dela sort un gros livre de son sac et se met à en tourner les pages._

**DELA**

_(à elle-même)_

Alors... Où est-ce que ça se trouve ?...

_Dès qu'elle tombe sur la page correspondante, elle s'arrête._

**DELA**

Ah, voilà ! Alors... « Si une des apprenties d'un même groupe venait à enfreindre une seule règle, seule la fautive obtiendra une sanction, au contraire de tout son groupe comme précédemment indiqué. » _(elle range son livre)_ Voilà. Je crois que tu peux jeter ta vieille cassette.

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

**DELA**

Tu viens trop rarement à Majokai, tiens ! Lorsque tu es venue avec tes apprenties pour leur faire passer leurs examens, c'était la première fois que tu allais à Majokai depuis au moins dix ans !

**MAJORIKA**

Dis tout de suite que je suis vieux jeu !

**DELA**

Oh, non ! Non, non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

**MAJORIKA**

Et du coup... Qu'est ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ?

**DELA**

Bah... Déjà, réunir ton équipe et leur expliquer la situation. Et enfin, tu rends à Hazuki et Aiko leurs consoles respectives. Simple à faire, non ?

_Un léger flottement s'ensuit. Puis Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Mouais,... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toutes façons. Si je veux que mon restaurant fonctionne correctement...

_Majorika saisit le téléphone, puis compose un numéro._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, qui a entre-temps quitté l'hôpital, se dirige vers le réfrigérateur, et l'ouvre. En ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherche, elle se tourne vers sa mère, qui lit un livre dans le canapé._

**DOREMI**

Ils sont où, les cocas ?

**HARUKA**

Non, plus de coca pour toi, Dorémi. T'es censée suivre un régime.

_Dorémi soupire, puis ouvre un tiroir. De nouveau, elle ne trouve pas ce qu'elle cherche._

**DOREMI**

Mes... Mes biscuits ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait avec mes biscuits ?

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, tu as bien entendu le docteur ! Tu dois suivre un régime sans sucre jusqu'au 25 juillet ! Si tu veux grignoter, il y a des fruits juste là !

_Haruka désigne le bol de fruits sur le bar. Dorémi roule des yeux et soupire._

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais putain...

**HARUKA**

Dorémi ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ce mot-là ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

J'ai dit punaise ! Et puis, t'es mal placée pour dire que c'est un gros mot, toi qui le dit plus souvent que moi !

**HARUKA**

Je suis une grande personne, jeune fille. Toi, tu n'auras que dix ans à la fin du mois, soit absolument pas l'âge de jurer comme un charretier. D'accord ?

_La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Haruka se lève._

**HARUKA**

Oh, putain...

**DOREMI**

Tu vois ? Tu viens de dire « putain » !

_Haruka fusille sa grande fille du regard. Puis elle décroche._

**HARUKA**

Oui, allô ? (...) Oui, d'accord, je te la passe.

_Elle se tourne vers Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Téléphone pour toi, Dorémi. C'est Hazuki.

_Dorémi prend le téléphone._

**DOREMI**

Allô ? Hazuki ? (...) Oui ? (...) Oui, d'accord. Je me mets en route. A tout de suite !

_Dorémi raccroche._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi rentre dans la pâtisserie en courant. Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika (qui se tient sur le comptoir) l'attendaient._

**DOREMI**

_(essoufflée)_

Voilà ! Je suis là !

**MAJORIKA**

En retard ! Comme d'habitude... Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire ce qui se passe.

_Les trois filles se mettent en ligne devant Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà... Je... Je vous avait précédemment sanctionnée toutes les trois pour la faute de Dorémi... Mais, il m'a été informé que la loi avait changé à ce sujet... Votre grève était justifiée; des... des erreurs ont été commises.

**AIKO**

_(avec un air taquin)_

« Des erreurs ont été commises » ?... Vous voulez dire que c'est VOUS qui avez commises ces erreurs, non ?

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Oui, d'accord, c'est vrai. J'ai commis des erreurs. Et... Je... Je regrette que vous avez été vexé.

**AIKO**

Ah ? Vous regrettez ? Vous voulez dire que vous vous excusez ?... Pourtant, vous dites que c'est nous qui avons été vexé ?

**MAJORIKA**

Aiko, arrête de m'interrompre ! Pour une fois que je suis gentille !

**AIKO**

Je sais que vous êtes gentille, mais... Il y a une manière de présenter ses excuses. Je vais vous aider, répétez après moi... _(très lentement)_ Je...

**MAJORIKA**

Je... Je regrette...

**AIKO**

Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça... _(très lentement)_ Je m'ex...

**MAJORIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Bon. Aiko, tu arrêtes, maintenant !

**AIKO**

Non, non. _(très lentement)_ Je m'ex...

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Je m'excuse !! Voilà ! Je m'excuse d'avoir été si injuste avec vous trois ! C'est mieux comme ça ?

**AIKO**

Bah, voilà. C'était pas si dur que ça.

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, où j'en étais, moi... Ah oui !

_Majorika pose sur le comptoir le matériel de Hazuki et de Aiko._

**MAJORIKA**

Hazuki, Aiko,... En vertu des nouvelles lois de l'apprentissage de la magie, vous êtes maintenant autorisées à reprendre votre matériel.

**AIKO**

Oh, super.

_Pile au moment où Aiko s'apprête à reprendre son matériel, Majorika lui en bloque l'accès._

**MAJORIKA**

Une seconde !... Avant toute chose, j'aimerais être sure que vous n'allez plus faire de conneries. Rappelez-moi quels sont les trois sortilèges interdits.

_Aiko soupire._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

La magie ne peut être utilisée pour guérir les autres. La magie ne peut être utilisée pour contrôler l'esprit des autres. Et enfin, la magie ne peut être utilisée pour ramener les morts à la vie.

**MAJORIKA**

Ça va, c'est correct. Vous pouvez reprendre votre matériel.

_Aiko et Hazuki reprennent leur matériel._

**AIKO**

Alors ? Je suppose qu'on va pouvoir retravailler ici, maintenant ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bien vu. Pour commencer, vous allez nettoyer ma cuisine; je ne saurais pas nettoyer ça toute seule.

**AIKO / HAZUKI**

Oui, Majorika !

_Aiko et Hazuki se dirigent vers la cuisine avec leur matériel. Dorémi, elle, ne bouge pas, et fixe Majorika d'un air dubitatif._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'impatiente)_

Allez, Dorémi ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Ma console à moi ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, pas question. Tu ne la récupéreras pas tant qu'elle est désactivée.

**DOREMI**

_(s'affole)_

Quoi ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tu oublies que tu as enfreint la loi de la magie la semaine dernière. Tu feras ta sanction jusqu'au bout.

**DOREMI**

_(s'affole)_

Majorika, s'il-vous-plaît. J'en ai trop besoin !!!

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, écoute, Dorémi ! T'as plus que trois jours, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un effort, au lieu de me supplier comme ça !

_Dorémi se met à fixer Majorika avec des yeux larmoyant, avant d'entrer dans une crise de larmes._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Pourquoi moi ????... Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde !!!... Ma vie est nulle !!!

_Pendant que Dorémi se plaint, Majorika garde un air impassible. Mieux encore, elle sort deux boules quies, et en met une dans chacune de ses oreilles, devant Dorémi qui continue de piquer sa crise._

**FIN**

1Non, ce n'est pas une incohérence par rapport à l'épisode précédent : justement, à la fin de ce dernier, Dorémi utilisait ses pouvoirs magiques pour effacer la mémoire de toute sa famille...

2Pas son pyjama normal, mais plutôt un en mode « été » (débardeur + short) avec plusieurs cœurs rouges comme motifs.

3Afin que cet épisode soit exportable, ne pas montrer une seule trace de vomi, SVP.

4Marque de supérette japonaise.


	14. Episode 14 - Le MAHO-DOU en tournée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant les vacances d'été, Majorika a l'idée de faire de son restaurant un commerce mobile. Pour leur première destination, les apprenties se rendent dans une station balnéaire, même si le trajet aura son lot de déconvenues...

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Gros plan du calendrier de la maison qui affiche la date suivante : 30 juillet 2000. La caméra se déplace vers la salle à manger. Dorémi est assise à la place « centrale », entourée de Hazuki, Aiko, sa sœur Pop et son père. Haruka s'approche de la table avec un gigantesque gâteau._

**AIKO / HAZUKI / POP / KEISUKE / HARUKA**

_(chant)_

Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire, Dorémi... Joyeux anniversaire !

**HAZUKI**

Eh ben ! T'as déjà dix ans... Depuis le temps que je te connais !

**KEISUKE**

Tu souffles tes bougies, ma puce ?

**AIKO**

Attends, il faut qu'elle fasse un vœu !

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ! Juste. Le vœu !

_Dorémi regarde brièvement en l'air._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Je souhaite manger que des steaks jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

**DOREMI**

Voilà ! C'est fait !

**HAZUKI**

Vas-y, souffle tes bougies !

_Dorémi inspire, puis souffle toutes ses bougies. Tous ses invités applaudissent. Haruka s'approche de la table avec un couteau à cake._

**HARUKA**

Et comme c'est ton anniversaire, Dorémi, je préparerais ton plat favori pour le dîner : steak-frites !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ouais !!! Steak, steak, steak !!! (rire) Steak, steak, steak !

**POP**

Ah... Dorémi et les steaks. Une longue d'histoire d'amour !... Pour une fois.

_Haruka commence à couper plusieurs parts de gâteau._

**HARUKA**

Servez-vous, n'hésitez pas !

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont montées dans la chambre de Dorémi, qui est assise sur son lit._

**DOREMI**

Vous avez réussi à convaincre vos parents ?

**AIKO**

Ouais. J'ai dis à mon père que je dormais chez une pote. Sans spécifier qui précisément pour éviter les emmerdes,... Je crois qu'il s'en branle, de toutes façons.

**HAZUKI**

Pareil, pour moi... J'ai failli dire que c'était chez toi que je dormais, avant que je ne me souvienne que Baaya a le numéro de ta Maman.

**DOREMI**

Hum... T'as bien fait; la connaissant, elle aurait appelé Maman pour demander des nouvelles. Toutes deux découvriraient le pot aux roses, et nous... marrons.

**HAZUKI**

Hum.

**AIKO**

Donc, du coup... On est OK pour le food-truck demain ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je crois bien...

**AIKO**

Super !

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi encore, le nom de l'endroit où on va aller ?

**HAZUKI**

Totsuhama. C'est en bord de mer...

**DOREMI**

Cool ! Je vais enfin pouvoir essayer mon nouveau maillot !

**HAZUKI**

Euh... On n'étais pas censé aller vendre quelques pâtisseries, à la base ?

**AIKO**

Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait aller à la plage pendant la pause, non ?... Bon, par contre, j'ai pas de maillot.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis la cuisine)_

Les filles ? Vous venez manger ?

_Dorémi se lève brusquement, l'air excité, et court vers l'escalier._

**DOREMI**

Steak !!! Steak, steak, steak !!!

_Aiko et Hazuki la suivent en marchant normalement._

**AIKO**

Elle est obsédée par les steaks, décidément...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALLE A MANGER**

_Tout le monde est à table (Dorémi, Aiko, Hazuki, Pop, Keisuke et la grand-mère de Dorémi). Pop et Keisuke ont déjà été servis. Dorémi a les yeux rivés sur la table, pile à l'endroit où se trouve son sous-main._

**AIKO**

Décidément, dès qu'on discute bouffe avec toi, on te perd aussitôt !

_Haruka arrive avec quelques assiettes posées, sur un plateau._

**HARUKA**

Voilà vos steaks, les filles !... Et ton tofu, Hazuki.

_Haruka sert les assiettes. Dorémi regarde celle de Hazuki, intriguée._

**DOREMI**

Ah ? Tu n'as pas pris de steak, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, je... je suis végétarienne.

**DOREMI**

Oh, je le savais pas.

**HARUKA**

Vous pouvez déjà commencer à manger, j'arrive tout de suite.

**KEISUKE**

OK... Bon appétit, les enfants !

_Haruka s'assied à table avec son assiette. Tout le monde se met à manger._

**AIKO**

Tout de même... Ça change un peu de ce qu'on mange d'habitude.

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, t'as raison...

_Dorémi coupe un morceau de steak presque aussi gros que sa bouche._

**DOREMI**

On s'en fiche ! Y'a pas meilleure nourriture au monde qu'un gros steak bien juteux et bien cuit !

**POP**

Fais gaffe, Dorémi ! Tu vas finir par t'étrangler !

**DOREMI**

Je peux manger comme je veux, oui ? C'est mon anniversaire après tout !

_Dorémi mange son morceau de steak en une bouchée._

**AIKO**

Faudrait que je te fasse manger des takoyakis, un jour. Tu vas voir, c'est super bon.

**DOREMI**

Quand tu veux, Aiko...

**HAZUKI**

C'est dommage que ta grand-mère ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment avec nous, Dorémi... Tu ne trouve pas ?

**AIKO**

Sa grand-mère ?

_Dorémi soupire tristement._

**KEISUKE**

Elle est décédée en décembre dernier...

**AIKO**

Oh... J'suis désolée, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

C'est pas grave...

_Dorémi recommence à manger son steak._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, de nuit._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Même plan, mais de jour._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON**

_Dorémi, un sac sur le dos, descend les escaliers en passant une main sur son front._

**DOREMI**

Pfff... Fait chaud...

_Elle se dirige vers le salon, où sa mère se trouve (assise dans le canapé)._

**HARUKA**

Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je crois bien...

**HARUKA**

Il faut que tu mettes ton chapeau; il est prévu qu'il fasse maximum 33 degrés aujourd'hui.

_Haruka montre le chapeau en question à sa fille. Dorémi halète._

**DOREMI**

_(joyeuse)_

Mon chapeau ! Je le retrouvais plus ! Merci, Maman !

_Dorémi prend le chapeau et le met sur sa tête. Pop, elle, descend les escaliers, en pyjama._

**POP**

_(en baillant)_

Tu t'en vas, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je fais une pyjama party avec Hazuki et Aiko !

**POP**

Ah, ouais... Juste.

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dorémi s'y précipite, suivie par sa mère._

**DOREMI**

_(excitée)_

Oh, chouette ! Les voilà !

_Dorémi ouvre la porte, devant laquelle se tenaient Hazuki et Aiko. Ces deux dernières la saluent._

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

Salut, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Salut, ça va ?

**AIKO**

T'es prête à partir ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

_Haruka s'approche de sa fille avant qu'elle ne s'en aille._

**HARUKA**

T'es sure que ça ira bien avec tes deux amies, ma puce ?

**DOREMI**

Mais oui, t'inquiète ! On est un super groupe d'amies, je suis sure que ça se passera super-méga-giga bien !

**HARUKA**

Oh... Après tout, tu as eu dix ans hier. Je peux bien t'accorder cette chance...

**DOREMI**

Ouais. Allez, je m'en vais ! A demain !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko quittent l'allée de la maison._

**HARUKA**

Amuse-toi bien, Dorémi ! N'hésite pas à passer un coup de fil s'il y a un problème !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, salut !

**HARUKA / POP**

_(en même temps)_

Au revoir !

_Haruka referme la porte, puis soupire, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon._

**HARUKA**

C'est fou ce que ta sœur grandit vite... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

**POP**

Et pourtant, elle toujours plus petite que ses deux amies !

_Haruka rentre dans le salon. Ensuite, elle passe juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Elle s'arrête, la regardant avec un drôle d'air._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison de dorémi) [flashback]**

_On découvre alors qu'à l'époque où se déroule cette scène (1991, peu après le premier anniversaire de Dorémi), se trouvait à cet endroit le parc de Dorémi. Cette dernière, bébé, saute et gazouille joyeusement : Haruka lui a amené un biberon rempli._

**HARUKA**

Tu dois avoir soif, pas vrai ?

_Haruka prend sa petite fille dans ses bras, puis part s'assoir dans la canapé. Elle penche le biberon pour que Dorémi puisse le boir. Cette dernière attrape le biberon, puis commence à boire. Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne renverse du lait, Haruka le tient. Elle tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Retour au présent, où l'on voit Haruka regarder la fenêtre, toujours assise sur son canapé._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Les trois filles marchent dans le quartier, en direction du restaurant._

**DOREMI**

Je pars au ski dans deux semaines. Et vous, vous faites quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, pas cette année pour moi, malheureusement... Mon père est en tournage aux États-Unis. Il fait un film pour Columbia Pictures. Enfin,... Sony.

**AIKO**

Tiens ? Les mêmes qui ont sorti la PlayStation ?

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu sais quand il revient ?

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Début octobre...

**DOREMI**

Et toi, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Moi non plus. Pas assez de thunes.

**HAZUKI**

C'est dommage, quand même... Takao est partie avec Marina en vacances chez les grands-parents de cette dernière. Et j'ai appris il y a deux jours que Tamaki était à Paris avec sa famille.

_Aiko ricane._

**AIKO**

C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que Paris était une ville faite pour elle...

_Aiko tourne la tête, puis remarque que Dorémi est en train de la regarder._

**AIKO**

Euh... Ça va, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, euh... Oui, oui, ça va. Je... Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point t'étais musclée.

_Aiko rit._

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est vrai que ça se voit bien mieux avec ce débardeur. Tu sais, je suis très forte ! Regarde...

_Aiko s'arrête en même temps que ses deux amies, et tend son bras à Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Tiens, place ta main.

_Dorémi enroule une main autour du bras d'Aiko. Cette dernière le plie._

**DOREMI**

Ah, ouais ! Comment t’arrive à faire ça ?

**AIKO**

Deux ans et demie de sport et d'exercice. C'est pas pour rien que je vous bats tous en EPS !

_Éclat de rire général._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Les filles arrivent devant le restaurant de Majorika, qui les attendait dans l'allée. Elle leur fait signe d'aller derrière le restaurant._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

**DOREMI**

Si je comprends bien, elle nous demande de faire le tour du resto...

_Les filles empruntent le sentier qui se trouve sur le côté du restaurant afin de s'y rendre derrière. Arrivées là, elles découvrent un vieux camping-car à laquelle est accrochée ce qui semble être une grosse remorque, recouverte par une bâche._

**AIKO**

Oh ? Elle nous emmène faire du camping sauvage, finalement ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, vous êtes là !...

_Majorika, optimiste de façon inhabituelle, se place devant sa remorque._

**MAJORIKA**

Les filles, comme vous le savez, le Maho-Dou traverse une légère période de vaches maigres causée par une série de décisions foireuses prises ces derniers jours... Normalement, je vous aurait dit qu'il aura fallu se serrer la ceinture. Mais, il y a peu, j'ai eu une idée géniale. Aujourd'hui, le restaurant Maho-Dou... s'exporte !

**AIKO**

Ça y est. Le resto part en Chine.

**MAJORIKA**

Non, jamais de la vie ! Non, non. J'ai eu une bien meilleure idée pour s'exporter.

_Majorika se dirige vers sa remorque, et saisit la bâche._

**MAJORIKA**

Mes chères apprenties, voici...

_Majorika tire sur la bâche... mais celle-ci ne bouge pas. Majorika tente encore de tirer._

**MAJORIKA**

Deux p'tites secondes...

_Majorika continue de tirer sur la bâche qui refuse de bouger, sous les regards attentifs des filles. Majorika tire de plus en plus frénétiquement en faisant un gros effort en vain._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'acharne)_

Allez, putain !!

**AIKO**

Je vais vous aider.

_Aiko s'approche de la remorque, et saisit la bâche. D'un coup, elle réussit à l'enlever, révélant ainsi la remorque, qui est en fait un food-truck à l’effigie du restaurant. Aiko rejoint le groupe en courant._

**MAJORIKA**

Le food-truck Maho-Dou !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI**

Wouah !

**MAJORIKA**

Eh oui ! Durant toute la première moitié du mois d'août, le Maho-Do devient un restaurant mobile. Notre première destination : Totsuhama !

_Majorika se dirige vers le camping-car, suivie par ses trois apprenties._

**MAJORIKA**

Allez, on embarque ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CAMPING-CAR**

_Ouverture du camping-car. Les filles montent à l'intérieur, puis Aiko se met à regarder ce qu'il y a dedans._

**AIKO**

Eh ben ! Ça à l'air sympa là-dedans... _(elle remarque la télévision et le magnétoscope)_ Oh ! Il y a même la télé ! Et de quoi regarder des films !

**DOREMI**

Les lits, ils sont où ?

_Majorika s'installe à la place du conducteur._

**MAJORIKA**

Dans le fond du camping-car !

_Majorika ouvre sa boîte à gants et en sort une grosse carte. Elle la déplie, puis vérifie le trajet qu'elle doit prendre (qu'elle a dessiné sur ladite carte). Un moment, elle semble avoir du mal à s'y retrouver._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à elle-même)_

Eh... Vivement l'arrivée des GPS sur le marché.

_Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

J'ai juste une question... Comment vous allez faire pour atteindre les pédales pour conduire ?

**MAJORIKA**

Simple. Je les ai raccordées a ces planches en bois que tu vois ici...

_Majorika désigne l'espèce de système foireux bricolé à la vite pour utiliser les pédales. Il s'agit de bâtons en bois placés sur les pédales..._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Il me suffira d'appuyer dessus pour les utiliser !

**DOREMI**

Oh ?... Vous êtes sure que ça va marcher ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, j'en suis sure. Allez, va t'installer ! On a deux heures de route à faire.

_Majorika allume le contact du camping-car._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, j'oubliais ! Si jamais un flic nous contrôle, il faudra que l'un de vous prenne l'apparence d'une dame ayant l'âge de conduire !

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ROUTE**

_Le camping-car passe à toute allure juste à côté de la caméra. Début de la chanson 'We Gotta Power', un des génériques d'ouvertures de Dragon Ball Z._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CAMPING-CAR**

_On remarque qu'il s'agit d'une cassette de karaoké. Dorémi et Aiko chantent les paroles de la chanson en duo, et en japonais._

**AIKO / DOREMI**

_(chant)_

_**Hachamecha ga Oshiyosete Kuru** _

_**Naiterua Baai ja nai** _

_**Wakuwaku wo Hyakubai ni shite** _

_**PARTY no Shuyaku ni narou** _

_**Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga** _

_**Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun** _

_**da** _

_**Noten Pikan Sora wa Harate** _

_**Ippai Oppai Boku Genki** _

_**TROUBLE to Asoba Yancha BOY** _

_**WE GOTTA POWER ! Dragon Ball Z !** _

_De son côté, Majorika semble de plus en plus exaspérée. Elle soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

_(pensée/par-dessus la voix de Dorémi et Aiko)_

Putain... J'espère qu'elles vont pas chanter pendant tout le trajet... _(air apeuré + à voix haute)_ Oh, merde !!!

_Majorika écrase la pédale de frein. L'arrêt est si brusque que Dorémi et Aiko tombent à terre, les interrompant dans leur karaoké._

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

M'enfin, mais... C'est quoi votre problème ??

**MAJORIKA**

Primo, vous chantez toutes les deux comme des casseroles ! Ça me casse les oreilles ! Secundo,...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR AUTOROUTE**

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Ça n'avance pas du tout sur cette route !!

_Le camping-car est bloqué devant un gigantesque embouteillage qui semble s'étendre à plusieurs kilomètres droit devant._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CAMPING-CAR**

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Et voilà. Comme on est là, on va perdre au moins une heure.

_Dorémi s'approche de Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Bah... Y'a bien un moyen de s'occuper en attendant. Tiens, la radio, par exemple.

_Dorémi allume la radio. Passe alors une chanson de J-Pop générique. Réaction de Majorika qui s'énerve davantage._

**DOREMI**

Ah ouais, j'adore cette chanson-là !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai... C'est ça, la musique d'aujourd'hui ?

_Aiko fouille dans son sac. Elle en sort une cassette, puis s'approche de la radio à son tour. Elle coupe la musique, ce qui énerve Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Hé !! Remets la musique !!

**AIKO**

Désolée, Dorémi. Mais j'ai une musique bien meilleure que cette daube sortie tout droit d'une usine à tubes. De la musique musicalement intelligente, avec de vraies paroles, et un vrai message derrière !

_Dorémi grogne dans ses dents. Aiko met la cassette dans le lecteur._

**MAJORIKA**

Hum. Enfin quelqu'un qui a de bons goûts en musique...

_Quelques secondes après, 'Suite-Pee', la première chanson de l'album éponyme de System of a Down, explose littéralement les haut-parleurs, faisant sursauter tout le monde, sauf Aiko, qui est a fond dedans. Hazuki se bouche les oreilles._

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

Oh, non !! C'est encore pire !!! C'est quoi, cette merde ??

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

System of a Down !!! C'est trop génial !

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

J'ai pas envie d'écouter de la musique de sauvage pendant tout le trajet, ça va encore plus m'énerver ! Tiens...

_Majorika arrête la cassette, puis met la station de radio « musique classique ». Une pièce de Franz Schubert y passe._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà, ça c'est bien. De la bonne musique, calme et sereine...

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, j'aime bien ça, moi aussi...

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Non mais, sans déconner ! De la musique classique ? Ça va nous tuer d'ennui, ce truc-là !

_Aiko remet sa cassette en route. Dorémi remet la radio « J-Pop »._

**DOREMI**

Et moi, je veux ma chanson !

**MAJORIKA**

Hé, me foutez pas ma radio en l'air !

_S'ensuit une bagarre générale pour choisir le bon morceau, jusqu'à ce que..._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé ! Hé, hé, HE !!!! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Vous allez finir par bousiller ma radio ! Alors, je décide qu'on écoute de la musique classique, et rien d'autre ! Ça va vous calmer. Et le prochain qui touche aux boutons, je l'éjecte du camping-car !

_Un long flottement s'ensuit, avec comme fond sonore la pièce de Schubert. Jusqu'à ce que Aiko remette sa cassette. Les filles et Majorika recommencent à se disputer, changeant de morceau à un rythme rapide, jusqu'à l'interruption totale de toute musique._

**AIKO**

Pourquoi y'a plus de son ?

_La bande magnétique de la cassette commence à sortir de la radio._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh non ! Non !!! Retire ta cassette, vite !!

**AIKO**

Merde ! Merde !

_Aiko réussit à enlever sa cassette. La radio commence à projeter de la fumée._

**MAJORIKA**

Et bien, voilà !! Bien joué ! Maintenant, j'ai plus du tout de musique, nom de dieu !!!

**AIKO**

Estimez-vous heureuse que cette radio de merde n'aie pas détruit le CD que j'ai gravé sur cette cassette !

_Majorika expire un grand coup._

**MAJORIKA**

_(calme)_

Bon... C'est pas grave, on va trouver d'autre moyen de s'occuper en attendant de quitter cet embouteillage. D'ici une demi-heure, ce sera fini.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ROUTE PRES DE TOTSUHAMA**

_TROIS HEURES ET DEMIE PLUS TARD_

_Le food-truck passe juste à côté de la caméra, à deux pas de la plage de Totsuhama._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CAMPING-CAR**

_Les filles se sont assises dans le mini-salon du camping-car et ont l'air visiblement ennuyées._

**DOREMI**

Bon, on arrive ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais ! La plage de Totsuhama est juste devant nous.

_Les filles poussent un grand ouf de soulagement._

**AIKO**

Pfiou !! Putain, que c'était long !

**MAJORIKA**

Pour le retour, je crois que je vais prendre les routes secondaires.

_Le camping-car approche d'une route adjacente à la plage de Totsuhama. A l'entrée, il y a un contrôleur._

**MAJORIKA**

Et, merde... Il y a un flic à l'entrée. _(aux filles)_ Bon, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, hein ?

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA PLAGE**

_Le food-truck Maho-Dou approche de l'entrée. Le contrôleur fait un signe d'arrêt, puis s'approche de la vitrine côté conducteur du camping-car. Hazuki, qui s'est transformée pour paraître plus âgée, baisse la vitre._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, monsieur !

**CONTRÔLEUR**

Bonjour. Vous venez pour quel motif ?

**HAZUKI**

Et bien, voilà : Je travaille pour le restaurant Maho-Dou à Misora. Nous avions réservé un créneau pour notre food-truck sur cette plage.

**CONTRÔLEUR**

Vous avez besoin d'une autorisation pour vendre de la nourriture sur cette plage. L'avez-vous ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je vous la passe.

_Hazuki tend une feuille de papier (l'autorisation requise) au contrôleur._

**HAZUKI**

Tenez.

_Le contrôleur regarde le papier pendant quelque secondes, puis se tourne à nouveau vers Hazuki._

**CONTRÔLEUR**

Bien... Je suis à vous dans deux minutes.

_Le contrôleur part vers son cabinet avec l'autorisation, sous le regard inquiet de Hazuki._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CABINE**

_Le contrôleur rentre dans la cabine du surveillant, avec l'autorisation._

**CONTRÔLEUR**

Chef ! J'ai le Maho-Dou qui attend à l'entrée.

**SURVEILLANT**

Ah, enfin... Ils sont très en retard.

_Le surveillant consulte son ordinateur, puis il prend l'autorisation, et y ajoute un tampon « VALIDE »._

**SURVEILLANT**

Bon... L'autorisation est confirmée. Mais ils doivent quitter les lieux à 18 heures 30, comme prévu.

**CONTRÔLEUR**

Bien, chef.

_Le contrôleur quitte la cabine._

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA PLAGE**

_Hazuki patiente nerveusement au volant du camping-car de Majorika. Le contrôleur revient et la rejoint._

**CONTRÔLEUR**

OK, tout est en ordre pour vous. Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à 18 heures 30. Bonne journée !

**HAZUKI**

A vous aussi ! Au revoir !

_Hazuki redémarre le camping-car et rentre sur la plage._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PLAGE**

_Le food-truck s'est garé à l'arrière de la plage, près des falaises. Majorika a commencé à en ouvrir la trappe._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CAMPING-CAR**

_A travers la fenêtre, Dorémi admire la mer, ainsi que les gens présents sur la plage (ils sont assez nombreux). Hazuki sort son maillot de sa valise._

**DOREMI**

Ah... La mer. Toutes ces vagues... Et tous ces gens sur la plage... Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de garçons ici.

**HAZUKI**

J'aurais voulu aller me baigner avant de m'occuper du food-truck, moi...

**DOREMI**

Ah, super ! Moi aussi, tiens ! Je porte justement mon maillot sous mes autres fringues. Regarde...

_Dorémi retire rapidement son t-shirt et sa jupe, montrant en effet son nouveau maillot à Hazuki. En fait, cette dernière ne semble pas si à l'aise que ça..._

**DOREMI**

Il en jette, hein ?

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

Tu... Tu ne comptes pas te pavaner sur la plage comme ça, j'espère ? T'es à moitié nue !

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'en fais pas ! Ça me cache tout ce que je dois cacher ! Allez, viens !

_Dorémi se dirige vers la sortie, suivie par Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, d'accord...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK MAHO-DOU**

_Aiko est dans le food-truck avec Majorika, en train de tout mettre en place._

**AIKO**

Le menu, je le pose où ?

**MAJORIKA**

Sur le bar, vers la droite.

_Aiko s’exécute. Puis elle remarque Dorémi et Hazuki (maintenant en maillot elle aussi) marchant sur la plage._

**AIKO**

_(appelant)_

Hé ! Les filles ! Vous allez vous baigner ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

**AIKO**

Non, il faut que je termine d'aider Majorika à monter le food-truck !

**MAJORIKA**

Vous avez intérêt à revenir dès que je vous appelle, compris ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI**

Compris !

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MER**

_Début d'un montage musical. Hazuki nage dans la mer pendant quelques instants, puis passe sa tête hors de l'eau. Dorémi, qui se tenait derrière elle, l'asperge avec de l'eau en riant._

**HAZUKI**

Arrête, Dorémi !

_Hazuki se met à rire à son tour._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_Une famille se trouve devant le food-truck (un père, une mère, deux garçons)._

**CLIENT #1**

Bonjour !

**AIKO**

Bonjour, monsieur ? Qu'est ce que vous désirez ?

**CLIENT #1**

Un fraisier et des choux à la crème, s'il-vous-plaît.

**AIKO**

D'accord... Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PLAGE**

_Dorémi et Hazuki ont trouvé un endroit pour placer leurs serviettes et leur parasol. Dorémi termine d'appliquer de la crème solaire sur ses bras, puis passe le tube à Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Tu m'en mettras dans le dos, d'accord ?

**HAZUKI**

D'accord !

_Hazuki commence à s'appliquer de la crème sur les bras._

**DOREMI**

J'espère que cette crème va marcher; la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de bronzer, j'ai pris un énorme coup de soleil sur la gueule...

_Hazuki jette un coup d’œil sur le tube._

**HAZUKI**

C'est de l'indice 30. Ça devrait aller.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_Une autre cliente est devant le food-truck. Cette fois, il s'agit d'une jeune fille (15-16 ans environ). Aiko lui tend une glace._

**AIKO**

Tiens ! Deux boules à la violette. Ça fera 35 yens, s'il-te-plaît.

_La jeune fille pose une somme d'argent sur le comptoir._

**CLIENTE #1**

Voilà ! Merci pour la glace !

**AIKO**

De rien !

_Majorika se tourne vers Aiko._

**MAJORIKA**

Je vais chercher les deux autres. Il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde...

**AIKO**

D'accord.

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR PLAGE**

_Dorémi est allongée sur le dos, portant des lunettes de soleil. Majorika s'approche d'elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Dorémi ?... Dorémi ?

_Pas de réponse._

**MAJORIKA**

DOREMI !

_Dorémi se réveille brusquement, puis se met en position assise._

**DOREMI**

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

**MAJORIKA**

J'ai besoin de toi au food-truck ! _(à Hazuki)_ Toi aussi, Hazuki.

_Majorika donne à Dorémi ses vêtements, puis retourne au food-truck._

**MAJORIKA**

Et fais-moi le plaisir de remettre tes fringues. Tu vas attirer tous les pédophiles du coin habillée comme ça !

**DOREMI**

Oh... Mais que ce qu'il a de mal, ce fichu maillot ?

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_Hazuki et Dorémi (qui a remis ses vêtements normaux) rejoignent Majorika et Aiko dans le food-truck. Un homme se tient devant le food-truck._

**CLIENT #2**

Bonjour ! Une crêpe au chocolat, s'il-vous-plaît.

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord ! Ce sera 60 yens. On vous apporte ça tout de suite !

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_Un des personnages met une louche de pâte à crêpe sur le four._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_La crêpe maintenant cuite est recouverte de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Dorémi la donne à son client._

**DOREMI**

Tenez, monsieur !

**CLIENT #2**

Merci !

**Scènes restantes (au moins 10) – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_S'ensuivent quelques plans de diverses pâtisseries en train d'être préparés, des filles en train de servir des clients, tandis que les stands se désemplissent progressivement..._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PLAGE**

_Début de soirée. La plage est quatre fois moins remplie que d'habitude._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR FOOD-TRUCK**

_Dans le food-truck, il n'y a plus un seul produit. Tout a été vendu. Dorémi et Hazuki referment la trappe du bar._

**MAJORIKA**

_(joyeusement)_

Ça y est ! Pour la première fois, je vais me faire du bénéfice ! Vendre tout en une après-midi, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé.

**AIKO**

Euh, par contre... Vous gardez pas tout l'argent pour vous, hein ! Il va falloir le partager entre nous quatre !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, bah... Je suis nulle en maths !

**AIKO**

On demandera à Hazuki de s'occuper de ça, tiens !

_Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

Houlà ! Déjà 18 heures 25 ! On doit avoir quitté la plage dans cinq minutes...

**DOREMI**

Pfff... Ça fait chier qu'on doive déjà se tirer. Il y avait plein de beaux garçons ici, et j'ai même pas pu en rencontrer un seul.

**AIKO**

Il y avait beaucoup de belles filles, aussi.

**HAZUKI**

Ça serait pas mieux de te limiter aux garçons de l'école ? Parce que, là... tu étais potentiellement partie pour te laisser draguer par un inconnu. Voire probablement un homme qui a au moins quatre fois ton âge !

**DOREMI**

_(gênée)_

Oh, mais !! Non, non, non ! Je... Je parlais de beaux garçons qui ont mon âge !! Pas d'adultes !

**AIKO**

Dorémi... T'es si désespérée que ça par ta situation amoureuse ?

_Aiko quitte le food-truck par la porte arrière._

**SURVEILLANT (h.c.)**

_(haut-parleur)_

Le camion-restaurant du Maho-Dou sera prié de quitter les lieux dans cinq minutes !

**HAZUKI**

Bon, euh... Je suppose que je dois sortir le camping-car de la même manière que je l'ai rentré ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bien vu. Allez, on se tire !

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CAMPING-CAR**

_Majorika a repris le volant. Les filles, elles, sont assises dans la partie salon du camping-car._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'évite de prendre l'autoroute pour le retour.

**AIKO**

Vous évitez l'autoroute ? Vous connaissez la région, au moins ? Parce que... si on se perd, ce sera de votre faute !

**MAJORIKA**

J'ai tracé une route alternative sur ma carte ! Il me suffira de la consulter.

**AIKO**

En même temps que vous conduisez. Super idée...

**DOREMI**

Heureusement qu'on a dit qu'on dormait ensemble cette nuit à nos parents. Et si vous deviez conduire de nuit ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bah,... Si jamais ça arrive, essayez de me tenir compagnie toute la nuit.

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord.

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_La nuit est tombée. Dorémi et Hazuki sont parties dormir dans le même lit, tandis que Aiko s'est endormie sur le canapé. Mais pas Majorika, qui conduit furieusement, visiblement épuisée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pensée)_

Pfff... Même mes employées, je ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Et le pire, c'est que je ne vois même pas où je vais !

_Majorika bâille, puis entend un klaxon. Il s'agit d'un conducteur en colère, qui lui fait signe de baisser sa vitre. Majorika se penche à la fenêtre._

**CONDUCTEUR**

_(s'énerve)_

Dis, tu ne pourrais pas accélérer ? Ça fait au moins dix bornes que je te suis !

**MAJORIKA**

_(furax)_

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, espèce de jeune con ? Tu as un problème ? Toi aussi, t'as des enfants à reconduire chez eux ? Hein ?...

_Apeuré, le conducteur se met à bégayer._

**CONDUCTEUR**

Euh... Pardonnez-moi, madame, je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

_Le conducteur double le camping-car et s'éloigne le plus rapidement possible du camping-car. Majorika, de son côté, relève sa vitre. Elle lutte pour rester éveillée. Ses yeux partent dans plusieurs directions en même temps, la lumière des lampadaires lui semblent aveuglante, et elle va même jusqu'à se gifler pour ne pas s'endormir. Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir, lâchant les bâtons qui raccordaient les pédales..._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Le camping-car continue son trajet en ligne droite, quittant la départementale et s'engageant sur une petite route campagnarde traversant un bois._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PASSAGE A NIVEAU NON GARDE**

_Le camping-car quitte la forêt, et perd petit à petit de la vitesse, jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter sur une voie ferrée sans feux ni barrières._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Dès l'arrêt du camping-car, Aiko, qui dormait, se réveille. Elle se lève du canapé, puis se dirige vers la porte du camping-car. Elle part dehors, sans se soucier de Majorika, ni de ses deux amies._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT PASSAGE A NIVEAU NON GARDE**

_Derrière le camping-car, on entend un liquide ruisseler sur le sol, suivi par le bruit d'une braguette. Un mouvement de caméra nous permet de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Aiko qui urinait. A moitié éveillée, elle refait le tour du camping-car et s'apprête à remonter dedans. Soudain, elle s'arrête. Un bruit de vibration venant du sol attire son attention. Elle réalise que le camping-car se trouve sur des rails... Elle entend ensuite un klaxon de locomotive à peine audible à cause de la distance, puis regarde devant elle... Elle remarque la présence de deux petits phares qui semblent se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit en fait d'un train, elle commence à paniquer._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde !... Merde, merde, MERDE !

_Aiko remonte dans le camping-car en courant._

**AIKO**

Majorika !

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Aiko se précipite vers Majorika, qui dort toujours. Aiko la secoue._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Majorika ! Putain, réveillez-vous !!! Majorika !!

_Dorémi, réveillée par les cris, s'approche du groupe._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu gueules ?

**AIKO**

Y'a un train qui fonce droit sur le camping-car !

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Quoi ???

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT CHEMIN DE FER**

_Le train en question, un train de marchandises, fonce à toute vitesse (90-100 km/h) vers le camping-car. Le conducteur, qu'on ne voit pas, active le klaxon de manière erratique._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Le bruit du klaxon et du moteur de la locomotive s'approche de plus en plus du camping-car. Dorémi et Aiko paniquent devant Majorika qui ne se réveille pas._

**DOREMI**

Merde, elle se réveille pas !

_Aiko gifle violemment Majorika à l'arrière de la nuque, pour la réveiller. Réaction immédiate de la grenouille qui se met en colère._

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Aiko !! M'enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ??

_Aiko désigne le train qui se rapproche dangereusement. Majorika blêmit de terreur._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifiée)_

Oh, PUTAIN !!!

_Majorika essaie en vain d'atteindre les pédales. Ses bâtons se sont cassés._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifiée)_

Merde !!! J'arrive pas atteindre ces pédales à la con, NOM DE DIEU !!!

_Aiko écarte Majorika de son siège et y prend place._

**AIKO**

Poussez-vous !!

_Aiko écrase la pédale d'accélérateur. Mais le camping-car ne bouge pas._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi ça n'avance pas ?

_Hazuki rejoint le groupe._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Le klaxon du train est devenu assourdissant. En tournant la tête, Dorémi et Hazuki remarquent le train qui ne se trouve maintenant qu'à une centaines de mètres du camping-car. Hazuki se met à hurler._

**DOREMI**

Fais vite !!! Démarre !!!

_Majorika baisse le levier du frein à main, le désactivant._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT VOIE FERREE**

_Le camping-car démarre brusquement. Si ce véhicule à le temps de se dégager de la voie ferrée, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour le food-truck; celui-ci est littéralement explosé par le train. L'impact a pour conséquence de faire dévier la trajectoire du camping-car._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Cette déviation de trajectoire fait valser tout le monde vers le côté du camping-car, qui part en vrille._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT TALUS**

_Le camping-car fait un dérapage (à peine contrôlé par Aiko), puis se met à dévaler le talus en marche arrière, à une vitesse folle._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Aiko tente désespérément de faire s'arrêter le véhicule._

**AIKO**

_(effort)_

Nghh !!!  _ (à Dorémi)  _ Dorémi, remonte le frein à main !

**DOREMI**

Mais... Quel frein à main ?

**MAJORIKA**

Le levier devant ton nez !!

_Dorémi tente de relever le frein à main, avec difficulté._

**DOREMI**

_(effort)_

Grraahhh !!! J'y arrive pas... !

**AIKO**

Tire ! Tire vers le haut ! Allez, vers le haut, putain !!

**DOREMI**

Mais j'essaye !

_Dorémi tire trop fort, et en conséquence, elle arrache le levier._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Ah !!! Malheur !

**MAJORIKA**

Bien joué, Dorémi ! Comment on fait pour s'arrêter, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Mais c'est ce levier qui marche pas !

_Hazuki, plaquée à l'arrière, remarque l'approche d'un camion devant le camping-car. Celle-ci crie et se cache les yeux, terrifiée._

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Évitant de peu le camion, le camping-car s'engage de nouveau sur la départementale, toujours en marche arrière, fonçant droit sur plusieurs voitures._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Hazuki se tourne vers Aiko._

**HAZUKI**

Vire à gauche !!! A GAUCHE !!!

_Les filles évitent de peu une voiture venant en sens inverse._

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Vos consoles, par Sainte-Kai !!! Prenez vos consoles !!

_Plaquée contre le sol, Dorémi atteint sa console, puis se transforme en sorcière._

**HAZUKI**

A droite !!! Non, A GAUCHE !!! GAUCHE, VITE !!!

_Zigzagant sur la route, le camping-car évite trois véhicules, plus un bus, de très peu. En fait, ce dernier arrache l'une des portes du camping-car._

**AIKO**

Oh, nom de dieu !!

**MAJORIKA**

Vite, Dorémi ! Fais quelque chose !

**AIKO**

Essaie de remettre cette bagnole droite !

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

_Dorémi lève sa baguette. Le camping-car incontrôlable se couvre d'une aura lumineuse de couleur rose, et commence à faire demi-tour, lentement mais sûrement. Des étincelles sortent des roues._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Dorémi ?

_Sans écouter Hazuki, Dorémi continue de déplacer le camping-car par magie._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi ?... Dorémi !!

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorémi parvient à remettre le camping-car en marche normale._

**DOREMI**

_(fièrement)_

Yes !!!

_Mais sa joie est de courte durée : elle a replacé le camping-car... a moins de cent mètres d'un virage serré qu'il ne pourra pas amorcer !! Dorémi blêmit de terreur._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurle)_

Y'A UN VIRAGE !!!!

**Scène 13 – EXT. NUIT RAVIN EN BORD DE ROUTE**

_Au lieu de prendre le virage, le camping-car fou défonce la barrière de sécurité, et se jette dans le ravin. S'ensuit une longue chute de plusieurs centaines de mètre..._

**Scène 14 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_Dorémi, Aiko et Hazuki se tiennent ensemble et hurlent. Majorika, elle, a sorti un collier avec la croix chrétienne, et est en train de prier, les larmes aux yeux..._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

**Scène 15 – EXT. NUIT RAVIN puis ROUTE**

_Le camping-car atterrit à terre. Il fait ensuite plusieurs tonneaux et dévale le talus, perdant plusieurs pièces dans sa course. Après avoir explosé et pris feu, il finit par heurter un poteau électrique, le décroche, et se retrouve sur la tranche. Le camping-car traîne sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à toucher un pin et complètement s'arrêter. De la fumée entoure la zone..._

**Scène 16 – INT. NUIT CAMPING-CAR**

_A l'intérieur du camping-car, maintenant complètement dévasté, les filles se sont toutes mises à terre en se tenant ensemble. La baguette de Dorémi a, par miracle, généré un bouclier protecteur qui les a rendu indemnes... Après avoir fermé les yeux pendant un certain temps, elle ouvre un œil, puis désactive son bouclier. Les filles regardent autour d'elles._

**DOREMI**

Putain... Comment j'ai fait ça, moi ?

**HAZUKI**

On... On est vivantes ?

_Aiko remarque qu'il manque une dernière personne à l'appel._

**AIKO**

Attends ? Où est passée Majorika ?

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Les filles quittent le camping-car par la porte arrachée. Dorémi a désactivé sa console. Une fois sorties du camping-car, les filles se mettent à chercher Majorika._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Majorika ?? Majorika ?

**AIKO**

_(appelant)_

Majorika ?

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant)_

Majorika ? Où êtes-vous ?

_Après quelques secondes de recherche, Dorémi découvre le collier de Majorika. Elle le ramasse._

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! C'est pas possible !...

_Aiko et Hazuki s'approchent d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**DOREMI**

Le... Le collier de Majorika...

_Aiko et Hazuki se regardent. Dorémi, le regard rivé sur le collier, commence à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

C'est pas possible, elle aura pas pu...

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Je... Je crois bien que si, Dorémi. Après tout, quand on y pense bien... Majorika avait quand même un bon fond, pas vrai ?

_Dorémi explose en larmes dans les bras de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est de ma faute !!! Je... J'ai tué Majorika !!!

**HAZUKI**

C'est pas grave, Dorémi... C'est pas grave.

**AIKO**

Au pire... Je peux aller en prison à ta place...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Les filles !!!

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je peux encore entendre sa voix...

**AIKO**

Euh... C'est-à-dire que moi aussi j'ai entendu sa voix...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Les filles, venez m'aider !!!!

_Dorémi s'arrête de pleurer._

**HAZUKI**

Ça vient de là-bas !

**AIKO**

Venez !

_Aiko, Hazuki et Dorémi se dirigent vers la provenance des cris de Majorika._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Majorika tente de se dégager d'un arbre en faisant de gros efforts._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Putain, mais... Qu'est ce que vous branlez ???

_Après plusieurs tentatives de retirer la liane qui la retient, celle-ci se casse. Majorika tombe par terre, sous les regards des trois filles qui arrivent juste au même moment._

**AIKO**

La voilà !

**DOREMI**

Majorika !

_Majorika se relève péniblement. Dorémi court vers elle, la prend dans ses bras, et se remet à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, Majorika !!! J'ai cru que vous étiez morte !!

_Devant l'absurdité de la scène, Aiko et Hazuki se regardent. Aiko soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Veux-tu bien me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît ???

_Dorémi sursaute, et Majorika retombe à terre. Cette dernière se relève._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, rassurez-moi... Ce putain de camping-car est encore en état de marche ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh...

**AIKO**

Non. Non, je crois pas... Non...

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Il m'a coûté une fortune ! Et en plus,... j'ai oublié de renouveler mon assurance...

**DOREMI**

Mais... Il y a peut-être des transports en commun dans le coin, non ?

**AIKO**

Hein ? Il n'y a rien à au moins trois kilomètres à la ronde par ici !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? On peut toujours essayer ?

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Les filles ont repris leur valises, et attendent au bord de la route. Elles font du stop. De nouveau, Majorika manque à l'appel. Voici pourquoi..._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(dans le sac)_

Oh, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ! Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à rester là-dedans jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivées à Misora ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers son sac._

**DOREMI**

On n'a pas d'autres choix... Sinon, on risque de perdre notre dernière chance de rentrer à Misora saines et sauves.

**AIKO**

Quelle heure il est, Hazuki ?

_Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

23 heures 30.

**AIKO**

Déjà... C'est bien de croire en l'espoir, et tout le bordel, mais... Comme on est là, on ne pourra jamais rentrer à Misora avant l'aube ! Y'a même pas de transports en commun par ici.

**DOREMI**

Et pourtant, il y a une bagnole qui arrive, là-bas !

_En effet, une voiture approche._

**DOREMI**

Bon, à mon signal... 1... 2... 3 !

_Les filles se mettent à faire signe au conducteur et à crier. En vain, puisque la voiture continue sa route sans s'arrêter._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Putain, je le savais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Franchement, Dorémi, d'où tu pensais que faire du stop était une bonne idée ? Hein ?

_Aucune réponse._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

T'as du bol qu'on à toutes dit qu'on en avait pour la nuit, hein !

**HAZUKI**

La voiture ralentit, on dirait...

_Au loin, la voiture s'arrête... Les phares de marche arrière s'allument, et la voiture commence à reculer vers les filles._

**AIKO**

Elle recule !

**DOREMI**

Super ! Alléluia !! On va enfin pouvoir rentrer !

_Dorémi saute de joie. La voiture s'arrête de nouveau devant les filles. Les vitres des sièges arrières se baissent. Marina, une des camarades de classes des filles star de l'épisode 5, penche sa tête._

**MARINA**

Ça va, les filles ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

**HAZUKI**

Marina !

**AIKO**

Est-ce que vous retournez à Misora vous aussi ?

_Takao se tourne vers les filles._

**TAKAO**

Ouais ! Vous voulez que la mère de Marina vous ramène ?

_Intriguées, les filles se regardent._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE LA MERE DE MARINA**

_Les filles sont montées dans la voiture. Hazuki s'est assise avec Marina et Takao, tandis que Dorémi et Aiko ont déplié les sièges arrières dans le coffre. La mère de Marina est à la place du conducteur._

**MERE DE MARINA**

Comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

**AIKO**

Bah, c'est simple... On s'est toutes retrouvées dans la même colo de vacances, et... ce crétin de moniteur nous a oubliés dans la forêt.

**TAKAO**

Oubliés dans la forêt, carrément ?

**AIKO**

Oui ! On a passé près de trois heures à retrouver le reste du groupe ! Mais, finalement, personne ! C'est dire.

**TAKAO**

C'est quoi, cette colo ?

**MARINA**

Ouais ! Le moniteur qui vous a perdu risque vraiment d'avoir des ennuis.

**AIKO**

Ça, c'est pas notre problème !

**MERE DE MARINA**

Hum. Je pense que vous avez bien fait de décider de rentrer. Si les colonies de vacances sont si peu encadrées, quel intérêt d'y placer ses enfants ?

**DOREMI**

On a surtout eu de la chance, cette fois... On était parties pour passer la nuit au bord de la route.

**HAZUKI**

Sinon, Marina,... Tes vacances se passent bien ?

**MARINA**

Ouais, on en revient. Moi et Takao avons passé la semaine chez mes grands-parents, et ça s'est super bien passé ! D'ailleurs, je peux officiellement te le confirmer...

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_La voiture passe à côté de la caméra à toute vitesse, à côté d'un panneau indiquant le nombre de kilomètres restants avant d'arriver à certaines localités, comme Misora (123 kilomètres)._

**MARINA (h.c.)**

...Takao m'a avoué son amour !

**TAKAO (h.c.)**

Marina !...

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Retour à Misora. Les filles marchent dans le quartier près du restaurant._

**AIKO**

Pfff... Quand j'y repense, c'était un voyage nul à chier.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi ? On a quand même vendu bien plus de gâteaux que d'habitude !

**AIKO**

Peut-être, mais... D'un autre côté, on a non seulement failli se faire happer par un train, mais on a aussi perdu et le camping-car, et le food-truck. J'espère que Majorika n'a pas l'intention d'en reprendre un autre...

**HAZUKI**

C'est vrai que c'est mieux que le Maho-Dou reste à Misora... Tu ne trouves pas, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, pfff... Ça va me manquer, la plage... J'ai acheté mon nouveau maillot exprès, et aucun garçon ne m'a remarqué !

**AIKO**

Pourquoi tu veux absolument être en couple avec un garçon ? Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Parce que ! C'est comme ça qu'une fille doit être, non ?

**AIKO**

Pas forcément ! Regarde... Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de relations amoureuses avec aucun mec, et je vais toujours aussi bien. Je vais te dire un truc, Dorémi : il y a beaucoup de mecs qui pense qu'avoir un béguin, ça se résume à... _(imitation voix débile)_ « Geuhh ! Jolie fille ! Moi vouloir sortir avec elle ! ».

**HAZUKI**

Masaru n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi !

**AIKO**

Oui, ben... Masaru, c'est pas pareil !

**DOREMI**

Mais attends... C'est pour ça, aussi ! Pratiquement toutes les autres filles de la classe sont en couple ! Toi, t'es avec Masaru,... Takao et Marina viennent de se mettre ensemble,... et même Mutsumi semble avoir tapé dans l’œil d'un garçon de cinquième !

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Quant à ma sœur,... Tous les garçons de son école veulent sortir avec elle. Pourquoi personne ne veux de moi ? C'est parce que je suis maladroite ?... Trop petite ?... Pas assez développée ?

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu souhaites déjà avoir des formes à ton âge ?

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi pas ?...

_Les filles arrivent au restaurant._

**AIKO**

Tiens, on arrive.

_Elles descendent l'escalier vers l'entrée du restaurant..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko rentrent au restaurant._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Majorika !... Majorika ?

_Majorika saute joyeusement sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Bien l'bonjour, les filles ! Vous tombez bien : j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_Mine intriguée des filles._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Vous l'avez probablement deviné, mais... Le food-truck Maho-Dou hier soir a été un grand succès commercial ! Malheureusement, il a été détruit par ce maudit train de marchandises la nuit dernière... Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décide de---

**AIKO**

D'abandonner cette idée complètement casse-gueule qui a failli nous tuer ?

**MAJORIKA**

De m'inscrire à une compagnie de locations de camion-restaurants ! Ma devise a toujours été : on ne se dégonfle pas ! Bientôt, des hommes amèneront un camion-restaurant tout en un et tout neuf ! Et une fois qu'il sera arrivé, le food-truck Maho-Dou reprendra du service !

_Les filles blêmissent._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU RESTAURANT**

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(hurlant)_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!

_Les filles quittent le restaurant en courant, suivi par Majorika qui exprime une totale incompréhension._

**DOREMI**

Tout mais pas ça !!

**AIKO**

Non, hors de question !

**HAZUKI**

Je veux rentrer chez moi !!!

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous faites, là ? Revenez ici !

_Malgré les protestations de Majorika, les trois filles courent le plus loin possible du restaurant en criant et en se plaignant. Majorika les regarde partir, puis soupire, exaspérée._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, comme vous voulez. Je peux très bien m'occuper de ce food-truck toute seule, après tout.

_Majorika retourne à l'intérieur du restaurant en fermant la porte._

**FIN**


	15. Episode 15 - La nouvelle élève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le second trimestre scolaire vient de commencer. C'est l'occasion pour la classe de Dorémi d'accueillir une nouvelle élève, la jeune comédienne Onpu Segawa. Fan de l'actrice, Dorémi tentera par tous les moyens d'obtenir un autographe, et au fur et à mesure, une amitié va naître entre les deux jeunes filles.

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PLATEAU DE TOURNAGE puis INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Début d'une publicité dans laquelle Onpu Segawa, le nouveau personnage principal de la série, a un court rôle. C'est une publicité pour la boisson « Oycola ». La caméra est posée au milieu d'un plateau de tournage. Onpu apparaît ensuite à l'écran. Pour chaque phrase, le plan change de cadrage._

**ONPU**

Salut ! Je m'appelle Onpu Segawa et je suis comédienne. Parfois, quand je suis en tournage pendant l'été, il fait chaud. Très chaud ! Et certains des rôles que je dois jouer me demandent pas mal d'efforts. Du coup, t'as envie de te rafraîchir un bon coup après ça !

_Gros plan sur une cannette de Oycola. Onpu la prend et la montre à la caméra._

**ONPU**

Moi, mon astuce... C'est de boire Oycola !

_Onpu commence à boire dans la cannette._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Dorémi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

_Zoom arrière de la caméra. Le spectateur découvre alors que la publicité d'Onpu passe à la télévision. Dorémi regarde la publicité avec un air admiratif, voire d'excitation. A la télévision, Onpu montre à nouveau sa cannette._

**ONPU**

_(effet télévision)_

Alors ? Vous en voulez ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! J'en veux ! J'en bois tous les jours !

_Derrière Dorémi, Pop arrive dans le salon, suivie par Haruka._

**HARUKA**

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

**POP**

Elle regarde une publicité avec Onpu Segawa...

_A la télévision, le logo de « Oycola » apparaît avec le slogan de la marque juste en-dessous._

**VOIX-OFF**

_(effet télévision)_

Oycola. _Refresh yourself 1_.

_S'ensuit un bref écran bleu foncé, puis une autre publicité totalement différente. Haruka et Pop s'impatientent._

**HARUKA**

Bon, maintenant que c'est fini, tu ne filerais pas à l'école ? Tu vas encore être en retard.

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui, j'y vais...

_Dorémi prend son cartable, puis se dirige vers la sortie avec sa petite sœur._

**POP**

Je me suis toujours demandée d'où t'étais venue cette obsession avec Onpu Segawa !

**DOREMI**

Quel obsession ? C'est une fille super jolie ! Et puis,... elle joue super bien !

**POP**

Tu dis ça sur base de sa série à la con ? Elle a eu bien plus de rôles que ça, j'espère ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui, elle en a eu plein !

_Les filles quittent la maison._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Après une brève vue en plongée, la caméra cadre Dorémi et Hazuki rentrant dans la cour en même temps que quelques autres élèves._

**HAZUKI**

Alors ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, super bien ! Je me suis amusée comme une folle à la montagne !

**HAZUKI**

Tu as appris à skier ?

**DOREMI**

Oui. Au début, j'avais un peu de mal. Mais arrivé le dernier jour, j'ai réussi à descendre une piste bleue sans me faire mal. Pfff... Ça me fout la rage que ce soit déjà fini.

**HAZUKI**

Oh, sois pas triste. L'école, c'est bien aussi ! Les cours, les amis, les---

**DOREMI**

_(désespérée, interrompt Hazuki)_

Les devoirs,... les remarques,... la corvée de nettoyage,... les punitions,... les retenues !

_Tetsuya s'approche de Dorémi sans que cette dernière ne la remarque. Puis il place ses mains devant les yeux de Dorémi._

**TETSUYA**

Coucou !! Qui c'est ??

**DOREMI**

Tetsuya...

_Tetsuya retire ses mains avec un air malicieux._

**TETSUYA**

Alors, Doraemon ? Ça va ? Les vacances, la famille ?... Hé, t'aurais du me dire que c'était ton anniversaire le 30 juillet !

_Tetsuya lui tend un cadeau. Dorémi le prend._

**TETSUYA**

Tiens, piti cadeau pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Doraemon !

_Tetsuya part de son côté en ricanant._

**DOREMI**

M'en fiche... Je suis sure que c'est un cadeau pourri de toutes façons...

_La sonnerie de début des cours retentit._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL D'ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_A l'entrée, une berline arrive devant le portail et se gare. Une dame plutôt enveloppée quitte la voiture par le côté conducteur. Elle fait le tour de la voiture, puis ouvre la porte arrière côté trottoir._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Voilà, ma petite princesse. On y est !

_Le sommet de la tête de sa fille, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'Onpu (en fait, c'est elle), dépasse légèrement par-dessus le toit de la berline._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Alors ? A première vue, qu'en penses-tu ?

**ONPU**

Ça à l'air sympa comme école.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Viens,... Il faut qu'on aille voir le directeur, d'abord.

_Onpu (toujours vue de dos) et sa mère entrent dans l'école, sous les regards intrigués de quelques élèves (masculins pour la plupart)._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CASIERS**

_Hazuki termine d'enfiler les chaussures de l'école. En tournant la tête, elle affiche une expression intriguée. Elle voit Onpu, de dos, se diriger vers le bureau du directeur._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Hazuki, tu viens ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Hazuki part rejoindre Dorémi._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

_La caméra filme le dossier d'Onpu, que le directeur tient entre les mains. Ensuite, un mouvement vers le haut nous permet enfin de voir le visage d'Onpu, qui se tient assise devant le directeur à côté de sa mère._

**DIRECTEUR**

Hum. Ce dossier m'a l'air en ordre. Ton agence m'a prévenue de tes éventuelles absences en cas de tournage, ou autre travail en rapport avec ton occupation de comédienne... Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas très courant qu'une personne assez connue devienne élève d'une petite école publique de quartier comme la mienne.

_Le sous-directeur se racle la gorge._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je peux rajouter quelque chose ?

_Le directeur hoche la tête pour approuver._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Onpu, sache que ton niveau de popularité extra-muros ne te permet pas non plus tous les droits. Le règlement s'appliquera à toi aussi. Et ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai dis à tous les nouveaux qui sont passés par ce bureau. Deux mots d'ordre ici : Travail... et discipline !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Kyoto. Ma fille est très sage, et elle a fini sa troisième année avec 80%. Elle ne posera aucun problème, j'en suis sure.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Hum... Soit. Je préfère quand même lui signifier ceci, question d'habitude...

**DIRECTEUR**

Bien,... Cette année, tu seras dans la classe numéro 1, celle de Madame Seki. Ce sera ton institutrice. Normalement, elle devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

_Une tonalité électronique retentit._

**DIRECTEUR**

Tiens,... Je crois que c'est elle.

_Le directeur déverrouille la porte depuis son bureau. Madame Seki entre dans le bureau._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bonjour !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah ! Madame Seki... Entrez donc. _(à Onpu)_ Onpu, voici ton institutrice !

_Onpu se lève et salue son institutrice._

**ONPU**

Bonjour, madame Seki.

**MADAME SEKI**

Bonjour, Onpu. Bienvenue à l'école élémentaire de Misora. Je serais ton institutrice cette année !

_Onpu et sa mère se regardent brièvement._

**DIRECTEUR**

Bien. Je pense que nous en avons terminé... Madame Seki, Onpu est à vous.

**MADAME SEKI**

D'accord.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu es sure que ça ira toute seule ? Tu sauras t'y retrouver dans ta nouvelle école ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, je crois bien.

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu viens, Onpu ? Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe.

_Onpu se lève de sa chaise, et se met à suivre Madame Seki._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Passe une bonne journée, mon cœur.

**ONPU**

A ce soir, Maman ! _(au directeur)_ Au revoir, monsieur le directeur.

**DIRECTEUR**

Au revoir.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui, c'est cela. Au revoir.

_Madame Seki et Onpu quittent le bureau du directeur, en fermant la porte derrière eux._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves sont rentrés en classe, y compris Dorémi et Hazuki. Dorémi range le cadeau de Tetsuya._

**DOREMI**

Allez. Je le range.

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu refuses de l'ouvrir ?

**DOREMI**

Parce que ! Imagine qu'il m'explose à la gueule pile au moment où je le déballe ! Tetsuya est capable de me faire des farces comme ça !

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Les cadeaux qui explosent quand on les ouvre, ça n'existe que dans les dessins animés, Dorémi.

**TETSUYA**

Alors, Doraemon ? Mon cadeau, tu l'ouvres pas ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Je l'ouvrirais chez moi ! OK ? Quand tu reçois un cadeau à Noël, tu l'ouvres directement à la vue de tes invités ?2

**TETSUYA**

Euh... Non.

**DOREMI**

Bah, voilà !

**YUJI**

Instit' en vue ! Tout le monde à sa place !

_Très rapidement, les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas assis à leur place s'assoient. Peu après, Madame Seki entre dans la classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bonjour, les enfants !

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Bonjour, Madame Seki !

_Madame Seki monte sur l'estrade devant le tableau._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Je suppose que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances d'été ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Oui, Madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Avant de commencer la journée, on va accueillir une nouvelle élève. Je pense que certains ont déjà du la voir à la télévision...

_Mine intriguée des élèves. Madame Seki se tourne vers Onpu, qui attend hors-champ à l'éxterieur._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu peux venir !

_Onpu rentre dans la classe, puis se met face aux autres élèves. Certains élèves se mettent à discuter entre eux. Dorémi commence à afficher une expression qui oscille entre admiration et excitation._

**HAZUKI**

C'est... c'est bien Onpu Segawa ?

_Dorémi hoche la tête._

**MADAME SEKI**

Onpu, voudrais-tu bien écrire ton nom au tableau ?

**ONPU**

Oui, madame.

_Onpu commence à écrire son nom sur le tableau en hiragana. Plusieurs élèves commencent à l'acclamer, jusqu'à ce que Madame Seki tape sur son bureau avec sa règle._

**MADAME SEKI**

Silence !... Silence, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous allez la déconcentrer.

_Silence total dans la classe. Une fois qu'elle a fini d'écrire son nom, Onpu se tourne à nouveau vers les autres élèves._

**ONPU**

Si vous voulez des autographes, ce sera pendant la récré.

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, enfin... Soit ! Onpu fera partie de notre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle s'y intègre parfaitement. D'accord ? _(à Onpu)_ Onpu, tu t'assoiras devant Hazuki. C'est la petite fille brune avec des lunettes vers le fond de la classe.

_Onpu se dirige vers la place indiquée. Dorémi suit Onpu du regard. Cette dernière fait un clin d’œil à Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Une dernière information avant de reprendre les cours : je vous rappelle que la photo de classe aura lieu aujourd'hui.

_Dorémi panique._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Merde ! La photo de classe !... C'est aujourd'hui ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, oui ! T'avais oublié ?

**DOREMI**

Oh... J'ai pas eu le temps de me faire belle...

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien, ceci étant dit... Vous allez prendre vos livres de lecture à la page 26.

_Les élèves s'éxecutent._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Onpu se dirige vers la sortie côté cour de récré. Derrière elle, planquées derrière un mur, se trouvent Hazuki, Aiko et Dorémi. Cette dernière, excitée, tient une VHS 3 d'une série dans laquelle joue Onpu en main._

**AIKO**

Ah, ouais, putain ! C'est bien elle !

**DOREMI**

Faut que j'aille la voir... Faut vraiment que j'aille la voir !

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre un peu...

_Hazuki désigne une foule de garçons (majoritairement des classe de quatrième et cinquième année) appelant Onpu et tenant divers objets à signer. Onpu sort un marqueur de sa poche et l'ouvre, puis se dirige vers le groupe de garçons, qui se met à lui demander plusieurs choses._

**ONPU**

Coucou, les garçons ! Autographes, je suppose ?

_Avec son marqueur, Onpu signe plusieurs autographes. Les trois SOS s'approchent d'elle, en bousculant quelques personnes._

**YUJI**

Poussez-vous, les losers ! _(à Onpu)_ Salut, Onpu ! Bienvenue à l'école primaire de Misora ! Je m'appelle Yuji, et voici mes deux potos, Yutaka et Toyokazu !

**TOYOKAZU**

Mais tu peux juste m'appeler Toyo !

**YUJI**

A nous trois, on forme le trio S.O.S. ! S comme Sagawa !

**YUTAKA**

O comme Ota !

**TOYOKAZU**

S comme Sugiyama !

**YUJI / YUTAKA / TOYOKAZU**

_(en même temps)_

Comiques amateurs et avisés !

_Éclat de rires moqueurs général des autres garçons. Onpu, elle, n'émet qu'un léger rire._

**ELEVE #1**

Amateurs et avisés, mon cul !

**ELEVE #2**

Les écoute pas, Onpu !

**YUJI**

Je me suis fait tatouer ta jolie bouille sur le bras gauche. Regarde !

_Yuji montre son tatouage (visiblement dessiné à la main par Yuji lui-même) à Onpu._

**ONPU**

D'accord, je vais te le signer.

_Avec son marqueur, Onpu signe le tatouage de Yuji, qui tient à peine en place. Une fois terminé, celui-ci bondit de joie._

**YUJI**

Yes ! Yes !! Onpu a signé mon tatouage !!

_La sonnerie retentit. Dorémi et ses amies n'ont pas eu le temps d'approcher Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Merde !

**AIKO**

Bon, bah... On va devoir attendre le temps de midi !

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_La classe 4-2 (celle d'Aiko) s'est réunie pour prendre leur photo. Il y a trois rangées de chaises par taille estimée des élèves : les plus petits devants, les plus grands debout à l'arrière (Aiko notamment), encadrés par leur institutrice (Mlle Nishizawa), le directeur et le sous-directeur. Un photographe professionnel s'apprête à prendre une photo avec un appareil réflexe dernier cri._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bien, on en fait une dernière ! Ne bougez plus !

_Il règle son appareil._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

OK, dites « cheese » !

**TOUS LES ELEVES DE LA CLASSE 4-2**

Cheese !

_Prise de la photo._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Parfait ! Merci, les enfants.

_Les élèves de la classe 4-2 descendent des chaises et se dirige vers le bâtiment principal._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bon... J'ai quelle classe maintenant ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Alors... _(il vérifie un post-hit)_ C'est la classe 4-1, celle de Madame Seki. Il restera ensuite les classes de troisième, deuxième et première année.

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Ça fait combien de classes, ça ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Sept classes... Pourquoi ? Vous êtes si pressé que ça ?

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bah... Quand même ! Je dois me rendre dans une autre école primaire cet après-midi, et ils m'ont aussi demandé de faire la photo de toutes les classes.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et bien, ils attendront !

_Le photographe soupire. Les élèves de la classe 4-1 arrivent, accompagnés de Madame Seki._

**DIRECTEUR**

Tiens. Voilà l'autre classe.

**MADAME SEKI**

On ne se bouscule pas !... Alors, les plus petits vont s'asseoir devant, les plus grands debout sur les chaises à l'arrière, et le reste au milieu !

_Sans écouter leur institutrice, les élèves se placent n'importe comment, dans des positions différentes._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Hein ? Mais... Ça va pas du tout, ça !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(s'impatiente)_

Vous voulez bien vous placer correctement, s'il-vous-plaît ?

**TAKAO**

Je voudrais bien être à côté de Marina, moi !

**YUJI**

Et moi ! Je fais pas la photo sans mes deux potos !

**REIKA**

Et j'aimerais être à l'avant !

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bon, ça y est ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**MADAME SEKI**

S'il vous plaît, deux secondes ! _(à ses élèves)_ Bon, les plus grands devant, les plus petits derrière... Non ! Les plus petits devant, les grands derrière, et ceux de taille moyenne au milieu ! Allez !

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Euh... Excusez-moi ? Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité ?

_Madame Seki se retourne furieusement sur le photographe._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé ! Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire comment faire mon travail !

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Oui, ben... Votre travail dépend un peu du mien ! Je dois avoir fini pour 11 heures 30, moi !

_Dorémi se place à côté d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Onpu ? Est-ce que tu---

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

_(désignant Dorémi)_

Toi, là-bas ?... Oui, toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Dorémi, monsieur ?

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Dorémi, tu ne te mettrais pas à l'avant ? T'as pas l'air très grande !

**DOREMI**

Non ! J'aimerais être avec mes potes !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(s'énerve)_

Harukaze ! Fais ce que le photographe te dit, sinon je te met deux heures le samedi !

**MADAME SEKI**

Laissez-moi faire, je vous prie ! _(à Dorémi, avec un ton sévère)_ Dorémi, tu vas devant !

**DOREMI**

Mais...

**MADAME SEKI**

Y'a pas de mais ! Allez ! Mutsumi, là ! Naomi, ici ! Takao, là ! Reika, là !... Allez, changez tous de place et mettez-vous par taille !!

_Quelques secondes plus tard, les élèves sont placés sur trois rangées, visiblement de mauvaise humeur._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Maintenant, vous ne bougez plus !

_Madame Seki se place à côté de ses élèves._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ? Faites-moi un sourire, maintenant !

_Tous les élèves esquissent un sourire._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Parfait ! Dites « cheese » !

**TOUS LES ELEVES DE LA CLASSE 4-2**

Cheese !

_Prise de la première photo._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bien ! On en refait une deuxième pour la route ! Dites « cheese » !

**TOUS LES ELEVES DE LA CLASSE 4-2**

Cheese !

_Prise de la deuxième photo._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Merci, les enfants ! C'était génial !

_Les élèves descendent des chaises et repartent avec Madame Seki en direction du bâtiment principal. Le photographe se tourne vers le directeur._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bon... Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais fumer un coup ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(en soupirant)_

Oui. Mais je vous prie de faire vite.

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Ouais, parce que...

_En se retournant, le photographe donne un coup de coude à son appareil. Le trépied bascule, et à l'impact, l'appareil se casse en plusieurs morceaux._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Oh, merde !!! Mon patron va me tuer !

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Onpu lit un script assise seule sur un banc. Dorémi, à nouveau accompagnée de ses deux amies, attendent sur leur banc habituel. Dorémi tient à nouveau sa cassette._

**AIKO**

Vas-y. Y'a personne.

_Dorémi se dirige vers Onpu avec sa cassette. Cette dernière lit toujours son script. Dorémi s'arrête juste devant Onpu._

**DOREMI**

_(timidement)_

Salut !

_Onpu lève la tête et remarque Dorémi devant elle._

**ONPU**

Oh. Salut.

**DOREMI**

_(timidement)_

Salut, Onpu... Je... Est-ce que tu... Tu voudrais bien signer ma cassette, s'il-te-plaît ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, bien sur !

_Dorémi, toute excitée, donne sa cassette à Onpu. Cette dernière la regarde brièvement._

**ONPU**

Tiens donc ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient sorti des épisodes en vidéo !

**DOREMI**

Oh, je trouve ça super, moi ! Je veux dire... Tu joues super bien, et... et... et puis, t'es trop belle ! Je voudrais tellement te ressembler, tu sais !

_Onpu, qui avait commencé à signer l'intérieur du boîtier de VHS, se met à rire._

**ONPU**

_(flattée)_

Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil... C'est quoi ton prénom ?

**DOREMI**

Dorémi. Dorémi Harukaze.

**ONPU**

Euh... Je pense qu'il y a juste de la place pour « Dorémi ».

_Un rire haut-perché se fait entendre, attirant l'attention d'Onpu et de Dorémi. Il s'agit de celui de Reika Tamaki, qui s'approche de Dorémi._

**REIKA**

Ma pauvre Dorémi... Serais-tu désespérée à ce point ? Tu envies une star du petit écran, sais-tu.

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Je suis juste en train de lui gratter une dédicace ! Ça te pose un problème ?

**REIKA**

Pas à moi, chère camarade. En revanche, certaines personnes pourraient finir par se poser de drôle de questions... Non ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ?

**REIKA**

Oh, mais... Rien du tout. Je dis cela par hasard...

_Sous le regard ardent de Dorémi, Reika s'approche d'Onpu._

**REIKA**

Salutations, Onpu Segawa. Reika Tamaki, écolière en quatrième année primaire. Mon père est un brillant homme d'affaires. J'imagine qu'un travail comme le tien doit te rapporter autant, non ?

**ONPU**

Euh...

**REIKA**

Cela me semble tout à fait incontestable. Tu pourrais un jour accéder aux hautes sphères de notre vénérable empire grâce à ton bagage. _(à Dorémi)_ Pas comme la descendante d'un certain vulgaire rédacteur dans un journal de pêche minable4 ! Mais... Ne citons pas de noms.

_Dorémi vire au rouge. A ce moment-là, Aiko et Hazuki rejoignent le groupe._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Hé, Tamaki ! T'as fini de dire de la merde sur le boulot des autres ?

**REIKA**

Tss, tss, tss... Ton langage ordurier ne s'arrange guère, Aiko... Attention.

**AIKO**

Mouais. Moi, au moins, je m'exprime dans un langage compréhensible par le plus grand nombre !

**REIKA**

Onpu, ma chère. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à mon groupe d'amis plutôt que de traîner avec eux ? Par exemple, tu voudrais suivre le chemin de la brunette à lunettes derrière moi ?

_Hazuki halète. Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**ONPU**

Désolée, Reika. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_Mine étonnée de Reika. Cette dernière esquisse ensuite un sourire hautain._

**REIKA**

Tant pis. Au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir essayé. Allez, je vous laisse papoter entre vous. A la revoyure, les basses-classes !

_Reika s'éloigne du groupe._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Mais,... Basse-classe toi-même, espèce de pouffiasse !! Casse-toi !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Putain ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la... GRRRR !!!

**ONPU**

Houlà... C'était qui, celle-là ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'était juste Reika. Une vraie emmerdeuse !

**AIKO**

Snob, coincée, bourgeoise, raciste, homophobe, et en plus elle prend un malin plaisir à rabaisser les autres. Elle adore en particulier montrer comment elle se sent « supérieure » aux autres parce qu'elle est issue d'une famille riche et qu'elle a de belles fringues, et tout le bordel... Elle dit qu'elle a un groupe d'amis, mais en fait... tout le monde la déteste !

**DOREMI**

Attends, regarde... Ça, Onpu, tu vois... C'est elle.

_Dorémi commence une imitation de Reika : elle se tient exactement comme cette dernière, et va même jusqu'à imiter ses mimiques et son rire. Aiko, Onpu et Hazuki éclatent de rire._

**DOREMI**

_(imite Reika)_

Oh, ma chère Dorémi ! Regarde comme je suis la meilleure ! Admire ma supériorité aux autres ! Et gnégnégné, sais-tu !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Reika, planquée derrière un arbre du côté des toilettes, espionne les filles qui se marrent._

**DOREMI**

_(vue de dos)_

Au fait... Je te présente mes deux amies, Hazuki et Aiko !

_Reika soupire furieusement, puis tourne la tête vers le côté._

**REIKA**

As-tu filmé ceci, Kaori ?

_La caméra cadre alors l'interlocuteur de Reika : Kaori Shimakura, une de ses camarades de classe. Elle désactive sa caméra et la planque._

**KAORI**

Ouais, j'ai tout filmé... Tu vas montrer ça au directeur ?

**REIKA**

Non... Cela me paraîtrait bien trop facile. Et pour l'instant, nous manquons de preuves réellement probantes...

**KAORI**

Donc, euh... Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

**REIKA**

Alors... Toi, tu vas continuer d'espionner ces trois moins que rien. Filme-les. Prend-les en photographie. Suis le moindre de leurs mouvements jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de l'empire si possible. Tu me montreras tes instantanés au fur et à mesure, et lorsque nous en aurons amassés suffisamment, débutera alors la seconde phase du plan.

**KAORI**

La seconde phase du plan ?

**REIKA**

Ne sois pas si pressée... Tu verras bien lorsqu'il sera temps.

**KAORI**

Euh... Comme tu veux, Reika...

_Reika jette un dernier coup d’œil vers le banc des autres filles. Dorémi et ses trois amies (oui, inclus Onpu) s'éloignent du banc. Reika esquisse un sourire machiavélique._

**REIKA**

Rira bien qui rira bien le dernier...

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Dorémi regarde une dernière fois sa cassette, le boîtier contenant désormais la signature d'Onpu Segawa. Des larmes de joie coulent le long de ses joues._

**DOREMI**

Onpu... a signé ma cassette... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !...

_Dorémi range sa cassette dans son cartable. Hazuki lui tape sur l'épaule. Dorémi se tourne vers elle._

**HAZUKI**

Tu... tu as déjà essayé de trouver des employés supplémentaires pour la pâtisserie ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... J'ai passé le reste de la récré à faire ça. Seulement...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Vue en POV de Marina Koizumi (face à la caméra)._

**MARINA**

Désolée... Je ne peux pas.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Puis de Masaru, les bras croisés et le regard narquois..._

**MASARU**

Ça m'intéresse pas.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Puis des jumeaux Mannda (Junji et Yoko)..._

**YOKO**

Pas possible... On est tous les deux pris.

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Puis de Takao..._

**TAKAO**

Non.

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Puis de Miho..._

**MIHO**

Pas le temps.

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Puis de Toyokazu..._

**TOYOKAZU**

Seulement si Yuji et Yutaka viennent aussi.

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Retour sur Dorémi dans sa classe._

**DOREMI**

Je n'ai eu que des « Non ».

**HAZUKI**

Tu as demandé à Onpu Segawa ?

**DOREMI**

Ah ? Non.

**HAZUKI**

Je me trompe peut-être, mais... Si on lui proposait de venir à la pâtisserie pour nous aider, tu crois que ça ramènerait plus de monde ?... A moins qu'elle n'aie trop de travail sur le côté ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'est une excellente idée ! J'y avais pas encore pensé...

**HAZUKI**

On devrait peut-être lui demander après les cours. Elle accepterais, tu crois ?

**DOREMI**

On peut essayer ça, ouais.

_Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre, attirant l'attention de Dorémi et Hazuki. C'est Madame Seki, qui fusille Dorémi du regard et lui fait un signe de la main pour lui demander de se taire. Dorémi baisse la tête, faisant mine de s'occuper de sa feuille._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue extérieure de l'école de Dorémi, avec comme fond sonore la sonnerie de l'école._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Onpu se dirige vers la sortie en même temps que plusieurs autres élèves, l'air tout sourire. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko la rattrapent._

**DOREMI**

Onpu ! Onpu, attends !

_Onpu se retourne._

**ONPU**

Tiens ? Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Onpu, tu... tu n'avais rien de prévu pour ce soir ?

**ONPU**

Non, pourquoi ?

**AIKO**

Bah, voilà... On gère toutes les trois un petit commerce à la sortie de la ville, et... on se disait qu'on aurait besoin d'une quatrième personne pour nous aider... Ça t'intéresse ?

_Onpu ne répond pas, ayant plutôt l'air de réfléchir._

**AIKO**

Si tu n'as pas le temps, c'est pas grave !... On va pas t'empêcher de travailler.

**ONPU**

Non, en fait, je peux bien venir. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant mi-septembre... C'est quoi comme commerce ?

_Dorémi s'avance._

**DOREMI**

Un restaurant d'un nouveau genre qui mélange pâtisserie, salon de dégustation, glacier et marchand de bonbons !

_Onpu affiche un air plus enthousiaste._

**ONPU**

Tout ça à la fois ?... Vous faites des petits gâteaux ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

**ONPU**

Vous faites aussi des bonnes gaufres enrobées de chocolat ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, ça aussi.

**ONPU**

Des grosses glaces à trois boules avec des fruits et de la crème chantilly ??

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

**ONPU**

Des délicieuses crêpes bien chaudes aux trois sucres... au sommet desquelles coule du sirop d'érable ???

**DOREMI**

Définitivement !

_Onpu prend les mains de Dorémi et la regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air joyeuse._

**ONPU**

_(calmement, puis de vive voix)_

Dorémi... Je veux que tu m'y emmènes maintenant !

**DOREMI**

Mais on y va tout de suite ! Vous venez, les filles ?

**HAZUKI / ONPU**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

En route, alors !

_Les filles se dirigent vers la sortie._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL PRINCIPAL DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika termine de nettoyer un verre. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, attirant l'attention de Majorika. Ce sont les filles, accompagnées d'Onpu, qui arrivent dans le restaurant._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

Bonjour !

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mettez-vous vite au travail, on a beaucoup de clients, aujourd'hui !... _(elle remarque Onpu)_ Bonjour, jeune fille.

**DOREMI**

C'est Onpu Segawa ! Elle est comédienne. Vous avez déjà du entendre parler d'elle à la télévision, non ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ptt. Connais pas.

**HAZUKI**

Elle voudrait vous proposer de travailler ici de façon occasionnelle. Vu qu'elle à déjà beaucoup de boulot sur le côté... Elle---

**MAJORIKA**

« De façon occasionnelle » ? Vraiment ?

**ONPU**

Bah, vous voyez... J'enchaîne très souvent les tournages, les répétitions, les interviews et tout le bazar, et ça me bouffe beaucoup de temps. Ça veut dire que je peux vous aider, mais seulement quand mon boulot me le permet.

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord, mais... Tu n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'être bénévole.

**ONPU**

D'accord ! Je fais quoi pour commencer ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tu sais cuisiner ?

**ONPU**

Disons que... Je me débrouille.

**MAJORIKA**

Dans ce cas, toi et Dorémi, vous allez préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire. Le client en a besoin pour mercredi prochain.

**ONPU / DOREMI**

Pas de problème !

_Onpu et Dorémi partent en direction de la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

Vous deux, vous faites le service aujourd'hui.

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

OK !

_Hazuki et Aiko suivent leurs deux autres amies. Un moment, Aiko s'arrête à côté de Majorika._

**AIKO**

_(tout bas)_

Par contre, euh... Vous n'allez pas payer Onpu, si je comprends bien ? C'est pas très légal...

**MAJORIKA**

_(tout bas)_

Pourtant, c'est comme ça. On ne peut être payé par son employeur que si on travaille de manière régulière pour lui.

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

_(tout bas)_

Vous ne voulez pas la payer, c'est ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(tout bas, perd patience)_

Mêle-toi de tes affaires et va bosser !

**AIKO**

_(tout bas)_

Je demandais juste...

_Aiko part dans la cuisine._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Plusieurs clients sont arrivés dans le restaurant. Hazuki prend une commande à une table._

**HAZUKI**

Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, messieurs dames.

**CLIENT #1**

Pas de problème.

_Hazuki se dirige vers la cuisine. La caméra la suit. On découvre alors Dorémi et Onpu en train de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire, tandis qu'Aiko surveille le four._

**MAJORIKA**

Alors ?

**HAZUKI**

Une tarte aux pommes et deux milk-shake banane pour la 12 !

**MAJORIKA**

OK. _(à Onpu)_ Onpu, tu vas laisser Dorémi un instant, préparer un milk-shake banane et servir une tarte aux pommes à la table 12 !

**ONPU**

D'accord, je m'en charge tout de suite.

_Onpu se dirige vers le réfrigérateur._

**DOREMI**

Et le gâteau d'anniversaire ? Je vais pas le terminer toute seule, quand même !

**MAJORIKA**

Suis le livre de recettes, pour une fois.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Onpu se dirige vers la table 12 avec un plat contenant une assiette de tarte aux pommes et deux milk-shakes. Elle pose le plat sur la table._

**ONPU**

Une tarte aux pommes et deux milk-shakes à la banane, c'était ça ?

**CLIENTE #1**

Oui, c'était bien ça.

**CLIENT #1**

Vous avez fait vite.

**ONPU**

Ouais. La tarte aux pommes était déjà prête avant votre commande.

**CLIENT #1**

Mais dis-moi... J'ai déjà vu ta tête quelque part.

**ONPU**

A la télévision peut-être ?

**CLIENT #1**

C'est quoi, ton nom ?

**ONPU**

Onpu Segawa.

**CLIENT #1**

Oui, voilà ! Mon petit garçon collectionne les objets à ton effigie.

**ONPU**

Ah, c'est votre fils qui est fan... Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire un autographe pour lui ?

_Pile à ce moment, on entend un bruit de fracas provenant de la cuisine qui attire l'attention d'Onpu._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Merde !...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh, putain, NON !!! Dorémi !

_Onpu se tourne une dernière fois vers les clients._

**ONPU**

Houlà... Mieux vaut que je retourne dans la cuisine ! Bon appétit !

_Onpu court vers la cuisine._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi a fait tomber plusieurs ustensiles, ainsi que la pâte à gâteau, par terre. Dorémi, honteuse, n'ose pas regarder Majorika qui est hors d'elle._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Espèce de petite maladroite !! T'as intérêt à me nettoyer tout ce bordel !

_Onpu entre dans la cuisine._

**ONPU**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**AIKO**

Dorémi a renversé toute la pâte pour le gâteau d'anniversaire par terre...

**DOREMI**

_(vexée)_

Mais, je l'ai pas fait exprès !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu dis ça à chaque fois que ça arrive ! C'est déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci !

**HAZUKI**

Vous deviez le livrer pour quand ?

**MAJORIKA**

Demain à onze heures, tiens !

**HAZUKI**

Ce... Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'acheter un gâteau tout prêt et de le livrer là-bas ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non ! Pas question ! C'est contre notre devise ! On est censé vendre des produits 100% artisanaux !

**DOREMI**

Vous allez pas nous forcer à en faire un nouveau en si peu de temps ?

**MAJORIKA**

Hé ! Je suis votre boss, après tout !

**AIKO**

Ça va ! Vous énervez pas comme ça ! Je vais vous en faire un de gâteau d'anniversaire « artisanal » !

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, bah y'a intérêt.

_Majorika repart de son côté, jusqu'à se retourner et remarquer Dorémi qui reste là à ne rien faire._

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Et toi ?? Qu'est ce que t'attends pour nettoyer tes conneries ???

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va ! Pas besoin de me gueuler dessus !

_Dorémi se dirige vers la buanderie._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Les deux derniers clients quittent le restaurant, suivies par Aiko._

**AIKO**

Merci à vous ! Au revoir !

**CLIENT #2 / CLIENTE #2**

Au revoir !

_Aiko s'apprête à refermer la porte derrière elle, lorsqu'elle entend un bruit d'appareil photo qui se déclenche. Elle regarde brièvement en direction du bruit, puis, ne voyant rien, retourne dans la cuisine._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Tandis que Hazuki calcule les revenus obtenu aujourd'hui à l'aide d'une calculatrice, Onpu et Dorémi terminent de ranger les ustensiles. Aiko rentre à l'intérieur de la cuisine._

**AIKO**

C'est bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un clic à l’extérieur... Comme si quelqu'un nous avait pris en photo en cachette !

**MAJORIKA**

T'as du rêver. S'il y avait réellement ce genre de parasites dans mon allée, je les aurait repéré tout de suite.

**ONPU**

Oh... Pourvu que les paparazzi ne me suivent pas jusqu'ici...

**MAJORIKA**

T'as pas repris le panneau, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ah... Non.

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, d'accord... _(à Dorémi et Onpu)_ Vous deux ? Vous pouvez aller effacer le panneau à l'entrée, puis le ramener ici ?

**DOREMI / ONPU**

Ouais !

_Majorika tend aux deux filles un effaceur de tableau._

**MAJORIKA**

Tenez, voilà un effaceur.

_Dorémi prend l'effaceur, puis elle et Onpu se dirigent vers la sortie._

**Scène 3 – EXT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Onpu et Dorémi sortent de la pâtisserie._

**DOREMI**

Alors ? Ça te plaît, cet endroit ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. C'est sympa comme endroit.

_La caméra cadre un arbre._

**ONPU**

Tes deux amies sont vraiment très sympas, je trouve. C'est marrant, il y a comme... une sorte d'alchimie entre vous trois.

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Moi et Hazuki, on se connaît depuis la maternelle. Quant à Aiko,... elle est arrivée l'année dernière.

_Une des branches de l'arbre bouge. L'objectif d'un appareil photo se pointe. La caméra rentre dans l'arbre. On remarque alors que Kaori se cache à l'intérieur. Elle cadre les deux filles._

**DOREMI**

On est tout le temps ensemble, nous trois.

**ONPU**

C'est cool, ça...

**KAORI**

_(tout bas)_

Bien... Ne bougeons plus...

_Kaori prend une première photo. En vérifiant ensuite le résultat, elle constate que l'image est correctement réglée. Elle bouge un bouton pour prendre un autre type de photo._

**DOREMI**

Je vais te dire ce qui est cool : être déjà célèbre à ton âge !

**ONPU**

Ça veut pas forcement dire que je mène une belle vie. Tu sais, j'adore mon métier, mais il est très difficile parfois !

_Depuis son arbre, Kaori cadre à nouveau Dorémi et Onpu. Elle prend ensuite plusieurs photos à la suite._

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Hazuki est toujours occupée à faire les comptes, sous le regard intrigué d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

T'en es à combien ?

**HAZUKI**

21 917 yens pour toute la journée... Il faut maintenant que je partage ça en cinq.

**MAJORIKA**

Non, en quatre. Onpu est bénévole, Hazuki.

**HAZUKI**

Ah oui, c'est juste...

_Hazuki prend sa calculatrice, y inscrit « 21917 », divise par 4, puis appuie sur la touche « = ». La réponse s'affiche sur la calculette._

**HAZUKI**

On a gagné 5479 yens et 25 centimes aujourd'hui.

**AIKO**

Eh ben, putain ! Si seulement j'étais aussi douée en maths !

**HAZUKI**

Hum.

_Un court flottement s'ensuit._

**HAZUKI**

Tu... Qu'est ce tu penses d'Onpu ?

**AIKO**

Moi ? Oh... Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le genre de star à l'égo surdimensionné. Bon, elle s'aime un peu trop, mais... Au moins, c'est une fille sympa.

**HAZUKI**

Je trouve qu'elle a les pieds sur terre, moi...

**AIKO**

Oh... Si tu le dis. Ceci dit, la série où Onpu a le premier rôle et que Dorémi adore... Moi, perso, je la déteste. C'est débile, c'est mal écrit, et ça passe 10 fois par jour sur la quatrième chaîne. Onpu devrait essayer autre chose, quelque chose à la hauteur de son talent.

**HAZUKI**

Elle est peut-être sous contrat pour cette série ? Parce que... Lorsque tu signes un contrat pour travailler dans une série, il est possible que tu n'aie pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avant la fin des tournages.

**AIKO**

Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Mon père est réalisateur. Il a commencé sur une série, en tant que réalisateur de quelques épisodes de la première saison. Et pour l'instant, il tourne un film aux États-Unis, pour Columbia Pictures.

**AIKO**

Ah, tiens ? C'est cool, ça !

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Columbia fait maintenant partie d'une marque japonaise. Donc, euh...

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, ils font quoi, les deux autres ? _(à Aiko)_ Aiko, va voir ce que font Dorémi et Onpu, s'il-te-plaît ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, d'accord.

_Aiko se dirige vers la sortie._

**Scène 5 – EXT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_A l’extérieur, Onpu et Dorémi, qui se sont assises sur le banc de l'allée, éclatent de rire._

**ONPU**

T'es marrante, toi !

**DOREMI**

Eh ben ! Être comédienne, c'est faire tout ça à la fois ? Comment tu fais pour gérer autant d'activités ?

**ONPU**

Il suffit de planifier le tout plusieurs mois à l'avance. C'est vrai que quand j'y pense... je jongle entre les tournages, les pièces de théâtre et les séances photos. Une vie de star, quoi ! Mais bon... Un jour, je pourrais être remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre, au point de totalement tomber dans l'oubli...

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Je te soutiendrais jusqu'à la fin, moi !

**ONPU**

Hihihi... Merci, c'est très gentil. C'est le genre de déclaration que je préfère de la part d'un fan.

_Dorémi rit. Aiko ouvre la porte d'entrée._

**AIKO**

Euh... Dites, les filles ? Vous ne rentreriez pas ? Y'a Majorika qui s'impatiente.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, on arrive.

_Aiko retourne vers la cuisine. Dorémi et Onpu se lèvent. Onpu prend le panneau._

**ONPU**

Je vais prendre le panneau. Voilà.

_Onpu et Dorémi rentrent à leur tour dans le restaurant. Tout d'un coup, on entend le bruit d'une branche qui craque. Kaori, qui se cachait toujours dans l'arbre, fait une chute dans le buisson tout proche de l'allée. En se rétablissant, elle vérifie précipitamment si son appareil n'a rien. Pas de dégâts. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement._

**REIKA (h.c.)**

_(s'impatiente)_

A quoi joues-tu ? Espèce d'empotée !

_Reika rejoint Kaori en courant, visiblement furieuse._

**KAORI**

Oh, merde...

**REIKA**

_(furieuse)_

Décidément, toi et la discrétion, c'est comme Dorémi et les mathématiques ! Cela fait deux !

**KAORI**

Mais... C'est la branche qui a cédé !

_Reika extrait Kaori de force du buisson, et l'entraîne sur le trottoir._

**REIKA**

Peu importe ! Allons-nous en d'ici avant de se faire repérer !

_Reika et Kaori repartent de leur côté._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE RUE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi, Onpu, Hazuki et Aiko ont quitté le restaurant et s'apprêtent à partir._

**HAZUKI**

Je vais à la gare avec Aiko, moi.

**DOREMI**

OK... Onpu va me raccompagner chez moi avant de rentrer; elle habite pas loin.

**AIKO**

Ah !... Y aurait-il des bonnes ondes entre vous deux ?

**ONPU**

Fort probablement. Dorémi est de loin la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse !

_Éclat de rire général des filles. Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

Bon... On va y aller, nous; le train arrive dans dix minutes.

**AIKO**

Houlà, oui ! Faut partir ! Bon, allez, à demain !

**DOREMI**

Au revoir, Aiko ! Au revoir, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

Bonne soirée !

**ONPU**

Au revoir...

_Tandis que Aiko et Hazuki s'éloignent en direction de la gare, Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Il n'y a plus que nous deux.

_Ces dernières se mettent en route à leur tour._

**ONPU**

Tu sais... J'ai dit une connerie tout à l'heure, quand je disais que j'avais pratiqué toute les facettes de la comédie... Je n'ai pas encore essayé la musique. Pourtant, j'ai une formation en chant.

**DOREMI**

Oh, vraiment ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, ça fait partie de la formation complète de comédien : expression vocale, expression corporelle ET chant. Et toi ? Tu fais de la musique ?

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bah... C'est à dire que je... Je jouais du piano, avant. Mais j'ai arrêté.

**ONPU**

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**DOREMI**

En fait... C'est ma mère qui m'a poussé à faire du piano, au départ. Je ne prenais déjà pas beaucoup de plaisir à en jouer... Mais alors, quand j'ai eu mon premier récital à 7 ans...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE SPECTACLE [flashback] 5**

_Fin 1997. Dorémi, toute petite, regarde le piano avec un air totalement paniqué. Elle tremble sur le piano._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Ma mère m'avait énormément fait travailler, et s'attendait à ce que je joue parfaitement... Rien que d'y penser, j'arrivais plus à dormir. Et... Et le jour du récital, tout a basculé.

**PROF DE PIANO (h.c.)**

Dorémi Harukaze !

_Les rideaux de la scène s'écartent. Dorémi aperçoit sa mère, son père et sa petite sœur (2-3 ans à l'époque) au fond de la salle. Dorémi panique de plus en plus._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Je devais jouer un morceau de Chopin devant une centaine de personnes, c'est dire. J'étais pas préparée du tout. Et bien que j'avais la partition sous les yeux,... C'est comme si je ne connaissait pas le morceau.

_Dorémi commence à jouer. Après un faux départ, elle le recommence une deuxième fois. Plus elle avance dans le morceau, plus elle fait de fausses notes. Certains spectateurs se mettent à discuter entre eux._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

J'ai enchaîné les fausses notes... Finalement, sous l'effet de la panique, j'ai complètement oublié mon morceau.

_Dorémi, morte de trac, se met à faire « non » de la tête._

**DOREMI à 7 ans**

Non, non, NON !!! NON !!!!

_Éclat de rire général dans la salle, excepté pour la famille de Dorémi. Haruka regarde sa fille, effrayée. Dorémi abandonne son morceau, et frappe le piano de la main. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourne vers le public, qui rit. Dorémi finit par exploser en larmes._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Depuis, je n'ose plus toucher un seul piano. Même un bête synthé. Et quand j'en ai parlé à ma mère...

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est à la maison. Elle reçoit une gifle en plein visage. Le plan suivant nous permet de comprendre que c'est Haruka, sa mère, qui la lui a donné._

**DOREMI à 7 ans**

AÏE !!!

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

J'ai passé deux ans à bosser le piano avec toi !! Et non seulement tu as raté ton récital, et en plus, tu veux abandonner ? Tu ne t'es jamais cassé de phalanges à ce que je sache !!!

_Dorémi regarde sa mère en se tenant le visage, les larmes aux yeux._

**Scène 4 – EXT. CREPUSCULE QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Retour en 2000. Onpu et Dorémi marchent toujours dans le quartier._

**ONPU**

Wow... Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, ta maman. Te faire jouer du Chopin à sept ans, quand même...

**DOREMI**

_(déprimée)_

Maman m'en a tellement voulu... Et je suis sure que... presque trois ans après, elle m'en veut encore.

**ONPU**

T'es sure ? Tu en as discuté avec elle par la suite ?

**DOREMI**

Non. Je... J'ose pas. Je risque de la vexer.

**ONPU**

Pourquoi tu la vexerais ? Faut pas garder ça pour toi, tu sais...

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas... Je pense que c'est à partir de là que je suis devenue ce que je suis maintenant. Une petite fille maladroite, colérique, nulle à l'école, et bête comme ses pieds.

_Onpu pose une main sur l'épaule de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

C'est absolument pas l'impression que tu m'as donné, Dorémi.

_Intriguée, Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Tu sais... Je trouve que tu te sous-estimes beaucoup. C'est pas parce que tu ne brille pas dans certains domaines que tu es forcement une mauvaise personne. Tu sais... Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler avec toi tout à l'heure. J'ai certes beaucoup de fans, mais... je n'avait pas d'amis avant... _(avec un air plus timide)_ Et, tu vois... j'aurais aimé que... j'aurais aimé devenir... amie avec toi.

_Un léger flottement s'ensuit._

**DOREMI**

Tu es déjà mon amie, Onpu. Depuis très longtemps.

**ONPU**

C'est vrai ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! 100% vrai !

**ONPU**

Oh... Merci, Dorémi.

_Onpu et Dorémi arrivent devant la maison de cette dernière._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, on arrive chez moi. C'est la maison juste là.

_Avant de rentrer chez elle, Dorémi s'arrête devant le portail en même temps que Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... On ne se voit plus avant demain, nous deux ?

**ONPU**

Je crois bien, ouais... Ça m'a sincèrement fait plaisir de te rencontrer... T'es vraiment quelqu'un de très gentille, tu sais.

_Dorémi rit._

**DOREMI**

Bah... Merci.

**ONPU**

Et pour en revenir avec le piano... C'est pas grave que ça n'aie pas marché. Mais n'oublie pas : si tu te doutes de toi, tu as plus de risques de perdre tous tes moyens... Comme on le dit chez les acteurs : Tout est dans la tête.

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Je crois bien que t'as raison.

**ONPU**

En me disant ça, j'ai pu surmonter mon trac.

_Onpu et Dorémi se regardent un instant._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Je crois que... je vais rentrer. Ma famille m'attend.

**ONPU**

D'accord. A demain, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

A demain !

_Dorémi se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison._

**ONPU**

Si jamais t'as envie de me dire quelque chose, viens me trouver. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème... Salut !

_Onpu fait un dernier signe de la main à sa nouvelle amie. Dorémi rentre chez elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ensuite, Onpu repart de son côté en direction de chez elle, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la caméra._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT PLACARD**

_Kaori et Reika sont dans un placard ré-aménagé en chambre noire, illuminée avec une lumière rouge vive. Elle a plongé une photo dans une cuve de substance révélatrice pour la développer._

**KAORI**

Ça m'aurait coûté plus cher de faire le tirage chez un photographe pro. Autant le faire moi-même.

**REIKA**

Hum... Tiens donc. Saurais-tu me raconter ce que tu fais ?... Je désirerais comprendre comment cela fonctionne.

**KAORI**

D'accord... Là, je suis en train de laisser reposer la photo dans du liquide révélateur pendant deux minutes. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'image, mais le liquide va faire apparaître un négatif après que j'aurais lavé la photo par deux fois avec de l'eau. D'ailleurs... ça ne devrait pas tarder...

_Un minuteur retentit. Kaori le désactive._

**KAORI**

Tiens... Je vais pouvoir la sortir.

**REIKA**

Hohoho... Je frétille à l'idée de voir le résultat...

_A l'aide d'une pince, Kaori extrait la photo de la cuve de liquide révélateur. Elle lave sa photo par deux fois dans une autre cuve remplie d'eau, puis la regarde attentivement._

**KAORI**

OK... L'image devrait prendre des couleurs normales d'un moment à l'autre...

_En quelques secondes, une image montrant Dorémi et Onpu en train de discuter devant la pâtisserie apparaît._

**KAORI**

Viens voir, Reika ! Viens voir !

**REIKA**

Je viens...

_Reika s'approche de Kaori et regarde la photo. Elle prend un air suspicieux._

**REIKA**

Ouh... Mais qu'avons nous là ? Des jeunes filles qui travaillent de manière dissimulée ? Ce n'est guère très légal...

_Kaori pose la photo sur sa table, puis elle verse du fixateur dans sa cuve de révélateur._

**KAORI**

Le tirage n'est pas fini... Il faut mettre du fixateur dessus pour stabiliser les négatifs, et puis les laisser tremper dans de l'eau pendant une heure...

_Kaori dépose la photo dans le fixateur._

**REIKA**

Combien de photographies as-tu pour l'instant ?

**KAORI**

Sept... Tu crois que ça nous suffira ?

**REIKA**

Oh que non. Il nous faut plus de preuves. _(air machiavélique)_ Beaucoup, beaucoup plus de preuves...

_La caméra cadre la photo en train d'être trempée dans le liquide révélateur mélangé au fixateur..._

**FIN**

1« Rafraîchissez-vous » en anglais.

2Au Japon, ouvrir ses cadeaux devant ses invités est considéré comme impoli.

3Les DVD existaient déjà en 2000, mais n'étaient pas encore très populaires. D'où l'utilisation d'une VHS.

4Référence moqueuse au métier du père de Dorémi, d'où sa réaction.

5Pour les scènes se passant en 1997, diminuer légèrement la colorimétrie pour donner un effet « rétro ». Ou plus glaçant, si vous préférez.


	16. Episode 16 - Des leçons de natation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les élèves de quatrième, pour profiter une dernière fois des beaux jours, se rendent au nouveau parc aquatique. Tandis qu'Aiko en profite pour apprendre à nager et, une bonne fois pour toutes, vaincre sa phobie de l'eau, Reika fait tout son possible pour se faire remarquer.

**Prologue 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE REIKA**

_La caméra est placée dans la penderie de Reika. Cette dernière l'ouvre, et recherche quelque chose en fouillant dans ses vêtements._

**REIKA**

Oh, sapristi... Où est-il ?

_Plan suivant, dans la chambre cette fois. Reika, les mains sur les hanches, regarde de gauche à droite. Puis elle prend un talkie-walkie posé sur sa table de nuit, et l'active._

**REIKA**

Kitano ?... Kitano, me recevez-vous ?

**KITANO (h.c.)**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Cinq sur cinq, mademoiselle...

**REIKA**

N'auriez vous pas vu mon bikini à l’effigie du drapeau britannique ?

**KITANO (h.c.)**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Il vient de terminer de sécher.

**REIKA**

Pourriez-vous me l'apporter, s'il-vous-plaît ?

**KITANO (h.c.)**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Oui, mademoiselle.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR puis CHAMBRE DE REIKA**

_Kitano, le majordome de la famille Tamaki, se dirige vers la chambre de Reika avec une manne à linge. Il frappe à la porte._

**REIKA**

Entrez !

_Kitano rentre dans la chambre._

**REIKA**

Ah ! Il était grand temps !

**KITANO**

Votre maillot de bain, mademoiselle.

**REIKA**

Je vous remercie très bien.

_Reika prend son maillot de bain et le range dans son sac. La sonnette de la porte retentit._

**REIKA**

Ah. Ce doit être Kaori. Veuillez lui ouvrir, Kitano.

**KITANO**

Oui, mademoiselle.

_Le majordome quitte la chambre, tandis que Reika termine de préparer son sac._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DU MANOIR DE REIKA**

_Le majordome se dirige en courant vers la porte. Il ré-ajuste son costume, puis ouvre. C'est Kaori, qui est venue chercher Reika._

**KAORI**

Bonjour, monsieur !

**KITANO**

Salutations, mademoiselle Shimakura. Mademoiselle Tamaki vous rejoindra dans un instant.

_Reika descend les escaliers et rejoint Kaori à l’extérieur._

**REIKA**

Bonjour, Kaori. Nous pouvons y aller.

**KAORI**

OK, on y va !

_Reika et Kaori se dirigent vers le portail. Le majordome ferme la porte._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON D'AIKO**

_Chez Aiko, le téléphone sonne. Aiko quitte la salle à manger, et décroche._

**AIKO**

Allô ?...

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, Aiko ! C'est moi, Hazuki... Dis, pour la sortie au parc aquatique... Tu as un maillot, toi ?

**AIKO**

Non, je n'en ai pas.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bah... Là, je suis au magasin de vêtements avec Dorémi et Masaru, et j'allais t'en prendre un... Du coup, je voulais savoir quelles préférences particulières tu avais à ce sujet...

**AIKO**

Oh, t'en fais pas. Prenez-moi juste le maillot une pièce le moins cher.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Juste ça ? T'es sure ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, t'inquiète !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

D'accord.

**AIKO**

D'ailleurs,... J'apprends à nager avec qui là-bas ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bah... Avec Masaru, et... avec moi.

_Mine étonnée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(étonnée)_

Avec toi ?... Non, tu me charries là ? Tu galères comme pas possible en sport !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Si, si, je t'assure ! J'ai un brevet de natation.

_Aiko éclate de rire._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (maison d'aiko)**

_Kouji, qui était en train de prendre l'air, entend sa fille rigoler. Il grogne, et rentre dans la maison._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR MAISON D'AIKO**

**AIKO**

Non, mais, ça va... Tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que tu sois un crack en natation !

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

Aiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_Aiko entend la voix de son père et s'arrête aussitôt de rire._

**AIKO**

_(tout bas et rapidement)_

Bon, je raccroche, tu me prends le maillot le moins cher ! A tout à l'heure !

_Aiko a tout juste le temps de raccrocher. Kouji s'approche d'elle et croise les bras._

**KOUJI**

A qui tu téléphonais ?

_Aiko affiche un air nerveux._

**AIKO**

_(nerveux)_

C'était, euh... C'était mon entraîneuse !

**KOUJI**

Ah. Ton entraîneuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore, cette connasse ?

**AIKO**

Bah, comment dire... Elle a téléphoné pour dire que... qu'elle voulait que je vienne m'entraîner avec elle dans une heure.

_Bref flottement._

**KOUJI**

Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, toi ?

**AIKO**

Non, je te jure.

**KOUJI**

OK. Tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me redis ce que tu foutais au téléphone. Et pas de blagues !

**AIKO**

_(en fixant son père)_

Mon entraîneuse voudrait que j'aille m'entraîner aujourd'hui, et j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure.

_Aiko et son père se fusillent du regard. Après quelques secondes, Kouji fait un signe de balayage de la main puis repart de son côté._

**KOUJI**

Bon, bah, vas-y à ton entraînement et fais pas chier. Mais t'as intérêt à être là à 15 heures ! Sinon, c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

_Aiko soupire du nez, puis repart de son côté._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Sur le parking devant le parc aquatique se trouvent plusieurs enfants (les classes de quatrième de Misora). Dorémi, Hazuki et Masaru rejoignent le groupe, au même moment ou Aiko arrive. Le délégué de la classe 1, Masaharu « Mass » Miyamoto, s'approche d'eux._

**MASAHARU**

Salut !...

**DOREMI**

Salut, Mass !

**MASAHARU**

Vous êtes venus tous les quatre ensemble ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

_Masaharu vérifie une feuille et écrit au bic dessus._

**MASAHARU**

Bon alors... Laissez-moi retrouver vos noms... Dorémi... Hazuki... et... _(à Masaru)_ C'est quoi encore ton prénom ?

**MASARU**

Masaru.

**MASAHARU**

OK.

_Tandis que Masaharu repart de son côté, Aiko rejoint le groupe._

**AIKO**

Salut, la compagnie !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / MASARU**

Salut, Aiko !

**HAZUKI**

J'ai ton maillot, Aiko. Tu veux le voir ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, pas de problème...

_Hazuki sort ledit maillot de son sac, et le déplie devant Aiko. Il s'agit d'un maillot une pièce bleu._

**HAZUKI**

C'est OK, ça ? C'était le moins cher de la boutique, comme tu l'avais demandé.

**AIKO**

Ouais, ça à l'air bien !

_De son côté, Masaharu regarde sa feuille de présence avec celle de sa petite amie Sachiko, la déléguée de la classe 4-2._

**SACHIKO**

J'ai toute la classe 2 qui est là. Et toi, t'en es où ?

**MASAHARU**

Il me manque encore trois personnes...

**SACHIKO**

On devrait peut-être déjà avancer vers le parc aquatique...

_Tetsuya est venu voir Dorémi._

**TETSUYA**

Je te parie un cheesecake que je fais plus de longueurs que toi, Doraemon !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Mais, va chier ! J'ai pas envie de parier avec un tocard comme toi !

**TETSUYA**

Avoue que tu sais déjà à l'avance que t'as perdu !

**ONPU (h.c.)**

Dorémi ! Coucou !

_Dorémi se retourne. Elle voit Onpu arriver en direction du groupe. Dorémi lui fait frénétiquement signe._

**DOREMI**

_(joyeusement)_

Onpu ! Salut, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Ça va, Dorémi ? T'as bien dormi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, super bien ! J'ai rêvé que je faisais des longueurs de bassin avec toi !

_Onpu rit._

**ONPU**

Je n'en doute pas...

**DOREMI**

C'est vraiment génial que t'aie accepté de venir à cette sortie avec nous !

**ONPU**

Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. J'ai apporté mon plus beau maillot. Tu vas l'a-do-rer !

**TETSUYA**

Hé, hé, hé... Je vois que l'amour est dans le pré... AÏE !!!!

_Tetsuya reçoit le cartable de Dorémi en pleine figure, et tombe par terre. Les deux délégués, Masaharu et Sachiko, se placent devant le groupe._

**SACHIKO**

_(à haute voix)_

Bon, les gars, écoutez !... Écoutez moi deux secondes, s'il-vous-plaît !

_Progressivement, tout le monde commence à se taire._

**SACHIKO**

Bien... Tout le monde est là ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Ouais !

**SACHIKO**

OK. Moi et Mass allons vous distribuer un ticket d'entrée chacun. Avant d'aller vers les cabines, vous devez montrer vos tickets à la dame de l'accueil. En attendant, on va se regrouper par classe ! La deuxième classe, vous me suivez ?

**MASAHARU**

Classe un, avec moi !

_Chaque élève rejoint le groupe correspondant à sa classe._

**YUJI**

_(tout sourire)_

Hihihi... A moi toutes les filles...

_Takao, qui l'a entendu, s'approche de lui avec un air menaçant._

**TAKAO**

Hé ! Je te rappelle que l'année dernière, on a failli se faire jeter dehors à cause de tes conneries ! Alors, un conseil : tu te tiens à carreaux !

_Masaru se joint à Takao._

**MASARU**

Ouais ! Et si je te vois toucher Hazuki, je te jure que je te coule au fond du grand bassin !

_Yuji avale sa salive. Avant de passer à la séquence suivante, un dernier plan en plongée montre les enfants en train de passer l'entrée du parc._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINES**

_Dorémi quitte sa cabine, portant son maillot (le même que dans l'épisode 14), puis se dirige vers les casiers. Elle place son sac dans un des casiers, en même temps que Hazuki à côté d'elle. Cette dernière est en train de mettre un bonnet de bain sur sa tête et remplace ses lunettes normales par des lunettes de natation._

**DOREMI**

T'as changé de maillot ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais... J'ai mis celui-ci car il est plus confortable quand je nage. Et aujourd'hui, je pense que j'en aurais bien besoin...

**DOREMI**

Ouais... J'espère surtout que Aiko arrivera à surmonter très rapidement sa peur de l'eau. J'aimerais pas qu'elle manque de se noyer une nouvelle fois !

**ONPU**

Alors ?

_Dorémi et Hazuki se tournent vers Onpu... qui a mis un bikini !_

**ONPU**

T'en penses quoi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(admirative)_

AHH, je l'adore !... Je veux le même !

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ?

**ONPU**

Je l'ai testé pour une grande marque de vêtements de plage. Du coup, je l'ai eu gratuitement !

**DOREMI**

Tu l'as eu gratos, en plus ! T'as de la chance, toi !

**ONPU**

Et ouais. C'est ça l'avantage d'être célèbre.

**NANAKO**

Wouah ! Regardez Onpu !

_Un groupe de cinq filles (Nanako, Marina, Mint, Sachiko et Keiko) regarde Onpu avec admiration._

**MARINA**

Qu'il est beau, ton maillot !

**SACHIKO**

T'es super jolie !

**MINT**

Ça te va tellement bien, en plus !

**KEIKO**

T'as de la chance. Ma mère ne veut pas que je porte ce genre de maillot !

_Onpu rit._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Retour à l'extérieur du parc aquatique. Un bus s'arrête juste devant. Dès que les portes s'ouvrent, on peut entendre Reika s'énerver. Elle descend du bus avec Kaori._

**REIKA**

C'était la dernière fois que je prenait les transports en communs ! Si c'est pour monter dans un bus conduit par un employé aussi peu ponctuel que vous !

**CONDUCTEUR (h.c.)**

Oui, mais,... ce n'est pas ma faute si---

**REIKA**

Et n'employez pas ce ton avec moi, monsieur ! Je peux demander à mon père de vous coller un procès !

_La porte du bus se referme. Reika fusille le conducteur du regard tandis que le bus s'en va._

**REIKA**

Grr... Mais, quel goujat ! La prochaine fois, je demanderai à Kitano de me conduire.

**KAORI**

Laisse, Reika... Essayons plutôt de rentrer.

_Reika et Kaori courent en direction du parc aquatique._

**Séquence 5**

_Début d'un montage musical._

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Un plan en travelling nous permet de découvrir à quoi ressemble ce fameux parc de l'intérieur : nombreuses piscines, nombreux toboggans, un jacuzzi,..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Plusieurs garçons et filles des deux classes rentrent à l'intérieur du parc, la plupart étant impressionnés. Peu après, Onpu s'avance vers les garçons, qui se précipitent vers elle. Onpu finit par être encerclée par plusieurs garçons de la classe, mais ça la fait plutôt rire..._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR UN DES TOBOGGANS**

_Trois garçons dévalent un toboggan, l'air tout sourires._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR UN AUTRE TOBOGGAN**

_Suivi par Marina et Takao qui quittent un toboggan, assis sur une grosse bouée. Il se retrouvent dans une piscine._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR JACUZZI**

_Onpu se relaxe dans l'un des jacuzzis du parc aquatique. Quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule, la faisant se retourner. Il s'agit de Yuji, accompagné de Yukata, et Toyokazu. Ils voudraient aller dans le jacuzzi aussi..._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR PISCINE A VAGUES**

_Plusieurs personnes, dont au moins cinq de l'école, sont dans la piscine à vagues en pleine action._

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR CABINES**

_Reika et Kaori, toutes deux en maillot, se dirigent vers les douches. Reika semble exaspérée à en juger son air furieux et sa démarche rigide._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR ZONE DE BRONZAGE**

_Masaharu et Sachiko sont allés à la zone de bronzage, au dessus de laquelle se trouve une baie vitrée. Tous deux sont assis dans des transats. Masaharu sirote un verre de jus d'orange, jusqu'à ce que Onpu passe devant lui. Il la suit du regard, puis se lève. Mais Sachiko le rattrape. Masaharu se rassoit avec un air faussement innocent._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BASSIN DE NATATION**

_Dorémi, Aiko, Hazuki et Masaru se sont rendus à un bassin de natation._

**AIKO**

C'est vraiment vrai, cette histoire de brevet ?

**MASARU**

Oui, bien sûr ! Hazuki a obtenu un brevet de natation à l'âge de 7 ans. Elle nage super bien ! _(à Hazuki)_ Tu lui montres, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui !

_Hazuki se place sur un tremplin de plongeon, puis se tourne vers Aiko._

**HAZUKI**

Essaie de bien regarder mes mouvements de bras et de jambes, ça te sera utile pour apprendre comment te déplacer dans l'eau !

_Hazuki regarde le bassin. Puis elle plonge, et commence à faire une longueur en crawl, sous les regards impressionnés de Dorémi et Aiko. Onpu les rejoint._

**ONPU**

Alors ? Ça va toujours ?

**DOREMI**

Regarde...

_Onpu regarde en direction de l'endroit désigné du doigt par Dorémi. Hazuki a déjà atteint l'autre bout du bassin._

**ONPU**

C'est Hazuki, là-bas ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Elle est en train de faire une démonstration de nage à Aiko !

**ONPU**

Ah... Elle a l'air douée.

**MASARU**

Très douée, même. C'est la meilleure nageuse de la classe.

_Hazuki termine sa longueur de bassin, et s'arrête juste devant les autres._

**AIKO**

Eh ben, Hazuki ! Là, tu m'épates !

**HAZUKI**

Tu vois que je mentais pas quand je disais que j'étais une très bonne nageuse ! Maintenant... Ça va être à toi d'aller dans l'eau.

_Mine plus inquiète d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Euh... Déjà ?

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Reika et Kaori se déplacent en direction du bassin de natation. Reika repère ses cinq camarades._

**REIKA**

Oh, splendide. Cette petite bêcheuse d'Onpu Segawa est là aussi. Comme si l'on n'avait guère assez de problèmes...

**KAORI**

Et... C'est normal qu'Aiko soit plantée là devant la piscine ?... On dirait qu'elle a peur d'aller dedans.

**REIKA**

Elle, peur de l'eau ? C'est insensé !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BASSIN DE NATATION**

_Aiko se trouve devant un petit escalier qui mène dans le bassin. Elle regarde en direction de l'eau, ses expressions faciales et sa posture indiquant de la peur. Hazuki et Masaru s'approchent d'elle._

**MASARU**

Tu descends pas ?

**AIKO**

_(apeurée)_

Je... J'ose pas. Je vais me noyer.

**HAZUKI**

Mais non, tu peux mal... Il n'y a que 70 centimètres de profondeur après l'escalier.

**AIKO**

T... T'es sure ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, sure... Tu veux qu'on t'emmène dans le bassin ?

_Pas de réponse._

**MASARU**

Bonne idée. Donne-moi une main, puis tu donnes l'autre à Hazuki. D'accord ?

**AIKO**

Euhh... D'accord...

_Donnant une main à Hazuki et Masaru, Aiko se laisse entraîner vers le bassin, de plus en plus apeuré. Dès qu'elle pose les pieds dans l'eau, elle ferme les yeux et se met à gémir._

**AIKO**

Non ! Non !... J'y arrive pas ! Je veux sortir !!

**HAZUKI**

N'aie pas peur, Aiko !

**MASARU**

Garde les yeux fermés s'il le faut.

_Masaru et Hazuki entraînent Aiko à l'intérieur du bassin, et s'arrêtent à l'extrémité du bassin. Aiko ouvre les yeux, et dès qu'elle voit qu'elle n'a de l'eau que jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, elle pousse un ouf de soulagement._

**ONPU**

Pauvre Aiko... Elle tremble tellement elle a peur.

**DOREMI**

Pourvu que ça change rapidement...

**HAZUKI**

Bon... Commençons par l'essentiel. Est-ce que tu sais mettre ta tête dans l'eau ?

_Mine apeurée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(bégaye)_

Que... Que... Comment ça, « mettre ma tête dans l'eau » ?

**HAZUKI**

T'inquiète pas, il ne t’arrivera rien. Il te suffit d'inspirer profondément avant d'aller sous l'eau. Au pire, place une main sur ta bouche et ton nez. Regarde comment je fais !

_Hazuki prend une grande inspiration, se couvre la bouche et s'assied dans l'eau, sous le regard inquiet d'Aiko. Hazuki reste quelques secondes sous l'eau, avant de se relever._

**HAZUKI**

Allez, à ton tour, maintenant !

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... Je... J'suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi...

**MASARU**

Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Donc... D'abord, t'inspires, puis après, je t'aide à aller sous l'eau.

_Masaru place une main sur la tête d'Aiko._

**MASARU**

A mon signal,... Un... Deux... Trois !

_Masaru pousse Aiko sous l'eau. Cette dernière tente de se débattre et avale de l'eau sans le faire exprès. Elle se redresse en toussant._

**MASARU**

Bon... A peu près...

_Reika et Kaori rejoignent Onpu et Dorémi._

**REIKA**

Tiens, tiens ! Onpu Segawa et Dorémi Harukaze ! Quelle bonne surprise !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé, mais... Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

**REIKA**

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ma chère, je fais partie intégrante de ta classe. Donc...

**KAORI**

Aiko va bien ? Je la voyais un peu hésitante devant le bassin...

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Je te signale que Aiko a eu un accident, et qu'elle fait tout son possible pour surpasser sa peur de l'eau et apprendre à nager !

**REIKA**

Non, sans blague ! Me dis-tu que Aiko, l'athlète écervelée par excellence, ne sait guère nager !

**KAORI**

Ça ferait un excellent scoop pour le journal de l'école, ça !

_Aiko, qui a entendu les deux filles, se retourne furieusement sur elles._

**MASARU**

T'occupe pas d'elles. Regarde plutôt ce que je fais...

_Masaru simule un mouvement de brasse. Aiko le reproduit._

**MASARU**

_(répétant quelque fois)_

Plié. Tendu.

_Masaru s'arrête._

**MASARU**

Tu vois, la brasse, c'est faire ce mouvement-là avec les bras ET les jambes en même temps. Tu saisis ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

**MASARU**

OK. Maintenant, tu vas me donner les mains... Puis tu vas essayer de tendre ton corps le plus possible.

_Inquiète, Aiko commence à s'allonger dans l'eau. Elle n'ose toutefois pas décoller ses pieds._

**HAZUKI**

Vas-y, tends tes jambes ! Je te retiens.

_Aiko commence à tendre ses jambes, craintivement. Reika la regarde avec un air hautain, et en riant._

**REIKA**

Alors ? Tu fais moins la maligne, Aiko ?

_Aiko, Masaru et Hazuki se retournent furieusement sur Reika._

**MASARU**

_(s'énerve)_

Tu la fermes, Tamaki !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Hé ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi !... Kaori, hors de question de foutre ça dans ton torchon, hein !

**HAZUKI**

Laisse, Aiko... Occupe-toi plutôt de ta brasse.

**AIKO**

Et, comment je fais ?

**HAZUKI**

Il te suffit de reproduire avec tes jambes le mouvement que Masaru a fait avec ses bras. Tu essaies ?

_Aiko commence à faire un mouvement de brasse avec ses jambes._

**REIKA**

A ce propos, que pensez-vous du bikini que j'ai acheté en Angleterre ?

**DOREMI**

Honnêtement ? Il est moche, vulgaire, et en plus ça ne te vas pas du tout !

**REIKA**

Ah... Tu rêverais d'en posséder un comme ça ? Il en jette beaucoup trop pour toi ?

**ONPU**

T'as raison, Tamaki.

**REIKA**

Ah ! Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord !

**ONPU**

Ton bikini est à jeter. Le mien, au moins, il me cache suffisamment de peau.

_Mine choquée de Reika. Kaori se met à ricaner._

**MASARU**

Bien... Tu te sens capable de faire une longueur en brasse, Aiko ? Tu fais les mouvements qu'on vient de te montrer.

**AIKO**

Je vais essayer.

**MASARU**

Je te lâche, alors ?

_Aiko hoche la tête pour confirmer. Masaru lâche Aiko. Cette dernière lutte pour rester à la surface._

**HAZUKI**

Ne force pas, Aiko !

**AIKO**

_(à elle-même)_

C'est facile à dire, tiens !

_De son côté, Reika et Onpu continuent à s'échanger des piques._

**ONPU**

Tu devrais un peu redescendre sur Terre avant de donner des leçons.

**REIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Tu oses me traiter de « donneuse de leçons » ? Pour une actrice connue, je te trouve bien impertinente ! _(à Kaori)_ Et toi, cesse ces ricanements ! _(de nouveau à Onpu)_ Il me semble que tu tentes bien d'avoir du succès auprès de garçons avec ton maillot du tiers-monde !

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Bon, premièrement, je pense que je n'ai pas été la première à faire ça ici aujourd'hui. Et deuxièmement, j'ai testé ce « maillot du tiers-monde » pour une marque de vêtements importante, et plus d'avoir cet exemplaire gratuitement. Troisièmement, ce bikini convient à mon corps. Pas comme le tien, dont le haut est rembourré pour faire genre.

_Reika rougit d'embarras, tandis que Kaori se retient de rire._

**ONPU**

Et puis, c'est clairement pas un cliché atomique de la bourgeoise coincée du cul, hautaine et réactionnaire, qui va avoir du succès auprès des garçons. Tu devrais noter ça quelque part, Reika...

_Kaori finit par éclater de rire. Après quelques secondes, Reika explose de colère et pousse Kaori en direction du bassin. Celle-ci se retrouve dans le bassin, manquant de heurter Hazuki et Masaru dans sa chute. Masaru se tourne furieusement vers Reika._

**MASARU**

_(en colère)_

Putain, mais... T'es pas bien dans ta tête, ou quoi ?

**REIKA**

_(en colère)_

Toi, le délinquant juvénile, je te prierais de te taire !

_Hazuki aide Kaori à se relever. Les lunettes de cette dernière ont disparu._

**HAZUKI**

Kaori ? Ça va ?

**KAORI**

Mes... Mes lunettes ? Tu m'as fait perdre mes lunettes, Reika !

**REIKA**

Ah, je t'avais prévenue ! Que ça te serve de leçon pour t'être ouvertement moquée de moi !

**AIKO**

Aïe ! Oh, putain !! AÏEEEE !!!

_Les cris d'Aiko attirent l'attention de tout le monde. Cette dernière se débat frénétiquement dans l'eau; elle coule._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée, toux)_

HAZUKI !!! HAZUKI !!

**HAZUKI**

_(rapidement)_

Tiens bon, j'arrive !

_Hazuki commence à nager en crawl jusqu'à Aiko, le plus rapidement possible, alors que cette dernière tente de rester à la surface. Dorémi et Onpu suivent Hazuki sur le bord de la piscine. Aiko perd tous ses moyens. Hazuki parvient à atteindre Aiko, et la saisit par les épaules._

**HAZUKI**

Voilà, je suis là ! Détends-toi.

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Ah, putain... !

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

**AIKO**

Je me suis fait une crampe à la jambe gauche ! Ça fait putain de mal !... AÏE ! Sors-moi de là, vite !

**HAZUKI**

OK ! Tiens bon !

_Hazuki arrive à entraîner Aiko vers l'échelle. Elle grimpe avec Aiko sur son dos._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, tu peux m'aider à la porter ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'arrive !

_Dorémi et Hazuki, suivies par Onpu, portent Aiko, qui gémit de douleur, jusqu'à la zone de repos. Elles la posent sur un transat._

**DOREMI**

T'as mal où ?

**AIKO**

_(désignant sa jambe)_

Là, au niveau du mollet...

**HAZUKI**

OK... Je vais essayer de te soigner à l'ancienne.

_Hazuki saisit le pied gauche d'Aiko et commence à le manipuler pour détendre la crampe. Aiko gémit._

**HAZUKI**

C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas forcer. Ça t'évite d'attraper des crampes.

**AIKO**

Oui, mais--- Nghh !! Mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes ! Je--- AH!... C'est la première fois que je nage !... Grah !! Sa mère, ça fait mal !

**MASARU**

_(depuis le bassin)_

Tout va bien, là-bas ?

**HAZUKI**

Aiko s'est fait une crampe à la jambe ! On essaie de la lui détendre !

**MASARU**

_(depuis le bassin)_

D'accord ! Je vous rejoins après, il faut que j'aide Kaori à retrouver ses lunettes !

**HAZUKI**

OK !

_Peu après, Reika, toujours de mauvaise humeur, rejoint le groupe._

**REIKA**

_(en colère)_

Franchement, Onpu, je suis véritablement outrée ! Comment une personne aussi adulée peut-elle se montrer aussi impertinente envers une personne issue des hautes sphères ?

**ONPU**

Euh... Excuse-moi, hein ? On comprend rien à ce que tu dis ! Tu peux aussi utiliser un langage plus courant.

**REIKA**

Et tu continues, en plus ! Ah bravo. Je vois que l'influence de Dorémi et toute sa bande ne te réussit pas !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Écoute, Tamaki ! Si t'es venue ici juste pour nous pourrir l’ambiance, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Ouais, fous le camp ! Pouffiasse !

**REIKA**

Excellente idée, tiens ! C'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas ! Je n'ai guère de temps à perdre avec des basses-classes dans vos genres !

_Les quatre filles se retournent sur Reika, en colère._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

_(en même temps)_

Casse-toi, Tamaki !

**REIKA**

Oh !... Quelle impolitesse !

_Reika s'éloigne du groupe. Dans le bassin, Kaori a enfin retrouvé ses lunettes._

**KAORI**

Ouf ! C'est bien ma paire ! Merci, Masaru.

**MASARU**

De rien, Kaori...

_Reika s'approche du bord du bassin, fusillant Kaori du regard._

**REIKA**

Kaori, sors de ce bassin ! Nous partons !

**KAORI**

Comment ça ? J'ai envie de rester me baigner, moi !

**REIKA**

Cela m'est complètement égal ! Maintenant, ramène ton postérieur ici !

**KAORI**

Non !

**REIKA**

Fais comme bon te semble, moi, je m'en vais !

_Reika repart de son côté. Kaori soupire, et quitte le bassin. Les filles la regardent partir._

**ONPU**

Pfiou ! Elle s'est enfin cassée.

**DOREMI**

N'empêche... Je me demande si tu n'as pas été un peu dure avec elle.

**AIKO**

Oh, non ! Elle méritait que ça ! Quelqu'un pour enfin lui dégonfler sa grosse tête !

**ONPU**

Ouais. Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec moi...

**HAZUKI**

Tu te sens capable de recommencer, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Non, je pense pas... Je crois que je vais rester ici.

**HAZUKI**

T'es sure ?

**AIKO**

Ouais... Allez jouer sans moi.

**HAZUKI**

OK, comme tu veux...

_Onpu jette un regard complice à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Tiens, Dorémi ? Le rêve dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure... Ça te dirait de le réaliser maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Hein ?

**ONPU**

Est-ce que tu voudrais... faire quelques longueurs de bassin avec moi ?

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BASSIN DE NATATION**

_Onpu et Dorémi nagent dans un des couloirs du bassin et s'envoyant de l'eau et en riant. Sur le couloir d'à côté, Hazuki et Masaru nagent en parfaite synchronisation. Aiko, elle, reste sur le côté. Assise dans son transat, elle regarde les autres nager._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

J'espère que je pourrai un jour vaincre cette foutue peur de l'eau...

_Maki, une élève de sa classe, passe à côté d'elle._

**MAKI**

Hé, Aiko ? Ça te dirait d'essayer le grand toboggan avec nous ?

**AIKO**

Non, merci ! Je... Je préfère rester ici.

**MAKI**

OK !

_Maki repart de son côté._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINES**

_Kaori a remis ses vêtements normaux. Elle range ses affaires de piscine et soupire._

**KAORI**

_(à elle-même)_

C'est pas juste... On n'est même pas restées une demi-heure.

_Kaori referme son sac et remet ses lunettes. Ensuite, on entend quelqu'un pleurer silencieusement, ce qui attire l'attention de Kaori._

**KAORI**

Reika ?

_Kaori prend son sac, puis quitte sa cabine. Elle se dirige vers la porte de la cabine d'à côté, d'où proviennent les pleurs. Elle frappe à la porte._

**KAORI**

Reika, c'est toi qui pleures comme ça ?

_Un plan dans la cabine de Reika nous permet de découvrir que cette dernière pleure. Elle est tellement démoralisée qu'elle en a oublié de se changer !_

**KAORI**

Reika ?... Je peux rentrer ?

**REIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Comme bon te semble...

_Reika déverrouille sa cabine. Kaori ouvre la porte et rentre dans la cabine._

**KAORI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**REIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est à cause de cette petite bêcheuse d'Onpu Segawa ! Elle--- Elle m'a humiliée devant plusieurs personnes !

**KAORI**

Bah, en même temps... T'aurais peut-être pas du t'afficher auprès d'Onpu comme ça; tu sais bien qu'elle est bien plus populaire que toi.

**REIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Parce que je le suis, moi ? Tout le monde me rejette, alors que je suis issue d'une riche et puissante famille d'entrepreneurs ! Qu'ai-je de moins qu'une actrice surestimée, ou une impulsive aux cheveux rouges dont le père travaille pour un magazine de pêche insignifiant ??

**KAORI**

Je ne sais pas...

**REIKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Dis plutôt que tu n'oses guère le dire... Tu dois sans doute penser ce que toute la plèbe de cette classe pense de moi...

**KAORI**

Non, non, au contraire ! Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi, quand même. Je serais pas venue te voir dans ta cabine, sinon !

_Reika se tourne vers Kaori._

**KAORI**

Oh, allez... Oublie cette histoire. Si tu veux, je te raccompagne chez toi.

**REIKA**

Merci de prendre la peine de me comprendre...

**KAORI**

Je t'attends à l'accueil, d'accord ?

**REIKA**

Je remets ma robe et je te rejoint...

_Kaori repart en direction de l'accueil. Reika referme sa cabine à clé, prend sa grande robe orange, la met, puis soupire tristement._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Reika et Kaori quittent le parc aquatique par l'entrée principale et se déplacent dans le parking, en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Kaori tient un appareil photo en main._

**KAORI**

Je penses que tu devrais trouver un bon moyen de canaliser tes insécurités.

**REIKA**

Tiens donc ? Comme quoi, par exemple ?

**KAORI**

Bah... Je ne sais pas. Faire du sport, par exemple ? Tu fais du sport ?

**REIKA**

Je pratique le tennis à mes heures perdues... Mais, mis à part cela, non. Je ne fais guère beaucoup de sport.

**KAORI**

Moi, je me suis lancée dans la photographie ! Quand je m'ennuie, je prends mon appareil photo, et je pars photographier ou filmer le paysage, les oiseaux, les gens, et cætera... Et j'adore ça !

**REIKA**

Hum. Je n'y vois pas grand intérêt, à mon humble avis... Penses-tu que je pourrais plutôt me lancer dans la mode ? Le mannequinat ?

**KAORI**

T'es sure ? C'est pas parce que ça marche pour Onpu que ça serait le cas pour toi !

**REIKA**

Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis blonde, grande, gracieuse,... C'est ce que recherchent les gens de ce métier, je me trompe ?...

**KAORI**

Aucune idée...

_Les filles arrivent devant l'arrêt de bus. Mais Reika se dirige vers la cabine téléphonique juste à côté._

**KAORI**

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas prendre le bus ?

**REIKA**

Non, pas cette fois. Je préfère appeler mon majordome pour qu'il vienne nous récupérer ici.

_Reika insère quelques pièces de monnaie dans le téléphone, puis décroche. Trois tonalités plus tard..._

**KITANO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, allô ?

**REIKA**

Kitano ? C'est Reika à l'appareil. Pourriez-vous venir nous chercher au parc aquatique, s'il-vous-plaît ?

**KITANO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, mademoiselle.

**REIKA**

Vous prendriez combien de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ?

**KITANO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Une dizaine de minutes, je dirais.

**REIKA**

Bien. A tout de suite, Kitano.

_Reika raccroche._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MANOIR DE REIKA**

_Vue en plongée du manoir de la famille Tamaki. Une luxueuse berline entre dans la cour et se gare._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE REIKA**

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Reika et Kaori entrent à l'intérieur._

**KAORI**

_(impressionnée)_

Ouah ! C'est ta chambre ? Qu'est ce que c'est grand, dis donc !

_Elle remarque le poste de télévision au fond de la chambre, et s'y approche._

**KAORI**

T'as même ta propre télé ?... Et un lecteur DVD ?

**REIKA**

Hé, laisse cela tranquille ! Je tiens à tout ceci.

_Kaori s'écarte du lecteur._

**KAORI**

Oh, pardon... Je... J'ai juste un bête magnétoscope, moi...

**REIKA**

Pourtant, un lecteur de DVD n'est pas si cher que ça.

_Reika se dirige vers son lit, et s'y allonge en soupirant._

**REIKA**

Ce n'est guère un bon jour pour Reika Tamaki...

**KAORI**

Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ?

**REIKA**

Oui. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

_Pas de réponse._

**REIKA**

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

**KAORI**

T'as l'air bien préoccupée, Reika.

**REIKA**

En effet. Je commence à me demander si Dorémi et ses amies ne douteraient pas de quelque chose... Autrement, elles n’essaieraient guère de m'écarter comme ça.

**KAORI**

Non... T'es parano. Je suis sure qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

**REIKA**

Et pourtant, tu as bien failli attirer l'attention dernièrement en prenant des photos près de ce vendeur de malbouffe ou elles travaillent... Comment s’appelait cet endroit, encore ?

**KAORI**

« Maho-Do » ?

**REIKA**

Oui, voilà... Et maintenant que cette starlette de discompte d'Onpu Segawa est des leurs, les paparazzi vont s'en mêler.

**KAORI**

J'aurais pu te proposer de me fondre dans la masse dans ce cas-là, mais je risquerais de me faire repérer.

**REIKA**

Hum... _(pause)_ Tiens, à ce propos ? As-tu pu faire le tirage de toutes tes photographies jusqu'ici ?

_Kaori fait frénétiquement « oui » de la tête._

**KAORI**

Hmm-hmm ! Toutes les sept !... Mais, elles sont toutes à la maison.

**REIKA**

Oh, peu m'importe... Celle que tu m'as montrée m'a parue correcte. Je vais te faire confiance pour les autres.

**KAORI**

D'accord... Sinon, je dois continuer à en faire, des photos ?

**REIKA**

Aussi longtemps que possible. Il faut attendre le bon moment...

_Reika jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge : 12 heures 30._

**REIKA**

Tiens... Pourrais-tu aller voir Kitano et lui demander d'aller chercher un plateau-déjeuner pour chacune de nous deux, et de nous servir des jus d'orange ?

**KAORI**

Ouais, d'accord !

_Kaori sort de la chambre._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER**

_Dans la salle à manger, Kitano repasse un vêtement au moyen d'un fer. Kaori entre dans la pièce et se place devant le majordome. Ce dernier la remarque._

**KAORI**

Euh... Bonjour, monsieur Kitano... Reika vous demande d'aller acheter deux plateaux-déjeuner et de nous servir du jus d'orange pour chacune de nous deux...

**KITANO**

Oui, mademoiselle Shimakura... Je m'occupe des jus d'orange, d'abord.

_Le majordome se dirige vers la cuisine. Il ouvre une armoire et en sort deux verres et un plateau. Kaori la suit._

**KAORI**

Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour les Tamaki ?

**KITANO**

Cela va bientôt faire vingt ans...

_Kitano ouvre le réfrigérateur et en sort une brique de jus d'orange._

**KITANO (cont.)**

J'ai rejoint la famille en tant que majordome lorsque Monsieur Tamaki n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le précédent venait alors juste de décéder.

**KAORI**

Oh,... Je suis vraiment désolée.

**KITANO**

Ce n'est guère grave...

_Après avoir préparé les verres de jus d'orange et les avoir posé sur un plateau, Kitano le tend à Kaori._

**KITANO**

Tenez, voici les boissons.

_Kaori prend le plateau._

**KITANO (cont.)**

N'oubliez pas d'informer mademoiselle Tamaki de mon absence afin d'acheter les plateaux-déjeuner...

**KAORI**

Pas de problème... Merci, monsieur Kitano.

**KITANO**

De rien, mademoiselle...

_Kitano se dirige vers la sortie, tandis que Kaori emporte le plateau vers l'étage._

**KITANO**

_(pensée uniquement)_

Cette jeune fille me paraît bien plus polie et mieux élevée que n'importe quel membre de cette famille...

_Kitano quitte la maison._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE REIKA**

_Reika est restée dans sa chambre. Elle place un mètre ruban par-dessus sa robe, autour de la poitrine... Kaori rentre à l'intérieur avec le plateau. Surprise, Reika cache son mètre derrière son dos (à la vue de Kaori, donc)._

**KAORI**

J'ai les jus ! Kitano est par--- _(elle remarque le mètre ruban)_ Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ?

**REIKA**

_(embarrassée)_

Oh !... Euh... Je... Je mesurais les dimensions de ma chambre... pour y installer... du papier-peint.

_Mine dubitative de Kaori._

**KAORI**

Avec ta robe ?

_Kaori remarque ensuite le haut de bikini de Reika posé sur le lit, puis soupire..._

**KAORI**

T'étais encore en train de te mesurer, c'est ça ?

_Long flottement, suivi par le soupir de Reika._

**REIKA**

Tu devrais plutôt essayer de comprendre... Je fait tout pour paraître attirante, mais je ne peux guère me vanter de mon enveloppe naturelle.

**KAORI**

Euh... J'ai rien compris.

**REIKA**

Je voudrais avoir le physique d'une dame adulte, voilà ! Onpu avait raison tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle disait que mon bikini était rembourré...

_Kaori s'approche du lit, et prend le vêtement._

**KAORI**

Ah, oui. C'est rembourré... Tu n'as toujours pas de poitrine, alors ?

**REIKA**

Non, pas du tout ! J'ai l'air d'en avoir d'ordinaire, mais en réalité... C'est parce que je porte des soutiens-gorges rembourrés.

**KAORI**

_(incrédule)_

Tu portes des--- Oh, c'est pas vrai... T'as pas du tout l'âge d'en porter ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es si complexée par ton physique ?

**REIKA**

Et pourtant, on ne peut guère dire que je n'essaye pas... Quand tu penses qu'il suffit à Onpu Segawa, qui a toujours le physique d'une petite fille, de jeter un simple regard à un garçon pour l'attirer instantanément ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis plus laide et repoussante qu'il n'y paraît...

**KAORI**

Oh, arrête. Je t'envie, tu sais ! Moi, j'ai une bonne grosse tête de geek avec les lunettes en prime. Ça, c'est repoussant. Toi, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure... T'es blonde, t'es grande,... t'es plus ou moins gracieuse... Je sais même pas ce que « gracieux » veut dire, mais bon...

**REIKA**

Ce... Est-ce vrai, ce que tu dis là ?

**KAORI**

Bien sur !

_Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Reika._

**REIKA**

Toi, au moins, tu fais l'effort d'accepter que j'aie des problèmes malgré tout...

_Reika enlace fermement Kaori, qui se sent tout de même un peu à l'étroit..._

**KAORI**

_(serrée)_

Hé !... Me serre pas trop fort...

**REIKA**

_(en larmes)_

Merci d'être ma seule amie, Kaori...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR DOUCHES puis CASIERS DU PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Retour au parc aquatique. Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu quittent les douches et se dirigent vers leur casiers. Dorémi termine de s'essuyer._

**DOREMI**

Ah... Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! C'est naze qu'on doive déjà partir...

**ONPU**

On aura probablement d'autres occasions de revenir ici. Hein, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ce sera quand tu veux ! Je suis toujours prête à faire des activités avec la plus belle fille de l'univers !

_Onpu rigole._

**ONPU**

Arrête, t'es en train de me flatter.

**DOREMI**

Si, si, je suis sérieuse ! Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu faisais pour avoir un aussi joli corps !

**ONPU**

Oh, c'est simple : une bonne alimentation, et un peu d'exercice. Pour le reste, c'est Dame Nature qui s'en charge.

**HAZUKI**

Tu n'utilises même pas de maquillage ?

**ONPU**

Non, pas du tout ! J'en ai pas besoin !

**HAZUKI**

Hé ben... T'as vraiment du bol.

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko atteignent leur casier. Onpu continue sa marche, car son casier se trouvent un peu plus loin._

**ONPU**

Mon casier se trouve plus loin. On se rejoint à la sortie ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

_Les trois autres filles commencent à sortir leurs affaires de leur casier._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ?

**DOREMI**

Tu penses que tu arriveras à bien nager, un jour ?

**AIKO**

J'en sais rien... J'ai déjà bien galéré aujourd'hui, même en faisant un bête mouvement de brasse. Et... L'eau, ça me fout encore une trouille bleue.

**DOREMI**

T'as pas envie de te noyer, c'est ça ?

_Aiko fait « non » de la tête._

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais... Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais tenir en sur-place dans l'eau. Il faut garder la tête haute, et bien travailler sur ta respiration et tes mouvements de jambes.

**AIKO**

Oh ? Rien que ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Rien que ça.

_Hazuki remet ses lunettes normales._

**HAZUKI**

Je vois beaucoup mieux avec mes lunettes normales, quand même...

**AIKO**

Et sinon, à part ça... A part le crawl ou la brasse sur le ventre, y'a pas plus facile comme mouvements de natation ?

**HAZUKI**

Si, bien sur ! Tu peux nager sur le dos, par exemple... Enfin,... Si jamais t'as besoin qu'on te donne des cours de natation, maintenant, tu sais qui appeler !

**AIKO**

Ouais, bien sur...

**DOREMI**

Bon... On irait pas se changer ? Le parc ferme dans vingt minutes.

**AIKO**

Si, si, on y va...

_Les filles se dirigent vers leurs cabines respectives._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARKING DU PARC AQUATIQUE**

_Parmi quelques autres élèves de l'école, on voit les trois filles, maintenant en tenue normale, quitter le parc. Un klaxon de voiture attire leur attention._

**ONPU**

Oh, tiens ! C'est la voiture de ma Maman.

_En effet, la voiture personnelle de la mère d'Onpu (une Nissan Primera) se gare juste devant l'entrée._

**AIKO**

C'est marrant, je m'attendais à une limousine...

_Miho, la mère d'Onpu, baisse sa vitre._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu viens, ma chérie ? Je te ramène à la maison !

**ONPU**

Ouais, j'arrive !

_Onpu se tourne une dernière fois vers ses trois amies._

**ONPU**

Bon, il faut que j'y aille... Vous attendez quelqu'un, vous aussi ?

**DOREMI**

Non... Nous, on doit reprendre les transports en commun.

**ONPU**

D'accord. Allez, je mets les voiles !

_Onpu s'avance vers la voiture de sa mère. Elle fait signe à Dorémi, Aiko et Hazuki, qui font de même._

**ONPU**

A lundi !

**DOREMI**

Au revoir ! Bonne soirée !

**AIKO**

Salut !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE MIHO SEGAWA**

_Onpu rentre dans la voiture de sa mère, et s'installe sur le siège avant non-conducteur._

**ONPU**

Salut, M'man. Ça va ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, ça va très bien. Et toi ? Ça s'est bien passé au parc aquatique ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, très bien ! C'est vraiment un super endroit.

_Miho démarre. Commence alors le trajet en direction de la maison d'Onpu._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'étaient tes nouvelles amies ?

**ONPU**

Oui... En fait, euh... Je suis surtout amie avec la fille aux cheveux rouges. Les deux autres sont plus des amies à elle.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, vraiment ? Et... Comment s'appelle cette petite, dis-moi ?

**ONPU**

Elle s'appelle... Dorémi.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

« Dorémi » ? Ce... C'est son vrai prénom ?

**ONPU**

Oui, je te jure ! C'est bien son vrai prénom.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh, d'accord...

**ONPU**

C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais... Je l'ai rencontrée dès le premier jour. En réalité, elle est fan de moi, et elle a passé toute la matinée à essayer de me faire signer sa cassette de « Tranche de vie ».

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est dingue, tu ne touche jamais rien sur ces cassettes. J'ai appris leur existence bien après leur sortie, pour ma part.

**ONPU**

Hum... Non, franchement, c'était la première élève de l'école à vraiment venir vers moi. Autant les garçons veulent juste me gratter une dédicace, autant Dorémi... Dorémi, je la considère comme ma première véritable amie, désormais.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu... Tu ne m'avais pas dis que t'en avais pas besoin ?

**ONPU**

Si, mais,... Voilà, c'était avant de voir Dorémi. Elle est marrante, elle déborde d'énergie, et surtout... elle est tellement gentille. Je passe vraiment des moments agréables avec elle.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi à ce sujet... Tu devais te sentir seule, par moments, sans personne à qui te confier, non ?

**ONPU**

Si, si, t'as raison.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, tu vois ? Tu devrais écouter ta mère plus souvent !

_Onpu rigole._

**ONPU**

J'ai fait toutes les attractions du parc avec Dorémi, d'ailleurs. J'ai acheté la photo souvenir d'une d'entre elles...

_Onpu sort ladite photo de son sac, et s'apprête à la montrer à sa mère._

**ONPU**

Tu veux la voir ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Euh... Ça risque d'être un peu difficile; je conduis... Tu me montreras ça à la maison, d'accord ?

**ONPU**

D'accord.

_Un court flottement s'ensuit._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, j'oubliais !... Papa a essayé de te téléphoner tout à l'heure.

_Intriguée, Onpu tourne la tête vers sa mère._

**ONPU**

Papa voulait me parler ? Quand est-ce qu'il a sonné ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Vers une heure de l'après-midi.

**ONPU**

Et... Il va bien ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, il va très bien... Pour l'instant, il pilote un vol en direction de Montréal, au Canada.

**ONPU**

Montréal ? C'est loin, ça !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est à une demi-journée de vol de Tokyo...

**ONPU**

Il doit quand même être très fatigué... Pas seulement avec tous les vols, mais... y'a les fuseaux horaires, aussi ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh, tu sais... Il est habitué, maintenant. Il m'a aussi dit de te dire qu'il entendait beaucoup parler de toi à la radio, et qu'il était très fier de toi.

**ONPU**

Hum... C'est dommage, j'ai pas pu lui parler cette fois...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ne t'en fais pas; il m'a promis de rappeler dès qu'il le pouvait.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ROUTE**

_Passage de la voiture de la mère d'Onpu à côté de la caméra placée en bord de route. Cette caméra se déplace ensuite vers le ciel..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Gros plan sur un ciel de nuit. La caméra fait un zoom arrière et rentre dans la chambre d'Onpu. Cette dernière s'approche de son lit, et s'y allonge avec sa photo-souvenir en main. Après quelques secondes, elle décide de la regarder. On y voit Dorémi et Onpu, dans une bouée, dévalant un toboggan, l'air de s'amuser._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai appris en quoi nouer des liens avec les gens, c'était important. En quoi c'est vital d'entretenir des relations avec une personne. De partager des choses avec elle. De m'amuser avec elle. L'amitié, en bref. Et cette personne,... c'est Dorémi... Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne ferait pas encadrer cette photo...

_Onpu pose la photo-souvenir sur sa table de nuit, puis se met dans sa couverture. Enfin, elle éteint sa veilleuse, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité totale..._

**FIN**


	17. Episode 17 - Le cinquième employé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dépassées par le succès du restaurant, les apprenties commencent à songer à augmenter leur effectif. C'est décidé, il faut un cinquième employé pour compléter l'équipe. Finalement, c'est un homme plutôt excentrique nommé Alexander, qui va décrocher le job...

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT JARDIN DE MAJORIKA**

_En guise de transition d'ouverture, Dorémi passe juste à côté de la caméra, en tenue de sorcière et en balai. On découvre qu'il s'agit d'une séance d'entraînement. Dorémi est en train de faire une « course » en balai, tout en suivant un trajet précis. Hazuki, Aiko (toutes deux habillées en sorcières), Onpu et Majorika la regardent._

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

Slalome entre les deux réverbères !!

_Dorémi s’exécute._

**MAJORIKA**

_(criant)_

C'est bien ! Maintenant, reviens !

_Dorémi fait demi-tour et se dirige vers le sol. Tout d'un coup, le balai se met à trembler._

**DOREMI**

Wow, wow ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Le balai se met à tourner sur place. Dorémi finit par perdre l'équilibre. Elle atterrit par terre. Le reste du groupe se précipite vers elle pour l'aider à se relever._

**AIKO**

Dorémi, ça va ??

**HAZUKI**

Tu n'es pas blessée ?

**DOREMI**

Ah, putain... Ce fichu balai me fait le coup à chaque fois !

_Une fois relevée, Majorika s'approche de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon,... C'était bien, excepté la grosse gamelle à la réception. Tu peux faire encore mieux.

**DOREMI**

Eh ben. Ça me fait une belle jambe.

**HAZUKI**

Reconnaissez que Dorémi s'est vachement améliorée ces derniers temps...

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Elle n'a pas raté un seul sortilège durant ces deux dernières séances ! Faut l'encourager !

_Bref flottement durant lequel Majorika réfléchit._

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, c'est pas faux. Elle s'améliore. _(à Dorémi)_ Mais que ça t'incite pas à te reposer sur tes lauriers ! Pratiquer l'art de la magie demande du travail avec acharnement.

**DOREMI**

_(pas si concernée que ça)_

Oui, oui, je sais...

**MAJORIKA**

T'as intérêt... Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On retourne dans le restaurant.

_Aiko et Hazuki se dirigent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment._

**AIKO**

Pfiou ! Je commençais à fatiguer.

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, moi aussi.

_Dorémi commence à les suivre, jusqu'à ce que Onpu l'interpelle._

**ONPU**

Hé, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Oui ?

**ONPU**

J'adore ta tenue de sorcière.

_Dorémi rit._

**DOREMI**

Merci...

_Onpu esquisse un petit sourire._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi. La voiture familiale arrive dans la rue et se gare dans l'allée._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE LA FAMILLE HARUKAZE**

_Haruka, à la place du conducteur, se tourne vers ses passagers : sa fille cadette Pop, et Hiroki, son camarade de classe que l'on a pu voir dans l'épisode 6._

**HARUKA**

Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés, Hiroki.

**HIROKI**

Oh ? Ce... C'est une maison ? Moi, j'habite dans un appartement.

**POP**

Tu vas voir, c'est bien plus grand que ton appart' ! Viens !

_Haruka ouvre une porte arrière de la voiture, puis Pop et Hiroki descendent. Tout le groupe se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de la maison._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka, Pop et Hiroki rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison._

**POP**

Voilà ! Bienvenue chez moi ! C'est cool, non ?

**HIROKI**

Ah, euh... Ouais. C'est grand.

_Keisuke rejoint le groupe._

**KEISUKE**

Salut, tout le monde ! _(à Hiroki)_ Bonjour, p'tit gars !

**HIROKI**

_(timidement)_

Euh... Bonjour.

**POP**

Hiroki, je te présente mon Papa. _(à son père)_ Papa, je te présente Hiroki.

_Keisuke serre la main à Hiroki._

**KEISUKE**

Ravi de te connaître, Hiroki. T'es dans la classe de Pop, j'imagine ?

**HIROKI**

Oui.

**POP**

Tu viens, Hiroki ? Je vais te montrer ma chambre !

**HIROKI**

Oui, oui, j'arrive...

_Hiroki et Pop se dirigent vers l'escalier._

**HARUKA**

Vous voulez quelque chose à manger, les enfants ? J'ai des cookies, si vous voulez !

**POP**

Non merci ! On a prévu d'aller à la nouvelle pâtisserie tout à l'heure !

**HARUKA**

D'accord.

_Une fois Pop et son copain montés à l'étage, Haruka s'approche de son mari._

**HARUKA**

_(tout bas)_

N'empêche... C'est déjà le cinquième garçon de sa classe qui vient à la maison en à peine trois mois...

**KEISUKE**

Ouais, t'as raison. A ce train-là, tout le jardin d'enfants sera passé par ici avant la fin de l'année...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Assis face à face sur une table, Pop et Hiroki sont en pleine partie de go 1._

**HIROKI**

Ta grande sœur n'est pas là ?

**POP**

Oh... Elle est partie je ne sais où avec ses potes. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Comme si elle manigançait quelque chose...

**HIROKI**

Elle fait des bêtises ?

**POP**

Bah... Assez rarement, en fait. Elle est surtout extrêmement capricieuse. Tu vois,... dans une famille de deux enfants, normalement, le plus grand est censé être le plus raisonnable. Et tu vois, concernant moi et Dorémi, bah... C'est un peu l'inverse.

_Pop place un jeton sur le plateau. Hiroki le regarde, puis affiche un air satisfait. Il place son jeton et réussit à piéger un autre jeton appartenant à Pop._

**HIROKI**

Hi hi... J'ai encore gagné.

**POP**

Oh, zut ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi fort à ce jeu ?

**HIROKI**

C'est mon Papa qui m'a appris à jouer au go.

**POP**

Eh ben... Ça fait déjà trois manches gagnées pour toi !... On recommence ?

**HIROKI**

Ouais, si tu veux.

_Pop replace les pions sur le côté._

**POP**

Bon... Vu que t'as gagné, tu commences.

_Hiroki place un pion au milieu du plateau. La partie peut commencer._

**POP**

Il faudrait qu'on aille chez tes parents à toi, la prochaine fois...

**HIROKI**

Ah ? Euh... C'est pas facile...

**POP**

Comment ça ?

**HIROKI**

Bah, mes parents, ils sont séparés. Je suis chez Maman la semaine, puis chez Papa le week-end.

**POP**

Oh... Vraiment désolée.

**HIROKI**

Non, c'est pas grave... Ils étaient déjà séparés quand je suis né.

**POP**

Et... L'un des deux s'est remarié ?

**HIROKI**

Papa. Il s'est remarié avec une autre madame, qui est ma belle-maman, maintenant.

**POP**

Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ?

**HIROKI**

Oui, bien sur. Papa et moi, on---

**POP**

_(interrompt Hiroki)_

Non ! Je voulais dire, toi et ta belle-maman ?

**HIROKI**

Bah, euh... Oui, on s'entend bien.

_Pop place un jeton sur son plateau, le temps d'un flottement silencieux._

**HIROKI**

C'est quoi la pâtisserie dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

**POP**

Oh,... C'est un nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert dans le quartier. Le « MAHO-Do », c'est le nom. Tiens...

_Pop donne un flyer du restaurant des filles à Hiroki._

**HIROKI**

Ouais, mais... Je ne sais pas encore lire.

**POP**

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié... C'est un restaurant d'un nouveau genre qui mélange salon de thé, salon de dégustation et confiserie !

_Mine émerveillée de Hiroki._

**HIROKI**

Oh, vraiment ?... Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

**POP**

Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

**HIROKI**

Oui ! Oui ! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui !!

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_De la fumée noire s'échappe du four et se répand dans la cuisine. Majorika, Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko se précipitent vers le four._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Y'a le feu dans la cuisine !!!

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Putain, mais... où est Dorémi ??

**MAJORIKA**

Ouvre le four, vite !... Hazuki, tu ouvres toutes les fenêtres !

_Aiko ouvre la trappe du four, et tente d'en sortir le gâteau qui y cuisait. Mais en touchant le plat à mains nues, Aiko le lâche aussitôt et recule en hurlant de douleur._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

AHHHHHH !!! PUTAIN !!!!

**MAJORIKA**

MAIS NON ! Avec des gants, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !!

**AIKO**

Putain, je me suis cramée ! Sa mère, ça fait mal !!

**ONPU**

Bouge pas, je vais t'aider !

_Tandis que Aiko part se soulager en passant ses mains sous de l'eau, Onpu enfile des gants et reprend le gâteau brûlé. Hazuki a ouvert une fenêtre._

**HAZUKI**

Toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes !

_Onpu jette le plat sur la table. Il n'y a rien dans ce plat à part les restes du gâteau carbonisé._

**ONPU**

Et voilà... Carbonisée, la tarte aux pommes...

**HAZUKI**

Oh, non...

**AIKO**

Ah, merde... Je me suis brûlée au moins au deuxième degré !

_Aiko rejoint le groupe._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Bon... Qui s'occupait de la cuisson de ce gâteau ?? C'était toi, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Moi ? Pas du tout ! J'ai préparé la pâte !

**ONPU**

Et moi, j'ai épluché et coupé les pommes avec Hazuki...

**MAJORIKA**

Alors, c'était qui pour le four ? J'aimerais bien le savoir maintenant !

_On entend le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouille. C'est Dorémi, qui sort des toilettes. En constatant la fumée omniprésente dans la cuisine, elle affiche une mine étonnée._

**DOREMI**

Bah, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi toute cette fumée ?

_Tout le monde se retourne vers Dorémi avec des regards menaçants._

**AIKO**

Dorémi ?... Le thermostat du four, tu l'as mis à combien ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... A sept.

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurle)_

Combien ??? A sept ??? Je t'avais demandé à cinq !!

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je... J'avais mal compris.

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

T'avais mal compris ? En attendant, cette tarte aux pommes qu'on a passé deux heures à préparer...

_Aiko montre le gâteau brûlé à Dorémi._

**AIKO (cont.)**

C'est plus une tarte ! C'est un putain de bac de charbon !

_Puis elle le jette sur la table._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, il faut sérieusement penser à t'activer ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu prends ton travail par-dessus la jambe, et nous aimerions que ça cesse !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Mais, bordel ! Puisque je vous dis que j'avais pas bien compris !

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... Enfin ! Fait fonctionner ta cervelle deux secondes ! Tu sais pas faire la différence entre sept et cinq ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va ! Tout le monde peut se tromper, non ? _(à Onpu et Hazuki)_ Et vous deux ? Vous ne dites rien alors que je suis victime d'une grosse injustice ?

**ONPU**

Utiliser le groupe pour se légitimer et se déresponsabiliser. Du joli. Tu devrais plutôt assumer ta faute, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Quelle faute ?? Pourquoi vous avez pas surveillé le four pendant que j'étais aux WC ?

**AIKO / HAZUKI / ONPU / MAJORIKA**

_(en même temps)_

Parce que c'était ton job, Dorémi !!!

_Dorémi explose de colère._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ah, c'est comme ça ! Et bien, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour être l'homme à tout faire !

_Dorémi retire son tablier et le jette par terre et se dirige vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Je démissionne ! Marre de me faire traiter comme une stagiaire !

**AIKO**

Oh, dis ! On s'est arrangées pour que t'aie le même salaire malgré la loi !

**DOREMI**

C'est moi qui a eu l'idée de la pâtisserie, je vous ferais dire !

_Dorémi claque la porte._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi, furieuse, s'éloigne du restaurant._

**DOREMI**

_(murmure furieusement)_

Non, mais, sans déconner... Ils se liguent contre moi juste pour une putain de tarte aux pommes ?... Les traîtresses !!

_Dorémi trébuche contre une poubelle et tombe par terre. Elle se relève en respirant furieusement puis fixe la poubelle. Elle pousse un cri de colère, puis s'apprête à donner un coup de pied dans la poubelle, quand soudain..._

**POP (h.c.)**

On arrive !

_La voix de Pop attire l'attention de sa grande sœur. Elle tourne la tête, et voit Pop et Hiroki s'approcher du restaurant._

**POP**

Tu vas voir, mon petit Hiroki... C'est un endroit fantastique !

**HIROKI**

Hihihihi...

**POP**

Qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ?

**HIROKI**

Des crêpes. Avec du sirop d'érable. Beaucoup de sirop !

_Dorémi commence à blêmir._

**DOREMI**

Nom de dieu... Oh, nom de dieu !

_Dorémi repart en courant vers le restaurant._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE puis HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Les trois autres filles sont toujours dans la cuisine. Aiko fait un décompte avec ses doigts._

**AIKO**

Trois... Deux... Un...

_Le bruit de la clochette retentit._

**DOREMI**

Les filles !

_Dorémi, paniquée, rentre dans la cuisine en courant. Malgré l'incident de la tarte aux pommes, toutes ses amies se dirigent vers elle, inquiètes._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, putain !... Les filles !

**ONPU**

Dorémi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, Dorémi ?

**AIKO**

Calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui se passe !

**DOREMI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Oh, c'est horrible !

**AIKO**

Mais, quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est horrible ?

**HAZUKI**

Tu as vu un monstre ? Un animal sauvage ?

**ONPU**

Le vieux pédophile de l'autoroute ?2

_Après avoir repris son souffle, Dorémi déballe tout._

**DOREMI**

Ma petite sœur...

**ONPU**

Quoi, ta petite sœur ?

**DOREMI**

Ma petite sœur, putain ! Je l'ai vue passer dans la rue, et elle---

_La clochette retentit de nouveau, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Dorémi entraîne le reste du groupe vers l'arrière de la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

Vite, dans le jardin !

_Dans le hall, Pop et Hiroki prennent place._

**POP**

Viens, installons-nous là.

**HIROKI**

D'accord... Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**POP**

Bah... On attend.

_S'en suit un flottement où il ne se passe rien._

**HIROKI**

Euh... T'es sure que c'est ouvert aujourd'hui ?

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika et ses employées se sont réfugiées dans le jardin._

**MAJORIKA**

Cette petite fille est ta sœur ? Où est-ce qu'elle a entendu parler de notre restaurant ?

**DOREMI**

J'en sais rien ! Je... J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que personne dans ma famille ne s'en rende pas compte !

**HAZUKI**

Oh, mon dieu... On a un gros risque de se faire repérer, maintenant !

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Et connaissant ma sœur, si elle me voit, elle va me balancer direct !

**MAJORIKA**

Dans ce cas, il va falloir utiliser vos pouvoirs pour prendre une nouvelle apparence, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

**AIKO**

On a appris à faire ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais ! La semaine dernière !

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord... Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire !

_Les filles sortent leur console magique et se transforment en sorcières._

**ONPU**

Et... Moi, alors ?

**DOREMI**

Toi, tu vas jouer le rôle de la mascotte. On va te transformer en... bah... en hamster !

**ONPU**

En hamster ?

**DOREMI**

Les filles, levez votre baguette !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko lèvent leur baguette._

**MAJORIKA**

Faites pas n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Vous lancez votre sortilège à mon signal, d'accord ?

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

D'accord !

**DOREMI**

Un... Deux... Trois... Lancez !

_Les filles lancent leur sortilège en même temps, et les trois rayons d'énergie magique se combinent. Cela génère un espèce de « flash ». Onpu se couvre les yeux._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_Pop et Hiroki attendent toujours en salle. Pop soupire._

**POP**

_(s'impatiente)_

Bon, ça y est, là ? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT JARDIN DU RESTAURANT 3**

_Onpu, maintenant transformée en hamster, ouvre les yeux, et découvre sa nouvelle apparence._

**ONPU**

Oh, mais... Tu plaisantais pas quand tu voulais me transformer en hamster ! Pourquoi t'as fait---

_Tout d'un coup, Onpu s'arrête en plein de milieu de sa phrase en voyant Dorémi, qui a pris l'apparence d'une jeune femme (en fait, elle-même en lycéenne), tout comme Hazuki et Aiko. Des cœurs apparaissent à la place des yeux d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

_(admirative)_

Wouah !... C'est vraiment toi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Oui.

_Onpu hamster saute sur l'épaule de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Oh, t'es trop belle comme ça ! Avec toutes ces courbes... J'espère que tu ressembleras vraiment à ça quand tu seras plus grande.

**AIKO**

Ouais... Et bien, de nous trois, c'est pas Dorémi qui à les plus grosses formes pour l'instant. C'est Hazuki.

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki, qui sous son apparence adulte est... disons... bien plus épanouie que ses deux potes !_

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ! Quand même !

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir autant de p... potentiel, dirais-je.

**MAJORIKA**

Euh, les filles ? Quand vous aurez fini de comparer vos bonnets, vous pourrez allez vous occuper de la sœur de Dorémi ?

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Pop se dirige furieusement vers le comptoir._

**HIROKI**

Ça ne serait pas mieux d'attendre encore un peu, Pop ?

**POP**

Ça fait déjà dix minutes, et il n'y a que nous !

_Pop saute pour tenter d'atteindre la sonnette du comptoir. Mais au bout de trois fois, elle n'y arrive toujours pas. Elle soupire, sous le regard intrigué de Hiroki. Elle prend une chaise longue, la déplace devant le comptoir, puis monte dessus. Elle donne un coup de sonnette. Puis deux autres quelques secondes plus tard._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Les filles, toujours sous apparence alternative, rentrent dans la cuisine avec Majorika. Onpu est toujours posée sur l'épaule de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

J'y vais. Attendez ici. Onpu, tu vas venir avec moi.

**ONPU**

D'accord.

_La sonnette retentit de nouveau. Dorémi se dirige vers le comptoir._

**Scène 9 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Pop martèle la sonnette du comptoir._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Dorémi quitte la cuisine et s'approche du comptoir (par derrière)._

**POP**

Ah, quand même ! Ça fait dix minutes que je vous attend !

**DOREMI**

Oh, pardonne-moi, Po---euh... Pardonne-moi, jeune fille... On... On avait quelque chose sur le feu. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

**POP**

J'aimerais que vous me serviez un pavlova pour deux personnes. Et vite !

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème. Ça te fera 600 yens.

**POP**

Pff... C'est justement tout ce qu'il me reste.

_Pop sort son porte-monnaie, puis dépose quelques billets ayant en tout une valeur de 600 yens. Dorémi les prend et les places dans la caisse enregistreuse._

**DOREMI**

Ton pavlova sera prêt dans quelques instants !

_Dorémi repart dans la cuisine._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika pose une assiette de meringue sur la table, autour de laquelle se trouvent les quatre filles._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà. C'est tout ce qu'on a comme base à pavlova.

**ONPU**

Ce sera assez pour deux personnes ?

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas... Mais on n'a pas le temps d'en faire une autre, sinon Pop va s'impatienter...

**AIKO**

Il faut encore rajouter la crème chantilly et les fruits. Il nous reste quoi, comme fruits ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Des fraises, des myrtilles, des framboises, et... et après, je ne sais plus.

**DOREMI**

Ca pourrait être bien ça ? Que des fruits rouges ?

**AIKO**

Non, Dorémi. Les myrtilles, c'est bleu. Pas rouge.

**HAZUKI**

Je vais chercher ça dans le frigo...

**POP (h.c.)**

J'ai faim !!

_La voix de Pop est suivie par trois coups sur une table qui attirent l'attention de tout le monde._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

**POP**

J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

_Pop frappe sur sa table, sous le regard inquiet de Hiroki._

**HIROKI**

Euh... Pop ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAUANT**

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, mais... Elle est vraiment chiante !

**DOREMI**

Mais, oui, mais... Vous m'avez pas cru la dernière fois que je vous ai dit ça !

**AIKO**

Bon, c'est pas grave ! Je vais couper les fraises. _(à Hazuki)_ Hazuki, tu rajoutes la chantilly sur la meringue ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça roule !

**AIKO**

Bon,... Les fraises...

_Aiko se dirige vers le frigo et l'ouvre. Elle en sort un ravier de fraises, puis le siphon de crème chantilly. Elle tend ce dernier à Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Tiens, voilà la chantilly.

**HAZUKI**

Merci.

_Aiko place les fraises sur le plan de travail et sort rapidement une planche de découpage et un couteau. De son côté, Hazuki essaye de verser de la crème sur la meringue, mais rien ne sort du siphon._

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi rien ne sort ?

**MAJORIKA**

Agite la bouteille avant de l'utiliser !

**HAZUKI**

Ah, oui. C'est juste...

_Hazuki agite frénétiquement la bouteille. Elle réappuie sur le siphon, qui se met à verser de la chantilly sur la base._

**HAZUKI**

Ça y est, ça sort.

**POP (h.c.)**

_(hurle)_

J'AI FAIM !!!!!!

_Pop martèle sa table de façon plus agressive. Aiko, qui a commencé à couper les fraises, accélère la cadence en grognant dans ses dents._

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Grrr... Elle commence à me gaver... J'ai pas intérêt à me couper les doigts !

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE puis HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi dispose les fruits de façon hasardeuse sur le pavlova._

**DOREMI**

Ça devrait aller, comme ça, non ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, je crois bien...

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord. On envoie !

_Dorémi saisit le plat et l'emmène vers la salle, avant que Aiko ne le rappelle._

**AIKO**

Hé, Dorémi !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Aiko, et revient vers la table. Aiko lui tend un pot de miel._

**AIKO**

Dorémi, t'as oublié le miel !

**DOREMI**

Merci, Aiko !

_Dorémi retourne vers la salle avec le pavlova._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Pop tape des doigts sur la table en jetant un coup d’œil à l'horloge. Dorémi arrive à la table avec le pavlova._

**DOREMI**

Voilà ! Un pavlova pour deux personnes. Et le miel pour décorer...

**POP**

Et les boissons ?

**DOREMI**

Quelles boissons ?

**POP**

Non, mais... Vous servez vos plats sans les boissons, vous ?... On voudrait de l'eau !

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Je t'apporte ça tout de suite...

_Dorémi repart dans la cuisine._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi court vers le frigo et en sort une bouteille d'eau. Elle sert deux verres, puis retourne dans vers le hall._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi revient à la table de Pop avec les verres d'eau, et les pose. Elle repart de son côté sous le regard noir de sa petite sœur._

**POP**

Oh, putain... Cette serveuse est aussi maladroite que ma sœur...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DU RESTAURANT**

_Hiroki et Pop quittent le restaurant en même temps et se dirigent vers la rue._

**HIROKI**

C'était vraiment bon. Qu'est ce que t'en a pensé, toi ?

**POP**

Moi aussi je trouvais ça bon. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.

**HIROKI**

Pourquoi ?

**POP**

Parce que le service était à chier ! Normalement, ce genre de truc prend un quart d'heure à tout casser, et la, on a poireauté au moins une heure !... C'est incroyable.

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Onpu, redevenue normale, regarde Pop et Hiroki s'éloigner de la pâtisserie. Puis elle se tourne vers les autres filles, qui ont toutes repris leur apparence normale également._

**ONPU**

C'est bon, elle est partie.

_Tout le monde pousse un grand ouf de soulagement. Onpu reprend son sac et son manteau._

**DOREMI**

Ah, c'est pas trop tôt !

**AIKO**

Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux sur ta petite sœur, mais aujourd'hui, elle nous a toutes é-pui-sées !

**DOREMI**

Je vous avais dis qu'elle était chiante ! Elle est comme ça avec nous tous à la maison, et mes parents la laissent totalement faire sous prétexte qu'elle n'a que six ans ! Un jour, ça risque sérieusement de lui retomber sur la gueule !

_Onpu se dirige vers la sortie._

**ONPU**

Bon... Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une séance photo dans deux heures.

**DOREMI**

OK. A lundi, alors !

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

Salut !

**ONPU**

A toutes !

_Onpu quitte le restaurant rapidement._

**HAZUKI**

N'empêche... Des clients comme ça, on risque d'en avoir de plus en plus. Je me demande si on ne devrais pas... agrandir notre personnel.

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par : « agrandir notre personnel » ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, je voulais dire engager plus d'employés. Vous pensez que ça nous allégerait le travail si on était cinq, par exemple ?

**DOREMI**

Laisse béton, Hazuki... On a déjà essayé avec des camarades de l'école, et aucun n'a accepté de venir.

**AIKO**

On pourrait essayer avec des gens extérieurs à l'école, non ? Ça pourrait être une bonne idée !

_Majorika se tourne vers Aiko, avec un air étonné._

**MAJORIKA**

T'es folle ? Si on se faisait repérer ?

**AIKO**

Bah... Je ne fais qu'une proposition. Après, vous êtes pas obligées de la suivre...

**DOREMI**

Bah, écoute : en fait, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

**HAZUKI / AIKO / MAJORIKA**

_(surprises)_

Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Mais si ! Comme ça, on pourrait éventuellement faire tourner le restaurant quand on n'a pas le temps de venir ! Ça nous faciliterait grandement la tâche, non ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, effectivement. Sinon, ces gens-là, comment on les fait venir ?

**DOREMI**

_(hésitante)_

Bah, euh... On n'a qu'à écrire « recherche employé » sur une pancarte et l'accrocher sur la porte.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah. C'est sur. T'as des âmes charitables qui vont, de bon cœur, faire le déplacement jusqu'ici et dire « j'accepte de travailler à plein temps pour le MAHO-DO en compagnie d'enfants, au risque d'avoir des ennuis avec la justice »...

_Un long flottement s'ensuit._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Sérieux, Dorémi ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Ce cinquième employé, il faudra aller le chercher !

**HAZUKI**

Et si on allait éventuellement voir à Majokai ? On trouverais des volontaires là-bas, non ?

**AIKO**

T'as raison, ça serait peut-être plus simple.

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Ça veut dire nouvelle nuit blanche pour tout le monde !

**AIKO**

Mouais, c'est pas faux... Ils devraient ouvrir les portails de jour à Majokai...

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, mais... C'est la loi. Si vous voulez recruter des gens à Majokai, c'est soit la nuit, soit jamais.

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Voilà ! Y'a que ça à faire.

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PAYSAGE MAJOKAI**

_La caméra défile par-dessus une forêt, dans le monde des sorcières. Un léger mouvement vers le haut nous permet de découvrir les trois petites apprenties en train de voler en balai. Cadrage de la caméra._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Elle fait combien de kilomètres, cette forêt ??

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

J'en sais rien ! C'est dommage parce que... Onpu aurait pu nous aider ! Elle a un bon sens de l'orientation !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Oui, mais... Elle n'est pas sorcière; ça aurait été impossible pour elle d'entrer dans ce monde !...

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Ouais !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

N'empêche... On doit toujours trouver un spot pour faire recruter !

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Il manque pas une rangée d'arbres, là-bas ?

_Les filles passent par-dessus un large chemin coupant le bois en deux._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

C'est une route !

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

On fait demi-tour et on se pose là-bas !

_Les filles commencent à faire demi-tour. Puis elles se dirigent vers le chemin, descendent vers le sol, et s'arrêtent juste au bord du chemin._

**DOREMI**

T'as pris les prospectus, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je les ai !

_Hazuki ouvre un sac, puis en sort les prospectus._

**HAZUKI**

Tiens...

_Dorémi prend les prospectus et en distribue à Hazuki et Aiko._

**AIKO**

Bon, alors... Comment on fait ?

**DOREMI**

On distribue les prospectus aux passants, et on leur propose de venir chez nous au Maho-Dou. La méthode classique.

**HAZUKI**

Tiens, voilà quelqu'un !

_Une sorcière à pied s'approche du groupe. Lorsqu'elle passe devant les sorcières, ces dernières l'accostent._

**AIKO**

Bonsoir, est-ce que vous---

**SORCIERE #1**

Non, merci. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_La sorcière continue son chemin sans se soucier des filles._

**AIKO**

OK... T'es vraiment sure de ton coup, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, t'inquiètes ! Si on fait un effort, on tombera bien sur quelqu'un qui voudra bien s'y coller !

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Dorémi approche une deuxième sorcière, qui l'ignore._

**DOREMI**

Bonsoir, nous avons un resto qui---

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Hazuki approche une autre sorcière._

**HAZUKI**

Bonsoir, madame ! Voudriez-vous travailler à---

**SORCIERE #2**

Non, merci !

_La sorcière continue sa route._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Aiko tend un prospectus à un sorcier._

**SORCIER #1**

Un resto ? Et puis quoi, encore ?

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Dorémi se place en plein milieu de la route, en agitant des prospectus du restaurant._

**DOREMI**

_(à voix haute)_

Bonsoir ! Est-ce que ça vous dirait de---AAAAAHHH !!!

_Dorémi se jette sur le côté de la route, évitant de justesse un groupe de sorcier en train de foncer à travers le chemin en balai._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_S'ensuit quelques plans où l'on voit des habitants de Majokai refuser la proposition de travail à la pâtisserie._

**SORCIERE #3**

Non, pas question !

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

**SORCIER #2**

Non.

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

**SORCIERE #4**

Non !

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

**SORCIERE #5**

C'est non !

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

**SORCIERE #6**

Non.

**Scène 10 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

**SORCIER #3**

Ah ? Vous travaillez dans un restaurant ?

_Mine réjouie des filles._

**DOREMI**

Oui ! Vous voulez prendre un prospectus pour regarder ?

**SORCIER #3**

Oui, bien sûr.

_Le jeune sorcier prend un prospectus et commence à le regarder._

**SORCIER #3**

Hmm... Tiens, ça a l'air intéressant. Un restaurant qui sert à la fois des gâteaux, des crêpes, des glaces et des bonbons... Il se trouve où ?

**HAZUKI**

A Misora. C'est sur la planète Terre.

_Le jeune sorcier exprime son étonnement. Puis, de façon solennelle, il rend le prospectus aux filles._

**SORCIER #3**

Non, désolé. Je ne peux pas. Pas si c'est sur Terre.

_Le sorcier enfourche de nouveau son balai, et repart comme une flèche, laissant les trois apprenties en plan. Aiko pousse un cri d'exaspération._

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Ça fait au moins le vingtième vent qu'on se prend ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est une mauvaise idée !

**DOREMI**

Il n'y a pas de raison de baisser les bras ! Il faut persévérer jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ose se dévouer ! On finira par trouver quelqu'un, j'en suis sure.

**Écran texte**

_Juste le texte « TROIS HEURES PLUS TARD » sur un fond noir, pendant environ trois secondes._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_Les filles ont attendue au bord de la route tout ce temps, sans succès. Hazuki s'est endormie par terre, Aiko tourne furieusement en rond, et Dorémi tend toujours les prospectus._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Quelqu'un acceptera, c'est sur... Ça prendra du temps, mais...

_Aiko explose de colère. Elle claque les prospectus et les arraches des mains de Dorémi, qui les ramasse aussitôt._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Oh, arrête, Dorémi ! On a déjà perdu masse de temps ! Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un à des kilomètres à la ronde sur cette putain de route ?... Non ?

_Dorémi ne répond pas._

**AIKO**

Bah, voilà ! Y'a plus qu'à rentrer avant l'aube ! _(à Hazuki)_ Hazuki, réveille-toi ! On se tire !

**HAZUKI**

_(émerge)_

Hein ?...

**DOREMI**

Attends ! Encore cinq minutes, on va croiser quelqu'un !

**AIKO**

Oh, va chier ! Moi, je te dis qu'on se tire !

**DOREMI**

Y'a quelqu'un qui arrive !

_Les filles se tournent vers une sorcière qui approche le groupe. Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Bon, d'accord... Mais c'est le dernier, hein ! Après, qu'elle accepte ou pas, on se barre !

_La sorcière accoste les trois filles._

**SORCIERE FLIC**

Bonsoir ! Que faites-vous ici ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... On travaille pour le MAHO-DO, et on voulait savoir si vous vouliez---

**SORCIERE FLIC**

Wopopopopopop, vous savez que c'est interdit ce que vous faites ? C'est du recrutement illégal !

_Mine suspicieuse des filles._

**AIKO**

Ah.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant, de nuit. Au bout de quelques secondes, un flash apparaît et passe à travers les fenêtres._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_En effet, les filles sont en train de passer le portail qui les ramènent vers le monde des humains. Toutes trois rentrent dans la cuisine, visiblement énervées._

**AIKO**

_(grommelle)_

Putain de merde... Il y a probablement autant de gens à Majokai que sur le planète Terre, et il a fallu qu'on tombe sur une fliquette. Pour reprendre tes termes, Dorémi : on est les petites filles les plus malheureuses du monde.

**DOREMI**

Hé ! C'est ma réplique !

**AIKO**

Rien à foutre. En attendant, on n'a toujours pas de cinquième employé.

_Hazuki jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge._

**HAZUKI**

Déjà trois heures du matin. On ne rentrerais pas ?

**DOREMI**

Si, si... Mais discrétos. Sinon, on risque de réveiller Majorika...

**AIKO**

D'accord...

_Les filles se dirigent vers la sortie en faisant le moins de bruit de possible. Mais sans le faire exprès, Dorémi accroche une pile d'assiettes, qui se met à tomber. Aiko les remarque et panique._

**AIKO**

Les assiettes !... Putain, LES ASSIETTES !!!

_Les assiettes tombent par terre et se brisent._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... Dorémi ! Tu te torches vraiment avec tes propres principes, toi !

**DOREMI**

Mais... Ex... Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(criant)_

Ha-ha ! Des cambrioleurs pris sur le fait !

**HAZUKI**

Oh, seigneur... On a réveillé Majorika !

_Majorika surgit de l'escalier et se jette sur Dorémi, comme un chat sauvage._

**MAJORIKA**

Petit enfoiré de saligaud de voleur de... !!

**DOREMI**

Non, arrêtez !! Arrêtez ! Les filles !!

_Hazuki et Aiko se précipitent vers Dorémi. Aiko écarte Majorika._

**AIKO**

Non ! Arrêtez, Majorika !... Ce n'est que nous !

_Majorika arrête son cirque, et regarde autour d'elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Les filles ?

_Dorémi se relève._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi à une heure pareille ? _(elle remarque les assiettes brisées)_ Et qui m'a cassé des assiettes ?

**AIKO**

Les assiettes, c'est Dorémi, comme d'hab'.

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, nom de dieu...

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... A part ça... On a passé près de trois heures à essayer de trouver des gens à Majokai pour venir travailler ici. Et on n'a eu que des refus.

**MAJORIKA**

Tiens donc, pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu !

_Majorika ouvre un tiroir et en sort une feuille de papier. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, sous les regards intriguées de Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko. Elle colle ladite feuille de papier sur la vitrine, et un plan nous permet de découvrir ce qu'il y a écrit dessus : « On recherche un cinquième employé. S'adresser à l'intérieur ». Majorika retourne ensuite dans la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

Voilà ! Je vais vous le trouver, moi, votre cinquième employé ! Vous pouvez vous casser maintenant ? J'aimerais bien retourner dormir !

**AIKO**

Nous aussi, hein ! On allait justement partir. Salut !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se dirigent vers la sortie, jusqu'à ce que..._

**DOREMI**

Ah, j'oubliais !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en soupirant)_

Quoi encore ?...

**DOREMI**

A propos du recrutement à Majokai... On a en fait, et sans le faire exprès, fait ça de manière totalement illégale... On s'est faites pincer par une fliquette, et on a une prune de 150 écus à régler au plus vite. Voilà, voilà ! A lundi !

_Les filles quittent précipitamment le restaurant. Majorika explose de colère._

**MAJORIKA**

150 écus ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?? Revenez ici !... Revenez ici, je vous dis !... Faites ce que vous voulez, votre amende, je la paie pas !

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Les filles décollent de l'allée du restaurant en balai. La caméra filme le restaurant de la même manière qu'au début de la séquence._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT**

_Même plan, mais cette fois de jour..._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT**

_La caméra cadre ensuite la porte d'entrée, sur laquelle la feuille de papier a été collée par Majorika. L'ombre d'une personne s'en approche, et prend la feuille..._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika est en train de compter des pièces de monnaie (il s'agit d'écus pour régler l'amende des filles). Le bruit de la clochette de la porte d'entrée attire soudain son attention. Majorika verse la monnaie dans un bac, le planque sous la table, puis fonce vers le hall pour rencontrer le client. Il s'agit de l'homme qui a pris la feuille._

**MAJORIKA**

Désolé, monsieur, mais ce restaurant est fermé aujourd'hui.

**ALEXANDER**

Ah ? Pourtant, je voulais venir pour l'annonce sur votre porte.

_Alexandre montre l'annonce écrite à Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Vous allez devoir revenir une autre fois, monsieur... Entre lundi et vendredi de 9 à 17 heures serait préférable.

**ALEXANDER**

Bah... Justement, je ne suis libre qu'aujourd'hui. Et vous comprenez... j'aimerais tellement avoir ce boulot.

_Majorika soupire._

**ALEXANDER**

S'il-vous-plaît, je sais que vous avez bon cœur.

_Majorika met un peu de temps avant de répondre._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, ça va. Si vous y tenez. Vous me suivez, monsieur ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, pas de problème !

_Majorika se dirige vers la cuisine, suivie par Alexander. Majorika se place sur la table._

**MAJORIKA**

Asseyez-vous devant-moi, je vous prie.

_Alexander s'assied en face de Majorika sur une chaise. Majorika se racle la gorge._

**MAJORIKA**

Bien... Commençons par l'essentiel. Mon nom est Majorika. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

**ALEXANDER**

Je m'appelle Alexander Togasaku.

**MAJORIKA**

_(étonnée)_

Ah ? Alexander ?... Vous êtes anglophone ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, irlandais et écossais pour être précis. Quatrième degré du côté de ma mère.

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord... Euh... Est-ce que vous seriez capable de me parler un peu de vous ? Comment pensez-vous vous comporter au travail ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, bien sur ! Je suis une personne très active, volontaire et dynamique ! Je pourrai réaliser n'importe quelle tâche que vous me demandez, que ce soit la préparation des plats, la cuisson ou même le nettoyage, si vous voulez ! J'ai déjà travaillé dans le passé, et toutes mes expériences dans le monde du travail ont été fructueuses ! Toujours le même compte-rendu : actif, volontaire, souriant, dynamique, et...

**MAJORIKA**

_(interrompt Alexander)_

Oui, oui, oui, ça va, ça va... J'ai compris. Mis à part ça, considérez-vous avoir quelques défauts ?

**ALEXANDER**

Bah... Je suis parfois tête en l'air, et... je manque un peu de sérieux dans les situations plus dramatiques...

**MAJORIKA**

Hum... Après tout, c'est exactement la description qui conviendrait à une de mes employées... Bon, passons à votre parcours professionnel. Est-ce que vous avez une formation en pâtisserie ?

**ALEXANDER**

Euh... Non.

**MAJORIKA**

Enfin, soit... Est-ce que vous savez au moins cuisiner ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oui. Ça, oui. Je sais très bien cuisiner, même. Je rêvais même de devenir pâtissier étant plus petit. Mais, c'est resté un rêve, malheureusement...

**MAJORIKA**

Hum... Je vois. D'accord. Bon, passons maintenant à la partie pratique. C'est la dernière étape avant que je ne décide de vous engager ou pas. Vous allez me faire une crêpe... maison !

_Alexander se lève de sa chaise avec un air fier._

**ALEXANDER**

Pas de problème, je vous en prépare une en moins de deux !

_Alexander se dirige vers la cuisinière._

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Monsieur Togasaku ? Les ingrédients se trouvent là...

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

_Alexander remue de la pâte à crêpe dans un saladier. Puis, à l'aide d'une louche, il en verse une petite quantité dans une poêle à frire._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

_Majorika est restée à sa place. Alexander lui sert sa crêpe, sans accompagnement._

**ALEXANDER**

Et voilà ! Vous désirez quelque chose sur votre crêpe ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, merci. Je vais la manger nature.

**ALEXANDER**

Ah ?... Même pas de sucre semoule ?

**MAJORIKA**

Merci, sans façon.

_Majorika prend la crêpe, et mord dedans. Elle commence à la manger pendant quelques secondes. Après avoir avalé son morceau, elle se tourne vers Alexander, qui semble inquiet._

**MAJORIKA**

Pas mal... Ecoutez, je crois que vous avez toutes les capacités nécessaires pour devenir le cinquième employé du restaurant MAHO-Do.

**ALEXANDER**

Ce qui veut dire ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ce qui veut dire que je vous engage !

_Alexander bondit de joie._

**ALEXANDER**

Vraiment ?... Ouais ! Ouais !! Ouais !!

**MAJORIKA**

Monsieur Togasaku ?... Monsieur, calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît ?

_Alexander s'arrête._

**ALEXANDER**

Désolé...

**MAJORIKA**

Bien... Désormais, vous viendrez travailler ici du lundi au vendredi entre 9 heures et 17 heures. Et notez bien, qu'il se peut que j'aie besoin de vous le samedi.

**ALEXANDER**

Aucun problème ! Comptez sur moi pour être là dès qu'il le faut ! Je commence quand ?

**MAJORIKA**

Demain matin.

**ALEXANDER**

Parfait. Je serais là... Bon, sur ce, je suppose que l'entretien est terminé ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, vous pouvez partir.

**ALEXANDER**

D'accord.

_Alexander se dirige vers la sortie._

**ALEXANDER**

A demain, Majorika ! Au plaisir de passer une expérience fructueuse avec vous !

**MAJORIKA**

Vous aussi, monsieur Togasaku. Au revoir.

**ALEXANDER**

Au revoir !

_Alexander quitte la pâtisserie. Majorika, elle, termine tranquillement de manger sa crêpe, puis se tourne vers la cuisinière._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de préparer le déjeuner aujourd'hui...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Le lendemain après-midi... Reika aide son éternel laquais, Kaori, à grimper à l'arbre, avec difficultés._

**KAORI**

Hé, doucement ! Doucement, je te dis ! Tu vas me niquer mon appareil photo !

**REIKA**

Et alors ? Tu n'auras qu'à acquérir un nouveau modèle si cela arrive !

**KAORI**

T'es marrante, dis ! Je roule pas sur l'or comme toi ! Allez, pousse !!

_Reika tente désespérément d'élever sa copine vers la première branche._

**REIKA**

_(effort)_

Aïe !... Mais, je ne fais que ça...

_Kaori glisse, et heurte Reika au niveau des omoplates. Celle-ci tombe à terre. Kaori a tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à la branche. Après avoir été suspendue dans le vide, Kaori s'enroule autour de la branche, tremblante de peur. Reika se relève, en colère._

**REIKA**

_(en colère)_

Oh... Bonté divine !! Tu as failli m'arracher un bras, espèce d'emplâtre !

**KAORI**

Hé ! C'est toi qui a bougé !

_Reika se retourne, attirée par quelques voix s'approchant de la zone (celles de Dorémi et compagnie)._

**REIKA**

Oh ! Les voilà ! A ton poste, vite !

_Reika part se planquer. Kaori essaye de la rappeler, mais sans succès. Kaori monte sur une branche plus haut pour mieux se cacher. Puis, elle sort son appareil photo. Elle cadre le groupe de Dorémi, qui se dirige vers la pâtisserie, et le suit. A certains moments donnés de la conversation, Kaori prend quelques photos._

**HAZUKI**

Tu crois que Majorika était sérieuse lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle trouverait un cinquième employé elle-même ?

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas.

**AIKO**

Je pense que non, moi. Majorika, c'est quand même une spécialiste en promesses non tenues. Je pense même qu'elle a carrément oublié l'amende...

**DOREMI**

Je me demande quand même quel boulot il va avoir, cet employé. Est-ce qu'il sera cuisinier ?... Où serveur ?... Où alors---

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

_Majorika et Alexander sont déjà dans la cuisine. Alexander tient un balai et un seau de nettoyage._

**ALEXANDER**

Technicien de surface ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, Alexander. C'est déjà très bien pour commencer.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, d'accord. Faut bien commencer quelque part... Sinon, pour la cuisine et tout le fourbi, qui va s'en charger ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tes collègues. _(elle jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge)_ D'ailleurs, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

**ALEXANDER**

Elles ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tiens, les voilà.

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu approchent de l'entrée. Alexander commence à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux._

**ALEXANDER**

Ouh... Des jolies p'tites filles ! Et... Attends... C'est bien... Non, ce n'est pas possible !

_Le groupe de Dorémi rentre dans le hall._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

Bonjour, Majorika !

**ALEXANDER**

Si, c'est Onpu Segawa !!

_Alexander lâche tout son matériel, et se précipite vers Onpu pour l'enlacer._

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, Onpu ! Je suis tellement fan de toi !... C'est un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec toi !

**ONPU**

« Travailler » ?

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander, m'enfin ! Un peu de tenue !

_Aiko se tourne vers Majorika, qui rejoint le groupe._

**AIKO**

Euh... Majorika ? C'est qui, celui-là, exactement ?

**MAJORIKA**

Les filles, je vous présente Alexander. Il s'agit du cinquième employé officiel du restaurant Maho-Do.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh... Travailler avec LA seule et unique Onpu Segawa... Graaahhh !! Ça mérite un souvenir ! Je vais chercher l'appareil photo !

_Alexander repart vers la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

Ne casse rien, s'il-te-plaît !

**ONPU**

_(se remet de ses émotions)_

Mais... Il a quel âge, ce type ?

**DOREMI**

A mon avis, ça sent le pervers à plein nez...

**AIKO**

M'enfin, mais... D'où il sort celui-là ? Vous êtes pas en train de nous dire qu'on va bosser avec un obsédé pédophile, quand même ? Il faut lui fixer des limites !

**MAJORIKA**

Je lui en ai déjà fixé ! Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait sauter au cou d'Onpu comme ça !

**AIKO**

Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas retenu, bordel ?

**ONPU**

Je vous préviens, Majorika : s'il m'attrape comme ça encore une fois, vous allez devoir continuez sans moi, compris ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, mais pour une fois que je fais un effort pour suivre vos idées ! Vous vouliez un cinquième employé pour avoir moins de travail, maintenant, vous assumez !

**DOREMI**

Mais, on ne voulais pas un excentrique de ce genre...

_La petite fille soupire. Alexander revient avec un polaroid._

**ALEXANDER**

Ca y est, je l'ai retrouvé ! On va pouvoir faire la photo !

**MAJORIKA**

Quoi, t'étais sérieux ? Le droit à l'image, ça te dit quelque chose ?

**ALEXANDER**

Pourquoi pas ? D'une part, ça nous ferait un super souvenir, et d'autre part... _(en chuchotant)_ Onpu ne manquerais jamais d'occasions de se prendre en photo avec un fan, non ?

_Clin d'oeil d'Alexander. Onpu affiche une mine embarrassée._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois !

**ALEXANDER**

Super ! Merci, Majorika. Allez, venez ! Mettez vous à mes côtés !

_Les quatre filles se placent autour d'Alexander, qui s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur._

**ALEXANDER**

Vous venez, Majorika ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(ennuyée)_

Ouais...

_Majorika saute sur l'épaule d'Alexander._

**ALEXANDER**

Bien... Maintenant, on regarde bien l'objectif, et on dit : « Kiwi » !!

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

Kiwi !

_Déclenchement de l'appareil photo._

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Scène 3 – IMAGE FIXE**

_Aperçu du cliché pris par Alexander. Ce dernier est le seul à sourire de bon cœur; les filles esquissent de faux sourires exprimant plutôt de l'embarras, tandis que Majorika a les bras croisés et un air très morose..._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(voix basse, dans ses dents)_

Le malaise, putain...

**FIN**

1Jeu de société chinois, très populaire au Japon, plutôt similaire au jeu de dames. Le but est de piéger les jetons de son adversaire.

2Référence au vieil homme transformé en rat dans l'épisode pilote. Il avait alors tenté de kidnapper Dorémi...

3Pendant toute la durée de leur transformation, la voix des personnages changent. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko parlent maintenant avec une voix féminine adulte. Onpu conserve sa voix, mais elle sera accélérée par ordinateur...


	18. Episode 18 - Onpu a le blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu, prise d'une douleur violente au dos, est emmenée à l'infirmerie par Dorémi. Mais arrivée dans le cabinet, elle se met à pleurer. Elle révélera par la suite sa dispute avec sa mère la veille, et expliquera à Dorémi ce que c'est réellement d'être une jeune actrice. Dorémi a alors l'idée de l'emmener chez elle pour la soirée...

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT SALLE DE THEÂTRE**

_Vue extérieure de l'entrée d'un théâtre._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE THEÂTRE**

_Cette scène se déroule pendant la représentation d'une pièce. Il y a beaucoup de personnes dans le public, dont Dorémi et sa famille. Sur scène, il y a deux acteurs (un avec des cheveux noirs et un blond). L'un d'entre eux pousse l'autre. S'ensuit une courte bagarre jusqu'à ce que l'acteur avec des cheveux noirs sorte un faux pistolet._

**ACTEUR #2**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ça suffit !!!

**ACTEUR #1**

Wow, wow !... Baisse ton arme !

_Tenant son adversaire en joue, le deuxième acteur s'approche de lui. Ce dernier recule._

**ACTEUR #2**

J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes magouilles ! Plus qu'assez de vivre à ton crochet et d'être ta marionnette et ton bouc émissaire ! Plus qu'assez d'être impliqué dans des affaires auxquelles je n'ai que très peu participé !

**ACTEUR #1**

Tu en a assez ? Tu crois vraiment m'amadouer avec cette arme ?

_L'acteur avec un pistolet fait semblant de tirer (quelqu'un fait le bruitage d'un fusil en tapant sur une caisse claire en coulisses), apeurant l'autre acteur._

**ACTEUR #2**

Tais-toi !!... Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as dis que tu ne gagnais rien sur tout ça ! Pas un sou. Alors qu'en réalité, sale menteur, tu touchais 10 000 yens par semaine derrière mon dos ! Comment je vais faire avec ma petite sœur ??

**ACTEUR #1**

Ah... Encore Sasuke, hein ?

**ACTEUR #2**

TU LA FERMES !!!

_Courte pause. La caméra se déplace sur le côté de la scène. On remarque alors que Onpu, qui joue le rôle de Sasuke dans cette pièce, attend le signal en coulisses._

**ACTEUR #2**

_(ton menaçant)_

Je veux que tu me rende mon argent. Et je le veux MAINTENANT ! Sinon !

**ACTEUR #1**

Tu oserais vraiment faire ça ?

**ACTEUR #2**

Je me laisserais même jeter en prison s'il le faut !!!

_Onpu prend un air paniqué et se met à courir vers les deux autres acteurs._

**ONPU**

Arrêtez !!!... Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

_L'acteur avec des cheveux noirs se tourne vers Onpu._

**ACTEUR #2**

Sasuke ?... Je croyais t'avoir demandé de m'attendre à la maison !

**ONPU**

Ne le tue pas ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

**ACTEUR #2**

Ne t'en mêles pas !... Je ne laisserais pas ce salopard faire plus longtemps !

**ONPU**

Mais...

**ACTEUR #1**

C'est censé être une affaire entre nous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

**ONPU**

En quoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Cet homme est mon frère, après tout !

**ACTEUR #2**

Tu ne fais que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu !

_L'acteur qui joue le frère de Sasuke s'approche d'Onpu._

**ACTEUR #2**

Toute cette histoire de fraternité n'a fait que causer de la misère à ma bande. T'en es-tu rendu compte ?

_Onpu ne répond pas. Elle commence à simuler des pleurs (elle le fait d'ailleurs si bien que de vraies larmes coulent le long de ses joues)._

**ACTEUR #2**

_(hurlant)_

Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte de ça, Sasuke ???

_Onpu commence à reculer. De son côté, Dorémi regarde la scène, son attention semblant être portée vers Onpu._

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Non... Tu mens !! C'est pas ce que je voulais faire, je te jure !

_Onpu jette un regard larmoyant vers le public, fixant sans s'en rendre compte Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, la vache... Ça a presque l'air authentique...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RUE DU THEÂTRE**

_Plusieurs personnes sortent de la salle de théâtre, et se dirigent vers plusieurs directions pour rentrer. Dorémi, accompagnée de ses parents et de sa sœur, quittent le hall d'entrée._

**KEISUKE**

Eh ben, si j'avais su que tu t'intéressais au théâtre, Dorémi !

**POP**

C'est plutôt à Onpu Segawa qu'elle s'intéressait, non ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle nous en parle sans arrêt !

**DOREMI**

Au moins, je la soutient.

**HARUKA**

Sinon, Dorémi... Tu as bien aimé ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'était très bien ! Et toi, t'aimais bien ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. J'ai vraiment été pris dans le truc jusqu'au bout. N'empêche, c'est fou ce que Onpu est douée pour son âge...

**DOREMI**

Ouais, totalement ! Elle a une voix qui porte, et en plus, elle arrive à te faire ressentir l'intensité de toutes les scènes où elle joue. Sérieux, lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurer, on aurait dit que c'était pour de vrai...

**HARUKA**

C'est comme ça qu'on reconnaît un excellent acteur...

**POP**

Et toi, Papa ? T'aimais bien ?

_Mine embarrassée de Keisuke, tandis que Haruka lui jette un regard narquois. La famille entre dans un parking à ciel ouvert._

**KEISUKE**

_(gêne)_

Euh... Ou... Oui, bien sur ! Je... J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. Je... J'étais pris dans l'truc aussi !

**HARUKA**

_(sarcastique)_

Bien sur. T'étais tellement pris que tu t'es endormi en plein milieu de la pièce.

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Sans déc' ? Tu t'es endormi ?

**KEISUKE**

_(gêne)_

Mais, non !... Je... J'ai regardé la pièce jusqu'au bout, je... je vous jure ! Je...

**HARUKA**

Tu ronflais, même.

_Pas de réponse de Keisuke, qui affiche un air de plus en plus embarrassé. Dorémi et Pop se mettent à éclater de rire. Keisuke soupire, vexé._

**KEISUKE**

Vous rigolerez moins quand vous vous lancerez dans la vie active, les filles.

_Dorémi continue de rire. Elle tourne la tête, puis s'arrête aussitôt lorsqu'elle remarque quelque chose : Onpu se trouve à l'autre bout du parking. Dorémi se tourne vers sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Hé, m'man ! Y'a Onpu là-bas ! Je... Je peux aller la voir ?

**HARUKA**

Bien sur, mon trésor.

**DOREMI**

Merci !

_Dorémi se dirige vers Onpu en courant. Cette dernière est en fait en train de charger le coffre de la voiture de sa mère de quelques affaires._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Onpu !

_Onpu tourne la tête et voit Dorémi s'approcher d'elle. Elle halète de joie._

**ONPU**

Oh, j'y crois pas ! T'étais dans le public, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui ! J'ai réussi à obtenir des places pour moi et ma famille ! J'étais en bas, dans le fond... Oh, c'est fou ce que tu joues bien ! Tu transmets tellement d'émotions, on aurait cru que c'était pour de vrai !

**ONPU**

Merci... Ça me fait chaud au cœur.

**DOREMI**

Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton secret ?

**ONPU**

Y'a pas de secret, Dorémi. Il suffit juste de prendre des cours de comédie et de s'entraîner à fond.

_La mère d'Onpu la rejoint._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tout va bien, ma puce ?

**ONPU**

Oui, très bien même ! Regarde qui est venue nous voir !

**DOREMI**

Bonjour, madame !

**ONPU**

Maman, je te présente Dorémi !

_Miho sert la main de Dorémi._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ravi te connaître, Dorémi. Ma fille m'a énormément parlé de toi ces derniers temps.

**DOREMI**

Ah, vraiment ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ! T'es très souvent au centre de nos discussions à la maison.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Et là, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**ONPU**

Là, je vais aller manger au restaurant avec Maman. Tu sais ? Celui près de l’Échangeur1 !

**DOREMI**

Oh, oui !! J'ai justement été manger là avant la pièce de théâtre ! Leur plats sont tellement bons !

**ONPU**

Oui, je sais. J'y ai déjà été.

**POP (h.c.)**

Dorémi, tu viens ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers sa famille (qui est hors-champ)._

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! _(à Onpu)_ Bon... Faut que je rejoigne ma famille. On se voit demain matin ?

**ONPU**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

OK ! Allez, mange bien !

_Dorémi repart de son côté._

**ONPU**

A demain, Dorémi ! Passe une bonne soirée !

**DOREMI**

Au revoir !

_Onpu pousse un petit rire en faisant signe à Dorémi._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

On ferait bien d'y aller, maintenant; si on n'est pas au restaurant dans dix minutes, je vais perdre la réservation...

**ONPU**

Ouais, d'accord. Allons-y, alors...

_Miho et Onpu se dirige vers la voiture. Peu après, elle démarre et se dirige vers la sortie du parking._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Onpu et sa mère sont au restaurant. Chacune sont en train de manger leur plat._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Alors, c'est bon ?

_Onpu hoche la tête tout en mangeant des nouilles. Miho s'apprête à faire de même, avant qu'elle ne lève brièvement son doigt pour indiquer qu'elle doit dire quelque chose._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, j'oubliais... Demain, tu vas devoir aller à l'école toute seule.

**ONPU**

D'accord...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et euh... Je crois que tu vas aussi devoir te faire à manger au soir parce que... je dois rester tard au travail demain.

_Onpu regarde sa mère avec un air surpris._

**ONPU**

Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je dois organiser la tournée européenne d'un groupe de musique qui est sous contrat chez moi... Ce qui veux dire que je dois non seulement rencontrer le groupe, mais aussi le représentant de l'agence de tournée.

_Onpu fronce les sourcils._

**ONPU**

T'es en train de me dire que tu vas encore me laisser toute seule à la maison jusqu'à pas d'heure ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est une tâche trop importante pour que je la néglige...

_Onpu soupire du nez. Elle prend une bouchée de nouilles._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

D'ailleurs... Je pense que tu devras faire comme ça jusqu'au moins jeudi prochain.

**ONPU**

Jeudi prochain ??... Et c'est seulement la veille que tu me dis ça ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Écoute, Onpu ! Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça !

**ONPU**

Mais attends... Tu me fais le coup pratiquement une semaine sur deux ! J'ai pas seize ans, hein !

_Miho soupire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Quel est le rapport ?

**ONPU**

Le rapport ? J'ai besoin que vous soyez là plus souvent, moi ! Je te vois de moins en moins tellement tu penses qu'à tes affaires à l'agence !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu, là, tu exagères ! Tu as tout ce que tu veux, je te signale, même de l'argent ! Je travaille tout de même à la troisième plus importante agence artistique du pays ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement quelle part de responsabilités ça représente ?

_Onpu, en colère, se lève de sa chaise._

**ONPU**

Et mes responsabilités à moi ? Tu t'en inquiètes de temps en temps ? Les tournages, les répétitions, les séances photos, les interviews ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu ! Arrête de te faire remarquer !

**ONPU**

J'ai bien plus de « responsabilités » que toi, je te ferais dire ! Et je n'ai même pas droit au soutien de ma propre famille !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est que de ne pas être soutenue par ta famille, Onpu ! Alors---

**ONPU**

Oh, mais... J'ai ma petite idée ! Entre toi qui est quasiment devenue une droguée du travail, et Papa qui disparaît de la maison pendant plusieurs mois pour aller piloter ses petits avions ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Onpu ! Ça suffit ! Tu es dans un restaurant ! Alors, maintenant, tu t'assieds !

_Pas de réponse. Onpu baisse la tête et commence à pleurer._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Bon, qu'est ce que tu as maintenant ?

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Tu t'en fous royalement de ce que je te dis...

_Avec un regard larmoyant, Onpu lève la tête vers sa mère._

**ONPU**

_(pleure de plus en plus fort)_

Les seules fois où tu viens me parler, c'est quand tu sais que je vais te rapporter de l'argent !! C'est pas juste !!!

_Mine horrifiée de Miho. Onpu explose en larmes et abandonne la table, avant de se diriger en courant vers la sortie, sous les regards intrigués de quelques clients._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu !

_Onpu bouscule un serveur et quitte le restaurant, en sanglots. Miho essaye de la rattraper, mais s'arrête devant la porte, puis soupire. Le serveur ne semble pas trop savoir quoi faire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh, bon sang... Elle est têtue comme une mule. _(au serveur)_ Je suis absolument navrée, monsieur... C'était ma fille.

**SERVEUR**

Ah, euh... Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher pour vous ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Non, ça ira, merci... Je... Je voudrais plutôt avoir l'addition.

**SERVEUR**

Comme vous voudrez.

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARKING DU CENTRE COMMERCIAL**

_Onpu s'est réfugiée en s'essayant sur un banc. Elle a un regard triste, et quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle s'essuie les yeux avec son bras, tente de reprendre son souffle, puis lève la tête vers le ciel. La pleine lune brille. Début de l'hallucination d'Onpu, où elle voit apparaître son père (Tsuyoshi) derrière une grande lueur jaunâtre._

**TSUYOSHI**

Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite princesse... Papa ne s'en va que pour quelques temps. Je te promets de revenir vite...

_Onpu se lève de son banc. Tsuyoshi tend un collier vers sa fille._

**TSUYOSHI**

Tiens. Prend ce collier,... Si tu me manques un peu trop, n'hésite pas à le porter sur toi.

_Retour sur Onpu qui regarde toujours la lune (sans Tsuyoshi...), elle baisse de nouveau la tête et soupire tristement, avant de se rasseoir sur le banc. Elle enlève ledit collier de son cou puis le met dans sa main pour le regarder. La caméra cadre la main d'Onpu et le collier..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Le premier plan de cette scène a exactement le même cadrage que le précédent, mais cette fois dans la chambre d'Onpu (en pyjama). Dépitée, elle se met à regarder dans le vide,... avant de froncer les sourcils à nouveau. De rage, elle jette le collier par terre, puis s'allonge dans son lit en tirant violemment sa couverture._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 4**

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_7 heures 30. Le réveil d'Onpu sonne. Cette dernière ouvre un œil et se réveille péniblement. Elle donne un coup de poing dans son réveil, qui tombe à terre et s'arrête de sonner. Onpu met un certain temps avant de se décider à se lever. Elle souffle, enlève sa couverture, puis commence à se redresser. Mais presque aussitôt, elle s'arrête et place une main derrière son dos en serrant les dents. Elle termine de se relever beaucoup plus lentement malgré la douleur, et se met en position assise sur son lit._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, mon dos... Je recommence à avoir mal...

_Onpu se lève avec difficulté, une main derrière le dos. Elle boîte jusqu'à sa porte, puis l'ouvre._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE**

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Maman ?... Maman ?

_Onpu rentre dans la cuisine en regardant de gauche à droite. Puis elle remarque un bout de papier posé sur la table... Onpu décide de prendre le papier. Elle le déplie, et lit le texte qui y a été inscrit._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(lecture du contenu de la lettre)_

Bonjour, ma petite Onpu. Je suis déjà partie; ton petit-déjeuner est dans le réfrigérateur... Passe une bonne journée.

_Mine attristée d'Onpu, qui chiffonne la lettre._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Putain, je le crois pas... Elle m'a même pas dis au revoir !

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko attendent Onpu à leur banc. Hazuki regarde sa montre._

**HAZUKI**

8 heures 20.

**DOREMI**

C'est bizarre... Onpu arrive toujours pile à l'heure d'ouverture.

**AIKO**

C'est pas elle, là-bas ?

_Au loin, Onpu traverse la grille d'entrée de l'école. Dorémi sautille de joie._

**HAZUKI**

Si, ça m'en a tout l'air !

**DOREMI**

Je vais lui dire bonjour !

_Dorémi fonce en courant vers Onpu. Cette dernière l'ignore, préférant continuer sa marche, tête baissée._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !... Coucou, Onpu !

**ONPU**

_(sèchement)_

Bonjour, Dorémi.

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi, qui regarde Onpu se diriger vers le bâtiment principal. Aiko et Hazuki rejoignent Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Eh ben ! Vachement froid, comme accueil !

**DOREMI**

C'est pas normal. Onpu n'était pas comme ça hier soir.

**HAZUKI**

Hier soir ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Je l'ai croisée à la sortie du théâtre où elle jouait hier soir. Elle était heureuse de me voir... A mon avis, il se passe quelque chose...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Toute la classe est réunie avec Madame Seki pour un cours de mathématiques. Yuji est au tableau, fusillé du regard par son institutrice. Il regarde le calcul écrit (723-498) inscrit au tableau, sans être capable d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Madame Seki soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(exaspérée)_

Bon... Yuji ! Si tu ne connais pas la réponse au calcul, dis-le immédiatement !

**YUJI**

Bah, j'sais pas... 723 moins 498... C'est dur, comme calcul !

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis à ce propos ? Décomposer ton calcul par nombre ? On a appris ça vendredi dernier !

**YUJI**

Euh... Si, je m'en souviens.

_Yuji regarde une dernière fois le calcul, puis compte sur ses doigts. Il inscrit un « 3 » sous la première colonne. Puis il passe à la suivante... Après refléxion, il inscrit un « -7 », sous le regard effaré de son institutrice. Yuji termine son chiffre imaginaire en rajoutant un « -5 »._

**MADAME SEKI**

Mais, que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chiffre ??

**YUJI**

_(air niais)_

Bah, quoi ? J'ai suivi ce que vous m'avez dit.

_Madame Seki fait un geste de « facepalm » pour exprimer sa consternation._

**MADAME SEKI**

Yuji, mais, c'est pas vrai !

_La plupart des élèves éclatent de rire, jusqu'à ce que Madame Seki se retourne._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(criant)_

Silence !!! On ne se moque pas !

_Plus un bruit dans la classe. Madame Seki, furieuse, se tourne vers Yuji et désigne son banc avec un doigt._

**MADAME SEKI**

Yuji, retourne à ta place ! Tu nous a déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça !... Tu prends vraiment les gens pour des imbéciles !

_Yuji retourne rapidement à sa table. Madame Seki efface le chiffre complètement pété de Yuji, puis se retourne vers sa classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Je vais plutôt interroger quelqu'un qui, au moins, essaiera...

_Madame Seki regarde de gauche à droite... son regard se porte sur Onpu, qui regarde sa feuille avec un air douloureux (à cause de son dos)._

**MADAME SEKI**

Onpu ?

_Onpu lève la tête et regarde son institutrice._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu viens résoudre ce calcul écrit, s'il-te-plaît ?

**ONPU**

Oui, madame Seki...

_Onpu tente de se lever. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle bouge, son dos recommence à lui brûler. Elle place sa main derrière son dos, en gémissant de douleur. Ses cris attirent l'attention de certains élèves, et provoque l'étonnement de Madame Seki._

**MADAME SEKI**

Mais, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ça ne va pas ?... Onpu ?

_Onpu tente désespérément de se tenir sur son banc, malgré la douleur. Madame Seki s'avance vers elle._

**MADAME SEKI**

Non, attends, bouge pas ! Bouge pas.

_Madame Seki retient Onpu._

**MADAME SEKI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as mal quelque part ?... Tu as mal où ?

**ONPU**

Là, madame... Dans le bas de mon dos !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, d'accord... Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie; je préfère que tu te reposes pour l'instant... _(à ses élèves)_ Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour accompagner Onpu à l'infirmerie ?

_Un ronflement se fait entendre. Madame Seki fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agit de celui de Dorémi, qui dort la tête collée contre la table. Hazuki la remarque, et tape frénétiquement sur l'épaule de Dorémi, qui ne se réveille pas._

**MADAME SEKI**

Laisse, Hazuki. Je vais m'en occuper.

_Madame Seki sort une craie de sa poche, vise Dorémi, puis la lance. Hazuki s'écarte, et Dorémi est touchée de plein fouet. Dorémi crie et se réveille brusquement._

**DOREMI**

NON, JE DORMAIS PAS !!! Je... Je vous jure que je dormais pas !! Je... Je... _(elle remarque Onpu debout)_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Vu que tu ne fais manifestement rien, Dorémi, veux-tu bien emmener Onpu chez Mademoiselle Yuki ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Oui, oui. Bien sur.

_Dorémi se lève de sa chaise, et se dirige vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Viens, Onpu. Tu m'expliqueras à l'extérieur, d'accord ?

_Dorémi entraîne Onpu en direction du couloir._

**MADAME SEKI**

Ah ! Euh... Dorémi ?

_Dorémi se tourne une dernière fois vers son institutrice._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu emmènes Onpu à l'infirmerie, puis tu reviens faire le calcul ici. C'est compris ?

_Dorémi avale sa salive._

**DOREMI**

_(hésitante)_

Euh... D'accord...

_Onpu et Dorémi quitte la classe._

**TETSUYA**

Et... Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

**MADAME SEKI**

On attend.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR puis INFIRMERIE**

_Dorémi et Onpu marchent dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie. Onpu s'appuie sur Dorémi et boîte._

**ONPU**

_(gémit de douleur à chaque pas qu'elle fait)_

Ah !... Aïe !...

**DOREMI**

T'arrive pas à marcher ?

**ONPU**

Ça me lance à chaque fois que je fais un pas... !

**DOREMI**

Courage, on est presque arrivées.

_Dorémi remarque qu'elle approche de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle la désigne du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, c'est cette porte-là. Tu vas voir, Mademoiselle Yuki est très gentille.

_Onpu se place devant la porte, tête basse et reniflant, comme si elle pleurait. Dorémi active la sonnerie d'appel de l'infirmerie, puis se tourne vers Onpu, qui s'est mise à pleurer en se cachant les yeux. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Hé !... Qu'est ce qu'il t’arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Onpu lève la tête, le regard larmoyant._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

J'en ai ras-le-bol de ce boulot ! Je veux arrêter !

_Onpu se met à sangloter. Dorémi fait tout son possible pour la consoler._

**DOREMI**

Non, non,... Dis pas ça, s'il-te-plaît !

_Ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Yuki remarque avec étonnement Onpu qui est toujours en train de pleurer._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Onpu ? Mais... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**DOREMI**

Elle a mal à son dos... Madame Seki m'a demandé de l'amener ici.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah ?... Rentrez, dans ce cas. _(à Onpu)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ton dos, Onpu.

_Les filles rentrent dans l'infirmerie. Dorémi tient Onpu (qui sanglote toujours) par les épaules pour que cette dernière garde l'équilibre. Elles se dirigent vers un des lits._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu l'aides à s'asseoir, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

_Onpu, avec l'aide de Dorémi, commence à s'asseoir. Mais elle se met à crier._

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

AÏE !!! AÏEEE !!!

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Calme-toi, calme-toi... Ça va aller.

_Onpu perd l'équilibre et se laisse tomber dans le lit, sur le côté._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !

_Onpu continue de pleurer bruyamment dans l'oreiller. Dorémi jette un regard inquiet à Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça doit vraiment lui faire mal...

**DOREMI**

Non, je pense pas que ce soit ça... Je crois plutôt que Onpu est fatiguée... _(elle prend la main d'Onpu)_ Onpu, t'es vraiment sure que tout va bien ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Ça va pas chez moi, Dorémi !... Ma mère m'a envoyée balader comme une vieille chaussette !... Elle préfère s'occuper de son agence à la con, plutôt que de sa propre fille ! Et mon dos, maintenant... J'ai de plus en plus mal depuis ce matin !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu sais tourner ton corps de gauche à droite ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Non !! A chaque fois, j'ai les hanches qui me lancent !

**DOREMI**

Et... C'est vrai ce que tu dis sur ta mère ?

_Pendant que Dorémi parle, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. C'est Madame Seki, bouillonnante d'impatience, qui est venue rechercher Dorémi. Elle la fusille du regard._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(exaspérée)_

Dorémi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu as un calcul à résoudre, je te rappelle !

**DOREMI**

Mais, madame... Je peux rester encore---

**MADAME SEKI**

_(interrompt Dorémi et hausse la voix)_

Dorémi !

_Tout en fixant Dorémi, Madame Seki désigne le couloir avec son doigt. Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Oui, madame. _(à Onpu)_ Bon, je... Je viendrais te voir plus tard, d'accord ?

_Onpu hoche la tête. Dorémi se lève et rejoint Madame Seki._

**MADAME SEKI**

Désolée pour le dérangement, Yuki...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Pas de problème...

_Dorémi et Madame Seki quittent l'infirmerie en fermant la porte. Onpu pleure toujours, et se mouche._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je me demande si tu ne ferais pas un peu de surmenage, toi...

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

De... De quoi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Du surmenage. Ça veut dire accumuler beaucoup de stress au point de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Et vu tes activités extrascolaires,...

_Onpu essuie une larme du coin de son œil._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de reprendre les cours pour le moment...

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Et... Est-ce que Dorémi va revenir ?...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, je pense bien. C'est pas le genre de fille qui laisserait tomber les autres aussi facilement.

_Onpu se mouche de nouveau, puis soupire..._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue aérienne de la cour de récréation de l'école, où plusieurs enfants jouent ou traînent..._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

C'était quoi, cette histoire avec ta mère ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Dorémi est en train de manger un sushi (elle a d'ailleurs ramené tout un plateau), tandis que Onpu est assise sur le lit, le regard triste._

**ONPU**

Ma mère... est aussi mon agent. Elle travaille dans une agence artistique et... c'est elle qui est censée gérer toute ma carrière.

**DOREMI**

Oh ?... Je vois pas ce qui a de mal à ça. Ta maman qui est aussi ton agent, c'est cool, même !

**ONPU**

Non, mais... C'est pas si simple, Dorémi. Tu vois,... j'aime beaucoup ma maman, elle est gentille avec moi, mais... Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Maman ne s'intéresse justement qu'à ma carrière. Dans ces cas-là, soit elle me met une pression de fou pour accepter le dernier projet qui lui passe sous la main,... soit elle est à l'agence. Au point ou je n'entend quasiment pas parler d'elle. Elle me fait de nouveau fait le coup depuis hier soir...

**DOREMI**

Et, euh... Tu n'allais pas au restaurant avec ta Maman, du coup ?

**ONPU**

Si, mais... Là-bas, elle m'a dit qu'elle me laissait seule à la maison ce soir, parce qu'elle doit organiser une tournée. A cause de ça, on s'est disputées, pour finalement partir se coucher sans se dire au revoir. Et ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée... Elle était déjà partie.

_Dorémi tend un autre sushi à Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Tu veux un autre sushi ?

_Onpu hoche la tête, puis mange le sushi._

**DOREMI**

Et... Ton papa, alors ? Tu as pu lui en parler ?

**ONPU**

Non.

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Je le vois encore moins. Il est pilote de ligne pour la compagnie aérienne nationale, et c'est toujours lui qui est appelé sur les vols de longue distance. Du coup, il disparaît pendant de longues périodes. Et pour le moment,... il est en service. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en août dernier. Il me manque beaucoup, lui aussi...

**DOREMI**

Ca doit être dur, quand même... Juste pour savoir, tu... tu aurais éventuellement un objet qui te... fait penser à tes parents quand ils ne sont pas là ?

**ONPU**

J'ai mon collier... C'est Papa qui me l'a offert.

_Onpu désigne son collier avec un doigt._

**DOREMI**

Il est vraiment beau, ce collier...

_Onpu soupire tristement._

**ONPU**

Et du coup, ce soir... Je vais encore me retrouver toute seule. Sans personne à qui me confier. Sans personne pour me parler ou me réconforter... Et je te jure, j'en ai vraiment besoin avec tout ce travail stressant...

**DOREMI**

Hum... Ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir ?

_Mine étonnée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Ch... Chez toi ? Mais, je... Je ne connais pas ton adresse...

**DOREMI**

C'est pas grave, je t’emmènerai là-bas moi-même !

_Onpu recommence à sourire._

**ONPU**

Tes parents seraient prêts à m'accueillir chez toi ?

**DOREMI**

Bien sur ! Ils m'ont tous les deux dit que t'étais la bienvenue !

**ONPU**

C'est vrai ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Vrai de vrai !

_Joyeuse, Onpu enlace fermement Dorémi. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, cette dernière fait de même._

**DOREMI**

Onpu...

**ONPU**

Merci beaucoup, Dorémi !...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION puis RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Les quatre filles traversent la cour de récréation, puis la grille, avant de se retrouver sur le trottoir de la rue, en direction de la gare. Onpu tient la main de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Tu es consciente que Onpu te tient la main, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bien sur. On est potes, après tout !

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Deux personnes qui se tiennent la main, c'est plutôt indicateur que ces deux personnes sont... plus que des potes, voire des amoureux...

**AIKO**

Pas forcément !... Tu m'as l'air bien mal à l'aise quand tu pense aux homos, toi !

**DOREMI**

Et puis, je t'ai déjà fait ça quelque fois ! Tu te souviens de ton récital l'hiver dernier, juste avant de monter sur scène ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, mais... Quel est le rapport ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Il faisait méga-froid ce jour-là, et t'avais oublié tes gants. J'ai réchauffé tes mains avec les miennes !

**HAZUKI**

Ah, ouais ! C'était même super agréable ! Tu les a même embrassées, ce jour-là, et--- _(elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et affiche un air embarrassé)_ Oh... Mais, alors...

**DOREMI**

Et pourtant, je t'ai toujours aimée comme ma meilleure amie ! _(elle rit)_ Non pas comme mon amoureuse !...

**ONPU**

D'ailleurs... On va aller toutes les deux chez Dorémi, ce soir.

_Mine intriguée des deux autres filles._

**AIKO**

Sans blague ? Tu n'avais rien de prévu après les cours ?

**ONPU**

Non, pas du tout ! C'est pour ça que j'en profite !

**DOREMI**

Ses parents ne sont pas chez elle ce soir, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie.

**AIKO**

T'en rates pas une, quand même ! Tu emmènes une des meilleurs actrices de sa génération chez toi, tranquille !

_Éclat de rire général du groupe. Onpu jette un regard complice à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'as prévu de faire avec moi, ce soir ?

**DOREMI**

J'sais pas encore... Tu resterais jusque quand ?...

_Pendant que Dorémi et Onpu discutent, Hazuki fait signe à Aiko pour qu'elle puisse lui parler dans l'oreille._

**HAZUKI**

_(tout bas)_

Je trouve quand même que Onpu a des réactions assez bizarres envers Dorémi... C'est exactement comme ça que je me comporte avec mon petit ami Masaru.

**AIKO**

_(tout bas)_

Oh, t'occupes ! Si Onpu devient amoureuse de Dorémi, c'est leur affaire à elle deux.

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE puis MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi et Onpu marchent dans le quartier où habite Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Ton dos va mieux depuis ce matin ?

**ONPU**

Bah... Moyen. J'ai encore un peu mal.

**DOREMI**

Tu avais déjà eu ça, quelques fois ?

**ONPU**

Bah,... Oui. Ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois. Et à chaque fois, ça suivait une période de travail plutôt intense...

**DOREMI**

Et... Qu'est ce que Mademoiselle Yuki t'a dit à ce sujet ?

**ONPU**

Bah, elle a d'abord pensé que je faisais du surmenage... Mais, en fait, je n'ai qu'un simple lumbago. Selon elle, ça partira d'ici une semaine maximum...

**DOREMI**

Hum... Tiens, on est arrivées !

_Dorémi et Onpu arrivent à la maison des Harukaze. Les deux filles traversent la grille d'entrée. Dorémi remarque que la voiture de son père est déjà garée dans l'allée._

**DOREMI**

Papa est déjà rentré ! Impeccable !

**ONPU**

Tu as des frères et sœurs, toi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'ai une petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Pop.

**ONPU**

« Pop » ? C'est un drôle de nom, ça !

**DOREMI**

Oh... C'est ma mère qui lui a donné ce prénom. Enfin, après tout,... je m'appelle quand même Dorémi, quoi !

_Dorémi met sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvre._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka est en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon. On entend la porte d'entrée se fermer. Dorémi et Onpu rentrent dans le salon._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Maman !

**HARUKA**

Bonsoir, ma puce !...

**DOREMI**

T'as vu ? J'ai ramené ma nouvelle amie, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Bonsoir, madame.

**HARUKA**

Bonsoir !

_Haruka s'approche des deux filles, puis se met à leur hauteur avec un air souriant._

**HARUKA**

Comment vas-tu, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Écoutez, ça va très bien.

**HARUKA**

Hum. Je suis Haruka, la maman de Dorémi. Elle m'a tellement parlé de toi, sais-tu...

_Onpu rit._

**ONPU**

Ça, j'en doute pas... Votre mari est là ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, il est à l'étage... Il range ses affaires... Tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour le goûter ?

**ONPU**

Oh, je sais pas... Vous avez quoi ?

**HARUKA**

Oh... Je peux te préparer ce que tu veux : des cookies, du pain avec de la confiture... J'ai même des mochis glacés.

_Mine excitée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(avec gourmandise)_

Oh, oui !! Des mochis ! Je pourrais en avoir aussi ?

**HARUKA**

Mais, bien sur... Mais il faudra les partager avec Onpu.

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème ! On fera moitié-moitié !

_Keisuke, le père de Dorémi, rentre dans la pièce._

**KEISUKE**

Bonjour, Dorémi ! Tu vas bien ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Ça va super. Papa, voici Onpu ! Ma nouvelle amie !

**KEISUKE**

Ah, c'est elle dont tu nous parles sans arrêt ?

_Keisuke sert la main d'Onpu._

**KEISUKE**

Enchanté. Je suis le papa, Keisuke.

**ONPU**

Ravi de vous connaître... _(à Dorémi)_ Dis-moi, tu sais où se trouve ta sœur ?

**DOREMI**

Ah, non. C'est vrai qu'on l'a pas encore vue...

**HARUKA**

Elle est en train de dessiner dans sa chambre. Elle fait un dessin pour Hiroki; c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

**ONPU**

Oh, comme c'est chou ! La petite sœur a déjà un amoureux...

**DOREMI**

A six ans, quand même...

**HARUKA**

Onpu reste jusque quand ?

**DOREMI**

Elle reste jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne... C'est à dire, tard le soir.

_Mine étonnée de Haruka._

**HARUKA**

Ah ?... Et... Ses parents sont au courant ?

**ONPU**

Pas encore; je vais m'en occuper.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE BUREAU DE MIHO**

_La mère d'Onpu est toujours à l'agence artistique, dans son bureau. Elle est au téléphone._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Écoutez,... pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Ils devaient venir à mon bureau à 9 heures tapantes pour que je puisse discuter de cette putain de tournée avec eux; ils ont déplacé le rendez-vous à 13 heures, puis 16 heures, pour finalement ne pas venir de la journée ! (...) Mais, je ne sais pas moi ! Probablement que l'un des membres à du passer sa journée à prendre toutes les drogues disponibles sur le marché ! C'est au manager de s'occuper de ça, pas à--- Bon... Vous permettez deux minutes, j'ai un double appel. Ne quittez pas !

_Miho appuie sur un bouton de son téléphone pour passer à l'autre appel._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Allô ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bonsoir, Maman ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu ?... Euh, non, non, tu ne me dérange pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_A l'autre bout du fil, il y a Onpu, qui utilise le téléphone des Harukaze._

**ONPU**

Je voulais juste te dire que Dorémi m'a invitée chez elle, ce soir. Du coup, je suis chez elle.

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Quoi ?... Tu n'es pas à la maison ?

**ONPU**

Oh, non. Je me sentais un peu seule, tu vois. Donc, j'ai été voir ma pote.

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE BUREAU DE MIHO**

_Mine étonnée de Miho._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et,... Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de faire venir Dorémi chez nous ?... T'as bien fermé la porte derrière toi au moins ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, bien sur ! J'suis pas conne, non plus...

_Miho soupire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Bon, d'accord... Je suppose que voudrais que je vienne te rechercher ?

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

**ONPU**

Oui... J'aurais fini de manger avec ma pote vers, disons... 20 heures ? Tu saurais être là à cette heure-ci ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, mais... Il me faut l'adresse !

**ONPU**

Tu as de quoi noter ?

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE BUREAU DE MIHO**

_Miho sort un post-hit de sa corbeille, et s'apprête à noter avec un bic._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui. Alors, l'adresse ? C'est quoi ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Rue des Rosiers, numéro 6, à Misora !

_Miho note l'adresse sur son post-hit._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Alors... Rue des Rosiers... numéro 6... Voilà, c'est noté ! Je viendrais te chercher à vingt heures. Passe une bonne soirée avec Dorémi !

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais, toi aussi !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, oui... A tout à l'heure, Onpu...

_Miho raccroche... avant de paniquer lorsqu'elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(s'énerve)_

Merde !... J'ai oublié l'autre con de l'agence de tournée avec tout ça !

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Chez Dorémi, tout le monde s'est réuni à table pour manger (Onpu, Dorémi, ses parents et Pop). Ils terminent chacun un bol d'oyakodon 2. Onpu mange son bol de très, très bon appétit._

**POP**

T'es grave, Dorémi. De toutes les personnes au monde que tu connais, il a fallu que tu nous ramènes Onpu Segawa !

**DOREMI**

Ah, t'aurais rêvé qu'elle soit dans ta classe. Pas vrai ?

**HARUKA**

Alors, Onpu ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

**ONPU**

_(en montrant son bol du doigt)_

Ceci... est de loin le meilleur oyakodon que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie !

**HARUKA**

Je suis ravie que ça te plaise...

**DOREMI**

Je parlais du restaurant qu'étais très bon hier soir, mais... En fait, la meilleure cuisinière du monde, c'est Maman !

**KEISUKE**

Tu as tout à fait raison, Dorémi... Tout ce qu'elle cuisine est vraiment délicieux.

**DOREMI**

Absolument tout ! Les sushis, les ragoûts, les oyakadons,... et les steaks !... Steak, steak, STEAK !!!

**POP**

Je commence sérieusement à penser que tu as une obsession assez malsaine avec les steaks...

_Dorémi tend son bol à sa mère._

**DOREMI**

J'en reprendrais bien, moi !

**HARUKA**

Oh, je suis désolée, Dorémi. Il n'y en a plus.

_Mine toute penaude de Dorémi, qui repose son bol et s'assoit. Onpu rigole._

**ONPU**

T'es une vraie gourmande, toi, en fait !

**DOREMI**

Mais non, c'est juste que... J'aime bien manger, c'est tout.

**ONPU**

_(taquine)_

Tu devrais plutôt faire attention. Sinon, tu risques de grossir... Je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me ressembler...

_Dorémi baisse la tête. Tout le monde à table éclate de rire. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, Pop écarte son bol._

**POP**

Bon, bah, j'ai fini, moi ! C'était très bon !

**KEISUKE**

J'ai fini aussi.

**HARUKA**

En fait, je crois bien que tout le monde a fini... Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

_(hésitante)_

Et, bien... Je ne sais pas trop.

**ONPU**

Euh... Dites-moi, il n'y en a pas un de vous deux qui a de la bonne musique pour danser ?

_Keisuke se lève fièrement._

**KEISUKE**

Alors, ça,... C'est un boulot pour moi ! Tu es tombée à la bonne adresse, ma chère Onpu ! J'ai des tonnes de chansons parfaites pour danser... Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite !

_Keisuke quitte la pièce (on l'entend monter à l'étage par après). Les autres personnages quittent la table. Onpu lance un regard souriant à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Tu sais danser, toi ?

**DOREMI**

Non, pas vraiment...

**ONPU**

Super, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour apprendre ! En fait, j'aurais voulu... danser avec toi !

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Hein ?... La, maintenant, tout de suite ? Non, je te jure, je danse vraiment comme une frite !

**ONPU**

Oh, on s'en fout ! T'as pas besoin de faire de gros efforts pour danser, il suffit juste de te lancer comme une fusée ! Tu verras, ça viendra tout seul !

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh, merde... Dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutue ?

_Keisuke revient dans la salle à manger avec un vieux vinyle usé._

**KEISUKE**

Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus sorti, celui-là... Il est couvert de poussière.

**DOREMI**

Ah, cool ! T'as ressorti un de tes vieux vinyles !

**KEISUKE**

Ouais ! J'en ai sorti un parfait pour danser, d'ailleurs. Vous allez vous éclater !

_Keisuke allume l'enceinte sonore, et pose son disque sur la platine, avant de l'activer._

**POP**

Et, c'est quoi ?

**KEISUKE**

« Johnny B. Goode » de Chuck Berry ! Le roi du rock'n'roll !

_Début de la chanson._

**ONPU**

Excellent choix !

_Onpu se met à danser (en twist) en regardant Dorémi. Cette dernière, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, commence elle aussi à danser de façon très timide et rigide. Mais ses pas deviennent progressivement plus vifs, bien que très maladroits. Un moment, Onpu fait un mouvement de danse avec sa hanche et touche Dorémi. Celle-ci recule._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**ONPU**

Un twist !

**POP**

Moi aussi, je veux danser ! Je veux danser !

_Pop se joint à Dorémi et Onpu. Elle se met également à danser, mais en mode « valse russe »._

**ONPU**

Wow, tu danses super bien, Pop ! T'as appris ça où ?

**POP**

C'est une danse traditionnelle russe que j'ai vu à la télé y'a pas longtemps !

_Haruka et Keisuke regardent les enfants danser. Un moment, Keisuke se tourne vers sa femme qui est assise sur le canapé._

**KEISUKE**

Tiens, ça m'a donné une petite envie...

**HARUKA**

Ah, oui ? Laquelle ?

_Très doucement, Keisuke prend sa femme par la main. Cette dernière se lève du canapé._

**KEISUKE**

M'accordez vous cette danse, Madame la Marquise ?

**HARUKA**

Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

_Les parents de Dorémi se donnent la main, puis commencent à exécuter une danse à deux. Tout en dansant, Onpu et Dorémi les regardent faire, ce qui donne une idée à Onpu..._

**ONPU**

Et si on faisait comme eux, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Euh... Je---

_Avant que Dorémi ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Onpu la prend par la main et par la hanche. Dorémi exprime aussitôt son étonnement._

**ONPU**

Ne t'en fais pas : comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il suffit juste de te lancer !

_Onpu entraîne Dorémi dans sa danse. Dorémi rougit._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Elle a raison. Laisse-toi aller, ce sera probablement la dernière fois que tu feras ça !

_Commence alors une danse à deux pour Onpu et Dorémi. Pop se met à rire en les regardant faire. Un moment, Keisuke exécute un mouvement de valse : il laisse Haruka tomber vers le sol tout en la retenant. Onpu décide de faire de même avec Dorémi, mais cette dernière se retient._

**DOREMI**

Hé, fais gaffe !

**ONPU**

Aie confiance, Dorémi...

_Onpu fait se relever Dorémi, et les deux filles continuent leur danse._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_La voiture de la mère d'Onpu se gare devant l'allée de la maison des Harukaze. Miho descend de sa voiture._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Onpu et Dorémi sont toujours en train de danser à deux, de même que les parents de Dorémi. Pop, elle, se trémousse toute seule._

**DOREMI**

Tu risques pas de te niquer le dos, quand même ?

**ONPU**

Que dalle !... A vrai dire, j'ai plus mal du tout !

_Poursuite de la danse pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Dorémi marche accidentellement sur le pied d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Aïe !

**DOREMI**

Oh... Pardon !... Wouah !

_Onpu et Dorémi commencent à perdre l'équilibre. Toutes deux partent en arrière et attirent l'attention de Haruka et Keisuke, qui se précipitent à leur secours._

**HARUKA**

_(paniquée)_

Houlà, attention !

**KEISUKE**

Oh, la table ! La table !

_Onpu et Dorémi basculent en direction de la table basse, mais juste à temps, Haruka et Keisuke parviennent à les rattraper à moins de quelques centimètres de la catastrophe. Alors que la chanson se termine, Onpu et Dorémi se regardent, tout en se remettant de leur émotions. Toutes deux rougissent... puis se mettent à rire. Les deux filles se relèvent._

**ONPU**

_(en riant)_

T'es marrante, toi !

_Éclat de rire général. Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, attirant l'attention de tout le monde._

**ONPU**

Je crois que Maman est là...

**HARUKA**

Je vais ouvrir.

_Haruka se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvre. La mère d'Onpu se trouve devant. Haruka halète._

**HARUKA**

Miho !... Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_Miho fusille Haruka du regard, et rentre dans la maison._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu me permets d'entrer ?

_Mine perplexe de Haruka._

**HARUKA**

_(voix faible)_

Euh... Oui, bien sur...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu ? On va y aller ?

_Onpu et Dorémi se dirigent à leur tour vers la porte d'entrée._

**ONPU**

Salut, Maman ! Ça va ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, et toi ?...

_Onpu jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge._

**ONPU**

Eh ben ? Déjà 20 heures ? Ça passe vite, quand même !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est bien à cette heure-ci que tu voulais que je vienne, non ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, ouais, tout à fait.

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Tu dois déjà partir ?...

_Onpu se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Dorémi... Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, tu pourras carrément venir chez moi ! Genre,... tout un week-end !

**DOREMI**

_(excitée)_

Ça serait trop génial !

**ONPU**

C'est bon, Maman, on peut y aller...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

D'accord... N'oublies pas ton sac !

_Miho et Onpu se dirigent vers la sortie. Onpu prend son sac, et s'apprête à décrocher son manteau. Dorémi se précipite vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Attends, laisse-moi t'aider !

_Dorémi décroche le manteau d'Onpu et le lui tend._

**ONPU**

Oh !... Merci, Dorémi !

_Onpu met son manteau, puis se dirige vers la sortie avec sa mère._

**ONPU**

Bon, j'y vais ! Au revoir, tout le monde !

**HARUKA / KEISUKE / POP**

Au revoir, Onpu ! Bonne soirée !

**DOREMI**

A demain, Onpu !

**ONPU**

A demain, Dorémi... Dors bien.

_Une fois Onpu partie, Haruka referme la porte derrière elle._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MIHO SEGAWA**

_Onpu et sa mère sont rentrées dans la voiture. Cette dernière conduit en direction de leur maison._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ça s'est bien passé avec Dorémi ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, très bien, même ! Dorémi m'a proposée de venir chez elle pendant l'école, et... tu vois, j'ai accepté. C'est ma pote, après tout.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Hum.

**ONPU**

Et franchement, je regrette pas d'avoir été là-bas ! Elle a des parents très sympas, et une petite sœur aussi. Vachement mature pour son âge, d'ailleurs...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et... Vous avez fait quoi ?

**ONPU**

Bah... On a fait nos devoirs ensemble, on a dansé sur du Chuck Berry... et on a mangé. Pour le goûter, on a pris des mochis glacés, et pour le dîner... j'ai mangé un oyakodon absolument délicieux ! Un vrai régal !...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

N'empêche... Tu aurais du me prévenir avant d'y aller.

**ONPU**

Oh, tu sais... Tu me dis toujours : il y a des imprévus dans la vie.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, mais... Tu sais pourtant très bien que je n'aime pas trop que tu partes à gauche à droite sans me prévenir, quand même.

**ONPU**

Ne t'en fais pas : si Dorémi doit venir chez nous, ou alors si c'est moi qui vais chez elle, je t'en parlerais au moins trois mois à l'avance !

_Miho soupire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

T'es sure, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Mais, oui... Bien sur. D'ailleurs... Je n'ai rien de prévu le week-end prochain ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Bah écoute, pour une fois, le tournage de samedi est reporté à la semaine prochaine. En revanche, tu as toujours ta séance photo de vendredi après l'école...

**ONPU**

Ah, bah, c'est parfait ! Tu serais d'accord pour que Dorémi vienne éventuellement le week-end prochain ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Bah... Oui, mais... Je risque de ne pas être là à cause du boulot. Tu penses que ça pourrait aller si vous restez seules toutes les deux ?

**ONPU**

Ça... On verra bien. Ce qui serait bien, en revanche... C'est qu'elle puisse manger un steak-frites.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Pourquoi un steak-frites ?

**ONPU**

Parce que c'est le plat préféré de Dorémi. Et je pense que... qu'elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'en manger.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh... Si tu veux.

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT ROUTE**

_La voiture passe juste à côté de la caméra, à toute vitesse._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Si ça peut lui faire plaisir...

_Ensuite, la caméra se déplace vers le ciel, qui semble un peu chargé..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Le soleil est maintenant levé, mais il est caché par les nuages... La caméra redescend vers le sol, juste à côté du portail de l'école. Plusieurs élèves le traversent. Et au loin, on peut voir arriver Dorémi et Onpu._

**ONPU**

Les deux autres ne sont pas là ?

**DOREMI**

Si, mais... Hazuki vient toujours une heure avant l'ouverture pour s'entraîner au violon. Aiko, elle,... elle vient toujours de manière aléatoire.

**ONPU**

Ah, d'accord...

**DOREMI**

Bah, ouais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux...

_Onpu acquiesce._

**ONPU**

Au fait, euh... Je voulais te dire... Merci pour hier. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec toi.

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi ! C'est vraiment cool que tu aies pris la peine de te déplacer pour moi... J'ai quand même laissé mon idole rentrer chez moi !

_Onpu rit, alors que les deux filles rentrent dans la cour._

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... Ca se voyait quand même que t'avais besoin de compagnie. Surtout en voyant ton état à l'infirmerie, hier...

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, sincèrement. Te voir pleurer comme ça m'avait vraiment fait mal au cœur... Je n'ose pas imaginer comment ça se serait terminé si je t'avais laissé chez toi...

**ONPU**

Hum.

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**DOREMI**

Ah, ben,... On est juste à temps !

_Onpu s'approche de Dorémi et place ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière, qui affiche un air étonné._

**ONPU**

Dorémi... Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir comme amie... Des gens comme toi, il en faudrait bien plus sur terre.

_Dorémi sourit._

**DOREMI**

Ah, euh... Merci. C'est très gentille de ta part...

_Dorémi et Onpu se dirigent vers les rangs qui se forment devant le bâtiment principal..._

**FIN**

1Nom du centre commercial saccagé pendant la bataille contre Majoruka durant l'épisode 12.

2Du poulet mélangé avec des oeufs.


	19. Episode 19 - Soirée entre amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki a invité son amoureux, Masaru, a passer le week-end chez elle. Il s'avère qu'Onpu a fait la même chose avec Dorémi, afin de la connaître un peu mieux. Cette simple soirée pyjama va peut-être révéler une information inattendue concernant la nouvelle amie de Dorémi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : référence à du harcèlement, bain partagé (difficilement acceptable en Europe, commun voire traditionnel au Japon)

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE PEPINIERE**

_Le soleil commence seulement à se lever. Hazuki et Marina sont juste devant la pépinière, assises côte à côte sur l'escalier._

**MARINA**

C'est vrai ? Tu as demandé à Masaru s'il voulait dormir chez toi ce week-end ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Je... J'ai suivi tes conseils... Et il avait l'air d'accord. Il doit juste demander la permission à sa belle-mère.

**MARINA**

C'est dingue, j'ai toujours pensé que vous n'étiez que de simples amis !

**HAZUKI**

_(timidement)_

Bah... Je pense que je me sens... plus proche de lui qu'un simple ami... Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que j'ai des sentiments assez différents envers lui... J'ai même des drôles de sensations.

**MARINA**

Ah ? Quel genre de sensations ?

**HAZUKI**

Je pense de plus en plus souvent à lui, et... quand ça arrive,... je commence à avoir chaud. Je rougis, aussi... Et mon cœur...

_Hazuki place une main sur sa poitrine._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

Je le sens battre très fort dans ma poitrine...

**MARINA**

Tu as des papillons dans ton ventre, aussi ? Ça m'arrivait beaucoup au début de ma relation avec Takao.

**HAZUKI**

Ah, oui... Je me suis renseigné la-dessus, et... apparemment, ces papillons, c'est de l'adrénaline qui afflue dans le sang... Ce truc-là, en particulier... Ça me fait tellement de bien.

**MARINA**

C'est sur, tu es amoureuse de lui, maintenant.

_Hazuki hoche la tête, avec un sourire timide. Le bruit du portail qui s'ouvre attire l'attention des deux filles._

**MARINA**

Tiens, y'a quelqu'un qui rentre, on dirait.

_Hazuki se lève pour vérifier. En effet, Masaru vient de passer la grille d'entrée de l'école et rentre dans la cour. Hazuki exprime aussitôt sa joie._

**HAZUKI**

_(excitée)_

C'est lui ! C'est Masaru !

_Hazuki descend les escaliers, et se dirige en courant vers Masaru._

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Masaru !

_Hazuki rejoint Masaru._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, Masaru... !

**MASARU**

Salut, Hazuki...

**HAZUKI**

Alors ?... Tu viens ce week-end ?

**MASARU**

Ouais. Ma belle-mère est d'accord. Je serais chez toi dès ce soir, jusque lundi matin !

**HAZUKI**

Super... Impeccable... Magnifique.

**MASARU**

Génial, même...

_Hazuki et Masaru se regardent avec des regards complices._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_C'est la fin des cours. Plusieurs élèves sont en train de sortir._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES DES FILLES**

_Hazuki pose son sac sur un lavabo, et l'ouvre. Elle en sort une bouteille de parfum et la secoue, avant de se parfumer avec. Dorémi rentre dans les toilettes._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, Hazuki ! Tu te parfumes ?

_Surprise, Hazuki range rapidement son parfum._

**HAZUKI**

_(embarrassée)_

Oh !... Euh... Ouais, je... j'ai mis du parfum... pour Masaru !

**DOREMI**

Ah, ouais, c'est juste ! C'est ce week-end que vous allez dormir ensemble ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais.

**DOREMI**

Tu vas rire : Moi, c'est carrément Onpu qui m'a invitée à venir dormir chez elle tout le week-end !

**HAZUKI**

Non, sans blague !

**DOREMI**

Si, si ! D'ailleurs, elle m'attend...

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, Masaru m'attends aussi... On ferait mieux de les rejoindre...

_Dorémi et Hazuki quittent les toilettes._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Onpu, Aiko et Masaru attendent dans la cour, devant les toilettes. Aiko aperçoit Dorémi et Hazuki qui reviennent._

**AIKO**

Les voilà !

_Dorémi et Hazuki rejoignent le groupe. Masaru renifle._

**MASARU**

Mmm... T'as mis du parfum ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, Masaru. Je l'ai fait juste pour toi.

**MASARU**

_(taquin)_

Oh, vraiment ? Juste pour moi ?

_Hazuki et Masaru se mettent à rire._

**ONPU**

Tu ne t'es pas parfumé, toi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... J'ai essayé avec ceux de Maman, mais... Elle m'est tombée dessus avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

**ONPU**

Oh... Dommage.

**AIKO**

On y va, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, allons-y !

_Tout le groupe se dirige vers la sortie._

**HAZUKI**

Vous allez faire quoi, Onpu et toi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Aucune idée. C'est Onpu qui décidera.

**ONPU**

Je peux déjà te dire que je me suis arrangée avec ma maman pour le plat de ce soir.

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Et on mangera quoi ?

**ONPU**

Du steak !

_Mine excitée de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Ah... T'adores ça, les steaks ! Pas vrai ?

**DOREMI**

_(excitation extrême)_

Steak... Steak ! STEAK !!!!

_Dorémi saute à chaque fois qu'elle prononce « Steak ! ». Le groupe se retrouve sur la rue et se dirige vers la gare._

**DOREMI**

J'adore trop les steaks !

**HAZUKI**

Ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...

_Onpu aperçoit la voiture de sa mère garée un peu plus loin._

**ONPU**

Ma mère est déjà là... Tu viens, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'arrive ! _(aux autres)_ Bon, j'y vais, moi. Je vais repartir avec Onpu ! Je l'accompagne à sa séance photo, puis je vais direct chez elle !

_Onpu et Dorémi se dirigent vers la voiture de Miho Segawa._

**AIKO**

_(étonnée)_

Tu ne va pas bosser au restaurant, ce soir ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Je préfère passer du bon temps avec mon idole !

**AIKO**

Elle va te tomber dessus quand tu reviendras ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

**DOREMI**

M'en fous ! Allez, salut !

_Les filles montent dans la voiture._

**AIKO**

Oh, à l'aise. Elle va se faire défoncer par Majorika...

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah... Je vais descendre en ville avec Masaru, moi. Passe un bon week-end, Aiko !

**MASARU**

Ouais, salut !

_Hazuki et Masaru partent de leur côté à leur tour, laissant Aiko en plan..._

**AIKO**

Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais bosser chez Majorika toute seule ce soir ?

_Un klaxon retentit, celui de la voiture d'Onpu. Cette voiture passe juste à côté d'Aiko, et Dorémi passe la tête à travers la vitre._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

A plus, Aiko !!

_Aiko regarde la voiture partir, puis reste sur place pendant quelques secondes... avant de repartir vers la gare._

**AIKO**

Bon... Je vais prendre ça comme un oui.

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Alexandre nettoie une table en chantonnant. Il l'astique une dernière fois, pour ensuite constater que celle-ci brille._

**ALEXANDRE**

_(satisfait)_

Hi, hi... Encore une table toute propre.

_Alexandre admire son reflet à travers la table._

**ALEXANDRE**

Je me vois même à travers...

_Le bruit de la clochette retentit : quelqu'un est entré. C'est Aiko._

**ALEXANDRE**

Bonjour, ma petite Aiko !

**AIKO**

Majorika ? C'est moi !

_Majorika, pressée, saute sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, vous êtes enfin là ! Je devais justement--- _(elle remarque que seule Aiko est là)_ Mais... Ils sont où, les autres ?

**AIKO**

Oh, les autres ?... Bah, Hazuki avait un rencart avec son petit ami.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, ça, elle m'a dit... Mais Dorémi et Onpu ?

**AIKO**

Dorémi est partie dormir chez Onpu. Elle a décidé de passer le week-end avec elle aussi. Donc... Il n'y a que moi aujourd'hui.

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai...

**ALEXANDRE**

Quel malheur !... La star du groupe ne se présentera pas ce soir ! C'est vraiment dommage...

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... C'est pas grave, on va se débrouiller. _(à Alexandre)_ Alexandre, tu vas un peu nous aider à cuisiner aujourd'hui, finalement !

_Alexandre fait un signe de garde-à-vous._

**ALEXANDRE**

A vos ordres, chef !

**MAJORIKA**

Bien... On a une livraison qui vient de tomber. Un gâteau à la meringue ! Allez, au boulot !

_Alexandre se dirige vers la cuisine avec Aiko._

**ALEXANDRE**

Hmm... De la meringue. Un de mes plats préférés ! J'ai appris à en faire une fois ! Je suis sure qu'à deux...

_Alexandre place ses mains sur les épaules d'Aiko, qui commence à trembler d'énervement._

**ALEXANDRE (cont.)**

On s'en sortira mieux...

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Vous voulez bien demander à ce gros porc de RETIRER SA MAIN ?????

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE CUL-DE-SAC**

_Hazuki et Masaru marchent en direction de la villa de Hazuki. Tous deux tiennent un sac rempli des différentes choses._

**MASARU**

Tout de même... 9 000 yens dépensés d'un coup. T'as vraiment beaucoup de fric à dépenser ! Tes parents sont si riches que ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Oui, quand même. Ma mère est styliste, et mon père n'est autre que Akira Fujiwara, le cinéaste.

**MASARU**

Oh, putain ! Rien que ça ?

_Hazuki hoche la tête._

**MASARU**

Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu ne les vois pas beaucoup...

**HAZUKI**

Ouais... C'est l'inconvénient principal... D'ailleurs, tu ne verras que ma nounou ce week-end. Ma mère est partie à un défilé de mode à Tokyo...

**MASARU**

Mouais...

_Hazuki et Masaru arrivent devant le portail de la maison de Hazuki. Cette dernière active l'interphone, qui s'active au bout de quelques secondes._

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui ?

**HAZUKI**

C'est moi ! Je suis avec Masaru !

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, je vais vous ouvrir la porte !

_Une sonnerie retentit. Masaru ouvre la petite porte à côté du portail, et fait un signe à Hazuki pour la faire passer devant._

**MASARU**

Après toi...

**HAZUKI**

Merci, Masaru.

_Les deux filles traversent l'allée. A l'entrée de la villa, on ouvre la porte. La nounou de la famille Fujiwara se place devant l'escalier qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Elle salue les deux enfants._

**BAAYA**

Bonjour, mon trésor !... Bonjour, Masaru.

**MASARU**

Bonjour, Baaya. Vous allez bien ?

**BAAYA**

Oui, très bien. Venez, entrez donc !

_Baaya, Hazuki et Masaru entrent dans la maison._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON D'ONPU**

_La porte de la maison d'Onpu s'ouvre à clé. Dorémi, Onpu et Miho rentrent à l'intérieur. Dorémi se met à marcher de façon rapide à travers la maison._

**DOREMI**

_(joyeuse)_

Oh, wouah !! C'est trop sympa, chez toi ! T'as plein de place, en plus !

**ONPU**

Et encore. T'as toujours pas vu ma chambre.

**DOREMI**

Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

**ONPU**

Bah... Depuis août dernier. J'habitais à Ichikawa avant; c'est le bourg juste à côté en allant vers Chiba.

_Miho jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge : 18 heures 15._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

OK, six heures quart... _(aux filles)_ Bon... Je vais vous faire à manger, les filles. Essayez de vous occuper en attendant...

**ONPU**

Tu dois repartir à l'agence après ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, malheureusement... J'ai rendez-vous à 19 heures 30 pour signer un nouvel artiste...

**DOREMI**

Ce sera prêt dans combien de temps ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

D'ici une demi-heure... Je vais essayer de faire vite.

_Miho se dirige vers la cuisine._

**ONPU**

Tu joue aux jeux vidéos, toi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Un peu, oui.

**ONPU**

Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une partie de Mario Kart ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bonne idée !

**ONPU**

Super !... Je vais brancher ma Nintendo 64.

_Onpu et Dorémi se dirigent vers le salon._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki et Masaru sont en train de faire leurs devoirs. Masaru remplit son questionnaire, tandis que Hazuki à l'air d'être dans la lune. Elle regarde Masaru, puis soupire. Elle place une main sur son ventre, puis lève les yeux vers le plafond. Masaru la remarque._

**MASARU**

Tu ne travailles pas, Hazuki ?

_Hazuki redescend sur terre._

**HAZUKI**

_(distraite)_

Hein ?... Euh... Si, si, je... je réfléchissais à la réponse... à la question deux.

**MASARU**

Euh... On fait la trois.

**HAZUKI**

Ah, oui, c'est juste. Excuse-moi...

**MASARU**

C'est pas grave... _(il regarde son cahier)_ Bon... On doit corriger si c'est faux. Alors, première proposition... « Il n'a pas peur de fondre ».

**HAZUKI**

C'est vrai; c'est carrément le troisième vers. Ensuite ?

**MASARU**

Alors, ensuite : « Là-bas, il fait soleil »... On doit corriger ça, je suppose ?

_Hazuki hoche la tête. Elle s'apprête à noter dans le cahier de Masaru, pile au même moment. Les deux enfants se retrouvent main dans la main, et se regardent avec des airs amoureux..._

**MASARU**

_(presque hilare)_

Tu sais que c'est mon cahier, ça ?

_Hazuki rit._

**HAZUKI**

Mais, oui ! Suis-je bête...

**MASARU**

Aïe, aïe, aïe... _(il pince légèrement, et de façon affectueuse, la joue de Hazuki)_ Tu m'as l'air bien distraite, aujourd'hui, toi !

**HAZUKI**

Oh, arrête...

_Rire des deux enfants._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de onpu)**

_Sur la télévision d'Onpu, on voit des images du jeu « Mario Kart 64 ». Il s'agit en fait d'une partie entre Onpu et Dorémi, cette dernière étant loin derrière son amie. Les deux filles sont assises sur le canapé, maniant les manettes pour contrôler leur personnage dans le jeu vidéo. Onpu ricane._

**ONPU**

Il faut te réveiller, Dorémi ! T'as perdu trois places, quand même !

**DOREMI**

Mais, c'est pas ma faute !... C'est cette fichue manette qui est impossible à manier !

_Les personnages traversent une boîte à objets. Dorémi reçoit une peau de banane, et Onpu une carapace rouge._

**ONPU**

Ah ah ! Je suis juste derrière toi, comme par hasard !

_Onpu appuie sur un bouton de sa manette. La carapace rouge touche Dorémi de plein fouet._

**DOREMI**

_(chouine)_

Oh non !! Onpu ! C'est pas du jeu, ça !

_Dorémi perd plusieurs places. Il ne reste que quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Dorémi martèle le bouton d'accélération pour essayer de rattraper Onpu, qui est à la première place._

**DOREMI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Allez, allez, ALLEZ !!

**ONPU**

Non, n'essaye pas ! N'essaye pas !

_Après quelques secondes d'effort, Onpu finit par passer la ligne d'arrivée en premier. Celle-ci se lève du canapé en sautant de joie._

**ONPU**

_(joyeuse)_

Yyyyyyyesss !!! Ouais ! Première place !

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais... Merde !

_Dorémi franchit à son tour la ligne d'arrivée... à l'avant-dernière place. Dorémi se met à gigoter dans le canapé, en colère._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Ah, put--- NGHHHHHH !!! Peuh, peuh, peuh !

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Les filles ?

_Onpu et Dorémi se tournent vers Miho, qui rentre dans le salon._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je dois y aller. Vous ne faites pas de bêtises, vous n'ouvrez à personne et vous vous couchez tôt, d'accord ?

**ONPU**

D'accord !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Bon... Vos assiettes sont prêtes sur la table.

_Dorémi repasse à la joie extrême. Elle se lève du canapé et fonce en courant vers la salle à manger._

**DOREMI**

Steak !!!

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de hazuki)**

_Hazuki, Masaru et Baaya se sont réunis pour dîner. Au menu, du sukiyaki 1. Masaru prend une bouchée._

**BAAYA**

Alors ? Que penses-tu de cette fondue, Masaru ?

**MASARU**

Ouais, c'est très bon ! J'aime bien quand c'est varié, moi.

**BAAYA**

Une alimentation variée, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la santé... Surtout pour les enfants de votre âge...

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, ça c'est sur...

_Hazuki met un morceau de tofu dans sa bouche. Masaru remarque cette légère différence avec les autres plats._

**MASARU**

Tu n'as pas pris de viande ?

**HAZUKI**

Non,... J'ai pris du tofu à la place. Je suis végétarienne.

**MASARU**

Ah, d'accord. Tu ne manges pas de viande, du coup ?

**HAZUKI**

Ni viande, ni poisson.

**BAAYA**

Notre petite Hazuki défend les droits des animaux... Elle refuse de manger quoi que ce soit provenant d'un animal depuis qu'elle a vu un reportage sur l'abattage à la télévision.

**MASARU**

Hum... Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de protéines dans ton corps, du coup ?

**HAZUKI**

Je remplace par du tofu. Ou alors des burgers de légumes. C'est très bon aussi.

**MASARU**

Et pourtant, ta meilleure amie est une grande consommatrice de viande !...

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de onpu)**

_Dorémi tente de dévorer son steak comme un tigre. Elle finit par arracher un gros morceau et le manger. Onpu, elle, mange normalement._

**ONPU**

Eh ben, Dorémi ? T'as pas beaucoup de bonnes manières, on dirait.

**DOREMI**

_(la bouche pleine)_

On s'en tape des bonnes manières ! Je donnerais ma vie pour un nombre illimité de steaks bien saignants !

**ONPU**

Je te peux te poser une question ?

_Dorémi fixe Onpu, tout en avalant son morceau de steak._

**ONPU**

Ça te viens d'où, cette obsession des steaks ?

**DOREMI**

Oh ?... C'est à cause de Papa. Un jour, quand j'étais petite, j'étais seule avec lui. C'est lui qui a fait à manger ce jour-là.

**ONPU**

Il t'a préparé un steak ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bien deviné ! C'était la première fois que j'en mangeais. Et tout était si bon dans ce steak. _(avec gourmandise)_ Le goût,... la texture,... l'odeur,... Tout est bon dans le steak !

**ONPU**

Et, ouais... Ce sont ces choses de la vie que tu découvres étant gosse, et dont tu n'arrive plus à te séparer.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je crois bien... Franchement, c'est dommage. Ma meilleure amie, Hazuki, est végétarienne. Elle dit que ceux qui mangent de la viande soutiennent l'abattage en série.

**ONPU**

Ça, malheureusement, tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est un choix de vie.

_Dorémi acquiesce, puis se remet à manger son steak. Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**ONPU**

Ça te dirait de prendre un bain après ?

**DOREMI**

_(la bouche pleine)_

Ouais, bien sur.

**ONPU**

OK. Je vais le faire couler...

_Onpu se lève de sa chaise et part en direction de sa salle de bains. A mi-chemin, elle se retourne._

**ONPU**

Oh, j'ai une idée !... Et si on prenait notre bain ensemble ?

_Mine excitée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Oh, oui ! Ça serait génial !

**ONPU**

D'accord ! Occupe-toi le temps que ce soit prêt.

_Onpu quitte la cuisine._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki, de nuit. On entend le cri de plusieurs grillons._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki est de nouveau dans sa chambre avec Masaru._

**HAZUKI**

Dis, j'ai un truc à te demander...

**MASARU**

Oui, je t'écoute.

**HAZUKI**

Bah, voilà... Je voudrais prendre mon bain ce soir. Et, tu vois... Je... voudrais que tu gardes l'entrée de la salle de bain pour moi...

**MASARU**

Euh... Pourquoi tu voudrais que je fasse ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Parce que... je... je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangée pendant que je prends mon bain. Il est arrivé quelque fois que quelqu'un de ma famille ouvre la porte alors que je suis dans la salle de bains, toute nue... Tu comprends ?

_Long flottement._

**MASARU**

Euh... D'accord, Hazuki. Tout ce que tu voudras.

**HAZUKI**

Oh, merci, Masaru. T'es vraiment chou...

_Hazuki et Masaru quittent la chambre, et traversent le long couloir qui mène vers la salle de bains._

**MASARU**

Je me mets devant la porte ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Si Baaya venait à passer ici, tu lui dis que je suis dans la salle de bain. D'accord ?

**MASARU**

D'accord.

_Hazuki sourit à son ami. Ensuite, elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bains, et rentre. Elle referme la porte derrière elle, tandis que Masaru reste dans le couloir._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS**

_Hazuki est maintenant dans la salle de bain. Elle regarde brièvement sa baignoire remplie d'eau, puis autour d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner.

_Hazuki se rapproche d'une petite chaise. Ensuite, elle enlève ses lunettes et son nœud..._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Dorémi déplie son sac de couchage et le place juste à côté du lit d'Onpu. Cette dernière rentre dans la chambre._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ?... La baignoire est remplie.

_Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'arrive.

_Ensuite, elle quitte la chambre avec Onpu._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu et Dorémi rentrent dans la salle de bain. La baignoire est remplie à ras bord. Dorémi est émerveillé par la taille de celle-ci._

**DOREMI**

Wouah ! Elle est énorme, cette baignoire !

_Onpu prend quelques récipients dans une armoire, et les montre à Dorémi. Il s'agit de deux pots de sel de bain._

**ONPU**

Alors ? Fleur d'oranger ou lavande ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Lavande.

**ONPU**

D'accord.

_Onpu verse les sels de bain à la lavande dans la baignoire, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Voilà ! Il reste plus qu'à se déshabiller.

**DOREMI**

A l'aise !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_On voit ensuite les vêtements des deux filles être jetés sur un même tas. Puis, on cadre Dorémi en gros plan (cadrage au niveau des épaules, une manière de ne pas montrer trop de nudité). Elle détache ensuite ses élastiques, déployant aussitôt ses cheveux. Onpu se retourne._

**ONPU**

T'es très jolie, Dorémi !

_Dorémi rougit._

**DOREMI**

Oh, arrête !... Tu me fais rougir, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Non, arrête... Les filles avec des cheveux comme les tiens, je trouve ça trop craquant !...

**DOREMI**

Onpu, s'il-te-plaît... Contente-toi de prendre ce bain avec moi, et puis c'est tout...

_Dorémi baisse la tête..._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (maison de hazuki)**

_Masaru attend toujours dans le couloir devant la porte de la salle de bains. Baaya passe juste devant et remarque Masaru._

**BAAYA**

Que fais-tu là ?... Tu... tu souhaitais aller te laver ?

**MASARU**

Non. Hazuki m'a demandé de garder l'entrée...

_Baaya hausse les épaules, puis repart de son côté. Masaru se tourne ensuite vers la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de hazuki)**

_Hazuki est affalée dans son bain, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Au moins, avec Masaru devant la porte, personne ne viendra m'ennuyer... Je devrais peut-être en profiter.

_On frappe à la porte. Hazuki tourne la tête vers la porte._

**MASARU (h.c.)**

_(derrière la porte)_

Hazuki ? Tu en es où ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... J'ai envie de rester de mon bain encore un peu. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT COULOIR**

_Masaru, assis juste à côté de la porte, a une oreille collée contre pour écouter Hazuki._

**MASARU**

Non. Non, ça ne me dérange pas...

_Masaru se remet dos contre le mur, et ressort sa Game Boy. Il reprend sa partie._

**MASARU**

J'ai de quoi m'occuper...

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Dorémi est assise sur un tabouret. Elle prend une bouteille de shampooing, et l'ouvre. Onpu se place à côté de sa copine._

**ONPU**

Tu veux que je te fasses un shampooing ?...

**DOREMI**

Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

**ONPU**

Passe-moi ton shampooing, alors.

_Onpu se place derrière Dorémi et fait craquer ses jointures. Elle prend le shampooing et en verse une petite quantité sur le crâne de Dorémi. Onpu se met ensuite à appliquer la mixture le long de la chevelure de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Il sont vachement doux, tes cheveux... Comment tu fais ?

**DOREMI**

Je me les lave deux fois par semaine !

**ONPU**

Il faudra que tu me dises quel shampooing tu utilises. Comme ça, je pourrai donner un peu de volume aux miens.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**ONPU**

Tu voudrais que je te lave, après ?

_Dorémi rit._

**DOREMI**

Je sais me laver toute seule, Onpu !

**ONPU**

T'as raison... On va essayer de ne pas aller trop loin, cette fois.

_Onpu termine le shampooing de Dorémi et retire ses mains des cheveux de son amie._

**ONPU**

Voilà ! On va pouvoir rincer tout ça ! Je vais chercher le pommeau de douche...

_Onpu se dirige vers sa douche. Elle décroche le pommeau, et ouvre la valve du robinet. Mais rien ne sort. Onpu ré-essaie encore, sans succès._

**ONPU**

Hein ?... Ça marche pas !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**ONPU**

Bah, je sais pas ! Y'a rien qui sort !

**DOREMI**

Tu veux que je regarde ?

**ONPU**

Ouais.

_Dorémi saisit le pommeau, les jets orientés vers son visage (Onpu s'apprête à lui faire une farce malgré elle)._

**DOREMI**

Ré-active le robinet pour voir ?

_Onpu ouvre à nouveau le robinet. Dorémi reçoit de l'eau en pleine figure, sursaute, et lâche le pommeau qui tombe à terre. Onpu se met à rire._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !...

**ONPU**

_(hilare)_

Je t'ai eu !

_Dorémi se met à rire aussi. Elle asperge Onpu avec le pommeau de douche pour riposter. Après quelques secondes de fou-rire, Onpu reprend le pommeau._

**ONPU**

_(hilare)_

Allez, viens que je te rince tes tifs... !

_Dorémi se rapproche d'Onpu, puis cette dernière commence à rincer ses cheveux avec le pommeau de douche._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS**

_Hazuki, qui a remis ses lunettes, prend une serviette, et sort de sa baignoire tout en plaçant ladite serviette autour de son corps._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru, je vais bientôt sortir !

**MASARU (h.c.)**

_(derrière la porte)_

OK !

_Hazuki se dirige vers la chaise. Mais elle s'arrête et affiche un air inquiet : en effet, sa chemise de nuit n'est pas là._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, non... J'ai oublié ma chemise de nuit dans ma chambre... Rahhh, ça m'arrange pas, ça... Être obligée de choisir entre me montrer toute nue ou en petite tenue...

_Puis elle se tourne vers la porte._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Sauf si...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR**

_Masaru attend toujours devant la porte, sur sa Game Boy._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Masaru ?

_Masaru met son jeu sur pause et se tourne vers la porte._

**MASARU**

Oui ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Tu peux me rendre un service ?... Vas me chercher ma nuisette, s'il-te-plaît... Elle se trouve sur mon porte-manteau.

**MASARU**

D'accord, j'y vais...

_Masaru part rapidement en direction de la chambre de Hazuki. Il rentre dans la chambre, et après quelques secondes de recherche, trouve la nuisette de sa copine accroché à un porte-manteau fixé à la porte. Il le prend et retourne en direction de la salle de bain. Il frappe à la porte._

**MASARU**

Ça y est, Hazuki ! J'ai ta nuisette. Tu... Tu viens la chercher ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(timidement)_

Euh... Écoute, euh... Finalement, tu peux rentrer. Mais juste pour ça.

_Mine inquiète de Masaru._

**MASARU**

Euh... Comme tu veux.

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS**

_Masaru rentre dans la salle de bain avec la nuisette. Hazuki, ne portant que sa serviette sur les épaules, et l'air honteux, s'avance vers Masaru._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, merci ! T'es vraiment un am--- AH !!!

_Hazuki trébuche sur sa serviette, et glisse. Masaru court vers elle._

**MASARU**

Wow ! Fais gaffe !

_Masaru rattrape Hazuki juste à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Les lunettes de Hazuki tombent par terre en même temps que sa serviette. Hazuki rougit, et se cache avec ses bras..._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, p... pardon ! Je... J'ai p... pas fait exprès !

_Hazuki et Masaru se regardent._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS**

_Dorémi est dans la baignoire. Elle regarde Onpu se rincer sous la douche en chantonnant... Lorsqu'elle a fini, Onpu désactive le pommeau, et se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Voilà, j'ai fini ! Tu me fais une petite place ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

_Onpu s'installe à son tour dans la baignoire, face à Dorémi. En s'enfonçant dans l'eau, elle pousse un grand soupir et ferme les yeux._

**ONPU**

Ah... Ça fait du bien...

**DOREMI**

T'as raison,... c'est vraiment cool d'avoir la chance de partager un bain avec toi...

_Onpu hoche la tête. S'ensuit un bref flottement._

**ONPU**

Tu as un amoureux ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu, rougissante._

**DOREMI**

_(un peu gênée)_

Euh... Tu veux vraiment que je t'en parle ?... ça... ça risque d'être un peu... spécial.

**ONPU**

Ah ?... C'est une amoureuse, alors ? Y'a rien de mal à ça.

**DOREMI**

Non, non... C'est pas ça. En fait,... j'aime bien les garçons. Mais le problème, c'est que... je me suis faite larguer une vingtaine de fois.

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Quand je tombe amoureux d'un garçon, soit il est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, soit il n'est pas intéressé...

**ONPU**

Oh... T'as vraiment pas de chance.

**DOREMI**

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Y'a des jours où je t'envie, tu sais ! Surtout quand je vois les garçons venir à toi par packs de douze !... C'est parce que je suis trop petite que aucun garçon ne veut de moi ?

**ONPU**

Toi, tu m'as l'air bien complexée.

**DOREMI**

Bah, quand même... T'es mille fois plus belle que moi...

**ONPU**

Dis-toi bien que... l'amour, ça te tombe toujours dessus au moment où tu t'y attends le moins... Tu finiras par trouver ton partenaire, un jour. Si je peux te donner un conseil... Tu peux trouver des qualités chez les garçons et les filles.

_Onpu et Dorémi s'échangent un regard complice. Dorémi regarde son amie de haut en bas. Onpu la remarque, et rougit de nouveau._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Elle est vraiment belle.

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Masaru et Hazuki ont mis leur pyjama. Hazuki pose ses vêtements sales dans une manne... Masaru est assis sur le lit de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Je suis vraiment désolée, Masaru...

**MASARU**

Pourquoi t'es désolée ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, parce que... t'as tout vu chez moi.

**MASARU**

Et alors ? T'as pas fait exprès de glisser... Quoi, tu n'aime pas ton corps ?

_Hazuki soupire, puis se dirige vers le lit._

**HAZUKI**

Bah... J'aime juste pas qu'on me voit toute nue, c'est tout...

**MASARU**

Même devant ta propre famille ?

_Hazuki s'assoit à côté de Masaru._

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, même eux. Et puis... Tu te souviens de la fois où on a joué au docteur, quand on était encore à la maternelle ?

**MASARU**

Oui, mais, c'est quoi le rapport ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Quand j'ai parlé de ça à Maman, elle n'a pas été contente... Elle m'a expliqué que le corps, c'était quelque chose d'intime, et que si je faisais ça plus tard, je pourrais aller en prison. Et il y a des garçons à l'école qui ont répandu une rumeur comme quoi je... je t'avais fait des... trucs de grands cette fois là. Du coup, on pense que je suis une obsédée...

**MASARU**

C'est juste pour ça ?... C'était juste de la curiosité d'enfant ! Y'en a plein qui font ça.

_Hazuki, embarrassée, rougit. Masaru place une main sur l'épaule de sa copine._

**MASARU (cont.)**

Et puis... Je sais très bien que t'es pas obsédée. C'est normal d'être attiré par un garçon ou une fille.

**HAZUKI**

Il faut quand même respecter l'intimité des autres...

**MASARU**

Oui, ça, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton corps ! C'est quand on fait du mal aux autres que ça ne va plus... Et toi, tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche, je le sais très bien.

_Hazuki acquiesce. Après un bref flottement, elle sourit et se met à regarder son ami du coin de l’œil. Hazuki émet un léger rire. Masaru se met ensuite à rire, pour que finalement, les deux enfants se mettent à rire aux éclats._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAIN**

_Onpu et Dorémi viennent de quitter leur bain. Onpu, toute sourire, a placé une serviette autour de son corps. Elle aide Dorémi à placer la sienne._

**ONPU**

Alors ? Ce bain, comment c'était ?

**DOREMI**

Cool.

**ONPU**

C'est marrant que t'aie tout de suite accepté. Je veux dire... Ça fait même pas un mois qu'on se connaît.

**DOREMI**

A vrai dire, j'avais jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille...

**ONPU**

Pas même Hazuki ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Elle a horreur qu'on la voie toute nue. Je comprends pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

**ONPU**

C'est de la pudeur. Il y a des gens qui sont comme ça, et c'est tout à fait normal, tu sais.

_Dorémi acquiesce. Onpu se dirige vers la baignoire, puis réactive la douche pour la nettoyer, tout en tenant sa serviette._

**ONPU**

Si tu veux, on pourrait refaire ça une autre fois.

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

_Tout d'un coup, un bruit de grondement se fait entendre, attirant l'attention des deux filles._

**ONPU**

Ah ? Il y a de l'orage, on dirait.

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Masaru et Hazuki se sont couchés dans le lit de cette dernière. Hazuki tremble de peur, sous le regard inquiet de Masaru._

**MASARU**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Je... J'ai peur des orages...

**MASARU**

Ça te fait encore peur à ton âge ?

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Ouais... Ces flashs, ce vent qui hurle, ces bruits d'explosion... Il ne manque plus que la pluie qui va se déchaîner, j'en suis---

_Plusieurs éclairs apparaissent très brièvement dans le ciel, illuminant la chambre. Hazuki gémit de peur et se cache sous sa couette._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Masaru ! Protège-moi, je t'en supplie !

_Masaru s'approche de Hazuki, et pose un bras autour de la taille de cette dernière._

**MASARU**

Chut... N'aie pas peur. Ça va passer.

_Le tonnerre recommence à gronder. Hazuki enlace fermement Masaru, terrifiée._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Dorémi termine de boutonner le haut de son pyjama, tandis que Onpu lui coiffe les cheveux._

**DOREMI**

C'est marrant, je te voyais mieux avec une nuisette.

**ONPU**

Un pyjama deux pièces, c'est bien aussi.

_Onpu termine de coiffer les cheveux de Dorémi. Elle met la brosse de côté._

**ONPU**

Et voilà ! Tes cheveux sont tous propres et tous beaux, maintenant.

**DOREMI**

Merci, Onpu.

_Dorémi passe ses mains à travers ses cheveux. Onpu part s'assoir sur son lit. Nouveau coup de tonnerre._

**ONPU**

Et ben ! Ça craque, dehors !

**DOREMI**

J'espère que ma petite sœur va bien... Elle a une frousse bleue des orages.

**ONPU**

Hum... Elle est encore très jeune, non ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Moi aussi, j'avais peur des orages quand j'avais cinq ans. Mais, maintenant, plus du tout.

_Dorémi bâille._

**ONPU**

T'es fatiguée ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, quand même... Il doit être tard... _(elle regarde le réveil)_ Ah ouais, il est déjà 22 heures 15.

**ONPU**

T'as raison... On devrait peut-être dormir. Je vais éteindre la lumière.

**DOREMI**

OK...

_Onpu désactive l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière... Seule la veilleuse reste allumée. Onpu s'approche de Dorémi, qui se couche dans son duvet._

**ONPU**

Bon, bah... Dors bien, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, toi aussi...

**ONPU**

Et... Si t’arrive pas à dormir, n'hésite pas à me réveiller... Je peux parler avec toi si t'en as envie.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_Onpu s'allonge dans son lit, toute apaisée, et se met sous sa couverture._

**ONPU**

Voilà... _(à Dorémi)_ Bonne nuit, Dorémi... A demain.

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, Onpu...

_Onpu éteint sa veilleuse, plongeant la pièce (et l'image) dans le noir._

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_L'image revient brusquement, pile au moment ou un éclair s'abat à quelques kilomètres de la maison d'Onpu. On la voit en plan extérieur._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Le tonnerre gronde à l'extérieur. Mais pourtant, Dorémi et Onpu dorment paisiblement. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas à peine audibles, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, se font entendre. Dorémi se réveille. En entendant ces bruits, elle commence à paniquer. Elle se tourne vers Onpu, qui dort à poing fermés. Elle la secoue pour la réveiller._

**DOREMI 2**

Onpu ?... Onpu, tu dors ?

_Onpu se réveille._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**DOREMI**

Y'a du bruit en bas...

_Alertée, Onpu se met en position assise sur son lit._

**ONPU**

Du bruit ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, viens écouter !

_Dorémi et Onpu se dirigent vers la porte. Cette dernière colle une oreille contre la porte, et entend les bruits. Elle se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

C'est sans doute ma mère... Tu vas voir si sa voiture est garée ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

_Dorémi grimpe sur le lit et jette un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Paniquée, elle se tourne ensuite vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Elle est pas là !... Onpu, t'as mère n'est pas revenue !

_Mine inquiète d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Oh, merde !...

_Dorémi se dirige vers sa valise, et en sort sa console magique, avant de la montrer à Onpu._

**ONPU**

Attends, à quoi tu joues, là ?

_Dorémi se transforme en sorcière sous les yeux d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

_Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers la porte, mais Onpu l'empêche d'avancer._

**ONPU**

Non ! Dorémi, t'es folle ? Et si ces gens te tuaient ?

**DOREMI**

Ils peuvent mal; ma tenue me protège.

**ONPU**

Attends ! Déconne pas, s'il-te-plaît ! Si ce sont des cambrioleurs, ils risquent de paniquer en te voyant ! Et ils te zigouilleront de façon sommaire !

**DOREMI**

Je préférerais que ce soit moi que mon idole...

_Dorémi ouvre la porte et s'engage dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. Onpu tente de la rattraper._

**ONPU**

Dorémi !...

_Onpu ne peut finalement que voir Dorémi s'éloigner de la porte avec un air inquiet..._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Dehors, l'orage continue. Dorémi commence à descendre les escaliers de la façon la plus discrète possible. Elle découvre la porte d'entrée entre-ouverte; elle a été fracturée. A travers la rampe de l'escalier, elle jette un coup d’œil vers le salon... Elle voit un homme se servir dans une armoire. Dorémi se planque pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'homme repart vers la cuisine. Dorémi reste sur l'escalier quelques secondes, avant de décider d'avancer. Mais en entendant un autre homme approcher, elle s'arrête, et se rend invisible par magie. Cet autre homme, plus petit et plus enveloppé que le premier (et cagoulé), se dirige vers une armoire remplie de porcelaine. Il ouvre doucement l'armoire et se sert en remplissant son sac, avant de repartir de son côté... Sous le regard de Dorémi. Dans la salle à manger, le grand cambrioleur a réuni plusieurs bijoux sur la table de la salle à manger. Son frère le rejoint en lui montrant son sac._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Hé, grand frère ! Regarde !

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Quoi ?

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Regarde ce que j'ai mis dans le sac...

_Le grand cambrioleur inspecte le sac._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Ouh... Des assiettes en porcelaine... J'ai les bijoux de la mémé !

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

On peut se faire combien avec tout ça ?

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Au moins 100 000 yens. Des couilles en or, quoi !

_A l'escalier, Dorémi décide de descendre l'escalier. Mais peu après, un éclair illumine la pièce et fait sursauter Dorémi, qui perd l'équilibre et dévale les escaliers dans un bruit assourdissant. Bruit qui attire l'attention des deux cambrioleurs. Nouveau coup de tonnerre._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Houlà ! Il est près, l'orage !

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

C'est pas l'orage, abruti ! Il y a probablement quelqu'un ici... Viens avec moi !

_Le grand cambrioleur charge son arme de poing et la braque. Les deux cambrioleurs commencent à avancer vers le hall d'entrée de la maison. Mais en arrivant dans ce hall, ils ne trouvent personne. En réalité, Dorémi est bien devant eux, mais elle est toujours invisible. Elle se faufile en direction de la salle à manger. Elle ramasse les bijoux, puis tourne la tête vers la cuisine et aperçoit un coffre ouvert. Elle s'en approche et constate qu'il s'agit d'une réserve d'argent... De leur côté, les deux cambrioleurs commencent à paniquer._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

_(inquiet)_

C'est quoi ce bordel ?...

_Le grand cambrioleur retourne vers la salle à manger._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Reste ici et surveille l'entrée...

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Ouais, d'accord.

_Lorsque le grand cambrioleur rejoint la table, il a une mauvaise surprise : les bijoux ne sont plus sur la table. Il panique._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Merde, merde, merde !!

_Puis il tourne la tête, et remarque le coffret rempli d'argent se déplace seul (vous savez pourquoi ça arrive). Intrigué, il rentre dans la cuisine. Le coffre se place juste derrière le bar, à quelques mètres du sol. Pas dupe, le cambrioleur s'approche du coffre... Puis il essaye de le reprendre, sans succès. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, du plat de la main, il repousse Dorémi. Cette dernière ré-apparaît sous les yeux du cambrioleur._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Putain, mais... ?

_Dorémi saisit le coffret et s'enfuit en passant à travers les jambes du cambrioleur. Celui-ci se met à sa poursuite._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Y'a un intrus !!!

_Le cambrioleur tente de bloquer Dorémi en essayant de lui barrer le passage près de la table. Il saisit une chaise et la lance en direction de Dorémi, qui l'esquive de très peu. La chaise brise la vitre d'une des portes du jardin. Dorémi court vers le hall avec le coffret. Le cambrioleur trébuche sur une autre chaise, se rétablit, et reprend sa course. Lorsque Dorémi passe dans le hall, le petit frère du cambrioleur la pousse brusquement. Dorémi lâche le coffre qui se renverse, et perd l'équilibre. Le grand cambrioleur la saisit par la robe, la plaque contre le mur et braque son pistolet droit vers son nez._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

_(air menaçant)_

Tu bouge pas !... Bouge pas, je te dis !... Tu bosses pour qui ?

_Dorémi ne répond pas._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

_(hurle)_

Réponds-moi !!! Pour qui tu bosses, p'tite conne ???... La police ? Les services de renseignement ?...

**DOREMI**

_(morte de trouille)_

P... Personne !! Je vous jure !!

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Menteuse !

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

MAIS, JE SAIS PAS !!!

_L'autre cambrioleur rejoint son frère. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui en ricanant._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

C'est qu'elle se fout de nous, cette petite, hein ?

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Elle va pas se foutre de nous longtemps, regarde...

_Le petit cambrioleur sort son pistolet à son tour et le charge. Dorémi est morte de panique._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

T'as déjà vu ça à la télé, pas vrai ? Ça pourrait te tuer en vrai, tu sais ?

**DOREMI**

Vous tueriez un enfant ?...

_Le grand cambrioleur gifle Dorémi._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

_(hurle)_

Tu la fermes !

_Puis il braque le canon de son pistolet contre la tempe de Dorémi._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter, espèce de petite connasse : je vais te donner trois secondes pour me dire pourquoi t'es ici, sinon je te promets qu'on va t'exploser la cervelle à deux.

**DOREMI**

Non,... Non !

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Un !

_Dorémi, terrifiée, ferme les yeux._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Deux !...

_Quelques secondes se passent, avant qu'un rayon d'énergie ne passe à travers la rampe et touche le grand cambrioleur, qui est projeté contre un mur. L'autre cambrioleur panique. Onpu surgit du haut de l'escalier, habillée en tenue de sorcière pourpre, et glisse sur la rampe, en visant l'autre cambrioleur. Elle lance un sortilège qui envoie l'autre cambrioleur sur l'un des canapés du salon, qui valse en arrière. Onpu atterrit au pied de l'escalier, sous le regard impressionné de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !

_Onpu se précipite vers Dorémi et l'aide à se relever._

**ONPU**

Ça va ? T'as rien de cassé ?

**DOREMI**

Non, j'ai—-

_Une fenêtre explose juste au-dessus de Dorémi et Onpu; les deux cambrioleurs ont tiré dessus avec leur arme en essayant de viser les deux filles. Le plus grand tire une seconde fois, mais Onpu réussit à le désarmer en lançant une corde magique sur les pistolets des cambrioleurs et en les arrachent de leurs mains. Le plus petit part se retrancher dans la cuisine, apeuré. Onpu et Dorémi le suivent._

**ONPU**

_(ordonnant)_

Reste derrière moi !

_Onpu et Dorémi foncent vers le cambrioleur en fuite. Son frère tente de rattraper Dorémi, et la plaque contre le sol, renversant la table basse du salon. Cette dernière tente de se débattre, avant de donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du cambrioleur. Celui-ci pousse plusieurs cri de douleurs et tombe par terre, lâchant Dorémi. De son côté, Onpu se bat contre le petit cambrioleur. Celui-ci jette de la vaisselle et des ustensiles de cuisine en direction d'Onpu, mais elle les esquive à chaque fois, ou alors elle les renvoie à coups de baguette magique. Dorémi la rejoint et se joint au jeu. Mais à peine deux secondes après, elle voit le grand cambrioleur s'enfuir._

**DOREMI**

L'autre se barre !

_Dorémi se lance aussitôt à sa poursuite. Le petit cambrioleur tente d'envoyer un coup de poing sur Onpu. Juste à temps, cette dernière le ligote avec une corde magique._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Le grand cambrioleur s'échappe de la maison par l'allée avec le coffret. Pile au moment où il saute par-dessus la barrière, Dorémi sort à son tour. Elle court jusqu'à la barrière et repère le cambrioleur qui fuit vers une voiture. Lorsque le cambrioleur atteint sa voiture, il s'apprête à ouvrir le coffre. Soudain, une corde magique, lancée par Dorémi, le saisit et le ramène vers la maison._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Non ! NON !!!

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu traîne l'autre cambrioleur sur le sol par sa corde magique, ce dernier s'accrochant a plusieurs objets pour tenter de s'échapper. Dorémi revient dans le salon._

**DOREMI**

J'ai ramené l'autre type !

**ONPU**

Bien joué ! Essaye de combiner ta corde avec la mienne !

_Dorémi acquiesce. Elle et Onpu font luire leur baguette, ce qui a pour effet de générer un espèce de champ magnétique lumineux entre les deux cambrioleurs qui, au bout de quelques secondes, se retrouvent attachés, incapable de faire tout mouvement. Onpu et Dorémi s'approchent d'eux._

**ONPU**

Alors ? Ça fait quoi de s'introduire comme ça chez les gens ? Vous savez chez qui vous êtes, là, au moins ?...

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Putain, mais, détache-moi !!

**DOREMI**

Non, pas question. Tu vas encore voler des trucs.

**ONPU**

Vous comptiez faire quoi de tout ça, juste pour savoir ?

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

_(tout bas, honteux)_

Euh... L... Les revendre au noir.

**ONPU**

_(hausse la voix)_

Plus fort !!

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Les revendre au noir !

**ONPU**

Hé ben, putain !...

**DOREMI**

Bon... Voilà ce qu'on va faire : soit vous nous rendez tout ce que vous avez volé et vous vous barrez de là, soit on vous envoie chez les flics en faisant une fronde avec nos cordes.

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

_(apeuré)_

OK, OK ! On se rend... Reprenez tout ! Je te promets qu'on partira dès que tu nous auras rélâché ! Pas vrai, grand frère ?

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

_(apeuré)_

Si, si, on va se tirer ! Je vous le promets !

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Tenez, on vide nos poches !

_Les deux cambrioleurs jettent plusieurs objets de valeur à terre. Onpu et Dorémi se regardent très brièvement._

**DOREMI**

On va quand même vous mettre dehors nous même pour être sur...

_Les filles redoublent de forces pour déplacer les cambrioleurs jusqu'à la porte, avant de littéralement les lancer dehors. Ces deux derniers se relèvent et quittent l'allée à toute vitesse, sous les regards satisfaits de Dorémi et Onpu._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT RUE DE LA MAISON D'ONPU**

_Les deux cambrioleurs foncent vers leur voiture._

**CAMBRIOLEUR #1**

Putain, c'est une maison de fous !... Une maison de fous !!

**CAMBRIOLEUR #2**

Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller chez des stars du show-biz !

_Ils rentrent dans la voiture, allument le contact, et démarrent à toute vitesse. La voiture finit par s'éloigner._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu utilise ses pouvoirs magiques pour réparer la vitre cassée du jardin. Elle se tourne vers Onpu._

**ONPU**

Dorémi, occupe-toi du salon et du hall d'entrée !

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

_Les deux filles se mettent à l’œuvre pour remettre la maison en ordre : à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs magiques, elles remettent les objets volés à leur place, réparent toutes les fenêtres cassées et replacent les meubles renversés à leur position initiale. Dorémi répare la serrure de la porte fracturée d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Elle s'apprête à la refermer, lorsqu'elle voit une voiture approcher de l'allée de la maison... C'est celle de la mère d'Onpu ! Dorémi referme brusquement la porte et rejoint Onpu, qui termine tout juste de ranger la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

Ta mère est revenue ! J'ai vu arriver sa voiture !

**ONPU**

Oh, merde !...

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_La voiture de Miho Segawa s'engage dans l'allée de la maison, avant de complètement s'arrêter._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Dorémi termine de remplacer tout l'argent dans le coffret._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, je crois qu'il y a tout !

**ONPU**

Va éteindre toutes les lumières, vite !

_Dorémi quitte la cuisine en courant, tandis que Onpu range le coffret._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Miho sort de sa voiture et part chercher son sac dans son coffre._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT ESCALIER**

_Tout en désactivant leur console, Dorémi et Onpu montent les escaliers très rapidement._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Miho marche dans l'allée en direction de la porte d'entrée._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu place les consoles magiques dans un tiroir, et le referme brusquement. Cette dernière saute dans son lit, tandis que Dorémi se couche dans son duvet._

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_La mère d'Onpu place sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, et la tourne, ouvrant la porte..._

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu rentre dans la maison, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle retire son manteau, et pose ce dernier et son sac à main sur le porte-manteau. Ensuite, elle monte à l'étage et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle entre-ouvre légèrement la porte, et constate que elle et Dorémi dorment à poings fermés (ou plutôt, ils font semblant). Miho se dirige ensuite vers sa chambre à elle._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki, de jour. L'orage est parti depuis longtemps._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki s'assied sur son lit et s'étire._

**HAZUKI**

Je me demande comment vont Dorémi et Onpu...

**MASARU**

Tu ne passerait pas un coup de fil à la mère d'Onpu ? Elle et Dorémi sont peut-être réveillées à cette heure-ci ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je crois bien. Je vais essayer.

_Hazuki se lève de son lit, et se dirige vers le couloir. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourne et constate que Masaru n'a pas bougé du lit._

**HAZUKI**

Bah alors ? Tu ne viens pas ?

**MASARU**

Non... J'ai envie de faire la grasse mat'.

_Hazuki rit._

**HAZUKI**

D'accord... Je te laisse dormir, grosse feignasse...

_Les deux enfants rigolent. Après, Hazuki quitte sa chambre._

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Baaya et Masaru prennent leur petit-déjeuner. Hazuki, elle, est au téléphone._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru est vraiment gentil avec moi... La nuit dernière, il y a eu un orage, et---

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

T'as entendu l'orage aussi ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, je l'ai entendu. Et du coup, j'ai eu très peur. Mais Masaru m'a protégée et consolée. Toute la nuit !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ah, ouais ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais ! Il a même dormi à mes côtés, dans mon lit. Pendant toute la durée de l'orage, il m'a soutenu. Il avait ses bras autour de ma taille...

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Euh... T'expliques ça comme si vous aviez fait de drôles de trucs.

**HAZUKI**

Oh, non, pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Y'a rien eu de trop tendancieux, je te le promets !... Euh...

_Long flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Sinon, toi, t'as passé une bonne nuit chez Onpu ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON D'ONPU**

_Dorémi est au téléphone elle aussi._

**DOREMI**

Ouais. C'était une super nuit.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et là, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**DOREMI**

Là, je suis sur le point de partir avec Onpu à sa séance photo. Elle s'est arrangée pour que j'y sois en tant qu'invitée !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

La vache, t'as du bol !

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Les enfants ? On y va dans cinq minutes !

**DOREMI**

Oui, on arrive ! _(à Hazuki)_ Bon, Hazuki... Je vais devoir te laisser. Je pars dans cinq minutes !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

D'accord ! Tu me raconteras ton week-end avec Onpu lundi prochain ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bien sur !... Bon, allez, salut ! T'embrasses bien Masaru pour moi !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, je le ferais. A bientôt !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, à lundi.

_Dorémi raccroche en soupirant tristement. Onpu s'approche d'elle._

**ONPU**

Alors ? Hazuki va bien ?

**DOREMI**

Pfff... Elle a fait dormir Masaru dans son lit.

**ONPU**

C'est si grave que ça ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non... Ça veut juste dire qu'elle et Masaru sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tandis que moi, j'ai toujours pas de petit ami !...

**ONPU**

Oh, t'en fais pas... Je suis sure qu'un jour, tu trouveras l'âme sœur. Faut prendre le temps.

**DOREMI**

Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile...

**ONPU**

Non, c'est pas facile. J'ai toujours dit : L'amour est un des plus grands mystères de la vie.

_Dorémi sourit. Onpu jette un dernier coup d’œil à l'horloge._

**ONPU**

C'est bientôt l'heure... On va rejoindre ma Maman, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème !

_Onpu et Dorémi partent en direction du hall d'entrée._

**ONPU**

Ah oui, au fait, euh...

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?

_Onpu approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

_(chuchotant)_

Merci de m'avoir protégé des cambrioleurs, cette nuit...

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

De rien...

**ONPU**

C'est bon, Maman ! On est prêtes !

_Les filles partent en direction du salon, la caméra s'arrêtant de bouger pour leur permettre de disparaître du cadre..._

**FIN**

1Fondue japonaise avec du bœuf, des nouilles, des feuilles de chou chinois et quelques légumes.

2Les personnages chuchotent jusqu'à la scène 3.


	20. Episode 20 - Très cher père...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko se retrouve à préparer un exposé avec Mint, une élève de sa classe. Elle fait la connaissance de ses parents, des gens ouverts, tolérants et bienveillants envers leur fille. Les exacts opposés du père d'Aiko, dont le comportement envers sa fille empire de jour en jour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : maltraitance infantile, sexisme et misogynie

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko est dans sa chambre. Elle joue à un jeu vidéo (Tomb Raider 3) sur sa PlayStation. Très nerveuse, elle tente de vaincre un boss particulièrement fort, agitant frénétiquement la manette._

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Allez, tire !... Mais, tire, espèce de cruche !!

_Malheureusement, le boss arrive à tuer Lara Croft dans le jeu. Aiko trépigne en criant._

**AIKO**

PUTAIN !!! Tu m'emmerdes, toi, hein !... Je vais te tuer, fils de pute, je vais te NIQUER TA RACE !!!

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON**

_De son côté, le père d'Aiko, regarde la télévision._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(à peine audible, reverb)_

P'tain !

**KOUJI**

_(criant)_

Aiko ! T'arrêtes de gueuler, maintenant !

_Kouji continue de regarder une émission particulièrement débilitante à la télévision. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit d'impact se fait entendre._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(à peine audible, reverb)_

MAIS, PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! BOSS DE MERDE !!!! JE TE HAIS !!!!

_Kouji se lève furieusement, et se dirige vers les escaliers en marche rapide._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko s'agite, tremblant d'énervement._

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Nghhhh, je vais foutre la putain de manette dans l'éc---

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

_(criant)_

AIKO !

_Aiko blêmit aussitôt, terrifiée au point d'être incapable de faire tout mouvement. Elle entend les pas de Kouji, très lourds, se rapprocher de la porte de sa chambre. Celui-ci, hors de lui, ouvre sa chambre._

**KOUJI**

_(criant, en colère)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, hein ??

_Il s'approche d'Aiko de façon menaçante._

**KOUJI**

_(criant, en colère)_

Réponds !! Tu fous quoi ???

**AIKO**

_(bégaye)_

Je fais que jouer !

_Kouji arrache violemment la manette des mains d'Aiko et la jette sur le tas de jeux vidéos d'Aiko, qui se renverse._

**KOUJI**

_(en colère)_

Ça fait une heure que je t'entends gueuler !!... J'aimerais bien regarder la télé tranquille ! OK ?? Alors, tu éteins ta console de merde,... _(elle pousse Aiko, qui se rétablit sur son lit)_ ET TU FERMES TA GUEULE !!! P'tite garce !

_Kouji fusille sa fille du regard, puis se dirige vers le couloir._

**KOUJI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Putain, tu me casses les couilles à la fin !

_Avant de repartir, il se tourne une dernière fois vers sa fille en la montrant du doigt._

**KOUJI**

_(en colère)_

Encore un bruit, et ta console, je te la fracasse droit sur ta putain de tête !

_Kouji claque la porte, laissant Aiko complètement secouée. Elle se relève, et prend un de ses jeux vidéo, dont le boîtier s'est cassé..._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Papa est de pire en pire avec moi...

_Elle soupire tristement, et laisse tomber le boîtier à terre._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE PRIMAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue extérieure de l'école primaire de Misora._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_La classe d'Aiko s'est réunie dans leur local avec Madame Nishizawa. Sur le tableau, il y a plusieurs images représentant des fruits et des légumes, une par famille._

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

Et donc, je me disais que, plutôt que de vous faire passer une interro, vous pourriez vous mettre par groupe, et faire un exposé sur un type de fruit ou de légume en particulier. Ça vous intéresse ?

_La plupart des élèves répondent avec hésitation._

**CERTAINS ELEVES**

Ouais,... Pourquoi pas ?

_Miho, l'une des amies de Nobuko, lève le doigt pour prendre la parole._

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

Oui, Miho ?

**MIHO**

On aura assez de temps pour faire cet exposé ?

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

Mais, bien sur... Vos exposés devront être prêts pour le 20 octobre, ça vous laisse presque un mois... Bien, qui se dévoue pour la première famille ? Celle des rosacées ?

_Pas de réponse._

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

Soyez pas timides, les enfants ! Lancez-vous !

_Mint lève la main._

**MINT**

Moi, je veux bien ! Je veux bien faire sur les rosacées.

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

Ah, Mint. C'est très bien de te proposer... Et, tu choisis qui comme partenaire.

**MINT**

Alors... Je choisis...

_Mint regarde de gauche à droite, jusqu'à porter son regard sur Aiko. Elle la montre du doigt._

**MINT**

Aiko !

_Aiko affiche aussitôt un air surpris._

**AIKO**

De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

Mint voudrait faire son exposé sur les rosacées avec toi... Tu es d'accord ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, j'suis d'accord.

**MADAME NISHIZAWA**

C'est parfait... _(elle note dans son cahier)_ Alors, Aiko et Mint pour les rosacées. Les rutacées, maintenant, qui s'y colle ?

**ELEVE #1**

Moi, je veux bien !

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Aiko et Mint quittent le bâtiment principal. Mint ne tient pas beaucoup en place; elle saute joyeusement autour d'Aiko._

**MINT**

J'adore les exposés !

**AIKO**

Tu te calmerais pas un peu ? T'as pas l'air de beaucoup tenir en place.

**MINT**

C'est parce que j'suis trop contente de faire cet exposé avec toi !

**AIKO**

Encore faudrait-il que tu t'y connaisse en fruits... Moi, j'suis en bille en tout sauf en sport.

**MINT**

Oh, ça c'est pas trop grave ! On aura qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai toujours ma carte de membre. On louera plein de livres sur les fruits.

**AIKO**

Il y a Internet, aussi... C'est plus rapide.

**MINT**

Il faudra que tu viennes chez moi pour travailler là-dessus, ce week-end...

**AIKO**

Faut que tu m'y emmènes, alors... Je sais pas du tout où tu habites.

**MINT**

T'inquiètes, je peux m'arranger avec mes parents pour venir te chercher...

_Aiko et Mint rejoignent les trois autres filles du groupe principal (Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu)._

**AIKO**

Salut, la compagnie !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / ONPU**

Salut, Aiko !

**DOREMI**

Salut, Mint !

**MINT**

Ça va, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ça va bien ! Et toi ?

**MINT**

Notre prof nous a demandé de faire un exposé sur les rosacées à toutes les deux.

**AIKO**

Par contre... Là, on va aller dans un restaurant qui s'appelle Maho-Do.

**MINT**

Ah ? Tu travailles là-bas ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais. Elle y travaille avec nous trois. C'est un restaurant d'un nouveau genre. A la fois salon de thé, pâtisserie, crêperie et marchand de bonbons !

_Mine joyeuse de Mint._

**MINT**

Non, sans déc' ! Tout ça à la fois !... Oh, je peux venir, s'il-vous-plaît ? Je peux venir, je peux venir, je peux venir ??

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bien sur ! On pourra te servir tout ce que tu veux !

_Mint se met à sauter de joie._

**MINT**

Super ! Ouais ! J'adore les pâtisseries !

**AIKO**

OK. On y va, alors ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais !

_Les cinq filles se dirigent vers la sortie. Mint saute dans tout les sens._

**MINT**

Oh, j'adore les pâtisseries !!

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Mint s'est assise à une des tables du restaurant. Onpu est en train de prendre sa commande._

**ONPU**

Alors, Mint ? Tu as fait ton choix ?

**MINT**

Ouais !

**ONPU**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

**MINT**

Un banana split ! Avec plein de chantilly ! Et comme boisson, un jus multi-vitamines !

**ONPU**

Pas de problème ! J'envoie ça tout de suite, et ce sera prêt dans un instant !

**MINT**

OK !

_Onpu repart vers la cuisine. Là-bas, les trois autres filles sont au travail, tandis que Alexander rince son matériel de nettoyage._

**MAJORIKA**

Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle demande ?

**ONPU**

Mint voudrait un banana split avec plein de chantilly, et un jus multi-vitamines comme boisson.

**MAJORIKA**

Très bien. Dorémi, Hazuki, vous vous occupez de tout ça ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI**

D'accord !

_Dorémi part chercher les ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur._

**ALEXANDER**

Et... Je peux les aider ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, Alexander... Tu dois terminer de nettoyer les tables de la salle.

**ALEXANDER**

Et après, je pourrais ?

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

On verra, Alexander...

**ALEXANDER**

OK.

_Alexander prend son matériel de nettoyage et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il s'arrête toutefois juste à côté d'Onpu, et s'approche de son oreille._

**ALEXANDER**

_(en chuchotant)_

Je t'ai acheté un petit bouquet de fleurs pour mettre dans ton vase...

_Mine dubitative d'Onpu, alors qu'Alexander se dirige vers la salle._

**ONPU**

Ouais... Ouais, ouais, ouais. D'accord.

**DOREMI**

Y'en a un de vous deux qui peux apporter le jus pendant qu'on s'occupe du banana split ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, je veux bien ! Passe-le moi !

_Dorémi prend la bouteille de jus et la donne à Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Tiens.

**AIKO**

Merci !

_Aiko fonce vers la salle avec le jus multi-vitaminé. De leur côté, Dorémi et Hazuki commencent à préparer le banana split._

**DOREMI**

Tu coupes les fruits pendant que je sers les boules de glace ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, pas de problème !

_Hazuki pose un ananas, des fraises et une banane sur la planche à découper, puis prend un grand couteau. Dorémi revérifie les pots de glace, puis se tourne vers Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Au fait ? C'est quoi encore, les goûts pour le banana split ?

**MAJORIKA**

Une boule vanille, une boule au chocolat et une boule à la fraise.

**DOREMI**

Merci !

_Dorémi ouvre le pot de glace à la vanille et pose sa cuillère à glace dedans... Sauf que la cuillère ne rentre pas dans la glace; celle-ci est aussi dure que du béton. Dorémi essaie plusieurs fois de passer la cuillère dans la glace, sans succès. Elle commence à s'exciter._

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Dorémi ? Tu n'attendrais pas que la glace ait un peu fondu ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai pas envie que Mint attende trop longtemps, moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, mais... quand je disais qu'il fallait un service de qualité, je ne voulais pas dire qu'il fallait tout faire à la va-vite ! D'ailleurs, à chaque fois, tu casses quelque chose !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que j'ai cassé ?

**MAJORIKA**

Dernièrement, tu m'as foutu en l'air tout un set d'assiettes1 ! D'ailleurs, tu ne me l'as toujours pas remboursé.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bah... J'ai eu des frais !

**MAJORIKA**

Des frais. Et puis quoi encore ?

_Dorémi commence à s'énerver sur le pot de glace, elle va même jusqu'à le frapper._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Nghhh ! C'est quoi ce pot à la con ?

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi ! Il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Tu veux essayer, peut-être ! Tu sais percer de la glace aussi dure que du bois ?

_Aiko rentre dans la cuisine en courant en direction de la table._

**AIKO**

T'énerve pas ! T'énerve pas, je vais t'aider !... Je suis là !

_Aiko prend la cuillère de Dorémi. Elle utilise sa force pour plonger la cuillère dans le pot de glace. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à faire une boule de glace parfaite, et la pose sur la coupe._

**DOREMI**

Ah, ben, putain ! T'es vachement forte.

**AIKO**

C'est pas de la force; il faut juste un peu de patience pour retirer de la glace de ces trucs-là. Alors, je suppose qu'il faut une boule par goût ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, c'est ça.

_Aiko ouvre les deux autres pots. De son côté, Alexander s'approche de la table où Mint, en train de boire son jus, est assise._

**ALEXANDER**

Je... Je peux ?

**MINT**

Ouais, bien sur !

_Mint retire sa bouteille et son verre de la table, et Alexander commence à nettoyer ladite table._

**ALEXANDER**

Alors ? Cet endroit te plaît, ma puce ?

**MINT**

Oh, oui ! Il est cool !

_Alexander rit._

**ALEXANDER**

En effet, c'est un bel endroit. J'ai initialement postulé ici comme apprenti cuisinier, mais... La chance ne m'a pas vraiment souri. A la place, je travaille ici comme technicien de surface.

**MINT**

Oh, dommage... Il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?

**ALEXANDER**

Et oui. Malheureusement... N'empêche, si tu as envie que je te donnes des trucs gratuits parce que tu n'as pas d'argent... Il suffit d'aller me voir derrière le jardin.

_Majorika saute sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à haute voix)_

Alexander ! Fait ton boulot au lieu d'emmerder les clients !

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, oui !... Désolé, patronne. _(à Mint)_ Bon... Je dois m'occuper des autres tables. Si tu veux me parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Salut !

**MINT**

Salut !

_Alexander reprend son matériel, et se dirige vers la table d'à côté. Dans la cuisine, les filles préparent toujours le banana split de Mint. Hazuki a coupé une banane en deux tranches dans le sens de la longueur, l'ananas en petit dés, et elle coupe une dernière fraise en deux._

**HAZUKI**

Les fruits sont prêts.

**DOREMI**

Parfait ! On va pouvoir les mettre dans la coupe.

_Hazuki place les fruits dans le dessert._

**DOREMI**

Alors, Onpu... Tu vas chercher les amandes, la sauce chocolat et la chantilly !

**ONPU**

Ça roule !

_Onpu se dirige vers le réfrigérateur, et prend les trois ingrédients restants avant de les poser sur la table._

**ONPU**

Voilà, je crois que tout est là. N'oublies pas de mettre beaucoup de chantilly comme Mint l'a demandé !

**DOREMI**

OK.

_Dorémi dispose quelques amandes sur le dessert. Ensuite, elle verse de la sauce au chocolat sur les boules de glace, avant de les recouvrir de crème chantilly._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, c'est prêt ! C'était facile à faire, finalement.

**AIKO**

Non, attends ! Il manque un dernier truc !

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est ce qu'il manque ?

_Aiko pose délicatement une cerise sur le banana split._

**DOREMI**

Ah ! Une cerise ! C'est nettement plus joli comme ça.

**AIKO**

De ouf ! Bon, allez, je vais servir ça !

_Aiko prend le banana split et part en salle avec. Elle fonce vers la table de Mint._

**AIKO**

Tiens, Mint ! Voilà ton banana split...

**MINT**

Oh, merci, Aiko ! _(elle regarde le dessert avec gourmandise)_ Rohh, là là là là ! Ça à l'air tellement bon !

**AIKO**

J'suis ravi que ça te donne cette impression-là. Ne mange pas trop vite si tu ne veux pas avoir mal à la tête, hein !

**MINT**

Ouais, t'inquiète !

**AIKO**

Bon appétit !

**MINT**

Merki...

_Mint commence à manger sa glace, tandis que Aiko retourne dans la cuisine._

**AIKO**

C'est bon, elle a son banana split.

**HAZUKI**

Parfait... On va pouvoir souffler un peu.

**AIKO**

Je vais bientôt devoir repartir, moi... Mon... Mon père m'attend.

**MAJORIKA**

Ton père t'attend ? Tu ne lui téléphonerais pas pour lui dire que tu n'as pas fini ton service ?

**AIKO**

_(sarcastique)_

Oui, bien sur. Et il va venir me reprendre. Et on va se faire repérer. Super, comme idée ! Pas vrai, les filles ?

**DOREMI**

Euh...

**MAJORIKA**

Aiko, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas le sarcasme !

**AIKO**

Bah, désolée, hein ! C'est comme ça que je réponds aux idées connes ! De toutes façons, je dois partir dans quelques temps, et c'est comme ça.

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord. Mais ce sera retenu sur ta paye.

_En salle, Mint continue de manger sa glace. Elle fait tomber sa cuillère par terre._

**MINT**

Oups ! Ma cuillère...

_Mint se penche en dehors de son siège pour ramasser son couvert. Malheureusement, et sans le faire exprès, elle fait basculer sa coupe de glace, qui tombe droit sur sa robe. Lorsqu'elle le remarque, il est trop tard. Son banana split se renverse sur sa robe, formant une énorme tâche ! Mint recule, s'agite, et se met à crier, attirant l'attention de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant._

**AIKO**

C'est Mint !

**DOREMI**

Venez, on va voir !

_Les quatre filles quittent la cuisine et foncent en salle. Mint s'est levée de sa chaise, sa robe toute tâchée... Elle pleure bruyamment, Alexander tentant de la consoler._

**ALEXANDER**

Chhht... Pleure pas, je vais te nettoyer ça.

**DOREMI**

Tire-toi, Alexander ! _(à Mint)_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, Mint ?

**MINT**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai renversé ma glace sur ma robe !!!

**AIKO**

C'est pas grave, on va t'enlever ce truc. _(à Alexander)_ Passe-moi une loque et du Monsieur Propre, vite !

**ALEXANDER**

OK.

_Alexander tend une loque et son Monsieur Propre à Aiko._

**MINT**

Ne bouge pas, Mint...

_Aiko applique du Monsieur Propre sur la tâche de glace, puis essaie de la nettoyer avec la loque. Hélas, la tâche ne part pas._

**AIKO**

Putain, ça part pas !...

**MINT**

_(en pleurs)_

Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux ma maman !

**AIKO**

OK, pleure pas. Je... Je vais te ramener chez toi, faut juste me montrer le chemin. D'accord ?

**MINT**

_(en pleurs, voix faible)_

D'accord...

**AIKO**

Bon,... A tout à l'heure, peut-être !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, à tout à l'heure...

**ONPU**

Salut !

_Aiko part avec Mint, qui pleure toujours, en direction de la sortie. Majorika s'avance devant le groupe._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé !... Hé, Aiko ! Il faudra qu'elle paie son banana split dans les plus bref délais, hein !

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT MAHO-DO**

_Mint et Aiko quittent la pâtisserie et s'avancent en direction du trottoir. Mint pleure toujours._

**AIKO**

Mint !... C'est juste de la glace ! Ça s'effacera au lavage !

_Les deux filles s'arrêtent. Mint halète, toujours en pleurs._

**MINT**

_(en pleurs)_

C'était ma robe préférée !...

**AIKO**

Oh, Mint... Pourquoi tu pleures autant pour cette robe ? Quoi, t'as peur que tes parents t'engueulent ?

_Mint fait non de la tête._

**AIKO**

C'est juste parce que c'est ta préférée ? Dans ce cas, t'as juste à en mettre une autre... Tu voudrais qu'on aille à ta maison ?... Tes parents sont là ?

**MINT**

_(voix faible)_

Ils travaillent tous les deux à la maison aujourd'hui...

**AIKO**

Tu me guides jusque chez toi ?

_Mint hoche la tête._

**AIKO**

OK, allons-y alors.

_Aiko et Mint montent sur le trottoir et partent en direction de la maison de Mint._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE MINT**

_On sonne à la porte. La mère de Mint s'approche de la porte et ouvre. Devant s'y trouvent Aiko et Mint, honteuse._

**AIKO**

Bonjour, Madame Wada... Je suis une camarade d'école de Mint.

**MERE DE MINT**

Bah,... Mint, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**MINT**

Maman... J'ai tout sali ma robe.

_Mint montre sa tâche de glace à sa Maman._

**MERE DE MINT**

Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état pour une si petite tâche... Ça peut se laver avec de la poudre à lessiver.

**AIKO**

C'était sa robe préférée, d'après ce qu'elle me dit.

**MERE DE MINT**

C'est celle que je lui ai offerte pour son anniversaire... _(à Mint)_ Bon, écoute,... va vite te changer, et après tu me donneras cette robe pour que je la mette au lavage. Cette vilaine tâche va partir, d'accord ?

**MINT**

Ouais, d'accord.

_Mint, toute penaude, se dirige vers l'escalier. Le père de Mint arrive dans la pièce._

**PERE DE MINT**

Bonjour, Mint !

**MINT**

Salut, Papa...

**PERE DE MINT**

Houlà, t'en fais une tête. _(à sa femme) Ça_ va ? Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?

**MERE DE MINT**

Elle est triste parce qu'elle a tâché sa robe préférée...

**PERE DE MINT**

Ah. Juste ça ?

_Mme Wada se tourne vers Aiko._

**MERE DE MINT**

Tu peux rentrer, dis ! Reste pas dehors comme ça.

**AIKO**

Merci, m'dame.

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Alexander est dans la cuisine avec Majorika en face d'elle. Il affiche un air surpris._

**ALEXANDER**

Moi, faire des avances à des petites filles ? Non, jamais de la vie ! C'est mal me connaître.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, oui ? Et que fait tu des tapes sur l'épaules et des nombreux cadeaux que tu as offert à Onpu ?

**ALEXANDER**

Mais, c'est... C'est juste des gestes amicaux, je te le promets. Allons, patronne, vous n'allez pas penser que je ferais du mal aux enfants ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Je te demande juste de ne pas être trop, comment dire... tactile. Ce sont tes collègues.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh... D'accord, patronne... Tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais, je vous jure que je ne ferais jamais de mal à un enfant !

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, j'ai compris, Alexander ! Maintenant, retourne travailler.

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, chef !

_Alexander repart fièrement en salle. Onpu, elle, pose un bouquet de fleurs (celui offert par Alexander) sur la table, sous le regard dubitatif de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Et t'as quand même accepté ?

**ONPU**

Bah, oui... Je pense qu'il voulait quand même bien faire. Bon, il est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais... je ne pense pas qu'il aie réellement les couilles de passer du fantasme à l'acte.

**MAJORIKA**

Pas encore. Mais je le surveille. Il a quand même de drôles de réactions lorsqu'il voit une petite fille.

**ONPU**

C'est vous qui l'avez engagé, quand même...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ALLEE DU RESTAURANT**

_Hazuki est train de trier les poubelles. Elle pose un sac d'ordures noir dans la poubelle normale, et un sac bleu dans la deuxième poubelle, qui est de la même couleur. Soudain, elle entend des bruits de déclenchement d'appareil photo. Intriguée, elle tourne la tête en direction de l'arbre, d'où provient le bruit. Mais lorsqu'elle regarde, plus de bruit. Hazuki hausse les épaules, puis repart vers le restaurant... Les bruits recommencent. Hazuki se retourne brusquement, mais le bruit disparaît de nouveau. Hazuki avale sa salive, puis rentre dans le restaurant en fixant l'arbre du regard._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi et Onpu rangent quelques ustensiles. Hazuki rentre dans la cuisine et s'approche de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

J'ai de nouveau entendu des clics-clics ! Tu sais, le genre que t'entend quand on te prend en photo !

**DOREMI**

Encore ?... Et ça venait d'où ?

**HAZUKI**

De l'arbre ! Toujours le même endroit... Quelqu'un nous espionne, j'en suis sure.

**ONPU**

J'ai entendu ce bruit, moi aussi en rentrant hier soir.

**MAJORIKA**

C'est bien de dire que quelqu'un vous espionne depuis l'arbre. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'on sache qui c'est.

**DOREMI**

Ecoutez,... J'ai ma petite idée de qui ça peut être...

**ONPU**

Ah bon ? Tu penses que c'est qui ?

**DOREMI**

Je pense que la seule capable d'espionner les gens au point de les photographier comme ça... C'est Kaori Shimakura.

**HAZUKI**

Hein ? Kaori Shimakura, la présidente du journal de l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, je pense bien que c'est elle. Et à mon avis, elle cherche des ragots pour son journal. Sauf que si elle prend des photos ici pour les publier, on risque gros à l'école...

**ONPU**

Et du coup, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il faut faire ?

**DOREMI**

On doit essayer de l'éloigner le plus possible d'ici.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER (maison de mint)**

_Mint et Aiko prennent le goûter avec les parents de la première. Mint a changé de vêtements._

**MINT**

L'instit' m'a demandé de préparer un exposé sur les fruits. On le fait sur les rosacées.

**MERE DE MINT**

Les rosacées ? Ça concerne quel genre de fruits ?

**MINT**

Alors... Les fraises, les abricots, les pommes, les framboises,... des fruits comme ça.

**AIKO**

Ouais, du coup, euh... Mint m'a proposé de venir plusieurs week-ends pour travailler sur l'exposé avec elle. Ca ne vous dérange pas, je suppose ?

**MERE DE MINT**

Non, pas du tout. Tu peux venir autant que tu veux.

**PERE DE MINT**

Si tu veux, Mint, je peux aller chercher des livres sur les fruits pour t'aider dans cet exposé...

**MINT**

Non, merci... J'irai plutôt en louer à la bibliothèque.

**PERE DE MINT**

Comme tu voudras.

**MINT**

Par contre... Tu pourras me montrer comment on utilise PowerPoint ?

**PERE DE MINT**

Oui, bien sur. Tu dois en faire un ?

**MINT**

Ouais.

**PERE DE MINT**

D'accord... Si tu veux, je te montre ça ce soir.

**AIKO**

Ah, super... T'as un ordinateur. Ça me retire une épine du pied.

**MINT**

T'en a pas ?

**AIKO**

Non... Mon père est trop fauché pour s'en acheter un.

**MINT**

Il fait quoi comme boulot, ton père ?

**AIKO**

Il est chauffeur de taxi. Et sans vouloir révéler trop de détails,... c'est son sixième boulot d'affilée.

**MINT**

Hum...

**AIKO**

N'empêche... C'est fou ce que vous êtes gentil avec Mint !

**MERE DE MINT**

Oh, mais... C'est normal, sais-tu. Avec une fille aussi sage que Mint, autant lui rendre la pareille, non ?

_Mint rigole._

**PERE DE MINT**

D'habitude, les gens ont tendance à penser que les enfants dont les parents leur donnent tout ce qu'ils veulent deviennent de vraies teignes. Mais pas Mint...

**MINT**

J'adore quand mes parents montrent à quel point ils m'aiment...

**PERE DE MINT**

Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents, Aiko ?

_Aiko ne répond pas. Elle baisse la tête._

**PERE DE MINT**

Hein ?

**AIKO**

_(bégaye)_

Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Aiko jette un bref coup d’œil à l'horloge. Il est déjà 5 heures de l'après-midi._

**AIKO**

Oh, d'ailleurs... Je dois y aller ! On... On m'attend quelque part !

_Aiko se lève de sa chaise, et se dirige vers la sortie._

**MERE DE MINT**

Déjà ? Tu n'as pas terminé ton goûter.

**AIKO**

Oh, j'suis vraiment désolée, mais... C'est trop urgent pour que je reste plus longtemps, ici. Allez, au revoir ! A samedi, Mint !

**MINT**

_(étonnée)_

Euh... A samedi...

_Aiko quitte la maison de Mint en claquant la porte, sous les regards étonnés de Mint et ses parents._

**PERE DE MINT**

Houlà... J'ai peut-être posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE LA GARE**

_Aiko fonce vers la gare en courant, traversant même au rouge. Une voiture s'arrête juste devant elle, et klaxonne. Aiko répond en faisant un doigt d'honneur au conducteur. Lorsqu'elle rentre dans le hall d'entrée, elle regarde le tableau d'affichage pour voir l'heure de départ de son train._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Putain, si je rate celui-là, je vais être en retard ! Et Papa va me tuer !

_Aiko fonce ensuite à travers la foule compacte, bousculant plusieurs personnes, qui réagissent majoritairement en râlant 2._

**AIKO**

Pardon, pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Pardon, j'suis pressée !

_Après s'être dégagée de la foule, Aiko fonce vers son quai._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR GARE**

_Sur le quai où Aiko est censé prendre son train, celui-ci est déjà en train de partir. Aiko arrive sur le quai et se met à poursuivre le train, qui prend de plus en plus de vitesse. Hélàs, le train ne s'arrête pas... Arrivée au bord du quai, Aiko jette son sac par terre._

**AIKO**

_(en colère, hurle)_

Oh, putain !! MAIS, MERDE !!! NON !!!

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON D'AIKO**

_Aiko court vers sa maison, essoufflée._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON D'AIKO**

_Aiko rentre dans la maison. Elle s'apprête à monter les escaliers, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas alerter son père. Mais malheureusement..._

**KOUJI**

_(de façon agressive)_

Aiko ! Tu crois que je t'entends pas, peut-être ?

_Aiko s'arrête. Submergée par la peur, elle répond pas._

**KOUJI**

_(de façon agressive, hausse la voix)_

Aiko, tu viens ici !

_Terrifiée, Aiko entre dans le salon. Son père la fixe du regard, visiblement furieux._

**KOUJI**

5 heures et demie ? C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

**AIKO**

Je... J'ai eu un petit empêchement, et---

_Kouji se lève brusquement du canapé, et s'approche de sa fille de façon menaçante._

**KOUJI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Quel petit empêchement, hein ?... Non seulement tu rentres en retard, mais en plus tu me dis même pas bonjour !... Je te signale que t'as la vaisselle à faire ! Et le dîner à préparer, aussi !

**AIKO**

Mais, je... J'ai pas le temps, j'aimerais bien réviser pour mon test !

**KOUJI**

_(sarcastique)_

Ah, t'as pas le temps...

_Kouji change d'humeur et empoigne sa fille par l'arrière de la blouse._

**KOUJI**

Viens par là !

**AIKO**

_(apeurée)_

Non ! T'énerve pas, s'il-te-plaît !!

**KOUJI**

Ta gueule !

_Kouji entraîne Aiko dans la cuisine. Arrivés là, Kouji lui montre toute la vaisselle à nettoyer, qui est quand même nombreuse..._

**KOUJI**

Tu vois ça ?... Tu vois tout ce bordel sur le plan de travail ?... C'est quoi, tout ça ?

_Pas de réponse._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Réponds-moi ! C'est quoi, tout ça ??

**AIKO**

De... De la vaisselle...

**KOUJI**

De la vaisselle qui s'accumule !! Tout ça parce que madame n'a pas fait ses corvées depuis 10 jours ! Et c'est pareil pour mon linge, hein ? Tu veux voir ça aussi ?

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le ménage toi-même, pour une fois ?

_En réaction à la provocation d'Aiko, Kouji lui met une violente gifle en pleine figure. Aiko se tient la joue, n'osant plus regarder son père. Elle renifle._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Tu te crois où, dis ? Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ton père, t'as compris ?...

_Kouji désigne le couloir avec son doigt._

**KOUJI**

Va dans ta chambre.

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

P'pa...

**KOUJI**

_(hurle, donne un coup de poing dans une armoire)_

VA DANS TA CHAMBRE, PUTAIN !!!

_Aiko quitte la cuisine en courant, sous le regard hargneux de son père, qui a les poings serrés comme si prêt à attaquer sa propre fille. On entend ensuite Aiko monter les escaliers._

**KOUJI**

Non mais, je rêve ! Il est où le respect ? Hein ?

_Kouji, visiblement énervé, prend une cannette de saké dans le réfrigérateur, puis quitte la cuisine._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko pose une de ses dents de lait (qu'elle a perdu à cause de la gifle de son père) sous son oreiller... Puis, elle rallume sa télévision._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Il faut que je me passe les nerfs sur un jeu...

_Aiko prend un de ses jeu vidéo, et met le CD-ROM dans sa PlayStation avant de l'allumer. Tandis qu'elle s'assied sur sa chaise, le générique d'introduction de la première PlayStation passe à la télévision._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Une heure plus tard... Aiko joue de nouveau au jeu « Tomb Raider 3 ». Elle est toujours bloquée au fameux boss qu'elle n'arrivait pas à battre dans la scène d'introduction. La situation n'a pas changé : elle est énervée et secoue sa manette._

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Allez,... ! Crève, saloperie...

_Dans le jeu, Lara Croft prend plusieurs dégâts, et la jauge de santé se vide rapidement. Finalement, Lara Croft est de nouveau tuée par le boss._

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Non !... Non, non, non, NON, NON !!!!

_Immédiatement après avoir de nouveau perdu, Aiko s'agite de frustration sur sa chaise._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Mais, non !!! PUTAIN DE---

_Aiko arrache la manette de la console d'un simple tir, puis la lance dans le mur, faisant un énorme trou. La manette se casse également. Aiko blêmit._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde...

_Aiko ne peut qu'admirer le trou béant qu'il y'a dans le mur._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

C'était quoi, ce bruit ???

_Elle entend les pas de son père se rapprocher de la porte, ce qui fait paniquer Aiko de plus en plus. Kouji, toujours aussi furieux, ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre._

**KOUJI**

Aiko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, hein ?... T'as encore décidé de glander, à ce que je vois ? Je croyais que tu révisais !

**AIKO**

Mais, je...

_Kouji remarque le trou dans le mur, puis se tourne vers sa fille._

**KOUJI**

C'est quoi ça ?... C'est toi qui a fait ce trou ?

**AIKO**

Non, écoute, je... Je peux t'expliquer...

_A peine Aiko à le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kouji est déjà en train de s'approcher de la télévision. Il débranche la console, ramasse la manette, et jette le tout dans la caisse de jeux et la prend._

**AIKO**

Attends... Tu fais quoi, là ?

**KOUJI**

Je te confisque ta console.

_Kouji se dirige vers le couloir avec la caisse de jeux et la console. Aiko se lève et le suit._

**AIKO**

Papa, arrête !

**KOUJI**

Oh, commence pas, hein !

**AIKO**

Papa !! Fait tout ce que tu veux, supprime mon argent de poche, prive-moi de sortie, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne me prend pas ma PlayStation !

_Kouji se retourne._

**KOUJI**

_(furieux)_

Tu fais que ça ! Jouer sur ta Play-machine de merde que j'ai payé moi-même !! Y'a toujours la vaisselle qui attend, je te signale !

**AIKO**

Mais...

**KOUJI**

« Mais » quoi ??? Hein ? Moi, j'ai une raison de vouloir me reposer après le travail ! OK ? Et l'argent que je gagne à ce boulot pour que t'aie un toit, c'est pas pour que tu passes tes journées à rien faire ! Et encore moins pour que tu me détruises ma maison juste parce que tu perds ! OK ? Alors, c'est moi, ou la console !

_Aiko ne répond pas._

**KOUJI**

Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans la cuisine ! Magne-toi !

_Aiko se dirige vers les escaliers._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Aiko a commencé à faire la vaisselle. Elle nettoie rapidement, et à la main, les ustensiles qui traînaient sur le plan de travail, tout en se forçant à ne pas regarder son père, ce dernier la regardant faire assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés._

**KOUJI**

C'est ça que tu voulais, je suppose ?... Hein ?... T'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt ! Une fille, ça fait le ménage. Les hommes ramènent l'argent. C'est comme ça.

_Prétendant ne pas écouter, Aiko continue de faire le ménage. Son père boit une gorgée de saké._

**KOUJI**

Et tu traîne en plus ? Accélère, putain ! J'aimerais que le dîner soit prêt avant sept heures ! C'est clair ?

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

Oui, Papa...

**KOUJI**

Feignasse, va !

_Aiko continue son ménage, sans que son père ne daigne l'aider. Ce dernier regarde l'horloge._

**KOUJI**

Et voilà, déjà six heures et demie ! Non seulement j'suis en train de manquer mon émission, mais en plus je vais de nouveau manger en retard !... Franchement, les jeux vidéos, ça te réussit pas !

_Aiko gémit._

**KOUJI**

_(agressivement)_

Quoi, y'a un problème ?... Ferme ta gueule et nettoie-moi cette vaisselle !

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Kouji s'est assis sur un coussin devant la table de sa salle à manger. Il attend que Aiko lui serve son plat, et tape du doigt sur la table._

**KOUJI**

Ça y est ?

**AIKO**

Oui, Papa... C'est... C'est prêt.

_Aiko s'approche de la table avec deux assiettes et les sert. Aiko s'assoit à table, en face de son père, qui jette un nouveau coup d’œil à l'horloge. Il se tourne vers sa fille._

**KOUJI**

19 heures 45. De mieux en mieux. T'as pas intérêt à me faire attendre comme ça la prochaine fois, c'est clair ?

_Aiko ne répond pas. Elle commence à manger avec difficulté. Son père, lui, met un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Quasi-immédiatement, il affiche un air dégoûté, puis recrache son morceau dans l'assiette. Aiko blêmit._

**KOUJI**

_(hausse la voix, tape du poing sur la table)_

Putain, mais tu le fais exprès ?? C'est dégueulasse !!... Qu'est ce que t'as encore branlé, hein ?

**AIKO**

Tu... m'as pas laissé assez de temps—-

**KOUJI**

_(crie)_

T'as eu toute la soirée ! Mais t'as préféré jouer à tes jeux vidéos de merde !... Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?... Tu vas retourner dans la cuisine, et me faire un autre plat. Maintenant.

**AIKO**

Non.

_Kouji se lève._

**KOUJI**

Pardon ????

_Aiko, submergée par la peur, ne répond pas. Après un long flottement, Kouji se lève avec son assiette, arrache celle d'Aiko de ses mains. Puis il se dirige vers la poubelle de la cuisine... et claque tout à l'intérieur !_

**KOUJI**

_(crie)_

Voilà ! Maintenant, t'as vingt secondes pour allumer ce four avant que je te démonte ! Un... ! Deux... !

_Aiko commence à s'énerver. Elle soupire, claque ses baguettes sur le côté de son assiette, puis fixe son père._

**AIKO**

Bon, écoute, maintenant. Il va vraiment falloir repenser la façon dont tu me traites, parce que---

_Aiko n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Kouji s'approche de la table, la saisit et la retourne violemment, faisant valser toute la décoration par terre. Aiko blêmit de terreur. Son père l'empoigne par le col, elle tente de se débattre, puis est plaquée contre le plan de travail, la main de son père lui serrant presque la gorge. Ce dernier la fixe droit dans les yeux avec un regard de tueur._

**KOUJI**

_(dans ses dents, furax)_

T'as décidé de me casser les couilles aujourd'hui, ou quoi ??? Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma manière de te traiter, hein ?

**AIKO**

_(morte de trouille, pleurs)_

Papa, arrête ! Je t'en supplie, me fais pas mal !

_Kouji gifle sa fille, en la fusillant du regard. Il la pointe du doigt._

**KOUJI**

_(furax)_

Je vais pas te le répéter mille fois, hein. Ici, tu es chez MOI ! OK ? Et je suis ton père ! _(elle secoue sa fille en prononçant certains mots)_ Alors, tu me respectes et tu fais ce que je te dis !!! Et j'en ai rien à FOUTRE que te ça te plaises pas !!! C'est clair ???... T'as rien à dire sur ma façon de te traiter, p'tite GARCE !!!!

_Kouji envoie son poing dans la figure de sa fille, qui retombe contre le plan de travail, puis s'écroule par terre, le visage larmoyant... Son père ne flanche pas; il est plus préoccupé par le désordre qu'il a lui même causé._

**KOUJI**

Putain, regarde-moi ce bordel ! _(il donne un coup de pied dans les côtes de sa fille)_ Merci d'avoir foutu ma soirée en l'air !!

_Pas de réponse d'Aiko... Celle-ci halète et pleure._

**KOUJI**

D'ailleurs, ta console...

_Kouji saisit la caisse contenant la PlayStation et les jeux d'Aiko, et se dirige vers la sortie avec. Aiko, visiblement sonnée, se tient la poitrine en gémissant de douleur. Kouji ouvre la porte du jardin et donne un coup de pied dans la caisse (contenant la console d'Aiko) qui se retrouve dehors._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

Voilà ! Plus de console !

_Kouji claque la porte, revient dans la cuisine, et pointe sa fille du doigt._

**KOUJI**

Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu nettoies tout ce bordel ! Après, t'as intérêt à aller te coucher ! Et si je t'entends encore chouiner, je t'enferme dehors ! Sale connasse !

_Kouji monte furieusement les escaliers, tandis qu'Aiko tente désespérément de se lever._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Kouji se dirige vers sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte, puis la claque violemment, d'une telle force, qu'il fait tomber la poignée par terre._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER**

_Aiko termine de ramasser le contenu des assiettes. Elle met tous les déchets dans une ramassette, puis verse le tout dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Ensuite, elle remet la table en place, en se tenant le côté de la poitrine et en gémissant de douleur... Une fois ceci fait, elle soupire tristement, et regarde vers le couloir._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Papa a peut-être raison... J'ai du l'énerver. Il était déjà bien fatigué à cause de son travail...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Aiko termine de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de son père, l'air inquiet. Elle toque à la porte._

**AIKO**

Papa ?... Papa, je... je voulais m'excuser.

_Pas de réponse._

**AIKO**

Papa ?

_Toujours pas de réponse. Aiko soupire tristement, puis se dirige vers sa chambre à elle._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko a maintenant une ecchymose sur le côté droit de la poitrine (côte fêlée); celle-ci est visible à travers le miroir de la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir constaté sa blessure, Aiko enfile son haut de pyjama, serrant les dents car transie de douleur. Haletante, elle regarde tristement son poste de télévision privée de sa console... puis elle s'assied sur son matelas 3, gémissant à nouveau de douleur et se tenant les côtés. Elle essuie ses yeux avec sa manche. Ensuite, elle ouvre sa commode, puis en sort une photo, pour ensuite la regarder. On découvre qu'il s'agit d'une photo d'elle-même toute petite avec ses deux parents._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR SQUARE [flashback]**

_Aiko, âgée de 5 ans, s'amuse sur un cheval à bascule en rigolant à tue-tête. Le tout sous le regard satisfait de sa mère qui se trouve juste à côté d'elle..._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR SQUARE [flashback]**

_Aiko est sur la balançoire, sa mère la repoussant à chaque réception._

**AIKO**

Plus haut, Maman ! Encore plus haut !

_Aiko rit comme une petite folle._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR SQUARE [flashback]**

_Aiko se trouve en haut d'un toboggan. Sa mère l'attend juste en bas._

**ATSUKO**

_(ton joueur)_

Tu viens, mon poussin ? Viens rejoindre Maman en bas !

_Aiko se laisse glisser sur le toboggan._

**AIKO**

_(joyeuse)_

Youpiiiii !

_Arrivée au bout du toboggan, Aiko se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Tous deux se mettent à rire._

**AIKO**

Je t'aime, Maman !

**ATSUKO**

Moi aussi, Aiko...

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Retour au présent. Aiko s'arrête de regarder la photo. Elle commence à pleurer, laisse tomber la photo par terre, puis se met à sangloter dans ses genoux._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Les cours commencent bientôt, plusieurs élèves sont réunis dans la cour de récréation. Aiko, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante, rentre dans la cour. Dorémi la rejoint en courant._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Aiko ?... Pourquoi t'es pas revenu à la pâtisserie, hier soir ?

**AIKO**

_(sèchement)_

Ça te regarde ?

**DOREMI**

Si, quand même !... Majorika était vénère de chez vénère à cause de ça !

**AIKO**

Rien à foutre ! Elle devrait penser aux autres, aussi !

_Ignorant totalement son amie, Aiko poursuit son chemin._

**DOREMI**

Aiko ? Si... Si t'avais un problème, tu me le dirais ?

_Visiblement furieuse, Aiko se retourne sur Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Oui, je te le dirais ! Et là, il n'y en a pas !! Alors, soit tu me fous la paix, soit je t'arrange le portrait ! OK ??

_Aiko repart furieusement de son côté, sous le regard étonné de Dorémi. Cette dernière part rejoindre Hazuki et Onpu à son banc habituel._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Aiko est encore de mauvaise humeur.

**HAZUKI**

C'est brusque, quand même. Elle avait l'air toute sourire, hier, avant de partir...

**ONPU**

C'est pas possible, il a du lui arriver quelque chose entre-temps.

**DOREMI**

Bah, justement ! J'ai essayé de lui demander, mais... Elle veut rien me dire !

**HAZUKI**

Tu crois qu'on devrait l'espionner en mode incognito ?

**DOREMI**

T'es folle ? On pourrait se faire repérer par quelqu'un de l'école ! Genre... Le sous-dirlo !

_Kaori passe devant le groupe, sans le remarquer. Mais Onpu la suit de l’œil._

**ONPU**

Dans un premier temps... Faisons ce qu'on a prévu en premier.

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui. Kaori !

_Dorémi, Onpu et Hazuki rattrapent Kaori._

**ONPU**

Excuse-moi ?... Excuse-moi !

_Onpu tape sur l'épaule de Kaori, qui se retourne aussitôt._

**KAORI**

Ouais ?

**ONPU**

C'est bien toi, Kaori Shimakura ?

**KAORI**

Elle-même. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

**DOREMI**

T'aurais pas récemment traîné aux abords de la nouvelle pâtisserie dans le quartier Est ?

_Mine inquiète de Kaori._

**KAORI**

Euhh... La nouvelle pâtisserie dans le quartier Est ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

**DOREMI**

On parle du MAHO-DO qui a ouvert il y a quelque mois.

**KAORI**

Ah oui, le MAHO-DO ! Euh... Rassurez-vous, je ne fais que prendre des photos pour tester mon appareil. Y'a pas d'espionnage, ni rien...

**ONPU**

Écoute, Kaori. Je connais le patron de l'endroit, et plusieurs employés soupçonnent quelqu'un de les espionner à l'appareil... Alors, on n'a aucune preuve que c'est toi. Mais si c'est toi, on aimerait que tu arrêtes tout de suite, à moins que tu ne préfères avoir des ennuis. On est d'accord ?

_Kaori avale sa salive, sans répondre._

**ONPU**

Je crois qu'on est d'accord.

_Les trois filles repartent de leur côté, laissant une Kaori plus qu'inquiète._

**KAORI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, bon sang... J'espère qu'elles ne se doutent rien... Si Reika savait ça, elle me tuerait, j'en suis sure !

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Un halo luit à travers la porte fermée des toilettes des filles. La porte s'entre-ouvre, et en sortent trois chauves-souris (en fait, ce sont Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu transformées par magie). Les trois animaux commencent à voler à travers la cour. Dorémi se couvre les yeux, comme si elle était éblouie par la lumière du jour..._

**DOREMI**

Ah, merde ! Je ne vois rien !

**HAZUKI**

C'était pas une très bonne idée... Les chauves-souris ne voient que la lumière nocturne ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne les voit que quand il fait nuit !

_Onpu regarde vers le bas, et voit Aiko assise avec une autre fille._

**ONPU**

Aiko est là ! Venez, on va se cacher dans l'arbre.

_Les trois filles volent en direction de l'arbre. Elle se posent sur une branche._

**DOREMI**

Mettez-vous la tête à l'envers !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu se mettent la tête à l'envers, comme de vraies chauves-souris. La caméra se déplace ensuite pour mieux cadrer Aiko. Elle est assise sur un banc avec une très jolie fille blonde, un peu plus âgée qu'elle (11-12 ans), qui lui tient la main._

**AIKO**

Franchement, plus le temps passe, plus ma mère me manque. Hier soir, en allant me coucher, j'ai de nouveau regardé ma photo. Celle où on voit Maman... Maintenant, j'arrête pas de pleurer quand je me remémore un moment joyeux avec elle. Et d'un autre côté,... j'aime quand même mon père malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir.

**MOMOKO**

Pourquoi tu ne viens pas chez moi quand t'es dans cet état là, hein ?

**AIKO**

Je voudrais bien, mais... Mon père essaie de contrôler le moindre de mes faits et gestes ! Déjà que ce samedi, je dois aller chez Mint pour faire l'exposé sur les fruits...

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Y'a vraiment que trois personnes en qui j'ai réellement confiance, tu sais... Ma mère,... mon amie Dorémi,... et toi, Momoko. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir au moins passer un week-end avec toi. J'en ai plus que jamais besoin.

**MOMOKO**

Tu peux venir après avoir bossé avec Mint, tu sais. Et... Dormir deux nuits de suite. Lundi matin, on ira ensemble à l'école.

**AIKO**

Tes... Tes parents seraient d'accord ?

**MOMOKO**

Oui, bien sur. Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi.

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Oh, Momoko...

**MOMOKO**

Si tu veux, j'irais te chercher chez Mint. Et après, on fera tout ce que tu veux ensemble.

_Momoko « réchauffe » les mains d'Aiko en les caressant. Les deux filles se mettent à rire, jusqu'à ce que Aiko se remette à gémir de douleur. Momoko affiche une mine inquiète._

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est ce que tu as ?

**AIKO**

Ah... ! J'ai mal à la poitrine depuis ce matin...

**MOMOKO**

Ah bon ? Tu... Tu as mal comment ?

**AIKO**

Douleur aiguë... Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

_Aiko se lève avec difficulté._

**MOMOKO**

Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ?

**AIKO**

Merci, c'est gentil. Mais,... je préférerais y aller seule si ça ne te dérange pas...

_Aiko s'éloigne du banc. Les trois filles déguisées en chauves-souris ont tout vu._

**ONPU**

Ouh... Ça sent l'enfant maltraité, ça !

**DOREMI**

Maltraité ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**ONPU**

Elle a mal à la poitrine, on dirait. Et à en juger ce qu'elle dit sur son père...

**HAZUKI**

Quel rapport ?

**ONPU**

Une blessure courante chez les enfants maltraités, c'est les fêlures aux côtes. Un conseil, Dorémi : essaie de t'assurer qu'elle aille bien, et pose lui des questions dès que tu le peux. Elle te cite quand même comme personne de confiance...

**DOREMI**

Je peux essayer. Mais vu le caractère bien trempé d'Aiko, ça va pas être facile...

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Aiko est à l'infirmerie avec Mademoiselle Yuki. Elle soulève son t-shirt pour montrer sa blessure. L'infirmière souffle à travers ses dents._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça a l'air sérieux. Il y a un gros hématome...

**AIKO**

Un quoi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Un bleu... Ou plutôt, du sang juste sous la peau. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut...

_Mademoiselle Yuki se dirige vers une armoire. Elle en sort un produit spécial et une compresse. Elle se tourne vers Aiko._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Comment tu t'es fait ceci, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

_(un peu hésitante)_

Bah, je... Je me suis fait ça pendant mon entraînement d'athlétisme hier. Je suis tombé et... je crois que c'est à cause de ça.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hum. C'est un sacré bleu, quand même. Pourvu que tu n'aie pas de côtes cassées...

**AIKO**

Je crois que j'aurais plus mal encore...

_Mademoiselle Yuki se rapproche d'Aiko avec la compresse enduite de produit._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bon,... Regarde. J'ai mis un peu de Mercurochrome spécial sur cette compresse. Je vais la coller sur ta poitrine, et normalement ça devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures... Mais si ça continue, il faudra que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

_Mine inquiète d'Aiko._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bien... Ne bouge pas.

_L'infirmière prend la compresse et la pose sur l'ecchymose d'Aiko. Réaction immédiate : elle gémit de douleur, sous le regard étonné de l'infirmière._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça te fait mal ?

_Aiko hoche frénétiquement la tête._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tiens bon, j'ai presque fini...

_Après s'être assurée d'avoir bien placé la compresse, Mademoiselle Yuki se retire._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu es sure que tu t'es fait ça par accident, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Parce que j'ai vraiment des doutes. Tu ne te serais pas battue avec un camarade, dernièrement ?

_Aiko commence à s'énerver. Elle fixe Mademoiselle Yuki du regard._

**AIKO**

Non, mademoiselle. Je vous dis que je suis tombée pendant mon entraînement. Je ne me suis battue avec personne, et je n'ai pas été agressée !

_Mine étonnée de l'infirmière._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah ? Euh... D'accord... Dans ce cas, tu... tu peux rejoindre ta classe. Et si ça ne va pas mieux, viens me voir ici...

**AIKO**

Ça partira.

_Aiko se lève du lit et prend son cartable, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mademoiselle Yuki, prise d'un doute, jette un coup d’œil à son calendrier, qui indique que l'on est vendredi aujourd'hui..._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Attends un peu... On est vendredi. Ce n'est pas un mercredi sur deux, ses entraînements d'athlétisme ?

_Mademoiselle Yuki rattrape Aiko, qui était sur le point de franchir la porte._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Euh, Aiko ?

_Aiko se tourne vers l'infirmière._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Est-ce que ça sa passe bien à la maison... ?

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Oui, ça se passe bien !

_Puis elle quitte l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Yuki, visiblement inquiète, ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, attendant que les pas d'Aiko s'éloignent suffisamment... Elle ferme la porte de son cabinet, puis se dirige vers son téléphone. Elle compose un numéro. Au bout de trois tonalités, on décroche._

**OPERATEUR (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Service de protection de la jeunesse, bonjour !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, bonjour... Yuki Kainomi, je suis infirmière à l'école primaire de Misora... Voilà, je désirerais faire un signalement concernant une des élèves de l'établissement où je travaille...

_L'image disparaît sur un gros plan du téléphone..._

**FIN**

1Voir la fin de l'épisode 17.

2A improviser par les comédiens faisant des ambiances.

3Oui, son matelas. Elle n'a pas de lit car son père ne veut pas en acheter.


	21. Episode 21 - Pour l'amour du skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi est encore tombée amoureuse, cette fois du grand frère de Maki Higuchi. Malheureusement, ce dernier a déjà une petite amie. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire une nouvelle fois, elle décide de prendre les choses en main avec l'aide d'Onpu, en obligeant le grand frère de Maki à tomber amoureux d'elle par magie. Et ce, sans penser aux conséquences...

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Plusieurs élèves traversent la grille de l'école primaire. Parmi eux, Aiko et Maki..._

**AIKO**

Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du skate ?

**MAKI**

Bientôt deux ans ! J'ai vraiment bien progressé depuis !

**AIKO**

Tu sais faire beaucoup de figures ? Genre,... te laisser flotter dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres ?

**MAKI**

Non, quand même pas... Mais, je sais déjà faire plusieurs figures plus basiques. Par exemple, je sais faire un kick-flip.

**AIKO**

C'est quoi un kick-flip ?

**MAKI**

Je vais te montrer...

_Maki pose son skateboard à terre, puis se place dessus._

**MAKI**

Donc, il faut d'abord bien placer tes pieds sur la planche... _(elle s'accroupit légèrement)_ Ensuite, tu prends ton impulsion, et... Hop !

_Maki saute. Sa planche fait une rotation longitudinale de 360°, et atterrit sur les roues._

**MAKI**

Tu fais tourner ta planche en l'air comme ça ! C'est ça, le kick-flip.

**AIKO**

_(impressionnée)_

Wouah ! T'es vachement forte !

**MAKI**

Si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre au skate-park qui se trouve juste derrière la gare centrale ! Je m'entraîne avec mon frère...

**AIKO**

Ouais, tiens ! Ça serait cool. Je passe chercher quelque chose chez moi, puis je te rejoins ! D'accord ?

**MAKI**

Ouais, pas de 'blème ! Je vais faire un tour dans le parc en attendant. A tout à l'heure !

**AIKO**

Ouais, à tout à l'heure !

_Aiko part de son côté. Maki remonte sur sa planche et regarde droit devant elle._

**MAKI**

_(en pensée)_

Skate Or Die... Tu skates, ou tu crèves.

_Maki commence à faire rouler sa planche, et s'élance vers le parc..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_L'épisode débute dans le parc municipal situé à deux pas de la gare centrale de Misora. Dorémi et sa meilleure amie Hazuki se promènent le long du lac._

**DOREMI**

Ah... Ça fait du bien de prendre l'air de temps en temps en se baladant dans ce parc ! Les fleurs, l'herbe, le soleil, les gens,...

_Dorémi inspire profondément._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Et cet air pur mélangé à l'odeur de la terre humide...

**HAZUKI**

L'humus, tu veux dire ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, 'fin bref... Et on oublie tous nos soucis, parce que cet endroit respire la bonne humeur et le bonheur.

**HAZUKI**

Bah, euh... C'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai en voyant autant de gens dans ce parc. Il y a toujours trop de monde à cet heure-ci.

**DOREMI**

Oh, tu trouves ?

**HAZUKI**

Mais... Imagine ! On pourrait tomber sur des voleurs, ou des dealers de drogue, ou des... Des...

**MAKI (h.c.)**

Dégagez le passage !

_Une camarade de classe d'Aiko, Maki, passe entre les deux filles en skateboard. Dorémi et Hazuki sursautent._

**HAZUKI**

Des skateurs...

_Maki dérape sur son skate, et s'arrête juste devant les deux filles._

**MAKI**

Salut !... Tu dois être Dorémi, pas vrai ?

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Euh... Oui ? Mais, t'es pas dans l'autre classe, toi ?

**MAKI**

Si, si, j'suis dans l'autre classe. Je m'appelle Maki !

_Maki serre la main de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Comment tu me connais ?

**MAKI**

C'est Aiko qui m'a parlé de toi... _(à Hazuki)_ Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

**HAZUKI**

_(timidement)_

Euh... Hazuki.

**MAKI**

Hazuki ! C'est cool comme prénom !

**DOREMI**

Tu allais quelque part, Maki ?

**MAKI**

Bah, là, j'suis en route pour le skate-park juste derrière la gare, je vais voir mon grand frère ! D'ailleurs, Aiko m'attends là-bas aussi. Vous voulez y aller ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bonne idée !

**MAKI**

D'accord ! Vous me suivez ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais !

_Maki, Dorémi et Hazuki se dirigent vers la sortie du parc._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Les trois filles rentrent dans le bâtiment. Il s'agit d'un ancien entrepôt reconverti en skate-park, avec même un grand graffiti sur un des murs. Aiko est déjà là._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Aiko !

**AIKO**

Salut, Dorémi ! Salut, Hazuki !... RE-salut, Maki.

**MAKI**

T'as eu le temps de faire ce que tu devais faire ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! J'ai un peu discuté avec ton frère et sa copine, tiens...

_La petite amie du frère de Maki s'approche du groupe._

**EIRIN**

Bonjour, Maki !

**MAKI**

Salut ! Tu connaissais déjà Aiko ?

**EIRIN**

Ouais.

**MAKI**

J'ai ramené deux de ses amies... Dorémi et Hazuki.

**DOREMI**

Salut !

**MAKI**

Et... Shuzou, il est où ?

**EIRIN**

Il est parti grimper le quarter-pipe au fond de la salle... Il va faire son freerun habituel.

**AIKO**

Tiens, il est en haut, d'ailleurs !

_Aiko désigne le frère de Maki du doigt, ce qui attire l'attention des autres vers lui. Shuzou, planche de skate à la main, se trouve juste en haut d'un quarter-pipe. Dorémi commence à lui jeter un regard admiratif, le même qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un._

**DOREMI**

C'est ton frère ?

**MAKI**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

Oh... Il est trop chou !

**MAKI**

_(criant, appelant son frère)_

Hé !! Grand frère !

_Shuzou fait signe à sa petite sœur._

**HAZUKI**

Et... Il est doué au skateboard, ton frère ?

**MAKI**

Doué ?... C'est un pro du skate ! Il a participé au tournoi national l'année dernière. Tu sais à quel place il a terminé ?

**HAZUKI**

Non.

**MAKI**

Deuxième. Et il---

**EIRIN**

Chut !... Il vient de se lancer !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Shuzou, qui a commencé à dévaler le quarter-pipe sur sa planche. Il prend de plus en plus de vitesse, et fonce droit sur une jumpbox. Dès qu'il arrive au bord de la rampe, il saute et saisit sa planche par l'avant._

**MAKI**

Nose grab...

_Shuzou atterrit et poursuit son parcours, il entre dans une rampe « half-pipe ». Après avoir pris un peu d'élan sur le côté droit de le rampe, il se lance vers l'autre côté. Il saute. Ses pieds décollent de la planche qui fait une rotation de 360°._

**MAKI**

Pop shove it.

_Shuzou repart de l'autre côté de la rampe. Une fois en l'air, il saisit l'avant de sa planche et retire ses pieds..._

**MAKI**

Ouais, un airwalk !

_Shuzou atterrit et quitte la rampe pour se diriger vers un rail. Il fait un kickflip sur le chemin._

**MAKI**

Kickflip. Un classique. Là, je crois qu'il va faire un grind...

_Lorsque Shuzou atteint le rail, il glisse dessus avec sa planche, les fixations étant placées sur le rail..._

**MAKI**

Un 50-50 !

_Shuzou reprend son parcours. Il se dirige vers un bowl. Lorsqu'il entre dedans, il se met à en faire le tour, avant de s'approcher du bord, et le saisit de la main, se tenant ainsi en équilibre, la planche en l'air._

**MAKI**

Hand plant !

_Shuzou se repositionne sur sa planche et quitte le bowl. Il se dirige vers une autre jumpbox. En sautant, il saisit l'arrière de sa planche, et s'incline vers l'avant._

**MAKI**

Un melon grab, putain ! Elle est compliquée, celle-là...

_Shuzou termine son parcours, et se dirige vers le groupe en faisant un manual._

**EIRIN**

Ça y est, je crois qu'il a fini...

_Dès que Shuzou est près du groupe, il descend de sa planche, sous les applaudissements des filles et d'Eirin._

**MAKI**

Bravo, grand frère ! C'était super !

**SHUZOU**

Merci, Maki... J'suis fier d'avoir enfin réussi à rentrer un melon grab parfait !

_Dorémi s'avance vers le jeune homme._

**DOREMI**

Bonjour ! Je... Je m'appelle Dorémi, et je... Je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré tes figures de skate ! C'est fou ce que t'es doué ! Tu m'apprendras ?

**SHUZOU**

Ouais, si tu veux. Mais autant te prévenir : ça prend du temps, même pour un trick aussi basique que ça...

_Shuzou fait un « ollie » pour impressionner Dorémi._

**SHUZOU**

Faut bien savoir maîtriser son skate !

**AIKO**

T'es arrivé deuxième au dernier tournoi, il parait ?

**SHUZOU**

Ouais, deuxième ! Malheureusement, il en avait un qui était plus fort que moi... Mais bon. Comme le dit le proverbe, l'important c'est de participer.

**EIRIN**

T'es toujours égal à toi-même, à ce que je vois.

_Shuzou rit._

**SHUZOU**

Ouais !

**EIRIN**

Alors ? On y va, à ce bar ?

**SHUZOU**

Ouais, on va y aller ! _(à Maki)_ Bon,... Mika, je vais aller au bar avec ma p'tite copine...

_Dorémi blêmit._

**SHUZOU (cont.)**

...Tu n'as rien de prévu, toi ?

**MAKI**

Non, je vais un peu rester avec les autres, puis je vais rentrer.

**SHUZOU**

OK...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Eirin termine de chausser ses rollers. Son petit ami, Shuzou, s'approche d'elle._

**SHUZOU**

Alors, t'es prête ?

**EIRIN**

Ouais, je crois bien.

_Eirin se lève. Elle perd l'équilibre, mais Shuzou la rattrape._

**SHUZOU**

Houlà ! Je te tiens...

**EIRIN**

Merci.

_Shuzou et Eirin se dirigent vers la sortie, le premier soutenant la seconde pour ne pas qu'elle tombe._

**SHUZOU**

On s'en va, nous ! A ce soir !

**MAKI**

Ouais, à ce soir !

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

Au revoir !

_Shuzou et Eirin quittent le skate park. En les voyant se tenir la main, Dorémi affiche un air abattu._

**MAKI**

Tu ne leur dis pas au revoir, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ils... Ils sont ensemble ?

**MAKI**

Oui, bien sur ! Shuzou et Eirin sont inséparables. Ils se sont rencontrés au collège, et... dans une semaine, ça fera exactement trois ans qu'il sont ensemble ! Et part rapport à moi... Eirin est comme une sœur ou une cousine !

_Dorémi explose en larmes. Elle se jette dans les bras de Hazuki, sous le regard étonné de Maki._

**MAKI**

_(étonnée)_

Mais... Qu'est ce que t'as ?

**HAZUKI**

Je crois que... Dorémi est de nouveau amoureuse.

**AIKO**

Ah tiens ? Je croyais que tu laissais Onpu te draguer, maintenant !

**DOREMI**

_(crie, voix mouillée)_

Onpu et moi sommes de simples amies !! Tu sais très bien que j'aime les beaux garçons, en plus !!!... _(à voix plus basse)_ Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de déclarer mon amour à Shuzou...

**MAKI**

Oh, t'en fais pas ! Tu finiras par bien par trouver un petit ami, toi aussi. Il a fallu du temps à Shuzou aussi avant qu'il ne tombe sur Eirin.

**DOREMI**

Tu parles... Moi, j'aurais jamais de petit ami !... Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde !!

_Long flottement. Aiko et Maki se regardent brièvement. Aiko hausse les épaules..._

**MAKI**

Bon,... Sur ce, je vais aller faire un free-run, moi aussi ! Je fais le tour du skate-park en moins de trois minutes ! _(à Aiko)_ Tu me chronomètres, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, aucun problème !

**MAKI**

Merci !

_Maki met son casque, prend sa planche, puis se dirige vers l'intérieur du skate-park. Dorémi la fixe d'un air mauvais._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Cette fois, je ne me laisserais pas faire... Shuzou est à moi !!

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu est au téléphone avec Dorémi. Elle affiche un air étonné._

**ONPU**

_(étonnée)_

Tu me demandes de faire quoi ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

T'as bien entendu : j'aimerais que tu m'aides à faire tomber Shuzou amoureux de moi !

**ONPU**

Dorémi,... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, là ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est aussi au téléphone, allongée sur son lit._

**DOREMI**

Meuf, il faut vraiment que je me case, cette fois ! Donc, si tu connais quelqu'un dans le monde des sorcières qui vend un philtre d'amour, t'en prend un chez lui et tu me le ramènes !

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

**ONPU**

Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais le faire ? C'est ton affaire, pas la mienne ! Et puis... Utiliser la magie pour manipuler les autres, c'est interdit !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Mais, justement, je...

**ONPU**

Justement de quoi ?

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**DOREMI**

Bah... J'ai déjà eu deux strikes pour avoir utilisé de la magie interdite !... Et si j'en ai un troisième, c'est mon matériel que je vais perdre !... T'en a pas, toi ? Non ?

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Onpu... Si je demande à Hazuki ou à Aiko, ils vont tout de suite refuser.

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE ONPU**

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et quand bien même ils accepteraient, j'ai plus de risques de me prendre un troisième strike !... Non, sérieux, Onpu. T'es la seule personne qui peut m'aider sur ce coup-là. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux aller me chercher un philtre d'amour pour moi ?...

_Onpu ne répond pas. Elle sort une petite gourmette de sa poche et la regarde._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Onpu... Je t'en supplie !...

_Onpu range sa gourmette._

**ONPU**

Bon, allez, ça va, j'accepte. On ira à Majokai chercher ton philtre pendant la nuit.

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Toute joyeuse, Dorémi se lève de son lit._

**DOREMI**

_(joyeuse)_

Vraiment ? Tu acceptes ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ouais...

_Dorémi se met à sauter de joie sur son lit, avec le téléphone en main._

**DOREMI**

Oh, OUAIS !!! OUAIS !!! OUAIS !!!

_Dorémi atterrit par terre. Elle reprend le téléphone._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merci beaucoup, Onpu ! Je te revaudrais ça !

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE ONPU**

**ONPU**

Ouais, y'a intérêt. Parce que c'est super dangereux, ce que tu me fais faire.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

T'inquiètes, ça se passera super !... Bon, Maman m'appelle pour dîner ! A tout à l'heure !

**ONPU**

Ouais, à tout à l'heure...

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Salut !

_Une tonalité retentit dans le téléphone. Onpu raccroche, puis soupire..._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_La cuisine du restaurant est plongée dans la pénombre... Un mouvement de caméra nous permet de voir que Dorémi, en tenue de sorcière, se trouve juste à côté de l'armoire-portail. Elle guette pour vérifier si Majorika ne se réveille pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend des pas se rapprocher. Ces bruits proviennent de l'armoire-portail. Dorémi pousse un grand « ouf » de soulagement. Et tout de suite après, Onpu, elle aussi en tenue de sorcière, sort de l'armoire et se dirige vers Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Alors ? Tu l'as ?

_Onpu sort une fiole contenant un liquide bleu de sa poche et la montre à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

_(chuchotant)_

T'as de la chance; c'était le dernier.

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Super, merci !... T'es vraiment un amour.

_Dorémi prend la fiole._

**ONPU**

_(chuchotant)_

Par contre... Si tu fais boire le philtre nature à Shuzou, il ne fera pas effet.

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Et comment je fais, alors ?

**ONPU**

_(chuchotant)_

Il faut que le philtre contiennent une trace d'ADN de celui dont le sujet doit tomber amoureux. Ça veut dire que tu vas peut-être devoir t'arracher un cheveu et le mettre dans son verre...

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant, dégoûtée)_

Beurk !... Mais, c'est dégueulasse !

**ONPU**

_(chuchotant)_

C'est ça ou rien, Dorémi. _(elle montre Dorémi du doigt)_ Et si ça foire, t'as pas intérêt à me faire porter le chapeau !

_Dorémi avale sa salive._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi et Onpu quittent le restaurant, et décollent, volant en balai en direction de leur maison respectives._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 6**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Vue extérieure du skate-park._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Dorémi, Maki, Shuzou et Eirin rentrent dans le skate-park._

**MAKI**

Et ben ! Si j'avais su que tu voulais te mettre au skate !

**DOREMI**

Bah... Pas vraiment, c'est que... J'ai envie d'essayer, tu vois ?

**SHUZOU**

Tu as déjà ta planche ?

**DOREMI**

Non.

**SHUZOU**

Oh, d'accord... Tu sais quoi, je te prêterais la mienne. Tu pourras aussi prendre mes protections.

**DOREMI**

Ah, super. Merci !

**EIRIN**

Je boirais bien quelque chose d'abord... Et toi ?

**SHUZOU**

Ouais, bonne idée. Je vais aller nous servir des verres de coca dans la cuisine.

_Shuzou s'apprête à aller dans la cuisine du skate-park, avant que Dorémi ne lui barre le chemin._

**DOREMI**

Non, attends !... Laisse-moi m'en occuper...

**SHUZOU**

C'est gentil de nous proposer ton aide. La cuisine se trouve à ta gauche derrière toi.

**DOREMI**

OK. _(à Maki)_ Tu voudrais quelque chose, Maki ?

**MAKI**

Non, merci ! J'ai ma gourde d'eau avec moi...

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème. Je reviens tout de suite !

_Dorémi file en direction de la cuisine._

**SHUZOU**

Elle est vraiment gentille, cette petite.

**MAKI**

De ouf !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU SKATE PARK**

_Dorémi rentre dans la cuisine du skate-park. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur, et en sort une brique de jus de pomme. Elle ouvre quelques armoires, avant de trouver celle contenant les verres. Elle en prend deux et les pose sur la table. Elle prend ensuite son sac et l'ouvre. Elle en sort sa fiole de philtre d'amour. Rapidement, Dorémi ouvre la brique de jus et en remplit les deux verres. Elle ouvre ensuite la fiole de philtre, et en verse dans un des verres. Mélangée avec le jus, la boisson prend une teinte verte (jaune+bleu). Ensuite, Dorémi s'arrache une petite mèche de cheveux, et la met dans le verre de Shuzou. La mèche se dissout. Dorémi prend les deux verres et quitte la cuisine avec._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Dorémi s'approche du reste du groupe avec les verres. Elle les donne à Shuzou et Eirin._

**DOREMI**

Voilà vos verres !

**SHUZOU**

Merci, Dorémi !

**EIRIN**

Merci...

**DOREMI**

Par contre, il... Il n'y avait pas... pas assez de jus de pomme pour vous deux... Donc, je... Je t'ai fait une menthe à l'eau, Shuzou.

**SHUZOU**

Pas de problème, c'est très bien aussi. _(à Eirin)_ Santé, ma Eirin !

**EIRIN**

Santé, Shuzounet...

_Les deux jeunes boivent leur verre. Shuzou boit une grande gorgée. Progressivement, le philtre fait son effet. Shuzou jette plusieurs regards à Dorémi. Il termine de boire son verre, puis le pose sur le sol._

**SHUZOU**

Tu viens, Dorémi ? Je vais t'apprendre à faire tes premiers tricks !

_Avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de répondre, Shuzou entraîne Dorémi en direction du skate-park, sous les regards étonnés de Maki et Eirin._

**EIRIN**

OK... C'était inattendu de sa part, ça.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Shuzou termine d'attacher les genouillères de Dorémi._

**SHUZOU**

Voilà, tout est prêt... Alors quel stance tu préfères ? Regular ou goofy ?

_Mine dubitative de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?

**SHUZOU**

Tu mets ton pied gauche, ou ton pied droit en avant ?

**DOREMI**

Bah euh...

_Dorémi monte sur la planche de Shuzou, pied gauche en avant._

**DOREMI**

Comme ça, ça va ?

**SHUZOU**

Regular. Très bien. Bon... Tu sais comment il faut se déplacer ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... En utilisant le pied gauche ?

**SHUZOU**

Non, pas tout à fait. Ton pied gauche et censé être celui qui contrôle la planche. Ton pied qui la déplace, c'est le droit.

**DOREMI**

Oh, désolée...

**SHUZOU**

C'est pas grave, mon p'tit cœur.

_Maki et Eirin ont entendu Shuzou, et expriment aussitôt leur étonnement._

**EIRIN**

« Mon p'tit cœur » ? C'est comme ça qu'il arrête pas de m'appeler !

**SHUZOU**

Bien... Tu essaies d'aller jusqu'à la jumpbox là-bas ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Alors... Pied droit pour se déplacer, hein ?

**SHUZOU**

Ouais !

_Dorémi pousse sa planche et avance lentement en direction de la jumpbox. Shuzou la suit. Un moment, Dorémi essaie de tourner vers la gauche, mais manque de tomber de sa planche. Shuzou la rattrape juste à temps._

**DOREMI**

Oh,... J'suis encore tombée...

**SHUZOU**

Te décourage pas. Moi aussi, j'avais quelques couacs quand j'ai commencé. Tu fais déjà de gros progrès...

_Shuzou jette un petit sourire à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(pensée)_

Ça marche... Le philtre fait son effet !

_Dorémi remonte sur la planche de Shuzou._

**SHUZOU**

Alors, tu réessayes ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, Shuzou ! Tu ce que tu veux !

_Dorémi pousse sur son skate pour avancer._

**SHUZOU**

Pousse plusieurs fois pour prendre de la vitesse !

_Dorémi accélère, puis commence à monter le quarter-pipe._

**MAKI**

Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver Shuzou bizarre aujourd'hui ?

**EIRIN**

Non, moi aussi. On dirait que... qu'il en pince pour Dorémi !

_Dorémi monte toujours sur le quarter-pipe. Mais faute d'élan suffisant, elle s'arrête complètement à la moitié, avant de repartir en arrière. Terrifiée, elle perd le contrôle de la planche et se met à hurler._

**SHUZOU**

Pousse !... Pousse, je te dis !

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

AU SECOURS !!!!

_Dorémi part en arrière à une vitesse folle. Elle manque de heurter Shuzou de très peu, et fonce droit sur un rail._

**SHUZOU**

Saute ! SAUTE !!!

_Dorémi n'entend pas Shuzou, elle heurte le rail et est éjectée de la planche. Elle atterrit par terre, sur le ventre._

**SHUZOU**

Dorémi !...

_Dorémi ne se relève pas; elle pleure. Shuzou se précipite vers elle, et l'aide à se relever._

**SHUZOU**

Dorémi, ça va ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je me suis fait mal !

**SHUZOU**

Fais voir...

_Shuzou remarque que Dorémi n'a aucune blessure grave._

**SHUZOU**

Oh, t'as rien. Plus de peur que de mal...

_Shuzou embrasse très brièvement Dorémi sur le sommet de la tête, puis l'enlace. Cette dernière pleure toujours. Tout ceci choque Maki et Eirin..._

**EIRIN**

Putain, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

_Pourtant, il suffit de ça pour que Dorémi s'arrête de pleurer._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SKATE PARK**

_Shuzou et Dorémi se dirigent vers Eirin et Maki. Shuzou a repris sa planche._

**DOREMI**

Même en skate, je suis nulle.

**SHUZOU**

Non, dis pas ça. Si tu t'entraînes suffisamment, tu finiras par avoir un bon niveau. Tout est dans le stance !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, si tu le dis...

**SHUZOU**

Hé, Eirin ! T'as vu ? Elle fait des progrès, hein ? Cette petite est déjà bien parti pour être mon protégé, et---

_Shuzou remarque qu'Eirin le regarde avec un air mauvais, les bras croisés._

**SHUZOU**

_(inquiet)_

Bah, quoi ? Que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

**EIRIN**

« Ton protégé » ? Tu appelles Dorémi « ton protégé » ?... C'est quoi, ces réactions ? Et ce bisou sur le front ?

**SHUZOU**

Oh, mais... Tu ne comprend pas. Dorémi est une très gentille fille, et... Y'a quelque chose de spécial chez elle qui...

_Maki exprime aussitôt son étonnement._

**MAKI**

Hein ??? Mais, t'as fumé quoi, Shuzou ? Elle n'a que dix ans !

**SHUZOU**

Oui, je sais, mais... Dorémi, elle... Elle...

**EIRIN**

_(hausse la voix)_

Elle quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

_Shuzou ne répond que par mono-syllabes... Eirin, furieuse, se dirige vers la sortie._

**EIRIN**

Franchement, tu me dégoûtes.

_Après un bref flottement, Shuzou tente de rattraper sa petite copine._

**SHUZOU**

Eirin, m'enfin ! Me dis pas que t'es fâchée !... Eirin !

_Shuzou et Eirin quittent le skate-park, laissant Dorémi et Maki sur place. Maki se tourne vers Dorémi avec un air choqué._

**MAKI**

Putain, mais... Il a pété les plombs, ou quoi ? On dirait qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi tout d'un coup !

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Bah, euh... Je sais pas ! Oui, peut-être...

**MAKI**

Dorémi, t'es quand même d'accord qu'il ne va pas jeter Eirin comme une vieille chaussette !

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Non, non, non, non ! Je suis sure qu'ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre... Comme... Comme tu l'as dit hier, je finirais bien par trouver un petit ami !

_Dorémi jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge._

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais... Il se fait tard ! Il faut que j'y aille !

_Dorémi prend son sac et fonce vers la sortie._

**MAKI**

Euh... Tu dois déjà partir ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'suis attendu quelque part ! Salut !

_Dorémi quitte le skate-park sous le regard médusé de Maki..._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE DU SKATE-PARK**

_Maki entre dans la cuisine. Elle remarque la brique de jus de pomme posée sur la table. Prise d'un doute, elle se tourne vers le plan de travail afin de vérifier la liste de courses... Il y a marqué entre autres « sirop de menthe »... Maki se dirige ensuite vers la table. Elle prend la brique de jus de pomme et la secoue. A en juger le bruit, celle-ci est au moins à moitié pleine... Maki remarque ensuite, sans savoir ce que c'est, la fiole de philtre de Dorémi, presque vide. Elle comprend ce que c'est en lisant la notice sur la fiole. Aussitôt, elle prend un verre. Elle y verse un fond de jus de pomme, puis ouvre la fiole, avant de verser le reste de son contenu dans le verre. Le jus prend alors une teinte verte... Maki soupire par le nez._

**MAKI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, la salope !

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi pendant la nuit._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Morte de trac, Dorémi (en pyjama + cheveux détachés) tourne en rond autour de sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que sa petite sœur, Pop, ouvre la porte sans frapper._

**POP**

Hé, Dorémi, t'as oublié de--- _(Dorémi s'arrête aussitôt)_ Euh... Ça va, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oui, oui, t'inquiètes ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

**POP**

T'es sur ? A chaque fois que t'es nerveuse, tu tournes en rond et tu parles à travers tes dents, comme tu viens de le faire là maintenant !

**DOREMI**

Je te promets que ça va ! Enfin,... Je vous l'aurait tout de suite dit si ça n'allait pas !

_Bref flottement._

**POP**

Tu sais pas mentir.

**DOREMI**

Bon, tu peux partir, maintenant ? Je voudrais bien aller dormir.

_Pop soupire._

**POP**

Comme tu veux, Dorémi... Bonne nuit.

_Pop quitte la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Dorémi, toujours aussi nerveuse, éteint sa lumière, et s'allonge dans son lit. Les yeux exorbités, elle regarde le plafond..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE PRIMAIRE**

_Vue extérieure en plongée de l'école des filles._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Maki, furieuse, entre dans l'école. Elle passe à côté d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Hé, salut, Maki ! Ça va ?

**MAKI**

Ou est Dorémi ?

**AIKO**

Dorémi, elle est, euh...

_Aiko regarde de gauche à droite, avant de voir Dorémi discuter avec Hazuki... Elle la désigne du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Là-bas, près du banc !

**MAKI**

Très bien...

_Maki fait craquer ses jointures puis se dirige vers Dorémi, les poings serrés. Aiko tente de la rattraper... avant de se décider à la suivre. Dorémi, de son côté, discute avec Hazuki._

**MAKI**

_(appelant, furieuse)_

Dorémi !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Maki, qui s'approche d'elle de façon menaçante. Dorémi blêmit._

**DOREMI**

Oh,... Merde. Merde, Merde, MERDE !

_Dorémi s'enfuit aussitôt, Hazuki ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Maki se met à poursuivre Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Maki écarte Hazuki de son chemin._

**MAKI**

Dégage, toi ! _(à Dorémi)_ REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE CONNASSE !!!

_Dorémi court le plus vite possible pour échapper à Maki... Mais celle-ci parvient à la rattraper. Elle envoie un coup de coude dans le dos de Dorémi, qui trébuche. Maki la saisit par le col de son t-shirt et la fixe furieusement._

**MAKI**

_(furax)_

Une menthe à l'eau, mon cul ! T'as coupé le jus de pomme de mon frère avec un liquide aphrodisiaque !!

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Que... Quel liquide au _disiaque_ ? Je...

**MAKI**

_(furax)_

Te fous pas de ma gueule ! _(elle montre la fiole à Dorémi)_ Je parle de ça ! Là, tu vois ??

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Mais, je... J'en sais rien, je te jure !

_Maki secoue Dorémi par la blouse._

**MAKI**

_(bégaye)_

Tu vas me dire la vérité, où je te casse la colonne en deux !!!

_Aiko intervient et sépare les deux filles. Hazuki et Onpu arrivent plus ou moins en même temps._

**AIKO**

Hé ! On se calme ! Tout va bien !!... Maki, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

**MAKI**

Ce qui me prend ? Regarde ce que Dorémi a fait boire à mon frangin !

_Aiko prend la fiole de philtre d'amour et l'inspecte._

**AIKO**

_(choquée)_

« Philtre d'am--- _(à Dorémi)_ Oh non, Dorémi ! T'as pas fait ça !

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Ecoutez, les filles ! Je... Je vous jure que c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je... Je suis victime d'un complot, ou un truc dans le genre !

**MAKI**

Ah, oui ? Un complot ?... A cause de tes conneries, Shuzou et Eirin se sont engueulés !

_Dorémi ne répond pas._

**MAKI**

Dorémi, tant que t'auras pas arrangé cette histoire, je te déconseille vivement de mettre les pieds au skate-park ! Et je plaisante pas, hein !

_Maki, furieuse, s'éloigne du groupe._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Dorémi, honteuse, baisse la tête, sous les regards consternés de ses trois amies. Aiko tient toujours la fiole._

**AIKO**

Putain... Un philtre d'amour, quoi !... T'en rates pas une, Dorémi.

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

**DOREMI**

Parce que... je... je voulais que Shuzou soit amoureux de moi.

**AIKO**

A ce point ?... Et évidemment t'as fait tout ça dans le dos de Majorika, et tu voudrais qu'on ne dise rien pour pas que tu te prennes un troisième strike, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Mais, écoutez, les filles... J'en ai marre de tout le temps me faire larguer, moi ! Tous les garçons que j'ai essayé de fréquenter avant étaient tous pris quand ils ne me rejettent pas !... Je veux me caser une bonne fois pour toutes !

**AIKO**

Avec un type qui a deux fois ton âge ? Enfin... Réfléchis un peu !

**HAZUKI**

Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est briser un couple bien soudé !

_Dorémi se met à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais, j'en savais rien, moi ! Je savais pas que ça allait causer tout ça ! Je voulais juste que Shuzou s'intéresse un peu à moi !... S'il-vous-plaît, les filles, il faut que vous me sortiez de ce merdier !

**AIKO**

Non, dans tes rêves ! Tu répares ta connerie. J'ai pas envie de risquer mes pouvoirs magiques pour ça !

_Aiko rend sa fiole à Dorémi, et repart de son côté._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Onpu... Pourquoi tu dis rien ??

**ONPU**

T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Ne pas me faire porter le chapeau !

_Onpu part également de son côté, laissant Dorémi et Hazuki seules. Dorémi pleure devant Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs, suppliant avec ses mains)_

Hazuki... Ma meilleure amie... Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à me sortir de là ! Je... Je te jure que je veux réparer ma faute, mais... Sans toi, je ne saurais pas !

_Hazuki ne répond pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, d'accord. Que voudrais-tu que je fasses ?

**DOREMI**

_(pleure de moins en moins)_

Toi qui t'y connais en plein de trucs... Tu connais un moyen naturel d'annuler les effets de ce putain de philtre ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, mais si tu veux, on peut aller voir à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure.

_Dorémi enlace fermement Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merci, Hazuki !!! Tu me sauves la vie !!

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est qu'elle profite de ma gentillesse, en plus !

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE**

_Hazuki utilise un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque municipale, Dorémi se tenant à côté d'elle. Elle tape sur le clavier._

**HAZUKI**

Alors... « Anaphrodisiaque »...

**DOREMI**

Ça veut dire quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça veut dire que cela réduit le désir sexuel.

_Après quelques secondes de recherche, Hazuki ouvre une page Internet contenant des infos sur les produits anaphrodisiaques... Elle tombe sur une liste._

**HAZUKI**

Alors... « Les substances suivantes sont réputées pour les vertus anaphrodisiaques : le camphre, la marjolaine, la laitue, l'opium, le houblon, le jujube, la coriandre et le nénuphar »...

**DOREMI**

Je ne connais pas tous ces produits-là !

**HAZUKI**

Bah... La laitue, c'est une plante dont les feuilles servent à faire de la salade. La marjolaine et la coriandre, tu peux te faire un thé avec, et le jujube, c'est un fruit du même type que les dattes.

**DOREMI**

Et si je donne tout ça à Shuzou, tu crois qu'il va retomber amoureux d'Eirin ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Mais encore faudrait-il les trouver.

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Et les juju-trucs, là ? Tu crois qu'on en vend en épicerie ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, bien sur. Mais un jujube nature, c'est quand même assez cher. Je te suggère plutôt d'acheter un pot de jujubes secs. C'est que 60 yens.

**DOREMI**

60 yens ?

_Dorémi sort son porte-monnaie, et vérifie combien il lui reste d'argent... Il y a tout juste 60 yens._

**DOREMI**

C'est justement ce qu'il me reste...

**HAZUKI**

Hum...

**DOREMI**

Bon... Il y a une épicerie près du skate-park où crèche le frère de Maki. Je vais aller voir s'ils ont des jujubes secs, là-bas. Je les achète, et je les donne à Shuzou. Comme ça, ça annulera les effets du philtre d'amour que je lui ai fait boire !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce philtre. Peut-être qu'il y a des substances inconnus qui empêcheront aux jujubes de faire effet.

**DOREMI**

Et moi, je suis sure que ça va marcher. Bon allez, je file ! Salut !

**HAZUKI**

Bonne chance !

_Dorémi quitte la bibliothèque._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR EPICERIE**

_Dorémi inspecte un étal contenant plusieurs fruits secs. Elle trouve un pot de jujubes secs... tout en haut de l'étal, soit pas du tout à sa hauteur. Elle saute plusieurs pour tenter de l'attraper, jusqu'à ce qu'un client la remarque._

**CLIENT**

Ça va, petite ? Tu essaies d'attraper quelque chose ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais,... J'aurais voulu prendre ce pot de jujubes secs qui se trouve là-haut...

**CLIENT**

Ah ? Des jujubes secs ?... D'accord.

_Le client prend le pot en question et le donne à Dorémi._

**CLIENT**

Tiens !

**DOREMI**

Merci, monsieur !

_Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers les caisses. Malheureusement, il y a une file monstrueuse à la seule caisse ouverte. Dorémi ne peut que se placer derrière et attendre..._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DU SKATE PARK**

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Dorémi sort de l'épicerie en courant avec ses jujubes secs. Elle tourne la tête en direction du skate-park qui se trouve à proximité. Elle s'en approche de façon à ne pas être repérée par Maki... Soudain, elle voit Shuzou sortir en skate._

**DOREMI**

Oh, chance !

_Dorémi court vers Shuzou._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Shuzou !

_Shuzou s'arrête et se retourne._

**SHUZOU**

Salut, Dorémi. Tu vas bien ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais !... Je... Voilà, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose parce que... je me disais que tu devais avoir un peu faim.

_Elle montre les jujubes à Shuzou._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Donc, je t'ai acheté des jujubes secs ! C'est comme des dattes.

**SHUZOU**

Ah, euh... Merci, c'est très attentionné de ta part ! C'est très bon pour la santé en plus !

_Shuzou prend le pot._

**SHUZOU**

Allez, salut !

_Shuzou quitte la zone en roulant sur sa planche. Il se dirige vers la gare. Dorémi le regarde partir, anxieuse._

**DOREMI**

Pourvu qu'il mange tout... Sinon, je suis foutue !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE LA GARE**

_Shuzou, tout en roulant sur sa planche, ouvre la boîte de jujubes, et en met plusieurs en même temps dans sa bouche._

**SHUZOU**

Hum... Ça à plutôt bon goût, ces jujubes... Dorémi a fait un bon choix.

_Plus occupé sur ses jujubes, Shuzou se trompe de chemin sans s'en rendre compte : au lieu de tourner à droite pour prendre le viaduc qui enjambe la voie ferrée, il continue tout droit, s'engageant dans une route en pente raide. Il ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'il range les jujubes dans sa poche._

**SHUZOU**

Merde, je l'ai manquée !!

_Shuzou tente de contrôler sa planche, sans succès. Il prend de plus en plus de vitesse. Il manque de renverser plusieurs piétons. Dévalent le trottoir à une vitesse folle, il flippe._

**SHUZOU**

_(terrifié)_

Oh, nom de dieu, NOM DE DIEU !!!

_Continuant sa course infernale, il aperçoit Eirin qui traverse la route et s'engage sur le trottoir. Shuzou lui fait signe de s'écarter._

**SHUZOU**

_(appelant)_

EIRIN !!! EIRIN, BOUGE !!! BOUGE !!!

_Ça attire l'attention d'Eirin. Cette dernière s'écarte juste à temps. Shuzou s'engage sur un passage piéton malgré le feu rouge. Une voiture fonce droit vers lui, et le heurte. Shuzou rebondit sur le pare-brise et atterit sur une poubelle, sous le regard horrifié d'Eirin._

**EIRIN**

_(hurle)_

Shuzou ! Oh, merde !

_Eirin se précipite sur son petit ami, qui gît à terre en gémissant de douleur._

**EIRIN**

_(terrifiée)_

Shuzou !... Putain, Shuzou, réponds-moi !

_Le conducteur de la voiture sort et s'approche des deux jeunes, paniqué._

**CONDUCTEUR**

Oh, je suis vraiment navré, je... je l'ai pas fait exprès. _(à Shuzou)_ Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

**EIRIN**

Il faut appeler une ambulance ! Vite !

**CONDUCTEUR**

J'y vais, ne vous inquiétez pas !

_Le conducteur fonce vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Shuzou gémit de douleur sous le regard horrifié d'Eirin._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HOPITAL**

_Vue en extérieur de l’hôpital. Maki court vers l'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ACCUEIL DE L'HÔPITAL**

_Maki rentre à l'intérieur de l'hôpital en courant, et fonce droit vers l'accueil, morte de panique._

**MAKI**

Excusez-moi ?... Excusez-moi ?

_La dame de l'accueil se tourne vers Maki._

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL**

Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**MAKI**

Je suis venue voir mon frère, Shuzou Higuchi. Il a été hospitalisé ici !

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL**

D'accord. Tu peux me donner ton nom, s'il-te-plaît ?

**MAKI**

Maki Higuchi.

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL**

Ton frère est aux urgences, à la chambre U14. C'est l'avant-dernière porte à gauche au fond du couloir.

**MAKI**

OK. Merci beaucoup, madame !

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL**

De rien !

_Maki fonce vers les urgences._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR URGENCES**

_Maki, complètement essoufflée, fonce vers la chambre de son frère. Elle jette un œil aux numéros des chambres, jusqu'à trouver la U14. Elle aperçoit Dorémi, accompagnée de ses trois amies._

**MAKI**

Dorémi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

**AIKO**

Maki, je crois que c'est mieux qu'elle soit là.

**MAKI**

Après ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Tu te fous de moi ?

**AIKO**

Écoute, elle a fait tout son possible pour réparer sa faute. Tu devrais lui donner une chance.

_Bref flottement._

**MAKI**

Bon, ça va. Mais à une condition : j'aimerais que tu restes en dehors de cette chambre, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Euh... Ou... Oui, Maki.

_Eirin se place entre la porte et le couloir et se tourne vers Maki._

**EIRIN**

Maki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens !

_Maki et Eirin rentrent dans la chambre. On y voit Shuzou alité, une jambe entièrement plâtrée. Maki, inquiète, s'approche de lui._

**MAKI**

Shuzou, tu vas bien ?

_Shuzou se tourne vers sa petite sœur, mais ne répond pas._

**EIRIN**

Le médecin vient de lui donner de la morphine. Il est un peu défoncé, du coup...

**MAKI**

M'enfin, mais... Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé, nom de dieu ?

**EIRIN**

Il a perdu le contrôle de son skateboard, et... il s'est fait renversé par une voiture.

_Maki halète, horrifiée._

**MAKI**

Putain !

**EIRIN**

Heureusement que j'étais là... Ça aurait pu être plus grave.

**SHUZOU**

_(n'articule pas)_

J'ai juste une jambe pétée, mais... Ça va bien, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

**EIRIN**

Oui, oui, mon p'tit chou...

_Eirin prend la main de son petit ami._

**MAKI**

Euh... Shuzou ? Je peux te poser une question ?...

**SHUZOU**

Ouais...

**MAKI**

Dis-moi, euh... A propos de Dorémi ?... Tu... Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?... Je veux dire, ça fait quatre ans que Eirin et toi vous êtes ensemble, et...

**SHUZOU**

Oh, Dorémi... Non, c'est juste une pote... La personne dont je suis amoureux, c'est ma petite Eirin rien qu'à moi... Elle est tout pour moi.

**MAKI**

Tu... Tu dis pas ça parce que t'es sous morphine ?

**SHUZOU**

Non, je te jure... J'suis... J'suis sincère. De toutes façons, Dorémi a seulement dix ans...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DES URGENCES**

_Dorémi a une oreille collée contre la porte; elle écoute la conversation._

**SHUZOU (h.c.)**

J'ai deux fois son âge, donc... je peux pas être en relation amoureuse avec elle...

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Je crois que ton truc à marché, Hazuki !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE U14**

_Shuzou jette un regard amoureux à Eirin._

**SHUZOU**

Tu sais, Eirin... En fait, t'es tout pour moi. Je te jure, j'ai vraiment agi comme un con, hier... Je suis immature, débile, et stupide... Mais, je t'aime toujours, mon p'tit cœur...

_Eirin sourit à Shuzou._

**EIRIN**

Je le savais déjà, Shuzou.

**SHUZOU**

Ah, oui ?

**EIRIN**

Ouais... Moi aussi, j'ai agi comme une conne par pure jalousie... Tu sais, tu m'as fait super peur tout à l'heure quand cette bagnole t'as renversé... T'aurais pu crever.

_Eirin et Shuzou s'échangent un regard complice._

**SHUZOU**

Euh, Maki... Tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ?

**MAKI**

Euh... Oui, d'accord.

_Maki quitte la chambre._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'HÔPITAL**

_Maki rejoint le reste du groupe._

**AIKO**

Alors ?

**MAKI**

Bah, écoute... Ils viennent déjà de se réconcilier.

_Dorémi lève les poings en l'air, avec un air victorieux._

**DOREMI**

_(à haute voix)_

OUAIS !! J'suis sauvée---

_Mais devant les regards surpris des autres, elle se fait toute petite, et fait semblant de se montrer compréhensif._

**DOREMI**

J'veux dire... Tant mieux pour eux.

**ONPU**

T'as pas quelque chose à dire, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

De quoi ?... Ah oui, juste !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Maki et se racle la gorge._

**DOREMI**

Bon, Maki... Ca va pas être facile, ce que je vais te dire, mais... Je m'excuse d'avoir fait boire ce truc à ton frère. C'était vraiment con de ma part.

_Maki hésite un peu avant de répondre._

**MAKI**

C'est pas grave. T'es pardonné. Je... Je crois que je suis tout aussi fautive. J'ai trop vite été sur la défensive.

**DOREMI**

Non, non... T'avais tes raisons d'être fâchée contre moi...

**MAKI**

Ouais, peut-être...

_Maki tend sa main vers Dorémi._

**MAKI**

Bon, on fait la paix ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

_Maki et Dorémi se serrent la main._

**DOREMI**

Bon,... Nous, on va y aller... Tu restes ici aux côtés de ton frère, je suppose ?

**MAKI**

Ouais.

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Salut, Maki !

**AIKO / HAZUKI / ONPU**

Allez, à plus !

**MAKI**

Ouais, salut !

_Dorémi et ses amies se dirigent vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elles sont suffisamment loin, Maki se tourne vers la porte de la chambre de Shuzou._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE U14**

_Shuzou et Eirin sont en train de... s'embrasser sur la bouche. Malgré cela, Maki ouvre la porte. Mais elle se ravise aussitôt en voyant les deux jeunes s'embrasser._

**MAKI**

Oups ! Pardon !

_Maki referme aussitôt la porte._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT MAHO-DO**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant des filles._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Allez, les filles, un peu de nerf !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE RESTAURANT**

_Majorika, perchée sur sa table, commande toute son équipe sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit d'autre... Les autres filles sont au travail, soit à la cuisine, soit au plan de travail._

**MAJORIKA**

Il nous reste encore deux tables à servir !

_La sonnerie du four retentit._

**AIKO**

Ah ! Le clafoutis est prêt ! On va pouvoir le servir !

_Aiko sort le clafoutis du four, et le sert dans une assiette._

**MAJORIKA**

Hazuki, tu pars en salle ! Attention, c'est chaud !

**HAZUKI**

Ouais !

_Hazuki prend le clafoutis, et part le servir. Onpu s'approche de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Bon, Dorémi... T'as bien retenu ta leçon ?

**DOREMI**

Quelle leçon ?

**ONPU**

Par rapport à Shuzou, et... tout ce qui est sentiments amoureux réciproques, et tout ça ?

_Pas de réponse de la part de Dorémi, qui affiche un air dubitatif._

**ONPU**

On ne force pas les sentiments des autres, Dorémi. Donc, la prochaine fois que tu tombes amoureux, fais-moi plaisir de passer à autre chose si le gars en question ne veut pas sortir avec toi.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Mais tu peux au moins comprendre ?...

**ONPU**

Comprendre quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Que j'en avais marre de me faire larguer à chaque fois, et que...

**ONPU**

Oui, je sais. Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais, voilà. Si tu forces les gens à tomber amoureux de toi comme ça, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis plus tard.

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'ai compris... Je ne ferais plus jamais ça.

**ONPU**

Tant mieux...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Ceci dit... J'ai toujours la fiole de philtre sur moi. Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ?... Majorika va me tuer si elle me voit avec ça.

**ONPU**

Débarrasses-en toi, tiens !

_Alexander revient dans la cuisine._

**ALEXANDER**

Ça y est ! J'ai fini de nettoyer les tables !

**MAJORIKA**

OK ! _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi, tu aides Aiko à terminer la commande de la 10, s'il-te-plaît ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, tout de suite !

_Dorémi passe à côté d'Alexander. Elle lui fait signe de s'approcher, ce à quoi Alexander répond aussitôt._

**ALEXANDER**

_(chuchotant)_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Dorémi montre la fiole de philtre à Alexander._

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Tu peux balancer ça dans l'armoire-portail pour moi, s'il-te-plaît ? T'as rien vu, hein !

**ALEXANDER**

_(chuchotant)_

D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras, ma louloute.

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Merci !

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'impatiente)_

Dorémi ! Actives-toi, veux-tu !

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Dorémi donne la fiole à Alexandre et se dirige vers la cuisinière pour aider Aiko. Ce dernier se dirige ensuite vers l'armoire-portail, l'entre-ouvre, et, ni vu ni connu, lance la fiole dedans._

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander !

_Alexander blêmit._

**MAJORIKA**

Ça, c'est une armoire-portail ! La benne à ordures se trouve dans le jardin !

**ALEXANDER**

Ah, oui ! Suis-je bête !... Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Euh... J'y vais tout de suite !

_Alexander reprend son matériel et se dirige précipitemment vers la porte du jardin, sous le regard méfiant de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Mouais... J'espère qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche...

_Majorika fume sa cigarette._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE FORET**

_Vue aérienne, et en contre-plongée, d'une grande forêt à Majokai. La fiole de philtre d'amour passe juste à côté de la caméra, tombant en direction de cette forêt..._

**Scène 2 – EXT. CREPUSCULE FORET**

_Dans cette forêt, l'on voit une créature manger de l'herbe, jusqu'à ce que la fiole tombe juste devant lui et s'explose. Aspergée de philtre, la créature fuit. Tout de suite après, une autre créature s'approche de la flaque de philtre. Intriguée, il la renifle et se met à lécher le sol pour prendre un peu de ce liquide, sans ce douter de sa véritable nature. Peu après en avoir avalé, celle-ci se tourne vers la première créature. Avec un regard amoureux, l'autre créature se jette sur elle. S'ensuit une course poursuite, tandis que la caméra ne bouge pas. Un dernier plan à même le sol, et l'image disparaît..._

**FIN**


	22. Episode 22 - La belle de Misora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis quelques jours, Aiko semble se rapprocher d'une fille de sixième année, Momoko. Nobuko en devient très jalouse, et décide de raconter une série de mensonges aux deux filles afin de les mettre en brouille, sur base d'un film qu'elle a vu récemment. Malheureusement, sa supercherie se retourne contre elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Maltraitance infantile, mention de racisme, de sexisme et de harcèlement

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_Vue extérieure, de nuit, de l'immeuble où habite Nobuko._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NOBUKO**

_Nobuko est assise sur son lit, le regard triste. On frappe à la porte._

**NOBUKO**

Oui...

_La porte s'ouvre. C'est Miho, l'amie dessinatrice de Nobuko._

**MIHO**

Nobuko, ça va ?

_Pas de réponse. Miho s'assied à côté de Nobuko._

**MIHO**

J'ai parlé avec tes Mamans. Il paraît que t'as fait une crise tout à l'heure ?

**NOBUKO**

Bof...

**MIHO**

Tu me dirais pas ce qui ne va pas au lieu de tout garder pour toi ? On m'a expliqué que t'as eu Aiko au téléphone, et que quand elle a raccroché, tu t'es mise à hurler, à pleurer, à te taper la tête et à cogner les murs de ta chambre avec tes mains...

_Pas de réponse._

**MIHO**

C'est à propos d'Aiko, c'est ça ?

**NOBUKO**

Oui... Elle devait venir passer le week-end ici, et... Elle a annulé.

**MIHO**

C'est juste ça ?... Pourquoi tu ne lui propose pas de passer ici le week-end prochain ?

**NOBUKO**

Oh... Tu comprends pas, Miho... J'ai... J'ai l'impression que Aiko s'éloigne de moi. Elle me parle de moins en moins, elle ne lit plus mes romans, et... elle est en train de fréquenter un autre fille de plus en plus souvent.

**MIHO**

Et... C'est qui ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, une fille de sixième année, blonde, qui s'appelle Momoko.

**MIHO**

Et... En quoi ça voudrait dire que Aiko va te laisser tomber ?

**NOBUKO**

_(voix de plus en plus mouillée)_

Bah... Elle et Aiko ont l'air d'avoir une meilleure alchimie... Enfin, j'sais pas, quoi...

_Nobuko commence à pleurer._

**MIHO**

Nobuko, tu... tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça ?

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Et en plus, cette... cette connasse a déjà des formes de mannequin !

**MIHO**

Allez, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît !

_La mère de Nobuko, alertée par les pleurs de sa fille, entre dans la chambre._

**MERE DE NOBUKO**

Nobuko, ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

**MIHO**

Je crois qu'elle a des petits soucis de cœur...

_Mine concernée de la mère de Nobuko._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Le lendemain matin. Il y a de plus en plus d'élèves qui rentrent dans la cour. La caméra se déplace pour montrer Nobuko et Miho, planquées derrière un buisson._

**MIHO**

On va rester là encore longtemps ?

**NOBUKO**

Mais attends ! Aiko va bientôt arriver...

**MIHO**

Oui mais, quand ?

**NOBUKO**

Bientôt, je te dis ! Elle arrive toujours à la même heure... Tiens ! La voilà !

_Aiko traverse le portail de l'entrée, tenant la main à Momoko, la petite fille blonde à qui elle parlait à la fin de l'épisode 20... Nobuko fronce les sourcils._

**NOBUKO**

Tu vois cette fille qui lui tient la main ? Eh ben, Momoko, c'est elle !

**MIHO**

Ah ouais, quand même !... Tu disais pas de conneries à propos de ses formes !

_Les filles se dirigent vers le banc situé juste à côté de Nobuko et Miho._

**NOBUKO**

Chut ! Plus de bruit !

_Nobuko et Miho se baissent. Aiko et Momoko s'assoient en riant._

**AIKO**

Non, sérieux, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de passer tout un week-end avec toi. J'aime quand il y a quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et rassurant à mes côtés.

**MOMOKO**

Hihihi... Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir quand tu es chez moi, Aiko.

_Aiko rit. Puis elle soupire tristement en baissant la tête._

**AIKO**

N'empêche... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais remettre ça. Mon père pourrait très bien m'en empêcher.

**MOMOKO**

Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ton père te fait tourner en bourrique, tu n'as qu'à penser à moi très fort...

_Momoko sort une petite photo de la poche de son sac et la donne à Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Tiens.

_Aiko regarde la photo : il s'agit d'une photo de Momoko quand elle avait 10 ans, soit l'âge qu'Aiko va bientôt avoir..._

**AIKO**

Wouah... T'es super belle sur cette photo.

**MOMOKO**

Garde cette photo sur toi. Si tu es triste ou si te me manques, regarde-la. Tu verras, ça te feras beaucoup, beaucoup de bien.

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**MOMOKO**

Bon, allez... Faut aller en cours, maintenant. Passe une bonne journée, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Toi aussi, Momoko...

_Momoko embrasse brièvement Aiko sur la joue, et se lève du banc, avant de partir en direction du bâtiment principal. Aiko émet un petit rire et rougit. Nobuko, qui a tout vu depuis le buisson où elle se cache, est hors d'elle._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Nobuko et Miho marchent dans les couloirs en même temps que plusieurs élèves. Nobuko est furieuse._

**NOBUKO**

Quelle garce, cette Momoko ! Quand je pense qu'Aiko a sabordé le week-end chez moi pour aller le passer chez cette... GRAAHHHH !!!

**MIHO**

T'es pas jalouse de Momoko, j'espère ?

**NOBUKO**

Moi ? Jalouse ? Enfin, tu me prends pour qui ?

**MIHO**

Pourquoi t'irais pas plutôt faire connaissance avec elle ? Vous pourriez très bien vous entendre, on ne sait jamais.

_Nobuko soupire par le nez._

**MIHO**

Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer... Tu critiques, mais... Tu ne lui a jamais adressé la parole.

_Nobuko et Miho s'arrêtent pile devant la classe 4-1 (celle de Madame Seki)._

**NOBUKO**

Ouhh... Mais, ne t'en fais pas, ma chère Miho. D'ici 24 heures, ce sera Aiko et Momoko qui ne s'adresseront plus la parole. Je vais faire comme dans ce film où t'as une fille qui récupère son mec en inventant un mensonge pour que l'autre fille le largue...

_Miho affiche un air horrifié._

**MIHO**

Non, Nobuko, faut surtout pas faire ça ! Ça marche peut-être dans les films, mais là, on est dans la vraie vie !

**NOBUKO**

Et alors ? Rien ne vaut le coup d'essayer ! Une fois que ce sera fait, j'aurais Aikounette pour moi toute seule !... Nobuko Yokokawa ne perd jamais !

_Nobuko se met à imiter un rire de méchant cliché, tant dans la voix que dans la gestuelle._

**MADAME SEKI**

Nobuko !

_Interpellée, Nobuko cesse son imitation de rire méchant et se tourne vers son institutrice, qui la fusille du regard les bras croisés._

**MADAME SEKI**

Quand tu auras fini de te prendre pour le Docteur Denfer, tu pourras rejoindre la classe ? Allez, zou !

**NOBUKO**

_(embarrassée)_

Euh, oui ! Tout de suite, madame !

_Nobuko rentre précipitamment dans la classe. Madame Seki la suit et referme la porte, laissant Miho complètement dépassée par la situation._

**MIHO**

Ça va mal finir, cette histoire...

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue extérieure de la cour de récréation._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi et ses amies sortent de la cantine. Elles sont suivies par Tetsuya, qui se marre comme une baleine._

**TETSUYA**

J'espère que t'as un estomac de rechange, Doraemon ! Tu manges toujours comme quatre à la cantine !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Si tu continues à me faire chier, c'est ton cartable que tu vas bouffer !

**TETSUYA**

Oh, ça va, hein ! Faut rigoler de temps en temps !

**DOREMI**

Tu. Me. Saoules.

**ONPU**

Tetsuya n'a pas tort, quand même. De tous les gens que je connais, tu es probablement celle qui a le plus gros appétit !

**DOREMI**

Et tu donnes raison à cet enfoiré, en plus ! T'es vraiment pas sympa !

_Eclat de rire général. Tetsuya commence à s'éloigner du groupe._

**TETSUYA**

Bon allez ! Sur ce, je vais rejoindre mes potes ! A plus, Doraemon !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'est ça ! Tire-toi !

_Les filles, elles, se dirigent vers leur banc habituel._

**DOREMI**

Hé, les filles. Hors de question de le laisser s’asseoir à notre table la prochaine fois, hein ! Il emmerde tout le monde !

**AIKO**

Oh, comme c'est mignon... Vous vous engueulez toujours comme un couple de vieux dès que vous vous croisez. Quand est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Jamais !! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne sortirais avec ce gros débile qui a littéralement un ballon de football à la place du cerveau !

**AIKO**

On verra bien...

_Dorémi soupire. Hazuki et Aiko s'assoient sur le banc._

**DOREMI**

Bon... A part ça, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce week-end ?

**HAZUKI**

Moi, pas grand chose... Mon père est enfin revenu de son tournage. Mais il n'a pas terminé son film; il a des problèmes avec son producteur concernant le montage...

**ONPU**

Il veut le final cut, j'imagine ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, c'est ça.

**ONPU**

Et bien, moi, je viens de terminer la dernière saison de ta série préférée, Dorémi. J'ai tourné le dernier épisode samedi dernier !

**DOREMI**

_(excitée)_

Ah ouais ?? Et ça passe quand à la télé ?

**ONPU**

Normalement, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais...

_Onpu approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

_(chuchotant)_

C'est prévu pour mars prochain...

_Dorémi sourit._

**DOREMI**

Et toi, Aiko ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant ton week-end ?

**AIKO**

Ce que j'ai fait ?... J'ai passé le week-end chez mon amie Momoko.

**DOREMI**

Momoko ? C'est qui ?

**AIKO**

Ah... Momoko. C'est une très jolie fille, avec de grands yeux verts, blonde. Elle est aussi très grande, et...

_Aiko esquisse une sablière avec ses mains._

**AIKO**

Un peu comme ça, tu vois ! Et en plus... Elle est d'origine américaine du côté de sa Maman. Elle habitait à Los Angeles, avant. Dans le quartier de Little Tokyo.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? Et elle est élève ici ?

**AIKO**

Oui. Et donc... J'ai été chez elle tout le week-end !

**ONPU**

Bah, vas-y, raconte ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux ?

**AIKO**

Ah ça... On en a fait des trucs !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_Aiko et Momoko passent le portail de la maison de cette dernière._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Vendredi soir, Momoko est venue me chercher chez moi... Et elle m'a présenté à sa famille.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_Momoko présente Aiko a ses deux parents._

**MOMOKO**

C'est Aiko ! Une amie de l'école !

**MERE DE MOMOKO / PERE DE MOMOKO**

Bonjour, Aiko !

**AIKO**

Euh... Bonjour.

_Le père de Momoko serre la main d'Aiko._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Bienvenue chez nous ! Ravi de te rencontrer, Aiko. Notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Tu voudrais que je te serve quelque chose à boire ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, bien sur !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

D'accord !

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_Aiko et Momoko sont dans la chambre dans cette dernière. Momoko lui montre sa guitare._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Momoko m'a laissée rentrer dans sa chambre... Elle m'a montré sa guitare. Une guitare de chez Yamaha.

_Aiko inspecte les différents posters à l’effigie de groupes de néo-metal et heavy metal (Slipknot, Fear Factory, Iron Maiden, Pantera,...)_

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Elle avait tout plein de posters de groupes de métal... Franchement, c'était un autre univers.

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_Momoko a mis l'album « Demanufacture » de Fear Factory dans sa chaîne hifi. Alors que Momoko se laisse aller au rythme de la chanson, Aiko semble écouter attentivement._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

J'ai d'ailleurs écouté un album de heavy metal avec elle... Et en écoutant, j'ai aussitôt adoré.

**Scène 7 – EXT. JOUR PARC D'ATTRACTIONS [flashback]**

_On voit Aiko et Momoko se balader le long du chemin principal du World Bazaar 1 au parc Tokyo Disneyland._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

On a passé tout le samedi à Tokyo Disneyland. Momoko avait réussi à obtenir deux places gratuites. On a fait toutes les attractions phares de ce parc : Le _Splash Mountain_ , le _Big Thunder Mountain_ , _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , _Haunted Mansion_ , _Star Tours_ ,... et ma préférée : le _Space Mountain_. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens ! Et donc, pas de file interminable.

**Scène 8 – EXT. JOUR RESTO DANS LE PARC D'ATTRACTIONS [flashback]**

_Momoko et Aiko mangent ensemble. Un moment, Momoko tend une frite à Aiko. Cette dernière la mange. Les deux filles se mettent à rire._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Et qu'est ce qu'on a mangé... Quand on a fini de déjeuner, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris au moins vingt kilos d'un coup !

**Scène 9 – EXT. JOUR PISCINE (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko et Momoko, en maillots de bain, sont dans une piscine. Momoko tient Aiko par les épaules._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Et dimanche, comme j'avais pris mon maillot de bain et je voulais améliorer un peu ma nage, j'ai essayé la piscine de Momoko.

**MOMOKO**

T'es prête, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

**MOMOKO**

Alors, vas-y ! Fais-moi une brasse !

_Aiko se lance. Elle fait une brasse en direction de l'autre bord de la piscine, le regard inquiet._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Ça va vous étonner, mais... Avec Momoko, l'eau de la piscine me faisait beaucoup moins peur... Et pour la première fois, j'ai réussi à faire une longueur en brasse. Sans couler.

_Aiko atteint l'autre bout du bassin. Elle touche le bord de la piscine, et se tourne joyeusement vers Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(joie)_

Regarde, Momoko ! J'ai réussi !

_Réaction de Momoko, qui encourage son amie avec gaieté._

**MOMOKO**

_(heureuse)_

Ouais ! Bravo, Aiko !

**Scène 10 – EXT. JOUR PISCINE (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko et Momoko, toujours en maillot de bain, sont couchés dans des transats, sous un parasol. Momoko sirote un verre de jus d'orange, sous le regard amoureux d'Aiko. Momoko lui fait un clin d’œil._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

On a ensuite passé l'après-midi au soleil... Pendant tout le temps qu'on était couchées dans ces transats, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder Momoko. Elle était tellement jolie dans son maillot...

**ONPU (h.c.)**

Elle portait un maillot comme le mien, je suppose ?

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Ouais... Comme le tien. Y'a juste la couleur qui changeait.

**Scène 11 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Aiko et Momoko, en pyjama, dorment dans un même lit._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Et vous savez quoi ? Elle m'a même laissé dormir dans son lit. Du coup, j'ai passé ces trois dernières nuits avec elle juste à côté de moi...

**Scène 12 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Retour au présent, sur les filles à leur banc habituel. Aiko a entre-temps pris un regard amoureux en expliquant son week-end aux filles._

**AIKO**

C'était vraiment un des meilleurs week-ends de ma vie...

_Aiko soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Vous m'avez l'air bien plus proches que des amies...

_Long flottement._

**AIKO**

Ou... Ouais, on est très proches.

_La caméra repasse derrière le fameux buisson, où s'est de nouveau planquée Nobuko. Elle a attentivement écouté toute la conversation, et à même pris des notes._

**NOBUKO**

Elle préfère cette connasse à moi, ma parole !

_Retour sur les filles. Aiko semble regarder quelque chose (quelqu'un, plutôt)._

**AIKO**

Oh, regardez ! Là-bas, c'est elle !

**DOREMI**

Où ça ?

_Mine intriguée des filles qui tentent de suivre ce qu'Aiko montre du doigt. Cette dernière désigne Momoko, qui marche en direction du bâtiment principal avec une amie de sa classe. Les filles la suivent du regard._

**AIKO**

La grande blonde, là-bas !... C'est Momoko.

_Onpu siffle._

**ONPU**

Wouah !... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. T'as eu le jackpot, Aiko.

**DOREMI**

Elle a quel âge ?

**AIKO**

Douze ans !

**HAZUKI**

Oh ?... Ça veut dire qu'il y a trois ans d'écart entre vous deux ?

**AIKO**

Oui, et alors ? C'est pas une relation forcée entre un prof et son élève, non plus ! Et puis,... je vais bientôt avoir dix ans !

_Toujours planquée derrière son buisson, Nobuko rit dans son coin._

**NOBUKO**

_(en pensée)_

Bien raisonné, Hazuki. Cette blondasse va déguster sévère...

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR SORTIE DE L'ECOLE**

_ Plusieurs élèves traversent le portail de l'école. Aiko attend quelqu'un, appuyée contre le muret. Nobuko s'approche d'elle. _

**NOBUKO**

Salut, Aikounette ! Comment ça va, Aikounette ?

**AIKO**

Euh, bien.

**NOBUKO**

Je suppose que... tu attends Momoko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, pourquoi ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, écoute, euh... Je l'ai vue partir en catastrophe il y a deux secondes, et... et... elle m'a croisée. Elle m'a dit de te dire que... qu'elle avait une urgence, et qu'elle pourrait pas t'accueillir chez elle.

**AIKO**

Ah ? Vraiment ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais, je te jure... Oh, j'suis vraiment désolée, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Non, c'est pas grave, Nobuko. T'as bien fait de me prévenir... Bon... Je... Je vais y aller, alors. A demain, Nobuko !

**NOBUKO**

Ouais, salut !

_Aiko repart en direction de la gare. Nobuko attend qu'elle s'éloigne, jusqu'à apercevoir Momoko qui va bientôt passer la grille. Nobuko part de l'autre côté en courant, tandis que Momoko s'avance vers l'endroit où Aiko se trouvait, où elle était censée l'attendre._

**MOMOKO**

_(étonnée, appelant)_

Aiko ?... Aiko ?

_Momoko regarde de gauche à droite, sans pour autant voir Aiko._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont au restaurant, au travail... Onpu soupire et fait « non » de la tête._

**ONPU**

Et... Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait une urgence ? Comme ça ?

**AIKO**

Bah... Non, c'est pas elle qui me l'a dit. C'est Nobuko. Probablement que Momoko n'avait vraiment pas le temps...

**DOREMI**

Euh... Aiko ?... Tu sais que Nobuko ment tout le temps ?

_Mine dubitative d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Écoute, Nobuko avait l'air sincère, cette fois ! Je veux dire... J'ai pas vu sa paupière tiquer.

**DOREMI**

Tu vas pas vouloir me croire, mais... Elle a de moins en moins ce tic nerveux à la paupière.

_Aiko soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne lui passerais pas un coup de fil pour vérifier ?

**AIKO**

A qui ? Nobuko ?

**HAZUKI**

Non. A Momoko... Ça ne tient pas vraiment la route, ce que Nobuko t'a dit.

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Momoko._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison de momoko)**

_Momoko est au téléphone... Malheureusement, une tonalité signifiant que la ligne est occupée retentit. Momoko soupire et raccroche._

**MOMOKO**

C'est pas vrai !

_Son père, qui passait par là, s'intrigue._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**MOMOKO**

Ça fait au moins cinq fois que j'essaye de contacter Aiko, mais elle ne me répond pas !

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Ah, bon ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'appeler ?

**MOMOKO**

Parce qu'elle était censée venir ici ! On devait faire nos devoirs ensemble !

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Bah... Peut-être qu'elle a oublié ?

**MOMOKO**

Non, Papa... C'est pas son genre. A mon avis, il a du lui arriver quelque chose de grave.

_La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Momoko décroche aussitôt._

**MOMOKO**

Allô ?

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Momoko, c'est toi ?

**MOMOKO**

Aiko ? Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ça fait deux heures que je t'attends !

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Aiko est au téléphone elle aussi, à la cuisine du Maho-Do._

**AIKO**

Bah... J'sais pas ! T'avais pas une urgence familiale ?

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Une urgence familiale, mais... ? Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

**AIKO**

Nobuko ! Elle est venue me trouver pour dire que t'étais déjà partie !

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison de momoko)**

_Incompréhension totale de Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Quoi ?... Aiko ! J'ai jamais envoyé Nobuko pour te dire ça !

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Tu te fous de moi ?

**MOMOKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Non, pour l'instant, je t'attends pour qu'on fasse nos putains de devoirs !

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

**AIKO**

Oh, et puis merde ! Je pige rien à cette histoire !... De toutes façons, je suis occupé sur autre chose, là ! Alors, on en reparlera demain à la récré, d'accord ?

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Mais... Aiko !

**AIKO**

_(en même temps que Momoko)_

Passe une bonne soirée.

_Aiko, visiblement exaspérée, raccroche._

**Scène 6 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison de momoko)**

**MOMOKO**

Attends !...

_Une tonalité indique que Aiko a raccroché. Médusée, Momoko regarde le téléphone, puis se tourne vers son père._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Ça ne va pas ?

**MOMOKO**

Elle... Elle m'a raccroché au nez.

_Mine inquiète du père de Momoko._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko, visiblement excédée, termine de faire ses devoirs dans son cahier. Ensuite, elle referme le cahier et le jette dans son cartable. Elle regarde ensuite sa table avec un air abattu..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Nobuko est en train de discuter avec Momoko, qui n'a toujours pas digéré le lapin posé par Aiko la veille._

**MOMOKO**

Tu l'as croisée ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, écoute... On est sorties en même temps, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pas envie d'aller chez toi.

**MOMOKO**

Hein ?

**NOBUKO**

Si, si, j'te jure ! Et... En plus, elle m'a dit d'autres trucs. Des trucs sur toi.

**MOMOKO**

Que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

**NOBUKO**

Je te préviens, ça va pas te plaire...

**MOMOKO**

_(s'énerve et hausse la voix)_

Qu'est-ce que Aiko t'a dit, NOM DE DIEU ???

_Momoko empoigne Nobuko par le col en lui lançant un regard noir._

**NOBUKO**

Elle... Elle... Elle disait que t'étais une blonde idiote, qu'elle te trouvais envahissante, grande gueule, vulgaire,... Et puis, elle... elle disait aussi que tu t'habillais comme une... euh... P-trois-astérisques !

_Momoko lâche Nobuko._

**MOMOKO**

_(effarée)_

Elle a dit tout ça ?... Nobuko, tu me racontes pas de conneries ?

**NOBUKO**

Non, c'est la vérité... Et alors, tu savais qu'elle était raciste anti-américaine ?... Elle est allée jusqu'à dire que tu finirais obèse à force de bouffer des hamburgers et des frites !... Elle pense même que tu devrais avoir honte d'être américaine. Et pire encore, elle pense que le heavy metal, c'est de la grosse daube !

_Momoko soupire par le nez, puis fronce les sourcils._

**MOMOKO**

Elle va m'entendre. Elle est où, maintenant ?

_Nobuko, l'air impassible, désigne l'entrée du doigt. Aiko est en train de traverser le portail. Momoko, hors d'elle, se dirige vers elle._

**AIKO**

Momoko, c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi t'as dit que t'avais une urgence ?

**MOMOKO**

_(en colère)_

Alors, non seulement, tu me poses un lapin... Mais en plus, tu dis de la merde sur moi derrière mon dos ???

**AIKO**

_(dubitative)_

De quoi ? Mais... Jamais de la vie !

**MOMOKO**

Ah ouais ? Il paraît que je suis une blonde idiote envahissante, grande gueule, vulgaire, et que je m'habille comme une pute !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Non ! Je te jure que j'ai jamais dis ça !

**MOMOKO**

Il paraît aussi que c'est honteux d'être américain, et que je vais finir obèse à force de manger des hamburgers ? C'est ça que tu penses de moi, non ?

**AIKO**

Bon, t'as vraiment décidé de me faire chier depuis hier, dis ??

_Momoko empoigne Aiko par le t-shirt. Celle-ci tente de la bloquer._

**MOMOKO**

Tu cherches la merde, en fait ? Facho !!

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Tu me traites pas de facho, espèce de---

_Momoko réussit à mettre un coup de poing dans le visage d'Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

_(hurle)_

TA GUEULE !!!

_S'ensuit une bagarre entre les deux filles. Dorémi arrive a ce moment et court vers les filles, mais arrive trop tard : Le sous-directeur à vu les filles se battre._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(furieux)_

Non mais ho !! Vous vous croyez où, vous deux !

_Le sous-directeur sépare les deux filles, puis les entraîne en direction du bâtiment principal._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Dans mon bureau ! Toutes les deux ! _(à Dorémi)_ Harukaze ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

_Aiko, Momoko et le sous-directeur s'éloignent, sous le regard de Dorémi qui semble très inquiète._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Aiko et Momoko sont assises devant le bureau du sous-directeur, la tête basse. Ce dernier, furieux, se tient debout derrière son bureau, et fait des grands gestes._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(en colère)_

Inadmissible ! C'est tout bonnement inadmissible ! Le règlement stipule clairement que TOUTE, je dis bien TOUTE, forme de violence est strictement interdite au sein de cette école ! Et estimez-vous toutes les deux heureuses, car si c'était un représentant des forces de l'ordre qui vous prenait en flagrant délit, vous seriez en route pour le pénitencier !...

_Le sous-directeur se rassied et commence à remplir un papier, tout en fusillant les deux filles du regard._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Soit. Pour la peine, vous aurez chacune une retenue samedi prochain ! Deux heures pour toi, Asuka, et pour toi, Senoo, ce sera quatre heures, vu que c'est ta deuxième remarque !... Oh, et je contacterai vos parents, bien entendu.

_Mine affolée des deux filles (surtout celle d'Aiko, qui sait ce qui l'attendra à la maison), tandis que le sous-directeur termine de rédiger les avis de retenue._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Des animaux. On aurait dit des animaux sauvages ! C'est comme ça qu'on se comporte aux États-Unis, je suppose ?

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Aiko et Momoko ont quitté le bureau du sous-directeur. Ils marchent dans le couloir en direction de leurs classes respectives._

**AIKO**

Momoko... Je te jure que Nobuko raconte n'importe quoi !

**MOMOKO**

_(en colère)_

Oh, ferme ta gueule ! Tu m'as déjà bien assez foutu dans la merde comme ça !

**AIKO**

Mais...

**MOMOKO**

_(en colère)_

A la limite, je peux encore tolérer que tu trouves que je suis mal sapée, j'ai l'habitude ! Mais m'humilier parce que je suis américaine ? Ça te plairais si je disais que les japonais passent tous leur temps à faire la morale sur l'honneur alors qu'ils sont tous racistes et sexistes ?

**AIKO**

Arrête !! C'est pas drôle !

**MOMOKO**

Mais, moi non plus, je trouve pas ça drôle !... Oh, quand je pense que je vais passer mon samedi à récurer les chiottes de l'école à cause de toi ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à mes darons ?

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

C'est tout ce qui t'inquiètes ? Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse ! Toi, on va te dire « Momoko, il ne faut pas taper les autres, c'est pas bien », et puis vous passerez à autre chose ! Mon père à moi, il va probablement me frapper, voire me tabasser ! Et je ne sais même pas si je pourrai dîner ce soir !

**MOMOKO**

Écoute. Tes problèmes familiaux, je n'en ai plus rien à FOUTRE !!

_Mine choquée d'Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Alors, ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi, tu règles ça toi-même ! C'est clair ? Tu viens pas emmerder la mangeuse de hamburgers qui s'habille comme une pute ! Tu vaux pas mieux que les brutes du bahut, en fait !

_Momoko repart dans le couloir._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION puis TROTTOIR**

_Aiko, furieuse, se dirige vers le portail de l'école en traînant son cartable par terre. Elle passe devant Dorémi et les autres._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Aiko ? Ça va ?

**AIKO**

Va te faire foutre !

_Aiko continue de marcher, et se retrouve sur le trottoir. Elle se dirige désormais vers la gare, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

C'est pas possible... J'ai jamais pensé des trucs pareils sur Momoko. Quelqu'un a du la monter contre moi !

_Soudain, Aiko s'arrête en haletant d'horreur._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Reprise de la scène SQ4/2, pile au moment où Nobuko raconte son mensonge à Aiko. La caméra ne filme que Nobuko, cette fois._

**NOBUKO**

Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait une urgence, et qu'elle pourrait pas t'accueillir chez elle.

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Ah, vraiment ?

**NOBUKO**

Oui, je te jure !

_Prise d'un tic nerveux à l’œil, la paupière de Nobuko tremble._

**EFFET FLASH**

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Reprise du passage où Nobuko dit « Oui, je te jure ! », mais au ralenti. Un très gros plan sur son œil nous permet de confirmer que sa paupière a bien tremblé pile au moment où elle a dit ça..._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Retour au présent, la caméra filmant Aiko de très près._

**AIKO**

Nom de dieu...

_Aiko commence à se mettre en colère._

**AIKO**

_(hausse de plus en plus la voix jusqu'à hurler)_

Espèce de POUFFIASSE !!!!

_Furax, Aiko donne un coup de pied dans une poubelle et la renverse. Puis elle se dirige précipitamment vers l'immeuble où habite Nobuko. Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu passent le portail, les yeux braqués sur Aiko._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, seigneur... Ça risque de barder pour Nobuko...

**DOREMI**

On ferait mieux de la suivre. Venez !

_Les trois filles commencent à suivre Aiko._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR APPARTEMENT DE NOBUKO**

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée de Nobuko retentit. Cette dernière, toute sourire, se dirige vers la porte, et l'ouvre. Elle affiche une mine joyeuse lorsqu'elle voit que c'est Aiko._

**NOBUKO**

Aikounette ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

**AIKO**

_(froidement)_

Salut.

**NOBUKO**

Vas-y, entre, je t'en prie !

_Aiko rentre dans l'appartement. Elle et Nobuko se dirigent vers le salon._

**NOBUKO**

J'allais justement boire ma soupe. Tu en voudras un peu ?

**AIKO**

Non, merci.

**NOBUKO**

C'est très bon, la soupe miso, tu sais ! Celle-là, c'est moi même qui l'a faite.

**AIKO**

Non, merci ! Je n'ai pas faim.

**NOBUKO**

D'accord...

_Nobuko et Aiko s'assoient à table. Nobuko commence à boire sa soupe miso. Aiko à l'air maussade et les sourcils froncés, ce qui inquiète Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

Et ben ! T'en tires une tête !... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?...

**AIKO**

Je me suis engueulé avec Momoko... Selon elle, j'aurais dit des trucs derrière son dos sur sa nationalité. On s'est même battus, c'est dire.

**NOBUKO**

Ah... C'est dommage... Elle a réagi si vivement ?

**AIKO**

Ouais. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_Nobuko boit une gorgée de soupe avec sa cuillère._

**AIKO**

Tu ne lui as pas parlé dernièrement ?

_Mine inquiète de Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

A qui ? A Momoko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

**NOBUKO**

Bah, oui... On... On a un peu papoté ce matin. Pourquoi ?

**AIKO**

Oh, pour rien. Juste pour savoir.

_Pas de réponse de Nobuko, qui semble de plus en plus nerveuse._

**NOBUKO**

Tu... Tu sais ce que j'ai rajouté dans ma soupe ? Des patates et de la sauce tomate... La sauce tomate, ça donne un meilleur goût à la soupe miso, tu devrais essayer. Je devrais peut-être aussi mettre du ketchup la prochaine fois... ou alors du---

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... Je m'en fous de ta soupe, Nobuko. Là, je te parle de Momoko. Tu m'avais dis hier qu'elle avait du repartir à cause d'une « urgence ». Or, c'était pas le cas...

**NOBUKO**

Ah, c'était pas le cas ?... Pourtant, je te jure qu'elle m'a dit texto qu'elle avait une urgence !

**AIKO**

Oui, je suppose. Mais, toi, tu ne lui aurais pas dit d'autres trucs ?

**NOBUKO**

Comme quoi ?

**AIKO**

Comme par exemple, euh... La traiter de bouffeuse de hamburgers, ou dire qu'elle s'habille comme une... fille qui fait le trottoir ?

**NOBUKO**

Enfin, Aikounette... Tu penses pas que c'est moi qui lui ai dit tout ça, quand même ?

**AIKO**

Non, j'ai pas dis ça. Par contre, je t'ai vue parler avec elle ce matin. C'est louche, tu ne trouve pas ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, je... j'étais pas au courant de tout ça avant que tu ne m'en parles, tu peux me croire ! Ce n'était qu'une simple discussion !

**AIKO**

« Une simple discussion », hein ?

**NOBUKO**

_(nerveuse)_

Ou... Oui.

_Aiko, dont le regard devient de plus en plus furieux, laisse planer un long silence._

**AIKO**

_(exaspérée)_

Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober tout ça, Nobuko ?

**NOBUKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Écoute, Aiko ! C'est pas ma faute si vous vous êtes disputées ! Ça arrive, parfois ! Et jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, je ne vous aurais fait un coup pareil !

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix, jusqu'à crier sur Nobuko)_

Ouais, c'est ça ! Ça peut venir que de toi, ces histoires, baratineuse comme t'es ! Alors, tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité maintenant, sinon, je risque sérieusement de me mettre en colère !!

**NOBUKO**

Mais,... c'est pas moi ! Je te le jure sur la tête de ma mère, c'est pas ma faute !

_Bref flottement. Aiko est en colère._

**AIKO**

Ta mère aurait vraiment honte de toi.

_Nobuko se fâche à son tour. Elle se lève de sa chaise._

**NOBUKO**

_(crie)_

Hé ! Tu parles pas de ma mère comme ça, t'as compris ? Et t'arrêtes de m'accuser !

**AIKO**

Non, mais, tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ? Je sais que c'est toi, Nobuko ! C'est toi qui a inventé cette histoire d'urgence pour foutre la merde entre nous deux ! Et c'est aussi toi qui a fait croire à Momoko que je l'insultais, juste pour qu'on s'engueule, hein ??

**NOBUKO**

_(crie)_

NON ! Je te dis que c'est pas moi !!... Mais bon, et alors ?

_Aiko frappe le bol de soupe de Nobuko, le faisant tomber par terre, se lève et s'approche de Nobuko de façon menaçante._

**AIKO**

DE QUOI, ET ALORS ????

**NOBUKO**

T'avais rien à faire avec Momoko ! C'est rien qu'une emmerdeuse ! Elle s'intéressait qu'à ton cul ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est pas normal que tu sortes avec une fille qui à l'air d'avoir 14 ans physiquement !

_Aiko, furieuse, soupire par le nez. Elle se retient de faire quelque chose..._

**NOBUKO**

_(en colère)_

Oh, me jette pas ce regard ! Tu crois vraiment que c'était cool d'annuler le week-end que j'attendais avec impatience au profit de cette conne ? Est-ce tu réalises à quel point ça m'a fait mal ??

_Aiko répond en envoyant son poing dans la figure de Nobuko, qui s'écroule par terre._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Et, là ?? Ça te fait mal ???

_S'ensuit une violente bagarre entre les deux filles, qui essayent de se mettre plusieurs coups. Jusqu'à ce que Nobuko donne un coup de pied dans la taille d'Aiko, qui recule._

**AIKO**

Gahh !! Putain !

_Nobuko se relève et court en direction de sa chambre. Aiko la poursuit, hors d'elle._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

NOBUKO ! REVIENS ICI !!!

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_A l'extérieur, Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu sont arrivées. Dorémi lève la tête, et entend les cris des deux filles à travers une fenêtre ouverte. Dorémi se tourne vers les autres._

**DOREMI**

On monte, vite !!

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu se dirigent vers l'immeuble en courant._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES BAINS**

_Nobuko est projetée contre la porte de la salle de bain, qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. Nobuko tombe à terre, mais Aiko la rattrape et la plaque contre le lavabo._

**AIKO**

J'VAIS TE BUTER, SALE MENTEUSE !!!

**NOBUKO**

Tu crois que je sais pas me défendre, hein !

_Aiko saisit Nobuko par la gorge... Nobuko saisit un déodorant, et active l'aérosol droit sur les yeux d'Aiko. Elle se met à hurler à la mort et se cache les yeux. Les trois autres filles arrivent pile à ce moment._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Nobuko, arrête !! T'es dingue, ou quoi ? Arrête ça !!

_Dorémi écarte les deux filles. Aiko recule en se cachant les yeux et en gémissant de douleur, Dorémi la retenant._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, ça va ??... Aiko ?

_Aiko se découvre les yeux. On remarque alors qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Nobuko prend un air plus concerné, et s'approche d'elle._

**NOBUKO**

Bon... C'est vrai ! C'était de ma faute, tout ça !... Mais je suis désolée, je te jure !

_Aiko claque la main de Nobuko._

**AIKO**

_(hurle, pleure de rage)_

ME TOUCHE PAS !!!  _ (dans ses dents)  _ Ne me touche plus jamais, Nobuko ! C'est impardonnable, ce que tu m'as fait ! T'es qu'une putain de psychopathe ! JE TE DETESTE !!!

_Aiko, en pleurs, quitte la salle de bains. Elle est suivie par Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Aiko !... Aiko, attends ! !

**NOBUKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Mais,... Je te dis que j'suis désolée !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR PALIER DE L'IMMEUBLE**

_Aiko et Dorémi quittent l'appartement._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, regarde-moi ! S'il-te-plaît !

**NOBUKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Aiko, t'en va pas !! J'ai besoin de toi !!

_Nobuko tente de rattraper Aiko, mais Hazuki et Onpu parviennent à la retenir. Nobuko se débat et se met à pleurer._

**NOBUKO**

NON !!! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !!!... Aiko, reviens !

**ONPU**

Arrête ! Tu fais pire que mieux !!

**NOBUKO**

_(hurle)_

AIKOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR IMMEUBLE DE NOBUKO**

_Vue extérieure de l'immeuble de Nobuko, avec le dialogue précédent qui fait un écho._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Dorémi et Aiko sont allées à la maison de Momoko. Aiko se trouve devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, devant sa mère._

**AIKO**

Madame, s'il-vous-plaît... Il faut vraiment que je lui parle !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Écoute,... Je crois vraiment qu'il serait préférable que tu reviennes une autre fois.

**AIKO**

Mais... Madame, je vous jure que c'est un malentendu ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi entrer !

_Momoko, furieuse, s'approche de la porte d'entrée._

**MOMOKO**

_(en colère)_

T'as bien entendu ma mère ! J'ai pas envie de te voir, OK ? Alors, dégage !! Et met plus jamais les pieds ici !!

_Momoko claque la porte au nez d'Aiko. Celle-ci soupire tristement, puis repart en direction de la rue. Dorémi l'attendait au portail. Aiko la regarde tristement, puis repart bredouille en direction de sa maison..._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Aiko se rapproche de plus en plus de la porte de sa maison, la main posée sur son ventre... Elle avance de plus en plus lentement, la peur se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage. Une fois devant la porte, elle avance lentement sa main tremblante en direction de la poignée..._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Malheureusement pour elle, son père a eu le temps de le voir. Il saisit la poignée et ouvre violemment la porte. Il saisit sa fille par les cheveux et l'entraîne à l'intérieur._

**KOUJI**

_(furieux)_

Viens là !... Ramène ton cul à l'intérieur ! ALLEZ, p'tite GARCE !!!

_Aiko tente de se débattre, mais son père la pousse par terre. Kouji se tient maintenant debout devant sa fille._

**KOUJI**

_(furieux)_

Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait comme conneries, hein ??

_Aiko ne répond pas._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Réponds-moi !!!

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

Je... Je... J'ai.. rien fait...

_Kouji soulève littéralement sa fille et la prenant par le t-shirt._

**KOUJI**

T'as rien fait ? Non seulement tu disparais tout le week-end sans prévenir, mais en plus, tu tapes sur les autres à l'école ?

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

S'il-te-plaît,... C'est---

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

TU LA FERMES !!!

_Aiko reçoit le poing de son père en pleine face et retombe à terre, se ramassant contre une armoire. Kouji saisit de nouveau le t-shirt de sa fille, et la secoue tout en la frappant, en y mettant toute la violence._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Lève-toi ! Lève-toi, je te dis !!!

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Non ! NONNN !!!

_Kouji donne plusieurs coup de pied dans le torse de sa fille. Aiko gémit de douleur._

**KOUJI**

_(furax, dans ses dents)_

Alors ? Ça fait quoi ? Hein ???... Espèce de p'tite racaille de merde, va !!! J'aurais du te foutre dans un foyer !!!

_Kouji termine en lançant le cartable d'Aiko droit sur sa tête. Puis il la relève de force et la pousse vers les escaliers._

**KOUJI**

Allez, barre-toi ! J'veux plus voir ta gueule !

_Aiko se dirige vers les escaliers en boitant._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Et tu mangeras pas ce soir !!! SALOPE !!!

_Kouji se dirige ensuite vers son poste de télévision. Il trébuche sur un meuble renversé. De rage, il le prend et le jette contre un mur._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko est allongée en boule sur son matelas, le regard vide. On entend des bruits d'impacts (Kouji qui tape sur les murs)._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle, fait des pauses de durée aléatoire entre ses phrases)_

PUTAIN !!! T'ES QU'UNE SALOPE !!! TU ME FAIS CHIER !!!... TU FAIS CHIER TOUTE LA FAMILLE !!! J'AURAIS DU METTRE UN PRESERVATIF !!!... VA TE FAIRE METTRE !!!! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE METTRE, TOI ET TA PUTAIN DE MERE !!!

_Sa fée, Mimi, s'extirpe de la poche de son cartable et vole vers sa maîtresse. Elle s'exprime par de petits couinements. Aiko la regarde, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes... Aiko se met à serrer Mimi très fort contre son visage, pleurant à chaudes larmes._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko, assise sur son lit, pleure elle aussi. Elle regarde une photo d'elle avec Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

_(en pensée)_

T'étais ma seule amie...

_Momoko pose sa photo, puis se laisse tomber dans son lit, avant de finalement éclater en sanglots dans son oreiller._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 17**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE puis SALON (maison d'aiko)**

_Aiko, visiblement épuisée, respire à grands coups, appuyée sur le plan de travail, sur lequel se trouve le petit-déjeuner de son père. Elle prend une grande gorgée de café afin de se tenir éveillée._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

Aiko !! Ça y est ?

_Sans répondre, Aiko prend le plateau et se dirige vers son père avec. Kouji attend, assis sur son canapé. Il lit le dernier numéro du Shankei shinbun 2. Aiko tend le plateau à son père. Ce dernier met son journal de côté et saisit le plateau sans lui dire merci. Il commence à manger._

**KOUJI**

Au fait... Ton argent de poche, c'est fini. Ça t'apprendra ce que c'est que de se priver pour les autres.

_Aiko ne répond pas. Elle jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge, puis prend son sac. Elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie, sans regarder son père. Ce dernier la fixe du regard._

**KOUJI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé ! Tu me dis au revoir !

_Aiko s'arrête et se tourne vers son père._

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

Au revoir, Papa...

**KOUJI**

J'aime mieux ça.

_Aiko, toute penaude, quitte la salle à manger._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE LA GARE CENTRALE**

_Aiko marche sur le trottoir, non loin de la gare centrale de Misora, et sous une pluie battante. Elle regarde tristement le trottoir pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer silencieusement. Elle essuie ses yeux avec sa manche. Onpu, tenant un parapluie, la remarque et la rattrape._

**ONPU**

Aiko !

_Onpu pose une main sur l'épaule d'Aiko, qui se force à ne pas la regarder._

**ONPU**

Aiko, ça va ?... Tu... Tu pleures ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

T'inquiètes pas, Onpu... Ça va aller, j'suis juste un peu fatiguée.

**ONPU**

T'es sure ?... Tu me le dirais si ça ne va pas, hein ?

_Pas de réponse._

**ONPU**

Écoute, euh... Ça arrive à tout le monde de pleurer.

_Aiko se retourne sur Onpu avec un regard furieux, et des larmes plein les yeux._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Mais, TA GUEULE !! Je te dis que je pleure pas ! Alors, lâche-moi !

_Aiko se met à courir le plus loin possible d'Onpu, traversant un passage piéton au rouge. Une voiture manque de la renverser. Onpu ne peut que rester là, incapable de décider quoi faire pour l'aider..._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Nobuko traverse le portail, le regard triste. Elle remarque Momoko assise sur un banc au fond de la cour. Nobuko prend une grande inspiration, puis expire, puis se dirige vers Momoko._

**NOBUKO**

_(voix faible)_

Euh,... Momoko ?...

_Momoko lève la tête._

**MOMOKO**

Oh ? Nobuko... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, voilà... Je voulais te reparler de ce que j'ai dit hier à propos d'Aiko... Ce... Ça va pas être facile.

**MOMOKO**

Dis toujours...

**NOBUKO**

_(voix de plus en plus cassée)_

Bah voilà... Quand je disais que Aiko t'avais insultée et qu'elle s'était foutue de tes origines... C'était...

_Prête à exploser en larmes, Nobuko baisse la tête, le souffle coupé..._

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

C'était pas vrai !!!

_Nobuko se met à pleurer bruyamment comme une pourrie-gâtée, sous le regard étonné de Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Quoi ?... Comment ça, c'était pas vrai ?

**NOBUKO**

_(en pleurs, bégaye et halète)_

Je... J'ai tout inventé ! Aiko n'a jamais dit tout ça de toi, elle ne le ferais jamais !... J'ai menti pour que vous vous disputiez, comme ça je pourrais avoir Aiko pour moi toute seule... Mais, maintenant, Aiko veut plus me parler non plus !... Momoko, je te jure que je regrette ce que j'ai fait !... S'il-te-plaît... Remets-toi avec Aiko... Si je perds Aiko, j'aurais plus une seule amie... Les autres veulent pas me parler à cause de mes mensonges... Momoko, je t'en supplie...

_Pendant que Nobuko explique ses véritables intentions à Momoko, Aiko arrive dans la cour, l'air épuisé et à bout de souffle. De plus, elle boîte... Aiko à toute les peines du monde à traverser la cour. Momoko la remarque et affiche un air inquiète._

**MOMOKO**

A... Aiko ?

**NOBUKO**

Fais ça pour moi, je t'en prie...

_Aiko halète à grand coups. Et soudain, elle fait un pas de travers : au lieu de marcher sur la plante de son pied droit, celui part sur le côté. Réaction immédiate : Aiko crie de douleur et s'écroule par terre. Momoko se lève du banc._

**MOMOKO**

Oh, merde !... Aiko !!

_Nobuko ne bouge pas. Lorsque Momoko atteint Aiko, cette dernière pleure silencieusement, écroulée sur le sol._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko ?? Est-ce que ça va ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Va chercher Mademoiselle Yuki, vite !!

**MOMOKO**

D'accord !

_Momoko part vers le bâtiment principal en courant. Nobuko, qui s'est arrêtée de pleurer, ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

**NOBUKO**

Aikounette s'est fait mal ?

**MOMOKO**

Toi, tu viens avec moi !

_Momoko saisit Nobuko par la main et l'entraîne dans sa course._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Aiko est assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Yuki est en train de lui appliquer un bandage autour du pied._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu as du bol... Ce n'est qu'une méchante foulure.

**AIKO**

Oh... Je crève de mal !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ce que j'ai mis sur le bandage, ça devrait être parti d'ici deux semaines... Tu t'es fait ça en tombant aux entraînements aussi ?

**AIKO**

Non. Dans la cour...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hum... Je suis quand même inquiète. Tu te blesses très souvent.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Momoko, Nobuko et Dorémi attendent devant la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie. Momoko est adossée à la porte, le regard furieux. Ayant appris que Nobuko a fait, Dorémi affiche un air concerné._

**DOREMI**

Tu as fais ça juste à cause d'un week-end annulé ? Pourquoi t'as pas plutôt proposé de le reporter ?

**NOBUKO**

Je... Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait.

**MOMOKO**

Encore heureux... En attendant, je me suis engueulé avec Aiko pour trois fois rien. Et j'suis sure qu'elle s'était déjà fait mal avant, en plus.

**NOBUKO**

Bah... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises ?...

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises, moi ?

**DOREMI**

Ecoute, Nobuko... Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser. Au moins, Aiko accepterait peut-être de te reparler...

_La porte s'ouvre. Momoko s'approche de Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MOMOKO**

Alors ? Elle va s'en sortir ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, bien sur. Elle s'est juste foulée la cheville...

**DOREMI**

On peut la voir, maintenant ?

_Mademoiselle Yuki hoche la tête. Dorémi, Momoko et Nobuko rentrent dans l'infirmerie. En apercevant Nobuko, Aiko se met en colère._

**AIKO**

_(se fâche)_

Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, toi ? Je t'avais dit de plus m'approcher !

**DOREMI**

Écoute, Aiko... Nobuko a des trucs à te dire, et... il vaut mieux que tu la laisses parler. _(à Nobuko)_ Vas-y, dis-lui...

_Long flottement. Nobuko inspire un grand coup._

**NOBUKO**

Je m'excuse, Aiko. J'aurais jamais du inventer tous ces mensonges pour vous séparer. C'était vraiment mesquin de ma part.

_Aiko croise les bras en jetant un regard narquois à Nobuko._

**AIKO**

Qui me dit que t'es pas encore en train de baratiner ?

**DOREMI**

Je... Je crois que Nobuko est vraiment sincère, cette fois.

**NOBUKO**

Aiko... Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

_Aiko laisse encore planer un peu de silence, avant de finalement soupirer et esquisser un sourire._

**AIKO**

C'est bon, t'as gagné. J'suis incapable de t'en vouloir.

_Mine joyeuse de Nobuko. Momoko s'approche d'Aiko et la serre dans ses bras._

**MOMOKO**

Moi aussi, je m'excuse... J'ai pas été gentille avec toi...

**AIKO**

C'est rien, Momoko... Je sais pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça...

_Dorémi et Nobuko se regardent._

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Momoko s'est assise sur une chaise. Dorémi est adossée contre une armoire._

**MOMOKO**

A la base, je suis née à Los Angeles, aux États-Unis. Mais dès mon arrivée ici... J'ai été victime de harcèlement à l'école... à cause du fait que je suis américaine.

**DOREMI**

Qui te harcelait ?

**MOMOKO**

Plusieurs personnes, en particulier des adolescents... Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais... beaucoup de japonais ont un fort sentiment anti-américain... Dans les années 1920, ils ne supportaient déjà pas les États-Unis, car leur gouvernement était contre la politique expansionniste en vigueur à l'époque. Et quand la Seconde Guerre Mondiale a commencé, l'empire du Japon a rejoint l'Axe, duquel faisaient aussi partie l'Italie fasciste, et l’Allemagne nazie. Et un jour, en guise de représailles, l'armée américaine à lancé deux bombes atomiques. Une sur Hiroshima et une sur Nagasaki. Le nombre de morts se compte par dizaines, voire centaines de milliers, et le peu de survivants ont subi de graves effets secondaires à cause des radiations...

**DOREMI**

C'est horrible... Et... Les gens qui te harcelaient, ils pensaient que tu allais faire la même chose ?

**MOMOKO**

Probablement... Et aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé. Les américains sont vus soit comme des envahisseurs sanguinaires et sans morale,... soit des gens indignes et impolis qui veulent détruire la culture japonaise de l'intérieur.

**AIKO**

C'est dingue, ça se rapproche des propos de mon père sur les musulmans !... Et les noirs !

**MOMOKO**

C'est du racisme du même niveau que celui-là... Moi et mes parents avons eu beaucoup de problèmes à cause de ça... Ma mère a été harcelée, mon père aussi... Et moi, je me faisais traiter de tous les noms par les brutes de l'école. Tout était prétexte pour se moquer de moi. Ma nationalité, ma manière de m'habiller, les quelques difficultés de langage que j'avais à l'époque...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE L'ECOLE [flashback]**

_Vers 1999, plus ou moins au moment où Momoko est arrivée au Japon. Celle-ci marche tristement à travers la cour de récré, jusqu'à être accostée par un groupe de brutes d'école des classes supérieures._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Et pour ne rien arranger, j'avais déjà commencé à me développer à l'âge de 10 ans...

_Le groupe de brutes s'approche de Momoko._

**BRUTE #1**

Hé, Miss Amerloque ? T'as un rencart ?

_Momoko n'ose pas répondre, tandis que le groupe de brutes se met à rire._

**BRUTE #2**

Alors ? La mangeuse de hamburgers à perdu sa langue ?

**BRUTE #1**

On va la lui rendre à cette putain, tiens...

_La troisième brute pousse Momoko, qui tombe par terre._

**BRUTE #3**

Et, hop là !

_Momoko, incapable de se défendre, commence à pleurer, sous les rires de ses agresseurs._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Retour au présent, sur Momoko qui termine de raconter son histoire en pleurant._

**MOMOKO**

Ça me fait encore plus manquer Los Angeles. Les gens étaient cool là-bas... Ici, tout le monde me traite de pute ou d'amerloque !.. J'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place ici...

_Momoko éclate en sanglots._

**NOBUKO**

_(voix faible)_

Je sais ce que c'est, le harcèlement...

_Dorémi s'approche de Momoko._

**DOREMI**

Tu es parfaitement à ta place ici, Momoko.

**MOMOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, excuse-moi...

**DOREMI**

T'excuse pas, c'est normal de pleurer... Faut pas écouter ces gens qui te disent tout ça. Si t'étais vraiment une mauvaise personne, Aiko ne serait probablement jamais venue vers toi. _(elle se tourne vers Nobuko)_ Pareil pour toi, Nobuko.

_Mine intriguée de Nobuko._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Vous avez de la chance de connaître Aiko. Elle a peut-être la critique facile comme ça, mais au fond,... c'est quelqu'un qui s'inquiète énormément pour ses proches...

_Nobuko rit. Momoko, toujours en pleurs, se tourne vers Aiko... Les deux filles s'échangent un sourire._

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_L'école est déjà finie depuis longtemps, mais il pleut toujours autant. Momoko, Aiko et Nobuko marchent sur le trottoir. Momoko a un parapluie en-dessous duquel Aiko s'est réfugiée. Les trois filles rigolent._

**MOMOKO**

Allez, viens la-dessous, Nobuko ! Tu vas attraper froid !

**NOBUKO**

Ouais, d'accord !

_Nobuko se met sous le parapluie de Momoko._

**AIKO**

Tu vois, Nobuko ? Finalement, Momoko est une fille super sympathique ! Y'avait pas de quoi se méfier.

**NOBUKO**

T'as raison ! Momoko est super sympa !

**MOMOKO**

Merci... Aiko m'a fait lire un extrait d'une de tes histoires !

_Mine intriguée de Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

Ah, oui ?? Vraiment ?? Et alors, t'en penses quoi ?

**MOMOKO**

C'était vraiment bien, franchement ! On est pris dans le truc, tes personnages sont attachants, l'histoire est fluide... T'es vraiment douée pour raconter des histoires !

_Nobuko rit._

**NOBUKO**

Oh, trop gentil... J'ai une troisième fan...

**AIKO**

C'est Miho Maruyama qui illustre ses histoires. Une fille de ma classe !

**MOMOKO**

Faudra que je voie tout ça, un jour !

**NOBUKO**

Compte sur moi !

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko, Aiko et Nobuko arrivent devant la maison de la première. Elles s'arrêtent juste devant le portail._

**AIKO**

Voilà ! T'es arrivée chez toi, Momoko.

**MOMOKO**

Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée... Vous vous en sortirez sans mon parapluie ?

**NOBUKO**

Oh, t'inquiètes ! On a des capuches à nos manteaux !

**MOMOKO**

OK, comme vous voudrez !

_Momoko se tourne vers Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko... Si tu veux passer un autre week-end chez moi, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner... Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

**AIKO**

Merci, Momoko... Dès que j'ai le temps, on s'arrange pour refaire ça.

_Aiko sourit à sa copine. Momoko embrasse Aiko sur la joue. Cette dernière rougit. Momoko se dirige vers sa maison en faisant signe aux deux filles._

**MOMOKO**

Allez ! Salut, les filles ! Passez une bonne soirée !

**AIKO**

Au revoir, Momoko !

_Tête basse, Nobuko ne fait qu'un petit signe. Momoko repart en direction de sa maison. Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée, puis referme derrière elle. Aiko se tourne vers Nobuko, qui a une mine plutôt résignée._

**AIKO**

Ça va ? T'en tires une tête !

**NOBUKO**

Bah... Je suppose que... tu vas choisir Momoko, finalement ?

**AIKO**

Bah... Franchement, je sais pas.

**NOBUKO**

_(timidement)_

Et, euh... Si tu choisis Momoko,... est-ce qu'on restera amies malgré tout ? Jusqu'au collège ?

**AIKO**

Mais... Bien sur ! Jusqu'au lycée, si tu veux ! Pour la vie, même. Toi aussi, je t'aime bien.

_Nobuko affiche une mine joyeuse et lève la tête._

**NOBUKO**

C'est vrai ?... Dis-moi que c'est vrai !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! 100% vrai !

_Nobuko, toute joyeuse, fixe Aiko du regard... Puis elle court vers elle._

**NOBUKO**

Aikounette !

_Nobuko saute dans les bras d'Aiko. S'ensuit un câlin, ainsi que les rires des deux filles, toujours sous la pluie. La caméra monte vers le ciel, et s'arrête sur un magnifique plan sur les nuages..._

**FIN**

1Equivalent japonais de la zone « Main Street » au Parc Disneyland français.

2Un des journaux papier nationaux du Japon, de tendance droite conservatrice, voire d'extrême-droite.


	23. Episode 23 - Le quatrième examen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles doivent se nouveau rendre à Majokai pour y passer leur quatrième examen, qui s'annonce riche en sensations fortes...

**Prologue 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Vue extérieure de l'académie de Majokai._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Majorika est partie voir les deux examinatrices de ses trois élèves à leur bureau. Mota regarde le suivi de formation de chacune des filles._

**MOTA**

Bon... En voyant les fichiers de tes élèves, je suis perplexe... Niveau magie, autant Hazuki et Aiko s'en tirent plutôt bien, autant pour Dorémi... c'est une catastrophe.

**MOTAMOTA**

A ce jour, aucune apprentie n'a eu d'aussi mauvais résultats que ceux de Dorémi... C'est également la seule à avoir raté le premier examen.

**MAJORIKA**

_(petite gêne)_

Oui, d'accord... Mais... Je vous jure que Dorémi s'est améliorée depuis, elle... elle a bien bossé ! J'ai même les films des entraînements avec moi si vous voulez.

**MOTA**

Non, non, on en a pas besoin. On sait que tu les a toutes entraînées...

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, alors... Ou est le problème ?

**MOTAMOTA**

Et bien... Ce que nous reprochons généralement à tes trois apprenties sont leur manque de ponctualité et leur manque de courage aussi... Leur quatrième examen est prévue la nuit prochaine. Tu sais ce qui se passe à cet examen ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, bien sur... 2 kilomètres et demie de chute libre.

**MOTA**

Et tu penses que tes trois élèves seront capables de passer cet examen sans perdre leurs moyens ?

_Long flottement._

**MAJORIKA**

Non, mais... C'est comme si vous demandiez de faire des crêpes sans œufs ! Ce sont des enfants, quand même !

**MOTA**

Certes, ce sont des enfants. Mais en tant que sorcières, elles doivent agir comme des grandes personnes.

**MOTAMOTA**

Tout à fait. C'est une grosse responsabilité.

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Écoutez... Ça fait cinq mois que je les entraîne. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que leurs examens se passent bien, et je suis convaincue que le quatrième se passera bien pour eux.

**MOTA**

OK... D'accord. On te fait confiance.

**MAJORIKA**

Par contre, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un imprévu !

**MOTA**

Hum...

**MOTAMOTA**

Bien... On a une dernière précision à propos de cet examen : ce ne sera pas nous qui examinerons tes élèves. Ce sera les deux assistantes du docteur Majoheart.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, d'accord.

**MOTA**

Il ne faudra pas oublier de leur signifier ce petit détail. Elles vous attendront pile devant le portail.

**MAJORIKA**

Mouais... Je leur dirai.

**Prologue 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Majorika s'approche d'un portail situé dans le fond du bâtiment. Elle claque des doigts, et le portail s'ouvre. Majorika saute dedans._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Reika attend quelqu'un devant les toilettes des filles. Kaori arrive en courant depuis l'autre côté de la cour avec son appareil photo._

**KAORI**

Voilà !... Je suis là !

**REIKA**

La prochaine fois, je souhaiterais que tu mettes un peu moins de temps... Soit. As-tu pu obtenir de nouvelles informations ?

**KAORI**

Ouais, Reika. J'ai attentivement épié et écouté les conversations de la bande de Dorémi. Et selon mes dernières sources, ces quatre magouilleuses doivent se rendre au nouveau restaurant à l'est de la ville cette nuit.

**REIKA**

Tiens, tiens... Cette nuit ? Ce qui voudrais dire qu'elles vont toutes faire le mur ?

**KAORI**

Probablement.

_Reika rit la bouche fermée._

**KAORI**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?

**REIKA**

Eh bien... Nous aussi nous allons faire le mur.

**KAORI**

_(étonnée)_

De... De quoi ?

**REIKA**

Oui, tu as bien entendu, ma chère Kaori. Je prendrai ma tente pour nous deux,... Je l'installerai près du restaurant, là où nul ne pourra nous voir,... et toi,... tu vas espionner les filles, les filmer, les prendre en photo,... réunis plus de preuves...

**KAORI**

Et... Toi, tu feras quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

**REIKA**

Moi... J'observerais.

_Long flottement._

**KAORI**

Et... Tu m'expliques comment je fais pour faire croire ça à mes parents ?

**REIKA**

C'est tout simple. Tu gratifies un peu tes parents, puis tu leur dit que tu vas passer une soirée pyjama avec moi... Ça marche à tout les coups.

**KAORI**

Avec tes parents, oui ! Mais les miens ne me laissent pas sortir quand je veux contrairement aux tiens !

_Reika change d'humeur et soupire._

**KAORI**

_(s'énerve)_

Putain, qu'est ce que t'as encore ?

**REIKA**

_(ton mauvais)_

Pourrais-je te poser une question, Kaori ? Es-tu avec moi, ou contre moi ?

**KAORI**

Euh...

**REIKA**

Sache que c'est en partie à cause de ces quatre moins que rien que je n'ai guère le succès que je mérite dans cette école. Alors, sois gentille : fais ce que je te dis, et fais-le bien. Compris ?

_Kaori avale sa salive en hochant la tête, le regard apeuré. Reika affiche à nouveau un sourire._

**REIKA**

Je préfère cela...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de doremi)**

_Toute la famille Harukaze est réunie à table. Dorémi termine de manger son tonkatsu 1, à peu près en même temps que sa sœur._

**HARUKA**

Alors ? Comment c'était ?

**DOREMI / POP / KEISUKE**

_(en même temps)_

C'était très bon !

**DOREMI**

Par contre... Ça manquait un peu de steak.

**POP**

De steak ?? Tu en as eu, de la viande, pourtant !

**HARUKA**

Et puis... Tu reconnaîtras que la viande panée, c'est tout aussi bon.

**DOREMI**

Non, je dis pas le contraire. Mais je préfère les steaks par dessus tout ! _(à son père)_ Hein, Papa ?

**KEISUKE**

Je... J'ai quel rapport à ça, moi ?

**DOREMI**

C'est toi qui m'a fait manger mon premier steak, tiens ! Tu te rappelles ?

_Bref moment de réflexion de Keisuke._

**KEISUKE**

Ah, oui !... T'as raison en plus ! C'est moi qui t'ai donné ton premier steak !

_Dorémi bâille._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... Je vais me coucher, moi !

**KEISUKE**

_(étonné)_

Quoi, déjà ? _(il jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge)_ Il n'est que 8 heures moins dix. Tu ne veux pas rester pour regarder la télévision avec nous ?

**HARUKA**

Laisse, chéri... Pour une fois que notre grande fille veut se coucher tôt.

_Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

Tu veux que je débarrasse mon plat ?

**HARUKA**

Oh, non, laisse !... Je m'en occuperais.

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

_Dorémi quitte la table et se dirige vers l'escalier._

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, tout le monde !

**HARUKA / KEISUKE**

Bonne nuit !

_Dorémi monte les escaliers. Keisuke regarde sa femme avec un air étonné._

**KEISUKE**

C'est bizarre, quand même... Dorémi refuserait d'aller au lit aussi tôt, normalement.

**HARUKA**

Peut-être qu'elle est un peu fatiguée, tout simplement ?

_Mine intriguée de Pop._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi termine de boutonner le haut de son pyjama. Pop ouvre la porte sans frapper, faisant sursauter Dorémi de peur._

**DOREMI**

Ah ! Putain, tu m'as fait peur !

**POP**

Tu te couches de plus en plus tôt ces derniers temps, toi ! C'est pas normal !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**POP**

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Les seules fois où tu changes tes habitudes aussi brusquement, c'est lorsque tu as quelque chose à cacher !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

J'ai juste envie de bien dormir cette nuit ! Ça te pose un problème ?

**POP**

Bah,... je sais pas ! Tu as eu une colle ? T'as raté un test ?... Tu caches un animal dans ton armoire ?

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

M'man !!!

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Pop ? Laisse ta sœur tranquille, veux-tu ?

_Pop fusille sa sœur du regard et quitte la chambre._

**POP**

Je te surveille...

**DOREMI**

J'aimerais voir ça, tiens !

_Dorémi referme la porte de sa chambre et éteint sa lumière. Ensuite, elle défait ses cheveux, puis se dirige vers son lit. Elle s'allonge, puis regarde son révéil : 20 heures 25._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... 3 heures de sommeil... C'est déjà ça de gagné.

_Dorémi repose son réveil._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DO**

_Vue extérieure de la pâtisserie des filles. La caméra se déplace ensuite vers le côté de ce même restaurant. Il y a une petite tente placée derrière un arbre, et juste à côté d'un buisson. Reika, vue de très haut, rentre dedans._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT TENTE puis EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DO**

_Reika rentre à l'intérieur de la tente. Kaori s'y trouve également assise sur un duvet._

**REIKA**

C'est cela, le camping ?

**KAORI**

Bah, oui. Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit comme chez toi ?

**REIKA**

Non. Mais cela ne m'empêche de penser que ce mode de vie n'est m'est guère adapté. Peu d'espace, je mange mal, je dors mal,... C'est pour cela que je n'en pratique jamais.

_Reika se couche dans son duvet. On entend soudain un bruit de souffle se rapprochant du restaurant, bruit qui attire l'attention de Kaori. Celle-ci saisit son appareil photo, et sort de la tente sous le regard intrigué de Reika._

**REIKA**

Ou vas-tu ?

_Kaori sort de la tente et regarde vers le ciel. Elle voit trois filles (Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko habillées en sorcières) s'approcher._

**KAORI**

Les voilà !

**REIKA**

Met ton appareil en marche, vite !

_Kaori allume son appareil photo. Elle cadre les trois apprenties sorcières, qui atterrissent dans l'allée._

**REIKA**

Mais... D'où viennent leurs accoutrements ?

**KAORI**

Aucune idée. Ça ressemble à des... robes de sorcier.

_Les filles avancent vers l'entrée du restaurant. Au fur et à mesure, Kaori prend plusieurs photos (sans le flash). Une fois les filles rentrées, elle se tourne vers Kaori._

**REIKA**

Continue ! Ne les lâche guère !

_Kaori reprend son appareil._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko entre dans la cuisine du resto. Hazuki utilise un thermos pour servir du café dans la tasse de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Merci, Hazuki...

**HAZUKI**

De rien.

_Dorémi boit une gorgée de café._

**AIKO**

T'es sure que t'as assez dormi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... 3 heures 20, quand même. Au moins, avec ce café, je m'assoupirais pas pendant l'examen !

**ALEXANDER**

Coucou, les filles !

_Les trois filles sursautent de peur. Le plan suivant nous permet de voir Alexander, qui dormait dans le canapé. Il sourit aux filles._

**AIKO**

Alexander ? Tu... tu dors ici ?

**ALEXANDER**

Hélas, oui... Je n'ai plus de maison. Heureusement, Majorika m'a autorisé à dormir ici.

**AIKO**

Ah bon ?... Vachement généreux de sa part, quand même.

**ALEXANDER**

Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

**DOREMI**

On va aller dans le monde des sorcières pour passer notre prochain examen.

**ALEXANDER**

Ah, oui. J'avais oublié... Onpu n'est pas avec vous ?

**DOREMI**

Non, elle... c'est pas une apprentie.

**AIKO**

Bon, faut qu'on y aille ! On a rendez-vous dans 15 minutes.

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, allez-y ! Ne traînez pas... Passez une bonne nuit ! Je croise les doigts pour que vous réussissiez cet examen.

**DOREMI**

Merci bien !

_Les filles se dirigent vers l'armoire._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_La caméra est collée contre la fenêtre. Dorémi ouvre l'armoire-portail, puis les trois filles sautent chacun leur tour dedans. Kaori et Reika voient toute la scène, impressionnées._

**REIKA**

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de photographies ?

**KAORI**

Merde !...

**REIKA**

Bah oui ! Tu attendras qu'ils reviennent, hein. Moi, je retourne dans la tente, je suis exténuée !

_Reika repart de son côté._

**KAORI**

De quoi ?... Reika ! Et s'ils reviennent pas avant l'aube ?

_Reika se retourne._

**REIKA**

Tu n'as qu'à piquer un petit somme en attendant ! Sache que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être chez moi à l'heure qu'il est !

_Reika rentre dans la tente, sous le regard ennuyé de Kaori._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAJOKAI**

_Les filles volent au-dessus d'une plaine en direction de l'académie._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Majorika est déjà là-bas ?

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Ouais ! Je crois bien !

_Puis elle commencent à descendre en direction de l'entrée de l'académie. En atterrissant juste devant les escaliers, elles voient deux jeunes filles (une brunette et une avec des cheveux teints en indigo) s'approcher d'elles. Elles sont accompagnées de Majorika._

**MAJOPON**

Bonsoir ! Vous êtes les élèves de Majorika ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

Ouais !

**MAJOPON**

Je m'appelle Majopon. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

**MAJOPI**

Moi, c'est Majopi. C'est nous qui allons superviser le déroulement de votre examen.

_Mine étonnée des trois filles._

**AIKO**

Euh... Vous ? Et les deux autres, alors ?

**MAJORIKA**

J'ai oublié de vous signifier ce petit détail : Mota et Motamota ne s'occupent pas des examens de niveau 4.

**DOREMI**

Ah, d'accord. Et... On doit faire quoi pour cet examen ?

**MAJORIKA**

Je vous expliquerais tout ça une fois que nous serons arrivé à votre lieu d'examen.

**AIKO**

Et pourquoi pas avant ?

**MAJORIKA**

Parce que. Voilà !

**MAJOPON**

Votre examen se déroulera sur le mont Feyweld. C'est la deuxième plus haute montagne du royaume.

**MAJOPI**

Elle est à quelques kilomètres vers l'est ! Vous nous suivez ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais !

_Majopi et Majopon enfourchent leur balai en même temps que les autres filles. Tout le monde décolle vers les airs. Dorémi et Hazuki se regardent._

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi ils nous emmènent à une montagne juste pour un examen ?

**DOREMI**

Pttt. Aucune idée.

_Tout le groupe file en direction du mont Feyweld._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAJOKAI**

_Cette séquence de transition nous montre les trois apprenties, ainsi que les deux jeunes examinatrices en train de voler par-dessus le paysage._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années vérifie son panneau de contrôle. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il aperçoit le groupe des apprenties arriver vers son tremplin de chute libre. Il active son talkie-walkie._

**PETRUS**

Ici Petrus ! Ils arrivent ! Terminé.

**UN MONITEUR (h.c.)**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Bien reçu. On sera là dans un instant !

_Petrus prend un cahier de notes et quitte sa cabine._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT TREMPLIN DE CHUTE LIBRE**

_Majopi, Majopon et les trois apprenties atterrissent sur le tremplin de chute._

**MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

Bonsoir, Petrus !

**PETRUS**

Bonsoir, les filles ! Vous êtes venues pour l'examen, je suppose ?

**MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

Ouais !

**PETRUS**

D'accord... Je peux voir le mentor, s'il-vous-plaît ?

**MAJORIKA**

C'est moi !

_Majorika s'avance vers le sorcier._

**PETRUS**

Bonsoir, madame.

**MAJORIKA**

Je m'appelle Majorika. Je suis la formatrice de ces trois jeunes filles là-bas.

**PETRUS**

D'accord. Comment elles s'appellent ?

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko.

_Petrus prend note, puis se tourne vers le groupe._

**PETRUS**

Très bien, c'est noté. _(aux apprenties)_ Approchez, les filles ! Venez, n'ayez pas peur.

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko s'avancent vers le moniteur._

**MAJORIKA**

Les filles, c'est ici que va se passer votre quatrième examen. Petrus va vous expliquer ce que vous allez devoir faire.

**PETRUS**

Alors... Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous êtes sur mon tremplin de chute libre ! Dans le cadre de ce test, vous allez devoir plonger dans le ravin, et créer des portails magiques avec vos baguettes le plus près possible du sol !

_Mine apeurée des filles._

**DOREMI**

_(apeurée)_

Hein ?

**AIKO**

_(en même temps que Dorémi)_

De quoi ??

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée, bégaye)_

Vous... Vous entendez quoi par, euh... « plonger dans le ravin » ?

**PETRUS**

Rassurez-vous, c'est rien de grave. Une fois que vous aurez sauté, vous entamerez juste une chute d'exactement...

_La caméra dé-zoome pour révéler toute l'étendue de la montagne, pour mettre l'emphase sur la hauteur de celle-ci (et de la chute libre prévue)._

**PETRUS (cont.)**

2 kilomètres 500 !

_Retour sur les filles._

**AIKO**

2 kilomètres 500 ? Ça... Ça fait combien de terrains de foot, tout ça ?

**DOREMI**

Et donc, si je comprends bien... On doit sauter dans le ravin, et se téléporter par magie à juste... quelques centimètres du sol ?

**PETRUS**

Tout à fait !

**DOREMI**

Et si on s'écrase ?

**PETRUS**

Non, non,... Vous ne vous écraserez pas, y'a très peu de chances. A ce jour, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

**MAJORIKA**

Vous avez quand même des réflexes assez développés pour activer des portails au bon moment, non ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Oui, je crois bien.

_Deux moniteurs arrivent par l'entrée principale._

**MONITEUR #1**

Salut, Petrus ! Ça va ?

**PETRUS**

Ouais, ça va bien. Les trois filles ici doivent passer leur quatrième examen.

**MONITEUR #2**

OK ! A ton service, Petrus !

**PETRUS**

Bien... Alors, je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Les moniteurs ici présents vont installer des caméras sur vos consoles. Après, vous vous mettrez sur les planches mobiles juste là... Depuis ma cabine, je les déplacerais dans le vide, et à mon signal, je vous lâcherais !

**MAJORIKA**

Vous avez compris, les filles ?

_Pas de réponse._

**HAZUKI**

Et vous ? Où est-ce que vous serez ?

**MAJOPON**

On sera avec votre mentor dans la cabine.

**MAJOPI**

Oui ! On vous observera grâce aux caméras sur vos consoles...

**DOREMI**

N'empêche... On n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de nous jeter dans le vide comme ça.

**AIKO**

Ouais, de ouf !

**PETRUS**

Ne vous en faites pas; considérez juste ça comme du saut à l'élastique... sans élastique.

**AIKO**

Je trouve pas ça très rassurant, quand même...

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT TREMPLIN DE CHUTE LIBRE**

_Les deux moniteurs terminent d'insérer une caméra dans la console de chacune des filles... Ensuite, ils montrent les planches de lancement pour faire signe aux filles de s'y placer. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko en prennent une et s'y placent. L'un des moniteurs attache les sangles aux pieds des apprenties. Une fois ceci fait, il rejoint son collègue et tous deux se dirigent vers la cabine. Les trois filles, mortes de trac, se regardent en s'adressant des faux sourires. Dans la cabine, Majopi et Majopon s'assoient et se parent d'un carnet de notes et d'un stylo. Les deux moniteurs rentrent dans la cabine. L'un d'entre eux fait un signe d'approbation à Petrus. Ce dernier appuie sur un bouton et actionne un levier. Le mécanisme des trois planches de lancement se met en marche : elles emportent les filles vers l'extérieur du tremplin. Les planches avancent vers le vide très lentement. Une fois ces planches entièrement retirées du tremplin, le mécanisme s'arrête brusquement, juste en-dessous de deux kilomètres 500 de vide. Les filles, terrifiées, se forcent à ne pas regarder en bas._

**PETRUS**

_(parle à travers un micro)_

Alors ? Comment vous vous sentez, les filles ?

**DOREMI**

_(apeurée)_

Euh... Je...

**AIKO**

_(apeurée)_

J'ai une frousse bleue.

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Je veux retourner chez moi !!

**MAJORIKA**

_(parle à travers un micro)_

Bien ! Une fois que vous aurez créé vos portails magiques, vous devrez essayer de vous déplacer dans un endroit sur sans vous blesser. D'accord ? Mais pour commencer, Petrus va vous lâcher dans le vide.

_Dorémi avale sa salive._

**PETRUS**

Bien, vous êtes prêtes ?... Je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. A cinq, je tire le levier. D'accord ?...

_Les filles, terrifiées, se regardent._

**PETRUS**

Un...

_Sans terminer le décompte, Petrus actionne le levier. Les planches de lancement basculent brusquement vers le vide. Les sangles se détachent, envoyant les trois filles dans le ravin. Elles commencent alors leur longue chute en hurlant de terreur. Leur cris résonnent dans l'air. Majorika est horrifiée, mais Petrus, lui, rigole._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

M'enfin, Petrus ! T'es fou, ou quoi ? Tu fais pas ça à tes autres clients, j'espère ?

**PETRUS**

Disons que... j'adore leur rajouter des petites frayeurs en plus. C'est ça, les attractions à sensations fortes !

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MONTAGNE (séquence en chute libre)**

_Pendant toute la scène, la caméra va suivre les filles pendant leur chute. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont donc en chute libre, complètement paniquées. Hazuki gesticule dans tous les sens._

**HAZUKI**

_(morte de peur, hurle)_

OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU !!!!

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Ça va ???

**AIKO**

_(en colère, hurle)_

Mais quel enfoiré, ce Petrus !! Il a fait exprès de nous lâcher avant la fin de son décompte pour nous faire un stress en plus !!

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Oh, putain !... Ça, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! Deux kilomètres et demie de chute libre forcée !!

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki, qui gémit de terreur, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approche d'elle en brasse._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Hazuki !! Hazuki, regarde-moi !

_Hazuki ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

_(morte de peur, crie)_

Par pitié, je veux que ça s'arrête !! Je veux rentrez chez moi !!

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Place-toi en horizontal !

_Morte de panique, Hazuki essaye de se positionner face au sol._

**HAZUKI**

_(crie)_

Oh,... Je me sens littéralement prendre de la vitesse !

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Essaie de rester calme, Hazuki !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_De leur côté, Majorika et les autres observent les films pris par les caméras des filles, une par écran. Tous ont l'air tracassés, sauf Petrus, qui est toujours sur le panneau de contrôle._

**MAJORIKA**

Pourvu qu'elles y arrivent !...

**PETRUS**

Il leur reste un kilomètre et demie à parcourir.

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MONTAGNE (séquence en chute libre)**

_Retour sur les filles, toujours en chute._

**HAZUKI**

_(crie)_

Oh... Je suis pas sure qu'on va y arriver !

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Évidemment, si tu te dis qu'on va pas y arriver, c'est ce qui va arriver !

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Les nuages !!

_Les filles traversent plusieurs nuages en poussant un bref cri pendant quelques secondes._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Les trois écrans de contrôles diffusent toute la scène, sous les regards interloqués de Majorika, Majopi et Majopon._

**MAJOPI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ?

**PETRUS**

Ils traversent une zone de turbulences ! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont encore moins d'un kilomètre à parcourir !

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT MONTAGNE (séquence en chute libre)**

_Les filles sortent du massif du nuages, et voient enfin le sol... qui se rapproche dangereusement ! Dorémi crie._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle, terrifiée)_

AHHH !!! On se rapproche du sol !!

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Sortez vos baguettes !

_Très lentement, les trois apprenties brandissent leurs baguettes, prêtes à passer à l'action._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Petrus observe attentivement les écrans de contrôle._

**PETRUS**

750 mètres...

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT PLAINE (séquence en chute libre)**

_Les trois filles entament leur derniers mètres de chute._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Bon... Les filles, si vous n'arrivez pas à activer un portail avant de toucher le sol, sachez que vous avez toutes les deux été importantes dans ma vie ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir connues !

**HAZUKI**

_(crie)_

Moi aussi, Dorémi !

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Ouais ! Moi aussi !

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Majorika et les deux examinatrices commencent à sérieusement paniquer dans la cabine._

**MAJORIKA**

_(dans ses dents)_

Allez...

**PETRUS**

600 mètres !...

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT PLAINE**

_Les filles se rapprochent du sol en hurlant, passant juste à côté de la caméra._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Les cris des filles passent sur les écrans de contrôle. Majorika est plus paniquée que jamais._

**PETRUS**

_(hausse la voix)_

450 mètres !

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT PLAINE**

_Retour sur les filles, qui ne se trouve qu'à seulement quelques mètres du sol._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

MAINTENANT !!!!

_Chacune des trois filles lance un sortilège vers le sol qui génère un espèce de portail circulaire (comme celui du film Stargate). Les filles tombent dedans et disparaissent, alors qu'elles se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres du sol..._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Sur les écrans de contrôle, les prises de vue des caméras sont brusquement remplacées par de la neige statique. Les deux examinatrices sursautent et halètent d'horreur. Majorika ne fait que fixer les écrans de contrôle, choquée._

**MAJOPON**

_(horrifiée)_

Oh, nom de dieu !!

_S'ensuit un long flottement._

**MAJOPI**

Pourvu qu'on ne les ait pas perdues....

**Scène 13 - ???? PLAINE**

_Plan accéléré en vue subjective d'une des apprenties qui se dirige vers un endroit sur. Ajoutez suffisamment d'effets pour signifier que ce n'est pas la dimension réelle, mais celle dans laquelle les apprenties se trouvent le temps de sortir de leur portail... La caméra fonce vers une corniche marquant l'entrée d'une petite grotte._

**Scène 14 – EXT. NUIT CORNICHE**

_Sur la corniche, un premier portail s'ouvre. C'est celui d'Aiko, qui retombe sur le sol. Elle est rapidement suivie par Hazuki, qui se retrouve également à terre. Les portails disparaissent._

**Scène 15 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_Deux écrans de contrôle affichent de nouveau les prises de vue de Hazuki et d'Aiko. Majorika, Petrus et les deux examinatrices poussent un grand « ouf ! » de soulagement._

**PETRUS**

On en a récupéré deux.

**Scène 16 – EXT. NUIT CORNICHE**

_Aiko se relève et se dirige vers Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Hazuki ? Hazuki, ça va ?

_Aiko aide Hazuki à se relever. Cette dernière, sous le choc, tremble._

**HAZUKI**

_(voix tremblante)_

Plus jamais ça... S'il-vous-plaît.

_Aiko regarde de gauche à droite, et réalise que Dorémi manque à l'appel..._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Attends... Dorémi, elle est où ??

**Scène 17 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_De nouveau, panique générale dans la cabine._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est quoi ce délire ? Il manque Dorémi !!

**PETRUS**

Je... Je sais pas ce qui se passe !

**Scène 18 – EXT. NUIT CORNICHE**

_Hazuki et Aiko cherchent Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant)_

Dorémi ?

**AIKO**

_(appelant)_

Dorémi !... C'est moi, Aiko ! Dorémi !!

_Hazuki lève la tête vers le ciel. Paniquée, elle le désigne du doigt._

**HAZUKI**

Aiko, regarde !

**AIKO**

Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Aiko lève la tête. Ce qui se passe, c'est que Dorémi ne s'est pas bien téléportée. On la voit faire une nouvelle chute dans le ciel, en hurlant, à quelques mètres de la corniche._

**Scène 19 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE CONTRÔLE**

_La caméra de Dorémi ré-apparaît sur le troisième écran._

**MAJORIKA**

_(terrifiée)_

Oh, merde ! Elle s'est mal téléportée !

**MAJOPON**

Elle va se tuer !

**Scène 20 – EXT. NUIT FORÊT**

_Dorémi tombe en direction d'une forêt. Terrifiée, elle hurle. Dans sa chute, elle traverse un arbre, puis tente se rattraper sur les branches, sans succès. En atterrissant sur le sol, elle rebondit, puis dévale un talus... avant de se fracasser contre un rocher._

**Scène 21 – EXT. NUIT FORÊT**

_Aiko et Hazuki volent dans les airs en balai. Aiko a tout vu._

**AIKO**

Elle s'est gaufrée ! Viens vite !

_Les deux amies de Dorémi foncent vers le rocher où Dorémi s'est arrêté._

**Scène 22 – EXT. NUIT FORÊT**

_Dorémi se tient le pied droit en gémissant de douleur, à la limite de pleurer. Aiko et Hazuki la rejoignent._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi !... Dorémi, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

**DOREMI**

_(voix mouillée)_

Je... J'ai perdu mes moyens en me téléportant, et.. et... je me suis fait super mal !

**AIKO**

Tu as mal où ?

_Dorémi, transie de douleur, désigne son pied droit._

**AIKO**

Fais voir.

_Aiko et Hazuki regardent le pied droit de Hazuki. Cette dernière souffle entre ses dents._

**HAZUKI**

Bon sang, ça à l'air moche !

**AIKO**

Viens, on va retourner voir Majorika et les autres ! Je vais te porter.

_Aiko saisit Dorémi par les jambes et les épaules. Cette dernière gémit de douleur._

**AIKO**

Ça va aller, Dorémi... _(à Hazuki)_ Allez, on décroche !

_Hazuki et Aiko décollent, et volent vers le tremplin, Aiko portant Dorémi dans ses bras._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CABINET DE MEDECINE**

_Vue extérieure d'une maisonnette, qui se trouve être le cabinet d'un médecin. La porte s'ouvre. En sort les trois apprenties, Majorika et les deux examinatrices. Hazuki et Aiko retiennent Dorémi, qui boîte, l'air complètement défoncé (on lui a administré de la morphine). Elle a un bandage autour de la cheville._

**HAZUKI**

Allez, tiens bon, Dorémi...

_Dorémi montre le ciel avec son doigt._

**DOREMI**

_(voix de drogué)_

Oh... ! Regardez l'éléphant rose, là...

_Le médecin en question, le docteur Majoheart, se place devant la porte d'entrée pour interpeller le groupe._

**MAJOHEART**

Hé ! Majorika !... Il faudra me payer dans les plus brefs délais, hein !

_Majorika se tourne vers le docteur, choqué._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Je vous paierais quand je pourrais, d'accord ? Vous pourriez faire un effort, aussi !

**MAJOHEART**

J'arrête pas de faire des efforts pour tout les habitants de ce royaume ! Et je dois aussi en faire pour les humains ? Cette race de gens qui adorent foutre la merde partout ? Qui veulent imposer leur culture ?

**AIKO**

Vous êtes raciste, madame ?

**MAJOHEART**

C'est à moi que tu poses cette question, jeune fille ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, écoutez, docteur ! Il faut qu'on y aille, là ! Mes élèves doivent rentrer sur Terre !

**MAJOHEART**

Eh bien, qu'ils rentrent, seulement ! _(à Majopi et Majopon)_ Vous deux ! Vous avez intérêt à revenir quand vous aurez terminé !

_Majoheart retourne dans son cabinet en claquant la porte._

**AIKO**

Pffoouu !!! Eh ben ! Celle-là, elle dit exactement les mêmes trucs que mon père lorsqu'il parle de la culture musulmane.

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

**AIKO**

Bah... Des trucs du genre... « C'est que des terroristes », « ils foutent la merde par tout », « ils veulent pas s'intégrer »,... Voilà. Des conneries comme ça.

**MAJORIKA**

Y'a bien plus important que ça, pour l'instant, Aiko ! Dorémi s'est foulée la cheville, et elle va devoir garder ce bandage sur Terre et le cacher !

**HAZUKI**

Moi, perso... J'espère surtout qu'elle n'aura pas trop de difficultés à se lever pour aller à l'école.

_Tout le groupe suit un chemin menant vers la sortie de la forêt..._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Retour sur Terre, juste sur le côté du restaurant. Kaori ne dors pas, elle est assise contre le mur du restaurant, et tremble de froid. Elle souffle sur ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer. Soudain, une brève lueur pourpre (celle de l'armoire-portail) illumine la pièce, attirant l'attention de Kaori. Cette dernière se lève et voit ce qui se passe. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont revenues avec Majorika. Hazuki et Aiko aident toujours Dorémi a se déplacer. Aussitôt, Kaori saisit son appareil, l'allume, et cadre le groupe, qui se dirige vers la sortie. Kaori prend plusieurs photos au fur et à mesure. Lorsque le groupes des apprenties quitte le restaurant, Kaori se déplace un peu, puis prend d'autres photos, y compris pile au moment où les filles décollent en balai... Une fois les filles suffisamment éloignées, Kaori regarde l'écran de son appareil. Elle consulte le dossier de photos..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, en pyjama, dort dans son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commence à se réveiller. Ensuite, elle se lève en se tenant la tête, le visage transi de douleur. En se mettant en position assise sur son lit, elle remarque le bandage qui entoure sa cheville droite._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde.

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR ESCALIER (maison de doremi)**

_Dorémi se dirige vers les escaliers. Afin de cacher son bandage, elle a mis un jeans. Elle marche lentement, les effets secondaires de la morphine administrée par Majoheart la nuit dernière lui ayant refilé une migraine. Elle manque la première marche de l'escalier, et tombe. Elle dévale le reste des escaliers, et atterrit juste devant Pop. Cette dernière se tourne vers la cuisine._

**POP**

M'man ? Dorémi est encore tombée dans les escaliers !

_Haruka se précipite vers sa fille._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi !... Oh, mon dieu... Tu n'as rien, ma puce ?

_Haruka aide Dorémi a se relever. Cette dernière la regarde avec un air hébété, ce qui provoque l'étonnement de Haruka._

**HARUKA**

Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle !

**DOREMI**

Je.. Je peux avoir un café ?...

**HARUKA**

Euh... Oui, bien sur...

_Haruka et Dorémi se dirigent vers la salle à manger, sous le regard inquiet de Pop._

**POP**

Dorémi à l'air bizarre...

_Dans la salle à manger, Dorémi prend place, l'air exténué. Elle souffle. Haruka prépare le café de Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

T'es sure que tu as vraiment dormi cette nuit ? Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

J'ai pas beaucoup dormi...

**HARUKA**

Hum... Tu n'aurais pas joué sur ta Game Boy avant de dormir, par hasard ?

_Dorémi fait « non » de la tête. Haruka apporte une tasse de café pleine à Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Tiens, voilà ton café.

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Merci...

_Dorémi tient sa tasse. Peu après, elle s'assoupit. Sa tête s'écroule contre la table, ce qui attire l'attention de Haruka. Cette dernière s'approche d'elle aussitôt._

**HARUKA**

Bah ? Dorémi ?... Dorémi, tu m'entends ? _(elle claque des doigts)_ Dorémi ?

_Dorémi se réveille brusquement, regarde rapidement autour d'elle, puis se met à boire son café, en deux gorgées... Ce qui inquiète de plus en plus Haruka._

**HARUKA**

_(inquiète)_

T'es sure que tout va bien, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Je te dis que oui...

**HARUKA**

Ça ne serait pas mieux que tu restes ici aujourd'hui ?

**DOREMI**

Oh non, s'il-te-plaît ! Laisse-moi y aller, y'a un cours important aujourd'hui...

_Dorémi jette un bref coup d’œil vers l'horloge._

**DOREMI**

D'ailleurs, faut que j'y aille !

_Dorémi se lève de sa chaise, et fonce vers l'entrée._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, attends !... Tu n'as encore rien mangé !

_Dorémi saisit son cartable, ouvre la porte, puis quitte la maison._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko marchent en direction de l'école. Aiko bâille un grand coup._

**AIKO**

Putain ! Je savais que j'allais la sentir passer, celle-là. T'es pas trop crevée, toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non. J'ai bu deux cafés avant de partir. Ça devrait me laisser suffisamment de niaque pour au moins une demi-journée.

**ONPU**

Tu sais, Hazuki ? Le jus d'orange a un bien meilleur effet à long terme contre la fatigue. Pressée, l'orange, hein ! Je parle pas de jus en cannette !

**AIKO**

Mouais, c'est pas faux.

**HAZUKI**

Si tu veux mon avis, Onpu,... je crois que celle qui en aura le plus besoin, c'est Dorémi...

_Dorémi, l'air toujours aussi exténué, tient à peine debout, et a un œil qui dit « zut! » à l'autre._

**ONPU**

Ça va, Dorémi ? T'as pas l'air bien !

**HAZUKI**

Elle s'est blessée lors de l'examen de niveau quatre. Le docteur qui l'a soignée lui a donné de la morphine... A mon avis, elle en subit les effets secondaires directs.

**AIKO**

Ouais, d'ailleurs... Elle a un bandage à la cheville. Mais elle doit le cacher.

**ONPU**

Ah, d'accord... Je comprends pourquoi tu portes un jean, maintenant !

**HAZUKI**

Pourvu que ça aille bien...

_Les filles arrivent à l'école, et entrent dans la cour._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Madame Seki donne un cours sur les verbes irréguliers. Elle inscrit « nous faisons » au tableau._

**MADAME SEKI**

Vous voyez ? A la première personne du pluriel, rien ne change. C'est la terminaison de base en « ons », comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière. En revanche, il va y avoir une petite particularité pour la deuxième personne. Au lieu de dire « vous _faisez »_ , on va dire... _(elle écrit « vous faites » au tableau)_ « Vous faites » _._

_Pendant les explications de son institutrice, Dorémi se tient la tête, transie de douleur. Dorémi étire son col avec un doigt, comme si elle avait chaud. Elle tente de tenir droit sur sa chaise. Un très court plan en vue subjective nous permet ce que Dorémi ressent exactement. Dorémi voit complètement flou, et ses yeux ne tiennent pas en place._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(effet sonore « drogue »)_

Du coup, le verbe faire est un verbe irrégulier. Comme « venir », par exemple.

_Hazuki tourne la tête et la remarque._

**HAZUKI**

Ça ne va pas ?

**DOREMI**

_(en douleur)_

J'ai mal à la tête !... J'ai pas eu assez avec mon café !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Chut ! Silence, dans le fond !

_Madame Seki s'est retournée. Le regard ardent, elle a les mains posées sur les hanches._

**MADAME SEKI**

Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ?

**HAZUKI**

C'est Dorémi, madame... Je... Je crois qu'elle n'est pas bien.

**MADAME SEKI**

Allons bon... Dorémi, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_Dorémi lève la tête. L'expression faciale de cette dernière suffit à convaincre l'institutrice qu'elle n'est VRAIMENT pas bien._

**MADAME SEKI**

Mais... T'es pas bien, en fait !

**DOREMI**

_(en haletant)_

Faut que j'me lève !

_Dorémi s'appuie sur son banc pour se lever. Madame Seki se dirige vers le banc de Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Non, non ! Reste assis !... Surtout, reste assis !

_Madame Seki tente de retenir Dorémi, qui tient à peine debout. Elle lui montre deux doigts d'une main._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi, j'ai combien de doigts ?

_Dorémi tente de répondre. Malheureusement, elle vacille et tombe en arrière. Elle s'évanouit et se retrouve à terre. Pile à ce moment, on passe en vue subjective, avec la vue de Dorémi qui se couvre d'un voile blanc. Tandis que Hazuki s'approche d'elle, tentant de la réveiller._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée, effet reverb)_

Dorémi !! Dorémi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ???

**FONDU AU BLANC**

**Séquence 17**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Vue rapprochée du panneau de la porte de l'infirmerie._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Dorémi dort dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Peu après, elle se réveille. Elle regarde de gauche à droite, et se met en position assise sur son lit._

**DOREMI**

Où est-ce que je suis ?

_Mademoiselle Yuki ouvre la porte du cabinet, et remarque Dorémi. Elle rentre à l'intérieur._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah,... Tu es réveillée. Ça va mieux ?

**DOREMI**

Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu t'es évanouie pendant le cours il y a une demi-heure... Manque de sommeil, probablement. Je viens de prévenir ta mère; elle est en route pour venir te chercher.

**DOREMI**

Ah, d'accord.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça ne te dérange pas si je vérifie ta pression artérielle ?

**DOREMI**

Non, allez-y.

_Mademoiselle Yuki ouvre un tiroir, et en sort un tensiomètre._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... J'ai eu mal à la tête pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, et... pendant le cours, j'ai eu très chaud et j'ai eu des vertiges. Et après, plus rien.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Et maintenant, t'as toujours mal ?

_Dorémi fait « non » de la tête. Mademoiselle Yuki s'approche d'elle avec le tensiomètre._

**DOREMI**

Tu me donnes ton bras ?

_Dorémi tend son bras droit. Mademoiselle Yuki lui applique le brassard gonflable, puis actionne la poire. Peu après, elle dégonfle le brassard et vérifie son tensiomètre._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Houlà... Ta tension est encore très basse. Je pense que tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

**DOREMI**

Tant mieux...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu dors suffisamment, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je m'arrange toujours pour dormir longtemps. Je me suis couchée très tôt ces derniers jours. J'sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée...

_On frappe à la porte._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah. Je crois que c'est ta maman... Je vais voir.

_Mademoiselle Yuki s'avance vers la porte, et l'ouvre. Ce n'est pas la mère de Dorémi, mais Onpu._

**ONPU**

Bonjour, madame... Est-ce que je peux venir voir Dorémi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, bien sur. Entre, n'hésite pas.

_Onpu rentre dans le cabinet. Le directeur passe juste devant et remarque l'infirmière. Il s'arrête._

**DIRECTEUR**

Ah ! Mademoiselle Yuki, je vous cherchais... Il y a quelqu'un pour vous au téléphone.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. _(à Dorémi et Onpu)_ Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, les filles... On m'attend... Je reviens bientôt, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

A tout à l'heure !

_Mademoiselle Yuki quitte son cabinet en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Onpu et Dorémi seules dans le cabinet. Onpu se tourne timidement vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Euh... Tu vas bien ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais. Et toi ?

**ONPU**

Bah... J'étais inquiète, quand même... Tu t'es évanouie devant toute la classe. Tu sais... Ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois.

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Vraiment ?

**ONPU**

Ouais... Je suis allée à l'école après un tournage long et éreintant. J'étais très fatiguée, et j'avais très mal à la tête, comme toi. Je n'ai tenu que quelques minutes, avant de commencer à me sentir très mal...

**DOREMI**

Et t'avais des vertiges ? Des bouffées de chaleur, aussi ?

**ONPU**

Pas seulement... J'avais aussi la chair de poule. Mes muscles me faisaient mal, et j'avais cette sensation d'écrasement dans ma poitrine... Et j'ai fini par m'écrouler. J'ai du aller à l'hôpital, et annuler une pièce de théâtre.

**DOREMI**

Quand même... Et comment tu t'es sentie après ça ?

**ONPU**

Mal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi tous mes collègues, par le simple fait d'avoir perdu connaissance au point d'annuler un tournage. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me tourner le dos. Mais finalement, ils ont quand même tous été là pour me soutenir. Ça m'a donné du baume au cœur.

**DOREMI**

Hum.

_Onpu s'approche de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

J'étais inquiète à l'idée que tu ressentes la même chose à cause de ce qui t'es arrivée tout à l'heure.

**DOREMI**

Bah, écoute... J'ai pas cette impression-là.

**ONPU**

Je sais, mais...

_Onpu prend la main de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

C'était juste pour te dire que... si tu veux donner le meilleur de toi-même, mais que tu n'y arrive pas... Dis-toi bien que même si tu as merdé, tu auras toujours des gens sur qui compter. Des gens qui seront la pour te soutenir... Comme toi avec moi.

_Court flottement._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, t'as raison... Tu sais, tu peux toujours venir chez moi si t'en as envie. Ou bien... M'inviter, si tu préfères !

_Onpu rigole._

**DOREMI**

Ça c'était super bien passé la dernière fois !

**ONPU**

Ouais... Le dîner,... la partie de Mario Kart,... notre bain,... la nuit avec les cambrioleurs... Ça me fait penser que... Tu passais un examen de magie la nuit dernière ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, mais... J'ai pas encore mes résultats. Je me suis blessée, et... les examinatrices ont décidé de prendre une journée pour délibérer.

**ONPU**

Hum...

**DOREMI**

Comme je suis partie là,... Je vais encore rater cet examen.

**ONPU**

Au moins, tu auras essayé.

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

_Onpu jette un coup d’œil à son cartable (on distingue une enveloppe avec des cœurs dans une des poches). Puis elle se tourne vers Dorémi, le regard timide._

**ONPU**

Heu... Voilà. Dorémi, je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

**DOREMI**

Quelque chose d'important ? Tu peux me le dire plus tard, tu sais...

**ONPU**

Non, j'y tiens vraiment, cette fois... _(elle respire un grand coup)_ Dorémi ?... Est-ce que... euh... Non. Dorémi,... Je voulais dire que... je...

_Avant que Onpu ne puisse dire sa phrase, la porte s'ouvre. C'est Mademoiselle Yuki, accompagnée de Haruka. Cette dernière rentre_

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi ? Ta maman est là !

**HARUKA**

Ça va, ma puce ? Tu... Tu te sens mieux ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

**ONPU**

Euh... Bonjour, madame Harukaze.

**HARUKA**

Bonjour, Onpu. _(à Dorémi)_ Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait te reposer. Tu viens ?

_Dorémi se lève de son lit, et prend son cartable, avant de rejoindre sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, je suis prête.

**HARUKA**

D'accord, allons-y. _(à Mademoiselle Yuki)_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, mademoiselle Yuki.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

De rien, madame Harukaze. N'hésitez pas à me donner des nouvelles si jamais.

**HARUKA**

Oui, je le ferais. Merci beaucoup de votre aide ! Au revoir.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Au revoir.

_Onpu s'avance vers la mère de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Euh... Madame Harukaze ?

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Onpu._

**ONPU**

Je... Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'au portail ?

_Mine intriguée de la mère de Dorémi._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Haruka, Dorémi et Onpu avancent vers la sortie de l'école. Dorémi et Onpu se tiennent la main._

**HARUKA**

Tu sais... Tu pouvais me dire que tu avais envie de tenir la main à Dorémi.

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?

**HARUKA**

Oui. Ça peut aussi être un simple geste amical.

_Onpu acquiesce._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de me dire tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie ?

**ONPU**

Ah. Euh... Écoute, je crois que je te le dirais plus tard. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, d'accord. Si tu veux.

_Le groupe arrive au portail. Onpu s'arrête et lâche la main de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Bon, bah... Je m'arrête ici, moi. A demain, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, à demain !

**ONPU**

Surtout, tu te reposes bien, hein ? T'en auras bien besoin !

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Allez, salut !

**ONPU**

Au revoir !

_Onpu fait signe à Dorémi, qui quitte la cour de l'école avec sa mère. Après, son sourire disparaît. Elle soupire tristement, et repart de son côté._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Tetsuya et Takao ont observé les deux filles. Tetsuya fronce les sourcils._

**TETSUYA**

Elle va choisir Onpu. J'en suis sur, elle va choisir Onpu !

**TAKAO**

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**TETSUYA**

M'enfin, mais... Tu l'as vue ? Onpu a le comportement d'une personne amoureuse avec Dorémi, et elle a l'air de renvoyer ses sentiments ! Pourtant, tu me connais ! Ça fait des plombes que j'ai envie de sortir avec Dorémi aussi !

**TAKAO**

Bah, écoute. Je vais pas te mentir : t'es pas très tendre avec Dorémi. T'arrêtes pas de foutre d'elle en permanence et de la rabaisser. Et t’espère vraiment te mettre en couple avec elle comme ça ?

**TETSUYA**

Mais, je sais pas, moi ! C'est mon seul moyen pour qu'elle fasse attention à moi ! Avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Onpu, elle courait toujours après des garçons qu'elle trouvait plus beau que moi ! T'as du bol, toi... T'as réussi a sortir avec Marina plusieurs fois. Je t'envie.

**TAKAO**

Oui, mais... Moi, je suis pas dans ta tête.

**TETSUYA**

Sérieux, comment tu as fait, toi ?

**TAKAO**

Bah... C'est elle qui m'a offert des fleurs pour commencer, tout simplement. Et voilà.

**TETSUYA**

_(sarcastique)_

Ah, OK... Des fleurs. Et tu penses que je vais aller arracher les tulipes du jardin là-bas, et les donner à Dorémi ?

**TAKAO**

Je sais pas, c'est un conseil que je te donne... Si t'en veux plus concernant la drague ou bien la manière d'aborder une nana, et bien, euh... Demande à Masaru. Il est avec Hazuki depuis quasiment la maternelle.

_Tetsuya soupire._

**TETSUYA**

Bof... T'as raison. Je pourrais essayer.

_Tetsuya regarde de gauche à droite à travers la cour, avant de repérer Masaru et Hazuki en train de marcher dans la cour, rigolant tous deux._

**TETSUYA**

Tiens, le voilà, d'ailleurs. Reste ici, je vais lui demander.

_Tetsuya s'éloigne de son ami Takao, et se dirige vers Masaru et Hazuki. Avant qu'on ait le temps de voir toute l'action, on a droit a un dernier plan aérien de la cour de récréation, avant que la caméra ne monte vers le ciel..._

**TETSUYA (h.c.)**

Hé, Masaru ! Tu sais comment on fait pour plaire à une fille ?

**MASARU (h.c.)**

C'est quoi ça pour une question ? T'essaierais pas de draguer Hazuki, par hasard ?

**FIN**

1Du porc pané en sauce, tout simplement.


	24. Episode 24 - Les jumeaux interchangeables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko et Junji sont jumeaux. Afin que cette première puisse se rapprocher d'un garçon dont elle est amoureuse, les deux enfants s'échangent leur rôles (et leur tenues) à plusieurs reprises. Mais cette technique va rapidement montrer ses limites...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : sexisme, un personnage masculin se fait surprendre aux toilettes "au mauvais moment"

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR AVION**

_La caméra vole à l'horizontale par-dessus un champ, comme si elle se trouvait dans un avion. On remarque que cet avion est piloté par une élève de l'école primaire de Misora, Yoko Manda, portant des lunettes de pilote._

**YOKO**

Allez, ma belle ! Montre voir ce que t'as dans le ventre !

_Yoko pousse sa manette de pilotage. L'avion commence alors à plonger vers le sol. Aussitôt, Yoko tire la manette vers elle, tirant de toutes ses forces pour redresser l'avion. Pile à quelques mètres du sol, l'avion fait un demi-looping. Yoko se remet de ses émotions, puis affiche un grand sourire._

**YOKO**

Super ! Ouais !

_Yoko prend son carnet de notes. Elle coche la case située juste à côté de l'inscription « manœuvre de combat ». Puis elle se lève de sa chaise._

**YOKO**

On va pouvoir te ramener sur la terre ferme...

_La caméra dézoome pour révéler qu'en fait, Yoko ne pilote pas d'avion; Elle télécommande sa maquette électrique dans un champ. Après une courte manœuvre, elle dirige son mini-avion vers le sol. Celui-ci atterrit et ralentit; Yoko le suit. L'avion s'arrête. Après avoir brièvement et fièrement admiré sa maquette, elle lève la tête, et aperçoit un garçon passer pas loin du champ. Celui-ci la remarque. De loin, les deux enfants se font signe._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_C'est la fin des cours. Tous les élèves sont descendus dans la cour de récréation. Onpu traverse la cour pour rejoindre ses amies au terrain de foot. Il passe juste à côté d'un garçon, Junji, qui est physiquement presque identique à Yoko... Junji croise le regard d'Onpu._

**JUNJI**

Oh !... Bonjour, Onpu.

**ONPU**

Salut, Juju ! Alors ? Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

**JUNJI**

Bah... Ça va bien. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**ONPU**

Je vais rejoindre mes amies au terrain de sport... Tu veux venir ?

**JUNJI**

Je peux pas, j'ai un truc à faire avant de repartir avec ma sœur.

**ONPU**

D'accord. Je te laisse, alors ?... A demain, Juju...

_Onpu tapote la tête de Junji, qui se met à rire._

**JUNJI**

A demain, Onpu !

_Onpu s'éloigne de plus en plus de Junji, qui regarde Onpu partir._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN DE SPORT**

_Aiko, Maki, Dorémi et Yoko sont en pleine partie de volley. Hazuki observant le match assise sur un banc. Aiko lance la balle par-dessus le filet. Yoko rattrape le ballon._

**MAKI**

La passe ! Fais-moi la passe !

_Puis elle l'envoie à Maki._

**YOKO**

Attrape !

_Maki fait un smash droit sur Dorémi, qui ne quitte plus la balle des yeux et s'apprête à la rattraper._

**DOREMI**

Je l'ai... ! Je l'ai !

_Dorémi saute pour essayer d'attraper le ballon, mais elle le manque, et tombe par terre. La balle atterrit sur le sol._

**AIKO**

Oh, non ! Putain !

**HAZUKI**

4-3 pour Maki et Yoko !

**YOKO**

_(sautant de joie)_

Ouais !!! Une manche pour nous !! Tope-là, Maki !

_Maki et Yoko se frappent dans la main._

**DOREMI**

Désolée, Aiko...

**AIKO**

C'est pas grave; j'ai envie de faire une pause, de toutes façons...

**DOREMI**

OK. Temps mort, les filles !

**MAKI**

Oh, zut ! Ça commençait à devenir cool...

_Tandis que Dorémi, Aiko, Maki et Yoko rejoignent Hazuki, Onpu arrive sur le terrain._

**ONPU**

Salut, les filles !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / MAKI / YOKO**

_(en même temps)_

Salut, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Alors ? Ce match ?

_Yoko s'avance vers Onpu, qui affiche une mine perplexe._

**YOKO**

On a gagné 4 à 3 contre Dorémi et Aiko !

**ONPU**

_(confuse)_

Euh... Junji ? Mais... Je croyais que---

**YOKO**

_(interrompt Onpu)_

Ah, non. J'suis sa sœur jumelle, Yoko.

**ONPU**

Ah ! D'accord ! Je me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait une ressemblance...

**YOKO**

T'aurais pas vu passer Junji, par hasard ?

**ONPU**

Si, si... Je l'ai croisé dans la cour il y a deux minutes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire avant de te rejoindre.

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ? Quel truc ?

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Junji est avec le garçon du prologue, Tomoya. Il lui montre le mini-avion de Yoko._

**JUNJI**

Tiens, regarde.

_Tomoya inspecte la maquette._

**TOMOYA**

Hmmm... C'est une très jolie maquette. Ta sœur l'a faite elle-même ?

**JUNJI**

Ouais ! Du moteur jusqu'à la peinture !

**TOMOYA**

Elle a super bien fait ça... C'est un P51 Mustang, c'est ça ?

_Mine inquiète de Junji._

**JUNJI**

_(hésite)_

Euh... Oui, oui. C'est ça.

**TOMOYA**

Hum... Ça se voit à la forme de la carrosserie... Sans ces avions-là, la Royal Air Force n'aurait pas sauvé l'Europe de l'envahisseur nazi.

_Junji rit._

**JUNJI**

Héhé... Ouais. Ça, c'est sur... J'y connais rien en Histoire, mais... _(il regarde sa montre)_ Oh, zut... Faut que je rentre. Il se fait déjà tard...

**TOMOYA**

D'accord. Faudra que Yoko me montre comment construire ces maquettes-là, quand même. Ça m'intéresse.

**JUNJI**

Je... Je lui demanderais de te passer ses magazines, si tu veux...

_Tomoya rend la maquette à Junji._

**TOMOYA**

A demain ? Tu embrasseras bien ta sœur de ma part, hein !

_Junji se dirige vers la gare en faisant signe à Tomoya._

**JUNJI**

Ouais ! A demain !

_Tomoya attend que Junji se soit suffisamment éloigné, puis s'en va à son tour._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DES JUMEAUX MANDA**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Yoko et Junji._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX MANDA**

_Junji lit un livre, allongé dans le lit. On frappe à la porte._

**JUNJI**

Ouais ?

_La sœur de Junji, Yoko, entre dans la chambre._

**YOKO**

Euh... Juju ? Je... Je ne te dérangeais pas ?

**JUNJI**

Non.

_Yoko s'approche timidement de son frère, sous le regard confus de ce dernier._

**JUNJI**

Qu'est-ce que t'as, Yoko ?

**YOKO**

Je... Je voulais savoir si t'as pu voir Tomoya tout à l'heure...

**JUNJI**

Ouais, j'ai fait comme tu m'as demandé. Je lui ai même montré ton avion.

**YOKO**

Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

**JUNJI**

Bah... Il a dit que c'était une très jolie maquette et que t'avais très bien fait ça.

**YOKO**

_(joyeuse)_

C'est vrai ?... Oh, putain, c'est génial ! Oh, ça me fait trop plaisir d'entendre ça.

**JUNJI**

Et du coup, tu vas aller le voir ?

**YOKO**

_(timidement)_

Euh... Non, pas encore.

**JUNJI**

Pourquoi ?

**YOKO**

Parce que... Je... J'ose pas encore l'approcher. Tu sais,... Construire des avions, c'est pas un hobby très féminin.

**JUNJI**

Et alors ? T'as des femmes qui sont pilotes de lignes.

_Yoko soupire._

**JUNJI**

T'es toujours OK pour échanger nos places demain, malgré ça ?

**YOKO**

Pourquoi faire ?

**JUNJI**

Pour mon test de maths.

**YOKO**

Ah, oui ! Le test d'arithmétique. Pas de problème, c'est toujours d'actualité. D'ailleurs... Il faut que t'essaies mes vêtements.

**JUNJI**

Hein ?

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX**

_Yoko fouille dans sa penderie, puis en sort un t-shirt noir, un jeans rose foncé, des chaussettes bleues et une culotte. Elle pose tous les vêtements sur le lit, sous le regard embarrassé de Junji, puis repart s’asseoir sur la chaise du bureau._

**YOKO**

Voilà !

**JUNJI**

Et... Tu veux vraiment que je me change devant toi, Yoko ?...

**YOKO**

Quoi, ça te gêne ?

**JUNJI**

Pas... C'est pas porter tes vêtements qui me gêne; c'est plutôt que...

**YOKO**

Oh, t'as besoin d'intimité pour te changer ?... T'inquiètes pas, je sors dès que tu me le demandes.

**JUNJI**

Y'a intérêt...

_Junji s'assied sur son lit. Il enlève ses chaussettes._

**JUNJI**

Je pourrais éternellement faire ça, tu sais... Il y a bien un jour où tu devras aller le voir. Quand j'aurais mué, je serais plus capable d'imiter ta voix.

**YOKO**

Bah... Je m'arrangerai.... Dis, t'as une amoureuse, toi ?

_Junji regarde brièvement sa sœur avec un air un peu gêné._

**JUNJI**

Bah... Non. Non, pas vraiment. Enfin...

_Junji se lève._

**JUNJI**

J'ai quand même un peu le béguin pour Onpu Segawa, quoi... Elle est super jolie et super gentille !

**YOKO**

Ouais, c'est vrai qu'Onpu est super jolie... Ceci dit, t'es pas le seul garçon de l'école à flasher sur Onpu. Y'en a plein qui sont tombé sous son charme.

**JUNJI**

Bon, euh... Tu peux aller attendre dans le couloir, s'il-te-plaît ?

**YOKO**

D'accord ! Je te laisse finir de te changer...

_Yoko se lève et se dirige vers le couloir. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers son frère._

**YOKO**

Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème.

**JUNJI**

Je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas.

_Junji se rassied dans son lit et saisit son t-shirt par le bas et l'enlève._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR**

_Yoko se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée. Chouquette, le chat de la famille, passe juste à côté d'elle. Ce dernier se dirige vers la porte toujours entre-ouverte de la chambre des jumeaux... puis rentre._

**JUNJI (h.c.)**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé !! Chouquette !!

_Les cris de Junji résonnent dans le couloir._

**JUNJI (h.c.)**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage !! Allez !!

_Le chat quitte précipitamment la chambre, pourchassé par Junji, qui passe la tête à travers la porte._

**JUNJI**

'tain ! Toujours là au mauvais moment, celui-là !

_Junji ferme la porte. Yoko se met à rire._

**YOKO**

_(en pensée)_

Il est marrant quand il fait le timide...

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX**

_Junji est maintenant habillé avec les vêtements de sa sœur. Celui-ci affiche toujours le même air honteux, mais pas sa sœur, qui lui jette un regard admiratif._

**YOKO**

Tu vois que ça te vas bien, finalement ?

**JUNJI**

Mouais... En même temps, c'est le genre de fringues que je pourrait porter aussi...

**YOKO**

J'ai un peu réfléchi tout à l'heure : En plus de passer ton test... tu pourrais aussi continuer à aller voir Tomoya pour moi ?

_Mine inquiète de Junji._

**JUNJI**

Encore ?...

**YOKO**

Oh, s'il-te-plaît... Tu me rendrais un grand service.

_Junji soupire._

**JUNJI**

Bon, d'accord... Je le ferais.

**YOKO**

Oh, merci !... Tu me sauves la vie.

**JUNJI**

Y'a juste un petit problème, par contre...

**YOKO**

Quel petit problème ?

**JUNJI**

Bah... Nos cheveux. Les tiens sont plus longs que les miens, et---

**YOKO**

_(interrompt son frère)_

Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai une solution pour ça !

_Yoko ouvre un tiroir, et en sors deux bandanas. Elle les montre à Junji._

**YOKO**

Des bandanas !

**JUNJI**

Ah, ouais ! Pas con, ça.

**YOKO**

Il suffira de mettre nos cheveux dans ces trucs-là. Comme ça, personne ne pourra nous démasquer. Tu prends lequel, toi ?

**JUNJI**

Euh... Le bleu.

**YOKO**

OK !

**MERE DES JUMEAUX (h.c.)**

_(depuis le rez-de-chaussée)_

Yoko ? Junji ? Il va falloir penser à aller vous coucher ! Il est tard !

**YOKO / JUNJI**

_(en même temps)_

Oui, Maman !

_Yoko se tourne vers son frère._

**YOKO**

Je crois en plus que ça tombe bien... Avec Mademoiselle Nishizawa, on est en train de voir les verbes irréguliers. Ça pourrait grandement m'aider en français.

**JUNJI**

Ouais, c'est vrai...

**YOKO**

On devrait essayer de faire ça plus souvent, en fait. Pas vrai ?

_Junji hoche la tête._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue extérieure en plongée de la cour de récréation de l'école primaire._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi cherche quelqu'un à travers la cour, paniquée, tenant une copie en main._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Hazuki ?... Hazuki, merde ! C'est pas le moment !... Hazuki !!!

_Onpu et Aiko s'approchent de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Ça va ? Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?

**DOREMI**

Hazuki est arrivée, ou pas ?

**ONPU**

J'en sais rien.

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est grave la merde ! J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir !

**ONPU**

Le devoir de maths ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, le devoir de maths ! J'ai besoin de l'aide de Hazuki pour le faire en quatrième vitesse, sinon, Madame Seki va me tuer !

**AIKO**

Bouge pas, je connais quelqu'un qui peut te dépanner.

_Aiko part de son côté, sous les regards intrigués de Dorémi et Onpu. Elle se dirige vers Yoko._

**AIKO**

Euh... Yoko ?

**YOKO**

Ouais ?

**AIKO**

Y'a une pote à moi qui a oublié de faire son devoir de maths... Tu peux venir l'aider pour moi ?

**YOKO**

Ouais, bien sur.

_Aiko et Yoko se dirigent vers Dorémi, qui panique en regardant son devoir incomplet._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Oh, je suis foutue... J'ai personne pour m'aider à faire ce devoir à la con ! Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde !!!

**YOKO**

Hé, Dorémi !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Yoko, qui vient de la rejoindre._

**DOREMI**

Yoko !

**YOKO**

Tu veux que je complète ton devoir de maths ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, oui ! Fais ça pour moi s'il-te-plaît !

_Dorémi donne son devoir à Yoko._

**YOKO**

Alors... Voyons voir...

_Yoko sort son bic de sa poche. Elle met quelques secondes pour remplir le fichier, puis le tend à Dorémi._

**YOKO**

Et voilà !

**AIKO**

Si t'as des couacs en math, tu peux aussi demander conseil à Yoko ! C'est elle, la matheuse de la classe.

_Dorémi vérifie son devoir, des larmes de joie lui montant aux yeux._

**DOREMI**

Putain,... Tout à l'air bon, en plus !

**YOKO**

Oui, tout est bon !

_Dorémi enlace fermement Yoko dans ses bras._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merci beaucoup, Yoko !! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

_Yoko rigole._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Les enfants de quatrième année se dirigent vers le gymnase, Yoko et Junji inclus._

**JUNJI**

T'es sur que ça va marcher, ton truc ?

**YOKO**

Ouais, j'en suis sure... Autant pour ton interro de maths que pour aller voir Tomoya.

**JUNJI**

Faut qu'on trouve un peu de temps pour échanger nos fringues, quand même...

**YOKO**

Justement, vu qu'on doit se changer pour le cours d'EPS, on n'a qu'à trouver une cabine vide chacun, et on fera l'échange.

**JUNJI**

Ah, oui. Je suis bête.

_Court flottement. Les enfants entrent dans le gymnase, mais la caméra s'arrête pile devant l'entrée pour leur permettre de sortir du champ..._

**JUNJI**

Au fait, merci pour le devoir de math.

**YOKO**

De rien, frangin !

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Hazuki est en train de s'installer à son banc. Tandis qu'elle place une farde sur le milieu du banc, Dorémi la rejoint._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Je place une farde pour le test de maths.

**DOREMI**

_(panique)_

On a un test de maths aujourd'hui ??

_Mine étonnée de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Tu... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais oublié ?

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Oh, putain, non ! Ça m'arrange pas, ça ! J'ai retenu que dalle !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Junji, habillée avec les vêtements de sa soeur, termine d'enfiler son bandana. Sa sœur fait de même._

**YOKO**

Voilà, j'suis prête. Ta classe se trouve où ?

**JUNJI**

C'est l'avant-dernière porte dans le fond couloir, juste avant la tienne.

**YOKO**

Ah, d'accord ! Vite, allons-y !

_Les jumeaux se dirigent vers leur classes respectives._

**JUNJI**

Au fait... Rajoute deux fautes ou trois sur mon test pour pas trop semer le doute !

**YOKO**

Tu peux compter sur moi, frangin !

**JUNJI**

Merci, Yoko...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Dorémi se tient la tête dans les mains en faisant « non » de la tête._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Je vais morfler... Je sens que je vais encore me taper une mauvaise note !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, m'enfin, Dorémi... A chaque fois qu'on a un test, tu ne t'en souviens que cinq minutes avant de le passer ! Pourquoi tu ne notes pas tout ça dans un agenda ?

_Pendant que Dorémi se plaint, Yoko (déguisée en Junji) entre dans la classe et s'installe au banc de son frère._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Mais... Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de ne me consacrer qu'à l'école ? Entre ça, les cours de magie, le restaurant, et tout le reste ! Je m'en sors plus, moi !

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Écoute, Dorémi... Je---

**DOREMI**

_(interrompt Hazuki)_

Sérieux ! Tu dis toujours tout ça comme si c'était simple !

_Madame Seki rentre dans la classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien, un peu de silence, les enfants !

_Tandis que Madame Seki pose ses affaires sur son bureau, les élèves se taisent progressivement... Une fois le silence total, Madame Seki se tourne vers élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Je suppose que vous savez tous par quoi nous allons commencer ?... Par le fameux contrôle de mathématiques.

_Plusieurs élèves se mettent à râler et à soupirer._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tss, tss, tss ! Arrêtez de râler, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous avez été prévenu suffisamment à l'avance, non ?... Soit.

_Madame Seki sort un tas de feuilles. De son côté, Dorémi fait un signe de prière._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Faites que je réussisse ce test...

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Je veux voir une farde au milieu de chaque banc. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous distribuer chacun une feuille. Après, vous avez une heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

_Madame Seki passe à travers chaque banc pour distribuer les copies._

**MADAME SEKI**

Et... Inutile de vous dire que le premier que je surprend en train de tricher recevra une grosse punition.

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves sont en train de remplir leur feuille d'interrogation. Dorémi, incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit, affiche un air lamenté. Afin de vérifier si personne ne triche, Madame Seki fait un tour des bancs. Lorsqu'elle passe à côté de Yoko (elle croit que c'est Junji), elle s'étonne de voir que plusieurs questions semblent avoir été complétées... Madame Seki se dirige vers son bureau sans s'en soucier davantage..._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Dans la classe de Mademoiselle Nishizawa (celle où est censée se trouver Yoko, mais où Junji la remplace), cette dernière se tourne vers ses élèves avec un grand sourire. Il y a le verbe « venir » écrit sur le tableau._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Alors ? Qui va venir conjuguer ce verbe ?

_Plusieurs élèves lèvent la main._

**QUELQUES ELEVES**

_(plusieurs répliques en même temps)_

Moi ! Moi, madame ! Moi, je sais ! Je peux venir ?

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Alors... Yoko ? Tu viens au tableau ?

_Junji, qui n'a pas levé la main, panique._

**JUNJI**

_(imitant la voix de Yoko)_

Ah, euh... Moi ?... Euh... D'accord, j'arrive.

_Junji, inquiet, se dirige vers le tableau. Mademoiselle Nishizawa lui tend une craie._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Alors... Tu vas conjuguer ce verbe au futur simple. Et n'oublie pas : c'est un verbe irrégulier.

_Junji regarde brièvement le tableau..._

**JUNJI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon, allez... Je vais lui rendre justice !

_Junji commence à écrire les conjugaisons demandées : « Je viendrai », « tu viendras », « il viendra », « nous viendrons », « vous viendrez » et « ils viendront ». Cela provoque l'étonnement de l'institutrice, ainsi que des autres élèves. Mademoiselle Nishizawa finit par afficher un sourire._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Wouah, Yoko ! C'est très bien, je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon. Tu t'améliores de plus en plus en français... _(aux autres élèves)_ Allez, les autres, on l'applaudit bien fort !

_Tous les autres élèves applaudissent Junji._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Yoko rejoint son frère dans le couloir._

**JUNJI**

Alors ? Le test de maths ?

**YOKO**

Au poil ! J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, et j'ai rajouté deux fautes comme tu l'as demandé !

**JUNJI**

Super ! Tope-là !

_Les deux jumeaux se frappent dans la main en rigolant._

**JUNJI**

Ils sont vraiment cons, les profs, quand même... Ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'on avait échangé nos---

_Yoko remarque quelque chose, et interrompt son frère._

**YOKO**

Chut !

**JUNJI**

Quoi, chut ?

**YOKO**

_(tout bas)_

Tourne-toi...

_Junji se retourne vers ce que sa sœur montre du doigt. C'est Tomoya, qui vient de quitter sa classe et se dirige vers les escaliers..._

**YOKO**

C'est Tomoya... Allez, à toi de jouer !

**JUNJI**

D'accord !

_Junji se dirige à son tour vers la sortie, en imitant la démarche de sa sœur._

**YOKO**

Psst ! Plus déhanchée, la démarche !

_Junji continue de marcher vers l'escalier comme demandé par Yoko. Derrière eux, Dorémi et Hazuki voient la scène._

**HAZUKI**

Ce sont les deux jumeaux ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

**DOREMI**

J'en sais rien... On devrait peut-être les suivre.

_Dorémi et Hazuki s'avancent à leur tour vers la sortie._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Yoko se planque derrière un arbre, afin d'avoir une vue correcte sur l'endroit où se trouve Tomoya. Il est assis sur un banc près des arcades. Junji, feignant une démarche plus féminine et timide, s'approche de lui._

**JUNJI 1**

Euh... Bonjour,... Tomoya.

**TOMOYA**

Tiens, salut ! Tu es... Yoko, c'est ça ?

**JUNJI**

Oui, oui... C'est ça.

**TOMOYA**

Hum... J'ai failli te confondre avec ton frère, un moment...

_Tomoya se lève._

**JUNJI**

Alors, euh... Il paraît que... t'as vu ma maquette ?

**TOMOYA**

Ouais, ton P-51 Mustang ? Bien sur que je l'ai vue; ton frère me l'a montré.

**JUNJI**

Et alors... Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ?

**TOMOYA**

Honnêtement ?... Elle est géniale, on croirait voir un vrai Mustang !

_Junji rit._

**JUNJI**

T'es trop gentil.

**TOMOYA**

Non, mais... Sans déconner, t'as tout construit toute seule ?

**JUNJI**

Ouais... J'ai mis trois mois d'argent de poche pour acheter toutes les pièces et les assembler. D'ailleurs, j'ai... j'ai même du cacher l'avion.

_Mine intriguée de Tomoya._

**TOMOYA**

Pourquoi t'as du le cacher ?

**JUNJI**

Bah... Ma mère n'aime pas trop que je fasse ces trucs-là. Elle trouve que c'est un hobby trop masculin.

_Toujours planquée derrière l'arbre, Yoko affiche un air de plus en plus satisfait._

**YOKO**

_(tout bas)_

Ouais !

**TOMOYA**

Oh, écoute pas ce que dit ta mère ! T'as tout à fait le droit d'être passionnée par les avions si tu veux ! C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que tu dois être obligée de t'occuper du ménage et des enfants.

**JUNJI**

Bah... Que veux-tu ? Ma mère a jamais cherché à comprendre.

**TOMOYA**

Hhhh... C'est pourtant super marrant.

**JUNJI**

Ouais, t'as raison.

_Tomoya rit dans ses dents._

**TOMOYA**

Et... Dis-moi, ton anniversaire, c'est quand ?

**JUNJI**

Mon anniversaire ? Le 15 octobre ! C'est dimanche prochain.

**TOMOYA**

Mon oncle est pilote expérimenté à ses heures perdues. Je crois qu'il serait ravi de te faire faire ton baptême de l'air.

_Yoko affiche un air de plus en plus joyeux. Elle hoche la tête frénétiquement._

**JUNJI**

Mon baptême de l'air ?

**TOMOYA**

Ouais ! Gratuit en plus !

**JUNJI**

Ouais... Ma sœur adorerait---

_Junji se rend compte de ce qu'il vient dire. Honteux, il se couvre la bouche. Yoko, derrière l'arbre, passe de l'excitation joyeuse à l'incompréhension totale. Tomoya est étonné._

**TOMOYA**

_(confus)_

Euh... Ta sœur ?

**JUNJI**

_(gêné, bégaye)_

Non, non, non !! C'est... C'est pas du tout ça que je voulais dire !... Je,... Je voulais dire que j'adorerais faire mon baptême de l'air ! Héhé...

_Quelque chose attire l'attention de Junji, qui s'agite. C'est Yoko, qui lui fait signe d'arrêter les frais avec ses mains._

**TOMOYA**

Ça va ? Qu'est-ce tu regardes ?

**JUNJI**

Euh... Rien.

**TOMOYA**

Ah bon ? T'as l'air bien agitée.

_Bref flottement._

**JUNJI**

_(très rapidement)_

Faut que j'aille au cabinet !

_Junji s'éloigne en courant de Tomoya, qui affiche un air plus que confus. Yoko perd patience derrière son arbre._

**YOKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Putain, Junji !!

_De son côté, Junji court vers les toilettes. Il s'apprête à entrer dans les toilettes des garçons, mais s'arrête aussitôt._

**JUNJI**

Merde... Je peux pas y aller !

_Junji jette un coup d’œil en direction de l'autre bloc de toilettes (celui des filles). Il avale sa salive, et s'y dirige. Yoko, plus paniquée que jamais, voit toute la scène._

**YOKO**

Non, non, non, NON !!!

_Yoko sort de sa cachette et passe devant Tomoya._

**TOMOYA**

Salut, Juju !

**YOKO**

_(avec sa voix normale!!!)_

Salut, Tomoya !

_Mine totalement confuse de Tomoya._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES DES FILLES**

_Dans les toilettes, Onpu termine de se laver les mains. Junji rentre dans les toilettes et aperçoit Onpu. Il se fige sur place alors que cette dernière lui adresse un sourire._

**ONPU**

Salut, Yoko !

**JUNJI**

Oh, euh... Salut, Onpu !

_Junji regarde brièvement de gauche à droite, avant de se diriger vers une cabine. Onpu affiche un air inquiet._

**ONPU**

Ça va, Yoko ?... Tu... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

**JUNJI**

Si, si, t'inquiète !

_Junji fonce dans une cabine et s'y enferme. Onpu hausse les épaules puis s'en va. Dans sa cabine, Junji soupire._

**JUNJI**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Après, je me change. J'en ai marre.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Onpu quitte les toilettes et aperçoit Dorémi. Elle la rejoint._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ?

**ONPU**

Je viens de croiser Yoko; elle avait pas l'air bien...

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ? Et où elle est, maintenant ?

**ONPU**

Aux toilettes... Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir.

_Onpu repart de son côté, tandis que Dorémi hésite un peu... Puis elle se dirige vers les toilettes._

**DOREMI**

Yoko ?

_Yoko la remarque et tente de la suivre sans se faire repérer._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES DES FILLES**

_Dorémi entre dans les toilettes._

**DOREMI**

Yoko ? T'es où ?

_Elle essaie ensuite de chercher Yoko en regardant dans les cabines._

**DOREMI**

Yoko ?... Yoko ?

_Dans sa cabine, Junji panique de plus en plus._

**JUNJI**

_(en pensée)_

Merde !... J'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte !

_Dorémi remarque ses pieds via l'espace en bas de la cabine._

**DOREMI**

Yoko ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques pieds nus ?

**JUNJI**

_(paniqué)_

Attends ! Non !

_Dorémi pousse la porte (non verrouillée) de la cabine._

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Yoko s'approche des toilettes, jusqu'à entendre Dorémi crier._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(terrifiée)_

Hé, mais... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

_Dorémi, terrifiée, sort des toilettes en courant à toute vitesse._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Y'a un garçon dans nos toilettes !!!!

_Dorémi passe à côté de Yoko, qui s'affole._

**YOKO**

Oh, merde ! C'est pas vrai !!

_Yoko fonce vers les toilettes des filles._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES DES FILLES**

_Yoko entre dans les toilettes, et découvre son frère en train de se rhabiller avec ses propres fringues de manière précipitée dans sa cabine._

**YOKO**

T'es con, toi ! T'es vraiment con !

**JUNJI**

Mais, je---

_Yoko remarque ses vêtements à elle sur le sol._

**YOKO**

Et tu me salis mes fringues, en plus ?

**JUNJI**

Je... Je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès !

_Yoko ramasse ses vêtements, tandis que son frère remet le dernier vêtement qu'il lui reste (le bandana)._

**YOKO**

Oh, putain !... Bon allez, faut se tirer d'ici avant qu'on ne te voie !

_Yoko entraîne Junji hors du cabinet._

**JUNJI**

Hé, doucement !

_Les deux jumeaux quittent les toilettes en courant._

**Scène 7 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Yoko et Junji courent à travers la cour de récréation._

**YOKO**

On est vraiment dans la merde !

**JUNJI**

Et tu penses à moi ? Dorémi m'a surpris pile au mauvais moment !

_Yoko perd son bandana en courant._

**YOKO**

Merde ! Mon bandana !

_Yoko part rechercher son bandana. Junji s'arrête, totalement désorienté. Tomoya, alerté par le bruit, les rejoint en courant._

**TOMOYA**

Yoko, ça va ?

_Junji s'avance._

**JUNJI**

Oh, Tomoya !... Je--

_Yoko couvre la bouche de son frère. Persuadé de voir deux fois la même personne, Tomoya affiche un air étonné._

**YOKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Arrête ! T'aggraves ton cas !

**TOMOYA**

Euh... Vous êtes des jumeaux, en fait ?...

**YOKO**

Yoko, c'est... C'est moi en fait !

**JUNJI**

_(s'énerve)_

Putain, mais... On avait dit que c'était moi !

**YOKO**

_(en colère)_

T'es aveugle, ou quoi ? Tu vois bien que ce n'est plus possible !

_Pendant leur dispute, quelques élèves s'approchent des jumeaux, intrigués, y compris Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu._

**JUNJI**

_(en colère)_

Hé ! Je fais que suivre tes ordres depuis le début !

**TOMOYA**

Euh... Les gars...

**JUNJI**

Tu t'en mêle pas, toi !

**YOKO**

Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça !

**DOREMI**

Attendez... Vous... Vous avez tous les deux échangés vos fringues ?

**JUNJI**

Demande à elle, tiens ! C'est elle qui m'a forcé !

**YOKO**

Espèce de trou du cul !!

_Mademoiselle Nishizawa, intriguée par le mouvement de foule, arrive près du groupe._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Yoko se retourne, panique, puis entraîne son frère vers la sortie._

**YOKO**

On se casse ! Allez !

**JUNJI**

M'arrache pas la main non plus !

_Yoko et Junji fonce vers le portail et quitte la cour de récré en courant, sous les regards étonnés de plusieurs élèves, ainsi que de Tomoya. Mademoiselle Nishizawa, n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir la supercherie, hausse les épaules et repart de son côté._

**DOREMI**

J'hallucine pas, quand même, Onpu ! Ils ont échangé leurs vêtements ?

**ONPU**

On dirait bien que oui.

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DES JUMEAUX**

_Vue extérieure de la maison des jumeaux._

**YOKO (h.c.)**

_(en colère)_

Alors, toi ! On peut dire que tu sais péter l'ambiance !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX**

_Les deux jumeaux, désormais dans leur vêtements normaux, sont en train de s'engueuler._

**JUNJI**

_(en colère)_

Comment ça, je pète l'ambiance ??

**YOKO**

T'as fait n'importe quoi avec Tomoya ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser, maintenant ? Hein ?... Oh, et puis te montrer aux toilettes des filles ! Obsédé !

**JUNJI**

« Obsédé » ? J'étais juste en train de ma changer dans une cabine fermée ! Et puis... c'était juste du mauvais timing ! Non seulement je devais vraiment pisser, et je pouvais pas prévoir qu'Onpu serait là !

**YOKO**

C'est pas ma faute si tu perds tes moyens à chaque fois que tu la vois, hein !

**JUNJI**

J'ai quand même essayé de jouer ton rôle comme tu me l'as demandé !

**YOKO**

Rien à foutre ! T'avais juste UN truc à faire, et t'as quand même trouver le moyen de tout faire foirer !

**JUNJI**

Mais c'est toi, aussi ! Ça fait des mois que tu m'emmerdes avec Tomoya ! A chaque fois, je vais le voir à ta place, parce que t'as pas les couilles d'aller le voir toi-même, et tu ne m'as jamais remercié ! Jamais !

**YOKO**

Mais, évidemment que j'ai pas de couilles, je suis une fille ! Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de pas pouvoir le voir ?

**JUNJI**

Pourquoi tu pourrais pas le voir ? Hein ?

**YOKO**

A ton avis, crétin ? Parce que je suis une fille qui adore les avions ! Maman n'arrête pas de dire que c'est pour les garçons !!

**JUNJI**

_(hurle)_

Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ??? Je pourrais pas t'aider éternellement, Yoko ! Alors, si tu veux voir Tomoya et échanger des trucs avec lui, t'as le droit d'aller le voir toi-même ! Mais, dans ce cas, viens pas m'obliger à te faire passer pour toi, pour ensuite m'entendre dire que je « pète l'ambiance » ! OK ??

_Yoko reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, les deux jumeaux se fixant furieusement du regard._

**YOKO**

T'as raison.

_Yoko se dirige ensuite vers son bureau, et saisit fermement son avion-miniature._

**JUNJI**

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ?

**YOKO**

Jeter cet avion, tiens ! Puisque, toi aussi, ça à l'air de te poser problème !

**JUNJI**

Hein ?... Yoko, j'ai jamais dit ça !... Tu vas quand même pas---

_Yoko claque la porte, interrompant Junji en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ce dernier, hors de lui, se dirige vers son lit, saisit son oreiller et le colle contre son visage. Il se met à hurler de rage._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DE LA MAISON**

_La maquette est jetée dans la poubelle, avec une telle force qu'une pièce se casse. Yoko, furieuse, referme la poubelle._

**YOKO**

Voilà. Comme ça, ils arrêteront de me faire chier !

_Yoko repart en direction de la porte d'entrée._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 15**

**PAS D'IMAGE**

_Seul un bruit de sonnerie retentit._

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DES JUMEAUX**

_La porte d'entrée de la maison des Manda s'ouvre. C'est leur mère._

**MERE DES JUMEAUX**

Bonjour ?

_Dorémi est devant la porte._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Bonjour, madame. Je suis une amie de Junji et Yoko à l'école... Est-ce que Yoko est là ?

**MERE DES JUMEAUX**

Oui. Elle prend son petit-déjeuner... Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, s'il-vous-plaît...

_La mère de Yoko se tourne vers elle._

**MERE DES JUMEAUX**

Yoko ? Il y a une amie à toi à la porte.

**YOKO (h.c.)**

Ouais, j'arrive.

_La mère repart vers la cuisine, laissant attendre Dorémi à la porte. Yoko, en pyjama, s'approche de la porte. Elle exprime son étonnement en remarquant Dorémi._

**YOKO**

Dorémi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... J'avais envie de te voir.

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX**

_Junji dort toujours dans son lit... Après quelques secondes, il ouvre un œil, et se réveille. Il s'étire, puis se lève. Il constate ensuite que sa sœur jumelle n'est pas là. Il se dirige ensuite par la fenêtre, et affiche un air intrigué. En effet, sa sœur est dans le jardin avec Dorémi, assise sur le banc._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (maison des jumeaux)**

_Cadrage de Dorémi et Yoko dans le jardin._

**DOREMI**

T'as balancé ton avion miniature à la poubelle ?... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**YOKO**

Parce que je n'ai plus envie de faire ça. Je suis pas faite pour fabriquer des avions.

**DOREMI**

Comment ça ?... Il paraît que tes maquettes sont géniales !

**YOKO**

Il paraît.

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**YOKO**

Je vais te dire la vérité : personne dans ma famille ne me soutient. Ils disent tous que les avions, c'est pas pour les filles.

**DOREMI**

Même ta mère ?

**YOKO**

Même ma mère. Elle ne me l'a pas directement dit, mais... Je l'ai entendu dire à ma tante qu'elle me trouvait trop masculine.

**DOREMI**

Vraiment ? Je vois pas ce qui a de mal à ça.

**YOKO**

Bah... J'ai toujours vécu dans un climat très discriminant par rapport au sexe. Et moi, tu vois... Je grimpe aux arbres, je fais beaucoup de sport, je dis pas mal de gros mots, je déteste les robes... Et puis... Il y a les avions. Je trouve que c'est vraiment passionnant. Mais on me dit toujours : « Y'a que les garçons qui aiment ça ». Où alors : « C'est pas féminin ».

**DOREMI**

Ils comprennent rien, tous ces gens ! C'est pas eux qui vont te dire quoi faire !

**YOKO**

N'empêche... J'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être acceptée pour ce que je suis. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un simple « garçon manqué ».

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? C'est génial !...

_Dorémi pose une main sur l'épaule de Yoko._

**DOREMI**

Moi, je trouve qu'une fille avec des traits de caractères masculins, ça lui donne de la personnalité ! Tu sais... il y a plein de garçons manqués dans l'école. Il y a Aiko, il y a aussi Naomi, il y a la skateuse dans l'autre classe de quatrième... Même moi, j'ai parfois des comportements masculins !

_Yoko rit._

**DOREMI**

Et... Ce garçon que tu tentes d'approcher, il s'intéresse aussi aux avions ?

**YOKO**

Quoi ?... Mais, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je t'ai vu discuter avec lui... Enfin, je veux dire... J'ai vu Junji se faire passer pour toi et lui parler.

**YOKO**

Hum... Bah, en fait... Je suis amoureuse de ce gars-là. Lui aussi, il construit des maquettes. On est abonné au même magazine, et... Ça fait quelques mois que j'essaye de l'approcher. Et j'ai envoyé mon frère à plusieurs reprises pour lui parler, en jouant mon rôle... Mais je crois bien que c'est peine perdue.

**DOREMI**

Je pense pas, moi. Si tu veux avoir plus de chances d'approcher ton amoureux... Tu dois attendre le bon moment, et surtout,... être toi-même.

_Yoko soupire._

**YOKO**

Ouais. T'as raison.

_Yoko se lève, le poing posé sur la poitrine et la tête haute._

**YOKO**

Cette fois, je ne lâche rien. Je vais trouver Tomoya, et lui adresser la parole directement. Et tant pis pour mon frère...

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DES JUMEAUX**

_Yoko, portant de nouveau les vêtements de son frère, ouvre la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle regarde de gauche à droite, enfile son bandana, puis se dirige vers la rue. On cadre ensuite l'arrière d'un banc, où les quatre apprenties, transformées en hamsters, se sont planquées pour espionner Yoko._

**HAZUKI**

C'était Yoko ! Elle a encore remis les vêtements de son frère...

**DOREMI**

Mais... Je comprends pas ! Elle a dit ce matin qu'elle allait voir Tomoya directement.

**ONPU**

Peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas encore prête ? Ca prend du temps de déclarer sa flemme, quand même. _(à elle-même)_ Pour moi, aussi...

**AIKO**

De quoi ?

**ONPU**

Non, rien. Je parlais toute seule.

_Une autre personne quitte la maison. Il s'agit de Junji qui a mis ses vêtements normaux._

**AIKO**

C'est son frère ? J'arrête pas de les confondre avec leurs conneries !

**DOREMI**

Non, t'as raison, c'est bien Junji. Venez, on va les suivre jusque là.

_Les quatre hamsters quittent le banc et se mettent à courir sur le trottoir, suivant les deux jumeaux._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE TOMOYA**

_Yoko arrive devant la maison de Tomoya. Elle active l'interphone. Au bout de quelques tonalités, on décroche._

**TOMOYA (h.c.)**

_(effet interphone)_

Oui ?

**YOKO**

_(imite Junji)_

C'est moi !

**TOMOYA (h.c.)**

_(effet interphone)_

Oui, je t'ouvre !

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARAGE**

_Vue en plongée et en extérieur du garage de la maison de Tomoya. Ce dernier ramène des verres de jus dans le garage, où se trouve également Yoko. Le frère de Yoko, Junji, se planque derrière un buisson._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR GARAGE**

_Tomoya entre dans le garage. Il donne un verre de jus à Yoko._

**TOMOYA**

Tiens, Juju.

**YOKO**

Merci.

_Tomoya s'assoit._

**TOMOYA**

Alors ? Ta sœur va bien ?

**YOKO**

Bah... Pas trop. Elle s'est fâchée hier soir, et... Elle a jeté sa maquette à la poubelle.

**TOMOYA**

Ah ? Elle l'a jetée ?

_Yoko hoche la tête. Pendant la conversation, plusieurs plans montrent à la fois les filles transformées en hamster et Junji espionner les deux enfants._

**TOMOYA**

Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? C'était une super maquette !

**YOKO**

Bah... Ma famille ne la soutient pas trop dans ce qu'elle fait, et... Elle se sent de plus en plus rejetée, à cause des autres garçons qui se foutent d'elle.

**TOMOYA**

Mais, ils comprennent rien, ces types-là. Juste parce que Yoko est plus masculine que les autres, ils veulent pas entendre parler d'elle ?

**YOKO**

Et... Du coup, hier soir. Elle en a eu marre. Elle a tout jeté.

_Tomoya soupire._

**TOMOYA**

Je suis vraiment désolé.

**YOKO**

T'inquiètes, c'est pas de ta faute, vieux.

**TOMOYA**

Hum.

_Tomoya sirote brièvement un peu de jus. On entend ensuite un bruit provenant des buissons. Junji s'étant approché trop près du bord, celui bascule et se retrouve par terre. Ça attire l'attention de Tomoya et Yoko._

**TOMOYA**

C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

**YOKO**

Oh, merde... Je vais voir !

_Yoko quitte le garage en courant. Tomoya le suit._

**TOMOYA**

Yoko, attends-moi !

_Les filles voient la scène._

**AIKO**

Ça se gâte, on dirait...

_Yoko court vers la source du bruit, et découvre qu'il s'agit de Junji et affiche aussitôt une mine étonnée (en plus de l'air gêné de Junji)._

**YOKO**

Junji ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

**TOMOYA**

« Junji » ?

_Yoko se retourne, tandis que Junji se relève._

**YOKO**

Euh... Mais... C'est moi, Junji !

**JUNJI**

Hé ! Je croyais qu'on arrêtais avec ça ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis hier ?

**TOMOYA**

_(confus)_

Ouais, du coup... Je sais plus trop qui est l'un et qui est l'autre...

_Yoko soupire._

**YOKO**

Bon, d'accord ! Je vais te dire la vérité... Junji... _(elle désigne son frère du doigt)_ C'est lui. _(elle retire son bandana, et parle maintenant avec sa voix normale)_ Et moi, c'est Yoko. Je... Je suis une fille.

_Mine confuse de Tomoya. Il se met ensuite à rire._

**TOMOYA**

Vous êtes jumeaux, en fait ! Je l'ai jamais deviné auparavant !

**YOKO**

Bah... Comment dire... J'ai envoyé mon frère pour causer avec toi, pour... parce que j'avais peur que tu m'envoies bouler parce que je suis une fille.

**JUNJI**

Ouais... Et hier, c'est moi qui jouait le rôle de ma sœur.

**YOKO**

Ouais. C'est ma faute, tout ça.

**TOMOYA**

Hum... C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je trouve ça génial que tu t'intéresses aux avions.

**YOKO**

Vraiment ?

**TOMOYA**

Ouais !

_Yoko soupire._

**YOKO**

Et ben, t'es bien le seul à me dire ça. Tous les autres, même ma famille, trouve que je ne devrais pas m'intéresser à ça, parce que ça fait trop masculin.

**TOMOYA**

Ouais... Junji m'a tout dit. C'est vraiment dommage que t'ai balancé ta maquette à la poubelle à cause de ça.

**YOKO**

Oh, tu dis ça... Mais je suis sur que maintenant que tu sais tout,... tu vas plus me voir de la même manière. Tu vas peut-être,... m'aimer moins.

**TOMOYA**

Je t'aimais déjà beaucoup, tu sais... Même quand ton frère te remplaçait.

_Yoko sourit._

**TOMOYA**

C'était très courageux de ta part d'avoir fait ça.

**JUNJI**

Tu devrais me dire ça aussi !

_Yoko se tourne vers son frère._

**YOKO**

Fermes-la, Junji !

**TOMOYA**

Junji a raison. Lui aussi a été génial.

_Après un bref flottement, Yoko se met à rire, suivie par Tomoya, puis par Junji. Les filles poussent un ouf de soulagement._

**DOREMI**

Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien...

**TOMOYA**

Ah, au fait, euh... On m'a dit que c'était votre anniversaire demain ?

**JUNJI / YOKO**

_(en même temps)_

Ouais !

**TOMOYA**

Yoko... Ça te dirait de faire un tour en avion ?

_Mine joyeuse de Yoko._

**YOKO**

Un tour en avion ?... Dans un vrai ?

**TOMOYA**

Ouais ! J'ai un oncle pilote qui a son propre avion... Ça t'intéresse de faire un tour avec lui ?

**YOKO**

Oui, putain ! Oh que oui que ça m'intéresse !!

**JUNJI**

Et... Je pourrais venir aussi ?

**TOMOYA**

Oui, bien sur. Il y a suffisamment de place pour vous deux. Il est même prêt à faire ça gratuitement.

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HANGAR (aérodrome)**

_Tomoya, les deux jumeaux et leur mère sont à l'aérodrome, avec l'oncle de Tomoya, qui fait quelques vérifications à son avion._

**MERE DES JUMEAUX**

Tu pouvais très bien me dire que tu voulais aller faire ce tour en avion, Yoko. C'est votre anniversaire à tous les deux, après tout.

**YOKO**

Bah... J'avais un peu peur. C'est pas un hobby très masculin, et...

**MERE DES JUMEAUX**

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'aimer ça.

**YOKO**

Bah... Tu disais à notre tante que j'étais est trop masculine.

**MERE DES JUMEAUX**

Ah, mais... Rassure-toi, je ne disais pas ça en mal. Moi, je pense que ça te donne de la personnalité, ce petit côté masculin.

**JUNJI**

Tu vois ? Ça me semblait bizarre que notre propre mère pense des trucs pareils.

_Yoko rit. L'oncle de Tomoya se tourne vers les jumeaux._

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

Voilà, les gars ! L'avion est prêt, on va pouvoir partir !

**YOKO**

Super !

_Yoko et Junji se dirigent vers l'oncle de Tomoya en courant._

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

Bon... Il faudra bien attacher vos ceintures pendant la virée, vu que je vais faire beaucoup de figures...

**JUNJI**

Ah ? Vous faites des figures ?

**TOMOYA**

Ouais ! Je déconnais pas quand je disait qu'il était expérimenté.

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

Et... Pour communiquer, vous aller porter des casques audio. Ça marche ?

**YOKO**

Ouais ! Bien sur que ça marche !

**DOREMI**

Salut, Yoko ! Salut, Junji !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers l'entrée. Dorémi, Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko entrent dans l'aérodrome._

**DOREMI**

Joyeux anniversaire !

**JUNJI**

Vous... Vous êtes venues nous voir ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! J'ai d'ailleurs fait quelques cookies en forme d'avions avec mes potes pour vous !

_Mine intriguée des deux jumeaux._

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR AERODROME**

_L'avion de l'oncle de Tomoya s'engage sur une piste d'atterrissage._

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA (h.c.)**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Misora, 16-24 à tour de contrôle. Je m'engage sur la piste numéro 3, avec trois personnes à bord.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR AVION DE L'ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

_L'oncle de Tomoya communique à travers son talkie-walkie. Il attend la réponse de la tour de contrôle._

**CONTROLEUR AERIEN (h.c.)**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Tour de contrôle à 16-24. Permission de décollage accordée sur la piste 3. Terminé.

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Bien reçu. Terminé. _(il se tourne vers Tomoya et les jumeaux)_ Vous êtes prêts, les enfants ?

**YOKO / JUNJI**

_(en même temps, effet talkie-walkie)_

Ouais !

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Alors... On y va !

_L'oncle de Tomoya active une manette._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PISTE D'ATTERRISSAGE**

_L'avion commence à prendre de la vitesse, afin d'avoir suffisamment d'élan pour décoller._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR AVION**

_Concentré sur la route, l'oncle de Tomoya tient fermement sa manette. A l'arrière, Junji et en particulier Yoko affiche des airs joyeux, voir excités. Peu après, un signal retentit._

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Voilà, les enfants ! Décollage immédiat !

_L'oncle de Tomoya pousse sa manette. L'appareil se soulève du sol. Yoko se met à crier de joie et à rire._

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR PISTE D'ATTERRISSAGE**

_L'avion décolle et prend progressivement de la hauteur._

**Scène 6 – EXT. JOUR TERRASSE DU BAR**

_Dorémi et ses amis aperçoivent l'avion qui décolle. Hazuki le montre du doigt._

**HAZUKI**

Regardez ! Ils viennent de décoller !

_On voit l'avion tourner vers la gauche._

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR AVION**

_Yoko se marre comme une petite folle. L'oncle de Tomoya s'apprête à manier sa manette._

**ONCLE DE TOMOYA**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

On fait une figure ?

**YOKO**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

Ouais ! Ouais !!!

_L'oncle de Tomoya pousse sa manette._

**Scène 8 – EXT. JOUR CIEL**

_La caméra filme l'avion exécuter une figure de malade : l'appareil se retourne à l'envers, vers la droite, coupant le moteur au point culminant de la figure. En fond sonore, Yoko crie joyeusement et rigole. L'avion repart ensuite à l'horizontale._

**Scène 9 – INT. JOUR AVION**

_Yoko rigole toujours à l'arrière de l'appareil._

**YOKO**

_(effet talkie-walkie)_

C'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie !

**Scène 10 – EXT. JOUR CIEL**

_L'avion file vers l'horizon, Yoko rigolant toujours autant..._

**FIN**

1Il imite la voix de sa soeur pendant toute sa conversation avec Tomoya.


	25. Episode 25 - Adolescence précoce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dix ans, Naomi est plus grande que tous ses autres camarades de classe, est régulièrement harcelée à cause de son corps, et ne supporte pas l'image que celui-ci envoie aux autres. Après la provocation de trop de la part d'un garçon de l'école, elle s'enfuit. Dorémi va devoir redoubler d'effort pour l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : références à la puberté précoce, harcèlement à caractère sexuel

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (appartement de naomi)**

_Gros plan sur un soutien-gorge tenu en main. Un zoom arrière nous permet de comprendre qu'il s'agit de la mère de Naomi qui le montre à sa fille. Cette dernière ne semble d'ailleurs pas si enthousiaste que ça..._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Regarde. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**NAOMI**

Bah, euh... Je sais pas.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Je t'en ai acheté plusieurs, vu qu'ils étaient en soldes... Ils ont l'air sympas, non ?

_Naomi prend le soutien-gorge et le regarde. Elle pousse un grand soupir, ce qui étonne sa mère._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne te plais pas ?...

**NAOMI**

Non.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Quoi, la taille n'est pas bonne ?

**NAOMI**

C'est pas ça... C'est juste que j'aime pas porter de soutiens-gorge.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Hein ?... Je croyais que ça te plaisais d'en porter quand tu fais du sport ?

**NAOMI**

Non, mais,... En vrai, ça me fout la honte.

_Mine étonnée de la mère de Naomi_

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Ça te fout la honte ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais... Je suis la seule à porter des soutiens-gorges dans ma classe, et y'a plein d'élèves qui se moquent de moi à cause de ça. Et quand je me change au vestiaire... j'ai toutes les filles qui regardent mes seins, et j'aime pas ça.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Oh, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Toutes les filles passent par là. Tes camarades finiront par te rattraper un jour.

_Naomi soupire._

**NAOMI**

Je suis vraiment obligée de porter ces trucs-là ?

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Bah... Oui. A moins que tu ne veuille que tes seins soient encore plus visibles.

**NAOMI**

Maman... Tu te rends pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle ils poussent. Les autres soutiens-gorge ne me vont déjà plus; ils m'écrasent la cage thoracique !

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Hum...

_Bref flottement. La mère de Naomi donne un sac de vêtements à Naomi._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Bon... Tu devrais quand même essayer tout ça. Et si ça ne te convient pas, on les rapportera au magasin... Ça te va ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais, d'accord...

_Naomi prend les soutiens-gorge et part avec dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

_Naomi ferme la porte de sa chambre. Elle regarde longuement l'un des soutien-gorges, et le place au niveau de sa poitrine. Après quelques secondes, elle fait « non » de la tête._

**NAOMI**

_(en pensée)_

Pfff... C'est à chier.

_Naomi jette le soutien-gorge sur sa chaise..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue extérieure de l'école des filles._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves sont en classe. Dorémi boit une grande gorgée de lait en brique. D'ailleurs, un paquet d'emmenthal se trouve sur le banc. Hazuki la regarde avec un air étonné._

**HAZUKI**

Tu bois beaucoup de lait frais depuis quelques jours, Dorémi...

_Dorémi pose sa brique de lait sur le banc et se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

C'est normal ! J'ai décidé d'accélérer ma croissance !

**HAZUKI**

Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Le lait et les produits laitiers, ça fait grandir plus vite ! C'est ce qu'on dit, non ? C'est pour ça que je bois beaucoup de lait, et que je mange du fromage suisse chaque matin !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, mais... Ce sont des effets à long termes. Tu grandiras pas d'un coup.

**DOREMI**

Et pourtant, je voudrais bien... Tu vois, je me suis mesurée avec ma sœur hier soir, et... Pop a pris quatre centimètres en un an. Moi, j'en ai pris qu'un.

**HAZUKI**

Et... En quoi ça pose problème ?

**DOREMI**

Parce que j'en ai marre d'être toute petite. Déjà, ma sœur est en train de me rattraper, et en plus... T'as vu tous les autres ? Vous êtes tous plus grands que moi !

**HAZUKI**

C'est pas vrai, Dorémi. Mutsumi est plus petite que toi.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, 'fin bref. J'suis pas assez grande !

**TETSUYA**

_(moqueur)_

Tu voudrais grandir, Dorémi ? T'as qu'à mettre un pouce dans la bouche et souffler le plus fort possible !... Ah, c'est vrai ! C'est impossible dans la vraie vie !

_Tetsuya rit, sous le regard furieux de Dorémi et Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Et ce gros con qui n'arrête pas se foutre de moi...

**TETSUYA**

Eh ben ! Toi et le sens de l'humour, c'est comme les maths ! Ça fait deux !

_Dorémi se lève en pointant Tetsuya du doigt, mais Hazuki la retient._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Hé ! Fais gaffe !

**HAZUKI**

Laisse, Dorémi. Il cherche à te provoquer.

_Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers le banc d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

T'as raison... Je vais aller voir Onpu, tiens. _(à Tetsuya)_ Elle, au moins, elle est gentille !

_Tetsuya affiche un air choqué, puis fronce les sourcils. Dorémi rejoint Onpu à son banc, qui est en train de regarder des photos._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Les photos de ma séance d'août dernier.

**DOREMI**

Je peux voir ?

**ONPU**

Bien sur !

_Onpu donne lesdites photos à Dorémi. Sur la première photo, on voit Onpu, portant une tenue d'été._

**DOREMI**

C'est cool, ça ! T'as fait ça pour quelle marque ?

**ONPU**

Hennes & Mauritz.

_Pile à ce moment, Naomi entre en classe. Dorémi regarde les autres photos d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Oh... T'as de superbes poses ! Ça te met vraiment bien en valeur !

**ONPU**

Oh, tu sais... Je connais une fille dans cette classe qui est bien plus jolie que moi. Naomi. Elle est très grande, toute mince, musclée, et à 10 ans, elle a déjà de la poitrine !

_Naomi, qui est par hasard installée à côté d'Onpu, a tout entendu._

**DOREMI**

Elle est derrière toi...

_Onpu se tourne et remarque Naomi._

**ONPU**

Oh ! Salut, Naomi. Je parlais justement de toi à Dorémi.

_Naomi, honteuse, baisse la tête._

**ONPU**

Oh, faut pas faire cette tête ! Je faisais juste quelques compliments...

**NAOMI**

C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... Au moins, toi, t'es sincère. J'en connais trois qui vont encore bien me faire chier...

_Madame Seki rentre dans la classe en courant._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(essoufflée)_

Bonjour ! Bonjour, les enfants... Désolée du retard. Prenez vite vos livres de lecture à la page 23...

_Tous les élèves retournent à leur place et sortent ledit livre. Onpu, inquiète par rapport à Naomi, se force à regarder son banc._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Les quatre filles se sont rendues à leur banc habituel. Onpu affiche un air perturbé._

**ONPU**

Je crois bien que j'ai foutu la honte à Naomi ce matin.

**AIKO**

Ah ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**ONPU**

Bah... J'ai parlé de ses seins à Dorémi, et... elle était derrière moi. Et je m'en suis pas rendu compte.

**AIKO**

Aïe...

**DOREMI**

Pourtant, elle t'a dit que c'était pas grave. A mon avis, t'as pas à t'en faire...

**ONPU**

Bah... Quand même, j'ai été trop outrancière à ce propos. Ses seins ont l'air d'énormément lui gêner.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_De son côté, Naomi se fait aborder par les trois S.O.S. (Yuji, Yukata, Toyokazu)._

**YUJI**

Coucou, Godzilla ! Alors, ça va bien aujourd'hui ?

**NAOMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

**YUJI**

Rien, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. Dis-moi, combien de centimètres t'as pris, cette nuit ?... Ouh là là, quelles grosses meules !

**YUKATA**

Ils ont encore bien poussés, on dirait ! C'est quoi, ta taille de bonnet ?

**YUJI**

Y'a pas besoin de demander, t'as juste besoin de regarder !... Je peux voir ?

_Yuji, sans gêne, étire le col du t-shirt de Naomi._

**YUJI**

Ouh... Quel beau soutien-gorge !

_Dorémi et les autres sont choquées en voyant la scène._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Mais, je rêve ! Il est en train de mater son soutif, ce p'tit pervers !!

_Aiko se dirige vers Yuji, tandis que Naomi, furieuse, repousse Yuji._

**NAOMI**

_(en colère)_

Arrête ça !! C'est pas drôle !

**YUJI**

Oh, vous avez pas de sens de l'humour, vous, les filles !

**NAOMI**

_(en colère)_

Yuji, merde ! Ça se fait pas de regarder le décolleté des filles !

**YUJI**

Tiens donc. Quand c'est Goku qui regarde la culotte de Bulma, c'est montré comme normal, non ? Pourquoi ça s’appliquerait pas à moi ? Je m'intéresse aux filles, aussi !

_Pendant que Yuji se défend, Aiko, furieuse, se place juste derrière elle. Toyokazu et Yukata paniquent, l'un d'entre eux montrant Aiko du doigt._

**YUJI**

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Aiko se met à applaudir très lentement. Le premier bruit fait changer Yuji d'humeur : il panique et se retourne très lentement, avant de remarquer Aiko._

**AIKO**

Bravo, Yuji. Là, tu m'épates. Tu sais que ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel, ce que tu viens de faire ?

**YUJI**

Du harcèlement sensuel ?... Ça veut rien dire !

_Aiko envoie furieusement son poing droit sur la caméra (en fait, elle touche Yuji montré en vue subjective). Dès que Yuji est touché, l'image vire brusquement au noir._

**YUJI**

AÏE !!!

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Mademoiselle Yuki est en train de ranger quelques objets dans une armoire. La sonnerie électronique retentit. L'infirmière se dirige vers la porte de son cabinet et l'ouvre. C'est Dorémi, qui semble assez troublé._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bah,... Dorémi ? T'en fais une tête !

**DOREMI**

Est-ce que je peux rentrer, Mademoiselle Yuki ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, bien sur.

_Dorémi rentre dans le cabinet._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu m'as l'air bien troublée, Dorémi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... C'est Naomi. Yuji n'arrête pas de lui chercher des noises depuis plusieurs jours... à cause de sa poitrine. Je l'ai vue pleurer seule sur un banc il y a cinq minutes.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah bon ? Et... Tu lui as parlé ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Ouais, mais elle voulait rester toute seule. Je pense qu'elle n'ose pas en parler...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hum. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu es inquiet pour Naomi.

_Dorémi hoche la tête._

**DOREMI**

Oui, quand même... Elle a beaucoup changé en seulement quelques mois. Et pas que sa poitrine... Ses jambes ont grandi, son corps a grandi aussi, et... C'est comme si elle devenait une femme...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, tout à fait. C'est un passage de la vie tout à fait normal. Tous les enfants voient leur corps se transformer en celui d'un adulte. Ça s'appelle la puberté.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? Et,... Il se passe quoi exactement quand on attrape la « puberté » ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

J'aurais aimé t'en dire plus, mais... Je crois que tu es encore un peu jeune pour savoir ce que c'est en détail... Tu aura un cours là-dessus vers la sixième année.

_Dorémi acquiesce et soupire._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Allez, ne t'inquiète pas pour Naomi. Dis-toi que certaines personnes grandissent plus vite que d'autres, et qu'il faut un peu de temps pour que Naomi s'adapte à son nouveau corps.

**DOREMI**

Je sais... Enfin... A la fois, j'suis inquiet pour Naomi,... et je l'envie aussi.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu l'envies ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Parce que je suis si petite, même comparée à mes meilleures potes. J'aimerais tellement être aussi grande que Naomi.

_Mademoiselle Yuki se met à rire._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu devrais plutôt t'accepter comme tu es... Ce n'est pas grave si tu mets du temps à grandir. Et je pense même... que tu devrais encore en profiter.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, peut-être que vous avez raison...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Allez. Retourne dans la cour... Et s'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

**DOREMI**

D'accord... Je tâcherais.

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Vue extérieure du gymnase de l'école. On voit de nombreux élèves de quatrième année rentrer dans le bâtiment._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VESTIAIRES DU GYMNASE puis TOILETTES**

_Tandis que certaines filles prennent place dans le vestiaire, Naomi décide de s'éclipser aux toilettes. Elle s'isole dans une cabine et pose son sac de sport. Elle l'ouvre et en sort sa tenue de sport scolaire (t-shirt + mini-short « bloomer »). Elle prend le bloomer et le regarde, puis soupire. Elle sort un training à manche longues, puis commence ensuite à enlever son t-shirt. La caméra passe ensuite dans les toilettes._

**NOBUKO**

Je vais aux toilettes, les filles !

_Nobuko rentre dans les toilettes. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la cabine où Naomi se trouve..._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR VESTIAIRES**

_Alors que les filles sont en train de se changer, on entend Nobuko crier._

**NOBUKO (h.c.)**

_(hurle)_

EHHHHHH !!!!!

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(crie)_

Hé ! Dégage !!!

_Ça attire l'attention de toutes les filles. Nobuko rejoint le vestiaire en courant, terrifiée. Dorémi la rattrape._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Nobuko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**NOBUKO**

_(bégaye, terrifiée)_

C'est... C'est Na-- Nao---

_Naomi passe la tête par la porte des toilettes... en petite tenue, visiblement énervée._

**NAOMI**

_(en colère)_

Nobuko ! Tu veux bien me laisser me changer en paix ?

**NOBUKO**

_(à bout de souffle tellement elle est terrifiée)_

Sa poitrine... Regarde ! Sa poitrine !...

**REIKA**

Naomi ! Tu n'as donc aucune tenue ?

_Naomi se rend ensuite compte que tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur son décolleté. Honteuse, elle le cache, puis retourne dans les toilettes._

**NOBUKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Naomi ?...

**DOREMI**

Disons que... qu'elle grandit trop vite.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES**

_Naomi entend quelques filles discuter dans les vestiaires._

**MINT (h.c.)**

Ils sont gros, les seins de Naomi.

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

C'est plus des seins; c'est littéralement des ballons de basket !

_Mine honteuse de Naomi, avec comme fond sonore le rire général des filles._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR MENANT AU GYMNASE**

_Plusieurs élèves de quatrième année, en tenue de sport, quittent les vestiaires et se dirigent vers le gymnase. Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Nishizawa gardent l'entrée pour compter le nombre d'élèves. Naomi passe devant les deux profs, portant son training à la place du mini-short réglementaire. Madame Seki la remarque._

**MADAME SEKI**

Naomi ? Ça sort d'où, ça ?

_Naomi se retourne._

**MADAME SEKI**

Ou est ton mini-short ?

**NAOMI**

_(timidement)_

Bah... Je l'ai pas mis. Je préfère mettre mon training à la place.

**MADAME SEKI**

Non, Naomi. C'est pas réglementaire. Va te changer.

**NAOMI**

Oh, madame, s'il-vous-plaît ! Laissez-moi porter ça, j'ai pas envie de mettre le short de l'école !

**MADAME SEKI**

Pourquoi pas ?

**NAOMI**

Parce que si je mets ce short, tout le monde va se moquer de moi. Déjà que ce t-shirt est trop moulant...

_Madame Seki soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Naomi, on a déjà abordé le sujet. Même si cette tenue ne te plaît pas, je ne ferais pas d'exception au règlement pour toi. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire un effort, ranger ce training, et mettre le mini-short de l'école.

_Naomi baisse la tête._

**NAOMI**

Oui, madame...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Tous les élèves attendent sur le côté du gymnase. Naomi, portant maintenant la tenue sportive de l'école (y compris le mini-short bien moulant et sexualisant à la japonaise). Elle rejoint le groupe, l'air honteux._

**NAOMI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est pas possible... Comment peut-on laisser des fillettes de dix ans porter une tenue pareille pour les cours d'EPS ? J'ai le cul à moitié à l'air !

_Yuji siffle._

**YUJI**

Jolies miches !

_Toyokazu et Yutaka ricane. Naomi jette un regard noir au trois garçons. Mademoiselle Nishizawa et Madame Seki rejoignent leur groupe. Cette dernière donne un coup de sifflet._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien, approchez, les enfants ! Nous allons commencer !

_Les enfants se lèvent, puis se taisent complètement._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Aujourd'hui, on devait faire le match de basket-ball par équipe sur le terrain extérieur, mais celui-ci est complètement inondé. Mais plutôt que de l'annuler, on le fera ici !

_Tous les élèves se réjouissent._

**MADAME SEKI**

Vous allez faire deux équipes. Je voudrais qu'il y ait, pour chacune d'entre elle, cinq joueurs sur le terrain, et cinq joueurs remplaçants sur les bords du terrain. Il faudra faire un changement tous les trois paniers. Mais d'abord, y'a t-il deux volontaires pour être capitaine d'équipe ?

_Pas de réponse; certains élèves se regardent._

**MADAME SEKI**

Allons, ne soyez pas timide.

_Aiko se lève._

**AIKO**

Euh... Moi, je veux bien.

_Sans laisser Aiko terminer sa phrase, Tetsuya s'approche à son tour._

**TETSUYA**

Moi aussi ! Moi aussi, je veux être capitaine !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon... Très bien. Maintenant qu'on a nos deux capitaines, vous n'avez plus qu'à choisir vos joueurs !

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Aiko et Tetsuya se tiennent face à face. Parmi les co-équipiers d'Aiko placés derrière elle, il y a Naomi. Dorémi et Hazuki sont sur le côté. Mademoiselle Nishizawa tient le ballon, tandis que Madame Seki s'apprête à donner un coup de sifflet._

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Je parie sur Naomi. Avec elle, l'équipe d'Aiko va gagner à coup sûr !

**HAZUKI**

_(tout bas)_

Tu crois ?

_Après une pause durant laquelle Aiko et Tetsuya se fixent, Madame Seki donne un coup de sifflet. Aussitôt, Mademoiselle Nishizawa lance le ballon en l'air et s'enfuit du terrain. Aiko intercepte le ballon et court après, ce qui énerve Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

Non ! C'est pas du jeu !

_S'ensuit un match durant lequel les joueurs des différentes équipes se passent le ballon, bloquent leurs adversaires, dribblent, et autres,... Un moment, Tetsuya reprend le ballon. Takao fait signe pour qu'il lui passe le ballon._

**TAKAO**

Tetsuya ! Je suis démarqué !!

_Tetsuya lance le ballon. Mais à mi-chemin, Naomi parvient à le rattraper._

**NAOMI**

Non, pas cette fois !

_Naomi se met à dribbler, poursuivie par plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Une fois suffisamment près du panier, Naomi saute et effectue un slam dunk. L'équipe d'Aiko marque par conséquent deux points. Acclamation générale des autres élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Excellent, Naomi ! 2 points pour l'équipe d'Aiko !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, génial !!

**HAZUKI**

Bravo, Naomi ! T'es vraiment forte !

_Naomi regarde fièrement les deux filles et leur fait un signe d'appréciation (pouce levé)._

**TETSUYA**

Eh, merde ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous, Naomi ?

**NAOMI**

Parce que je ne joue qu'avec les types fair-play !

**TETSUYA**

Dis tout de suite que je suis mauvais joueur !

**TAKAO**

_(intrigué)_

Hé, Naomi ?... C'est quoi cette trace dans ton dos ? On dirait... une bretelle de soutien-gorge !

_Naomi blêmit. Les trois SOS rigolent._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes trop des abrutis !

**YUKATA**

Fais attention, Naomi ! Ton soutif va finir par lâcher !

**TOYOKAZU**

Et tes seins vont pendouiller !

_Les trois garçons continuent de rire. Ce n'est pas du goût de Madame Seki, qui les fusille du regard._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Vous trois ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Encore une remarque et vous prenez deux heures samedi !... Bien. Le match reprend !

_Naomi soupire, puis part sur le côté, sous le regard étonné de l'institutrice._

**MADAME SEKI**

Naomi ? Ou vas-tu ?

**NAOMI**

Dorémi, tu me remplaces. Moi, j'arrête.

_Dorémi affiche un air inquiet, mais part sur le terrain sans discuter._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Vue extérieure du gymnase, avec comme fond sonore la sonnerie de l'école._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DU GYMNASE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko quittent les vestiaires en même temps. Les quatre filles remarquent Yuji et ses deux amis de nouveau en train de harceler Naomi, qui n'ose pas faire quoi que ce soit._

**YUJI**

Alors, Godzilla ? Le match s'est bien passé ?

**NAOMI**

Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Godzilla !

**YUJI**

Godzilla !

**TOYOKAZU**

Dis-moi, ils sont gros comment, tes bonnets ?

_Naomi rougit de honte._

**TOYOKAZU (cont.)**

T'es pas obligée d'être timide, tu sais ! T'as honte de ton corps ?

_Dorémi, furieuse, s'avance vers le groupe._

**DOREMI**

Vous avez rien de mieux à lui demander ? On demande pas à une fille sa taille de bonnet !

**YUTAKA**

Ouais, cause toujours !

_Tetsuya s'approche de Dorémi avec un air moqueur._

**TETSUYA**

Si je peux me permettre, Dorémi... On ne fait que s'assurer que Naomi est bien une fille.

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... T'es aveugle, ou quoi ? C'est quoi les deux grosses boules sous son t-shirt ? Des pastèques ?

_Dorémi se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et se couvre la bouche, l'air choqué. Onpu, consternée, se couvre le visage avec une main. Tetsuya éclate de rire._

**TETSUYA**

_(hilare)_

Même toi, t'en parles sans t'en rendre compte !

**YUJI**

Des pastèques, c'est ça ! Les seins de Naomi sont aussi gros que des pastèques. C'est une mutante qui est en train de se transformer, j'en suis sur ! Avec les muscles, et tout...

_Yutaka et Toyokazu ricanent. Naomi baisse la tête, l'air de plus en plus furieux._

**YUJI**

Houlà, faut faire gaffe ! Sinon, on va réveiller Miss Hulk !

**TOYOKAZU**

Ouais, bien trouvée, celle-là !

**YUJI / TOYOKAZU / YUTAKA**

_(en même temps, répétant plusieurs fois)_

Miss Hulk ! Miss Hulk ! Miss Hulk !

_Naomi se retient encore quelques secondes... avant d'exploser de colère. Naomi saisit violemment Yuji par le t-shirt, et le plaque contre un mur. Plusieurs élèves interviennent pour essayer de les écarter._

**DOREMI**

Non ! Arrête, Naomi !!

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... Arrêtez !

**NAOMI**

_(furax)_

J'en peux plus de tes conneries, tu m'entends !

_Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Nishizawa voient la scène, et décident d'intervenir. Naomi fixe Yuji avec un regard menaçant, la main posée sur sa gorge._

**YUJI**

_(bégaye)_

Mais, c'est—- c'est—- c'est pour rire !

**NAOMI**

_(furax)_

On va voir si ça te fait toujours rire, sale PERVERS !!!!

_Naomi tente de donner un coup de poing à Yuji, mais plusieurs élèves l'en empêche. Madame Seki écarte les élèves, avant de tenter d'éloigner Naomi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Naomi !! Lâche Yuji tout de suite ! Lâche-le, je te dis !

**NAOMI**

_(furax)_

LA FERME !

_Naomi, furieuse, repousse Madame Seki. Yuji se retrouve par terre, secoué. Naomi se dirige ensuite vers la sortie. Elle donne un coup de pied dans une poubelle._

**MADAME SEKI**

Naomi ! Reviens ici !

_Dorémi tente de suivre Naomi, inquiète._

**DOREMI**

_(confuse)_

Naomi, attends ! Je... Je te demande pardon !

**MADAME SEKI**

Ne t'en mêle pas, Dorémi !

_Naomi sort du couloir sans écouter Dorémi, ni Madame Seki qui décide de le suivre à l’extérieur._

**MADAME SEKI**

Naomi !

_Dorémi ne peut que rester là à rien faire, l'air abattu._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi marche à travers la cour de récréation pour essayer de retrouver Naomi._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Naomi !... Naomi ?... Où es-tu ?

_Dorémi continue de chercher pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à entendre des pleurs, provenant du fond de la cour. Dorémi s'avance, avant de découvrir d'où vient ce bruit. C'est Naomi, assise sur le banc en larmes... avec Madame Seki, qui ne semble pas du tout fâchée._

**MADAME SEKI**

Ecoute, Naomi. Il ne faut pas te sentir rejetée à cause de ça...

**NAOMI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'en ai marre, madame... Je me suis retrouvée comme ça d'un coup, et depuis, tout le monde me parle plus que de mes seins, comme si c'était une catastrophe nationale. Je vous jure, j'en peux plus, madame. J'en peux plus...

**MADAME SEKI**

Je sais parfaitement à quel point c'est difficile. Moi aussi, j'étais très grande à ton âge. J'ai subi les moqueries et les commentaires déplacés de mes camarades pendant des mois aussi...

**NAOMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Au moins, les moqueries et tout le bordel, ça va encore,... Mais Yuji est allé trop loin aujourd'hui ! Il a essayé de mater mon soutien-gorge, et il disait que c'était pour rire !!!

**MADAME SEKI**

Ne t'en fais pas, on fera le nécessaire pour qu'il ne recommence plus.

_Le regard toujours aussi larmoyant, Naomi soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer chez Mademoiselle Yuki quelques temps, et essayer d'oublier cette histoire. Dis-toi que tes camarades t'auront rattrapé d'ici la fin de la sixième.

**NAOMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Merci beaucoup, Madame Seki.

_Madame Seki repart de son côté, laissant Naomi assise sur son banc. Dorémi affiche un air étonné._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Eh ben, putain. Je reconnais pas du tout Madame Seki.

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Tous les élèves quittent l'école pour rentrer chez eux. Dorémi, Onpu, Hazuki et Aiko passent le portail. Aiko et Onpu rigolent._

**ONPU**

Quatre heures de colle samedi prochain ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée !

**AIKO**

Et alors, quand ils sont ressortis, ces trois abrutis tiraient une tête d'au moins cinq kilomètres ! Surtout Yuji. Il chialait et disait qu'il était encore « victime de censure scolaire » !

**ONPU**

Qu'il apprenne à être drôle, pour commencer !

**DOREMI**

N'empêche... Je suis inquiète pour Naomi. Je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer dans les bras de la prof tout à l'heure, et après, elle était plus là. Tu l'as vue, toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, je ne l'ai vue nulle part.

_Dorémi acquiesce, puis se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi pour retrouver Naomi.

**ONPU**

_(étonnée)_

Pour quoi faire ?

**DOREMI**

Tu comprendras plus tard... _(à Hazuki et Aiko)_ Vous deux, allez au restaurant sans nous.

**HAZUKI**

Hein ? Mais... Tu sais pourtant très bien que Majorika ne supporte pas les imprévus !

**AIKO**

Ouais... Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire, nous ?

**DOREMI**

Dites-lui juste qu'on est toutes les deux collées, ou un truc dans le genre. Elle comprendra.

**ONPU**

OK... Bon, bah, on y va, nous !

**AIKO**

Salut...

**DOREMI**

A demain !

_Les quatre filles partent de leur côté, Dorémi et Onpu dans un sens, et Hazuki et Aiko dans l'autre._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ARRIERE D'UN BATIMENT DELABRE**

_Dorémi, habillée en sorcière, vise Onpu avec sa baguette. Cette dernière affiche un air confus._

**ONPU**

Euh... Tu fais quoi, là ?

**DOREMI**

Ne bouge pas...

_Dorémi lève sa baguette, puis jette un sortilège droit sur Onpu. Une fois touchée, Onpu se transforme en chiot. En découvrant sa nouvelle apparence, elle affiche un air étonné._

**ONPU**

Un chiot ?... Dorémi, c'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

**DOREMI**

C'est pour retrouver Naomi. On va utiliser ton flair de chien !

**ONPU**

Bah... C'est bien de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour faire ça, mais... Encore faudrait-il que j'aie une idée de l'odeur corporelle de Naomi !

**DOREMI**

On va quand même la trouver si on cherche bien.

_Dorémi génère une corde magique à l'aide de sa baguette pour simuler une laisse. Elle s'accroche sur le cou d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Allez, cherche !

**ONPU**

D'accord...

_Onpu se met à renifler le sol comme un véritable chien, suivant un chemin et entraînant Dorémi. Un moment, les deux enfants passent à côté d'un homme, qui, croyant voir une petite fille déguisée avec son chien, la regarde passer d'un air étonné. Après un moment d'hésitation, il hausse les épaules et repart de son côté._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Dorémi et Onpu entrent dans le parc municipal. Jouant toujours son rôle de petit chien, Onpu continue de flairer le sol afin de retrouver Naomi. En s'engageant sur le chemin vers le lac, et tourne la tête et s'arrête brusquement._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**ONPU**

Naomi est par là ! Au square !

**DOREMI**

Où ça ? Je ne la vois pas !

**ONPU**

Si, là-bas ! Assise sur le banc !

_Dorémi vérifie. Elle remarque que en effet, Naomi est assise sur un des bancs du square._

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est elle ! Bien joué, Onpu !

_Dorémi désactive sa console magique. Elle reprend sa tenue normale, sa corde magique disparaît, et Onpu reprend son apparence humaine._

**DOREMI**

Viens, allons la voir...

_Dorémi et Onpu se dirigent vers Naomi._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Naomi, assise sur son banc, soupire tristement._

**DOREMI**

Naomi ?

_Naomi tourne la tête. Elle aperçoit Dorémi et Onpu qui s'approchent d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Naomi, ça va ?

_Naomi soupire._

**NAOMI**

Vous êtes encore venues vous moquer de mes seins, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non, pas du tout !... On voulait juste savoir si t'allais bien. Je t'ai vue pleurer devant l'institutrice tout à l'heure...

**NAOMI**

Vraiment ?

_Dorémi s'assied à côté de Naomi._

**DOREMI**

Ouais. T'es pas le genre de personne qui pleure pour rien.

**NAOMI**

En même temps... T'as vu à quoi je ressemble, maintenant ? T'as vu à quelle vitesse j'ai changé ? Je suis devenue plus grande et plus musclée que toute le reste de la classe.

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu dois souvent changer de fringues vu que tu grandis si vite ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais, plusieurs fois... Surtout pour les baskets. J'en suis déjà à ma troisième paire en moins d'un an.

_Naomi montre ses baskets à Dorémi._

**NAOMI**

Et maintenant, ma poitrine... On ne s'intéresse plus qu'à ma poitrine. Dire qu'elle était encore très petite au début de l'année... Suffisamment pour que je puisse la cacher.

**DOREMI**

Ta poitrine te gêne, c'est ça ?

_Naomi hoche la tête._

**NAOMI**

Oui. Beaucoup. J'en fait des cauchemars la nuit !

**ONPU**

Tu sais, Naomi ? Quand j'ai parlé de tes seins à Dorémi, c'était pas pour me moquer de toi, au contraire. Je trouve ça génial que tu sois déjà en train de te développer à ton âge. Je travaille avec beaucoup d'adultes au théâtre ou sur un plateau de tournage. Et parfois, bien que je sois de taille moyenne, je me sens un peu minuscule par rapport à eux.

**DOREMI**

Et moi, alors ? Je suis si petite ! J'essaie de boire beaucoup de lait, et je mange plein de yaourts et plein de fromage, mais rien ne change; je prend pas un centimètre !

**ONPU**

Je vais te dire la vérité : moi, ton corps,... je le trouve très, très beau !

_Rire jaune de Naomi._

**NAOMI**

Tu dis ça pour me rassurer...

_Dorémi pose une main sur l'épaule de Naomi en lui adressant un regard rassurant._

**DOREMI**

Allez, t'en fais pas, Naomi. C'est pas parce que tu grandis plus vite que la moyenne qu'il faut te sentir rejetée. Dis-toi bien que tout le monde passe par là à un moment donné.

_Naomi regarde Dorémi avec un air faussement rassuré, puis soupire._

**NAOMI**

Ouais, t'as raison. Je me prends trop la tête avec ça. Mais, tu vois,... mon ancien corps me manque. Parfois, je souhaiterais redevenir une petite fille. Sans seins apparents ni soutien-gorge...

**DOREMI**

Est-ce que ça te dirait... d'échanger ton corps avec le mien ?

_Onpu et Naomi se tournent vers Dorémi, étonnées._

**NAOMI**

Quoi ?...

**DOREMI**

Si tu veux, je peux te faire te glisser dans ma peau pendant quelques heures. Ça te dis ?

**NAOMI**

Hein ? C'est impossible de faire ça ! Comment tu vas faire ?

**DOREMI**

Faut que tu me suives aux toilettes pour voir ! Viens, suis-moi !

_Dorémi entraîne Naomi vers les toilettes._

**NAOMI**

_(brusquée)_

Hé, attends !

**DOREMI**

Tu viens, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Euh... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES DU PARC**

_Dorémi et Naomi entre dans les toilettes._

**NAOMI**

M'enfin, mais... Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_Dorémi montre sa console magique à Naomi, qui affiche un air intrigué._

**NAOMI**

Ce... C'est quoi, ce truc ?

**DOREMI**

C'est une console magique ! Avec ça, je peux me transformer, mais faut pas dire ce que c'est. Regarde !

_Dorémi active sa console sous les yeux de Naomi et se transforme en sorcière. Paniquée, Naomi recule en arrière._

**NAOMI**

_(choc)_

Oh, nom de dieu !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

**DOREMI**

Relax, Naomi !... Voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais lancer un sortilège qui va toutes les deux nous transformer, et tu vas te retrouver dans mon corps, et moi dans le tien. T'es prête ?

_Pas de réponse._

**DOREMI**

Un... Deux...

**NAOMI**

Non, attends ! Je crois que---

**DOREMI**

Trois !

_Dorémi lance son sortilège. Celui-ci touche Naomi, qui se met à luire dans un flash aveuglant._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Ce flash se fait voir également à l’extérieur, sous le regard inquiet d'Onpu. Cette dernière se met à courir vers les cabinets._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ? Dorémi, ça va ??

_Lorsqu'Onpu arrive dans les toilettes, elle découvre avec stupeur ce qu'il s'est passé : Naomi et Dorémi ont échangé leur corps par magie. L'un porte d'ailleurs les vêtements de l'autre. Naomi ouvre les yeux, et regarde ses mains._

**NAOMI**

Putain de merde...

_Naomi soulève son t-shirt. Elle constate avec joie qu'elle se trouve maintenant dans la peau de Dorémi._

**NAOMI**

Putain, ça marche, en plus ! Oh... J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance !

**ONPU**

Par contre... Vous devriez peut-être échanger vos fringues aussi. Non ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis...

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR IMMEUBLE DE NAOMI**

_Dorémi se trouve maintenant avec Naomi juste devant l'immeuble de cette dernière. Les deux filles ont échangés leurs vêtements._

**NAOMI**

Ma mère est déjà à la maison. Si jamais elle veut que je prenne une douche, n'oublies pas de fermer à clé.

**DOREMI**

D'accord... Bon, on a les numéros de téléphone, donc... je crois qu'on est OK. Mon adresse, c'est le 6 à la Rue des Rosiers. Tu retiendras ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais. Bon allez, j'y vais !

_Naomi repart de son côté en direction de la gare en faisant signe à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bonne chance !

**NAOMI**

Ouais ! A toi aussi !

_Dorémi attend que Naomi se soit éloigné... puis se retourne en direction de l'entrée. Elle s'y dirige et entre._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR APPARTEMENT DE NAOMI**

_Dorémi ouvre la porte de l'appartement de Naomi, puis referme derrière elle._

**MERE DE NAOMI (h.c.)**

C'est toi, ma chérie ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, mad--- _(elle se racle la gorge, puis imite la voix de Naomi 1) _Oui, m'man !

_La mère de Naomi arrive dans le hall d'entrée et s'approche de sa fille._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Ça va, Naomi ?... Il paraît que tu as eu quelques soucis à l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, ouais...

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Madame Seki m'a téléphoné... Elle m'a dit que Yuji et ses deux amis étaient en retenue samedi prochain, et qu'il ne fallait pas t'en faire de ce qu'il t'a fait.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je sais. Mais ce fou-furieux à quand même maté mon soutien-gorge.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Rassure-toi, il n'osera plus te faire une chose pareille... J'en suis sure.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_La mère de Naomi retourne dans la cuisine. Dorémi la suit. La mère de Naomi prend un sac._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Tu as des devoirs ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai des divisions à faire...

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Oh, ça devrait aller ?... Tu es bonne en maths, non ?

**DOREMI**

_(embarrassée)_

Euh... Oui, oui, bien sur !

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Je vais sortir faire quelques courses... Tu devrais peut-être faire ça pendant mon absence, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bonne idée...

_La mère de Naomi prend son manteau, puis se dirige vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Dis, m'man ? Papa n'est pas là ?

_Étonnée, la mère de Naomi se retourne._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Euh... Il est en reportage à l'étranger. Tu avais oublié ?

**DOREMI**

Ah si, c'est juste... Il... Il avait son reportage à faire.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Hum... Bon, je file ! A tout à l'heure !

**DOREMI**

Salut !

_La mère de Naomi quitte la maison. Dorémi pousse un grand ouf de soulagement._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

_Dorémi est assise sur le bureau de Naomi, son cahier de maths étant ouvert. Elle compose le numéro de téléphone de sa propre maison (inscrite sur un post-hit) sur celui de la famille Okuyama. Au bout de trois tonalités, on décroche._

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Allô ?

**DOREMI**

Naomi, c'est moi ! Dis, je suis en train de faire le devoir de maths, tu saurais m'aider ?

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Naomi, elle, est dans la chambre de Dorémi. La porte est fermée, mais Pop donne des coups dessus. Elle crie, appelle et insulte Naomi (elle pense que c'est Dorémi)._

**NAOMI**

Écoute, je voudrais bien mais... Il y a ta sœur qui me poursuit depuis une demi-heure au sujet d'une glace aux amandes ! Et... J'sais pas quoi faire !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et... T'es où, là ?

**NAOMI**

Dans ta chambre, je me suis enfermée à clé ! Si je ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite, Pop va démolir ta porte !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Dis-lui de se casser en gueulant bien fort ! Ça marche à chaque fois !

**NAOMI**

Ouais, je vais essayer ! Surtout, ne quitte pas !

_Naomi pose le téléphone sur le bureau, puis se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Dorémi._

**POP**

_(crie et tape sur la porte)_

Ouvre cette porte !!!

_Naomi, furieuse, ouvre la porte._

**NAOMI**

_(hurle)_

BON, MAINTENANT, TU TE CASSES !!!

_Pop, terrifiée, sursaute en arrière._

**POP**

_(voix faible)_

Ou... Oui, je m'en vais...

_La sœur de Dorémi s'éloigne de plus en plus de la chambre. Naomi y retourne puis reprend le téléphone._

**NAOMI**

C'est bon, elle est partie. Tu voulais quoi ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bah... Je voulais faire le devoir de maths, et---

**NAOMI**

Attends... Tu réalises que tu vas écrire dans mon cahier, là ?

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Quoi, je peux pas ?

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Dorémi, imagine que Madame Seki reconnaisse ton écriture ! Si elle voit que t'as fait le devoir à ma place, elle va nous massacrer !

**DOREMI**

Mais alors, comment on va faire ? C'est pour demain, ce devoir !

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**NAOMI**

Ecoute, euh... J'ai des bons points en maths, donc je vais noter les réponses au calcul sur un post-hit. Demain, on complétera rapidement nos cahiers avec ça. Mais il faudra que tu viennes plus tôt.

_A l'autre bout du fil, Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Y'a pas d'autre moyens ?

**NAOMI**

Non, je crois pas !

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... S'il n'y a que ça à faire...

_Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvre._

**DOREMI**

Oh... Ta mère est revenue, je raccroche !

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

OK ! Hésite pas à me sonner si tu as le moindre problème, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, d'accord ! Salut !

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

A demain !

_Dorémi raccroche._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT IMMEUBLE DE NAOMI**

_Vue extérieure de l'immeuble ou habite Naomi, de nuit._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT APPARTEMENT DE NAOMI**

_Dorémi et la mère de Naomi sont en train de dîner._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Alors ? Tu aimes bien ton plat ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

_Bref flottement._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Je... J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu disais hier à propos de ton soutien-gorge.

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ?

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Oui, tu disais qu'il t'écrasait la cage thoracique... Je suis passé devant une lingerie qui fait des sous-vêtements sur mesure. Un soutien-gorge qui a pile la forme de tes seins, c'est plus intéressant. Tu ne trouve pas ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

**MERE DE NAOMI**

OK. On ira voir ce week-end... Ça va pour toi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

_Naomi se remet à manger._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Pourvu qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu ce week-end.

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_Naomi est également à table, avec les parents et la sœur de Dorémi. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doute de la supercherie..._

**HARUKA**

Tu avais des devoirs, Dorémi ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais. J'avais des calculs en maths à faire.

**HARUKA**

Ouille !... Et rassure-moi, ça se passe bien ?

**NAOMI**

Je crois que oui. _(plus nerveusement après s'être rendue compte de qu'elle vient de dire)_ Je pense que... J'ai bien saisi ce que Madame Seki a dit cette fois.

**POP**

Tu m'as l'air bien sure de toi, Dorémi. D'habitude, t'exprimes pas autant de confiance quand on parle de mathématiques.

**NAOMI**

_(avec sa voix normale)_

Et alors ? Si je te dis que je crois que ça s'est bien passé ?

_Pensant à un problème vocal de leur fille, Keisuke et Haruka s'échangent des regards inquiets._

**KEISUKE**

T'as une drôle de voix, aujourd'hui !

_Nerveuse, Naomi se racle la gorge._

**NAOMI**

C'est que... Je... J'ai un peu mal à la gorge, ces derniers temps.

**KEISUKE**

Tu voudrais une pastille ?

**NAOMI**

Non merci. C'est très gentil.

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE**

_Dorémi et la mère de Naomi débarrassent la table. Un moment, Dorémi fait tomber un verre sans le faire exprès. Celui-ci s'explose par terre. Dorémi panique._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !

**MERE DE NAOMI**

C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

_La mère de Naomi, alertée par le bruit, revient dans le salon. Elle constate le verre brisé à terre. Dorémi est morte d’inquiétude._

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Oh... Je... Je suis vraiment désolée, M'man ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

**MERE DE NAOMI**

C'est pas grave, Naomi; ce n'était qu'un verre. Je... Je vais nettoyer ça.

_La mère de Naomi saisit sa ramassette, puis s'accroupit pour mettre les débris de verre dedans... Puis s'arrête, en reniflant quelque chose._

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Dis donc ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent l'animal, par ici ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... J'sais pas.

_Dorémi renifle. Elle se rend compte d'où vient cette odeur en se sentant elle-même._

**DOREMI**

Bleh !... Ça vient de moi !

**MERE DE NAOMI**

Hum. Toi, tu as transpiré comme pas possible pendant le cours d'EPS. Tu devrais prendre une douche avant d'aller te coucher...

**DOREMI**

Oui, maman.

_Dorémi se dirige vers la salle de bain._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Désolée, Naomi... Je vais devoir te mater pendant ta toilette.

_Puis elle y rentre, en fermant la porte._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Naomi regarde la télévision avec la famille de Dorémi. L'émission en question est un talk-show, l'invité ce soir étant une actrice connu._

**ANIMATEUR**

Alors, tu as récemment signé avec Kadokawa un contrat pour tourner dans trois films en projet. Et ça c'est bien passé ?

**ACTRICE**

Euh...

**CO-ANIMATEUR**

T'es allée sous le bureau ?

_Pop se met à rire (sans comprendre le sous-entendu limite de cette blague), mais pas ses parents, ni Naomi. Haruka affiche un air inquiet et se tourne vers Naomi._

**HARUKA**

Tu ne ris pas, Dorémi ?... Tu fais toujours des crises de rire spectaculaires à chaque vanne !

**NAOMI**

Bof... J'ai pas trop envie de rire.

**HARUKA**

Tu ne serais pas malade, des fois ?

**NAOMI**

Je sais pas... _(elle se lève)_ Sur ce, je vais me chercher une cannette de coca.

**POP**

Tu m'en laisseras, j'espère ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais.

_Naomi se dirige vers le réfrigérateur, et l'ouvre. Elle en sort une cannette de coca. Pendant ce temps, Pop la regarde et remarque quelque chose... La peau de Naomi commence à redevenir plus matte._

**POP**

Euh... Dorémi ? Comment t'as fait pour bronzer si vite ?

**NAOMI**

« Bronzer » ?

_Naomi regarde sa main. En effet, celle-ci semble reprendre un teint plus matte. Naomi commence à paniquer en découvrant que tout son bras à suivi la cadence._

**NAOMI**

_(rapidement)_

J'arrive !

_Naomi se dirige vers les escaliers en courant, sous les regards étonnés des autres membres de la famille de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

_Dorémi, qui elle aussi a recommencé à se transformer, rentre en courant dans la chambre de Naomi. Le téléphone, qui était resté dans la chambre, sonne au même moment. Dorémi décroche aussitôt._

**DOREMI**

Allô ?

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Dorémi, c'est moi ! Il faut absolument que tu reviennes chez toi !

**DOREMI**

Toi aussi, tu te retransformes ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Naomi, elle, retire tous les vêtements de Dorémi, tout en tenant le téléphone. Au fur et à mesure, elle reprend son apparence normale._

**NAOMI**

Ouais ! Je crois bien que ton sortilège est en train de prendre fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Tu es où, là ?

**NAOMI**

Je suis dans ta chambre !

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord. Je vais te rejoindre là-bas. T'as besoin de fringues en particulier ?

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Il me faut mon pyjama; il se trouve sous mon oreiller !

_Dorémi fonce droit sur l'oreiller de Naomi, et prend le pyjama. Au même moment, elle voit ses cheveux repousser et reprendre leur couleur rouge habituelle._

**NAOMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Aïe !...

**DOREMI**

Bon, Naomi ! J'ai ton pyjama ! Dans vingt secondes, je suis là !

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Naomi a mis une couverture pour cacher son corps._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Surtout, tu restes ou tu es !

**NAOMI**

D'accord ! A tout de suite !

_Naomi raccroche et pose le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Pop rentre dans la chambre sans frapper, ce qui fait sursauter et se retourner Naomi._

**POP**

Dorémi, qu'est-ce que tu---

_Pop halète d'horreur. Naomi bégaye, mais est incapable de commencer une phrase. Figée sur place, Pop montre Naomi du doigt._

**POP**

_(apeurée)_

Tu... T'es pas D... Dorémi !

**NAOMI**

Oh, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt... J'suis une de ses amies, Naomi ! Mais Dorémi arrive, je te le promets ! Essaie de retarder tes parents pour qu'ils ne me remarquent pas !

**POP**

Euh... D'accord. Je vais tenir la conversation avec eux en attendant que ça soit fini ! Essaie de pas te faire remarquer, OK ?

_Pop quitte la chambre, Naomi refermant la porte pour elle. Pile à ce moment, Dorémi apparaît dans un flash lumineux, en tenue de sorcière et tenant le pyjama de Naomi._

**NAOMI**

Tu tombes bien ! Ta sœur m'a vue !

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, merde ! Faut que tu mettes ton pyjama, vite !

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT ESCALIER**

_Pop, l'air inquiet, descend les escaliers. En entendant les cris (peu audibles) de Dorémi et Naomi, elle se retourne. Mais pile au moment ou elle reprend sa marche, Haruka et Keisuke s'approchent d'elle._

**KEISUKE**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-haut ?

**HARUKA**

Pop, dis-moi que Dorémi va bien !

**POP**

Bah, c'est-à-dire que... Dorémi avait l'air bizarre, et elle... elle me dit qu'elle a des démangeaisons.

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Naomi termine d'enfiler le haut de son pyjama. Elle est entièrement redevenue normale._

**NAOMI**

Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Ramène-moi dans ma chambre, vite !

**DOREMI**

OK... Ne bouge surtout pas...

_Dorémi lève sa baguette, puis jette un sortilège droit sur Naomi, qui disparaît._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

_Naomi ré-apparaît dans sa chambre, et retombe sur son lit. Elle perd connaissance._

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT ESCALIER**

**POP**

Et puis, et puis... Elle a mal à sa gorge, aussi !

_Haruka et Keisuke s'échangent des regards inquiets pendant un bref instant. Puis ils décident de monter les escaliers._

**POP**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**HARUKA**

On va voir Dorémi !

_Paniquée, Pop n'a pas d'autres choix que de suivre ses parents._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Très rapidement, Dorémi range sa console et sa baguette dans son tiroir, puis saisit ses vêtements. On la voit enfiler son pantalon et son t-shirt._

**Scène 11 – INT. NUIT COULOIR**

_Les parents de Dorémi, ainsi que Pop, s'approchent de la porte de sa chambre._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi termine de remonter la braguette de son gilet. Puis elle s'apprête à rattacher ses cheveux, quand soudain... On frappe à la porte._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Dorémi ?

_Dorémi, apeurée, se tourne vers la porte._

**Scène 13 – INT. NUIT COULOIR puis CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Haruka frappe de nouveau à la porte._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi ? Tout va bien ?

_Pas de réponse. Haruka se tourne vers son mari, qui fait « oui » de la tête. Haruka actionne la poignée, et ouvre la porte... Elle y trouve Dorémi, épuisée et haletante, assise sur son lit. Tout le monde rentre dans la chambre._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, ma puce ?... Tu... Tu as du mal à respirer ?

**DOREMI**

T'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

_Pop s'approche de sa sœur._

**POP**

Ta peau est redevenue normale...

**HARUKA**

Oh, pourvu que tu n'aie pas fait de réaction allergique...

**KEISUKE**

On devrait peut-être aller voir le docteur demain.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**Scène 14 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE NAOMI**

_Naomi, affalée dans son lit, se réveille lentement. Elle regarde de gauche à droite, puis pousse un grand soupir._

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue extérieure de la cour de récré de l'école, le lendemain matin._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Naomi et Dorémi sont assis sur le même banc, en train de compléter leurs cahiers de maths à l'aide du post-it contenant les réponses._

**DOREMI**

T'es sure que c'est les bonnes réponses ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais, j'ai vérifié sur ma calculatrice.

**DOREMI**

D'accord...

_Dorémi et Naomi écrivent dans leur cahiers._

**DOREMI**

T'as pensé quoi de ta soirée ?

**NAOMI**

C'était cool. T'as vraiment une famille d'enfer. Même si ta sœur est un peu énervante sur les bords.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Et tu t'es bien plu dans mon corps ?

**NAOMI**

Ouais, de ouf. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Mais en réfléchissant,... t'avais raison hier quand tu disais qu'il fallait le temps de s'adapter.

**DOREMI**

Où veux-tu en venir ?

**NAOMI**

Je crois que maintenant, je me sens prêt à accepter de grandir plus vite que vous toutes. Finalement... Elle est plutôt cool, cette grosse poitrine !

**DOREMI**

Ah... Je suis ravie de t'entendre dire ça.

_Naomi émet un petit rire._

**DOREMI**

Du coup, je voulais savoir... Quand une fille voit ses seins pousser,... ça veut dire qu'elle a attrapé la puberté ?

_Naomi met un peu de temps avant de répondre._

**NAOMI**

Ouais, je crois bien.

_Dorémi termine de noter les dernières réponses du devoir, puis, une fois fini, referme son cahier et le range dans son sac._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, j'ai fini ! Merci, Naomi !

**NAOMI**

Non, c'est à toi qu'il faut dire merci. J'ai vraiment adoré ce que tu as fait pour moi hier, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

_Dorémi rit._

**DOREMI**

Bah... C'était trois fois rien... _(elle remarque Hazuki, qui arrive dans la cour)_ Bon, Hazuki arrive. Je vais la rejoindre.

**NAOMI**

OK, à tout à l'heure !

_Dorémi se lève du banc et se dirige vers Hazuki. Naomi la regarde partir._

**NAOMI**

T'as une bonne influence sur les autres, Dorémi ! Il en faudrait plus, des gens comme toi !

**DOREMI**

Merci du compliment !

_Dorémi rejoint Hazuki, qui affiche aussitôt un air étonné._

**HAZUKI**

Tu es déjà là, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... J'avais quelques trucs à régler avec Naomi.

**HAZUKI**

Ah oui ? Quels trucs ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, rien de grave... Juste l'aider à passer une sorte de... période de transition.

_Le dernier plan de l'épisode nous montre Naomi, toute sourire, se relaxant sur le banc, les mains derrière la nuque._

**FIN**

1Elle le fera pour toutes ses interactions avec la mère de Naomi, d'ailleurs...


	26. Episode 26 - La potion du docteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloquées à Majokai suite à un examen annulé et un enchaînement d'événements inattendus, les filles font la connaissance du très inflexible docteur Majoheart. Cette dernière confie aux trois filles une tâche particulièrement difficile : aller récupérer quelques ingrédients pour une potion permettant de guérir la paralysie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : racisme (anti-humain de la part d'un sorcière)

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est dans son lit, en train de dormir. La chambre est dans un premier temps totalement silencieuse. Soudain, le talkie-walkie se met à sonner, ce qui réveille Dorémi. Elle souffle, saisit le talkie-walkie et l'active._

**DOREMI**

_(à peine réveillée)_

Allô... ?

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Dorémi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, par Sainte-Kai ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je dors, pourquoi ?

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Tu dors ?... Dorémi, ça fait au moins une heure que tout le monde t'attend !

_Dorémi se met en position assise sur son lit, l'air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

Hein ?...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Vous avez un examen de magie à passer cette nuit ! T'avais pas oublié, j'espère ?

**DOREMI**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh, merde !... Merde, merde, merde... _(à Majorika)_ Bon, j'arrive tout de suite, je vous le promets !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Bouge-toi ! On t'attend devant l'armoire !!

_Paniquée, Dorémi lâche son talkie-walkie et se lève rapidement de son lit. Elle saisit ses élastiques, attache ses cheveux, puis prend sa console. Après l'avoir activée, elle part réveiller sa fée Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Dodo ?... Dodo, réveille-toi ! Vite...

_Dodo regarde sa maîtresse avec un air ahuri._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Il faut que tu prennes ma place pour le reste de la nuit... Je dois me rendre chez les sorcières pour passer un examen.

_Dodo acquiesce. Elle se dirige vers le lit et prend aussitôt la forme de Dorémi._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Merci, Dodo ! A tout à l'heure !

_Dorémi se dirige vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvre. Elle chevauche son balai et s'envole par la fenêtre._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi s'échappe de sa maison, et vole à toute vitesse en direction du restaurant._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT FORÊT (majokai)**

_La caméra survole une forêt du royaume des sorcières en vue aérienne, puis se déplace sur Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko en train de voler sur leur balai, ayant un peu de mal à se stabiliser à cause du vent. Aiko semble en colère._

**AIKO**

_(énervée)_

Putain... Ça, pour foutre la merde, Dorémi, t'es vachement douée !

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore ??

**AIKO**

Tu nous a mis en retard, tiens !! T'avais vraiment oublié cet examen ?

**DOREMI**

Je te dis que oui !

**AIKO**

Faut vraiment être con, quand même !

**HAZUKI**

Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer pendant tout le voyage ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Écrase !

**AIKO**

Hé ! Parle autrement à Hazuki !

**DOREMI**

Mais, c'est elle qui la ramène !

**HAZUKI**

Non, mais... Sérieusement. On est déjà très en retard. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de retrouver l'académie !

**AIKO**

Ah ! Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui dit des trucs intelligents.

**DOREMI**

Je t'emmerde, Aiko. _(elle manque de tomber de son balai à cause du vent)_ AH !!! Putain !...

_Les filles continuent de voler, jusqu'à ce que Hazuki aperçoive l'Académie au loin. Elle la montre du doigt._

**HAZUKI**

L'Académie, droit devant ! On est presque arrivés !

**DOREMI**

Ah, ben ! C'est pas trop tôt !

**AIKO**

T'as de la chance qu'on l'aie trouvé, Dorémi !

_Les filles commencent à descendre en direction de l'Académie._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko atterrissent sur le chemin qui mène jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Académie. Elles courent en direction de la porte, avant de s'arrêter juste devant avec des airs perplexes. En effet, sur la porte, il y a un panneau sur lequel il est marqué : « L'examen d'apprentissage de la magie prévu aujourd'hui est annulé pour cause de maladie. La nouvelle date sera communiquée sous peu. »_

**AIKO**

« Examen annulé » ? C'est une blague ??

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain...

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi c'est annulé ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il est marqué !

**AIKO**

Ils disent que c'est annulé pour cause de maladie. Ça veut dire qu'on a fait le mur pour rien !

_Aiko soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**DOREMI**

On rentre, tiens ! Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

**HAZUKI**

Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Majorika ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'on a pas d'examen ce soir, tiens !

_Les filles redécollent de nouveau en balai. Dorémi et Aiko ont clairement l'air remontés. Une fois dans les airs, Dorémi se tourne vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

N'empêche. Pour une fois, j'avais raison de rester chez moi. Aiko m'en voulait d'être en retard, et maintenant elle va me faire la gueule parce qu'elle s'est levée pour rien.

_Aiko fusille Dorémi du regard._

**AIKO**

T'as quelque chose à dire, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

T'as des oreilles pour entendre, non ?

**AIKO**

Dis, c'est quoi ton problème ? Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Tu fais chier ! Voilà mon problème ! T'as pas arrêté de m'engueuler depuis qu'on est parti !

**AIKO**

Oh, excuse-moi ! Moi non plus, je ne savais que c'était annulé ! Et puis, t'es pas la seule qui va perdre des heures de sommeil cette nuit !

**DOREMI**

Ferme-la ! J'en ai marre d'entendre ta voix de merde !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Pardon ?... Dorémi, tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes, ou quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Tu t'es déjà entendue parler ? _(elle se met à imiter Aiko de manière ridicule)_ Oh, je m'appelle Aiko, j'ai une voix de mec castré...

**AIKO**

Dorémi, tu la fermes. Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

_(imite Aiko)_

Hin-hin ! Et je vais te casser la gueule si t'es pas d'accord avec moi !

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Mais tu vas fermer TA GUEULE ????

_Aiko se jette furieusement sur Dorémi et commence à se battre avec elle. Hazuki s'approche d'elle pour tenter de les séparer._

**DOREMI**

Espèce de débile !

**AIKO**

Grognasse ! Je vais t'buter !

**HAZUKI**

Non ! Arrêtez ça ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez !

_Malheureusement, à cause des vents forts et de l'appui causé par la bagarre, les filles commencent toutes trois à perdre le contrôle de leur balais. Elle se mettent à faire des loopings et à chuter vers le sol en hurlant._

**HAZUKI**

Lève-toi ! Lève-toi !!!

_Un peu plus loin, on voit deux sorcières (Majopi et Majopon) voler dans les airs, sur un seul balai, l'une d'entre elles portant un seau rempli de choses étranges. Elle remarque le groupe de Dorémi qui fonce droit sur elles._

**MAJOPI**

Wow, wow, wow !! Qu'est-ce que---

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Dégagez le passage !!!!!

_Les filles touchent Majopi et Majopon de plein fouet et les entraînent dans leur chute droit sur un village._

**MAJOPON**

Remontez, bordel !!! REMONTEZ !!!!

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT LABORATOIRE (cabinet de majoheart)**

_Dans son cabinet, loin de l'agitation extérieure, une sorcière regarde une de ses éprouvettes d'un air sérieux. Elle prend l'éprouvette et se dirige vers un chaudron rempli d'une étrange mixture bouillonnante, et verse une petite quantité de son éprouvette dedans. De l'écume se forme à la surface de la mixture, et de la fumée s'en dégage. Pour arrêter cette réaction, la sorcière remue sa potion avec une spatule._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT VILLAGE**

_De leur côté, les autres tentent toujours de se redresser, sans succès. Elles perdent de plus en plus d'altitude et se rapprochent dangereusement d'une maison. Les filles hurlent et paniquent._

**MAJOPON**

_(crie)_

Oh, merde !! Pas celle-là ! PAS CELLE-LA !!!

_Dorémi se couvre les yeux, terrifiée, tandis que tout le groupe fonce droit sur la maison._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT LABORATOIRE (cabinet de majoheart)**

_La sorcière s'apprêtait à verser un autre liquide dans sa potion... Tout d'un coup, elle entend un violent bruit de fracas avec débris. Elle sursaute, gèle sur place, et laisse accidentellement tomber toute l'éprouvette. Son chaudron implose. Elle quitte son cabinet et monte les escaliers._

**MAJOHEART**

Oh, c'est pas vrai...

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE (cabinet de majoheart)**

_L'entrée de la maison de Majoheart a été entièrement saccagé; il y a un trou dans le mur. Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko, Majopi et Majopon tentent de se relever, sonnées par le choc._

**MAJOHEART (h.c.)**

_(hausse la voix)_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-haut, par Sainte-Kai ??

_Majorika entre dans la pièce. En voyant le désordre, elle pousse un cri de stupeur._

**MAJOHEART**

_(en colère)_

Mon entrée !... C'est vous deux qui avez fait ça ?

_Majopi et Majopon commencent à supplier la sorcière, dont elles sont les assistantes par intérim._

**MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

Oh, on est désolées ! On est profondément désolées, docteur !

**MAJOHEART**

Vous avez vu les dégâts que vous avez fait à ma maison ? Et les ingrédients que je vous avais demandé de rapporter, où sont-ils ?

_Silence total._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Si je peux me permettre ?...

_Majoheart fusille Dorémi du regard._

**MAJOHEART**

Hé, mais... Je te connais, toi ? T'es la chouineuse d'humaine qui est venue se faire soigner chez moi l'autre jour !

**AIKO**

Hé !

_Majoheart soupire furieusement._

**MAJOHEART**

Oh, c'est pas vrai... Bon. Vous trois, vous sortez de chez moi. Vous deux, vous allez venir avec moi. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

_Majopi et Majopon s'échangent un regard inquiet et suivent Majoheart dans son cabinet. Dorémi fait signe à ses trois amies de les suivre. Elles se relèvent et s'avancent jusqu'à l'entrée du cabinet. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, Majoheart gronde ses deux assistantes._

**MAJOHEART**

Ces ingrédients, vous les avez perdus, je suppose ?

**MAJOPI**

Bah, euh... Oui.

**MAJOHEART**

Vous le faites exprès, dites ? Je ne peux jamais compter sur vous ! Même lorsque je vous donne la plus simple des tâches, vous me trouvez toujours le moyen de la rater !... Comment voulez-vous que je termine ma solution dé-paralysante avec une bande de branques comme vous ?

**MAJOPON**

On est vraiment désolées, docteur...

**MAJOHEART**

Ah, ça ! Pas autant que moi !... Je suis désolée de vous dire que je ne ferai plus appel à vos services à partir de ce soir.

_Mines affolées de Majopi et Majopon._

**MAJOPI**

Oh, non ! S'il-vous-plaît, on a besoin de ce travail !

**MAJOPON**

Oui, laissez-nous une chance !

**MAJOHEART**

Je vous en ai déjà laissé trop ! Et cette fois, ça va me coûter au moins trois mois de salaire, et potentiellement causer la mort d'un de mes patients. Alors, maintenant, dehors ! Et ne revenez plus dans mon cabinet !

**MAJOPI**

Bon, ça y est. On peut retourner à l'agence d'intérim...

_Majopi et Majopon quittent tristement le cabinet de Majoheart, passant sans s'en rendre compte devant le groupe des apprenties. Majoheart s'apprête à refermer la porte de son cabinet, avant de remarquer à son tour les apprenties._

**MAJOHEART**

Vous êtes encore là ?

_Mine inquiète des filles._

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oh, mais... On allait partir, je vous le promets !

**HAZUKI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oui, oui ! Promis, madame ! D'ailleurs, on s'en va maintenant... Au revoir...

_Les filles commencent à se diriger vers la sortie, avant que la voix de Majoheart ne les en empêche._

**MAJOHEART**

Tst, tst ! Finalement, vous allez venir avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

_Majoheart rentre dans son cabinet. Les filles, après un bref moment d'hésitation, la suivent._

**AIKO**

Oh, galère...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT LABORATOIRE (cabinet de majoheart)**

_Majoheart, suivie par les apprenties, descend les escaliers qui mènent à son laboratoire. Les filles sont intrigués par la quantité incroyable de matériel médical et scientifique présents dans la pièce._

**AIKO**

Wouah... Il est dément, ce cabinet.

**HAZUKI**

Moi, il me fait plutôt peur...

_Dorémi s'approche d'une curieuse machine._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, c'est bizarre, ce truc. Ça sert à quoi ?

_Dorémi pose un doigt sur la machine. Majoheart la remarque._

**MAJOHEART**

Ne touche pas !! Je ne veux pas de germes d'humain sur mes affaires !

_Dorémi retire aussitôt son doigt, l'air nerveux. Le groupe continue de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouve le chaudron._

**AIKO**

Vous avez quelque chose contre les humains ?

**MAJOHEART**

Oui. Beaucoup de choses... Estimez-vous heureuses de pouvoir venir là-dedans. Si je n'avais pas besoin de vous, je vous aurais liquidé sur le champ !

_Mine inquiète des filles. Aiko fusille Dorémi du regard._

**AIKO**

Y'a intérêt pour toi qu'on sorte de ce merdier vivantes !

**DOREMI**

Ta gueule ! Ce serait pas arrivé si t'avais pas commencé.

_Majoheart et les filles arrivent devant le chaudron contenant la potion que la sorcière était en train de préparer._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce que c'est, le liquide dans ce chaudron ?

**MAJOHEART**

C'est une potion contre la paralysie. Enfin... C'était. J'ai accidentellement fait tourner ma préparation avec le bruit que vous avez fait en entrant.

**DOREMI**

Et... Vous deviez faire boire cette potion à quelqu'un ?

**MAJOHEART**

En effet. J'ai une connaissance qui a été entièrement paralysée il y a peu suite à un accident. Cette potion devrait la libérer de son mal. Seulement, pour en refaire une autre, j'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients que je ne possède malheureusement pas. Il me manque encore trois œufs de caille, une lys des cimes brillante et enfin, de la sève de ronce géante.

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

**MAJOHEART**

Je souhaiterais que vous alliez retrouver ces ingrédients pour moi. Avec les deux autres filles que vous avez croisé, je ne pourrai jamais terminer ma potion à temps.

**DOREMI**

Euh... On voudrait bien vous aider, mais...

**MAJOHEART**

Hum... Je me doutais que des humains dans votre genre aurait cette réaction. Mais, la vie d'une personne dépend de cette potion. Alors, si vous compter aller chercher tout ceci, ne traînez pas.

_Les filles se regardent brièvement, avec des airs inquiets._

**DOREMI**

Oui, d'accord, on y va tout de suite...

_Ensuite, elles se dirigent vers l'escalier. Elles s'arrêtent une dernière fois lorsque Majoheart les interpelle de nouveau._

**MAJOHEART**

Oh ! Une dernière chose !

_Les filles se retournent._

**MAJOHEART (cont.)**

Je n'ai pas confiance envers les humains. Si cela ne tenait que de moi, je n'aurai même pas fait appel à votre aide. Alors, un conseil : ne faites pas n'importe quoi... C'est moi qui vous le dit.

_Mine inquiète des filles._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT VILLAGE**

_Les filles viennent de quitter la maison de Majoheart et marchent sur la route du village, en direction de la forêt._

**AIKO**

Super... J'étais prête à rentrer peinard, et me voilà en train de faire le sale boulot d'une raciste qui s'assume pas.

**DOREMI**

En quoi elle est raciste ?

**AIKO**

C'est une sorcière qui crache sur les humains, tiens ! C'est exactement la même qu'un blanc qui crache sur les noirs. Tu te rappelles des propos qu'elle a tenu l'autre jour quand on t'a amené chez elle pour soigner ta cheville ?

**DOREMI**

C'était elle ?

**AIKO**

Évidemment, tu t'en souviens pas...

**HAZUKI**

Et qu'est-ce que cette dame est froide... Je trouve que sa manière de parler et de regarder les autres est vraiment inquiétante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait nous faire comprendre en nous disant de ne pas faire n'importe quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas...

_Pendant qu'elles discutent, les filles passent sans s'en rendre compte devant Majopi et Majopon. Ces deux dernières se lèvent et rattrapent Dorémi et ses amies._

**MAJOPI**

Hé ! Attendez !

**MAJOPON**

Attendez-nous deux secondes !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko s'arrêtent. Majopi et Majopon s'approchent d'elles._

**MAJOPON**

Vous allez chercher des ingrédients pour Majoheart ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Comment vous le savez ?

**MAJOPON**

On était censé faire la même chose... Mais on a perdu les ingrédients en route. C'était quoi les ingrédients, déjà ?

**MAJOPI**

Alors, euh... Trois œufs de caille, une lys des cimes brillante, et de la sève de ronce géante.

**MAJOPON**

Oui, voilà ! C'est ça.

**AIKO**

Ah, tiens ! Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à retrouver tout ça ? Parce que... on a pas la moindre idée d'où aller.

**MAJOPI**

Oui, c'est ce qu'on allait vous proposer de faire.

**DOREMI**

OK ! On vous suit ! On va où en premier ?

**MAJOPON**

Au bois tout proche. Il y a quelques nids de caille là-bas...

_Les filles quittent le village avec Majopi et Majopon._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Plus tard, les filles arrivent dans un bois avec pas mal d'arbres. Le groupe se déplace à travers le bois, vu qu'il n'y a pas de chemin distinct. Hazuki regarde de gauche à droite._

**HAZUKI**

Il y a des arbres partout ici... Comment va-t-on en trouver un avec un nid de cailles ?

**DOREMI**

Vous vous souvenez de l'arbre sur lequel vous êtes montés ?

**MAJOPI**

Bah, oui, mais... Le nid qui s'y trouve est vide, maintenant qu'on a été voir.

**AIKO**

Ah. Ça ne nous arrange pas trop, ça !

**MAJOPON**

Il faut qu'on trouve un autre arbre. Si on cherche bien, on pourra trouver des œufs de caille bien frais.

**DOREMI**

OK.

_Le groupe avance un peu plus loin dans le bois, avant que Dorémi ne lève la tête. Elle remarque ce qui semble être le bord d'un nid posé sur une branche. Elle le montre du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Ça serait pas un nid, ce truc là-haut ?

**MAJOPI**

Ou ça ?

**DOREMI**

Là ! Sur la branche !

**MAJOPI**

Oui, ça y ressemble !

**DOREMI**

Je vais voir... _(elle chevauche son balai)_ Lève-toi, balai !

_Dorémi prend de la hauteur sur son balai, avant d'atteindre la branche où se trouve le nid. En effet, c'est un nid de cailles avec six œufs._

**AIKO**

Alors ?

**DOREMI**

Y'a des œufs dedans... Mais je sais pas si c'est des œufs de caille.

**MAJOPON**

Ils ont quelle couleur ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Jaunâtre, avec des tâches noires.

**MAJOPON**

C'est bien des œufs de caille, Dorémi ! Tu peux les prendre.

**DOREMI**

OK !

_Dorémi commence à se servir dans le nid, avant que Hazuki ne l'interrompe._

**HAZUKI**

Attends !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Et si la caille à qui le nid appartient surgissait de nulle part pour t'attaquer ?... Les oiseaux sentent les intrus de très loin !

**DOREMI**

C'est pas important ! Sans ses ingrédients, Majoheart pourra pas terminer sa potion !

**AIKO**

Ah, bravo ! Tu soutiens les racistes, maintenant !

**DOREMI**

Fermes-la !

_Dorémi prend trois œufs dans le nid. Soudain, une caille surgit de nulle part et se jette sur Dorémi. Elle se met à crier et tente d'écarter la bête qui l'attaque._

**DOREMI**

_(effrayée)_

Ah !!! Dégage, sale bête !!! Barre-toi !!! Barre-toi !!!!

_Dorémi tombe de son balai et lâche les œufs._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi !

**AIKO**

Les œufs !!!

_Tandis que Hazuki rattrape Dorémi, Aiko court vers les oeufs. Tout d'un coup, les œufs s'arrêtent en plein vol. Aiko tombe par terre. Une créature ressemblant à un elfe jette un sortilège de la main, droit sur la caille._

**LUNA 1**

Allez, va-t-en !

_La caille s'envole au loin. Les trois œufs, eux, se retrouve dans le seau de Majopi. L'elfe, nommée Luna, s'approche des filles._

**LUNA**

Pfiou ! Un peu plus, et les œufs finissaient en bouillie ! J'ai déjà eu ce genre de problème la dernière fois.

**DOREMI**

Que... Qui es-tu ?

**LUNA**

Je m'appelle Luna ! Je suis une elfe des champs. Dites-moi, quel bon vent vous amène ?

**AIKO**

On a besoin d'ingrédients pour que Majoheart puisse terminer sa potion contre la paralysie.

**DOREMI**

Oui... Il nous faut trois œufs de caille, une lys brillante et de la sève de ronce géante. On a trouvé les œufs, mais... Pour le reste, on ne sait pas trop où aller.

**LUNA**

Je peux vous servir de guide, si vous voulez ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah, en fait... Ces deux-là nous y accompagne déjà.

**MAJOPI**

Cette elfe pourrait quand même nous aider : elles ont un pouvoir justement pour ça.

**MAJOPON**

Oui. Quand tu leur demande de t'emmener quelque part, leur corps génère une aura. Et cette aura se renforce au fur et à mesure que tu te rapproches de l'endroit où tu souhaites aller.

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se tournent vers Luna._

**LUNA**

Alors, on va où ? Vous me dites, mon cerveau enregistre l'info, et on est parti !

**DOREMI**

Bah... Là où on peut trouver les deux ingrédients qu'il nous reste, je sais pas...

**LUNA**

Un champ de lys brillante, et une ronce géante... Parfait ! Je connais !... Bien, maintenant, on suit Luna !

_Luna, suivie par les cinq filles, reprennent la route._

**HAZUKI**

Vous êtes sures que c'est une bonne idée de suivre cette créature ?

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi pas, si elle sait où nous emmener ?

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT OREE DU BOIS**

_Plan d'ensemble sur l'orée du bois, avec la pleine lune qui brille dans le ciel. On distingue Luna et les autres qui sortent du bois._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT OREE DU BOIS**

_La caméra cadre le groupe, qui marche à travers la plaine située juste devant le bois._

**AIKO**

Eh ben ! T'as un sacré sens de l'orientation, toi !

**LUNA**

C'est dans la nature de tous les elfes des champs comme moi...

_Dorémi remarque que Luna a commencé à générer son aura, et que celle-ci semble lentement gagner en puissance._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Luna ? On n'est plus très loin ?

**LUNA**

On est plus ou moins à mi-chemin... Vous savez, les lys brillantes se voient de loin ! D'où leur nom.

**DOREMI**

Hum.

_De leur côté, Majopi et Majopon commencent à se parler en catimini._

**MAJOPI**

_(tout bas)_

Tu crois que si on dit qu'elles nous ont aidé, Majoheart reviendra sur sa décision.

**MAJOPON**

_(tout bas)_

Ouais, je crois bien... Au moins, on pourra trouver la sève sans problème avec eux.

**MAJOPI**

_(tout bas)_

C'est juste. J'avais oublié, tu vois...

**LUNA**

Oh !... Premier obstacle droit devant !

_Tout le groupe arrive devant un rocher entouré d'arbres, au pied duquel se trouve un minuscule trou. Luna se place juste devant._

**DOREMI**

Et maintenant ?

**LUNA**

Bah, écoutez... Ça va vous sembler étonnant, mais le seul moyen d'atteindre le champ de lys... _(elle désigne le trou)_ est de passer à travers ce petit tunnel !

_Mine étonnée des filles._

**DOREMI**

Hein ? Dans ce trou ?... Même toi, tu ne sais pas rentrer dedans !

**HAZUKI**

Non, mais... On pourrait peut-être utiliser nos pouvoirs pour rentrer là-dedans, en se rendant plus petites.

**MAJOPON**

C'est comme ça qu'on a fait tout à l'heure.

**LUNA**

Je vois que vous êtes prévoyants. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le champ de lys est à l'autre du tunnel. Je vais déjà y aller en vol... A tout à l'heure !

_Luna s'envole de son côté, laissant les autres à l'entrée du minuscule tunnel. Les apprenties se regardent._

**AIKO**

Bon, bah... Je suppose qu'on a plus le choix ?

**DOREMI**

Non, je crois pas. Tu te charges de nous rétrécir ?

**AIKO**

D'accord. _(à Majopi et Majopon)_ Je ferai ça pour vous deux aussi...

**MAJOPON**

Ce ne sera jamais que la deuxième fois cette nuit...

**AIKO**

OK. _(elle lève sa baguette en l'air)_ Tenez-vous prête, les filles !

_Le bout de la baguette d'Aiko se met à luire. Un flash translucide enveloppant leur corps, les cinq filles rétrécissent jusqu'à faire la taille de petites puces. Dorémi regarde autour d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Wouah... Impressionnant ! _(à Aiko)_ Tu crois que je pourrai utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me faire grandir ?

**AIKO**

Fausse bonne idée.

**HAZUKI**

On dirait que ce tunnel est à notre taille, maintenant...

_En effet, le tunnel semble maintenant faire un peu plus de la hauteur des filles._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ENTREE DU TUNNEL**

_Les filles terminent de grimper le rebord du tunnel. Le spectateur constate qu'à première vue, celui-ci n'a pas de fin... Hazuki affiche un air inquiet._

**HAZUKI**

Il me semble long, ce tunnel... Pourvu qu'on ne passe pas le reste de la nuit dedans.

**MAJOPI**

On a mis vingt minutes pour le traverser tout à l'heure. Et encore, on était en marche rapide.

**DOREMI**

Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux se mettre en route maintenant. Luna doit déjà nous attendre à l'autre bout.

**AIKO / HAZUKI / MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

D'accord.

_Tout le groupe commence à avancer dans le tunnel._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT TUNNEL**

_Une lueur apparaît sur l'image, avant de révéler le groupe toujours en train de marcher dans le tunnel, avec Dorémi qui utilise sa baguette comme lampe-torche._

**DOREMI**

C'est encore loin ?... On commence à fatiguer, nous.

**MAJOPI**

Je pense qu'on est à mi-chemin.

**AIKO**

Tu penses ?... T'es même pas sur d'où on est, en fait ?

**MAJOPON**

Si, mais on ne sait pas estimer où on est au mètre près, nous !

_Un grondement se fait entendre, ce qui fait sursauter les filles._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

C'était quoi ce bruit ?

**AIKO**

J'en sais rien...

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko, Majopi et Majopon se retournent._

**MAJOPON**

Euh... Je pense que Luna a oublié de préciser un détail...

**DOREMI**

Lequel ??

_Long flottement. Soudain, un immonde cafard géant apparaît dans le tunnel et se rapproche du groupe. Les filles blêmissent de terreur._

**MAJOPON**

Ce tunnel est infesté de cafards !!!

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Courez ! COUREZ !!!

_Les cinq filles se mettent à courir vers la sortie (encore non visible) du tunnel afin d'échapper au cafard, qui les suit sans même les remarquer._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

C'est juste un cauchemar !... C'est juste un cauchemar !!!

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain !... Quand je vous disait qu'il fallait mieux rentrer !

**AIKO**

On en serait pas là si t'avais pas commencé, Dorémi !

**MAJOPI**

Plus vite !! Le cafard se rapproche !!

_Les filles se retournent. Et en effet, le cafard est plus près d'eux._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !

_Tout le groupe accélère la cadence, mais le cafard avance toujours._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, il nous suit toujours !

**DOREMI**

Faut continuer de courir !

_Soudain, Dorémi trébuche. En tentant de se rétablir, elle manque de tomber dans une pente du tunnel, mais Hazuki la rattrape._

**HAZUKI**

Je te tiens !

_Malheureusement, Hazuki est emportée par Dorémi dans sa chute. Les deux filles commencent à dévaler la pente du tunnel en criant. Aiko, Majopi et Majopon s'arrêtent juste devant._

**AIKO**

Dorémi ! Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

AU SECOURS !!!

_Aiko se retourne, à bout de souffle. Le cafard est sur le point de rattraper le reste du groupe._

**MAJOPON**

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ???

**AIKO**

Plus le choix, il faut qu'on se laisse glisser jusqu'au bout !

_Alors que le cafard les atteint, Aiko saute sur la pente et se laisse glisser. Majopi et Majopon la suivent._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT TUNNEL**

_Plus bas dans le tunnel, Dorémi et Hazuki continuent leur glissade jusqu'à la sortie, toujours aussi effrayés. Les trois autres filles les suivent à quelques mètres de distance. Aiko ne dit rien, mais Majopi et Majopon sont terrifiées. Elles se tiennent fermement._

**MAJOPON**

Pitié, Majopi ! Dis-moi qu'on va sortir de ce tunnel vivantes !

**MAJOPI**

Autant te prévenir, j'y compte qu'à moitié !

_Le groupe se rapproche d'une bifurcation dans le tunnel : un chemin à gauche, et un à droite. Dorémi et Hazuki se retrouvent malgré elles dans le chemin de droite. Aiko tente de se placer vers ce chemin-ci en poussant contre le sol avec sa main._

**AIKO**

Allez, allez !!

_Mais elle se retrouve sur le chemin de gauche, avec Majopi et Majopon. Aiko se tourne vers les filles._

**AIKO**

Vous avez votre balai sur vous ?

**MAJOPI**

Notre quoi ?

**AIKO**

Votre balai !

**MAJOPON**

Non !... On... On l'a oublié chez Majoheart !

_Aiko grogne._

**AIKO**

Essayez de vous rapprocher de moi pour grimper sur mon balai ! Ce tunnel risque de se finir sur plusieurs mètres de vide !

_Aiko se retourne, et remarque une lumière bleue au fond du tunnel... Il s'agit de la sortie. Aiko chevauche son balai pour se préparer au vol et se tourne une dernière fois vers Majopi et Majopon, qui tentent de se rapprocher d'elle._

**AIKO**

Accrochez-vous !

**MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

On essaye !

_Au bout de quelques secondes, les trois filles sortent du tunnel et se retrouvent dans le vide. Aiko réussit à faire voler son balai, mais Majopi et Majopon, qui n'ont pas eu le temps de la rattraper, font une chute sur le sol. Aiko s'arrête en plein vol et se dirige vers Majopi et Majopon, qui gisent sur le sol._

**AIKO**

Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

**MAJOPON**

Oui, oui,... On a eu de la chance.

_Majopi et Majopon se relèvent. Pendant ce temps, Aiko lève la tête. Elle voit les grandes lueurs bleues au sommet de ce qui ressemble à des arbres. Ce sont en fait des lys brillantes._

**AIKO**

On est dans le champ de lys ?

**MAJOPI**

Oui... Ça y ressemble, en tout cas.

**LUNA (h.c.)**

Coucou !

_Aiko, Majopi et Majopon lèvent la tête. Elles aperçoivent Luna, qui leur paraît gigantesque, et poussent un cri de stupeur._

**AIKO**

Oh, putain ! Tu nous a fait peur !

**MAJOPON**

Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

_Luna montre ses ailes aux filles._

**LUNA**

J'ai utilisé mes ailes, tiens. Vous devriez peut-être reprendre votre taille normale, maintenant que vous êtes sorties !

**AIKO**

OK.

_Aiko lève sa baguette. Le bout de cette dernière luit. Aiko, Majopi et Majopon reprennent rapidement leur taille normale._

**LUNA**

Vous avez fait vite !

**AIKO**

Normal. On s'est fait poursuivre par une énorme bestiole.

**LUNA**

Quelle bestiole ?

_Les filles se tournent vers le tunnel. Le cafard qui les poursuivait en ressort, maintenant aussi minuscule que... qu'un cafard. Aiko le montre du doigt._

**AIKO**

Celle-ci.

**LUNA**

Il manque pas deux personnes, là ?

**AIKO**

On les a perdu à trois quarts du chemin.

**MAJOPI**

Ouais. Il y a eu une bifurcation juste avant la sortie, et Dorémi et Hazuki n'ont pas pris le même chemin que nous !

**LUNA**

Ah. C'est embêtant... Il faut les retrouver !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(criant, à peine audible)_

Au secours ! Venez nous aider !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(criant, à peine audible)_

A l'aide !!!

_Attirée par les cris, Aiko se déplace le long du rocher et fait signe aux autres de les suivre._

**AIKO**

Venez !

_En effet, Dorémi, toujours miniaturisée, s'est agrippée au bord de l'autre sortie. Hazuki s'est accrochée à sa jambe, tremblante de peur._

**DOREMI**

Oh !... Je vais lâcher !

_Aiko repère les deux autres. Elle paraît gigantesque aux yeux de Dorémi et Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Ah, vous voilà !... Ne bougez pas, je vous sors de ce merdier tout de suite !

_Aiko vise ses deux amies avec sa baguette. Tandis qu'elle lâchent le rebord du tunnel, Dorémi et Hazuki reprennent leur taille normale. Elles se retrouvent par terre._

**LUNA**

Vous êtes au complet, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Oui...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CHAMP DE LYS**

_Hazuki s'approche d'une lys brillante. Elle s'accroupit et prend sa baguette. Un rayon énergétique ressemblant à une lame se forme sur le bout de l'instrument. Hazuki coupe un lys au moyen de celle-ci, puis la prend en main. Elle rejoint le reste du groupe avec._

**HAZUKI**

C'est bon. Je l'ai.

**DOREMI**

OK. Mets-là dans le seau de Majopi.

_Hazuki met la lys dans le seau de Majopi. Hazuki se tourne ensuite vers Luna._

**HAZUKI**

Est-ce que cette lys repoussera un jour ?

**LUNA**

Oui, bien sur. Quand tu coupes une lys brillante, tu en as une nouvelle qui repousse dans les dix secondes qui suivent. _(elle montre la lys coupée du doigt)_ Regardez, ça repousse déjà.

_Hazuki se retourne. Une nouvelle tige est en train de pousser pile à l'endroit où se trouvait la lys de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

La vache...

**AIKO**

Même les fleurs sont magiques, ici ! C'est dingue !

**LUNA**

Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que TOUT peut arriver dans le Royaume de Majokai. Je sais de quoi je parle...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à aller chercher, maintenant ?

**AIKO**

On a les œufs, on a la lys,... y'a plus que la sève de ronce géante à aller chercher.

**LUNA**

Je vous y emmène ?

**AIKO**

Ça serait gentil.

**LUNA**

D'accord. Suivez-moi !

_Luna, suivie par les autres, s'éloignent du champ de lys. Hazuki jette un dernier coup à la lys poussante. Celle-ci a déjà commencé à bourgeonner, et ses pétales commencent à produire une lueur bleue. Hazuki regarde la fleur se développer avec émerveillement._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Hazuki ? Tu viens ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh !... Oui, j'arrive !

_Hazuki quitte la scène en marche rapide._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE D'UNE FORET**

_Tout le groupe est retourné dans une autre partie de la forêt, mais elles semblent perdues. Hazuki regarde de gauche à droite._

**HAZUKI**

Vous êtes surs qu'on est dans la bonne direction ?... J'ai comme l'impression qu'on tourne en rond depuis un bon bout de temps.

**LUNA**

Bah... J'essaie de nous repérer, mais... les ronces géantes sont très souvent bien cachées !

**DOREMI**

Il en reste, au moins ?

**LUNA**

Bien sur. Ce n'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition, à ce que je sache.

_Bref flottement. Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

_(exaspérée)_

Tu brilles encore moins que tout à l'heure, Luna ! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de nous, par hasard ?

**LUNA**

Non, pourquoi ?

**DOREMI**

Luna n'a pas l'air de parler en l'air, pourtant...

**AIKO**

Ouais, mon cul. Je vais te dire la vérité... _(à Luna)_ Luna n'a aucune foutue idée d'où se trouve la ronce géante la plus proche !

_Mine inquiète de Luna._

**LUNA**

Je... Je vous dis qu'elles sont pas facile à trouver... C'est pour ça que je vous aide.

**AIKO**

Et bien, tu nous aidera plus tard. Pour le moment, on va essayer de sortir d'ici. Les filles, on va par là !

_Aiko désigne une partie de la forêt au hasard. Les autres filles n'ont pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Luna panique._

**LUNA**

Hé, attendez ! Faites... Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Il y a plein de gouffres ici.

**AIKO**

Oh, ça va ! On fait attention ! Et puis, on peut très bien pomper la sève d'un arbre normal et faire passer ça pour celle d'une ronce !

_Le groupe marche sur un tas de humus qui ne semble pas très meuble... Luna tente de les rattraper._

**LUNA**

_(crie)_

NON ! Ne marchez pas là !!!

_Aiko soupire par le nez, puis se retourne, furieuse. Un craquement se fait entendre... Soudain, le parterre de humus sur lequel se trouve les filles se dérobe sous leur pieds, révélant un gigantesque gouffre. Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko, Majopi et Majopon se mettent à tomber dedans, et commencent une longue chute en hurlant de terreur. Luna s'approche du trou et voit le groupe disparaître dans le gouffre. Elle panique davantage._

**LUNA**

Oh, catastrophe !...

_Luna regarde plusieurs fois de gauche à droite, puis s'envole à toute vitesse..._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT VILLAGE**

_Luna vole à travers le village, en direction de la maison de Majoheart, à bout de souffle. Elle jette un coup d’œil à l’écriteau à côté de la porte, qui indique « MAJOHEART – MEDECINE GENERALE ET POTIONS ». Luna rentre ensuite par l'entre-ouverture de la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT LABORATOIRE (cabinet de majoheart)**

_Majoheart est toujours en train de préparer sa potion. La voix de Luna la fait sursauter. Cette dernière rentre dans le cabinet sans frapper._

**LUNA**

Majoheart !... Majoheart !!

**MAJOHEART**

Mais qu'est-ce que... _(elle se retourne)_ Qui ose me déranger ???

**LUNA**

Oh, pardonnez-moi, Majoheart. Luna, elfe des champs ! J'ai absolument besoin de votre aide !!

**MAJOHEART**

A quel motif, je te prie ?

**LUNA**

J'ai croisé les filles à qui vous aviez demandé d'aller chercher des ingrédients, et... elle viennent de tomber dans un gouffre caché dans la forêt non loin du champ de lys ! Je vous en prie, docteur, il faut les libérer !!

_Majoheart soupire._

**MAJOHEART**

Décidément, je devrai toujours tout faire dans ce village... Viens avec moi !

_Majoheart saisit sa baguette et quitte son cabinet, suivie par Luna. Le docteur referme la porte de son cabinet, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SERRE DE LA RONCE**

_La caméra émerge de l'obscurité et se déplace vers le bas, révélant Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko, Majopi et Majopon gisantes sur ce qui semble être un tas de lianes, inconscientes. Dorémi émerge et regarde autour d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Les filles ?... Vous... Vous êtes toujours vivantes ?

_Une par une, les autres filles se réveillent en gémissant... Hazuki regarde autour d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

Où est-ce qu'on a atterri ?

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas... Il fait tellement noir là-dedans...

**AIKO**

Luna nous a tendu un piège !... Je savais que ça sentait le traquenard, toute cette histoire !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**AIKO**

Ce que j'en sais ?... Réfléchis un peu ! Une personne qu'on connaît pas qui nous oblige à la suivre en nous soutenant qu'elle sait nous emmener ? C'est pas normal !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Mais comment, c'est pas normal ? Luna voulait juste nous aider !

**AIKO**

Ah, oui ? Si un type dans la rue te propose un bonbon, tu vas accepter direct ?... Ça se voit que t'es pas fichue capable de réfléchir plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

_Dorémi, furieuse, jette sa baguette droit sur la tête d'Aiko. Cette dernière crie et se tient la tête. Sous les regards choqués de Hazuki, Majopi et Majopon, Aiko se retourne lentement en fusillant Dorémi du regard. Elle se lève et commence à s'approcher de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

_(résignée)_

Oh... C'est reparti pour un tour.

**AIKO**

Dorémi... Cette fois... Tu va prendre très CHER !!!

_Aiko saisit Dorémi par la blouse. Les deux filles recommencent à se battre. Les trois autres filles tentent de mettre fin à la bagarre._

**MAJOPI**

Non ! Arrêtez, ça sert à rien !

**MAJOPON**

Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez vos conneries, bon sang !

_Tout d'un coup, elles s'arrêtent lorsque un bruit étrange se fait entendre. Une liane bouge sous les pieds de Hazuki, qui n'était pas intervenue. Hazuki panique et se tourne vers les filles._

**HAZUKI**

Les filles... ?

_De plus en plus de lianes se mettent à bouger. Les filles sont de plus en plus inquiètes et regardent de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ??

_Tout d'un coup, on entend un bruit de grognement. De plus, une ombre obscurcit lentement tout le groupe. Tout le groupe lève la tête en l'air... Une gigantesque plante carnivore s'est réveillée et les vise._

**MAJOPI**

C'est une ronce géante !...

_Les filles sont toutes pétrifiées de peur. La ronce géante rugit, et envoie tout le groupe dans le fond de la serre._

**DOREMI**

Ah, merde... Il va falloir qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs contre cette bestiole !

**AIKO**

Bon, OK !

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Je la sens pas !...

_Les filles se dirigent vers la ronce géante. Tandis que Dorémi et Hazuki commencent à lui lancer plusieurs sortilèges, Aiko se retourne et remarquent Majopi et Majopon qui s'éloignent._

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?... Vous allez pas nous laisser tomber, quand même ?

**MAJOPI**

_(nerveuse)_

Bah, euh... Il y a comme un petit problème.

**AIKO**

Quel problème ? AH !!

_Aiko évite de très peu une liane. Dorémi et Hazuki font de même._

**DOREMI**

Aiko !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

**MAJOPON**

On n'a... On s'est fait désactiver nos pouvoirs magiques pour dix jours. On ne peut rien faire pour vous, désolées !

_Mine choquée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Hein ?... Vous pouviez pas nous le dire plus tôt ?

**MAJOPI**

Mais, oui, mais... C'est la première fois qu'on met les pieds ici... On n'est pas allées plus loin que l'entrée du tunnel tout à l'heure...

**HAZUKI**

AIKO !!

_Aiko fusille les deux filles du regard._

**AIKO**

Si vous voulez vous rendre utiles, foutez-vous à l'abri maintenant !

_Aiko rejoint la bataille contre la ronce géante. A plusieurs reprises, la plante essaie de manger les filles, mais à chaque fois, elles esquivent. Les filles lancent plusieurs sortilèges sur la plante pour la déstabiliser._

**DOREMI**

Le cou ! Visez le cou, c'est son point sensible !

_Toutes les filles s’exécutent, tout en esquivant des coups de liane. La bataille se poursuit pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Dorémi se fasse saisir par une liane. Celle-ci s'enroule autour de sa taille._

**DOREMI**

Merde !!! AHHH !!!

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi !

_Une autre liane s'approche de Hazuki et touche sa baguette, qui est projetée dans le fond de la serre. Hazuki est saisie à la taille par la liane._

**HAZUKI**

Non, non, NON !!!

_Aiko court vers la ronce géante. Dorémi et Hazuki sont suspendues dans le vide par les lianes de la plante._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde !

**DOREMI**

AIKO !!! Sors-nous de là !!!

_Aiko s'apprête à jeter un sortilège, mais une liane la saisit par le poignet. Aiko tente de resister, mais la liane l'entraîne vers la ronce._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Lâche-moi !! Lâche-moi, je te dis !... Mais, tu me fais mal ! Lâche, nom de dieu !!!

_Soudain, une boule d'énergie magique touche la ronce géante de plein fouet. Elle lâche Dorémi et Hazuki, qui se retrouvent par terre. Majoheart apparaît sur un balai, fonçant droit sur la ronce. Elle lève sa baguette, au bout de laquelle apparaît une lame lumineuse, et au moyen de celle-ci, découpe la ronce géante en plusieurs morceaux. La plante grogne, se désintègre en plusieurs morceaux, et tombe raide morte._

**DOREMI**

Attention !

_Dorémi et Hazuki s'écartent juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser par la tête de la ronce. Majoheart atterrit, tandis qu'Aiko s'approche de ses deux amies et les aide à se relever._

**HAZUKI**

On a eu chaud !

_Luna rentre dans la serre._

**LUNA**

Les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

**MAJOHEART**

Heureusement que cette elfe m'a prévenu ! Autrement, vous y restiez ! Mais je vous préviens : c'est la première et unique fois que j'aide des humains !

_Majoheart saisit une liane, au bout de laquelle coule de la sève. Elle y introduit un bocal pour le remplir, et appuie sur la liane pour augmenter la pression._

**MAJOHEART**

Vous avez les autres ingrédients ?

**MAJOPI**

Oui, on les a ! Ils sont dans ce seau.

**MAJOHEART**

Très bien... Je récolte la sève, et nous pourrons rentrer. Il faut que je termine cette potion rapidement.

_Les filles se regardent._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT LABORATOIRE (cabinet de majoheart)**

_Majoheart est en train de terminer de préparer sa potion. Tout en remuant la préparation avec une spatule, elle y rajoute les œufs et la lys._

**MAJOHEART**

Sève.

**DOREMI**

Oui, tout de suite.

_Dorémi apporte le bocal de sève à Majoheart. Cette dernière en verse le contenu dans son chaudron. La potion se met à écumer._

**HAZUKI**

Ça déborde !

**MAJOHEART**

C'est normal. La sève de ronce géante est extrêmement acide.

_Majoheart rajoute rapidement une cuillère de miel dans la préparation, qui s'arrête d'écumer._

**MAJOHEART (cont.)**

Mais il suffit d'une cuillère de miel pour adoucir le mélange...

**HAZUKI**

Oh.

_Majoheart remue une dernière fois la potion._

**MAJOHEART**

Voilà. Je crois que c'est prêt... On va pouvoir mettre un peu de potion dans une fiole, et aller voir cette pauvre sorcière...

_Majoheart prend une fiole dans son armoire._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE (maison de la sorcière paralysée)**

_Une sorcière est couchée dans son lit, le regard vide et l'air pétrifié... Majoheart, accompagnée de ses deux assistantes, des apprenties et de Luna, rentre dans la chambre._

**MAJOHEART**

Voilà. C'est ici.

_Les filles, en voyant la sorcière pétrifiée dans son lit, s'échangent un regard inquiet._

**AIKO**

Oh, putain... On dirait un cadavre !

**HAZUKI**

Cette sorcière me fait un peu peur...

**DOREMI**

C'est elle, votre amie qui s'est faite paralyser ?

**MAJOHEART**

Oui, jeune fille. Cette potion a été préparée spécialement pour elle...

_Majoheart sort une fiole de son sac, et s'apprête à la faire boire à sa patiente. Majopon l'interrompt._

**MAJOPON**

Euh... Docteur ?

_Majoheart se retourne._

**MAJOHEART**

Qui y'a-t-il encore ?

**MAJOPON**

Bah, voilà... On sait qu'on est pas vraiment à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez de nous, mais... on aimerait vous aider une dernière fois.

**MAJOPI**

Oui... Histoire de nous racheter pour avoir détruit votre entrée.

_Bref flottement. Majoheart regarde longuement sa fiole, puis soupire._

**MAJOHEART**

Bon, d'accord. J'accepte... C'est vous qui allez faire boire cette potion à cette dame. _(elle pointe ses assistantes du doigt)_ Mais pas de maladresses ! D'accord ?

**MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

Promis, docteur !

**MAJOHEART**

Bien. Prenez cette fiole.

_Majopi prend la fiole et s'approche de la sorcière pétrifiée. Tandis que Majopon tient la mâchoire de cette dernière, Majopi lui fait boire le contenu de la fiole. Ensuite, toutes deux reculent. Pendant un court instant, il ne se passe rien._

**LUNA**

Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

**MAJOHEART**

Normalement, ma potion devrait faire effet d'un moment à l'autre...

_Quelques secondes se passent. Tout d'un coup, la sorcière pétrifiée cligne des yeux. Puis elle arrive à ouvrir sa mâchoire, et esquisse un sourire. Elle tourne la tête vers Majoheart, qui exprime aussitôt sa satisfaction._

**MAJOHEART**

Ça fonctionne... Ma potion fonctionne !

_L'autre sorcière arrive à bouger ses bras et ses mains. Elle se met en position assise sur son lit._

**SORCIERE PETRIFIEE**

Miracle !... Je commençais sérieusement à perdre l'espoir de bouger à nouveau un jour.

_La sorcière finit par se mettre debout, et s'approche du docteur._

**SORCIERE PETRIFIEE**

Merci beaucoup, docteur Majoheart. Vous êtes vraiment fantastique.

**MAJOPON**

On l'a aidé à trouver certains ingrédients pour cette potion.

**MAJOPI**

Ouais !

_Aiko tente de s'interposer, mais Majopi l'en empêche._

**MAJOPI**

On les a trouvé de nous-même !

**MAJOHEART**

Elles ont raison. C'est à elle qu'il faut dire merci.

**SORCIERE PETRIFIEE**

D'accord. Bon... Je vous dois combien, docteur ?

**MAJOHEART**

200 écus. Je vous fais un virement ?

**SORCIERE PETRIFIEE**

Oui, d'accord.

_Les filles se regardent avec des airs dégoûtés._

**AIKO**

C'est une blague, j'espère ?

_Majoheart termine de rédiger une facture pour sa patiente, puis la lui donne._

**MAJOHEART**

Tenez, madame. Vous avez jusque lundi prochain pour régler cette note.

**SORCIERE PETRIFIEE**

Je paierais dès demain matin.

_Majoheart se tourne ensuite vers ses assistantes._

**MAJOHEART**

Quant à vous deux... Je pense avoir été un peu trop dure avec vous après réflexion. Je vais donc vous donner une dernière chance et vous rengager en tant qu'assistantes.

_Mine joyeuse des deux filles._

**MAJOPON**

Vraiment ?

_Majoheart hoche la tête. Majopi et Majopon exprime aussitôt leur joie._

**MAJOPI / MAJOPON**

OUAIS ! Génial !!

**MAJOPON**

Tope-là, Majopi !

_Les deux filles se tapent dans la main. Aiko et Dorémi, visiblement vexées, s'avancent._

**DOREMI**

Et nous, alors ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! On les a un peu aidé, aussi !

**MAJOHEART**

Justement. Ça suffit largement de les avoir un peu aidé.

**DOREMI**

Et quoi ? On a le droit à rien, nous ? Même pas un merci ?

_Majoheart se retourne, puis s'approche de Dorémi._

**MAJOHEART**

_(chuchotant)_

Je ne donne rien aux humains, compris ? Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue, toi et tes deux amies !

_Aiko, furieuse, jette un regard à Luna._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT VILLAGE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se déplacent sur le chemin du village, l'air bredouille. Luna les suit._

**AIKO**

Incroyable. On risque plusieurs fois de se faire tuer pour cette connasse, et on se fait quand même entuber ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Non, pas du tout. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Quand je pense qu'on a fait confiance à Majopi et Majopon.

**AIKO**

Eh ben, non ! Elles nous on fait faire le reste du travail qu'elle n'ont pas fait juste pour récupérer leur boulot. Super, hein ?

**LUNA**

C'est dommage... J'ai vraiment cru pouvoir vous aider. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout ça arrive.

**DOREMI**

Ce n'est pas grave, Luna. C'est en partie grâce à toi que cette ronce ne nous a pas bouffé.

_Luna rit._

**LUNA**

Ouais, t'as raison.

_Les apprenties quittent le village avec Luna._

**LUNA**

Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ?

**HAZUKI**

Je crois bien qu'on va rentrer sur Terre. A la base, on était venus ici pour un examen de magie, mais il a été annulé.

**LUNA**

Pourquoi ?

**DOREMI**

L'une des examinatrices était malade.

**LUNA**

Aïe... Bon, bah... Je pense que je ne vous reverrai plus avant un bon bout de temps.

**AIKO**

Peut-être pas avant la prochaine fois qu'on vient ici, ça c'est sur...

**LUNA**

D'accord... Malheureusement, je dois rentrer aussi. Mes amis elfes m'attendent depuis un bout de temps déjà. N'empêche, si vous souhaitez être guidées quelque part dans ce royaume, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

**DOREMI**

C'est très gentil, Luna. On reviendra vers toi dès qu'on pourra.

**LUNA**

J'y compte bien... Allez, je vous laisse ! Au revoir !

**DOREMI**

Au revoir !

**AIKO**

Salut !

**HAZUKI**

A bientôt, Luna !

**LUNA**

A un de ces jours !

_Luna prend de l'altitude, puis s'envole comme un oiseau dans les airs en rigolant aux éclats. Les apprenties la regardent partir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible._

**DOREMI**

Voilà. Elle est partie.

**HAZUKI**

Sans vouloir vous commander, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de retourner au restaurant. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui... On se met en route.

_Les filles chevauchent leur balai, et commencent à voler lentement à ras du sol._

**AIKO**

N'empêche... Avec un docteur aussi désagréable, je commence à me demander s'il ne devrait pas supprimer une des lois sur la magie interdite.

**DOREMI**

Laquelle ?

**AIKO**

Celle qui interdit de se soigner par magie.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'est pas faux... Je pensais à la même chose tout à l'heure.

**HAZUKI**

Honnêtement, si c'était le cas, ça m'aurait évité un strike...

_Les filles décollent du sol, puis s'envolent vers le ciel. La caméra reste posée au sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, les filles disparaissent de l'image..._

**FIN**

1Les prises du comédien doublant ce personnage devront être pitchées (+5 au moins)


	27. Episode 27 - Excédent de bagage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excédée des moqueries incessantes sur son poids, Kanae décide de se lancer dans un régime strict. Cependant, toutes ses précédentes tentatives ont été des échecs, et elle affiche une relation très inquiétante avec la nourriture. Les filles vont devoir se mettre à trois pour l'aider...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : référence à un trouble des conduites alimentaires, grossophobie

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (appartement de kanae)**

_Dans une salle de bain, Kanae (une camarade de classe de Dorémi) fixe un pèse-personne du regard d'un air inquiet. Elle prend une grande inspiration, puis monte sur l'appareil. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pèse-personne affiche « 52.0 ». Cela signifie que Kanae pèse 52 kilos, un poids bien trop élevé par rapport à sa taille._

**KANAE**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, la poisse... J'ai encore pris deux kilos...

_Kanae place une main sur son ventre, l'air abattu... Puis elle quitte la salle de bain._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (appartement de kanae)**

_Pile au moment où elle se retrouve dans le couloir, la mère de Kanae entre dans l'appartement, pressée et tenant un post-it en mains. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle remarque sa fille se dirigeant tristement vers sa chambre._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Tout va bien, Kanae ?

_Esquissant un faux sourire, Kanae se tourne vers sa mère._

**KANAE**

Oui, je vais bien ? Et toi ?

**MERE DE KANAE**

T'es sur que ça va ?

**KANAE**

Ouais, j'suis sure. Je... J'allais justement me coucher. Bonne nuit !

**MERE DE KANAE**

Euh... Bonne nuit.

_La mère de Kanae rentre dans la cuisine._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KANAE (appartement de kanae)**

_Kanae rentre dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle passe à côté du miroir fixé sur sa penderie, s'arrête et commence à se regarder dedans._

**KANAE**

_(en pensée)_

J'arrête pas de grossir. Ils vont encore plus se moquer de moi à l'école... Quand je pense que Dorémi mange presque autant que moi, et qu'elle est toujours aussi mince...

_Ensuite, Kanae ouvre la porte de son armoire. Elle écarte quelques vêtements sous lesquels se trouvent plusieurs paquets de bonbons... Kanae les regarde._

**KANAE**

Il faut que je me mette au régime.

_Kanae cache de nouveau ses bonbons et referme son armoire._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Kanae rentre dans la cour de récréation. Dorémi court vers elle._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Kanae !

**KANAE**

Oh. Bonjour, Dorémi. Ça va ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ça va super ! Oh, j'avais oublié de te dire hier... J'ai été au restaurant de ta famille mercredi dernier !

**KANAE**

Ah, oui. Et... C'était bon ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'était délicieux ! On a tous adoré nos plats, tu pourras dire ça à tes parents.

**KANAE**

Merci, c'est très gentil. Je leur dirai dès que je rentre !

**DOREMI**

Cool... Je vais rejoindre mes potes, à tout à l'heure !

**KANAE**

Ouais, salut !

_Dorémi part rejoindre Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu au banc habituel, avec un air excité._

**DOREMI**

Je l'adore, cette fille ! Je l'adore !

**ONPU**

Euh... Comment ça « tu l'adores » ?

**AIKO**

Elle a quoi de si spéciale, cette fille à qui tu causais ?

**HAZUKI**

C'est la fille d'une famille qui détient un resto de grillades dans le centre-ville...

**AIKO**

Quel rapport ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai été là-bas avec mes parents mercredi soir. Et ils servent des STEAKS !!!!

**ONPU**

Ah... Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Ils servent du steak dans ce restaurant.

**DOREMI**

Oui !! Les meilleurs steaks du monde !!!

_Aiko commence tout d'un coup à suivre les trois garçons du trio S.O.S du regard. Elle remarque qu'ils sont en train de s'approcher de Kanae._

**AIKO**

Ouh... On dirait que ces trois-là s'apprêtent à foutre la merde.

**HAZUKI**

Ils ne vont quand même pas aller ennuyer Kanae ?

**AIKO**

Et si, ils vont le faire...

_Les trois S.O.S se mettent devant Kanae._

**YUJI**

Alors, Jabba ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

**TOYOKAZU**

T'as encore grossi, on dirait !

_Mine choquée des trois filles._

**AIKO**

« Jabba » ??? Non, ils l'ont pas appelée « Jabba » ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On intervient, ou on attend un peu ?

**AIKO**

On intervient.

_Le trio commence à se rapprocher des garçons qui ennuient Kanae. Yuji tape du plat de la main sur le ventre de Kanae. Cette dernière recule, gênée._

**YUJI**

Touk ! Touk !

**KANAE**

Arrête ça !

**YUJI**

Quoi ? Quoi ?? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as honte de ton gros ventre ?

**KANAE**

C'est pas drôle, Yuji ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis comme ça !

**YUTAKA**

T'es sure ?... Tu mangerais pas un peu trop des fois ?

**YUJI**

Et puis... Faut pas avoir honte d'être gros. Après tout, les américains sont tous gros !

**AIKO**

Et toi ? T'as pas honte de harceler les autres, petite merde ?

**YUJI**

J'suis pas petit ! J'ai juste pas commencé mon pic de croissance !

_Yuji ne se rend compte qu'après ça qu'il s'agit de Dorémi et ses potes. Il blêmit._

**AIKO**

Tu en as encore d'autres comme ça ?

**ONPU**

Appeler quelqu'un « Jabba » à cause de son poids. La classe, les gars. Vous diriez quoi si c'était moi ?

**KANAE**

Ils m'ont pas seulement appelée « Jabba » ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de me traiter de grosse baleine !

**YUJI / YUTAKA / TOYOKAZU**

_(en même temps)_

Oh ! La menteuse !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu s'approchent de Kanae et l'entraînent vers le banc._

**DOREMI**

Viens avec nous, Kanae. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ces trois débiles...

**YUTAKA**

Débile toi-même !!

_Aiko reste avec les trois S.O.S et les fusille du regard._

**AIKO**

Bon, alors... Lequel de vous trois je vais démonter... _(elle commence à montrer les garçons du doigt chacun leur tour)_ Plouf, plouf, plouf. Ce-se-ra-toi-qui-va-se-faire-ca-sser-la-gueule-par-Ai-ko !

_Aiko s'arrête le doigt pointé vers Yuji. Celui-ci blêmit._

**YUJI**

Hé ! T'as triché ! Tu m'as montré du doigt deux fois de suite !

**AIKO**

M'en fous, t'y échapperas pas.

_Aiko fait craquer ses jointures et commence à s'approcher de Yuji. Il recule, tandis que ses deux potes s'écartent._

**YUJI**

Non, attends... C'était pour rire ! Aiko, non !!!

**AIKO**

Tu vas où ? Reste ici, petite merde ! Reste ici, je te dis !!! YUJI !!!

_Yuji s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par Aiko. De leur côté, les trois filles se rassoient au banc avec Kanae._

**KANAE**

Ils ont raison. Je suis beaucoup trop grosse.

**ONPU**

Non, arrête ! T'es très bien comme t'es.

**DOREMI**

Et puis, ça avait pas l'air de t'ennuyer plus que ça, avant !

**KANAE**

Bah, oui. Avant, ça me gênait pas, mais... Maintenant, y'a de plus en plus de gens qui se moquent de moi à cause de mon poids. Comme si c'était honteux d'être gros.

**DOREMI**

Je vois pas ce qui a de honteux, moi !

**ONPU**

Les gros sont mal vus par la société, malheureusement. Et ça s'applique même dans le milieu de la comédie : t'as des acteurs qui sont obligés de surveiller leur poids pour ne pas salir leur image. Moi, par exemple, je n'ai pas le droit de dépasser 40 kilos.

**DOREMI**

Et t'es à combien ?

**ONPU**

36 kilos.

**HAZUKI**

Mon père aussi est gros. Pourtant, il ne s'en est jamais plaint.

**KANAE**

Je sais, mais... C'est en train de devenir trop grave pour moi. J'ai encore pris du poids, au point où c'est à peine si je rentre dans mon pyjama.

**HAZUKI**

A ce point ?

**KANAE**

Bah, oui, quand même... J'en suis à 52 kilos. Un de plus, et je deviendrai obèse.

_Aiko rejoint le groupe._

**AIKO**

Pfiou ! Voilà ! Je lui ai réglé son compte à la petite merde. Sinon, ça se passe bien ?

**DOREMI**

Kanae nous dit qu'elle rentre plus dans son pyjama.

**KANAE**

Je me sentais pas prêt avant, mais... Je crois que je vais me mettre au régime.

**AIKO**

Ah ?... Au régime ?

**KANAE**

Ouais. Il faut que je maigrisse.

**DOREMI**

Kanae, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu vas te priver de manger certains trucs juste pour maigrir ?

**ONPU**

Ferme-la, Dorémi !

**KANAE**

C'est mon seul moyen pour que les autres arrêtent de se moquer de moi, Dorémi. Ça me cause beaucoup trop de problèmes d'être si grosse.

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit. Kanae soupire._

**KANAE**

Et ça va m'en causer encore plus pendant le prochain cours...

_Kanae se lève et repart de son côté, sous les regards étonnés des filles._

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi notre prochain cours ?

**HAZUKI**

EPS... Le seul cours où je m'en sors pas !

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Vue extérieure du gymnase._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Les deux classes de quatrième année assistent à leur cours d'EPS. Tous les élèves, habillés en tenue de sport, sont réunis devant Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Nishizawa._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

OK. Aujourd'hui, on continue les activités d'acrogym de la semaine dernière. Celle qu'on va apprendre aujourd'hui consistera à tenir son partenaire par les coudes et le soulever. Vous l'emmenez d'ici... _(elle montre le trajet à suivre avec son doigt, jusqu'à un marquage dessiné sur le sol)_ jusqu'à la croix là-bas. Arrivés là, le porteur deviendra le porté,... _(elle remontre le trajet en sens inverse)_ et vous reviendrez au point de départ. Ça va ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Oui !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux, que je vais désigner moi-même pour changer. Alors... Dorémi et Onpu, vous vous mettez ensemble pour cet exercice.

**DOREMI**

_(joie)_

Ha ! Ha ! Tope-là, Onpu !

_Dorémi et Onpu se tapent dans la main. Madame Seki se tourne ensuite vers Tetsuya._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tetsuya, tu vas te mettre avec Kanae Iida.

_Mine contrariée de Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

Ah, non, alors ! Je veux pas être avec elle !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(sévèrement)_

Tetsuya, fais ce je te dis au lieu de râler !

_Tetsuya grogne, puis se rapproche de Kanae._

**TETSUYA**

_(silencieusement)_

Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me faire un mauvais coup !

_Kanae, inquiet, n'ose pas dire grand chose._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR GYMNASE**

_Les deux premiers groupes (Dorémi/Onpu et Tetsuya/Kanae) se mettent en place._

**MADAME SEKI**

OK. Choisissez vos places, et n'oubliez pas de les changer à l'autre bout du circuit !

**ONPU**

Je te porte en premier, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord.

_Onpu saisit Dorémi par les coudes. Kanae fait de même avec Tetsuya, qui fronce toujours les sourcils._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bien, vous êtes prêts ?

**DOREMI / ONPU / KANAE**

Prête !

**TETSUYA**

Prêt...

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

OK ! Au coup de sifflet de Madame Seki, c'est parti !

_Madame Seki donne un coup de sifflet pour marquer le départ, et Mademoiselle Nishizawa active son chronomètre. Dorémi et Tetsuya poussent sur le sol pour rendre le transport par leur co-équipier plus facile, et voilà les deux groupes lancés. Les autres élèves se mettent à crier plusieurs phrases en même temps pour encourager les deux groupes. Tetsuya et Kanae arrivent à dépasser Dorémi et Onpu dans un premier temps; Tetsuya lui lance un air narquois._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, fais le malin !

_Tetsuya arrive sur la croix en craie un peu avant Onpu. Mais lorsque Kanae essaie de sauter, cette dernière semble avoir quelques difficultés. Onpu et Dorémi finissent par rattraper leur deux adversaires. Tetsuya tente de soulever Kanae en poussant des grognements d'effort._

**TETSUYA**

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi t'es si grosse, Kanae ??

**KANAE**

Arrête, et aide-moi !

_Kanae pousse une dernière fois, ce qui permet à Tetsuya d'enfin la soulever. Mais Tetsuya, poussé par l'élan, se met à courir trop vite et trébuche. Tetsuya et Kanae se retrouvent par terre. De leur côté, Onpu et Dorémi arrivent au point de départ. Mademoiselle Nishizawa regarde son chronomètre._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

18 secondes pour Dorémi et Onpu ! Bravo, les filles !

_Dorémi et Onpu sautent de joie._

**DOREMI / ONPU**

Ouais, génial !

_Tetsuya, furieux, se relève._

**TETSUYA**

Putain... Je suis sur que tu m'as fait tomber exprès ! Pourquoi t'as pas sauté ?

**KANAE**

Je... J'ai fait ce que je pouvait...

**TETSUYA**

Ouais, c'est ça !

**MADAME SEKI**

Tetsuya ! Arrête ces enfantillages !

**TETSUYA**

Mais, c'est de sa faute ! C'est elle qui est nulle en sport !

**DOREMI**

Avoue que t'as juste mal au cul parce que tu as perdu !

**KANAE**

Dorémi a raison, tiens !

**TETSUYA**

Ferme-la ! Tu devrais même pas faire de sport, espèce de grosse truie !!

_Madame Seki, Mademoiselle Nishizawa et tous les élèves poussent un cri de stupeur. Onpu se couvre le visage avec la main._

**ONPU**

Mais, il est con... Il est vraiment con...

**MADAME SEKI**

_(mécontente)_

Tetsuya, cette fois, c'en est trop ! Va t’asseoir sur le banc immédiatement ! Tu es exclu du cours !

_Tetsuya grogne, puis s'en va à l'écart. Dorémi la suit du regard._

**TETSUYA**

C'est pas juste !

**DOREMI**

Non. Je ne veux toujours pas sortir avec lui.

**ONPU**

T'as pas intérêt.

_Kanae, elle, baisse la tête d'embarras._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bien... On va appeler deux autres groupes.

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES DU VESTIAIRE DES FILLES**

_Quelques filles de quatrième année (Hazuki, Marina, Naomi et Mutsumi) rentrent dans les toilettes du vestiaire avec leurs vêtements normaux._

**HAZUKI**

Bon... On n'a que trois cabines. Qui y va en premier ?

_Bref flottement._

**MUTSUMI**

Je vais prendre une cabine.

**NAOMI**

Ouais, moi aussi.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord.

_Mutsumi et Naomi prennent chacune une cabine. Hazuki se tourne vers Marina._

**HAZUKI**

Bon... Tu veux prendre la dernière cabine, Marina ?

**MARINA**

D'accord. Merci, Hazuki...

_Marina se dirige vers la dernière cabine. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'ouvrir, elle entend quelqu'un vomir. Inquiète, elle s'approche pour vérifier qui c'est._

**MARINA**

Y'a quelqu'un ?... Kanae, c'est toi ?

**KANAE**

Laisse-moi tranquille...

**MARINA**

Euh... Ça va ? T'étais en train de vomir ?

**KANAE**

T'en fais pas... J'ai juste mal digéré mon petit-déjeuner.

_Hazuki, intriguée, s'approche également de la cabine._

**HAZUKI**

Tu es malade ?

**KANAE**

C'est pas grave, les filles... Laissez-moi juste seule quelques secondes.

_Hazuki et Marina s'échangent un regard inquiet. Dorémi entre dans la pièce._

**DOREMI**

Ça va, Hazuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

Y'a Kanae qui s'est enfermée dans sa cabine...

**DOREMI**

Kanae ?... Kanae, tout va bien ?

_Kanae déverrouille sa cabine, et en sort haletant._

**MARINA**

On l'a entendu vomir en venant ici.

**DOREMI**

Kanae ? T'es malade ?

**KANAE**

Non, non... Je vais bien.

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu vomissais, alors ?... Kanae, t'étais pas en train de te forcer, j'espère ?...

_Pas de réponse. Kanae baisse la tête, sous le regard inquiet des autres filles._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Après les cours, Kanae marche dans la cour de récréation avec Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu. Elles quittent toutes l'école._

**KANAE**

C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour maigrir...

**DOREMI**

Ahhh !... C'est dégoûtant !

**ONPU**

Et puis, c'est surtout très mauvais pour ta santé ! Tu pourrais te foutre le tube digestif en l'air !...

**KANAE**

Je sais !... Mais tout ce que j'ai essayé jusqu'ici ne marche pas. Je fais du jogging tous les jours, j'ai essayé d'arrêter tout ce qui est trop gras ou trop sucré, j'ai même fais la diète une fois ! Rien !... Je perds pas un gramme.

**DOREMI**

Tes parents, ils savent tout ça, au moins ?

**KANAE**

Oui, mais... Je ne veux pas les déranger avec ces histoires, ils sont trop occupés par le restaurant.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi tu suivrais pas un régime comme tu nous l'as expliqué tout à l'heure ?

**KANAE**

Bah, je voudrais bien... Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire. Dès que je vois de la nourriture, je peux pas m'empêcher de la manger.

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? C'est que de la gourmandise, c'est normal !

**KANAE**

Ça inclut aussi des trucs que j'aime pas.

**DOREMI**

Oh...

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne serais pas boulimique, toi ?

**KANAE**

Je sais pas, pourquoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Tu sembles avoir un rapport presque addictif avec la nourriture. Un peu comme les alcooliques, par exemple.

**AIKO**

Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'alcoolisme !

**HAZUKI**

Bah, si, quand même.

**KANAE**

Hazuki a peut-être raison. Je suis trop accro à la nourriture pour pouvoir faire quoi que soit...

_Alors que les filles ont toutes traversé la grille, Kanae continue d'avancer sans le reste du groupe, qui s'arrête avec des airs inquiets. Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi il a fallu que tu parles d'alcoolisme, toi ? Tu vas lui donner de mauvaises idées !

**HAZUKI**

Désolée...

**DOREMI**

Bah, oui mais... Fais gaffe avant de te la raconter !

_Hazuki baisse la tête, gênée._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR CENTRE-VILLE**

_Kanae marche dans le centre-ville, seule. Un moment, elle passe à côté d'une librairie. Elle s'arrête et remarque une affiche représentant plusieurs sortes de glaces. Kanae esquisse un grand sourire, et commence à s'approcher de l'entrée de la librairie. Mais juste avant l'entrée, elle s'arrête. Elle regarde alternativement l'entrée, et la rue, semblant ne pas décider quoi faire. Tout d'un coup, un jeune garçon accompagné de sa mère, qui passaient par là, la montre du doigt._

**PETIT GARCON**

Hé, Maman ? Pourquoi elle est grosse, cette fille ?

**MERE DU PETIT GARCON**

Chut !! Tais-toi ! En voilà des manières !...

_Visiblement vexée, Kanae fusille le petit garçon du regard. Après avoir regardé la librairie une dernière fois, elle décide de repartir en direction de chez elle._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT « STEAKHOUSE IIDA »**

_Kanae arrive au restaurant « Steakhouse Iida », qui se trouve être le restaurant de ses propres parents. Elle rentre par la porte située dans la ruelle juste à côté. Ensuite, la caméra cadre l'entrée principale dudit restaurant._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (restaurant steakhouse iida)**

_Les parents de Kanae font les dernières vérifications avant de ré-ouvrir le restaurant. La mère de Kanae revérifie une dernière fois les placards._

**PERE DE KANAE**

Ils ne nous manque rien ?

**MERE DE KANAE**

Non, je pense pas. J'ai acheté tout ce qui était sur la liste...

**PERE DE KANAE**

D'accord. J'ai revérifié tous les fours et toutes les cuisinières, tout fonctionne parfaitement. Y'a plus qu'à attendre les employés.

_On entend le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, ce qui attire l'attention des deux parents._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Ah ! Je crois que Kanae vient de rentrer.

**PERE DE KANAE**

OK...

_Puis on frappe à la porte d'entrée du restaurant. C'est un employé du restaurant._

**PERE DE KANAE**

Déjà ?... On n'ouvre que dans une heure. _(à sa femme)_ Je vais lui ouvrir.

**MERE DE KANAE**

D'accord. Je vais aller voir Kanae.

_Tandis que la mère de Kanae part la voir à l'étage, Le père de Kanae ouvre la porte à l'employé. Ce dernier salue son patron._

**EMPLOYE #1**

Bonjour, patron. Je... J'ai un peu d'avance.

**PERE DE KANAE**

Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Venez !

_Le père de Kanae et l'employé rentrent dans le restaurant._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (appartement de kanae)**

_Kanae rentre dans la cuisine avec plusieurs paquets de bonbons et les pose sur la table. Il y a également plusieurs paquets de biscuits et de barres chocolatées... L'air déterminé, elle prend plusieurs paquets et se dirige vers la poubelle. Pile au moment où elle ouvre la poubelle et s'apprête à tout jeter, sa mère rentre dans la cuisine. Cette dernière court vers sa fille._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Arrête ça tout de suite !

_La mère de Kanae referme la poubelle._

**KANAE**

Non, laisse-moi faire, je t'en prie !

**MERE DE KANAE**

M'enfin, Kanae ! Tu n'allais quand même pas jeter tout ça à la poubelle ? Ça peut encore nous servir.

**KANAE**

Je ne veux plus voir tout ça, c'est en train de me rendre trop grosse !... Cette fois, je veux vraiment me mettre au régime !

_Mine inquiète de la mère de Kanae._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Encore ?... Tu as déjà abandonné les deux précédentes fois.

**KANAE**

Oui, mais cette fois, c'est pour de bon.

**MERE DE KANAE**

Euh... Pourquoi tu veux subitement faire un régime ? Ça ne s'improvise pas, tu sais.

_Kanae met un peu de temps à répondre._

**KANAE**

Je rentre plus dans mon pyjama...

**MERE DE KANAE**

Ah ?... Ce n'est que ça ?

_Kanae hoche la tête._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Et bien... On ira t'en acheter un nouveau ce week-end. _(à elle-même)_ Bon, je cherchais quoi, moi...

_La mère de Kanae ouvre un placard pour en sortir un aliment._

**KANAE**

Dis, maman ? Tu... Tu me trouve trop grosse, toi ?

**MERE DE KANAE**

Hein ?... Oh non, pas du tout ! Tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu sais, tu devrais pas avoir honte. Ton père est un peu balèze aussi, et il n'a aucun problème avec ça...

**KANAE**

Hum...

**MERE DE KANAE**

Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien de mal à être comme ça, d'accord ?

_Pas de réponse de Kanae. Sa mère reprend ce qu'elle avait sorti du placard et repart vers la sortie._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Bon... Il faut que je redescende aider ton père. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir... Ah, au fait, tu voudras quoi pour dîner ?

**KANAE**

Peu importe, du moment que c'est léger...

**MERE DE KANAE**

D'accord. Bon, je redescend. Pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

_La mère de Kanae repart de son côté et quitte l'appartement. Kanae soupire tristement._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_La mère de Kanae revient dans la cuisine avec ce qu'elle a pris dans le frigo et rejoint son mari._

**PERE DE KANAE**

Kanae va bien ?

**MERE DE KANAE**

Elle veut encore faire un régime.

**PERE DE KANAE**

Encore ?

**MERE DE KANAE**

Oui... Heureusement que j'étais là, elle était prête à jeter tous ses bonbons à la poubelle. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle voulait faire un régime, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans son pyjama.

**PERE DE KANAE**

Quand même... Le comportement de Kanae m'inquiète de plus en plus.

**MERE DE KANAE**

Pourquoi ?

**PERE DE KANAE**

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a tendance à aller vachement loin pour perdre du poids, et que paradoxalement, elle est presque dépendante à la nourriture. Tu devrais la surveiller; d'ici peu, elle va recommencer à manger jusqu'à s'en rendre malade.

_La mère de Kanae soupire._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Tu as peut-être raison... En même temps, nous lui avons donné un environnement qui ne lui permet pas vraiment de penser à autre chose.

**PERE DE KANAE**

Hum... Je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider. Mais il faudrait que le restaurant ne m'accapare pas, pour une fois...

_Le père de Kanae commence à couper une anguille en morceaux._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER puis CHAMBRE DE KANAE (appartement de kanae)**

_Kanae dîne seule dans la salle à manger de l'appartement, tristement. Après quelques secondes, elle soupire et se lève de table alors qu'elle n'a pas terminé son plateau. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, et l'entre-ouvre. Elle entend des bruits d'ustensiles manipulés, de nourriture cuite, et de gens qui parlent tous en même temps..._

**KANAE**

_(en pensée)_

Ils s'en foutent de mon problème de poids... Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est le restaurant.

_Kanae referme la porte, puis se retourne. Depuis le hall d'entrée, elle regarde son plateau avec un air troublé. Son regard fait de nombreux aller-retours entre le plateau et son ventre, de plus en plus rapides. Jusqu'à ce que..._

**KANAE**

Oh ! Et puis merde !

_Kanae court jusqu'à sa chambre, puis referme derrière elle en haletant._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (appartement de kanae)**

_La caméra cadre une dernière fois le plateau non terminé de Kanae..._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KANAE (appartement de kanae)**

_Kanae termine de boutonner son pyjama, mais l'expression de son visage nous permet de comprendre qu'elle semble avoir un peu de mal à le faire. Finalement, elle laisse le dernier bouton défait. Elle part ensuite s'allonger dans son lit et tire sa couverture. Elle regarde longuement le plafond._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 12**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT « STEAKHOUSE IIDA »**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER (appartement de kanae)**

_La mère de Kanae remarque des tranches de pain grillé posées sur la table. Il s'agit du petit-déjeuner de sa fille, qu'elle n'a pas mangé._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Kanae ?... Tu n'as pas pris ton petit-déjeuner !

_Pas de réponse._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Kanae ?

_Toujours aucune réponse. La mère de Kanae remarque la présence d'une petite note posée sur la table, et la prend. Sur le papier, on peut lire : « Je suis partie faire du jogging. Déso pour le petit-déj’, j'avais pas faim. Kanae. ». La mère de Kanae soupire._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Oh, Kanae...

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BORD DE VOIE FERREE**

_En effet, Kanae est partie faire son jogging quotidien. Elle court le long de la voie ferrée. Peu après, elle voit un train arriver à côté d'elle. Elle fait signe au conducteur, qui répond en activant le klaxon. Alors que le train passe à côté d'elle, Kanae s'arrête juste devant un passage piéton. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à son podomètre. L'écran de celui-ci indique qu'elle a fait 397 pas._

**KANAE**

Encore 300 et je ferai demi-tour.

_Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de voitures en approche, Kanae reprend sa course et traverse la route. Elle continue de courir jusqu'à remarquer un drone qui passe juste au-dessus d'elle. Kanae s'arrête et suit le drone du regard... Elle décide de continuer jusqu'à l'endroit où se dirige le drone._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DU RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Vue aérienne du quartier du restaurant, que l'on peut apercevoir au loin. Le drone passe juste à côté de la caméra, et vole en direction du restaurant._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dans la salle du restaurant, Alexander est en train de nettoyer le sol en chantonnant. Onpu traverse la salle avec un plat pour le donner à un client._

**ONPU**

Tenez, madame. Votre éclair au chocolat... Bonne appétit !

**CLIENTE #1**

Merci beaucoup.

_Tandis qu'Onpu repart vers la cuisine, Alexander commence à lui adresser un sourire. Onpu le remarque et lui tire la langue, Alexander affichant par conséquent une mine plus inquiète. De leur côté, Dorémi, Aiko et Hazuki sont en train d'effectuer plusieurs tâches._

**MAJORIKA**

On a moins de clients que la semaine dernière. C'est pas bon.

**AIKO**

Comment ça ? Je vois pas de différence, moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Moi, bien ! Moins il y a de clients, moins on gagne d'argent.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi c'est si important pour vous ?

**MAJORIKA**

A ton avis, Dorémi ? Tes parents ont un travail, non ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, mon père a un boulot.

**MAJORIKA**

Et qu'est-ce qu'il reçoit à la fin du mois grâce à son boulot ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... De l'argent.

**MAJORIKA**

De l'argent, voilà. Et c'est comme ça partout, y compris dans ce restaurant.

**AIKO**

Si c'est ça votre motivation principale, je vois franchement pas l'intérêt ! Vous êtes bien près de vos sous, je trouve.

_Majorika fronce les sourcils._

**MAJORIKA**

Dis, j'ai fait un effort, quand même ! Je t'ai laissé baisser mes prix avec ton histoire de loi et de demande je ne sais pas quoi !...

**ONPU**

Aiko n'a pas entièrement tort. L'important, c'est d'être passionné par ce qu'on fait. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais. Et bien, c'est pas avec la passion que vous pourrez payer la bouffe et le loyer plus tard.

_Hazuki, qui passait juste à côté de la baie vitrée du jardin, s'arrête. Elle semble être intriguée par quelque chose. Elle se tourne ensuite vers les autres._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Les filles ? Vous devriez peut-être venir voir à l'extérieur...

**DOREMI**

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Venez voir.

_Hazuki ouvre la porte vitrée, tandis que ses amies et Majorika la rejoignent._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DU RESTAURANT**

_Vue aérienne du jardin du restaurant, avec le drone de tout à l'heure qui flotte juste au-dessus. La caméra cadre Majorika et les filles qui sortent, intriguées par l'objet._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ?

**DOREMI**

C'est un OVNI ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, ça ressemble plutôt... à un drone.

**DOREMI**

Un drone ? C'est quoi ?

**ONPU**

C'est un objet volant qu'on utilise pour faire des films en vue aérienne... Par contre, je sais pas d'où ça sort !

_Aiko soupire, et croise les bras en fusillant l'objet du regard._

**AIKO**

Non, mais... C'est celui de Kaori. Elle l'a eu la semaine dernière, et depuis, elle s'amuse à filmer tout le quartier avec.

_Le drone fait un léger mouvement vers la droite._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, putain !... On se fait espionner, comme on est là ! Je vais avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un voit des images de mon restaurant avec vous !

**HAZUKI**

Et nous, alors ? Si l'école voyait ça ?

**AIKO**

Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge.

_Aiko prend une pierre qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, puis pointe le drone du doigt._

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé, Kaori ? Tu cherches un scoop ?... Tiens, en voilà un !

_Aiko lance la pierre droit sur le drone, qui perd une hélice et se met à faire un vol plané en direction de la rue toute proche._

**DOREMI**

Euh... C'était pas un peu trop, ça ?

**AIKO**

Pas autant que d'utiliser un drone pour nous emmerder.

**ONPU**

Oui, mais... Un drone, ça coûte cher. J'ose pas imaginer la tête que Kaori va faire en voyant son drone cassé.

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU RESTAURANT**

_De l'autre côté du terrain, Kanae arrive en courant juste devant le restaurant, et s'arrête, à bout de souffle. On entend ensuite un bruit de gargouillement. Kanae pose une main sur son ventre, puis se tourne vers le restaurant. En voyant l'affiche, elle affiche un grand sourire et se dirige vers l'entrée. Elle se colle à la vitre et commence à regarder le menu, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Alexander remarque la jeune fille et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il passe la tête à l'extérieur._

**ALEXANDER**

Bonjour !

_Kanae se tourne vers Alexander._

**KANAE**

Euh... Bonjour.

**ALEXANDER**

Tu m'as l'air bien attirée par les plats proposés sur ce menu, n'est-ce-pas ?

**KANAE**

Vous... vous travaillez ici ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, comme technicien de surface. Mais tu peux rentrer, je t'en prie ! C'est ouvert...

_Kanae rentre dans le restaurant._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Dès son entrée dans le bâtiment, Kanae est aussitôt émerveillée par les décorations évoquant des pâtisseries sur les murs._

**KANAE**

Wouah !... C'est tellement joli que ça donne encore plus faim !

**ALEXANDER**

C'est vrai que ces décorations sont très attrayantes. Elles reflètent bien le caractère de ce restaurant.

_Kanae jette un œil aux différents desserts dans le présentoir._

**KANAE**

Vous avez tout ça ici ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oh... Mais, nous avons de nombreux desserts ici. Nous avons des tartes, des gâteaux, des cookies, des crêpes,... et même un self-service de bonbons.

**KANAE**

Ou ça ?

**ALEXANDER**

Au fond du restaurant à ta gauche.

_Kanae se dirige ensuite vers la section 'confiserie' du restaurant. Elle prend un sachet et commence à se servir._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Majorika et les filles reviennent du jardin et retournent dans la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Vous êtes sures que cette personne n'est pas au courant de l'existence de cet endroit ?

**AIKO**

Oui. On vous l'a déjà dit trois fois.

**MAJORIKA**

Je suis juste inquiète pour mon restaurant, c'est tout !

**DOREMI**

Tu crois que quelqu'un qui est venu ici lui en a parlé ?

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il-te-plaît...

**ONPU**

Et pourtant, c'est bien possible.

**MAJORIKA**

Écoutez, ça me stresse déjà assez comme ça, ces histoires. Alors retournez travailler au lieu de dire des conneries ! On a encore trois commandes à terminer.

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui. On y retourne...

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu retournent à leurs postes respectifs._

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR HALL DU RESTAURANT**

_Kanae revient avec deux sachets de bonbons entièrement remplis; elle est déjà . Alexander la remarque._

**ALEXANDER**

Houlà !... Tu as fais le plein, on dirait.

**KANAE**

Je sais... Je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, comme c'est dommage... Tu dois avoir très faim, non ? _(Pas de réponse.)_ Allons, cela se voit dans tes yeux que tu meurs de faim...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Alexander ? A qui tu parles ?

_Alexander se tourne vers la cuisine._

**ALEXANDER**

A une cliente !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Tu ne terminerais pas plutôt de faire ton travail eu lieu d'embêter les clients ?

**ALEXANDER**

Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai presque fini !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Y'a intérêt...

_Alexander fait signe à Kanae de se rapprocher du présentoir. Celle-ci obtempère._

**ALEXANDER**

_(chuchotant)_

Tu veux l'un de ces desserts là-dedans ?...

**KANAE**

Alors, euh...

_Le temps de réfléchir, Kanae regarde les différents desserts du présentoir. Elle pointe ensuite du doigt l'éclair au chocolat, la tarte aux pommes et le gâteau meringué._

**ALEXANDER**

Tout ça ?

**KANAE**

Ouais !

**ALEXANDER**

Ah,... Bon choix, ma puce. Tu vas voir, tu vas te régaler.

_Alexander passe de l'autre côté du présentoir._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PÂTISSERIE**

_Dorémi tente d'appliquer de la crème sur un layer cake. Elle appuie et tord le sac à pâtisserie de toutes ses forces, en vain._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh !... Allez, putain !

**AIKO**

T'es sure que t'as pas besoin d'aide, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Non ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide !

**MAJORIKA**

Je sens la catastrophe venir à trois kilomètres, les filles...

**DOREMI**

Non mais, franchement ! Y'a pas de moyens plus simples ?... On peut très bien faire un layer cake sans crème, non ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, non ! Pas question ! Un layer cake sans crème, c'est comme une soupe miso sans le miso.

_Dorémi soupire, et continue d'écraser le sac de pâtisserie._

**ONPU**

Euh... Dorémi ? A ta place, j'appuierais pas si fort sur le sac.

**DOREMI**

Mais y'a rien qui veut sortir de ce sac à la con !... Allez, sac de merde !... Putain de---

_Dorémi appuie trop fort sur le sac, qui s'ouvre et répand de la crème sur son visage et son t-shirt. Dorémi sursaute et lâche le sac._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, c'est malin !

_De leur côté, les trois autres filles éclatent de rire._

**AIKO**

Ha, elle est bonne, celle-là !

_Dorémi fusille ses amies du regard._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, marrez-vous ! En attendant, je vais me faire engueuler par ma mère à cause de mon t-shirt plein de crème !

_Dorémi part chercher une serviette et commence à s'essuyer le visage avec._

**MAJORIKA**

Et le layer cake, alors ? On va devoir le refaire ! Franchement, Dorémi, je commence à me demander si---

_Majorika est interrompue par la voix de Kanae, qui semble se régaler. Ces bruits l'intriguent._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ?

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu se tournent également vers la salle du restaurant._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DU RESTAURANT**

_Kanae s'est assise sur le présentoir avec ses bonbons, son éclair, sa tarte aux pommes et son gâteau meringué. Elle a déjà entamé le quart de son « repas », sous le regard inquiet d'Alexander._

**KANAE**

Oh, c'est trop bon !... J'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie !

**ALEXANDER**

Euh... N'as-tu pas l'impression d'en faire un tout petit peu trop ?

_Majorika et les filles voient la scène._

**DOREMI**

Il a donné des desserts à Kanae ?...

**AIKO**

Mais, il est con ou quoi ?

_Majorika soupire furieusement, puis saute sur le présentoir._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Alexander ! Qui t'as autorisé à te servir dans mon présentoir ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, pardonnez-moi... Cette pauvre petite avait l'air affamée.

**AIKO**

Elle suit un régime, en plus !

_Aiko écarte les gâteaux de la table de Kanae, mais cette dernière s'affole et tente de les reprendre._

**KANAE**

_(affolée)_

Non !... Arrête, j'ai pas fini !

**DOREMI**

Mais enfin, Kanae ? Et ton régime ?

**KANAE**

_(affolée)_

J'en ai plus rien à foutre de mon régime ! Il faut que je mange !!!

**DOREMI**

Attends, mais... Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? Tu pourrais te rendre malade ! Je déconne pas !

_Kanae commence à supplier Dorémi._

**KANAE**

Dorémi, s'il-te-plaît ! C'est vital de manger !... Tu vas quand même pas me priver de ça !

_Dorémi s'approche de Kanae._

**DOREMI**

Écoute-moi ! Je sais que c'est vital de manger, je suis la première à le dire !... Mais t'en fais beaucoup trop, là !

_Kanae se met à pleurer._

**KANAE**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, vous êtes pas sympas !

_Ensuite, elle quitte le restaurant en courant, sous le regard inquiet des filles et d'Alexander. Majorika, elle, est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur._

**MAJORIKA**

Et voilà ! Bien joué !... Encore un client qui est parti sans payer !... _(à Alexander)_ Et va nettoyer les tables, toi !

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, oui, tout de suite...

_Alexander repart de son côté, tandis que Dorémi s'approche de Hazuki et Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Venez avec moi, on va la suivre...

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

OK.

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Kanae court dans l'une des rues toutes proches, toujours aussi triste._

**VOIX MYSTERIEUSES**

_(répétant plusieurs fois)_

Mange-moi... Mange-moi... Mange-moi...

_Kanae regarde autour d'elle. Elle voit plusieurs objets prendre la forme de nourriture : un arbre qui se transforme en brocoli, des maisons en forme de pains d'épice,... même les nuages qui deviennent des barbes à papa !... Kanae, qui panique de plus en plus, continue de voir de la nourriture partout. Elle place ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors que les voix mystérieuses lui disant « mange-moi ! » deviennent de plus en plus fortes... Au bout de quelques secondes, Kanae pète un plomb._

**KANAE**

_(hurle)_

NON !!! Arrêtez !!!

_Kanae se remet ensuite à courir en direction de son restaurant. Sans se douter que Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko la suivaient. Elles flottent dans les airs sur leur balai magique._

**AIKO**

Je crois qu'elle vient de péter les plombs.

**DOREMI**

On continue de la suivre. Si on n'intervient pas, ça risque de mal finir pour elle !

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko suivent Kanae dans les airs._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT « STEAKHOUSE IIDA »**

_Kanae court vers la ruelle située à côté du restaurant de ses parents._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ARRIERE-COUR DU RESTAURANT**

_Kanae rentre dans l'arrière-cour et monte les escaliers en courant, intriguant ses parents, qui étaient en train de préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine. Kanae claque la porte d'entrée hors-champ, tandis que ses parents se placent à la porte de la cuisine._

**PERE DE KANAE**

Kanae ?

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT « STEAKHOUSE IIDA »**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, toujours en balai, arrivent dans le quartier du restaurant. Dorémi pointe le restaurant du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Là ! Le restaurant de ses parents ! Elle habite à l'étage.

_Les filles se rapprochent des fenêtres de l'étage du bâtiment, l'une d'entre elles donnant sur la cuisine._

**HAZUKI**

Où est Kanae ? Je ne la vois pas !

**AIKO**

T'es sure qu'elle est ici ?

_A travers les fenêtres, les filles aperçoivent Kanae qui rentre dans l'appartement._

**DOREMI**

Quelqu'un arrive !

_Puis elles se jettent un sortilège pour se rendre invisible._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (appartement de kanae)**

_Kanae rentre dans la cuisine, toujours dans le même état de détresse que tout à l'heure. Elle ouvre un placard, et en sort des biscuits, des bonbons, des barres de chocolat, des mochis, et autres avec un air de plus en plus euphorique. Elle ouvre le paquet de mochis et commence à manger._

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT « STEAKHOUSE IIDA »**

_Les filles, toujours invisibles, voient Kanae se goinfrer avec des airs horrifiés._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, malheur !... Ça a vraiment l'air grave, là !

**DOREMI**

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais... Il va falloir la mettre au régime nous-même. Détruisez tous les paquets !

**HAZUKI / AIKO**

OK !

_En même temps, les filles lancent un sort avec leurs baguettes._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (appartement de kanae)**

_Le sortilège touche le paquet de mochis, qui disparaît. Kanae affiche un air inquiet._

**KANAE**

Quoi ?...

_Un autre rayon magique touche un paquet de biscuits et le fait disparaître. Kanae, paniquée, reprend tous les autres paquets et s'éloigne de la table avec. D'autres rayons de magie touchent quelques paquets pour les faire disparaître. Kanae panique de plus en plus. Elle protège les autres paquets comme si c'était ses propres enfants._

**MERE DE KANAE (h.c.)**

Kanae, tout va bien ?

_Kanae tourne frénétiquement la tête. Elle se regarde une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux. Elle court vers les toilettes, passant juste à côté de ses parents._

**PERE DE KANAE**

M'enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Les parents de Kanae partent dans la cuisine. Sa mère pousse un cri de stupeur en voyant le désordre._

**MERE DE KANAE**

_(horrifiée)_

Oh mon dieu !... Chéri, je... je crois qu'elle a recommencé !

**PERE DE KANAE**

Recommencé quoi ?...

_Les parents entendent ensuite leur fille vomir. Ces derniers courent vers les toilettes. En voyant leur fille, ils paniquent._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Non ! Arrête ça, s'il-te-plaît ! Kanae !

**PERE DE KANAE**

Arrête de faire ça, tu vas te rendre malade !

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR TOILETTES (appartement de kanae)**

_Kanae est écartée de la cuvette par sa mère._

**MERE DE KANAE**

Kanae !... Tu ne maigriras pas comme ça...

_Kanae se tourne vers sa mère, en pleurs._

**KANAE**

_(en pleurs)_

P... Pardon, maman !!!

_La mère de Kanae serre sa fille en sanglots dans ses bras. Son père s'approche d'elle._

**PERE DE KANAE**

On va t'aider à surmonter ça, ma puce... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller...

_La caméra cadre Kanae, en pleurs, entourée de ses parents, et fait un zoom arrière..._

**Scène 8 – EXT. JOUR CENTRE-VILLE**

_Les filles sont reparties et ont désactivé leur sortilège d'invisibilité. Elles flottent en balai au-dessus du centre-ville. Dorémi semble troublée._

**DOREMI**

Vous l'auriez cru, ça ?... Être dépendant à la nourriture ?

**HAZUKI**

Je ne disais pas de bêtises quand je comparais son comportement à de l'alcoolisme.

_Dorémi soupire._

**AIKO**

Oublions cette histoire et retournons au restaurant. Y'a plus qu'à espérer que Kanae ira mieux lundi...

_Les filles repartent de leur côté, en balai._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 18**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Vue aérienne de la rue de l'école, au matin. La caméra cadre Dorémi et ses quatre amies qui marchent sur le trottoir._

**DOREMI**

On n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de détruire tous les paquets par magie... La pauvre, elle était en train de se goinfrer à s'en rendre malade.

**AIKO**

Oh... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus grave. Le fait qu'elle ait abandonné son régime, ou qu'on soit obligé de l'empêcher de manger comme elle veut.

**ONPU**

Là, on ne parle plus de manger pour le plaisir, Aiko. C'est carrément de la dépendance.

**HAZUKI**

Heureusement que t'es d'accord avec moi sur ce coup-là... Quand j'ai dis ça hier, Dorémi l'a mal pris.

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé ! Je l'ai pas mal pris !

**AIKO**

Bah, tu lui as dis de faire gaffe avant de « se la raconter ». Donc, quelque part, tu l'as mal pris.

_Bref flottement._

**ONPU**

'fin bref... Je me trompe peut-être, mais Kanae a probablement des symptômes de boulimie.

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi, la boulimie ?

**ONPU**

C'est un trouble alimentaire qui se manifeste par notamment des périodes où on avale des quantités trop élevées de nourriture jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Sans pour autant ressentir de la faim, et tout en étant préoccupé par son poids...

_Les filles arrivent devant la grille de l'école. Au loin, elles aperçoivent une voiture garée devant laquelle se trouvent Kanae et ses parents._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, Kanae est venue avec ses parents aujourd'hui ?

_Dorémi et ses amies commencent à écouter la conversation entre Kanae et ses parents._

**PERE DE KANAE**

_(rassurant)_

Ne t'en fais pas, Kanae. Je connais très bien ce nutritionniste, et il sait ce qu'il fait. En en ce qui concerne la thérapie que tu devras probablement suivre,... dis-toi bien que ces gens veulent t'aider.

**MERE DE KANAE**

Tu vas t'en sortir, ma puce. J'en suis sure. On sera la pour te soutenir...

**KANAE**

Merci, Maman. Merci, Papa.

_Kanae se dirige vers la cour de récréation._

**PERE DE KANAE**

A ce soir !

**KANAE**

Oui, à ce soir !

_De leur côté, Dorémi et ses amies n'ont pas bougé. Elles ont toujours l'air intrigué._

**ONPU**

Tu crois que ses parents l'ont emmenée quelque part ?

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas. Je vais lui demander.

_Dorémi se dirige vers la cour, suivie par ses trois amies. Elle traverse la grille, puis rejoint Kanae._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Kanae !

_Kanae se retourne._

**KANAE**

Oh. Bonjour, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Ça va ? Tu parlais de quoi avec tes parents ?

**KANAE**

Bah... Ils me rassuraient par rapport à ce qu'on a décidé hier.

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que t'as décidé ?

**KANAE**

Bah... Sur les recommandations de mon docteur, je vais bientôt suivre une thérapie,... et je vais aller voir un nutritionniste. C'est lui qui s'occupera de mon alimentation.

**DOREMI**

Du coup... Tu devras vraiment suivre un régime, cette fois ?

**KANAE**

Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il va s'assurer que j'aie une alimentation plus saine. Et la thérapie, ça m'aidera à avoir un meilleur comportement avec la nourriture.

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu en penses quoi ? Ça va pas être trop difficile pour toi ?

**KANAE**

Non, je crois que c'est mieux pour moi. Je pouvais plus continuer comme ça... _(elle baisse la tête)_ D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier.

**DOREMI**

C'est pas grave, Kanae. T'es entre de bonnes mains, maintenant.

**KANAE**

Ouais, t'as raison...

_Alors que Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko rejoignent les deux filles, la sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**DOREMI**

Vous venez ? On va en classe !

**AIKO**

Je vais rejoindre la mienne. A tout à l'heure !

**ONPU**

Ouais, salut !

_Les filles se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR REFECTOIRE**

_Plus tard, les filles se sont réunies au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Dorémi semble troublée._

**DOREMI**

C'est dommage, quand même. Kanae pourra plus manger comme elle veut.

**ONPU**

Bah, écoute... Si c'est le seul moyen pour remédier à ses problèmes alimentaires...

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... Si c'était moi, j'y serai jamais arrivé ! Je vous dis pas comment c'était difficile pendant les vacances.

**ONPU**

De quoi tu parles ?

**HAZUKI**

Elle fait référence à une infection digestive qu'elle a eu pendant l'été. On l'a obligé a suivre un régime sans sucre ni graisse pendant trois semaines.

**DOREMI**

Et ça voulait ni coca, ni bonbons, ni biscuits,... et pas de steak !!! Vous vous rendez compte ???

**AIKO**

Pourquoi pas de steak ?

**DOREMI**

Trop gras...

**ONPU**

Certaines viandes sont particulièrement grasses. Du coup, elles sont déconseillées dans certains régimes.

**AIKO**

Hum... N'empêche, je croyais vraiment que c'était de la gourmandise pour Kanae.

**ONPU**

Bah... Faut croire que non.

_Dorémi se remet à manger. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle remarque Kanae assise à une autre table plus loin, en train de manger une salade. Dorémi la regarde, et soupire. Elle se tourne ensuite vers son sac et l'ouvre. On voit alors qu'il y a un tupperware contenant un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Après l'avoir longuement regardé, Dorémi referme le sac. Hazuki est intriguée par ce que fait son amie._

**HAZUKI**

Ça va ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, je... je vérifiais si je n'avais rien oublié.

_Mine étonnée de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Oh. D'accord.

_Hazuki se remet à manger._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Kanae marche à travers la cour de récréation, regardant autour d'elle. Dorémi la rattrape._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Kanae !... Kanae, t'as cinq minutes pour moi ?

**KANAE**

Ouais, bien sur.

**DOREMI**

Viens, suis-moi.

_Doremi entraîne Kanae du côté des toilettes des filles. Ensuite, elle se met face à elle, ouvre le sac, et sort son tupperware. Elle en montre le contenu à Kanae._

**DOREMI**

Regarde.

_Kanae y jette un coup d’œil._

**KANAE**

De... de la tarte aux pommes...

**DOREMI**

Ça vient de mon restaurant. Comme t'avais l'air de bien l'aimer, je t'en ai pris une part pour toi.

**KANAE**

Pour moi ?... Non, je peux pas accepter.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi ?

**KANAE**

Parce que... je vais encore prendre du poids si tu me donnes ça.

**DOREMI**

Mais, non ! Tu prendras pas de poids avec une seule part. Et puis... Tu devrais en profiter tant que tu n'as pas encore commencé ton régime. _(Pas de réponse.)_ Allez, je sais que t'en as envie.

_Après une courte pause, Kanae esquisse un sourire._

**KANAE**

Bon, c'est d'accord. Je la prends.

_Kanae prend la part de tarte aux pommes dans le tupperware._

**DOREMI**

Bon, il faut que rejoigne les autres. Je reprends le tupperware avec moi, d'accord ? Bon appétit !

**KANAE**

Merci, Dorémi !

_Dorémi repart de son côté. Une fois qu'elle est partie, Kanae commence à manger sa part de tarte. Après une bouchée, son expression faciale indique qu'elle semble adorer la tarte. Elle continue de manger sa part avec bon appétit. Une fois qu'elle a tout mangé, elle se lèche les babines._

**KANAE**

_(en pensée)_

Hmm... Bon, c'est promis. J'arrête après cette part.

_Kanae repart ensuite de son côté, rejoignant les autres dans la cour..._

**FIN**


	28. Episode 28 - L'affaire de la flûte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le délégué de classe, Masaharu, a cassé la flûte de sa copine. Inquiet à l'idée de se faire jeter, il décide de faire porter le chapeau à Onpu, croyant que cette dernière n'aura pas d'ennuis. Malheureusement, elle finira par être menacé de renvoi par le sous-directeur malgré son innocence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet épisode contient la berceuse d'Onpu, alias "Lupinus no Komoriuta". Elle a ici été retraduite en français par mes soins.

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MASAHARU**

_Masaharu, le délégué de la classe de Dorémi que l'on voyait dans l'épisode 16, rentre dans sa chambre, quelques minutes avant de partir à l'école. Il jette un coup d’œil à une flûte à bec posée sur le bord de son bureau, puis sourit._

**MASAHARU (h.c.)**

_(en pensée)_

Faut pas que j'oublie de reprendre la flûte de Sachiko pour la lui rendre...

_Masaharu s'assied sur sa chaise, face à son bureau et son miroir. Il se coiffe. Une fois qu'il a fini, il pose sa brosse, puis regarde sa montre. Il se lève brusquement, et prend son sac. Malheureusement, en le mettant à son dos, il touche sans le faire exprès la flûte. Celle-ci est projetée hors du bureau, puis tombe à terre, se brisant en deux. Le bruit attire l'attention de Masaharu, qui blêmit de terreur en constatant la flûte désormais cassée._

**MASAHARU**

_(affolé)_

Ah !!! La flûte ! Oh, mon dieu, non !

_Masaharu prend les deux morceaux de flûte. Il tente de les replacer, ce qui ne marche pas, bien entendu... Masaharu panique de plus en plus._

**MASAHARU**

_(affolé)_

Oh, merde ! Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Sachiko va me tuer !

**Scène 2 - ???? [hallucination]**

_Masaharu, honteux, tend la flûte cassée à Sachiko, qui est furieuse._

**MASAHARU**

Je... J'ai cassé ta flûte en deux, sans le faire exprès...

**SACHIKO**

_(en colère)_

T'as cassé ma flûte ??? Espèce de salaud ! On peut pas te faire confiance ! Puisque que c'est comme ça, tu peux oublier notre week-end amoureux ! Je te déteste !!

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MASAHARU**

_Retour sur Masaharu, figé sur place, le regard horrifié. Mort de trac, il range précipitamment la flûte dans son sac, puis quitte sa chambre._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Inquiet, Masaharu entre dans la cour de récréation. Il regarde de gauche à droite, puis fonce le plus rapidement possible vers le bâtiment principal, tenant la flûte de Sachiko rafistolée avec un mouchoir dans ses mains. Yuji et ses deux amis s'approchent de lui._

**YUJI**

Salut, Massepain ! Je peux t'appeler massepain, hein ?

_Pas de réponse._

**YUJI**

C'est quoi ce que t'as en main ?

**MASAHARU**

_(apeuré)_

C'est... c'est la flûte de Sachiko.

**YUJI**

Oh !... C'est la flûte à ta chérie ! Elle t'a demandé de la garder ?

**TOYOKAZU**

Massepain est amoureux ! Comme c'est mignon...

_Les trois garçons rigolent. Masaharu s'énerve._

**MASAHARU**

C'est pas drôle, les gars !

**YUTAKA**

Décidément, dans cette école, les gens n'ont aucun humour !

**YUJI**

Et si tu me jouais un petit air ?

**MASAHARU**

_(nerveux)_

Que... Non, pas question ! Je sais pas en jouer, moi !

_Yutaka et Toyokazu répondent par des rires moqueurs._

**YUJI**

Pourquoi tu veux pas ? T'es une tapette ?

**MASAHARU**

Non ! J'suis pas une tapette !

**YUJI**

Bah, joue, alors ! Je parie que t'oserais jamais souffler dans ce truc !

_Pas de réponse._

**YUJI**

Vas-y ! Joue, Massepain !

**TOYOKAZU**

Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

_Masaharu, mort de trac, pose le bec de la flûte contre ses lèvres. Il tente de jouer une chanson, mais faux, pas du tout en rythme, et avec un effet désagréable causé par le fait que la flûte est cassée... Les trois garçons se mettent à rire._

**YUJI**

Tu joues comme un pied, en fait !

**YUTAKA**

On dirait un piaf qui se fait égorger !

**SACHIKO**

Dites, vous trois ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

_Sachiko arrive devant le groupe. Masaharu, de plus en plus nerveux, range précipitamment la flûte dans son cartable._

**YUJI**

Tiens, tiens ! Voilà la chérie de Massepain !

_Sachiko entraîne Masaharu, tout honteux, vers un autre coin de la cour._

**SACHIKO**

Viens, Mass. Ils ne comprendront jamais rien à la vie.

**YUTAKA**

Vas-y ! Dis tout de suite qu'on est cons, hein !

_Yuji mime des bruits d'embrassement._

**YUJI**

Bonne lune de miel, Roméo et Juliette !

_Sachiko et Masaharu partent en direction d'une autre partie de la cour. Sachiko adresse un sourire à son ami. Ce dernier, nerveux, n'ose pas la regarder._

**SACHIKO**

Ça va ?

**MASAHARU**

Ouais...

**SACHIKO**

Faut pas te laisser faire par ces trois abrutis, tu sais. Ces types cherchent constamment les ennuis.

**MASAHARU**

Je sais, mais... Je suis censé montrer le bon exemple en tant que délégué. Du coup, je veux pas me battre.

**SACHIKO**

Hum... Au fait ? Tu as ramené ma flûte ?

_Masaharu fixe Sachiko du regard, un faux sourire aux lèvres._

**MASAHARU**

Oui, oui ! Bien sur ! Bien sur que j'ai ramené ta flûte !

_Devant le regard plutôt suspect de Masaharu, Sachiko est étonnée._

**SACHIKO**

_(étonnée)_

Euh... Ça va bien, Mass ? Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux !

**MASAHARU**

Tu... Tu me trouves nerveux ?... C'est... C'est peut-être à cause de l'interro super méga importante que j'ai aujourd'hui !

**SACHIKO**

Ah ? T'as une interro aujourd'hui ?

**MASAHARU**

Ouais !... Du coup, euh... Ça ne te dérange pas si... je te rends ta flûte tout à l'heure à la récré ?

**SACHIKO**

D'accord ! Comme tu veux.

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**SACHIKO**

Bon, bah... Je vais rejoindre ma classe ! Passe un bon test, Mass. Et t'oublies pas ma flûte, d'accord ?

**MASAHARU**

Oui, ma Sach--- _(il se reprend)_ Oui, Sachiko.

**SACHIKO**

A tout à l'heure !

_Sachiko part rejoindre sa classe. Après s'être assuré que Sachiko ne la voit, Masaharu se met à regarder de gauche à droite, avant de fixer Onpu du regard._

**MASAHARU**

_(en pensée)_

Ouais... Onpu. Elle, au moins, on l'emmerdera pas...

_Masaharu se dirige en courant vers Onpu._

**MASAHARU**

Onpu ?... Onpu ?

_Onpu se tourne vers Masaharu._

**ONPU**

Ah. Mass. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MASAHARU**

Salut, Onpu... Je... J'aurais besoin que tu gardes quelque chose pour moi...

_Masaharu sort la flûte cassée de son cartable et la donne à Onpu._

**MASAHARU**

Tiens... C'est la flûte de Sachiko, mais... elle est cassée. Tu saurais la garder jusqu'à la récré de dix heures ?

**ONPU**

Oui, bien sur !

**MASAHARU**

Oh, merci, Onpu ! Tu me rends un grand service... Je le reprends à dix heures, d'accord ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, d'accord, mais---

_Masaharu repart de son côté sans écouter Onpu, qui le regarde d'un air étonné._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Masaharu rentre dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau du sous-directeur. Celui-ci s'avance juste devant sa porte. Il respire un bon coup, puis prend un air inquiet. Il sonne, jusqu'à ce que le panneau s'allume à côté de l'inscription « entrez ». Masaharu ouvre la porte._

**MASAHARU**

Monsieur Kyoto ? Bonjour, monsieur Kyoto...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Miyamoto ? Que veux-tu ?

_Masaharu rentre dans le bureau du sous-directeur._

**MASAHARU**

Bah, voilà... C'est à propos de la flûte de Sachiko...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Toute la classe est en train de faire un exercice de lecture. Pour l'instant, c'est Takao qui est en train de lire. Pendant que ce dernier lit, Onpu tourne la tête et fait un clin d'oeil à Dorémi. Cette dernière lui adresse en retour un sourire. La flûte de Sachiko se trouve sur le bureau d'Onpu._

**TAKAO**

_(lisant)_

« Automne malade et adoré. Tu mourras quand l'ouragan soufflera dans les roseraies. Quand il aura neigé dans les vergers. Pauvre automne ! Meures en blancheur. Et en richesse de neige et fruits mûrs. »

**MADAME SEKI**

Merci, Takao. C'était très bien. Alors... Onpu ? Tu nous lis la suite ?

**ONPU**

Oui, madame ! _(elle lit)_ « Aux lisières lointaines, les cerfs ont bramé. Et que j'aime ô saison, que j'aime tes rumeurs. Les fruits tombants, sans qu'on---

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, interrompant Onpu en plein milieu de sa lecture._

**MADAME SEKI**

Entrez !

_Le sous-directeur, accompagné de Masaharu, ouvre la porte._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Madame Seki, vous me permettez d'entrer ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, bien sur.

_Le sous-directeur s'approche de Madame Seki, et lui dit brièvement quelque chose dans l'oreille._

**DOREMI**

J'espère que ça ne me concerne pas...

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi ? T'as fait quelque chose de grave, dernièrement ?

_Le sous-directeur termine de discuter avec Madame Seki, qui se tourne vers Onpu._

**MADAME SEKI**

Onpu ? N'aurais-tu pas une flûte à bec appartenant à Sachiko, par hasard ?

**ONPU**

Si, si ! Tout à fait ! Masaharu m'avait demandé de---

_Pendant qu'elle parle, Onpu saisit la flûte par le bout de papier qui le tenait entier. Celui-ci se défait, et les deux bouts se retrouvent sur la table, sous le regard horrifié d'Onpu... Masaharu la montre du doigt._

**MASAHARU**

Hé !!! Mais...

_Masaharu court vers le banc d'Onpu, et prend les deux bouts de la flûte dans ses mains._

**MASAHARU**

Tu l'as cassée, en fait !

_Onpu blêmit, fixée du regard ardent du sous-directeur._

**ONPU**

_(bégaye, nerveuse)_

Attendez... Je... C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je... Je n'ai... Je...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je désirerais que tu me suives, jeune fille. Nous en discuterons dans mon bureau.

_Le sous-directeur quitte la classe. Onpu, fixée par ses camarades et son institutrice, avale sa salive._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Onpu est assise devant le bureau du sous-directeur, qui tape son bic contre son bureau. Madame Seki se trouve sur le côté._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Donc, en synthèse... Tu n'as pas cassé cette flûte, et Miyamoto a orchestré un gigantesque complot contre toi ?

**ONPU**

C'est la vérité, monsieur Kyoto.

_Le sous-directeur soupire par le nez._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tu t'attends réellement à ce que nous croyons tout cela, Segawa ?

**ONPU**

Mais... Je vous dis que c'est la vérité ! C'est Masaharu qui m'a donné cette fichue flûte ! Je ne savais pas que---

_Le sous-directeur, afin de terrifier la jeune fille, frappe du poing sur son bureau, se lève et hausse la voix._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Et tu continues à me tenir tête ? L'enjeu, ici, c'est trois jours d'exclusion ! Tu es peut-être une actrice célèbre dans ce pays,... Mais ici ! Dans cet établissement, tu restes une simple écolière soumise à un règlement strict !...

**ONPU**

Mais, je...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Silence ! Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Monsieur Kyoto ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Quoi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Si vous me permettez, je trouve cette histoire totalement ridicule. D'une part, je ne pense pas qu'Onpu ait cassé cette flûte intentionnellement, et d'autre part---

**ONPU**

_(interrompt Madame Seki)_

Je n'ai pas cassé cette flûte !

**MADAME SEKI**

Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît ! _(au sous-directeur)_ Et d'autre part, vous n'avez aucune preuve contre Onpu à ce sujet !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Vous aussi, vous vous y mettez ? Elle avait les deux morceaux de cette flûte sur son banc ! C'est un indice plus que probant, non ? De plus, je vois mal Miyamoto mentir ! C'est un excellent élève, travailleur et discipliné, ainsi qu'un délégué de classe exemplaire !

**MADAME SEKI**

Et vous, vous l'innocentez d'office rien que pour ça ? Vous devriez au moins lui demander sa version des faits ! On se croirait dans un procès truqué du Troisième Reich !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bon. Écoutez, madame Seki. Si vous n'êtes pas en accord avec la manière dont se déroulent les choses, vous n'avez qu'à sortir d'ici !!

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh. Très bien. Si vous le prenez comme ça...

_Madame Seki se dirige vers la sortie. Elle ouvre la porte, et avant de partir, se tourne une dernière fois vers le sous-directeur._

**MADAME SEKI**

Je ne crois pas Onpu coupable. Si vous la renvoyez sur ce motif, je partirai avec elle.

**ONPU**

Euh... Madame...

**MADAME SEKI**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Onpu. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

_Madame Seki quitte le bureau en refermant la porte, laissant Onpu et le sous-directeur seuls. Ce dernier, furieux, se lève et s'approche d'Onpu de façon menaçante._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues, Segawa ?

**ONPU**

Euh... R... Rien.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Mon œil. Je suis convaincu que tu utilise ta célébrité pour rallier les gens à ta cause, y compris mes propres collègues. Tu veux une autre raison pour laquelle je ne te crois pas ?... Tu sembles énormément traîner avec la bande de cette petite peste de Dorémi Harukaze, qui est de loin la pire, et je dis bien LA pire, élève de tout le système éducatif japonais, et pour qui je n'ai absolument aucune sympathie.

**ONPU**

C'est faux ! Dorémi n'est pas une peste, loin de là !

_Rire forcé du sous-directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Laisse-moi rire ! Une fille aussi mal élevée et dissipée que Harukaze ?... Écoute-moi bien. Je suis sur que toi et les trois autres, vous manigancez des choses derrière mon dos. Mais croyez-moi, ça ne va pas durer. Une fois que j'aurai assez de preuves, je sévirais et vous prendrez très, très cher. En revanche, il y a une chance que tu sauves la mise si tu me dis la vérité concernant cette flûte à bec. Alors, réfléchis-bien... As-tu cassé cette flûte, oui ou non ?

_Onpu met du temps avant répondre._

**ONPU**

Non.

_Le sous-directeur soupire par le nez, puis se rassoit derrière son bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bien... Tu vois les trois jours d'exclusion dont je te parlais ?... Je viens de réaliser que nous sommes vendredi. Et lorsque l'école reprendra lundi, trois jours exactement auront passé. Je vais te les donner pour me fournir des preuves de ton innocence. Si lundi à 15 heures précises, je ne t'ai pas vu,... Tu seras renvoyée définitivement !

_Mine choquée d'Onpu._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se sont réunis dans la cour. Dorémi lui ayant expliqué ce qu'il est arrivé à Onpu, Aiko affiche un air étonné._

**AIKO**

Hein ? Onpu, casser une flûte ? Non, c'est pas possible !

**DOREMI**

C'est justement ce que je pense. Mais en même temps, je vois mal un type comme Mass faire accuser Onpu comme ça... Il a toujours été un élève modèle.

**AIKO**

Et... Où est Onpu, maintenant ?

**DOREMI**

Chez le sous-directeur.

**HAZUKI**

Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'elle y est d'ailleurs... J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle va s'en tirer.

**DOREMI**

J'suis pas si optimiste sur ce coup-là, moi ! Dans cette école, on dit que plus longtemps tu restes chez Monsieur Kyoto, moins longtemps tu restes dans cette école !

**HAZUKI**

Vraiment ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Je crois à fond à cette théorie, connaissant ce fou-furieux !

**AIKO**

Bah, tiens ! C'est pas Onpu, là-bas ?

_Dorémi se retourne. Onpu vient de quitter le bâtiment principal, toute penaude._

**DOREMI**

Si, c'est elle.

_Dorémi se met à courir vers Onpu. Hazuki et Aiko la suivent._

**HAZUKI**

Attends-nous !

**DOREMI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Onpu !

_En remarquant Dorémi, Onpu s'arrête et esquisse un faux sourire._

**ONPU**

Salut, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Onpu... Ça va ? Pitié, dis-moi que ça s'est bien passé !

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Non, pas vraiment... Le sous-directeur n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a dit que si je n'avais pas de quoi prouver mon innocence d'ici lundi, il me renvoyait définitivement.

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

_(en même temps)_

Quoi ?

**AIKO**

Putain ! Il est vraiment taré, celui-là !

**ONPU**

Donc, voilà... Je crois bien que à cause de Masaharu et de sa flûte, je suis probablement en train de passer ma dernière journée dans cette école...

**DOREMI**

Moi, je te soutiens, Onpu. Je sais que tu n'as pas cassé cette foutue flûte.

**ONPU**

Merci de me soutenir, mais... ça va aller... Je vais m'en remettre.

_Onpu repart de son côté, sous les regards des trois autres filles. Dorémi et Hazuki affichent des airs troublés, tandis que Aiko s'énerve._

**DOREMI**

Elle va craquer, j'en suis sure.

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

J'ai la haine. Putain de merde, ce que j'ai la haine !! Elle méritait tout sauf ça !

**DOREMI**

Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille la voir ce soir... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah---

**AIKO**

Ce que j'en pense ? Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là ?... Une manifestation ! Vous en avez déjà vu au JT, non ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Euh... Ce sont des gens qui se réunissent en groupe, et qui marchent dans la rue en gueulant un slogan.

**AIKO**

Bien vu, Dorémi. Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Pour défendre une bonne cause ! Et, là il va s'agir de défendre les droits d'Onpu, qui pourrait être renvoyée de façon injuste lundi prochain !

**DOREMI**

Euh... T'es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Définitivement ! Voilà ce que je propose...

_Pendant les explications d'Aiko (que l'on entendra pas), la caméra se déplace vers un autre coin de la cour. Sachiko, triste, tient sa flûte dans ses mains. Masaharu se tient à ses côtés, faisant semblant d'être mal pour elle._

**SACHIKO**

Onpu ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès, mais... Quand même. C'était une si belle flûte.

**MASAHARU**

Je suis vraiment désolé, Sachiko... Si tu veux, je peux t'en repayer une.

**SACHIKO**

C'est pas la peine... Je... J'en trouverais bien une autre.

**MASAHARU**

Euh... T'es sure ? Je te jure, j'ai de quoi en acheter une pour toi !

**SACHIKO**

Non, mais c'est très gentil...

_Sachiko sourit à Masaharu, qui répond par un rire nerveux._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE DANSE**

_Ellipse jusqu'au soir. Onpu est allée à son cours de danse contemporaine. Une prof montre et dicte les pas de danse à faire sur « Hail Mary » de 2Pac 1, tous les élèves (de différents âges, Onpu semblant être la plus jeune) les suivant plus en moins en même temps._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT SALLE OMNISPORTS**

_A l'extérieur, la voiture de la mère d'Onpu se gare juste devant la salle omnisports où Onpu a son cours de danse. Elle descend de la voiture, puis se dirige vers l'entrée._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE DANSE**

_Le cours se poursuit, toujours sur la chanson de 2Pac. Tout d'un coup, la mère d'Onpu entre dans la salle. Onpu ne la remarque pas tout de suite, occupé à bien exécuter ses pas de danse. La mère d'Onpu se dirige vers la prof de danse et l'interpelle. Celle-ci se tourne vers la mère d'Onpu, tout en baissant le son de sa radio. La mère d'Onpu lui dit quelque chose en catimini. Onpu remarque enfin sa mère et affiche un air inquiet. La prof de danse met son CD sur pause et se tourne vers Onpu._

**PROF DE DANSE CONTEMPORAINE**

Euh... Onpu ? Ta mère voudrait que tu quittes le cours pour rentrer à la maison avec elle.

**ONPU**

Hein ? C'est hors de question ! Je pars pas tant que c'est pas fini.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(sévèrement)_

Onpu, on t'aura prévenue. Maintenant, tu prends tes affaires et tu me suis jusqu'à la voiture. Compris ?

_Onpu soupire, baisse furieusement la tête, puis se dirige vers les vestiaires, sous les regards dubitatifs des autres élèves._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu, sous une pluie battante. On cadre ensuite un petit hamster qui escalade le portail et se pose sur le pilier. Il s'agit de Dorémi, transformée en hamster. Elle regarde à travers la fenêtre, où elle distingue les ombres d'Onpu et de sa mère._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu est assise dans un fauteuil, en face de sa mère, qui semble en colère._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Le sous-directeur m'a prévenu. Non seulement tu as brisé la flûte de Masaharu en deux, mais en plus de cela, lorsqu'il t'a demandé des explications, tu t'es montrée particulièrement agressive.

**ONPU**

« Agressive » ? Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je te dis que je n'ai rien fait ! Et jamais je ne me montrerais agressive envers ce gars-là !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Vraiment ?... Tu réagis toujours comme ça lorsqu'on te questionne un peu trop.

**ONPU**

Oui, mais... Là, il ne s'est rien passé ! Masaharu m'a juste demandé de garder sa flûte, je savais absolument pas qu'elle était cassée, et puis c'est lui qui est venu trouver le sous-directeur en m'accusant ! J'en savais que dalle !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et tu voudrais que je te croie ?

**ONPU**

Maman, s'il-te-plaît ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, cette fois !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Te faire confiance ? Après ce que tu as fais par rapport à cet anime ultra-violent auquel t'a participé alors que je t'avais dit non ?

**ONPU**

J'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Parlons-en, au contraire ! Tu as constamment nié avoir doublé un personnage là-dedans, alors que j'ai non seulement reconnu ta voix, en plus d'apprendre plus tard que pour y participer, tu t'es inscrite à une autre agence artistique derrière mon dos ! Et maintenant, tu es totalement en train de faire la même chose avec cette flûte !

_Onpu, furieuse, se lève._

**ONPU**

_(hausse la voix)_

Putain, mais... Toi aussi, t'as décidé de me faire péter un plomb !!

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

**ONPU**

Depuis le début de la journée, tout le monde m'accuse à tort ! Tu devrais te mettre à ma place ! Mais non ! Toi aussi, tu t'es mise contre moi !!! Et tu me parles de l'anime soi-disant violent auquel j'ai participé, c'est parce que j'en ai marre des rôles pourris que tu me donnes ! Je veux changer de registre !!!

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(en colère)_

C'est pas le sujet ! Cette flûte ? Tu l'as cassée, ou pas ?

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Je n'ai pas pété cette flûte à la con !! Pitié, tu dois me croire ! J'ai pas la tête d'une menteuse !!

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Dorémi, toujours transformée en hamster, regarde la scène. A ce point, la discussion est devenue tellement bruyante qu'on entend les dialogues d'Onpu et sa mère à travers la fenêtre._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(crie)_

Écoute, Onpu ! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de discuter avec toi, mais tu ne fais que t'énerver ! Ça ne me convainc vraiment pas que tu n'as rien fait ! Alors, je ne te laisse aller nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas dit la vérité !

_Plus de bruit pendant quelques secondes. Dorémi semble de plus en plus inquiète._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

J'attends !

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(hurle)_

Putain, mais j'en ai MARRE !!!!

_Un gigantesque bruit d'impact, suivi par un bris de porcelaine, retentit._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Non !!! Le vase !!

_Onpu disparaît de la fenêtre suivie par sa mère._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Onpu, reviens-ici ! Tu m'entends ?

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Onpu la traverse en courant, en pleurs. Sa mère tente de la rattraper._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu !! Tu restes---

_Onpu donne un coup de coude sur le bras de sa mère._

**ONPU**

_(hurle)_

Ne me touche pas !!! Je te déteste ! J'espère que tu vas crever !!

_Onpu s'enfuit de sa propre maison en courant et en pleurant, sous le regard choqué de sa mère qui ne fait rien à part rester au milieu de l'allée. Dorémi, qui a tout vu, saute du portail et suit Onpu sans se faire remarquer._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Onpu, maintenant transformée en sorcière, vole sur son balai. Elle tient sa baguette en l'air, à la recherche de quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle arrive au-dessus d'un restaurant. A travers la vitrine, elle aperçoit le sous-directeur à table avec sa femme. Onpu soupire, puis sort une espèce de gourmette de sa poche._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Tant pis si ça se retourne contre moi !

_Onpu met la gourmette à son poignet, puis lève sa baguette. Elle commence à la charger : une lueur vive se met à briller sur le bout de la baguette._

**DOREMI**

_(au loin, hurlant)_

Onpu, arrête !!!

_Onpu se retourne et voit Dorémi, en balai, s'approcher d'elle. Refusant de l'écouter, elle poursuit le chargement de son sortilège. Plus il se renforce, plus Onpu se retient de pleurer. Mais pile au moment où elle s'apprête à jeter son sort, Dorémi passe à côté d'elle à toute vitesse et la rattrape. Le sort retombe sur une voiture, qui explose à l'impact. Dorémi est maintenant en train d'éloigner Onpu en la tenant sur son balai. Cette dernière tente de se débattre._

**ONPU**

_(hurle)_

Lâche-moi !!! LÂCHE-MOI !!!

**DOREMI**

C'est fini, Onpu ! Je suis là !

_Onpu donne un coup de pied dans le balai de Dorémi, qui se dévie de sa trajectoire. Dorémi tente d'en reprendre le contrôle, sans succès. Dorémi et Onpu se mettent à chuter vers le sol en hurlant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent contre une poubelle, qui se renverse à l'impact... Onpu rebondit sur la poubelle, et retombe à plat ventre dans une gigantesque flaque d'eau, perdant sa console magique. Dorémi se relève, indemne, et voit Onpu qui ne bouge plus. Elle fonce vers son amie._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Onpu ! Oh, merde !... Onpu, ça va ??

_Dorémi aide Onpu à se relever, morte de panique._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Onpu ! Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !

_Onpu tousse et recrache de l'eau, en pleurs. Puis elle se tourne vers Dorémi, l'enlace, puis éclate en sanglots... Dorémi décide à son tour de lui faire un câlin pour essayer de la consoler, Onpu sanglotant sous l'averse..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, alors qu'il continue de pleuvoir._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de doremi)**

_Keisuke est au téléphone._

**KEISUKE**

Oui, oui... Elle se trouve ici.

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bon, d'accord... Vous lui dites que demain matin, je viens la chercher et qu'elle devra rentrer avec moi. Ça marche ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui, pas de problème. Je lui dirais.

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Je vous remercie très bien... Je serais ici à 13 heures. Passez une bonne soirée !

**KEISUKE**

Vous aussi ! Au revoir !

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Au revoir.

_Keisuke raccroche. Dorémi et Onpu descendent les escaliers. Cette dernière, habillée du deuxième pyjama de Dorémi, est soutenue par Dorémi. Onpu tremble._

**KEISUKE**

Ça va ?...

**DOREMI**

Pas trop. Je lui ai mis un de mes pyjama... Elle n'a emporté ni vêtements, ni affaires de toilette.

**KEISUKE**

Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, exactement ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Elle a fugué après s'être disputée avec sa mère, et... elle a trébuché dans une grande flaque d'eau...

_Dorémi donne les vêtements trempés d'Onpu à son père, qui les prend._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Ses fringues ont morflé.

**KEISUKE**

C'est pas grave, on les mettra au lavage...

_Onpu, le visage larmoyant, tremble toujours._

**ONPU**

_(dans un souffle)_

J... J'ai froid...

_Dorémi pose sa main sur l'épaule de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Tu veux que j'aille chercher mon peignoir pour toi ?

_Onpu hoche la tête._

**DOREMI**

J'arrive tout de suite, Onpu.

_Dorémi remonte à l'étage. Onpu et Keisuke se regardent._

**ONPU**

Votre femme n'est pas là ?

_Bref flottement._

**KEISUKE**

Si, mais... elle est partie se reposer. Je crois qu'elle a eu un nouveau coup de mou...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi marche dans le couloir, avant de remarquer la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de ses parents. Intriguée, elle s'approche de cette porte._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KEISUKE ET HARUKA**

_Dorémi pousse la porte, et découvre sa mère allongée dans son lit._

**HARUKA**

_(voix faible)_

C'est toi, mon chéri ?...

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est moi, Dorémi... Tu es malade, maman ?

**HARUKA**

Non, ne t'en fais pas, je... je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

**DOREMI**

Oh... Euh,... ça ne te dérange pas si Onpu dort ici cette nuit ?... Elle s'est encore battue avec sa mère.

**HARUKA**

Comme tu veux, Dorémi...

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Onpu et Dorémi sont dans la chambre de cette dernière. Onpu est assise sur le lit de Dorémi, qui termine de mettre son pyjama._

**DOREMI**

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui cloche avec maman... Il y a des jours où elle ultra-nerveuse, et d'autres jours où elle est complètement molle, comme ce soir... C'est comme si elle était malade ou triste.

**ONPU**

Au moins, tu t'entends bien avec elle... Ma mère et moi avons du mal à nous faire confiance depuis peu. Je crois que ça remonte à la fois où j'ai prêté ma voix à un personnage dans un anime pour adultes contre son avis.

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ? Un anime pour adultes ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. C'est un anime très violent, et... ma mère ne voulait pas que je le fasse. Mais comme j'avais envie de changer de registre, j'ai... j'ai été m'inscrire dans une autre agence de management pour choper le rôle.

**DOREMI**

Ah ouais, quand même... Et ta mère, comment elle a fait pour s'en rendre compte ?

**ONPU**

Bah... Le film est passé à la télé au début de l'année... Et même non créditée,... ma mère a reconnu ma voix.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

C'est pour ça qu'elle veut pas me croire au sujet de cette flûte.

**DOREMI**

Juste pour ça ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. Juste pour ça... Moi qui pensait que ma mère allait me soutenir sur ce coup-là. Elle a préféré joindre tous les autres. Tous les autres qui ont décidé de se liguer contre moi.

**DOREMI**

Moi, je te crois, Onpu.

_Onpu, étonnée, se tourne vers Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu cassé cette flûte. Ni moi, ni Hazuki, ni Aiko.

**ONPU**

Oh... C'est gentil.

**DOREMI**

D'ailleurs, pour prouver qu'on te soutient,... On est en train de préparer une manifestation contre ton renvoi pour lundi prochain...

**ONPU**

Une... Mais, Dorémi ! Et si tu avais des ennuis après ?

**DOREMI**

Je m'en fiche si ça finit mal pour moi. Du moment que tu restes là-bas...

_Onpu adresse un sourire à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Merci, Dorémi...

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DU PREMIER ETAGE (maison de doremi)**

_Haruka frappe à la porte de la chambre de Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Bonne nuit, les filles !

**DOREMI / ONPU (h.c.)**

_(derrière la porte)_

Bonne nuit !

_Puis elle repart vers sa chambre à elle._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi s'est couchée dans son lit. Onpu se tient devant elle, un deuxième oreiller à la main._

**ONPU**

Dorémi,... tu veux bien me faire une place, s'il-te-plaît ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, pas de problème.

_Dorémi se décale vers sa fenêtre afin de laisser un peu d'espace pour Onpu. Cette dernière pose son oreiller et s'allonge juste à côté de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Wouah... Il est super confortable, ce matelas...

_Onpu tire la couverture vers elle._

**DOREMI**

Tu arriveras à t'endormir malgré tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé ce soir ?

**ONPU**

Bah... Il y a de grandes chances. Après tout, t'es à côté de moi. Il me suffit de savoir que tu es là, avec moi, pour me sentir bien.

**DOREMI**

Oh ?... T'es en train de me dire que... ça te fait plaisir d'être à mes côtés ?...

**ONPU**

Oui, bien sur. Au moins, quand quelqu'un a un problème, tu arrives toujours à comprendre, voire même... à aider cette personne à le résoudre. Même avec moi...

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Ah, d'accord.

**ONPU**

Enfin... Si ta présence ne me suffit pas à m'endormir... J'ai cette berceuse que ma mère me chantait souvent quand j'étais toute petite.

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu te rappelles plus ou moins des paroles ?

**ONPU**

Je sens que t'as envie de m'entendre chanter, toi...

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

**ONPU**

Hum... Bon... Je ne pense pas que ce soient les vraies paroles, mais... c'était un peu comme ça...

_Long flottement._

**ONPU 2**

_(chant)_

_**C'est le moment** _

_**D'aller faire dodo** _

_**De jolis rêves plein la tête** _

_**Tu es dans mes bras** _

_**Lentement, tu t'endors** _

_**Avec ce si beau sourire** _

_**Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube** _

_**Je te protégerai comme une fleur de lys** _

_Dorémi commence à s'endormir._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

T'as vraiment une belle voix...

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorémi ferme les yeux._

**ONPU**

Merci beaucoup.

_Onpu finit par s'endormir elle aussi..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Notice d'indication d'ellipse**

_« 2 JOURS PLUS TARD » est inscrit sur un fond noir._

**Séquence 12**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Durant la transition, on entend le rire du sous-directeur. Ce dernier se trouve derrière son bureau. Il ouvre un de ses tiroirs et en sort un carnet avec les noms des élèves. En trouvant la page de la classe 4-1, il raye le nom d'Onpu avec un bic._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Une de moins... Plus que trois.

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Les deux classes de quatrième année sont réunies en groupe, certains d'entre portant une pancarte en main. Aiko va les mener. Onpu se tient à ses côtés._

**ONPU**

T'es sure que c'est une bonne idée, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

T'en fais pas ! On sait parfaitement ce qu'on fait !

_Dorémi s'approche d'Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, pendant que tu mènes le piquet, je vais aller voir la mère d'Onpu en personne. J'ai emmené Dodo avec moi, il va prendre mon apparence en attendant.

**AIKO**

D'accord. Fais vite, ça risque de vite dégénérer !

**DOREMI**

Ouais !

_Dorémi part de son côté. Ensuite, Aiko se tourne vers les autres élèves, et active un porte-voix._

**AIKO**

Bien ! Vous m'écoutez, les gars ?

_Les élèves de quatrième année se taisent._

**AIKO**

OK ! Mutsumi, Naomi et Itoko ! Vous avez emmené votre banderole ?

_Les trois filles lèvent une grande banderole en papier, sur laquelle il y a marqué « JUSTICE POUR ONPU SEGAWA »._

**NAOMI / MUTSUMI / ITOKO**

Ouais !

**AIKO**

Parfait, les filles ! Alors, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui ?

**TOUS LES AUTRES ELEVES**

Pour Onpu Segawa !!

**AIKO**

Évidemment ! On ne laissera pas notre amie se faire accuser à tort, ni renvoyée d'une façon aussi déloyale !

**TOUS LES AUTRES ELEVES**

OUAIS !!!!

**AIKO**

OK ! A trois, vous allez répéter ce que je dis à travers le porte-voix. Compris ? Un, deux, trois !!

_Aiko prend une grande inspiration, puis hurle dans le porte-voix._

**AIKO**

JUSTICE POUR ONPU !!!

**TOUS LES AUTRES ELEVES**

Justice pour Onpu !

**AIKO**

KYOTO ENFOIRE !!!

**TOUS LES AUTRES ELEVES**

Kyoto enfoiré !!

_Ce slogan est répété en boucle par les élèves. Onpu le reprend timidement. Pendant ce temps, Dorémi discute avec sa fée Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Vas-y, transforme-toi.

_Dodo acquiesce, puis prend la forme de sa maîtresse. Dorémi lui fait un signe d'approbation avec le pouce._

**DOREMI**

Bien joué ! Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure !

_Tout en s'assurant que personne ne la voit, Dorémi profite du mouvement de foule pour quitter la cour. Elle traverse le portail en courant._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

_Le directeur, à travers sa fenêtre, remarque avec incompréhension les élèves en pleine « manifestation »._

**DIRECTEUR**

Mais... Ils ne sont pas censé être en classe, tous ceux-là ?

_Soudain, on frappe à sa porte._

**DIRECTEUR**

Entrez !

_Madame Seki ouvre la porte, inquiète. Elle rentre dans le bureau de son supérieur._

**MADAME SEKI**

Ah ! Monsieur Konate !

**DIRECTEUR**

Madame Seki ? Ce sont vos élèves, en bas ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je venais vous voir... Ils refusent d'aller en classe !

**DIRECTEUR**

Cette banderole « Justice pour Onpu », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA (h.c.)**

Monsieur Konate !

_L'autre institutrice de quatrième année, Mademoiselle Nishizawa, rentre dans le bureau, paniquée._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Mes élèves sont restés dans la cour !

**MADAME SEKI**

Les tiens aussi ?

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Ouais ! Et c'est Aiko qui dirige !

**DIRECTEUR**

Oh, je n'y comprend rien !...

**MADAME SEKI**

Je crois que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Onpu vendredi dernier.

_Le directeur se tourne vers Madame Seki._

**DIRECTEUR**

Quoi ?... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Masaharu l'a accusée d'avoir cassé la flûte d'une amie... Et bien que je sois convaincue de son innocence, votre adjoint l'a menacée d'un renvoi définitif si elle ne pouvait pas la prouver avant cet après-midi !

_Mine horrifiée du directeur. Celui-ci fronce ensuite les sourcils._

**DIRECTEUR**

Il ne m'a jamais mis au courant de cette histoire !

**MADAME SEKI**

Vous... Vous êtes sérieux ?

**DIRECTEUR**

_(fermement)_

Très sérieux, même !... D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas lui demander des explications ! Vous deux, descendez en bas et essayez de calmer le jeu !

_Le directeur quitte son bureau, visiblement furieux, sous les regards inquiets des deux institutrices._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Le sous-directeur a également vu depuis sa fenêtre ce qu'il se passe dans la cour. Il est furieux. Il se dirige vers sa porte._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non, mais... Je rêve ! Des gamins de neuf ans qui font un piquet de grève ! Pourquoi pas une révolution communiste tant qu'on y est ?

_Le sous-directeur ouvre sa porte. Mais il a la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur le directeur. Fixé du regard par son supérieur, le sous-directeur blêmit._

**DIRECTEUR**

Monsieur Kyoto ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Le directeur rentre dans le bureau._

**DIRECTEUR**

Vous faites exclure mes élèves sans me prévenir, maintenant ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(bégaye, nerveux)_

Mais, je... Je... Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, monsieur le directeur...

**DIRECTEUR**

Je fais référence à Onpu, et ce que vous lui avez fait vendredi dernier. Vous vous rappelles ? L'accusation à tort et la menace de renvoi ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah, oui ! Je... Je comptais vous en parler, bien sur !

**DIRECTEUR**

Ouais, je vois. Et bien, le temps que vous vous décidiez, il y a maintenant au moins 50 élèves qui ont décidé de faire grève ! Par votre faute ! Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Écoutez, monsieur le directeur ! Onpu a cassé une flûte ! Et en ce qui concerne ce piquet de grève, pourquoi vous n'allez pas leur parler ? C'est vous, le directeur !

_Choqué, le directeur hausse la voix et pointe son adjoint du doigt._

**DIRECTEUR**

Et bien, laissez-moi vous rappeler que c'est VOUS, le surveillant général. Et que c'est VOUS qui représentez l'autorité ! Alors, maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller arranger la situation instamment !

_Le sous-directeur n'a plus d'autres choix que de quitter son bureau, et se diriger vers la cour. Ce qu'il fait._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Les élèves continuent leur piquet de grève. Madame Seki s'approche de trois de ses élèves (ceux qui tiennent la banderole)._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(sévèrement)_

Ça suffit ! Vous allez tout de suite arrêter votre petit cinéma !

**MUTSUMI**

Non ! On refuse d'aller en classe tant qu'Onpu ne sera pas innocentée !!

**MADAME SEKI**

Je m'en fiche ! En classe ! Et que ça saute !

_Les trois élèves répondent par un bras d'honneur synchronisé, sous le regard choqué de Madame Seki._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Continuez, mes frères ! Ne cédez pas !

_Mademoiselle Nishizawa s'approche d'Aiko, inquiète._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Aiko, m'enfin ! Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ?

_Aiko se tourne vers son institutrice, dirigeant son porte-voix droit sur elle._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

JUSTICE POUR ONPU !!! KYOTO ENFOIRE !!!

_Le sous-directeur sort du bâtiment principal. Furieux, il s'approche du groupe._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bon !! Maintenant, vous retournez tous en classe ! Sinon, c'est la retenue générale !!

**TETSUYA**

C'est le sous-directeur ! Jetez-lui des trucs !

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Ouais !!!

_Tous les élèves prennent tout ce qui leur passe sous la main et les jettent en direction du sous-directeur, qui tente bien que mal d'esquiver tous les projectiles._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Hé !! Je ne vous permets pas !!

_Une poubelle atterrit à quelques mètres du sous-directeur, celui-ci se réfugie._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vais tous vous envoyer en maison de redressement !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BÂTIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Masaharu regarde le spectacle à travers l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment principal, l'air inquiet..._

**MASAHARU**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, putain... J'aurais pas du faire ça...

_Masaharu se retourne pour repartir dans la classe. Mais à sa grande surprise, il tombe sur Sachiko, qui le fixe du regard, les bras croisés._

**MASAHARU**

_(embarrassé)_

Oh ! Sachiko... Comment vas-tu ?

**SACHIKO**

Bah... J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que font tous les autres élèves de ma classe à l’extérieur... Sinon, à part ça ? Tu m'as bien dit que c'est Onpu qui avait cassé ta flûte ?

**MASAHARU**

Ah, oui ! Ta flûte à bec... Et ben, tu vas rire, je... je... crois que je me suis trompé.

**SACHIKO**

Tu t'es trompé ?... T'es bien sur de ce que tu me dis, Mass ?

**MASAHARU**

Oui, oui, sur et certain !... Je... C'est Yuji qui l'a cassé pour te faire une mauvais blague, et... il... il m'a menacé, et...

**SACHIKO**

Ça me semble quand même bizarre... Il y a trois jours, c'était Onpu la coupable, et maintenant, tu me dis que c'est Yuji ?

**MASAHARU**

Bah... J'sais pas moi ! Je... Je pouvais pas prévoir que ta flûte allait se casser par ma faute, et--- GAHH !!!

_Masaharu blêmit et se couvre la bouche. Sachiko siffle entre ses dents._

**SACHIKO**

Aïe. Voilà ce qui s'appelle un retournement de situation.

_Masaharu ne répond pas._

**SACHIKO**

Je suppose que tu as aussi fait accuser Onpu à ta place ?

**MASAHARU**

Mais, je...

**SACHIKO**

Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Hein ?

**MASAHARU**

P... Parce que je... je voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles...

**SACHIKO**

Donc, pour pas que je t'en veuilles, t'as été jusqu'à faire accuser Onpu à ta place, au point de causer indirectement ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement dans la cour !

**MASAHARU**

M'enfin... Sachiko, je... Je... _(il soupire)_ Laisse tomber...

**SACHIKO**

En effet, il vaut mieux que tu n'en rajoute pas ! Maintenant, tu vas reprendre tes couilles en main, et tu vas aller avouer ta supercherie aux autres !

_Masaharu regarde Sachiko d'un air choqué._

**MASAHARU**

Mais, Sachiko...

**SACHIKO**

Masaharu, si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, c'est moi qui m'en charge. D'accord ?

**MASAHARU**

Sachiko, s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir d'emmerdes !

**SACHIKO**

Il fallait y penser avant.

_Masaharu, abattu, ne répond plus. Il se tourne vers la fenêtre._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_La manifestation continue. Le sous-directeur tente de s'approcher, tentant de ramener le calme tout en esquivant plusieurs projectiles, sans succès._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ca suffit ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois !... Bon, dernier avertissement ! Une fois ! Dernier avertissement, deux fois !... JEUNES GENS !!! ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE !!

_Le directeur décide d'intervenir. Il se dirige vers Aiko, et arrache le porte-voix de ses mains, avant de l'utiliser._

**DIRECTEUR**

Les enfants ! C'est votre directeur qui vous parle ! Je vous somme d'arrêter immédiatement et de regagner vos classes !

_Aucune réponse, les cris continuent._

**DIRECTEUR**

S'il-vous-plaît, les enfants ! Calmez-vous !... S'il-vous-plaît !

_Toujours pas de réponse... Masaharu, inquiet, s'avance vers le directeur._

**DIRECTEUR**

Les enfants ! Arrêtez ça, s'il-vous-plaît !

**MASAHARU**

Euh... Monsieur Konaté ?

_Le directeur se tourne vers Masaharu._

**DIRECTEUR**

Oui ?

**MASAHARU**

Monsieur Konaté, il faut que vous me donniez ce porte-voix, c'est très important !

**DIRECTEUR**

C'est gentil de proposer ton aide... Au moins, avec toi, le calme reviendra !

_Masaharu prend le porte-voix. Il regarde une dernière fois les élèves de quatrième en train de faire grève et de crier « Justice pour Onpu ! Kyoto enfoiré ! », avant d'activer le porte-voix et prendre une grande inspiration..._

**MASAHARU**

_(hurle)_

VOS GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ceci est suffisant pour faire taire tous les autres élèves de la classe. Après avoir affiché un air étonné à l'idée d'avoir crié si fort, Masaharu se tourne vers ses camarades._

**MASAHARU**

Arrêtez de faire les cons, s'il-vous-plaît !... Vous vous trompez de cible !... Le sous-directeur n'y est pour rien !... D'ailleurs, Onpu n'a jamais cassé la flûte de Sachiko. Le coupable... C'est moi.

_Dorémi rentre dans la cour à ce moment-là._

**MASAHARU (cont.)**

J'ai cassé la flûte de Sachiko sans le faire exprès. Et comme j'avais peur, je... j'ai fait accuser Onpu à ma place. J'avais un rendez-vous avec Sachiko le week-end dernier... Et si je lui disais la vérité, je... je suis sure qu'elle m'en aurait voulu pour ça. Elle tenait tant à sa flûte... Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça...

_Masaharu baisse le porte-voix, honteux, sous les regards médusés de toutes les autres personnes._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde...

**TAKAO**

Putain, mais... C'est dégueulasse !

**TETSUYA**

Ouais ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré, en fait !

**YUJI**

On va tous avoir des emmerdes avec tes conneries ! Salaud !

_De plus en plus d'élèves se mettent à huer leur délégué, qui n'ose pas les regarder._

**UN GARCON**

On veut pas de toi comme délégué !

_Madame Seki s'approche de Masaharu, les bras croisés. Il se tourne vers elle._

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est courageux d'avoir avoué ta faute. Mais je souhaiterais quand même en parler avec toi.

_Masaharu avale sa salive._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES PROFS**

_Madame Seki et Masaharu sont dans un bureau vide. Masaharu est assis face à son institutrice. Madame Seki soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Mais, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

**MASAHARU**

Je... Je sais pas, madame...

**MADAME SEKI**

Un élève aussi doué que toi, en plus ! J'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est pire : avoir cassé la flûte, ou cette histoire que t'as inventé pour te couvrir. Et tout ça pour une histoire d'amourettes.

_Pas de réponse._

**MADAME SEKI**

En tout cas... Je crois qu'il va te falloir longtemps, voire très longtemps pour que les autres te pardonnent.

**MASAHARU**

Oui, je sais... Je suppose que je vais être puni, du coup ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Écoute... Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ça te rendrait service. Alors, pour une fois, je fermerais les yeux. Mais à une seule condition.

**MASAHARU**

Laquelle ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Je voudrais que tu cèdes ta place de délégué de classe à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mine choquée de Masaharu._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE**

_Masaharu, abattu, marche dans le couloir de l'école. Il passe à côté d'un groupe de garçons de quatrième, et les regarde avec un faux sourire. Ces derniers répondent en lui tournant le dos, ou en lui jettant des regards noirs. Masaharu soupire et reprend sa marche. Il descend l'escalier qui mène vers les casiers. Il s'arrête en plein milieu en remarquant Sachiko, assise contre l'appui de fenêtre. De façon hésitante, il termine de descendre les escaliers en fixant nerveusement Sachiko. Il s'approche d'elle, inquiet. Sachiko ne le regarde pas._

**MASAHARU**

Euh... Sachiko ?... Je... Je voulais te dire que... je suis désolé pour ta flûte, et d'avoir fait accuser Onpu... Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

**SACHIKO**

Elle a dit quoi, ton institutrice, à ce sujet ?

**MASAHARU**

Bah, euh... Elle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de fermer les yeux, mais à condition que je démissionne en tant que délégué de classe...

_Sachiko se retourne._

**MASAHARU**

Donc, voilà.

**SACHIKO**

On ne peut pas dire que tu ne l'a pas cherché. Hein ?

**MASAHARU**

Je sais, mais... Tu comprends ? J'étais inquiet que tu m'en veuilles pour ta flûte.

**SACHIKO**

Eh bien, tu aurais du m'en parler dès le début. Ça aurait évité bien des ennuis à tout le monde... Et c'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup, en plus.

**MASAHARU**

Ouais...

**SACHIKO**

Là, par exemple, tu as mis Onpu dans la mouise, tu as causé une émeute, t'as perdu ta place de délégué, et pour finir, plus personne ne veut te parler. Et tout ça parce que tu voulais passer un week-end avec moi la conscience tranquille. Tu as pensé à Onpu ?

**MASAHARU**

Ben, euh...

**SACHIKO**

Non, bien entendu. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Contrairement à toi, elle a passé un sale week-end. Elle s'est disputée avec sa mère et ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis.

_Masaharu baisse la tête._

**MASAHARU**

Je... Je ne pouvais pas savoir...

**SACHIKO**

Et pourtant, voilà ce que ça a causé.

**MASAHARU**

Sachiko, s'il-te-plaît... Tu me jures que tu m'en veux pas ?... Ce... Ce week-end qu'on avait prévu, on peut quand même le faire ? Je sais que c'est pas bien, ce que j'ai fait, mais... J'ai vraiment besoin de ça... T'es toujours d'accord ?... Sachiko ?...

**SACHIKO**

Ça va, arrête... Je te pardonne. On le fera ce week-end. _(elle pointe du doigt)_ Mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on oublie cette histoire. OK ?

_Masaharu hoche la tête._

**MASAHARU**

T'es d'accord, alors ?

**SACHIKO**

C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein.

_Les deux enfants se dirigent ensuite vers la sortie._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Onpu et Dorémi se sont rejoints dans la cour de récréation._

**ONPU**

J'ai peut-être été innocentée, mais... Je ne sais pas si ma mère voudra se réconcilier avec moi.

**DOREMI**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Onpu... J'ai profité du piquet de grève pour aller voir ta mère...

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je vais t'expliquer.

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON D'ONPU [flashback]**

_Quelques heures plus tôt... Dorémi court vers la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Onpu et sonne._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

J'ai été jusqu'à ta maison, j'ai sonné à la porte, et... j'ai eu de la chance : ta mère était là.

_La mère d'Onpu ouvre la porte. Elle exprime aussitôt son étonnement en voyant Dorémi._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(étonnée)_

Dorémi ? Mais... Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... C'est à propos d'Onpu, et il faut que vous écoutiez jusqu'au bout.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Euh... D'accord. Si tu veux.

**DOREMI**

Écoutez,... Onpu n'a jamais cassé cette flûte. C'est juste une histoire entre elle et le délégué de sa classe.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Cette flûte appartenait à sa copine, et... Il l'a faite tomber par terre sans le faire exprès... Et il n'osait pas l'avouer aux autres.

_Bref flottement._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Euh... T'es sure de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour la couvrir ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non, je vous jure que c'est la vérité !... Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, madame Segawa... Ne croyez pas qu'Onpu ment... Je connais très bien Onpu, c'est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse, et elle ne casserait jamais quoi que ce soit exprès. Et... Contrairement à ce qu'elle a du vous dire l'autre jour,... votre fille vous aime.

_Mine étonnée de la mère d'Onpu._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Retour au présent, dans la cour de récréation._

**DOREMI**

Voilà... Je ne sais pas si ta mère m'a crue, mais... Il y a de grandes chances.

**ONPU**

Putain... T'as carrément séché l'école pour ça ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

_Onpu ne dit plus rien. Un sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres, suivi par l'écoulement de quelques larmes le long de ses joues._

**ONPU**

Merci beaucoup...

_Dorémi esquisse à son tour un sourire._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'onpu)**

_La mère d'Onpu est en train de préparer le dîner. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(en pleurs, appelant plusieurs fois)_

Maman !!

_Onpu rentre dans la cuisine en courant, et se jette dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu...

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, maman !! Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir dis que je te détestais !!

_Sa mère décide de l'enlacer également._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Non, c'est de ma faute... C'est moi qui doit m'excuser de t'avoir accusée à tort... Ton amie Dorémi est venue tout me dire.

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme Maman...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Allez, c'est fini... Toute cette histoire est derrière toi, maintenant...

_Onpu pleure encore plus fort._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Je t'aime !!!

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Moi aussi, mon poussin...

_Mère et fille continuent de se faire un câlin. La caméra les cadre, puis recule vers le couloir en « zoom arrière » avant d'avoir une vue sur toute la cuisine, devant la porte grand ouverte..._

**FIN**

1Cette chanson sera ajoutée à la scène avec un effet de réverbération pour mimer un enregistrement diégétique de la chanson.

2Note pour le (ou les) compositeur : Pas besoin d'accompagnement musical, je souhaiterais qu'on n'entende que la voix d'Onpu.


	29. Episode 29 - Les fantômes du cimetière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour d'Halloween, les élèves se réunissent tous autour de Natsumi, la fille d'un curé, et de Nobuaki, un fervent bouddhiste, afin de passer le test de courage. Cette année, les deux enfants racontent à leur camarade l'histoire de cinq enfants qui ont été happés par une lumière fantôme et décident de les retrouver. Dorémi et ses amis vont par la suite découvrir qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'une légende...

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR CIMETIERE**

_La caméra se déplace au dessus d'un cimetière, et cadre une tombe en pierre ornée d'une croix latine (le symbole du christianisme). Une petite fille habillée en tenue sobre, Natsumi, s'approche de la tombe, tenant une bougie en main. Elle la pose sur la tombe. L'inscription nous permet de découvrir qu'il s'agit du grand-père de Natsumi, Kojiro Sato. Sont également indiqués ses dates de naissance et de mort (17 juillet 1919 – 31 octobre 1997). Natsumi sort une boîte d'allumette, et en allume une. Elle allume sa bougie avec. Natsumi fait un signe de croix, puis s'agenouille en faisant un lorem ipsum... Elle prie._

**NATSUMI**

_(récitant)_

Je pars sur la route... Chaque jour je marcherai. Au nom du père qui est amour. Je me laisserai guider par Jésus, mon phare, ma lumière. Et pour ne pas me décourager, je demanderais toujours la force de l'Esprit Saint... Que Dieu te protège, grand-père.

_Tandis que Natsumi continue sa prière, un autre garçon, Nobuaki, la remarque et décide de la rejoindre._

**NATSUMI**

Amen.

_Nobuaki s'approche de Natsumi, qui se relève._

**NOBUAKI**

Bonjour, Natsumi...

**NATSUMI**

Oh, bonjour, Nobuaki. Tu n'avais pas une séance de méditation avec ta famille ?

**NOBUAKI**

Elle a eu lieu plus tôt que prévu... Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

_Il remarque la bougie posée sur la tombe du grand-père de Natsumi._

**NOBUAKI**

C'est pour ton grand-père, c'est ça ?

**NATSUMI**

Oui... Demain, ça fera 3 ans qu'il est parti au paradis. Chaque année, je me rend sur sa tombe pour y allumer une nouvelle bougie.

**NOBUAKI**

Et... Ces bougies ? Ça symbolise quelque chose en particulier pour ta religion ?

**NATSUMI**

C'est un symbole de lumière dans l'obscurité. Quant à la flamme,... c'est une flamme éternelle qui marque la présence du seigneur... Avec une bougie sur sa tombe, même mort, mon grand-père pourra se dire que Dieu est toujours là pour lui.

**NOBUAKI**

Hum... Où peut-être qu'il se réincarnera. Les bouddhistes croient énormément en ce concept de réincarnation.

_Natsumi rigole._

**NATSUMI**

Peut-être... Après tout, son âme vit toujours.

**NOBUAKI**

J'en suis convaincu... Si tu y crois, tu pourrais même revoir ton grand-père, sous la forme d'un fantôme.

_Natsumi sourit à son ami._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Les filles sont au travail au restaurant. Onpu fixe Alexander d'un regard furieux._

**ONPU**

Non, Alexander ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec toi !

**ALEXANDER**

Ah... Tu... tu n'es pas libre ?

**ONPU**

Ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis... Ça se voit à trois kilomètres que tu as des intentions bien plus glauques.

**ALEXANDER**

Comment ? Des intentions plus glauques ?? M'enfin, Onpu... Tu me prends pour un monstre sans foi ni loi ?

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander ! Quand Onpu te dit non, c'est non ! Maintenant, remets-toi au travail !

_Alexander soupire._

**ALEXANDER**

J'ai compris, patronne...

_Alexander repart de son côté, tout penaud. La sonnette du comptoir retentit, attirant l'attention d'Aiko et Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Tu vas au comptoir, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'y vais !

_Dorémi fonce vers le comptoir. Elle y remarque Natsumi._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Natsumi !

**NATSUMI**

Bonjour, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Tu es venue chercher le gâteau pour la virée de cette nuit ?

**NATSUMI**

Oui...

**DOREMI**

OK. Il arrive tout de suite ! _(elle tourne la tête vers la cuisine et hausse la voix)_ Les filles ! On a besoin de la forêt-noire1 ici !

**HAZUKI**

Je t'apporte ça tout de suite !

_Hazuki fonce vers l'emballage contenant le gâteau de Natsumi, puis l'apporte à Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Tiens ! Voilà le gâteau !

**DOREMI**

Merci !

_Natsumi se tourne vers Natsumi et lui donne le gâteau emballé._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, Natsumi. Ça te fera 100 yens.

**NATSUMI**

D'accord...

_Natsumi sort son portefeuille et l'ouvre._

**NATSUMI**

Tu sais venir, finalement ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, oui, je viendrais ! Moi et mes potes, on a fait croire à une simple chasse aux bonbons à nos parents, et ils ont marché.

**NATSUMI**

C'est très bien... Il ne me manquait plus que ta confirmation afin que ce test de courage puisse se dérouler.

**DOREMI**

Bah... Voilà.

_Natsumi donne la somme d'argent requise à Dorémi._

**NATSUMI**

Tiens, Dorémi. Tu peux garder la monnaie.

**DOREMI**

Merci beaucoup, Natsumi.

_Natsumi prend son gâteau, puis salue Dorémi._

**NATSUMI**

Que dieu te bénisse, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

A tout à l'heure !

_Natsumi quitte la pâtisserie, tandis que Dorémi retourne dans la cuisine._

**ALEXANDER**

Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, vous la faites où, cette chasse aux bonbons ?

**AIKO**

C'est pas une chasse aux bonbons, mais un test de courage ! On a déjà fait ça l'année dernière. Et cette fois, on va le faire ce soir dans le cimetière.

**MAJORIKA**

Le cimetière ?... Tu veux dire le cimetière juste derrière l'église du quartier ?

**AIKO**

Bah oui.

_Majorika fronce les sourcils._

**MAJORIKA**

Vous êtes folles... Complètement folles, toutes les trois !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Vous vous rendez compte l'endroit auquel vous allez faire ce test de courage ?... C'est un endroit hanté ! Il y a quatre enfants qui se sont fait tuer dans les années 30 dans ce cimetière, et leur... leurs esprits hantent tout le terrain, ainsi que les bâtiments aux alentours !

_Hazuki blêmit._

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Ce... Ce qui voudrait dire que... Il y a des fantômes là-bas ?

_Onpu roule les yeux et soupire._

**ONPU**

Un lieu hanté par les fantômes de quatre gosses... Conneries. Pourquoi pas celui de John Lennon, tant qu'on y est ?

**MAJORIKA**

Un conseil, Onpu... Ne plaisante jamais avec ces fantômes-là. C'est une légende à laquelle beaucoup de gens de ce quartier croient !

**ONPU**

Et alors ? En quoi ça nous empêcherait d'y aller ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, ouais ! C'est Halloween, après tout !

**HAZUKI**

Mais... Si ces fantômes existaient vraiment ?

**AIKO**

Oh, putain... Pas toi, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Aiko, mais... Les fantômes sont très doués pour se cacher. Tu ne les remarque pas, et ils peuvent prendre possession de ton corps d'un coup, te faire tomber malade... Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes !!

**MAJORIKA**

Pour une fois, on est d'accord...

**AIKO**

Oh, les filles ! On se calme ! C'est juste un putain de test de courage ! Il n'y aura personne pour nous emmerder, et les fantômes ça existe pas !

**MAJORIKA**

Hum. Je vous aurai prévenues.

**ALEXANDER**

Et, moi ? Je peux venir chasser des bonbons avec vous ?

_Les quatre filles se tournent vers Alexander._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

_(en même temps)_

NON !

_Mine inquiète d'Alexander._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT VILLE DE MISORA**

_Ceci est une séquence de transition. Vue aérienne de la ville, de nuit, sous une pleine lune brillante._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu marchent sur le trottoir en direction du bois adjacent au cimetière. Dorémi revérifie un papier sur lequel il y a inscrit « BOIS PRES DU CIMETIERE – 31/10 A 18 HEURES »._

**DOREMI**

Je suis pas trop sur... Les indications sont pas très claires.

**ONPU**

C'est pas faux... C'est bien d'indiquer qu'il faut aller dans un bois près du cimetière à telle date et telle heure, mais encore faudrait-il qu'on sache quel bois c'est !

**AIKO**

Y'a des garçons de l'école devant nous. Si on leur demandait ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bonne idée.

_Les quatre filles rattrapent le groupe de garçons. Dorémi pose son épaule sur l'un d'entre eux._

**DOREMI**

Excuse-moi ? Tu sais où se trouve le---

_Le garçon en question se retourne... C'est Tetsuya !_

**TETSUYA**

Doraemon !

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Pas toi !

**TETSUYA**

Bah alors ? Toi aussi, tu fais le test de courage ? Allez, viens, je t'y emmène !

_Le groupe des filles se met à suivre le groupe des garçons._

**ONPU**

Vous savez où ça se trouve ?

**TAKAO**

Ouais, bien sur ! On est déjà allés dans ce bois plusieurs fois !

**ONPU**

Ah bon ? Pour quoi faire ?

**TAKAO**

Oh... Des trucs.

**TETSUYA**

Ouais. Le genre de trucs qui ferait fuir Doraemon ! Comme le test de courage qu'on va faire !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé, va chier ! J'ai pas peur de ce test de courage, moi !

**TETSUYA**

Ah bon ? Tu es sure ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des enfants Tachibana ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie, encore ?

**TETSUYA**

Ce sont les fantômes de cinq gosses qui hantent le cimetière ! Je te jure, ils ont fait plusieurs morts ces cinq dernières années !

_Hazuki s'approche de Dorémi, apeurée._

**HAZUKI**

_(chuchotant)_

C'est probablement les fantômes dont Majorika parlaient tout à l'heure...

**DOREMI**

Pfff... T'en fais pas, Tetsuya fait encore le malin comme d'habitude.

**TETSUYA**

Oh, je dis ça je dis rien, mais... Une réaction commune chez ceux qui ont très peur de quelque chose, c'est de prétendre ne pas y croire !

**AIKO**

T'as fini, oui ? On voulait juste que vous nous conduisiez à ce foutu bois, au départ ! Pas entendre des histoires paranormales à deux balles !

_Les enfants arrive sur le lieu de rendez-vous, en même temps que quelques autres élèves. Natsumi et Nobuaki sont là pour les accueillir._

**TETSUYA**

Salut !

**NOBUAKI**

Salut, les gars !

**DOREMI**

Salut, Natsumi !

**NATSUMI**

Ah, Dorémi ! Tu as les bonbons avec toi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ils sont dans mon sac ! Et Aiko a pris les chips...

**NATSUMI**

Parfait. J'ai gardé ton gâteau, Dorémi.

**HAZUKI**

Et les boissons ? Qui est-ce qui s'en chargeait ?

**NOBUAKI**

C'est Masaru ! D'ailleurs, il est déjà là.

**NATSUMI**

Vite, rentrez !

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu rentrent dans le bois._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Les deux classes de quatrième au complet (à quelques exceptions près) se sont réunies en cercle autour de Natsumi et Nobuaki. Il y a également plusieurs boissons, des paquets de chips, des paquets de bonbon, ainsi que les dernières parts du gâteau des filles. Plusieurs élèves sont en train d'en manger une part, d'ailleurs._

**MARINA**

C'est vraiment délicieux ! C'est toi qui a fait ce gâteau, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Pas seulement. Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko m'ont aidé !

**NAOMI**

Et ben ! C'est de loin le meilleur gâteau que j'ai mangé depuis des années !

**DOREMI**

Merci du compliment, Naomi !

**REIKA**

Je dois reconnaître que tu n'es certes pas très futée, ma chère Dorémi,... Mais tu as des talents cachés en pâtisserie.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Tetsuya... qui est absent._

**DOREMI**

Oh, super. Tetsuya n'est pas là.

_Hazuki avale sa salive._

**HAZUKI**

Il... Il a disparu ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'inquiètes. Comme il est là, il se cache pour nous prendre par surprise. Je le connais, au bout d'un moment !

_Débarquant de nulle part, Tetsuya saute juste derrière Dorémi et Hazuki, hurlant à plein poumons à travers un porte-voix. Les deux filles, terrifiées, sursautent et se retrouvent à terre. Tout le monde éclate de rire._

**TAKAO**

T'es doué pour foutre les chocottes aux autres, toi !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Putain ! T'es vraiment un con, Tetsuya !

_Tetsuya aide Dorémi à se relever._

**TETSUYA**

Ah, tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? T'aurais vu ta tête quand t'as hurlé ! On aurait dit que tu as vu... les enfants Tachibana !

**NATSUMI**

Tetsuya !

_Tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers Natsumi, qui fixe Tetsuya du regard._

**NATSUMI**

C'est un blasphème de plaisanter avec les cinq enfants Tachibana...

**NOBUKO**

C'est qui, les cinq enfants Tachibana ?

**NOBUAKI**

T'es sure que tu veux savoir qui c'est, Nobuko ?

**NOBUKO**

Ouais, j'suis sure.

_Long flottement._

**NATSUMI**

Les cinq enfants Tachibana sont des manifestations surnaturelles de leurs versions humaines décédées. Ils hantent ce bois, et sèment la terreur aux alentours.

**TETSUYA**

Hé, faut pas avoir peur, hein ! On en parle tout le temps, mais c'est qu'une légende.

**NATSUMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ce n'est pas une légende ! Ces enfants ont réellement existé !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Natsumi._

**NATSUMI**

Avant de devenir revenants, il s'agissait d'une véritable fratrie de cinq enfants, vivant durant le début de l'ère Showa, dans les années 30...

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT COUR DE L'EGLISE [flashback] 2**

_Années 30, exactement le même endroit. Cinq enfants enjambent une barrière qui marque l'entrée de l'église._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Il s'agissait donc de cinq frères et sœurs qui avaient l'habitude de se rendre à l'église de ce quartier la veille du jour des morts... Ils étaient trois filles et deux garçons et leur prénom commençait par la lettre S. L'aîné, Shiido,... la deuxième, Satomi,... Shuntaro, le petit frère,... Suzumi, la fille cadette, et Soren, la petite dernière.

_Les cinq enfants courent vers l'église._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Mais ils ignoraient totalement que cette église, à l'époque abandonnée et en ruines, était hantée par des esprits malfaisants, et que ce soir du 31 octobre 1934, ils allaient en faire les frais...

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT EGLISE [flashback]**

_Les cinq enfants Tachibana marchent à travers l'église, menés par Shiido qui tient une lanterne._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Dans l'église, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Les Tachibana avançaient courageusement vers la nef, le plus grand, Shiido, menant la marche. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse que la dernière fois, car il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres dans le quartier plus ou moins à la même époque. Malgré cela, l'expédition se déroula normalement. Quand soudain...

_La lanterne de Shiido s'éteint toute seule, plongeant l'église dans le noir total. Les autres enfants se mettent à crier de peur. Soudain, une lumière vive passe à travers la vitrine._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Et tout d'un coup, une lueur très vive, très violente, apparut dans le ciel, et traversa la vitrine de l'église, se reflétant droit sur les cinq enfants.

_Visés par la fameuse lueur, les enfants commencent à paniquer. Plusieurs objets commencent à se déplacer d'eux-même, et le bâtiment tremble._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Puis la structure entière du bâtiment se mit à trembler, comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Plusieurs objets se mirent à bouger eux-mêmes. Un des enfants, Suzumi, était tellement paniquée qu'elle en fit une crise d'asthme.

_Suzumi, en pleine crise d'asthme, a des difficultés à respirer. Sa sœur essaye de la calmer. Un cierge tombe à terre. Apeurés, les cinq enfants quittent l'église en courant._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Convaincus d'être suivis par des fantômes, les cinq enfants quittèrent l'église en courant... Mais ils avaient oublié Soren, le petit dernier qui n'avait qu'une dizaine de mois.

_S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, Shiido repart chercher Soren, le bébé de la fratrie, qui se trouve juste devant la sortie. Les trois autres le suivent._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

Sans se soucier de leur vie, les enfants décidèrent d'aller rechercher Soren. Quand ils furent prêt à partir, il était déjà trop tard.

_Pile au moment où les enfants Tachibana s'apprêtaient à repartir, la lueur qui les avait visé tout à l'heure revient. Ils deviennent alors figés sur place, trop effrayés pour bouger._

**NATSUMI (h.c.)**

La lueur vive de tout à l'heure s'était mise à briller d'un bleu presque surnaturel et enveloppait l'église.

_Alors que la lueur fait progressivement virer l'image au blanc vif, on voit les cinq enfants Tachibana hurler de terreur._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Retour au présent. L'histoire de Natsumi a attiré l'attention de tous ses camarades, la plupart ayant l'air apeurés._

**NATSUMI**

Ils ne sont jamais revenus de cette expédition... Les autorités les considèrent comme disparus depuis cette date. Et pourtant... Leur spectre vit toujours à travers cette lueur bleue. Ils vivent planqués entre ce bois et le cimetière tout près, traquant les courageux qui osent s'y aventurer... S'ils vous trouvent, vous aurez la chair de poule, vous sentirez votre colonne se raidir, votre respiration se couper, vos vaisseaux sanguins palpiter,... Et plus vous avez peur, plus fortes sont les chances que vous soyez pris...

_Parmi les autres élèves, Hazuki est celle qui semble la plus apeurée... Elle tremble, respire de façon erratique, gigote... Sous le regard inquiet de Masaru. Hazuki sort son bocal de pilules anxiolytiques, l'ouvre, et met plusieurs comprimés dans sa bouche. Puis elle saisit une bouteille d'orangeade et boit un coup. Ça n'inquiète personne pour autant._

**NATSUMI**

Alors, retenez bien ceci : Soyez sur vos gardes, car les enfants Tachibana vous ont peut-être déjà repéré...

_Nobuaki, qui jusqu'ici était resté stoïque, s'anime tout d'un coup._

**NOBUAKI**

C'est pourquoi on va tous aller les chercher !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Nobuaki._

**NOBUAKI**

Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! On va aller les chercher.

_Nobuaki ouvre une caisse contenant des spirit-box._

**NOBUAKI**

Vous allez donc former des petits groupes de deux ou trois, et prendre dans cette caisse une spirit-box par groupe ! Vous n'oubliez pas vos lampes de poche et votre carte pour vous repérer. Et après, rendez-vous ici !

_Plusieurs élèves se mettent en groupe et se servent dans la caisse. Hazuki et Masaru, apeurés, se tiennent la main._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru... Dis-moi qu'on s'aimera jusqu'à la mort si on survit pas !

**MASARU**

Oui, on s'aimera jusqu'à la mort ! Je te le promets !

_De son côté, Nobuko se tient contre Aiko._

**NOBUKO**

Protège-moi, s'il-te-plaît !!

_Aiko soupire. Dorémi prend une spiritbox, puis tourne la tête. Elle échange un léger sourire à Tetsuya, qui fait de même. Jusqu'à ce que Onpu s'approche de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

T'as la spirit-box, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi revient à elle._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Oui, oui ! Je l'ai prise !

_Dorémi repart de son côté avec Onpu, en fusillant Tetsuya du regard. Ce dernier fait de même._

**TAKAO**

Tets' ! Tu viens ?

**TETSUYA**

Ouais, j'arrive !

_Tetsuya part également de son côté, faisant semblant d'ignorer Dorémi. En faisant les comptes, Nobuaki affiche un air inquiet en voyant que quelqu'un manque à l'appel._

**NOBUAKI**

Attends... Il manque deux personnes !

**NATSUMI**

Ah ?

**NOBUAKI**

Reika et Kaori ! Elles étaient là il y a deux minutes !... _(aux autres élèves)_ Les gars ? Vous n'auriez pas vu Reika et Kaori, par hasard ?

_Tous les élèves se tournent vers Nobuaki._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CIMETIERE**

_Reika et Kaori quittent le bois et entrent dans le cimetière. Reika semble exaspérée..._

**REIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ridicule ! Absolument ridicule ! M'obliger à m'aventurer dans ce cimetière pour entendre une histoire de fantômes à dormir debout !

**KAORI**

Moi, je crois Natsumi. C'est quand même le genre d'endroit où les fantômes grouillent...

**REIKA**

Hum. Tu peux être vraiment naïve quand tu veux, ma chère...

**KAORI**

« Naïve » ? T'as bien entendu Natsumi ! Il y a eu des meurtres par ici !

**REIKA**

Et qui te dit que ces meurtres ont été commis par des fantômes ? Cela me semble plus probable que les auteurs soient tout simplement des immigrés !

**KAORI**

Oh, putain... On en a déjà parlé, Reika. Tous les étrangers ne sont pas des criminels.

**REIKA**

Et bien, tu rejoindras mon avis quand tu te feras voler ton appareil photo. A moins que tu ne sois une gauchiste comme Aiko Senoo.

_Un drôle de bruit se fait entendre, attirant l'attention des deux filles._

**KAORI**

C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_Long flottement._

**REIKA**

Ce n'est qu'une voiture qui passe.

_Les filles reprennent leur marche pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kaori s'arrête brusquement, et se fige en poussant un bref cri de douleur. Reika se retourne._

**REIKA**

Euh... Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaori ?

**KAORI**

Je... Je sais pas. Je crois que je me suis fait un tour de reins ou un truc dans le genre !

**REIKA**

Un tour de reins, à ton âge ?

**KAORI**

Je sais pas, mais j'ai mal !

_Nouveau bruit de souffle, qui attire l'attention de Reika. Elle panique._

**REIKA**

Euh... Les voitures passent si près du cimetière que ça ?

_Kaori commence soudain à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle déboutonne le col de sa chemise._

**KAORI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Désolée, Reika... Faut que je m'assoie !

_Kaori s'assied sur une pierre tombale, respirant à grand coups. Reika s'approche d'elle._

**REIKA**

Kaori, es-tu sure que ça va ? Tu... Tu as de l'asthme ?... Allez, essaye de---

_Reika est interrompue par une lueur bleue qui commence à luire devant elle. Cette lueur s'approche des deux filles. Tandis que Reika semble comme paralysée par la peur, Kaori, impressionnée, sort son appareil photo et s'apprête à en prendre une... avant de se rendre compte que la lueur bleue est prête à l'attaquer et redouble d'intensité..._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Vue aérienne du bois, avec comme fond sonore les cris de terreur de Reika et Kaori._

**REIKA / KAORI (h.c.)**

_(hurlent)_

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Dorémi et Onpu entendent les hurlements._

**DOREMI**

T'entends ça, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Ouais !... On dirait que quelqu'un vient de se faire massacrer !

**DOREMI**

Tu crois que c'est un coup d'un des enfants Tachibana ?

_Long flottement._

**ONPU**

Allume la spirit-box.

_Dorémi active sa spirit-box, et la lève en l'air. Elle déplace l'appareil de gauche à droite, sans dire quoi que ce soit._

**ONPU**

Allez, dis quelque chose !

**DOREMI**

Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

**ONPU**

Bah, j'sais pas ! Pose des questions aux fantômes !

**DOREMI**

_(parlant dans le vide)_

Est-ce que vous avez entendu ces cris ??

_Pas de réponse, seulement des bruits parasites provenant de la spirit-box._

**DOREMI**

Ça dit rien.

**ONPU**

Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui demander comment il s'appelle...

**DOREMI**

D'accord _(à nouveau au supposé fantôme)_ Comment vous vous appelez ?... _(pause)_ Votre nom, c'est quoi ?

_S'ensuit une courte pause. Tout d'un coup..._

**SPIRIT-BOX #1**

_(voix distordue et à peine audible)_

\---Satomi---

_Mine surprise des deux filles._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

**ONPU**

« Satomi » ! C'est... C'est la grande sœur de la famille ! Continue !

_Dorémi lève la spirit-box en l'air._

**DOREMI**

Satomi ?... Tu sais qu'on n'est pas là pour te faire du mal ?... Est-ce tu as peur de nous ?

_Bref flottement._

**SPIRIT-BOX #1**

_(voix distordue et à peine audible)_

\---pas peur---

_Dorémi halète._

**DOREMI**

« Pas peur » !

_Onpu, inquiète, donne la main à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Oh... Cette histoire commence sérieusement à me foutre les chocottes, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Moi aussi... J'espère que les autres vont bien.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Dans une autre partie du bois, Nobuko, morte de trac, se blottit contre Aiko._

**NOBUKO**

J'ai trop peur... J'ai pas envie qu'un de ces fantômes vienne me manger...

**AIKO**

Arrête un peu ! Y'a pas un seul fantôme ici.

**NOBUKO**

T'es sure ?... On est en plein milieu d'un bois, dans la nuit... Et il y a beaucoup trop de vent !... Ils pourraient surgir de nulle part ! Tu ferais quoi, toi ?

_Aiko éclate de rire._

**AIKO**

_(hilare)_

Rien du tout ! J'suis même pas venu pour ces soi-disant fantômes ! Je suis venu pour les bonbons et les chips ! Je vais te dire un truc : Cette histoire d'enfants morts, c'est juste une bonne grosse théorie du complot !

**NOBUKO**

Tu crois ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, bien sur ! C'est comme cette histoire d' « anciens astronautes » ! Tu sais, des gens disent qu'une civilisation d'extra-terrestres est venue construire les pyramides du Caire et les temples mayas ! C'est faux, bien entendu, en plus d'être une théorie qui dit merde à la logique !

_La spirit-box d'Aiko s'active, mais cette dernière, trop occupée à râler, ne l'entend pas._

**SPIRIT-BOX #2**

_(voix distordue et à peine audible)_

\---naïve---

_Mine inquiète de Nobuko._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais il y en a un qui croyait à fond à cette théorie, et c'était Adolf Hitler3. Le responsable du génocide de six millions de juifs pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient une « race inférieure » ! Et j'insiste bien sur les guillemets...

**NOBUKO**

Euh... Ai... Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Quoi ? Tu me le dis si ça t'intéresse pas !

**NOBUKO**

La spirit-box...

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la spirit-box ?

**SPIRIT-BOX #2**

_(voix distordue et à peine audible)_

\---naïve---

_Aiko change aussitôt d'expression en entendant la spirit-box._

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Aiko lève la tête, croyant à une mauvaise blague de la part d'un autre élève._

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé !! Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle !

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_La voix d'Aiko fait un écho dans l'air. Cela attire l'attention de Hazuki et Masaru, qui semblent être morts de panique._

**MASARU**

_(bégaye)_

C'est... C'était la voix de qui, là ?

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je flippe rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qui ça serait !... Vite, passe-moi ma bouteille d'eau !

**MASARU**

D'accord...

_Masaru prend son sac, et en sort la bouteille d'eau de Hazuki, qui ouvre son flacon de pilules anxiolytiques. Il donne la bouteille à Hazuki._

**MASARU**

Tiens.

_Hazuki jette les pilules dans sa bouche, saisit la bouteille, et boit une nouvelle gorgée._

**HAZUKI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Je vais faire une overdose avant la fin de la nuit...

_Hazuki, tout en reprenant son souffle, se tourne vers la spirit-box dans la poche du pantalon de Masaru... Les deux enfants la regardent d'un air inquiet._

**HAZUKI**

Il y a un fantôme pas loin... J'en suis sure... Prends la spirit-box, moi j'y arriverais pas !

**MASARU**

_(voix tremblante)_

Euh... T'es sure ?

_Hazuki hoche frénétiquement la tête. Masaru prend la spirit-box, et la place en l'air pour capter un signal fantôme._

**MASARU**

Euh... Y'a quelqu'un ?... S'il y'a quelqu'un, parlez dans la spirit-box !

_Pas de réponse._

**MASARU**

Vous... Vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

**SPIRIT-BOX #3**

_(distordu et à peine audible)_

\---dangereux---

_Hazuki halète._

**HAZUKI**

Y'a un fantôme !!!

**MASARU**

« Dangereux » ? C'est ça que vous venez de dire ?...

_Pas de réponse._

**MASARU**

C'est nous qui sommes dangereux, ou c'est autre chose ?

**SPIRIT-BOX #3**

_(distordu et à peine audible)_

\---partez---

_Hazuki et Masaru se regardent brièvement._

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

C'est à nous qu'ils s'adressent ?...

**MASARU**

Viens, on retourne là-bas !

_Hazuki et Masaru repartent vers le point de rendez-vous initial en courant. Ils rentrent dans un bois._

**HAZUKI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Seigneur ! J'aurais dû refuser de me laisser embarquer là-dedans dès le début !

**MASARU**

T'as pensé à moi ? J'arrivais à peine à bouger mes jambes tellement j'avais la frousse, tout à l'heure !

_En continuant leur course, Masaru et Hazuki s'approchent sans le savoir de Dorémi et Onpu. Hazuki et son amie s'arrêtent juste devant les deux autres, mais Dorémi sursaute, part légèrement en arrière, et se retrouve par terre._

**HAZUKI**

Oh !... Pardon, Dorémi ! Je t'avais pas vue !

**DOREMI**

Aide-moi plutôt à me relever !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, d'accord.

_Hazuki aide Dorémi à se relever._

**MASARU**

Vous avez réussi a capter un signal, vous ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ! On a capté celui de Satomi. La deuxième de la famille.

**MASARU**

On vient d'en avoir un qui nous a dit « dangereux », puis « partez ». Il nous a pas dit son nom.

**DOREMI**

Le notre nous à dis son nom, puis il a dit qu'il n'avait pas peur... Y'a peut-être un message derrière tous ces mots ?

**ONPU**

Ça m'étonnerait : ça permet pas de former une phrase complète. J'ai plutôt l'impression que ces cinq gosses essayent d'agir chacun de leur côté.

**MASARU**

Tu crois ?

_Un bruit d'impact sur une pierre se fait entendre, suivi d'un grognement, attirant l'attention des quatre enfants._

**HAZUKI**

Il y a un autre fantôme dans les parages !

**DOREMI**

Non... C'est pas un fantôme... Ça avait l'air d'être la voix d'Aiko. _(elle hausse la voix)_ Aiko ?

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT BOIS puis CIMETIERE**

_Aiko et Nobuko se retournent en entendant la voix de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi, c'est toi ? T'es ou ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

On est là-bas ! En haut du chemin !

**AIKO**

Quel chemin ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Il y a une lumière qui clignote à ta gauche !

_Aiko tourne la tête, et remarque une lumière blanche clignotante provenant du bois (c'est celle de la lampe de poche de Dorémi)._

**NOBUKO**

Je vais la rejoindre, moi ! Au moins, en groupe, on a moins de risque de se faire attaquer.

**AIKO**

Ouais, bonne idée.

_Aiko et Nobuko se dirigent vers les deux autres groupes._

**NOBUKO**

On t'a vu, Dorémi !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

OK !

_Le temps que les deux filles la rejoignent, Dorémi continue d'envoyer un signal clignotant avec sa lampe de poche. Le groupe complet est réuni quelques secondes plus tard._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ?

**AIKO**

Nobuko a une frousse bleue... J'essaie de la rassurer, mais rien ne marche.

**HAZUKI**

Et moi donc ? Je suis à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse !

**NOBUKO**

Moi aussi ! La respiration qui se bloque, la chair de poule, tout ça machin,... C'est ça, une crise d'angoisse, non ?

**ONPU**

Chut ! Silence !

_Un bruit de craquement électrique se fait entendre. Il provient de la spirit-box de Dorémi et Onpu. Cette dernière la prend._

**DOREMI**

Elle faisait pas ce bruit, tout à l'heure....

_Onpu et Dorémi se regardent brièvement. Ensuite, Onpu lève la spirit-box en l'air, et l'oriente de gauche à droite. En la plaçant en direction du cimetière, le craquement de la spirit-box redouble d'intensité._

**ONPU**

Ça vient du cimetière. Allons voir !

_Les six enfants se dirigent en direction du cimetière. Au fur et à mesure que le groupe s'en rapproche, le craquement sonore devient de plus en plus fort. Les enfants finissent par arriver devant la tombe du grand-père de Natsumi. Dorémi place sa lampe de poche vers ladite tombe._

**DOREMI**

« Kojiro Sato » ?... Ce type a le même nom de famille que Natsumi !

**AIKO**

C'est son grand-père.

**DOREMI**

Oh.

**ONPU**

Pourquoi ils nous emmènent devant sa tombe ? Ça tient pas debout, cette histoire !

**AIKO**

Les histoires de fantômes, à la base, ça tient pas debout... Comme on est là, on est en train de chercher que dalle.

_Nobuko commence soudainement à se tenir le dos en gémissant de douleur. Aiko se tourne vers elle._

**NOBUKO**

Aïe !

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**NOBUKO**

Mon dos !... Il vient de se bloquer, ça fait mal !

**AIKO**

Vraiment ?... T'arrive plus à bouger ?

_Nobuko s'agite de douleur, serrant les dents. De son côté, Hazuki commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer. La main posée sur la poitrine, elle commence à haleter comme si elle étouffait. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki, ça va ?... _(aux autres)_ Les gars, je crois que Hazuki fait une nouvelle crise !

**HAZUKI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Mes... Mes médicaments...

_Masaru se tient brièvement la tête en gémissant de douleur, alertant Aiko._

**AIKO**

Masaru ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_Masaru relève la tête. Il se met à fixer Aiko avec des yeux et un regard vides. Il est possédé._

**MASARU 4**

_(monotone)_

Vous êtes naïfs. Les enfants Tachibana sont toujours bel et bien vivants...

_Tout aussi brusquement, Masaru reprend ses esprits, l'air ahuri. Ce qu'il vient de dire a intrigué et apeuré tout le monde._

**AIKO**

Oh, c'est vraiment en train de partir en sucette, tout ça !

_Les trois spirit-box émettent chacun un rire différent, tous trois à peine audibles. Cela provoque une réaction de surprise, puis de panique chez les autres enfants._

**ONPU**

Putain, c'est quoi ce délire ??

_Tout à coup, une lueur bleue apparaît juste devant tout le groupe. Tous les enfants sont terrifiés; Nobuko va même jusqu'à s'accrocher à Aiko. La lueur commence à gagner en intensité et à s'approcher du groupe._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

ON FOUT LE CAMP !!!

_Les six enfants s'échappent du cimetière en courant, morts de peur. Dorémi fait accidentellement tomber sa lampe de poche. La lueur suit le groupe malgré tout._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_La caméra suit le groupe d'enfants en train d'échapper à la lueur menaçante à travers les bois._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

OH MON DIEU !!! OH MON DIEU !!!

**DOREMI**

C'est la lumière dont Natsumi parlait tout à l'heure ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, je crois bien !

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Retour au point de rendez-vous. Natsumi et Nobuaki ont été rejoint par les autres enfants. Nobuaki regarde de gauche à droite, et découvre que plusieurs personnes manquent à l'appel._

**NOBUAKI**

Il manque encore trois groupes...

_Natsumi regarde sa montre._

**NATSUMI**

Pourvu qu'ils reviennent d'ici cinq minutes... Je prie Dieu pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé.

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(hurle)_

Fuyez !!

_Nobuaki et Natsumi se tourne vers l'endroit où provient le cri d'Aiko. Elle et ses cinq camarades de classe (Dorémi, Hazuki, Masaru, Onpu et Nobuko) quittent le bois et arrivent sur le point de rendez-vous en courant._

**AIKO**

Y'a une lumière bleue derrière nous !! Fuyez !

**NATSUMI**

Quelle lumière bleue ?

_Les six enfants, essoufflés, rejoignent le reste de leur classe. Plusieurs enfants s'échangent des regards dubitatifs, ou alors font part l'un de l'autre de leur incompréhension totale de la situation. En même temps, Natsumi s'approche d'Aiko._

**NATSUMI**

Aiko ? Quelle lumière ???

_Aiko, terrifiée, désigne la lueur bleue qui la poursuivait du doigt. En effet, la lumière bleue a suivi le groupe. Cette lueur s'approche maintenant de toute la classe de quatrième année, qui se demande ce que c'est. Natsumi s'extasie, puis retire son collier, avant de le brandir devant la lueur._

**NATSUMI**

Reculez, enfants de Tachibana ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

_Les enfants commencent à paniquer devant la lumière bleue, devenue gigantesque, qui s'élève maintenant au-dessus d'eux. Mutsumi, courageuse, court vers la lueur et fait des gestes provocateurs._

**MUTSUMI**

Hé ! Ramène ton cul ici au lieu de rester là-haut ! Sinon, je vais te chercher !

**DOREMI**

Mutsumi, arrête ! T'es dingue, ou quoi !

_Aucune réponse de la lueur, évidemment._

**MUTSUMI**

OK, cow-boy...

_Mutsumi décide d'attaquer la lueur. Elle saute pour essayer d'attraper le bout, mais une main transparente la fait faire un vol plané droit sur le sol. Dorémi la rattrape juste à temps._

**DOREMI**

Je te tiens !

_La lueur bleue développe trois bras, sous les regards terrifiés de tous les enfants. Une fois cette lueur prête à attaquer, Dorémi se tourne vers le groupe._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

COUREZ !!!!!!

_Tous les enfants se mettent alors à courir pour leurs vies en direction de la sortie du cimetière, hurlant pour la plupart. Les bonbons de Dorémi finissent écrasés. Nobuko, elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, est prise dans le mouvement de foule, incapable de faire tout mouvement._

**NOBUKO**

Attendez ! Laissez-moi passer !

_Plusieurs élèves (dont Aiko, Hazuki, Masaru et Onpu) ont le temps de s'échapper. Dorémi ferme la marche, et Nobuko la suit. Malheureusement, la lueur étire un de ses trois bras jusqu'à saisir Nobuko par la taille. Cette dernière tente de se retenir à Dorémi, mais elle tombe par terre. Aiko remarque la scène et fait demi-tour, tandis que Nobuko, terrorisée est traînée sur le sol par le bras fantôme._

**NOBUKO**

_(terrifiée, hurle)_

NON !! NONNN !!! DOREMI !! AU SECOUUUUURS !!!

**DOREMI**

Nobuko !

_Dorémi court vers Nobuko pour essayer de la rattraper. Nobuko se rapproche de plus en plus de la lumière bleue, et crie de plus en plus fort._

**NOBUKO**

_(hurle)_

FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE DE LA !!!!

_Un deuxième bras se dirige droit sur Dorémi, qui s'arrête net et blêmit. La main transparente la saisit à la taille, et elle tente de se débattre._

**DOREMI**

Non !! Lâche-moi !!

**AIKO**

Dorémi ! Prend ma main, vite !!

_Aiko rejoint Dorémi et lui tend la main. Dorémi essaye de l'attraper sans succès. Pire encore, le dernier bras attrape Aiko. Désormais, il y a trois filles (Nobuko, Dorémi et Aiko) qui sont en train de se faire aspirer dans la lueur bleue. Un peu plus loin, du côté de l'église où se sont planqués les autres, Onpu et Hazuki voient la scène, horrifiées._

**HAZUKI**

Elles vont se faire aspirer !!

**ONPU**

Oh, non !

_Une à une, les trois prisonnières disparaissent dans la lumière avec les trois bras qui les retenait, malgré leurs efforts pour se dégager. Onpu affiche soudain un air déterminé, puis se tourne vers Hazuki. Onpu lui saisit la main et l'entraîne vers le bois._

**ONPU**

Tu viens avec moi !

_Onpu et Hazuki retournent en direction du bois pour sauver leurs amies._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es folle ?

**ONPU**

Sors ta console et active-la !

**HAZUKI**

Comment ?

_Onpu sort sa console, l'active et se transforme en sorcière sous les yeux de Hazuki, qui sursaute._

**HAZUKI**

Hein ??? Mais, tu---

**ONPU**

Sors ta console, j'te dis !

_Hazuki n'a plus d'autre choix que d'activer sa console. Brandissant leur baguette, Onpu et Hazuki s'arrêtent juste devant la fameuse lueur bleue. Aussitôt, pas trois, mais **cinq** bras en sorte, chacune tenant respectivement, Reika, Kaori, Nobuko, Dorémi et Aiko. Toutes ont un visage démoniaque (elles sont possédées)._

**ONPU**

Je rêve ! Reika et Kaori aussi se sont faites prendre !

**NOBUKO**

_(voix distordue)_

Ha ha ha ha ha ! C'est ce qui s'appelle un retournement de situation !

**DOREMI**

_(voix distordue)_

Vous ne sembliez pas y croire ! Mais pourtant, c'est bien vrai !

**AIKO**

_(voix distordue)_

Nous sommes bien morts tous les cinq ! Mais nos âmes subsistent...

**REIKA**

_(voix distordue)_

Nous traquons les petits malins dans votre genre qui osent s'aventurer dans ce cimetière...

**KAORI**

_(voix distordue)_

Pour leur prendre leur vie !!

_Kaori éclate de rire. Onpu la fixe d'un air déterminé._

**ONPU**

C'est ce qu'on va voir, petite merdeuse !

_Onpu fait apparaître son balai, le chevauche, puis vole en direction de la lumière fantôme. Elle tente de libérer Kaori, puis Reika. Dans les deux cas, le bras qui les retient attaque Onpu, qui doit esquiver les coups à chaque fois. Elle se tourne vers Hazuki._

**ONPU**

Hazuki ! Essaie de sortir Dorémi et Aiko de là !

_Hazuki, qui esquivait aussi les attaques du monstre, se tourne vers Onpu._

**HAZUKI**

Comment je fais ?

**ONPU**

Prend leur console et fait-la activer, tiens !

_Hazuki s'exécute. Malgré que la main qui retient Dorémi tente de l'en empêcher, Hazuki fouille les poches de cette dernière. Dorémi lui saisit la main._

**DOREMI**

_(voix distordue)_

Mais, que fais-tu, petite imprudente ?

_Hazuki écarte la main de Dorémi et réussit à sortir sa console. Elle la pose sur la poitrine de son amie et l'active. Dorémi, désormais libérée de l'emprise du fantôme et transformée en sorcière, commence à tomber par terre, mais Hazuki la rattrape juste à temps._

**HAZUKI**

Je te tiens !

_Hazuki vole vers Onpu, tenant Dorémi dans ses bras._

**DOREMI**

_(hébétée)_

Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ?

**HAZUKI**

T'en es où, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Je suis seulement en train de les déposséder !

**REIKA**

_(voix distordue)_

Allons ! Abandonne, vulgaire sorcière ! Tu ne peux rien contre les Tachibana !

_Onpu lance un sortilège droit sur les deux filles. En un flash, Reika et Kaori retournent à leur état normal. Onpu les fait monter de force sur leur balai. Ensuite, elle fonce vers le reste du groupe des quatrième année et les dépose juste devant._

**ONPU**

Restez ici sans faire de blague !

_Onpu repart aussitôt. Reika et Kaori ont pourtant le temps de la remarquer._

**REIKA**

Ton appareil, vite !

_Kaori sort son appareil de son sac, puis elle et Reika repartent chercher un endroit pour se planquer. De leur côté, Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu tentent de nouveau d'attaquer le monstre lumineux._

**DOREMI**

Il faut encore qu'on libère Nobuko et Aiko !

**ONPU**

Vite, alors ! Le fantôme est déjà très puissant pour nous !... Balancez tout ce que vous pouvez !!

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu se mettent alors à lancer tous les sortilèges qu'elle peuvent tout en esquivant les contre-attaques du monstre lumineux. S'ensuit une courte bagarre._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR CIMETIERE**

_La caméra se rapproche de nouveau de la tombe du grand-père de Mutsumi. Une autre lueur, moins menaçante, sort de la tombe. Puis elle fonce vers la sortie du bois._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR BOIS**

_La bataille entre le monstre lumineux et les trois apprenties se poursuit, mais on sent que les apprenties commencent à perdre la main. Nobuko et Aiko sont toujours retenues prisonnières. Dorémi s'approche d'Aiko pour sortir sa console. Hélas, la console d'Aiko lui glisse des mains._

**DOREMI**

Merde !

_La console tombe par terre. Le monstre lumineux envoie Dorémi sur le sol..._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi !

**ONPU**

Oh, ce monstre devient trop fort pour nous !

_Soudain, la lueur qui est sortie de la tombe arrive sur les lieux. Elle se place juste derrière le monstre lumineux, sous le regard impressionné des trois apprenties. Même réaction du côté de Reika et Kaori._

**KAORI**

Qu'est-ce que...

**REIKA**

Continue de prendre des photos !

_Kaori reprend plusieurs photos avec son appareil. La deuxième lueur englobe le monstre lumineux, qui commence à rétrécir._

**NOBUKO**

_(voix distordue)_

Non ! C'est impossible ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

_Progressivement, le monstre disparaît. Aiko et Nobuko reprennent leur état normal. Une fois le monstre totalement volatilisé, Aiko et Nobuko se mettent à faire une chute vers le sol, en hurlant._

**NOBUKO / AIKO**

_(terrorisées)_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

_Nobuko se retrouve à terre, tandis qu'Aiko atterrit dans une flaque d'eau. Les trois autres filles se précipitent vers elle, et l'aident à se relever._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

_Aiko se dégage aussitôt de la flaque d'eau en paniquant, Onpu et Dorémi tentant de la maîtriser._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde !! Merde !!

**HAZUKI**

Regardez !

_Hazuki désigne la deuxième lueur, faisant désormais la taille d'une balle de base-ball, avec son doigt. Tout le monde tourne son attention vers cette lueur. De leur côté, Natsumi et Nobuaki sortent de leur cachette._

**NATSUMI**

Grand-père ! Est-ce que c'est toi ?

_La lueur se dirige vers Natsumi. Une fois à une distance suffisante, elle prend la forme d'un homme âgé. Il s'agit du grand-père de Natsumi._

**GRAND-PERE DE NATSUMI 5**

Heureusement que je suis là pour arranger les choses...

**NATSUMI**

Oh... Pardonne-moi, grand-père... Je voulais tellement raconter cette histoire à mes camarades. Comme tu le faisais avec moi...

**GRAND-PERE DE NATSUMI**

Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsumi... Je sais que tu voulais bien faire. D'ailleurs,... les Tachibana ne sont pas une légende; je les ai bien connu de mon vivant. De vraies têtes brûlées ! Un peu plus, et tes amies ne rentraient pas chez eux cette nuit...

**NATSUMI**

Merci beaucoup, grand-père... Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir un peu. Même trois ans après,... _(elle renifle, comme si elle allait pleurer)_ tu me manques toujours autant... Je prie tous les jours pour ton bien-être.

**GRAND-PERE DE NATSUMI**

Je sais que tu n'as pas le moins du monde perdu ta foi... Toutes les bougies que tu as allumée sur ma tombe en sont la preuve. Grâce à elles, j'arrive à me dire que Dieu est toujours présent, et qu'il me guidera éternellement à travers l'obscurité...

_Léger sourire de Natsumi. Elle renifle, versant une petite larme._

**NATSUMI**

C'est exactement ce que je voulais qu'il se passe... Que tu te dises que Dieu sera toujours là pour toi.

**GRAND-PERE DE NATSUMI**

Il est dans le cœur de chacun de nous, Natsumi. Que l'on soit vivant ou mort...

_Natsumi se met à pleurer et enlace le fantôme de son grand-père._

**NATSUMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Et pourtant, tu me manques toujours autant !

**GRAND-PERE DE NATSUMI**

Allons... Je pense que ton père s'occupe bien de toi et de l'église. Non ?

**NATSUMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je... Je vais souvent avec un camarade de classe qui s'appelle Nobuaki... Il est bouddhiste, et... Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à sa famille !

_Le grand-père soupire._

**GRAND-PERE DE NATSUMI**

C'est dommage de voir certains fidèles si mal interpréter notre livre saint... Jésus est un modèle de tolérance envers les autres, pourtant. Je prierai pour que ton père puisse un jour changer d'avis, je te le promets. Sois courageuse, Natsumi...

_Tandis qu'elle continue d'enlacer le fantôme de son grand-père, ce dernier commence progressivement à disparaître, dans un effet de fondu. Lorsque Natsumi ouvre les yeux, elle remarque que son grand-père est reparti. Nobuaki s'approche d'elle et pose sa main sur son épaule. Les quatre apprenties, qui ont vu la scène, affiche le même air attristé. Hazuki, elle, pleure silencieusement._

**HAZUKI**

_(voix mouillée)_

Je sais ce que tu ressens, Natsumi...

**NOBUKO**

Hé ?... Ils vous ont pas vu, ceux-là ?

_Changement d'humeur immédiat chez les quatre filles, qui se retournent avec des airs paniqués. En effet, plusieurs élèves des deux classes les ont vu, et les derniers manquant à l'appel sont en train d'arriver. Certains discutent entre eux, d'autres ne font que fixer les filles pour exprimer leur incompréhension. Dorémi s'avance._

**DOREMI**

Attendez ! C'est... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, les gars ! On... On n'est pas des méchantes sorcières... On... On est...

**AIKO**

_(interrompt Dorémi)_

Bon, pousse-toi !

_Aiko s'avance à son tour en poussant Dorémi sur le côté._

**AIKO**

Écoutez moi bien ! Ce sont bien des tenues de sorcières qu'elles portent, vous ne rêvez pas ! Et d'ailleurs... _(elle active sa console)_ Moi aussi !

**TETSUYA**

Et... Vos parents, ils savent ?

**AIKO**

Non, justement ! Ils ne sont pas censé le savoir. Ça vaut aussi pour VOS parents à vous, et pour le personnel de l'école !

_Aiko voit ensuite une voiture s'arrêter devant l'église._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde... _(aux autres, hausse la voix)_ Bon, les gars ! On va vous téléportez chez vous par magie !... Surtout, restez calmes, ils ne vous arrivera rien de grave ! On va faire la même chose. D'accord ? _(à Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu)_ Lancez le sortilège avec moi, les filles !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / ONPU**

D'accord !

_Les filles se place en cohorte devant leurs camarades de classe._

**DOREMI**

Tenez-vous prêts, les gars ! Un !... Deux !... Trois !...

_Les quatre apprenties lancent leur sortilège en même temps. Un jet de lumière sort de chaque baguette. Les quatre jets se combinent, formant une averse de magie qui retombe sur tous les enfants... Cinq secondes et un flash lumineux plus tard, tous ont disparu. Tout cela sous le regard impressionné de Natsumi et Nobuaki..._

**NOBUAKI**

Wouah... C'est... Incroyable. Juste incroyable.

**NATSUMI**

C'est comme si une lumière divine les avait emporté...

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Natsumi !

_Natsumi et Nobuaki se retournent. Le père de la première, visiblement furieux, s'approche d'eux._

**PERE DE NATSUMI (cont.)**

Par tous les saints, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici par une heure pareille ?

_Il remarque la présence de Nobuaki._

**PERE DE NATSUMI (cont.)**

Tu traînes encore avec ce fils de sataniste ?

_Le père de Nobuaki, comme par hasard, arrive également sur les lieux._

**PERE DE NOBUAKI**

C'est de moi que vous parlez, cher monsieur ?... Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire, hein ?

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Vous ici ?

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE POLICE**

_Vue intérieure d'une voiture de police en marche, avec les deux flics de l'épisode 3 à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux a activé son talkie-walkie._

**POLICIER #1**

Unité 23, j'écoute !

**OPERATEUR**

Il y a un signalement pour tapage nocturne qui vient de tomber. Apparemment, ça se passe au parc municipal. Terminé.

**POLICIER #1**

OK, on va jeter un coup d’œil. Terminé.

_Le policier repose son talkie-walkie._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BOIS**

_Les pères de Natsumi et Nobuaki se sont lancés dans une énième dispute, sous les yeux de leurs enfants._

**PERE DE NOBUAKI**

Vous, les catholiques, vous voulez imposer votre religion partout ! Même ici ! A toujours faire la morale sur la gourmandise, la luxure, et tout le bazar, comme quoi c'est des pêchés... Je suis sur que vous les appliquez vous-même !

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Dites, je ne vous permets pas ! Et si on parlais de votre groupe terroriste ? Assez ironique pour une religion qui prône la non-violence, n'est-ce-pas ?

**PERE DE NOBUAKI**

Parce que vous n'avez jamais organisé de croisade, vous ?

_Pendant la dispute, les deux policiers arrivent sur les lieux, se repérant aux moyens de leur lampe de poche. L'un des policiers soupire._

**POLICIER #2**

Encore ces deux fanatiques...

**POLICIER #1**

Ce ne sera jamais que la deuxième fois ce mois-ci...

_Les policiers s'approchent des deux hommes._

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas encore avoir été mis sur le bûcher !

**POLICIER #2**

Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ?

**PERE DE NOBUAKI**

_(pointe le père de Natsumi du doigt)_

Cet homme a traité mon fils de sataniste !

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Oh ! Quel toupet ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

**POLICIER #2**

Écoutez, messieurs. On a eu un signalement pour tapage nocturne. Alors, arrêtez de vous battre comme des petits gamins et rentrez chez vous tranquillement. Compris ?

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Monsieur, je suis curé. Vous me devez un peu de respect !

**POLICIER #2**

On vous respecte, mon père. Mais nous aimerions que vous partiez.

**PERE DE NATSUMI**

Soit ! Je m'en vais si cela peut vous faire plaisir ! _(à Natsumi)_ Natsumi ! Suis-moi !

**NATSUMI**

Oui, papa...

_Les deux hommes repartent chacun de leur côté, avec leurs enfants respectifs. Le père de Nobuaki ricane._

**PERE DE NOBUAKI**

Vous faites moins le malin devant la police...

**POLICIER #2**

Ça va, n'en rajoutez pas !

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE DE MISORA**

_Vue extérieure de l'école des filles le lendemain matin._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Faut signer ici.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA CLASSE 4-1**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu se tiennent devant l'entrée de la classe de Madame Seki. Hazuki tient en main plusieurs exemplaires d'une même feuille. Il y a marqué « JE M'ENGAGE A NE PAS REVELER CE QUE J'AI VU HIER SOIR. ». Masaru signe le papier puis rentre dans la classe. Il est suivi par quelques élèves, tandis que les filles entament une conversation._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Aiko... Pour ta classe, comment tu vas faire ?

**AIKO**

T'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperais à la pause de dix heures. _(à Hazuki)_ Tu as imprimé des exemplaires pour ma classe, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, bien sur ! Il t'en fallait vingt-cinq ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est bien ça, vingt-cinq !

**HAZUKI**

OK... _(elle remarque qu'il ne lui reste que deux feuilles en main)_ Oh, je n'ai plus que deux élèves pour cette classe.

**DOREMI**

On sait qui c'est...

_Les deux élèves restants, Reika et Kaori, arrivent. Elles s'apprêtent à rentrer en classe, avant de remarquer Dorémi et sa bande. Reika s'arrête avec un air hautain._

**REIKA**

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

**AIKO**

On aimerait que tu signes ce papier pour nous. Toi aussi, Kaori.

_Reika prend une feuille, et la lit. Elle soupire, puis rend la feuille à Aiko._

**REIKA**

Non.

**AIKO**

Que... Quoi ?

**REIKA**

C'est non, mes très chères. Vous n’achèterez pas mon silence.

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Écoute, Tamaki ! On te demande juste une signature, pas de l'argent ! Alors, fais un effort !

_Mine intriguée de Reika._

**REIKA**

Tu oses me demander de faire un effort, toi qui affiche la moyenne plus que médiocre de 8 sur 20 ?... Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose.

_Reika claque des doigts. Kaori sort des photos développées, puis les donne à Dorémi et ses amies. On remarque alors que sur les photos en question,... on voit les sorcières en pleine action contre le fantôme lumineux !_

**REIKA**

Alors ? Vous vous reconnaissez ?

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... C'est toi qui a pris ces photos, Kaori ?

_Les filles fusillent Reika et Kaori du regard._

**ONPU**

T'avais promis d'arrêter avec ça !

**KAORI**

J'avais promis pour le restaurant. Mais pas pour le reste du quartier...

**DOREMI**

T'es vraiment qu'une pouffiasse, Tamaki !

**REIKA**

Eh bien, sachez que j'en ai soupé de vos pitoyables tentatives de me souiller ma réputation ! Et surtout... Je ne supporte pas que vous me fassiez de l'ombre comme cela ! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une rouquine impulsive, d'une athlète écervelée, d'une starlette de discompte et d'une intello incapable de penser par elle-même. Alors, je vais jouer carte sur table : en plus des nombreuses photographies, j'ai obtenu la position de déléguée de classe. Désormais, vous avez grand intérêt à ne plus me tirer dans les pieds comme vous le faites constamment. Si j'ai ne fusse qu'une once d'impression que vous me diffamez encore, je me ferai un grand plaisir d'utiliser ma position pour faire valoir mes droits ! Il se pourrait même que cela se fasse devant le directeur, par exemple...

_Mine paniquée des quatre filles. Reika affiche un sourire narquois._

**REIKA**

Personne ne se met en travers du chemin des Tamaki. Nous vous avons toutes les deux à l’œil... Et à la lentille.

_Reika et Kaori rentrent dans la classe en fusillant le groupe du regard._

**KAORI**

Ah, oui ! Une dernière chose, Aiko. Estime-toi heureuse que je t'obliges pas à repayer mon drone !

_Kaori rentre dans la classe. Un court flottement s'ensuit._

**AIKO**

Bon... Je... Je crois que je vais retourner en classe...

_Aiko part le plus furtivement en direction de sa classe. Madame Seki arrive pile à ce moment-là. Hazuki range précipitamment les deux feuilles restantes dans son cartable. Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu prennent un air innocent. Madame Seki les remarque._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(étonnée)_

Euh... Tout va bien, les filles ?

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oui, oui, bien sur ! Tout... tout va bien.

**MADAME SEKI**

Eh bien, ne restez pas plantées là, rentrez en classe !

_Madame Seki traverse la porte d'entrée, suivie par Onpu. Dorémi et Hazuki s'échangent des regards inquiets._

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

Bonjour, les enfants ! Regagnez vos places pour que l'on puisse commencer.

**DOREMI**

Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se tenir à carreaux, maintenant...

**HAZUKI**

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_Dorémi et Hazuki rentrent lentement dans leur classe à leur tour. Hazuki ferme la porte derrière elle..._

**FIN**

1Un gâteau à la génoise allemand imbibée de kirsch, enrobée de chantilly et de copeaux de chocolat et décorée de cerises.

2Excepté pour la lueur bleue à la fin, cette séquence devrait être en noir et blanc.

3Faites une petite recherche sur Wikipédia, et vous comprendrez qu'Aiko ne dit pas de bêtises...

4Ce dialogue sera d'abord joué par la comédienne de façon à ce qu'elle le récite phonétiquement à l'envers. Ensuite, la piste sera inversée. Ça donnera un effet « paranormal » à ce dialogue.

Ainsi lors de l'enregistrement, il faudra dire : « Enviv un-ib é lèb roujoute onss anabichatte enfen zel. Fianne té zouv. »

5Placer un effet de réverbération sur toutes les prises du comédien faisant la voix du grand-père de Natsumi.


	30. Episode 30 - Du temps à rattraper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après plusieurs mois d'absence, le père d'Onpu est enfin de retour à Misora. Afin de rattraper le temps perdu, Onpu décide de passer la journée avec lui, dans le village de son enfance.

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DE MIHO (agence artistique)**

_Miho est à son bureau dans les locaux de l'agence artistique ou elle travaille, au téléphone._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, parfait ! Vous avez trouvé un photographe ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. _(...)_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera là à 4 heures comme prévu. Je serais avec elle aussi... Oh, attendez, j'ai un double appel. Ne quittez pas ! _(elle appuie sur un bouton du téléphone)_ Allô ?

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bonjour, Miho ! Devine qui c'est à l'appareil...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tsuyoshi !... Tu es revenu au Japon ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TERMINAL (aéroport de haneda)**

_Tsuyoshi, le mari de Miho (et père d'Onpu), et lui aussi au téléphone. Il se trouve dans un des terminaux de l'aéroport de Haneda._

**TSUYOSHI**

Oui, je viens de revenir de mon dernier vol... Ça fait maintenant une heure que je suis là. Tu vas bien ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oui, ça va bien.

**TSUYOSHI**

Bon... Je n'ai plus de vol avant janvier prochain; ça veut dire que je vais revenir à la maison pendant quelque temps...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DE MIHO (agence artistique)**

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et très franchement... Ça ne me fera pas de mal de me reposer un peu !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu as quand même quelques corvées à faire, que tu le veuilles ou non...

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ne t'en fais pas, je les ferai sans problème... Ah, oui ! Onpu va bien ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, elle t'a réclamé plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs.

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Hum... On devrait peut-être appeler son école pour lui dire que je suis revenu ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

J'ai une meilleure idée : elle a une séance photo cet après-midi... Et vu qu'elle est partie voir Dorémi ce matin, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle aie une surprise lorsqu'elle rentre au soir.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR TERMINAL (aéroport de haneda)**

**TSUYOSHI**

Je dois vous attendre à la maison, du coup ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Je suppose...

**TSUYOSHI**

D'accord, faisons ça... Je me mets en route tout de suite !

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bien... Je dois te laisser, j'ai un coup de fil important à terminer.

**TSUYOSHI**

Pas de problème, Miho. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DE MIHO (agence artistique)**

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, à tout à l'heure, mon chéri.

_Miho réappuye sur le même bouton du téléphone pour repasser à son interlocuteur précédent._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Allô ? Vous êtes toujours là ? (...) Oui, je disais donc... Onpu arrive à quatre heures. C'est moi qui l'amène au studio...

_Pendant que Miho parle, l'image disparaît._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_La caméra est placée dans le réfrigérateur du restaurant. L'image réapparaît lorsque Majorika ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose. Elle referme le frigo et se tourne vers les filles, toutes occupées._

**MAJORIKA**

Le lait ? Il est où ?

**AIKO**

Y'en a plus ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, y'a plus de lait ! Où est-ce qu'il est !

**AIKO**

Bah... J'sais pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai été dans le frigo, il en restait !

**MAJORIKA**

Enfin... Mon lait n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, par Sainte-Kai !

**HAZUKI**

Peut-être qu'on a tout utilisé sur notre dernier plat ?

**DOREMI**

Je bois beaucoup de lait pour grandir plus vite, ces derniers temps.

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, Dorémi, nous sommes ravi de---

_Mine saisie de Majorika. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu n'aurais pas bu dans la brique qui était dans le frigo, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

La brique dans le frigo ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui ! Et tu l'as vidée, je suppose ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, pourquoi ? Je... devais pas ?

_Aiko exprime sa consternation en couvrant son visage avec ses mains._

**AIKO**

Oh, Dorémi !...

_Long flottement._

**DOREMI**

Oups...

_Furieuse, Majorika se jette sur Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère, hurle)_

Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !!! Cette brique de lait servait pour la préparation de nos desserts ! Pas pour ta consommation personnelle !!!

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Je... J'en savais rien !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère, hurle)_

M'enfin, mais... Y'a un moment, il faut arrêter ! Comment on fait pour nos plats, maintenant ?

**HAZUKI**

Il ne faut pas vous énerver sur elle, Majorika... Vous comprenez,... Dorémi est complexé par sa petite taille, c'est pour ça qu'elle a bu tout notre lait.

**MAJORIKA**

Justement ! C'était NOTRE lait ! Et ici, la satisfaction des clients est bien plus importante que Dorémi et sa petite taille !

_Majorika lâche Dorémi, puis ouvre un coffret rempli de billets de banque. Elle jette ensuite 20 yens dans les mains de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Tiens, voilà 20 yens. Pour la peine, tu vas aller à l'épicerie nous racheter du lait !

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! J'ai une pâte à crêpes à terminer, moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Et bien, tu la termineras après ! Allez, ouste ! File à l'épicerie !

_Dorémi soupire, puis se dirige vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

C'est pas une façon de traiter ses employés !

**MAJORIKA**

Rien à foutre ! Je suis le boss, je fais ce que je veux ! Allez, va me chercher ce lait !

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ça va ! CA VA ! J'y vais !

**MAJORIKA**

Et t'as intérêt à être revenue dans un quart d'heure, hein !

_Au moment ou elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte de sortie, Dorémi s'arrête et aperçoit Onpu assise sur un banc, la tête dans les yeux, comme si elle pleurait. Alexander, visiblement inquiet, la regarde tout en nettoyant le sol._

**DOREMI**

Onpu va bien ?

**ALEXANDER**

Ah... La pauvre petite demoiselle me semble très malheureuse.

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**ALEXANDER**

J'ai essayé de lui demander, mais... Elle refuse de me parler. Comme si j'allais essayer de lui faire des trucs pas jojos...

**DOREMI**

Je vais aller la voir.

_Dorémi quitte la pâtisserie._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ALLEE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Onpu, assise sur le banc de l'allée, pleure silencieusement en essayant de cacher son visage. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Onpu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_Onpu se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh. Salut, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est ton dos ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Non...

**DOREMI**

Tu as encore des ennuis avec ta Maman ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Non,... Papa. Il... Il me manque terriblement ! J'aimerais qu'il rentre !

**DOREMI**

Oh... Il n'est toujours pas revenu ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Non ! J'arrête pas de demander à Maman quand il va revenir, elle n'arrête pas de me dire que ce sera pour bientôt... Et ça fait presque trois mois qu'il n'est plus là.

**DOREMI**

Il te manque tant que ça ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais bien sur qu'il me manque !! Papa est tellement gentil avec nous deux, ma maison à l'air tellement vide quand il n'est pas là !

**DOREMI**

T'en fais pas, Onpu... Il reviendra un jour.

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais, quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ?? Quand ???... Ça fait trois mois que je l'attend !

_Dorémi prend la main d'Onpu qui se remet à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

Il reviendra, je te le promets...

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Au moins, je peux trouver du réconfort chez toi...

_Hazuki et Aiko regardent la scène depuis l'entrée de la pâtisserie._

**AIKO**

Je suis la seule à penser qu'elle fait ça exprès pour s'attirer la compassion de Dorémi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, je pense pas... Ça a l'air sincère.

_Majorika s'approche des filles, l'air étonné._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?... Putain, mais elle fait exprès...

_Majorika, furieuse, ouvre la porte et se dirige vers la sortie._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurle)_

Dorémi !!! Ce lait, il vient ???

_Dorémi sursaute et se lève aussitôt du banc._

**DOREMI**

_(brusquée)_

Oui, oui, tout de suite, Majorika ! Tout de suite !

_Puis elle part de l'allée en courant, sous le regard d'Onpu, qui soupire tristement._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR STUDIO DE PHOTOGRAPHIE**

_Vue extérieure d'un studio de photographie._

**PHOTOGRAPHE (h.c.)**

OK, on fait une dernière série !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR STUDIO DE PHOTOGRAPHIE**

_Onpu, portant une nouvelle tenue, se tient devant un fond vert, en face d'un photographe professionnel et de plusieurs spots._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Alors, cette fois, j'aimerais que tu sautes de joie, les bras vers le ciel... _(il montre comment faire à Onpu)_ Comme ça !... Et n'oublie pas de sourire.

**ONPU**

D'accord !

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bien... A mon signal, tu sautes !

_Le photographe se place derrière son appareil, prêt à l'activer._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Un... Deux... Trois !

_Onpu saute. Le photographe prend une photo._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Bien !... On la refait !... Un... Deux... Trois !

_Onpu saute de nouveau, le photographe prend une autre photo._

**PHOTOGRAPHE**

Super. On fait une dernière prise pour le route... Un... Deux... Trois !...

_Onpu saute une troisième fois._

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MIHO**

_D'abord, une image fixe montrant Onpu sautant en l'air, les bras vers le ciel et un grand sourire aux lèvres. La caméra fait un léger zoom arrière, nous permettant de découvrir qu'il s'agit d'une photo prise dans le studio quelques minutes plus tôt. Onpu la regarde, assise dans la voiture de sa mère, qui conduit._

**ONPU**

J'étais pas trop mal ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Non, au contraire ! Tu étais très bien.

**ONPU**

Merci...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, j'oubliais !... Il y a une petite surprise pour toi à la maison, mon cœur...

_Mine intriguée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Une surprise ? Quelle surprise ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Si je te le dis, ce n'en sera plus une ! Tu verras bien lorsqu'on sera rentrées...

**ONPU**

Oh, d'accord...

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_La voiture de Miho arrive dans l'allée et se gare. Onpu et sa mère descendent de la voiture et se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ENTREE puis SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Onpu et sa mère rentrent dans la maison, puis se dirigent vers le salon._

**ONPU**

Alors, Maman ? C'est quoi la surprise ?

**MIHO**

Il faut aller dans le salon pour voir...

**ONPU**

Dans le salon ?

_Dès sa rentrée dans le salon, Onpu halète... Son père est revenu. Et il est assis sur le canapé. Ce dernier se tourne vers sa fille._

**TSUYOSHI**

Bonsoir, ma petite princesse !

_Pendant une poignée de secondes, Onpu ne dit plus rien, se retenant de pleurer. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots._

**ONPU**

_(en larmes)_

Papa ! Papa !!

_Onpu court et saute dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Ce dernier enlace sa fille._

**ONPU**

_(en larmes)_

Tu m'as manqué !!!

_Tsuyoshi échange un regard confiant avec sa femme._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki est en train de faire ses devoirs. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père, à peine audible, la dérange et attire son attention._

**AKIRA (h.c.)**

_(à peine audible)_

Allô ? Allô, monsieur Weinberg ?... Oui, je vous appelle à propos du nouveau montage. Je peux savoir pourquoi il manque plusieurs scènes ?

_Hazuki s'approche de sa porte, et l'entre-ouvre pour écouter la conversation._

**AKIRA (h.c.)**

_(à peine audible)_

Oui, il manque plusieurs scènes ! Au moins vingt minutes ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT BUREAU D'AKIRA**

_Akira, le père de Hazuki, écoute son producteur au téléphone. Il est visiblement excédé._

**AKIRA**

« De rythme » ? Mais quels problèmes de rythme ?... Vous m'aviez dit que ça allait ! (...) Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez viré MON monteur, et que MON film a été remonté sans mon avis ?

_Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Akira perd de plus en plus patience. Il soupire._

**AKIRA (cont.)**

Écoutez, monsieur Weinberg... J'ai placé beaucoup d'espoir et d'énergie dans ce projet, et ce que vous faites dépasse l'entendement ! Déjà, vous m'avez constamment dérangé pendant le tournage, en plus de m'imposer des acteurs avec qui je ne voulais pas travailler, et maintenant vous charcutez mon film derrière mon dos ? Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? (...) Peu importe que je ne sois pas populaire aux États-Unis ! J'aimerais que vous fassiez un effort !

_Une courte pause s'ensuit. Akira finit par se mettre en colère, probablement à cause des propos du producteur (que l'on entend pas)._

**AKIRA**

_(en colère)_

Eh bien, pas de problème ! Sabordez ma carrière si vous le voulez ! De toutes façons, vu la manière dont se déroulent les choses, je n'ai aucune envie d'accepter quelque autre projet pour vous ! Vous m'entendez ?

_Akira raccroche furieusement, puis soupire. Il se lève de sa chaise et s'apprête à quitter son bureau._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE**

_Alertée par les pas, ainsi que par l'arrivée de sa mère dans le couloir, Hazuki s'écarte de sa porte. Akira ouvre la porte de son bureau pile au moment où sa femme s'apprêtait à le faire._

**REIKO**

Alors ? Ça ne va pas, mon cœur ?

**AKIRA**

Mon producteur vient encore de m'entuber. Il a fait remonter mon film sans mon accord.

**REIKO**

Oh non ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

**AKIRA**

« Problèmes de rythme », selon lui. Tiens, le rythme ne lui convient tellement pas qu'il vient de jeter vingt minutes de rushes à la poubelle.

_Les parents de Hazuki se dirigent vers l'escalier._

**REIKO**

Mon dieu... Ça doit te mettre dans tout tes états.

**AKIRA**

Evidémment, ce psychopathe n'a pas arrêté de me faire des mauvais coups depuis que j'ai accepté de travailler sur le projet !... Je crois que je réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'aller faire un film à Hollywood.

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison d'onpu)**

_Retour chez Onpu. Onpu et sa mère attendent à table. Tsuyoshi s'approche de la table, avec un plat dans chaque main._

**TSUYOSHI**

Voilà votre dîner ! Ce soir, ce sera de l' _oyakodon_. J'apporte les œufs dans une minute.

_Mine réjouie d'Onpu, qui regarde son plat avec appétit._

**ONPU**

Oh... Ça à l'air tellement bon.

_Tsuyoshi revient avec son plat, ainsi que trois œufs. Il en casse un pour en déposer l'intérieur sur le plat de sa fille._

**TSUYOSHI**

Un œuf pour toi...

_Puis il se dirige vers sa femme, et casse un œuf dans le plat de Miho._

**TSUYOSHI**

Et un pour toi, ma chérie...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Merci beaucoup.

_Tsuyoshi s'assied à table et casse le dernier œuf dans son plat._

**TSUYOSHI**

Et un troisième œuf pour moi... Bon appétit, tout le monde !

**ONPU**

Merci, Papa !

_Toute la famille commence à manger._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Hm... Toujours aussi délicieux.

**TSUYOSHI**

Alors, Onpu ? Ça se passe bien dans ta nouvelle école ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. Ça se passe super bien !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu s'est faite une amie dès le premier jour...

**TSUYOSHI**

Vraiment ? _(il se tourne vers sa fille)_ Elle s'appelle comment ?...

_Onpu avale sa bouchée avant de répondre._

**ONPU**

Dorémi Harukaze. Elle est dans la même classe que moi. Je l'ai rencontrée le premier jour, et elle a passé toute la journée à essayer de me faire signer une cassette. C'est comme ça que notre relation a commencé.

**TSUYOSHI**

C'est une de tes fans, en fait ?

**ONPU**

Ouais...

**TSUYOSHI**

Et... Vous faites beaucoup d'activités toutes les deux ?

**ONPU**

Tout plein ! On traîne très souvent ensemble ! D'ailleurs,... j'ai même été chez elle une fois. Et après, c'est elle qui est venue passer le week-end ici. Et ça s'est super bien passé !

**TSUYOSHI**

Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies dans ton ancienne école ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, mais... ça, c'était avant. J'ai changé depuis.

_Tsuyoshi acquiesce._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

A part ça, Onpu... Ton père voulait te demander quelque chose.

**TSUYOSHI**

Ah oui !... Voilà, vu que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, et que tu m'as beaucoup réclamé pendant mon absence... Je me disais... Voudrais-tu qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier demain ? Juste toi et moi ?

_Un long flottement s'ensuit._

**ONPU**

Je... J'aurais aimé... passer une journée à Tanoshiyama.

**TSUYOSHI**

Le village où on vivait avant ?

**ONPU**

_(après une courte pause)_

Ouais...

_Tsuyoshi acquiesce._

**TSUYOSHI**

C'est entendu. On ira là-bas demain.

_Mine réjouie d'Onpu. Elle se lève de sa chaise et saute dans les bras de son père._

**ONPU**

Merci, Papa ! T'es trop gentil !

_Rires d'Onpu et de son père._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu est prête à aller dormir. Elle a mis son pyjama. Elle se dirige ensuite vers son armoire et l'ouvre, avant d'en sortir un long coussin et de le poser sur son lit._

**ONPU**

Tu vas me tenir compagnie cette nuit...

_Tsuyoshi frappe à la porte._

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

Onpu ? Je peux rentrer ?

**ONPU**

Oui !

_Tsuyoshi pousse la porte de la chambre._

**TSUYOSHI**

C'est OK pour toi si on part à 10 heures, demain ?

**ONPU**

Bien sur ! C'est parfait !

**TSUYOSHI**

Je te laisserai choisir ce qu'on fera là-bas, d'accord ? Ce sera une journée rien que pour toi, ma puce.

_Onpu rigole._

**ONPU**

Encore faudrait-il que je me rappelle à quoi ressemble ce village...

**TSUYOSHI**

Ne t'en fais pas, ça te reviendra probablement sur place...

_Onpu acquiesce._

**TSUYOSHI**

Bon... Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Bonne nuit, Papa.

**TSUYOSHI**

Dors bien...

_Tsuyoshi quitte la chambre en fermant la porte. Onpu se dirige ensuite vers son lit, puis se couche juste à côté du coussin qu'elle a placé sur le matelas._

**ONPU**

Bonne nuit, Dorémi...

_Onpu tire sa couverture, puis éteint sa lumière._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ???? [rêve]**

_Progressivement, Onpu apparaît dormant dans un environnement tout noir._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(écho)_

Onpu !

_Onpu commence à se réveiller. Tandis que le soleil se lève et illumine ce qui se révèle être le ciel, avec les nuages en-dessous, Onpu ouvre les yeux. Elle flotte, tout en regardant de gauche à droite, Dorémi continuant d'appeler son nom et de rire._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ? Où es-tu ?

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi apparaît, transparente et dans ses vêtements normaux. Plusieurs images de Dorémi apparaissent à leur tour, chacune portant différentes tenues 1, et encerclent Onpu. Dorémi continue d'appeler le nom d'Onpu et de rire aux éclats... Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne reste plus que la vraie Dorémi, portant une longue robe verte à fleurs et les cheveux détachés2. Elle s'approche d'Onpu, puis les deux filles s'échangent un sourire. Dorémi prend les mains d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

**ONPU**

Dorémi... Je voulais attendre le bon moment, mais... Je crois bien que... je suis amoureuse de toi.

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi, Onpu...

_Pour le plan suivant, on voit l'ombre des deux filles devant le soleil. Elles se rapprochent de plus en plus..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Retour dans la réalité. Onpu s'est mise à embrasser le coussin qu'elle avait placé sur son lit. Tout d'un coup, elle ouvre un œil. Elle se réveille et, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle fait, recule, l'air ahuri. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se met à rire._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison de hazuki)**

_Hazuki descend les escaliers, et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle remarque que son père est dans le jardin, assis sur une chaise. Sentant que ce dernier n'a pas l'air bien, elle décide d'aller voir. Reiko passe juste devant elle._

**REIKO**

Tu allais partir, mon sucre d'orge ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, mais... Papa ne va pas bien ?

_Mine inquiète de Reiko._

**REIKO**

Oh, ton Papa... Il a des ennuis avec son producteur. Je crois qu'il ne partage le même point de vue que lui sur son dernier film.

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler...

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (maison de hazuki)**

_Le père de Hazuki est assis dans son transat, l'air déprimé. Il soupire. Derrière lui, Hazuki ouvre la porte coulissante du jardin et le rejoint._

**HAZUKI**

Ça va, Papa ?

_Akira se tourne vers sa fille et lui adresse un sourire._

**AKIRA**

Et toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur depuis hier...

**AKIRA**

Ne t'en fais pas. Je... Je vais aller mieux d'ici quelques jours. Ton père est juste un peu fatigué...

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Papa ? Je... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**AKIRA**

Oui.

**HAZUKI**

Voilà... J'aimerais aller voir un garçon qui habite dans le coin pour lui rapporter quelque chose... Tu sais m'y conduire, s'il-te-plaît ?

**AKIRA**

Bien sur. Ce n'est pas trop loin ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, c'est à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici... J'ai noté l'adresse sur un post-it.

**AKIRA**

D'accord... Je vais t'y emmener. Au moins, je pourrai prendre un peu l'air.

_Akira se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers la maison._

**AKIRA**

Tu viens, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Hazuki suit son père._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR AUTOROUTE**

_Plan sur l'autoroute vers Tanoshiyama. La voiture de Tsuyoshi passe juste à côté de la caméra._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE TSUYOSHI**

_Onpu a pris place dans la voiture de son père, à l'avant. Bien entendu, c'est son père qui conduit. Onpu regarde par la fenêtre._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

C'est dingue... J'ai cette sensation étrange depuis quelques jours. Et pourtant,... Ça n'a rien à voir avec Dorémi...

**TSUYOSHI**

Onpu ?

_Mine surprise d'Onpu._

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu m'as l'air dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure.

**ONPU**

Oh, excuse-moi... Je... Je pensais au rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

**TSUYOSHI**

Et... Il s'y passait quoi ?

**ONPU**

C'est un rêve que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois... Et dans ce rêve, il y a Dorémi. Elle est juste là, avec moi, et on fait le genre d'activités qu'on fait dans la vraie vie...

**TSUYOSHI**

Hum...

**ONPU**

Elle portait une robe, cette fois.

**TSUYOSHI**

Dans ton rêve ?

**ONPU**

Ouais.

**TSUYOSHI**

Dorémi n'en porte jamais, d'habitude ?

**ONPU**

Non, jamais. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle détestait les robes. Pourtant, je la verrais bien avec ça... Un peu le même genre de robe que celles que je porte.

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu parles beaucoup de Dorémi, je trouve.

**ONPU**

Normal. C'est ma meilleure amie... La voir me rend vraiment très heureuse.

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse...

_Tsuyoshi acquiesce. La voiture approche d'une sortie d'autoroute, l'un des panneaux directionnels indiquant qu'elle mène vers Tanoshiyama._

**TSUYOSHI**

Tiens. Je crois qu'on est presque arrivés.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR AUTOROUTE**

_La voiture s'engage dans la sortie et quitte l'autoroute._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Akira et Hazuki marchent à pied dans le quartier où ils habitent, en direction de la maison de Masaru. Akira a mis des lunettes de soleil pour rester incognito._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Pourquoi tu as mis ces lunettes, Papa ?

**AKIRA**

Je les met toujours lors de mes déplacements. Ça m'évite d'être reconnu.

**HAZUKI**

Ah...

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Tu avais déjà vu Masaru, me semble-t-il...

**AKIRA**

Oh, pas de mon souvenir. Ça doit faire longtemps...

**HAZUKI**

Mais si, tu l'as déjà vu au moins une fois. Un garçon à l'air un peu débraillé, aux cheveux verts émeraude3.

_Akira réfléchit brièvement._

**AKIRA**

Ah oui ! Le petit garçon avec qui tu es très amie. Je m'en souviens, maintenant. Il a du bien grandir depuis, non ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, bien entendu. Il a dix ans, maintenant. Et si tu veux tout savoir...

_Hazuki prend un air plus timide._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

...Je suis amoureuse de lui.

**AKIRA**

Ah, c'est génial, ça ! Et il te rend la pareille, au moins ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, je crois bien. Il a accepté de revenir à la maison pour un week-end...

**AKIRA**

Et... Ça c'est bien passé ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça c'est très bien passé.

_Hazuki et son père arrivent dans la rue où habite Masaru. Hazuki la désigne du doigt._

**HAZUKI**

Tiens, on arrive ! C'est cette rue-là. Masaru habite dans la maison jaune là-bas.

_Ils se dirigent ensuite vers ladite maison. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Hazuki active la sonnerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la belle-mère de Masaru 4 ouvre sa porte._

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Bonjour.

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, madame... Est-ce que Masaru est là ?

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Oui, bien sur... Tu dois être Hazuki, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Hazuki hoche la tête. La belle-mère de Masaru se tourne vers le salon pour l'appeler._

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

_(hausse la voix)_

Masaru ? Hazuki est là !

**MASARU (h.c.)**

_(depuis le salon)_

J'arrive, belle-maman !

_Masaru court jusqu'à la porte._

**MASARU**

Salut, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, Masaru... Je suis venu te rapporter ton cahier.

**MASARU**

Oh, merci ! Je le retrouvais plus... Allez, rentre ! Reste pas là ! _(à Akira)_ Bonjour, monsieur !

**AKIRA**

Bonjour.

_Hazuki et son père rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SUSHI BAR**

_Onpu et son père rentrent dans un sushi-bar et s'approchent du comptoir._

**TSUYOSHI**

Bonjour, Atsushi !

_Mine réjouie d'Atsushi, le cuisinier derrière le comptoir. Il n'avait plus vu Tsuyoshi depuis quelques temps déjà._

**ATSUSHI**

Tsuyoshi ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Toujours chez ALL Nippon Airways. Là, je viens de revenir à la maison, et ma fille Onpu voulait absolument revenir ici... Je n'allais pas refuser, bien entendu !

**ATSUSHI**

Oh !... Tu as beaucoup grandi, Onpu ! Quel âge as-tu, maintenant ?

**ONPU**

Neuf ans.

**ATSUSHI**

Neuf ans ! Et ben... J'ai pas vu le temps passer !... On te voit beaucoup à la télévision ces derniers temps, pourtant. _(à Tsuyoshi)_ Alors, je vous sert quoi ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu saurais nous faire un plateau de sushis pour deux ?

**ATSUSHI**

Bien sur ! Je te prépare ça tout de suite.

_Atsushi se dirige vers sa cuisine._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT SUSHI BAR**

_Vue extérieure du sushi bar._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SUSHI BAR**

_Onpu et son père se sont assis à table. Ils ont commencé à manger le fameux plateau pour deux, qui contient trois sortes de sushis. Onpu mange avec appétit._

**TSUYOSHI**

Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Onpu avale rapidement un morceau de sushi._

**ONPU**

Toujours aussi bon, même quatre ans après !

**TSUYOSHI**

Hum... En même temps,... c'est l'un des deux seuls restaurants du village.

**ONPU**

Oui, c'est pas faux.

_Tsuyoshi mange un maki-sushi._

**TSUYOSHI**

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus passé de journée rien que nous deux. Pas vrai ?

**ONPU**

Mouais... A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus quand c'était la dernière fois.

_Onpu lève la tête en direction de la télévision au fond du restaurant. Elle affiche une mine surprise en y voyant la publicité qu'elle avait précédemment tourné pour Oy Cola 5. Elle désigne la télévision du doigt._

**ONPU**

Papa ! Regarde, Papa ! Je passe à la télé !

_Tsuyoshi se tourne vers la télévision. Il sourit en remarquant sa fille à la télévision._

**TSUYOSHI**

C'est la publicité pour Oy Cola !

**ONPU**

Ouais !...

_Onpu et son père regardent les dernières secondes de la publicité, avant que la chaîne n'en diffuse une autre ensuite._

**TSUYOSHI**

Elle passe très souvent à la télévision, cette publicité...

**ONPU**

Ouais... En fait, l'équipe en a tourné trois au même moment.

**TSUYOSHI**

Ah, bon ? Tu veux dire trois publicités avec toi ?

**ONPU**

Non, avec un jeune acteur chacun. Il y avait notamment ce petit garçon très timide... Je l'ai revu plus tard à une séance photo et je lui ai parlé de Dorémi. Et devine quoi ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Il la connaît ?

**ONPU**

Il connaît sa petite sœur. Elle est dans la même classe que lui.

**TSUYOSHI**

Ah... Comme quoi le monde est petit.

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER (maison de masaru)**

_Masaru et Hazuki sont assis face à face à la table de la salle à manger. Masaru sert un grand verre de jus de fruits, et y pose deux pailles, l'une orientée face à Masaru, et l'autre orientée face à Hazuki._

**MASARU**

On se le partage, ce p'tit verre ?

_Mine amoureuse de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Comme tu veux...

_Les deux amoureux commencent à siroter leur verre de jus. De leur côté, la belle-mère de Masaru et le père de Hazuki sont dans le salon. Durant la conversation, certains plans montreront Hazuki et Masaru dans la salle à manger 6._

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Eh ben ! Si j'avais su que la meilleure amie de mon fils avait comme père Akira Fujiwara !

**AKIRA**

Comme l'on dit, le hasard fait bien les choses...

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Le père de mon beau-fils est un chef d'entreprise. Il est très bien payé, mais... c'est un métier qui l'accapare beaucoup : il doit souvent voyager pendant de longues périodes.

_Akira soupire._

**AKIRA**

J'ai exactement le même problème lorsque je dois partir en tournage. Et franchement, c'est mon plus grand regret...

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Hum... Il ne le vous dira pas, mais... Masaru en veut énormément à son père d'être si peu à la maison...

**AKIRA**

Je m'en doute; j'ai d'abord pensé la même chose à propos de ma fille... Mais en discutant avec ma femme, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle le vivait plutôt bien.

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

En même temps, Masaru est là pour elle. Il y a une grande alchimie entre eux deux, et ils ont vraiment l'air de se soutenir émotionnellement l'un de l'autre.

_Durant ce dernier dialogue, on voit une dernière fois Masaru et Hazuki se regarder avec le même air amoureux..._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC DE TANOSHIYAMA**

_Onpu et son père ont quitté le restaurant. Ils marchent dans le parc du village._

**ONPU**

Hmmm... C'était le meilleur déjeuner que j'ai eu depuis des lustres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 20 kilos d'un coup !

**TSUYOSHI**

Je t'avais dis qu'on mangeait bien chez ce gars-là...

_Onpu rit._

**ONPU**

Oui... Enfin, si j'ai réellement pris vingt kilos, faudra que je les perde tout de suite. Je veux pas devenir une grosse actrice !

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu ne penses pas que ça va arriver, vu le régime que tu suis, non ?

_Onpu et son père arrivent au square de laquelle au centre de laquelle se trouve une fontaine. Ils passent à côté d'un arbre. Onpu s'arrête et remarque une pomme accroché en bout de branche._

**ONPU**

Dis, Papa ? Tu crois que je suis assez grande pour attraper cette pomme, maintenant ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Probablement. Si tu essayais ?

_Onpu se place sous la branche sur laquelle se trouve la pomme. Après avoir pris son impulsion, elle saute. Elle réussit à attraper la pomme et l'arrache de la branche. Elle regarde la pomme, satisfaite de son action._

**TSUYOSHI**

Wouah ! Je ne savais pas que tu sautais si haut !

**ONPU**

Beaucoup d'exercice, tout simplement.

_Onpu se tourne ensuite vers la fontaine, suivie par son père._

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu vas la manger ?

**ONPU**

Bien sur ! Maintenant que je l'ai cueillie. Mais d'abord, je la passe sous l'eau !

_Onpu passe brièvement la pomme sous un des jets d'eau de la fontaine afin de la rendre entièrement comestible. Ensuite, elle s'assied sur le bord de la fontaine. Tandis que son père la rejoint, Onpu commence à manger sa pomme._

**TSUYOSHI**

Elle est bonne ?

**ONPU**

Très bonne. Bien meilleure que celles qu'on trouve en épicerie.

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu arriveras à digérer cette pomme ? On a quand même mangé tout un bateau de sushis il y a un quart d'heure...

**ONPU**

Oh, t'inquiètes ! Les pommes, c'est bon pour la santé. Ça passera crème.

_Onpu croque dans sa pomme. Puis elle regarde de gauche à droite, avant de poser son regard sur un stand de tir._

**ONPU**

Oh ! Un stand de tir ! _(à son père)_ Je peux aller essayer ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Bien sur que tu peux, Onpu.

**ONPU**

Cool ! Allons-y, alors !

_Onpu et son père se lèvent, puis se mettent en route vers le stand._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR STAND (parc de tanoshiyama)**

_Onpu et son père sont au stand de tir, qui propose en fait un jeu de lancer de balle. Onpu a le regard fixé sur un lapin en peluche._

**ONPU**

Il faut faire tomber combien de cannettes pour avoir le lapin en peluche ?

**FORAIN**

Au moins cinq cannettes.

**ONPU**

D'accord ! Je peux faire une partie ?

**FORAIN**

Bien sur, petite. C'est 60 yens.

**TSUYOSHI**

Je vais payer...

_Tsuyoshi sort 60 yens en billets de son portefeuille, et les pose sur le comptoir du stand._

**TSUYOSHI**

Tenez, gardez la monnaie.

**FORAIN**

Merci.

_Le forain prend l'argent. Ensuite, il pose un panier contenant trois balles sur le comptoir._

**FORAIN**

Voilà. Tu as trois balles. Si tu veux gagner le lapin en peluche, tu dois renverser cinq canettes minimum.

**ONPU**

OK, ça devrait se faire...

_Onpu prend une balle dans le panier, puis vise les canettes. Elle lance la balle, qui ne touche qu'une seule cannette._

**ONPU**

Merde.

**FORAIN**

Oh, dommage. Encore deux balles.

_Onpu prend une autre balle, et la lance. Celle-ci ne touche aucune cannette._

**ONPU**

_(ennuyée)_

Oh, allez !

**FORAIN**

Ne t'en fais pas, il te reste une dernière balle. Au pire, tu pourras réessayer une autre fois si tu rates encore.

**ONPU**

Celle-là a intérêt à être la bonne...

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sure. Ne te décourage pas !

_Onpu respire profondément, visant les cannettes avec sa dernière balle. Puis elle la lance. La balle touche une cannette, qui fait un ricochet sur une deuxième cannette, et fait tomber une pile. En tout, ça fait sept cannettes tombées ! Le forain est impressionné._

**FORAIN**

Oh, chance !... T'en a fait tomber plein.

_Le forain compte rapidement toutes les cannettes, puis se tourne à nouveau vers Onpu._

**FORAIN**

Sept cannettes ! Tu as gagné le lapin en peluche.

_Onpu saute de joie._

**ONPU**

_(joyeuse)_

Ouais ! Super !

_Le forain tend la peluche à Onpu, qui la prend aussitôt._

**FORAIN**

Tiens, ma belle.

**ONPU**

Merci, monsieur !

_Onpu commence à serrer la peluche dans ses bras, contre son visage._

**ONPU**

Oh... Elle est si douce au toucher... Comme les cheveux de Dorémi...

_Mine intriguée du forain._

**FORAIN**

Qui ça ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Oh, rien de grave, monsieur... Ce n'est qu'une de ses meilleures amies.

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Hazuki et son père ont quitté la maison de Masaru. Ils se sont assis à un banc. Hazuki mange une glace._

**AKIRA**

Il a l'air d'être tout aussi amoureux que toi, ce p'tit gars. Pas vrai ?

_Hazuki met un peu de temps avant de répondre._

**HAZUKI**

Ça me semble fort probable...

_Akira acquiesce. Hazuki continue de manger sa glace pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son père._

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Je peux te poser en question ?

**AKIRA**

Oui, bien sur.

**HAZUKI**

Il... Il paraît que tu as eu quelques ennuis avec ton producteur ?... Maman m'a expliqué que ton film avait été remonté sans ton accord.

_Akira soupire._

**AKIRA**

Oui, malheureusement...

**HAZUKI**

Le producteur n'a pas aimé ton film ?

**AKIRA**

Disons que... Lui et moi ne partageons pas vraiment la même vision pour ce film. Et tu vois... Les méthodes de travail aux États-Unis sont totalement différentes des nôtres. Là-bas, c'est toujours le producteur qui a le dernier mot. Surtout quand tu travailles pour une « major ».

**HAZUKI**

C'est quoi, une « major » ?

**AKIRA**

C'est le nom donné aux six gros studios de cinéma des États-Unis. Il y a la Warner,... Universal,... Paramount,... Disney,... Fox et Columbia, celle pour laquelle j'ai fait ce film. Et par le plus grand des hasards, Columbia fait partie d'une entreprise japonaise.

**HAZUKI**

C'est pour ça que tu as été engagé comme réalisateur ?

**AKIRA**

Fort probable... Mais, très franchement, et vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne crois plus beaucoup à ce film. Le scénario était déjà très mauvais à la base, mais... le nouveau montage l'a rendu horrible. Et je n'ai pas pu diriger mes acteurs correctement tellement mes différends avec mon producteur bloquaient le tournage...

_Akira soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Ça doit te rendre triste...

**AKIRA**

Oh... A la limite, je m'attends à ce genre de choses à chaque film que je tourne, donc, c'est pas trop grave... Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de vous avoir mis de côté pendant plusieurs mois à cause de mon dernier film...

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

C'est pas grave, Papa... On savait que tu allais revenir un jour.

_Akira esquisse un sourire. Hazuki termine sa glace; elle mange le cornet, puis se tourne vers son père. Il y a quelques tâches de glace autour de la bouche de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Voilà ! J'ai terminé ma glace.

**AKIRA**

Tu es sur ? Il t'en reste encore plein sur les babines !

**HAZUKI**

Ah bon ?

_Pour vérifier, Hazuki passe un doigt près de sa lèvre inférieure. Une trace de glace à la vanille se retrouve sur son doigt. Hazuki se met à rire, suivi par son père._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARKING**

_Onpu et son père ont quitté la ville. Ils rentrent dans un parking situé juste à la sortie de Tanoshiyama, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Tsuyoshi. Onpu tient toujours son lapin en peluche dans ses bras._

**ONPU**

C'est dommage qu'on doive déjà partir... On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

**TSUYOSHI**

On y retourne quand tu veux, ma puce.

**ONPU**

Mais... Et si tu repartais travailler pendant plusieurs jours avant que je ne me décide ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Ne t'en fais pas : je suis en congé jusqu'au 30 janvier.

**ONPU**

Ah ! J'ai le temps, alors !

**TSUYOSHI**

Bien sur que tu as le temps.

_Tandis que père et fille se dirigent toujours vers la voiture, Onpu s'arrête. Un mouvement de caméra nous permet de comprendre alors qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur un panneau publicitaire. L'affiche montre une jeune fille tenir une cannette de Oy Cola, pour les besoins d'une publicité pour cette marque._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Je devrais profiter de ma vie d'actrice plus souvent... Un jour, cette fille pourrait me prendre ma place. Était-ce un bon choix de ma part de me lancer là-dedans ?

_De son côté, Tsuyoshi s'apprête à rentrer dans sa voiture, lorsqu'il remarque sa fille en train de se diriger vers le bord d'un ponton donnant sur la mer._

**TSUYOSHI**

Onpu ?

_De son côté, Onpu s'approche du ponton et regarde vers l'horizon. Au loin, elle peut apercevoir la silhouette d'une petite fille marchant le long de la mer. Onpu la suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Une brève transition nous permet de comprendre que cette petite fille qui marche en bord de mer en fait d'Onpu elle-même, mais beaucoup plus jeune (5 ans). Elle se tourne vers la vraie Onpu et lui fait signe._

**ONPU à 5 ans**

Hé ! Je vais devenir comédienne !

_Sur le ponton, Onpu esquisse un sourire et se met à faire signe également, jusqu'à ce que Tsuyoshi s'approche d'elle._

**TSUYOSHI**

A qui tu fais signe ?

_Onpu sursaute et se tourne vers son père. Elle met un peu de temps de répondre._

**ONPU**

_(bégaye)_

Oh... Euh... Je... Je faisais signe à... à quelqu'un avec qui j'ai tourné... Bon, on y va ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Oui, je t'attends.

_Onpu et son père repartent vers la voiture. Tous deux rentrent à l'intérieur en fermant les portes._

**ONPU**

Dis, Papa ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Oui, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Tu crois que je pourrai continuer en tant que comédienne étant plus grande ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Eh bien... C'est à toi de choisir, ma puce. L'important, c'est que ça te plaise !

_Tsuyoshi active le contact de sa voiture. Le véhicule quitte sa place de parking et se dirige vers la sortie..._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi est au téléphone._

**DOREMI**

Sinon à part ça, t'as passé une bonne journée avec ton Papa ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oh, oui ! C'était super !

**DOREMI**

Vas-y, raconte !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu est également au téléphone._

**ONPU**

Bah... J'ai été à Tanoshiyama avec lui. C'est le nom du village où je suis né. On a été manger dans un super sushi bar ! Hmmm... Le type qui tient ce resto prépare les meilleurs sushis de l'histoire !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et... Il fait des steaks, aussi ?

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Non, Dorémi... Il ne fait pas de steaks.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Eh, merde. Et t'as fait quoi après ça ?

**ONPU**

Oh, rien de vraiment spécial. On s'est baladé dans le village...

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Et j'ai gagné un lapin en peluche à un stand de tir.

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? A quoi il ressemble ?

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

**ONPU**

Il est tout blanc, tout petit, il a de jolies moustaches, et une fourrure toute douce et chaude... Exactement comme tes cheveux !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi rougit. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Allô ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, je t'entends !... Euh... Oui, c'est très bien.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis l'étage)_

Dorémi ? Il va falloir penser à aller te coucher !

**DOREMI**

Oui, je termine mon coup de fil ! _(elle reprend son téléphone)_ Bon, je vais devoir raccrocher, Onpu... Maman veut que j'aille au lit.

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

**ONPU**

Pas de problème, Dorémi. Il faut bien que tu te reposes...

_A l'autre bout du film, Dorémi se met à rire._

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Allez, je te laisse ! A demain !

**ONPU**

Au revoir, Dorémi. _(elle mime un baiser)_ Je t'embrasse...

_Onpu raccroche._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Haruka termine de ranger quelques objets appartenant à sa fille sur son bureau. Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre, en pyjama._

**DOREMI**

Oh ! Mon bureau !... Oh, je suis désolée, maman. Je... j'ai complètement oublié de le ranger.

**HARUKA**

C'est pas grave, Dorémi... Tu avais probablement d'autres choses à penser.

**DOREMI**

Je te jure que je rangerai ma chambre. Quand j'aurai le temps.

_Dorémi s'assoit sur son lit, avec un air perplexe. Haruka termine de ranger le bureau de sa fille._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Maman n'est plus triste, on dirait... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se remettre en colère trop souvent.

_Haruka se tourne vers sa fille, et remarque l'air inquiet de cette dernière._

**HARUKA**

Est-ce que tout va bien, Dorémi ? Tu m'as l'air inquiète...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Bah... C'est... C'est pas très facile à expliquer.

**HARUKA**

Euh... C'est-à-dire ?

_Haruka s'approche de sa fille._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

Tu as fait une bêtise ?... Tu as des ennuis à l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non... C'est pas ça.

**HARUKA**

Tu sais, tu peux me tout me dire, Dorémi. Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

_Nouveau flottement._

**DOREMI**

C'est à propos d'Onpu...

**HARUKA**

Onpu ?

**DOREMI**

Oui. Maintenant, tu la connais bien. Elle... Elle vient souvent à la maison, et... j'ai déjà passé un week-end chez elle.

**HARUKA**

Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir...

**DOREMI**

Bah... Tu vois, j'ai été amoureux de plusieurs garçons en quelques mois, et... j'ai l'impression qu'Onpu... a des sentiments amoureux pour moi.

_Mine intriguée de Haruka._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Elle essaie de me voir le plus souvent possible, et... quand on se voit, on se tient très souvent la main, on se câline pas mal de fois... On a même pris un bain ensemble, une fois. Et on se confie très souvent sur des choses dont on parlerait pas aux autres. En plus, Onpu parle souvent de moi comme la fille la plus gentille et la plus jolie qu'elle aie rencontrée.

**HARUKA**

Et... Ça te perturbe ?

**DOREMI**

Non, au contraire... J'aime ça, en fait. Je crois bien que je... sans vraiment le vouloir, je renvoie ses sentiments. Pourtant,... j'aime toujours les garçons.

**HARUKA**

Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, tu sais...

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Traditionnellement, un couple d'amoureux, c'est un homme et une femme. Mais il existe aussi beaucoup de couples homosexuels. C'est-à-dire deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sortent ensembles. Et c'est tout à fait normal.

**DOREMI**

Alors... Pourquoi il y a des gens qui disent que c'est pas bien ?

**HARUKA**

Parce que ces gens-là ont une vision assez étroite du concept d'amour... et des couples en général. Évidemment, il y aura toujours ceux qui diront que l'homosexualité est quelque chose de sale, déviant, socialement inacceptable... Les mariages homosexuels ne sont pas encore reconnus dans ce pays7. Et c'est bien dommage.

**DOREMI**

Et... Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui sont à la fois... amoureuses des filles et des garçons en même temps ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur. Ça s'appelle être bisexuel.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Du coup, vu que j'aime les garçons et que... je laisse Onpu être amoureuse de moi, je suis... bisessuelle8 ? Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

**HARUKA**

Ce sera à toi de choisir le moment voulu. Tu n'es pas obligée de te conformer à ce que les autres pensent que tu devrais être à ce niveau-là. Et en ce qui concerne tes râteaux,... il ne faut pas te faire de bile.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je voudrais bien...

**HARUKA**

Tu sais... J'ai moi-même eu quelques difficultés à trouver l'âme sœur pendant plusieurs années. Des fois, ça ne marchait pas. D'autres fois, le garçon étais pris. Et encore d'autres fois, il ne voulait pas. Et puis finalement... J'ai rencontré un homme qui fréquentait la même école que moi. La même classe... Et finalement, j'ai eu deux merveilleux enfants avec cet homme.

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Papa ?...

_Haruka hoche la tête._

**HARUKA**

Dis-toi bien qu'un jour, tu trouveras aussi la personne avec qui tu pourras partager ta vie. Que ce soit un homme, ou une femme,... ou Onpu, s'il en est ainsi.

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Euh... D'accord. Merci du conseil, Maman... Je crois que ça m'aidera bien.

**HARUKA**

C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, ma puce...

_Haruka jette un coup d’œil au réveil de Dorémi : 21 heures 50._

**HARUKA**

Bon, je vais te laisser dormir... Il se fait tard. J'éteins la lumière ?

_Haruka éteint la lumière de la chambre de Dorémi, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité partielle (les lumières du couloir sont toujours allumées)._

**DOREMI**

Merci...

**HARUKA**

Allez. Bonne nuit, Dorémi...

_Haruka embrasse très brièvement sa fille sur la joue._

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit, Maman.

**HARUKA**

Fais de beaux rêves. A demain matin...

_Haruka se dirige vers le couloir. Avant de refermer la porte, elle adresse un dernier signe à sa fille._

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_La caméra est placée juste devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Dorémi, qui est ouverte. Dorémi et sa fée, Dodo, se placent juste devant._

**DOREMI**

On fait comme l'autre fois, d'accord ?

_Dodo répond en couinant. Dorémi joint ses mains et les tend à sa fée._

**DOREMI**

Vas-y, Dodo.

_Dodo se met à tournoyer dans les airs juste au-dessus des mains de Dorémi. Le corps de la fée commence à émettre des étincelles magiques blanches (de la poussière de fée), qui retombent lentement dans les paumes de Dorémi. Une fois toute la poussière retombée, Dorémi regarde le ciel. Dorémi prend une grande inspiration, puis souffle. Toute la poussière commence alors à flotter dans le ciel de façon disparate. Dorémi et sa fée regardent le spectacle._

**DOREMI**

J'en connais une à qui ce vœu va vraiment faire plaisir...

_Les grains de poussière se dispersent de plus en plus dans le ciel. La caméra bouge pour monter vers le ciel._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu, alors que de la poussière de fée traverse la zone._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu, qui ne dort toujours pas, se tourne sur le côté. Elle affiche un air surpris en regardant par la fenêtre. Dans le ciel, elle voit brièvement l'inscription « BONNE NUIT, ONPU » s'illuminer, tel une aurore boréale. Onpu sourit._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Bonne nuit, Dorémi... Et merci d'être là pour moi...

_Onpu ferme les yeux..._

**FIN**

1Les différents vêtements qu'on la voit porter le long de la série : ses tenues normale, son pyjama, son maillot, mais aussi des longues robes bien chères...

2C'est la tenue idéale pour Dorémi selon Onpu.

3Ce n'est pas une blague : regardez les fiches chara-design de ce personnage.

4A noter que pour une raison inconnue, ce personnage ressemblait à Masaru dans la première série. Compte tenu de leur absence de véritable lien de parenté, ce n'est absolument pas réaliste. J'aimerais donc que le chara-design de la belle-mère soit changé.

5Il faudra ré-utiliser les dialogues enregistrés pour l'épisode 15, ceux que l'on entend durant cette fameuse publicité.

6Les animateurs sont libres d'inventer des situations pour ces plans-là...

7Du moins en 2000 (époque où se déroule cette série). En 2020, il ne l'est d'ailleurs toujours pas complètement au Japon... Il faudrait se réveiller, les gars !

8Dorémi aurait du dire « bisexuelle ».


	31. Episode 31 - Grandeur et décadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir passé une après-midi à faire de la musique avec Dorémi, Onpu se met en tête de devenir chanteuse. Malheureusement, elle se heurte au refus catégorique de sa mère de la laisser continuer sur cette voie. Les apprenties vont alors décider de remonter dans le temps afin de découvrir le passé musical très troublé de la mère d'Onpu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Usage de drogues

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_Miho, la mère d'Onpu, est assise dans son fauteuil. Elle regarde la télévision. Sur l'écran, on voit un clip vidéo durant lequel s'enchaînent rapidement plusieurs images (celle d'une fille se déplaçant dans la rue en pleine nuit, entrecoupée par une personne ressemblant à Miho chantant face-cam). Miho regarde tristement ce clip pendant quelques secondes... Miho prend ensuite la télécommande et éteint la télévision._

**MIHO**

_(en pensée)_

Je devrais plutôt aller dormir...

_Miho se lève du canapé, puis se dirige vers sa chambre. Mais avant de monter l'escalier, Miho se retourne. Elle jette un dernier coup d’œil au magnétoscope toujours allumée. Elle soupire, puis repart en direction de l'escalier._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI puis CHAMBRE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est en train d'écrire quelque chose dans son cahier. Lorsqu'elle arrive au bout de la page, elle affiche un air satisfait._

**DOREMI**

Et voilà ! J'ai fini mes devoirs !

_Dorémi se lève de sa chaise et quitte sa chambre. Elle part dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. Elle passe devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, puis recule légèrement avant de s'arrêter devant. Elle a remarqué qu'au fond de la pièce se trouvait un synthétiseur (Roland D-50). Intriguée, elle entre dans la chambre et s'approche de l'instrument de musique, discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle se trouve face au synthétiseur, elle remarque la présence d'une boîte à rythmes (Yamaha RX5), d'un casque audio et de deux enceintes audio. Elle baisse la tête pour voir le multiprise situé sous le synthé. Lentement, elle allume le multiprise avec son pied. Toute l'installation se met en marche. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dorémi appuie sur une touche. Une note sort de l'enceinte. Dorémi regarde le clavier avec un air impressionné. Elle entre le numéro d'un autre patch sonore (#21), puis pose le doigt sur la première touche. Tout en maintenant la note, elle bouge une des manettes du panneau de contrôle, ce qui modifie le son. Dorémi esquisse un sourire._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison de doremi)**

_Haruka lit un livre, assise sur le canapé. Quelques secondes après, on entend une mélodie jouée au synthé venant de l'étage, ce qui attire l'attention de Haruka. Cette dernière se lève de son canapé et se dirige vers l'escalier._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_On découvre qu'il s'agit de Dorémi, qui joue sur le synthé de sa mère, tout en affichant une expression confidente._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de doremi)**

_Haruka, toujours intriguée par le son du synthétiseur, arrive dans le couloir et se dirige vers sa chambre._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi continue de jouer sa mélodie. Sa mère rentre dans la chambre et s'approche de sa fille. Dorémi tourne la tête et la remarque. Elle blêmit, panique, et s'arrête aussitôt de jouer._

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oh !... T'es... T'étais là ? Je... Je ne faisais qu'essayer, je te le jure !

**HARUKA**

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? C'était bien, ce que tu jouais.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Ah, bon ?... Tu... Tu aimais bien ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur !... Ça me rappelle beaucoup ce que je faisais il y a une dizaine d'années !

**DOREMI**

Tu... faisais de la musique ?

**HARUKA**

Bah... Disons que oui, dans une certaine mesure... J'avais beaucoup de synthétiseurs comme celui-ci à l'époque. Mais je n'ai gardé que celui-ci.

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu voulais recommencer à faire de la musique ? C'est pour ça que tu l'a ressorti ?

**HARUKA**

Oh, tu sais... Je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup. Seulement quand j'ai du temps à perdre.

_Dorémi acquiesce._

**HARUKA**

C'est aujourd'hui que Onpu passe à la maison ?

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ! J'ai failli oublier !... Elle voulait me montrer les paroles qu'elle avait écrite en début de semaine.

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi écarquille les yeux._

**DOREMI**

Attends, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée !... Et si je me chargeais de la musique pour sa chanson ?

**HARUKA**

Euh... Tu es sure ?

**DOREMI**

Je vais lui téléphoner pour voir !

_Dorémi quitte la chambre en courant._

**HARUKA**

Hé, attends !... Dorémi ! Tu as laissé mon synthétiseur allumé !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

J'en aurai besoin tout à l'heure !

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi. Comme fond musical, une ligne de clavier jouée par Dorémi 1._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi termine de jouer sa ligne de synthétiseur et se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

**ONPU**

Bah... C'est un peu limite. Essaye un autre son pour voir.

**DOREMI**

Euh... D'accord.

_Dorémi active un autre patch sonore sur le synthétiseur._

**DOREMI**

OK, on reprend.

_Dorémi fait un décompte en quatre temps avec ses doigts. Puis elle se remet à jouer la même ligne, Onpu chantant par-dessus. Au bout de quelques secondes, Onpu soupire. Dorémi s'arrête._

**DOREMI**

Ça ne va pas non plus ?

**ONPU**

Non, ça ne convient pas. C'est trop... vivant.

**DOREMI**

Vivant ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, je... j'ai pas envie de commencer par une compo grandiloquente. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose de plus calme, plus lent et plus épuré.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, mais... Je comprends pas trop ce que tu veux, Onpu.

**ONPU**

On devrait ralentir un peu. Et, genre... Utiliser un seul instrument. Un qui fait appel à l'émotion.

**DOREMI**

Et, c'est quoi, l'instrument que t'as en tête ?

**ONPU**

Euh... Un piano, par exemple.

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

D'accord, je vais essayer...

_Dorémi modifie à nouveau le son de son synthé pour activer le patch piano. Elle fait craquer ses jointures, puis rejoue sa ligne de piano plus lentement. Progressivement, Onpu affiche un sourire._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Tandis que Dorémi continue de jouer, Pop ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Intriguée par la mélodie, elle s'approche de la porte de la chambre de ses parents, et la pousse. Dorémi s'arrête de jouer, et se tourne vers sa sœur en même temps qu'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé ! Non, Pop ! Dégage ! On écrit une chanson, ici !

**POP**

Ce... C'est toi qui jouait ?

**DOREMI**

Non, c'était le pape. Il avait envie de venir ici et de jouer du piano... _(elle hausse la voix)_ Bien sur que c'était moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

_Mine ennuyée de Pop._

**POP**

T'as pas dit que tu ne toucherais plus jamais à un piano ?

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Fous le camp !

**POP**

Oh, pour une fois que j'essaie d'être gentille !

_Pop quitte la chambre. Dorémi se tourne à nouveau vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Désolée... Ma sœur peut être casse-couille quand elle veut.

**ONPU**

Elle est à peine rentrée dans la chambre !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ben... Ça commence comme ça, et puis après, tu l'as sur le dos pour le reste de la journée !... J'ai bien fait de lui dire de foutre le camp.

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

D'accord... Comme tu veux...

**DOREMI**

Bon, on recommence.

_Dorémi recommence à jouer, accompagnée au chant par Onpu._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison de doremi)**

_Pop descend les escaliers. Haruka est repartie lire son livre, assise dans le canapé._

**POP**

Maman ? Y'a Dorémi qui squatte ton synthétiseur.

**HARUKA**

Oui, je suis au courant.

**POP**

Ah bon ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur ! Elle est en train de faire une chanson avec Onpu. Elle a écrit des paroles, et Dorémi lui a proposé d'y rajouter la musique.

_Pop acquiesce._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'onpu)**

_Miho est en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle. Sa fille, Onpu, lui donne son assiette et ses couverts._

**ONPU**

Tiens, maman.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Merci, ma puce...

_Miho range l'assiette et les couverts de sa fille dans le lave-vaisselle._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu faisais quoi avec Dorémi, tout à l'heure ?

**ONPU**

Bah... J'ai été faire de la musique avec elle.

_Miho, l'air inquiète, se tourne vers sa fille._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

De la musique ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ! Dorémi a ressorti le synthé de sa maman, et elle m'a proposé d'écrire la musique de ma nouvelle chanson. J'ai écrit les paroles il y a deux jours.

_Bref flottement._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est... C'est très bien. Je vois que tu as trouvé une bonne activité à faire.

**ONPU**

Oh, mais... Je me suis décidé. La musique, pour moi, ce sera plus qu'une simple activité. Je voudrais devenir musicienne pro !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, non. Vu la charge de travail, c'est pas une bonne idée.

_Miho ne regarde pas sa fille en lui parlant. Pendant un bref moment, elle et sa fille vont se parler en même temps._

**ONPU**

Mais si, je te jure ! Tu devrais écouter ce qu'on a fait ensemble, c'est génial !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(a peu près en même temps que sa fille)_

Je ne veux pas que tu fasses carrière là-dedans.

**ONPU (cont.)**

Sérieux, si je sort ça en single, ça fera un carton ! Je ferais des tournées à travers le monde,...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est non !

**ONPU (cont.)**

...je jouerais devant plusieurs milliers de personnes, je vendrais pleins de disques à travers le monde, et je me ferais même---

_Miho, visiblement excédée, se tourne vers sa fille._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(hausse la voix, interrompt Onpu)_

J'ai dit « non », Onpu !

_Mine inquiète d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

N... Non ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

**ONPU**

Pourquoi pas ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Parce que.

**ONPU**

Mais, allez ! Dis-moi pourquoi pas !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Parce que, Onpu ! Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier !

**ONPU**

Maman, s'il-te-plaît !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Inutile d'insister ! Tu peux faire ça avec Dorémi si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu fasses carrière là-dedans !

_Bref flottement._

**ONPU**

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'empêches toujours de faire ce que je veux ?

_Furieuse, Miho pointe sa fille du doigt._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux ?? Tu sais seulement ce que ça implique, ce que tu me demandes ? Tu veux te retrouver seule ? Perdre tous tes amis ? Devenir accro à toutes les drogues disponibles sur le marché ? Tu voudrais tout ça, je suppose ?

_Vexée, Onpu se met à pleurer._

**ONPU**

M'man...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Alors, non, jeune fille ! Tant que tu vivras ici, je ne te laisserai jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, faire carrière dans la musique ! C'est clair ?

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

JE TE DETESTE !!!

_Mine choquée de Miho. Onpu part de la cuisine en courant, passant devant son père, qui descendait les escaliers. Il la remarque._

**TSUYOSHI**

Onpu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

Toi aussi, je te déteste !!

_Onpu quitte la maison en pleurant, sous le regard incompréhensif de son père, qui essaye de la suivre._

**TSUYOSHI**

Moi ? Mais... Onpu ! Attends !

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Onpu s'enfuit de sa maison au pas de course, toujours en larmes._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es encore arrivé ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Onpu est assise dans le canapé du salon, entourée de Dorémi, Pop et Haruka. Onpu se mouche et renifle._

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Maman a encore fait des siennes...

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**ONPU**

Elle... elle veut pas que je fasse de la musique avec toi, Dorémi. Je lui ai expliqué que je voulais faire un groupe avec toi, et... Elle m'a dit que tant que je faisais partie de son écurie, il était hors de question que je me lance dans une carrière musicale.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi elle veut t'en empêcher ?

**ONPU**

Parce que selon elle,... je vais perdre mes amis et devenir accro à la drogue...

**DOREMI**

Ça veut dire que... Qu'on pourra plus faire de musique ensemble ?

**HARUKA**

Peut-être qu'elle t'a dit ça pour te protéger ?

**ONPU**

« Me protéger » ? Est-ce que vous la connaissez vraiment, ma mère ? Je peux jamais faire ce que je veux ! Toujours ce qu'elle m'oblige à faire !

**HARUKA**

Tu sais... Je crois bien que ta mère sait de quoi elle parle.

**ONPU**

Ah oui ?... Elle a joué dans un groupe de musique, peut-être ?

**HARUKA**

Et bien... C'est assez difficile à expliquer... Tu vois, j'ai bien connu ta maman il y a quelques années.

_Mine intriguée d'Onpu et de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Vous vous connaissez ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, mais on s'est perdues de vue... Et---

_La sonnerie de la porte retentit, interrompant Haruka au milieu de sa phrase._

**HARUKA**

Deux secondes...

_Haruka se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Onpu se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Tu sais de quoi elle allait parler ?

**DOREMI**

Non, pas du tout...

_Haruka ouvre la porte d'entrée. C'est Tsuyoshi qui attendait._

**HARUKA**

Bonsoir, monsieur.

**TSUYOSHI**

Bonsoir... Vous me permettez d'entrer ? Je suis le papa d'Onpu.

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur. Vous êtes venu la chercher ?

_Tsuyoshi rentre dans la maison._

**TSUYOSHI**

Oui, tout à fait. _(il remarque Onpu assise sur le canapé)_ Ah, dieu merci, tu es là... Il faut que tu reviennes, Maman se demande où t'es...

**ONPU**

Je suppose que j'ai pas d'autre choix ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Non.

_Onpu soupire, puis se lève du canapé. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Dorémi avant de repartir._

**ONPU**

Bon, bah... A une autre fois, peut-être ?

**DOREMI**

On se voit demain à l'école.

**ONPU**

Hum... J'avais oublié avec toutes ces conneries. Allez, bonne nuit !

_Onpu rejoint son père. Père et fille se dirigent ensuite vers la porte d'entrée._

**TSUYOSHI**

Merci quand même d'avoir gardé Onpu... Au moins, on a pu la retrouver.

**HARUKA**

Je n'en doute pas. Vous n'oublierez pas de demander des nouvelles de votre femme ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Pas de souci, je lui ferai passer le message... Au revoir ! Et encore merci.

**HARUKA**

Bonne soirée, monsieur Segawa !

_Une fois Onpu et son père partis, Haruka ferme la porte. Elle se dirige ensuite vers l'escalier, mais Dorémi l'interpelle_

**DOREMI**

Dis, m'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais expliquer à Onpu ?

_Bref flottement._

**HARUKA**

Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien.

_Haruka repart de son côté, sous le regard étonné de sa fille._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE TSUYOSHI**

_Onpu regarde par la vitre, furieuse. Tsuyoshi, à la place du conducteur, affiche un air inquiet. Pendant quelques secondes, il y a un blanc._

**TSUYOSHI**

Onpu... Tu ne vas pas bouder toute la soirée, quand même ?

**ONPU**

C'est Maman qui t'a envoyé ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à ta mère comme ça. Elle veut te protéger.

**ONPU**

Me protéger ? Elle a juste pas envie, c'est tout !

**TSUYOSHI**

Onpu... Tu as déjà beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps !...

_Onpu, l'air inquiet, se tourne vers son père._

**ONPU**

J'étais super à l'aise quand j'ai fait cette chanson avec Dorémi ! Pourquoi je le serais pas devant mille personnes ?... Et puis merde, j'suis pas du genre à partir dans l’excès !

**TSUYOSHI**

Justement, ma puce,... C'est qu'il est arrivé à ta Maman. Elle aussi a voulu réaliser son rêve de devenir musicienne. Elle l'a fait, mais pour finir par en faire les frais...

**ONPU**

Quoi ?... La Maman de Dorémi m’a dit exactement la même chose tout à l'heure ! On me cache quelque chose, ou quoi ?

_Tsuyoshi soupire._

**TSUYOSHI**

On te cache rien, Onpu... Dis-toi juste que si ta Maman t'a dit non pour la musique, c'était pour ton bien.

_Onpu se remet à regarder furieusement la vitre._

**ONPU**

_(à elle-même)_

Y'a des jours, je souhaiterais vraiment changer d'agence...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Dis, Onpu ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire au revoir ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

Non ! Fichez-moi la paix !!

_La caméra zoome vers la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre d'Onpu, tandis qu'on l'entend se déplacer. La lumière s'allume dans sa chambre. Une porte claque._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu termine de mettre son pyjama, toujours aussi maussade. Elle se dirige ensuite vers son sac, ouvre la poche avant, puis en sort une photo de Dorémi. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et commence à regarder attentivement la photo. Elle affiche un air triste._

**ONPU**

Pardonne-moi, Dorémi...

_La caméra cadre la photo._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école des filles._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves de Madame Seki se sont réunis en classe; ils font un exercice de mathématiques dans un silence total, sous la surveillance de leur institutrice qui lit un livre assise derrière son bureau. Onpu fait son exercice avec un air furieux, se forçant à regarder son cahier. Dorémi la regarde, l'air inquiet. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Hazuki qui complète son exercice._

**DOREMI 2**

Pauvre Onpu... Je suis vraiment inquiète pour elle. Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé hier ?

**HAZUKI**

Tu pourras me raconter pendant la pause. Mais là, je suis occupée.

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... Faut quand même que je te raconte...

_Hazuki soupire, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah voilà,... Hier, on a fait une chanson ensemble. Onpu a écrit des paroles, et moi, je l'ai accompagné au synthétiseur...

**HAZUKI**

Oui, c'est très bien...

**DOREMI**

Attends, c'est pas fini ! Onpu a ensuite eu l'idée de se lancer dans une carrière musicale. Elle en a parlé à sa mère, et... elle lui a dit non.

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi elle lui a dit non ?

**DOREMI**

Oh... Onpu m'a expliqué, mais... c'est assez difficile de tout te redire. Il y a eu une histoire comme quoi elle deviendrait accro à la drogue – je sais pas ce que c'est -, et qu'elle perdrait ses amies, et tout le bazar. Enfin, je crois que...

_Pendant que Dorémi parle, Madame Seki se place derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Hazuki remarque l'institutrice, et replace son regard en direction de son cahier en faisant mine d'écrire, ce qui énerve Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Dis-le, si ça ne t'intéresse pas !

**MADAME SEKI**

Elle est plus intéressée par son exercice de maths, Dorémi. Tu devrais faire de même plutôt que de déranger tes camarades.

_Dorémi se retourne, et esquisse un sourire embarrassé._

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oh, mais... Je... Je ne faisais rien de grave, madame. Je... Je lui demandai justement... de m'aider à faire mon exercice.

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est un exercice individuel.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi. S'ensuit un long flottement ou Madame Seki la fusille du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, Madame Seki repart à son bureau. Dorémi se retourne ensuite vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bon... A ce propos... Tu sais me donner les réponses aux calculs ?

**HAZUKI**

T'a pas entendu ce que l'institutrice a dit ? C'est individuel !

**DOREMI**

Mais,... j'suis bloquée au premier calcul depuis tout à l'heure !

**HAZUKI**

Utilise ta calculatrice, alors.

**DOREMI**

Je peux pas ! Je vais me faire prendre si je fais ça !... Allez, quoi ! Il faut que tu m'aides, sinon j'aurais jamais fini cet exercice...

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Tu veux bien arrêter de me déranger ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve et hausse la voix)_

Bon ? Tu me les donnes, ces réponses, oui ou merde ??

_A bout de nerfs, Madame Seki se retourne vers Dorémi, l'air furieux. Elle désigne la porte de la classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

Bon, Dorémi ! Tu sors de ma classe, maintenant !

**DOREMI**

Hein ? Mais...

**MADAME SEKI**

Dehors ! Maintenant !

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Nouvelle vue d'ensemble de l'école, avec comme fond sonore la sonnerie de l'école._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi, visiblement ennuyée, attend le reste du groupe assise sur le banc. Ses trois amies arrivent dans la cour et la rejoignent. Dorémi fusille Hazuki du regard._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Merci de m'avoir fait virer de la classe, hein !

**HAZUKI**

Tu aurais pu aussi attendre la pause pour me raconter cette histoire. Non ?

_Mine résignée de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Enfin, bref... Onpu m'a tout expliqué.

**AIKO**

Ouais... Et elle a quelques soupçons à propos du boulot de sa mère. Enfin,... ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

_Dorémi se lève du banc, intriguée._

**DOREMI**

Ah oui ?

**ONPU**

Oui... En y réfléchissant, Maman n'avait pas l'air de parler en l'air quand elle parlait de drogues et d'amitiés brisées. Sans compter que mon père m'a dit « ta mère en a fait les frais »...

**DOREMI**

Si je comprends bien... Ta mère aurait pu éventuellement avoir... joué dans un groupe.

**ONPU**

Fort probable.

**HAZUKI**

Et, du coup... Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

**AIKO**

Tu pourrais peut-être en discuter avec ta daronne ?

**ONPU**

Non, laisse tomber. Si j'aborde le sujet avec elle, je suis sure qu'elle va de nouveau se mettre en pétard.

**DOREMI**

Si tu ne peux pas obtenir d'informations de la part de ta Maman,... on peut toujours aller les chercher nous-même ?

**AIKO**

Et comment tu comptes faire ? Pas en allant fouiller dans les affaires personnelles de la mère d'Onpu, j'espère ?

**ONPU**

Bah, écoutez... L'idée de Dorémi n'est pas conne du tout.

_Mine intriguée des trois autres filles._

**ONPU**

On pourrait éventuellement essayer d'utiliser nos pouvoirs magiques pour remonter le temps, et obtenir des réponses.

**DOREMI**

Et... Tu connais un sortilège pour faire ça, toi ?

**ONPU**

Il y un seul sortilège qui permet à l'occasion de pouvoir remonter le temps. Il figure parmi les plus compliqués à utiliser. Il s'agit... du cercle magique.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES PARENTS D'ONPU**

_Onpu est en train de fouiller dans plusieurs caisses à la recherche d'un objet pour le cercle magique. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche, elle tombe sur une affiche de concert, annonçant trois concerts d'affilées des « Polyphones » au Nippon Budokan (4, 5 et 6 novembre 1988). Elle inspecte l'affiche, puis la prend avec elle. Après avoir rapidement rangé les caisses, elle quitte la chambre._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

Le cercle magique à l'état naturel et un puissant sortilège d'attaque. Mais il peut avoir différents usages. Par exemple, il permet de remonter le temps, moyennant la présence d'un objet ayant une indication de date précise. Dans le cas de ma mère, il faudrait peut-être une affiche de concert...

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu se tient juste devant l'entrée de sa maison, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Elle place sa console magique au niveau de la poitrine, et l'active. Portant maintenant sa tenue de sorcière, elle fait apparaître un balai magique, le chevauche, puis s'élance vers le lointain..._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

C'est un sortilège que je maîtrise très bien, et si vous le désirez, je peux vous l'apprendre. Mais pour éviter tout soupçon, il sera préférable de faire ça... cette nuit. Alors, en attendant, il faudra bien se reposer.

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DO**

_Vue d'ensemble de la pâtisserie._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT HALL DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Les quatre filles se sont réunies dans le hall de la pâtisserie plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, avec Majorika. Elles ont écarté les tables et les chaises pour faire de la place, et ont dessiné le pentacle du cercle magique (un carré correspondant au nombre de participants au sortilège, un cercle pour indiquer sa nature, et enfin dans le cercle, une étoile à quatre branches), au centre duquel a été placé l'affiche de concert. Les filles se sont placés à chaque angle du pentacle. Majorika observe la scène avec inquiètude._

**MAJORIKA**

Vous réalisez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, les filles ? Le cercle magique est un des sorts le plus difficiles à maîtriser !

**ONPU**

Et alors ? Je le maîtrise très bien, moi !

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tes amies ! Si l'un de vous fait un mouvement de travers, il pourrait faire rater le sortilège et ça aurait de graves conséquences !

**ONPU**

C'est justement pour éviter ça que je vais leur apprendre ! Faites-moi confiance !

_Mine résignée de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Parfois, je demande vraiment à quoi je sers...

_Onpu se tourne vers les filles._

**ONPU**

Bon... Écoutez-moi bien. Je vous ai placé selon des positions stratégiques afin que le cercle magique puisse fonctionner parfaitement. Le pentacle sert de repère, un cercle magique peut très bien se faire sans... Maintenant, voici ce que vous allez faire. Premièrement,... Vous levez vos baguettes au-dessus de vos têtes, le bout vers le plafond... _(elle suit ses propres instructions et lève sa baguette en l'air)_ Comme ça.

_Les trois filles s’exécutent._

**ONPU**

Très bien. Deuxièmement, vous illuminez vos baguettes. Comme si vous vous en serviez comme des lampes-torches.

_Une à une, les baguettes commencent à luire. Dorémi jette un regard inquiet à Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**ONPU**

Normalement, si on tient quelques secondes, un champ magnétique circulaire se formera autour des quatre baguettes. Au contact de l'air, de la gravité terrestre et de l'énergie magique contenues dans vos armes, un arc lumineux va apparaître.

_Quelques secondes se passent. Dorémi lève la tête. Tout d'un coup, le fameux arc mentionné par Onpu commence à se former. D'abord, quelques jets disparates gravitent autour des baguettes des filles, avant de progressivement former une traînée lumineuse, puis un arc circulaire à la lueur vive. La luminosité de l'arc commence à augmenter._

**MAJORIKA**

Wouah... Même moi, je ne sais pas faire ça !

**ONPU**

OK. Il s'agit maintenant de maintenir cette impulsion et de combiner notre magie afin d'augmenter la puissance de l'arc qui commence à se former. Alors, même si vous sentez une perte de contrôle, vous ne relâchez rien, et à mon signal, on crie tous : « Cercle magique ! ». D'accord ?

_Les trois autres filles s'échangent des regards inquiets, puis hochent la tête. Majorika, apeurée, part se réfugier dans sa cuisine. Pendant ce temps, le pentacle se met à briller, tandis que le cercle magique commencent à gagner en puissance et illumine le hall. Au bout d'un moment, les baguette se mettent à trembler, sous le regard de plus en plus anxieux de Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Onpu... Je... Je contrôle plus ma baguette !

**ONPU**

Tiens bon !

_L'arc magique continue de se renforcer, devenant limite aveuglant. L'affiche commence à générer des flashs. La puissance du pré-sortilège est telle que les murs du restaurant se mettent à trembler._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Tu es sure de ce que tu fais, Onpu ?? Ça devient dangereux !

**ONPU**

On ne relâche rien, c'est pas terminé !

**HAZUKI**

Onpu ! On va se tuer !!

**ONPU**

Non !! On ne relâche rien ! Ce n'est PAS terminé !!

_Mine de plus en plus apeurée des trois filles, l'incantation devenant de plus en plus difficile à contrôler._

**ONPU**

Attendez... Attendez... !

_Les filles luttent pour garder le contrôle de leur baguette, et l'arc est devenu extrêmement puissant. Encore quelques secondes d'attente, et soudain..._

**ONPU**

_(hurlant)_

MAINTENANT !!!

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

_(en même temps)_

Cercle magique !!

_L'arc finit par exploser dans un bruit assourdissant. Une gigantesque lueur blanche vive englobe alors le pentacle, et emporte les quatre filles._

**FONDU AU BLANC**

**Scène 2 - ???**

**TRANSITION CUT**

_On distingue les filles emportées le long d'un gigantesque tunnel lumineux..._

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER DE SHINJUKU**

_Les filles ré-apparaissent à environ 500 mètres au-dessus des bâtiments du quartier de Shinjuku, non loin de Tokyo. On suit les filles en pleine chute droit sur le sol, hurlant de terreur. Elles se rapprochent dangereusement d'une rue étroite. Juste à temps, Onpu génère une corde magique pour s'accrocher à un fil éléctrique fixé entre deux immeubles. Les trois autres filles s'accrochent à elle, mais sous leur poids, le fil finit par céder. Les filles atterrissent dans la benne d'un camion chargé de ciment. Ce camion semble se diriger vers le boulevard qui se trouve au bout de la rue. Dorémi, un peu sonnée, réussit à sortir sa tête du tas de ciment._

**DOREMI**

Les filles ?... Les filles, vous êtes toujours vivantes ??

_Une à une, les trois autres filles se dégagent..._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde...

**HAZUKI**

_(toujours sous le choc)_

Plus jamais ça, pitié...

**DOREMI**

Putain ! Il décoiffe, ton cercle magique, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça, à vrai dire... Le plus important, maintenant, c'est de sortir de ce camion.

**AIKO**

Maintenant ?

**ONPU**

Non ! Attendons d'abord que le camion soit bloqué à un feu rouge... Dans un premier temps, désactivez vos consoles.

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER DE SHINJUKU**

_Le camion s'arrête à un feu rouge juste avant le boulevard. Discrètement, les quatre filles descendent de la benne, et se retrouvent sur le trottoir._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER DE SHINJUKU**

_Les filles marchent sur l'un des trottoirs du boulevard, impressionnés par la taille des bâtiments et le trafic._

**DOREMI**

Où est-ce qu'on a atterri, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

A Shinjuku. C'est le quartier d'affaires de la ville de Tokyo, mais aussi le haut-lieu culturel du pays.

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko regardent de gauche à droite._

**HAZUKI**

C'est impressionnant...

_De son côté, Dorémi repère une cabine téléphonique, puis se tourne vers ses amies._

**DOREMI**

Quelqu'un n'a pas un peu d'argent pour que je puisse passer un coup de fil à Majorika ?

**AIKO**

Pour quoi faire ?

**DOREMI**

Pour savoir si elle va bien.

_Hazuki sort son porte-monnaie et fouille dedans._

**HAZUKI**

Il me reste 10 yens.

**DOREMI**

D'accord...

_Dorémi et Hazuki se dirigent vers la cabine téléphonique. Hazuki y introduit ses dix yens._

**DOREMI**

Merci, Hazuki.

_Dorémi décroche, compose le téléphone de la pâtisserie et colle le téléphone contre son oreille. Au bout de trois tonalités, on décroche._

**ANTIQUAIRE (h.c.)**

Allô ?

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Bonsoir ? C'est bien la pâtisserie MAHO-DO à l'appareil ?

**ANTIQUAIRE (h.c.)**

Ah, non. Vous avez du vous tromper de numéro. Ici, c'est une boutique d'antiquités.

**DOREMI**

Ah... Euh... D'accord. Désolé du dérangement... Au revoir !

_Dorémi raccroche, pile au moment où Aiko les rejoint._

**AIKO**

Alors ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai eu un antiquaire...

**HAZUKI**

Dans ce cas, il faudra me rembourser ces dix yens, Dorémi.

_Dorémi s'énerve et se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! On a un plus gros problème que tes dix yens, pour l'instant ! Et Onpu ? Elle est où ?

_Aiko désigne Onpu du doigt, qui est devant un kiosque en train d'acheter un journal._

**AIKO**

Elle est partie acheter un journal...

_Tandis que Onpu reprend son journal, les trois filles la rejoignent._

**DOREMI**

On est dans la merde, Onpu... On a essayé de téléphoner à la pâtisserie, mais c'est un antiquaire qui a répondu !

_Onpu se racle la gorge, et désigne la date du journal._

**ONPU**

« 6 novembre 1988 ». On vient de remonter 22 ans en arrière, les filles.

_Mine intriguée des autres filles._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, seigneur... Vous vous rendez compte, les filles ? Nous sommes les premières personnes à avoir remonter le temps ! On pourrait devenir célèbres grâce à ça...

**AIKO**

Hum... Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**ONPU**

Et bien... On va suivre les indications de l'affiche. Direction le Budokan pour aller voir les Polyphones !

**AIKO**

Et... Tu sais où ça se trouve ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. C'est à quelques mètres en bas du boulevard... En revanche je ne sais pas comment on va y aller.

**DOREMI**

En métro ?

**HAZUKI**

Les abonnements ne passeront pas, Dorémi. La date de validité ne correspond plus.

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde...

**ONPU**

Bon, bah... Allons-y à pied. Mais il faut faire vite : le concert commence dans une heure.

_Les quatre filles se mettent en route vers le Budokan._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BUDOKAN**

_Devant le Budokan se dresse une TRES longue file. Dorémi et ses amies observent le tout de l'autre côté de la route qui encercle le stade._

**AIKO**

Putain de merde, t'as vu cette file ? Comment on va rentrer là-dedans ?

**ONPU**

On pourra pas. Il faut des tickets pour rentrer, et il y a des gardes qui les vérifient aux portes.

**DOREMI**

Non, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen...

_Dorémi voit soudain un camion s'engager dans une ruelle située derrière le Budokan. Un garde a ouvert la barrière pour ce véhicule. Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

On peut passer par l'entrée des artistes, et s'introduire dans le concert ?

**HAZUKI**

Tu es folle ou quoi ? Ça pourrait nous attirer d'énormes ennuis !

**ONPU**

Dorémi à raison... C'est notre seul moyen pour savoir si ma mère a fait de la musique... Donc, voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va ré-activer nos consoles, se rendre invisible et s'introduire dans le concert... D'accord ?

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

_(résignée)_

Comme vous voulez...

**ONPU**

Bien. Préparez-vous !

_Les filles ré-activent leur console. Une fois transformées en sorcière, elles se jettent un sortilège pour devenir invisible. Enfin, elles se rendent en direction de l'entrée des artistes. Le garde ne les remarque même pas..._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (coulisse)**

_Les filles, toujours invisibles, se déplacent dans le couloir. Elle passent devant une porte sur laquelle a été collée une affiche « LOGE DU GROUPE ». Onpu jette un coup d’œil à travers la serrure pour voir s'il n'y a personne..._

**ONPU**

Venez !

_Les filles rentrent dans la loge, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière elles. Elles annulent leur sortilège d'invisibilité et commencent à inspecter les différents objets présent dans la loge..._

**ONPU**

Eh ben. Ça me rappelle le genre de loges qu'on trouve dans les coulisses d'une salle de théâtre...

**AIKO**

Ou d'un studio de cinéma.

_Dorémi remarque le buffet situé au fond la loge. Elle commence à s'y diriger pour se servir._

**DOREMI**

Super ! De la bouffe ! Je commençais à crever la dalle.

**ONPU**

Laisse ça tranquille, Dorémi ! C'est pas pour toi !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Ben quoi ?

**ONPU**

Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer, ou quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, allez ! Juste un petit morceau ! J'ai faim, moi !

**AIKO**

Putain, Dorémi... Tu penses qu'à la bouffe, toi. T'as qu'à croquer ta main !

**HAZUKI**

C'est quoi ce bruit ?

_Mine inquiète des filles. Elles entendent des pas se rapprocher._

**AIKO**

Y'a quelqu'un qui arrive !

**ONPU**

Rendez-vous invisible, vite !

_Les filles redeviennent à nouveau invisible par magie, puis partent se cacher dans une penderie. Une personne visiblement éméchée entre dans la loge... Il s'agit de nul autre que Miho, la mère d'Onpu 3. Elle s'assied devant son miroir, et verse une curieuse poudre blanche sur la tablette._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ARMOIRE**

_Planquées dans l'armoire au fond la loge, les filles observent ce que fait la mère de Miho à travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte. On distingue Miho en train d'« aspirer » la poudre blanche par le nez..._

**DOREMI**

C'est ta Maman...

**ONPU**

Ouais, il n'y a pas de doute. C'est bel et bien elle...

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en train de renifler comme ça ?

**ONPU**

Elle... Elle sniffe la farine avec laquelle on ne fait pas le pain... De la cocaïne !

_Une autre personne rentre dans la loge. C'est Haruka, la mère de Dorémi ! Haruka remarque Miho en train de sniffer son rail de cocaïne, et s'approche d'elle paniquée._

**HARUKA**

Qu'est-ce que... Miho ! Arrête ça, nom de dieu !

**DOREMI**

Putain !... C'est ma Maman à moi !

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT LOGE**

_Miho s'est arrêté de sniffer sa drogue. Elle fusille Haruka du regard._

**HARUKA**

Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour faire ça ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(s'énerve)_

Ça renforce ma présence sur scène !

**HARUKA**

C'est en train de te foutre la santé en l'air ! T'as vu a quoi tu ressembles ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Mais, c'est quoi ton problème ! T'es straight edge, ou quoi ?

_Une autre dame, Sayaka (la guitariste du groupe), entre dans la loge, visiblement remontée contre Miho._

**SAYAKA**

Laisse tomber, Haruka... Elle est trop défoncée pour t'écouter. Comme d'habitude !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et allez, c'est reparti pour un tour...

**SAYAKA**

De quoi, « c'est reparti pour un tour » ? On essaie de t'aider, Miho ! Mais depuis le début, t'as jamais voulu de notre aide !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ouais, ta gueule ! Tu t'en fous totalement de moi ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu es resté dans MON groupe, c'est parce que tu penses qu'à te faire du fric facile !

**SAYAKA**

Hé, c'est aussi mon groupe ! Et puis, ça te fais toujours autant jouir quand tu te vois sur des couvertures de magazine ou à la télévision, hein ? Deux choses sur lesquelles tu passes ton temps à cracher !

_Miho se lève furieusement et repousse Sayaka. Haruka la retient._

**HARUKA**

Arrête ! Miho, calme-toi !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(hurle)_

J'en voulais pas de tout ça ! Moi, ce que je voulais, c'est faire de la musique ! Pas devenir une star !

**SAYAKA**

Ouais, c'est ça ! T'en profites jusqu'au bout !

_Le manager et la seconde claviériste arrivent dans la loge._

**MANAGER**

Bon, les filles ? Quand vous aurez fini de vous engueuler, vous pourrez vous mettre en place ? Le concert commence dans dix minutes !

**HARUKA**

Oui, on arrive !

_Le manager quitte la loge, suivie par le reste du groupe._

**SAYAKA**

C'est parce que t'es la seule du groupe à encore être célibataire, hein ? Camée, va !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Salope !

_Dès que le groupe a quitté la loge, les filles sortent de leur cachette et désactivent leur sortilège d'invisibilité._

**DOREMI**

J'arrive pas à le croire... Ma maman... était dans un groupe de musique avec la tienne !

**ONPU**

Je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire, maintenant... Elle se droguait, et elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses musiciennes.

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT BUDOKAN**

_Vue d'ensemble de l'intérieur du stade désormais noir de monde, avec au centre l'immense scène du groupe._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SCENE**

_Derrière la scène, Haruka et la seconde claviériste (Junko) partent se placer derrière leurs synthés._

**JUNKO**

Bah, voilà... Sayaka est en train de réfléchir à quitter le groupe pour de bon. Et je crois que je vais aller avec elle.

**HARUKA**

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**JUNKO**

Parce qu'on en peut plus de Miho et de son melon aussi gros que la planète Mars ! Franchement, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être dans un groupe ! Comment tu fais pour encore la supporter, toi ?

**HARUKA**

Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, moi.

_Junko acquiesce à contre-cœur. Au-dessus de la scène, les filles se placent sur une passerelle..._ _En bas, un technicien envoie un signal avec une lampe torche._

**ONPU**

Juste à temps... Le concert va commencer.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Le stade est plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale sous un tonnerre d'acclamations. Début d'une chanson 4 par un rythme au synthé, accompagné par un jeu de lumière parfaitement synchronisé à la musique._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (coulisses)**

_Sayaka, parée de sa guitare, part se mettre en place. Sayaka passe à côté de Miho et lui jette un regard. Le batteur de tournée du groupe suit Sayaka. Un technicien part voir Miho et lui fait signe._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT SCENE**

_A travers des fumigènes, Sayaka se place sur scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Quant au batteur, il se place derrière sa batterie._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT COULISSES**

_Sous la scène, il y a un ascenseur relié a un des accessoires de la scène. Miho s'est placée à l'intérieur, tenant son micro en main. Le technicien ferme la porte de l'ascenseur, puis active quelques boutons. Il active son talkie-walkie._

**TECHNICIEN**

Miho est en route, les gars !

_Enfin, le technicien tire un levier qui active une alarme. Il fait un signe à Miho, qui est lentement emportée vers la scène..._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT BUDOKAN**

_Nouvelle vue d'ensemble de la scène. Les lumières mettent en avant les deux claviéristes jouant en tandem._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT ASCENSEUR VERS LA SCENE**

_Miho est toujours dans l'ascenseur. Elle se retourne face aux portes, pile au moment où l'ascenseur s'arrête. Elle s'apprête à sortir..._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT BUDOKAN**

_On comprend qu'il s'agit en fait d'un accès à la scène. Miho sort de l'ascenseur et s'avance vers le public. A partir de ce moment, on assiste au concert du groupe. Pendant le pont, Miho s'approche lentement d'un homme en particulier dans le public. On comprend alors qu'il s'agit du papa d'Onpu, cette dernière voyant la scène avec un air étonné._

**ONPU**

Papa...

_Après avoir chanté le refrain une deuxième fois avec lui, Miho recule. S'ensuit le solo de Sayaka. Retour bref sur les filles toujours cachées sur la passerelle, où l'on voit Dorémi dansant de façon ridicule au rythme de la chanson. Aiko la remarque._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Te fais pas remarquer, s'il-te-plaît !

_Dorémi s'arrête de danser. On repasse ensuite sur la scène ou le groupe termine sa chanson, avec un dernier verset et une double-reprise du refrain. Miho commence ensuite à motiver la foule._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Faites du bruit, Tokyo !

_Toute la foule suit la chanteuse des Polyphones. Tandis que la caméra recule en zoom arrière, pour révéler toute la scène, puis le stade tout entier, la chanson commence alors à disparaître en fondu..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT BUDOKAN**

_Deux heures plus tard, après le concert... Plusieurs membres du public sont déjà partis. Les techniciens travaillent d'arrache-pied pour démonter la scène..._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT LOGE DU GROUPE**

_Le groupe s'est réuni dans la loge. Miho affiche un air vexé._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est une blague, j'espère ? Tu quittes le groupe ?

**SAYAKA**

Ouais. J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! T'arrêtes pas d'imposer ta façon de voir les choses, alors que c'est MOI qui ai eu l'idée de former ce groupe !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Hé, arrête ! T'as toujours autant de droits que nous tous là-dedans !

**SAYAKA**

Alors, comment se fait-il que sur notre dernier album, tu es créditée aux paroles et à la musique de 6 chansons sur 9 ? Hein ?

**JUNKO**

Je crois que vais arrêter les Polyphones aussi. J'aimerais me consacrer à ma famille.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, oui, bien sur ! Je savais que t'allais me dire ça, vu ta mentalité de mouton ! Merde, qu'est-ce que va être ensuite ? Haruka va se tirer aussi ?

**HARUKA**

Ecoute, Miho ! On n'a plus vingt ans. C'est peut-être pas le cas pour toi, mais nous, on a des familles, maintenant ! Et quand je vois en quoi cette putain d'industrie est en train de te transformer, excuse-moi, mais je comprends tout à fait pourquoi personne ne veut jouer avec toi !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, je vois ! Vous me laissez tomber ?

**HARUKA**

Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, je---

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ça sert à rien d'en dire plus, Haruka ! J'ai compris votre combine ! Et ça ne me pose pas de problème; je peux vous dire que dès le prochain album, AUCUNE de vous trois ne fera encore partie du groupe ! Je trouverais d'autres gens !

_Miho, furieuse, quitte la loge._

**SAYAKA**

Ouais, c'est ça ! Va te cacher !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

TA GUEULE ! T'AS TUE MON GROUPE !

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Miho passe devant un casier dans lequel se sont caché les filles. De nouveau invisibles, elle quittent leur cachette et suivent Miho._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BUDOKAN**

_Miho a quitté le stade par l'entrée des artistes. Elle remarque un taxi approchant de la route, et fait signe au conducteur. Le taxi s'arrête juste devant Miho qui embarque._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

A l'hôtel le plus proche !

_Miho referme la portière. Le taxi repart en direction de l'hôtel. Les filles, qui ont ENCORE désactivé leur sortilège d'invisibilité (rassurez-vous, c'est la dernière fois), ont tout vu planquées derrière un buisson._

**DOREMI**

C'est la première fois que je vois ta mère aussi vénère...

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais où se trouve l'hôtel le plus proche ?

**ONPU**

Non. Mais si on suit ce taxi, on peut le trouver ! Venez !

_Les filles décollent en balai pour rattraper le taxi. Elle se mettent à voler haut dans le ciel (la caméra les suit)._

**ONPU**

Il faut faire vite ! Dans dix minutes, le sortilège prend fin !

**AIKO**

_(affolée)_

Quoi ?? C'est temporaire ?... Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

**ONPU**

Un cercle magique est TOUJOURS temporaire ! Ça devrait tomber sous le sens !

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER DE SHINJUKU**

_Retour au quartier de Shinjuku. On a la vue d'ensemble d'un hôtel, devant lequel s'est garé le taxi de Miho. Les filles arrivent sur les lieux en balai. Dorémi désigne le taxi du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Là-bas ! Le taxi de la Maman d'Onpu !

**AIKO**

T'es sure ? Ils se ressemblent tous !

**ONPU**

Je vais la retrouver, moi...

_Onpu active un sortilège. Le bout de sa baguette se met à luire. Après être passée à côté de l'hôtel, la lueur de la baguette diminue d'intensité. Onpu se retourne._

**ONPU**

Demi-tour ! Elle est dans cet hôtel !

_Les filles font demi-tour et se dirigent vers l'hôtel._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HOTEL**

_Miho s'est enfermée dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle pleure silencieusement la tête contre le bureau. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les filles se placent devant sa fenêtre et commencent à observer la scène._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT HOTEL**

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?... On dirait qu'elle pleure !

**ONPU**

Ouais, je crois bien...

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HOTEL**

_Toujours en larmes, Miho sort un sachet contenant de la cocaïne, ainsi qu'une pipette. Elle verse une énorme quantité de cocaïne sur le bureau..._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT HOTEL**

_...Le tout sous le regard inquiet des filles. Onpu, elle, commence à paniquer._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, là ?

_Miho termine de préparer sa cocaïne. Elle s'apprête à tout sniffer, tandis qu'une lueur commence à apparaître derrière les filles et à les emporter._

**ONPU**

Non, Maman !... Fais pas ça !!

**AIKO**

Oh, merde ! On va retourner au présent !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HOTEL**

_Miho recommence à se droguer, sous le regard de plus en plus paniqué d'Onpu._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT HOTEL**

_Les filles sont de plus en plus emportées vers l'an 2000 via la lueur._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !!!

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HOTEL**

_Miho sniffe toujours sa cocaïne. Beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'elle se lève, elle commence à saigner du nez, et à étouffer. Elle essaie de se mettre debout, mais commence aussitôt à vaciller. Enfin,... Elle s'écroule contre le lit. Onpu frappe des poings sur la fenêtre._

**ONPU**

NON !!!

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT HOTEL**

_Onpu, complètement paniquée, tente par les moyens d'ouvrir la fenêtre, tandis que les filles sont emportées dans la faille spatio-temporelle._

**ONPU**

_(hurle)_

Maman !!! Je vais te sauver, tiens bon !!... MAMAN !!!!... OH, NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!

_Onpu lâche la fenêtre et est emportée à son tour. La caméra s'éloigne de l'hôtel._

**FONDU AU BLANC**

**Séquence 24**

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HALL DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi se réveille brusquement, puis se met en position assise. Elle regarde autour d'elle, tandis que ses deux amies se réveillent à leur tour. Elle jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge : minuit moins cinq._

**DOREMI**

L'heure est la même que quand on est parties...

**HAZUKI**

Attendez... Où est Onpu ?

_On entend ensuite des pleurs provenant de la cuisine. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko décident d'aller ce qu'il se passe. Elles découvrent Onpu, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en train de pleurer._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !

_Dorémi se précipite vers elle._

**DOREMI**

Onpu, tu vas bien ?

_Onpu lève la tête et fixe Dorémi d'un regard larmoyant._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Elle a failli crever à cause de ça...

_Onpu enlace fermement Dorémi, puis éclate en sanglots. Dorémi la serre dans ses bras pour la consoler._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 25**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu est rentrée chez elle. Elle dort dans son lit. Tout d'un coup, la chanson qu'on avait entendu quelques scènes plus tôt commence à ré-apparaître en fondu. Onpu se met à gémir et à gesticuler dans son lit._

**Scène 3 – INT. ??? STADE [rêve]**

_Onpu chante sur scène, avec la voix de sa mère. Son groupe est constitué de Dorémi et Hazuki aux claviers, Aiko à la batterie et, de façon inexplicable, Momoko à la guitare. Le groupe joue devant autant de personnes que les Polyphones au Budokan en 1988. Onpu commence à s'approcher de deux personnes. On découvre alors qu'il s'agit de ses parents. Sa mère la regarde furieusement, mais Onpu continue de chanter._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Arrête la musique ! Ce n'est pas fait pour toi !

_Soudain, la chanson se met à « sauter », et un larsen assourdissant se fait entendre. Plusieurs membres du public commencent à tomber à terre, sous le regard de plus en plus paniqué d'Onpu. Une à une, les membres de son groupes s'évanouissent sur leurs instruments. Et enfin, le stade commence à s'effondrer. Onpu s'échappe de la scène afin d'esquiver les projectiles qui tombent vers elle, et se met à courir le long de la fosse. Elle évite de peu une crevasse. Hélas, cela lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle tombe dans une autre crevasse sans fond, en hurlant de terreur._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DES PARENTS D'ONPU**

_Onpu crie à la mort dans son cauchemar, ce qui réveille brusquement Miho. Elle se tourne vers son mari, et le secoue pour le réveiller._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tsuyoshi ! Tsuyoshi, réveille-toi.

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu se débat dans son lit en gémissant. Miho ouvre la porte, inquiète, et s'approche de sa fille, qui commence seulement à émerger._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu, ma puce !... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Onpu, tremblante et en sueur, regarde de gauche à droite._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu ?... Tu vas bien ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Tu faisais un mauvais rêve ?...

_Onpu fixe ses parents._

**ONPU**

Maman ?... C'est... C'est vrai que t'as fait partie d'un groupe ?

_Mine inquiète de Miho et Tsuyoshi._

**Séquence 26**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu et ses parents sont partis s'installer sur le canapé. Ils regardent un concert filmé des Polyphones._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ça a duré environ huit ans... J'ai commencé ce groupe avec ma colocataire, Sayaka Nomura. Au début, on faisait des petits concerts, seuls dans des clubs, ou alors en première partie de groupes plus connus. On a joué avant Duran Duran après la sortie de notre premier album, notamment. Et avec le temps, le groupe a gravi les échelons. On remplissait les arènes, nos albums se vendait par milliers,... et MTV, qui n'existait qu'aux États-Unis, à l'époque, diffusait nos clips plusieurs fois par jour. Et parmi les musiciens qui ont joué avec moi, il y a eu la maman de Dorémi aux claviers. On la voit sur cette VHS...

**ONPU**

Et... Avec les Polyphones, tu as joué ailleurs qu'au Japon ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh oui. On a joué aux Etats-Unis,... au Canada, deux fois,... Et en Europe. J'aimais beaucoup jouer en Europe... On y tournait au moins deux fois par cycle. Le public était tellement génial...

**ONPU**

Ça a l'air de t'avoir vraiment fait plaisir...

_Miho soupire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Vu comme ça, ça en à l'air. Et c'est vrai, au début j'aimais beaucoup monter sur scène, et faire ce qui me plaisait le plus devant tant de gens. Mais vers la fin,... j'ai fini par devenir malheureuse.

**ONPU**

Pourquoi tu étais malheureuse ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

A cause justement du succès de mon groupe... Un moment, je me voyais partout. Que ce soit dans les médias ou sur des couvertures de magazine... En plus de ça, je me suis de nombreuses personnes à dos. Sans compter que notre label voulait nous modeler selon leur vision des choses... Et pour abréger mon malheur, j'ai commencé à prendre une poudre blanche très dangereuse pour la santé. La cocaïne, aussi appelée « drogue du musicien ». Et un jour, j'en ai pris trop...

**ONPU**

Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, du coup ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

J'ai fait une overdose. Nombreux sont ceux qui en sont mort. Mais j'ai eu un peu de chance, car j'ai survécu à la mienne... Mais j'ai du aller en cure de désintoxication. Par conséquent, le groupe s'est séparé...

**ONPU**

Wouah... C'est vraiment triste, comme histoire. Tu t'es retrouvée toute seule à cause du groupe que t'as fondé toi-même.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je n'étais pas toute seule. Il restait encore une personne qui me soutenait. Un fan inconditionnel des Polyphones qui était toujours dans la foule quand on jouait à Tokyo...

_Miho se tourne vers son mari. Onpu fait ensuite de même._

**ONPU**

C'était toi, Papa...

**TSUYOSHI**

Je suis en quelque sorte tombée amoureuse de ta maman en la voyant sur scène... Et dès que j'ai appris qu'elle était en cure de désintox, je lui ai envoyé du courrier pour savoir si elle allait bien. On s'en est échangé, des lettres... Et quand ta maman est sortie, j'ai été la première personne à venir la voir. Je lui ai dit : « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se quitte plus, cette fois »... Et neuf mois plus tard...

_Tsuyoshi tapote affectueusement l'épaule de sa fille. Celle-ci rit, puis se tourne vers sa mère._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu es toujours sure que tu veux te lancer là-dedans ?... Je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses comme moi, tu sais. Ça me ferait vraiment du mal...

_Bref flottement._

**ONPU**

Je préfère faire ça avec Dorémi, pour l'instant... Et puis, tu sais,... Ça me plaît déjà beaucoup de voir que tu as pu réaliser ce rêve bien avant moi...

_Onpu et sa mère s'échangent un sourire. La caméra cadre la télévision, sur laquelle passent toujours des images du concert filmé des Polyphones..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 27**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_La séquence commence avec le même cadrage que le plan précédent. Sauf que cette fois, la VHS s'est arrêtée, et un écran bleu a remplacé les images du concert. Onpu et ses parents se sont endormis sur le canapé. La caméra cadre Onpu qui dort aux côtés de sa Maman, esquissant très brièvement un léger sourire..._

**FIN**

1Elle sera dans un premier temps jouée ainsi : DO – MI – SOL – MI – DO / MI – FA – MI – SOL / DO – MI – SOL – MI – DO / LA – DO - SOL

2Sauf au cas où Madame Seki intervient, la conversation entre Dorémi et Hazuki se fera en chuchotant.

3Qui n'avait pas la même apparence à l'époque : elle était nettement plus fine...

4La chanson en question devrait évoquer des groupes de musique électronique en vogue à l'époque, comme Pet Shop Boys, par exemple.


	32. Episode 32 - Bonne à rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori, une fille atteinte d'une maladie incurable, a quelques soucis relationnels avec son père surprotecteur. Reika la persuade à tort que celui-ci souffrirait du syndrome de Munchhausen. De son côté, Aiko reçoit une note catastrophique en mathématiques. Craignant des représailles de la part de son père, elle décide de cacher le test et de le signer elle-même...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : maltraitance infantile, violence, sang

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko, visiblement en état de choc et effrayée, est dans sa chambre. Assise sur le matelas, elle est au téléphone._

**AIKO**

Les services sociaux sont passés chez moi, et... Papa les a convaincu qu'il ne se passait rien.. J'ai pas osé leur dire quoi que ce soit. Et quand ils sont repartis, il m'a giflé et il a dit qu'il était gêné de m'avoir comme fille... Puis il s'est tiré de la maison tellement il était furieux.

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

C'est toi qui a appelé les services sociaux ?

**AIKO**

Non !! Je ne sais même pas qui les appelé ! Oh, j'espère que tu vas bien, toi...

_A l'autre bout du fil, Momoko tousse._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Oh, que dalle... J'ai la grippe. Je suis tellement malade que j'ai pas été capable de bouger de mon lit aujourd'hui...

**AIKO**

Oh, Momoko ! Mon père est probablement au bistrot du quartier... S'il revient complètement torché, j'ai de fortes chances qu'il m'atomise ! Et je... Je vais avoir les résultats de mon interro de maths demain, en plus...

_Aiko commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Tu devrais penser à autre chose... Tu vas finir par te rendre malade aussi.

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

J'en peux plus, Momoko ! J'en ai marre de me faire insulter ou taper dessus tous les jours... Je voudrais l'entendre dire des trucs du style « je t'aime », ou quelque chose dans le genre,...

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Aiko, pleure pas... Ça va aller.

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu me manques, Momoko... Je sais que ça ne fait que deux jours, mais... Je suis si malheureuse quand t'es pas là...

_Une lueur traverse la fenêtre de la chambre d'Aiko, qui panique. Elle comprend qu'il s'agit de son père..._

**AIKO**

Désolée, Momoko... Je dois te laisser. Il est revenu...

_En pleurs, Aiko raccroche._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko dort dans son lit, le regard visiblement attristé. Il y a un silence total dans la pièce._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Aiko ?... Réveille-toi... Réveille-toi, Aiko...

_Aiko commence à se réveiller. Elle ouvre un œil. Le clair de lune commence à briller à travers la fenêtre d'Aiko. On distingue les contours d'une jeune fille s'approchant de la fenêtre. L'ombre ouvre la fenêtre et entre dans la chambre. Tandis qu'elle s'approche d'Aiko, qui se met en position assise sur son matelas, la jeune fille commence à ré-apparaître dans une magnifique lueur. Progressivement, on découvre qu'il s'agit de Momoko. Aiko la regarde d'un air émerveillé._

**AIKO**

Momoko ?...

_Momoko lui tend sa main droite._

**MOMOKO**

Donne-moi la main... On va faire un tour ensemble.

_Très lentement, Aiko lève sa main, et la donne à Momoko. Aussitôt, et d'un simple appui sur le sol, Momoko décolle en direction de la fenêtre, et emporte Aiko._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT PLAINE**

_Momoko et Aiko quittent la maison de cette dernière par la fenêtre. On remarque que la maison d'Aiko est isolée au milieu d'un champ, au lieu de se situer dans un quartier résidentiel derrière la gare centrale de Misora comme d'habitude. De plus, le champ est illuminé par le clair de lune, et on distingue également une aurore boréale dans le ciel. Momoko et Aiko flottent le long du champ pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, Momoko entraîne sa copine plus près d'elle, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la porter dans ses bras. Enfin, les deux filles commencent à descendre doucement vers le sol. Momoko dépose délicatement Aiko dans l'herbe, sur le dos, puis se place à côté d'elle de façon à pouvoir la regarder bien en face. Aiko rougit._

**MOMOKO**

Alors ? Tu es contente d'être ici ?

_Aiko hoche la tête sans rien dire._

**MOMOKO**

Tu sais, Aiko... Ça fait si longtemps qu'on se connaît, et je pense qu'il est temps que... je te fasse une petite confidence aussi... Bon, je... je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, mais...

**AIKO**

Dis-le...

_Momoko commence à se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa copine._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko... _(pause)_ Aiko...

_Aiko sourit de plus en plus. Soudain, alors que Momoko est à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, cette dernière prend brusquement un air furieux._

**MOMOKO**

_(hurle, en tandem avec la voix de Kouji)_

AIKO !!!!

_Momoko dirige son poing droit sur la tête d'Aiko._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Après une brusque transition, on voit Aiko recevoir une bouteille en plein visage. Aiko se réveille brusquement en se tenant la tête._

**AIKO**

Aïe !!

_Son père, qui a lancé la bouteille, l'attendait au pas de sa porte. Il est en colère._

**KOUJI**

_(crie)_

T'es sourde ou quoi ??? Mon petit-déjeuner, il va se faire tout seul ?... Allez, bouge ton cul !

_Kouji s'éloigne de la chambre de sa fille en la fusillant du regard. Aiko se lève, se tenant toujours le visage, puis quitte sa chambre._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_La caméra cadre la rue qui mène à l'école primaire des filles, puis Aiko qui se dirige vers la grille d'entrée, l'air dépité. Soudain, elle surprend une Beetle rouge garée de l'autre côté de la route. A côté de cette voiture, elle voit Shiori et son père, qui est en train de la gronder._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? C'est pour ton bien que je fais tout ça ! Tu es porteuse de ce qui a tué ta mère, je te rappelle !

**SHIORI**

Mais, Papa ! J'ai envie de rentrer seule pour une fois !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

C'est non ! Tu n'as pas l'âge de te balader seule en rue ! Point final !... Alors, je veux te voir devant cette grille à 3 heures et demie. C'est clair ?

_Shiori soupire._

**SHIORI**

Oui, Papa.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Bien. Maintenant, file à l'école.

_Le père de Shiori remonte dans sa voiture. Tandis qu'Aiko rentre dans la cour en faisant comme si de rien n'était, Shiori commence à traverser la route, en marche rapide. Son père la remarque; il baisse la vitre et penche sa tête._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Ne cours pas sur le passage-piéton ! _(Shiori se retourne.)_ Tu veux te faire écraser, ou quoi ?

_Shiori termine de traverser la route en marche normale, tandis que la voiture de son père démarre. Shiori attend que la voiture s'éloigne suffisamment pour lui faire un bras d'honneur. Dorémi et Onpu passent à côté d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Shiori ? Tu vas mieux ?

_Shiori tourne vers Dorémi et Onpu et esquisse aussitôt un sourire forcé._

**SHIORI**

Oh, euh... Bonjour, Dorémi. Bonjour, Onpu.

**DOREMI**

C'était ton père, l'homme qui t'engueulait il y a deux secondes ?

_Shiori soupire une nouvelle fois._

**SHIORI**

Oui... Je me dispute tout le temps avec lui.

**ONPU**

Pourquoi ?

**SHIORI**

Oh, un tas de choses. Je ne peux jamais sortir comme je veux, je suis obligé d'aller à l'école et d'en revenir avec lui, il m'oblige aussi à suivre des traitements pour ma maladie génétique,... et si j'ai le malheur de faire valoir mes droits, au mieux, il s'énerve, au pire, je prend une baffe.

**ONPU**

Peut-être qu'il est juste inquiet pour toi ?...

**SHIORI**

Mon œil... Vous auriez du voir comment il a été hier soir !

**DOREMI**

Tu devrais pas le prendre pour toi comme ça, tu sais. Moi, je me fais très souvent engueuler par ma mère. Quand je ramène une mauvaise note, ou quand je me dispute avec ma sœur...

_Aiko rejoint le groupe._

**AIKO**

Salut, tout le monde !

**DOREMI / ONPU**

Salut !

**AIKO**

Hazuki n'est pas encore là ?

**ONPU**

Non... On ne sait pas où elle est. Marina nous a dit qu'elle ne l'avais pas vue.

_Shiori se tourne vers Aiko._

**SHIORI**

C'est quoi encore ton nom ?

**AIKO**

Aiko !

**SHIORI**

Dis, Aiko... Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec ton Papa, toi ?

_Aiko blêmit. S'ensuit un long flottement, durant lequel la sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**AIKO**

Euh... Je... J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Aiko se dirige ensuite vers le bâtiment principal, sous le regard étonné de Shiori. Dorémi pose ses mains sur les épaules de Shiori._

**DOREMI**

Écoute... Pour en revenir avec ton père à toi, si tu trouves qu'il en fait trop, tu devrais peut-être en discuter avec lui. Tu trouverais peut-être un compromis ?

**SHIORI**

Ouais, t'as raison. Ça ira peut-être mieux pour nous deux, après...

_Les trois filles se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal. La caméra cadre ensuite Reika, qui semble avoir écouté la conversation. Elle affiche un air narquois._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Aiko a rejoint sa classe. On distingue une copie d'interro. Voyant le résultat (seulement 20%), Aiko blêmit._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde ! C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais !

_Mademoiselle Yuki s'approche d'Aiko._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

_(chuchotant)_

Il faut qu'on discute de ça toutes les deux... Tu saurais venir me voir avant le déjeuner ?

**AIKO**

Oui...

_Mademoiselle Nishizawa s'éloigne du banc d'Aiko. Cette dernière jette sa copie sur son banc, à laquelle Mint jette un coup d’œil._

**MINT**

Ah, la poisse ! T'as eu que 20% ? Tu n'avais pas étudié ?

**AIKO**

Non, je n'ai plus le temps d'étudier ! J'ai des notes de pire en pire depuis la rentrée à cause de ça...

**MINT**

20%, quand même... Ça risque de faire du pétard, chez toi...

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit. Tous les élèves quittent la classe, excepté Aiko qui se dirige vers le bureau de son institutrice. Maki passe à côté d'elle._

**MAKI**

Bonne chance, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Merci.

_Aiko se place juste à côté du bureau de son institutrice, face à elle. La conservation qui s'ensuit ne commence que lorsque tous les autres élèves sont sortis._

**AIKO**

Vous vouliez me voir, madame ?

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bah, voilà... Je suis inquiète pour tes points, ils sont moins bons que le trimestre dernier... A vrai dire, ils descendent sous la moyenne.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Tu étudies pour tes cours le soir ?

**AIKO**

_(nerveuse)_

Euh... Oui, oui bien sur... Enfin, quand j'ai le temps... Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Écoute, euh... Tu as quand même raté les quatre derniers tests,... Et quand tu es au tableau, tu donne très souvent une mauvaise réponse, ou alors rien du tout.

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Bon, OK, c'est vrai... J'ai pas étudié pour l'interro de maths. Mais, vous comprenez... Je... dois m'occuper du ménage, de la cuisine, et de mon père qui est très fatigué à cause de son travail... Il a été HS pendant toutes les vacances d'été à cause d'une bronchite...

_Mine inquiète de l'institutrice._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bah, justement... J'ai discuté avec Mademoiselle Yuki, et elle m'a expliqué que tu t'étais blessé à la poitrine il y a quelques jours...

_Aiko blêmit._

**AIKO**

_(nerveuse)_

Mais... Il... Il se passe rien chez moi, je vous jure !

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Tu es vraiment sure ? On a quand même des doutes, nous... Mademoiselle Yuki pense que cette blessure n'était pas accidentelle. Tu le dirais si on t'avais fait mal ?

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Oui, je vous le dirai ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez à insinuer que mon père est un homme violent ?

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Attends,... Laisse-moi finir, Aiko,...

**AIKO**

Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois : je m'entends bien avec mon père ! Je peux aller manger, maintenant ?

_Bref flottement. Mademoiselle Nishizawa soupire._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Bon, d'accord... Je te crois. Tu peux y aller.

_Aiko se dirige vers la sortie, l'air ennuyé. Pile au moment où elle s'apprête à sortir, Mademoiselle Nishizawa l'interpelle une dernière fois._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Oh, attends ! Une dernière chose, après je ne t'ennuie plus !

_Aiko s'arrête et grogne._

**AIKO**

Quoi encore ?...

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

N'oublie pas de faire signer ton interro, d'accord ?

_Aiko blêmit à nouveau de terreur._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BATIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Plusieurs élèves se dirigent vers la sortie, dont Shiori, qui marche tête basse... Elle croise le chemin de Reika._

**REIKA**

Bien le bonjour, Shiori ! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

_Shiori s'arrête._

**SHIORI**

Reika...

**REIKA**

Cela doit être particulièrement déplaisant de se retrouver malade aussi fréquemment que toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Pas de réponse de Shiori. Reika s'approche de Shiori._

**REIKA**

Dis-moi, Shiori ? Le bruit court que tu aurais... quelques petits soucis relationnels avec ton père. Est-ce vrai ?

**SHIORI**

Oui... On se bat très souvent, ces derniers temps. Je me suis pris plusieurs gifles déjà en essayant de me défendre.

**REIKA**

Et laisse-moi deviner... Il prétend te faire ça par amour ? Ou pour réaliser son devoir parental ?

_Shiori hoche la tête._

**REIKA**

Vois-tu, certains « parents », qui sont en fait d'infâmes profiteurs égocentriques, font du mal à leurs enfants soi-disant par amour. Et parfois, ça vire à l'homicide. Les excuses sont nombreuses : l'alcool, la dépression, ou la perte d'un proche, pour ne citer qu'eux.

**SHIORI**

Ma mère est morte il y a trois ans... C'est peut-être pour ça que mon père est devenu comme il est maintenant. Et vu que je suis cardiaque comme ma mère, il me sur-protège et me soumet à toute sortes de traitements.

**REIKA**

Ouh... Là, on rentre dans un cercle plus vicieux... Aurais-tu déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration ?

**SHIORI**

Non...

**REIKA**

Il s'agit d'une forme grave de maltraitance. C'est lorsqu'un parent ou un tuteur feint, ou exagère délibérément un problème de santé sérieux concernant une personne sous sa responsabilité. Ainsi, le but est d'attirer l'attention, non pas pour le malade, mais bien pour le parent ou le tuteur. C'est assez proche de la perversion narcissique, maintenant que j'y songe...

_Shiori fronce les sourcils._

**SHIORI**

Tu supposes que mon père me maltraite ?

**REIKA**

Mais non, mais non... Je n'ai guère insinué ceci. Je ne fais que t'expliquer des faits.

**SHIORI**

Et bien, je refuse de te croire. Qui me dit que tu cherches pas à nous monter l'un contre l'autre ?

**REIKA**

Tu sais, ma mère est avocate justement spécialisée dans ce genre de cas. S'il y a un problème, tu peux très bien lui en faire part...

**SHIORI**

J'ai pas besoin de parler à ta mère. Je peux très bien régler mes ennuis toute seule !... Mon père n'est peut-être pas l'idée que tu te fais d'un père idéal, mais sache qu'il m'aime. Et moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup malgré tout.

_Shiori se dirige vers la sortie, sous le regard impassible de Reika._

**REIKA**

A ta place, je ne prendrais pas cela à la légère !

_Shiori quitte le bâtiment principal. Reika fait « non » de la tête, et lève les yeux au ciel._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi et Onpu ont quitté la cantine, elles se dirigent vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

C'est de plus en plus dégueulasse, la bouffe à la cantine !

**ONPU**

T'as raison ! La prochaine fois, j'emporte ma propre nourriture sans hésiter.

**DOREMI**

Bon, on va plutôt aller au snack d'en face... T'as ton autorisation de sortie, toi ?

**AIKO**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Dorémi !...

_Aiko, paniquée, court vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Dorémi ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**AIKO**

J'suis dans la merde... J'ai reçu les résultats de ma dernière interro de maths !

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? Tu l'as raté ?

**AIKO**

Regarde...

_Aiko tend sa copie à Dorémi. Elle et Onpu la regardent._

**ONPU**

Ah oui ! 20%. En effet, tu l'as bien ratée...

**DOREMI**

J'ai déjà eu moins que ça, quelque fois...

**AIKO**

Non, mais... Tu ne comprends pas, Dorémi ! J'avais promis à mon père de faire mieux que la dernière fois ! Et attends, c'est pas fini ! Je dois faire signer cette interro !

**ONPU**

Et... Tu ne peux pas demander à Momoko de le faire ?

**AIKO**

Mais non, je peux pas !! Elle a chopé une grippe !

**DOREMI**

Tu crois que Hazuki a attrapé la même chose, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, peut-être.

**AIKO**

Oh, Dorémi... Je sais que c'est un gros risque, mais... Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides cette fois... Je t'en supplie.

_Dorémi regarde une dernière fois l'interro d'Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord. T'auras qu'à venir chez moi après l'école, et on essaiera de trouver une solution seules dans ma chambre.

**AIKO**

Oh, putain... Merci, Dorémi ! T'es vraiment un amour ! Je te revaudrai ça...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Shiori est assise seule sur un banc, l'air triste. Soudain, elle commence soudain a gémir de douleur, la main posée au niveau du cœur... Elle tente de reprendre sa respiration. Tout d'un coup, un garçon pose sa main sur son épaule._

**MASARU**

Hé ?

_Shiori se tourne vers la personne en question. C'est Masaru._

**MASARU**

Ça va, Shiori ?

**SHIORI**

Ouais,... Ouais, ça va bien. Juste une petite douleur passagère... Et Hazuki, elle va bien ?

**MASARU**

Elle est malade... Je dois lui apporter ses devoirs après l'école.

**SHIORI**

Tu lui diras de bien se soigner de ma part ?

**MASARU**

T'inquiètes pas, je le lui dirai... Allez, à tout à l'heure !

**SHIORI**

Salut !

_Masaru repart de son côté. En le regardant, Shiori rougit._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Aiko s'assied dans le lit de Dorémi, épuisée. De son côté, Dorémi regarde de nouveau l'interro d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Oh, bordel... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

**DOREMI**

Écoute,... T'es vraiment sure que tu ne veux pas montrer ça à ton père ? Ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu...

**AIKO**

Dorémi, je ne peux pas ! Je lui ai promis de lui ramener de meilleurs points ! S'il voit ça, il va me massacrer !

**DOREMI**

Bah, je sais pas... Par la porte ou par la fenêtre, faudra bien que quelqu'un signe ton interro !

**AIKO**

Non, attends, j'ai une idée...

_Dorémi se tourne vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Laquelle ?

**AIKO**

Mademoiselle Nishizawa a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse signer le test,... mais elle n'a pas précisé qu'il fallait que ce soit Papa.

_Aiko se lève et se dirige vers le bureau de Dorémi._

**AIKO (cont.)**

Je vais signer cette merde moi-même.

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Quoi ? Non, Aiko, tu peux pas faire ça !

_Aiko tend sa main pour signifier à Dorémi qu'il lui faut un stylo._

**AIKO**

Passe-moi ton stylo.

**DOREMI**

Aiko...

**AIKO**

Passe-moi ton stylo, je te dis !

_Dorémi soupire, puis ouvre son cartable._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CREPUSCULE (maison de dorémi)**

_Keisuke est occupé à réparer sa canne à pêche, assis dans le canapé. Haruka et Pop rentrent dans le salon._

**HARUKA**

Bonjour, chéri.

_Pop court joyeusement vers son père, puis saute sur le canapé, dans les bras de son père._

**POP**

Papa ! Papa !

**KEISUKE**

_(riant)_

Ah,... T'es contente de me voir, ma puce ?

**POP**

Ouais !

**HARUKA**

Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé, ta journée ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui, comme d'habitude. Dorémi est rentrée il y a une heure.

_Mine intriguée de Haruka._

**HARUKA**

Ah, bon ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui, elle est dans sa chambre avec Aiko. Elle m'a dit qu'elle restait ici jusqu'au dîner.

**HARUKA**

Oh, d'accord. Je vais aller leur dire bonjour, tiens...

_Haruka se dirige vers l'étage._

**POP**

Dorémi devait pas rentrer plus tard, normalement ?

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Prenant un avis écrit pour pouvoir recopier la signature de son père, Aiko essaie de la reproduire sur des post-it._

**DOREMI**

Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu me mets, Aiko ? Même moi, je ferais pas ça !

**AIKO**

Parce que je suis pas dans la merde, moi ?

**DOREMI**

Allez, quoi ! Moi, des mauvaises notes, j'en ai tout le temps !

_Aiko frappe le bureau du poing._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Mais, putain, tu penses aux autres un petit peu ? Moi aussi, j'ai souvent des mauvaises notes ! Et puis, tu dirais pas la même chose si je te disais de quoi mon père est capable ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il peut me faire rien que pour ça !

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi. Aiko rajoute une reproduction factice de la signature de son père sur son interro._

**AIKO**

Voilà. Le problème est réglé.

**DOREMI**

Attends, je comprend pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ce qu'il peut te faire » ?

_Haruka passe la tête à travers la porte de la chambre. Mine paniquée des deux filles._

**HARUKA**

Ça va ? Ça crie beaucoup dans cette chambre... _(elle remarque le test d'Aiko sur le bureau)_ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

**DOREMI**

Oh... Salut, Maman !... On ne t'as pas entendu rentrer.

_Intriguée, Haruka se rapproche du bureau, puis remarque la note d'Aiko écrite en rouge et la signature. Elle se tourne vers Dorémi, furieuse._

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Non, mais, j'hallucine... ? Dorémi ! C'est encore une mauvaise note, ça ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non ! Je---

**HARUKA**

Ne mens pas ! C'est une mauvaise note ! Et en plus, tu signes toi-même, maintenant ?

_Aiko se lève de la chaise et s'approche précipitamment de Haruka._

**AIKO**

Non, attends ! Ne te fâche pas, Haruka ! C'est pas l'interro de Dorémi, c'est... _(elle soupire)_ C'est la mienne...

**HARUKA**

Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

_Haruka prend l'interro et commence à la regarder. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle appartient à Aiko, elle prend une mine plus inquiète._

**HARUKA**

Oh... C'est la tienne, Aiko ?... Mais alors, c'est la signature de qui ?

_Pas de réponse d'Aiko._

**HARUKA**

Aiko ?

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

C'est celle de Papa...

**HARUKA**

Enfin, Aiko... C'est très grave, ce que tu fais ! C'est de la falsification !

**AIKO**

Je sais que c'est pas bien, Haruka ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux sauver ma peau !

**HARUKA**

Sauver ta peau de quoi ?

**AIKO**

De mon père ! Si... Si il voit ça, il... il... Non. Non, non, non. Je peux pas te le dire.

**HARUKA**

Mais, si. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Au pire, je dirai rien à ton père.

**AIKO**

Haruka... Sors-moi juste de cette merde, je t'en prie.

_Long flottement._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Le téléphone de la maison sonne. Keisuke décroche._

**KEISUKE**

Allô ? (...) Oui, c'est bien ici (...) Monsieur qui ? (...) Ah, d'accord ! Vous êtes le papa d'Aiko... (...) Oui. (...) Oui, OK. En fait, elle est chez nous. Ma fille l'a ramenée ici. D'ailleurs, euh... Elle avait pas l'air bien. Ma fille m'a expliqué que, apparemment, elle avait eu un contrôle de maths et que ça ne s'était pas bien passé, et--- (...) Ah ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(depuis l'étage)_

Keisuke ? Tu pourrais nous passer un effaceur ?

_Keisuke lâche brièvement le téléphone._

**KEISUKE (cont.)**

Oui, attends ! Je suis au téléphone !

_Keisuke reprend le téléphone. Pendant sa conversation, Haruka, Dorémi et Aiko descendent les escaliers. La conversation téléphonique attire leur attention. Aiko affiche une mine de plus en plus inquiète._

**KEISUKE (cont.)**

Excusez-moi, c'était ma femme... (...) Euh... Écoutez, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait déjà fait à manger. Aiko a du venir ici directement après l'école... Vous comprenez ? (...) OK. (...) D'accord. Vous voulez notre adresse ? (...) Ah, vous l'avez déjà. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ? (...) Dix minutes, pas de problème. (...) De rien, monsieur Senoo. Aiko sera là. Oui, à tout à l'heure. Au revoir !

_Keisuke raccroche et se tourne vers les autres._

**AIKO**

C'était qui au téléphone ?

**KEISUKE**

Bah, c'était ton père... Il avait l'air inquiet, donc... j'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de lui dire que t'étais ici.

_Mine choquée d'Aiko. Dorémi et Haruka font de même._

**KEISUKE (cont.)**

Je lui ai dit que vu que t'étais venu ici, que tu n'avais pas fait à manger, et... je lui ai parlé de ton interro de maths.

_Haruka se couvre les yeux avec la paume de sa main._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Vous lui avez parlé de mon interro ??? C'est une blague ???

**KEISUKE**

Euh, quoi ?... Il fallait pas ?

_Submergée par la colère, Aiko commence à gesticuler en se tenant les cheveux._

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Ohhhh, c'est pas vrai ! Putain !...

_Aiko remonte les escaliers. Dorémi la suit._

**DOREMI**

Aiko, attends ! Il ne savait pas ! Aiko !

_Haruka se tourne vers son mari, furieuse._

**HARUKA**

Mais t'es con, ou quoi ? Tu viens de livrer Aiko à son agresseur !

**KEISUKE**

Qui ? Son père ?... Haruka, tu ne va pas me dire que son père la maltraite ? Je le savais pas, moi !

_Tout d'un coup, on entend des bruits d'impacts, suivi par des cris de colères et des insultes à peine audible, provenant de l'étage. Cela intrigue les parents de Dorémi. Après quelques secondes, Haruka fusille à nouveau son mari du regard._

**HARUKA**

Bravo. T'es fier de toi, j'espère ? Maintenant, Aiko va croire que tu fais du copinage !

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Furieuse, Aiko donne un coup de pied dans la corbeille de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(en colère, crie)_

Putain !!! Franchement, Dorémi ! Ton père, il mériterait un Oscar ! L'Oscar du crétin de l'année !!!

**DOREMI**

Aiko, calme-toi !

**AIKO**

Me calmer ?? C'est facile à dire ! Au fait, d'où il sait pour mon interro ???

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je lui ai dit, mais... je croyais qu'il avait compris.

**AIKO**

Hein ?... Mais... Tu viens me dire qu'il savait pas !

**DOREMI**

Mais, je...

**AIKO**

Oh, mais, putain ! Toi aussi, dans le genre débile hors compétition, tu bas des RECORDS !!!

_Aiko renverse la chaise de bureau de Dorémi. Cette dernière décide de maîtriser Aiko, qui la repousse._

**DOREMI**

Arrête !! Maintenant, tu vas te calmer !

**AIKO**

Ne me touche pas !!!

**DOREMI**

Aiko, ça sert à rien de te foutre en pétard comme ça !

**AIKO**

Oh, ta gueule ! T'es très mal placée pour me dire ça ! Toi qui pique une crise à la moindre contrariété !

_Mine colérique de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Hé !! C'est pas vrai !

**AIKO**

Si, c'est vrai ! Alors, t'as pas le droit de me dire de me calmer !!!

**DOREMI**

Écoute, Aiko ! Si c'est pour réagir comme ça, ton interro, tu la reprends et tu rentres chez toi !

**AIKO**

Super. Franchement, j'sais pas pourquoi je compte sur toi pour m'aider ! T'en a rien à foutre de mon problème, en fait ? C'est ça ?

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Keisuke ouvre la porte._

**KEISUKE**

Bonsoir, monsieur Senoo...

**KOUJI**

Je peux rentrer ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui...

_Kouji rentre dans la maison de Dorémi, accompagné de Keisuke. Haruka le fusille du regard._

**KOUJI**

Je suis venue rechercher Aiko... Où est-elle ?

**KEISUKE**

Toujours dans la chambre de ma fille...

_Kouji remarque ensuite l'interro de maths d'Aiko posé à côté du téléphone. Il prend la copie._

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi et Aiko sont toujours en train de se disputer._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Je te laisse rentrer dans ma chambre pour qu'on trouve une solution, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En disant que j'en ai rien à foutre de ton problème et que tu peux pas compter sur moi ?

**AIKO**

Et pourquoi je compterais sur toi ? Hein ? Tu ne fais qu'aggraver mes emmerdes depuis tout à l'heure !

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?

**AIKO**

Et puis, une fois, t'as quand même drogué le frère de Maki pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ! Raison de plus de ne pas te faire confiance !

**DOREMI**

Hé, ça va ! C'était il y a un mois, cette histoire !

_Aiko fait un doigt d'honneur à Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Va te faire foutre !!!

_Bref flottement. Dorémi fusille Aiko du regard._

**DOREMI**

« Va te faire foutre » ?? OK. _(elle se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, et désigne le couloir du doigt)_ Si tu le prends comme ça, t'as qu'à foutre le camp de chez moi !!

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

Aiko ! Veux-tu bien descendre, maintenant ?

_Aiko blêmit. Dorémi prend aussitôt un air inquiet... Ensuite, Aiko s'approche de Dorémi de manière menaçante et la saisit par le col en la pointant du doigt._

**AIKO**

_(à voix basse, dans ses dents)_

Y'a intérêt pour toi à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien ce soir...

_Elle lâche Dorémi et quitte la chambre, sous le regard inquiet de Dorémi._

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Aiko rejoint lentement son père en bas de l'escalier. Celui-ci tient son interro en main._

**KOUJI**

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu imites ma signature, maintenant ? Tu sais que c'est grave ?... Allez, tu rentres ! On en reparlera à la maison. Compris ?

**AIKO**

Oui, Papa...

**KOUJI**

Bien.

_Kouji et Aiko se dirigent vers la sortie, sous les regards inquiets de Keisuke et Haruka._

**KOUJI**

Merci quand même d'avoir gardé ma fille. Au moins, je sais où elle se réfugie, maintenant. _(à Haruka)_ Au revoir, madame !

**HARUKA**

Au revoir...

_Aiko lance un regard triste à Haruka. Dorémi descend les escaliers, inquiète._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Aiko ! Att... Attends ! Je... Je suis désolée !

_Le père d'Aiko entraîne rapidement cette dernière vers la sortie. Tandis que Dorémi s'approche de la porte d'entrée, Haruka soupire furieusement, puis la referme. Enfin, elles se tournent vers Keisuke, qui semble embarrassé._

**KEISUKE**

_(nerveux)_

Euh... Je crois que... Je vais aller ranger ma canne à pêche.

_Keisuke s'éclipse rapidement. Haruka se tourne ensuite vers Dorémi, et se met à hauteur._

**HARUKA**

Bon,... Dorémi. Il faut qu'on aie une discussion sérieuse toi et moi, à propos du père d'Aiko. Viens, allons nous asseoir.

_Haruka se dirige vers le salon, suivie par Dorémi._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE KOUJI**

_Aiko et son père rentrent dans la voiture de ce dernier. Kouji s'installe silencieusement à la place du conducteur. Il pose l'interro sur le panneau de contrôle, allume le contact, et puis démarre. En le voyant taper des doigts sur son volant sans rien dire ni bouger, Aiko affiche une mine perplexe._

**AIKO**

Euh... T'étais sérieux ?...

_De façon aussi brusque que soudaine, Kouji donne un violent coup de poing à sa fille, en plein visage. Cette dernière crie et se tient la tête, transie de douleur._

**KOUJI**

_(en colère, hurle)_

Non, mais, tu te fous de la gueule de qui ??? T'as cru que je m'en rendrais pas compte, peut-être ???... Regarde-moi !!

_Kouji force sa fille à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et la montre du doigt._

**KOUJI**

T'échapperas pas à ce qui t'attend à la maison, je te le garantis !

**AIKO**

Papa...

**KOUJI**

Ta gueule !! Je veux plus t'entendre avant qu'on soit rentré !!

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT PONT**

_La voiture de Kouji s'engage sur un pont._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

T'es vraiment qu'une bonne à rien !

_Puis le véhicule passe devant un banc sur laquelle est assise une petite fille en larmes. Un cadrage plus serré nous permet de découvrir qu'il s'agit de Shiori, qui pleure._

**SHIORI**

_(en pleurs)_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon père pour qu'il me fasse ça ?

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'AKIRA**

_Dans l'autre sens de la route, Akira conduit sa voiture vers sa maison. Hazuki est assise sur le deuxième siège avant, un masque médical couvrant sa bouche. Hazuki tousse._

**AKIRA**

Tu tousses encore beaucoup...

**HAZUKI**

Oh... ! J'espère que je vais guérir rapidement...

**AKIRA**

Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu suis bien ton traitement, ça devrait être parti d'ici dimanche.

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT PONT**

_La voiture d'Akira passe juste devant le banc où est assise Shiori._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'AKIRA**

_Hazuki remarque Shiori assise sur le banc depuis la voiture de son père. Inquiète, elle se tourne vers lui._

**HARUKA**

Papa, arrête la voiture !

_Mine inquiète du père de Hazuki._

**AKIRA**

Quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Arrête la voiture ! Vite, arrête-toi !

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT PONT**

_La voiture se gare sur le côté. Hazuki la quitte en courant et se dirige vers le banc ou est assis Shiori. Son père la suit._

**AKIRA**

Hazuki ! Attends moi !

_Hazuki rejoint Shiori, toujours en larmes sur le banc._

**HAZUKI**

Shiori ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tard ?

**SHIORI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je... Je me suis encore battu avec mon père !...

**HAZUKI**

Et quoi ? Tu as fugué ?

_Akira rejoint les deux filles, à bout de souffle._

**AKIRA**

Oh, bon sang ! Il ne faut plus me faire courir comme ça, Hazuki...

**HAZUKI**

Oh, excuse-moi, Papa... Tu te souviens de Shiori ? C'est une de mes camarades de classe.

**AKIRA**

Elle a pas l'air bien non plus...

**HAZUKI**

Tu veux que... je te ramène chez moi, Shiori ?

**SHIORI**

_(en pleurs)_

Faites ce que vous voulez, mais... je veux pas retourner chez moi ! Pas ce soir !

**HAZUKI**

OK. Va près de mon père,... Normalement, je ne suis pas censée te toucher; je suis malade...

**AKIRA**

Bon, d'accord... Par contre, elle devra rentrer demain.

_Shiori se dirige avec Hazuki et son père vers la voiture de ce dernier. Akira lui ouvre la portière des sièges arrières._

**AKIRA**

Tiens, installe-toi à l'arrière...

_Shiori s'installe dans la voiture. Après que tout le monde soit rentré, la voiture repart en direction de la maison de Hazuki._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de hazuki)**

_Shiori est assise dans un canapé à côté de Hazuki, entourée des parents de Hazuki et de Baaya._

**SHIORI**

Mon père s'est fâché parce que j'avais oublié mes médicaments à la maison. J'ai beau lui dire que je n'avais pas fait exprès, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Du coup, moi aussi je suis fâchée... Je lui ai dit qu'il avait le syndrome de Munchhausen par procuration. Et alors,... il m'a giflé cinq fois de suite en me criant : « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »... Et quand je me suis échappé de la maison, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

_Reiko (la mère de Hazuki) essuie ses larmes avec un mouchoir._

**REIKO**

Ça me rappelle tellement le genre de disputes que moi et ma mère avons pu avoir...

_Hazuki se tourne vers son père._

**HAZUKI**

C'est quoi, le syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration ?

**AKIRA**

C'est quand quelqu'un feint ou aggrave délibérément une maladie grave chez une personne dont il est responsable, dans le but d'avoir de l'attention pour elle-même. C'est une forme de maltraitance.

_Hazuki se retourne vers Shiori._

**SHIORI**

Reika m'a expliqué la même chose...

**HAZUKI**

Reika ? Shiori, il ne faut surtout pas lui faire confiance. Elle est capable de détruire des amitiés de cette façon. Et puis, tu es vraiment malade... Ton père est peut-être surprotecteur, mais il ne ment pas sur ta santé. Non ?

_Shiori soupire._

**BAAYA**

Voudrais-tu quelque chose, Shiori ?... A boire ou à manger ?

**SHIORI**

Je voudrais de l'eau, s'il-vous-plaît...

**BAAYA**

D'accord, je vais te servir cela de ce pas.

_Baaya se dirige vers la cuisine._

**BAAYA (cont.)**

Tiens, Hazuki,... Je crois que c'est l'heure de prendre tes médicaments.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, j'arrive.

_Hazuki se lève à son tour du canapé, suivie par ses parents. Tandis qu'on les entend discuter 1. Shiori reste assise sur le canapé, le regard triste. Elle regarde de gauche à droite. Soudain, elle recommence à se tenir la poitrine, gémissant de douleur._

**SHIORI**

_(pensée)_

Ça recommence...

_Shiori tourne la tête vers la cuisine, et remarque Hazuki en train de prendre son traitement. Réalisant qu'elle a de nouveau oublié le sien, elle affiche un air inquiet. Elle tente de se mettre debout. Elle tente de marcher vers la cuisine, mais est à la limite du déséquilibre. Tout d'un coup, elle commence à respirer de façon erratique. Elle retombe sur ses genoux en gémissant de douleur, attirant l'attention de Hazuki, qui commence à s'approcher d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

Shiori, ça va ? Tu... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_Shiori commence à vaciller, Hazuki la retient._

**HAZUKI**

Oh !... Shiori, tu peux me voir ?

**SHIORI**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Mes médicaments, je... je...

_Shiori finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de Hazuki, pile au moment où Baaya la rejoint._

**BAAYA**

Oh, mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?

**HAZUKI**

Shiori ?? Shiori, tu m'entends ?? _(à ses parents)_ Vite ! Appelez les secours ! Il faut qu'on la soigne !!! Vite !!!

**REIKO**

J'y vais !

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Shiori !!... Shiori !!!

_La caméra fait un zoom arrière pour finir sur un plan large du salon, avec toute la famille de Hazuki qui se presse pour aider Shiori..._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi a quitté sa maison. En tenue de sorcière, elle vole au-dessus de la ville de Misora, visiblement paniquée. Dorémi passe au-dessus de la voie ferrée, et rentre dans le quartier où habite Aiko. Elle regarde de gauche à droite pour essayer de repérer la maison de cette dernière. Dès qu'elle la trouve, elle se rend invisible par magie, puis se dirige vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. On entend des cris et des grognements..._

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

_(hurle, à peine audible)_

P'tite garce !

_Lorsque Dorémi est suffisamment près de la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passe, elle blêmit. En effet, Aiko est de nouveau en train d'être battue par son père, qui lui donne plusieurs coups._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Kouji pousse violemment Aiko sur son matelas, puis la soulève par le t-shirt._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ???... Pourquoi ???

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée, en pleurs)_

Arrête !! Tu me fais mal !!

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Et toi, tu me fais pas mal, peut-être ?? Tu crois que ça me fait pas mal d'avoir été humilié comme ça ?? Le coup des services sociaux d'hier soir, c'était toi aussi ??

_Pas de réponse. Kouji gifle sa fille une nouvelle fois._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Avoue que c'est toi !!!... Tu cherches à me faire le même coup que ta putain de mère, hein ? Et les entraînements que je te paie ??? Et ta console de merde que j'ai payé ?? ET L'ECOLE, BORDEL ???? Je me tue pour que t'ailles à l'école, et tu trouves le moyen de foirer tes tests ??

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

C'est pas une école payante, blaireau !!!

_Court silence._

**KOUJI**

Redis ça pour voir... _(pause)_ Redis ça pour voir, salope !!

_Kouji jette sa fille sur son matelas. Ensuite, tout en lui hurlant dessus, il la secoue et la frappe. Aiko tente de se débattre. Kouji la saisit par les cheveux, puis la plaque contre sa fenêtre._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Observant toujours la scène de l'autre côté, Dorémi blêmit de terreur. L'impact la fait sursauter._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko tente toujours de se défendre._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

TU ME RESPECTES, C'EST CLAIR !!! RESPECTE LES HOMMES, SALE---

_Saisie à la chemise par sa fille, Kouji la bloque et recommence à la frapper, malgré tous les efforts de cette dernière pour se débattre._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

LACHE-MOI !!!

**AIKO**

_(terrorisée)_

Non !!!! PAPA, NOONNNN !!!

_Kouji finit par lancer sa propre fille à travers la pièce. Aiko heurte sa table de chevet de la tête, puis se retrouve la tête contre le matelas, totalement inconsciente..._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Dorémi, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de voir, frappe la fenêtre avec ses mains._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Non !!! Aiko ! Oh, mon dieu !! Aiko !!!

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Tandis que Dorémi continue de paniquer à l'extérieur, Kouji regarde furieusement sa fille, haletant._

**KOUJI**

T'as eu ce que tu méritais, p'tite garce.

_Kouji quitte la pièce, laissant Aiko inconsciente sur son matelas. Une grosse quantité de sang s'échappe de son crâne, et coule sur la housse..._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CABINE TELEPHONIQUE**

_Dorémi, redevenue visible, s'est précipitée vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Paniquée, elle compose le numéro de la police, puis attend qu'on décroche._

**OPERATEUR**

_(effet téléphone)_

Agence nationale de la police, j'écoute !

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oui, allô ? Il faut que vous interveniez rapidement au numéro 302, Avenue de la Station à Misora ! Je... J'ai entendu des cris, comme... comme si quelqu'un se faisait tuer !... Il y'a probablement des blessés !

**OPERATEUR**

_(effet téléphone)_

Attendez, vous dites que vous avez entendu des cris à quelle adresse ?

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

302, Avenue de la Station, Misora !

**OPERATEUR**

_(effet téléphone)_

Très bien, j'ai pris note. Votre demande va être transmise immédiatement, la police va envoyer une unité à cette adresse. Souhaitez-vous qu'une ambulance aille là-bas ?

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oui, s'il-vous-plaît !

**OPERATEUR**

_(effet téléphone)_

D'accord. Merci pour votre appel.

**DOREMI**

Merci à vous ! Faites vite !

_Dorémi raccroche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle jette un dernier coup d’œil à la maison d'Aiko pas loin. Elle commence ensuite à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible, en pleurs)_

Aiko...

_Tout en cachant son visage, Dorémi reprend son balai, puis décolle en direction de sa maison. La caméra ne la suit pas..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HOPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital. On aperçoit Dorémi courir en direction de l'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ACCUEIL DE L'HOPITAL**

_Dorémi rentre dans l'hôpital. Elle ralentit progressivement, essoufflée. Elle remarque ensuite Momoko (portant un masque médical à cause de sa grippe) qui vient de quitter l'ascenseur. Dorémi court vers elle._

**DOREMI**

Momoko !...

**MOMOKO**

Salut, Dorémi. T'es au courant pour Aiko ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'allais justement la voir. Les docteurs, ils disent quoi ?

**MOMOKO**

Fracture de l'arcade sourcilière avec traumatisme crânien... On a du lui faire 18 points de suture, la pauvre !

**DOREMI**

Dix-huit ??? Ah merde, ça a l'air sérieux !... Elle va mieux, aujourd'hui ?

**MOMOKO**

Oh, pas vraiment. Elle n'est qu'à moitié consciente, pour le moment. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour elle...

**DOREMI**

OK... Tu sais me dire dans quelle chambre elle se trouve ?

**MOMOKO**

Elle est dans la chambre C-24. C'est au troisième étage.

**DOREMI**

Merci, Momoko.

**MOMOKO**

Bon, j'y vais !... Je voudrais pas te refiler mes microbes...

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème. Soigne-toi bien, Momoko ! A la prochaine !

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, au revoir !

_Tandis que Momoko quitte l'hôpital en toussant, Dorémi se dirige vers les ascenseurs._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Dorémi se déplace dans le couloir du troisième étage afin de trouver la chambre d'Aiko. Elle passe devant plusieurs portes, avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entend Hazuki et Masaru parler depuis l'une des chambres. Elle se retourne._

**SHIORI (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

J'étais chez Hazuki quand c'est arrivé...

**MASARU (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

Du coup, c'est elle qui t'a emmenée ici ?

**SHIORI (h.c.)**

_(depuis sa chambre)_

Ouais, elle et ses parents... Enfin,...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-20 (hôpital)**

_Shiori est dans un lit d'hôpital. Hazuki (toujours avec un masque) et Masaru sont assis à côté d'elle._

**SHIORI**

Je suis surtout inquiète de la réaction de mon père...

**MASARU**

De ton père ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_Dorémi rentre dans la chambre._

**DOREMI**

Shiori ? Toi aussi, tu es malade ?

**SHIORI**

Bonjour, Dorémi...

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour... Bon,... moi, j'ai une pharyngite... et Shiori a eu un malaise hier soir. Heureusement qu'elle était chez moi...

**DOREMI**

Elle était chez toi ?

**SHIORI**

C'est un peu long a expliquer... J'ai fugué de chez moi après une grosse dispute avec mon père. Par chance, Hazuki et son père m'ont croisé et m'ont ramené chez eux... Mais voilà. J'ai pas pris mon traitement. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici...

**DOREMI**

Oh, ma pauvre... C'est vraiment une méchante maladie, ce que tu as. Pas vrai ?

_Shiori acquiesce._

**MASARU**

Quelqu'un t'a dit pour Shiori ?

**DOREMI**

Non... A la base, j'étais venue voir Aiko, qui est deux chambres plus loin...

_Mine étonnée des autres enfants._

**HAZUKI**

Aiko ?... Malade aussi ?

**DOREMI**

Non, blessure à la tête... Elle a 18 points de suture !

_Hazuki se lève de sa chaise._

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ! Allons la voir !

**DOREMI**

Et... Et Shiori ?

**MASARU**

T'en fais pas, Dorémi. Je reste ici avec elle.

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord...

_Dorémi et Hazuki quittent la chambre de Shiori._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Dorémi et Hazuki se dirigent vers la chambre C-24, celle où se trouve Aiko. Malheureusement, la porte est fermée, et il y a une pancarte « NE PAS DERANGER »._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde... C'est occupé.

**HAZUKI**

On n'a qu'à attendre...

_Les deux filles partent s'asseoir sur des chaises situées en face de la chambre. Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki,... Je... J'ai vu Aiko se faire mal.

**HAZUKI**

Tu l'as vue ? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**DOREMI**

Bah,... Elle est venue chez moi pour que son père ne voie pas son 20% en maths, mais... il est quand même venu la chercher. Et il a vu le test.

**HAZUKI**

Où est le problème ?

**DOREMI**

Ma mère m'a ensuite parlé des trois formes principales de maltraitance sur enfant : physique, émotionnel et négligence... Du coup, j'ai été voir Aiko. Et alors, ce que j'ai vu ensuite...

**HAZUKI**

T'as vu quoi ?

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki... J'ai vu Aiko se faire... taper dessus par son père.

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Quoi ?... Taper dessus ?

**DOREMI**

Oui ! Et pas en la giflant, hein !... Il la frappait à coups de poings, il la secouait, il lui hurlait dessus, et il a fini par la jeter contre sa table de chevet ! Aiko l'a heurté de la tête, et ça l'a assommé...

**HAZUKI**

Oh, seigneur !.. Rassure-moi, il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il a fait ?

_Dorémi fait « non » de la tête._

**DOREMI**

C'est moi qui ai appelé les secours. Son père l'a laissée inconsciente sur son lit comme si de rien n'était !

**HAZUKI**

Enfin, il faut faire quelque chose ! Appeler les services sociaux, ou la police, ou alors...

_Le bruit de la porte de la chambre retentit, attirant l'attention des deux filles. Kouji et un médecin sortent de la chambre. Dorémi et Hazuki font comme si de rien n'était, et dès que le père d'Aiko a le dos tourné, elles rentrent dans la chambre d'Aiko._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-24 (hôpital)**

_Dorémi et Hazuki rentrent dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Dorémi s'approche d'Aiko, qui la regarde d'un air narquois._

**DOREMI**

Oh, nom de dieu !... Oh, j'suis contente de te voir, Aiko. Tu vas bien ?

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, hein ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je suis venue te voir...

**AIKO**

Ah, oui ? T'as encore besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Kouji discute avec le médecin, qui relit ses notes._

**DOCTEUR YAMADA**

Écoutez, je suis surtout préoccupé par les nombreuses ecchymoses et cicatrices qui ont été détectées sur le corps de votre fille... Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?

_Long flottement. Kouji fait mine d'être étonné._

**KOUJI**

Euh... Non !

**DOCTEUR YAMADA**

Vous êtes sur ? Toutes ces blessures sont à différents stades de guérison, et il m'a semblé que certaines d'entre elles lui ont été infligées il y a longtemps.

_Kouji soupire._

**KOUJI**

Bon, d'accord. Bien sur que je suis au courant... Vous voyez,... Moi et mon ex-femme avons divorcés il y a maintenant quatre ans, et... j'ai eu la garde exclusive de ma fille. Elle... Vous comprenez, elle est très perturbée, et...

_Il se met ensuite à feindre des pleurs._

**KOUJI**

_(larmes de crocodile)_

Ces cicatrices... Ça vient de ses tentatives de suicide !

**DOCTEUR YAMADA**

Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Senoo...

**KOUJI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je fait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien, pourtant...

**PORTE-PAROLE (h.c.)**

_(effet haut-parleur)_

Le docteur Yamada est prié de se présenter en salle de réanimation, s'il-vous-plaît.

**DOCTEUR YAMADA**

Bon... Je vais devoir vous laisser... Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour aider votre fille.

**KOUJI**

Je... Je peux aller la voir ?

**DOCTEUR YAMADA**

Oui, bien sur.

**KOUJI**

Merci...

_Le médecin s'éloigne. Kouji cesse immédiatement sa fausse crise de larmes. Une fois que le médecin a quitté le couloir, il se dirige vers la chambre de sa fille, furieux._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-24 (hôpital)**

_Aiko regarde furieusement Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Quoi ? T'es en train me dire que je suis ici à cause de toi ?

**DOREMI**

Mais, que... Pourquoi « à cause » ?

**AIKO**

Et ben bravo ! C'était super intelligent de ta part ! Maintenant, je vais avoir encore plus de problèmes !

**DOREMI**

Comment ça ?... Aiko, il fallait que t'ailles à l'hôpital ! Tu pissais du sang, et ton père avait l'air de s'en battre totalement les reins !

**AIKO**

Et tu voulais quoi ? Que je me défende contre mon propre père ? La dernière fois, il m'a jetée dehors !

**DOREMI**

Hein ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**AIKO**

Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre devant ma fenêtre ? Hein ?... T'écoutes aux portes, maintenant ??

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser comme ça ?? Bordel, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu trouves ça normal que ton père t’aie assommée comme ça ? Je l'ai vu te faire ça, Aiko !... Je l'ai vu te lancer contre ta table de chevet !

_Pendant que Dorémi parle, le père d'Aiko rentre dans la chambre, furieux. Aiko blêmit et le montre du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Dorémi et Hazuki se retournent. Elles blêmissent en voyant Kouji. Ce dernier claque des doigts et désigne le couloir._

**KOUJI**

_(ton menaçant)_

Vous deux. Vous sortez.

_Inquiets, Dorémi et Hazuki quittent lentement la chambre, sous le regard ardent du père d'Aiko. Celui-ci ferme la porte et se dirige vers sa fille. Aiko est de plus en plus terrifiée. Kouji la saisit par le col._

**KOUJI**

_(furieux)_

Tu le fais exprès pour me faire chier, hein ?... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

_Pas de réponse._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, bordel ???

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Dorémi et Hazuki écoutent la conversation à travers la porte fermée._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(terrifiée, à peine audible)_

Non !... Me fait pas ça...

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

_(en colère, à peine audible)_

Je te préviens. Si tu dis encore un mot, je te démonte la gueule ! Je ferais passer ça pour un accident !

_Dorémi en a assez. Elle se dirige vers les ascenseurs en courant. Hazuki, inquiète, la suit._

**HAZUKI**

Attends !... Où tu vas ?

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-20 (hôpital)**

_Masaru est toujours avec Shiori dans sa chambre._

**SHIORI**

Si seulement ma mère était encore là... Elle, au moins, elle montrait vraiment à quel point elle m'aimait.

**MASARU**

Je sais ce que c'est, Shiori... Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère.

_Mine étonnée de Shiori._

**SHIORI**

Ah, oui ?

**MASARU**

Ouais. Elle a eu un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatre ans. Je me souviens pas d'elle... Mon père, que je ne vois pas beaucoup, me rappelle souvent à quel point on était proches.

**SHIORI**

Oh, désolé...

**MASARU**

Non, c'est rien...

_Une infirmière rentre dans la chambre avec du matériel d'examen médical, accompagné d'un autre médecin._

**INFIRMIERE**

Bonjour, Shiori ! Tu vas bien ?... On va faire ton traitement ?

**SHIORI**

D'accord.

_L'infirmière se tourne vers Masaru._

**INFIRMIERE**

Je suis désolée, mais... Tu vas devoir sortir un peu.

**MASARU**

Oui, pas de problème... J'allais pas tarder.

_Masaru se lève de sa chaise, puis se dirige vers la sortie._

**MASARU**

Je reviendrai te voir demain, Shiori. D'accord ?

_Shiori acquiesce. Pile au moment où Masaru s'apprête à quitter la chambre, elle l'interpelle une dernière fois._

**SHIORI**

Euh... Masaru ?

_Masaru se retourne._

**SHIORI**

Merci d'être là pour moi.

_Masaru répond par un sourire, et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Masaru marche dans le couloir. Il croise ensuite le père de Shiori, qui à l'air remonté. Intrigué, Masaru se retourne._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-20 (hôpital)**

_L'infirmière a commencé le traitement de Shiori. Son père rentre sans frapper dans la chambre. Le médecin tente de l'empêcher de s'approcher de sa fille, sans succès._

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Monsieur ? Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, on est en plein traitement !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Shiori ! Pourquoi tu as disparu de la maison ?

**SHIORI**

Et, toi ? Qu'est-ce que viens faire ici ? Tu vois bien qu'on est occupé ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Peu importe ! Tu réalises à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi ?

**SHIORI**

Oui, bien sur ! Tu t'es tellement inquiété pour moi que t'as préféré aller travailler plutôt que de venir ici directement !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Shiori, ne commence pas !

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Monsieur ! Soit vous sortez, soit j'appelle la sécurité !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Hé ! J'ai le droit de parler à ma fille, c'est clair ? _(à Shiori)_ Et ton traitement ? Tu l'as encore oublié à la maison ! Tu le fais exprès ?

**SHIORI**

Peut-être. De toutes façons, c'est de ta faute si je suis ici.

_Mine choquée du père de Shiori._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Quoi ?... Ma faute ?

**SHIORI**

Oui ! Ta faute ! Si tu étais plus gentil avec moi, peut-être que je ne serais pas ici ! Mais tu préfères me coller au basques, m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, et me frapper dès que j'ai le malheur de me défendre !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Arrête ! C'est pour ton bien que je fais tout ça !!

**SHIORI**

Non ! Tu fais ça pour obtenir de l'attention ! C'est pour ça que tu insistes sur mes problèmes cardiaques ? J'avais raison hier quand je disais que tu avais le syndrome de Münchhausen.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(crie)_

Mais, bordel !! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi insolente ? J'y peux rien si ta mère est morte !!

**SHIORI**

Ça suffit. J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles d'ici !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Non, je n'ai pas fini de te parler !

**SHIORI**

Moi, j'ai fini de t'écouter. _(au médecin)_ S'il-vous-plaît, mettez-le dehors ! Et qu'il reste le plus loin possible d'ici !

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Vous avez entendu ? Vous partez, maintenant.

_Le médecin entraîne le père de Shiori vers la sortie. Il tente de résister, sous le regard ardent de sa fille._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(hurle)_

Lâchez-moi !! Lâchez-moi, je vous dis !!! C'est ma fille !!! Je veux parler à ma fille, bordel !!! Laissez-moi !!!

_Des vigiles, alertés par le bruit, entrent dans la chambre._

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Aidez-moi à sortir cet homme !

_Maintenant, ce sont les médecins et les vigiles qui sont en train d'extraire le père de Shiori de la chambre. Celui-ci se met à pleurer._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(hurle)_

Laissez-moi voir ma fille, NOM DE DIEU !!! Shiori !!... Shiori !!!!!

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARKING DE L'HOPITAL**

_Quelques heures plus tard. Aiko et son père ont quitté l'hôpital, et se dirigent vers la voiture de Kouji. Ce dernier ouvre la portière, et désigne l'intérieur de la voiture du doigt. Aiko, dépitée, embarque dans la voiture. Kouji part s'installer au siège du conducteur._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE KOUJI**

_Kouji s'installe, ferme sa portière et se tourne vers Aiko._

**KOUJI**

On aura une discussion à propos de tout ça en rentrant. Mais je peux déjà te dire que tu ne verras plus cette rouquemoute. C'est clair ?

_Pas de réponse d'Aiko._

**KOUJI**

J'en ai marre que tu me fasses passer pour un connard, p'tite garce !

_Kouji allume le moteur de sa voiture, puis démarre... Aiko soupire tristement._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PARKING DE L'HOPITAL**

_Dorémi et Hazuki voient la voiture de Kouji quitter le parking et s'engager sur la route principale. Dorémi affiche un air plus que concerné._

**DOREMI**

J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop....

**HAZUKI**

Moi, je dis que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle aurait pu y rester.

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

_La voiture de Kouji s'éloigne..._

**FIN**

1Discussions à improviser par les comédiens concernés.


	33. Episode 33 - Les maisons sont faites de secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsumi, une camarade de classe, surprend une discussion entre Dorémi et deux de ses amies sur la tradition japonaise du bain. Mutsumi y répond par des propos extrêmement virulents sur la fréquence des crimes pédophiles qui sont, selon elle, corrélés à cette tradition. Dorémi décide de mener sa petite enquête, et finira par découvrir le secret le plus grave parmi ceux concernant ses camarades de classe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : pédophilie/inceste, tentative de meurtre, sang, mention de bain partagé

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ARENE SPORTIVE**

_On se trouve dans une arène noire de monde. Au centre de la fosse se trouve un ring de catch. On voit l'animateur parler au micro, avec une catcheuse qui attend derrière lui._

**ANIMATEUR**

_(criant)_

Chers amis, est-ce que tout va bien ???

_Réponse de la foule qui crie._

**ANIMATEUR**

_(criant)_

OK ! Rollergirl vient de remporter cette manche. Son adversaire n'était pas de taille, ça c'est clair ! Mais la prochaine concurrente s'annonce bien plus coriace !

_Début de la chanson d'entrée de Candy Itou (« Headup » de Deftones)._

**ANIMATEUR**

Oh, je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous la connaissent ! Ceinture d'or de la catégorie « filles », deux années de suite ! Numéro un dans plusieurs sondages ! Petite par la taille, mais grande par la force physique ! Mesdames et messieurs, faites du putain de bruit pour... Candy Itou !!!

_Candy Itou rentre en donnant un coup de pied dans le rideau. Elle traverse l'estrade menant au ring sous les acclamations incontrôlées du public. Elle hurle pour chauffer la foule. Elle enjambe la clôture du ring._

**ANIMATEUR**

Et oui mes amis ! Vous êtes sur le point d'assister à un match historique ! Deux mastodontes de ce secteur, face à face ! Ah,... en 15 ans de carrière d'animateur, j'aurais pas espéré voir ça un jour ! C'est---

_Candy Itou s'approche de l'animateur, lui arrache le micro des mains, puis le pousse hors du ring, sous les cris de la foule. Candy Itou prend le micro._

**CANDY ITOU**

Hé, Rollergirl ! T'as un moment pour moi ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALON (appartement de mutsumi)**

_Une transition en zoom arrière permet au spectateur de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une retransmission télévisée. Mutsumi, une des camarades de classe de Dorémi, regarde le match sur la télévision de la famille, avec Ryosuke, son frère. Mutsumi s'excite sur le canapé._

**MUTSUMI**

Ouais ! Vas-y ! Provoque cette grosse moche ! _(à son frère)_ Ah... J'espère qu'elle va gagner, j'ai hâte d'être au match dans deux jours !

**RYOSUKE**

On verra bien.

_La mère de Mutsumi et Ryosuke passe derrière eux._

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Vous irez vous coucher quand le match sera fini. D'accord ?

**RYOSUKE / MUTSUMI**

Oui, M'man !

_Mutsumi se retourne vers le téléviseur._

**MUTSUMI**

Oh ! Chut ! Le match va commencer !

_Candy Itou et son adversaire se tiennent face à face. L'arbitre donne le signal, et aussitôt, Candy se jette sur l'autre catcheuse._

**MUTSUMI**

Oui ! C'est beau, ça !... Allez, met la à terre ! Met la à terre !

_Ryosuke se tourne vers sa sœur._

**RYOSUKE**

_(pensée)_

Mutsumi à l'air heureuse... Pourvu que ça dure.

_Puis il recommence à regarder le match à la télévision. La caméra cadre l'écran._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR REFECTOIRE DE L'ECOLE**

_Plusieurs élèves se sont réunis au réfectoire, dont Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu à une même table. Dorémi sort une boîte à tartines contenant des sushis (préparés par sa mère)._

**DOREMI**

Mmmm... Miam, miam, miam ! Des sushis que Maman a préparé avec amour !

**ONPU**

Ouais. Ça m'a l'air mille fois mieux que les sushis en toc qu'ils servent ici.

**DOREMI**

Un milliard de fois mieux, même !

**HAZUKI**

Tiens, y'a Aiko qui arrive. Si on l'appelait ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord. _(à Aiko)_ Aiko, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

_Aiko regarde furieusement Dorémi, lui fait un doigt d'honneur, et repart de son côté, ce qui inquiète Dorémi. Cette dernière se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Aiko a un petit frère ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, Dorémi. Montrer son majeur, dans certaines cultures occidentales, ça équivaut à dire à son interlocuteur : « va te faire voir ».

**DOREMI**

Oh. D'accord... Je me sens offensée tout d'un coup !

_Mutsumi s'approche de la table avec son sac, et deux tupperwares._

**MUTSUMI**

Hé, je peux m’asseoir ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, bien sur !

_Mutsumi s'installe à côté de Hazuki. Elle pose ses deux tupperwares et les ouvres. L'un contient un katsudon, et le deuxième une soupe._

**DOREMI**

Wouah ! T'as fait le plein, on dirait !

**MUTSUMI**

Attends, c'est pas fini !

_Mutsumi sort de son sac un plateau de sushis encore plus grand que celui de Dorémi, un pot de sauce soja et une bouteille de jus d'orange._

**MUTSUMI**

Voilà !

**ONPU**

Eh ben, Mutsumi ! Tu a un appétit encore plus gros que celui de Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est vrai... _(elle se rend compte de ce qu'Onpu vient de dire et s'énerve)_ Hé !

**MUTSUMI**

Vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà bouffé bien plus que ce qu'il y a ici.

**ONPU**

Non, mais,... Sérieusement, pourquoi tu manges autant ?

**MUTSUMI**

Pour devenir aussi forte que Candy Itou !... D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi ? Elle a gagné son match d'hier !

**HAZUKI**

C'est bien... On est ravies de l'apprendre.

**MUTSUMI**

Oh, tu sais, Hazuki ! Moi, je trouve que c'est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé à l'univers du catch ! Le catch, ça m'a beaucoup appris à me défendre. A empêcher les autres de me toucher ou de me faire du mal. Tu les saisit par la gorge, et VLAN ! Tu les flanques par terre. Ils n'osent plus t'emmerder après !

**DOREMI**

Euh... Mutsumi ? Tu sais que c'est du flan, le catch ?

**MUTSUMI**

Oui, bien sur !... Mais n'empêche, niveau spectacle, ce sont des pros ! Non ?

_Le trio SOS (Yuji, Yutaka et Toyokazu) s'approche de Mutsumi._

**YUJI**

Alors, la naine ? Il paraît que tu veux être catcheuse ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Foutez le camp, vous trois ! On a pas besoin de vos blagues pourries !

**YUKATA**

Eh bien, vous les entendrez quand même.

**YUJI**

Allons, Mutsumi... Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas te lancer dans le catch, alors que même Dorémi est plus grande que toi ?...

**MUTSUMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Va te faire foutre ! Candy Itou aussi est toute petite, pourtant ça l'empêche pas d'être la meilleure catcheuse de son groupe !

**YUKATA**

Wow, doucement, Yuji ! T'es en train d'énerver la schtroumpfette !

**TOYOKAZU**

Haha ! Bien trouvé, Yukata !

**MUTSUMI**

Arrêtez ! Vous êtes pas drôle !

**YUJI**

Bon, OK. OK... T'as raison, c'était pas gentil. Je te demande pardon. D'accord ?... Allez, un bisou pour la schtroumpfette.

_Yuji embrasse de force Mutsumi sur la joue, cette dernière tentant de se débattre. Toutes les autres filles sont choquées._

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse)_

Mais t'es qu'un gros porc !!

_Yuji termine son baiser. Lui et ses deux amis éclatent de rire, sous le regard furieux de Mutsumi._

**YUJI**

Allez, on s'en va ! Bonne chance pour le catch, Mutsumi ! _(il chipe un sushi à Mutsumi)_ Et merci pour le sushi !

**YUKATA**

Schtroumpfette !

_Le trio quitte la cantine. Mutsumi les regarde partir, l'air furieux._

**MUTSUMI**

Ils cherchent la merde... Et ils vont la trouver !

_Mutsumi fait craquer ses jointures, se lève, puis se dirige vers la sortie._

**MUTSUMI**

Gardez mon déjeuner, les filles !

_Alors que Mutsumi quitte le réfectoire à son tour, Dorémi fait signe aux autres de la suivre._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE L'ECOLE**

_Mutsumi rattrape le trio SOS._

**MUTSUMI**

Hé ! Yuji !! Moi aussi, je vais t'embrasser de force ! A coups de poings !!!

_Yuji se retourne. Mutsumi saisit Yuji par la nuque. Ce dernier tente de se débattre._

**YUJI**

_(brusqué)_

Non ! Lâche-moi !!

_Mutsumi effectue une prise de catch qui met Yuji à terre. Yukata et Toyokazu tentent d'écarter Mutsumi, mais cette dernière riposte en chargeant Toyokazu de la tête. Celui-ci tombe à son tour par terre, emportant Yukata dans sa chute. Dorémi et ses deux amies arrivent au même moment..._

**DOREMI**

Oh ben, on arrive trop tard.

_En voyant ses adversaires à terre, Mutsumi ricane._

**MUTSUMI**

Fallait pas vous foutre de moi, les gars ! Je suis douée en sports de combat !

_Les trois garçons se relèvent, furieux, et repartent de leur côté._

**YUJI**

Elle m'a fait super mal, cette connasse !

**YUKATA**

Je te préviens, on va se venger !

**MUTSUMI**

Et bien, je vous attends, bande d'enfoirés ! J'ai déjà fait des un contre un avec tous les autres garçons du bahut !

**ONPU**

Elle m'a pas l'air vraiment toute juste dans sa tête, celle-là.

**DOREMI**

Oh, elle a toujours été comme ça. Tu prends Aiko, tu la rends encore plus nerveuse et agressive, et tu as Mutsumi.

**HAZUKI**

Elle a aussi une tendance à imiter des prises de catch pour se défendre des gens qui l'ennuient trop... Elle a eu d'autres ennuis à cause de ça, d'ailleurs.

**ONPU**

Avec le sous-dirlo, je suppose ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue en plongée de l'école élémentaire des filles. On voit plusieurs élèves quitter la cour pour rentrer..._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai pas envie de te parler !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COUR DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi tente de rattraper Aiko, qui fait tout pour l'éviter._

**DOREMI**

Allez, Aiko !... Viens avec nous, s'il-te-plaît...

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

NON ! Nique ta mère !

_Aiko repart furieusement de son côté, sous le regard perplexe de Dorémi. Onpu, Hazuki et Mutsumi la rejoignent._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être rancunière quand elle veut !

**ONPU**

C'est pas grave, on ira au parc sans elle. Pour une fois que Majorika est en congé...

**MUTSUMI**

Vous aussi, vous allez au parc ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais ! Tu comptais y aller aussi ?

**MUTSUMI**

Non, mais... Je vais rejoindre mon grand frère au lycée. C'est pas loin du parc.

**DOREMI**

Eh bien, si t'as le temps, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre dès que t'as récupéré ton frère !

**MUTSUMI**

OK !

_Les quatre filles se mettent en route. La caméra se déplace ensuite pour nous montrer Reika et Kaori (appareil photo à la main) qui ont observé la scène._

**REIKA**

Suis-les et prend-les en photographie. Et surtout, tâche de ne guère te faire repérer. Compris ?

**KAORI**

Compris, Reika !

**REIKA**

Remplis le disque dur s'il le faut !

_Kaori se dirige à son tour vers la sortie, parée de son appareil photo. Reika ricane._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Kaori se place dans un buisson, puis active son appareil photo. Elle cadre Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu, qui flânent du côté du square._

**ONPU**

Attention les yeux !

_Onpu montre une photo d'elle portant son fameux maillot de bain 1, étalant ce qui semble être de la crème solaire sur un de ses bras. Tandis que Hazuki affiche une mine embarrassée, Dorémi siffle._

**DOREMI**

Sublime...

**HAZUKI**

Onpu, tu... tu as posé comme ça pour un photographe ? C'est pas de ton âge !

**ONPU**

Tu vas pas de me dire que cette photo te choque ?

**HAZUKI**

Ben, euh... Quand même...

**DOREMI**

Y'a rien de grave sur cette photo, Hazuki. Onpu n'est pas toute nue, non plus !

**ONPU**

Tu me semble bien mal à l'aise en ce qui concerne la nudité et les comportements amoureux, Hazuki. Tu sais, c'est normal !

**HAZUKI**

Je sais, c'est juste que... j'estime que tu devrais peut-être faire preuve d'un peu plus de... pudeur.

**ONPU**

Ouais, je comprends. Seulement voilà, on vit dans un pays qui ne pige pas très bien ce concept. Pour eux, la pudeur a été inventée par la « pensée judéo-chrétienne ».

_Pendant la conversation, Mutsumi et son frère Ryosuke arrivent dans le parc._

**MUTSUMI**

Là, c'est eux.

**ONPU**

Ce pays a toujours trouvé que la nudité collective était un bon moyen de se socialiser...

_En entendant Onpu, Mutsumi affiche un air intrigué._

**MUTSUMI**

De... De quoi elles parlent, là ?

**HAZUKI**

Tu crois que c'est pour ça que les vieux bains publics sont encore ouverts ajourd'hui ?

**ONPU**

Oui... Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il y a encore beaucoup de familles qui prennent le bain ensemble. La tradition. _What else 2_ ?

**DOREMI**

Ah, comme moi ! Je prends toujours mon bain avec mon papa et ma sœur.

_Mutsumi blêmit, puis affiche un air plus déterminé. Elle commence à s'approcher des autres filles, son frère essayant de le rattraper._

**RYOSUKE**

Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

**HAZUKI**

_(étonnée)_

Vraiment ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, oui ! C'est quand même amusant, non ?

_Mutsumi rejoint le groupe._

**MUTSUMI**

Y'a rien d'amusant, Dorémi ! C'est totalement inapproprié et dangereux !

_Ryosuke tente de commencer une phrase, mais finit par soupirer. Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

Mutsumi ? Mais... De quoi tu parles ?

**MUTSUMI**

Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais... En le laissant t'obliger, toi et ta soeur, à prendre le bain avec lui, vous laissez un pédophile vous solliciter à des fins sexuelles !

**ONPU**

Pardon ? Je connais le père de Dorémi ! C'est pas un pédophile !

**MUTSUMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as vu que la partie visible de l'iceberg ! _(à Dorémi)_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu prends le bain avec ton père, Dorémi ? Il se déshabille devant toi. Il t'oblige à partager ton bain. Et il t'aide à te laver alors que tu sais faire ça seule,... en descendant vers ton cul ? Ou ta minette ?

**RYOSUKE**

Mutsumi ! Arrête !

_Ryosuke se tourne vers son frère._

**MUTSUMI**

Ta gueule, bouffon !!

**DOREMI**

Mais arrête ! Mon père ne me fait rien de mal ! D'accord, il est nu devant moi, mais...

**MUTSUMI**

Il ne t'as encore rien fait. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc : les abus sexuels, ça commence toujours par une exhibition. Puis viennent le harcèlement, les attouchements, puis enfin,... les viols ! Et on va te dire, « c'est la tradition » ou bien « Papa à toujours raison » ? C'est ton corps, Dorémi ! Tu dois le protéger !

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Mutsumi, tu la fermes !! Tu commences à nous les casser avec tes allusions sexuelles à deux balles !

_Pendant que Onpu parle, Dorémi arrache sa photo des mains._

**ONPU**

Hé !!

_Mutsumi regarde la photo, et se tourne vers Onpu._

**MUTSUMI**

Oh, je vois pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi. Tu te vends aussi aux pédophiles ?

**RYOSUKE**

Mutsumi !

**MUTSUMI**

Cette photo va se retrouver sur Internet... Et d'ici quelques jours, des gens vont réussir à te faire envoyer dans un réseau de notables ! Voir en Thaïlande, ou aux Philippines ! Là où on pourra abuser de toi en toute impunité !

**RYOSUKE**

Mais, bordel ! Tu vas arrêter, oui ?

**ONPU**

Ça suffit, maintenant ! Rends-moi ma photo !

_Onpu tente de reprendre sa photo, mais Mutsumi résiste._

**MUTSUMI**

Non ! Il faut la détruire !

**ONPU**

Ça va pas, non ? Allez, tu me rends ça !

**MUTSUMI**

Lâche ça !

**ONPU**

Rends-moi ça, nom de dieu !!

**MUTSUMI**

Mais je vais t'en coller une, SALOPE !!!

_Mutsumi saisit Onpu par le col, et commence à la frapper. Dorémi, Hazuki et Ryosuke tentent de les écarter._

**DOREMI**

Mutsumi, arrête ! Arrête !

**RYOSUKE**

Non !!! Lâche-la, Mutsumi !! Lâche-la tout de suite !

_Onpu tombe à terre. Mutsumi est contrainte par son frère de s'éloigner du groupe. Tous deux se dirigent vers la sortie du parc._

**RYOSUKE**

Maintenant, on rentre ! Allez !

**MUTSUMI**

Tu es en danger, Dorémi ! Ton père va vous violer, toi et ta sœur !! Vous êtes en danger !! EN DANGER !!!

_Onpu se relève, et regarde furieusement Mutsumi partir avec son frère._

**ONPU**

C'est pas vrai ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Me traiter de salope juste à cause d'une photo de moi en bikini ?

**DOREMI**

Écoute,... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ce qu'elle a dit. C'est pas normal.

**ONPU**

Ah oui ? T'as seulement pigé de quoi elle parle ?

**DOREMI**

Pas tout à fait, mais... A mon avis, elle sait de quoi elle parle. Suivons-là. On se transformera en chatons pour pas se faire repérer.

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR SORTIE DU PARC**

_Les filles, transformées en chaton se placent sous un banc. A seulement deux mètres d'ici se trouvent Mutsumi et Ryosuke. Ce dernier semble mort d'inquiétude._

**RYOSUKE**

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, putain ?

**MUTSUMI**

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Onpu pourrait poser nue pour un photographe sans problème ! Et comment peux-tu concevoir qu'un enfant puisse prendre du plaisir à partager son bain avec un ou plusieurs adultes ? Que ce soit ses parents ou pas ?

**RYOSUKE**

Mutsumi, on en a déjà discuté...

**MUTSUMI**

Je sais, grand frère ! Mais j'en ai marre de voir tous ces gens être aussi tolérants avec la nudité des enfants ! Tout en méprisant les victimes de viol quel que soit leur âge ! C'est à cause de ça qu'il y a autant de pédophiles ici !

_Ryosuke soupire._

**RYOSUKE**

Tu n'en sais rien, Mutsumi ! Et ce que les autres font chez eux, c'est leur problème ! Pas le tien !

**MUTSUMI**

Je voulais juste protéger mes amies ! Si ça se trouve, Dorémi est aussi une enfant violée, comme moi ! Tu te souviens de ce que notre ex-beau-père m'a fait, quand même ? C'est en prenant le bain avec moi qu'il m'a mise en confiance pour m'agresser...

_Mine blême et horrifiée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Mutsumi a été... v... violée ???

_De son côté, Mutsumi commence à pleurer. Ryosuke prend un ton plus calme, néanmoins sérieux._

**RYOSUKE**

Écoute. C'est pas de ta faute, tout ça. Mais il faut que tu tournes la page.

**MUTSUMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais tu dis ça comme si c'était facile ! Ça a duré trop longtemps pour que j'oublie !... Oh, putain, j'ai des images qui me reviennent !! Ryosuke, ça revient !!

_Ryosuke pose ses mains sur les épaules de Mutsumi, qui éclate en sanglots en se tenant la tête._

**RYOSUKE**

Chut, chut... Ça va aller, Mutsumi... Viens, on rentre à la maison. Il faut que tu te reposes...

**MUTSUMI**

_(en pleurs, répétant plusieurs fois)_

Il m'a détruit...

_Ryosuke et Mutsumi repartent de leur côté. Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu sont toutes les trois horrifiées._

**HAZUKI**

Juste ciel !!!...

_Dorémi se tourne ensuite vers Onpu, l'air furieux._

**DOREMI**

Onpu, à partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de prendre un seul bain avec moi ! C'est clair ?

_Dorémi sort ensuite de sa cachette, sous le regard perplexe d'Onpu. Dorémi reprend son apparence normale._

**HAZUKI**

Tu as pris un bain avec Dorémi ?

**ONPU**

_(bégaye)_

Bah, c'est que... Il... Il y avait rien de sexuel, je te jure !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR BUISSON**

_Kaori a suivi les filles, et les a prises en photo._

**KAORI**

Parfait... J'ai de nouvelles preuves,... et un super scoop pour mon journal.

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Tu me passes ton assiette, Dorémi ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_La famille de Dorémi, réunie à table, termine de dîner. Dorémi donne son assiette à sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, m'man.

_Haruka se dirige vers le lave-vaisselle. Keisuke jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : 19 heures 30._

**KEISUKE**

Ah, ben... Déjà 7 heures et demie. Ça vous dirait de prendre un bain, les filles ?

**POP**

_(joyeuse)_

Oh, oui ! Un bain avec Papa !

**KEISUKE**

Et toi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Non. Hors de question. Que ce soit avec moi ou Pop.

_Mine perplexe de Keisuke. Haruka se tourne vers sa fille._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Vous prendrez toutes les deux votre bain avec lui et c'est tout !

**DOREMI**

Et pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'en faisant ça, Papa est un pédophile ?

_Haruka sursaute et fait tomber son sachet de calgons par terre._

**HARUKA**

_(choquée, s'énerve)_

Pardon ?? C'est ton père que tu traites de pédophile ?

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Mais c'est vrai, ce que je dis ! En se mettant tout nu devant nous et en nous lavant, il commet une agression sexuelle !

_Haruka soupire furieusement. Keisuke affiche une mine à la fois perplexe et inquiète._

**KEISUKE**

Mais... Enfin, Dorémi, sois raisonnable ! Ce n'est pas ça, une agression sexuelle.

**DOREMI**

Oui, ça c'est toi qui le dis !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi ! Ne parles pas à ton père sur ce ton ! Tu prends ton bain avec lui, point barre !

_Dorémi se lève de sa chaise._

**DOREMI**

Et pourquoi je devrais être obligé de prendre mon bain avec lui ? Ça me gêne de devoir me mettre nue devant lui, ou de voir son zizi ! Merde ! C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux, et je dois le protéger !

**POP**

Mais, arrête ! Moi, j'ai envie de prendre mon bain avec mon papounet !

_Dorémi s'approche de Pop et pose une main sur son épaule._

**DOREMI**

Chut... C'est fini, Pop. Je vais te protéger aussi... _(à sa mère)_ Et puis, forcer un gosse à prendre son bain avec lui, c'est inapproprié et dangereux !

**HARUKA**

Et alors, quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'un adulte qui prend son bain avec son enfant est automatiquement un pédophile ? Par contre, lorsque tu prends ton bain avec Onpu, là, c'est normal ?

**DOREMI**

C'est pas pareil ! Onpu a mon âge !

**HARUKA**

Oh, arrête ! J'ai l'impression de parler avec un jésuite ! Ici, le bain commun est une tradition ! Un moyen de se socialiser ! Moi, j'ai pris mon bain avec mes parents jusqu'au lycée, et jamais il n'a été question d'agression sexuelle ! Jamais !

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais je n'en sais rien ! Qui me dit que tu ne me cache pas quelque chose sur mes grand-parents ?

**HARUKA**

Maintenant, ça suffit !! Va dans ta chambre !

**DOREMI**

Hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

**HARUKA**

_(crie)_

Va dans ta chambre, je te dis !!

_Haruka désigne le couloir du doigt. Dorémi se lève de sa chaise en grognant, puis quitte la salle à manger._

**HARUKA**

Non, mais, je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui ?...

**KEISUKE**

Haruka...

**HARUKA**

Oh ! Une dernière chose !

_Dorémi, qui avait commencé a monter les escaliers, s'arrête._

**DOREMI**

Quoi encore ?

**HARUKA**

Tu es privée de sortie ce week-end ! Ça t'apprendra !

_Dorémi commence à grogner, puis refait son fameux tic (« Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! »). En entendant sa mère arriver, elle blêmit et remonte les escaliers en courant. Haruka, furieuse, désigne l'étage du doigt._

**HARUKA**

_(furieuse)_

Tu montes ! Allez !!

_Une fois qu'elle a entendu la porte de la chambre de Dorémi claquer, Haruka retourne dans la cuisine, énervée._

**HARUKA**

Elle m'énerve...

**POP**

Dorémi prendra pas le bain avec nous, alors ?

**KEISUKE**

Non, je crois pas.

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (appartement de mutsumi)**

_Ryosuke regarde le JT à la télévision, assis sur le canapé. En voyant des images de Candy Itou en train d'être emmenée aux urgences en boîtant, il affiche un air inquiet._

**PRESENTATEUR**

Nous passons maintenant à la rubrique sportive. Séisme dans le monde du catch : l'AJW annonce le report à une date ultérieure du match prévu demain soir à Chiba. En effet, l'une des participantes à l’événement, Candy Itou, a du être hospitalisée cet après-midi suite à une blessure durant son entraînement, dont nous ignorons toujours les détails. La nouvelle date de la rencontre sportive devrait être annoncé sous peu par l'AJW.

_La mère de Ryosuke passe derrière lui._

**RYOSUKE**

Dis, m'man ? Tu sais où est Mutsumi ?

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Mutsumi ? Elle est partie prendre sa douche, je crois... Pourquoi ?

**RYOSUKE**

Ils viennent de dire à la télé que le match où on devait aller demain a été annulé...

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Oh, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas mal le prendre...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de mutsumi)**

_Mutsumi verrouille la porte de la salle de bain. Un tabouret se trouve au milieu de la pièce. Mutsumi se regarde dans le miroir, craintive. Le beau-père (dont on ne voit pas le visage) se place derrière elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules._

**BEAU-PERE DE MUTSUMI**

Alors ? T'as peur ? Tu peux te mettre toute nue devant moi.

_Mutsumi tente de retirer la main de son beau-père avec son épaule, qui disparaît brusquement. Il s'agissait d'une hallucination 3... Très lentement, Mutsumi se déshabille. Elle retire ses chaussettes, puis sa jupe. Elle commence ensuite à enlever son t-shirt._

**BEAU-PERE DE MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Oh... Quel beau petit corps...

_Visiblement apeurée, Mutsumi retire son t-shirt et cache aussitôt sa poitrine avec ses bras. Haletante, elle regarde de gauche à droite pour voir s'il n'y a toujours personne dans la pièce, puis regarde vers le bas. Elle doit encore enlever sa petite culotte... Elle avale sa salive, puis ferme les yeux. Elle saisit son sous-vêtement par les côtés, et le baisse. Sa peur augmentant davantage, elle part s'asseoir sur son tabouret en se cachant. Elle regarde derrière elle. Ensuite, elle prend son gant de toilette, verse un peu de gel douche dessus et lève un bras en l'air... Tremblante, la peur se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage, elle approche le gant de toilette de son corps. Soudain, une ombre menaçante surgit lentement derrière elle._

**BEAU-PERE DE MUTSUMI**

Laisse-moi te laver... _(Mutsumi se retourne, terrorisée.)_ Allez, tu aimes bien quand je te caresse, n'est-ce-pas ?... Par contre, tu ne dis rien à ta mère. D'accord ?

**MUTSUMI**

Non !

_Mutsumi se lève de son tabouret, et court se réfugier dans la baignoire vide. Elle tire le rideau, et en colle les bouts contre les murs avec du ruban adhésif. Mutsumi retombe sur ses genoux, haletant et à bout de souffle, comme si elle étouffait..._

**BEAU-PERE DE MUTSUMI**

_(écho, répétition de la même phrase)_

Ne dis rien à ta mère...

_Progressivement, Mutsumi se met en position fœtale, le souffle toujours coupé._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, toujours aussi maussade, est allongé dans son lit. Elle s'occupe en lançant plusieurs fois une petite balle en l'air. On frappe ensuite à la porte, ce qui déconcentre Dorémi qui reçoit la balle en pleine figure._

**DOREMI**

Aïe ! Putain...

_On frappe une deuxième fois à la porte._

**KEISUKE (h.c.)**

Dorémi ? C'est moi. Je... Je peux rentrer ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

_Keisuke rentre dans la chambre._

**KEISUKE**

Ça va, ma puce ?

_Dorémi se met en position assise sur son lit._

**DOREMI**

Non ! Tu m'obligeras pas à prendre mon bain avec toi !

**KEISUKE**

Oui, oui, je sais, je... J'ai compris que tu ne voulais plus... Je suis juste venu voir si tu allais bien.

**DOREMI**

Comment tu veux que ça ailles ? Je peux jamais parler sérieusement avec Maman !

**KEISUKE**

Avoue quand même que t'y a été un peu fort... C'était pas très malin de m'accuser d'être un pédophile.

**DOREMI**

Mais, Papa ! Je n'aime plus prendre mon bain avec vous... Tu comprends ?

_Keisuke s'assied sur le lit de sa fille, à côte d'elle._

**KEISUKE**

Quoi, ça te perturbe ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, oui... Tu vois... Maintenant, ça me gêne de devoir me mettre toute nue devant toi ou Maman. Ça me gêne aussi de vous voir nus, d'autant plus que vous faites deux fois ma taille...

**KEISUKE**

Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais... On est entre nous.

**DOREMI**

Je sais, mais... Je crois que c'est mieux pour moi que j'aie mon intimité quand je fais ma toilette. Je sais que c'est pas très poli de ma part, mais...

**KEISUKE**

Non, c'est normal... Tu grandis, et avec l'âge, tu prends conscience de ton corps. Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait se fâcher ?

_Dorémi ne répond pas; elle se contente d'un hochement de tête._

**KEISUKE**

N'empêche... Pourquoi tu as dis que j'étais pédophile, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... je... je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, mais...

**KEISUKE**

Vas-y, dis-moi. Si tu veux, je peux garder ça pour moi.

**DOREMI**

Bah, voilà... C'est à cause de ma camarade de classe Mutsumi... Elle a cru que tu me faisait les mêmes choses que son beau-père...

**KEISUKE**

Son beau-père l'agressait sexuellement, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est ça.

**KEISUKE**

Je vois... Tu sais, Dorémi, les pédophiles comme le beau-père de Mutsumi, ce sont des gens qui veulent du mal aux enfants, et qui profitent de leur vulnérabilité pour leur faire toutes ces saloperies... C'est une forme de maltraitance, comme te l'a expliqué ta mère il y a quelques jours. Et si ça peux te rassurer, ni moi, ni ta mère ne voulons de mal à aucun de vous deux... A vrai dire,... on est très fier d'avoir deux filles. Hein, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi esquisse un sourire._

**DOREMI**

Au moins, tu comprends quand j'ai des ennuis...

_Keisuke acquiesce._

**KEISUKE**

Bon... Je suppose que à partir de ce soir, je devrai te laisser faire ta toilette toute seule ?

_Dorémi rit._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (appartement de mutsumi)**

_Mutsumi, l'air attristée, quitte sa chambre. Elle porte désormais son pyjama 4. Elle se dirige vers le salon._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (appartement de mutsumi)**

_La mère de Mutsumi, qui rangeait quelque chose, aperçoit sa fille._

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Ça va, mon cœur ? Tu as pu prendre ta douche ?

**MUTSUMI**

J'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il m'a fait...

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Je sais, Mutsumi. Mais il faut quand même te laver de temps en temps...

**MUTSUMI**

Oui, je le fais le plus possible !... Mais, tu comprends ? Dès que je suis toute nue, je le revois prêt à me faire du mal... Oh... J'espère que le match de demain va me faire oublier tout ça.

_Ryosuke rejoint sa sœur et sa mère._

**RYOSUKE**

Bah... Justement. A propos du match de demain, euh...

**MUTSUMI**

Quoi, il y a un problème ?

**RYOSUKE**

Candy Itou s'est blessée pendant ses entraînements, et... du coup, le match est annulé.

_Mine dévastée de Mutsumi._

**MUTSUMI**

_(voix faible)_

An... Annulé ?

**RYOSUKE**

Oui, il va être reporté à une autre date...

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Oh... On est sincèrement désolés, Mutsumi... On se doutait que tu attendais ce match avec impatience.

_Mutsumi se met à pleurer. Elle cache son visage et retient ses sanglots. Sa mère et son frère tentent de la consoler._

**RYOSUKE**

Mutsumi, pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît... C'est juste reporté...

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Allons, mon cœur ! Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état !

_Trop submergée par l'émotion, Mutsumi fixe sa mère et son frère avec un regard larmoyant._

**MUTSUMI**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est pas juste ! Je voulais rencontrer Candy Itou !! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ????

_Mutsumi éclate en sanglots et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

**RYOSUKE**

Mutsumi ! Attends !

_Mutsumi claque sa porte. Ryosuke ne peut rien faire d'autre à part rester là..._

**RYOSUKE**

Oh, putain... J'aurais pas du le lui dire. Maintenant, elle va nous faire la gueule pendant plusieurs jours...

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Ce n'est pas de faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Ryosuke...

_Ryosuke soupire._

**RYOSUKE**

Ouais...

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT IMMEUBLE DE MUTSUMI**

_Vue extérieure de l'immeuble où habite Mutsumi, sous une pluie battante._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ANCIENNE CHAMBRE DE MUTSUMI**

_Mutsumi dort dans son lit, la chambre étant plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale (d'autant plus qu'il y a des volets sur ses fenêtres). Soudain, Mutsumi est réveillée par un bruit de pas inquiétants. Mutsumi est effrayée par les bruits, et se met en position assise. On remarque alors que la chambre de Mutsumi n'a rien à voir avec celle où elle se trouve normalement. Entendant les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus et avec une telle lenteur, Mutsumi se blottit contre son oreiller, tremblante de peur. Elle tourne la tête pour vérifier sa fenêtre... Les volets ont disparu. Sentant le danger s'approcher, Mutsumi tire sa couverture par-dessus sa tête. Les pas sont maintenant proches de la porte que la caméra ne filme pas. On voit la lumière du couloir progressivement envahir la pièce, l'ombre d'un homme apparaissant également._

**BEAU-PERE DE MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Coucou, chérie... Tu me fais une place ?...

_Mutsumi fait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer... Soudain, et en un éclair, une main saisit la couverture de Mutsumi et une autre l'agrippe par les épaules et la met en position allongée sur le dos. Mutsumi crie et tente de se débattre. Le beau-père de Mutsumi (dont on ne voit toujours pas le visage) utilise une de ses mains pour faire taire Mutsumi, dont les cris sont désormais étouffés._

**BEAU-PERE DE MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

_(voix basse)_

Chut !... Ferme-la !... Laisse-toi faire !

_Mutsumi fait tout son possible pour s'écarter de l'emprise de son beau-père. Ce dernier ouvre la tirette de son pyjama. Mutsumi tente de se cacher, mais son agresseur l'en empêche de force à chaque fois. L'ombre de ce dernier finit désormais par complètement obscurcir Mutsumi, qui fait « non » de la tête... La caméra cadre son visage affichant clairement une expression de terreur, ses cris étant toujours étouffés par la main de son agresseur._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MUTSUMI**

_Mutsumi se met brusquement en position assise sur son lit en hurlant de terreur. Haletante et en sueur, elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Seule dans son lit, elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle remarque qu'elle est toujours dans sa chambre actuelle et que les volets sont toujours fermés... Mutsumi finit par de nouveau se mettre à pleurer._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école, au lever du matin. Il pleut toujours._

**Scène 2 – EXT. AUBE COUR DE RECREATION**

_Mutsumi entre dans la cour, épuisée. En plus d'avoir l'air malheureuse, elle a des poches sous les yeux. En apercevant Yuji et ses deux amis se marrer dans leur coin, elle s'arrête et le suit du regard. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis passe sa main dans sa poche. Elle en sort un canif, et en déplie la lame. Elle replace le couteau dans la poche et part s'isoler..._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Dorémi est allée dans le cabinet de Mademoiselle Yuki. Elle s'est assise sur une chaise._

**DOREMI**

Dites, mademoiselle... Vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Mutsumi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Non, dis-moi.

**DOREMI**

Bah, voilà... J'ai appris que... son beau-père l'avait... _(elle soupire)_ Je sais même pas si je peux vous le dire.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Elle t'a expliqué que son beau-père l'avait violé ?... C'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Ou... Oui. En quelque sorte. Vous le saviez, vous ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, je le savais. Il y a très peu d'autres personnes à qui Mutsumi a parlé de ce que son beau-père lui a fait subir...

**DOREMI**

Et... Pourquoi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ben... Parce qu'elle a encore très peur de lui. Elle est même persuadée que c'est de sa faute. Tu comprends ?... Son beau-père l'a obligé à ne rien dire...

_Des bruits de cris se font entendre, attirant l'attention de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Y'a du bruit, dans ce couloir...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hum...

**DOREMI**

Et,... vous pensez que ce qu'a subi Mutsumi pourrait être... compatible avec le fait qu'elle n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de gens en maillot, ou des bains en groupe ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, je crois bien. Et en même temps, je la comprends tout à fait... J'ai toujours trouvé que le Japon avait un rapport à la nudité beaucoup trop libre. Surtout en ce qui concerne les enfants. Mutsumi en a directement fait les frais, j'en suis convaincue.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, moi aussi... Même si je trouve qu'elle a été un peu loin en disant que---

_Les échauffourées dans le couloir ne diminuant pas, Dorémi s'arrête de parler et soupire._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Putain, mais... Ça commence à me gaver, ce bruit !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

_Dorémi et Mademoiselle Yuki se dirigent vers la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Plusieurs enfants passent devant la porte au moment où Mademoiselle Yuki l'ouvre. Dorémi affiche un air plus inquiet._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hé, doucement !...

_Marina passe devant Dorémi, qui la rattrape._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Marina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MARINA**

C'est le trio S.O.S. ! Ils sont en train d'agresser Mutsumi !

_Dorémi blêmit._

**DOREMI**

Mutsumi ???

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Dorémi et Mademoiselle Yuki partent voir ce qu'il se passe en courant. Ils arrivent devant la classe 4-2, où Mutsumi et en train de se faire martyriser par le trio SOS. Yukata et Toyokazu la tiennent par terre, tandis que Yuji la regarde avec un air moqueur. Tous les autres élèves ne font que regarder ce qu'il se passe, sans intervenir, excepté Hazuki et Onpu. Mutsumi se débat._

**MUTSUMI**

Non ! Lâchez-moi !!

**YUKATA**

Ah, on t'a dit qu'on se vengerai, Schtroumpfette !

**HAZUKI**

Arrêtez !! C'est pas drôle !

**YUKATA**

Ta gueule, binoclarde !

**YUJI**

Alors, Mutsumi ? Ça fait quoi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Madame Seki arrive et voit la scène, tandis que quelques élèves de l'autre classe de quatrième année, dont Aiko, sortent pour voir..._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(s'énerve)_

Dites, vous trois !! Laissez Mutsumi tranquille ! Sinon !

**YUJI**

T'aimes bien reproduire les prises de catch sur les garçons de la classe, mais tu fais l'amour avec ton beau-père ?...

_Mutsumi blêmit._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI / MADAME SEKI**

Yuji !

**MUTSUMI**

_(crie)_

C'est pas vrai !!! C'est pas vrai !!!!

**YUJI**

Si, c'est vrai. C'est Kaori qui nous l'a dit !

_Dorémi fixe Kaori et Reika d'un air mauvais. Kaori agite son appareil photo, et Reika affiche un air narquois. Mutsumi, furieuse, se lève est essaye d'écarter les garçons._

**MUTSUMI**

Lâchez-moi, BORDEL !!!

_Malheureusement pour elle, Yukata réussi à se défendre. Elle saisit Mutsumi par le col et la pousse de l'autre côté du couloir, juste devant Aiko qui allait intervenir._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Non mais ça va pas, la tête ???

**TOYOKAZU**

Ha ha ! Ça y est ! On l'a trouvé, ce point faible !

_Le trio SOS éclate de rire en même temps que plusieurs garçons. Mutsumi peine à se relever. Elle pleure... Les rires continuant, Mutsumi serre les dents, puis met la main dans sa poche. A peu près au même moment arrivent le directeur et son adjoint._

**DIRECTEUR**

Allons, que signifie tout ce raffut ?

_Mutsumi se relève, et sort son canif de sa poche. Elle se jette sur Yuji, et le plaque contre le mur, pointant le canif à quelques centimètres de son visage.... Yuji rit maintenant beaucoup moins, mais le directeur et son adjoint qui ont tout vu, courent vers elle._

**MUTSUMI**

_(crie)_

TU ARRÊTES !!!

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Hé !!! Kudo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce--- _(Madame Seki lui bloque la route)_ Laissez-moi passer ! Kudo !!

**MADAME SEKI**

Mutsumi, tu es folle ou quoi ?? Lâche ce canif !

**YUJI**

_(bégaye)_

Euh... C'est... C'est un vrai couteau ?

**MUTSUMI**

_(crie)_

Je vais te planter, sale fils de pute ! JE VAIS TE PLANTER !!!

**YUKATA**

Défends-toi, Yuji ! Te laisses pas faire !

_Dorémi s'avance._

**DOREMI**

Attends ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

**MUTSUMI**

Rien à branler ! Il emmerde tout le monde !

**YUJI**

_(bégaye)_

Attends, Mutsumi !... C'était pour rire !...

**MUTSUMI**

Ça te fait rire ?? Tu trouves ça drôle que je me sois fait voler mon enfance par quelqu'un qui était censé me protéger ?

**DOREMI**

Mutsumi, calme-toi, je t'en supplie ! C'est pas de ta faute !

**MUTSUMI**

Ta gueule, Dorémi !! Ça te regarde pas !

**MADAME SEKI**

Mutsumi ! Arrête ! Tu ranges ce canif où tu l'as pris, maintenant !

**YUJI**

_(en même temps que Madame Seki parle)_

Mutsumi, déconne-pas, s'il-te-plaît !...

_Mutsumi se met à ricaner de façon démentielle._

**MUTSUMI**

Tu ris moins maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?... Tu veux encore dire quelque chose avant de crever ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Mutsumi ! Je t'ordonne de te calmer ! Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis avec la justice si tu fais ça !

_Mutsumi se tourne vers le directeur._

**MUTSUMI**

Mais j'emmerde la justice !!! Y'a jamais eu de justice pour les victimes de viol comme moi !!! Tout le monde disait que mon beau-père était victime de ma mère qui voulait son fric, et de moi qui voulait me venger de lui pour avoir remplacé mon vrai père !!! Et pour l'instant, mon agresseur est toujours libre !!! VOUS TROUVEZ CA NORMAL, BORDEL ???

**YUKATA**

L'écoute pas, Yuji ! Arrête de faire ta chochotte, et défends-toi !

**YUJI**

_(terrifié)_

OK, Mutsumi !! Je sais que c'est pas bien, ce que ce type t'a fait, mais me tue pas, s'il-te-plaît !... J'ai une famille, aussi !

_Mutsumi, furieuse, se tourne à nouveau vers Yuji, qui commence à pleurer._

**YUJI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mutsumi, s'il-te-plaît ! Me tue pas !!! Je veux pas mourir, me tue pas !...

_Long flottement, durant lequel Yuji éclate en sanglots. Ensuite, Mutsumi lève son couteau._

**MUTSUMI**

T'y échapperas pas, connard !

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Non ! Ne fais pas ça !!!

_Dorémi court vers Mutsumi, pile au moment où elle s'apprête à poignarder Yuji. Dorémi la saisit par le col, mais Mutsumi, en essayant de rétablir, fait un mouvement brusque. La lame de son canif fait une gigantesque entaille sur la main gauche de Dorémi. Réaction immédiate : elle hurle à la mort... Mutsumi se retrouve sur le dos et lâche son canif. Dorémi se tient la main en pleurant et en hurlant de douleur. Sa main saigne très fort. Horrifiés, ses amies se précipitent vers elle._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi ! Oh, mon dieu !!

**ONPU**

Dorémi !... Ça va aller, on est là !

**AIKO**

Oh putain de merde, Dorémi !... Oh, bordel ! Ça à l'air moche !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Vite, emmenez-là à l'infirmerie ! Je vais appeler une ambulance.

_Tandis que Dorémi est emmenée à l'infirmerie par ses amies, accompagnée de son institutrice et de Mademoiselle Yuki, Mutsumi se relève. Yuji chouine toujours contre le mur, apeuré. Tout le monde se tourne vers Mutsumi avec le même regard horrifié. Celui de Mutsumi suffit à faire comprendre au spectateur que Mutsumi est maintenant dans un grave état de choc..._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Deux ambulances se sont garées dans la cour de récréation. Dans la première ambulance, Dorémi est en train d'être embarquée. Hazuki monte dans l'ambulance pour l'accompagner._

**HAZUKI**

Je monte avec elle.

**AIKO**

D'accord... Tu nous tiendras au courant !

**ONPU**

Soigne-toi bien, Dorémi...

_De son côté, Ryosuke tient sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Leur mère les suit également._

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Tiens bon, ma fille... Tiens bon...

_Des ambulanciers s'approche du jeune homme._

**AMBULANCIER**

C'est elle, la petite Mutsumi ?

**RYOSUKE**

Oui, c'est elle. Et on aimerait l'accompagner, s'il-vous-plaît.

**AMBULANCIER**

Pas de souci...

_Tout le monde embarque dans la seconde ambulance. Un par un, les deux véhicules quittent la cour de récréation._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-19 (hôpital)**

_Dorémi et Mutsumi ont été mis en observation médicale dans la même chambre de l'hôpital. Dorémi a maintenant un bandage à la main gauche. Mutsumi, entourée de son frère et de sa mère, dort le regard maladif. Son teint est tout pâle. Dorémi la regarde avec grande inquiétude._

**DOREMI**

Elle va s'en sortir ?

_Ryosuke soupire._

**RYOSUKE**

J'espère... Le médecin général parle de la faire interner.

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Tout est de ma faute... Je n'ai pas été une bonne Maman.

**RYOSUKE**

Non, arrête... Tu culpabilise pour rien, M'man.

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Mais, si... J'aurais du lui venir en aide beaucoup plus tôt...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Hazuki emmène les parents de Dorémi, visiblement inquiets, vers la chambre de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Il lui on fait sept points de suture... Et il y a aussi Mutsumi à côté d'elle.

**HARUKA**

C'est elle dont mon mari parlait hier ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, c'est elle.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-19 (hôpital)**

_Les parents de Dorémi entrent dans la chambre._

**HARUKA / KEISUKE**

Dorémi !

_Haruka s'approche de sa fille et la serre dans ses bras. Hazuki rentre dans la chambre._

**HARUKA**

Oh, mon dieu... Tu nous a fait si peur...

**KEISUKE**

Tu t'es faite ouvrir la main ?...

**DOREMI**

Ouais... _(elle montre son bandage)_ J'ai 7 points de suture.

**HARUKA**

Oh, ma pauvre... Hazuki m'a tout expliqué...

**DOREMI**

Je suis bien plus inquiet pour Mutsumi, tu sais... _(elle se tourne vers Mutsumi)_ Disons que... qu'elle a pété un câble.

_Ryosuke regarde brièvement les parents de Dorémi._

**KEISUKE**

C'est elle, la fille dont tu me parlais hier soir ? Celle qui s'est faite agresser par son beau-père ?

_Mine choquée de Ryosuke. Celui-ci se lève de sa chaise._

**RYOSUKE**

Quoi ?... Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

**KEISUKE**

Euh... ben... Dorémi me l'a expliqué.

_Ryosuke se tourne vers Dorémi._

**RYOSUKE**

Je peux savoir où tu as entendu ça, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Mais... Je..., j'étais pas au courant, moi !

**RYOSUKE**

_(en colère)_

Mon cul, oui ! Comme t'es là, t'a pas pu t'empêcher d'aller nous épier à la sortie du parc hier après-midi ! Hein ?

_Dorémi blêmit, à peu près autant que Hazuki, qui affiche une expression coupable..._

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Écoute, Ryosuke ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'énerver !

**RYOSUKE**

_(en colère)_

Ah oui ? Comme si ça lui suffisait pas d'avoir subi tout ça ! Dorémi a raconté sa version de l'histoire, et elle va probablement en raconter une autre à une de ses amies, qui va aller en parler à une autre, et cette personne va en parler à quelqu'un de son entourage,... Et on va se mettre à dos encore plus de gens qui croient qu'on a sali la sacro-sainte tradition et que Maman a juste voulu extorquer du fric à un homme respectable et que Mutsumi voulait se venger !... _(à Dorémi, se met à crier)_ Et tout ça à cause de toi !! Franchement, merci !!!

_Furieux, Ryosuke quitte la chambre._

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Ryosuke ! Où est-ce que tu vas encore ?

_Les parents de Dorémi regardent le jeune homme partir, puis se tournent vers sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Je... Je voulais pas lui faire ça...

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Oh, je suis désolée, Dorémi... Ryosuke a parfois tendance à s'énerver rapidement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger sa petite sœur...

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HOPITAL**

_Ryosuke est parti prendre l'air devant une voie ferrée passant derrière l'hôpital... Il regarde un train de voyageurs passer à toute vitesse. Une fois le train passé, il soupire. Il décide de retourner sur ses pas, l'air résigné et les mains dans les poches. Il s'apprête à rentrer... mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrête, l'air surpris. Son regard se fixe sur une personne qui se dirige vers le parking de l'hôpital en boitant. En révérifiant, Ryosuke comprend qu'il s'agit de... Candy Itou, la catcheuse favorite de Mutsumi. Ryosuke se met à courir vers elle._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR HOPITAL**

_Candy se dirige vers sa voiture en boîtant..._

**RYOSUKE (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Candy !

_Intrigué par la voix qui l'appelle, Candy se retourne. Il voit Ryosuke qui la rattrape en courant._

**RYOSUKE**

Candy !... Bonjour, Candy. Je m'appelle Ryosuke... Vous avez cinq minutes pour moi ?

**CANDY ITOU**

Oui, bien sur. Tu voudrais un autographe ?

**RYOSUKE**

Non... J'ai... J'ai besoin de plus qu'un autographe.

**CANDY ITOU**

Ah ?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

**RYOSUKE**

Bah, voilà... Ma petite sœur voulait tellement vous rencontrer après le match de ce soir qui a été reporté, et... Là, pour l'instant, elle est dans cet hôpital.

**CANDY ITOU**

Vraiment ?

**RYOSUKE**

Oui... Elle a eu beaucoup de problèmes durant son enfance, et... elle a pété un câble ce matin à cause de ça. Elle... _(il se met à pleurer)_ Les médecins vont probablement la foutre à l'asile !... Je sais pas quoi faire !

_Voyant Ryosuke en larmes, Candy Itou soupire._

**CANDY ITOU**

OK, te met pas dans cet état. On va aller la voir, ta petite sœur.

**RYOSUKE**

_(en pleurs)_

Merci beaucoup, Candy... Merci...

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-19 (hôpital)**

_Hazuki affiche un air mélangeant dégoût et effroi._

**HAZUKI**

Seigneur !... Votre ex-mari, c'était le mal incarné !

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Il a fait tout ça derrière mon dos. Le soir, pendant que je travaillais... Et durant son procès, il s'est fait passer pour une victime de sa femme qui en voulait après son argent. Je suis même convaincue que les enquêteurs ont fini par le croire.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi il vous faisait passer pour une voleuse d'argent ?

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

C'est symptomatique de la société dans laquelle on vit. En gros, la tradition t'interdit de te rebeller contre ton homme. Même s'il te fait du mal. C'est pour cette raison que je refuse de me remarier depuis.

**DOREMI**

Et... Vous travaillez toujours la nuit ?

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Non, plus maintenant... J'ai replacé mes horaires en journée. Comme ça, je peux être plus proche de mes enfants. Surtout de Mutsumi. Je crois que c'est elle qui a le plus besoin de moi.

_Mutsumi commence à se réveiller. Elle regarde de gauche à droite._

**MUTSUMI**

M'man ?... Je... J'suis toujours à l'hôpital ?

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Tout va bien, Mutsumi...

**MUTSUMI**

Il est où, Ryosuke ?

_Ryosuke se place timidement devant la porte de la chambre._

**RYOSUKE**

Euh... Excusez-moi ?  _ (Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.)  _ Je... J'ai ramené quelqu'un, ça ne dérange personne ?

**MERE DE MUTSUMI ET RYOSUKE**

Tu as ramené qui ?

_Ryosuke fait un signe de tête. Il rentre dans la chambre, suivi par Candy Itou. Mutsumi affiche un air étonné et se met en position assise sur son lit._

**CANDY ITOU**

Salut, Mutsumi. Tu vas bien ?

_Tandis que Candy s'approche de Mutsumi, cette dernière commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux._

**MUTSUMI**

C... Candy ?

**CANDY ITOU**

Elle-même... Il paraît que tu attendais le match de ce soir avec impatience ?

**MUTSUMI**

Ou... Oui... Tu vas mieux, maintenant ?...

**CANDY ITOU**

Très bien, même ! Ce n'était rien de grave, tu sais. Juste une vilaine entorse à la cheville.

_Ryosuke fait un clin d’œil à sa petite sœur. Cette dernière soupire._

**MUTSUMI**

Si tu savais comme je t'admire, Candy. J'ai ta figurine chez moi... J'aime beaucoup le catch, et... je souhaite devenir aussi forte que toi.

_Candy itou rit._

**CANDY ITOU**

Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça.

**MUTSUMI**

Non, mais... Je suis très sincère quand je dis ça. J'ai que le catch pour oublier toutes les saloperies qui me sont arrivées.

**CANDY ITOU**

Quelles saloperies ?

_Bref flottement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se confie, Mutsumi pleure de plus en plus._

**MUTSUMI**

Bah, voilà... Tu vas peut-être penser que je mens, mais... j'ai un gros secret enfoui en moi. Pendant plusieurs années, un homme s'est remarié avec ma mère, et... cet homme... m'a violée pendant presque quatre ans. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il m'a fait subir... Pendant quatre ans, il m'a obligé à ne rien dire, et... pour finir, c'est mon frère qui l'a dénoncé. Et le pire, c'est que cet enfoiré,... tout le monde le comparait à un gros nounours !... Et tout le monde disait que c'était moi qui lui avait fait du mal, juste parce que je voulais mon vrai père. Alors que je ne le connaît même pas... Et tu sais ce que ce fils de pute a pris comme peine ?... Quinze mois ! Avec sursis, en plus... J'ai encore plus peur d'en parler maintenant à cause de ça... à cause de cette justice de merde qui ne m'a pas aidé !

_Candy Itou s'approche de Mutsumi._

**CANDY ITOU**

Je te crois, Mutsumi. Moi, c'est mon père qui m'a fait ça. Il m'a violé plusieurs fois, dès mon plus jeune âge jusqu'à l'adolescence... Tu sais,... t'as été très courageuse de dénoncer ton agresseur.

**MUTSUMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Q... Quoi, t'as pas osé dénoncer ton père ?...

**CANDY ITOU**

Non... Je n'ai jamais osé. Il est mort sans avoir été puni pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas seule, Mutsumi...

_Mutsumi finit par enlacer Candy et éclater en sanglots._

**MUTSUMI**

_(en pleurs)_

T'es trop gentille, Candy !

_Hazuki pleure silencieusement. Elle essuie ses yeux avec sa manche. Dorémi et ses parents regardent Mutsumi d'un air triste. La séquence se termine sur un plan large de Mutsumi pleurant dans les bras de sa catcheuse favorite._

**Séquence 18** 5

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Candy Itou écrit un mot sur un papier et le signe. Elle rajoute le texte : « SOIS FORTE, MUTSUMI », et donne ensuite le papier à Mutsumi, qui est accompagné de sa mère, son frère, ainsi que Dorémi et ses parents. Elle fait un signe d'au revoir à Candy, puis celle-ci repart._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Je m'appelle Mutsumi Kudo. Je suis née le 17 juin 1990. J'habite avec ma maman et mon grand frère à Misora. Je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai papa. Pendant quatre ans, ma mère s'est mis en couple avec un homme, qui est devenu mon beau-père... C'était un propriétaire terrien très respecté dans la région. Un homme que tout le monde admirait, et qui avait beaucoup d'argent. Bref,... Le mari rêvé. Et pendant quatre ans,... il a abusé de moi sexuellement.

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE BUS**

_Mutsumi s'est assise dans un bus avec sa mère et son frère. Elle regarde sa dédicace, la larme à l’œil. Puis elle se tourne vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Il a commencé dès les premiers jours. J'avais alors cinq ans, mais je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il me faisait. Je suis dans mon lit,... ou je m'apprête à prendre un bain... Il va s'approcher de moi, me demander s'il peut me rejoindre... Ensuite, il va me déshabiller, lui aussi va se déshabiller... Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passait après ? Il me caressait... Il me demandait de toucher son zizi, qui était en érection, puis je devais le... masturber... L'érection, c'est que vous avez quand vous vous réveillez le matin, les garçons. Les hommes adultes ont ça quand ils sont excités.

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MUTSUMI**

_Assise sur son bureau, Mutsumi écrit une lettre. Il s'agit en fait d'une version texte de ce qu'elle en train de raconter. Pour se donner du courage, elle a placé sa figurine de Candy Itou à côté de sa feuille._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Mon agresseur a fini par me forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. C'est là que les viols ont commencé. Ça arrivait toujours la nuit, quand Maman était partie travailler... Il disait que c'était normal,... que tous les papas faisaient ça,... que dans la Grèce antique, les relations adulte-enfant étaient normales. Il me parlait de la vision de la nudité et de la sexualité qui était, selon lui, pervertie par l'ordre judéo-chrétien. Tout en me répétant sans relâche : « ne le dis pas à ta mère », ou « ça doit rester entre nous ».

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MUTSUMI**

_Le lendemain. Mutsumi plie la lettre, et la range dans son sac. Après l'avoir mis à son dos, elle quitte sa chambre._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Il prenait du plaisir à me faire ça, alors que moi, j'avais tellement mal que j'en pleurais pendant des heures... Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Et d'un autre côté, non seulement je n'osais pas me défendre... Mais en plus, j'avais peur d'en parler. Car je savais ce dont il était capable.

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Mutsumi marche sur le trottoir qui la mène vers le portail de l'école..._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Il suffisait de voir comment il traitait mon frère... Il le battait, sous prétexte qu'il était un garçon difficile. En réalité, Ryosuke me défendait, et mon beau-père le voyait comme un obstacle à ses pulsions. Et au fil du temps, il devenait de plus en plus violent en abusant de moi... Un jour, il m'a même assommé.

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Mutsumi est en train de lire son histoire devant toute la classe, l'air solennel. Tous écoutent attentivement; certains sont même à la limite de pleurer._

**MUTSUMI**

Pour finir, c'est Ryosuke qui a appelé la police et dénoncé mon beau-père... Le jour où il s'est fait arrêter, ma mère a tout appris. Elle a appris les quatre ans de sévices auxquels j'ai été livré malgré elle. Je me rappellerai toujours sa réaction... Elle s'est mise a pleurer et nous a tout les deux enlacés en disant qu'elle était désolée... Mon beau-père, lui, a tout nié dès le début. Il a nié m'avoir violé, il a prétendu que je mentais, que j'étais jalouse de lui, qu'on m'avait monté contre lui,... et finalement, il s'est arrangé pour monter tout son entourage contre nous... J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il utilisait sa position de notable pour que les enquêteurs se rangent de son côté.

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR TRIBUNAL [flashback]**

_Plusieurs personnes sont réunies dans un tribunal pour le procès du beau-père de Mutsumi. Ce dernier est à la barre, accompagné de son avocat. Il semble défendre son client, l'air furieux, et pointe Mutsumi et sa famille du doigt. Mutsumi, Ryosuke et leur mère font tout leur possible pour ne pas craquer._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Et puis est arrivé le procès. Tous ses proches le défendaient... Son avocat a prétendu que j'étais folle. Il a même accusé ma mère de vouloir lui soutirer de l'argent. Il a dit qu'elle m'avait manipulé pour l'accuser... Il appelait ça le « syndrome d'aliénation parentale »6. Un vrai connard misogyne. Le président du jury était à la limite de le croire.

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR TRIBUNAL [flashback]**

_On voit ensuite le beau-père parler une dernière fois. Il se tourne vers Mutsumi, qui n'ose pas le regarder. Ensuite, le président énonce son verdict, sans que l'on entende ses dialogues._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Pour finir, mon agresseur n'a avoué qu'avoir pris des bains avec moi, en prétendant respecter la tradition du pays. Et il a dit qu'il s'excusait s'il avait pu avoir un comportement déplacé. Pas un seul remord. Pas une seule parole pour moi. Pas un seul aveu sur les quatre années d'abus et de viol qu'il m'a fait subir. C'était comme si on était les vrais coupables pour l'avoir dénoncé. Et alors que le procureur demandait une peine très longue, le président ne l'a condamné qu'à quinze mois de prison, avec un sursis de deux ans.

_Pour marquer la fin des débats, le président frappe son marteau contre un socle. Le bruit produit un effet de réverbération qui continue sur la scène suivante._

**Scène 9 – EXT. JOUR TRIBUNAL [flashback]**

_Mutsumi est en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère..._

**MUTSUMI (h.c.)**

Et ça... Ça veut dire qu'il traînera encore deux ans dans la nature, et seulement après il ira en taule. On n'a même pas pu faire appel... La seule chose qu'on a pu faire, c'est déménager le plus loin possible de ce déchet humain.

**Scène 10 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_Retour sur Mutsumi qui termine de lire son texte. Tandis qu'elle commence a avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle lâche sa feuille. Quelques élèves, dont Dorémi, ont commencé à pleurer silencieusement._

**MUTSUMI**

_(voix mouillée)_

Voilà. Vous savez tout, maintenant. Cet homme est maintenant parti de ma vie, mais... Il va quand même pouvoir réintégrer la société malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il recommencera ses affaires sur un autre gosse qui n'a rien demandé. Mon cas n'est pas isolé. Plein de petits comme moi et comme vous, parfois plus jeune encore, subissent ce genre de choses. Alors,... si vous êtes témoin, voir victime de ce genre de pratiques,... Parlez-en !... Il faut en parler... Le viol est un crime beaucoup trop impuni dans ce pays qui cautionne, voire encourage la pédophilie...

_Mutsumi baisse la tête. Il y a trois types de réactions parmi les élèves : ceux qui sont presque recroquevillés sur leur chaise tellement ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre les tourmente, ceux qui n'arrivent pas à montrer d'émotion, et ceux qui pleurent. Madame Seki tente de garder son calme, bien qu'elle ne puisse résister à laisser une larme s'échapper d'un œil._

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est très bien, Mutsumi... Tu es très forte... _(elle se tourne vers ses élèves)_ Bien... Je vous propose de suspendre le cours quelques minutes, pour vous puissiez prendre un peu l'air...

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Plusieurs élèves de la classe, attristés ou en pleurs, quittent la classe un à un. Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu quittent leur classe en pleurs._

**HAZUKI**

Comment ce monstre a-t-il pu lui faire subir tout ça ?...

**ONPU**

Je ne sais pas... Mais, en tout cas... J'aimerais surtout pas être à sa place.

**DOREMI**

Et pourquoi on l'a pas aidé ?... Pourquoi ?

_Mutsumi quitte la classe à son tour. Elle s'approche de Dorémi._

**MUTSUMI**

Euh... Dorémi ?

_Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

Oui ?...

**MUTSUMI**

Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir insulté ton père ?...

**DOREMI**

Non...

**MUTSUMI**

Et... ce que mon beau-père m'a fait ?... Vous me croyez tous ?

**ONPU**

Oui... Moi, je te crois.

**HAZUKI**

Moi aussi...

_Dorémi pose ses mains sur les épaules de Mutsumi._

**DOREMI**

Tu as bien fait de nous en parler. C'est lui le coupable, pas toi...

_Après un bref flottement, Dorémi et Mutsumi se font un câlin. Par respect pour sa camarade, Dorémi ne place pas ses mains plus bas que les épaules de Mutsumi..._

**FIN**

1Le même que dans l'épisode 16.

2« Que veux-tu ? » en anglais.

3Le beau-père ne fait plus partie de la famille au moment où se déroule l'épisode. Lorsqu'on le voit, c'est un flashback ou une hallucination traumatique de Mutsumi.

4Un pyjama licorne.

5Cette séquence est assez spéciale : Avant d'arriver à Mutsumi qui raconte ses viols à ses camarades de classe, les premières scènes sont censées être des plans de coupe pendant que Mutsumi parle, et de ce fait, on utilisera pas le son.

6C'est un trouble psychiatrique, totalement imaginaire et scientifiquement invérifiable, dans lequel un enfant rabaisse et insulte un parent de manière continuelle et injustifiée, son autre parent l’ayant considérablement endoctriné. Un argument fallacieux parfait pour décrédibiliser les jeunes victimes de viols incestueux.


	34. Episode 34 - Le chaînon manquant, partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la demande de son institutrice et de Mlle Yuki, Dorémi est chargée de surveiller une élève faisant régulièrement l'école buissonnière, Kayoko Nagato. En effet, cette dernière refuse d'aller à l'école depuis plusieurs mois. D'abord méfiante, Kayoko va progressivement s'ouvrir à Dorémi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention de maladie mentale

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA puis QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La première scène nous montre l'entrée de la gare centrale de Misora. Un homme s'approche des portes coulissantes. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à rentrer, il est bousculé par Dorémi qui quitte le hall principal au pas de course._

**TYPE RANDOM**

Hé !! Fais attention !

**DOREMI**

_(pressée)_

Désolée, j'suis en retard !

_La caméra suit ensuite Dorémi qui sprinte en direction de l'école. Elle traverse un passage piéton et manque de se faire renverser par plusieurs voitures. Elle se met ensuite à courir le long du trottoir, à bout de souffle._

**DOREMI**

Ah, putain... Se réveiller l'hiver, c'est le pire !

_Dorémi continue sa course à travers la ville, jusqu'à s'arrêter, l'air intrigué. Elle voit une jeune fille aux allures masculines la tête plongée dans un buisson, et qui fait plusieurs haut-le-cœurs._

**DOREMI**

Hé !... Ça va ?

_Kayoko (c'est le prénom de l'autre fille) se tourne vers Dorémi, à bout de souffle et l'air maladif._

**DOREMI**

T'étais en train de vomir ?... J'ai de l'eau, si tu veux. Tu veux de l'eau ? Où alors... tu veux un mouchoir ?

_Kayoko ne répond pas. Il commence à se ronger les ongles._

**DOREMI**

Tu peux le dire si ça ne va pas. Je te veux aucun mal... On dirait qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part, en plus !

_Kayoko recule de quelque pas en arrière, inquiète._

**KAYOKO**

Fais comme si tu m'avais jamais vu, d'accord ?

_Enfin, elle se met à courir en direction de la gare. Dorémi tente de la rattraper._

**DOREMI**

Attends !... C'est pas par là, l'école !

_Sans écouter Dorémi, Kayoko continue de s'éloigner de cette dernière en courant. Elle tourne le coin de la rue et disparaît, sous le regard inquiet de Dorémi._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue extérieure de l'école des filles._

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

Bien. Tout le monde est installé ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Tous les élèves sont en classe. Madame Seki est cette fois accompagnée de Mademoiselle Yuki et d'un jeune homme. Le vidéoprojecteur est allumé et projette sur le tableau un écran blanc sur lequel il y a marqué « Qu'est-ce que la maltraitance ? »._

**TETSUYA**

Non, madame ! Il manque encore Dorémi...

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, je sais...

_Mademoiselle Yuki se tourne vers sa collègue._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

On n'attendrait pas qu'elle arrive avant de commencer ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh, tant pis pour elle. Elle n'a qu'à être à l'heure.

_Mademoiselle Yuki soupire, puis se tourne vers les élèves de Madame Seki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bien, bonjour à tous, les enfants. Alors, ce matin va être un peu spécial, puisque aujourd'hui, nous avons Konichi qui nous rend visite. Il est membre de l'association---

_Mademoiselle Yuki est interrompue par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, entrez !

_Dorémi, à bout de souffle, ouvre la porte. Elle esquisse un faux sourire, tandis que son institutrice la fusille du regard._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Bonjour tout le monde !...

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Je... Je suis pas trop en retard ? J'ai manqué combien de temps ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ?... Vous avez déjà commencé, en fait ?

_Visiblement excédée, Madame Seki claque des doigts, puis désigne le banc de Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu as deux secondes pour rejoindre ta place, sinon tu pars à l'étude. Une... _(Sans rien dire, Dorémi affiche un air inquiet et hâte le pas en direction de son banc.)_ Voilà.

_Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bon,... Comme je disais, Konichi est membre de l'association « Une voix pour les enfants », qui milite contre la maltraitance infantile. Avec lui et son association, on s'est dit qu'après les confidences que Mutsumi nous a fait il y a peu, c'était une bonne idée de tous vous sensibiliser à ce problème dont on ne parle pas beaucoup dans ce pays.

_Pendant les explications de l'infirmière, Dorémi passe à côté de Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

_(tout bas, par-dessus les explications de Mademoiselle Yuki)_

Salut, Doraemon...

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas, par-dessus les explications de Mademoiselle Yuki)_

Ta gueule.

_Dorémi s'installe enfin à son banc, juste à côté de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas, par-dessus les explications de Mademoiselle Yuki)_

Salut... J'ai rien manqué d'important ?

**HAZUKI**

_(tout bas, par-dessus les explications de Mademoiselle Yuki)_

Non, on vient juste de commencer.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI (cont.)**

Et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de programmer une série de conférence sur le sujet de la maltraitance infantile, que Konichi va vous présenter. _(à Konichi)_ Je te laisse la parole, Konichi.

_Konichi s'avance._

**KONICHI**

Voilà ! Bon,... Inutile de me présenter, Mademoiselle Yuki l'a très bien fait. Et donc, ce matin a lieu notre première conférence ensemble. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la maltraitance infantile... Mais d'abord, est-ce que quelqu'un sait plus ou moins ce que c'est, la maltraitance ?

_Marina lève la main._

**KONICHI**

Oui, je t'écoute.

**MARINA**

C'est quand on est violent avec quelqu'un, soit en le frappant, soit en l'insultant.

**KONICHI**

Oui, très bien ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

**MARINA**

Marina Koizumi.

**KONICHI**

Eh bien, Marina, tu as très bien résumé le sujet en quelques mots... Mais vous allez tous voir que c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

_Début de la présentation. Madame Seki fait une petite manipulation sur un ordinateur portable pour activer la première slide. Pendant les explications du conférencier, Dorémi fixe son regard sur un banc vide... Probablement celui de Kayoko ?_

**KONICHI**

La première chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que les premiers visés par ce fléau sont des enfants comme vous. Bien que ce soit puni par la loi dans de nombreux pays incluant le nôtre, la maltraitance infantile touche environ un enfant sur quatre. Dans une grande majorité de cas, celui qui maltraite est un proche ou un parent...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu se sont réunis à leur banc habituel._

**DOREMI**

Le banc vide juste devant nous deux... Je me demande si ce n'est pas celui du type que j'ai croisé sur la route.

**HAZUKI**

Quel type ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... J'ai croisé un type qui dégueulait dans les buissons sur l'avenue pas loin d'ici. Et ça avait l'air d'être un petit garçon du même age que moi.

**ONPU**

Ah ?... Et tu as pu l'aider au moins ?

**DOREMI**

Non, j'ai pas pu ! Il s'est tiré avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis persuadée que j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un comme lui ici.

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?... A quoi il ressemble ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Taille moyenne, cheveux courts couleur cerise, yeux bleus et il portait des vêtements verts foncé.

**ONPU**

Pttt. Ça me dit que dalle.

**DOREMI**

Oh... Pourtant, je vous jure que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu ce garçon dans le coin.

_Un autre garçon, Masato, s'approche de Dorémi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

**MASATO**

Kayoko est une fille.

_Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

T'es qui, toi ?

**MASATO**

Un conseil : laisse Kayoko tranquille. Ce qu'il lui arrive n'est pas ton affaire.

_Masato s'éloigne ensuite de Dorémi, sous le regard interloqué du groupe._

**DOREMI**

C'était qui, ce gugusse ?

**AIKO**

Oh, c'est Masato Rinno. Il est dans ma classe, et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais sérieusement te méfier de ce connard. Prétentieux, arrogant, égo sur-développé, et il adore rappeler comment il est le fils d'un grand docteur. Il se sent plus intelligent comme ça.

**DOREMI**

OK, je vois le genre... Il a une grosse mâchoire, en plus.

**AIKO**

Tu sais comment je le surnomme, moi ? Je l'appelle Requin. Comme le personnage de la franchise James Bond. Lui et Masato ont exactement la même mâchoire...

_Madame Seki s'approche à son tour du groupe, semblant chercher Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre, s'il-te-plaît ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Maintenant ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Maintenant.

_Mine inquiète des filles. Dorémi avale sa salive._

**DOREMI**

Euh, oui madame... Je vous suis, madame.

_Madame Seki et Dorémi se dirigent toutes deux vers le bâtiment principal._

**ONPU**

Houlà... Comme elle est là, Dorémi va se prendre un de ces savons.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

**HAZUKI**

Elle est de nouveau arrivé en retard ce matin...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Mademoiselle Yuki est dans son cabinet. Madame Seki ouvre la porte accompagnée de Dorémi, et toutes deux rentrent dans la pièce. Dorémi semble très inquiète..._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Écoutez, madame... Je... J'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver en retard, cette fois ! Vous... Vous comprenez, j'ai un peu de mal à bien me réveiller l'hiver parce qu'il fait encore noir à 8 heures !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(pendant que Dorémi parle)_

Dorémi, c'est pas de ça qu'on voudrait te parler...

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Oh, et puis... J'ai pas entendu mon réveil, ma sœur m'a tenu la jambe,... j'ai manqué mon train et il a fallu que j'embarque dans le suivant. Mais je vous promet que je voulais arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(pendant que Dorémi parle)_

Dorémi ?

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Je sais que je suis tout le temps en retard, mais... Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus ! Si je peux me racheter, je suis prête à le faire ! Enfin,... Du moment que je fais pas de tours de cour...

**MADAME SEKI**

_(pendant que Dorémi parle, exaspérée)_

Dorémi !

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Oh, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je vous promets de faire 100% à mon prochain test de maths si on oublie cette histoire ! Ou alors, je... je me filmerai en train de sérieusement étudier pour---

**MADAME SEKI**

_(crie)_

FERME-LA !!!

_Dorémi, apeurée, se tait aussitôt. Après un bref flottement, Mademoiselle Yuki s'avance vers Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

En fait, on aura voulu te parler de tout à fait autre chose.

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Voilà... Est-ce que tu aurais croisé une fille avec des cheveux courts en te rendant à l'école ?...

**DOREMI**

Euh... Oui. Enfin, je crois. Le type ressemblait plutôt à un garçon, pour moi.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça en à l'air, mais... C'est bien une fille. Elle s'appelle Kayoko.

**DOREMI**

Kayoko ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Sa mère vient de nous téléphoner. Elle nous a expliqué que Kayoko t'avait croisé il y a environ deux heures. Tu te souviens plus ou moins de ce qu'elle faisait.

**DOREMI**

Bah... Elle était en train de vomir dans les buissons. Elle m'a vu, et je lui ai demandait si elle allait bien. Mais elle a fini par partir vers la gare.

_Mademoiselle Yuki et Madame Seki s'échangent un regard inquiet._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu crois qu'elle a essayé de retourner à l'école ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, je crois bien...

_Puis elles se tournent à nouveau vers Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Pour tout te dire, Dorémi,... Kayoko est élève ici. Mais elle n'est plus venue à l'école depuis février dernier. En réalité... Elle souffre de phobie scolaire.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? Ça existe ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, malheureusement... Et tu vois, Kayoko... Comment t'expliquer ça... Kayoko a été victime de harcèlement, tant ici que dans son ancienne école, et ça l'a rendu très fragile... Elle souffre aussi d'un trouble de la personnalité assez grave depuis sa naissance.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? D'accord. Et... Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Nous aurions aimé que tu nous rende un petit service... Est-ce que tu te sens capable de... ramener Kayoko à l'école ?

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Moi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu semble montrer beaucoup d'attention et d'affection à plusieurs de tes camarades... Je pense que c'est ce donc Kayoko a le plus besoin. Tu essaiera de gagner sa confiance, et puis, lorsque le moment viendra, tu nous la ramènera. Tu accepterais de faire ça ?

_Bref moment de refléxion de la part de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Hé, mais... C'est pas con comme idée. Si j'accepte et que ça se passe bien, Madame Seki pourrait arrêter de m'emmerder... Et ça me ferait une bonne image auprès des pontes du bahut !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Euh... Dorémi ?

_Dorémi reprend ses esprits._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Oui ! Oui, bien sur ! Je ferai ça sans problème.

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est très bien, Dorémi. Je savais qu'on pourrait compter sur toi. _(elle sort un post-it de la poche de sa veste et le donne à Dorémi)_ Tiens, voilà une liste d'adresses. Il y a celle de sa maison, et celle de la bibliothèque municipale... Kayoko s'y rend très souvent.

**DOREMI**

D'accord... Pas de problème, j'irai la voir là-bas autant que possible.

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**MADAME SEKI**

Juste à temps. On va pouvoir retourner en classe. _(elle se lève)_ Tu me suis, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

_Madame Seki et Dorémi se dirigent vers la sortie._

**DOREMI**

Au revoir, mademoiselle Yuki.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Au revoir, Dorémi.

_Dorémi et son institutrice quittent l'infirmerie en refermant la porte. Mademoiselle Yuki reste dans son cabinet, l'air inquiet..._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Vue extérieure, et en plongée, de l'entrée de la bibliothèque municipale. La caméra cadre ensuite Kayoko se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Elle sort sa carte de membre puis entre à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. De l'autre côté du trottoir, Dorémi observe attentivement la scène, puis commence à traverser._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Kayoko fait composter sa carte de membre, puis rentre dans la bibliothèque. Elle se dirige vers l'accueil._

**KAYOKO**

_(chuchote)_

Bonjour... J'ai quelques livres à vous rapporter. _(Kayoko sort trois livres de son sac et les donne à la bibliothécaire.)_ Tenez.

**BIBLIOTHECAIRE**

Merci, Kayoko.

_La bibliothécaire scanne les livres pour les ré-introduire dans la base de données de l'établissement._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Dorémi fouille dans son sac, l'air inquiet. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche, elle finit par faire tomber une carte à terre et la ramasse. Elle pousse un « ouf ! » de soulagement en découvrant qu'il s'agit de sa carte de membre._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Kayoko se sert dans un rayon pour prendre un autre livre et part trouver une table. Derrière elle, Dorémi se faufile entre les rayons pour la suivre. Elle voit ensuite Kayoko s'installer à une table et ouvrir un des livres. On remarque alors que ce fameux livre est en fait un manuel d'astronomie. Pendant quelques secondes, Kayoko feuillette son bouquin sous le regard attentif de Dorémi, qui est cachée derrière un rayon. Ensuite, Kayoko se lève et repart dans la direction inverse. Dorémi commence à faire mime de regarder ce qu'il y a comme livre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Kayoko passe à côté d'elle sans la remarquer... Une fois qu'elle est suffisamment loin, Dorémi se remet à la suivre._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Kayoko revient à l'accueil avec le livre d'astronomie qu'elle a prit._

**KAYOKO**

_(chuchote)_

Voilà, je voudrais louer ce livre...

_Kayoko donne le livre à la bibliothécaire._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE**

_Kayoko a quitté la bibliothèque depuis longtemps. Elle se dirige vers la gare. Dorémi quitte la bibliothèque à son tour et, après s'être assurée d'être suffisamment loin de Kayoko pour qu'elle ne la voie pas, décide de la suivre._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR TRAIN**

_Dorémi est montée dans un train. Elle observe Kayoko qui se trouve un wagon plus loin._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Dorémi approche de la maison de Kayoko. Elle s'arrête, essoufflée, et sort le post-it contenant les adresses de sa poche. Elle constate que la maison devant laquelle elle se trouve porte exactement la même adresse écrite sur le post-it._

**DOREMI**

C'est pas loin de chez moi, en fait...

_Dorémi s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, elle active la sonnette._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison de kayoko)**

_Alertée par le bruit, Kayoko se retourne._

**MERE DE KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Tu vas ouvrir, Kayoko ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui, m'man !

_Kayoko se dirige vers la porte._

**Scène 3 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_La porte s'ouvre de très peu. Kayoko, inquiète, passe la tête à travers l'entre-ouverte._

**DOREMI**

Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'est croisés ce matin.

**KAYOKO**

Q... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**DOREMI**

Il paraît que t'es à l'école du centre, comme moi ?

_Kayoko claque la porte au nez de Dorémi, qui affiche un air étonné._

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE CUISINE (maison de kayoko)**

_La mère de Kayoko était en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre, mais le bruit de la porte a attiré son attention._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_Kayoko passe dans le couloir en courant, morte de panique, et monte les escaliers._

**KAYOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Non, non, non, non, non !...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko ?

_Pas de réponse. La mère de Kayoko se lève de sa chaise et se dirige à son tour vers les escaliers._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?...

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko rentre dans sa chambre en courant, et regarde par sa fenêtre. Elle remarque que Dorémi attend toujours devant la porte, et vérifie la rue toute proche pour voir si personne d'autre n'est là. Elle halète, paniquée, puis se cache dans son lit, sous sa couverture, tremblante de peur. Sa mère rentre dans la chambre et allume la lumière._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko !... M'enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? En voilà des manières !

**KAYOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Ils sont revenus me chercher !...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

**KAYOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

L'école... Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un pour venir me chercher !... Ils vont m'amener là-bas et m'enfermer à vie !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Allons, Kayoko...

**KAYOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Fais-la partir, Maman... Dis-lui de partir et de plus jamais revenir, s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie... Je veux pas retourner à l'école...

_Mine inquiète de la mère de Kayoko._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Dorémi, qui attendait à l'entrée, décide de partir._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Faut que je rentre, moi.

_Pile au moment où elle se retourne, la porte s'ouvre. C'est la mère de Kayoko. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Oh, bonsoir !... Vous... Vous êtes la maman de Kayoko ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui...

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi elle a claqué la porte comme ça ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oh, j'en suis vraiment navrée... Kayoko se met dans tous ces états quand on aborde le sujet de l'école. Ça fait presque un an qu'elle refuse d'y aller.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Et vous croyez que je peux la voir, maintenant ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Écoute, euh... Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu reviennes plus tard, le temps que Kayoko se calme. Tu comprends ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, je comprends... De toutes façons, il faut que je rentre chez moi... Je peux essayer de revenir demain, si vous voulez ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui, pas de problème... Je vais essayer de lui en parler, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Bon, j'y vais ! Bonne soirée !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui, à toi aussi...

**DOREMI**

Au revoir !

_Dorémi se dirige vers le trottoir, tandis que la mère de Kayoko referme la porte..._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_La mère de Kayoko soupire tristement, puis repart de son côté..._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, de nuit._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est au téléphone avec Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Je pense qu'il faudrait que je m'y prenne autrement avec Kayoko.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, cette fois ?

**DOREMI**

Je vais aller la voir pendant les cours, pendant que toi, tu vas me couvrir.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Hein ? T'es folle, Dorémi ? Ça s'appelle faire l'école buissonnière !

**DOREMI**

Qui te parle de faire l'école buissonnière ? On a nos fées pour prendre nos places !...

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Oui, mais...

**DOREMI**

Voilà ce qu'on va faire... Dodo et Réré vont aller à l'école à nos places, et pendant ce temps, moi, je vais aller voir Kayoko pour lui parler. Toi, tu feras le guet. Tu es d'accord ?

_A l'autre bout du fil, Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

D'accord, j'accepte de t'aider.

**DOREMI**

Oh, merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Je suis là pour ça...

_Dorémi émet un léger rire._

**DOREMI**

Bon, allez, je te laisse ! Bonne nuit !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Oui, à toi aussi...

_Dorémi raccroche._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure en contre-plongée de l'école des filles._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi et Hazuki se tiennent devant leurs fées, qui ont pris leur apparence._

**DOREMI**

Tu donne le papier à Madame Seki, et après, tu t'assois au fond de la classe. Faudra pas te faire remarquer, d'accord ?

**HAZUKI**

Même chose pour toi, Réré. Tu as compris ?

_Dodo et Réré répondent en couinant._

**DOREMI**

OK. Allez-y, on compte sur vous !

_Ensuite, les deux fées transformées se retournent en même temps, puis se mettent à marcher de manière cadencée. Elles rentrent dans la cour, sous le regard inquiet de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Elles n'ont pas une démarche très naturelle... Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?

**DOREMI**

C'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour l'instant. Allez, on active les consoles et on y va !

_Dorémi et Hazuki s'éloignent de l'entrée de l'école. Elles ne se rendent pas compte que Masato les observe._

**MASATO**

_(à lui-même)_

Hmm... On sèche, à ce que je vois...

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Dodo et Réré marchent à travers le couloir de manière anormalement cadencée, comme des robots. Elles passent devant Tetsuya et Takao._

**TETSUYA**

Bah alors, Doraemon ? Tu joues au robot ? _(aucune réaction, Dodo et Réré continuent leur marche)_ Doraemon ??

**TAKAO**

Je crois qu'elle t'entend pas.

_Mine étonnée de Tetsuya, qui se tourne vers Takao._

**TETSUYA**

Elle le fait exprès, ou quoi ?

**TAKAO**

Bah... Peut-être qu'elle a pas envie de te parler, tout simplement.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Quelques élèves rentrent en classe, tandis que Madame Seki pose ses affaires sur son bureau. Dodo et Réré s'approchent de l'institutrice, qui les remarque._

**MADAME SEKI**

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, les filles ?

_Les deux fées tendent leurs mots à l'institutrice, qui commence à les lire. On voit marqué : « - Je ne peus pa parlé aujourdui, jai une extinsion de voi 1. Dorémi – Moi aussi. Hazuki ». Madame Seki se tourne vers les fées (elle pense qu'il s'agit de Dorémi et Hazuki)._

**MADAME SEKI**

Hein ? En même temps ?

_Dodo et Réré haussent les épaules en même temps, sous le regard étonné de Madame Seki. Puis elle soupire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, d'accord. Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas vous interroger aujourd'hui... Allez. A vos places...

_Dodo et Réré partent s'installer au banc où sont normalement assises leurs maîtresses. La démarche rigide et anormalement cadencée des deux fées intrigue Madame Seki pendant un bref moment..._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Dorémi et Hazuki, en tenues de sorcières, volent par-dessus la ville en direction de la bibliothèque. Dorémi essaie de repérer Kayoko... Elle la voit se diriger vers la bibliothèque et la montre du doigt._

**DOREMI**

La voilà ! Sur ce trottoir... Tu la vois ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je la vois très bien. Enfin,... Je crois.

**DOREMI**

Je descend la voir. Toi, tu vas me couvrir à l'extérieur. T'essaie de pas te faire repérer, d'accord ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

A tout à l'heure !

_Dorémi fonce vers la bibliothèque, tandis que Hazuki part se cacher plus loin._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Kayoko est de nouveau en train de lire son livre d'astronomie assise devant une table. Observant attentivement le schéma d'une constellation, elle suit le tracé formé par les étoiles avec un doigt. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

_(à voix haute)_

Bonjour !

**KAYOKO + TOUS LES AUTRES CLIENTS**

Chut !!!

_Kayoko désigne un panneau sur lequel il y a marqué « SILENCE ». Dorémi affiche un air gêné._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Désolée... _(elle s'assied en face de Kayoko)_ Alors, tu vas bien ? La famille, ça va ?

_Kayoko lève les yeux et fusille Dorémi du regard._

**KAYOKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

T'es pas à l'école ?... Ou bien ils t'ont demandé de venir me chercher ?

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Oh, non ! Pas du tout !... Je suis juste venue louer un bouquin.

_Kayoko acquiesce à contrecœur._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Tu lis quoi, là ?

**KAYOKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

Un livre d'astronomie...

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Ah ! L'astronomie... C'est tout ce qui parle des étoiles, des planètes, des constellations, et tout le bazar ?... Madame Seki nous donne des cours là-dessus en ce moment. Mais tu vois, Madame Seki est très exigeante, du coup, elle nous fait beaucoup étudier... Et moi, j'ai un peu de mal à tout retenir... Tu pourras m'aider ?

**KAYOKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

Je pourrai t'aider un jour, si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais lire mon bouquin toute seule.

_Bref flottement. Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Je... Je vais plutôt aller voir les nouveautés en manga.

_Dorémi s'éloigne de la table, sous le regard totalement indifférent de Kayoko..._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Hazuki regarde par l'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards. Elle aperçoit Dorémi se servir dans un rayon, prendre quelques mangas, puis s'éloigner._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Kayoko lit toujours son livre d'astronomie. Dorémi revient avec quelques mangas et les pose sur la table. Elle se place ensuite derrière Kayoko pour regarder son livre. Kayoko l'a remarquée, mais ne se retourne pas. Elle se rapproche du livre pour bloquer la vue à Dorémi. Cette dernière se positionne de différentes manières pour tout de même regarder le livre, mais Kayoko l'en empêche à chaque fois. Kayoko soupire par le nez. Elle tape sur la table et se tourne vers Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

_(en chuchotant)_

Bon ! T'arrêtes, oui ?

**DOREMI**

_(en chuchotant)_

Je... J'étais juste intéressé par ton bouquin.

_Kayoko prend son livre, son sac, et puis se lève. Sans regarder Dorémi, elle se dirige vers la sortie. Dorémi se tourne vers la table où était assise Kayoko, et remarque que cette dernière y a laissé son stylo. Dorémi prend le stylo et se dirige à son tour vers la sortie._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_On passe ensuite dans la classe de Dorémi, ou Madame Seki donne un cours sur les constellations. Dodo et Réré sont assises au fond._

**MADAME SEKI**

Cette constellation s'appelle Ursa Major. La Grande Ourse. On la reconnaît grâce à l'alignement de ses étoiles qui ont la forme d'une casserole...

_Tetsuya se rapproche de Dorémi._

**TETSUYA**

_(chuchotant)_

Hé, Doraemon ! Tu fais la gueule ?

_Dodo répond en couinant, ce qui provoque l'étonnement de Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

Hein ?... T'es sur que ça va ? On dirait que t'as avalé un jouet qui couine !

_Madame Seki se tourne vers Tetsuya, l'air exaspéré._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Tetsuya ! Sois attentif, s'il-te-plaît.

_Tetsuya s'écarte de Dodo. Il ne peut toutefois s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d’œil, persuadé que Dorémi ne se sent pas bien._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE**

_Hazuki voit Kayoko sortir de la bibliothèque et marcher en direction du parc municipal tout proche. Dorémi vient quelques secondes après, suivant Kayoko. Hazuki suit les deux filles en balai, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Kayoko marche à travers le parc._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(appelant)_

Hé !... Kayoko !! Kayoko !

_Kayoko se retourne et remarque Dorémi qui lui court après, lui montrant son bic._

**KAYOKO**

_(exaspérée)_

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me coller aux basques encore longtemps ?

**DOREMI**

Tu as oublié ton stylo à la bibliothèque...

_Mine intriguée de Kayoko. Dorémi lui rend son stylo._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, Kayoko.

_Alors qu'elle prend son stylo, Kayoko semble étonné._

**KAYOKO**

Comment tu connais mon nom ?

**DOREMI**

C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit... D'ailleurs, j'habite dans le même quartier que toi.

**KAYOKO**

Ah... Bah, tant mieux pour toi. Tu retournerais pas à l'école ? Je veux dire... C'est pas parce que je sèche que tu dois faire la même chose.

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'inquiètes ! Je... Disons que je me suis arrangée.

**KAYOKO**

Hum...

**DOREMI**

T'as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à l'astronomie, à voir ce que tu lisais.

**KAYOKO**

Bah... Ouais. J'aime beaucoup l'astronomie. C'est dommage qu'on s'intéresse plus au maths ou au français à l'école.

**DOREMI**

Mais, pourquoi tu reviens pas à l'école ?... Je déconnais pas quand je disais qu'on est en train de parler des constellations avec Madame Seki.

**KAYOKO**

Euh... Désolée, mais. Il... Il faut que je m'en aille.

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Déjà ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais, on m'attend quelque part... Et ça ne peut pas attendre.

**DOREMI**

Ah, d'accord. Si tu veux, je... je peux passer te voir ce soir. J'habite vraiment pas loin, tu sais !

**KAYOKO**

Fais comme tu veux... Bon, allez, à plus !

**DOREMI**

Euh... Salut.

_Kayoko commence à s'éloigner. Mais en se souvenant de quelque chose, elle se retourne._

**KAYOKO**

Oh !... Et merci pour mon stylo !

**DOREMI**

De rien ! Allez, salut !

_Dorémi fait signe à Kayoko, qui se dirige vers la gare. Hazuki arrive au parc, en balai, et se place à côté de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas te faire repérer !

**HAZUKI**

Elle est partie, là ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, mais...

**HAZUKI**

Alors, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à l'école maintenant. Si un des professeurs découvre notre supercherie, on sera fichus !

_Dorémi grogne._

**DOREMI**

Oh... T'es une stressée du bulbe, toi !

_Dorémi active sa console et se transforme en sorcière. Elle et Hazuki décollent du parc et se dirigent vers l'école._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-2**

_On passe ensuite dans la classe d'Aiko, où se trouve également Masato._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Alors ? Qui vient résoudre ce calcul au tableau ?

_Masato lève ensuite la main._

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Oui, Masato ?

**MASATO**

Euh... En fait, j'ai une question. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un laisser-passer ? J'aimerais aller aux toilettes...

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Euh... Oui, oui. Bien sur.

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Masato vient de quitter sa classe. Mais son intention n'était pas d'aller aux toilettes, au contraire. Il se dirige vers la classe de Madame Seki._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_A l'extérieur, Dorémi et Hazuki volent à tout vitesse en direction de l'école._

**DOREMI**

Elle est de quel côté, notre classe, encore ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en désignant une fenêtre du doigt)_

Par là ! Mais il faut qu'on se rende invisible !

**DOREMI**

OK !

_Les deux filles se rendent invisible par magie. Ensuite, elles s'approchent de la fenêtre donnant sur leur classe. Masato entre dans la classe._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde... Il doit se douter de quelque chose, celui-là ! Il faut qu'on rentre dans cette classe !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Masato à l'air paniqué. Madame Seki affiche un air étonné._

**MADAME SEKI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MASATO**

Bonjour... Je m'appelle Masato. J'ai vu deux de vos élèves quitter la cour tout à l'heure.

_Mine intriguée de Madame Seki._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Dorémi et Hazuki sont toujours à la fenêtre. Ces dernières s'apprêtent à se jeter un sortilège._

**DOREMI**

Bon, allez. On fait un échange.

_Une fois le sortilège jeté, Dorémi et Hazuki disparaissent dans une lueur vive._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

**MASATO**

Il y avait une... une naine avec des cheveux rouges à la Mickey Mouse, et... et... une brunette avec des lunettes.

**MADAME SEKI**

Hein ?... Dorémi et Hazuki ?... Elles sont dans le fond de la classe !

_Masato se tourne vers les autres, et remarque avec stupeur la présence des deux filles, qui ont repris place juste à temps._

**DOREMI**

_(feignant une voix enrouée)_

Euh... Oui, on m'a appelé ?

**TETSUYA**

Dites, madame ?... C'est normal que Dorémi n'aie pas arrêté de couiner depuis tout à l'heure ?

**MADAME SEKI**

OK, ça suffit ! Pas besoin de faire de l'esclandre. _(à Masato, les mains sur les hanches)_ Tu as autre chose à dire ?

_Masato soupire._

**MASATO**

Non, madame.

**MADAME SEKI**

Alors, je te prie de retourner dans ta classe. Allez !

_Masato quitte la classe, Madame Seki refermant la porte derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Tetsuya se tourne vers Dorémi._

**TETSUYA**

_(chuchotant)_

Hé, c'est vrai, cette histoire d'extinction de voix ?

**DOREMI**

_(chuchotant)_

Ferme ta grande gueule pour une fois ! OK ?

_Le dernier plan de cette séquence, filmé sous le banc, montre les fées en train d'être introduites de force dans le cartable de leurs maîtresses respectives..._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko se déplacent dans le couloir, en direction de la cour._

**AIKO**

Je le crois pas ! Vous avez fait le mur pour aller voir Kayoko ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais.

**ONPU**

Et vous ne vous êtes même pas fait repérer ?

**HAZUKI**

On a failli l'être. Ce Masato a essayé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_Dorémi rit dans ses dents._

**DOREMI**

N'empêche, Aiko... T'aurais vu la tête de ce blaireau quand il a vu nos fées transformées dans le fond de la classe...

**MASATO**

Hé, Dorémi !

_Dorémi s'arrête de rire, puis se retourne en même temps que ses amies. Masato les a rejoint, visiblement furieux._

**MASATO (cont.)**

C'est moi que tu traites de blaireau ?

_Aiko s'avance._

**AIKO**

Hé, Requin ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais !

**MASATO**

Ça rime à quoi, vos histoires ? T'as été voir Kayoko, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Ça te pose un problème ?

**MASATO**

Ouais ! Ce qui se passe avec Kayoko, c'est moi qui suis censé le régler. Toi, tu restes en dehors de tout ça, c'est clair ?

**ONPU**

Et bien, si t'es tellement pressé à l'idée d'aller la voir, pourquoi t'y vas pas maintenant ? On te voit jamais avec elle !

**MASATO**

Je peux te dénoncer pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière, tu sais !

**DOREMI**

Ah oui ? T'as aucune preuve contre nous !

_Masato soupire et fusille le groupe du regard. Après un bref flottement, celui-ci se dirige vers la sortie en bousculant le groupe._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Te gênes pas, du-con !

_Masato se tourne une dernière fois vers le groupe._

**MASATO**

Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous mêler de ça ! Sinon, ça risque de mal finir pour vous !

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Nous taper ?

**MASATO**

Si je n'avais pas de réputation à garder, c'est la première chose que je ferais !

_Masato s'éloigne, sous le regard ardent des quatre filles._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Kayoko. On voit Dorémi qui entre dans l'allée et s'approche de la porte d'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de kayoko)**

_La mère de Kayoko, visiblement inquiète, frappe à la porte de la chambre de sa fille._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko, je t'en prie ! Ouvre ta porte !

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(en pleurs)_

Non !! Fous-moi la paix !!!

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tandis qu'on entend Kayoko pleurer dans sa chambre, sa mère décide d'aller ouvrir la porte._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Dorémi, qui attend à l'entrée, active la sonnerie une seconde fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, la mère de Kayoko ouvre la porte._

**DOREMI**

Bonsoir ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oh !... Tu tombes bien. Kayoko s'est enfermée dans sa chambre...

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Ah, bon ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui... Elle a eu quelque soucis avec un ancien camarade de classe, et... ça l'a mise en colère. Maintenant, elle est en train de pleurer, et elle ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre.

**DOREMI**

OK. Vous me permettez d'entrer ? Je vais essayer de lui parler.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

D'accord. Entre, je t'en prie.

_Dorémi entre dans la maison, sous le regard inquiet de la mère de Kayoko._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko pleure dans son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. On frappe à la porte._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Fous-moi la paix, je te dis !! Dégage !!!

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

C'est moi... Je peux rentrer ?

_Kayoko ne répond pas. Malgré tout, Dorémi ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'approche de Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

J'suis une putain de bonne à rien...

**DOREMI**

Comment ça ? Qui t'a dit que t'étais une bonne à rien ?

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Le type avec qui j'étais au téléphone tout à l'heure...

**DOREMI**

Quel type ?

_Kayoko prend le temps de se tourner vers Dorémi pour répondre._

**KAYOKO**

Masato...

_Mine intriguée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Masato ? Tu le connais ?...

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Ouais... C'était mon seul ami... Mais, maintenant... Il est devenu méchant avec moi. J'sais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça !

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'en fais pas ! Faut pas écouter ce qu'il te dit, ce type est une ordure modèle triple XL.

_Kayoko se met avec difficulté en position assise sur son lit, puis prend un mouchoir... Tandis qu'elle se mouche, Dorémi remarque la présence d'un télescope sur le balcon de Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

C'est un télescope, ça ?

**KAYOKO**

_(à bout de souffle, voix mouillée)_

Je m'en sers jamais...

**DOREMI**

Eh, bien... On pourrait s'en servir maintenant ? Pour une fois que le ciel est dégagé, on pourra observer les étoiles !

_Kayoko, étonnée, se tourne vers Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

Que... Quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Si, si, j'insiste ! Je prend ton livre d'astronomie, et toi, tu retrouves les étoiles.

_Long flottement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kayoko esquisse un léger sourire et hoche lentement la tête._

**KAYOKO**

T'es la première personne qui me demande ça...

_Dorémi répond par un sourire._

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT BALCON DE LA CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko et Dorémi sont allées sur le balcon. Dorémi est assise contre la barrière, avec le livre d'astronomie de Kayoko posé sur les genoux. Kayoko, elle, place un œil contre l'objectif du télescope._

**DOREMI**

OK, on commence par une simple... Tu vas me trouver... la Grande Ourse !

**KAYOKO**

D'accord.

_Kayoko commence à déplacer son télescope._

**Plan à travers le télescope**

_L'objectif se déplace, jusqu'à arriver à l'ascension et la déclinaison de la Grande Ourse. On la distingue par la forme que composent ses sept étoiles (une casserole)._

**KAYOKO**

Ca y est ! Je l'ai trouvée !

**Retour sur le balcon**

**DOREMI**

Super ! Maintenant, tu vas chercher... _(elle feuillette brièvement le livre)_ La constellation du Cygne ! Elle ressemble à un bonhomme allumette sans tête.

**KAYOKO**

Un bonhomme allumette sans tête. Ça roule.

**Plan à travers le télescope**

_Kayoko déplace à nouveau son téléscope, jusqu'à trouver la constellation du Cygne._

**KAYOKO**

Trouvée !

**DOREMI**

C'est très bien, Kayoko !

**Retour sur le balcon**

_Dorémi change à nouveau de page._

**DOREMI**

OK... Plus dur, maintenant... La couronne boréale. Ça ressemble à un bol.

_Kayoko recommence à observer le ciel._

**Plan à travers le télescope**

_L'objectif se déplace à travers le ciel... Mais aucun signe de la couronne boréale._

**Retour sur le balcon**

**KAYOKO**

Hum... J'arrive pas à la repérer, celle-là... Ça fait longtemps que je la recherche.

**DOREMI**

C'est une petite constellation, en même temps... Mais continue de chercher, tu finiras bien par la voir.

_Kayoko continue de déplacer le télescope. Soudain, elle affiche un air stupéfait._

**KAYOKO**

Attends, je crois que... Oui, ça y est !

**Plan à travers le télescope**

_L'objectif s'est arrêté sur la couronne boréale. Le trait formé par l'alignement de ses étoiles s'illumine pour bien le marquer._

**KAYOKO**

Ces étoiles en C... C'est la couronne boréale !

**Retour sur le balcon**

_Kayoko, excitée, se tourne vers Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bravo ! Celle-là était très discrète !

**KAYOKO**

Oh... J'avais pas encore réussi à la trouver ! Merci...

_Kayoko se rend ensuite compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et rougit... Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**KAYOKO**

Euh... Tu m'en donnes une autre ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, pas de problème... Alors... Trouve-moi l’Étoile du Berger.

**KAYOKO**

Ah, d'accord. Celle-là, j'ai pas besoin de télescope pour la trouver... _(elle désigne l' « étoile » avec un doigt)_ Elle est là ! Tu la vois ?

_Dorémi se lève, puis commence à regarder vers la direction indiquée par Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Non. Elle est où ?

**KAYOKO**

Regarde bien vers l'horizon. Tu la trouveras tout de suite.

_Après quelques secondes de recherche, Dorémi remarque l'étoile du Berger, qui brille presque au niveau des bâtiments de la ville..._

**DOREMI**

Ah, si ! Je la vois, maintenant... Elle brille drôlement fort, cette étoile.

**KAYOKO**

En réalité, c'est pas une étoile.

**DOREMI**

Ah, bon ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui... C'est en fait la planète Vénus.

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(étonnée)_

Sans blague !

**KAYOKO**

Si, si, je t'assure !

**DOREMI**

Mais alors... Si cette planète brille plus fort que les autres... Ça veut dire qu'il y a des extraterrestres qui nous envoient un signal ?

_Kayoko ricane._

**KAYOKO**

Non, quand même pas...

_Finalement, elle et Dorémi se mettent à rire. Jusqu'à ce que Dorémi regarde par-dessus le balcon. Elle aperçoit sa mère qui rentre dans l'allée._

**DOREMI**

Oh, tiens... On dirait que ma mère est venue me chercher. _(elle fait signe depuis le balcon)_ Salut, Maman !

_Haruka fait signe à sa fille. Dorémi se tourne ensuite vers Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

Je suppose que tu dois rentrer chez toi, du coup ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, malheureusement... Oh, j'oubliais ! J'ai un truc à te donner. Tiens...

_Dorémi sort un collier de sa poche et le donne à Kayoko. Au bout du fil est accroché une dent de dinosaure._

**KAYOKO**

C'est un collier ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais. Je l'ai fait moi-même il y a quelques temps déjà. Cette dent de dinosaure m'a servi de porte-bonheur. Et maintenant, c'est pour toi, Kayoko...

_Kayoko met lentement le collier autour de son cou._

**KAYOKO**

Wouah... Il me va super bien. Merci, euh... _(elle hésite)_ C'est quoi ton prénom, en fait ?

**DOREMI**

Dorémi !

**KAYOKO**

Ah, d'accord... Merci, Dorémi.

_Dorémi esquisse un sourire. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, attirant l'attention de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Oh !... Bon, je dois y aller.

**KAYOKO**

Pas de problème, tu peux rentrer...

_Dorémi se dirige vers le couloir. Elle fait signe à Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Bon, bah... A la prochaine, peut-être ?

**KAYOKO**

Au revoir, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Au revoir !

_Dorémi quitte la chambre, sous le regard satisfait de Kayoko._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Dorémi et sa mère sont en train de quitter la maison de Kayoko. La mère de cette dernière les suit jusqu'à la porte._

**HARUKA**

Encore merci d'avoir gardé ma fille, madame...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Pas de problème. Votre fille a été très sage.

**HARUKA**

Oui. Je n'en doute pas... Bonne soirée, madame !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

A vous aussi. Au revoir, Dorémi !

**KAYOKO**

Au revoir !

_La mère de Kayoko referme la porte d'entrée, tandis que Dorémi et sa mère quittent l'allée._

**HARUKA**

Tu t'es faite une nouvelle amie ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais. Elle s'appelle Kayoko !

**HARUKA**

C'est dommage que tu ne me l'aie pas présentée...

**DOREMI**

Bah, c'est pas si facile que ça... Tu sais, Kayoko est très timide---

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_Depuis la baie vitrée de sa terrasse, Kayoko regarde Dorémi et sa mère partir._

**DOREMI**

_(à peine audible)_

\---Du coup, je sais pas si elle accepterait de te voir tout de suite...

_Une fois Dorémi partie, Kayoko part s'installer à son bureau. Dans son sac, elle prend une feuille de papier et son bic. Ensuite, elle commence à écrire._

**KAYOKO 2**

_(récitation uniquement)_

Chère Dorémi... Je ne sais pas si tu recevras cette lettre. Ma maman l'aura peut-être envoyée à l'école... Mais je voulais te dire que j'ai vraiment adoré passer cette soirée avec toi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me proposait d'observer les étoiles avec moi... J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé que tu te montres aussi gentille, aussi attentionnée, et aussi apaisante...

_Un dernier plan montre la lettre sur laquelle Kayoko rajoute du texte._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 24**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Le premier plan de la séquence a le même cadrage sur la lettre que le précédent, mais on découvre que cette fois, c'est Dorémi qui lit la lettre tout haut, entourée de Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko._

**DOREMI**

« Et enfin, j'aime beaucoup ta dent de dinosaure. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je souhaiterais devenir amie avec toi... A bientôt. Kayoko. » _(à ses amies)_ Putain... Elle me demande d'être son amie.

**AIKO**

Eh bien ! On progresse !

**ONPU**

Si vous continuez toutes les deux comme ça, Kayoko va probablement vouloir revenir à l'école.

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'espère... Elle fait tout pour éviter le sujet.

**HAZUKI**

A ce point ?

**DOREMI**

Oui... On dirait qu'elle fait un blocage.

**ONPU**

A mon avis, c'est pas anodin. Elle pourrait avoir été harcelée, ou... mise sous pression. Voire les deux en même temps !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Quand tu vois qu'on divise les bons et les mauvais élèves en deux camps !

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**HAZUKI**

Tu devrais peut-être montrer cette lettre à Madame Seki. Ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de Kayoko.

**DOREMI**

Ouais... De toutes façons, elle va m'en demander quoi qu'il arrive...

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**DOREMI**

Ah, ben...

**Séquence 25**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Madame Seki est en train de poser quelques affaires sur son bureau. Elle aperçoit Dorémi qui rentre en classe avec Hazuki et Onpu._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi ?... Bonjour, Dorémi. _(Dorémi s'arrête et se tourne vers elle.)_ Tu as pu avoir des nouvelles de Kayoko ?

**DOREMI**

Oui ! Oui, bien sur, j'allais justement vous en parler... Elle m'a envoyé une lettre.

**MADAME SEKI**

Ah. Tu me permets de la voir, s'il-te-plaît ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, madame.

_Dorémi donne la lettre de Kayoko à son institutrice, et cette dernière la lit très rapidement._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu as été chez elle ?

**DOREMI**

Oui ! Hier soir ! Ça c'est super bien passé, d'ailleurs !

**MADAME SEKI**

Hum... Je vois ça.

**DOREMI**

Par contre, euh... J'ai pas pu lui parler de l'école. Elle... Elle a essayé de noyer le poisson.

**MADAME SEKI**

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça lui prendra encore un peu de temps s'il le faut... C'est déjà très bien, ce que tu as fait. Au moins, on peut te faire confiance là-dessus...

_Mine toute sourire de Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien... Je transmettrai cette lettre à Mademoiselle Yuki pour qu'elle la lise... A moins que tu ne souhaites la reprendre ?

**DOREMI**

Non, non. Ça va.

**MADAME SEKI**

Comme tu veux... En attendant, continue à voir Kayoko aussi souvent que possible. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, madame !

**MADAME SEKI**

Très bien... Allez, file t'installer.

_Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers son banc. Elle s'assoit à côté d'Hazuki, comme d'habitude, et se tourne vers elle._

**DOREMI**

T'as entendu, Hazuki ? T'as entendu ce que Madame Seki vient de me dire ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, et alors ?

**DOREMI**

C'est la première fois que Madame Seki me dit que ce que je fais est bien ! Elle m'a même dis qu'on pouvait me faire confiance !

**HAZUKI**

Rassure-moi, tu n'a pas accepté de voir Kayoko juste pour ça ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, non, pas du tout !... N'empêche, je suis quand même bien contente. D'habitude, Madame Seki se plaint toujours de mes mauvaises notes et de mon comportement en classe...

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien ! On va commencer, les enfants ?

_Dorémi est toute sourire. Hazuki la regarde avec un air perplexe._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Je sens qu'on va enfin m'adorer ici...

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

J'espère franchement qu'elle n'a pas accepté de faire ça juste pour qu'on fasse attention à elle...

**Séquence 26**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Dorémi est au téléphone, tandis que Madame Seki fume une cigarette à la fenêtre (ouverte). Mademoiselle Yuki regarde attentivement Dorémi en train de passer son coup de fil._

**DOREMI**

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre !

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

C'est vrai ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! Il paraît que t'as aimé passer la soirée avec moi ?

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Bah... Écoute, oui. C'était vraiment cool comme soirée.

**DOREMI**

T'as envie que je revienne ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Masato s'est placée juste derrière la porte. On entend à peine Dorémi parler... Masato ouvre son cartable, et place un talkie-walkie juste devant la porte. Il appuie sur un bouton pour enregistrer._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Dorémi rigole au téléphone._

**DOREMI**

D'accord... Ça te dit de passer la journée avec moi demain ? Je t’emmènerai dans un endroit que j'adore.

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ah oui ? Quel endroit ?

**DOREMI**

Ah ! Ce sera une surprise...

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

OK, une surprise... Bon, bah... Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer ?

**DOREMI**

Je viendrais te chercher demain matin à 10 heures. Ça te va ?

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Ça me va.

**DOREMI**

OK, on fait ça. Bon, je te laisse ! Je vais bientôt retourner en cours...

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(effet téléphone)_

Pas de problème, Dorémi... A demain, alors !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, à demain ! Salut...

_Dorémi raccroche._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

C'est bien, Dorémi. Mais dis-moi : c'est quoi cet endroit dont tu lui as parlé ?

**DOREMI**

Si je le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

D'accord. Je vais jouer le jeu aussi.

_Madame Seki, qui a terminé de fumer sa cigarette, referme la fenêtre._

**MADAME SEKI**

Juste à temps pour retourner en classe, tiens. Tu viens, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, madame.

_Dorémi et Madame Seki se dirige vers la porte._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Masato, qui entend les pas des deux personnages se rapprocher, blêmit. Rapidement, il range son talkie-walkie dans son cartable, le referme, puis se dirige vers le couloir en marche normale, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Dorémi et Madame Seki quittent le cabinet, mais elles remarquent toutes deux Masato, qui hâte le pas. Madame Seki pose les mains sur les hanches._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dis donc, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir ?

_Masato se retourne._

**MASATO**

Rien de grave ! Je... Je ne faisais qu'aller aux toilettes.

**MADAME SEKI**

Elles sont aux rez-de-chaussée.

_Masato et Madame Seki se fixent brièvement du regard. Ensuite, Masato se retourne, puis s'en va du couloir sans rien dire. Dorémi le fusille du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Mon gars,... t'as pas intérêt à m'avoir fait un coup fourré.

**FIN**

1Dorémi aurait du écrire : « Je ne peux pas parler aujourd'hui, j'ai une extinction de voix. »

2Il faudra rajouter une transition entre la voix de Kayoko et celle de Dorémi. De ce fait, les comédiennes enregistreront toutes deux le contenu de cette lettre.


	35. Episode 35 - Le chaînon manquant, partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayoko a fini par devenir une amie de Dorémi. Cependant, le simple fait de recroiser ses élèves ou de devoir remettre les pieds dans la cour de récréation met Kayoko dans tous ses états... Dorémi finira par découvrir que Kayoko est une fille très troublée et n'ayant aucune confiance en elle, qui a été rejetée par ses professeurs et ses camarades car pas assez productive, et qui a un passé d'enfant maltraité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention de maladie mentale, harcèlement, automutilation, tentative de suicide, maltraitance infantile

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

Pas de prologue, car il s'agit de la seconde partie d'un double épisode...

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PÂTISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure de la pâtisserie. On cadre ensuite Dorémi qui guide Kayoko jusque là en lui cachant les yeux._

**KAYOKO**

Euh... Dorémi ? C'est encore loin, ta surprise ?

**DOREMI**

Non. A vrai dire, on est arrivées !

_Dorémi et Kayoko se placent devant le restaurant._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

OK. T'es prête ?... Un... Deux... Trois !

_Dorémi retire ses mains des yeux de son amie. En voyant le bâtiment, Kayoko exprime aussitôt sa surprise._

**KAYOKO**

C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

**DOREMI**

MAHO-DOU. C'est un restaurant qui vent des pâtisseries en tous genres. Voilà, c'était ça, la surprise !

**KAYOKO**

Et y'a quels genres de pâtisseries, là-dedans ?

**DOREMI**

Tout ce que tu veux ! Des gâteaux, des tartes, des crêpes, des cookies ! Même de la glace !  _ (Kayoko esquisse un sourire.)  _ Bon, assez causé ! Tu me suis ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais !

_Dorémi se dirige vers la pâtisserie, suivie par Kayoko._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR HALL DE LA PÂTISSERIE**

_Les deux filles rentrent dans le bâtiment. Majorika, visiblement sous pression, saute sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, te voilà, toi ! T'es en retard de vingt minutes !

**DOREMI**

Bah, c'est bon, je suis là.

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, mais... Dorémi ! On attend beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui ! Et, c'est qui cette fille ?

**DOREMI**

Cette fille ? C'est Kayoko, une amie. Elle va être ici toute la journée. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, si tu y tiens... Elle pourrait nous aider s'il le faut.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Viens, je vais te présenter mes autres amies.

_Kayoko et Dorémi entrent dans la cuisine, où Hazuki est occupée à préparer quelques ustensiles. Alexander, de son côté, nettoie le sol._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

Salut !

**ALEXANDER**

Bonjour, Dorémi. Oh !... je vois que tu as ramené une invitée spéciale ?

**DOREMI**

Oui,... Elle s'appelle Kayoko. _(à Kayoko, désignant à tour de rôle les autres.)_ C'est Alexander, notre technicien de surface. Et voici Hazuki, ma meilleure pote.

**HAZUKI**

Bienvenue parmi nous, Kayoko ! Dorémi nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !

**KAYOKO**

Euh... Enchantée.

**DOREMI**

Les deux autres ne sont pas là ?

**ALEXANDER**

Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où se trouve Aiko... Quant à Onpu, elle est partie chercher quelques ingrédients pour la tarte tatin.

**DOREMI**

La tarte tatin ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

**HAZUKI**

C'est comme une tarte aux pommes, sauf qu'elles sont caramélisées avant la cuisson. Onpu nous a dit que c'était son gâteau préféré ! _(La clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit.)_ Ah, tiens. Elle est revenue.

_Onpu rentre dans la cuisine avec un sac de courses._

**MAJORIKA**

T'as pu acheter tout ce qui était sur la liste ?

**ONPU**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

Kayoko, voici Onpu Segawa ! Elle a rejoint notre école au début du trimestre.

_Mine stupéfaite de Kayoko._

**ONPU**

Salut, Kayoko !

**KAYOKO**

Nom de dieu... Oh, je le crois pas, ça ! T'es la fille des pubs pour Oy Cola ?

**ONPU**

_(en riant jaune)_

Oui, on peut dire ça.

**DOREMI**

Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

**KAYOKO**

Non...

**DOREMI**

Tu veux que je te fasses goûter un de nos cookies ? On les a fait hier...

**KAYOKO**

D'accord. Va pour un cookie.

_Dorémi se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et en sort un cookie aux pépites de chocolat. Elle le donne à Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Tiens ! Cadeau de la maison.

**KAYOKO**

Merci.

_Kayoko commence à manger le cookie. Elle écarquille des yeux, envoûtée par le goût de son biscuit._

**KAYOKO**

Oh, mais... C'est super bon ! C'est toi qui a fait ces cookies ?

**DOREMI**

Nous tous ! On fait toujours nos desserts ensemble.

**KAYOKO**

Eh bien... Je crois que j'en reprendrais bien !

**MAJORIKA**

Désolée, mais à la base, ces cookies sont pour les clients... Il faudra en laisser. _(aux filles)_ Bon, OK. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va pouvoir se répartir les tâches pour la tarte tatin ! Alors, écoutez bien !

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / ONPU**

OK !

**MAJORIKA**

Hazuki, tu vas éplucher et couper les pommes !

**HAZUKI**

D'accord.

**MAJORIKA**

Onpu, tu prépareras le caramel !

**ONPU**

Aye aye, _captain_ !

**MAJORIKA**

Quant à toi Dorémi, tu te chargeras de la pâte brisée.

**DOREMI**

Kayoko peut m'aider ?

_Mine inquiète de Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

D-- Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Si, si ! J'insiste ! Tu vas voir, c'est simple !

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, d'accord... Dorémi et Kayoko vont s'occuper de la pâte brisée.

**ALEXANDER**

Et moi ? Je peux contribuer ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, bien sur. Toi, tu nettoieras la cuisine quant on aura fini de préparer cette tarte.

**ALEXANDER**

Ah, bon... C'est toujours mieux que rien.

_Pendant ce temps, Onpu sort les ingrédients et les places sur la table._

**ONPU**

OK ! Je crois que tout est prêt !

**DOREMI**

Super ! On va pouvoir commencer, alors.

**KAYOKO**

Euh... T'es vraiment sure de toi, Dorémi ? Je sais pas du tout cuisiner.

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? C'est l'occasion de te montrer comment on fait !

_Mine perplexe de Kayoko._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Début d'un montage musical._

_Dorémi ouvre un livre de recette à la page « tarte tatin » et le place sur la table. Des images indiquent chaque étape de la préparation du dessert. La première étape (préparation de la pâte brisée) est représentée par un saladier dans lequel se trouve une louche, avec une flèche circulaire au-dessus. Il y aussi un paquet de farine, un paquet de sucre et du sel, et enfin trois flèches pointant vers le saladier avec la quantité requise de chaque ingrédient. Dorémi pointe les images du doigt._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Kayoko verse un récipient de farine dans le saladier, puis le sucre et le sel... Dorémi commence à mélanger le tout avec une spatule._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Retour sur le livre. Dorémi pointe une image représentant une pomme en train d'être épluchée, puis coupée en quartiers._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Hazuki coupe plusieurs pommes en quartiers. A côté d'elle, Alexander s'approche de la table et débarrasse toutes les épluchures avec une ramassette._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Une nouvelle page du livre montre du lait versé dans un saladier de pâte, puis une flèche dirigée vers une pâte en forme de boule. Dorémi pointe l'image avec son doigt._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Kayoko verse le lait dans la pâte, tandis que Dorémi la pétrit avec ses doigts. La pâte prend progressivement la forme d'un ballon de foot, sous le regard émerveillé de Kayoko._

**Scène 7 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Re-retour sur le livre. Dorémi pointe une image de la pâte étant aplatie au rouleau..._

**Scène 8 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi tend un rouleau à pâtisserie à Kayoko. Cette dernière aplatit la boule de pâte qui devient alors plate comme une crêpe. Elle remarque ensuite Onpu qui lui fait signe de venir près de la cuisinière. Kayoko s'approche d'Onpu, qui lui tend ensuite une cuillère à soupe de caramel. Kayoko goûte le caramel. Esquissant un sourire, elle fait un signe d'appréciation avec son pouce à Onpu._

**Scène 9 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi met la pâte brisée au four._

**Scène 10 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Onpu verse son caramel dans un plat à tarte, ensuite Hazuki y dispose les quartiers de pomme de manière à complètement recouvrir le plat. Dorémi s'approche de la table avec sa pâte brisée et en recouvre le mélange de pommes et de caramel._

**Scène 11 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Majorika mesure la future tarte avec un mètre ruban. Après avoir constaté sa hauteur, elle fait « oui » de la tête. Dorémi prend ensuite le plat à tarte et le met dans le four. Elle active ensuite un minuteur, qui se met à décompter de 25 minutes._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DE LA PATISSERIE**

_La tarte tatin est posée au centre de la table de la cuisine. Dorémi, Hazuki, Onpu, Kayoko et Majorika se sont réunies autour de la table et admirent le résultat._

**ONPU**

Elle a bonne gueule, cette tarte.

**HAZUKI**

Oui. On peut dire qu'on a bien fait ça.

**DOREMI**

T'as vu ça, Kayoko ? Ça donne faim, pas vrai ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais, t'as raison...

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Maintenant que cette fameuse tarte est fin prête, vous allez pouvoir aller la mettre dans le présentoir. Dorémi ? Kayoko ? Vous y allez ?

**DOREMI**

Pas de problème !

**MAJORIKA**

Tu fais bien attention, hein ! Je ne veux pas que cette tarte finisse comme celle de la semaine dernière.

_Dorémi prend le plat, puis se dirige vers le comptoir, suivie par Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, elle parle d'un incident qu'on a eu il y a quelques jours... J'ai fait tomber un gâteau par terre. Et, tu vois ? Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il sortait du four.

_Dorémi pose la tarte tatin dans le présentoir._

**KAYOKO**

Aïe... Ça a du faire du pétard, après. Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux... J'ai toujours été maladroite.

_La clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Keiko, une élève de l'autre classe de quatrième année, entre dans le hall principal. Dorémi se tourne vers elle, mais Kayoko se fige sur place..._

**DOREMI**

Salut ! Bienvenue chez nous !

**KEIKO**

Bonjour... _(elle remarque Kayoko)_ Hé ? T'étais dans mon école l'année dernière ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_Kayoko commence à paniquer. Elle affiche une mine de plus en plus terrifiée._

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION [flashback n/b]**

_Kayoko est poussée à terre par un garçon dont on ne voit pas le visage. Elle crie, et ne se relève pas, sous le choc._

**ELEVE #1**

Dégage, minus !!

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 3-1 [flashback n/b]**

_Un groupe d'élèves, dont Reika, fusillent Kayoko du regard._

**REIKA**

Nous avons eu une mauvaise note à cause de toi !

**ELEVE #2**

Ouais ! Tu fais que traîner !!

_Mine terrifiée de Kayoko_

**TRANSITION FLASH**

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE**

_Retour au présent._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko ?

_Kayoko, toujours aussi terrifiée, s'éloigne du comptoir et se met à courir, sous le regard étonné de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Sans écouter Dorémi, Kayoko traverse la cuisine en courant, manquant de peu de piétiner Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé !! Fais attention, par Sainte-Kai !

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN DE LA PATISSERIE**

_Kayoko se retrouve dans le jardin, complètement paniquée. Elle tente désespérément de reprendre son souffle... Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se couvre le bouche. Elle s'appuie contre un mur, et enfin... vomit 1. Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu s'approchent de la baie vitrée._

**ONPU**

Elle dégueule.

_Dorémi part à son tour dans le jardin pour aller voir Kayoko, qui vomit une dernière fois. Dorémi pose sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko, calme-toi. Ça va aller...

_Épuisée, Kayoko tente de reprendre son souffle. De leur côté, Hazuki et Onpu observent la scène depuis la fenêtre, stupéfaites._

**ONPU**

C'est la cliente qui l'a faite réagir comme ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, je crois bien. C'est une élève de l'autre classe de quatrième...

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE**

_Dorémi entraîne Kayoko, qui affiche un air découragé, à l'extérieur de la pâtisserie. Majorika la suit._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu fais vite, hein ? On a de plus en plus de clients qui arrivent.

**DOREMI**

Vous inquiétez pas, je serai revenue d'ici vingt minutes.

**MAJORIKA**

Vingt minutes ?

**DOREMI**

Je ferais vite, vous en faites pas !

**MAJORIKA**

Y'a intérêt !

_Majorika retourne dans le restaurant. Dorémi et Kayoko se dirigent alors vers le trottoir..._

**KAYOKO**

_(voix faible)_

J'ai mal au ventre, putain...

**DOREMI**

Tu veux t'asseoir ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui...

_Kayoko s'assied sur le trottoir, sous le regard inquiet de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi t'es partie dans le jardin, tout à l'heure ? C'est à cause de Keiko ?...

**KAYOKO**

J'ai envie de mourir.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Hein ?

**KAYOKO**

Je suis nulle. Je sers à rien. Si je crevais, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mon entourage a honte de moi, je le sais.

**DOREMI**

Oh, arrête ! Si je devais dire ça à chaque fois que je fait des conneries... Tu sais, moi aussi je m'engueule souvent avec mon entourage.

_Kayoko soupire._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Ma prof, par exemple. Elle me crie toujours dessus quand je suis en retard, quand je fais pas bien mes devoirs ou quand j'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit... Et ça arrive souvent ! Et la tarte foirée dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. T'aurais du voir la tête de mes amies, ils étaient furieux ! Majorika s'est lâchée sur moi ce jour-là... Et ma mère, putain ! Tu devrais voir ma mère quand elle me gronde ! Ouh... J'en fais des cauchemars.

**KAYOKO**

T'as pas l'impression qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, parfois ?

**DOREMI**

Oh... Non. Ils n'iraient pas jusque là !

**KAYOKO**

T'as du bol. Moi, tout le monde me déteste. Je suis sure qu'ils souhaiteraient tous que je crève. Les profs... Les autres élèves... Même ma famille à honte de moi.

**DOREMI**

Arrête, Kayoko ! Tu te fais du mouron pour rien !

_Kayoko commence à pleurer. Elle essuie ses yeux avec sa manche._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Putain, j'ai envie de me suicider !!

**DOREMI**

Euh... Écoute, je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Je crois qu'il faut que tu te repose un peu... Allez, viens.

_Dorémi aide Kayoko à se lever, puis les deux filles s'éloignent du restaurant. Kayoko recouvre son visage avec le col de son t-shirt..._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Dorémi a ramené Kayoko chez elle. Sa mère l'accueille à l'entrée._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Dorémi...

**DOREMI**

Vous me tiendrez au courant au cas où ça n'irait pas ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Je crois que ça lui a fait un peu de bien de prendre l'air malgré tout.

**DOREMI**

Oui, je pense aussi. _(à Kayoko)_ Bon, je te laisse, Kayoko. A lundi, peut-être ?

_Kayoko avance vers sa maison, en lançant un regard triste à Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

Me laisse pas tomber, Dorémi...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Viens, Kayoko. Il faut que tu rentres. _(à Dorémi)_ Au revoir...

_Kayoko et sa mère rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Cette dernière referme la porte, sous le regard inquiet de Dorémi. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle repart, tout en regardant la porte d'entrée..._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de kayoko)**

_Kayoko et sa mère sont en train de dîner. Kayoko mange avec difficulté, tandis que sa mère la regarde avec un air inquiet. Un long flottement s'ensuit._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko... Je pense qu'il faut sérieusement qu'on aie cette discussion une bonne fois pour toute.

**KAYOKO**

Hum...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Voilà... C'est à propos de l'école. Tu souhaites réellement continuer à ne pas y aller ?

_Aucune réponse de Kayoko. Elle n'ose même pas regarder sa mère._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Hein ?... Kayoko ?

**KAYOKO**

Pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Parce qu'il faut crever l'abcès un moment donné. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais... Tu es obligée d'aller à l'école jusqu'à tes 18 ans.

**KAYOKO**

Ah, oui ? Pour me faire harceler par tous les autres élèves, et pour m'entendre dire que je suis une incapable ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui, je sais. Mais...

_Kayoko soupire furieusement, et fusille sa mère du regard._

**KAYOKO**

Quoi ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Écoute, si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'arranger avec l'école... Mais pour le reste, tu dois y aller que tu le veuilles ou non. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas aller très loin plus tard...

**KAYOKO**

Et alors ? Y'a rien d'intéressant dans ce qu'ils expliquent de toutes façons !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Peu importe, Kayoko ! D'accord, ce n'est pas de l'astronomie, mais tu dois faire avec !

**KAYOKO**

Non. Je refuse de retourner à l'école. Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre !

_La mère de Kayoko commence à s'énerver. A partir de là, la discussion devient de plus en plus houleuse._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Écoute, Kayoko ! Je veux bien être patiente avec toi, mais il serait temps que tu y mettes du tien aussi !

**KAYOKO**

Non, mais... Tu cherches vraiment à me faire péter un plomb, ou quoi ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Kayoko ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Je suis ta mère !

**KAYOKO**

Non, mais, c'est sérieux ! Tu veux que je pète un plomb ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

J'essaie simplement de discuter avec toi ! Mais à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, tu finis toujours par faire une crise ! Tu réalises la merde dans laquelle tu me mets en faisant ça ? Si tu continues, un jour, les services sociaux vont venir ici, ils vont te reprendre, et tu risques de ne plus me voir ! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

**KAYOKO**

Ah, oui ! Les services sociaux ! Les mêmes qui ont refusé de faire arrêter Papa ?... Il voulait tellement que je disparaisse, lui ! Ça, c'est sur !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Je ne parle pas de ton père, Kayoko ! Je suis en train de parler de toi !

**KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que je suis une bonne à rien qui devrait crever, c'est ça ? Avoue que tu ferais tout pour te débarrasser de moi si t'en avais l'occasion !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko, arrête ! Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

**KAYOKO**

_(tape du poing sur la table)_

Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette école ! Merde !!

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

De toutes façons, Kayoko, ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Tu es toujours en obligation scolaire, compris ? Alors, lundi, tu retournes à l'école, et puis c'est tout !

_Kayoko soupire furieusement par le nez. Après un bref flottement, elle donne un coup de genou dans la table et s'en va._

**KAYOKO**

J'te déteste !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Hé ! La table ne t'a rien fait !... Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_Sans écouter sa mère, Kayoko monte les escaliers._

**MERE DE KAYOKO (cont.)**

Kayoko ! Reviens ici !... Kayoko !

_Pas de réponse. La mère de Kayoko soupire furieusement, et tente de se remettre à manger. Kayoko claque la porte de sa chambre hors-champ. Après quelques secondes, on entend des bruits d'impacts qui attirent l'attention de la mère de Kayoko. Cette dernière, inquiète, quitte la table à son tour et monte les escaliers._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh, non, ne fais pas ça...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_De rage, Kayoko donne plusieurs coups de pied dans sa table de chevet. Ensuite, elle éjecte un des tiroirs, le jette par terre, puis le casse avec un pied. Elle retourne ensuite ce qu'il reste du meuble, faisant tomber sa veilleuse par terre._

**KAYOKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Ras l'bol !!!

_Sa mère entre dans la chambre pile à ce moment-là et court vers sa fille pour essayer de la maîtriser._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

NON !! Arrête !! T'es folle, ou quoi ???

_Kayoko repousse sa propre mère et commence à lui hurler dessus._

**KAYOKO**

_(hurle)_

Ne me touche pas !!! Je te déteste !!! Tu vaux pas mieux que Papa !!! Maintenant, casse-toi !!! Casse---

_Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, la mère de Kayoko ne peut que se laisser pousser à l'extérieur de la chambre de sa fille._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko !

**KAYOKO**

_(hurle)_

TU TE CASSES !!! JE TE DETESTE !!!! BARRE-TOI !!!

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de kayoko)**

_Kayoko éjecte sa mère de sa chambre, claque la porte, puis s'enferme. La mère de Kayoko, visiblement choquée, s'approche de la porte et tente de l'ouvrir._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko !... Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Tu t'énerves pour rien !

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

_(pleure de rage)_

CASSE-TOI !!! Laisse-moi crever en paix !

_La mère de Kayoko reste figée sur place pendant quelques secondes. Elle entend ensuite sa fille qui se met à pleurer... Puis elle finit par repartir, en pleurant elle aussi._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko est maintenant en train de pleurer bruyamment sur son lit._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Pourquoi personne ne veux me comprendre ???

_La scène se termine avec Kayoko qui pleure toujours..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 7**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE GARE DE MISORA**

_Deux jours plus tard, au matin. Vue extérieure de la gare centrale de Misora._

_On cadre ensuite Dorémi qui sort de la gare et traverse la rue. Soudain, elle s'arrête et affiche un air intrigué. Elle aperçoit ensuite au loin ce qui semble être Kayoko en train de marcher en direction de l'école. Dorémi commence à la suivre, tout en restant suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne la voie pas._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Kayoko, visiblement inquiète, continue de se diriger en direction de l'école. Mais dès qu'elle le remarque, elle commence à paniquer, jusqu'à s'arrêter. La caméra commence alors à zoomer vers le portail. Des bruits de rire font écho. Des yeux et une bouche démoniaque translucides apparaissent. Kayoko est de plus en plus terrifiée... elle commence à gémir et pose une main sur son ventre._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko ?

_Kayoko se retourne, haletante, et aperçoit Dorémi._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Ça va ? Tu as encore mal au ventre ?

**KAYOKO**

_(voix faible)_

Tu... Tu m'as suivie... ?

_Dorémi remarque ensuite une curieuse cicatrice sur le poignet de Kayoko. Elle le saisit pour vérifier._

**KAYOKO**

_(paniquée)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

**DOREMI**

C'est quoi cette cicatrice ? _(pas de réponse)_ T'es allé chez un docteur ?

_Kayoko fait très lentement « non » de la tête. Après un bref flottement, Dorémi prend un air déterminé et entraîne Kayoko vers l'école._

**DOREMI**

Viens ! On va voir Mademoiselle Yuki !

**KAYOKO**

Non !! Arrête ! Il... Il y a trop de gens là-bas !

**DOREMI**

Si, il est hors de question que tu restes comme ça ! Allez !

_Kayoko tente de se débattre, tandis que Dorémi tente de l'emmener dans la cour._

**DOREMI**

Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**KAYOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Arrête, Dorémi !! Je t'en supplie, arrête !

**DOREMI**

Allez, fais un effort !

_Les rires et le visage démoniaque que Kayoko imaginaient reviennent dans sa tête, mais le spectateur peut très bien voir ses délires. Kayoko commence à pleurer et à se tenir la tête._

**KAYOKO**

_(hurle)_

Non !!! Arrêtez !!!! Sortez de ma tête !!!

_Kayoko réussit à se débattre, puis se remet à faire tout le trajet inverse en courant. Dorémi assiste impuissante à la scène. Masato arrive depuis la cour et s'approche d'elle, furieux._

**MASATO**

Ah, je le savais ! T'es encore en train de la martyriser ?

_Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux venir foutre la merde, comme d'hab' ?

**MASATO**

Ferme-la ! Je t'avais dit que t'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça !!

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va, hein ! Moi au moins, je passe pas mon temps à la traiter de bonne à rien comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour !

_Masato empoigne Dorémi par le col et commence à la secouer._

**MASATO**

Mais, je vais t'en coller une !!

**DOREMI**

Lâche-moi, sale con !

_Masato et Dorémi commence à se bagarrer. Aiko les remarque et court vers eux. Elle écarte les deux enfants, puis saisit Masato et le montre furieusement du doigt._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Hé, hé, hé !!!! Tu te prends pour qui ??? T'as PAS le droit de frapper mes potes ! C'est clair ?

**MASATO**

Je t'emmerde !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Allez ! Maintenant, fous le camp !

_Aiko repousse Masato en direction du portail d'entrée. Ce dernier s'éloigne._

**MASATO**

Ça se passera pas comme ça, crois-moi !

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Fous le camp, j'te dit !

_Après s'être assurée que Masato soit reparti, Aiko se dirige vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Ça va ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, quel trou du cul, ce type ! Un peu plus, et il me défonçait !

**AIKO**

T'inquiètes, il osera plus t'emmerder maintenant.

_Dorémi et Aiko se dirigent ensuite vers la cour._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko était là il y a une minute...

**AIKO**

Ah bon ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, elle a essayé de venir à l'école... Mais je crois qu'elle s'est faite rattraper par sa peur; elle a fini par s'enfuir ! Et son poignet... Elle avait une cicatrice comme ça !

**AIKO**

Une cicatrice au poignet ? T'es sérieuse ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'suis sérieuse ! Mais elle veut pas la soigner...

**AIKO**

Dorémi... Je crois que Kayoko s'est pas faite cette cicatrice sans le faire exprès.

**DOREMI**

Tu crois ?

**AIKO**

Oui... Je pense que Kayoko... a essayé de se suicider.

_Mine choquée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(déboussolée)_

Se... se suicider ? Tu veux dire que Kayoko a essayé de se tuer ? Putain, mais... Comment tu sais ça ?

**AIKO**

Eh bien... Ma mère a fait une tentative de suicide. Avant ma naissance.

**DOREMI**

Putain... Kayoko a vraiment envie de mourir ?... A seulement 10 ans ?

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Kayoko est en train de vomir dans un buisson. Lorsqu'elle a terminé de vomir, elle se relève et regarde tristement le buisson. Ensuite, elle s'en va._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Dorémi est dans le cabinet de l'infirmière scolaire. Mademoiselle Yuki et Madame Seki affichent des airs inquiets._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu as essayé de le faire rentrer ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai voulu l'emmener dans ce cabinet, parce que... Elle avait une cicatrice sur son poignet. Mais elle s'est pas laissée faire.

**MADAME SEKI**

Une cicatrice sur le poignet, tu dis ?

**DOREMI**

Oui... Et Aiko pense qu'elle a essayé de se suicider.

_Mademoiselle Yuki échange un regard inquiet à Madame Seki, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Écoute,... Je ne crois pas que Aiko plaisante. La mère de Kayoko m'a expliqué au téléphone qu'elle lui disait souvent qu'elle voulait mourir.

**DOREMI**

Elle m'a dit ça samedi dernier !... Elle s'est même mise à pleurer devant moi... Oh, je fais mon possible pour essayer qu'elle se sente bien et pour qu'elle revienne ici, mais... là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

_Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Madame Seki se lève._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Cet après-midi, on va aller voir Kayoko avec toi.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Mais,... et les cours ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Je m'arrangerai avec le directeur. Quant à toi,... Mademoiselle Yuki te fera passer pour malade. Mais il faudra jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... D'accord...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Madame Seki se tourne vers Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MADAME SEKI**

Faites-moi confiance, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

_Mine inquiète de Mademoiselle Yuki._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE L'ECOLE**

_Mademoiselle Yuki et Dorémi attendent Madame Seki devant la moto de cette dernière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi l'aperçoit._

**DOREMI**

La revoilà !

_Madame Seki s'approche des deux autres personnages._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Alors ? La voie est libre ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, j'ai fait croire à un malaise au directeur. Il va s'occuper d'envoyer mes élèves dans d'autres classes pour l'après-midi. _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi, tu iras dans la voiture de Mademoiselle Yuki. Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de te laisser monter sur ma moto sans casque.

**DOREMI**

D'accord.

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Allons-y !

_Dorémi et Mademoiselle Yuki embarquent dans la voiture de cette dernière, tandis que Madame Seki chevauche sa moto et enfile son casque de protection. La caméra se déplace ensuite pour partir dans la cour de récréation et cadrer Masato qui observe la scène. Il regarde les deux véhicules partir, puis sort son walkman. Il quitte ensuite la cour à son tour avec un air mauvais._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE**

_Kayoko sort de la bibliothèque et se retrouve sur le trottoir. Elle s'apprête à traverser, quand soudain..._

**MASATO**

Je vois que tu profites bien de tes congés !

_Kayoko, paniquée, se tourne vers Masato, qui vient d'arriver dans le secteur. Il s'approche d'elle._

**KAYOKO**

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**MASATO**

Et toi ? Ça fait des mois qu'on t'a pas vu à l'école !... C'est parce que t'as pas supporté mes remarques, c'est ça ? _(Pas de réponse.)_ Dis quelque chose, allez ! Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

**KAYOKO**

Je... Je veux pas y retourner.

**MASATO**

Pfff... Kayoko, faut te rendre à l'évidence ! On t'a juste fait quelques remarques parce que tu étais trop lente. Et toi, tu as pris ça comme du « harcèlement » !

_Kayoko passe ensuite de la panique à la colère._

**KAYOKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Je t'emmerde ! Vous m'avez tous laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Les profs ! Les élèves ! Même toi, t'es devenu un vrai connard !

**MASATO**

Ah, je suis un connard ? C'est toi qui es juste incapable de te remettre en question ! T'étais pas une bonne élève, assume-le !

**KAYOKO**

Pourquoi j'étais pas une bonne élève ? Parce que j'avais des mauvais points et que j'étais trop lente ? L'école, c'est pas une usine, à ce que je sache !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PARC**

_C'est à ce moment que Dorémi, accompagnée de son institutrice et de l'infirmière, remarquent Kayoko et Masato depuis le parc._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde... Masato.

**MADAME SEKI**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique en dehors de l'école, lui ?

**DOREMI**

Venez !

_Le trio s'avance vers Kayoko et Masato._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE**

_Retour sur ces deux derniers._

**KAYOKO**

_(furieuse)_

Comment veux-tu que j'aime que quelqu'un comme toi m'aide ? Tu te plains tout le temps, t'es égocentrique, et t'es insensible aux sentiments des autres ! Au moins, Dorémi est une vraie amie. Elle, au moins, elle s'inquiète pour moi ! Toi, je t'ai jamais entendu dire ce genre de choses me concernant !

**MASATO**

Ah. Tu crois ça, toi ? Eh bien, écoute-moi ça...

_Masato sort son walkman de son sac, ainsi que des écouteurs, ce qui inquiète Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Masato met de force les écouteurs sur les oreilles de Kayoko, puis il appuie sur le bouton « PLAY » de son walkman. Au fur et à mesure que la piste, que l'on entend pas, avance, Kayoko affiche un air de plus en plus horrifié. C'est à ce moment que Dorémi, Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki arrivent sur les lieux._

**KAYOKO**

Non ! C'est... C'est pas possible !

**DOREMI**

Hé, Requin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? T'es pas en train de tourmenter Kayoko, j'espère ?

_Masato se retourne sans rien dire. De son côté, Kayoko retire lentement les écouteurs, à la limite de pleurer._

**MASATO**

Voilà. Dorémi s'en fout complètement de toi, Kayoko. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est se faire valoriser par les pontes de l'école. Ils l'ont juste envoyée comme pion pour te ramener.

**DOREMI**

Arrête !!! C'est des conneries !!!

**MASATO**

C'est pas ce que tu dis sur cette piste !

_Madame Seki se fâche à son tour._

**MADAME SEKI**

Jeune homme ?... Ça veut dire que tu nous as enregistré à notre insu ???

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

C'est mesquin, ce que tu viens de faire !

_Kayoko finit par jeter la dent de dinosaure qu'elle portait autour du cou au loin, et s'enfuit en pleurant. Dorémi la suit du regard, inquiète, puis commence à la suivre en courant._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko, attends !! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Kayoko !!!

_Dorémi s'arrête, incapable de rattraper Kayoko. Elle se retourne vers Masato, furieuse._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Tu me le paieras, sale con ! Tu m'entends ??

_Dorémi disparaît ensuite dans le parc._

**MASATO**

Je demande à voir...

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko rentre dans sa maison, pleurant toujours silencieusement. Elle ne ferme pas la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirige ensuite lentement vers la cuisine. Elle ouvre ensuite un des tiroirs du plan de travail, et en sort un grand couteau bien tranchant et commence à le regarder._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pensée, voix faible)_

Tant pis pour les autres... C'est ce qu'ils veulent de toutes façons.

_La caméra cadre ensuite la lame du couteau, dans laquelle on distingue parfaitement le reflet de Kayoko._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE LA MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_La voiture de Mademoiselle Yuki, suivie par Madame Seki en moto, s'engagent dans la rue._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Dorémi regarde par la fenêtre, puis revoit la maison de Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

C'est ici ! La maison blanche à votre gauche !

_Mademoiselle Yuki se gare juste devant la maison de Kayoko, où l'on voit sa mère s'approcher de l'entrée... Dorémi remarque qu'elle est grande ouverte._

**DOREMI**

La porte est ouverte !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DE LA MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_La mère de Kayoko a aussi remarqué la porte ouverte, et semble inquiète. Dorémi et Mademoiselle Yuki sortent de la voiture, Madame Seki descend de sa moto, et tous se dirigent vers la mère de Kayoko._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Madame Nagato, vous tombez bien ! Votre fille... ça fait une heure qu'on la cherche !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Quoi ?... Elle n'est pas à l'école ?

**DOREMI**

On vous expliquera après ! Pour l'instant, il faut retrouver Kayoko ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est ici...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui, moi aussi !

_Tout le monde rentre dans la maison._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Le groupe se met à chercher Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant, plusieurs fois)_

Kayoko ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko ? Où es-tu, mon cœur ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi !... Yuki !... Allez voir à l'étage !

**DOREMI**

Oui, d'accord !

_Mademoiselle Yuki et Dorémi montent l'étage._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko ! T'es où, bon sang ?

_Dorémi continue d'appeler Kayoko lorsqu'elle arrive à l'étage, jusqu'à remarquer la porte de la salle de bain entre-ouverte. Intriguée par la lumière allumée dans cette pièce, Dorémi s'approche de la porte._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko ?

_Dorémi pousse la porte. Soudain, elle affiche une mine horrifiée et se met à crier._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Kayoko._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(hurle)_

KAYOKO !!!!!

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de doremi)**

_L'horloge de la maison de Dorémi indique déjà 18 heures 15. On cadre ensuite Haruka qui regarde cette horloge, l'air inquiet._

**HARUKA**

Oh, bon sang... Déjà six heures quart et Dorémi n'est toujours pas rentrée... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

_Keisuke lit un journal, assis dans le canapé du salon._

**KEISUKE**

Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Dorémi est probablement chez une copine.

_Haruka soupire, puis retourne vers la cuisine. Tout d'un coup, le téléphone sonne. Haruka décide de décrocher. Pendant la conversation, Keisuke se tourne vers Haruka, intrigué par ce qu'il se passe._

**HARUKA**

Allô ? (...) Oui, c'est bien moi. (...) Hein ? Dorémi est avec vous, vous me dites ? (...) Oh, mon dieu... (...) D'accord ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue, on arrive tout de suite. A tout à l'heure !

_Haruka raccroche puis s'approche de Keisuke, morte de panique._

**HARUKA**

Keisuke, c'est très grave ! Dorémi est en route pour l'hôpital !

_Keisuke se lève._

**KEISUKE**

Quoi ? Elle s'est blessée ?

**HARUKA**

Non ! Kayoko ! Dorémi l'a suivie jusqu'à l'hôpital avec sa mère !

**KEISUKE**

Kayoko ?

**DOREMI**

C'est une amie de Dorémi ! Elle... _(elle soupire)_ Elle a fait une tentative de suicide !

_Mine inquiète de Keisuke._

**HARUKA**

Va allumer la voiture, vite !

**KEISUKE**

D'accord !

_Keisuke se dirige vers sa voiture, tandis que Haruka se tourne vers l'étage._

**HARUKA**

Pop ! Met tes chaussures, vite !

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HOPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital. La voiture des parents de Dorémi se gare, puis ensuite, tout le monde descend et court vers le service d'urgences._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE D'ATTENTE (service d'urgences)**

_Dorémi, Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki sont assises sur deux chaises en attendant Kayoko, qui se fait opérer. Dorémi reste tête basse._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Dorémi ?

_Dorémi, le regard larmoyant, lève la tête. Toute sa famille rentre dans la salle d'attente et s'approche d'elle._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, ma puce... Tu vas bien ?... Oh, je suis vraiment désolée... Je sais que c'est horrible, ce que tu as---

_Dorémi se met à serrer sa mère dans ses bras, puis finit par éclater en sanglots. Haruka se met à sa hauteur, puis serre sa fille aussi pour la consoler._

**HARUKA**

_(voix douce)_

Chut... Ça va aller...

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je l'ai tuée !...

**HARUKA**

Quoi ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je l'ai tuée, Maman !... C'est ma faute, elle s'est suicidée à cause de moi !...

_Haruka lâche sa fille et la regarde droit dans les yeux, inquiète._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, regarde-moi !... Regarde-moi... Tu n'as tué personne.

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je l'ai fait...

_Dorémi continue de pleurer. Toujours aussi inquiète, Haruka se remet à la serrer dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Après quelques secondes, le docteur Murata entre dans la salle d'attente._

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Dorémi Harukaze ?

_Tout le monde se tourne vers le docteur._

**DOREMI**

_(voix mouillée)_

C'est moi...

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

On a réussi a ranimer Kayoko. Elle demande à te voir.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi, toujours en larmes._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Kayoko est dans son lit d'hôpital, l'air maladif. Un énorme bandage entoure son poignet gauche... Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. C'est Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Salut... Tu voulais me voir ?

_Kayoko ne répond pas. Dorémi entre dans la chambre et s'assoit à côté de Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Oh,... je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois encore vivante...

**KAYOKO**

C'est vrai que tu ne faisais que suivre les ordres de l'école depuis le début ?...

**DOREMI**

Écoute, ce que dit Masato est faux,... Je ne m'en fous pas du tout de toi, je... Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, tu sais.

_Kayoko soupire._

**KAYOKO**

A quoi bon... Je savais que ça arriverai un jour... T'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est difficile pour moi, tu sais...

**DOREMI**

C'est de ça que t'as envie de me parler, en fait ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais... Faut que je te dise ce que je suis réellement, parce que... Finalement, t'es la seule personne qui m'a réellement soutenue. Quelles que soient tes motivations.

_Un long flottement s'ensuit._

**KAYOKO**

J'ai jamais aimé l'école, tu sais...

**DOREMI**

Y'a bien une raison pour laquelle t'aime pas l'école, non ?... On t'ennuyait ? Ou alors, t'avais des mauvais points ?

**KAYOKO**

Tout... Absolument tout à l'école me rend malade. Déjà dans mon ancienne école, j'étais malheureuse. Les profs ne m'aimaient pas. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je m'entende dire que je n'arriverai à rien dans ma vie future. Et les autres élèves ne voulaient pas me parler, parce qu'ils me trouvaient trop bizarre, trop lente, trop tout ce que tu veux... Je passais mes pauses assise seule sur un banc... Des grands venaient me harceler ou me faire du mal. Alors, tu vas me demander si les pontes réagissaient... Et bien non. Il ne faisaient rien du tout. Je pense même que le directeur encourageait ces salauds à me faire du mal. Finalement, j'ai changé d'école. Je suis arrivée dans la même école que toi. Tout avait changé, mais les autres élèves m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 3-1 [flashback]**

_Masato s'installe à côté de Kayoko, qui commence à lui expliquer un devoir (sans qu'on entende ses dialogues). Masato lui explique alors comment il faut faire._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Bon,... le rythme de travail était le même. Et pour rattraper mon retard, on a demandé à Masato de m'aider pour mes devoirs et mes leçons. Il m'a filé ses cours pour que je puisse me remettre à niveau. Mais, putain, ça se voyait que ça le faisait chier de m'aider...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 3-1 [flashback]**

_Kayoko réalise une affiche avec plusieurs autres élèves de sa classe._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Finalement, ça n'a servi à rien... J'étais toujours aussi lente. Ça m'a explosé à la gueule lors des travaux de groupes.

**ELEVE #3**

Hein ? Comment ça, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?

**KAYOKO**

Mais, attends... Je...

**ELEVE #3**

_(en colère)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ?... Tu veux encore nous faire perdre, c'est ça ? On en a marre de tes conneries !

_Kayoko tente de prendre le pinceau de son camarade de classe._

**KAYOKO**

Je... Ça serait mieux si---

_Mais celui-ci la repousse._

**ELEVE #3**

_(en colère)_

NON ! Dégage !!!

_Kayoko tombe par terre, renversant de l'eau sur l'affiche... Elle est fichue._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 3-1 [flashback]**

_L'institutrice a repris toutes les affiches. Toutes sont excellentes, sauf celle du groupe de Kayoko. Cette dernière, mécontente, se tourne vers ce groupe._

**INSTITUTRICE**

Groupe 3 ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?

_Les autres élèves pointent Kayoko du doigt._

**LES AUTRES ELEVES DU GROUPE DE KAYOKO**

C'est elle qui a fait ça !

_Mine embarrassée de Kayoko._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ECOLE [flashback]**

_Kayoko marche tristement dans le couloir, jusqu'à surprendre une conversation entre deux autres élèves..._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Les autres ont fini par se retourner contre moi... A chaque fois, j'entendais les autres dire...

**KEIKO**

Kayoko m'énerve ! Pas toi ?

**MINT**

Si ! Non seulement elle est lente, mais en plus, on peut jamais lui faire confiance ! Et puis... Faut surtout pas lui dire comment faire, sinon, elle pique une crise !

_Kayoko, honteuse, repart de son côté. Elle croise Masato._

**KAYOKO**

Oh ! Masato ! Est-ce que tu peux---

**MASATO**

J'ai pas le temps, Kayoko ! Bordel ! Tu peux arrêter de me coller aux basques ?

_Kayoko halète de stupeur._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Retour sur Kayoko dans sa chambre d'hôpital._

**KAYOKO**

Un jour, j'en ai eu marre. J'ai jeté mon cartable par la fenêtre, et je me suis enfuie de l'école en courant... Mais, alors... C'est ma mère qui a commencé à souffrir à cause de moi.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**KAYOKO**

Parce que... Je la voit très souvent pleurer à cause de ça. On s'est disputées plein de fois à cause de l'école. J'ai parfois même l'impression qu'elle refuse de comprendre pourquoi je ne veux plus y retourner... Même ma mère, quoi.

**DOREMI**

Et ton papa, alors ?

_Kayoko soupire, puis commence à pleurer._

**KAYOKO**

_(voix faible, réprime ses sanglots)_

Si on peut appeler ça un papa... Ce fou-furieux était toxicomane et... il est mort d'une overdose il y a presque deux ans. Mais je me souviens toujours de ce qu'il nous a fait... Il m'a jamais aimé. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il voulait que je crève, que j'étais une bonne à rien, et... autres saloperies de ce genre !... Il m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises aussi...

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE KAYOKO [flashback]**

_Kayoko, plus jeune de quelques années, regarde par l'entre-ouverte de la porte de la cuisine. Plusieurs meubles volent à travers la pièce, et on voit sa mère reculer en position assise, terrifiée._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Ma pauvre mère... Il la traitait exactement de la même façon.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

NON !!! Arrête !!!

_Un homme (le père de Kayoko), visiblement défoncé, s'approche de sa femme._

**PERE DE KAYOKO**

_(crie)_

Ma came ! Elle est où, ma came ??

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Konichi... Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

_La mère de Kayoko reçoit une grande baffe de la part de son mari, sous le regard apeuré de Kayoko._

**PERE DE KAYOKO**

Arrête de dire « je t'en supplie » !! SALOPE !!! JE VEUX MA CAME, BORDEL !!! Je---

_Le père de Kayoko saisit sa femme par les cheveux, puis la jette contre une table. Blessée, elle pleure et ne se relève pas. Le père de Kayoko, halètant de colère, ne fait que la regarder sans même l'aider._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Maman et moi avions si peur de lui... au point où on n'osait même pas dire ce qu'il se passait chez nous.

_Le père se tourne ensuite vers la porte. Elle remarque Kayoko._

**PERE DE KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?? Hein ???

_Le père de Kayoko s'approche de la porte, puis entraîne sa propre fille dans la cuisine avec violence._

**PERE DE KAYOKO**

Viens là !!!

**Scène 9 – EXT. JOUR CIMETIERE [flashback]**

_La caméra cadre une pierre tombale. On découvre qu'il s'agit de celle du frère de Kayoko, mort alors qu'il était bébé._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

J'avais aussi un petit frère... Yuusuke, qu'il s'appelait. Un jour, ce fils de chien l'a tué en le secouant alors qu'il n'avait que quatre mois. Parce qu'il criait trop. Papa n'a jamais été arrêté pour ça. Il est mort à peine deux ou trois jours après.

_Kayoko s'approche ensuite de la tombe, pleurant à chaudes larmes._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Toujours dans son lit, Kayoko pleure de plus en plus fort._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça, Dorémi ?... Lui aussi était borderline, comme moi ! J'ai la même maladie mentale que lui...  _ (elle tente de reprendre son souffle)  _ C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air... J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenue !... J'suis nerveuse, j'arrive pas à me contrôler, et je suis conne comme mes pieds !

**DOREMI**

Arrête...

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Franchement, Dorémi... J'ai l'impression que personne peut m'encaisser ! Je gêne tout le monde par le simple fait d'exister !

_Dorémi s'approche de Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Calme-toi, Kayoko...

_Puis elle serre cette dernière dans ses bras. Kayoko éclate alors en sanglots. Quelques secondes se passent, Dorémi ne pouvant à son tour laisser s'échapper une larme._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je peux plus vivre comme ça...

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HOPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT HOPITAL**

_Dorémi, l'air triste, est en train de parler à Madame Seki, alors que sa famille l'attend dans sa voiture._

**DOREMI**

Je suis vraiment désolée, Madame Seki... J'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse.

**MADAME SEKI**

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Je sais, mais... Je voulais vraiment vous faire plaisir à tous en ramenant Kayoko à l'école...

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est déjà très bien, ce que tu as fait avec elle... Au moins, grâce à toi, elle a pu nous dire pourquoi elle n'osait plus aller à l'école.

_Dorémi soupire tristement._

**DOREMI**

Ouais...

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. On réfléchira à une autre stratégie plus tard... En attendant, essaie de penser à autre chose. Et puis... _(elle sort la dent de dinosaure de Kayoko de sa poche et la donne à Dorémi)_ Garde ceci près de toi.

**DOREMI**

Merci, madame Seki...

_Dorémi repart en direction de la voiture de sa famille, et monte dedans. Ensuite, la voiture démarre, et quitte le parking de l'hôpital, sous le regard inquiet de Madame Seki._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE LA FAMILLE HARUKAZE**

_Dorémi regarde tristement le paysage nocturne par la fenêtre. Sa petite sœur, Pop, se tourne vers elle._

**POP**

Ça va, grande sœur ?

_Dorémi se contente d'un gémissement en guise de réponse. Elle se met ensuite à regarder la dent de dinosaure de Kayoko. La caméra cadre la paume de ses mains dans lesquelles se trouve le collier..._

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_La séquence débute avec le même cadrage sur les mains de Dorémi. Sauf que cette dernière est maintenant dans sa chambre et en pyjama. Elle regarde toujours tristement le collier de Kayoko. Ensuite, elle le pose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, puis se couche sous sa couverture. Elle se met à pleurer silencieusement._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 22**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi est assise sur son banc habituel dans la cour de récréation, l'air triste. Elle est entourée de Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu._

**DOREMI**

T'avais raison, Aiko... Kayoko voulait se suicider.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**DOREMI**

Elle... Elle a fait une tentative hier soir. Et c'est moi qui l'ai découverte...

_Mine horrifiée des filles._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, mon dieu ! Tu veux dire que... Tu l'as vue après s'être suicidée ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'ai tout vu ! Kayoko inconsciente... Son poignet ouvert... Le couteau ensanglanté... Franchement, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu.

**ONPU**

C'est sa mère qui va avoir du mal à s'en remettre...

**AIKO**

Oui, c'est pas faux, ça. N'empêche, pourquoi elle a essayé de se suicider ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi, mais... J'ai pas retenu grand chose, ça faisait trop d'infos pour moi.

**ONPU**

C'est à cause de l'école, non ?

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Oh... Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas pu la sauver ! J'ai même pas pensé à utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques, conne comme je suis !

**AIKO**

Au moins, les toubibs ont pu la sauver. C'est ce qui compte.

**DOREMI**

Ouais... Bon, je vais voir Mademoiselle Yuki pour prendre des nouvelles. On se retrouve en classe ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais, d'accord.

_Dorémi se lève de sa chaise, puis part vers le bâtiment principal._

**AIKO**

Eh ben, putain. Je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

**HAZUKI**

Ça a l'air de l'avoir vachement affecté, ce suicide... Elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Kayoko.

**ONPU**

On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour la consoler... J'avais l'idée de lui offrir un super cadeau pour Noël.

**AIKO**

Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi, ton idée de cadeau ?

**ONPU**

Bah... Un synthétiseur.

**HAZUKI**

Ah ? Un synthétiseur ?

**AIKO**

Je croyais que Dorémi en avait un !

**ONPU**

Bah... C'est celui de sa mère. Et Dorémi m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait avoir le sien, et... elle m'a montrée un modèle en particulier. Le K20002.

**AIKO**

C'est pas une série télé, ça ?

**ONPU**

Si, c'est aussi une série...

**HAZUKI**

Ça coûte beaucoup d'argent, ces instruments-là, quand même ! Et aucune de nous trois ne peut se le payer...

**ONPU**

Et bien... On aura qu'a cotiser avec nos argents de poche et ce qu'on gagne à la pâtisserie !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi se déplace dans les couloirs de l'école. Jusqu'à tomber sur Madame Seki qui pointe Masato du doigt, l'air mécontent._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dis donc, toi ? Viens un peu par ici !

_Intriguée, Dorémi se planque derrière des casiers pour observer la scène._

**MASATO**

C'est vraiment urgent ? _(Madame Seki commence à s'approcher de lui)_ Enfin, je veux bien en parler, mais... C'est à propos de Kayoko ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est---

_Madame Seki empoigne Masato par le col, l'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase, et la fusille du regard._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, espèce de petit merdeux ! A cause de tes conneries, Kayoko a fait une tentative de suicide ! T'es au courant de ça, ou tu t'en fous, comme d'habitude ? _(pas de réponse discernable de Masato, qui ne fait que gémir)_ Ah, tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? Alors, tu vas arrêter de faire le malin, et me faire le plaisir d'aller demander pardon à Kayoko, dès qu'elle remet les pieds ici ! C'est clair ?... T'as ton walkman ici ?

**MASATO**

Ou... Oui.

**MADAME SEKI**

Donne-le moi tout de suite.

**MASATO**

OK, OK... Je... Je vous le donne.

_Masato ouvre son sac, puis donne son walkman à Madame Seki, qui le prend. De son côté, Dorémi se met à ricaner._

**MADAME SEKI**

Voilà. Ton walkman, je te le confisque jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

_Madame Seki repart ensuite de son côté avec le walkman, sous le regard interloqué de Masato. Dorémi quitte sa cachette, puis s'approche de Masato, l'air narquois._

**MASATO**

C'était même pas le mien...

**DOREMI**

Ah, c'était pas à toi ? Comme c'est dommage...

_Masato se retourne, furieux._

**MASATO**

Oh, va te faire foutre !!

_Puis il s'en va, vexé._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Kayoko est toujours à l'hôpital, dans son lit, avec sa mère assise à côté d'elle._

**KAYOKO**

Je crois que je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai parlé de mes problèmes à Dorémi...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Vraiment ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais... J'ai même réussi à lui parler de Papa, c'est pas trop grave ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Non, non, t'inquiète... Tu avais besoin d'en parler aussi.

**KAYOKO**

Hum...

_Un bref flottement._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Tu as réfléchi a ce que Mademoiselle Yuki t'a expliqué ?... Ça me semble être une bonne idée d'au moins retourner dans son cabinet sans être obligée d'aller en classe.

**KAYOKO**

Je... Je ne sais pas trop.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Peut-être que tu verrais Dorémi plus souvent ? Non ?

_Kayoko hausse les épaules._

**KAYOKO**

T'as raison. Mais, tu comprends ?... J'ai peur de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'avant.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ils pourraient très bien au contraire s'adapter. Mine de rien... L'école dans laquelle tu es pour l'instant n'a pas fait de remarques sur ton trouble borderline quand je t'ai inscrit...

**KAYOKO**

Hum... A vrai dire, je pensais carrément aller en classe.

_Mine intriguée de la mère de Kayoko._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

C'est vrai ? Tu veux retourner en classe ?

**KAYOKO**

Bah... Je ne sais pas trop, en fait... J'ai du mal à me décider. Ce serait plus facile pour moi d'aller à l'infirmerie,... mais Madame Seki voudrait que je revienne dans sa classe, mine de rien. _(Bref flottement.)_ Tu sais quoi ? Je te dirai quoi demain.

_La mère de Kayoko commence à sourire._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

C'est très bien, Kayoko... Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

**KAYOKO**

Tu... Tu le penses vraiment ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui.

_Ensuite, elle commence à serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, Kayoko commence à rire._

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR HOPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital, avec en fond sonore les rires de Kayoko..._

**FIN**

1Éviter de montrer ce qui sort de sa bouche.

2Un synthétiseur numérique très populaire fabriqué par Kurzweil. Le rapport avec la série télévisée culte est une pure coïncidence...


	36. Episode 36 - Kayoko est de retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayoko, motivée par l'envie de voir Dorémi, est retournée à l'école. Cependant, elle préfère rester dans le cabinet de Mlle Yuki pour étudier à son rythme. Il lui faudra encore faire un dernier effort : celui de réintégrer sa classe... De son côté, le sous-directeur devient très suspicieux des activités de Dorémi et sa bande, et décide de s'associer avec Reika et Kaori pour les espionner...

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

De nouveau, il n'y aura pas de prologue pour cet épisode. Promis, ils reviennent dès l'épisode suivant.

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Gros plan sur une affiche représentant le classement des nuages selon leur type et leur étage. Puis la caméra recule pour que le spectateur découvre cette affiche collée sur le tableau. Madame Seki se tient debout sur l'estrade, face à ses élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Vous savez tous ce qu'est un nuage ?... Alors,... Maintenant, plus dur : est-ce que vous savez comment se forme un nuage ?

_Dorémi, toute sourire, lève la main. Madame Seki affiche un air étonné._

**MADAME SEKI**

Euh... Oui, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Un nuage se forme avec de la vapeur d'eau; lorsque l'eau est assez haute, elle se refroidit et forme des petits cristaux de glace. Et ces cristaux vont ensuite entrer en contact avec de l'air, et former un type de nuage selon la température et l'humidité. Ça s'appelle la condensation.

_Pendant les explications de Dorémi, quelques élèves, dont Hazuki, affiche le même air étonné... Madame Seki esquisse un sourire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bravo, Dorémi ! C'est exactement ça. Je vois que tu as de bonnes connaissances en la matière.

_Dorémi sourit. Madame Seki se tourne ensuite vers son affiche. Pendant les explications de cette dernière, Hazuki se tourne vers Dorémi, l'air perplexe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Comme vous le voyez, il y a plusieurs nuages. Leur forme et leur taille sont différentes pour chaque type. Et comme Dorémi l'a très bien expliqué, c'est dû à l'air qui se mélange avec la vapeur d'eau...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu marchent le long des couloirs en direction de la cour de récréation en même temps que plusieurs élèves._

**HAZUKI**

T'avais pas d'antisèches ?

**DOREMI**

Non, même pas ! J'ai juste retenu ce que Kayoko m'a expliqué sur les nuages. Elle est bien plus calée que moi en astronomie, vous savez...

**HAZUKI**

Et pourtant... T'as quand même réussi à retenir une leçon pour l'école grâce à ça.

**ONPU**

Hazuki n'a pas tort. D'habitude, quand Madame Seki te pose une question, soit tu ne dis rien, soit tu réponds à côté.

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh...

_Tetsuya s'approche du groupe._

**TETSUYA**

Eh bien, Dorémi ! Tu es devenue intelligente tout d'un coup !

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Tetsuya ?

**TETSUYA**

Non, mais, sérieux. Ce que tu disait sur les nuages tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment cool !

**DOREMI**

Ah ?

**TETSUYA**

T'avais l'air d'en connaître un rayon en astronomie. C'est pas donné à tout le monde, tu sais.

_Dorémi lance un regard narquois à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

OK. Tu te fous de moi, en fait ?

**TETSUYA**

Non, pas du tout ! Je suis très sérieux... D'ailleurs, tu pourras me refaire des cookies, un jour ?

**DOREMI**

Je croyais que tu les trouvais à chier !

**TETSUYA**

Oui, mais... J'ai changé d'avis ! Je les adore !

_Onpu s'approche de Tetsuya._

**ONPU**

Bon, t'as fini ? Dorémi a mieux à faire que de te supporter. _(à Dorémi)_ Allez, viens...

_Le groupe s'éloigne de Tetsuya, qui reste sur place. Il fronce les sourcils._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ENTREE DU BATIMENT PRINCIPAL (école)**

_De leur côté, Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu quittent le bâtiment principal._

**HAZUKI**

Je me demande pourquoi Tetsuya est subitement devenu gentil avec toi...

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'occupes. Il fait semblant, je le connais.

**HAZUKI**

Mais, euh... Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... Tu penses sérieusement que ce tocard va s'intéresser à moi ? Il essaie de me mener en bateau, c'est sur !

**ONPU**

Et puis... C'est pas un garçon intéressant de base.

**HAZUKI**

Bon,... D'accord... Je demandais juste.

_Pendant la conversation, Mademoiselle Yuki aperçoit le groupe et s'approche de Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi ! Justement, je te cherchais.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

C'est à propos de Kayoko... Elle... Elle est ici !

_Mine étonnée des trois filles._

**DOREMI**

Ici ? A l'école ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui... Elle est dans mon cabinet. Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles la voir...

**DOREMI**

Oui, d'accord. Je peux emmener mes amies ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bien sur.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Tu vas chercher Aiko, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Ouais !

_Onpu part de son côté pour aller chercher Aiko._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_En effet, Kayoko se trouve à l'infirmerie... Pensive, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappe à la porte._

**KAYOKO**

Oui ?

_La porte s'ouvre. Mademoiselle Yuki entre dans le cabinet._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi est venue te voir... Elle ramène quelques amies, ça ne te dérange pas ?

**KAYOKO**

Non, au contraire.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

D'accord.

_Dorémi entre avec ses amies dans le cabinet._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko !... T'as réussi à traverser la cour ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais,... J'ai attendu qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la cour pour venir ici.

**ONPU**

C'est génial, ça ! Et t'es venue toute seule ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Non, je... Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'ici. Sinon, elle se serait faite prendre par Monsieur Kyoto...

**DOREMI**

Et ça s'est bien passé ? Tu n'a pas paniqué ?

**AIKO**

Tu ne me présenterais pas, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Si, si, bien sur... _(à Kayoko)_ C'est Aiko ! Un de mes amies de l'autre classe de quatrième...

_Aiko s'approche de Kayoko et lui sert la main._

**AIKO**

Salut ! Ravie te de connaître, Kayoko !

_Kayoko serre les dents, retire sa main et la secoue._

**KAYOKO**

T'as de la poigne...

**AIKO**

Ouais, je sais... Dorémi n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi dernièrement !

**KAYOKO**

Oh ? C'est vrai ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ! Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

C'est elle-même qui a décidé de venir ici... Mais vu qu'elle ne se sent pas encore prête à ré-intégrer la classe, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer ici.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Bravo, Kayoko. C'est très courageux de ta part...

_Un bref flottement. Kayoko émet un rire niais._

**KAYOKO**

Bah, euh... Merci. Merci beaucoup, Dorémi...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Reika et Kaori sont de l'autre côté de la porte, et écoutent attentivement la conversation._

**KAYOKO (h.c.)**

Ça ma fait chaud au cœur...

**REIKA**

_(chuchotant)_

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

**KAORI**

_(chuchotant)_

Oui, oui, oui...

_Kaori prend son appareil photo et l'approche de l'entre-ouverture de la porte... Soudain, on entend un raclement de gorge. Les filles se retournent et blêmissent lorsqu'elles découvrent qu'il s'agit de monsieur Kyoto, le sous-directeur. Ce dernier croise les bras._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs pendant la pause ?

**KAORI**

_(nerveuse, bégaye)_

Euh, bah... Je... J'accompagnais Reika à... à l'infirmerie. Elle... Elle a une grosse migraine, et...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Vous espionniez Dorémi et ses condisciples, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Aucune réponse des filles. Le sous-directeur soupire._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Pourriez-vous toutes les deux me suivre dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais que nous en discutions en tête-à-tête.

**REIKA / KAORI**

Oui, monsieur...

_Les deux filles suivent le sous-directeur le long du couloir. Kaori se tourne vers Reika, visiblement contrariée._

**KAORI**

T'as vu où ça nous mène, tes conneries ?

**REIKA**

Je te prierai de garder tes commentaires pour toi. Et ne compte guère sur moi pour te tirer d'affaire !

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Le sous-directeur s'assoit derrière son bureau. Reika et Kaori se tiennent debout devant lui._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Alors, Tamaki... Le bruit coure que tu aurais une certaine... rancœur envers Dorémi Harukaze ? Ainsi que sa bande par extension ?

_Mine étonnée de Kaori._

**REIKA**

Hm ! Absolument, monsieur Kyoto. Comment une personne aussi peu compétente et aussi détestable que Dorémi peut être appréciée ? D'autant plus que récemment, elle a ré-introduit une élève oubliée de tous dans l'école. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle ne manque pas de rappeler comment Madame Seki lui fait des éloges à ce sujet !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Nous avons donc un avis commun sur cet énergumène.

**REIKA**

Semble-t-il... Ceci dit, depuis peu, je la soupçonne de magouiller quelque chose avec ses amies, notamment par rapport à son activité dans le nouveau salon de thé de la ville... Moi et Kaori les traquons en prenant des photographies notamment...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et bien, sachez que je vous félicite toutes les deux. Voyez-vous, j'essaie depuis plusieurs mois de faire éjecter cette petite effrontée de l'établissement. Elle a une influence néfaste sur les autres élèves. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais donc vous proposer... de me joindre à votre enquête.

**REIKA**

Ce... C'est-à-dire ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tu as expliqué que vous enquêtiez sur Dorémi et ses amies. Je souhaiterais participer... Êtes-vous d'accord ?

_Kaori blêmit._

**KAORI**

Mais, mais... Attendez ! Vous risquez de---

_Reika bâillonne Kaori avec sa main._

**REIKA**

Oui, oui, bien entendu ! Nous sommes d'accord !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Parfait. Shimakura, hormis ton appareil photo, de quel matériel disposes-tu ?

_Reika retire sa main de la bouche de Kaori._

**KAORI**

_(un peu hésitante)_

Bah... J'ai mon drone qui est en réparation...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Voilà qui est très bien. Puisque nous souhaitons tous la disparition de Dorémi, autant collaborer. _(il pointe les filles du doigt)_ Mais attention ! Il faudra que tout ceci reste entre nous. Le premier qui moucharde sera exclu définitivement ! Compris ?

**REIKA**

Oui, monsieur.

**KAORI**

_(voix faible)_

Oui, monsieur...

_Le sous-directeur esquisse un sourire._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vous fais confiance...

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Juste avant la reprise, Dorémi discute avec Madame Seki dans la classe. Cette dernière est assise devant son bureau._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko est à l'infirmerie.

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, je suis au courant. Mademoiselle Yuki m'en a parlé...

**DOREMI**

Ah ?... OK.

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu vois ? Tu me semblais inquiète lundi soir, mais je crois que tu as bien fait de lui parler.

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... Elle ose toujours pas revenir en classe. Et ça, euh... Ça risque d'être plus difficile.

**MADAME SEKI**

J'ai une petite idée en tête. J'ai confisqué le walkman de Masato il y a quelques jours, et je me disais que... tu pourrais peut-être enregistrer des élèves qui ont côtoyé Kayoko ?

_Mine perplexe de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Pour quoi faire ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Pour simplement les faire écouter à Kayoko après. Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux élèves s'il se souviennent de Kayoko, et ils te diront ce qu'ils pensent.

**DOREMI**

Ah, d'accord !... J'ai compris. Vous avez le walkman avec vous ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Non, il est chez moi... Je te l'apporterai demain.

_Dorémi acquiesce._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, allez. Installe-toi, on va bientôt commencer.

**DOREMI**

Oui, madame Seki !

_Dorémi part s'installer à sa place habituelle. Madame Seki se met debout face à sa classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien ! Vous regagnez vos places, les enfants ? Les cours vont reprendre !... Allons, dépêchons !

_Dorémi passe à côté de Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

Madame Seki te chouchoute beaucoup ces derniers temps.

**DOREMI**

Je lui rends service, Tetsuya. Rien d'autre.

**TETSUYA**

Oh, mais, t'en fais pas ! J'ai aucun problème avec ça. N'empêche, ça doit te faire plaisir que l'instit' fasse autre chose que t'engueuler, non ?

**DOREMI**

Mouais...

_Dorémi s'assied à sa place, à côté de Hazuki._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Kayoko. On voit cette dernière, accompagnée de sa mère, ouvrir la porte de leur maison._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko et sa mère rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison. La maman de Kayoko referme la porte derrière elle._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus ramenée de l'école.

**KAYOKO**

T'as raison.

_La mère de Kayoko retire son manteau et l'accroche au porte-manteau. Kayoko affiche un air un peu confus, et respire un grand coup. Ce qui intrigue sa mère._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kayoko ?

**KAYOKO**

Voilà, je... Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, maman...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Eh, oui. Je t'écoute.

_Bref flottement._

**KAYOKO**

Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour... pour que j'aille dormir chez Dorémi ce week-end ?

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi, de son côté, a demandé la même chose à ses parents, qui sont assis dans le canapé._

**HARUKA**

Tu veux inviter Kayoko à dormir ici ce week-end ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé ! Dites oui, s'il-vous-plaît. Dites oui, dites oui, dites oui !

**HARUKA**

Mais, oui. Bien sur qu'elle peut venir.

**KEISUKE**

Je suis d'accord avec ta mère.

**DOREMI**

_(excitée)_

Super, ouais ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde ! Merci !

_Dorémi fonce vers le téléphone. Mais elle découvre que celui-ci n'est pas sur son socle._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Il est où, le téléphone ?

**KEISUKE**

Oh, je... Je crois que Pop l'a pris.

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE POP**

_En effet, Pop est au téléphone. Pendant qu'elle discute, Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre et s'approche d'elle._

**POP**

Non, j'ai rien de prévu ce week-end. (...) Ah ? Tu veux que je revienne dormir chez toi ?... OK, mais il faut que j'aille en parler à mes parents. Comme ça, je verrais si eux aussi sont libres...

_Dorémi tape sur l'épaule de sa sœur._

**DOREMI**

Pop, tu me passes le téléphone ?

**POP**

Oui, bien sur... Je veux bien emmener mon jeu de go, si tu---

**DOREMI**

Pop !

_Pop lâche le téléphone et se tourne vers Dorémi._

**POP**

Deux secondes, veux-tu ! _(elle reprend le téléphone)_ T'es toujours là, Hiroki ?... Oui, excuse-moi, Dorémi me dérangeait... Qu'est-ce que je disais, du coup ?... Ah oui ! Je disait que je voulais---

**DOREMI**

_(parle en même temps que Pop)_

Allez, Pop ! C'est une urgence !... Pop ! Ça fait une heure que t'as ce foutu téléphone !

_Pop lâche de nouveau le téléphone et se fâche. Elle commence à pousser sa sœur hors de sa chambre._

**POP**

_(s'énerve)_

Dorémi, fiche-moi la paix !! Allez, dégage !!

**DOREMI**

Pop, non !! J'ai besoin du... Pop !!

_Dorémi se retrouve dans le couloir._

**POP**

Tu auras le téléphone quand j'aurais fini avec !

_Pop claque la porte au nez de sa sœur. Cette dernière soupire, puis se dirige vers l'escalier. Elle descend dans le salon, sous le regard intrigué de ses parents._

**HARUKA**

Elle veux pas te donner le téléphone ?

**DOREMI**

Non ! Elle est en train de causer avec Hiroki... Du coup, je pourrai pas prévenir Kayoko. Super, hein !

_Keisuke échange un regard inquiet à sa femme, puis sort son portable de sa poche. Il le montre à Dorémi._

**KEISUKE**

Tiens. Prend mon portable.

**DOREMI**

Mais, Papa...

**KEISUKE**

Si, si, j'insiste. Je m'en fiche que ça me revienne plus cher.

**DOREMI**

Oh, merci, Papa.

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KAYOKO**

_Kayoko est dans sa chambre, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Sa mère rentre dans sa chambre avec le téléphone en main._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Kayoko, il y a Dorémi au téléphone pour toi...

_Kayoko se lève et prend le téléphone._

**KAYOKO**

Allô ? Dorémi ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Salut, Kayoko ! J'ai discuté du week-end avec mes parents.

**KAYOKO**

Et alors ? Ils sont d'accord ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Oui ! Ils ont dit que tu pouvais venir chez moi tout le week-end.

_Mine réjouie de Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

C'est génial ! Ma mère est d'accord aussi !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Parfait ! Je viendrais te chercher après l'école, et on ira directement chez moi. D'accord ?

**KAYOKO**

D'accord, Dorémi. On fera comme ça.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Bon, je te laisse. Je vais dîner.

**KAYOKO**

OK. Bon appétit ! Passe une bonne soirée !

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Toi aussi, Kayoko. A demain !

**KAYOKO**

A demain !

_Kayoko raccroche et rend le téléphone à sa mère._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que Dorémi te voulait ?

**KAYOKO**

Ses parents sont d'accord pour que je vienne à sa maison ce week-end...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

C'est très bien... Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle puisse t'accueillir.

**KAYOKO**

Moi aussi.

_Bref flottement._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Tu viens ? Le dîner est servi...

**KAYOKO**

Ouais, j'arrive ! Je commençais aussi à avoir faim...

_Kayoko et sa mère se dirigent vers l'escalier. Un moment, Kayoko saute joyeusement._

**FONDU VERS LA SCENE SUIVANTE**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école des filles._

**AIKO (h.c.)**

Test, test, test. Un, deux, un, deux, test.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COUR DE L'ECOLE**

_On découvre que Aiko est en train de tester le walkman de Masato avec Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu. Elle lâche le micro, rembobine la cassette, et appuie sur « play ». Le walkman rejoue exactement ce que Aiko a dit. Aiko arrête la cassette._

**AIKO**

OK. Ça marche. On commence par où ?

**DOREMI**

La cantine. Il y a une bonne moitié des anciens camarades de Kayoko là-bas...

**AIKO**

OK. En route, alors !

_Les filles se dirigent vers la cantine._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CANTINE**

_Onpu active le walkman, et Dorémi tend le micro vers Takao et Marina, qui étaient en train de déjeuner ensemble._

**DOREMI**

Voilà. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux se souvient de Kayoko Nagato ?

**TAKAO**

Euh...

**MARINA**

Kayoko ? Oui, je m'en souviens très bien ! C'était celle qui avait des cheveux très courts et qu'on prenait pour un garçon l'année dernière ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est ça.

**MARINA**

C'était une fille assez réservée. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques fois, et je peux te dire qu'elle était super cultivée et intelligente pour son âge... J'ai appris plein de choses grâce à elle.

**TAKAO**

Ah, oui ! Je m'en rappelle, maintenant ! Elle avait souvent des mauvais points, pourtant...

**MARINA**

Ouais, mais... Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les matières qu'on apprenait à l'école.

**TAKAO**

C'est vrai que... parfois, ce que Madame Seki nous explique est casse-couilles.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CANTINE**

_Les filles sont allées plus loin à la cantine pour y interviewer Mint._

**MINT**

Oui, je me rappelle très bien de Kayoko. Elle était très sensible... mais vachement futée !

**HAZUKI**

Ah, oui ?

**MINT**

Oh, la pauvre... Y'a plein de gens qui se moquaient d'elle. Et une fois, elle m'a expliqué comment on la harcelait dans son ancienne école. Franchement, ça m'a retourné le cœur !

**DOREMI**

Et les travaux de groupes, comment ça se passait avec elle.

_Long blanc._

**MINT**

Oh,... On s'engueulait souvent, en réalité, vu qu'elle prenait le temps. Sur le coup, c'était trop de temps, mais... je pense que c'est un peu à cause des profs qui nous mettaient beaucoup de pression pour aller vite et bien.

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Les filles sont sorties... Elles interviewent un garçon non nommé qui a côtoyé Kayoko (celui qui l'a repoussé dans un des flashbacks de l'épisode 35)._

**GARCON #1**

Kayoko ? Je l'ai croisée à la bibliothèque dernièrement. J'ai essayé de lui dire bonjour, mais... elle m'a évité. La pauvre... On n'a pas été très gentille avec elle. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être une conne, cette fille-là.

**ONPU**

Tu penses que l'école en général ne lui plaisait pas ?

**GARCON #1**

Oui, je crois bien... J'ai tendance à dire qu'on va trop vite à l'école, et qu'on a tendance à enfermer les gens dans des... « cases », on va dire. Kayoko ne supportait pas ça...

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE**

_Les filles interviewent maintenant Nobuko._

**NOBUKO**

On faisait partie d'un « club des rejetés » que j'ai créé moi-même, l'année dernière !

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Un club des rejetés ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah... Elle était un peu dans la même situation que moi, Kayoko. Y'a pratiquement qu'à moi qu'elle parlait. Et elle en savait, des trucs ! Même moi, je suis incapable de retenir autant d'infos qu'elle.

**DOREMI**

Et toi, Miho ? Tu connais Kayoko ?

**MIHO**

Non, Dorémi... J'étais pas encore là, l'année dernière.

**DOREMI**

OK.

_Onpu appuie sur le bouton « stop » du walkman._

**ONPU**

Bien. Merci, les filles. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, maintenant !

**NOBUKO**

OK ! A tout à l'heure !

_Les filles repartent de leur côté avec le walkman._

**AIKO**

Tu crois que ça suffira ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, je crois bien. On a au moins 20 minutes d'enregistrements. Si on fait écouter tout ça à Kayoko, ça lui redonnera confiance.

**HAZUKI**

Ils ont quand même dit beaucoup de bien de Kayoko, contrairement à ce qu'elle t'a dit sur eux...

_Dorémi aperçoit Masato qui se déplace dans la cour, puis commence à le suivre du regard d'un air narquois._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, tiens... On l'a pas interviewé, celui-là.

**ONPU**

Je ré-appuie sur le bouton « rec » ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, vas-y.

_Onpu réactive le walkman. Ensuite, les filles s'approchent de Masato._

**AIKO**

Dis, Requin ? On peut te poser quelques questions sur Kayoko ?

_Masato se retourne._

**MASATO**

Pour quoi faire ?... Il est hors de question de m'enregistrer, hein !

**DOREMI**

T'as pas le choix, Masato. C'est Madame Seki qui nous envoie.

_Masato soupire._

**MASATO**

Bah, tiens. Comme par hasard... Bon allez, envoie la sauce qu'on en finisse.

**DOREMI**

Alors... Toi qui connais mieux Kayoko que les autres, que penses-tu d'elle.

**MASATO**

C'est quoi, cette question ? Elle est encore en manque d'attention, c'est ça ?

**AIKO**

Eh, ben ! Ça commence bien !... Requin, on a juste besoin de ton ressenti, alors fais un effort.

**MASATO**

Bah... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?... Kayoko est... intelligente,... Kayoko est curieuse... Kayoko est une fille très cultivée,... Kayoko aime bien prendre le temps de faire les choses... Voilà, j'sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre !

**DOREMI**

Tu l'aidais dans ses devoirs et ses leçons ?

**MASATO**

Oui.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?...

_Long flottement._

**MASATO**

Parce que j'avais trop de trucs à faire.

**DOREMI**

Bah... Kayoko m'a dit que t'avais lui avait dit des choses pas très jojos, quand même !

**MASATO**

Oh, ça va ! C'était il y a un an, ces histoires !... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, hein ?

**DOREMI**

Madame Seki ne t'avais pas demander d'aller t'excuser auprès d'elle ?

**MASATO**

Je le ferai, d'accord ? Mais, là, je suis occupé !

_Les filles s'échangent un regard complice. Onpu éteint le walkman._

**ONPU**

Voilà, on a tout ce qu'il faut. On a même enregistré le passage où tu promets de t'excuser.

_Mine vexée de Masato._

**DOREMI**

T'as une réputation à garder, non ? On doit rendre ça à Madame Seki à la fin des cours... Je suppose que t'as pas envie qu'elle entende que t'as pas encore fait ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?...

**MASATO**

OK !!! Vous avez gagné, je vais aller voir Kayoko ! Mais vous ne payez rien pour attendre !

_Masato se dirige vers le bâtiment principal, en fusillant les filles du regard. Les filles le regardent s'en aller, satisfaites._

**AIKO**

C'est dingue qu'on soit obligé de le faire chanter pour obtenir quelque chose de ce trouduc, quand même.

**ONPU**

Ouais, c'est bien dit.

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Kayoko est en train d'écrire dans un de ses cahiers scolaires. On frappe à la porte._

**KAYOKO**

Oui ?

_Masato entre dans le cabinet._

**MASATO**

Euh... Bonjour, Kayoko.

_Kayoko se retourne._

**KAYOKO**

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

**MASATO**

Bah... Je suis venue te demander pardon pour mon comportement.

_Mine étonnée de Kayoko._

**MASATO**

J'ai, euh... J'ai eu une longue discussion avec ta prof, et... Tu sais, la fois où je t'ai dis que j'étais occupé, c'était pas pour te laisser tomber. J'étais... un peu énervé ce jour-là. Et puis, tu me connais... J'ai tendance à juger les autres rapidement.

**KAYOKO**

Tu... Tu me dis que tu es désolé ?

**MASATO**

Ouais... T'as mes excuses les plus sincères, Kayoko.

_Bref flottement._

**KAYOKO**

Bon, OK. Je te pardonne...

**MASATO**

Hum... Tu... Tu voudrais que je... t'aide à étudier ?

**KAYOKO**

Non, merci. Les cours de géo ne sont pas trop durs pour moi...

**MASATO**

OK... Bon, bah... Je... Je vais rejoindre ma classe, alors... A la prochaine, peut-être ?

_Masato se dirige vers la sortie. Avant de repartir, il se tourne une dernière fois vers Kayoko._

**MASATO**

T'es sur que t'as besoin de rien ?... Parce que,... on m'a dit que t'avais fait une tentative de suicide lundi dernier.

_Honteuse, Kayoko baisse les yeux._

**KAYOKO**

Oui, c'est vrai...

**MASATO**

Faut que tu viennes me parler si tu ne te sens pas bien. D'accord ? T'es pas toute seule...

_Masato quitte le cabinet en refermant la porte._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Les cours sont terminés. Les filles traversent le portail, Dorémi et Kayoko s'apprêtant à repartir chez eux._

**DOREMI**

On va directement allez chez moi, nous deux.

**AIKO**

T'as du bol. Majorika nous a demandé de ne pas venir; elle est malade.

**DOREMI**

Ah, d'accord... Bon, on y va, nous ! A demain !

**HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

Au revoir, Dorémi !

**KAYOKO**

Au revoir !

_Une fois Dorémi et Kayoko parties, Onpu se tourne vers les filles._

**ONPU**

OK. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, on va pouvoir aller au magasin d'instruments !

_Alors que la conversation se poursuit, les filles partent en direction du centre-ville._

**HAZUKI**

Ah, c'est juste !... On doit acheter le cadeau de Noël de Dorémi.

**ONPU**

Bon,... Vu que t'as insisté pour payer le synthé toute seule... T'as ce qu'il faut pour payer, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! Ce sera vite réglé !

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAGASIN D'INSTRUMENTS**

_Hazuki et Onpu attendent à l'extérieur du magasin d'instruments de musique. Un moment, Hazuki commence à se tenir les épaules._

**HAZUKI**

Brrrr... J'aurais mieux fait de prendre une doudoune. Il fait de plus en plus froid depuis quelques jours...

**ONPU**

Et c'est pas fini... Ils ont annoncé de la neige pour la fin de la journée.

**HAZUKI**

Hum... Dis, Onpu ? Le synthétiseur, combien il coûte ?

**ONPU**

Il coûte 15 000 yens1. Et encore, il est d'occasion.

**HAZUKI**

C'est vachement cher, quand même ! Pourvu qu'Aiko aie cette somme-là sur elle...

_Aiko sort du magasin avec le synthétiseur, un Kurzweil K2000. Elle le montre aux filles._

**AIKO**

Ca y est, les filles ! Je l'ai ! Le K2000 de chez Kurzweil, comme Onpu l'a demandé !

**ONPU**

Excellent !

**HAZUKI**

Tu... voudras qu'on te rembourse, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Non, c'est pas la peine !... Par contre, je vais le garder chez moi en attendant Noël.

**HAZUKI**

Tu vas le garder chez toi ?... Et si ton père le découvrait ?

**AIKO**

Non, t'en fais pas... Il est trop con pour se rendre compte que je lui cache des trucs. Et puis, il m'a bien caché les lettres de ma mère, lui. Alors, euh...

**ONPU**

Enfin, soit ! On ferait mieux de rentrer; la neige arrive...

**AIKO**

OK. Allons-y, alors.

_Les filles repartent de leur côté._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Pop n'est pas là ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_Toute la famille de Dorémi (sans Pop, mais avec Kayoko) s'est réunie à table._

**KEISUKE**

Non, elle est partie dormir chez son copain. Elle y reste tout le week-end.

_Haruka sert le dîner (des nouilles) à table._

**HARUKA**

Alors, Kayoko ? Ça te plaît d'être ici ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais... Elle est vraiment sympa, votre maison. J'aime beaucoup la chambre de Dorémi.

_Dorémi rit._

**DOREMI**

C'est marrant que tu flashes sur ma chambre en particulier...

_Haruka s'assied à table._

**HARUKA**

Bon appétit, tout le monde !

**DOREMI / KAYOKO / KEISUKE**

Merci !

_Tout le monde commence alors à manger. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kayoko se tourne vers la mère de Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

C'est vraiment très bon, madame.

**HARUKA**

Tu aimes bien mes nouilles ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui, je les adore !

**DOREMI**

La meilleure cuisinière du monde, c'est Maman !

**KEISUKE**

Et pas qu'un peu. Elle fait ses sauces elle-même ! Celle des nouilles est entièrement faite maison.

**KAYOKO**

Eh ben, c'est vraiment délicieux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé de ma vie...

**HARUKA**

Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça...

_Kayoko recommence à manger._

**DOREMI**

Tu nous feras des steaks, demain ?

**HARUKA**

Dorémi... On en a déjà mangé il a deux jours.

**KAYOKO**

Pourquoi des steaks ?

**KEISUKE**

C'est le plat préféré de Dorémi... Elle demande souvent à Maman d'en faire...

_Mine gênée de Dorémi, qui émet un rire niais._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Kayoko lit un livre, assise devant le bureau de Dorémi. Haruka termine de déplier un sac de couchage pour Kayoko._

**HARUKA**

Et voilà. Ce duvet te tiendra au chaud pour la nuit...

**KAYOKO**

Merci, madame Harukaze.

**HARUKA**

S'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Haruka...

**KAYOKO**

Oh, pardon... Merci, Haruka.

_Haruka se dirige vers le couloir. Avant de partir, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Kayoko._

**HARUKA**

S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. D'accord ?

_Kayoko acquiesce. Haruka quitte la pièce._

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Kayoko termine de mettre son pyjama. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi rentre dans la chambre, en pyjama et les cheveux détachés._

**DOREMI**

Oh, ben... T'es là.

_Mine impressionnée de Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

Wouah !... Ce sont tes vrais cheveux ?... Ils ont l'air d'aller jusqu'au bas de ton dos !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, ils sont très longs. Je me les attache juste la journée... _(elle passe sa main à travers ses cheveux)_ Onpu les adore, mes tifs !

**KAYOKO**

Oh.

_Dorémi se tourne ensuite vers la fenêtre. Après avoir brièvement affiché un air intrigué, elle montre joyeusement la fenêtre du doigt._

**DOREMI**

Oh, Kayoko ! Regarde !... La fenêtre ! Regarde !

**KAYOKO**

Quoi, la fenêtre ?

**DOREMI**

Viens voir !...

_Dorémi et Kayoko s'approchent de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, il a commencé à neiger._

**KAYOKO**

Il neige...

**DOREMI**

T'as vu, ça, Kayoko ?... Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir de la neige pour Noël ! C'est trop génial !...

_Dorémi rit._

**KAYOKO**

Ouais. C'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas souvent...

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi s'est couchée dans son lit, tandis que Kayoko se trouve dans son duvet. Il n'y a que comme source de lumière la lampe de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Tu crois que tu pourras te réconcilier avec Masato, un jour ?

**KAYOKO**

Bah... Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Il... Il est venu me voir cet après-midi pour s'excuser.

**DOREMI**

On le lui a demandé en même temps...

**KAYOKO**

Tu sais, je... je crois qu'il était sincère. Il avait l'air vraiment peiné à propos de ma tentative de suicide...

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**KAYOKO**

Je sais que c'est pas un garçon parfait, mais... Je... J'ai toujours un béguin pour lui.

**DOREMI**

Ah ? T'es... T'es amoureuse de lui ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui,... Et toi, Dorémi ?... Tu es amoureuse aussi ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, oui. J'ai été amoureuse plusieurs fois. Mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé le garçon qui me convenait...

_Kayoko soupire. S'ensuit un bref flottement._

**KAYOKO**

Euh... Dorémi ?... Je... Je peux te demander une dernière chose avant qu'on ne s'endorme ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

**KAYOKO**

Voilà, je... J'ai longuement réfléchi à ça, et... je souhaiterais aller en classe lundi prochain.

_Dorémi, étonnée, se tourne vers Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai ? Tu veux aller en classe ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui,... Je crois que j'ai le courage d'y retourner, maintenant.

**DOREMI**

D'accord, Kayoko... Je t'y emmènerai avec plaisir.

**KAYOKO**

Oh... T'es vraiment gentille, Dorémi. Au moins, toi, tu me comprends...

_Dorémi adresse un sourire à Kayoko, puis elle se tourne vers sa table de chevet._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, j'ai encore un truc à te donner...

_Elle ouvre un tiroir, et en sort le collier que Kayoko portait dans les deux précédents épisodes. Kayoko affiche un air stupéfait, et se met en position assise sur son duvet._

**KAYOKO**

C'est ma dent de dinosaure !...

**DOREMI**

Madame Seki l'a récupérée, et elle m'avait demandé de la garder chez moi... Il vaut mieux que tu la reprennes, ça te servira de porte-bonheur.

_Kayoko prend le collier et le regarde longuement. Elle se remet à sourire, et verse une petite larme de joie._

**KAYOKO**

Merci, Dorémi...

_Dorémi sourit._

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_La chambre est désormais plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Dehors, il neige toujours. Dorémi dort paisiblement dans son lit... Kayoko, en revanche, ne dort pas. Elle regarde Dorémi. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, et s'assied juste devant... Elle soupire._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_On distingue Kayoko qui regarde par la fenêtre. La caméra commence alors à se déplacer, s'éloignant alors de la fenêtre, puis monte vers le ciel, alors que la neige continue de tomber..._

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Cette séquence commence avec un plan sur le ciel nuageux, de jour. Puis la caméra descend pour cadrer l'entrée de l'école. La neige recouvre maintenant le sol et les objets aux alentours._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_On voit plusieurs enfants de l'école s'amuser : quelques garçons de quatrième en pleine bataille de boules de neige, Nobuko et Miho qui construisent un bonhomme de neige, et Tetsuya qui se laisse glisser sur le verglas..._

**Séquence 23**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Kayoko regarde par la fenêtre du cabinet d'infirmerie, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que l'on ouvre la porte du cabinet. C'est Mademoiselle Yuki, qui accompagne Onpu jusque là avec Madame Seki. Onpu porte sa tenue de sport, et gémit de douleur, une main dans le dos._

**ONPU**

Gahhh ! Ça me lance !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tiens bon,... Tu vas pouvoir t'allonger dans quelques secondes.

**KAYOKO**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Onpu a de nouveau mal au dos...

_Soutenue par l'infirmière, Onpu monte sur le lit. En se couchant, elle se tient le dos de douleur._

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

Ahhhh !.... Putain, mon dos !... Oh !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça va aller, Onpu... Détends-toi.

_Onpu s'écroule littéralement dans le lit, couchée sur le dos et épuisée._

**ONPU**

Ah, merde... Je peux plus bouger...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je vais aller te préparer une petite compresse pour détendre tes muscles, d'accord ?

**ONPU**

Oui...

**MADAME SEKI**

Et moi, je vais aller rechercher tes vêtements. Je reviens tout de suite.

_Madame Seki quitte le cabinet. La caméra cadre ensuite l'horloge, qui affiche 11 heures 40._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 24**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_L'horloge affiche maintenant 13 heures 20. Kayoko est en train de déjeuner... De son côté, Onpu se lève difficilement. Elle prend ses vêtements, et se dirige vers les toilettes pour aller se changer._

**KAYOKO**

Euh... Onpu ? Tu arrives à marcher ?

**ONPU**

Oui, t'inquiètes. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

_Onpu s'enferme dans les toilettes. Kayoko, elle, mange son dernier sushi... Après l'avoir avalé, elle se lève et part vers le lit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Onpu sort du cabinet, habillée d'une tenue plus classique._

**KAYOKO**

Jolie robe.

**ONPU**

Merci... Dis-moi, Dorémi m'a dit que tu voulais retourner en classe aujourd'hui ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui, je... J'y retourne dès la reprise.

_Onpu s'assied sur le lit, à côté de Kayoko._

**KAYOKO**

Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre toutes les deux...

**ONPU**

Oh, oui, on s'entend très bien. Tu sais, t'as beaucoup de chance de connaître Dorémi, parce que... c'est quelqu'un de très chouette. Elle a carrément changé ma vie.

**KAYOKO**

Vraiment ?

**ONPU**

Oui. En tant que comédienne, j'ai un fan-club, mais... En réalité, dans la vie de tous les jours,... J'ai toujours eu très peu d'amis, voire pas du tout. J'étais un peu comme toi avant d'arriver ici. J'étais une personne très renfermée qui n'osait pas aller vers les autres. Il m'arrivait même parfois de les éviter. En gros, je me suis construite une sorte de... mur imaginaire, pour avoir l'impression d'être intouchable. Et puis j'ai passé ma première journée ici peu avant le 1er septembre. Et la première fille qui est venue vers moi... est aussi celle qui a brisé ce mur.

**KAYOKO**

C'était... Dorémi, c'est ça ?

**ONPU**

Oui, c'était elle. Et en quelques jours, Dorémi est devenue ma meilleure amie. C'est aussi une confidente pour moi, parce que... Dorémi est la seule qui prend réellement le temps de m'écouter quand j'ai un problème... le temps de m'aider. C'est elle qui s'assure que je me sente bien. Quand je suis avec elle et ses potes, je me sens plus... « normale », on va dire. Et... A vrai dire, je suis... je suis amoureuse d'elle, en fait. Mais je ne le lui ai pas encore dit.

**KAYOKO**

T'es amoureuse de... de Dorémi ? C'est une fille...

**ONPU**

C'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, tu sais. Dorémi, je l'aime vraiment pour ce qu'elle est... Et depuis que je la connais, je suis en paix avec moi-même.

_Bref flottement._

**KAYOKO**

Ouais... Je pense que tu as raison à propos de Dorémi, en fait. Elle aussi m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est en partie grâce à elle que je n'ai pas viré psychopathe.

**ONPU**

Tu sais pourquoi ?... _(elle désigne la poitrine de Kayoko avec son doigt)_ C'est parce que là-dedans, chez Dorémi... se trouve son véritable pouvoir. Un cœur en or, très tendre, qui bat.

_Kayoko ricane._

**KAYOKO**

C'est beau, ce que tu viens de dire.

_La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit._

**Séquence 25**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Gros plan sur le panneau de la classe de Dorémi, qui indique « 4-1 »._

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

Bien !

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Toute la classe de Dorémi est réunie. Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki se tiennent debout sur l'estrade, face aux élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Aujourd'hui, au lieu du cours habituel, Dorémi va vous annoncer un événement très spécial concernant une élève qui va ré-intégrer notre classe. _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi, la parole est à toi.

_Dorémi se lève, puis monte sur l'estrade._

**DOREMI**

OK, les gars ! Certains d'entre vous ont connu une fille qui s'appelle Kayoko Nagato. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'elle faisait l'école buissonnière, mais c'est cet après-midi qu'elle ré-intègre notre classe !... Alors,... Elle a souffert de phobie scolaire, et c'est quelqu'un de très sensible. Donc, il faudra que vous fassiez de votre mieux pour l'encourager à revenir. L'autre classe de quatrième va se joindre à nous pour ça. Je compte sur vous, d'accord ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Ouais !

**DOREMI**

Très bien, les gars...

_Mademoiselle Yuki donne le walkman de Masato à Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bien. Dorémi... On va pouvoir aller la chercher.

**DOREMI**

D'accord !

_Dorémi et Mademoiselle Yuki quittent la classe. On aperçoit ensuite les élèves de l'autre classe de quatrième sortir. Dorémi les remarque._

**DOREMI**

T'as prévenu tes camarades, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Oui, ils sont au courant ! _(à Masato)_ Requin ?

**MASATO**

Oui, j'y vais !

_Masato rejoint Mademoiselle Yuki et Dorémi. Tous trois partent en direction de l'infirmerie._

**Séquence 26**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR INFIRMERIE**

_Kayoko a mis un casque audio sur ses oreilles. Elle écoute les enregistrements de Dorémi, entourée de cette dernière, de Masato, d'Onpu et de Mademoiselle Yuki. Elle semble de plus en plus heureuse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle retire le casque._

**KAYOKO**

Ce sont bien les autres élèves de la classe ?

**DOREMI**

C'est bien eux ! Ils t'attendent tous dans ma classe. Ceux qui sont dans l'autre classe attendent ton retour aussi, et madame Seki est prête à t'accueillir aussi.

_Kayoko sourit._

**KAYOKO**

Oh, putain... J'ai vraiment de chouettes amis, en fait !

**MASATO**

Tu vois ? Finalement, on n'est pas comme les fou-furieux de ton ancienne école.

_Bref flottement._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Alors, Kayoko ? Tu es prête à retourner en classe ?

_Kayoko se lève, l'air fier._

**KAYOKO**

Prête !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Allons-y, alors !

**DOREMI**

Je te donne la main jusque là, d'accord ?

**KAYOKO**

D'accord.

_Dorémi donne la main à Kayoko, puis le groupe au complet quitte le cabinet._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Après avoir quitté le cabinet, le groupe marche dans le couloir. Sur le trajet, Kayoko commence à mettre une main sur son ventre en gémissant de douleur, ce qui intrigue Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais, t'inquiète... Ça va.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Tous les élèves de quatrième année attendent dans leur couloir. A l'autre bout surgit Kayoko accompagnée de Mademoiselle Yuki, Dorémi, Onpu et Masato. Les élèves commencent à appeler et à encourager Kayoko 2. Cette dernière les remarque, et s'arrête, l'air blême. Une courte scène en vue subjective permet de nous montrer sa vue qui se brouille sous l'effet de la panique... Kayoko commence à trembler de peur et grince des dents._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Kayoko ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**KAYOKO**

_(paniquée)_

Il y a trop de gens, Dorémi... Il y a beaucoup trop de---

_Kayoko fait un haut-le-cœur et se couvre la bouche._

**DOREMI**

Kayoko, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi, je te dis !...

_Dorémi place ses mains sur les épaules de Kayoko._

**DOREMI**

Ne te décourage pas ! Tous les gens au fond du couloir, c'est toi qu'ils attendent.

**KAYOKO**

T... T'es sure ?

**DOREMI**

Sure et certaine !... Courage, tu peux y arriver ! On croit tous en toi ! Je crois en toi...

**ONPU**

Moi aussi.

**MASATO**

Et moi aussi.

_Kayoko regarde les élèves au bout du couloir lui faire signe et l'appeler pour qu'elle rejoigne sa classe. Elle prend une grand inspiration, souffle par la bouche, et prend un air plus déterminé._

**KAYOKO**

_(en pensée)_

Je peux le faire...

_Kayoko commence alors à avancer, en marche normale. Les autres élèves continuent de l'encourager. Finalement, plus Kayoko se rapproche, plus elle hâte le pas. Elle ferme les yeux, et se met à courir. Elle passe à côté de plusieurs élèves. Enfin, elle atteint l'entrée de la classe, où Madame Seki l'attendait, mais trébuche pile à l'entrée... Madame Seki la rattrape. En rouvrant les yeux, Kayoko réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire : elle vient de revenir en classe, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Tandis que plusieurs élèves acclament et applaudissent, Madame Seki affiche un air satisfait._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bienvenue dans ma classe, Kayoko...

_Tandis que Onpu et Dorémi rentrent dans la classe, Kayoko se rétablit et commence aussitôt à exprimer une très vive joie._

**KAYOKO**

_(joyeuse)_

J'ai réussi !... Regardez, les gars !! J'ai réussi !!!

_De plus en plus d'élèves rentrent dans la classe. Kayoko, elle, se met à courir à travers la classe en rigolant à tue-tête. Ensuite, elle saute dans les bras de Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

_(pleure des larmes de joie)_

Oh, merci, Dorémi !... Merci !! Je te revaudrai ça !

_Tandis que Dorémi enlace Kayoko, Masato s'approche de cette dernière._

**MASATO**

Kayoko, tu es de loin la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Madame Seki, qui lui échange un regard satisfait. Mademoiselle Yuki s'approche d'elle._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que Dorémi valait mieux que ce que tu croyais, Yuki...

**MADAME SEKI**

T'avais raison... Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne à propos de Dorémi.

_Madame Seki ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme de joie, ce qui inquiète Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Yuki, euh... Tu pleures ?

**MADAME SEKI**

T'en fais pas... Ça va aller.

_De leur côté, Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko regardent la scène avec le même air satisfait._

**ONPU**

Je vais vous dire un truc, les filles. Ça, c'est le véritable pouvoir magique de Dorémi.

**AIKO**

J'étais sure qu'elle avait un bon fond, cette fille.

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_On cadre ensuite l'école, droit sur la fenêtre de la classe. Les élèves célèbrent le retour de Kayoko dans une ambiance presque festive. Alors que la neige recommence à tomber, la caméra s'éloigne de plus en plus du bâtiment..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 27**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Kayoko termine de remplir sa valise. Dorémi rentre dans la chambre._

**DOREMI**

T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais, je crois que j'ai tout repris... Mais pour mes fringues, je suis pas sur.

**DOREMI**

T'en fais pas, Maman a lavé tes fringues. Normalement, tout se trouve dans ta valise.

**KAYOKO**

Hum...

_Kayoko referme sa valise, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

Maman est là ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, elle vient juste d'arriver...

**KAYOKO**

OK...

_Les deux filles quittent la chambre._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_En effet, la mère de Kayoko est dans le salon, avec les parents de Dorémi. Pop est aussi avec eux. Haruka est devant la porte._

**HARUKA**

Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Non, merci. C'est très gentil.

**HARUKA**

Comme vous voudrez.

_Dorémi et Kayoko rentrent dans la pièce._

**KAYOKO**

Bonsoir, maman !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Bonsoir, ma puce. Tu vas bien ?...

**KAYOKO**

Oui.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Ça s'est bien passé avec Dorémi ?

**KAYOKO**

Ouais, ça s'est super bien passé !

**DOREMI**

Tu lui dis pour l'école, Kayoko ?

**KAYOKO**

Ah, oui !

_Kayoko s'approche de sa mère._

**KAYOKO**

Bon... Maman, ça y est. Je suis retournée en classe.

_Mine étonnée de la mère de Kayoko._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

C'est... C'est vrai ? Tu es retournée en classe ?

**KAYOKO**

Oui, je... J'ai passé la dernière moitié de la journée dans la classe de Madame Seki... Les élèves m'ont tous accueilli et encouragé. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est grâce à Dorémi.

_Dorémi émet un rire niais._

**POP**

C'est Dorémi qui t'a aidé ? Non, c'est pas possible !

**KAYOKO**

Si, si, je plaisante pas. Dorémi m'a aidé à surmonter mes peurs. Désormais, je n'ai plus peur de l'école.

_Bref flottement._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

_(joyeuse)_

Oh, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi !...

_La mère de Kayoko enlace sa fille. Toutes deux se mettent à rire._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Je savais que t'y arriverais, ma grande !... Je le savais...

**POP**

Bon, bah... Si elle dit que Dorémi l'a aidé... Franchement, tu me surprendra toujours, grande sœur !

**DOREMI**

Preuve que je suis pas si conne !

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

**KAYOKO**

Je dis au revoir à Dorémi, d'abord...

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

OK.

_La mère de Kayoko se lève du canapé et suit sa fille, qui s'approche de Dorémi._

**KAYOKO**

Bon, bah... Je crois que je vais devoir partir.

**DOREMI**

OK. Tu veux encore quelque chose avant de t'en aller.

**KAYOKO**

Bah... Je sais toujours pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait.

**DOREMI**

Tu peux juste me dire merci, hein. C'est largement suffisant.

**KAYOKO**

Non, mais... Sans déconner, t'as vraiment été formidable. Je crois bien que... sans ton aide, je serais restée enfermée dans mon monde pour tout le reste de ma vie.

_Dorémi adresse un sourire à Kayoko, puis enlace fermement son amie, qui affiche un air étonné._

**KAYOKO**

Oh ?... Dorémi !...

**DOREMI**

Toi aussi, t'es formidable. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Kayoko. Je t'adore !

**KAYOKO**

Moi aussi, Dorémi.

_Après quelques secondes de câlin, Dorémi lâche Kayoko, puis cette dernière se tourne vers sa mère._

**KAYOKO**

Voilà. On peut y aller.

_Kayoko et sa mère se dirigent vers la sortie. Haruka les suit._

**KEISUKE**

N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu en as envie, Kayoko ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous...

**KAYOKO**

Merci. J'y compte bien !

_Haruka ouvre la porte à Kayoko et sa mère._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

C'est vraiment gentil de votre part d'avoir gardé ma fille.

**HARUKA**

De rien, madame Nagato... Passez une bonne soirée !

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT ALLEE DE LA MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Kayoko et sa mère quittent la maison. Dorémi et sa famille s'approchent de la porte pour les saluer._

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Vous aussi ! Au revoir !

**KEISUKE / HARUKA / DOREMI / POP**

Au revoir !

**KAYOKO**

A demain, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

A demain ! Passe une bonne soirée, Kayoko !

**KAYOKO**

Toi aussi...

_Kayoko et sa mère s'éloigne de la porte et quittent l'allée._

**POP**

Non, mais, franchement... T'as vraiment fait ça toute seule ?

**DOREMI**

Si on te le dit...

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Kayoko et sa mère marchent sur le trottoir en direction de leur maison._

**KAYOKO**

J'espère que j'ai bien fait de retourner à l'école.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Oui, bien sur. Je pense qu'avec Dorémi, tout devrait bien se passer. Et très sincèrement, cette école est mille fois mieux que toutes les autres. Si seulement j'avais connu ça dans ma jeunesse.

**KAYOKO**

Hum... Je m'inquiète surtout à l'idée de décevoir ma prof en faisant des mauvais points... Ou en m'engueulant avec un camarade.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Écoute... Des mauvaises notes, ça t'arrivera d'en avoir. Et pour le reste,... si tu vas vers les autres, peut-être que tu te feras plus d'amis. Et dis-toi bien que, les matières que tu n'aimes pas, comme les maths par exemple, un jour, tu ne les aura plus...

**KAYOKO**

Oui, tu as raison.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Et puis, plus tard, tu auras peut-être la chance d'étudier l'astronomie.

**KAYOKO**

C'est dans mes projets... Plus tard, je deviendrai astronome ! Enfin,... Si j'arrive à passer le lycée. Ou... le collège... Enfin, à la limite... l'école primaire.

**MERE DE KAYOKO**

Prends ton temps, Kayoko. Tu finiras bien par trouver ta voie...

_L'épisode se finit sur Kayoko et sa mère qui marchent sur le trottoir, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la caméra..._

**FIN**

1Environ 125 euros, sachant que les synthétiseurs sont vendus moins cher au Japon qu'en Europe.

2Ambiances à improviser par les comédiennes.


	37. Episode 37 - Un miracle pour Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noël approche. La famille de Dorémi a décidé de passer le réveillon de Noël chez celle de Hazuki, bien que cet événement soit compromis par le bulletin très médiocre de Dorémi. De son côté, Aiko tourne au plus mal : son père, qui a découvert que sa fille écrivait à Momoko des lettres détaillant ce qu'il lui faisait subir, prévoit d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec elle. Dorémi et ses amis pourront-elles la sauver à temps ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : maltraitance infantile, sexisme, homophobie, racisme

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Le sous-directeur est dans son bureau, avec Reika et Kaori._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Voilà, si je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau, c'est pour avoir des nouvelles de notre projet...

**KAORI**

Bah... On a au moins 70 photos,... et environ 40 heures d'enregistrement.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Parfait ! C'est largement suffisant pour faire exclure Dorémi et sa bande sans encombres !

**KAORI**

Euh... Il y a un petit problème, seulement.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Lequel ?

**KAORI**

Il faut encore que je fasse développer et dérusher tout ça. Et vu la quantité, ça prendrait au moins... deux mois.

_Le sous-directeur soupire._

**REIKA**

Si je puis me permettre une remarque, monsieur Kyoto... Je pense que ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment exact pour faire éclater la vérité. Dorémi a acquis une trop bonne réputation pour avoir ramené Kayoko à l'école. On se demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bien observé, Tamaki... Mais n'oublie pas que les congés commencent lundi prochain. Et donc, aujourd'hui,... Vous recevez...

**REIKA**

Euh... Nous recevons nos bulletins.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Exactement...

**KAORI**

Et c'est quoi, le rapport ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et bien, Shimakura, celui de Dorémi est lamentable. Pire que celui du trimestre précédent. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, moins les notes d'un écolier sont satisfaisantes, moins la société le considérera bien. Croyez-moi, Dorémi ne profitera pas longtemps de son moment de gloire. Laissez le fleuve suivre son cours, et vous verrez que tout ceci se retournera contre elle.

_Mine inquiète de Kaori._

**REIKA**

Cela se tient, en effet...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec vous. Je suis satisfait de l'avancement des choses... Je vous libère ! Mais n'oubliez pas... _(il se lève et pointe les deux filles du doigt)_ Cela doit A TOUT PRIX rester en nous.

**REIKA**

Comptez sur nous, monsieur Kyoto.

_La caméra cadre le visage de Kaori, qui semble vraiment inquiète._

**KAORI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, c'est pas vrai... Dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutue ?

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE COUR DE RECREATION puis RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_C'est la fin des cours. Tous les élèves traversent la cour enneigée et quittent l'école pour rentrer chez eux. Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu rentrent en groupe. Dorémi regarde son bulletin, l'air déprimé._

**DOREMI**

Oh, nom de dieu... J'ai jamais eu un bulletin aussi nul.

**HAZUKI**

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... En même temps, on a eu beaucoup d'activités en même temps depuis le début de l'année...

**ONPU**

Ca veut rien dire. J'ai du sécher l'école plusieurs fois pour partir en tournage ou en répétition, et pourtant je n'ai que des bonnes notes...

**AIKO**

Et, quoi ? C'est si grave que ça ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai les moins bonnes notes de la classe...

**AIKO**

Hum...

_Dorémi soupire._

**AIKO**

T'en fais pas, ce sera juste un mauvais moment à passer.

**DOREMI**

Et comment veux-tu que je fasses avaler ça à mes parents ? Hein ? Tu veux voir mon bulletin ?

_Aiko jette un coup d’œil au bulletin de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Ah, ouais ! Quand même !... Enfin, t'as une bonne note en sciences naturelles.

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... j'ai que des pètes pour tout le reste ! Orthographe, 30... Géo, 40,... Maths, 15 ! 15, bordel !!! Et en plus, j'ai un avis comportement pour « bavardage »... J'ose pas imaginer ce qui va se passer chez moi...

**AIKO**

Oh, écoute. J'ai pratiquement que des mauvais notes aussi ! Et puis, pour ton avis comportement, euh... J'en ai déjà eu trois, moi !

**DOREMI**

Aiko ! Si je montre ça à ma mère, elle va probablement me priver de sortie et de toute forme d'amusement jusqu'au au moins la fin de l'année !

**HAZUKI**

C'est vrai que c'est mal barre pour le réveillon chez moi...

**DOREMI**

Non, franchement. Je peux pas leur montrer ça... Il faudrait que ce bulletin soit perdu, ou quelque chose dans---

_Dorémi s'arrête. Elle a une idée._

**DOREMI**

Mais, voilà ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Je vais cacher le bulletin dans un endroit auquel personne ne pensera chez moi !

_Mine choquée des trois autres filles._

**ONPU**

Dorémi, t'es dingue ? Tu peux pas faire ça !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Il faut que tu le fasses signer, je te rappelle ! Si tu le rends non signé, t'auras de grosses emmerdes !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va, hein ! Toi, tu signes bien tes interros toi-même !

_Aiko se fâche._

**HAZUKI**

Non, mais... Je pense que tu devrais plutôt---

**DOREMI**

Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer ce que je vais faire... Tu me seras utile.

_Dorémi commence à entraîner Hazuki plus loin dans le quartier. Aiko et Onpu restent sur place, mécontents._

**AIKO**

Ça, c'est trop fort ! Elle a les meilleurs parents du monde, et elle veut planquer son bulletin comme si elle allait se faire trucider !... Grahhhh ! J'sais pas ce qui me retient de---

**ONPU**

Laisse tomber, Aiko. Ça finira par lui revenir en pleine gueule...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE**

_Dorémi et Hazuki sont dans une cabine téléphonique publique. Dorémi est au téléphone._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Allô ?

**DOREMI**

Salut, Maman. C'est moi, Dorémi.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Oh, bonsoir, Dorémi... Tu as reçu ton bulletin ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, justement, à propos du bulletin, euh... Y'a comme un petit problème.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

« Un problème » ?... C'est-à-dire ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, écoute, euh... C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Pour tout te dire, on n'a pas de bulletin pour ce trimestre.

_A l'autre bout du fil, Haruka soupire d'exaspération._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Tu as encore eu un mauvais bulletin, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

Non, je n'en ai pas reçu du tout... Apparemment, il y a eu de la triche pendant un des contrôles, et... Les examens ont tous été annulés par défaut !... Voilà.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Hein ?... Ça tient pas debout, comme histoire !

_Dorémi fait signe à Hazuki de s'approcher et lui tend le téléphone._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Je te préviens, Dorémi ! Si tu es en train de me mentir, je finirais par m'en rendre compte et ça va mal se terminer pour toi !

_Hazuki prend le téléphone._

**HAZUKI**

Allô ? Madame Harukaze ?

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Euh... ? Hazuki ? C'est toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Rassure-moi, ton amie n'est pas en train de raconter des bêtises ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, c'est bien la vérité. Personne n'a reçu de bulletin pour ce trimestre. Il y a eu des soupçons de tricherie dans une des classes de sixième, et par conséquent, le sous-directeur a décidé de purement et simplement faire comme si on ne les avais jamais passé.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

M'enfin, il est dingue ! Juste pour un tricheur, il pénalise toute son école ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Que voulez-vous ? Nous aussi, on trouve ça injuste.

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Bon, bah... Je suppose que c'est vrai, vu que tu dis la même chose que Dorémi... Tu la remercieras de ma part de m'avoir prévenue.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, oui. Je lui dirais... Bon, on va reprendre le train... D'ici dix-vingt minutes, Dorémi sera rentrée. Allez, au revoir, madame... Oui, au revoir.

_Hazuki soupire d'exaspération et raccroche. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Tu as de la chance. Ta maman a tout gobé.

**DOREMI**

Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis qu'avec toi, ça marcherait...

**HAZUKI**

Et du coup ? Tu vas faire quoi de ton bulletin ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, je vais le cacher, tiens ! Et il faut encore qu'on s'arrange pour que le sujet du bulletin ne soit jamais abordé pendant le réveillon chez toi. D'accord ? Alors, tu vas expliquer la situation à tes parents, et essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils disent exactement ce que je viens dire à propos des bulletins !

_Hazuki fronce les sourcils._

**HAZUKI**

C'est hors de question ! Je refuse de faire de mes propres parents tes complices !

_Dorémi montre ensuite son petit doigt à Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ? T'as oublié notre promesse ?

**HAZUKI**

J'ai pas oublié notre promesse ! Mais ce que tu me demandes, c'est limite paranoïaque ! J'ai déjà été bien gentille de marcher dans ta combine !

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... Notre promesse, c'était de s'entre-aider à chaque fois qu'on a un problème. Et là, je te demande de m'aider... Alors ? Tu acceptes de faire ça pour ta meilleure copine ?...

_Long flottement. Hazuki fusille Dorémi du regard._

**HAZUKI**

Tu profites de la gentillesse des autres. C'est pas bien.

_Hazuki quitte la cabine téléphonique, suivie par Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Oh, allez ! Fais un effort, nom de dieu ! Tu es d'accord, oui ou non ?

**HAZUKI**

Ai-je vraiment le choix ?...

**DOREMI**

Donc, c'est « oui », alors ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je vais le faire ! Ça va comme ça ?

**DOREMI**

Ça me va, oui.

_Les deux amies repartent de leur côté._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La nuit est tombée. Aiko marche le long du trottoir en direction de sa maison. Visiblement découragée, elle regarde une dernière fois son bulletin._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Dorémi devrait vraiment se mettre à ma place... Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu un bon bulletin.

_Aiko s'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle remarque que la voiture de son père est garée juste devant. Elle soupire tristement._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ENTREE (maison d'aiko)**

_Aiko, visiblement apeurée, ouvre la porte de sa maison. Elle rentre lentement et referme la porte derrière elle._

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

Euh... Papa ?... Papa, où es-tu ?... Youhou ?... Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Aiko remarque depuis l'entrée son père assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine (qui est à l'autre bout de la maison). Aiko avale sa salive et se dirige vers la cuisine._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Kouji est en train de terminer de boire une cannette de saké (il en a déjà bu trois). Il est assis sur un chaise devant le plan de travail et à l'air déprimé et en colère. Aiko rentre dans la cuisine..._

**AIKO**

Tout va bien, Papa ?

_Kouji se tourne vers sa fille._

**KOUJI**

C'est aujourd'hui que tu recevais ton bulletin ?

_Aiko hoche la tête._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

Je veux le voir.

_Aiko s'approche fébrilement de son père et lui donne son bulletin. Kouji regarde le bulletin d'Aiko. Après quelques secondes, il prend un bic, et le signe... avant de rendre le bulletin à Aiko._

**KOUJI**

Voilà.

_Aiko reprend le bulletin, l'air perplexe._

**AIKO**

Tu... Tu ne dis rien, Papa ?

**KOUJI**

Tu veux que je dises quoi ?... Si j'ouvre ma gueule, tu vas encore aller dire de la merde sur moi derrière mon dos.

**AIKO**

N... Non... C'est faux.

**KOUJI**

Te fous pas de ma gueule. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. T'as déjà monté la famille de Dorémi contre moi, et maintenant, t'es en train de faire ça avec d'autres personnes.

**AIKO**

Je ferais jamais ça,... je... je te jure, je ne ferais jamais ça !

**KOUJI**

Ah oui ? Pas même à Momoko ?

_Aiko blêmit. Kouji prend un tas de lettres et le montre à sa fille. A partir de ce moment, Aiko n'osera plus parler. Plus Kouji la fera culpabiliser, plus elle baissera les yeux._

**KOUJI**

Tu vois ça ?... Hein ? Toutes ces lettres ! _(il jette les lettres aux pieds de sa fille)_ J'ai reconnu ton écriture... Quand je pense que tu m'en as voulu d'avoir caché celles de ta mère,... et qu'au final, tu fais la même chose contre moi. J'ai lu les horreurs que tu dis sur moi ! « Mon père est un salopard manipulateur ». « Il ne fout rien de ses journées ». « Papa me bat tous les jours et me force à faire le ménage »... « Je vis dans une ambiance dictatoriale à cause de lui »... Et la meilleure réplique : « Je souhaiterais qu'il aille en prison, ou qu'il crève ». C'est vraiment sympa, hein ! Ça fait quatre ans que je me crève le cul pour t'élever, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?... Hein ??? En souhaitant ma mort ?... Et tant qu'on y est, c'est qui, Momoko ?... C'est ta chérie, hein ?...

_Aiko hoche honteusement la tête, à la limite de pleurer._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

Tu veux la baiser, cette fille ? C'est ça ?... Tu veux baiser une pétasse ricaine qui a deux ans de plus que toi ? Ça veux dire qu'on a une lesbienne dans la famille, hein ?... J'ai jamais été aussi gênée de t'avoir comme fille ! J'ai vraiment honte de toi ! T'es une honte pour moi, pour la famille, et pour tout mon entourage !! Tu me rends dingue ! C'est pour ça que je m'énerve, tu me rends complètement dingue. Même ta mère a plus d'honneur que toi, c'est dire ! Mais elle m'a laissé tomber !

_Kouji se met ensuite à pleurer des larmes de crocodile en fusillant sa fille du regard._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute... C'est de ta faute !

_Kouji se lève et entre dans une nouvelle crise de rage. Il balance toutes les cannettes de saké en direction de sa fille._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

_(furieux)_

Alors, joyeux Noël !!! JOYEUX PUTAIN DE NOËL, p'tite garce !!! INGRATE !!! C'est toi qui mériterais de crever !!

_Kouji, hors de lui, se dirige ensuite vers l'escalier. Il jette le bulletin sur sa fille en passant à côté d'elle._

**KOUJI (cont.)**

Tiens ! Reprends ton bulletin de merde et fous-moi la paix !

_Aiko se retrouve seule dans la cuisine. Elle entend son père s'éloigner, puis monter les escaliers, sans rien dire... Aiko se dirige ensuite vers le fond de la cuisine, où se trouve désormais son matelas... Elle s'approche de la fenêtre._

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Faites que je sorte un jour de cette prison...

_Aiko regarde longuement par la fenêtre... avant de se mettre à pleurer._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Le calendrier indique qu'on est le 24 décembre. La caméra se déplace ensuite pour cadrer Aiko qui est en train de remplir une bassine d'eau... On frappe et sonne à la porte, mais personne ne répond._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON D'AIKO**

_On découvre que c'est Momoko qui frappe à la porte. Mais sans réponse._

**MOMOKO**

_(appelant)_

Y'a quelqu'un ?... Aiko, t'es où, nom de dieu ?

_Long blanc. Momoko frappe de nouveau à la porte._

**MOMOKO**

_(appelant)_

Aiko !!!

_Toujours pas de réponse. Momoko soupire furieusement, puis retourne sur ses pas et se dirige vers une voiture. On découvre que c'est celle de la mère d'Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Y'a personne ! On ferait mieux de revenir plus tard.

**ATSUKO**

Tu as essayé cette ruelle ?

_Atsuko désigne une ruelle à côté de la maison. Momoko décide de s'y engager._

**MOMOKO**

Je reviens.

_Momoko commence alors à traverser la longue ruelle, avant d'arriver juste à côté du minuscule jardin de la maison d'Aiko. Elle s'arrête, puis escalade la clôture. Lorsqu'elle est suffisamment proche de la maison, elle remarque quelque chose qui la choque._

**MOMOKO**

_(sous le choc)_

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ???

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_En fait, Aiko est en train de laver « à l'ancienne », dans une petite bassine 1. Momoko s'approche de la porte vitrée et frappe dessus, ce qui fait sursauter Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Ah ! Putain, mais... Wouah !!!

_Aiko trébuche, et tombe par terre, renversant sa bassine. Elle se relève ensuite en se tenant la main._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko !

**AIKO**

_(dans ses dents)_

Bordel,... bordel, bordel bordel bordel bordel BORDEL BORDEL, BORDEL !

_Momoko continue de frapper à la porte vitrée._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko, ouvre la porte !

_Aiko prend une serviette pour la mettre autour de son corps et part ouvrir la porte vitrée en fusillant Momoko du regard. Momoko entre dans la cuisine._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On avait dit 15 heures tapantes !

**MOMOKO**

Hé, deux secondes ! Premièrement, il y a des imprévus dans la vie ! Et deuxièmement,... qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil à la vue du voisinage ??

**AIKO**

Ça se voit, non ? Je me lave.

**MOMOKO**

Tu te laves dans ta cuisine, toi ?

**AIKO**

C'est pas ma faute si rien dans ma salle de bain fonctionne !... Oh ! _(elle se tient la main)_ Putain, je me suis coupée avec tes conneries !

_Pendant qu'Aiko parle, Momoko regarde autour d'elle, et remarque avec inquiétude le matelas d'Aiko posé en plein milieu de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Aiko se rhabille._

**MOMOKO**

C'est quoi, ça ?...

**AIKO**

C'est un matelas. Rien de grave.

_Momoko se tourne vers Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Attends, tu... Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as pas non plus accès à ta propre chambre ??

**AIKO**

Momoko, t'as vu toute la vaisselle sur le plan de travail ? Et il faut encore que je fasse le dîner de Noël pour Papa ! J'ai trop de travail !

_Visiblement excédée, Momoko s'approche d'Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

« Trop de travail » ? Mon cul ! C'est ton père qui t'oblige à dormir ici, hein ?

**AIKO**

Mon père n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu te rends pas compte, mais il est chauffeur de taxi, et ça lui pèse parfois sur le moral ! Alors, oui, il s'énerve, mais pas au point de me faire dormir dans la cuisine !

**MOMOKO**

Oh, bordel... J'ai lu tes lettres, Aiko ! Celles où tu détaillais tout ce que ton gros faf de père te fait subir ! Et maintenant, t'es en train de le défendre ?

**AIKO**

Mais, bordel ! C'est lui qui m'élève !

**MOMOKO**

Ah, oui ? Parce que t'appelle ça t'élever ? Franchement, j'ai jamais compris comment vous, les japonais, vous considérez des mauvais traitements de ce genre comme acceptable ! C'est pas parce que ton père est fatigué par son boulot qu'il peut tout se permettre !...

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

Aiko !! A qui tu parles ?

_On entend les pas du père d'Aiko se rapprocher. Aiko ouvre rapidement la porte du débarras, et pousse Momoko dedans._

**AIKO**

Planque-toi, vite !

_Une fois Momoko dans le débarras, Aiko ferme la porte. Kouji rentre dans la cuisine, furieux._

**KOUJI**

Tu parlais à qui, là ?

**AIKO**

P... Personne...

_Kouji remarque ensuite la flaque d'eau sur le sol, provenant de la bassine._

**KOUJI**

C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR DEBARRAS**

_La pièce est plongée dans une obscurité totale... Momoko commence à regarder Kouji se défouler sur sa fille à travers le trou de serrure._

**KOUJI**

T'as dégueulassé mon sol !

**AIKO**

Papa, je... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

**KOUJI**

_(crie)_

Tu te tais !!

_Kouji donne une gifle à sa fille. Celle-ci crie de douleur, sous le regard horrifié de Momoko._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Kouji ramène du matériel de nettoyage et le jette aux pieds d'Aiko._

**KOUJI**

Tu prends cette serpillière, et tu me nettoie ça vite fait, c'est clair ?...

_Pas de réponse._

**KOUJI**

Moi, je vais sortir pour quelques heures. Quand je reviens, je veux voir la cuisine propre, la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée, et mon dîner servi sur la table. Sinon, je te jure que ce sera ta fête !... Et change de fringues ! Saloperie de lesbienne, va !

_Kouji quitte la cuisine. On le voit également quitter la maison et refermer la porte derrière lui..._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Momoko est sortie de sa planque. Elle en train de consoler Aiko, qui recrache une dent de lait dans un mouchoir. Aiko pleure._

**MOMOKO**

Franchement, tu peux plus te laisser faire comme ça.

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Il est pas tout le temps comme ça, je te le jure...

**MOMOKO**

Non, mais,... Je suis sérieuse, là ! Tu vas vraiment continuer à le défendre ? Je l'ai vu te taper !... Écoute, Aiko. Je pense qu'il serait grand temps que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains, et que tu ailles dénoncer ton père.

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Non ! Je peux pas dénoncer mon père comme ça ! Si je le fais, il va avoir des ennuis ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

**MOMOKO**

Parfaitement ! Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles le protéger, mais un vrai parent n'obligerait jamais son enfant à dormir sur un matelas sans couverture hors de sa propre chambre !... De toutes façons, si tu ne le dénonces pas, c'est moi qui finirai par le faire. D'accord ?

_Aiko éclate en sanglots._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je veux pas qu'on fasse ça... J'aime mon Papa...

**MOMOKO**

Non, Aiko. Tu as peur de lui.

_Long flottement. Momoko tapote sur l'épaule d'Aiko pour lui signifier qu'il faut partir._

**MOMOKO**

Allez, viens. Ta maman nous attend.

_Les deux filles se dirigent à leur tour vers la porte de sortie._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki, quelques heures plus tard._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_A l'intérieur, l'interphone sonne. Baaya part décrocher._

**BAAYA**

Oui ?

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

C'est nous ! Les Harukaze !

**BAAYA**

Oui, je vous ouvre le portail immédiatement !

_Baaya raccroche, puis appuie sur un bouton. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers Hazuki et ses parents._

**BAAYA**

Ils sont là !

**HAZUKI**

Super !

_Hazuki se lève du canapé et part ouvrir la porte._

**REIKO**

Il y a encore d'autres personnes qui doivent arriver ?

**BAAYA**

Aiko et sa mère,... sa copine Momoko et les parents de cette dernière. Cinq personnes.

_Dorémi 2, accompagnée de ses parents et de sa sœur. Hazuki lui fait signe, et Dorémi commence à courir vers elle._

**HAZUKI**

Bonsoir, Dorémi !

_Dorémi saute dans les bras de sa copine, tandis que ses parents s'avancent vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir la famille de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Haa, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois !

**HAZUKI**

T'as une très jolie robe, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Merci.

**BAAYA**

Bonsoir !... Entrez, je vous en prie !

_Tandis que toute la famille rentre dans la maison, Pop s'avance vers Hazuki._

**POP**

Salut, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

Wouah !... Tu as beaucoup grandi, Pop !

**POP**

T'as raison ! J'ai grandi plus vite que Dorémi cette année !

_Keisuke s'approche du père de Hazuki._

**KEISUKE**

Bonsoir, monsieur Fujiwara !... C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis vraiment fan de votre travail !

**AKIRA**

Eh bien, merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil de votre part.

**Scène 2 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki. La voiture d'Atsuko, suivie de celle des parents de Momoko, entrent dans le cul-de-sac et se gare._

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE VOITURE D'ATSUKO**

_Atsuko se tourne vers sa fille._

**ATSUKO**

C'est ici ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

**ATSUKO**

Ça ressemble plus à un manoir qu'une maison normale...

**AIKO**

C'est parce que l'amie de Dorémi est la fille du cinéaste Akira Fujiwara...

**ATSUKO**

Oh ? Rien que ça ?

_Aiko et sa mère quittent la voiture et se dirigent vers le portail avec Momoko et ses parents._

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et leurs familles respectives se sont assis dans les canapés du salon._

**BAAYA**

J'apporte l'apéritif dans deux minutes !

**REIKO**

D'accord !

_La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit à nouveau._

**REIKO**

Tu vas répondre, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, Maman !

_Hazuki part activer l'interphone._

**HAZUKI**

Oui ?

**AIKO (h.c.)**

C'est Aiko ? Tu nous ouvres ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, tout de suite !

_Hazuki appuie sur le bouton pour faire rentrer les invités manquants. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Aiko est venue, finalement ?

**HAZUKI**

Il faut croire que oui...

_On frappe à la porte. Hazuki part ouvrir._

**AIKO**

J'ai dis que je venais, je suis venue !

_Dorémi se met à rire, tandis que tout le groupe rentre à l'intérieur._

**DOREMI**

Sacrée Aiko ! On savais que tu viendrais !...

**ATSUKO**

Bonsoir, les filles !

**HAZUKI**

Bonsoir, madame !

**MOMOKO**

Moi aussi, je suis venue. Ça ne dérange personne ?

**DOREMI**

Oh ? T'as aussi ramené Momoko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, et ses parents aussi !

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Ravie de te rencontrer, Dorémi. Je suis le papa de Momoko, Kenzou.

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Et moi, Miranda. Sa maman...

**DOREMI**

« Miranda » ? C'est de quelle origine ?

**MOMOKO**

C'est américain ! Aiko ne t'a pas dit que j'étais à moitié américaine ?

**DOREMI**

Ah, si !... J'avais oublié, tiens.

_Baaya revient avec un plateau contenant les apéritifs : des hors-d’œuvre, des chips et de la sauce._

**BAAYA**

Vous tombez bien ! On allait prendre l'apéritif.

**DOREMI**

Oh, super !... On va manger !

_Tout le monde part s'installer dans le salon, autour de la table basse. Baaya y pose le plateau d'apéritifs._

**AIKO**

Des chips ! Cool !

**BAAYA**

J'apporte les cocktails tout de suite. Jus de fruits pour vous, les enfants ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / MOMOKO / POP**

Oui !

**BAAYA**

D'accord !

_Baaya repart dans la cuisine, tandis que les invités commencent à manger._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de hazuki)**

_Tout le monde s'est réuni à table pour le dîner, avec comme menu un grand buffet à volonté. Dorémi est celle qui s'est servie le plus. Elle mange de très bon appétit._

**POP**

Mange pas si vite, Dorémi ! Tu vas faire une indigestion !

**DOREMI**

Laisse-moi manger en paix, veux-tu ?

**MOMOKO**

Eh ben, Dorémi ! Ta sœur aime bien te commander, on dirait !

**DOREMI**

Oh, elle est tout le temps comme ça à la maison.

**POP**

C'est normal. Je suis peut-être la cadette, mais c'est moi qui suit l'enfant responsable de la famille !

**DOREMI**

_(ricanant pour elle-même)_

« Enfant responsable »...

_De leur côté, les adultes rigolent. Dorémi prend une bouchée de son plat._

**DOREMI**

Ça manque de poulet frit, quand même...

**AIKO**

De poulet frit du KFC, tu veux dire ?... Et ben moi, je trouve ça bien d'avoir autre chose que du KFC ! Je vais te dire un truc : les fast-food, c'est de la grosse daube !

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, j'suis d'accord ! Non seulement c'est de la nourriture dégueulasse et plein de trucs chimiques potentiellement dangereux pour la santé, mais en plus, les entreprises de fast-food style les McDonald's, les KFC, les Taco Bell,... ils veulent t'imposer une manière de manger pour faire du fric ! Et qui est-ce qu'ils visent en premier ?

**DOREMI**

Les... Les enfants ?

**MOMOKO**

Bien vu, Dorémi ! Les enfants ! Bah oui, vu qu'ils ne sont pas capable de remettre quelque chose en question ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? T'as plein de familles japonaises qui se sont dit : « Oh, on va manger du KFC pour Noël, parce que a'tradition et a'faut faire comme ça » ! Et à côté de ça, t'as du harcèlement et de la discrimination constante contre les américains dans ce pays ! C'est pas logique, on est d'accord ?

_Momoko parle si fort qu'elle attire l'attention de Haruka qui affiche un air étonné, et se tourne vers les parents de Momoko avec un air un peu embarrassé._

**HARUKA**

Votre fille à l'air d'être, euh... très engagée, à ce que je vois.

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Elle ne fait pas de mal à une mouche...

**MOMOKO**

Et puis, qui te dit que tu manges vraiment de poulet frit ?... Moi, je te le dis, c'est plutôt de la pâte de---

_La mère de Momoko tape sur l'épaule de sa fille, l'interrompant en plein milieu de sa diatribe._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

_(chuchotant)_

Momoko ! Tu veux bien arrêter de te faire remarquer, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Momoko baisse la tête, honteuse._

**POP**

Elle m'a l'air d'être une grande gueule, cette fille...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de hazuki)**

_Après le dîner, tous les invités sont retournés dans le salon. L'horloge affiche 19 heures. Hazuki se tourne vers son père._

**HAZUKI**

Dis, Papa ?... Tu sais où est partie Maman ?

**AKIRA**

Je crois qu'elle est partie se changer. Vu que c'est elle qui s'occupe des cadeaux...

_Mine choquée de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, non, c'est pas vrai... Ne me dis pas que...

**REIKO (h.c.)**

Le père Noël est passé !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Reiko, qui s'est habillée en « mère Noël » et affiche un air joyeux et rigole._

**REIKO**

Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? C'est l'heure... des cadeaux !

_Dorémi esquisse un grand sourire, tandis que Pop se met à applaudir de joie._

**POP**

Oui ! Les cadeaux de Noël !

_Akira rigole, tandis que Hazuki se couvre le visage en faisant « non » de la tête._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, maman...

**AKIRA**

Allons, avoue que c'est quand même rigolo...

_Reiko se place juste à côté du sapin de Noël pour y choisir les cadeaux. Elle en prend un au hasard._

**REIKO**

Alors,... le premier cadeau est pour... Momoko de la part de ses parents !

**MOMOKO**

Cool !

_Momoko se lève et part chercher son cadeau._

**REIKO**

Tiens, Momoko...

**MOMOKO**

Merci, beaucoup... Houlà ! Il est lourd, votre cadeau !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Tu vas voir, il va te faire vraiment plaisir !

_Tandis que Momoko part se rasseoir, Reiko choisit un autre cadeau._

**REIKO**

Alors, cadeau suivant... Pour Keisuke de la part de Haruka.

_Keisuke se lève et part chercher son cadeau. Aiko regarde la scène,... jusqu'à afficher un air inquiet._

**AIKO**

_(à elle-même)_

Oh, merde !... Merde, merde, merde...

_Atsuko, qui était assise à côté d'elle, s'inquiète._

**ATSUKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

J'ai complètement oublié le cadeau de Dorémi chez Papa !

**ATSUKO**

Tu avais un cadeau pour elle ?

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Moi et quelques amies avions décidé de lui offrir un synthétiseur pour Noël ! Je l'avais planqué dans une armoire...

**ATSUKO**

Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

**AIKO**

Oui ! Mais il faut que tu m'accompagnes... Je vais demander à Momoko et ses parents de venir avec nous aussi.

**ATSUKO**

D'accord...

_Tandis que Reiko part chercher un autre cadeau, Aiko s'approche de Momoko pour lui informer de la situation silencieusement._

**REIKO**

Pour Hazuki de la part de Baaya !

_Alors que Hazuki part chercher son cadeau, Aiko, Momoko et leurs parents se lèvent et se dirige vers la sortie. Reiko prend un autre cadeau._

**REIKO**

Pour Dorémi de--- _(elle remarque Aiko et les autres qui s'en vont)_ Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**ATSUKO**

Oh, nous sommes vraiment désolées, mais Aiko a oublié quelque chose chez elle... On n'en aura pas pour longtemps ! A tout à l'heure !

_Les cinq invités quittent la maison, sous les regards intrigués des autres._

**REIKO**

Aiko a besoin d'autant de gens pour aller prendre quelque chose chez elle ?...

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'ATSUKO**

_Atsuko conduit sa voiture en direction de la maison d'Aiko, cette dernière étant assise à côté d'elle. Atsuko semble mécontente._

**ATSUKO**

_(en colère)_

Tu as utilisé la carte de crédit de ton père ??

**AIKO**

Oui !

**ATSUKO**

_(en colère)_

M'enfin, Aiko !... Tu réalises à quel point c'est grave ?

**AIKO**

Et comment tu voulais que je paye ce synthé autrement ? J'avais pas d'autres moyens de les trouver, ces 15 000 yens !

**ATSUKO**

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas plutôt demandé ? Hein ?

**AIKO**

Tu gagnes même pas le tiers en un mois à ton travail ! J'allais pas te priver, non plus !

**ATSUKO**

Oh, d'accord. Donc, tu ne veux pas de mon argent, mais tu ne vois aucun mal à voler celui de ton père ? Derrière son dos, en plus ?

**AIKO**

Bon, écoute ! On va pas passer toute la soirée à s'engueuler pour ça ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

_Bref flottement._

**ATSUKO**

Aiko, si tu es en train de me rendre complice de quelque chose, j'exige que tu me le dises tout de suite ! Je sais de quoi ton père est capable !

**AIKO**

Moi aussi ! Alors, on va chercher ce putain de synthé, et vous surveillez les alentours ! Point barre !

_Atsuko soupire furieusement._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_La voiture des parents de Momoko et celle d'Atsuko se garent non loin de la maison d'Aiko. Momoko est la première à sortir, suivie d'Aiko et sa mère. Ils se rejoignent à l'entrée._

**MOMOKO**

OK. Mes parents ont fait une ronde autour du quartier, et ils n'ont pas vu la voiture de ton père. Ils attendent dans la leur... _(elle remarque l'air furieux de la mère d'Aiko)_ Ça va ? Vous avez l'air vénères.

**AIKO**

Non, non, tout va bien...

_Aiko s'approche de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre avec ses clés._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ENTREE (maison d'aiko)**

_Aiko, Atsuko et Momoko rentrent dans la maison. Aiko allume la lumière et se tourne vers sa mère et sa petite amie._

**AIKO**

Bon. Je vais chercher le synthétiseur en haut. Vous deux, vous surveillez l'entrée pour voir si Papa arrive. Momoko, quand je t'appellerai, tu m'aidera à descendre le synthétiseur.

**MOMOKO**

OK.

_Aiko monte à l'étage, sous le regard excédé de sa mère._

**ATSUKO**

Oh, c'est pas vrai...

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, madame ?

**ATSUKO**

Le synthétiseur dont elle parle... Tu savais qu'elle l'avait acheté en volant la carte de crédit de son père ?

**MOMOKO**

Ah, oui. Quand même.

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KOUJI**

_Aiko ouvre doucement la porte et allume la lumière. Elle se dirige vers l'armoire, mais s'arrête un instant à côté d'un coffre. Par curiosité, elle l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur... On y trouve un drapeau du soleil levant (l'ancien drapeau japonais). Aiko le retire du coffre, et découvre ce que le drapeau cachait : un exemplaire de 'Mein Kampf' et un Beretta 92 3. Aiko fronce les sourcils. Ensuite, elle regarde de gauche à droite, et prend l'arme de poing, avant de la ranger dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau... Ensuite, elle ouvre la penderie de son père, et commence à retirer les vêtements qui cachaient le synthétiseur. Délicatement, elle sort le synthétiseur de l'armoire. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers le couloir avec. Soudain, l'instrument heurte une boîte en carton qui tombe par terre. Aiko, intriguée, pose le synthétiseur à terre et s'apprête à ramasser la boîte, avant de remarquer un des papiers qui en est tombé... On découvre qu'il s'agit d'une lettre provenant de l'entreprise dans laquelle Kouji travaille en tant que chauffeur de taxi. Aiko prend la lettre et remarque qu'elle est datée du... 27 juin 2000. Aiko commence à lire la lettre, et comprend qu'il s'agit d'une lettre indiquant le licenciement définitif de son père de l'entreprise Taximax, où il travaillait comme chauffeur. En gros, ça fait 6 mois qu'il est sans emploi. Aiko affiche un air horrifié, et décide de regarder les autres papiers. Elle en prend un au hasard : il s'agit cette fois d'un formulaire d'inscription à un foyer pour jeunes... En comprenant que la personne que son père souhaite inscrire dans ce foyer n'est autre qu'elle-même, Aiko lit la lettre, incrédule._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Montage 1**

_S'ensuit un montage où l'on voit le reste du contenant de la boîte en carton, entrecoupés de scènes où Aiko lit tout ça, l'air horrifié... Parmi les papiers, une lettre à une entreprise de thérapie de conversion, une lettre où Kouji se plaint du comportement soi-disant ingérable de sa fille, de nombreuses lettres du fisc concernant un loyer en retard ou des factures impayées, une lettre de l'Office de l'emploi concernant l'inactivité professionnelle de Kouji depuis son renvoi de Taximax, ainsi que des avertissements du service de protection de la jeunesse et des chèques en bois... Et pire encore, une photo de famille avec Kouji, Atsuko et Aiko (alors encore toute petite) déchirée._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 - INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KOUJI**

_Aiko termine de lire la lettre de « haine » envers sa fille, qui se termine par : « Qu'elle crève avec sa mère, cette lesbienne ». Aiko commence à pleurer._

**AIKO**

Va te faire foutre, Papa...

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

_(paniquée)_

Aiko !!

_Aiko se tourne vers le couloir. Momoko rentre dans la chambre, paniquée._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko, il faut s'en aller ! Je viens de voir passer ton père !

**AIKO**

Quoi ???

**MOMOKO**

Ton père... Il va rentrer !

**AIKO**

Oh, merde !!! Prends le synthé avec moi, vite !

**MOMOKO**

D'accord !

_De son côté, Atsuko regarde par la fenêtre, elle remarque une voiture rouge qui se gare à deux pas de la maison. Atsuko comprend qu'il s'agit de celle de son ex-mari et panique. Elle se tourne vers l'étage._

**ATSUKO**

Dépêche-toi, Aiko ! Ton père vient de se garer !!

**AIKO**

Oui, deux secondes ! On arrive !

_Aiko et Momoko ont commencé à sortir le synthétiseur. Momoko accélère, ce qui énerve Aiko._

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Va pas trop vite !

**MOMOKO**

Aiko, il faut se magner le train, sinon ton père va te voir !

**AIKO**

Mais, arrête ! C'est méga fragile, ce truc !

_Les deux filles s'engagent dans les escaliers, mais Aiko tente de ralentir la cadence._

**AIKO**

Non !! Pas dans les escaliers !

**MOMOKO**

Putain, mais détends-toi !!

_Soudain, le synthé échappe des mains d'Aiko. Momoko sursaute et lâche l'instrument, qui se met à dévaler les escaliers dans un bruit assourdissant. L'instrument perd plusieurs touches de clavier et quelques boutons, et la coque se brise. Aiko pousse un énorme cri d'effroi._

**AIKO**

Merde !!! Le cadeau de Dorémi !

_Et soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. C'est Kouji, qui rentre du mont-de-piété... Il remarque Atsuko, et se fâche aussitôt._

**KOUJI**

Atsuko ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

_Pas de réponse d'Atsuko, submergée par la peur. Kouji s'approche de son ex-femme d'un air menaçant._

**KOUJI**

Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre chez moi ???

**ATSUKO**

Non, attends !... Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois !

**KOUJI**

T'es venue me voler quelque chose, hein ? Mon argent, je suppose ? Aiko ??

**ATSUKO**

Non !... Je ferais jamais ça, je te jure !

**KOUJI**

Mais, je vais t'en coller UNE, SALE PUTE !!!

_Kouji saisit son ex-femme par le col. Elle crie. Kouji lui donne un violent coup de poing qui la fait s'écrouler par terre. Momoko descend l'escalier, furieuse, et intervient._

**AIKO**

Momoko, non !

**MOMOKO**

Dis, fils de pute !!! Tu frappe pas les femmes, c'est clair ?

_Kouji saisit Momoko par la gorge et lui lance un regard de tueur._

**KOUJI**

C'est toi, la ricaine qui veut violer ma fille ?... Hein ???

_Kouji se tourne ensuite vers sa fille, qui est restée en haut des escaliers. Il la pointe du doigt._

**KOUJI**

Toi !... Si tu me dis pas ce qu'il se passe tout de suite, ta Momoko, je lui nique sa race !!

**MOMOKO**

A... Aiko !!...

**ATSUKO**

KOUJI, ARRÊTE !!! Aiko ne faisait rien de mal !... Elle... Elle voulait juste reprendre le cadeau qu'elle voulait offrir à Dorémi !...

**KOUJI**

Où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour ça ?...

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

J'ai payé avec mon... mon argent de poche, je te jure...

**KOUJI**

Menteuse !! Je t'ai supprimé ton argent de poche !! TU L'AS EU OU, cet argent, BORDEL ????

**AIKO**

Ta carte de crédit !... J'ai... j'ai utilisé ta carte de crédit pour payer ça... mais, je te promets que je suis désolé... Je te le jure...

_Bref flottement. Kouji fusille sa fille du regard, puis pousse Momoko vers la sortie._

**KOUJI**

Allez, tu te casses !... Toi aussi, Atsuko ! T'as rien à foutre chez moi ! ALLEZ, FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP !!!

_Apeurés, Atsuko et Momoko quittent la maison en courant. Kouji les suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis claque la porte. Aiko descend les escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Kouji se tourne lentement vers elle, furieux... Il commence alors à s'approcher de lui de façon menaçante._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Non... NOONNNN !!!!

_Kouji lève sa main, puis saisit la caméra avec sa main (en fait, c'est Aiko qui se fait attraper par le col de la veste mais en vue subjective)._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Atsuko court vers sa voiture, suivie par Momoko._

**ATSUKO**

_(furieuse)_

Merde !... Putain de merde !!! Enfoiré !! Il a kidnappé ma gosse, cet enfoiré !

**MOMOKO**

Madame,... votre fille n'a pas tout dit sur lui ! Vous savez pourquoi elle a dit qu'il n'était pas gentil avec elle, tout à l'heure ?

**ATSUKO**

Non, mais, j'ai bien ma petite idée.

**MOMOKO**

Il faut que vous le sachiez quand même... Madame... votre fille est... votre fille est maltraitée ! Votre ex-mari la bat !!

_Mine horrifiée d'Atsuko._

**ATSUKO**

QUOI ???... Momoko, tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

_Momoko donne plusieurs lettres (des copies de celles envoyées par Aiko) à Atsuko._

**MOMOKO**

Tenez. Lisez ça et allez chercher les autres chez Hazuki !

_Momoko repart de son côté en courant. Atsuko lit une lettre au hasard. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans sa lecture, Atsuko blêmit de terreur._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Une voiture s'arrête brusquement devant la maison de Hazuki. Atsuko en ressort en courant._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit de manière frénétique. Baaya court pour décrocher._

**BAAYA**

Oui ?

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

_(paniquée)_

Ouvrez le portail !! Vite !!!

**BAAYA**

Oui, tout de suite !

_Baaya appuie sur le bouton pour activer le portail, sous les regards intrigués des autres invités._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Baaya ouvre la porte, laissant ainsi Atsuko, complètement paniquée, rentrer dans la maison en courant._

**ATSUKO**

_(paniquée)_

Vite !!! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Ma fille est en danger !!! Ma fille est en danger !! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Il faut que vous sauviez ma fille de cet homme !...

**DOREMI**

Aiko !

_Dorémi et Hazuki se regardent, puis posent la main dans leurs poches... Elles ont emmené leur console magique. Dorémi se lève et se tourne vers les autres._

**DOREMI**

Maman ! Papa ! Il faut que vous m'accompagniez chez Aiko !

**HARUKA**

Quoi ?

**KEISUKE**

Dorémi, c'est trop dangereux !

**DOREMI**

M'en fout ! Il faut sauver Aiko ! _(à Hazuki)_ Hazuki, viens avec moi !

**HAZUKI**

D'accord !

**ATSUKO**

Oh, dieu merci !

_Dorémi et Hazuki foncent vers la sortie, suivies par les parents de Dorémi, inquiets pour leur fille. Les parents de Hazuki et Baaya les suivent..._

**AKIRA**

Hazuki ! Attends !

**HAZUKI**

Désolée, Papa !... Je reviens tout de suite !

_Les cinq invités quittent la maison de Hazuki. Reiko, Akira et Baaya ne peuvent que rester sur la porte d'entrée._

**REIKO**

Fais attention à toi, ma fille !... Nous ne voulons pas te perdre !

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko regarde sa guitare d'un air déterminé. Elle la prend, l'embrasse, puis quitte sa chambre avec._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Kouji pousse violemment sa propre fille à travers la cuisine. Cette dernière est propulsée contre la table, qui se renverse. Kouji reprend sa fille par le col._

**KOUJI**

Allez ! Lève-toi, salope !!... Il a fallu que t'inclue ta mère dans tout ce merdier, hein ?... Comme si ça lui suffisait pas de m'avoir détruit ?... Hein ??? Et après, tu t'étonnes que je veuille te mettre en foyer ????

_Kouji donne un coup de pied dans le torse de sa fille, qui se retrouve de nouveau par terre. Kouji la fusille du regard._

**KOUJI**

Je t'ai pardonné plein de trucs, Aiko... Je t'ai pardonné les séances de glande sur ta console, tes plats dégueulasses, les trous dans mes murs, le test falsifié ! J'étais même prêt à te pardonner d'avoir fouillé dans mes affaires plusieurs fois !!! Mais me voler MON argent pour te payer un clavier de merde, ça, c'est trop !!... J'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour te remettre sur le droit chemin !... Mais voilà, t'es pas mieux que les autres femmes ! Vous faites du mal aux autres. Tout le temps !... J'étais mille fois plus heureux sans toi. Mais il a fallu que ta connasse de mère tombe enceinte de toi, alors que personne ne te voulais !!...

_Kouji frappe à nouveau sa fille, qui pleure et gémit de douleur._

**KOUJI**

Et fous-toi bien ça dans la tête, Aiko : la maltraitance, ça n'existe pas !! C'est ces gros enculés d'américano-sionistes qui disent ça !... Ici, c'est normal, ce que je te fais ! C'est toi, et TOI seule, qui n'accepte pas l'autorité ! Rien d'autre !... Et puisque tu ne veux pas de mon autorité, et bien, t'iras au foyer !... Et ce sera mille fois mieux pour tout le monde !

_Kouji s'apprête à re-frapper sa fille. Mais Aiko a le temps de sortir l'arme de son père, qu'elle cachait sous son manteau. Elle pointe le canon droit sur Kouji, qui recule. Aiko se retient de pleurer, tandis que Kouji se met à ricaner d'un air moqueur en fusillant Aiko du regard._

**KOUJI**

OK, tu joues à quoi, là ?... Tu me fais une impasse mexicaine, c'est ça ?

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_A l'extérieur, les voitures d'Atsuko et des parents de Dorémi se garent. Tout le monde descend en courant. Armée de sa guitare, Momoko se dirige vers la ruelle et fait signe à Dorémi et Hazuki._

**MOMOKO**

Dorémi ! Hazuki ! Par là !

**DOREMI**

Attendez à l'entrée !!

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Momoko se dirigent vers la ruelle._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Aiko pointe toujours un fusil vers son père, à plat ventre sur le sol._

**KOUJI**

T'es vraiment gonflée, quand même. Tu tuerais ton propre père ?... Tu sais que t'es rien sans moi. C'est grâce à moi que tu as tout ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ! Tu veux vraiment ça ?... Si tu me tues, tu te retrouveras en taule !... Tu pourras même pas compter sur ta mère pour te sauver la mise !

_Aiko charge lentement le fusil._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT JARDIN (maison d'aiko)**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Momoko se trouvent dans le jardin. Dorémi et Hazuki activent leur console._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

**KOUJI**

Et tu continues, en plus ?... Aiko, si tu lâches pas ce fusil, je t'envoie au foyer. OK ?... Je suis sérieux ! J'ai un formulaire d'inscription prêt à être envoyé ! Alors, tu poses ton flingue, maintenant !... Aiko, je t'ai élevé pendant quatre ans !!

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT JARDIN (maison d'aiko)**

_Dorémi et Hazuki ont chevauché leur balai. Momoko donne sa guitare à Hazuki, puis elle part s'installer sur le balai de Dorémi, derrière elle._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (maison d'aiko)**

_Kouji se fâche de nouveau._

**KOUJI**

Et puis, pour ta gouverne, c'est MON flingue !... Ça veut dire que t'as encore été fouiller dans mes affaires, hein ??

_Bref flottement._

**KOUJI**

AIKO !!!... T'as intérêt à poser ce flingue maintenant, sinon je te jure que je vais te frapper BIEN plus fort que toutes les autres fois ! Histoire de t'apprendre le respect !... Un !... Deux !...

_Aiko commence à appuyer sur la gâchette... puis tire. Le coup de feu qui s'ensuit sectionne le pouce de Kouji, qui se met à hurler de douleur en se tenant la main. Presque aussitôt, il se jette sur sa fille, qui crie, et lui arrache le fusil des mains, avant de le lui jeter sur la tête._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT JARDIN (maison d'aiko)**

_Dorémi et Hazuki se mettent à charger la baie vitrée, tandis que Dorémi envoie un sortilège sur la baie vitrée._

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Kouji recommence à battre sa fille, dans le but de la massacrer._

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

SALE PUTE !!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!

_Soudain, la baie vitrée explose. Aussitôt, Dorémi, Momoko et Hazuki rentrent dans la cuisine. Kouji est repoussée par Dorémi et se retrouve projeté contre une porte. Momoko atterit et se tourne vers Hazuki._

**MOMOKO**

Hazuki ! Passe-moi ma gratte !!

_Hazuki lance la guitare de Momoko dans les airs, et cette dernière la rattrape. De son côté, Kouji se relève et secoue Dorémi par la blouse. Dorémi le repousse, mais ça ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Dorémi jette alors un sortilège qui le fait valser par-dessus une chaise. Dorémi lui donne plusieurs coups de baguette._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère, hurle)_

NE FAIS ! JAMAIS ! DE MAL ! A MA POTE !!!

_Kouji tente d'envoyer un coup de poing sur son adversaire. Dorémi tente de se défendre avec sa baguette, mais Kouji la lance contre une armoire. Ensuite, Kouji commence à l'étrangler, en grognant de colère. Hazuki voit la scène. Momoko brandit sa guitare et cours vers Kouji en hurlant. Ce dernier a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il prend un coup de guitare dans le dos. Kouji hurle et se tient la nuque, et la guitare se brise en deux._

**HAZUKI**

Écarte-toi !!!

_Depuis la cuisine, Hazuki lance un puissant sortilège droit sur Kouji. Momoko s'écarte juste à temps. Le sortilège touche Kouji de plein fouet et celui-ci est projeté jusqu'à la salle de séjour de la maison devant l'entrée. Momoko court vers lui, hors d'elle, et recommence à le frapper avec le manche de sa guitare, alors que des coups sur la porte se font entendre._

**MOMOKO**

Crève, sale nazi !!! Crève !!!! Crève !!!!

**KOUJI**

Arrête, je me rends !!!... Je me rends !!

_Momoko s'arrête, respirant à travers les dents. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et tous les parents rentrent, alors que des sirènes de police se font entendre au loin et semblent se rapprocher. Atsuko court vers le fond de la maison pour retrouver sa fille._

**ATSUKO**

AIKO !

_Les parents de Momoko, eux, découvrent Kouji écroulé aux pieds de leur fille._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Oh, mon dieu ! Momoko !...

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Ta guitare !... Tu l'as utilisé comme...

_Dorémi et Hazuki désactivent leur console. Pile au moment où Dorémi rejoint Aiko et Hazuki dans la cuisine, Atsuko découvre sa fille allongée sur le sol, à peine consciente et en pleurs._

**ATSUKO**

Oh, merde ! Aiko !... Aiko, regarde-moi !... Tu me vois ?... Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi !

**HAZUKI**

Elle perd beaucoup de sang ! Il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital !

_Dorémi boîte et gémit de douleur._

**DOREMI**

Oh !... J'ai super mal au pied !

**Scène 10 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Plusieurs voitures de police s'arrêtent brusquement devant la maison. Quelques policiers sortent, armés, et se dirigent vers la maison en courant._

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Les policiers rentrent dans la maison, poussant presque les parents de Dorémi. Un des policiers vise Momoko._

**POLICIER #1**

Police ! Pas un geste !

**POLICIER #2**

Toi ! Lâche ça !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Non, attendez ! J'ai tout vu !... Ma fille se défendait !

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Elle défendait son amie !... Cet homme là... _(il désigne Kouji du doigt)_ Il était en train d'assassiner sa propre fille.

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

_(en pleurs, crie)_

Sale con !!! T'as failli tuer notre fille !!! Tu me le paieras, tu m'entends ?? Tu me le paieras !

_Kouji, considérablement affaibli, lève les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'il se rend. Momoko, elle, lâche le manche de sa guitare et baisse la tête._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'AIKO**

_Deux ambulances et plusieurs voitures de polices, dont un combi, se sont garées dans la rue. On voit Kouji, tête basse et menotté, en train d'être embarqué dans le combi par deux policiers._

**POLICIER #1**

Ici unité 27 à central... Le suspect est appréhendé. Nous sommes sur le point de l'emmener au commissariat.

_Une fois Kouji dans le combi, les policiers referment la porte. Et tandis que le combi s'en va, plusieurs ambulanciers déplacent deux civières, une pour Aiko, et une autre pour Dorémi... Les parents de cette dernière suivent sa civière._

**HARUKA**

_(à la limite de pleurer)_

Dorémi... Ne te mets plus jamais en danger comme ça...

_Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle jette un regard de soutien à Aiko, alors qu'elle se font toutes les deux embarquer dans une ambulance. Ensuite, tous les parents restant remontent dans leur voiture. Le tout sous le regard triste de Momoko et de ses parents..._

**MOMOKO**

Pardonnez-moi... Je voulais juste protéger mon amie...

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

On le sait... Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. C'est cet homme qui doit être puni.

_Momoko regarde ensuite les deux ambulances et les dernières voitures restantes s'en aller de la maison..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 17**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL**

_Dorémi et Aiko ont été hospitalisés dans la même chambre. Les deux filles sont entourées de leurs familles, ainsi que de Momoko, Hazuki, Onpu et deux policiers qui prennent note. Aiko a un bandage autour de la tête, tandis que Dorémi en a un sur le pied droit._

**AIKO**

Papa n'a jamais été gentil avec moi... Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me faire du mal. Il me frappait, il me poussait,... il me jetait des objets,... et des fois, il me tabassait... Et il m'insultait aussi. Il m'a traité de... salope,... p'tite garce,... sale lesbienne, aussi. Il disait aussi qu'il était gêné de m'avoir comme fille et qu'il était mille fois plus heureux quand j'étais pas là. Il me forçait à faire le ménage et la cuisine, sans jamais m'aider, parce que pour lui, une femme doit rester dans la cuisine... Et il a essayé de me couper du monde... Vers la fin, je ne pouvais même plus voir mes amies. Il me forçait même à dormir dans la cuisine, sur un matelas sans couvertures ni oreiller...

_Atsuko finit par se mettre à pleurer, et enlace sa fille._

**ATSUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, mon dieu !... Pardonne-moi de t'avoir donné un père aussi horrible, Aiko... Pardonne-moi.

**AIKO**

C'est pas ta faute, maman...

**POLICIER #3**

OK... Tu as des choses à rajouter ?

**AIKO**

Pas pour l'instant.

**POLICIER #3**

Pas pour l'instant... D'accord.

**POLICIER #4**

Bien, nous allons transmettre ceci au parquet pour qu'une enquête soit ouverte contre votre ex-mari, Madame Okamura. Si vous ou votre fille souhaitez rajouter des choses à propos de lui, prévenez le juge d'instruction. D'accord ?

**ATSUKO**

D'accord, monsieur l'agent...

**POLICIER #3**

Bien... Messieurs dames, nous allons vous laisser. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

**HARUKA**

Merci bien...

_Les deux policiers quittent la chambre._

**KEISUKE**

On va te chercher quelque chose à manger, Dorémi. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

**DOREMI**

Non. Mais, c'est très gentil.

**KEISUKE**

D'accord.

**HARUKA**

On arrive tout de suite... Soyez sages.

**ATSUKO**

Je vais avec eux, Aiko. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose aussi...

_Aiko adresse un léger sourire à sa mère. Haruka, Keisuke, Atsuko et Pop quittent la chambre. Comme visiteurs, il n'y a plus que Hazuki, Onpu et Momoko. Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Je suis désolée, les filles... J'aurais du vous dire tout ça plus tôt.

**DOREMI**

C'est déjà très bien d'avoir parlé aux policiers, Aiko... T'as été courageuse.

**ONPU**

Ouais. Et puis... Dis-toi bien que, maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal.

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... Avec tout ça, j'ai niqué ton cadeau.

**HAZUKI**

Bah, justement, euh... A propos du cadeau de Dorémi...

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**HAZUKI**

Et bien... Il est réparé.

**ONPU**

On a été rechercher ce qu'il en restait chez le père d'Aiko. Grâce à nos pouvoirs, on a réussi à le restaurer. Maintenant, il est comme neuf.

_Mine réjouie de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Finalement, Dorémi aura eu son cadeau de Noël.

_Momoko rit._

**MOMOKO**

Hihihi... Quand même, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des pouvoirs magiques...

_Les filles se regardent, puis se mettent à rire._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE L'HÔPITAL**

_Il neige. Aiko et Momoko sont parties prendre l'air, assises sur un banc. Elles regardent la neige tomber._

**MOMOKO**

C'est beau, la neige, quand même...

**AIKO**

Oui...

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis pour ta guitare ?

**MOMOKO**

Non... Mes parents savent bien que je te défendais... Et puis, tu veux savoir quel était mon cadeau de Noël à moi ?

**AIKO**

Oui, c'était quoi ?

**MOMOKO**

C'était une nouvelle guitare. Elle remplacera l'autre.

**AIKO**

Ah ?... J'aimais bien l'autre guitare, pourtant.

**MOMOKO**

Oui, je sais...

**AIKO**

Merci quand même de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Momoko...

_Momoko adresse un sourire à sa copine._

**MOMOKO**

Tu veux dormir chez moi dès que tu sors ?...

**AIKO**

Oh, oui... S'il-te-plaît.

**MOMOKO**

D'accord... Ça tombe bien parce que,... j'ai encore un joli cadeau à te donner.

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Bon... Momoko, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

**MOMOKO**

Oui, dis-moi.

**AIKO**

Bah, voilà... Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te dire ça, mais... Oh, et puis zut, je me lance. Momoko, je... je t'aime.

**MOMOKO**

Moi aussi, Aiko. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde...

_Les deux filles commencent à se tenir les mains, sous le regard de plus en plus réjoui d'Aiko. A partir de ce moment-là, la chanson « Why Should I Cry for You » de Sting commence à être jouée en fond sonore. La caméra s'éloigne de leur banc, mais on peut encore les distinguer... Elles se font même un bisou, pile au moment où la caméra cadre un arbre sur lequel un cœur a été gravé._

**Montage 2**

_Avec comme fond sonore « Why Should I Cry for You » de Sting, le spectateur assiste à un montage de différentes scènes montrant Momoko et Aiko entre elles :_

  * _Momoko qui donne son cadeau à Aiko... Elle le déballe et bondit de joie lorsqu'elle découvre qu'il s'agit d'un harmonica tout neuf. En or._

  * _Momoko et Aiko dans un magasin de disques. Tandis que Momoko s'apprête à aller payer ses CD, Aiko lui montre un exemplaire de l'album « Demanufacture » de Fear Factory. Momoko fait un signe d'appréciation de la tête, indiquant qu'elle va le payer pour elle._

  * _Momoko et Aiko dans le train qui les ramène à la maison. Aiko regarde son CD, puis se tourne vers Momoko. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, pile au moment où le contrôleur arrive devant eux. Aiko le remarque et se retire aussitôt. Les deux filles lui montrent leurs billets, l'air embarrassé._

  * _Une bataille de boules de neige entre les deux filles dans le jardin de Momoko, sous le regard des parents de cette dernière._

  * _Momoko et Aiko qui font de la musique, l'une à la guitare et l'autre à l'harmonica. Dès cette scène, la nuit est tombée._

  * _Momoko et Aiko qui dînent ensemble, les deux filles se lançant plusieurs regards complices._

  * _Et enfin, Momoko et Aiko prêtes à aller au lit. Momoko chatouille sa copine, qui rit aux éclats et tente d'enlever sa main. Après s'être dégagée, les deux filles rigolent._




**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Maintenant, Aiko et Momoko se sont couchées, dans le même lit._

**AIKO**

Joyeux Noël,... Momoko.

**MOMOKO**

Joyeux Noël à toi...

_La caméra se déplace ensuite vers la fenêtre, et zoome pour cadrer le ciel._

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Enfin, un zoom arrière depuis le ciel nous amène dans la chambre de Dorémi. Un mouvement de caméra nous permet de découvrir que celle-ci, se déplaçant temporairement en béquilles à cause de sa blessure au pied, termine de tester son nouveau synthétiseur, le fameux Kurzweil K2000. Après avoir pianoté sur quelques touches du clavier, elle esquisse un sourire. Elle retire son casque auditif, éteint le synthétiseur, puis quitte sa chambre. La caméra reste cadrée sur le synthétiseur..._

**FIN**

1Aiko sera d'ailleurs cadrée au niveau des épaules pour d'évidentes raisons...

2Pour l'occasion, elle porte une robe et a gardé ses cheveux détachés.

3Une arme de poing très populaire.


	38. Episode 38 - Ma merveilleuse petite amie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'arrestation de son père, Aiko a été placée dans un foyer pour jeunes le temps que les couacs autour du divorce de ses parents soient réglés. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur Momoko, chez qui elle va passer le week-end, pour lui donner un peu de réconfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : bain partagé, mention de racisme et de harcèlement

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'AIKO (foyer pour jeunes)**

_La caméra est placée au milieu d'une chambre. La porte s'ouvre, et Aiko y rentre, accompagnée d'un surveillant et de Mme Kaguya, la juge des enfants qui s'occupe du dossier concernant Aiko._

**SURVEILLANT**

Voilà. Voici sa chambre...

**AIKO**

Je... Je ne dors pas dans une chambre partagée ?

**SURVEILLANT**

Non, non... Chaque interne à sa propre chambre ici. Bon, évidemment, ça ne les empêche pas de se réunir en bande...

_Aiko regarde de gauche à droite, inquiète._

**AIKO**

Mouais... Il y a des horaires en particulier, pour le dîner par exemple ?

**SURVEILLANT**

Le dîner, c'est à 18 heures 30. Et il y a aussi un couvre-feu à 21 heures. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'il ne soit pas toujours respecté. On a quelques internes qui sont adeptes du tapage nocturne, ici...

**AIKO**

Ah. D'accord.

**SURVEILLANT**

Rassure-toi, il y a une équipe de nuit qui relaie l'équipe de jour. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir...

_Le surveillant quitte la chambre._

**Mme KAGUYA**

Je vous rejoins tout de suite après pour compléter les derniers formulaires !

**SURVEILLANT**

Oui, d'accord.

_Aiko dépose sa valise à côté de son nouveau lit, puis soupire._

**AIKO**

Vous êtes vraiment qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, madame la juge ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Non, pas pour le moment... _(Aiko baisse tristement la tête.)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses revoir ta Maman. Mais le divorce n'a jamais été finalisé, tu comprends ?

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... J'aime déjà pas cet endroit. Et puis,... je me sens aussi peu en sécurité qu'avec mon père. C'est vraiment le seul foyer de la région ?

_La juge s'approche d'Aiko._

**Mme KAGUYA**

Aiko... Tu n'es pas seule, tu sais. Mon rôle, c'est de te protéger. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est; des enfants comme toi, j'en ai rencontré des centaines... Crois-moi, tout ceci sera fini, un jour.

_Bref flottement. Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Oui, je suppose...

**Prologue 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO (foyer pour jeunes)**

_La nuit est tombée. Aiko regarde par la fenêtre, l'air pensive 1._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Au moins, il me reste encore pas mal de choses que j'aurais pu perdre... Comme la rencontre d'athlétisme de la semaine prochaine... Ou bien le restaurant avec les autres... Ou Momoko...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_La caméra cadre un harmonica en or, qui est posé sur la table. Dès le plan suivant, on comprend qu'il s'agit d'Aiko. Cette dernière s'est assise sur une chaise, l'air confiant. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont également venues travailler au restaurant._

**AIKO**

Ça commençait à me manquer, cet endroit...

_Majorika saute sur la table._

**MAJORIKA**

Je peux comprendre que ça te manquait, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler, Aiko. Tiens, tu pourrais aider Dorémi à terminer sa tarte ?

**AIKO**

Et pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Les deux autres sont occupées en salle et... je crois bien que je suis en train de rater ma pâte.

_Aiko remarque que, en effet, la pâte brisée de Dorémi a fait quelques grumeaux. Aiko se lève._

**AIKO**

Ah, ouais. Je comprends mieux. Je vais t'arranger ça !

_Aiko se dirige vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

OK, passe-moi le fouet.

**DOREMI**

Tiens.

_Dorémi tend son fouet et le donne à Aiko. Cette dernière se met à battre la pâte pour la rendre moins grumeleuse. Hazuki se tourne vers Aiko._

**HAZUKI**

Dis, Aiko ? Sans paraître indiscrète, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vis chez ta mère, maintenant ?

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Non...

**HAZUKI**

Ah ?... Et pourquoi ?

**AIKO**

Elle habite trop loin d'ici.

**DOREMI**

Et où est-ce que tu habites, alors ? Pas dans la rue, j'espère ?

**AIKO**

La juge des enfants m'a placée au foyer pour jeunes de Hanzaimura.

**MAJORIKA**

Hanzaimura ?... Elle est dingue, ou quoi ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ! Ce foyer a quand même une sale réputation ! Sans compter que Hanzaimura est deuxième sur la liste des villes les plus criminogènes du pays.

**AIKO**

Je sais... La nuit dernière, j'ai surpris deux internes en train de dealer de la drogue juste en face de ma fenêtre. Moi qui croyait que j'allais rentrer chez ma mère...

**DOREMI**

Ils te laissent au moins t'en aller de ce foyer de temps en temps ?

**AIKO**

Seulement le week-end. J'ai déjà explosé ma permission cette semaine en me faisant inviter chez Momoko.

**DOREMI**

C'est bien, ça ! Tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu.

**AIKO**

Ouais, t'as raison... D'ailleurs, elle va m'accompagner à mon entraînement demain matin.

_Aiko jette un coup d’œil à la pâte de Dorémi, qui ne semble pas avoir changée d'un poil._

**AIKO**

Bon, écoute... Je crois que t'as bien raté ta pâte, Dorémi. On peut la jeter.

_Dorémi baisse honteusement la tête. Aiko part jeter le contenu du saladier, tandis que Majorika, mécontente, se tourne vers Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu vois, Dorémi ? Je t'avais dis que c'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser faire ça ! On vient de jeter au moins 100 yens de pâte brisée à la poubelle !

**DOREMI**

Désolée...

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Youhou ! Aiko !

_La voix de Momoko attire tout le monde dans la cuisine. Aiko affiche un air extatique._

**AIKO**

J'arrive !!

_Aiko court vers son amie, qui se trouve juste devant le comptoir. Aiko fait le tour, puis saute dans les bras de sa copine en riant._

**MOMOKO**

J'suis si heureuse de te voir, Aiko !

_Les autres les regardent depuis la cuisine._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est elle, Momoko ? Quelle âge elle à ? 14 ans au moins ?

**DOREMI**

Elle a 12 ans.

**MAJORIKA**

Ça fait quand même au moins deux ans d'écart...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_On voit ensuite la pâtisserie de l'extérieur, puis la caméra se déplace jusqu'à arriver derrière un buisson. On remarque que derrière ce buisson se sont cachés Reika, Kaori et Monsieur Kyoto._

**KAORI**

_(chuchotant)_

On ne retournerait pas derrière ? Ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'il ne se passe plus rien.

**REIKA**

_(chuchotant)_

Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avions assez de photos pour l'arrière du bâtiment ! Décidément, pour une prétendue passionnée de photographie, tu me sembles peu photogénique.

**KAORI**

_(chuchotant)_

Tu veux prendre des photos à ma place, peut-être ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(chuchotant)_

Chut ! On se tait, maintenant ! Quelqu'un sort du restaurant !

_Très rapidement, Kaori reprend son appareil et cadre l'entrée du restaurant. Aiko et Momoko quittent le restaurant, main dans la main, et se dirigent vers la rue. Tout en les suivant, Kaori prend plusieurs photos._

**AIKO**

_(à peine audible)_

Il faudra repasser par le foyer. J'y ai laissé toutes mes affaires.

**MOMOKO**

_(à peine audible)_

OK, pas de problème...

**AIKO**

_(à peine audible)_

Et sinon, t'as prévu quoi pour moi ce week-end ?

**MOMOKO**

_(à peine audible)_

Oh, plein de trucs, ma jolie... Et tu sais quoi ? Mes parents sont en vadrouille tout le week-end ! On aura la maison pour nous toutes seules !

**AIKO**

_(à peine audible)_

Wouah ! C'est génial, ça !

_Aiko et Momoko montent dans une voiture (celle des parents de Momoko). Une fois la voiture partie, Kaori dépose son appareil, l'air étonné._

**KAORI**

Ces deux-là seraient... ensembles alors ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ça ne m'étonne guère. Momoko Asuka est américaine. Dieu sait à quel point ces gens sont de vrais dangers publics par nature. Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait de Hiroshima et Nagasaki.

**KAORI**

Dites, monsieur Kyoto ?... Vous avez l'adresse de cette fille ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

J'ai l'adresse de tous les élèves, Shimakura.

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE M. KYOTO**

_Le sous-directeur emmène ses deux larbins chez lui, étant à la place du conducteur. Reika et Kaori sont assis derrière._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison du sous-directeur)**

_Monsieur Kyoto sort une farde de son armoire, et se dirige avec vers sa table, et s'assied. Reika et Kaori s'approchent de lui, tandis qu'il feuillette sa farde pour retrouver l'adresse de Momoko._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Alors... _(il suit la liste de noms en A avec un doigt, jusqu'à tomber sur celui de Momoko.)_ Ah ! J'ai trouvé. Asuka...

**REIKA**

Tu prends note, Kaori ?

_Kaori écrit l'adresse sur un post-it._

**KAORI**

On a aussi besoin de celles de Dorémi Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara et Onpu Segawa.

**REIKA**

Et Aiko également...

**KAORI**

Non, elle n'habite plus derrière la gare. On l'a placé au foyer d'Hanzaimura.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Pas de problème... Accorde-moi juste le temps de les retrouver.

_Le sous-directeur continue de feuilleter sa farde._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vous suggère de déjà commencer à vous rendre sur place dès demain, d'ailleurs...

**REIKA**

C'est prévu. Nous allons chez Dorémi demain après-midi... Et fort probablement chez l'amie d'Aiko aussi.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Excellent.

_Kaori, de son côté, regarde de gauche à droite. Elle remarque ensuite une étrange pièce dont la porte est entre-ouverte, et semble y voir ce qui ressemble à des instruments de torture..._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_Kaori tourne la tête, l'air blême._

**KAORI**

Euh... R... Rien du tout, je vous jure !

_Le sous-directeur fusille brièvement Kaori du regard, avant de se replonger dans sa farde._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Reika et Kaori quittent la maison de M. Kyoto, ce dernier se tenant à la porte d'entrée._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Sachez qu'il faudra vous débrouillez toutes seules demain. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas venir.

_Les deux filles se retournent._

**REIKA**

Pourquoi donc ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je... Je suis attendu quelque part demain.

**REIKA**

Oh,... Soit. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut pour mener notre plan à bien.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une opération secrète, et que vous ne devez en aucun cas vous faire surprendre. Je compte sur vous...

_Le sous-directeur referme sa porte. Reika et Kaori repartent de leur côté._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR VESTIAIRES (complexe sportif)**

_La scène suivante s'ouvre avec Aiko, vue de dos, qui s'éloigne de la caméra en guise de transition. Elle a mis sa tenue d'athlète et se dirige vers le terrain de sport avec Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

C'est cool de m'avoir laissé t'accompagner ici... Ça faisait des plombes que je voulais voir ma petite copine s'entraîner.

**AIKO**

Hum.

**MOMOKO**

Et... Tu fais quoi exactement, en athlétisme ?

**AIKO**

Plusieurs choses en même temps. Tu as les épreuves de saut, en longueur et en hauteur,... les épreuves de lancer, et les courses à pied. 200 mètres d'abord, puis 800 mètres !

**MOMOKO**

Ah oui ! Quand même !

_Les deux filles entrent sur le terrain de sport. Elles retrouvent l'entraîneuse d'Aiko._

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Bonjour, Aiko !

**AIKO**

Bonjour ! J'ai amené une amie. Elle peut me voir pendant l'entraînement ?

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Oui, bien sur. Il y a un banc rien que pour ça là-bas...

**MOMOKO**

Je me mettrai sur le côté, d'accord ?... Bonne merde, Aiko ! _(mine étonnée d'Aiko.)_ C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonne chance à Los Angeles...

**AIKO**

Ah, d'accord !... Merci.

_Momoko part s’asseoir sur le côté. Aiko se tourne vers son entraîneuse._

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Bon. Aiko, c'est le dernier entraînement avant la rencontre. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

**AIKO**

Oui, je le sais !

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Alors, allons-y ! Donne le meilleur de toi-même !

_Mine déterminée d'Aiko._

**Montage 1**

_Ce montage musical nous fait suivre l'entraînement d'Aiko. Les scènes qui suivent nous la montrent s'entraîner pour les épreuves suivantes : 100 mètres haies, saut en hauteur, lancer de poids, 200 mètres, saut en longueur et lancer de javelot. D'autres plans de coupes montrent Momoko émerveillée devant les performances de son amie, à peu près autant que l'entraîneuse qui chronomètre les épreuves des courses à pied et calcule la distance des épreuves de saut et de lancer._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN DE SPORT**

_Aiko court aussi vite que possible sur la piste d'athlétisme. Elle passe devant Momoko, puis entame les quelques mètres restants avant l'arrivée. Aiko accélère une dernière fois, puis termine son tour en passant à côté de son entraîneuse, qui désactive son chronomètre pile au moment où Aiko franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Aiko ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter, essoufflée. Momoko la rattrape, excitée._

**MOMOKO**

Wouah ! Tu cours super vite, Aiko !

**AIKO**

_(à bout de souffle)_

Merci... Momoko...

_L'entraîneuse s'approche d'Aiko, et lui montre son chronomètre, qui affiche « 00:02:06:15 »._

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Hé... 2 minutes et 6 secondes ! Génial, hein. T'as pulvérisé ton record personnel.

**AIKO**

Ouais. Bah, je compte faire encore mieux le jour de la rencontre !

_Mine étonnée de Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Mieux que 2 minutes 6 ?

**AIKO**

Pourquoi pas ?

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

C'est déjà très bien, tu sais. Si je peux te donner un conseil : tu peux donner le meilleur de toi-même à la rencontre, mais sans forcer. Sinon, tu risques de défaire tout le travail que t'as fourni. Tu me suis ?

**AIKO**

Oui.

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Hum... Allez, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je suis fière de toi, Aiko ! T'as très bien travaillé.

_Aiko esquisse un sourire._

**ENTRAÎNEUSE (cont.)**

On se retrouvera à la rencontre inter-clubs, d'accord ? C'est le week-end prochain au stade Todoroki.

**AIKO**

Vous en faites pas, j'y serai. Au revoir, bonne journée !

_Aiko et Momoko se dirigent vers les vestiaires._

**MOMOKO**

Au revoir, madame !

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Au revoir !

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR VESTIAIRE**

_Momoko est dans le vestiaire, attendant Aiko qui prend sa douche (mais qu'on ne voit pas). En n'entendant qu'un très faible jet d'eau, elle affiche un air étonné._

**MOMOKO**

Euh... Ça va ? Ta douche fonctionne bien ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, je... Je l'ai juste un peu ouverte, comme ça, j'ai pas de gros déluge qui me tombe sur la gueule...

**MOMOKO**

« Un gros déluge » ? Pourquoi ?

**AIKO**

Bah... J'ai toujours un peu peur de l'eau, tu vois...

**MOMOKO**

Ça doit être vachement handicapant, quand même. Non ?

**AIKO**

Si... Même maintenant, il me suffit d'aller dans l'eau pour perdre tous mes moyens. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas plus sportive que moi.

_Momoko acquiesce._

**AIKO**

Tu me passes ma serviette, s'il-te-plaît ?

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, j'arrive !

_Momoko prend la serviette d'Aiko, ainsi que ses vêtements, et se dirige vers la cabine de douche de sa copine avec. Aiko passe sa tête à travers du rideau de douche._

**MOMOKO**

Tiens, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Merci.

_Tandis qu'Aiko prend sa serviette, Momoko la regarde de haut en bas._

**MOMOKO**

T'es vachement musclée !

_Mine surprise d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(bégaye)_

Arrête, Momoko !... Tu... tu vas me faire rougir !

_Momoko lui jette un sourire._

**MOMOKO**

J'ai un p'tit creux, moi... Je vais aller m'acheter un truc au distributeur. On se retrouve à l'entrée ?

**AIKO**

D'accord.

**MOMOKO**

A tout à l'heure !

_Momoko quitte les vestiaires, tandis qu'Aiko reste sous sa douche. Cette dernière commence ensuite à se regarder, puis affiche un air plus confiant. Elle plie son bras droit et place deux doigts autour de celui-ci._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Momoko a pas tort, finalement...

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Momoko._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko et Momoko sont en train de dîner. Elles mangent du poulet frit avec des frites, préparés par Momoko. Aiko est en train de vider une bouteille de ketchup dans son assiette._

**MOMOKO**

Laisse-moi un peu de ketchup, quand même !

**AIKO**

Oh, 'scuse-moi.

_Aiko repose le ketchup sur la table._

**MOMOKO**

Sinon, ça te plaît ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est très bon... Je vais te dire un truc : ce qui est bien avec la cuisine américaine, c'est que c'est de la cuisine simple... T'as la viande ou le poisson, et l'accompagnement, et souvent, ça te prend grand maximum vingt minutes pour tout préparer. Et non seulement t'as tout dans un seul plat, mais en plus, tu es totalement libre de faire ce que tu veux.

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, c'est pas faux.

**AIKO**

Et ici, t'as une cuisine tellement codifiée et axée sur la « tradition » que ça en devient ridicule. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une manière de faire la cuisine. C'est toujours ultra-compliqué à faire même quand ça n'en a pas l'air... Parce qu'en plus de la viande et de l'accompagnement, t'as la soupe, le riz, et plein d'autres trucs inutiles. Et puis, pourquoi vouloir absolument tout séparer ? Si il y a plusieurs ingrédients, c'est une occasion de marier les goûts ! Oh, j'oubliais : c'est les femmes qui font ça, hein. Pas les hommes, sauf si c'est pour faire le show.

**MOMOKO**

Oui, mais... C'est pas spécifique aux japonais, ça. Tu sais, aux États-Unis, t'as des tonnes d'émissions culinaires présentées par des hommes. Et s'ils font ça, c'est pour faire le show aussi.

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Bah, oui... Et après, les gens s'étonnent que je ne fasse pas confiance aux garçons...

_Momoko et Aiko continuent de manger._

**MOMOKO**

Tu voudras regarder un film, après ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, bien sur. T'as choisi quoi ?

**MOMOKO**

« Dingo et Max ».

_Mine perplexe d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

« Dingo et Max » ?... Un film avec... Dingo ?

**MOMOKO**

T'en fais pas, c'est bien mieux que ça en à l'air. Ça ne se limite pas à Dingo qui fait n'importe quoi, tu verras.

**AIKO**

Oh, d'accord...

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Aiko fouille dans les VHS de Momoko, jusqu'à trouver celle de « Dingo et Max ». Elle se relève et repart vers le rez-de-chaussée avec la cassette, avant de s'arrêter en remarquant une photo encadrée. Intriguée, elle y jette un coup d’œil. Il s'agit d'une photo de Momoko, plus jeune, avec une petite fille noire qui semble avoir le même âge._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Tu viens, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Aiko quitte la chambre. La caméra cadre ensuite une des fenêtres, et on aperçoit deux filles s'approcher furtivement de la propriété._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Il s'agit en fait de Reika et Kaori. Elle rentrent sur un sentier qui longe le jardin de la propriété._

**KAORI**

Je crois qu'on aura de bonnes photos ici. On voit bien leur salon.

**REIKA**

Espérons...

_Reika et Kaori se planquent. Kaori sort son appareil photo et l'allume, puis cadre la fenêtre du salon. Pile à ce moment, Momoko et Aiko rentrent dans le salon._

**KAORI**

Oh, juste à temps !

_Aiko et Momoko semblent brièvement se parler. Kaori prend une nouvelle avalanche de photos. Sur l'avant-dernière, on voit Aiko et Momoko se faire un « bisou esquimau », et sur la dernière, Momoko qui embrasse Aiko sur la joue. Kaori affiche un air extatique._

**KAORI**

Oh, putain !... T'as vu ça, Reika ?

**REIKA**

Vu quoi ?

**KAORI**

Elle se sont embrassées. Je les ai pris en photo pile au bon moment !

_Mine exaspérée de Reika._

**REIKA**

Ça n'est guère important ! Ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir le plus de photographies possible !

_Kaori prend de nombreuses photos à la suite, où l'on voit Momoko activer le magnétoscope puis s'installer dans son fauteuil avec Aiko. Après, Kaori se tourne vers Reika._

**KAORI**

Mettons-nous plus loin. Il vaut mieux se déplacer pour éviter d'être repéré.

**REIKA**

Si tu le dis...

_Kaori et Reika avancent sur le sentier pour se planquer plus loin._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko et Momoko regardent le film « Dingo et Max » sur la télévision du salon. Elles sont à la scène de la soupe aux pâtes alphabétiques. Aiko semble sous le coup de l'émotion. Puis arrive le moment où Max donne son gobelet de soupe à Dingo (son père) et où ce dernier voit « HI DAD » écrit par le reste de pâtes 2. Aiko commence à pleurer, puis est remarquée par Momoko. Cette dernière met la cassette sur pause._

**MOMOKO**

Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, excuse-moi... C'est juste que... J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un papa comme Dingo, bordel !

**MOMOKO**

Aiko...

_Momoko prend la main de son amie._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Pourquoi j'ai eu un enfoiré à la place ?

**MOMOKO**

Arrête de penser à ton père, tu vas te rendre malade...

**AIKO**

Je veux bien, mais... Il n'a pas encore été condamné, et... J'suis bien parti pour plusieurs semaines avec ça.

**MOMOKO**

Oui, mais, il est en prison. Il ne peut plus rien te faire... Allez, oublie cette histoire un peu. T'es seule avec moi tout le week-end, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver de plus ?

_Aiko se remet à sourire, malgré le reste de larmes qui coule de ses yeux. Momoko remet le film en route. La caméra cadre l'écran de télévision._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de momoko)**

_Le film est arrivé au générique de fin. Momoko arrête la cassette, et l'écran vire au bleu._

**MOMOKO**

Voilà, on va pouvoir rembobiner.

_Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de rembobinage, Momoko se tourne vers Aiko, qui ne pleure plus._

**MOMOKO**

Ça t'as plu ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'était cool.

**MOMOKO**

Ah, je t'avais dis que ça serait un super film. Bon, je pense qu'il faudra un peu de temps... Je vais aller me faire couler un bain. Tu retirera la cassette pour moi ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

_Momoko se dirige vers la salle de bains._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Reika et Kaori sont toujours sur place. Tandis que Kaori continue de cadrer la maison avec son appareil, Reika, visiblement ennuyé, soupire._

**REIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Bon, as-tu fini ? Je désirerais rentrer chez moi !

**KAORI**

Mais attends, bon sang !

**REIKA**

Oh, bonté divine ! Cela fait au moins une heure qu'il ne se passe plus rien ! Alors, maintenant, ça suffit !

_Pendant que Reika parle, Kaori remarque Aiko et Momoko qui se déplacent dans la maison._

**KAORI**

Chut ! Y'a du mouvement ! Viens, suis-moi...

_Kaori suit discrètement les deux filles, suivie par Reika. Jusqu'à se retrouver de l'autre côté de la maison. On voit Momoko rentrer dans ce qui semble être une salle de bains._

**REIKA**

Que font-ils, maintenant ?

**KAORI**

Je sais pas... On dirait la salle de bain, vu d'ici.

**REIKA**

Hm ! Tu ne vois aucun mal à espionner les gens dans leur salle de bain, à ce que je vois. Je te verrai bien en paparazzo plus tard !

_Kaori recommence à prendre des photos._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de momoko)**

_Momoko vient juste d'ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, et commence à baisser les volets._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Les volets de la salle de bain se baissent, rendant toute vue de la pièce impossible de l'extérieur. Kaori baisse son appareil._

**KAORI**

Merde !... Elle a baissé les volets.

**REIKA**

Bon, laisse tomber, Kaori. Nous ferions mieux de partir, il se fait tard.

_Reika commence à s'éloigner de la maison. Kaori la suit._

**KAORI**

Hé, attends !

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko est devant la porte de la salle de bains, l'air un peu dubitatif._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Allez, Aiko... C'est peut-être la seule fois que tu pourras faire ça !

_Elle frappe à la porte._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Ouais ?

**AIKO**

Euh... Momoko ?... Je peux rentrer ? T'es pas encore déshabillée ?

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Non, pas encore. Tu peux rentrer.

_Aiko ouvre la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de momoko)**

_Momoko était en train de surveiller sa baignoire. Aiko rentre timidement dans la salle de bain, tandis que Momoko s'approche d'elle._

**MOMOKO**

Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Bah... Voilà. Je... Je sais que vous faites pas comme ça aux États-Unis, mais... est-ce que je peux aller dans ta baignoire avec toi ?

**MOMOKO**

T'as envie qu'on prenne un bain ensemble, c'est ça ?

_Aiko hoche la tête. Momoko place une main sur l'épaule de sa copine._

**MOMOKO**

Bien sur que tu peux venir... Je fais une exception rien que pour toi !

_Aiko esquisse un sourire._

**AIKO**

C'est vraiment gentil...

_Momoko jette un coup d’œil à la baignoire._

**MOMOKO**

On se déshabille en attendant que ce soit rempli ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Reika et Kaori, de leur côté, sont parties de la maison de Momoko depuis longtemps. Elle marchent à travers le quartier._

**REIKA**

Tu as combien de photos, maintenant ?

**KAORI**

Au moins trente. Ça devrait être suffisant, non ?

**REIKA**

Je ne peux que l'espérer.

**KAORI**

N'empêche... J'ai réussi à avoir une photo de Momoko Asuka et Aiko Senoo en train de s'embrasser. Personne ne sait qu'ils sont ensemble à l'école !

**REIKA**

Peu importe. A la limite, je trouve cela mieux que cela ne se sache jamais.

**KAORI**

Non, mais, tu ne te rends pas compte, Reika ! J'ai eu un super scoop ! Ça serait génial d'en faire la une de mon prochain journal.

_Mine ennuyée de Reika._

**REIKA**

Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?

_Les deux filles s'arrêtent, Reika fusillant Kaori du regard._

**KAORI**

Quoi, ça va pas ?

**REIKA**

Tu ne fais pas un reportage, là ! Ces photos, tu es censée les garder précieusement tant que M. Kyoto ne consent pas à ce qu'elles soient utilisées !

**KAORI**

Allez, c'est juste pour deux photos !

**REIKA**

Kaori, que cela soit bien clair entre nous : nous ne tenons pas à ce que notre projet soit sabordé à cause de toi. Alors, tu fais ce qu'il t'es dit de faire, et c'est tout. Compris ?

_Kaori soupire._

**KAORI**

Oui, j'ai compris...

_Reika et Kaori reprennent leur marche._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko termine de se déshabiller 3. Aiko commence à regarder Momoko, qui est en sous-vêtements, de la tête aux pieds et rougit. Momoko la remarque._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Wouah !... On dirait que Momoko... a le corps d'une femme !!

**AIKO**

Euh... Momoko ? C'est à toi, tout ça ?

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, bien sur.

_Momoko termine de se déshabiller. En la voyant faire, Aiko avale sa salive. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voit sa petite amie retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il lui reste, elle affiche un air de plus en plus embarrassé._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, putain !... Elle est super belle !...

_Momoko se lève et remarque Aiko qui gèle sur place._

**MOMOKO**

Ça va, Aiko ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**AIKO**

_(bégaye)_

Oh, je... je... je... Pardon, je devrais pas te regarder !

**MOMOKO**

Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? On est entre nous !... Quoi, c'est mon corps qui te met dans cet état ?

**AIKO**

Oh, non... Je... Enfin, je... C'est juste que tu m'avais dit que... il fallait respecter l'intimité des autres, et...

**MOMOKO**

Bah, oui..

**AIKO**

Ça fait bizarre, quand même... T'as deux ans de plus que moi, et t'as les formes d'une femme adulte. J'ai pas tout ça, moi.

**MOMOKO**

C'est normal, tu es encore une petite fille. Moi, je ne fais que grandir et me développer comme chaque être humain. Pour le moment, je suis en plein pic de croissance. Maintenant, je suis presque aussi grande que Maman.

**AIKO**

C'est vrai que tu grandis beaucoup...

_Aiko hoche la tête, tandis que Momoko se dirige vers la douche, qui se trouve juste à côté de la baignoire. Momoko active sa douche et commence à se laver. Aiko, elle, s'assied contre la baignoire, en regardant Momoko._

**AIKO**

Ça... ça doit être cool d'avoir des formes comme ça à ton âge, non ?...

**MOMOKO**

Bah... C'est une question d'habitude, en fait. Tu sais, j'étais exactement comme toi avant. J'ai commencé à me développer vers mes dix ans, et au début, ça a été difficile pour moi. C'est l'âge moyen à Los Angeles, mais pas au Japon... Du coup, j'étais la seule à avoir des seins, et on se moquait beaucoup de moi pour ça... Enfin ! Mes copines ont fini par me rattraper, même je suis la fille la plus développée de la classe.

_Bref flottement._

**MOMOKO**

Tu voulais me voir toute nue, en fait ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je prenne mon bain avec toi ?

**AIKO**

Non, c'est pas ça !... Enfin... Si, un peu, mais... Je voulais juste être près de toi.

**MOMOKO**

Oh, allez. T'as le droit d'être curieuse à propos de mon corps...

**AIKO**

Bon, OK. J'avoue, je... j'avais un peu envie de te voir... sans vêtements, et... Oh, putain ! Je devrais même pas faire ça, en fait...

**MOMOKO**

Mais, je te jure ! C'est pas grave, on est entre amoureuses ! Et puis,... c'est normal pour un enfant de se poser des questions sur le corps de l'autre. Du moment qu'il sait que chacun doit avoir son intimité personnelle.

_Momoko termine de se doucher. Elle désactive la douche._

**MOMOKO**

Voilà, j'ai fini. Je rajoute le gel douche dans le bain, et puis, on pourra aller dans la baignoire...

_Momoko se dirige vers sa baignoire. Aiko se lève. Momoko ferme le robinet de la baignoire, puis verse du gel douche dans l'eau, formant ainsi de la mousse. Aiko regarde la baignoire d'un air inquiet._

**AIKO**

_(voix tremblante)_

Momoko, je... je voudrais qu'on aille en même temps dans la baignoire. Ça te dérange pas ?

**MOMOKO**

Tu as peur d'aller dans l'eau ?

_Aiko hoche la tête. Momoko se met debout dans la baignoire et lui tend les mains._

**MOMOKO**

Prends mes mains, je vais t'aider à t'installer.

_Mine étonnée d'Aiko. Lentement, elle saisit les mains de sa petite amie. Une à une, les deux filles enjambent le bord de la baignoire, puis s'installent en même temps._

**MOMOKO**

Oh !... C'est chaud, quand même.

**AIKO**

_(dans un souffle)_

Oui...

_Aiko soupire._

**MOMOKO**

On dirait que t'es pas habituée aux bains.

**AIKO**

Il y avait qu'une douche chez mon père. Et contrairement à plusieurs de mes amies, je ne suis jamais allée aux bains publics. Trop cher...

**MOMOKO**

Hum... C'est marrant que tu me dises ça. C'est bien les japonais qui considèrent le bain partagé comme une tradition ancestrale ?

**AIKO**

Si, pourquoi ?...

**MOMOKO**

Parce que... peut-être que je vois pas ça de la même manière vu que je suis américaine, mais... Je me suis toujours demandé s'il y en a qui ont éprouvé de l'affection ou de l'amour pour quelqu'un avec qui ils prenaient un bain. Pas toi ?

**AIKO**

Je... Je ne sais pas. J'y ai pas plus réfléchi que ça.

_Bref flottement._

**MOMOKO**

C'est dommage qu'il y ait toujours autant de gens qui veulent brûler les homosexuels. Pour les homophobes, les gens comme moi sont des délinquants sexuels.

**AIKO**

Je trouve pas, moi ! Ils sont qui pour dire ça ?...

**MOMOKO**

Des droitards, voilà. Ils sont tellement persuadés d'être le centre du monde, ceux-là... Tu sais, la raison pour laquelle j'aime plus les filles que les garçons, c'est pas parce que j'ai des pulsions soi-disant perverses. C'est tout simplement parce que je trouve que les filles ont un meilleur caractère en général. Elles sont plus douces,... plus dociles,... plus attentionnées,...

**AIKO**

Et... Tes parents, ils sont au courant que tu aime les filles ?

_Momoko prend un air plus embarrassé, puis, après un bref flottement, soupire._

**MOMOKO**

Non. Ils sont pas au courant.

**AIKO**

Ah ?... Tu n'oses par le leur dire ?

**MOMOKO**

Non, mais... Tu te rends pas compte. Je critique l'homophobie, mais c'est bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraît, tu sais...

**AIKO**

Tu vas pas me dire que tes parents sont homophobes ?

**MOMOKO**

Non, non, au contraire. Mais j'ai peur que mes parents ne me voient plus de la même manière à cause de ça... Et ça pourrait même mener à ce que d'autres personnes le sachent. Quand tu vois à quel point l'homosexualité est mal vue ici, et que je suis déjà victime de harcèlement à cause du fait que je suis américaine...

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Ça nous empêche pas de nous aimer très fort, Momoko. Même si tu préfères garder ça pour toi.

_Momoko se remet à sourire._

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, t'as raison.

_Puis elle enroule son bras autour des épaules d'Aiko, qui émet un léger rire. Aiko tâte le bras de Momoko avec ses doigts._

**MOMOKO**

T'essaies de me chatouiller le bras, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Non, je... Je trouve juste que t'as la peau très douce. Et en plus,... tu sens vraiment très bon, Momoko.

**MOMOKO**

C'est très gentil...

_Aiko s'accroche au bras de sa copine. Aiko et Momoko se regardent d'un air amoureux. Elles rougissent toutes deux._

**AIKO**

_(à voix basse)_

Et tu es vraiment très jolie...

_Aiko ferme ses yeux._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de momoko)**

_Gros plan sur le conduit d'évacuation de la baignoire, alors qu'elle se vide._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de momoko)**

_De leur côté, Momoko et Aiko ont quitté la baignoire. Momoko porte son peignoir et une serviette sur la tête et est en train d'essuyer Aiko._

**AIKO**

On pourra refaire ça demain ?

**MOMOKO**

C'est comme tu veux.

_Momoko adresse un sourire à son amie. Elle lui refait doucement la petite boucle qu'elle a sur le sommet de la tête. Aiko rougit de nouveau._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Momoko. On entend un bruit d'embrassement, suivi d'Aiko qui rigole._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Aiko et Momoko sont assises sur le lit et rigolent._

**MOMOKO**

On rigole bien ensemble, pas vrai ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, t'as raison... Oh, c'est marrant : j'ai plus la même sensation qu'avant quand tu m'embrasse sur la joue !

**MOMOKO**

Et tu ressens quoi ?

**AIKO**

Bah, comment dire... J'ai un frisson sur le sommet de la tête. J'avais pas ça avant.

**MOMOKO**

Ça veut dire qu'on peut s'embrasser sur la bouche, alors ?

_Mine dégoûtée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Beurk ! Ah, non !

**MOMOKO**

Pourquoi ?

**AIKO**

C'est dégueulasse ! On risque de se mélanger nos microbes.

_Momoko rit._

**MOMOKO**

T'es marrante, toi... Tu me rappelles beaucoup une de mes meilleures amies à Los Angeles. Beth Burgess, qu'elle s'appelait.

**AIKO**

Beth Burgess ?... _(en désignant le cadre du doigt.)_ C'est la fille qui est sur le cadre là-bas à côté de toi ?

**MOMOKO**

Oui, c'est bien elle. _(elle se lève et prend le cadre.)_ Elle était vraiment géniale, cette fille.

**AIKO**

A ce point ?

**MOMOKO**

Ouais. Tu vois, comparé à ici, j'avais beaucoup plus d'amis à Los Angeles. Mais Beth... _(elle regarde la photo)_ Beth, c'était celle que j'aimais le plus parmi eux... On était toujours ensemble.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PLAINE DE JEUX [flashback]**

_Los Angeles, été 1997. Momoko et Beth courent vers le toboggan, en riant aux éclats. Chacune leur tour, elle se laissent glisser le long du toboggan._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Dès que l'école était finie, on allait à la plaine de jeux, par exemple. Là-bas, on faisait du toboggan, on jouait aux pirates, à la chasse au trésor, et autres jeux enfantins dans le genre...

_Beth descend le toboggan et se relève._

**BETH**

Je pourrais venir chez toi après ?

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, bien sur !

_Mine joyeuse de Beth._

**BETH**

Génial ! T'es trop gentille, Momoko !

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (ancienne maison de momoko) [flashback]**

_Momoko est dans son jardin avec Beth. Cette dernière prend un tuyau d'arrosage et asperge Momoko avec. Momoko rit._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Parfois, Beth venait chez moi. Évidemment, c'était pour faire les mêmes activités. Ou alors, quand la météo était naze, on jouait à des jeux vidéos. Il y a eu une ou deux fois ou elle est restée dormir chez moi.

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR TERRAIN DE SPORT [flashback]**

_Momoko est en plein cours de sport avec d'autres filles de sa classe. Elle regarde Beth exécuter un saut de cheval quasi-parfait avec admiration._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Et à vrai dire, Beth avait pas mal de points communs avec toi. Elle était très sportive, passionnée, extravertie,... toujours très franche aussi.

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR MAGASIN DE VÊTEMENTS [flashback]**

_Momoko montre une robe à Beth._

**MOMOKO**

Et cette robe, alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

_Beth tire la langue et fait « non » de la tête._

**BETH**

Beurk ! Ah, non ! Je déteste les robes.

_Beth et Momoko se dirigent ensuite vers un autre rayon._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Elle était un peu garçon manqué, aussi. Tout ce qu'elle considérait comme trop féminin lui dégoûtait. Donc, hors de question pour elle de porter des robes, par exemples.

_Beth montre à son amie un pull et un jeans._

**BETH**

Non, je préfère largement porter ça. Ça me convient mieux, tu comprends...

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Retour au présent. Aiko et Momoko se sont rassises dans le lit._

**AIKO**

Et... Ton amie Beth, elle était... heureuse dans sa vie personnelle ? Juste pour savoir ?

_Momoko soupire._

**MOMOKO**

Non... En réalité, Beth était très malheureuse. Tu vois, à l'époque,... Los Angeles sortait de plusieurs mois d'émeutes urbaines, et ça favorisé une grosse montée du racisme là-bas. Pauvre Beth... Elle se faisait harceler dans le quartier de notre école parce qu'elle était noire. Au mieux, on lui faisait des blagues racistes, au pire, elle se faisait insulter voire taper dessus...

**Scène 8 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL [flashback]**

_Retour en 1997. On voit Beth assise sur un banc, en train de pleurer. Momoko la remarque et court vers elle._

**MOMOKO**

Beth !... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Beth lève la tête, en pleurs._

**BETH**

_(en pleurs)_

Je... Je me suis encore fait racketter par les brutes du collège !...

**MOMOKO**

Ceux aux crânes rasés ?

**BETH**

_(en pleurs)_

Oui !... Ils... Ils m'ont volé mon cartable, et... ils m'ont traitée de « négro » et que... que je devais mourir, moi et ma famille !

**MOMOKO**

Tu veux que j'aille les voir ?

**BETH**

_(en pleurs)_

Non ! Fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît ! Ils vont te tuer... J'ai... J'ai juste besoin que tu... me fasses un câlin, Momoko...

**MOMOKO**

Allez, calme-toi. C'est fini...

_Momoko commence à serrer Beth dans ses bras._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Beth avait souvent besoin qu'on la console à cause de tout ce qu'elle subissait à cause de sa couleur de peau. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de moi... C'est ça qui nous a rendu très proches et fusionnelles vers la fin.

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Retour au présent, avec Momoko et Aiko toujours assises sur le lit._

**MOMOKO**

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Sa famille était quand même assez pauvre, elle s'entendait pas avec sa mère, son père s'était fait descendre par un flic, et pour couronner le tout... elle avait perdu sa maison dans un énorme tremblement de terre.

_Momoko soupire._

**AIKO**

Et comment elle a réagi quand tu lui a dis que tu quittais le pays ?

**MOMOKO**

C'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit. Elle l'a appris... La veille.

**Scène 10 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_1998\. Beth marche dans la rue où habite Momoko, avec quelques fleurs dans une main. Arrivée chez Momoko, elle remarque plusieurs caisses posées dans l'allée, ainsi qu'un panneau « A VENDRE », ce qui l'intrigue._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Je savais pour le déménagement au moins six mois à l'avance. Mais vu que Beth m'aimait beaucoup et que je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais le jour où elle a découvert la vérité,... ça été horrible.

_Inquiète, Beth s'approche que Momoko qui pose une autre caisse dans l'allée._

**BETH**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Momoko ?...

**MOMOKO**

Oh, euh... Salut, Beth.

**BETH**

_(inquiète)_

Pourquoi il y a plein de caisses dans ton allée ?... Tes parents organisent un vide-grenier ?... Tu ne déménage pas, quand même ?

**MOMOKO**

Euh...

_Beth devient de plus en plus inquiète._

**BETH**

Quoi, tu déménages ?...

**MOMOKO**

Oui, Beth. Je m'en vais demain.

_Mine nerveuse de Beth._

**BETH**

De... Demain ?... Tu quitte pas Los Angeles, quand même ?

**MOMOKO**

En fait, je quitte le pays tout court... Mon papa a été muté au Japon, et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de les suivre... Je suis désolée, Beth.

_Beth affiche une mine dévastée, et lâche ses fleurs. Elle se met à pleurer._

**BETH**

Tu... Tu vas me laisser tomber à cause de... du travail de ton père ? A qui je vais parler, moi ?... Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Je vais me retrouver complètement seule si tu disparais !

**MOMOKO**

_(inquiète)_

Beth, je... Je n'ai pas le choix !

**BETH**

_(en pleurs)_

Si, t'as le choix ! C'est ça que tu me cachais depuis plusieurs mois, hein ??... Tu viens de me briser le cœur, Momoko... T'entends ? Tu...

_Beth, se retenant de pleurer, se met à respirer de façon erratique, se cachant le visage. Momoko tente de s'approcher d'elle._

**MOMOKO**

Beth, écoute-moi ! S'il-te-plaît, il faut que...

**BETH**

_(crie)_

Tu m'as brisé le cœur !!!!

_Beth quitte le terrain en courant et en pleurant, sous le regard impuissant de Momoko, cette dernière baisse honteusement la tête._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Voilà comment ça s'est terminé. J'ai fait pleurer ma meilleure amie... Tout ça parce que je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite que je m'en allais.

**Scène 11 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de momoko)**

_Momoko est au téléphone._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Et même en limitant les dégâts, je savais que j'avais involontairement détruit notre relation.

_Plus elle avance dans son message, plus Momoko va pleurer._

**MOMOKO**

Salut, Beth... C'est Momoko. Je... Je voulais te dire une dernière chose avant de dire au revoir à Los Angeles... Voilà, je voulais dire que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trahie à cause de ça... Je sais que la vie n'est pas facile pour toi, mais... Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas abandonner mes parents. Sache que je t'aimerais toujours, quelque soit la distance qui nous sépare. Tu es et restera ma meilleure amie... J'essaierai de t'envoyer des lettres une fois que... _(elle soupire, en pleurs.)_ Je suis désolée, Beth... Pardonne-moi...

_Momoko raccroche, puis se met à sangloter._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Retour au présent._

**AIKO**

Oh, c'est putain de triste... Vous vous êtes quittées fâchées ?

**MOMOKO**

Oui... Depuis mon déménagement, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Beth. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée depuis...

_Momoko soupire et part reposer le cadre à sa place._

**AIKO**

Ça m'a rappelé que je devrai probablement aller vivre avec ma mère. Si c'est le cas, ce sera l'aller simple vers Osaka pour moi...

**MOMOKO**

J'espère que non... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça se termine comme ça pour nous.

_Momoko se rassied sur le lit._

**AIKO**

Moi non plus...

_Momoko sourit à sa copine. Un bref flottement s'ensuit, après lequel Momoko jette un coup d’œil à son réveil._

**MOMOKO**

On devrait se mettre sous la couette... Il est tard.

**AIKO**

D'accord...

_Aiko et Momoko s'allongent dans le même lit, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles se placent sous la couverture, et se regardent. Les deux filles se donnent la main._

**MOMOKO**

On est bien toutes les deux, pas vrai ? On peut rire et être nous-même, tout le temps, sans se retenir...

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est vrai. J'espère que ça durera longtemps...

**MOMOKO**

J'espère aussi...

**AIKO**

Tu sais... T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, et... t'es quelqu'un de très gentille.

_Momoko et Aiko s'échangent un sourire. Peu après, Momoko éteint la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**AIKO**

Momoko... J'ai envie que tu me... prenne dans tes bras avant que je ne m'endorme.

**MOMOKO**

Tu veux que je te fasses un câlin ?

**AIKO**

Oui...

_Aiko s'approche de sa copine. Momoko la prend alors dans ses bras._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Oh !... Ça recommence...

_Aiko finit par se laisser border par sa petite amie. La caméra commence à se déplacer vers la fenêtre, cadrant le ciel._

**AIKO**

Je t'aime, Momoko...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 19**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Vue extérieure de la gare centrale de Misora. La caméra cadre Dorémi et Hazuki qui quittent le bâtiment principal et se dirigent vers l'école._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Hazuki ?... T'as pas entendu des bruits d'appareil photo chez toi ce week-end ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Non, pourquoi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, écoute : je pense qu'il y'a quelqu'un qui est venu prendre ma maison en photo.

**HAZUKI**

Comment ça ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai pas arrêté d'entendre des clics-clics, toute la journée. Je les entendais dans mon jardin et même depuis ma chambre, c'est dire ! A mon avis, quelqu'un m'a espionnée...

**HAZUKI**

Et... Tu as vu quelqu'un avec un appareil photo braqué sur toi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Non. Non, j'ai vu personne.

**HAZUKI**

Tu te fais probablement des films dans la tête... Qui sait, ce n'était qu'un photographe qui passait par là.

**DOREMI**

Un photographe dans mon quartier ? Il ne s'y passe que dalle !... _(elle se rend compte de ce que Hazuki a dit.)_ Maintenant que tu le dis... On a une passionnée de photographie dans la classe. Et quand elle cherche de quoi meubler son journal, elle est capable d'aller envahir la vie privée des gens !

_Mine étonnée de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, tu ne penses tout de même pas que... Kaori t'espionne ?

**DOREMI**

C'est fort possible. Tu te rappelles du drone, l'autre fois ? C'était le sien ! Et un moment, on n'arrêtait pas d'entendre des bruits d'appareil photo au restaurant !

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, moi...

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_De leur côté, Momoko et Aiko se font aborder par plusieurs élèves._

**ELEVE #1**

Hé, regardez ! C'est les deux amoureuses !

**ELEVE #2**

Ouais ! On vous a vues vous embrasser !

_Bien entendu, ça énerve les deux filles._

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Dites, c'est quoi votre problème ?... Vous avez jamais vu deux filles ensembles, ou quoi ?

**ELEVE #3**

Les filles, ça peut pas tomber amoureux entre elles !

**ELEVE #1**

Ouais ! Surtout si c'est une fille de sixième année et une de quatrième année !

**MOMOKO**

_(s'énerve)_

On est juste amies, OK ? On n'est pas en couple !

**ELEVE #2**

Ah, ouais ? Le journal, il dit le contraire !

_L'élève sort un journal et montre l'article en question avec son doigt, avec en prime la photo où Momoko embrasse Aiko sur la joue._

**ELEVE #2 (cont.)**

Regarde !

_Mine inquiète d'Aiko et Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Oh, merde... C'est pas vrai...

**ELEVE #1**

C'est comme ça que tu fais aux États-Unis ?

_Pile à ce moment, Dorémi et Hazuki arrivent dans la cour et remarquent la scène._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ?

**DOREMI**

On dirait que Aiko se fait harceler !...

_Au loin, elles voient Aiko arracher le journal des mains et partir avec Momoko, sous les sifflements des autres élèves._

**DOREMI**

On ferait mieux d'aller la voir.

_Les deux filles rejoignent Aiko et Momoko._

**DOREMI**

Hé, Aiko ? Ça va ?...

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Non, ça va pas !! Regarde ce que l'autre binoclarde a mis dans son torchon !

_Aiko montre le journal à Dorémi et Hazuki. Le papier bloque la vue de tout le reste devant la caméra._

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_La scène commence avec le journal qui prend toute l'image, avant qu'il ne soit violemment posé par M. Kyoto sur son bureau. On remarque également que Kaori se trouve face à lui._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(mécontent)_

Visiblement, tu as un sens des priorités exécrable, Shimakura ! A ce que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à publier ces photos !... Tu es consciente que tu as failli révéler notre plan au grand jour ?

**KAORI**

Oui, monsieur Kyoto... Je sais...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tu n'as pas publié les autres photos, j'espère ?

**KAORI**

N... Non, monsieur.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et bien, tant mieux ! Pour une fois, je vais fermer les yeux. Mais je t'avertis qu'à la prochaine incartade, je vais sérieusement sévir. Et crois-moi que tu t'en souviendra toute ta vie ! Compris ?

**KAORI**

Oui, monsieur.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bien ! Maintenant, je te prie de rejoindre ta classe immédiatement.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Kaori sort du bureau du sous-directeur et se dirige vers la sortie._

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Aiko et Momoko sont assises sur un même banc, toujours dégoûtées par le journal, que Onpu est en train de lire avec Dorémi et Hazuki. Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Et ben, bravo. C'est de la diffamation, ce que cette connasse vient de faire.

**AIKO**

Incroyable... Juste incroyable. Comment on a pu la laisser faire ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Kaori a fait la même chose en révélant que j'avais joué au docteur avec Masaru... Je sais ce que c'est.

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... Vous avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte ! On a été victimes d'outing !

**HAZUKI**

Hein... Mais, je... Je croyais que---

**AIKO**

Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'on était plus proches que simples amies, Hazuki. On est bel et bien en couple.

**MOMOKO**

On essayait de garder ça pour nous pour éviter d'être harcelés à cause de ça. Mais, voilà. Maintenant, toute l'école va le savoir.

**DOREMI**

Et pourquoi c'est un problème ? Je vois pas en quoi deux filles amoureuses serait mal !

**ONPU**

La plupart des gens méprisent les couples homosexuels. Ils pensent qu'ils ne respectent pas la tradition. Cette même tradition voudrait que les couples soient exclusivement hétérosexuels...

**AIKO**

Et accessoirement, que la femme fasse ce que son mec dise, même si ça doit se régler à coups de poings !

**MOMOKO**

Franchement, je comprends pas les principes débiles de ce pays !... On vit dans une culture qui méprise les femmes, méprise les étrangers, méprise les homosexuels et méprise tout ceux qui ne croient pas à la religion shintoïste ! Tout ça sans admettre que c'est de la discrimination ! Par contre, les pédophiles et les types qui battent leur femme, eux, ce sont des héros nationaux !

_Mine choquée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Hé, doucement ! Les japonais ne sont pas tous comme ça !

**MOMOKO**

Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Mais si t'avais vu le père d'Aiko, par exemple, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire !

**REIKA (h.c.)**

Kaori !!

_Les cris de Reika attirent l'attention des cinq filles. En effet, cette dernière s'approche de Kaori d'un air menaçant._

**KAORI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oh, bonjour, Reika... Ça va la famille ?

**REIKA**

_(furieuse)_

N'essaie pas de m'avoir au sentiment ! J'ai vu ton dernier journal, et que vois-je ? Un article racoleur qui utilise NOS photos !

**KAORI**

Mais, je... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

**REIKA**

Tu sembles avoir oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier ! Tu es censée garder ces photos pour toi, et ne pas les publier !... Sache qu'à chaque ânerie que tu fais, c'est MOI qui en prend pour mon grade. OK ? C'était ton dernier avertissement, Kaori. Encore une remarque, et c'est toi que je fais renvoyer de l'école !

_Reika, furieuse, repart de son côté, sous le regard sonné de Kaori. Dorémi et les autres ont tout vu._

**ONPU**

On dirait que même Reika en a marre.

**DOREMI**

C'est quand même louche qu'elle lui demande subitement de garder les photos... Y'a pas longtemps, elle nous a quand même dit qu'elle utiliserait sa position de déléguée de classe si on était pas d'accord avec elle.

**HAZUKI**

Tu crois que ça va plus loin qu'un simple copinage, cette histoire ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, je crois bien.

**AIKO**

Si c'est le cas, alors on est vraiment dans la merde... J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils nous arriverait s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'on bosse dans un restaurant !

**MOMOKO**

Je peux vous aider.

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Momoko._

**AIKO**

Quoi ?...

**DOREMI**

Comment tu vas faire ?

**MOMOKO**

C'est simple : vous proposez mes services à Majorika. Je ramènerai deux ou trois amies, s'il le faut. Au moins, avec des enfants de 12 ans, ça pourrait passer.

**AIKO**

Tu crois ?

**MOMOKO**

Oui, il me suffira de dire que j'aide la proprio pour quelques jours.

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

T'es vraiment sure de ton coup, Momoko ?... C'est déjà méga risqué, ce qu'on fait !

**MOMOKO**

Faites-moi confiance... Je vous promets qu'ils n'y verront que du feu.

_Momoko fait un clin d’œil aux filles en souriant, puis repart de son côté._

**ONPU**

Elle se met vachement en avant, ta petite copine. Y'a intérêt à ce que ça ne foire pas.

**AIKO**

Vous en faites pas, les filles. Momoko n'est pas du genre à parler en l'air. Si elle a déjà eu le courage d'affronter mon père, elle peut très bien couvrir des enfants qui travaillent... Même si c'est illégal.

**DOREMI**

OK, si tu le dis.

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit._

**ONPU**

Bon, allez. On reprend les cours...

_Les filles se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal, mais la caméra ne les suit pas..._

**HAZUKI**

Je commence à penser que toute cette histoire devient trop dangereuse pour nous.

**DOREMI**

Disons qu'on limite les dégâts...

**FIN**

1Par rapport à l'épisode précédent, la neige a presque entièrement fondue.

2Si possible, réutiliser le doublage d'époque.

3Pour éviter la censure, je vous conseille d'avoir recours aux mêmes stratagèmes que pour l'épisode 19 (cadrages serrés, objets,...)


	39. Episode 39 - Le plus beau des combats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko, après des mois d'entraînement, va participer à une compétition d'athlétisme. Elle va y faire la connaissance d'une rivale de premier niveau : Nora Kiyasu, triple championne d'athlétisme. Après lui avoir initialement laissée une mauvaise impression, Aiko va découvrir qu'elle partage quelques similitudes avec elle au niveau de leur vie personnelle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : maltraitance

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL**

_1996, Osaka, peu avant le divorce des parents d'Aiko. Plusieurs jeunes garçons (aucun n'ayant atteint 10 ans) sont en train de jouer au football sur un mini-terrain. Aiko, pas loin des six ans à l'époque, les remarque et s'approche d'eux avec excitation._

**AIKO**

Hé, je peux jouer ? Je veux jouer au foot avec vous !

_Tous les garçons se tournent vers Aiko._

**PETIT GARCON #1**

Tu sais pas jouer ! T'es une fille !

**AIKO**

Mais... Je sais jouer au football ! Je suis même mieux que vous !

**PETIT GARCON #1**

Une fille, ça fait pas de sport !

**PETIT GARCON #2**

Ouais, tout le monde le sait !

_Aiko commence à se vexer._

**AIKO**

Mais, allez ! Je veux jouer !!

**PETIT GARCON #3**

OK, tu veux jouer ?... Eh ben, tiens ! Attrape !

_Le garçon qui tenait le ballon le lance droit vers Aiko. Cette dernière reçoit le ballon droit sur la tête, et tombe par terre en criant. Les garçons se mettent tous à rire de façon moqueuse._

**PETIT GARCON #1**

Tu sais même pas attraper un ballon ! Allez, dégage !

**PETIT GARCON #2**

Ouais, retourne jouer à la poupée !

_Aiko se met à pleurer._

**PETIT GARCON #1**

Oh... Tu vas pleurer, maintenant ?... Bébé !

**ATSUKO**

Hé ! Vous trois, là !

_Atsuko, alertée par les cris de sa fille, est venue l'aider à se relever. Elle fusille les trois garçons du regard._

**ATSUKO**

Vous voulez que je dise tout à vos parents, peut-être ?

_Les garçons partent du terrain en courant. Atsuko commence à aider Aiko, toujours en sanglots, à se relever._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Ils m'ont fait mal, Maman...

_Atsuko serre sa fille dans ses bras._

**ATSUKO**

Chut... C'est fini, mon trésor...

_La caméra cadre Aiko qui pleure dans les bras de sa mère._

**SURVEILLANT (h.c.)**

Aiko ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'AIKO (foyer pour jeunes)**

_Retour au présent. Aiko revient à ses esprits, puis se tourne vers le surveillant du foyer._

**SURVEILLANT**

Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

**AIKO**

Oui.

**SURVEILLANT**

Ta maman est là. Elle t'attend à l'entrée...

**AIKO**

OK. Merci, monsieur.

_Aiko se lève, prend sa valise, puis quitte sa chambre avec le surveillant. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR VOITURE D'ATSUKO**

_Un paysage champêtre défile à toute vitesse devant la caméra. Celle-ci recule pour révéler Aiko qui regarde par la vitre, assise sur le siège passager avant de la voiture d'Atsuko, qui conduit._

**AIKO**

Dis, maman ?

**ATSUKO 1**

Oui, trésor ?

**AIKO**

Tu pensais que j'allais en arriver là, toi ? Me retrouver à participer à une rencontre sportive dans un stade ?

**ATSUKO**

Oui, bien sur. Quoi, tu n'as plus envie d'y aller ?

**AIKO**

Si, si, j'ai toujours envie. C'est juste que... je suis une fille qui fait du sport, quoi.

**ATSUKO**

Y'a pas de mal à ça, Aiko. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de femmes qui font carrière là-dedans.

**AIKO**

Bah... Tu dis qu'il y a pas de mal à ça, mais... Quand tu vois le nombre de gens qui m'ont dit que je pouvais pas faire de sport... Sous prétexte que c'est réservé aux garçons.

**ATSUKO**

Quelqu'un t'as encore dit ça ?

**AIKO**

Bah... Plusieurs garçons de mon école me disent ça, certains profs aussi, des internes du foyer... Ils pensent tous comme Papa, tiens. Il me disait tout le temps que les filles qui font du sport sont des gouines. C'est sur qu'il aurait préféré que je sois à son service...

**ATSUKO**

Oui, je sais... C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus le voir...

**AIKO**

Il a quand même réussi à m'empêcher à aller m'entraîner plusieurs fois. J'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise pendant la rencontre...

**ATSUKO**

Quelle mauvaise surprise, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Je pourrais rater des épreuves. Voire toutes... Parce que j'ai pas l'impression de m'être entraîné suffisamment.

**ATSUKO**

Mais, non... Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Ton entraîneuse m'a dit que tu avais énormément travaillé.

**AIKO**

Hmm... Je ne sais pas. Elle dit probablement ça pour nous faire plaisir.

**ATSUKO**

Moi, je pense qu'elle était sincère. Tu sais, je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui soit capable de parcourir 800 mètres en 2 minutes.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**ATSUKO**

Allez, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à toutes ces histoires. N'oublie pas que je crois en toi et en ta réussite...

_Aiko se tourne vers sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres._

**AIKO**

Au moins, t'es là pour m'encourager. Si seulement je pouvais déjà rentrer chez toi.

**ATSUKO**

Ne t'en fais pas, moi et la juge des enfants nous battons chaque jour pour que tu puisses vivre dans un environnement aussi positif que possible.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR AUTOROUTE**

_La voiture d'Atsuko passe juste en-dessous d'un panneau, qui indique que Kawasaki (l'endroit où se trouve le stade Todoroki), c'est tout droit..._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

C'est eux, vos bénévoles ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE DU RESTAURANT**

_Onpu et Hazuki sont dans la cuisine avec Majorika. Ces derniers font connaissance de trois camarades de classe de Momoko (Noriko, Chiyoko et Satoshi)._

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Il faut croire que oui. C'est Momoko qui nous les a amenés.

**NORIKO**

Momoko nous a expliqué qu'il vous fallait de l'aide. Vous avez choisi les bonnes personnes !

**CHIYOKO**

Oui ! Nous sommes des camarades multi-tâches et entièrement dévoués !

**SATOSHI**

Tout ce que vous nous demanderez, on le fera sans hésiter !

**MAJORIKA**

Ah... Vous m'avez l'air bien motivés ! En tout cas, bien plus que mes vraies employées.

_Onpu fusille Majorika du regard, puis se tourne vers les trois autres._

**ONPU**

OK... Aujourd'hui on a nos deux classes qui vont regarder le direct de la rencontre d'athlétisme, auquel une pote participe. Du coup, on a réservé le restaurant pour le week-end. J'ai fait une liste de toutes les tâches prévues aujourd'hui. Dans un premier temps, on va se la passer et vous rajouterez la première lettre de votre prénom à côté de ce qui vous intéresse.

**NORKIO / CHIYOKO / SATOSHI**

Pas de problème !

_Onpu donne la liste aux trois élèves de sixième année._

**MAJORIKA**

Il y a combien d'employés, du coup ?

**HAZUKI**

Six. Mais il manque encore Dorémi.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, oui. Je l'avais oubliée, tiens.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

J'suis là, les filles !

_Dorémi rentre dans la cuisine en courant, à bout de souffle._

**DOREMI**

_(essoufflée)_

Désolée du retard...

**MAJORIKA**

Pas grave, on a fini par s'habituer... Bon ! Vu que c'est vous qui avez insisté, je vous laisse vous débrouiller sur ce coup-là.

**ONPU**

Vous allez faire quoi, vous ?

**MAJORIKA**

Me reposer, tiens !

_Onpu soupire, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Tu pourras jeter un coup d’œil à la liste que j'ai faite ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, bien sur.

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARKING DU STADE TODOROKI**

_La voiture d'Atsuko passe à côté du stade d'athlétisme de Todoroki, puis traverse le parking visiteurs._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PARKING DES CONCURRENTS**

_La voiture d'Atsuko se gare. Aiko et sa mère quittent la voiture. Atsuko ouvre le coffre de la voiture, puis Aiko prend son sac._

**ATSUKO**

Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, je crois bien.

**ATSUKO**

Ton entraîneuse t'attend dans les vestiaires.

**AIKO**

Tu seras où, toi ?

**ATSUKO**

Je serai dans les gradins. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas venir avec toi jusqu'aux vestiaires...

_Aiko soupire d'un air resigné._

**AIKO**

C'est dommage...

_Atsuko place une main sur l'épaule de sa fille._

**ATSUKO**

Hé... Ne t'en fais pas. Même dans les gradins, je suis là pour t'encourager.

_Aiko sourit. Ensuite, elle commence à se diriger vers l'entrée des concurrents._

**ATSUKO**

Allez, vas-y !... On se retrouvera ici, d'accord ?

**AIKO**

D'accord, Maman ! A ce soir !

**ATSUKO**

Fais de ton mieux, hein ! Je crois en toi !

_Aiko se rapproche de plus en plus de l'entrée des concurrents. Tout d'un coup, une concurrente plus âgée qu'elle la dépasse en courant. Celle-ci trébuche et se rétablit contre une clôture._

**NORA**

Ah, putain !...

_Aiko s'approche de cette personne, qui se remet debout._

**AIKO**

Hé ? Ça va ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

**NORA**

Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. _(elle se tourne vers Aiko)_ Nora Kiyasu. Athlète de haut niveau. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

**AIKO**

Aiko.

**NORA**

Tu participes au tournoi, aussi ? Tu m'as l'air vachement jeune !

**AIKO**

Bah, j'ai dix ans...

**NORA**

Bon, en réalité, c'est pas si important. J'ai commencé ma carrière sportive à six ans, et regarde où j'en suis !... Cette rencontre à laquelle on va participer, je l'ai déjà remportée deux fois ! Deux années de suite !

**AIKO**

Deux années de suite ?

**NORA**

Oui, sans rire ! Et c'est sans compter les nombreuses médailles que j'ai obtenu à mes cours d'athlétisme. Du haut niveau, je te dis. Et je suis bien partie pour encore gagner, cette année.

_Mine narquoise d'Aiko._

**NORA (cont.)**

Oh,... Mais je ne juge personne. Après tout, l'important, c'est pas participer, non ? Allez, à tout à l'heure !

_Nora se dirige vers l'entrée, sous le regard furieux d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Super. Une rivale casse-couilles. Il me manquait plus que ça.

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Aiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Viens !

_L'entraîneuse d'Aiko lui fait signe de venir depuis l'entrée._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Dans le restaurant, la quasi-totalité des classes de quatrième année sont en salle. Tous les enfants se parlent entre eux. Noriko s'approche d'eux avec des chips et de la sauce._

**NORIKO**

Voilà les chips ! Le reste de l'apéritif arrive tout de suite !

_De son côté, Majorika tente de mettre un décrypteur en marche, sous le regard ennuyé d'Onpu. L'image reste brouillée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas, par Sainte-Kai ?

_De son côté, Dorémi s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Des élèves de quatrième année rentrent dans le restaurant. D'abord, Marina et Takao. Ensuite, Tetsuya, et enfin, Reika et Kaori._

**TAKAO**

Salut, Dorémi !

**MARINA**

Bonsoir, Dorémi. Désolée pour le retard...

**DOREMI**

C'est pas grave, vous pouvez rentrer.

**TETSUYA**

Salut, Dorémi ! Ça va, la famille ?

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi._

**REIKA**

Bien le bonsoir, ma chère ? Nous permets-tu d'entrer ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

**REIKA**

J'accompagne Kaori, tout simplement. C'est bien elle que tu avais chargé de prendre des photos ?

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Bon, ça va... Vous pouvez rentrer.

**REIKA**

Je te remercie très bien.

_Reika et Kaori rentrent dans le restaurant. Reika s'approche de son amie pour lui dire quelque chose tout bas._

**REIKA**

_(chuchotant)_

Tu connais la consigne : autant de photos que possible, mais tu ne te fais guère repérer.

**KAORI**

_(chuchotant)_

OK. J'ai suffisamment d'espace sur mon appareil.

_De son côté, Majorika continue de s'acharner sur le décrypteur. Elle perd patience._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Ahh !... Il va finir à la poubelle, ce décrypteur !!

**ONPU**

Vous n'avez pas mis le code.

_Long flottement. Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?... Tiens, aide-moi puisque tu fais la maligne.

_Onpu s'agenouille et entre le code du décrypteur. L'image vire brièvement au noir, avant qu'un signal non brouillé n'apparaisse. C'est la chaîne sportive sur laquelle la retransmission de la rencontre va passer._

**MAJORIKA**

Ça y est ! Ça marche !

_Onpu se tourne vers les invités._

**ONPU**

Hé, les amis ! Rapprochez-vous, ça va commencer !

_La plupart des élèves se rapprochent de la télévision, sur laquelle un jingle apparaît. Dorémi et Hazuki rejoignent le groupe._

**HAZUKI**

C'est la rencontre d'athlétisme, là, maintenant ?

**ONPU**

Oui.

**DOREMI**

Oh, super ! On va enfin voir Aiko !

_Sur l'écran, on voit maintenant deux commentateurs dans une loge. C'est eux qui se chargeront de commenter la rencontre. Tout le monde se tait._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre ! Nous sommes en direct du stade Todoroki pour cette 12ème rencontre inter-clubs régionale d'athlétisme !

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE STADE TODOROKI [images télé]**

**COMMENTATEUR #1 (cont.)**

Un grand moment sportif qui nous permet chaque année de découvrir de futurs espoirs du monde de l'athlétisme, et il est clair que cette occasion va de nouveau se présenter durant ces deux soirées que nous passeront ensemble sur J-Sports !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Et oui, chaque fois que nos équipes se déplacent ici, on a toujours droit à de grandes performances de la part de très jeunes athlètes, quand même ! Laissez-moi vous rappeler que la moyenne d'âge des concurrents est de 15 ans, sachant que cette année, nous avons une nouvelle venue qui a, attention, accrochez-vous bien... 10 ans !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Wouah ! Dix ans !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Vous avez bien entendu, dix ans ! A croire que le monde du sport attire de plus en plus de jeunes.

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

C'était bien observé. Alors...

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE DU TERRAIN**

_Les athlètes (environ 30) attendent le signal pour rentrer sur le terrain, tout en s'échauffant._

**COMMENTATEUR #1 (cont.)**

Pour rappel, il s'agit d'épreuves sportives combinées étalées sur deux jours !

_L'arbitre se place devant l'entrée._

**ARBITRE**

OK ! On se met en place !

_Les athlètes se mettent en ligne devant l'entrée. Aiko et Nora sont l'une à côté de l'autre._

**NORA**

Je te souhaite bonne merde... _(mine perplexe d'Aiko)_ Ça veut dire bonne chance, chez nous.

**Scène 4 – EXT. CREPUSCULE STADE TODOROKI**

_Trois trompettistes rentrent sur le terrain. Progressivement, un silence total envahit le stade._

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Et voilà, déjà s'avance le comité d'accueil sur le terrain. Ça veut dire qu'on est sur le point de commencer !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Tout à fait, cette 12ème rencontre régionale inter-clubs d'athlétisme est sur le point de commencer. D'ailleurs, le public semble l'avoir compris puisque le silence envahit le stade... Oh, j'ai déjà des frissons alors que nous commençons à peine !

_Après un court flottement, les trois joueurs de trompette jouent une prélude improvisée pour annoncer l'arrivée des concurrents. Une fois qu'ils ont fini de jouer, les concurrents rentrent dans le stade, sous l'acclamation du public._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Ça y est ! On est partis ! Les voici, les 30 concurrents de cette 12ème rencontre ! Oh là là, ils ont tous l'air motivés, je sens que cette année va être riche en moments d'émotions !

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Au restaurant, les images des concurrents rentrant sur le terrain passent à la télévision. Tous crient de joie et acclament Aiko. Onpu pointe l'écran du doigt._

**ONPU**

Regardez ! Aiko est sur le terrain !

_Quelques élèves tentent de se rapprocher de la télévision. De son côté, Kaori se rapproche de Hazuki._

**KAORI**

Excuse-moi... Tu sais où sont les toilettes ?

**HAZUKI**

Au fond de la cuisine, la porte à gauche.

**KAORI**

Merci...

_Hazuki rejoint le reste du groupe. Kaori rentre dans la cuisine, et une fois s'être assurée d'être à l'abri des regards, elle commence à prendre des photos de plusieurs endroits de la cuisine. De son côté, Tetsuya s'approche de Dorémi avec un bol de chips._

**TETSUYA**

Tu veux des chips, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Euh, oui.

_Dorémi se sert dans le bol de chips. Après en avoir mangé, elle se rend compte de qui lui a adressé la parole et se tourne vers Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

T'en fais une tête !

**DOREMI**

Tetsuya, si c'est pour essayer de m'avoir au sentiment, c'est non.

_Mine étonnée de Tetsuya. Shiori, assise au fond de la salle, fait signe à Dorémi._

**SHIORI**

Dorémi ? Tu peux me servir un jus d'orange, s'il-te-plaît ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Oui, bien sur !

_Alexander se précipite vers elle._

**ALEXANDER**

Attends, attends ! Occupe-toi des clients, je vais la servir.

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander ? C'est pas toi qui t'occupe de ça, tu es censé faire le nettoyage !

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, patronne... Je vous promets que tout se passera bien. Et puis, vos employées ont déjà beaucoup de boulot...

**DOREMI**

Oui, vous pouvez le laisser faire. Non ?

_Bref flottement._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, d'accord. Mais pas d'avances, hein ?

**ALEXANDER**

Promis ! Je me tiens à carreau. _(à Shiori)_ Ton jus d'orange arrive, ma jolie !

_Shiori sourit. Alexander part dans la cuisine. Retour sur la télévision, où l'on voit les concurrentes se placer devant une piste de haies._

**ONPU**

Hé, je crois que ça y est ! La première épreuve va commencer !

**TETSUYA**

C'est quelle épreuve ?

**ONPU**

100 mètre haies !

**Scène 6 – EXT. CREPUSCULE STADE TODOROKI**

_Retour au stade. Momoko voit Aiko se placer devant la ligne de départ et commence à s'exciter._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Regarde ! Aiko vient de se placer !

**MOMOKO**

Ouais, je la vois ! _(elle se lève)_ Allez, Aiko !!!

_En bas, tous les concurrents se sont placés juste devant la ligne de départ, face à plusieurs haies. Avant le départ, Aiko et Nora s'échangent un dernier regard._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Bien ! Visiblement, la première épreuve est sur le point de commencer. Pour rappel, il s'agit du 100 mètres haies; Je crois même apercevoir quelques échanges de regard, la compétition s'annonce rude...

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Et oui, nous avons quand même la championne des deux précédentes années qui revient ! Les autres seront-ils capables d'arriver à sa hauteur ?

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

C'est ce que nous allons tous voir, puisque le départ est sur le point d'être donné, mesdames et messieurs !

_L'arbitre se place sur le côté de la piste._

**ARBITRE**

Bien ! Tous en position !... Au coup de feu, c'est parti !

_L'arbitre lève un pistolet automatique en l'air. Et après un court flottement, il tire. Immédiatement, tous les concurrents se mettent à courir._

**Scène 7 – INT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Au restaurant, tous les invités commencent à faire du bruit et à acclamer Aiko._

**Montage 1**

_Début d'un montage musical. Entre les scènes où l'on voit les concurrentes en pleine action, on verra d'autres scènes transitoires montrant soit Momoko s'exciter dans les gradins, soit les commentateurs vivement s'exprimer sur la compétition, soit les élèves de quatrième année au restaurant._

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE STADE TODOROKI**

_Les concurrents sautent, chacun à leur rythme, par dessus les haies. Aiko et Nora dépassent le reste du peloton, mais finalement, c'est Aiko qui arrive à obtenir le plus d'avance. Aiko arrive première de très, très peu. Nora est deuxième. Cette dernière lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Alexander revient de la cuisine avec un verre de jus d'orange et le donne à Shiori. Celle-ci commence à le boire._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Une concurrente vise du regard une barre de saut verticale et se tient prêt à partir. L'arbitre donne le départ. Le concurrent court le plus vite possible vers le tremplin. Puis il saute par-dessus la barre et atterrit sur le tapis, en position allongée sur le dos. Un compteur affiche « 1,75 m »._

**Scènes 4 à 7 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Quatre autres concurrentes franchit la barre de saut et se retrouve sur le tapis._

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko se tient prêt au départ. L'arbitre lui fait signe. Aiko court à tout vitesse jusqu'au tremplin, franchit la barre verticale, puis atterrit sur le tapis. Le compteur affiche « 1,85 m »._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_C'est au tour de Nora de se lancer. Elle court jusqu'à la barre, saute par-dessus et se laisse tomber sur le tapis. Le compteur affiche « 1,83 m ». Nora claque des doigts de frustration._

**Scènes 10 à 14 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Quatre courtes scènes montrent des concurrentes participer au lancer du poids. Chacun tente de lancer ledit poids le plus loin possible. A la réception, un arbitre compte la distance entre le concurrent et le poids._

**Scène 15 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko lance son poids de toutes ses forces. Le poids traverse le terrain sur plusieurs mètres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il atterrit. L'arbitre compte la distance, et après, un compteur affiche « 12,7 m ». Aiko affiche un air satisfait._

**Scène 16 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Nora lance à son tour son poids, qui vole à travers le terrain... et atterrit plus loin que celui d'Aiko. Cette dernière se lève, l'air incrédule. Après vérification de l'arbitre, le compteur affiche « 13,2 m ». Nora fait un clin d’œil à Aiko, qui la fusille du regard._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Retour au restaurant, avec les quatrièmes année toujours en train de regarder la retransmission télé de la rencontre. Dorémi passe à côté de Hazuki, qui à l'air inquiète._

**DOREMI**

Ça va, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Ça fait déjà trois fois que Kaori se rend aux toilettes.

**DOREMI**

Trois fois ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Et là, ça fait aux moins vingt minutes qu'elle y est.

**DOREMI**

Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé, bon sang ?

**HAZUKI**

Aucune idée.

_Kaori revient dans le hall..._

**KAORI**

Me voilà !... Bon, ça à pris un peu de temps, mais...

**DOREMI**

Tu vas souvent aux toilettes aujourd'hui ! T'es malade ?

**KAORI**

_(un peu nerveuse)_

Oh, c'est rien de grave. Juste un mauvais resto.

_Dorémi et Hazuki s'échangent des regards perplexes._

**ONPU**

Les filles, vous venez ? C'est la dernière épreuve de la journée !

**DOREMI**

Oui, on arrive !

_Les filles se rapprochent de la télévision où l'on voit les commentateurs._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Et voilà, nous sommes déjà arrivés quasiment à la fin de cette première journée de la 12ème rencontre inter-clubs régionale d'athlétisme...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Retour au stade, sur les commentateurs dans leur stand._

**COMMENTATEUR #1 (cont.)**

Les concurrentes doivent encore passer leur première épreuve de course à pied, à savoir le 200 mètres. Ça passe vite, quand même !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Rassurez-vous, la rencontre s'étale sur deux jours. On a quand même quelques surprises qui nous attendent encore !

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Les concurrentes, incluant Aiko et Nora se placent à côté d'un starting-block chacune. En se baissant, Aiko gémit de douleur et se tient la jambe droite._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Oui, mais vous comprenez, cher collègue : cette première journée nous a déjà fait passer par toutes les émotions possibles. Enfin, bref ! Je vois déjà les concurrentes qui se placent sur les starting-blocks...

**NORA**

Hé ! T'as une crampe ?

_Aiko se retourne en fusillant Nora du regard._

**AIKO**

Ferme ta gueule ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça !

**NORA**

C'est juste une question, y'a pas de mal à ça.

_Aiko se remet en position. L'arbitre se place à côté de la piste et lève son pistolet en l'air. Il tire. Les concurrents se mettent à courir. Je vous laisse deviner, à travers les dialogues des commentateurs, ce qu'il se passe pendant la course._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Et elles sont parties ! On a déjà Aiko Senoo et Nora Kiyasu qui prennent une avance folle; il faut dire que la confrontation entre ces deux-là a été particulièrement rude !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Oui, elles sont pour le moment presque ex-æquo... Ah ? On dirait que Nora Kiyasu prend la tête du peloton---

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Ouh, Aiko Senoo n'aime pas ça, on dirait ! Elle semble déterminée à gagner cette épreuve !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Cette petite donne beaucoup de fil à retordre à Nora Kiyasu, en effet !

_Momoko tente de se faire remarquer dans les gradins, afin d'encourager Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Allez, Aiko !!! Nique lui sa mère !!! Courage, on est avec toi !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

On assiste vraiment à une course spectaculaire, mesdames et messieurs ! J'ai sincèrement de mal à me décider entre Nora Kiyasu qui pourrait conserver son titre de championne, ou Aiko Senoo qui pourrait le lui reprendre !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

N'anticipons pas, il reste encore une journée après ça !... Et ça y est, petit ralentissement pour amorcer le virage. La concurrence est rude, nos deux favoris tentent de se surpasser...

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Au restaurant, tout le monde encourage Aiko de manière vive._

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

_(plusieurs phrases en même temps)_

Allez, Aiko ! Courage, tu vas gagner ! Vas-y, Aiko ! Ouais !!! Vas-y !!!

**HAZUKI**

Pourvu qu'elle gagne...

**DOREMI**

Elle va gagner, j'en suis sure !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Pendant cette séquence, on alternera entre le peloton de course et Momoko qui saute littéralement sur sa chaise._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Je crois que finalement, c'est bien parti pour Aiko Senoo qui a gagné une longueur d'avance ! A moins que Nora Kiyasu ne compte tout donner sur la dernière ligne droite ?

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

On est pas à l'abri de surprises, cher collègue. D'ailleurs, les concurrents quittent tout doucement le virage, et... Oh, ça commence bien !

**MOMOKO**

Oui, vas-y !!!! VAS-Y, AIKO !!!!

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Aiko Senoo accélère comme si sa vie en dépendait, Kiyasu tente de la rattraper ! Oh, c'est serré ! C'est très serré !!!

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Au restaurant, le suspense est à son comble._

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Allez, Aiko !!!!

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko s'élance sur la ligne droite à toute vitesse..._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Aiko Senoo est proche de la première place pour cette épreuve ! Très proche !!!

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Va-t-elle y arriver ??? C'est bien parti pour elle, en tout cas ! Elle y est presque !

_Soudain, Aiko trébuche. Elle perd de la vitesse en tentant de se rétablir. A peine à quelques centimètres de la ligne d'arrivée, Nora la dépasse et arrive première. Aiko, bien qu'elle arrive deuxième, tombe par terre. Momoko halète de stupeur._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Ouhhh !! Chute ! Y'a chute !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Oh là là, Aiko est tombée ! C'est dommage pour elle ! Malheureusement, ça lui a coûté une première place !

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Au restaurant, tout le monde se plaint. On voit Aiko gisant sur le sol à la télévision._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !... Elle ne se relève pas !

**ONPU**

Pourvu qu'elle aille bien !

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko se tient la jambe, en serrant les dents de douleur. Momoko la voit depuis les gradins._

**MOMOKO**

Elle s'est fait mal !... Maman, elle s'est fait mal !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Ne t'en fais pas, on va la soigner.

_Tandis que les commentateurs continuent de jacasser, des secouristes s'approchent d'Aiko et commencent à l'aider à se relever. Puis, elle est sortie du terrain._

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Aiko Senoo ne se relève pas, espérons que sa chute n'aie pas été trop grave. En tout cas, je vois quelques toubibs qui s'approchent de lui !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Bien, nous allons devoir malheureusement rendre l'antenne. Avant cette pause, je vous propose de voir à la télévision le récapitulatif des résultats de cette première journée...

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Plusieurs élèves affichent des mines abattues, après avoir vu Aiko tomber sur la piste. Dorémi prend les devants._

**DOREMI**

Ecoutez, les gars !... Aiko s'est peut-être gaufré sur cette épreuve, mais rassurez-vous ! Il reste encore une journée, et tout peut changer d'ici là ! N'hésitez pas à revenir demain, d'accord ?

**MINT**

Tu crois que Aiko va gagner cette rencontre, quand même ?

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Espérons...

_Certains élèves commencent à ranger leurs affaires pour quitter le restaurant. Hazuki et Onpu s'approchent de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Je m'inquiète pour Aiko... Elle a beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année.

**HAZUKI**

Peut-être, mais... Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre si facilement.

**ONPU**

Oui, ça c'est vrai.

_Dorémi soupire._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VESTIAIRES DU STADE**

_Une secouriste tente de détendre la jambe d'Aiko en lui manipulant le pied._

**AIKO**

Ngh !... Aïe ! Pas trop fort, s'il-vous-plaît !

**SECOURISTE**

J'essaie de ne pas aller trop fort.

_L'entraîneuse d'Aiko entre dans le vestiaire et s'approche des secouristes._

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Elle va bien ?

**SECOURISTE**

Oui, ce n'est qu'une petite crampe. Si elle se repose bien, ce sera parti d'ici une heure.

**AIKO**

J'ai gagné quelles épreuves ?

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Tu es première en 100 mètre haies et en saut en hauteur. Par contre, pour le 200 mètres, tu es deuxième. Et au lancer de poids, troisième. Mais c'est pas grave, tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est ce qui compte !

_Aiko soupire tristement._

**AIKO**

J'ai pas l'impression.

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Mais si, t'as fait beaucoup de progrès ! Allons, ne te décourage pas, tu as encore une journée devant toi.

_La secouriste lâche le pied d'Aiko, qui remet sa chaussure._

**SECOURISTE**

Voilà. Tu as moins mal, maintenant ?

_Aiko se lève, prend son sac et se dirige vers la sortie._

**AIKO**

J'en ai marre. Je me casse.

_Mine étonnée des secouristes et de l'entraîneuse._

**ENTRAÎNEUSE**

Aiko... Rassure-moi, tu vas faire cette rencontre jusqu'au bout ?

**AIKO**

Honnêtement, je sais pas. Je crois que je suis trop faible...

_Aiko marche à travers le couloir des vestiaires. Attirée par une voix grave venant du vestiaire d'à côté, elle s'arrête._

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

_(en colère)_

Tu as été battue à deux épreuves, Nora ! Tu appelles ça une bonne performance, toi ?

**NORA (h.c.)**

Mais, Papa...

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

Il n'y pas de « Mais, Papa » qui tiennent ! Je n'ai pas passé tant d'années à t'entraîner pour que tu me fasses ça, Nora ! Tu as oublié les millions de yens en jeu ?... Alors, demain, tu as intérêt à arriver première partout ! Sinon, tu peux oublier le sport et retourner chez ta mère ! Tu m'entends ?

**NORA (h.c.)**

Oui, Papa...

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

Et tu prendras ces trucs, que tu le veuilles ou non !

_Aiko soupire et repart de son côté._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HOTEL**

_Vue extérieure d'un hôtel._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HOTEL**

_Les parents de Momoko dorment dans un lit double. Il y a encore un lit simple, qui est défait. La caméra se déplace pour montrer Momoko qui regarde par la fenêtre, l'air inquiet. Au loin, elle voit une voiture (celle de la mère d'Aiko) garée sur un parking. Après un bref flottement, elle soupire. Momoko prend son manteau, le met et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle introduit sa carte-clé dans le composteur et quitte discrètement la chambre._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARKING**

_La caméra cadre la voiture d'Atsuko, dans laquelle cette dernière dort. Sur le siège arrière dort Aiko en position allongée. Momoko s'approche de la voiture et frappe doucement sur la vitre._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'ATSUKO**

_Aiko se réveille, puis remarque Momoko._

**AIKO**

Momoko...

**MOMOKO**

_(à peine audible)_

Tu... Tu veux qu'on discute un peu ensemble ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Oui, j'arrive...

_Aiko se lève._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ESCALIER DEVANT LE TERRAIN DE GOLF DE MARUKO**

_Momoko et Aiko sont assises côte à côte sur les marches d'un escalier public._

**MOMOKO**

Tu rumines encore ce qu'il t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ?...

**AIKO**

Je me suis pas assez entraînée, j'en suis sure.

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... Je t'ai vue à l’œuvre depuis les gradins, t'étais géniale !

**AIKO**

Hum... Si c'était vraiment le cas, j'aurais réussi toutes les épreuves.

**MOMOKO**

Aiko, tu as réussi toutes les épreuves. Tu es parmi les trois premières à chaque fois !... Je comprends que tu veuilles te donner à fond, mais tu es trop exigeante avec toi-même.

**AIKO**

Faut que tu comprennes aussi... Cette compétition est tellement importante pour moi. Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir qu'on me dise enfin que je fais du bon boulot... Alors, tu vois,... j'aimerais me surpasser. C'est pas de la part de mon père que j'aurai eu ce genre d'encouragements.

**MOMOKO**

Tu devrais oublier ton père, Aiko. Il n'est plus là pour t'ennuyer, et tu as des gens autour de toi qui te veulent du bien, maintenant.

_Aiko répond par un sourire. Puis elle commence à se tenir les épaules et à trembloter._

**MOMOKO**

Tu as froid ?

**AIKO**

Ouais... T'as du bol, tes parents ont pu te payer une chambre d'hôtel...

_Momoko enlève son manteau, avant de le donner à Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Tiens, couvre-toi avec ça.

**AIKO**

Hein ?... Attends, t'as plus que ton pyjama ! Tu risques t'attraper froid.

**MOMOKO**

Je m'en fous totalement. N'hésite pas, tu peux mettre mon manteau.

_Après un bref flottement, Aiko prend le manteau et l'enfile._

**AIKO**

Merci...

_Momoko soupire._

**MOMOKO**

Je suis sure que tu vas faire de grands scores demain. Et même si tu n'obtient pas des résultats à la hauteur de tes espérances, c'est pas grave... Moi, je croirai toujours en toi.

_Aiko et Momoko commencent à se tenir les mains. Aiko rougit._

**AIKO**

Momoko...

**MOMOKO**

Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, tu sais...

**AIKO**

Toi aussi, Momoko.

_Tandis que Aiko et Momoko continuent de se tenir les mains, la caméra se déplace vers le ciel. Le dernier plan de la séquence nous montre une pleine lune..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR STADE TODOROKI**

_La caméra fait un travelling du ciel jusqu'au stade, qui est filmé en vue aérienne._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIRS DU VESTIAIRE**

_Aiko marche à travers le couloir du vestiaire, mais de nouveau, une dispute entre Nora et son père attire à nouveau son attention. Malgré tout, elle passe devant la porte sans broncher._

**NORA (h.c.)**

Non ! Je ne veux plus en prendre !

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

_(en colère)_

Nora ! Je suis ton père ! Tu dois m'obéir !

**NORA (h.c.)**

Tu ne me piqueras pas avec cette saloperie ! C'est pas fair-play !

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être fair-play, OK ? Alors, maintenant, tu me donnes ton bras ! Sinon, ça va très mal se terminer !

**NORA (h.c.)**

Non !!! Garde tes stéroïdes pour toi !!!... AHHH !!!

_Aiko s'arrête lorsqu'elle entend des bruits d'impact métallique._

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

Espèce de PETITE CONNASSE !!!! TU M'ENERVES !!!

**NORA (h.c.)**

LÂCHE-MOI !!!

_Le père de Nora, hors-champ, crie. A en juger les bruits, il a été repoussé par sa fille. Nora, furieuse, sort du vestiaire et part dans le couloir._

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, hein ! Je te garantis qu'on en reparlera après la compétition ! C'est clair ???

_Aiko court vers Nora._

**AIKO**

Hé ? Ça va ?...

_Nora se retourne._

**NORA**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

**AIKO**

C'était ton père, le type qui te criait dessus ?

**NORA**

Oui, mais c'est pas ton affaire !

**AIKO**

Bah... Vous faisiez pas mal de bruit, quand même... J'ai carrément entendu un casier se renverser.

_Nora soupire._

**NORA**

C'était rien de grave ! Je me suis juste engueulé avec mon père parce qu'il veut me faire prendre des stéroïdes et parce que c'est un putain de névrosé qui me force à faire du sport de haut niveau pour se faire du fric facile derrière mon dos !... C'est bon ? T'as les infos qu'il te fallait ? Maintenant, laisse-moi m'entraîner !

_Nora part s'asseoir plus loin dans la pièce, et soupire furieusement. Après un bref flottement, Aiko s'approche d'elle._

**AIKO**

Nora, je... Je sais ce que c'est. Mon papa aussi a été méchant avec moi.

_Mine appréhensive de Nora._

**NORA**

C'est vrai ?

**AIKO**

Oui...

_Aiko s'assied à son tour._

**AIKO**

Tu vois... Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais petite, et je suis partie vivre avec Papa pendant quatre ans. Et pendant ces quatre ans, mon Papa... m'a maltraitée.

**NORA**

Et il faisait quoi ? Il te tapait, il t'insultait, ou...

**AIKO**

Il faisait les deux. Et en plus de ça, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme je voulais, je devais faire toutes les corvées, et je vivais dans un environnement sale, aussi...

**NORA**

Il acceptait que tu fasses du sport ?

**AIKO**

Il ne l'a jamais accepté. Pour lui, les filles ne peuvent pas faire du sport. Du coup, il m'a empêché d'aller à mes entraînements. Plusieurs fois... Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu une crampe pendant le 200 mètres, hier.

**NORA**

C'est vrai que c'est un fils de pute. Rassure-moi, tu ne vis pas encore avec lui ?

**AIKO**

Non. Il est en prison...

**NORA**

Hum... Tu vois, mon père est quasiment pareil. La différence, c'est qu'il m'a forcé à me lancer dans une carrière sportive.

**AIKO**

Quoi, t'aimes pas le sport ?

**NORA**

Si, si, au contraire. C'était un passe-temps quand j'étais môme, mais mon père m'a forcé à devenir une athlète de haut-niveau soi-disant parce qu'il « sait à quel point j'aime ça ». Mais en réalité, il était au chômage à cette époque, et il a vu que ça pouvait lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent et d'attention d'être mon coach. Et du coup, quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut dans l'heure, il me hurle dessus, m'insulte... et il m'a déjà frappé plusieurs fois.

**AIKO**

C'est horrible... Ça fait longtemps qu'il te fait subir ça ?

**NORA**

Presque huit ans. Ça fait huit ans que je suis coincée avec ce blaireau. T'as de la chance que ton père se soit fait arrêter. Le mien a trop d'argent pour être mis en cellule.

**AIKO**

Je sais, mais... Je l'ai défendu pendant des années, et vu qu'il me menaçait de mort, je n'en parlais pas. Il a fallu que des amis m'aident pour que j'ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'il me faisait subir.

**NORA**

Hum...

**AIKO**

Dis, Nora ?... C'est quoi les... _stiroïdes_ dont tu parlais ?

**NORA**

Les stéroïdes ?... C'est une vraie saloperie. Certains sportifs en prennent pour devenir plus performant en sport. Et tu vois... Mon père me force à en prendre.

**AIKO**

Donc, ça voudrait dire que tu es si douée parce que tu... tu es droguée ?

**NORA**

Oui...

**AIKO**

Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas ?

**NORA**

Si j'en parle, mon père va me ruiner ma carrière. Il me le répète sans relâche... Si tu veux un bon conseil : n'accepte jamais de prendre ces trucs-là. Ça fait de toi une tricheuse, et ça te ruine la santé.

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Tu veux toujours continuer la compétition, du coup ?

**NORA**

Ouais. Je n'ai plus le choix, de toutes façons...

**AIKO**

Oui, je comprends...

_Nora soupire, puis se lève._

**NORA**

Bon, voilà. Je crois qu'on a mis les choses au point, donc, euh... On se souhaite bonne chance ?

_Aiko se lève à son tour._

**AIKO**

D'accord. Bonne chance et que la meilleure gagne.

**NORA**

Que la meilleure gagne.

_Aiko et Nora se serrent la main, puis partent ensemble en direction du terrain._

**AIKO**

Finalement, on a un point commun. Pas vrai ?

**NORA**

Ouais. On a toutes les deux un papa de merde !

**AIKO**

Les hommes, quand même... Ce sont vraiment de vrais bâtards.

**NORA**

Ouais, t'as raison.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant, avec en fond sonore un brouhaha de discussions entre les élèves de quatrième année._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Tous les camarades de classe de Dorémi (et Aiko) se sont à nouveau réunis. Majorika affiche un air boudeur._

**MAJORIKA**

Je vais être obligée d'écouter cinquante marmots gueuler toute la journée ?

**ONPU**

On ne gueule pas; on encourage notre amie. Nuance.

**MAJORIKA**

Peut-être. Mais ce sont surtout mes oreilles qui vont souffrir. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, quand même !

_Hazuki, inquiète, se tourne vers Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Reika et Kaori n'ont pas l'air d'être là... Tu crois qu'elles sont malades ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est pas grave. C'est pas une grande perte, après tout.

_Ensuite, Dorémi se rapproche du groupe._

**DOREMI**

Bon, écoutez-moi deux secondes ! _(les enfants se taisent.)_ Aiko a peut-être eu un petit accident hier, mais si elle sait qu'on est là pour elle, tout le monde sera sur qu'elle finira première aujourd'hui. Alors, je compte sur vous tous pour l'encourager de mieux que vous pouvez ! Elle en aura bien besoin !

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Ouais !! Vive Aiko !!

**Montage 2**

_Nouveau montage similaire au premier, mais centré cette fois sur le saut en longueur et le lancer de javelot. A nouveau, des scènes de Momoko dans les gradins et des commentateurs serviront aléatoirement de transition._

**Scènes 1 à 3 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Trois concurrentes participent au saut en longueur. Elles prennent leur élan, prennent appui sur un pied, et tentent de sauter le plus loin possible sur le tapis. A chaque fois, un compteur indique la distance qu'elles ont parcourues._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_C'est au tour d'Aiko. Elle vise la planche d'appel du regard, et attend quelques secondes. Puis elle se lance. Elle court à toute vitesse jusqu'à la planche, pose son pied pile au milieu de celui-ci et saute... Elle atterrit sur le tapis et se tourne vers le compteur, qui affiche « 2,01 m »._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Le résultat est affiché sur l'écran de télévision. Les enfants expriment quasiment tous leur joie, y compris Dorémi. Tetsuya s'approche d'elle et lui propose un verre. Mais Dorémi lui répond en le fusillant du regard et en lui tirant la langue._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Nora saute et atterrit sur le tapis. Elle se retourne, et voit le compteur affiche « 1,90 m »._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko court sur le terrain avec un javelot en main. Elle s'arrête, puis le lance de toutes ses forces. Le javelot vole le long du terrain, puis se plante dans le sol. L'arbitre compte la distance, et un compteur affiche « 36,7 m »._

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Nora lance son javelot. Lorsque celui-ci atterit, le compteur indique « 34,0 m »._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT GRADINS DU STADE**

_Momoko voit Aiko se placer avec les autres concurrentes sur la piste de départ du 800 mètres._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Cette fille est très forte. N'est-ce-pas ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Oui. Ça me surprend de voir de telles prouesses de la part de quelqu'un de si jeune.

**MOMOKO**

Aiko est formidable... Elle est première à deux épreuves sur les trois ! Je l'adore, cette fille ! Je l'adore !!!

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko fait quelques derniers étirements devant son starting-block, puis prend sa position de départ, en même temps que les autres. L'arbitre se place sur le côté de la piste._

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Et voilà, mes amis ! C'est déjà la dernière épreuve féminine de cette rencontre. C'est lors de cette course que tout va se jouer entre les concurrentes. Je rappellerai que Aiko Senoo est première dans toutes les épreuves de la journée jusqu'ici, et que Nora Kiyasu la talonne de très, très peu !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Et bien, nous allons voir qui des deux sera la meilleure coureuse, puisque je vois l'arbitre se placer à côté de la piste. Les concurrentes sont dans les starting-blocks, le départ est imminent...

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Ouh... J'ai déjà d'énorme frissons !

_L'arbitre lève son pistolet en l'air... et tire. Les concurrentes se lancent. A partir d'ici, vous devinerez le déroulement de la course grâce à nos amis les commentateurs !_

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Et elles sont partis ! Elles sont partis ! Elles foncent, elles foncent, elles se disputent la première place ! C'est déjà très serré !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Aiko Senoo est en tête, elle a toujours Nora Kiyasu à ses trousses ! Elle fait tout son possible pour devancer sa rivale---

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Je tiens tout de même à signifier que Nora Kiyasu a été battue sur les deux précédentes épreuves, comme si elle avait fait un pacte avec sa rivale. Ou alors, probablement qu'elle gardait toutes ses forces pour le 800 mètres ?

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

C'est difficile à dire. En deux tours de piste, il peut encore s'en passer, des choses.

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Oui, c'est clair ! Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider entre ces deux-là; je ne peux que très difficilement croire que Nora Kiyasu subisse une telle défaite.

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Les concurrentes amorcent déjà le premier virage, et même avec le ralentissement, Aiko Senoo reste à la première place.

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Elle est forte, hein ? C'est quand même dingue de voir une personne si jeune déjà faire preuve d'une telle force de caractère et d'une telle persévérance ! Je vous le dis, chers téléspectateurs, elle ira loin, cette petite !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Oui, tout à fait !

**MOMOKO**

OUAIS, AIKO !!!!

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Foule en délire au restaurant : tous les enfants s'excitent et encouragent Aiko, avec l'aide de Dorémi qui mène la marche._

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est bien ! Continuez !

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Aiko ! Aiko ! Aiko !

_Shiori regarde la télévision sans rien dire. Et tout d'un coup, elle commence à poser sa main au niveau de cœur, en gémissant de douleur. Masaru s'approche d'elle._

**MASARU**

Shiori, ça va ?

_Shiori se tourne vers Masaru._

**SHIORI**

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais très bien.

**MASARU**

T'es sure ? Si ton cœur te fais mal, je peux très bien te ramener chez toi.

**SHIORI**

Oh, non ! Surtout pas. Je suis bien ici.

**MASARU**

OK.

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Les concurrentes viennent de dépasser le deuxième virage. Aiko est en tête._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Mais, quelle course magnifique, cher collègue ! Quelle course ! Ça fait cinq ans que je me trouve dans ce stand chaque année, et je peux vous dire que cette course va rester dans nos mémoires !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Et oui, une course qui arrive déjà à son deuxième tour, avec toujours Aiko Senoo en tête ! Elle passe la ligne de départ une deuxième fois, avec tout le reste du groupe à ses trousses ! C'est qu'elles l'envient, cette petite !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Surtout Nora Kiyasu !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Oui, surtout Nora Kiyasu. En même temps, je la comprend. C'est quand même elle qui a gagné les deux précédentes rencontres.

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Enfin,... Comme l'a toujours dit le proverbe, l'important n'est pas de gagner, mais de participer... Tiens, elles sont déjà au premier virage. Ça passe vachement vite, quand même !

_Nora Kiyasu affiche une mine inquiète._

**PERE DE NORA (h.c.)**

Si tu ne remportes pas cette rencontre, tu peux dire adieu à ta carrière !

_Tout d'un coup, Nora commence à accélérer dans le virage et tente de rattraper Aiko._

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Faut pas accélérer dans le virage !

**NORA**

Rien à foutre ! J'ai pas envie de foutre ma carrière par terre !

_Momoko commence à paniquer dans les gradins._

**MOMOKO**

Oh, non, non, NON !!! Te laisse pas faire, Aiko !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_En voyant Nora talonner Aiko de très près à la télévision, plusieurs élèves paniquent. Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu voient la scène avec les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Retour au stade._

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Nora Kiyasu vient de prendre la tête ! Je me disais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

La tension est à son comble, mesdames et messieurs ! Nos deux favoris se livrent une guerre sans merci pour la victoire ! Qui gagnera cette rencontre ??

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Ah... Ça devient difficile à déterminer ! Les concurrentes ont déjà tous parcouru les trois quarts de la course ! Encore un virage, et ce sera littéralement la dernière ligne droite pour eux !

_Aiko entre dans le deuxième virage. Tout d'un coup, les bruits de foule diminuent d'intensité._

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

Fais de ton mieux ! Je te crois en toi.

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Tu vas faire de grands scores.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

On regardera tous la retransmission pour te soutenir, Aiko.

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi et ses camarades encouragent tous Aiko au restaurant._

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Aiko ! Aiko ! Aiko !

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Aiko reprend ses esprits, alors qu'elle quitte le dernier virage. Tout d'un coup, elle commence à accélérer et court le plus vite possible pour rattraper Nora._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Aiko Senoo accélère !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Elle court à la vitesse de l'éclair !! Elle dépasse Nora qui essaie tant bien que mal de la dépasser !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Oh, c'est serré !! Aiko va être à la première place !!!

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

C'est très bien parti pour Aiko !!! Nora fait de son mieux pour la rattraper !!!

**MOMOKO**

Allez, Aiko !!! Première place !!!!

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Yes, yes, yes !!! Elle y est presque !!!

_Après un long moment d'efforts, Aiko finit par arriver à la première place, Nora arrive deuxième. Momoko se lève et manifeste sa joie de manière vive._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

OUAIS !!!! INCROYABLE !!!!

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Et, c'est fini ! C'est fini, mesdames et messieurs !!! Aiko Senoo est la nouvelle championne de cette rencontre ! 10 ans et déjà un bel avenir !

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Oh, c'est génial !!! Mais quel moment d'émotion !

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Ah, on voit la joie sur le visage de cette jeune athlète ! Elle salue le public avec vivacité !

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT RESTAURANT MAHO-DOU**

_Au restaurant, la joie est à son comble. Dorémi saute de joie._

**DOREMI**

_(joyeuse)_

Elle a gagné !! Aiko a gagné, putain !!

**ONPU**

Dans mes bras, Dorémi !

_Dorémi saute dans les bras d'Onpu. De son côté, Tetsuya ouvre une bouteille de Champomy._

**TETSUYA**

Champomy pour tout le monde, les gars !!

_Des cris de joie retentissent partout dans le restaurant, tandis que l'on voit Aiko faire un tour d'honneur en saluant vivement le public._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Vue extérieure du stade._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT STADE TODOROKI**

_Les trois concurrentes en tête du classement sont montés sur le podium. Aiko et à la première place, Nora à la deuxième. Un homme termine de lui donner ses médailles (5 médailles d'or, 3 d'argent), ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Nora et la troisième concurrentes se placent à ses côtés._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Et voilà les résultats finals pour les femmes, Aiko Senoo est la première place, Nora Kiyasu à la seconde place, et enfin, Amina Kobayashi à la troisième ! Aiko semble visiblement très réjouie d'en être arrivée là.

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Hé oui ! Ses rivales tiennent quand même à la féliciter. Après tout, le monde de l'athlétisme n'est pas toujours fait de guéguerres entre concurrentes. C'est ça, l'esprit sportif.

_Atsuko, Momoko et les parents de cette dernière arrivent sur le terrain et s'approchent d'Aiko. Cette dernière les voit et descend du podium. Elle saute dans les bras de sa mère._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Tiens, je vois qu'il y a quelques personnes qui se rapprochent du podium. Ça m'a tout l'air, d'être des proches d'Aiko Senoo.

**COMMENTATEUR #2**

Je crois en effet que parmi ces gens, il y a une membre de sa famille, probablement sa mère. D'ailleurs, vous le voyez, Aiko Senoo est sous le coup de l'émotion ! Oh, la vache, j'en ai presque la larme à l’œil...

**MOMOKO**

Bravo, Aiko ! T'es vraiment la meilleure !

**ATSUKO**

Félicitations, Aiko... Je suis très fière de toi.

**AIKO**

Merci, Maman...

_Aiko commence à verser des larmes de joie. On part ensuite au stand des commentateurs, le deuxième étant aussi en train de pleurer. Il se mouche._

**COMMENTATEUR #1**

Et voilà, c'est sur cette note que s'achève la 12ème rencontre régionale d'athlétisme, qui aura été riche en émotions comme vous le voyez. Dans quelques instants, vous retrouverez notre correspondant en studio pour le débrief. Quant à nous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rendre l'antenne, et à vous souhaiter une très bonne soirée, et à la prochaine ! A vous les studios !

_L'image « zappe », pour simuler une télévision qui s'éteint._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La caméra cadre Aiko, qui fait son footing dans un quartier résidentiel proche de la gare centrale de Misora. Un moment, elle remarque une personne en train de sortir d'une allée avec deux valises, une dans chaque main. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît bien..._

**AIKO**

Nora !

_Dorémi s'approche de Nora._

**AIKO**

Nora, tu te souviens de moi ?

**NORA**

Aiko ?... Tu habites ici, aussi ?

**AIKO**

Oui, j'habitais ici avant. Mais maintenant, je suis dans un foyer pour jeunes.

**NORA**

Ah ? Tu ne vis pas chez ta mère ?

**AIKO**

Pas encore. Tant que l'enquête sur mon père est en cours, je ne peux aller nulle part.

**NORA**

Oh, dommage. Tu vois, le mien vient de me jeter dehors.

**AIKO**

Ah bon ? Pourquoi il t'a jeté dehors ?

**NORA**

Bah... Parce que je n'ai pas fini première à la rencontre, et aussi parce que j'ai dit à l'arbitre qu'il m'avait fait prendre des stéroïdes. Du coup, j'ai été disqualifiée il y a une heure, et je ne vais probablement plus pouvoir faire de sport avant un bon bout de temps.

**AIKO**

T'as pas l'air plus contrarié que ça...

**NORA**

Oh, pas du tout. Je suis même ravie de ne plus avoir affaire à mon père. De toutes façons, il va s'arranger pour qu'on n'enquête pas sur lui avec le peu d'argent qu'il a gagné...

**AIKO**

Bah... Finalement, c'est toi qui ressort perdante de cette histoire. Alors que t'y étais pour rien.

**NORA**

Bah, écoute... Voilà. Ce type m'aura dégoûté du sport, mais c'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, je préfère terminer mes études.

**AIKO**

Hum... Je comprends.

**NORA**

N'empêche, je pense que si on ne s'était pas un peu parlé... J'aurais pas eu le courage de dire la vérité. Donc, euh... Merci.

_Aiko sourit. Nora regarde sa montre._

**NORA**

Oh, putain ! Je vais rater mon train !... Bon, je dois y aller ! A la prochaine !

_Nora commence à se diriger vers la gare._

**AIKO**

Tu as quelque part où aller ?

**NORA**

Oui, t'inquiètes. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me garder chez elle quelques temps. Allez, salut !

**AIKO**

Au revoir, Nora !

_Nora s'éloigne de plus en plus. Une fois qu'elle est partie, Aiko se remet à courir le long de trottoir, sans que la caméra la suive..._

**FIN**

1Parce qu'elle doit se concentrer sur la route, elle ne regarde pas sa fille.


	40. Episode 40 - Onpu monte sur scène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu et Dorémi se sont inscrites au concours de talents de l'école, afin d'y interpréter une chanson qu'Onpu interprétera et que Dorémi jouera au piano. Cependant, Dorémi apprend que Shiori est de nouveau rentrée à l'hôpital et décide de s'y rendre, à peine quelques minutes avant son heure de passage. Bien que Mme Seki accepte de les mettre à la fin de la journée, Dorémi sera absente pendant plusieurs heures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet épisode contient une chanson d'Onpu, dont les paroles ont été écrites par moi-même.

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_1995\. Les images d'une star de la J-pop en concert passent à la télévision. Onpu, alors âgée de seulement 4 ans, imite le chant et les pas de danse de la chanteuse. Sa mère rentre dans la pièce et la remarque. Onpu trébuche. Réaction immédiate : Miho la rattrape de justesse._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oups !... Oh, fais attention ! Tu pourrais te faire très mal.

_Miho aide sa fille à se relever, tandis que cette dernière lui montre l'écran de télévision._

**ONPU**

T'as vu, Maman ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, j'ai vu. Elle est signée dans mon agence, cette chanteuse.

**ONPU**

Quand je serai grande, je voudrais devenir comme elle !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, c'est très bien. Tu viens ? On va déjeuner.

**ONPU**

Oui, maman !

_Onpu suit sa mère dans la cuisine. La caméra zoome droit sur l'écran, où l'on voit toujours la chanteuse en concert._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, avec comme fond sonore une ligne de piano jouée par cette dernière. La caméra cadre la fenêtre sur laquelle donne la chambre de Dorémi..._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi joue sur son synthétiseur, accompagnant Onpu au chant. Celle-ci chante debout, avec ses paroles sous les yeux._

**ONPU**

_(chant)_

_**Ma vie sans toi / n'existe plus / ma vie sans toi / qu'est-ce qu'elle est vide / Je ne pourrai jamais / Me passer de toi** _

_Dorémi termine la chanson avec une dernière ligne de piano. Puis elle se retourne._

**DOREMI**

Bon. Je crois qu'on est prêtes, non ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. _(elle s'assied sur le lit de Dorémi)_ Le piano sonnait bien mieux que sur le synthé de ta mère, tu ne trouve pas ?

**DOREMI**

Si, il sonne mieux... N'empêche, cette chanson, tu l'as écrite pour qui ?

**ONPU**

Je l'ai écrite pour la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. La personne sans qui je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant.

**DOREMI**

_(s'excite)_

Et c'est qui, cette personne ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qui c'est !

**ONPU**

Désolée, mais c'est un secret.

_Mine déçue de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Oh, Onpu !... On est amies après tout, je veux que tu le dises quand même !

_Onpu fait « non » de la tête, tout en affichant un sourire malicieux. On frappe à la porte._

**DOREMI**

Oui ?

_La porte s'ouvre. C'est Pop, la petite sœur de Dorémi._

**POP**

Euh... Le dîner est prêt. Maman a besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre la table.

**DOREMI**

OK, on arrive.

_Dorémi éteint son synthétiseur, puis elle et Onpu quittent la chambre._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT ESCALIER puis SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_Pop, Dorémi et Onpu descendent les escaliers, en direction de la salle à manger._

**DOREMI**

Tes parents vont toujours bien ?

**ONPU**

Oui, ils vont très bien. _(elle soupire)_ Tu vois, je viens de me rappeler que mon père doit déjà repartir en service dans deux semaines... Et ça, ça veux dire que je ne le reverrai plus avant un bon bout de temps...

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_Les trois filles entrent dans la salle à manger, où Haruka termine de préparer le dîner. Elle se retourne._

**HARUKA**

Ah, vous êtes là. Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour mettre la table.

**DOREMI**

Je m'en occupe !

_Dorémi s'avance vers les tiroirs, et commence à sortir quelques couverts._

**HARUKA**

Onpu, tu servira les plats. D'accord ?

**ONPU**

D'accord.

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Chéri ? Le dîner est prêt !

**KEISUKE (h.c.)**

_(depuis son bureau)_

Oui, deux secondes ! J'arrive !

_Le téléphone sonne, ce qui attire l'attention de Haruka. Elle quitte la cuisine._

**HARUKA**

Bon... Vous vous occupez de servir le dîner pendant que je répond ?

_Haruka atteint le téléphone et décroche._

**HARUKA**

Allô ?... Oui ?... Oui, je vous la passe tout de suite. _(elle tourne la tête vers la cuisine)_ Onpu ? Il y a ta maman qui veut te parler !

**ONPU**

Oui, j'arrive !

_Onpu quitte la cuisine et prend le téléphone. Haruka retourne dans la cuisine._

**ONPU**

Allô, Maman ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Bonsoir, Onpu !

**ONPU**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Il y a un problème ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Non, pas du tout. C'était juste pour te prévenir que... Papa va déjà devoir repartir au travail dans deux jours.

_Mine inquiète d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Quoi... ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Ton père a été appelé sur une série de vols importants. Du coup, il doit repartir dimanche prochain. Mais on sera tous les deux au concours de talent demain.

_Onpu commence à trembler. A partir de ce moment, elle se désespère de plus en plus._

**ONPU**

Mais... Vous aviez dit pas avant février !

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Onpu,...

**ONPU**

_(hausse la voix)_

Vous m'avez tous les deux dit que Papa ne repartais pas au boulot avant début février !

_Alertées par la voix d'Onpu, Haruka et Dorémi se retournent._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Onpu, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

**ONPU**

Je veux pas passer le reste de l'année sans lui ! Pas encore !

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Ton père n'a pas le choix, Onpu ! Il ne peut pas négliger son travail !

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais il peut pas non plus faire passer son travail avant sa famille !!! Maman, s'il-te-plaît ! Le laisse pas partir !!

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

Allô ? Onpu ?... Onpu, tu m'entends ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Pourquoi tu t'en vas encore, Papa ?...

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

Onpu, je te promets que je reviendrai dès que je n'aurai plus de vols. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Onpu, en larmes, lâche le téléphone et repart vers l'étage en courant. Elle passe à côté de Keisuke, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il passe._

**KEISUKE**

Onpu ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

Allô ?... Allô ?

_Dorémi quitte la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !... _(à sa mère)_ Bon, je vais voir !

_Puis elle monte les escaliers à son tour. Haruka prend le téléphone._

**TSUYOSHI (h.c.)**

Onpu ? Tu es toujours là ?...

**HARUKA**

Allô ? Monsieur Segawa ?

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre, d'où laquelle on entend les pleurs d'Onpu._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Onpu est assise contre le lit de Dorémi. Elle pleure, le visage caché dans ses mains. Dorémi entre dans la chambre et allume la lumière._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ?... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Onpu regarde brièvement son amie, les yeux larmoyant. Puis elle se jette dans ses bras et éclate en sanglots._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !...

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Papa va encore repartir !! Je veux pas qu'il s'en aille !!

**DOREMI**

Il... Il va repartir ?

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Oui, il va repartir ! Et je le verrai plus pendant des mois entiers !

_Onpu continue de pleurer dans les bras de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Je veux pas être toute seule, Dorémi !...

**DOREMI**

Tu seras pas toute seule. Il y a ta Maman aussi.

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Maman n'en a rien à foutre de moi ! Elle s'intéresse qu'à l'argent que je gagne !!

_Haruka, Keisuke et Pop rentrent dans la chambre, inquiets._

**HARUKA**

Tout va bien, les enfants ?

**KEISUKE**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Onpu ?

**DOREMI**

Son père va repartir au travail...

_Onpu pleure toujours, sous les regards inquiets des parents de Dorémi et de Pop._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de doremi)**

_Tout le monde s'est réuni à table. Onpu ne pleure plus, mais affiche toujours le même air triste. Elle tient la main de Dorémi, qui mange._

**ONPU**

A la base, Papa ne devait pas repartir avant deux semaines... Mais voilà, il m'a dit qu'il repartais déjà dimanche. Ça veut dire que demain, ce sera la dernière fois que je le verrai avant longtemps...

**KEISUKE**

Hum... Il doit souvent s'en aller comme ça, je suppose ?

**ONPU**

Oui.

**KEISUKE**

Je sais ce que c'est...

**POP**

Tu t'entends quand même bien avec ta Maman, non ?

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Oui, mais... Beaucoup moins quand Papa n'est plus là.

**HARUKA**

Ta mère n'est pas une mauvaise personne, pourtant. Pourquoi tu dis que tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ?

**ONPU**

Parce que... y'a beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles on est pas d'accord.

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? Moi, y'a plein de trucs sur lesquels j'suis pas d'accord avec mon entourage. C'est pas pour ça qu'on se déteste.

_Onpu ne répond pas._

**HARUKA**

Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu, Onpu. Peut-être que ça te permettra d'oublier cette histoire.

**ONPU**

Oui, probablement.

_Onpu commence à manger son plat._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Onpu, j'ai besoin de mon autre main pour tenir mon bol.

_Onpu lâche la main de Dorémi, pour que cette dernière puisse tenir son bol._

**ONPU**

Oh. Désolée...

**DOREMI**

C'est pas grave.

_Dorémi mange son plat en tenant son bol. Onpu, elle, ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder..._

**POP**

Tiens, tiens... On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.

**HARUKA**

Pop !...

**POP**

Enfin,... T'as vu le regard qu'Onpu est en train de lancer à Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

C'est rien de grave ! Onpu est juste contente de me voir, c'est tout.

_Dorémi tourne la tête, et remarque Onpu qui la regarde. Elle rougit. S'ensuit un long flottement, jusqu'à ce que Dorémi se mette à rire._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**ONPU**

Oh, pour rien...

_Mine perplexe de Dorémi. Onpu se met à rire._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi)**

_On ouvre la porte vitrée de la salle de bains. Haruka montre la pièce à Onpu. Cette dernière rentre dedans._

**HARUKA**

Voilà, c'est ici. Y'a des serviettes et des gants de toilettes là-dedans,... et tout ce qui est shampooing ou gel douche se trouve dans cette armoire.

**ONPU**

OK.

_Onpu se dirige vers la baignoire, et active le robinet. Puis elle part vers le couloir._

**HARUKA**

Tu vas prendre ton bain toute seule ?

**ONPU**

Non. Dorémi va le prendre avec moi !

_Mine étonnée de Haruka._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ? Tu viens te laver ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

J'arrive, Onpu !

_Onpu se tourne vers Haruka._

**ONPU**

Vous avez l'air étonnée.

**HARUKA**

Oui, quand même... Dorémi nous a interdit de l'approcher lorsqu'elle prend son bain. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer toute nue devant nous; elle a même été jusqu'à accuser son père d'être pédophile. C'est dire.

_Onpu émet un léger rire._

**ONPU**

Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, de cette histoire.

_Dorémi rentre dans la salle de bains._

**DOREMI**

C'est bon, je suis là !

**HARUKA**

Bon, euh... Je suppose que je vais devoir vous laisser ici ?

**ONPU**

Oui...

**HARUKA**

D'accord... Ne traînez pas trop, parce qu'on doit encore se laver tous les trois. Et aussi, évitez de mettre de l'eau partout.

**ONPU / DOREMI**

D'accord !

**HARUKA**

Bien. A tout à l'heure !

_Haruka quitte la salle de bains en refermant la porte derrière elle, puis se dirige vers le salon._

**Montage 1**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi) 1**

_Onpu est en train de laver les cheveux de Dorémi, qui est assise sur un tabouret._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi et Onpu se rincent en même temps sous la douche. C'est Onpu qui tient le pommeau._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi et Onpu sont dans leur bain, face à face._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi et Onpu sont sorties de la baignoire. Tandis que Dorémi met son peignoir, Onpu termine de lui essuyer les cheveux._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

Bonne nuit, tout le monde !

**HARUKA / KEISUKE / POP**

_(plus ou moins en même temps)_

Bonne nuit !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Onpu, maintenant en pyjama, ferme la porte de la chambre de Dorémi, puis se tourne vers elle, qui est aussi en pyjama et est assise contre son lit._

**ONPU**

Voilà. On est enfin seules.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_Onpu part s’asseoir juste à côté de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Alors... Tu as trouvé un amoureux depuis la dernière fois ? Ou alors... c'est toujours compliqué ?

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

C'est toujours compliqué...

**ONPU**

Ah, bon ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, oui... Je trouve personne à mon goût. Et honnêtement,... j'ai plus trop la tête à courir après les garçons.

**ONPU**

Pas même Tetsuya ?... Vous avez l'air de bien fricoter tous les deux ces derniers temps...

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Non ! Je suis pas amoureuse de Tetsuya ! C'est un con, tu m'entends ? Un con !

**ONPU**

T'énerve pas, peut-être que je me trompes, après tout.

_Dorémi soupire par le nez._

**DOREMI**

T'as raison, je m'énerve pour rien... Et toi, tu es en couple avec quelqu'un ?

**ONPU**

Eh, bien...

**DOREMI**

Ou alors, euh... Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dont tu es amoureuse ?

**ONPU**

Oui, il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse.

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Tu vois, de base,... J'ai pas de vraies exigences en matière d'amour. J'ai toujours trouvé de nombreuses qualités chez les garçons comme chez les filles. Alors, tu vas me dire que c'est parce que je ne sais pas me décider, mais... je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il faille absolument former un couple avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé.

**DOREMI**

Euh... Et du coup, celui dont tu es amoureuse... c'est un garçon, ou une fille ?

**ONPU**

C'est une fille pour le moment. Et tu vois,... cette fille-là m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Sur l'importance de s'entourer d'amis,... sur le fait d'être honnête avec soi-même. De s'affirmer... Dès que je passe du temps avec elle, je me sens en sécurité. Bien plus que partout ailleurs...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Mais... C'est qui cette fille ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

_Onpu ouvre son sac, et sort une enveloppe. Elle la tend à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Si tu veux le savoir,... il faut que tu ouvres cette enveloppe.

_Dorémi, perplexe, ouvre l'enveloppe et sort le papier qui se trouve dedans. Elle le déplie. Sur le papier, il y a les têtes d'Onpu et Dorémi en dessin simplifié, avec un grand cœur qui les entoure. Et en dessous, il y a marqué « DOREMI, JE T'M ». Dorémi pose le papier et se tourne vers Onpu, l'air stupéfait._

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain...

**ONPU**

C'est toi, Dorémi. Tu es aussi la personne dont je parle dans ma chanson.

_Après un bref flottement, Dorémi commence à pleurer de joie._

**DOREMI**

Mon actrice préférée... m'aime... Mon actrice préférée m'aime !!

_Dorémi éclate en sanglots dans les bras d'Onpu. Cette dernière fait un câlin à son amie._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Merci, Onpu !!... Merci beaucoup, j'avais besoin de ça !

_La caméra se déplace ensuite vers la fenêtre et cadre le ciel nocturne..._

**Séquence 5**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES FETES (école)**

_La caméra s'éloigne d'une des fenêtres de la salle des fêtes et cadre Kaori en train de mettre sa caméra en place. Reika pose juste devant, visiblement ennuyée. Quelques personnes sont en train de préparer la scène._

**REIKA**

Bon, Kaori ?... Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

**KAORI**

Attends, j'ai presque fini !

_Kaori fait quelques ajustements sur sa caméra._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES FETES (école) [film caméra Hi8]**

_On voit ce que Kaori filme, avec Reika en avant-plan._

**KAORI**

OK... Encore un petit recadrage et ce sera bon...

**REIKA**

Normalement, tu es censée filmer les participants à ce concours. Moi, je ne suis que la maître de cérémonie.

**KAORI**

Oui, je sais... Bon, tu prends une dernière pose pour moi ?

_Reika soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis elle esquisse un faux sourire en levant deux doigts en l'air. Kaori utilise le zoom._

**KAORI**

OK... Voilà, c'est bon !

**REIKA**

Ah ! Ce n'est guère trop tôt ! Si tu me le permets, je vais aller me préparer, maintenant.

_Reika s'éloigne de la caméra et se dirige vers les coulisses._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECRE (école)**

_Dorémi et Onpu rentrent dans la cour de récréation, noire de monde. Elles y retrouvent Hazuki et Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Hazuki ! Salut, Aiko !

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour !

**AIKO**

Salut, vous deux ! Ça va ?

**ONPU**

Oui, ça va très bien.

**AIKO**

Vous venez voir le concours de talents, je suppose ?

**DOREMI**

Mieux encore, on y participe !

**AIKO**

C'est vrai ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, on a écrit une chanson ensemble ! On va la jouer sur scène tout à l'heure !

**ONPU**

Je chanterai, et Dorémi m'accompagnera au piano.

**HAZUKI**

C'est génial, ça ! J'ai entendu dire qu'Onpu avait une excellente voix chantée...

**ONPU**

Ah... Tu verras bien !

**DOREMI**

Et vous deux ? Vous participez aussi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, je n'y participe pas... Maman a essayé de m'y inscrire, mais j'ai trop de trac.

**AIKO**

Moi non plus je le fais pas. Par contre, Momoko va faire une démonstration de guitare. Je l'ai vue s'entraîner, et je peux vous dire qu'elle a un niveau de malade !

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Par contre, c'est dommage... Masaru devait passer la journée avec moi, mais il ne sera pas là.

**ONPU**

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Il a préféré aller voir Shiori à l'hôpital.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Shiori est encore à l'hôpital ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Son cœur lui a encore fait des misères.

**DOREMI**

Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle y est ?

**HAZUKI**

Quelques heures. Elle y a été admise hier soir...

_Les gens commencent à s'avancer vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes, ce qui attire l'attention des filles._

**AIKO**

Hé, il y a du mouvement tout d'un coup !

**ONPU**

Je pense qu'on va devoir aller en salle.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

OK !... Les participants au concours, vous venez avec moi !

**HAZUKI**

Bon... On va aller s'installer, nous. A tout à l'heure !

**AIKO**

Bonne chance, hein !

**DOREMI**

Merci ! A tout à l'heure !...

_Dorémi se tourne ensuite vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Onpu,... je vais aller voir Shiori. D'accord ?

**ONPU**

Quoi ? Mais...

**DOREMI**

Viens aux toilettes avec moi, tu vas couvrir mes arrières.

_Dorémi entraîne Onpu vers les toilettes. Après, elle regarde de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

Bon. Personne à l'horizon.

**ONPU**

Ça serait pas mieux d'y aller, genre, après le concours ?

_Pendant qu'Onpu parle, Dorémi active sa console magique et se transforme en sorcière._

**DOREMI**

T'en fais pas, je serai là AVANT que ça ne se termine. En attendant, essaie de reculer notre créneau le plus possible !

**ONPU**

Hein ?... Dorémi, je ne peux pas !... Dorémi !!!

_Sans écouter Onpu, Dorémi chevauche son balai et décolle en direction de l'hôpital. Onpu soupire d'un air resigné, puis se dirige vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes. A mi-chemin, elle croise le regard de ses deux parents, qui venaient d'arriver dans la cour. Son père lui fait signe, mais Onpu le fusille du regard, et continue sa route vers la salle... Ce qui étonne Tsuyoshi._

**TSUYOSHI**

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et tu disais que la nuit lui porterai conseil ?

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE L'HOPITAL**

_Dorémi vole à toute vitesse au-dessus de la ville, essayant de repérer l'hôpital. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle aperçoit le bâtiment principal du lieu concerné et fonce droit devant. Elle arrive à l'hôpital presque aussitôt, et atterrit à l'arrière du bâtiment afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle désactive sa console magique et se tourne vers l'entrée principale._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DU TROISIEME ETAGE (hôpital)**

_Dorémi essaie de repérer la chambre de Shiori. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte C-12, elle frappe._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-12 (hôpital)**

_Masaru et Shiori se tournent vers la porte d'entrée._

**MASARU**

Oui ?

_Dorémi rentre dans la chambre._

**SHIORI**

Oh ?... Bonjour, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Je peux rentrer ?

**SHIORI**

Oui, bien sur.

**MASARU**

T'étais pas sur la liste des participants au concours ?

**DOREMI**

Si, mais... J'ai appris que Shiori s'était faite hospitaliser. Donc, tu comprends... je suis venue la voir.

**MASARU**

Oh. OK...

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Shiori ?

**SHIORI**

J'ai fait un nouveau malaise hier soir...

**MASARU**

Elle est un peu essoufflée, alors, euh... Elle a un peu de mal à parler plus de quelques secondes. Shiori a eu une violente douleur dans la poitrine et a perdu l'équilibre. Et d'après ce que les médecins disent,... c'est plus grave que les autres fois.

**DOREMI**

Plus grave ?... Elle va pas mourir, j'espère ?

**MASARU**

Non, elle n'est pas en danger de mort. Mais elle a été hospitalisé comme patiente de haute priorité...

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**SHIORI**

Si seulement Papa était là...

**DOREMI**

Quoi, il ne vient pas te voir ?

**SHIORI**

Pas beaucoup... Non seulement son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps, mais en plus... on ne se parle quasiment plus.

**DOREMI**

Vous ne vous parlez plus ? Comment ça se fait ?

**SHIORI**

Tu lui expliques ?... J'ai pas assez de souffle pour tout dire.

**MASARU**

Shiori et son père s'adressent à peine la parole depuis l'incident de novembre dernier.

**DOREMI**

Il s'était passé quoi, encore ?

**MASARU**

Reika l'avait convaincue que son père souffrait d'un syndrome. Et selon elle, c'est ça qui le rendait surprotecteur. Shiori a gobé cette histoire, et a dit ça à son père...

**DOREMI**

Ah, merde...

**SHIORI**

Je pensais vraiment que Reika avait raison...

**DOREMI**

Je pense plutôt que Reika voulait juste te faire du mal indirectement. Je la connais suffisamment pour te le dire...

_Shiori soupire._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES FÊTES (école)**

_Plusieurs personnes prennent place dans la fosse devant la scène. Keisuke, Haruka et Pop trouvent des places assises au milieu de la foule._

**KEISUKE**

Trois places libres !... Parfait.

**POP**

On s'assied, maintenant ? J'ai mal aux pieds.

**KEISUKE**

Oui, oui, on s'assied tout de suite... Voilà !

_Chaque membre de la famille s'assied sur une chaise chacun._

**KEISUKE**

Bon, bah... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Dorémi et Onpu montent sur scène.

_Juste à côté de Haruka, la mère d'Onpu s'assoit (son mari est sur la chaise à côté d'elle). Haruka se tourne vers elle. Miho la remarque et soupire._

**HARUKA**

T'as pas l'air contente de me voir, Miho...

_Bref flottement._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu es venue voir ta fille, je suppose ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur. Après tout,... elle et ta fille à toi ont écrit une chanson ensemble.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Hum... Ouais.

**HARUKA**

C'est bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas qu'Onpu fasse de la musique, quand même. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas.

**HARUKA**

Oh, écoute... Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'elle va finir comme toi ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'industrie de la musique ! Même quand tu veux faire ça parce que ça te plais, tu es quand même obligée de te vendre dès que t'as une once de popularité, quitte à foutre le peu d'intégrité qu'il te reste en l'air ! Sans compter la drogue. Je ne veux pas qu'Onpu se retrouve dans la même situation que moi, voilà tout !

_Bref flottement._

**HARUKA**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais... en voyant ta fille faire des activités avec Dorémi... Je peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler à ce qu'on faisait nous deux.

_Miho, étonnée, se tourne vers Haruka._

**HARUKA**

On a écrit plusieurs chansons ensemble quand on avait vingt ans, tu te souviens ?... Et beaucoup de gens se souviennent encore de beaucoup d'entre elles.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je sais. Mais je suis passée à autre chose, depuis.

**HARUKA**

Oh... On s'entendait bien, quand même ?

_Bref flottement. Miho esquisse un léger sourire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, c'est vrai.

_Les lumières s'éteignent, et tout le monde se tait. Reika apparaît sur scène et prend le micro._

**REIKA**

Mesdames et messieurs, chers parents, chers professeurs, chers élèves,... soyez la bienvenue au concours de talents annuel de l'école primaire de Misora ! Comme chaque année, nous avons---

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULISSES**

_Onpu a informé Mademoiselle Yuki et Madame Seki du départ de Dorémi. Toutes deux affichent un air étonné._

**MADAME SEKI**

Comment ça, Dorémi n'est pas là ?

**ONPU**

Oh, je suis désolée... Elle a appris pour l'hospitalisation de Shiori. Et elle a décidé d'aller la voir, j'ai pas pu la retenir...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hmm... C'est un peu embêtant, vous êtes justement les premières à passer.

**ONPU**

Je ne monte pas sur scène sans elle. Il faut essayer de nous mettre à la fin du concours.

**MADAME SEKI**

Hein ?... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes, Onpu ? Il y a encore des participants qui ne sont pas là !

**ONPU**

Écoutez, madame... Cette chanson-là, sans Dorémi, elle n'existerait même pas ! Alors, il faut que vous décaliez notre passage.

**MADAME SEKI**

Onpu...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Écoute, Sayuri... Je crois vraiment qu'on a pas d'autres choix à ce stade...

_Bref flottement._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, d'accord. Mais que ça n'arrive pas une deuxième fois, hein !

_Mademoiselle Yuki se dirige vers la scène._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE DES FETES**

_Reika est toujours en train de faire son discours au micro. Elle déplie un papier._

**REIKA**

Bien, nous allons maintenant passer aux premières participantes de ce concours... Il s'agit de Dorémi Harukaze et---

_Mademoiselle Yuki tapote sur l'épaule de Reika, et lui chuchote dans l'oreille._

**REIKA (cont.)**

Ah ?... D'accord, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle... _(elle se tourne vers le public)_ Bien, finalement, les premières participantes passeront plus tard dans la journée suite à des circonstances indépendantes de notre volonté...

_Dans le public, quelques personnes expriment leur incompréhension. Y sont incluses Hazuki, Aiko, Pop et les parents de Dorémi._

**KEISUKE**

C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

**HARUKA**

Oh... Pourvu que Dorémi n'aie pas le trac...

**AIKO**

Dis, Hazuki ?... Dorémi n'a quand même pas quitté le concours pour aller voir Shiori ?

**HAZUKI**

Je ne sais pas...

_Reika se racle et la gorge et regarde sa fiche._

**REIKA**

Bien,... Nous allons passer au prochain concurrent directement... Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie de faire un triomphe à... Momoko Asuka, élève de sixième année !

_Tout le monde applaudit. Tandis que Reika repart en coulisses, Momoko entre sur scène avec sa nouvelle guitare 2 et salue le public._

**AIKO**

Ah, génial !... Ça, ça va rattraper le coup !

_Momoko branche sa guitare sur l'ampli et prend le micro._

**MOMOKO**

Euh... Bonjour, tout le monde. Je m'appelle Momoko Asuka, et je vais vous jouer trois morceaux à la guitare, et... voilà, vous n'avez qu'à écouter.

_Au fond de la salle, l'ingénieur du son appuie sur un bouton, ce qui lance une chanson : « Police Truck » des Dead Kennedys. Momoko commence à jouer la chanson quasiment note pour note..._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE HOPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

C'est long, son traitement, quand même...

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Dorémi et Masaru attendent juste devant la porte de la chambre de Shiori, assis sur des chaises._

**MASARU**

Oui... Il faut bien qu'elle se soigne.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**MASARU**

C'est Hazuki qui t'a prévenue pour Shiori, je suppose ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est elle.

**MASARU**

Je m'en doutais...

**DOREMI**

Ouais, d'ailleurs, euh... Elle avait pas l'air vraiment heureuse que tu sois partie.

**MASARU**

Je sais, mais... Il fallait que je voie Shiori un peu. Après tout, on s'entend bien.

**DOREMI**

Bah... A vrai dire, Hazuki m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'elle avait l'impression que tu commençais à préférer Shiori à elle.

_Masaru affiche un air étonné._

**MASARU**

Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Elle arrête pas de me dire qu'elle se sent mise à l'écart. Et la connaissant,...

**MASARU**

Bon, OK. En fait, elle t'a envoyée ici pour que tu me dises ça ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Non ! Enfin... Pas vraiment.

_Masaru fusille Dorémi du regard._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Masaru, je... je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que Hazuki est jalouse. C'est pas son genre.

_Masaru soupire._

**MASARU**

T'as raison... Hazuki n'est pas comme ça. Enfin ! _(il se lève)_ Si elle tient tant à ce que je sois là, je vais retourner à l'école et la rejoindre...

**DOREMI**

Et... Shiori, alors ?

**MASARU**

Je viendrai la revoir demain... Allez, à tout à l'heure !...

_Masaru se dirige vers les ascenseurs sans rien dire. Dorémi le regarde partir avec un air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Merde... J'espère que je l'ai pas foutu en pétard.

_La porte de la chambre de Shiori s'ouvre. Une infirmière ressort avec du matériel médical._

**INFIRMIERE**

Voilà, la traitement est fini ! Vous pouvez de nouveau--- _(elle remarque qu'il ne reste plus que Dorémi)_ entrer.

**DOREMI**

Il y en a un qui vient de partir. Mais, merci bien !

_Dorémi se lève et rentre dans la chambre de Shiori, sous le regard étonné de l'infirmière._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULISSES**

_Dans les coulisses, Onpu tourne en rond. Madame Seki regarde sa montre._

**MADAME SEKI**

Déjà cinq heures et demie. Je commence à me demander si Dorémi n'a pas oublié le concours...

**ONPU**

Oh, j'espère que non. Ça fait déjà quelques heures qu'elle est là-bas.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas passer maintenant ?

**ONPU**

_(déterminée)_

Non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne chanterai pas sans elle !

**Scène 2 - INT. CREPUSCULE SALLE DES FETES**

_Un élève de cinquième année est sur scène, faisant un numéro (lamentable) de stand-up. Tout le monde s'ennuie, et il n'y a pas un seul rire dans la foule._

**POP**

Bon, c'est quand que Dorémi monte sur scène ?

**HARUKA**

Chut !

**POP**

Mais, oui, mais... Je m'ennuie, moi !

**HARUKA**

Oui, mais, tais-toi.

_De son côté, Hazuki tourne la tête vers la sortie. Elle remarque Masaru qui arrive et se place juste devant une fenêtre dans le couloir. Hazuki se lève de sa chaise._

**AIKO**

Hé ? Tu vas où ?

**HAZUKI**

J'arrive.

_Hazuki quitte la salle des fêtes et rejoint Masaru dans le couloir._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru ? Tu as pu venir, finalement ?...

**MASARU**

Bah, oui. Tu voulais que je vienne, non ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Non, pas vraiment... Enfin, euh...

**MASARU**

_(étonné)_

Hein ?... Dorémi m'a dis que tu t'inquiétais parce que j'étais pas là !

_Hazuki ne répond pas. Son regard se détourne brièvement, tandis que Masaru soupire, l'air vexé._

**MASARU**

Tu voulais pas que je voie Shiori ?

**HAZUKI**

Si, si !... Tu pouvais très bien rester auprès d'elle. Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné...

**MASARU**

C'est pas vraiment ce que Dorémi m'a dit. Apparemment, tu lui aurais dit que je préférais Shiori à toi.

**HAZUKI**

_(nerveuse)_

Bah, euh... Je crois pas qu'on se soit bien comprises toutes les deux... Enfin...

_Masaru soupire._

**MASARU**

Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Le bénéfice du doute, comme on dit... Enfin, je l'espère.

_Masaru et Hazuki rentrent dans la salle des fêtes. Hazuki, visiblement inquiète, pose une main sur l'épaule de Masaru._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru... Tu n'es pas en colère ?

**MASARU**

Est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère ?... _(pas de réponse.)_ Non.

_Masaru part s'asseoir._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE C-12 (hôpital)**

_Dorémi est toujours dans la chambre de Shiori. Les deux filles rigolent._

**SHIORI**

Tu es marrante, toi !

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai qu'on rigole beaucoup toutes les deux...

_Shiori se met a tousser, ce qui inquiète Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Ça va aller ?

**SHIORI**

Ouais, t'inquiètes. Je vais bien. A vrai dire... J'ai même plus l'impression d'être malade. Ça me fait franchement beaucoup de bien de parler à quelqu'un quand je suis à l'hôpital.

**DOREMI**

Hum... Tu as si peu de visites, d'habitude ?

**SHIORI**

Bah, oui. J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et... quant aux deux seuls membres de la famille qu'il me reste, l'une est trop vieille, et l'autre ne me parle quasiment plus...

**DOREMI**

L'autre, c'est ton père ?

**SHIORI**

Oui.

**DOREMI**

Ça m'inquiète qu'il ne vienne pas te voir, quand même. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas disputé à ce point-là ?

**SHIORI**

Bah... Il n'a pas digéré de s'entendre dire qu'il avait le syndrome de Munchhausen. Pour lui, j'ai « porté atteinte à sa réputation ». Tu comprends, il est prof...

**DOREMI**

Hum... Tu as dis ça à Masaru ?

**SHIORI**

Oui,... Sauf le souci de réputation de Papa. Et du coup... il ne vient que quelques fois ici juste pour m'apporter des affaires.

**DOREMI**

Oh, c'est pas de ta faute... Un jour, il finira par revenir vers toi.

**SHIORI**

T'en es sure ?

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... Je crois en l'espoir, moi.

_Shiori soupire, puis regarde brièvement par la fenêtre._

**SHIORI**

Il fait déjà nuit... Tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi ?... A moins que tu ne participes au concours de talents de l'école ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, mais... T'en fais pas, j'ai largement le temps !

_Dorémi remarque ensuite un jeu de cartes sur la table de chevet. Elle prend le jeu en main._

**DOREMI**

Tiens... Ça te dirait de jouer un peu ? Tu sais jouer aux cartes, toi ?

**SHIORI**

Je... Je me débrouille plutôt bien à la bataille.

**DOREMI**

On se fait une partie ?

**SHIORI**

D'accord.

_Dorémi ouvre le jeu de cartes._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DES FETES**

_Un autre participant est sur scène. Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon qui fait un numéro d'illusionnisme. Il tient un verre rempli de saké en main._

**ELEVE #1**

Mesdames et messieurs, ce n'est plus de l'eau dans ce verre, mais bel et bien... du saké ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut monter sur scène pour vérifier ?

_L'élève jette un coup d'oeil dans le public et désigne un homme au hasard._

**ELEVE #1**

Oui, vous ? Le monsieur avec la veste claire ?... Venez sur scène, n'ayez pas peur.

_Le concerné se lève et se dirige vers la scène._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULISSES**

_Madame Seki jette un coup d’œil à la scène depuis les coulisses. Puis elle se tourne vers Onpu._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, Onpu, il ne restera plus que vous deux après ce garçon. Si Dorémi n'est pas encore là quand il a fini, tu devras monter sur scène et chanter seule.

_Onpu soupire._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu as au moins un enregistrement de ta chanson ?

**ONPU**

Non...

**MADAME SEKI**

Ah, c'est malin ! En gros, tu n'as même pas pensé à préparer un playback ?... Dans ce cas, tu risques de devoir annuler pour cette année !

_Mine inquiète d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Bon. Il me faut un téléphone.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Un téléphone ?

**ONPU**

Si Dorémi ne vient pas, c'est moi qui la ferai venir ! Je fais cette chanson avec Dorémi, par la porte ou par la fenêtre !... Vous avez un téléphone dans votre cabine ?...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui... Tu en as besoin ?

**ONPU**

Oui, mademoiselle !... Je peux vous l'emprunter ? Je vous en supplie...

_Bref flottement._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

D'accord. On va aller dans mon cabinet, viens.

_Mademoiselle Yuki, Onpu et Madame Seki se dirigent vers la sortie._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Onpu compose rapidement le numéro de l'hôpital sur le téléphone de Mademoiselle Yuki et le met contre son oreille, paniquée. Au bout de trois tonalités, on décroche._

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL (h.c.)**

Hôpital de Misora, bonsoir !

**ONPU**

Oui, allô ? Je souhaiterais parler à Dorémi Harukaze, s'il-vous-plaît. Elle est chez vous, normalement.

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL (h.c.)**

En tant que patiente ?

**ONPU**

Non, en tant que visiteuse.

**DAME DE L'ACCUEIL (h.c.)**

OK... Patientez un instant, je vais la chercher.

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE C-12 (hôpital)**

_Une partie de cartes est en cours entre Dorémi et Shiori. Dorémi pose ses cartes sur la table. Shiori regarde son jeu, et jette un regard malicieux à Dorémi. Elle pose son jeu de cartes, plus fort que celui de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !!

_Shiori se met à rire._

**SHIORI**

Encore gagné !

**DOREMI**

Oh... T'es trop forte à ce jeu.

**PORTE-PAROLE (h.c.)**

La dénommée Dorémi Harukaze est prié de se présenter à l'accueil, s'il-vous-plaît. Merci !

**DOREMI**

C'est moi... Bon, je vais voir ce qui ce passe ! J'arrive !

_Dorémi quitte rapidement la chambre de Shiori, sous le regard intrigué de cette dernière._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Onpu est toujours au téléphone. Elle se ronge les ongles, inquiète. Madame Seki regarde sa montre._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Oui, allô ?

_Onpu halète._

**ONPU**

Dorémi, tu m'entends ? C'est Onpu... Tu es toujours à l'hôpital, là ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi a décroché le téléphone de l'accueil._

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'suis toujours là-bas.

**ONPU (h.c.)**

Il faut que tu reviennes à l'école tout de suite ! Y'a plus que nous comme participantes, et si on ne monte pas sur scène dans dix minutes, on risque de se faire annuler notre passage !

**DOREMI**

OK ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Patiente encore un peu, d'accord ?

**ONPU (h.c.)**

OK ! On se retrouve dans la cour ! Dépêche-toi !

_Onpu rend le téléphone à la dame de l'accueil, et fonce vers la sortie._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Une tonalité indique qu'on a raccroché. Onpu repose le téléphone._

**MADAME SEKI**

Alors ?

**ONPU**

Elle arrive.

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HOPITAL**

_Dorémi, en tenue de sorcière, décolle sur son balai, et vole au-dessus du quartier en direction de l'école. Elle vole le plus vite possible pour gagner du temps._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DES FETES**

_Reika est venue annoncer les dernières participantes sur scène._

**REIKA**

Bien, mesdames et messieurs, ce concours de talents touche déjà à sa fin. Les dernières participantes de la soirée sont sur le point de monter sur scène après des longues heures de report... Je vous demande de faire un triomphe à... Dorémi Harukaze et Onpu Segawa.

_Pas de réponse, que ce soit sur scène ou dans le public._

**REIKA**

Dorémi Harukaze et Onpu Segawa !

_Hazuki et Aiko s'échangent un regard inquiet. Pop, elle, s'impatiente._

**POP**

Bon ! Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

**KEISUKE**

Chut, chut... Encore un petit effort, c'est presque fini.

_Haruka est inquiète._

**HARUKA**

_(en pensée)_

Je t'en prie, Dorémi... Lance-toi...

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi vole toujours à vive allure à travers la ville. Elle voit l'école se rapprocher, pousse un « ouf » de soulagement, et descend vers la rue toute proche._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Onpu, anxieuse, regarde par la fenêtre. Soudain, elle pousse un cri de stupeur : elle a vu Dorémi atterrir. Elle se tourne vers son institutrice et l'infirmière scolaire._

**ONPU**

Venez, on va aller dans la cour !

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh, c'est pas vrai !

_Tout le monde quitte le cabinet._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT SALLE DES FETES**

_Reika, visiblement exaspérée, jette un coup d’œil derrière elle. Elle reprend le micro._

**REIKA**

Bon... Nous allons marquer une petite pause, car, visiblement, nous avons encore quelques soucis avec ces participantes... Je vous demande de patienter dans le calme en attendant que cela soit réglé !

_Reika quitte la scène, sous les regards incompréhensifs des membres du public._

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir ?

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT COUR DE RECREATION (école)**

_Onpu, Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki sont descendues dans la cour. Dorémi arrive en courant; elle traverse le portail et s'approche du groupe._

**ONPU**

Oh, dieu merci ! Elle est là !

_Dorémi rejoint Onpu, à bout de souffle._

**DOREMI**

Voilà !... Je suis là !...

**MADAME SEKI**

Même pour les concours de talents, tu es en retard ! Tu n'en rates pas une, Dorémi !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

On n'a pas le temps de se disputer, il faut monter sur scène ! Allez, go !

_Tout le groupe retourne vers les coulisses au pas de course._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT COULISSES**

_Reika attend dans les coulisses. Dorémi et Onpu rentrent dans la pièce, accompagnées de Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki. Reika les fusille du regard._

**REIKA**

Ah ! Tout de même ! Je suis en train de passer pour une potiche sur scène !

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est pas important ! Va les annoncer, et vite !

_Reika retourne sur scène._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT SALLE DES FETES**

_Reika reprend le micro._

**REIKA**

Bien, euh... Tout d'abord, merci de votre patience à tous. Nous avons finalement réussi à régler ce léger contre-temps. Et je peux vous confirmer pour de bon que les participantes que nous attendons tous, peuvent maintenant monter sur scène.

_Un grand « Ah ! » de soulagement retentit dans la pièce._

**REIKA**

Très bien !... Je vous demande d'accueillir... Dorémi Harukaze et Onpu Segawa !

_Les deux filles s'avancent sur scène, sous les applaudissements du public. Tandis que Dorémi s'installe au piano, Onpu prend le micro._

**ONPU**

Merci, merci... Très heureuse d'être là avec vous. Et avec ma pianiste, Dorémi... Voilà, j'ai écrit une chanson avec elle,... et vous allez être les premières personnes à m'entendre la chanter ce soir. _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi... Cette chanson est pour toi.

_Dorémi répond par un sourire. Elle fait craquer ses jointures... puis commence à jouer la chanson d'Onpu au piano 3. Après l'introduction, Onpu prend une grande inspiration._

**ONPU**

_(chant)_

_**J'étais seule, sans vrais amis** _

_**Je recherchais un sens à ma vie** _

_**Et puis un jour, j'suis venue ici** _

_**Cette première rencontre à changé ma vie** _

_**Elle est venue vers moi sans se retenir** _

_**M'a proposé un objet à signer** _

_**Et cette journée allait devenir** _

_**Le jour où est né une grande amitié** _

_**Ma vie sans toi** _

_**n'existe plus** _

_**ma vie sans toi** _

_**qu'est-ce qu'elle est vide** _

_**Je ne pourrai jamais** _

_**Me passer de toi** _

_Pile à ce moment, on a atteint la partie instrumentale. Haruka pleure silencieusement._

**HARUKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, mon dieu !... Elle joue tellement bien !

_Onpu reprend le micro._

**ONPU**

_(chant)_

_**Ma vie sans toi** _

_**n'existe plus** _

_**ma vie sans toi** _

_**qu'est-ce qu'elle est vide** _

_**Je ne pourrai jamais** _

_**Me passer de toi** _

_Dorémi joue une dernière ligne de piano. Et une fois la chanson terminée, tout le public se met à applaudir. Dorémi se rapproche du micro._

**DOREMI**

Merci !

_Onpu et Dorémi saluent le public. Hazuki s'est mise à pleurer dans les bras d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Bordel, mais calme-toi !

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est une des meilleures performances que j'ai vue de toute a vie !!!

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DES FETES**

_Dorémi et Onpu se dirigent vers la salle des fêtes._

**DOREMI**

Si j'avais su que je jouerais aussi bien...

**ONPU**

Tu jouais déjà très bien avant, Dorémi.

_Les deux filles rentrent dans la salle des fêtes. Les parents de Dorémi s'approchent d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Maman ?... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Haruka enlace fermement sa fille._

**POP**

Bravo, Dorémi. On a tous adoré ta chanson !

**HARUKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Maman est tellement fière de toi !... Tu n'as pas idée !...

_De son côté, Onpu rejoint ses parents._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Wouah... Tu as vraiment une belle voix, Onpu !

**TSUYOSHI**

Bravo, Onpu... Toi et Dorémi êtes vraiment très douées.

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Tu es vraiment obligé de partir demain, Papa ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Oui, malheureusement... Mais au moins, j'aurai pu te voir chanter sur la scène de ton école. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi...

**ONPU**

Hum...

_Reika remonte sur scène._

**REIKA**

Bien, rebonsoir à tous !... Nous allons annoncer les trois gagnants de cette année. Alors... _(elle regarde sa fiche)_ En troisième place... Momoko Asuka pour sa démonstration de guitare !

_Tout le monde applaudit. Momoko monte sur scène et fait signe au public._

**REIKA**

En seconde place... Michiaki Watabe pour son spectacle de magie illusionniste !

_De nouveau, tonnerre d'applaudissement. Michiaki monte sur scène et se place à côté de Momoko. Dorémi rejoint Onpu avec sa famille._

**DOREMI**

Tu crois qu'on a gagné la première place ?

**ONPU**

Peut-être bien... Reika va nous le dire tout de suite.

**REIKA**

Bien... Les vainqueurs du concours de talent de cette année sont...

_Reika regarde sa fiche. Suspense dans la salle... Reika soupire puis reprend le micro._

**REIKA**

Dorémi Harukaze et Onpu Segawa pour leur magnifique chanson !

_Applaudissement général. Dorémi et Onpu sautent de joie._

**DOREMI / AIKO**

_(joie)_

Ouais ! Génial !!!

**ONPU**

Tope-là, Dorémi !

_Onpu et Dorémi se frappent dans la main, puis montent sur la scène. Reika leur donne une coupe en or, qu'elles lèvent aussitôt en l'air. Onpu adresse un sourire à ses parents. Dorémi, elle, fait de même à ses parents et sa sœur... Elle laisse même une larme de joie s'échapper._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR AEROPORT DE TOKYO-HANEDA**

_Vue extérieure de l'aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda, le lendemain matin._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR SECTION « DEPARTS » (aéroport de tokyo-haneda)**

_Onpu est à l'aéroport avec ses parents. Tsuyoshi a mis sa tenue de pilote. Ce dernier fait un câlin à sa femme._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Fais bien attention à toi, mon petit cœur...

**TSUYOSHI**

Toi aussi, ma chérie...

_Tsuyoshi s'approche d'Onpu._

**TSUYOSHI**

Voilà... Je vais devoir y aller, Onpu.

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Tu reviendras, hein ?...

**TSUYOSHI**

Bien sur que je reviendrai... Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Et en attendant, Maman s'occupera de toi. D'accord ?

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Je sais, mais... Je veux pas que tu repartes, Papa. Je m'entend super bien avec toi... Et... Tu vois, quand tu t'en vas longtemps comme ça,... y'a des moments où je crois que tu m'as oubliée.

**TSUYOSHI**

Vraiment ?

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Oui... Y'a des jours où j'ai tellement de boulot entre l'école et le théâtre, et même les tournages... Je me sens de moins en moins bien quand j'en subit la pression. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire, et que... et que ce soit toi qui m'accompagnes à mon essai pour le film hollywoodien... Et maintenant que je dois faire une croix là-dessus, je serai deux fois plus stressée...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu ne devrais pas stresser pour cette histoire, Onpu. Ce n'est qu'un casting.

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

J'ai compris, mais... Quand Papa n'est pas là pendant plusieurs jours, comme ça,... j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'oublier. Y'a même des jours où je me dis qu'il n'est pas fier de moi...

**TSUYOSHI**

Onpu, j'ai toujours été très fier de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer tout ce que tu fait juste pour prouver que tu vaux quelque chose... Et puis, j'entends très souvent parler de toi au travail, que ce soit à la radio ou à la télévision, donc, aucune chance que je t'oublie. Mais sache qu'avec ou sans ça, je serai toujours très fier de t'avoir comme fille unique.

_Onpu halète._

**ONPU**

C'est vrai ?... Tu... Tu le penses sincèrement ?

**TSUYOSHI**

Oui, Onpu.

_Onpu commence à pleurer._

**PORTE-PAROLE (h.c.)**

Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît ! Dernier appel pour le vol 4889 en direction de Montréal, porte 10 !

_Tsuyoshi met son képi de pilote._

**TSUYOSHI**

Bon... Il faut que j'y aille. Prends bien soin de toi, Onpu. D'accord ?

_Onpu serre son Papa dans ses bras en pleurant. Tsuyoshi fait de même._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu vas me manquer, Papa !!

**TSUYOSHI**

Je reviendrai, Onpu. Je te le promets.

_Tsuyoshi se relève et part chercher sa valise. Miho s'approche de sa fille et lui tend un mouchoir._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tiens, mouche-toi.

_Onpu prend le mouchoir, et commence à se moucher. De son côté, Tsuyoshi se dirige vers la porte 10. Il fait une dernière fois signe à sa famille._

**TSUYOSHI**

Au revoir ! Prenez soin de vous !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

A bientôt, mon chéri.

_Onpu fait signe à son père, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tsuyoshi repart en direction de la porte 10, et s'éloigne de plus en plus de sa fille et sa femme._

**ONPU**

Je t'aime, Papa !

_Tsuyoshi finit par disparaître dans le couloir qui mène au terminal..._

**FIN**

1Ayez recours aux mêmes mises en scène que les épisodes 19 et 38 pour éviter la censure...

2La guitare de Momoko est une Ibanez Roadstar. Et oui, c'était son cadeau de Noël.

3Chanson qui sera écourtée, faute de durée suffisante...


	41. Episode 41 - L'audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko doit se rendre à la cour de justice. En effet, le juge d'instruction a décidé d'organiser une confrontation entre elle, sa mère et son père. Durant l'audition, le père d'Aiko nie, accuse sa mère et sa fille et se plaint des conditions de détention auquel il est soumis. Cela pousse Aiko a sérieusement revoir ses déclarations sur son père, au risque d'y laisser sa relation avec Momoko...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence domestique, mentions de maltraitance infantile, violence, harcèlement

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO (ancienne maison d'aiko)**

_Dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Aiko dort dans un lit très bas. Tout d'un coup, des cris venant d'en bas la réveillent brusquement. Aiko se lève, apeurée, et s'approche de la porte, d'où émane une lumière. Aiko passe la porte et quitte sa chambre. Elle commence à marcher dans le couloir, alors que les cris continuent. La caméra filme en steady-cam pour donner un côté « déséquilibré » à la scène. Aiko avance de plus en plus dans le couloir, qui semble s'allonger à chaque pas qu'elle fait._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

...Tu devrais être en train de dormir !!!

_Aiko trébuche et tombe par terre. Elle lève la tête, et découvre ses parents en train de se disputer dans la cuisine. C'est clairement Kouji qui a l'avantage._

**ATSUKO**

Kouji, s'il-te-plaît !

**KOUJI**

_(furieux)_

Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ! Tu me l'avais promis !!!

**ATSUKO**

J'ai... J'ai pas eu le choix ! On ne gagne plus d'argent...

_Kouji met une gifle à sa femme._

**KOUJI**

_(en colère)_

C'est MOI qui rapporte l'argent ! OK ??... Toi, tu restes ici ! Tu t'occupes de la maison et d'Aiko !

**ATSUKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Kouji, je t'en supplie ! Tu dois me laisser travailler !

_Kouji en rajoute une couche : il pousse sa femme qui tombe à terre._

**KOUJI**

_(furieux)_

Espèce de SALOPE !!! Tu te prends pour qui ???

_Puis il commence à rouer sa propre femme de coups de poings et de coups de pied, sous le regard apeuré d'Aiko. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrête. Puis il saisit sa femme, en larmes, par les cheveux._

**KOUJI**

Ici, c'est MOI qui décide. Et toi, tu fermes ta GUEULE !! C'EST CLAIR ??? Alors, t'as une semaine pour démissionner, sinon, la gosse, tu la reverras plus jamais !!!

_Atsuko hoche frénétiquement la tête._

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Papa ?... Pourquoi tu frappes Maman ?

_Kouji se retourne, puis commence à s'approcher de sa fille de façon menaçante._

**KOUJI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?... Tu devrais être en train de dormir !!

_Aiko est violemment repoussée par son père. Brusquement, l'environnement change. On se trouve alors au bord d'un pont duquel Aiko a commencé à tomber, droit sur un plan d'eau. La dernière phrase de Kouji (« Tu devrais être en train de dormir ! ») réapparaît de nombreuses fois, à chaque dans un pitch, une position par rapport à l'image et un volume différents. Aiko voit l'eau se rapprocher et crie..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'AIKO (foyer pour jeunes)**

_Aiko hurle dans son lit, puis se met brusquement en position assise, respirant à grands coups. Le réveil sonne. Suant à grosse gouttes, elle regarde de gauche à droite, et reprend progressivement ses esprits. Elle désactive son réveil et jette un coup d’œil au calendrier. Elle soupire._

**AIKO**

_(en pensée)_

Je vais encore devoir y retourner...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Haruka marche dans le couloir en direction de l'une des portes. Elle arrive devant la porte C-12, celle où est hospitalisée Shiori. Elle frappe à la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-12 (hôpital)**

_Dorémi et Shiori étaient de nouveau en train de jouer aux cartes._

**DOREMI**

Oui ?

_Haruka ouvre la porte._

**HARUKA**

Bonjour, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Oh, M'man... Ça va ?

**HARUKA**

C'est l'heure d'y aller, on doit être à la cour de justice dans une demi-heure.

**DOREMI**

Oui, OK. J'arrive.

_Dorémi se lève._

**SHIORI**

Tu as fait quelque chose de grave ?

**DOREMI**

Non. Je vais voir un juge d'instruction pour témoigner contre le papa d'Aiko.

**SHIORI**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**DOREMI**

Il la maltraitait...

_Bref flottement._

**SHIORI**

OK. Bonne chance, alors !

**DOREMI**

Merci. A demain, peut-être ?

_Dorémi commence à se diriger vers la sortie, mais se retourne lorsqu'elle entend Shiori gémir de douleur. Cette dernière à une main posée au niveau de la poitrine._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ?

**SHIORI**

Oui, ça va. T'en fais pas... Les infirmiers s'occuperont bien de moi.

**DOREMI**

Bon, OK. Comme tu veux... Allez, salut !

**SHIORI**

Au revoir !

_Dorémi rejoint sa mère. Haruka referme la porte, sous le regard inquiet de Shiori._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE JUSTICE**

_Vue extérieure du bâtiment de la cour de justice de la ville._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE D'ATTENTE (cour de justice)**

_Dans la salle d'attente, Aiko et sa mère attendent. Il y a également Momoko, les parents de cette dernière, et Mme Kaguya, l'avocate._

**Mme KAGUYA**

Comment tu te sens, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

J'suis morte de trouille... Maintenant que je sais qu'il nie tout en bloc.

**Mme KAGUYA**

Il ne faut pas t’inquiéter, Aiko. Quoi qu'il arrive, il sera condamné. Il n'y a aucune chance que le juge le laisse filer avec toutes les preuves qu'il y a contre lui.

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Et s'il arrivait à le convaincre, au contraire ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Tu sais, la justice japonaise a toujours été une justice qui condamne.

_Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire ça... Il avait malheureux la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu ici.

**MOMOKO**

Il joue la comédie, Aiko. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se sortir de cette situation et qu'on oublie à quel point il est dangereux ! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

**ATSUKO**

Il ne faut pas te persuader que ce qu'il lui arrive est de ta faute. C'est toi, la victime dans cette situation. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage en racontant ce qu'il t'a fait à la police.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARKING DE LA COUR DE JUSTICE**

_Dorémi et Haruka viennent de quitter leur voiture. Elles se dirigent toutes deux vers la cour de justice._

**HARUKA**

Bon... Dorémi, quand tu verras le juge d'instruction tout à l'heure, tu essaieras de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il te posera. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, d'accord.

**HARUKA**

Il n'y aucune raison que tu dises n'importe quoi. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

**DOREMI**

Je sais.

**HARUKA**

Très bien, alors.

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (cour de justice)**

_Dorémi et sa mère marchent dans le couloir; un policier les accompagne jusqu'à la porte du bureau du juge._

**POLICIER #1**

Voilà, c'est ici.

_Haruka frappe à la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU JUGE D'INSTRUCTION (cour de justice)**

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Entrez.

_Dorémi et Haruka rentrent dans le bureau._

**HARUKA**

Bonjour.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bonjour, madame. Entrez, je vous en prie.

_Dorémi et Haruka s'installent devant le bureau du juge._

**DOREMI**

Bonjour...

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bonjour, jeune fille... _(il vérifie ses fiches)_ Vous êtes bien Haruka et Dorémi Harukaze, alors ?

_Dorémi et Haruka hochent la tête._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Alors... Vous vous en doutez, mais... je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau afin d'obtenir vos témoignages respectifs concernant la jeune Aiko Senoo. Je vais donc vous poser quelques questions, mais la loi m'oblige d'abord à vous demander votre assentiment... _(à Dorémi)_ Dorémi, vu que tu es encore mineure d'âge, c'est ta maman qui va accorder cette permission pour toi. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord, monsieur.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bien... Alors, madame Harukaze, est-ce que vous acceptez de répondre à toutes mes questions ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, j'accepte.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

D'accord... Vous consentez à ce que votre fille fasse de même ?

**HARUKA**

Oui.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

D'accord.

**HARUKA**

J'aurais une question avant de commencer...

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Oui, dites-moi.

**HARUKA**

Voilà... Si ma fille a un peu de mal à s'exprimer, est-ce que je pourrai l'aider à répondre ?

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Sans problème. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la difficulté chez certains enfants à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ont vécu. _(à sa secrétaire)_ Vous prendrez note ?

**SECRETAIRE**

Oui, monsieur.

_Le juge d'instruction reprend le dossier du père d'Aiko, l'ouvre, et prend une des fiches._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bien... Alors, Dorémi,... Aiko dit dans sa déclaration que tu as... suspecté que son père la maltraitait, mais qu'elle refusait de t'en parler par peur de représailles. Tu vois à peu près de quoi je veux parler ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Tu m'expliques un peu ?

_La secrétaire prend note de toutes les explications de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Bah... Voilà. Très souvent, Aiko disait des trucs sur son père... Elle disait que son père était un... imbécile, pour rester polie, qu'il lui rendait la vie impossible, qu'il s'énervait pour un rien... Mais elle me parlait jamais des coups et des insultes... A vrai dire, que j'essayais d'insister, elle s'énervait. Enfin,... Elle me parlait parfois de certaines punitions que je trouvais un peu fortes... Quand même, se faire confisquer sa console parce qu'on ne fait pas la vaisselle...

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Tu fais référence à une punition que Aiko a reçu de son père ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

_La secrétaire note cette information sur un fichier word._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Qu'est-ce qui a fini par te mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

**DOREMI**

La fois où elle est venue chez moi pour cacher un de ses tests de maths... Elle ne voulait pas le montrer à son père parce qu'elle avait eu 20%. Mais son père est quand même venu la chercher. Alors,... son papa a fait comme s'il l'engueulait normalement, mais... j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il bluffait. Et le lendemain, je... j'ai appris qu'elle s'était faite hospitaliser.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Hum... _(à Haruka)_ Vous avez vu tout ça, madame Harukaze ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, je suis même intervenue dans cette histoire de mauvaise note. A la fois, Aiko ne voulait pas la montrer à son père, et elle refusait de nous dire pourquoi... Et quand elle a appris que son père venait la chercher,... elle s'est mise en colère contre Dorémi... Peu après ça, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Dorémi. Je lui ai parlé de la maltraitance infantile...

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui... J'avais oublié. Elle m'a parlé des trois formes de maltraitance... La maltraitance physique, ça, c'est les coups et les gifles... La maltraitance verbale, les insultes... Et une troisième, qui est... la maltraitance, euh... fico...

**HARUKA**

Psychologique.

**DOREMI**

Oui, voilà.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Donc, si je comprends bien, cet histoire de mauvaise note, plus la discussion sur la maltraitance que tu as eu avec ta mère par après,... ont confirmés tes craintes concernant Aiko ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Très bien...

_La secrétaire prend note._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Alors... Selon Aiko, toujours, tu serais intervenue le soir-même où son père s'est fait arrêter. Alors, autant elle précise cependant que ce dernier t'a jeté contre une armoire, et que tu t'es retrouvé avec une jambe dans le plâtre pendant un certain temps,... autant son père prétend que tu t'en es pris physiquement à lui, pour aucune raison... Tu t'en souviens de ça ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, merde... J'espère qu'il ne sait pas !

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Euh... Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

_(un peu nerveuse)_

Euh... Écoutez, je m'en souviens très bien, mais... Je ne suis intervenue que pour défendre Aiko. Parce que... Il était en train de la taper, je l'ai vu faire.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Oui, ça, j'entends bien. Mais il a quand même finit par se retourner contre toi, si j'en crois ce que Aiko m'a dit à ce sujet.

**DOREMI**

Oui, ça c'est vrai. J'ai eu une cheville fêlée après qu'il m'aie jeté contre son armoire.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Hum...

**DOREMI**

Oh... Vous me croyez, monsieur le juge ?... Je vous jure que c'était pour défendre Aiko.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Je ne fais que dire ce qui m'a été expliqué. Tu sais, mon rôle n'est pas de me mettre d'un côté où de l'autre... Un juge doit faire preuve d'impartialité. Tu comprends ?

_Dorémi hoche la tête._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (cour de justice)**

_Haruka et Dorémi ont quitté le bureau du juge d'instruction et repartent en direction de la salle d'attente._

**HARUKA**

Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ?

**DOREMI**

Maman,... il était en train de m'accuser d'avoir été violent contre le père d'Aiko !

**HARUKA**

Non, Dorémi ! Il avait juste besoin d'avoir des informations pour son enquête ! Et comme t'es là, t'as probablement omis de dire certaines choses sur ce que tu as fait à Noël !

**DOREMI**

Je lui ai tout dit, comme tu m'as demandé !... Tu vas pas passer le reste de la journée à m'engueuler pour cette histoire, quand même ?

_Tandis que Dorémi et sa mère croisent Momoko, accompagnée de ses parents, Haruka fusille sa fille du regard._

**HARUKA**

Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu aurais réagi si t'étais toute seule...

_Dorémi soupire par le nez._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU JUGE D'INSTRUCTION (cour de justice)**

_Momoko est assise devant le bureau du juge, entourée de ses deux parents._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Tu te rappelles de la première fois où Aiko t'a avoué être maltraitée ?

**MOMOKO**

Oui, je m'en souviens très bien... C'était plus ou moins en octobre dernier. Aiko passait le week-end chez moi, et le dernier jour,... elle m'a tout avoué. Et ce, après avoir minimisé ces histoires pendant plusieurs jours.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

OK... Et est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Comment elle est arrivée à t'avouer ce qu'elle a pu subir ?

**MOMOKO**

Eh bien...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_Momoko rentre dans sa chambre, où Aiko est en train de se changer... Dès l'ouverture de la porte, Aiko, qui n'a plus son t-shirt, se cache aussitôt. Mais alors que Momoko s'apprête à repartir, elle halète de stupeur : en effet, elle a remarqué un énorme bleu sur la poitrine de son amie._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Ce soir-là, je suis rentrée dans ma chambre... et j'ai surpris Aiko en train de se changer. Elle était torse nu, et j'ai découvert un énorme bleu sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Et le bleu s'étalait sur au moins cinq centimètres !... Du coup, je lui ai demandé...

**MOMOKO**

Comment tu t'es fait ça, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ça ?... Je suis tombée pendant un entraînement ! Rien de grave !

**MOMOKO**

Hein ?... Non, c'est pas possible ! On dirait que quelqu'un t'a explosé la cage thoracique !...

**AIKO**

Non ! C'était une chute !

_Momoko s'approche d'Aiko, mais elle la repousse._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Aiko ne voulait rien me dire. Du coup, j'ai insisté, insisté, et encore insisté. J'étais persuadée que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal... Mais Aiko a fini par me répondre :...

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Fous-moi la paix !!! Ça te regarde pas, ces histoires !!!

_Aiko quitte la chambre en courant._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Puis elle est partie s'enfermer dans ma salle de bains.

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de momoko)**

_Momoko est rentrée dans la salle de bains. Elle s'approche de la douche, et l'ouvre... Elle y trouve Aiko en position fœtale._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Du coup, j'ai attendu cinq minutes qu'elle se calme... puis je suis allée la voir. Elle se morfondait dans ma douche. J'ai essayer de la rassurer, tout en lui disant qu'il fallait me dire la vérité... Et alors, elle m'a dit :...

_Aiko lève la tête vers Momoko, en larmes._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oui, c'est vrai... Je me suis faite agresser...

_Momoko halète de stupeur._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

_Retour au présent, avec Momoko qui est auditionnée par le juge d'instruction._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Oui, c'est très bien, tout ça... Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si Aiko t'a dit que son père la maltraitait.

**MOMOKO**

Justement, j'y viens... Donc, vu qu'elle commençait à pleurer, j'ai essayé de la rassurer,... on est allée toutes les deux dans ma chambre... et là, elle a éclaté en sanglots dans mes bras.

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO [flashback]**

_Aiko, maintenant en pyjama, sanglote dans les bras de Momoko, qui fait tout son possible pour la rassurer et la consoler._

**MOMOKO**

Chut... C'est fini, Aiko... C'est fini...

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

J'essaie de la rassurer et de la consoler comme je peux,... mais elle continue de pleurer. Et au bout de quelques secondes, elle me dit :...

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est Papa...

_Mine inquiète de Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Quoi ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est Papa qui m'a fait ça, il m'a mis un coup de pied !

_Momoko saisit sa copine par les épaules et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi... C'est ton propre père qui t'a fait ça ??

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Il s'est fâché contre moi parce que j'ai renversé son café !!!

_Alors qu'Aiko continue de pleurer, Momoko exprime brièvement son incrédulité... avant de se remettre à enlacer sa copine._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Voilà... C'était la première fois qu'elle me racontait ce qu'il se passait vraiment avec son père.

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU JUGE D'INSTRUCTION (cour de justice)**

_Retour au présent._

**MOMOKO**

A vrai dire, ça s'est étalé sur plusieurs jours. Quand elle n'était pas chez moi, elle m'envoyait des lettres dans lesquelles elle expliquait ce qu'il se passait chez elle. C'est ça qui m'a fait réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'elle subissait aux mains de son père...

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Oui, je vois... Ça concorde avec ce que Aiko dit dans ses dépositions.

_Momoko soupire. Le juge d'instruction se tourne vers ses parents._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Vous étiez au courant de ce qu'il arrivait à Aiko, messieurs dames ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Oui, nous avons appris tout ça le soir-même...

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

On a même essayer de soigner sa blessure comme on pouvait. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital...

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Elle ne voulait pas ?... Comment vous avez soigné sa blessure, alors ?

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Avec du mercurochrome et une compresse... Vous comprenez ? On ne voulait pas la forcer...

_Mine concernée du juge._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE COUR DE JUSTICE**

_Vue extérieure de la cour de justice._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALLE D'ATTENTE (cour de justice)**

_Tout le monde (sauf Dorémi et sa mère, qui sont déjà rentrées) est retourné dans la salle d'attente. Mme Kaguya rentre dans la salle d'attente._

**ATSUKO**

Ah ! Madame Kaguya. Vous avez discuté avec le juge d'instruction ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Oui. Il a auditionné tous les témoins de l'enquête. Mais seulement, il reste un petit problème : votre ex-mari nie absolument tout ce qu'il lui est reproché.

**ATSUKO**

Et il y a un moyen de régler ce problème ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Le juge d'instruction a décidé de donner en quelque sorte une dernière chance à Monsieur Senoo de se racheter. Par conséquent, il va organiser une confrontation entre vous deux et lui. Son avocat sera également présent.

_Aiko blêmit de peur._

**AIKO**

Il... Il a un avocat ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Oui. Un commis d'office. Alors, il va peut-être essayer de te déstabiliser en te faisant passer pour une menteuse, mais sache qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il convainque le juge.

_Aiko jette un regard inquiet à l'avocate._

**AIKO**

Y'a pas moyen de faire autrement ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Hélas, non. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent toutes les procédures inquisitoires... _(elle jette un coup d’œil par la porte, qui est restée ouverte.)_ Tiens. Voilà ton père...

_Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte. Kouji Senoo, qui a désormais le crâne complètement rasé, est en train d'être emmené par deux policiers dans le bureau du juge, menotté et tenu en laisse 1. Son avocat l'accompagne. En le voyant, Aiko commence à trembler de façon incontrôlable et s'accroche au bras de Momoko._

**AIKO**

_(terrifiée)_

M--- Momoko !...

**MOMOKO**

Ça va aller, Aiko... Ça va aller...

_Momoko remarque la laisse qui retient le père d'Aiko et se tourne vers l'avocate d'Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Pourquoi il est tenu en laisse ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Tous les détenus en déplacement sont tenus en laisse. C'est comme ça.

**MOMOKO**

Quoi ?... Mais,... C'est de la barbarie !

**Mme KAGUYA**

Pas plus que ce qu'a fait cet homme, jeune fille.

_Momoko se tourne vers ses parents avec un regard inquiet. Aiko tremble toujours autant._

**AIKO**

J'suis pas à l'aise, madame. Franchement, j'suis pas du tout à l'aise.

**Mme KAGUYA**

Il faut que tu essaies de rester calme. Au point où il en est, il ne pourra rien te faire, et je suis spécialement formée pour rétorquer à toutes les remarques que son avocat pourrait faire.

**AIKO**

Vous êtes sure ?...

**Mme KAGUYA**

Sure et certaine.

_Mine inquiète d'Aiko._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE BUREAU DU JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

_Kouji, toujours menotté, et son avocat sont assis devant le juge. On ouvre la porte. C'est Madame Kaguya._

**Mme KAGUYA**

Monsieur le juge, Aiko et sa mère sont là.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Ah. Bonne nouvelle. Vous les faites entrer, s'il-vous-plaît ?

_Madame Kaguya fait un signe de tête, puis rentre dans le bureau. Atsuko et Aiko la suivent. Aiko se blottit contre sa mère et n'ose pas regarder son père..._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bonsoir, madame Okamura. Venez, n'hésitez pas... _(il désigne les chaises vides à sa droite)_ Vous deux et votre avocate allez vous installer de ce côté.

_Aiko, Atsuko et Madame Kaguya s'installent à la droite du bureau du juge. Ce dernier se tourne vers Kouji._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bien... _(il reprend une de ses fiches.)_ Monsieur Senoo, pour rappel, vous êtes accusé entre autres de violence domestique et de mauvais traitements sur mineurs. La dernière fois que vous êtes passé dans ce bureau, vous avez nié tous les faits qui vous sont reprochés, prétendu que Aiko mentait... et vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un complot orchestré par votre ex-compagne. Et ce malgré les preuves accablantes incluant des constatations médicales. Alors... Vous maintenez vos déclarations, ou vous avez changé d'avis ?

**KOUJI**

J'ai rien fait.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Vous n'avez rien fait, d'accord. Vous maintenez vos déclarations, donc...

_La secrétaire prend note. Ensuite, le juge se tourne vers Aiko._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Aiko ?... Est-ce que tu souhaites rajouter quelque chose par rapport à tes précédentes déclarations ?... Ou alors, souhaites-tu nous dire, devant ton père, qu'il t'a bel et bien maltraitée ?... Est-ce que tu le confirme ?

_Long flottement. Aiko a le regard fuyant et n'ose toujours pas regarder son père._

**AIKO**

_(voix faible)_

Je... Je ne sais plus...

_Mine étonnée d'Atsuko et de Madame Kaguya. Le juge remarque que le père d'Aiko la fusillait du regard._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à regarder votre fille, monsieur Senoo.

**KOUJI**

Je la regardais pas.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Si, monsieur. Vous essayez de la faire taire, en fait ?

**KOUJI**

Non !

**AVOCAT DE KOUJI**

Si je puis me permettre, monsieur le juge... Je trouve quand même qu'il y a un certain nombre d’éléments flous dans cette affaire. Je tient notamment à souligner le fait que Aiko ait été brièvement consultée par un psychologue, mais pas sa mère. Alors, loin de moi l'idée de prétendre à une quelconque partialité, mais... est-ce que vous avez entendu parler du syndrome d'aliénation parentale ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Alors,... Cher monsieur, je ne suis pas d'accord que vous accusiez ma cliente de manipuler sa fille par désir de vengeance.

**AVOCAT DE KOUJI**

Ah, mais... C'est une hypothèse, madame. Je dis juste ça comme ça.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Une hypothèse qui ne tient pas debout, maître. La quasi-totalité des faits reprochés à votre client sont prouvés.

_Kouji ricane dans ses dents._

**KOUJI**

Ah, oui... Bien entendu... Ce sont des femmes, donc elles ont automatiquement raison, hein ?... Je vous le dis, j'ai jamais frappé qui que ce soit ! C'est juste ma femme qui me fait passer pour un monstre pour avoir Aiko pour elle toute seule !... _(pause)_ Bon, à la limite, j'ai peut-être donné des gifles à Aiko. Mais c'était de l'éducation, rien d'autre !

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Ah. Vous reconnaissez l'avoir giflée, alors ?

**KOUJI**

Pour l'éducation ! Parce que, elle a l'air de rien comme ça, mais... Aiko était vraiment ingérable, elle aussi ! Toujours colérique, irrespectueuse de son père, menteuse, égoïste !! Vous comprenez qu'il fallait la discipliner de temps en temps, non ?... Et puis, si je la gifle, c'est parce que je l'aime. Non ?

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Donc, vous montrez votre amour parental en frappant votre fille, en la traitant de... « S-A-L-O-P-E » et en la privant de nourriture pour le simple fait d'être allé à l'hôpital ? Pour une blessure causée par vous ??

**KOUJI**

Non. Ça, c'est totalement faux.

**AVOCAT DE KOUJI**

Nous revenons à cette histoire de syndrome d'aliénation parentale, monsieur le juge. C'est courant que des femmes mal intentionnées utilisent leur enfants pour discréditer leurs ex-compagnons, et---

**ATSUKO**

Je n'ai pas manipulé ma fille ! Lisez nos déclarations, et vous verrez qu'il y a un niveau de langage différent pour nous deux !

**KOUJI**

Et puis, de toutes façons, j'en ai fini avec ces deux-là. Moi, dès que c'est fini, je me tire, et je pars vivre ma vie ailleurs. C'est bon, hein.

_Le juge d'instruction soupire par le nez, et croise les bras, tout en fusillant Kouji du regard._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur Senoo. J'ai eu affaire à des assassins qui faisaient preuve de bien plus d'empathie que vous.

**KOUJI**

Vous voulez vraiment que j'aie de l'empathie pour deux personnes qui cherchent à me détruire avec des accusations infondées ?

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Des accusations infondées ?... _(il montre une image d'un des bleus d'Aiko)_ Vous croyez que c'est infondé, ça ?

**KOUJI**

Quoi, ce bleu ?... Mais c'est un p'tit bleu de rien du tout, Aiko aurait très bien pu se faire ça elle-même !

**AIKO**

Non. Ça, tu me l'as vraiment fait.

**KOUJI**

Tu mens.

**Mme KAGUYA**

J'ai une question pour l'avocat de Monsieur Senoo, tiens... Votre client pense-t-il que la tradition et l'honneur l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte ?

**AVOCAT DE KOUJI**

Écoutez,... on peut toujours polémiquer, mais... Mon client est un homme qui croit aux valeurs familiales traditionnelles, comme de nombreuses personnes dans ce pays.

**Mme KAGUYA**

Et vous croyez vraiment votre client quand il vous dit que traiter les femmes comme il le fait constitue une valeur familiale traditionnelle ?

**AVOCAT DE KOUJI**

Oui, madame. On appelle cela la dévotion familiale et parentale.

**Mme KAGUYA**

Excusez-moi, mais... Vu ce que votre client a fait, j'ai d'énormes doutes !

_Aiko ricane de nouveau._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Vous trouvez ça drôle, Monsieur Senoo, mais laissez-moi vous rappelez que deux de vos précédentes condamnations concernent justement des crimes commis sur des femmes !

**KOUJI**

Et alors ? C'est du passé, tout ça ! J'ai changé depuis !... Je vous le dis, c'est ma femme qui n'a pas supporté de perdre sa fille, et qui essaie de salir mon honneur ! C'est ironique, vu qu'elle a choisi d'aller bosser plutôt que d'occuper de sa famille !

_Atsuko se lève._

**ATSUKO**

Bon, écoutez. J'en ai marre. Ça sert à rien de continuer dans ces conditions, puisqu'il ne veut rien savoir. Je suis désolée, monsieur le juge, mais c'est trop pour moi.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous proposer une autre stratégie... Vous vous trouvez un local, et vous réglez cette histoire en tête à tête pendant quelques minutes. Et puis vous revenez. Ça vous convient ?

_Bref flottement. Atsuko fusille son ex-mari du regard._

**ATSUKO**

Je pense bien que oui...

_Tout le monde se lève. Les policiers accompagnent Atsuko, Aiko, Kouji et leurs avocats respectifs dans le couloir. Le juge d'instruction souffle._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Pfff... Ça devient vraiment surréaliste, cette histoire. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

**SECRETAIRE**

Si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne devriez même pas lui donner une chance.

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (cour de justice)**

_Une fois tout le monde dans le couloir, Kouji se met face à son ex-femme, furieux._

**KOUJI**

Ça t'amuse de me faire passer pour un fou-furieux ? Hein ?

**ATSUKO**

Oh, arrête ! Tu devrais plutôt admettre que tu as fais des conneries !

**KOUJI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Non, mais, franchement ! Tu réalises à quel point tu as sali l'honneur de la famille en me faisant coffrer ??

**ATSUKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

« L'honneur de la famille » ??? Il n'y a pas une once d'honneur en toi !! Tu as toujours été un connard irresponsable qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'être obligée de céder à tous tes caprices et à faire tout dans la maison ? Juste parce que tu disais que les femmes doivent rester dans la cuisine ?... J'ai failli perdre mon boulot à cause de toi !!

**KOUJI**

Oh, ne commence pas, hein ! Je t'ai laissé aller bosser dans cette maison de repos de mes couilles ! Tu as choisi de le faire ! Normalement, c'est moi qui était censé rapporter l'argent ! OK ?

**ATSUKO**

Non, penses-tu ? Quand t'avais pas un petit boulot par contrainte, tu restais toute la journée devant la télévision à picoler ! Et les rares fois que t'étais dehors, c'était soit pour jouer à des jeux de hasard ou picoler au bistrot du coin ! On à tous souffert à cause de toi, Kouji ! Moi et Aiko !! Tu m'accuses de l'avoir abandonnée, mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'occuper correctement d'elle !

**KOUJI**

Ah, d'accord... Vous avez souffert ? Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire ce que c'est, souffrir. Je viens de passer TROIS semaines, dans une cellule vide ! J'ai pas de lumière, pas d'eau, je mange que de la salade pourrie, et je suis obligé de me laver une fois par semaine dans des douches communes dégueulasses ! Et ça, ma chemise... _(il désigne sa chemise)_ C'est celle que je porte depuis le jour où je me suis fait arrêter !!! Sans compter les policiers qui me torturent pratiquement chaque jour, et de ce franc-maçon de juge qui refuse de voir du bon en moi ! Voilà ce que c'est, souffrir !!!

**ATSUKO**

Par contre, quand tu fais la même chose à nous deux, là, c'est la tradition qui t'y as obligé ! Sale hypocrite !

**KOUJI**

_(hurle)_

J't'emmerde, Atsuko ! Tu m'entends ??? JE T'EMMERDE !!!! T'ES RIEN QU'UNE MENTEUSE !!!

_Le juge d'instruction, visiblement furieux, franchit la porte de son bureau._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

_(hausse la voix)_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ???

_Tout le monde se tourne vers le juge d'instruction. Il désigne les policiers._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION**

Bon. Messieurs, ramenez cet homme dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !

**POLICIER #2**

Oui, monsieur.

_Les policiers se dirigent vers Kouji, qui fusille son ex-famille du regard, dévasté._

**KOUJI**

Vous m'avez ruiné ma vie. Toutes les deux... _(il se rapproche d'Aiko)_ Surtout toi, Aiko.

_Aiko blêmit. Son père se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle, avec un regard de tueur._

**KOUJI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Surtout toi !...

**POLICIER #3**

Allez, arrête ton cirque !

_Les policiers ramènent Kouji de force jusqu'au bureau du juge d'instruction. Ce dernier rentre dans son bureau et claque la porte, sous le regard abattu d'Aiko. Atsuko pose un main sur son épaule._

**ATSUKO**

Allez, viens. Je te ramène chez Momoko...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARKING DE LA COUR DE JUSTICE**

_Dehors, il fait nuit et il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Atsuko, Aiko, Momoko et les parents de cette dernière courent à travers le parking pour rejoindre leurs voitures. Au bout de quelques secondes, Atsuko rejoint la sienne avec sa fille. Après qu'elles aient embarqué, la voiture s'allume, démarre, puis quitte le parking._

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION (h.c.)**

Monsieur Senoo, j'estime désormais que j'ai suffisamment de preuves et de témoignages pour vous incriminer des faits qu'il vous sont reprochés. Par conséquent, vous allez être renvoyé devant une cour d'assises pour répondre de ces faits. En attendant, et afin d'avoir le cœur net, je vous place sous mandat de dépôt. Ce qui signifie que jusqu'à la date de votre procès, vous resterez en garde à vue.

**KOUJI (h.c.)**

S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur le juge... Vous devez me donner une nouvelle chance.

**JUGE D'INSTRUCTION (h.c.)**

Nous vous avons donné déjà beaucoup de chances, monsieur Senoo. Beaucoup trop de chances...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT VOITURE D'ATSUKO**

_Aiko est assise à côté de sa mère, qui conduit. Elle la regarde, l'air dévasté. Puis elle soupire, et recommence à regarder par terre._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Aiko est assise sur le lit de Momoko, exactement dans la même position que durant la scène précédente. On frappe à la porte._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Aiko ? Tu es là-dedans ?

**AIKO**

Oui...

_Momoko ouvre la porte, visiblement inquiète, et s'approche d'Aiko._

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?... Tu vas pas me dire que ça fait une heure que tu es comme ça ? Hein ?...

**AIKO**

Écoute, Momoko... Je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

**MOMOKO**

Oh. OK... Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

_Aiko regarde brièvement par la fenêtre._

**AIKO**

Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

**MOMOKO**

Non, ils sont partis faire les courses... Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Voilà. C'est à propos de mon papa.

**MOMOKO**

Ton papa ?...

**AIKO**

Je... Je crois qu'il y a choses que j'aurais du dire plus tôt à propos de lui.

_Mine inquiète de Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Attends, quoi ?... Rassure-moi, ton père ne te faisait rien de plus ce qu'il t'a déjà fait, hein ?... Aiko, il ne t'as pas violée, j'espère ??

**AIKO**

Non... Je... Demain, j'aimerais qu'on retourne à la cour de justice toutes les deux, pour que je puisse retirer ma plainte contre mon papa.

_Les yeux de Momoko s'écarquillent d'incompréhension._

**MOMOKO**

Quoi ?...

**AIKO**

J'avais pas réalisé à quel point Papa souffrait depuis que j'ai porté plainte. Donc, je vais essayer de revoir le juge d'instruction pour le faire sortir.

**MOMOKO**

En disant que t'as menti ?... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, là ?

**AIKO**

Il faut qu'il sorte, Momoko. J'ai exagéré ce qu'il m'a fait dans mes déclarations.

**MOMOKO**

Non.

**AIKO**

Et puis, je suis sure qu'au fond de lui, il a quand même quelques qualités.

**MOMOKO**

Non !

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

T'arrêtes de me dire « non » ??

**MOMOKO**

Non, Aiko ! Il n'y a absolument rien de bon chez lui ! Il t'a traitée comme une merde, et il doit payer pour ça !

_Aiko se lève du lit._

**AIKO**

Momoko ! Ça te plairais, toi, de te retrouver trois semaines dans une cellule sans lumière, sans eau, sans nourriture et où tu te fais malmener par des flics pratiquement chaque jour ?

**MOMOKO**

_(hausse la voix)_

Il t'as fait vivre quatre ans dans des conditions similaires ! Alors, ça va !!

**AIKO**

Merde !! Fait un effort, Momoko ! C'est une question d'honneur entre lui et moi ! Tu remarqueras que je me suis quand même rebellée contre une figure d'autorité !

**MOMOKO**

Une... figure d'autorité ??? Un pervers narcissique qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule, oui !

**AIKO**

Je m'en fiche qu'il soit narcissique ou pas ! De base, je ne voulais pas dénoncer Papa ! Je ne l'ai fait que parce que vous m'y avez tous forcé !

_Momoko soupire de colère._

**MOMOKO**

Super. Je savais que tu finirais par me dire ça un jour. Après tout ce qu'on s'est cassé le cul à mettre en place pour te sauver de cet homme, tu demandes à le revoir ?... Et en plus, tu as le culot de me dire qu'on t'a « forcé » à le dénoncer ???

**AIKO**

Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

**MOMOKO**

Oui, ça me pose un problème ! Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu voulais t'enfuir, et que t'étais malheureux avec ce nazi !

**AIKO**

Ah, mais, en fait... C'est parce qu'il est nazi que tu veux pas je le revoie, c'est ça ?

**MOMOKO**

Non !!! C'est parce qu'il te veut du mal ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse chez toi, ce sont les allocs !! Et puis pourquoi tu me sors l'excuse de l'honneur ? Hein ? Vous êtes dingues, vous, les japs ! Il suffirait de vous dire « honneur », et même vous jeter dans le cours d'eau le plus proche, vous le feriez !

**AIKO**

Oh, ta gueule !! T'as pas de leçons à me donner ! C'est facile de dire « oh, nique le système », et tout le bordel, quand on vit tranquille dans son pavillon avec papa et maman !

**MOMOKO**

Hé ! Je te permets pas !

**AIKO**

Laisse-moi te dire un truc, Momoko : toi, tu as tes deux parents avec qui tu t'entends bien, tu as une grande maison, t'as tous les objets que tu veux, et en plus de ça, tu as le droit de faire à peu près TOUT ce qui te fait plaisir ! Et ça, ce sont des choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais eu droit ! Alors, un conseil : ferme ta grande gueule !! _(elle prend sa valise.)_ Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais attendre tes parents pour qu'il me ramènent au foyer !

_Aiko, valise à la main, quitte la chambre. Momoko, elle, ne bouge pas. Visiblement furieuse, elle se retourne et soupire par le nez._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de momoko)**

_Aiko vient de descendre les escaliers, et se dirige vers le salon... Momoko la rattrape, en colère._

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma grande gueule ?... _(pas de réponse.)_ AIKO ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma grande gueule, hein ?? Réponds-moi tout de suite !

_Aiko se retourne, hors d'elle._

**AIKO**

Bon, j'en ai marre !!! Tu m'emmerdes ! Je te le dis très gentiment !

**MOMOKO**

Je t'emmerde ?... Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ? J'essaie juste de te faire réaliser la gravité de la situation dans laquelle t'es en train de te mettre ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard ? Ton prof va te violer, et tu vas le couvrir parce que vous êtes liés par les liens indestructibles de l'honneur ? Ça à aussi l'air d'être une grande tradition ancestrale, chez vous, les profs violeurs !

**AIKO**

Tu vois, tu recommences !... Tu dis que t'es contre le racisme, l'homophobie, le sexisme, la discrimination et autres, mais à côté de ça, tu passes ton temps à te foutre de la gueule du Japon et de sa culture ! Alors que tu es toi-même japonaise du côté de ton père ???

**MOMOKO**

C'est pas pareil ! C'est juste que---

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

T'arrêtes pas de te moquer des japonais !!! Tu t'acharnes sur eux !!!

**MOMOKO**

_(hurle)_

Parce qu'on ne s'acharne pas sur moi, peut-être ??? Mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes !!! Il se passe pas une journée sans que je me prenne une remarque blessante à cause de mes convictions, ou alors parce que je suis américaine, parce que je suis athée, ou parce que je m'habille de manière trop « provocante » ! Sans compter l'autre binoclarde qui a révélé que j'étais lesbienne ! Tout ça parce que je rentre pas dans vos critères d'honneur complètement pétés !!!

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT ALLEE (maison de momoko)**

_Avec comme fond sonore la dispute à peine audible entre Momoko et Aiko, les parents de Momoko sortent les sacs de courses, et se mettent à deux pour tout porter jusqu'à la maison._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Tu portes ce sac, chéri ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Oui.

_Les parents de Momoko se dirigent vers l'une des entrées de la maison avec les sacs. La mère de Momoko remarque, à travers l'une des fenêtres du salon, sa fille en train de hurler sur Aiko._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Houlà... On dirait que Momoko est en train de se battre avec sa copine...

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Ça à l'air sérieux. Allons voir...

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de momoko)**

_La dispute continue, avec Momoko toujours aussi remontée._

**MOMOKO**

Je vais te dire pourquoi tu veux faire sortir ton père de taule ! Tu es comme tous les habitants de ce pays de merde : une soumise !

**AIKO**

Momoko, si tu la fermes pas, tu vas voir !!

**MOMOKO**

Non !! Je veux me faire entendre !!! T'es un produit du système dictatorial dans lequel tu vis !!! Une soumise !!!! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES SOUMIS DANS CE PAYS !!!

**AIKO**

Mais, tu vas la boucler, CONNASSE ????

_Furieuse, Aiko saisit Momoko par le col et la jette contre une chaise. Momoko crie. Aiko se jette sur Momoko et la saisit par la gorge, pile au moment où ses parents rentrent dans la maison. Ils interviennent aussitôt._

**AIKO**

J'SUIS PAS UNE SOUMISE, T'AS COMPRIS ????

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Aiko !! Mais, t'es folle ou quoi ?? Arrête !!

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Non !!! Arrête ça ! Lâche-là ! Lâche-là tout de suite !

_Les deux parents écartent Aiko et Momoko. Aiko tente de se débattre._

**AIKO**

NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

_(en colère)_

Aiko ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à notre fille ?

**AIKO**

Mais, c'est elle qui a commencé !

_Momoko se relève, en colère._

**MOMOKO**

Si j'avais suspecté un tel tempérament chez toi !!

**AIKO**

Oh, t'es pas mieux, toi ! T'es lesbienne !! Ça fait presque deux ans que tu me tournes autour !!!

_Momoko blêmit._

**MOMOKO**

Non !

**AIKO**

C'est vrai, ce que je dis, en plus ! Votre fille est lesbienne, et elle n'ose pas vous le dire ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle pourrait avoir des ennuis si ça se savait que sa petite copine à seulement dix ans !!!

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Ça suffit, maintenant ! Excuse-toi auprès de Momoko !

**AIKO**

Non ! Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Je veux plus lui parler, et encore moins entendre parler de cette famille de ploucs ! Je rentre au foyer seule, et tant pis pour vous !

_Aiko reprend sa valise et se dirige vers la sortie. La mère de Momoko tente de la rattraper._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Aiko, arrête ! C'est totalement insensé, ce que tu fais ! Ton foyer est situé dans un quartier dangereux !!

**AIKO**

J'en ai rien à battre !! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! _(elle se tourne vers Momoko, qui pleure.)_ Momoko, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon !

_Aiko quitte la maison seule en claquant la porte._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

M'enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**MOMOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

J'suis pas lesbienne... Je vous jure... J'suis pas lesbienne !!

_Momoko s'enfuit vers sa chambre en courant. Ses parents essaient de la rattraper._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko, reviens ici !... Momoko !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Mon trésor, écoute-nous, s'il-te-plaît !!

**MOMOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Non !!!

_Momoko disparaît à l'étage, sous les regards inquiets de ses parents._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko, en pleurs, rentre dans sa chambre, claque la porte, se laisse tomber à plat ventre dans son lit, puis éclate en sanglots dans son oreiller._

**MOMOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ???

_Momoko continue de pleurer dans son lit, seule..._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT VILLAGE**

_Aiko marche seule à travers le village où habite Momoko. Un moment elle s'arrête, puis se retourne. Elle regarde une dernière fois la maison de Momoko... puis soupire furieusement et reprend sa marche._

**TRANSITION EN FONDU**

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT FOYER POUR JEUNES**

_Environ deux heures plus tard. Aiko est enfin arrivée au foyer pour jeunes. La caméra filme l'allée en plongée, et on la voit bien se diriger vers l'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ENTREE DE LA CANTINE**

_Aiko se rapproche de la porte du réféctoire. Malheureusement, celle-ci est fermée à clé, et il y a une pancarte sur laquelle il y a écrit : « Cantine fermée ». Aiko soupire tristement, puis retourne sur ses pas._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO (foyer pour jeunes)**

_Aiko est assise sur son lit, le regard vide. Tout d'un coup, elle entend des cris et des grognements venant de l’extérieur. Inquiète, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Elle voit deux hommes se battre dans la ruelle toute proche, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux sorte une arme. Leur conversation est à peine audible._

**GANGSTER #1**

Cette fois, je vais te buter, fils de pute !

**GANGSTER #2**

Non, attends !

**GANGSTER #1**

Si, je te bute ! Tu nous as roulé dans la farine !

**GANGSTER #2**

Non !! Arrête !... Je te promets que je vais trouver l'argent !

**GANGSTER #1**

Et quand ça ? Hein ??

**GANGSTER #2**

Bientôt, je te jure !!... S'il-te-plaît, mets-toi à ma place... Je supporte pas de vivre dans ce foyer. J'ai été placé ici parce que ma famille est fauchée, et il faut que je les aides... S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie !

**GANGSTER #1**

T'as pas choisi la bonne famille, mon gars.

_Le gangster armé tire droit sur son adversaire, qui tombe à terre. Aiko voit tout. Choquée, elle cache ses yeux et ses oreilles. Après quelques secondes, elle regarde de nouveau à la fenêtre. Le gangster armé est parti, et celui qui s'est fait tirer dessus gît à terre et ne semble plus bouger... Aiko, complètement abattu, se blottit dans son lit. Une larme s'échappe d'une de ses paupières..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 13**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Vue extérieure de la cour de l'école des filles._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_On cadre ensuite Dorémi, Onpu et Hazuki à leur banc habituel. Dorémi a l'air remontée._

**ONPU**

_(fermement)_

Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, Dorémi ! Si le juge savait réellement notre secret, il t'en aurai directement parlé !

**DOREMI**

Ouais. Mais à part ça, Aiko a lui quand même raconté en détail ce qu'on a fait à la veille de Noël.

**ONPU**

Et alors ?...

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? On a utilisé nos tenues de sorcières ce soir-là ! D'où l'importance de ne pas en parler !

**HAZUKI**

Écoute... Peut-être que les enquêteurs avaient juste besoin de preuves. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

_Aiko rentre dans la cour. Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

Tiens, la voilà... Je vais lui en parler.

_Onpu tente de rattraper Dorémi, mais cette dernière la repousse._

**ONPU**

Non ! Laisse tomber, maintenant !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Lâche-moi !

_Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Aiko ?... T'as dis quoi à ce juge, exactement ?

**AIKO**

Commence par me dire bonjour, d'abord !

**DOREMI**

Réponds-moi ! T'as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël au juge ?

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Oui, je lui en ai parlé ! Il lui fallait bien des preuves ! Ça te va comme réponse ??

**DOREMI**

Tu sais que t'as failli lui révéler notre secret ???

**AIKO**

Il sait pas qu'on est des sorcières, OK ? Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder avec ça ?

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Parce que ce connard de juge m'a accusé d'avoir fait du mal à ton père !!! Et ma mère m'a engueulé tout le reste de la soirée pour ça !

_Aiko saisit Dorémi par le col et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

**AIKO**

_(furieuse)_

Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, espèce de p'tite chieuse. J'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse chier aujourd'hui ! C'est clair ?

**DOREMI**

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la p'tite chieuse ?

_Onpu et Hazuki se rapprochent des deux filles._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, Dorémi !! Tu arrêtes, maintenant !

**DOREMI**

TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT ???

_Dorémi tente de frapper Aiko, mais cette dernière lui saisit le bras et la retourne par terre. Onpu et Hazuki la rattrapent._

**AIKO**

J't'avais prévenu !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Hé ! Vous quatre, là !

_Les filles se retournent. Le sous-directeur s'approche d'eux, l'air accusateur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Encore en train de se battre, à ce que je vois ?

_Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko blêmissent._

**DOREMI**

_(gênée)_

Ce... C'est juste un petit malentendu, monsieur Kyoto...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

J'ai entendu votre conversation. Tout indique que vous cachez quelque chose à l'école... Senoo ? Tu vas me suivre dans mon bureau pour qu'on en discute.

**AIKO**

Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Obéis, où c'est le renvoi direct.

_Aiko suit le sous-directeur en direction de son bureau, tout en fusillant Dorémi du regard. Le sous-directeur se tourne une dernière fois vers les trois filles restantes._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je ne manquerai pas de vous voir chacune en tête-à-tête pour parler de cette histoire. Croyez-moi.

_Aiko et le sous-directeur s'éloignent du reste du groupe. Onpu fusille Dorémi du regard._

**ONPU**

T'es fière de toi, je suppose ?... Aiko va probablement se faire coller à cause de toi !

_Dorémi se met à bouder._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Aiko est assise devant le bureau de monsieur Kyoto. Ce dernier tapote son bic contre le bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vais être franc avec toi... Toi et tes trois amies, vous manigancez quelque chose.

**AIKO**

...Non. Il ne se passe rien du tout.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ne me prends par pour un demeuré. Vous manigancez clairement quelque chose depuis le début de l'année.

**AIKO**

Non, je vous jure.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Alors, comment se fait-il que j'entende régulièrement des bruits de couloir comme quoi vous auriez votre propre petit commerce ?... Senoo, que ce soit bien clair, tu ne quitteras pas ce bureau tant que je n'aurai pas le cœur net sur cette affaire. Alors, un conseil : parle. Et rapidement.

_Aiko croise les bras en fusillant Monsieur Kyoto du regard. Ce dernier affiche un sourire cruel aux lèvres._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oh... Je vois. Tu joue les fortes têtes ?... Je suis fort étonné vu ce que tu as fait à ton père récemment. Le faire arrêter pour un soi-disant abus d'autorité ? Avec la complicité de ta mère, en plus ?... Il n'y a rien d'honorable là-dedans, jeune fille.

**AIKO**

Vous n'en savez rien.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Si ! Je lis la presse comme tout le monde !... Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas plus grave que de se faire rémunérer à seulement dix ans ! Ou même... avoir une relation interdite avec un élève qui étudie dans la même école que soi.

_Aiko blêmit._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah... Tu ne veux que pas que ta relation avec Momoko Asuka se sache, pas vrai ?

**AIKO**

On est juste amies...

_Le sous-directeur sort une photo de son bureau et la montre à Aiko. Il s'agit de la photo où Momoko l'embrasse sur la joue, celle publiée dans le journal il y a peu._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(crie)_

Et ça, alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Tu ne peux nier l'évidence ! On voit clairement Asuka t'embrasser... Sache que je ne tolérerais aucune relation amoureuse de ce genre dans mon établissement ! Surtout s'il s'agit d'une relation homosexuelle, mixte et avec un tel écart d'âge !... Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience, Senoo, alors, voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Soit tu dis toute la vérité dans la seconde, soit je ferai usage de cette photo comme preuve de renvoi définitif de ta chérie !

_Long flottement._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Alors ? J'attends !

_Après quelques secondes de pause, Aiko se met debout._

**AIKO**

_(fermement)_

Non ! Je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Fort bien, Senoo...

_Monsieur Kyoto puis range la photo dans son bureau, et sort un autre papier, sur lequel il écrit. Il le montre à Aiko._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Voilà. Tu viens de faire renvoyer une élève à cause de ton égoïsme. Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas devoir à nouveau astiquer les toilettes de l'école. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau !

_Mine dévastée d'Aiko._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Aiko attend anxieusement dans les couloirs de l'école. Tout d'un coup, une porte s'ouvre. Aiko jette un coup d’œil, et voit Momoko arriver. Cette dernière à l'air complètement abattue. Momoko passe à côté d'Aiko, et s'arrête. Elle soupire furieusement par le nez, puis reprend sa marche vers la sortie. Aiko tente de la rattraper._

**AIKO**

Momoko, attends ! Je... Je suis désolée !

**MOMOKO**

_(en colère)_

T'es désolée ?... Tu oses me dire que t'es désolée ?... Le mal est fait, Aiko ! Là, je viens de me faire renvoyer de la seule école de la région qui voulait de moi ! Et en plus, le sous-directeur va me faire blacklister pour « comportement déplacé » ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça ? Hein ?

**AIKO**

Momoko... Je... Je voulais te protéger...

**MOMOKO**

Mon cul, oui ! Tu voulais te venger, plutôt ? Comme tu l'as fait hier en révélant à mes parents que je suis lesbienne ?...

**AIKO**

Le sous-directeur m'y a obligé ! Il... Il me menaçait, je te jure ! Il était à ça de découvrir que je bosse dans une pâtisserie avec Dorémi et toute la smala ! C'est tout !...

**MOMOKO**

Donc, t'as préféré sauver ta peau plutôt que la mienne ? En donnant au sous-directeur ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre ?... _(Momoko soupire par le nez.)_ Tu me dégoûtes, Aiko. Sérieusement, tu me dégoûtes.

_A travers l'une des fenêtres, Momoko voit ses parents arriver dans la cour. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Aiko, furieuse et les larmes aux yeux._

**MOMOKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

Nobuko avait raison quelque part, l'autre fois... Tu veux du mal à ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, exactement comme ton père !...

_Momoko, en larmes, court vers la sortie. Aiko gèle sur place, dévastée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourne et la suit en courant._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Momoko ! Attends !!... C'est pas ce que tu crois !

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION (école)**

_A cause de la pluie tombante à l'extérieur, Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu se sont réfugiées avec quelques élèves sous les arcades du bâtiment principal. Dorémi voit Momoko sortir en pleurant._

**DOREMI**

Momoko ?...

_Elle voit, au loin, Momoko se jeter dans les bras de ses parents et éclater en sanglots. Aiko sort à son tour, poursuivant Momoko._

**AIKO**

_(crie, à la limite de pleurer)_

MOMOKO !!! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Momoko, je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie !!!

_Momoko se retourne, en pleurs._

**MOMOKO**

_(pleure de rage)_

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, AIKO !!! JE TE DETESTE, TU M'ENTENDS !!! JE TE DETESTE !!!

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko, maîtrise-toi, je t'en supplie !

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

C'est pas grave, Momoko !... On va arranger ça, d'accord ?

_Aiko gèle sur place, en larmes._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Allez, viens. On rentre à la maison...

_Momoko et ses parents quittent la cour de récréation. Aiko, elle, reste sur place. Dorémi s'approche d'elle, accompagnée d'Onpu et de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Ça va, Aiko ?

_De façon aussi soudaine que brusque, Aiko se retourne sur Dorémi et lui donne un énorme coup de poing dans le visage. Dorémi crie et tombe à terre. Onpu et Hazuki la rattrapent._

**ONPU**

Hé !! Mais, t'es dingue ou quoi !

**HAZUKI**

Aiko !

**DOREMI**

_(pleure de rage)_

Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Dorémi !!!! T'as foutu en l'air la seule relation saine que j'avais !!!

_Aiko part se réfugier aux toilettes en courant. De son côté, Hazuki et Onpu tentent d'aider Dorémi à se relever. Elle pleure et gémit, et du sang s'écoule de son nez._

**HAZUKI**

Ça va ?... Oh, malheur ! Ton nez saigne !

**ONPU**

Il est probablement cassé ! Viens, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

_Onpu et Hazuki entraîne Dorémi, qui pleure tellement elle a mal, en direction de l'infirmerie._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CABINET TELEPHONIQUE (foyer pour jeunes)**

_Aiko est au téléphone avec sa mère, au foyer._

**AIKO**

Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'on abandonne les poursuites, Maman... C'est beaucoup trop éprouvant pour Papa.

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

Pardon ?...

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (maison de repos)**

_Atsuko est aussi au téléphone, à la maison de repos où elle travaille, et affiche un air incompréhensif._

**ATSUKO**

Il est hors de question de retirer ta plainte, Aiko ! Et puis de toutes façons, c'est trop tard ! Le juge d'instruction a déjà rendu sa décision.

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CABINET TELEPHONIQUE (foyer pour jeunes)**

**AIKO**

Écoute... Je sais que Papa a fait quelques bêtises, mais... si on lui donne une chance, il va peut-être changer. Il mérite pas ça. Je te jure, il mérite pas ça.

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (maison de repos)**

_Atsuko commence à s'énerver._

**ATSUKO**

Hein ?... Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de me dire, là ?? Ton père mérite clairement d'aller en prison ! C'est un homme dangereux qui te veut du mal ! Il a failli te tuer pendant la veille de Noël !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CABINET TELEPHONIQUE (foyer pour jeunes)**

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'il sorte, maintenant ? Hein ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Parce que je veux me barrer de ce foyer...

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

C'est juste pour ça ?...

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (maison de repos)**

**ATSUKO**

Aiko, je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de te garder chez moi ! Alors, s'il-te-plaît, fait un effort ! On fait de notre mieux pour que ça se termine rapidement !

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CABINET TELEPHONIQUE (foyer pour jeunes)**

_Aiko commence à pleurer._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Maman, je t'en supplie !... Moi, je veux que ça se termine maintenant !... Je suis malheureuse dans ce foyer, et j'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller... Même Momoko veut plus de moi...

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

Et bien, tant que tu me parles de Momoko... Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone !

_Mine choquée d'Aiko._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (maison de repos)**

**ATSUKO**

_(en colère)_

Il paraît que tu as révélé à ses parents qu'elle était homo, alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'ils le sachent ?... C'est comme ça que tu la remercies d'essayer de t'aider ??

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT CABINET TELEPHONIQUE (foyer pour jeunes)**

_Aiko continue de pleurer, de plus en plus fort._

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

C'est bien le genre de trucs que ton père serait capable de faire !

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

J'suis pas comme mon père...

**ATSUKO (h.c.)**

Aiko ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? J'ai l'impression de parler en l'air, là !

_Aiko raccroche le téléphone._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (maison de repos)**

_Une tonalité indique qu'on a raccroché. Atsuko regarde le téléphone, morte d’inquiétude._

**ATSUKO**

Ai... Aiko ??

_Après un bref moment, Atsuko commence à pleurer. Elle saisit fermement le téléphone._

**ATSUKO**

_(hurle)_

SALE CON !!!!

_Puis elle jette le téléphone contre son apparat, et se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, en pleurant._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO (foyer des jeunes)**

_Aiko regarde le cadre contenant la photo d'elle avec ses parents quand elle était petite 2. Elle pleure silencieusement, et tremble. Elle ferme les yeux afin de plus avoir ce cadre dans son champ de vision. Quelques secondes se passent, jusqu'à ce que..._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

J'suis pas comme mon père !!!

_Aiko jette le cadre à travers la pièce. Celui-ci rebondit sur une armoire, se brise, et retombe part terre. Aiko, elle, éclate en sanglots, assise sur son lit..._

**FIN**

1C'est une procédure standard au Japon. Non, c'est pas une blague...

2C'est le même que dans l'épisode 20.


	42. Episode 42 - Rejoindre les anges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une très mauvaise nouvelle vient d'être annoncée à propos de Shiori : sa maladie est désormais en phase terminale. C'est l'occasion pour la plupart de ses proches de rester auprès d'elle, mais surtout pour le père d'enfin se réconcilier avec sa fille. Cependant, Hazuki est persuadée que Masaru est plus proche de Shiori que d'elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mort d'un personnage secondaire

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (maison de hazuki)**

_Hazuki est au téléphone, chez elle. Elle affiche une mine inquiète._

**HAZUKI**

Tu ne pourras pas venir demain ?

**MASARU (h.c.)**

Non, je peux pas venir, malheureusement. Désolé.

**HAZUKI**

Et... Pourquoi ?

**MASARU (h.c.)**

Bah, je... j'ai un truc à faire en même temps, et je peux pas le déplacer.

_Bref flottement._

**MASARU (h.c.)**

Allô ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je t'écoute !... Euh, oui, oui. C'est pas grave. Je comprends.

**MASARU (h.c.)**

On reprogrammera ce rendez-vous une autre fois, d'accord ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, d'accord... Bon, je... Je vais te laisser, j'ai quelques devoirs à terminer.

**MASARU (h.c.)**

OK, pas de problème. A la prochaine, Hazuki.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, au revoir...

_Hazuki raccroche. Elle regarde brièvement le téléphone et soupire tristement... Ensuite, elle monte les escaliers, en direction de l'étage._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE HÔPITAL**

_Un bus s'arrête juste devant l'hôpital. Hazuki en descend et se dirige vers l'hôpital. Elle remarque ensuite Dorémi qui est assise devant la barrière en position fœtale et la rejoint._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi !... Tu allais voir Shiori aussi ? _(pas de réponse)_ Euh... Ça va, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi lève la tête. Le spectateur découvre alors qu'elle pleure. Hazuki affiche un air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh !... Salut, Hazuki...

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?...

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est à cause de Shiori... Sa... Sa maladie n'arrête pas d'empirer... Tu sais ce que le médecin a fini par me dire ?...

**HAZUKI**

Non, dis-moi.

_Hazuki aide Dorémi a se relever. Après avoir tenté de reprendre son souffle._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Shiori... est en phase terminale.

_Hazuki halète de stupeur. Bref flottement durant lequel Dorémi s'arrête de pleurer._

**HAZUKI**

Mon dieu... C'est horrible. Tu... Tu as été la voir ?

**DOREMI**

_(renifle)_

Oui... Mais, je... Je suis partie de la chambre tellement j'étais malheureuse. Hazuki... Tu sais me raccompagner jusque là, s'il-te-plaît ? J'y arriverai pas toute seule.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord, allons-y.

**DOREMI**

Merci...

_Dorémi et Hazuki se dirigent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Haruka et Dorémi se dirigent vers la chambre de Shiori. Soudain, Masaru en sort, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. Hazuki le remarque et exprime un air mélangeant surprise et dégoût._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru ?...

**MASARU**

_(à voix basse)_

Oh. Bonjour, Hazuki.

**HAZUKI**

Je croyais que tu faisais autre chose !

_Masaru passe à côté des deux filles, sans rien dire. Hazuki commence à s'éloigner de Dorémi pour rejoindre Masaru. Dorémi la retient._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**HAZUKI**

Rentre sans moi, j'en ai pour quelques secondes !

_Dorémi regarde Hazuki partir, l'air étonné, puis rentre dans la chambre. Hazuki, visiblement véxée, rattrape Masaru, qui s'arrête et se tourne vers elle._

**HAZUKI**

Tu peux m'expliquer ?

**MASARU**

T'expliquer quoi ? J'ai juste rendu visite à Shiori, c'est mal ?

**HAZUKI**

Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone hier ! Tu disais que tu avais un truc à faire, et rien d'autre.

**MASARU**

Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

**HAZUKI**

On avait prévu de passer un week-end ensemble ! Et tu es en train me dire que tu l'as annulé pour... en passer un avec Shiori ?

**MASARU**

_(hausse la voix)_

Écoute, Hazuki ! Shiori a besoin de me voir de temps en temps !

**HAZUKI**

Mais, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi !!

_Dorémi passe sa tête à travers la porte de la chambre de Shiori._

**DOREMI**

Bon, Hazuki ? Tu viens ?

_Masaru et Hazuki se fusillent du regard. Tandis que Masaru se dirige vers l'ascenseur, Hazuki, elle, part vers la chambre de Shiori._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

_Hazuki rentre dans la chambre de Shiori. Cette dernière est couchée dans son lit d'hôpital, le teint blême, avec Dorémi à côté d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

Voilà, je suis là. Shiori va bien ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Elle est un peu essoufflée, mais... A part ça, elle me dis qu'elle va bien.

**SHIORI**

Non, mais... Je suis sure que ça va partir d'ici la nuit.

**DOREMI**

Et maintenant, elle me dit qu'elle ne vas pas mourir, mais... pas les médecins. Je sais plus trop, quoi, du coup.

**SHIORI**

Ils disent que je vais mourir, mais... Je sais que c'est pas vrai.

_Bref flottement. Dorémi soupire, l'air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

Ton papa est au courant ?

**SHIORI**

Bah... Non. J'ai demandé au médecin de ne pas lui en parler.

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi ?... Et s'il se rendait compte trop tard de ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**SHIORI**

S'il le sait, il va encore venir ici et se fâcher contre moi... Me dire que c'est de ma faute, et me dire que je lui ai ruiné sa réputation...

**DOREMI**

Tu ne veux pas le voir, en fait ?

_Shiori fait « non » de la tête._

**DOREMI**

Tu devrais quand même lui donner une chance... Peut-être que tu pourras te réconcilier avec lui avant que tu ne meures.

**SHIORI**

Je vais pas mourir ! C'est juste un petit malaise, rien de plus ! _(elle se met à respirer de manière erratique)_ Oh,... j'ai encore du mal à respirer...

**DOREMI**

Tiens, mets ton aérosol.

_Dorémi donne le masque de l'aérosol à Shiori. Celle-ci met le masque sur sa bouche. Dorémi active la machine. Le docteur Murata rentre dans la chambre._

**Dr MURATA**

Shiori va bien ?

**DOREMI**

Elle avait plus de souffle, du coup, je lui ai activé son aérosol. Ça ne pose pas problème ?

**Dr MURATA**

Non, au contraire, tu as bien fait. Par contre, je suis désolé de vous dire que les visites sont bientôt terminées...

**HAZUKI**

Nous n'allions pas tarder, docteur...

**DOREMI**

Dites, monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?

**Dr MURATA**

Oui, bien sur.

**DOREMI**

Voilà... Shiori n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle ne va pas mourir. Vous,... vous ne vous seriez pas trompé, par hasard.

**Dr MURATA**

Je l'aurais souhaité, mais... Malheureusement, la maladie coronarienne de ton amie est à un stade trop avancé pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Mais voilà, elle lui faudra du temps pour qu'elle l'admette, et qu'elle accepte sa mort.

**SHIORI**

Mrrph mmmphh rrrh !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Shiori._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_Shiori enlève son masque._

**SHIORI**

Je vais pas mourir, je vous dis !

_Dorémi affiche un air inquiet._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi et Hazuki quittent l'ascenseur et se dirigent vers la sortie. Toutes deux ont l'air démoralisées._

**DOREMI**

J'arrive pas à le croire. Shiori va mourir... Une personne âgée, je pourrais comprendre ! Mais une petite fille de mon âge !...

**HAZUKI**

Maintenant, je comprends ce que l'expression « chienne de vie » veut dire... Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais ce que Masaru m'a fait ? Il a annulé notre rendez-vous amoureux sous prétexte qu'il était occupé. En fait, il voulait voir Shiori à la place.

**DOREMI**

Et alors ? C'est si important que ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Bien sur, Dorémi ! Comme il est là, il est en train de me délaisser au profit de Shiori.

_Dorémi s'arrête et regarde Hazuki d'un air dégoûté._

**DOREMI**

OK. C'est tout ce qui t'inquiètes ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Si, Hazuki ! Il y a une de nos camarades de classe qui est en train d'y passer là-haut, et toi, tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est le fait que Masaru lui rende visite un peu trop à ton goût ?

**HAZUKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi ! Tu sais pourtant très bien à quel point notre relation est importante pour moi ! Tu le connais depuis aussi longtemps que moi !

**DOREMI**

Et alors ?... Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle préfère Shiori à toi ? Hein ?... T'es jalouse ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère)_

Non ! Dorémi, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça !

**DOREMI**

Hé !

**HAZUKI**

M'accuser d'être jalouse comme tu le fais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout la charité ! Tu sembles oublier que Masaru compte parmi les nombreux garçons avec qui t'as essayé de sortir, et que ça ne te plaisais pas qu'il finisse avec moi !

**DOREMI**

Oui, peut-être ! Mais voilà, j'ai fini par l'accepter ! Et au bout du compte, si Masaru finit par se dire qu'elle est mieux avec Shiori, et bien, fait avec ! Tu trouveras probablement quelqu'un de mieux ! Perso, je me suis déjà pris une vingtaine de râteaux, alors euh...

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Honnêtement, il y a des jours où je comprends pourquoi.

_Hazuki se dirige vers la sortie de l'hôpital en fusillant Dorémi du regard._

**DOREMI**

Mais, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?... C'est pas ton genre, hein ! _(pas de réponse)_ Hé !! Tu m'écoutes, oui ou merde ??

_Hazuki quitte l'hôpital sans écouter sans amie. Dorémi grogne et part s'installer sur une des chaises du hall d'attente, furieuse._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HÔPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital._

**PERE DE SHIORI (h.c.)**

Vous êtes vraiment qu'on ne peut pas la sauver, docteur ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Le père de Shiori discute avec le docteur Murata dans le couloir._

**Dr MURATA**

Non, malheureusement. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour la sauver. Elle n'en a plus que pour au moins trois jours. Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur Nakayama...

_Le père de Shiori soupire longuement._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Est-ce que je peux quand même la voir ?...

**Dr MURATA**

Oui, bien sur.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Merci...

_Le père de Shiori se dirige vers la chambre de sa fille._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

_Shiori est toujours dans son lit d'hôpital. Son père rentre dans la chambre. Shiori se tourne vers lui._

**SHIORI**

Papa ?... Ils t'ont appelé, finalement ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Oui. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle... Pourquoi tu leur as dit de pas le faire ?

**SHIORI**

Je leur ai jamais dit ça...

**PERE DE SHIORI**

C'est faux. Le docteur Murata m'a expliqué que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils m'informent que tu es passée en phase terminale ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses aussi peu confiance alors que je suis ton père ?

**SHIORI**

Peu importe. Je n'ai rien de grave.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Rien de grave ?... Ta maladie en phase terminale, ce n'est rien de grave pour toi ? Comme j'étais là, j'étais bien parti pour te laisser mourir malgré moi !

**SHIORI**

Je ne vais pas mourir. Les médecins se sont trompés.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Hein ?... Shiori, les médecins ont confirmé que tu allais y passer !

**SHIORI**

Mais, non.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Mais, si ! Tu nies être malade, maintenant ?

_Shiori soupire._

**SHIORI**

Papa, j'ai jamais été aussi en forme que maintenant !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Oh... Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi têtue ! Tu réalises ce que ça représente pour moi ? Savoir que sa fille va mourir, et savoir qu'elle s'est arrangé pour ne même pas l'avouer à son père ?

_Shiori fronce les sourcils._

**SHIORI**

Papa, arrête.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Mais,... Comment ça, « arrête » ? Tu es en train de mourir, Shiori ! Tu dois l'admettre !

**SHIORI**

Arrête ! Je ne suis pas en train de mourir ! C'est vous qui êtes en train d'aggraver ma maladie ! Vous le faites depuis le début, surtout toi.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(en colère)_

Bon, ça suffit ! Tu es insolente !

**SHIORI**

Dis ce que tu veux, je refuse de reconnaître que je vais mourir.

_Mine incompréhensive du père de Shiori. Ce dernier soupire._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Oh ! Mais, c'est pas vrai !

_Visiblement irrité, le père de Shiori quitte la chambre de sa fille._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Le père de Shiori a quitté la chambre. Le docteur Murata le rattrape._

**Dr MURATA**

Tout va bien, monsieur ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Vous trouvez que je vais bien, docteur ?... Ma fille refuse d'admettre qu'elle est en phase terminale !

**Dr MURATA**

Écoutez... Vous ne devriez pas lui en vouloir.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ?

**Dr MURATA**

Sa réaction est on ne peut plus normale... Vous savez, nous avons eu plusieurs patients en phase terminale avant elle, et... la plupart d'entre eux sont passés par ce que l'on appelle les cinq stades du deuil. Votre fille est dans le premier stade, celui où le patient ne reconnaît pas sa situation actuelle. Le prochain stade pour elle, ce sera un stade où elle sera très fâchée, et elle risque de vous accuser d'être responsable de toute cette histoire dans un accès de colère.

_Mine inquiète du père de Shiori._

**SHIORI (h.c.)**

J'suis pas en phase terminale, putain !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Shiori ! Surveille ton langage !!

_Le père de Shiori essaie de se contenir._

**Dr MURATA**

J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en de très bons termes.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Non... On a des relations de plus en plus conflictuelles depuis des semaines... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour la protéger, mais... on dirait que ça ne lui plaît pas.

**Dr MURATA**

Oui, je comprends... Mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour empêcher votre fille de mourir. Par contre,... je pense que vous pouvez profiter du temps qu'il lui reste à vivre pour que vous mettiez les choses au point. Peut-être que vous vous réconcilierez d'ici là ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Vous croyez, docteur ?...

_Le docteur Murata hoche la tête. Le père de Shiori le regarde d'un air inquiet._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE COUR DE RECREATION (école)**

_Vue extérieure de la cour de récréation._

**Scène 2 – EXT. AUBE COUR DE RECREATION (école)**

_Hazuki est au banc habituel avec Onpu et Aiko._

**AIKO**

Oh, merde... Elle a le même âge que nous quatre, et elle va déjà y passer.

**ONPU**

C'est terrible...

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je sais... Je me suis même disputée avec Dorémi à ce sujet hier après-midi.

_Mine étonnée des deux autres filles._

**AIKO**

Tu t'es engueulée avec Dorémi ? Comment ça se fait ?

**HAZUKI**

_(hésitante)_

Bah, je... Je sais pas... Elle était probablement de mauvaise humeur, donc, euh...

**ONPU**

Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes disputé, non ? Enfin,... Elle n'a quand même pas eu d'accès de colère sans raison !

**AIKO**

Quoique... Venant d'elle, je serais pas étonnée, franchement.

_Onpu remarque Dorémi qui traverse le portail d'entrée._

**ONPU**

Tiens, la voilà.

_Hazuki se retourne et remarque Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Je vais lui parler.

_Hazuki s'approche de Dorémi, qui marche de façon très robotique._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, Dorémi. Euh... Écoute, je sais que tu n'es pas tellement d'accord, mais---

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

_Mine étonnée de Hazuki : elle a compris que c'était Dodo, transformée._

**HAZUKI**

Dodo ?... Mais... Où est Dorémi, alors ?

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

_Pendant que Dodo explique ce qu'il se passe, Onpu et Aiko s'approchent d'elle. Hazuki écoute attentivement. Lorsqu'elle a compris ce qu'il se passait, elle se tourne vers les deux autres filles._

**HAZUKI**

Dodo vient de me dire que Dorémi avait fait le mur pour aller rendre visite à Shiori !

**ONPU**

Vraiment ? Elle risque de se faire repérer !

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

**HAZUKI**

D'accord, Dodo. Mais il ne faut surtout pas te faire remarquer, sinon on va toutes avoir des ennuis. Madame Seki ne pardonne pas quand on se réunit en bande...

_Dodo sourit._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1 (école)**

_Dodo est assise à côté de Hazuki. Cette dernière regarde avec inquiétude le banc vide où est censé se trouver Masaru. Madame Seki se tient debout sur son estrade, l'air troublée._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon... Les enfants,... j'aurais vraiment souhaité ne pas devoir vous annoncer ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face... Comme vous le savez, Shiori est absente depuis quelques jours déjà. Et malheureusement,... _(elle soupire)_ La mauvaise nouvelle est tombée hier soir. La maladie de votre camarade Shiori vient de passer en phase terminale. Ça veut dire que quoi que les médecins fassent,... Shiori va bientôt rejoindre les anges.

_Plusieurs élèves affichent une mine dévastée, certains se mettant à discuter entre eux. Hazuki, elle, lève la main._

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... J'aurais une question, madame Seki. Masaru n'est pas là ?

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Hazuki. Madame Seki affiche un air étonné._

**MADAME SEKI**

Non. Il n'est pas là. Je me demande où il est d'ailleurs...

_Hazuki fronce les sourcils et soupire par le nez._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Il est allé voir Shiori, j'en suis sure...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

_Shiori boude dans son lit, avec Masaru à côté d'elle._

**MASARU**

Allez, Shiori... Ça fait une demi-heure que tu tires la gueule sans raison.

**SHIORI**

Je tire la gueule si je veux, d'abord.

_On ouvre la porte. Dorémi et le père de Shiori rentrent dans la chambre._

**DOREMI**

Salut, Shiori... Je... Je suis venu avec ton papa, il tenait à te revoir.

_Shiori se tourne vers Dorémi avec un air furieux._

**DOREMI**

Bah,... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es pas contente de nous voir ?

**SHIORI**

T'es pas censée être à l'école ?

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Je... Je me suis arrangée.

**SHIORI**

Pfff... Tu parles.

**MASARU**

Shiori...

_Mine étonnée de Dorémi. Le père de Shiori s'approche de sa fille._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Écoute, euh... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais... il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne penses pas que tu vas mourir seule. Sache quand même qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi.

**SHIORI**

C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de moi ?

_Mine incompréhensive du père de Shiori._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Mais... Shiori !...

**SHIORI**

_(en colère)_

Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à me faire la tête, c'est seulement maintenant que je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou que tu viens me voir ??... Hein ?

**MASARU**

Shiori, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît !

**SHIORI**

Toi, tu la fermes !

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Tu n'as aucune raison de nous en vouloir ! Je... J'ai fait quand même beaucoup de choses pour toi, non ?

**SHIORI**

_(crie)_

Quelle choses ? Hein ?... Je pouvais jamais faire ce que je voulais avec toi !... Je ne pouvais pas faire un mètre sans que tu sois derrière mon dos ! Et à chaque fois ! Chaque fois ! Tu utilises ma maladie coronarienne pour te justifier ! Et toutes les fois que tu m'a crié dessus ? Toutes les fois que tu m'a giflé ? Toutes les fois que t'as fait exprès de me faire la gueule ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Pas devant ton amie, s'il-te-plaît... !

**SHIORI**

_(crie)_

Ca suivais toujours une fois ou je me plaignais ! Tu dis qu'il faut respecter ses parents, alors que toi-même tu ne te remets pas en question !... C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là, Papa.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Ma... Ma faute ?

**SHIORI**

_(crie)_

Oui ! Ta faute !... J'ai souffert de ton comportement, au point où ma maladie s'est aggravée !!... Reika avait raison ! Tu as le syndrome de Munchhausen, c'est pour ça que tu aggravais ma maladie !...

_Mine dévastée du père de Shiori, qui a l'air de se retenir de pleurer._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(suppliant)_

Shiori, arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est facile pour personne, cette histoire !

**SHIORI**

Admets-le, tu voulais aggraver ma maladie au point de me tuer !... Et bien, tu as réussi.

_Long flottement._

**SHIORI**

Foutez-moi le camp. Tous les trois...

**DOREMI**

Shiori... ?

**SHIORI**

_(hurle)_

FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP !!!

_Dorémi halète de stupeur. Elle, Masaru et le père de Shiori n'ont plus d'autre choix que de partir._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Les trois visiteurs ont quitté la chambre. Tandis que Dorémi ferme la porte, Masaru, visiblement vexé, s'en va. Le père de Shiori, complètement démoralisé, s'assied sur une chaise._

**DOREMI**

Oh, la vache. Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça. J'espère qu'elle va vite se défâcher.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(voix faible)_

Si seulement ma femme était encore là...

_Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Tout d'un coup, le père de Shiori se met à pleurer. Dorémi essaie de le consoler._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT TOILETTES (école)**

_Hazuki, Onpu et Aiko attendent Dorémi du côté des toilettes, avec Dodo qui a toujours la forme de sa maîtresse. Soudain, Dorémi arrive._

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Dieu soit loué, elle est là !

_Dorémi rejoint son groupe._

**DOREMI**

Beau travail, Dodo. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

_Dorémi fait un signe avec ses mains. Dodo reprend immédiatement sa forme normale et retourne dans le cartable de Dorémi. Cette dernière le remet à son dos._

**AIKO**

Alors ? Shiori va bien ?

**DOREMI**

Elle s'est fâchée contre moi et son père. Pour le moment, elle ne veut plus voir personne.

**AIKO**

Ah, poisse...

**ONPU**

C'est pas un des stades du deuil, ça ? Déni, colère, marchandage, dépression et acceptation ?

**DOREMI**

Si, je crois bien... Je comptais la revoir après l'école, mais... Je doute fort qu'elle veuille voir qui que ce soit.

**HAZUKI**

Ca tombe bien : Madame Seki nous a demandé d'écrire une lettre chacun pour Shiori, et elle m'a chargé de les lui apporter. Je pense que si elle les lit, ça lui donnera du baume au cœur.

**ONPU**

Et si on y allait toutes ensembles ? La limite de visiteurs est à cinq.

**DOREMI**

On est quatre, plus probablement le père de Shiori et Masaru... Si Hazuki doit apporter les lettres, je ne peux emmener qu'une de vous trois en plus.

_Les filles se regardent. Puis Onpu s'avance._

**ONPU**

Je veux bien venir.

**DOREMI**

OK. On ira voir Shiori après les cours. Ça marche ?

**HAZUKI / ONPU**

Ça marche !

_Un coup de tonnerre se fait entendre. Lorsque les filles jettent un coup d’œil au ciel, on voit que de gros nuages noirs arrivent..._

**AIKO**

On dirait que la météo aussi va faire son deuil...

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE HÔPITAL**

_Les filles descendent d'un bus au pas de course, sous une pluie intense._

**ONPU**

On fonce jusqu'à l'entrée !!

_Onpu, Dorémi et Hazuki traversent le parking de l'hôpital à toute vitesse, avec toutefois Hazuki loin derrière. Cette dernière tient un deuxième sac en main._

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain !!... Ça, c'est de la drache, hein !

**ONPU**

Ça te fera une bonne douche !

_Dorémi remarque Hazuki qui traîne derrière ses deux amies et s'arrête._

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Traîne pas comme ça, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

J'arrive, Dorémi ! T'en fais pas !

_Pile à ce moment, un éclair s'abat sur la route toute proche. Presque aussitôt, un assourdissant coup de tonnerre retentit et fait sursauter les filles. Hazuki court à tout vitesse vers les deux autres filles, tremblante de peur._

**DOREMI**

Wouah !!... Il est pas tombé loin, celui-là !

**HAZUKI**

_(voix tremblante)_

J'ai cru à une explosion un instant !...

**ONPU**

On ferait mieux de poursuivre, sinon on va être complètement trempées !

_Les filles se dirigent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi, Onpu et Hazuki sont rentrés dans l'accueil. Après avoir tant couru, elles sont essoufflées._

**ONPU**

Ouf !... On y est...

_Dorémi remarque qu'il n'y a aucune lumière allumée dans le bâtiment._

**DOREMI**

Y'a pas d'électricité ?

**ONPU**

Les plombs ont probablement sauté à cause de l'orage... Bon, le numéro de la chambre de Shiori, c'est quoi ?

**DOREMI**

C-16. C'est au troisième étage.

**ONPU**

OK. Mieux vaut prendre l'escalier, je pense pas qu'on puisse utiliser l'ascenseur pour le moment...

**DOREMI**

Ça nous arrangerait bien...

_Les filles se dirigent vers l'escalier. Soudain, Hazuki s'arrête lorsqu'elle remarque Masaru en train d'acheter de la nourriture dans l'épicerie de l'hôpital. Elle fronce les sourcils._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

J'en étais sure...

_Dorémi se rapproche de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, nom de dieu ?

**HAZUKI**

Regarde ! Masaru est encore là !

**DOREMI**

Et alors ?

**HAZUKI**

Il est encore allé rendre visite à Shiori ! Madame Seki m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où il était !

**DOREMI**

Oh, on s'en fout ! Il y a quelqu'un dans une situation bien plus grave au troisième étage ! Allez, viens !

_Dorémi entraîne Hazuki vers l'escalier._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

_Dorémi, Onpu et Hazuki rentrent dans la chambre et s'approchent de Shiori._

**DOREMI**

Salut... J'ai amené deux potes... Les autres élèves de la classe t'ont écrit une lettre chacun, Hazkui est venue te les apporter.

_Shiori se tourne vers Dorémi, les sourcils froncés._

**DOREMI**

Bon, OK... Je sais que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé tout à l'heure, mais...

_Shiori tend ses bras droit devant elle, mettant ses deux poignets en évidence. Mine étonnée des trois filles._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**SHIORI**

Je veux du sang.

**DOREMI**

Hein ?...

**SHIORI**

Il faut que l'une de vous trois me donne du sang. Maintenant.

**DOREMI**

_(perplexe)_

Euh... T'es devenue une vampire, Shiori ?

**ONPU**

On ne va quand même pas s'ouvrir les veines juste pour te faire plaisir ! Un don de sang, ça ne se fait pas comme ça !

**SHIORI**

Ça peut se faire quand même ! Je suis sure que votre sang contient un meilleur système immunitaire que le mien.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu veux qu'on te donne notre sang ?

**SHIORI**

C'est le seul moyen de me sortir de là ! J'ai passé une heure à essayer de convaincre les docteurs de me trouver un traitement efficace, et ils ne veulent rien me donner ! Enfin... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non ? Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde !

_Onpu s'approche de Shiori._

**ONPU**

Shiori, écoute-moi !... Je sais que t'as du mal à l'accepter, mais... Une personne malade en phase terminale n'échappe pas à la mort. Même avec le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne survivras pas.

**SHIORI**

On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?...

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Non... J'aimerais pouvoir te dire le contraire, mais... Non. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

_Long flottement. Les filles se regardant d'un air triste. Shiori soupire à son tour, puis baisse la tête._

**SHIORI**

A quoi bon... Comme tu le dis, je suis condamnée...

**DOREMI**

Heu... On va te donner tes lettres, d'accord ? Peut-être que ça te donnera du baume au cœur... _(à Hazuki)_ Tu vides le sac, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, tout de suite.

_Hazuki ouvre son sac, et dépose les quelques lettres sur le bureau. Dorémi fouille dans le tas de lettre... De son côté, Shiori commence à renifler et essuie ses yeux avec un bras. Onpu lui prend la main. Dorémi prend une lettre au hasard, et se tourne vers Shiori... Avant de remarquer qu'elle pleure en silence. Dorémi affiche un air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Shiori ?

**ONPU**

Je crois qu'elle pleure... Elle est au quatrième stade, maintenant.

**DOREMI**

Shiori, je sais que c'est dur... Tiens, lis cette---

_Shiori se met à enlacer Dorémi et éclate en sanglots._

**SHIORI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'veux pas mourir !! Dorémi, j'veux pas mourir comme ma mère !!

**ONPU**

Ça va aller, Shiori... Ça va aller...

**SHIORI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai que neuf ans, nom de dieu ! Je suis trop jeune pour mériter ça... Et le comble, c'est que je vais de pire en pire depuis qu'on m'a annoncé ça !!... J'ai de moins en moins d'énergie, je perds mon souffle, j'ai la peau qui n'arrête pas de se décolorer !! Pourtant, je fais tout pour me soigner !... J'ai tout fait pour me soigner !!!

_Shiori continue de pleurer dans les bras de Dorémi et d'Onpu. Hazuki, elle, reste en retrait avec un air dépité. Shiori, après quelques secondes, commence à avoir du mal à respirer... Dorémi, sans rien dire, lui met son masque et active l'aérosol. Même en pleine inhalation, Shiori pleure. Dorémi, elle, se dirige vers le couloir._

**ONPU**

_(étonnée)_

Tu fais quoi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Je vais... chercher quelque chose en bas, j'ai un petit creux.

_Dorémi quitte la chambre sous le regard perplexe d'Onpu. Cette dernière la suit._

**ONPU**

Je vais aller la voir... Hazuki, tu restes avec elle ?

**HAZUKI**

OK.

_Onpu quitte la chambre à son tour._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Dorémi est partie au fond du couloir, devant une fenêtre. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, l'air démoralisé. Onpu la rejoint._

**ONPU**

Ça va, Dorémi ?...

_Dorémi la regarde d'un coin de l’œil et soupire._

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**ONPU**

T'as l'air vraiment triste... _(elle place ses mains sur les épaules de Dorémi)_ Tu veux que ton actrice préférée te donne un peu d'affection ?...

_Dorémi se met à son tour à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'y arrive pas, Onpu...

**ONPU**

T’arrive pas à quoi ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'arrive pas à rendre Shiori heureuse... Elle mérite pas de mourir dans ces conditions...

**ONPU**

Oh...

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Elle va y passer d'une seconde à l'autre, et... et... elle va mourir malheureuse ! Elle va mourir malheureuse, putain !

**ONPU**

Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure... Personne ne le veut.

_Onpu commence à faire un câlin à son amie, qui continue de pleurer. De son côté, Hazuki jette un coup d’œil dans le couloir. Elle regarde de gauche à droite. Elle place un panneau « NE PAS DERANGER » sur la poignée._

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

_Hazuki ferme la porte, sous le regard étonné de Shiori qui porte toujours son masque. Hazuki s'approche d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

Tu vois souvent Masaru ces derniers temps. Non ?

_Shiori se met à la regarder d'un air intrigué._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

Tu sais bien qu'à la base, moi et lui sommes en couple... Et du coup, je voulais te poser une question... Est-ce que tu... est-ce que Masaru est amoureux de toi ?

_Après un bref flottement, Shiori fait « non » de la tête._

**HAZUKI (cont.)**

Hum... Tu sais, loin de moi l'idée d'être jalouse, mais... J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être mise à l'écart par Masaru.

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Masaru revient dans le couloir et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre avec un sac de courses rempli. De son côté, Onpu termine de consoler Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Ça va mieux ?

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

J'sais pas...

**ONPU**

Tu te sens capable de retourner dans la chambre ?...

**MASARU**

Euh... Dites, vous deux ? _(Les filles se tournent vers Masaru, qui est devant la porte.)_ Shiori est en train d'être soignée ?

**ONPU**

Non, pourquoi ?

**MASARU**

Il y a marqué « ne pas déranger » sur la porte...

_Après un bref flottement, Dorémi et Onpu se lèvent et s'approchent de la porte._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki s'est enfermée avec Shiori ? C'est quoi ce délire ?...

**MASARU**

_(perplexe)_

Hazuki ?

_Masaru colle une oreille contre la porte._

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

**HAZUKI**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... Masaru me raconte que tu vas le voir, et il m'explique ça comme si de rien n'était... En réalité, je pense que je ne l'intéresse plus. Masaru était une personne importante dans ma vie, pourtant... Et euh... Il a annulé un week-end exprès pour venir te voir. C'est,...

**Scène 6 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (hôpital)**

_En entendant Hazuki à travers la porte, Masaru devient de plus en plus irrité._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

C'est plutôt dommage, non ? Donc, euh... Il faudrait que tu me rende un service. Essaie de pousser Masaru à me voir plus souvent, tu sais faire ça ?

**MASARU**

Je rêve...

**Scène 7 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE C-16 (hôpital)**

**HAZUKI**

Par contre, euh... Tu ne dis pas que c'est moi, d'accord ? Tu fais comme si ça venait que de toi. Tu comprends ? Ma relation avec Masaru est trop importante pour que je la perde.

_Même avec son masque, Shiori commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer._

**HAZUKI**

Je te demande pas de ne plus voir Masaru, juste d'essayer de... me rapprocher de lui comme avant. Tu saisis la nuance ?... Shiori ? _(pause)_ Shiori, tu n'arrive pas à respirer ?

_Shiori entre en état de détresse respiratoire. Elle enlève son masque. Hazuki blêmit d'inquiétude._

**HAZUKI**

Shiori ?... Est-ce que ça va ?...

**SHIORI**

_(étouffante)_

Va... Ch... Chercher... un... d... docteur !...

**HAZUKI**

OK, j'y vais !... Surtout, tu nous lâches pas, hein ! Essaie de respirer par le nez, puis de souffler !

_Hazuki court vers la porte._

**Scène 8 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (hôpital)**

_La porte s'ouvre. Hazuki halète de stupeur et blêmit en voyant Masaru juste devant elle. Visiblement furieux, il fusille Hazuki du regard._

**HAZUKI**

_(nerveuse)_

Masaru ?... T'étais... T'étais là ?

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Shiori ?

_Pas de réponse. Dorémi et Onpu rentrent dans la chambre et découvrent Shiori en train de s'étouffer. Hazuki et Masaru ne bougent pas._

**SHIORI**

_(voix étranglée)_

Mon... Mon cœur !...

**DOREMI**

Shiori ! Regarde-moi !... On va te sortir de là, d'accord ?

**HAZUKI**

Ecoute, euh... Je peux tout t'expliquer, Masaru, c'est juste---

_Masaru se dirige hâtivement vers les ascenseurs. Hazuki tente de la rattraper._

**HAZUKI**

Hé ! Attends !

_Dorémi la remarque et se fâche._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Hazuki !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !!... _(à Onpu)_ Grrr ! Elle va m'entendre après, je te le garantis !

**ONPU**

Hazuki n'y est pour rien ! Va plutôt chercher une infirmière !

**DOREMI**

OK ! Reste avec elle !

_Dorémi quitte la chambre en courant. Onpu essaie de calmer Shiori._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Shiori, mise sous respirateur artificiel, est extraite de sa chambre par plusieurs infirmiers. Accompagnés du docteur Murata, ils déplacent son lit le long du couloir. Dorémi et Onpu la suivent._

**MASARU (h.c.)**

Ça rime à quoi, ta comédie ?

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Quelle comédie ? C'est toi qui a commencé en me laissant tomber comme une vieille chaussette !

**MASARU (h.c.)**

En te laissant tomber ??? Tu dérailles complet, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire passer Shiori avant moi ! Et j'en ai plus que marre ! Tu m'entends ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'UNITE DE SOINS INTENSIFS (hôpital)**

_Les infirmiers ont envoyé Shiori quelques étages plus bas. Ils déplacent son lit à toute vitesse, toujours suivie par Onpu et Hazuki. Arrivé devant une porte, le docteur Murata leur barre la route en faisant un signe réprobateur du doigt. Il ferme la porte, sur lequel il y a un écriteau où il est inscrit : « Soins intensifs – Accès restreint. ». Onpu et Hazuki ne peuvent que rester devant la porte, avec des airs abattus._

**MASARU (h.c.)**

Oh, je rêve !... Si j'avais suspecté que tu ferais une crise de jalousie à cause d'une personne aussi sage que Shiori !

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Moi, jalouse ?

**MASARU (h.c.)**

Parfaitement ! Tu es jalouse !!

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne !!! Ça fait plusieurs années que l'on se connaît, et du jour au lendemain, tu m'as abandonnée ! Qu'est-ce que Shiori a de mieux que moi ? Hein ??? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de mieux que moi ?

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT HÔPITAL**

_A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, juste devant l'arrêt de bus, Masaru et Hazuki se disputent._

**MASARU**

_(hurle)_

Sa mère est morte !! Comme la mienne !!! _(Mine inquiète de Hazuki.)_ On se voyait souvent parce qu'on a tous les deux un simple point commun ! Et on n'est rien de plus que de simples amies ! Je ne suis pas dans une double relation amoureuse, contrairement à ce que tu essayé de lui faire croire !

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je ne savais pas...

**MASARU**

Bien sur que tu ne savais pas ! Tu t'inquiétais plus à l'idée que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi que de la mort d'une de tes camarades de classe !... Après tout, si c'est ce que tu veux...

_Un bus arrive juste devant l'arrêt. Tout en fusillant Hazuki du regard, Masaru monte dans le bus. Hazuki le rattrape au dernier moment._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru ! Attends ! Je... Je suis désolée !

**MASARU**

Fiche-moi la paix !... D'ailleurs, le week-end, tu pourras le faire sans moi, puisque je te « mets à l'écart » !

_Masaru monte dans le bus, sous le regard dévasté de Hazuki. Le bus démarre, et s'éloigne, laissant Hazuki complètement abattue sur le trottoir..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de hazuki)**

_Baaya frappe à la porte de la chambre de Hazuki._

**BAAYA**

Hazuki, je t'en prie ! Ouvre cette porte.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(en pleurs)_

Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

_Baaya regarde longuement la porte. Puis elle soupire et repart de son côté._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki pleure, affalée dans son lit. Elle regarde un objet que Masaru lui a offert._

**HAZUKI**

Masaru...

_Trop submergée par l'émotion, Hazuki saisit son oreiller et continue de pleurer dedans..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure du restaurant de Majorika._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Les quatre petites filles sont au travail à la cuisine du restaurant, sauf Dorémi, qui boude. Hazuki essaie désespérément de téléphoner à Masaru._

**DOREMI**

Ça fait chier. Ça fait putain de chier qu'on puisse pas aller aux soins intensifs pour voir Shiori !

**MAJORIKA**

Ca ne t'empêche pas de travailler, Dorémi ! Tu n'as pas fait grand chose depuis une heure, au moins !

**ONPU**

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lire les lettres, en plus...

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Allez, répond, répond, répond...

**REPONDEUR TELEPHONIQUE**

_(message pré-enregistré)_

Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore.

_Hazuki s'affole. Majorika, elle, saute en direction du meuble où se trouve le téléphone, l'arrache des mains de Hazuki et raccroche._

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh !... Laisse ce téléphone tranquille ! Tu vas finir par faire exploser ma facture !

**HAZUKI**

_(voix faible)_

Masaru ne répond pas...

**DOREMI**

En même temps, comment tu veux qu'il veuille te répondre avec un comportement pareil ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il préfère sortir avec Shiori !

_Hazuki blêmit. Aiko, visiblement en colère, se tourne vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Hé ! C'est pas elle qui donne du philtre d'amour à boire aux garçons !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va !! Je savais pas que c'était du philtre d’amour !

**HAZUKI**

Il faut que je prenne l'air.

_Hazuki se dirige vers le jardin._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé, non ! Tu vas pas nous laisser tomber, quand même ? On a du travail !

**AIKO**

Bien joué, Dorémi ! Maintenant, Hazuki va plus nous parler pour le reste de la journée !

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Hazuki se retrouve sur la terrasse du jardin, visiblement angoissée. Elle lutte pour respirer correctement. Tremblante, elle sort son flacon de pilules anxiolytiques et tente de l'ouvrir. Mais le flacon lui glisse des mains. Celui-ci tombe par terre et se brise, répandant les pilules sur le sol._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(affolée)_

Oh NON !!!

_Tout le monde est attiré par le cri de Hazuki. Majorika et les filles se dirigent aussitôt vers le jardin._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

**Scène 5 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Hazuki, une main posée sur la poitrine et s'appuyant sur la barrière, respire de façon erratique comme si elle étouffait. Dorémi, Onpu et Aiko s'approchent d'elle._

**AIKO**

Hazuki, ça va ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, non... Elle a renversé son flacon.

**ONPU**

On dirait qu'elle fait une nouvelle crise d'angoisse... C'est ça, Hazuki ?

_Hazuki hoche frénétiquement la tête._

**DOREMI**

Bon, euh... Je suis désolée, OK ? J'aurais pas du dire que Masaru allait---

**ONPU**

Ta gueule, Dorémi ! _(à Hazuki)_ Allez, viens, on va t'emmener dans la chambre d'amis !... Tiens, appuie-toi sur moi.

_Hazuki est emmenée vers l'escalier par les filles. La caméra se déplace vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la chambre d'amis._

**TRANSITION FONDU PENDANT LE MOUVEMENT CAMERA**

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Vue sur cette fenêtre, quelques minutes plus tard._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'AMIS (appartement de majorika)**

_Hazuki est allongée dans un lit, à bout de souffle, entourée de ses trois amies._

**DOREMI**

Ça va mieux, maintenant ?

_Hazuki hoche la tête. Majorika revient dans la chambre._

**MAJORIKA**

Dites, les filles ?... Je peux comprendre que Hazuki n'aille pas bien, mais il faut qu'on termine ce gâteau rapidement ! Y'en a pas un de vous deux qui peux venir ?

**AIKO**

Oui, on arrive. Dorémi, tu viens avec moi ?

_Dorémi et Aiko quittent la chambre et redescendent en bas. Hazuki et Onpu se retrouvent seules dans la chambre._

**ONPU**

Tu en fais souvent, des crises comme celle-ci ?

**HAZUKI**

Tout le temps... Parfois, ça m'arrive sans raison.

**ONPU**

Hum... Ce sont tes ennuis avec Masaru qui t'ont mis dans cet état, pas vrai ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui... Je m'inquiétais à l'idée qu'il préfère Shiori à moi. Mais j'avais tort. Du coup, je me suis disputée avec lui...

**ONPU**

Hum...

**HAZUKI**

Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression que Dorémi ne comprends pas non plus que j'aie aussi mes problèmes... Elle pense que je m'en fiche totalement que Shiori soit en phase terminale, alors que ce n'est pas vrai...

**ONPU**

Écoute, euh... Je crois que c'est sa manière de réagir à la mort de Shiori. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre...

**HAZUKI**

Peut-être, mais... Tu as vue comment elle m'adresse la parole, ces derniers temps ? Je suis plus un bouc émissaire qu'une amie pour elle... En fait,... je crois que je sers de bouc émissaire à tout mon entourage.

**ONPU**

Hum...

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Onpu,... toi qui t'y connais en séduction, est-ce que tu sais comment je peux me réconcilier avec mon Masaru à moi ?

**ONPU**

Je pourrai te... conseiller de lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs et de demander pardon. Mais s'il ne veut pas, alors, euh... On ne pourra rien faire. Tu n'auras qu'à te dire que peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qu'il te faut.

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Oui, j'en ai bien peur...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE I-03 (unité de soins intensifs)**

_Shiori a été placée sous respirateur artificiel dans une des chambres de l'unité de soins intensifs. La caméra recule la fenêtre pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Son père la regarde, visiblement dépité. Après un long flottement, le docteur Murata s'approche de lui._

**Dr MURATA**

Vous vous sentez prêt ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Je ne sais pas, je... Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment idéal.

**Dr MURATA**

Si, au contraire. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Oh,... Notre relation s'est beaucoup détériorée en quelques semaines. Sans que ce soit mon but, j'ai fini par laisser une très mauvaise impression de moi-même à ma propre fille... Seulement, je n'aimerais que Shiori meure malheureuse à cause de ça...

**Dr MURATA**

C'est peut-être l'occasion parfaite ?... Maintenant que vous savez que ses jours sont comptés, vous pouvez en profitez pour enfin vous réconcilier avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa dernière demeure ?

_Le père de Shiori regarde une dernière fois sa fille par la fenêtre, puis soupire._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Vous avez raison, docteur... Je dois jouer mon rôle de père.

_Le docteur Murata lui tend un masque médical._

**Dr MURATA**

Avant de rentrer, mettez ce masque. C'est la procédure obligatoire pour tous les visiteurs en soins intensifs...

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Oui, merci.

_Le père de Shiori met le masque médical sur sa bouche, puis se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Shiori._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE I-03 (unité de soins intensifs)**

_Le père de Shiori rentre dans la chambre de sa fille, et ferme la porte. Shiori a le teint pâle et le regard exténué._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

Bonjour, Shiori... J'ai... Je me suis permis de rentrer, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? J'ai un masque...

_Shiori se tourne faiblement vers son père._

**PERE DE SHIORI (cont.)**

Écoute... Je... Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Enfin,... ça risque d'être un peu long, mais... J'aimerais quand même que tu l'entendes avant de partir.

_Le père de Shiori prend une chaise et s'assoit._

**PERE DE SHIORI (cont.)**

Voilà, je... Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai bien réfléchi aux dernières discussions que nous avons eu ensemble, et... tu avais raison, Shiori. Je suis entièrement responsable du fait que tu vas bientôt mourir... _(il soupire)_ Je n'ai pas du tout été un bon père. Je suis surprotecteur, autoritaire,... j'ai même usé de la violence sur toi. Ça se voit que tu as souffert de mon attitude. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

_Pas de réponse._

**PERE DE SHIORI (cont.)**

Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de parler avec ton respirateur, je comprends...

_Le père de Shiori se lève, puis commence à regarder par la fenêtre._

**PERE DE SHIORI (cont.)**

Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois où j'ai vu ta maman... Elle était exactement dans le même état que toi avant de mourir. Elle aussi a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Et, tu vois,... tout ceci, je l'avais oublié...

_Il commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux._

**PERE DE SHIORI (cont.)**

J'avais oublié qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, tout comme toi... Même pendant tes séjours à l'hôpital, je t'ai rendue malheureuse. Je le sais... J'ai été un très mauvais père, Shiori. Et tu as tout à fait le droit de me le faire remarquer...

_Il essuie ses yeux avec sa manche._

**PERE DE SHIORI (cont.)**

Enfin, voilà... Tu peux choisir de ne pas me pardonner si tu le désires, je l'assumerai. Tu dois sans doute te dire que j'essaie encore d'obtenir de l'attention que je ne mérite pas, mais... Il faut que tu saches une chose, ma puce... Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles... P... Pas toi...

_Le père de Shiori baisse la tête, en larmes. Shiori utilise le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste pour retirer son masque à oxygène..._

**SHIORI**

_(voix faible)_

Papa ?...

_Le père de Shiori halète de stupeur et relève la tête._

**SHIORI (cont.)**

_(voix faible)_

Je... n'ai... plus peur... de mourir.

**PERE DE SHIORI**

C'est... C'est vrai ?... Mais, rassure-moi ! Tu... Tu acceptes mes excuses ?

_Shiori fait lentement « oui » de la tête. Le père de Shiori se lève, et se met à serrer sa fille dans ses bras, tandis que Shiori fait de même. Il se met à pleurer._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je t'aime, Shiori... !

**SHIORI**

_(dans un souffle)_

Moi... au... ssi.

_La séquence se conclut sur Shiori qui affiche enfin un sourire authentique, dans les bras de son père._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_De son côté, Hazuki marche dans le quartier résidentiel où Masaru habite. Elle a acheté un gros bouquet de fleurs, et se dirige vers la maison de son petit ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle arrive devant la porte d'entrée de cette maison, et soupire._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Pourvu que ça fonctionne...

_Dorémi sonne à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la belle-mère de Masaru lui ouvre la porte._

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Oh ?... Bonjour, Hazuki.

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, madame... Je... Je suis venue voir comment allait Masaru.

_Mine désolée de la belle-mère._

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Oh, je suis vraiment navré, mais... tu tombes mal. Masaru s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en pleurant.

**HAZUKI**

Ah ? Pourquoi ?

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Je n'en ai aucune idée... Il refuse de me dire pourquoi.

_Bref flottement._

**HAZUKI**

Vous voulez que j'essaie de lui parler ?

**BELLE-MERE DE MASARU**

Hum... D'accord. Mais le connaissant, je ne te garantis rien...

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de masaru)**

_Hazuki vient de monter à l'étage de la maison de Masaru. Toujours avec son bouquet de fleurs, elle se dirige anxieusement vers la chambre de Masaru, dont on entend les sanglots. Hazuki s'approche de la porte de sa chambre, et remarque, a travers l'entre-ouverture, Masaru assis sur son lit, en train de pleurer._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MASARU**

_Hazuki pousse doucement la porte et passe sa tête à travers l'ouverture, l'air inquiet._

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Après avoir mis quelques secondes à essayer de reprendre son souffle, Masaru lève la tête._

**MASARU**

_(en pleurs)_

Shiori...

_Mine paniquée de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Quoi, Shiori ?

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (restaurant maho-dou)**

_A la cuisine du restaurant, le téléphone sonne._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu décroches, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord.

_Dorémi fonce vers le téléphone, et décroche._

**DOREMI**

Pâtisserie Maho-Dou, bonjour !... Hazuki ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Durant la courte pause qui s'ensuit, Dorémi blêmit et panique de plus en plus. Onpu et Aiko se tournent vers elle._

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?... Comment ça, « Shiori vient de mourir » ???

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE HÔPITAL**

_Dorémi, dans un état de panique extrême, traverse à toute vitesse le passage piéton qui mène vers l'hôpital, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Elle traverse le parking à toute vitesse et fonce droit vers l'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi rentre dans l'accueil de l'hôpital au pas de course. Elle s'arrête et regarde les panneaux directionnels, les larmes aux yeux. Après avoir bien repéré ou se trouvaient les soins intensifs, elle reprend sa course._

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (unité de soins intensifs)**

_Trois infirmiers sont en train de sortir le père de Shiori, complètement effondré. Il tente de résister._

**PERE DE SHIORI**

_(en larmes, crie)_

Non !!! Je vous en supplie !! Je veux la revoir une dernière fois !... Pitié !!

**INFIRMIER**

Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, monsieur Nakayama !

_Dorémi traverse la porte de l'unité de soins intensifs, malgré l'interdiction. L'infirmier la remarque et tente de la rattraper._

**INFIRMIER**

Hé ! Ou tu vas, toi ?... Tu n'as rien faire ici ! HO !!

_Sans écouter les injonctions de l'infirmier, Dorémi continue sa course._

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR (unité de soins intensifs)**

_Dorémi, toujours aussi paniquée, tente de retrouver la chambre de Shiori. Mais les deux premières chambres sont vides. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre de la troisième chambre, et... halète de stupeur._

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE I-03 (unité de soins intensifs)**

_Dorémi affiche un air dévasté à la fenêtre de la chambre. Un zoom arrière nous permet de comprendre pourquoi : Shiori est inerte sur son lit... sans vie. Son appareil cardiaque émet un signal continu. Dorémi rentre dans la chambre en courant et s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Non !... Shiori, non !

_Dorémi essaie de secouer Shiori dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Mais ses efforts sont vains, plus Dorémi insiste, plus elle pleure._

**DOREMI**

Shiori, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est rien de grave !... Shiori, tu m'entends ?... Réveille-toi, tu te battais bien jusque là !... Shiori, ne nous fais pas ça, je t'en prie !! Shiori, réveille-toi !!! Réveille-toi, putain !!!! Shiori !!!! SHIORI !!!!

_Dorémi finit par lâcher Shiori, et éclate en sanglots._

**DOREMI**

_(dans un sanglot)_

Réveille-toi !!!...

_Dorémi continue de pleurer très fort en enlaçant son amie décédée._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 20**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CREMATOIRE**

_Quelques jours plus tard. Dans la salle principale du crématoire de la ville a maintenant lieu la cérémonie officielle. Le cercueil de Shiori est mis en évidence devant de nombreuses personnes : son père, sa grand-mère, Madame Seki, Mademoiselle Yuki, ainsi que tous les élèves de sa classe (Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu inclus). Un moine bouddhiste « soryo » est placé à côté du cercueil. Un par un, un proche de Shiori dépose une fleur dans sa tombe, et l'on voit les personnes suivantes faire ceci :_

  * _Madame Seki,_

  * _Mademoiselle Yuki,_

  * _Masaru,_

  * _Hazuki,_

  * _Dorémi, qui est accompagnée de sa mère,_

  * _La grand-mère de Shiori,_

  * _et enfin, le père de Shiori._




_Absolument personne ne sourit pendant la cérémonie, certains se retiennent même de pleurer. Une fois la dernière fleur déposée dans le cercueil, un employé du crématoire vient refermer le cercueil._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CREMATOIRE**

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est sorti, sauf les membres de la famille de Shiori. Son père regarde une dernière fois le cercueil. La mère de ce dernier (qui est aussi la grand-mère de Shiori) s'approche de lui. D'un simple soutien du regard, elle indique à son fils qu'il est temps d'emmener sa fille à la chambre crématoire. Ce dernier hoche la tête, puis laisse échapper quelques larmes. Il essuie ses yeux avec sa manche. Mère et fils commencent alors à déplacer le cercueil vers l'entrée de la chambre crématoire, assistés de deux employés du crématoire._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR CREMATOIRE**

_A travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte, Dorémi voit Shiori être emmenée dans la chambre crématoire... Choquée, elle se met à pleurer. Hazuki et Onpu lui font un câlin, et Dorémi éclate en sanglots._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE SHIORI**

_La caméra cadre l'urne contenant les cendres de Shiori posé sur un autel, dans la maison de son père... Puis la caméra recule pour révéler Dorémi, en tenue de sorcière, en train de regarder l'urne de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, l'air abattu. Elle regarde longuement sa carte de remerciement, puis soupire._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

J'ai échoué...

_Après un bref flottement, Dorémi repart de son côté. L'épisode se termine sur un plan en zoom avant sur l'urne de Shiori..._

**FIN**


	43. Episode 43 - Le fan obsédé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refusé une nouvelle fois par Onpu, Alexander décide d'aller espionner cette dernière contre son gré... Il finira par se faire prendre et se faire renvoyer du MAHO-DOU. Mais personne ne se doute que le restaurant va connaître une fin tragique...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : harcèlement à caractère sexuel/pédophile, maltraitance infantile

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE MIHO**

_Miho attend anxieusement dans sa voiture, seule. Après quelques secondes, elle regarde le contenu d'un sac posé sur le siège non-conducteur avant. Ce sac contient des scripts... Puis elle regarde par son pare-brise et aperçoit sa fille qui revient de son audition et se dirige vers la voiture._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Pfiou... Dieu merci, elle est revenue.

_Miho déverrouille sa voiture et place le sac sur la banquette arrière. Onpu ouvre la portière et s'assied sur le siège avant non-conducteur._

**ONPU**

Voilà ! Je suis là.

_Onpu referme la portière._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ça s'est bien passé ?

**ONPU**

Ouais, je crois bien. Les gars qui faisaient passer le casting parlaient anglais, mais... je pense que je m'en suis bien tirée.

_La mère d'Onpu allume le moteur de sa voiture, puis démarre en direction de sa maison._

**ONPU**

Tu ne dis rien, maman ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Si, si, je... Je me demandais juste comment on allait faire si tu étais choisie... au cas où le lieu de tournage se trouverait ailleurs qu'au Japon.

**ONPU**

Hum... Si c'est le cas, je serai obligée de mettre de Dorémi de côté ?...

_Bref flottement._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je ne sais pas...

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La voiture passe à côté de la caméra et continue sa route vers la maison._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALLE (restaurant maho-dou)**

_Gros plan sur une table. Alexander passe un coup de serpillière dessus, et remarque son reflet. La caméra filme ensuite toute la salle, avec Alexander en évidence. Il affiche un sourire._

**ALEXANDER**

Salut, toi !...

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Vous allez vous bouger, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CUISINE (restaurant maho-dou)**

_Majorika est de nouveau en train de s'énerver contre ses employées, qui ont manifestement tous l'air abattus._

**MAJORIKA (cont.)**

Je vous trouve incroyablement mous depuis tout à l'heure !

_Les filles se tournent vers Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?... Vous voulez être augmentés, c'est ça ?

**AIKO**

Non, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on est mous, comme vous dites... Ne serait-ce pas parce que... on ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Shiori ???

**MAJORIKA**

Shiori ?... Ça fait presque une semaine, déjà !

**DOREMI**

Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus d'empathie, quand même ?

**AIKO**

Laisse, Dorémi... Pour elle, l'empathie, c'est probablement le nom d'une maladie incurable très rare.

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Dis tout de suite que je suis inculte !

**DOREMI**

Oh... Et quand je pense qu'elle ne serait pas enterrée avant le 24 mars. Pourquoi son père attend si longtemps ?

**AIKO**

C'est vrai, ça ! Aux États-Unis, la cérémonie funéraire et l'enterrement ont lieu en même temps ! Mais non ! C'est la tradition, donc il faut obligatoirement attendre 49 jours ! 49 !!

**MAJORIKA**

Pour quelqu'un qui porte le deuil d'un de ses proches, tu te plains beaucoup.

**ONPU**

C'est Momoko qui t'a expliqué ça, je suppose ?

_Bref flottement, durant lequel Aiko affiche une mine plus attristée. Aiko soupire._

**AIKO**

Oui... C'est elle... Putain, elle me manque.

**HAZUKI**

Je sais ce que c'est, Aiko. Moi, c'est Masaru qui ne veux plus me parler.

**DOREMI**

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Il croit que je suis responsable de la mort de Shiori. Du coup,... c'est doublement difficile pour moi.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

_Bref flottement._

**ONPU**

Sinon,... si vous voulez entendre quelque chose de plus joyeux,... J'ai passé un casting pour un film hollywoodien !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Non, sans blague ?

_Alexander rentre dans la cuisine._

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, c'est formidable !... Ça veut dire que tu vas accéder à la consécration ultime en tant que comédienne !

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander, tu as fini de nettoyer les tables et les chaises ?

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez voir votre reflet sur toutes les tables. _(à Onpu)_ Tu crois que ton casting s'est bien passé ?

**ONPU**

Oui, euh... Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, je verrai bien...

**ALEXANDER**

J'estime que tu as besoin d'un traitement adéquat, désormais, ma chère Onpu... Dis-moi, souhaiterais-tu que je te raccompagnes chez toi tout à l'heure ?

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Dans tes rêves, sale porc !

**ONPU**

Écoute, Alexander, euh... C'est gentil, mais, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me ramène chez moi. En l’occurrence, ma mère !

_Onpu se dirige vers les toilettes._

**ALEXANDER**

Tu es sure ? Je connais bien ta maman, pourtant.

**ONPU**

Vous vous êtes jamais vu.

_Mine gênée d'Alexander. Il se tourne vers Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu le fais exprès ?

**ALEXANDER**

Non, pas du tout ! C'était... C'était juste une proposition.

**MAJORIKA**

Ouais, c'est ça. Alexander, la prochaine fois que je te surprend en train de lui faire une avance, je te vire ! Compris ?

_Alexander soupire._

**ALEXANDER**

Compris, boss...

**AIKO**

Forceur jusqu'au bout. Hein, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais, t'as raison.

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu. La caméra se déplace pour filmer une voiture qui arrive dans la rue et se gare sur le trottoir._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Le sous-directeur coupe le contact et se tourne vers Reika et Kaori, qui sont assises sur la banquette arrière._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Nous y sommes, les filles. Onpu habite dans cette maison blanche.

**KAORI**

C'est dingue, je m'attendais à une maison beaucoup plus grande...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, je suppose ?

**REIKA**

Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et puis quoi encore ?... Je tient à mon emploi ! Allez, dehors !

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Reika et Kaori descendent de la voiture, cette dernière tenant son appareil photo en main, et se dirigent vers la maison d'Onpu._

**KAORI**

Il est de pire en pire, le sous-dirlo !

**REIKA**

Cesse de te plaindre et essaie de trouver un endroit stratégique pour prendre des photos !

_Elle repère un arbre situé sur l'angle du trottoir, devant le mur._

**REIKA**

Tiens ! Tu vas grimper à cet arbre.

**KAORI**

Je vais encore devoir grimper un arbre ?...

**REIKA**

Fais ce que je te dis au lieu de rouspéter ! Allez !

_Kaori grogne, puis se dirige vers l'arbre. Elle saute et se met à grimper tout en haut de l'arbre. Arrivée à la branche la plus haute, elle active son appareil photo. Elle cadre une des fenêtres de la maison, qui donne sur la salle à manger. Onpu semble être en train de discuter avec sa mère._

**REIKA**

Alors ?

**KAORI**

J'ai Onpu et sa mère dans l'objectif !

**REIKA**

Parfait ! Prend autant de photographies que tu peux !

_Kaori prend une photo, sans flash._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison d'onpu)**

_Miho donne trois scripts à Onpu._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tiens. J'ai reçu trois propositions de rôle pour toi.

_Onpu prend les scripts, mais ne semble pas plus réjouie que ça._

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Quoi, ça ne va pas ?

**ONPU**

Trois scripts d'un coup ?... T'as déjà oublié que je viens de passer un essai pour un film américain ?

_Sa mère croise les bras._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je n'ai pas oublié, Onpu, mais tu n'as pas encore été choisie.

**ONPU**

Peut-être, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour le moment. Tu veux vraiment que j'accepte ces trois rôles d'un coup ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Non. Mais si tu m'avais laissé le temps de parler, tu aurais tout de suite su que tu allais devoir choisir entre ces trois scripts.

**ONPU**

Ah, parce que je dois choisir, en plus ?... Super, ça va me faire une contrainte en plus !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Onpu ! Tu ne veux pas accepter trois rôles en même temps, mais ça te pose aussi problème de choisir l'un de ces trois rôles ?...

_Bref flottement. Miho soupire._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Écoute, Onpu... Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, ces dernières semaines. C'est pour ça que je te propose de choisir entre ces trois scénarios. Alors, est-ce que tu peux me faire le plaisir de les lire rapidement ?...

_Bref flottement. Onpu se lève._

**ONPU**

Oui, je les lirai. Mais seulement après mon bain.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

OK, comme tu veux...

_Onpu reprend les scripts avec elle et se dirige vers sa chambre avec._

**ONPU**

A tout à l'heure !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oui, oui, à tout à l'heure...

_Onpu part dans sa chambre, sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(en pensée)_

Et elle n'en lira aucun des trois...

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Kaori filme toujours la maison depuis son arbre, avec Reika en bas._

**KAORI**

Elle a quitté la salle à manger, je crois qu'elle va dans une autre pièce.

_Reika roule des yeux._

**REIKA**

Non... Sans blague.

_Tout d'un coup, la pièce à laquelle est raccordée la terrasse s'illumine à travers des rideaux._

**KAORI**

Oh, zut... Je peux rien voir avec les rideaux !

_La caméra se déplace ensuite vers l'arrière de la maison. On voit un homme mystérieux enjamber la clôture et atterrir dans l'arrière-cour. Il s'agit d'Alexander. Il essaie de repérer une fenêtre, et aperçoit un platane situé juste devant. Il s'en approche, saute, et commence à le grimper._

**ALEXANDER**

C'était bien plus facile quand j'avais 20 ans !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu vient de mettre un peignoir. Elle pose son pyjama sur son matelas, puis quitte sa chambre en fermant la porte._

**Séquence 5 1**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander s'est planquée sur une des branches du platane, juste au niveau de la fenêtre... qui donne sur la salle de bain. Le robinet de la baignoire est activé._

**ALEXANDER**

Une salle de bains...

_Onpu rentre dans la salle de bains et se dirige vers la baignoire. Alexander jubile._

**ALEXANDER**

Oh !... Jackpot ! La petite demoiselle va faire sa toilette...

_Alexander sort ses jumelles, ainsi qu'un appareil photo jetable._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu coupe le robinet de la baignoire, entièrement remplie. Elle affiche un sourire._

**ONPU**

Rien de tel qu'un bon bain bien chaud pour se détendre. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser.

_On frappe à la porte._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Onpu ? Tu n'es pas encore déshabillée ?

**ONPU**

Non, tu peux rentrer !

_Miho ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Elle venue apporter un canard en caoutchouc._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je... Je me demandais si tu voulais ton canard...

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander, depuis son platane, voit Onpu discuter avec sa mère. Mais ça ne lui va pas : il s'énerve._

**ALEXANDER**

Non ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en, grosse moche !! C'est ta fille qui m'intéresse !...

_Miho se dirige vers le couloir._

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, c'est ça. Sors de cette salle de bain, allez !

_Miho referme la porte, laissant sa fille seule dans la salle de bain. Alexander pousse un ouf de soulagement._

**ALEXANDER**

Pfiou !... J'étais à deux doigts de la séance de toilettage du bonhomme Michelin !

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu ouvre son armoire, et en sort un bol de sels de bain, du shampooing, du gel douche, quelques serviettes et un gant de toilette. Elle prend ensuite le bol de sel de bains. Elle pose son canard dans le bain, ouvre le bol de sels de bain et en verse quelques uns dans l'eau. Ensuite, elle commence à se regarder dans le miroir._

**ONPU**

Miroir, ô mon beau miroir... Qui est la plus belle fille de cette ville ? _(modifie sa voix)_ Mais, c'est toi, Onpu. Tu es la plus belle fille de toute la ville. _(voix normale)_ Merci, miroir...

_Onpu se tourne vers sa baignoire._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut... D'abord, je me lave. Ensuite, j'irai dans le bain.

_Filmée de dos, elle enlève son peignoir et défait sa couette. Maintenant déshabillée, elle prend son gel-douche, son shampooing et un gant de toilette._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander voit tout ceci à travers la fenêtre, et rit._

**ALEXANDER**

Ho ! Ho ! Ho !... Pas mal ! Oh, quand je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulue que je vienne... J'aurais adoré qu'on prenne un bain ensemble...

_Alexander fait un clin d’œil à la caméra 2. Il se tourne ensuite vers la fenêtre, et voit Onpu qui s'est assise sur sa baignoire et a commencé à se laver._

**ALEXANDER**

Oui... Vas-y, ma jolie. Frotte-toi...

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Sans se douter qu'on l'espionne, Onpu poursuit sa toilette. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle fredonne une chanson._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander, toujours aussi excité, continue d'épier Onpu. Soudain, ses jumelles lui glissent des mains._

**ALEXANDER**

Merde !...

_Dans son élan, au lieu de rattraper ses jumelles, il ne fait que les lancer vers la fenêtre._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu entend un « bang » sur la fenêtre. Elle se tourne vers ladite fenêtre, l'air intriguée. Après quelques secondes, elle hausse les épaules, puis termine sa toilette._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander, inquiet, vérifie qu'Onpu ne l'a pas remarqué. Puis il pousse un « ouf ! » de soulagement._

**ALEXANDER**

C'était moins une...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto, de son côté, n'a pas bougé de sa voiture. Il observe attentivement à la fois les va-et-vient sur la route, et les actions de Reika et Kaori. Il baisse sa vitre._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(à voix haute)_

Alors, qu'est-ce cela donne jusque maintenant ?

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Reika se tourne vers le sous-directeur._

**REIKA**

Pas si fort, monsieur Kyoto ! On risque de se faire repérer.

_Le sous-directeur grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, il fait signe à Reika de se rapprocher de sa voiture. Ce que Reika fait._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

**REIKA**

Kaori a réussi à prendre au moins dix photos.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ce n'est pas assez. Il en faut au moins 50.

**REIKA**

Nous n'avons pas déjà plusieurs centaines de photographies ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Si ! Mais nous n'avons pas assez de preuves pour convaincre mon supérieur hiérarchique, d'où la nécessité d'avoir plusieurs photos par lieu. C'est stratégique, Tamaki.

**REIKA**

Bon. Si vous y tenez...

_Reika repart voir Kaori dans l'arbre._

**REIKA**

Bon, Kaori ! Monsieur Kyoto souhaiterait que tu lui fournisse au moins cinquante photos pour ce soir !

**KAORI**

Cinquante ??? Mais, il se fout de la gueule de qui ?

**REIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

On appelle cela une stratégie, espèce d'inculte ! Maintenant, au boulot !

**KAORI**

Oui, oui, d'accord ! Pas besoin de m'insulter...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu, couverte de savon 3, s'est placée sous le pommeau de douche. Elle l'allume. Elle applique du shampooing sur ses cheveux, et les frotte tout en se rinçant. Sur ses gardes, elle jette quelques coups d’œil à la fenêtre._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

C'est bizarre... Mon cerveau me dit que ce « bang ! » n'était rien qu'une branche. Mais mon instinct me dit que quelqu'un m'observe...

_Malgré tout, elle finit de se rincer comme si de rien n'était. Elle coupe le robinet de la douche, et se tourne vers la baignoire, tout en s'essuyant les cheveux._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

Bon, oublions ça... Je vais enfin pouvoir me relaxer un peu.

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander observe toujours Onpu depuis son arbre. Onpu se rapproche de sa baignoire et active la fonction « jacuzzi »._

**ALEXANDER**

Et tu as ton propre jacuzzi ?... Oh, mais tu es gâtée de chez gâtée, ma p'tite beauté... Je devrais me rapprocher.

_Alexander commence doucement à s'avancer sur la branche, qui tangue un peu. Il se rétablit aussitôt._

**ALEXANDER**

Oups !... Houlà.

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu s'installe dans sa baignoire. En s'asseyant de plus en plus profondément dans son bain, elle soupire._

**ONPU**

Oh, bon sang !... Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien...

_Onpu ferme les yeux et se remet à chantonner, un sourire aux lèvres._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander continue de s'avancer sur sa branche, mais il se rend compte que celle-ci s'arrête... juste au-dessus de la fenêtre._

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, pas d'bol !... Comment je fais, maintenant ?

_Tout d'un coup, Alexander glisse de sa branche. Il se rabat sur la gouttière du toit._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Alexander heurte la fenêtre accidentellement, faisant sursauter Onpu. Il a tout juste le temps de remonter. Onpu se me debout dans sa baignoire et regarde par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle fronce les sourcils et saisit le rideau._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu tire le rideau de la fenêtre, bloquant désormais la vue sur la salle de bains. La caméra se déplace pour révéler Alexandre qui s'est planqué sur la gouttière du toit. Il fouille brièvement ses poches, mais panique en constatant qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche... Il jette un coup d’œil vers le sol, et découvre avec horreur son appareil jetable cassé à cause de l'impact._

**ALEXANDER**

_(affolé)_

Non !... Mes précieuses photos...

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Kaori est toujours en train de prendre des photos dans son arbre. Soudain, elle aperçoit Alexander en train de se déplacer en rampant sur le toit._

**KAORI**

D'où il sort, lui ?

**REIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Oh... Quoi encore ?

**KAORI**

Il y a un type bizarre sur le toit !

**REIKA**

Ne t'occupes pas de lui et continue de prendre la maison en photo !

**KAORI**

Attends, et si c'était un cambrioleur ? On risque d'avoir des ennuis !

**REIKA**

On n'aura pas d'ennuis ! Maintenant, tais-toi !

_De son côté, Alexander se rapproche de la terrasse d'Onpu. Il vérifie en passant la tête par-dessus la gouttière._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Alexander, lui, tente de descendre du toit. Il s'accroche au bord de la gouttière, se suspend brièvement au-dessus de la terrasse et atterrit. Il se trouve maintenant devant la porte coulissante de la terrasse d'Onpu, qui donne sur sa chambre._

**ALEXANDER**

Bon... Il faut que je rentre là-dedans. Mais comment vais-je ouvrir cette porte... Je sais !

_Alexander fouille dans ses poches, et en sort ce qui ressemble à une carte de crédit. Il s'approche de la porte et fait glisser la carte dans le bloc. Lorsqu'il atteint le montant de la serrure, il lui suffit d'une légère manipulation pour ouvrir la porte._

**ALEXANDER**

Parfait...

_Alexander pousse la porte._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu est sortie de son bain, et est en train de s'essuyer._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Alexander regarde autour de lui pour vérifier dans quelle pièce il se trouve. Il se met à jubiler lorsqu'il comprend qu'il se trouve dans la chambre d'Onpu. Il se met à rire._

**ALEXANDER**

_(excité)_

Oh, oui !... Je suis rentré dans son jardin secret !

_Il trépigne, jusqu'à accidentellement faire tomber la table de chevet._

**ALEXANDER**

Oups !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_Le bruit causé par la lampe attire l'attention de Miho, qui était en train de lire dans le salon. Elle pose son livre et part voir ce qu'il se passe._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Alexander entend la mère d'Onpu se rapprocher. Paniqué, il regarde autour de lui. Après avoir repéré la penderie d'Onpu, il décide de se cacher dedans. Pile au moment où il s'est planqué dans la penderie, la mère d'Onpu rentre dans la chambre. Elle allume la lumière et découvre la table de chevet renversée et la porte de la terrasse grande ouverte. Elle fronce les sourcils et soupire. Ensuite, elle remet la table de chevet et la lampe en place, puis jette un coup d’œil à l’extérieur._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_A travers l'écran de son appareil photo, Kaori voit la mère d'Onpu en train de vérifier les alentours depuis la terrasse. Kaori panique et planque son appareil._

**KAORI**

Oh, merde !

_Reika la remarque et grogne._

**REIKA**

_(exaspérée)_

Le ferais-tu exprès, par hasard ?

**KAORI**

_(tout bas)_

Chut !... Y'a sa mère sur la terrasse. Elle va nous voir !

**REIKA**

Et alors ?

**KAORI**

_(tout bas)_

Reika ! J'ai pas envie de me faire coffrer à cause de vos histoires !

_Mine dédaigneuse de Reika._

**REIKA**

Bon, c'est entendu. Je viens te rejoindre.

_Reika se rapproche de l'arbre, et commence à grimper dedans pour rejoindre son larbin._

**KAORI**

Reika, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... Tu vas faire céder la branche !

**REIKA**

Donne-moi ça.

_Reika arrache l'appareil photo des mains de Kaori et commence à filmer avec. La mère d'Onpu vient de refermer la porte de la terrasse et semble quitter la chambre._

**REIKA**

Tu vois ? Elle s'en va !... Tu es vraiment paranoïaque, ma parole !

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu, en peignoir, vient de quitter la salle de bain. A peu près au même moment, sa mère quitte sa chambre. En remarquant sa fille, elle fronce les sourcils._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Dis, Onpu ? Tu es au courant que ta terrasse était grande ouverte ?

_Mine étonnée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Hein ?... Pas du tout ! La porte est fermée !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Évidemment, je viens de repasser derrière. Fais attention à ça, notre voisin s'est fait cambrioler la semaine dernière !

_Miho repart au rez-de-chaussée, sous le regard incompréhensif d'Onpu. Cette dernière hausse les épaules et se dirige vers sa chambre._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Reika aperçoit Onpu depuis son arbre._

**REIKA**

Ah. Enfin... Je commençais à m'impatienter...

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Onpu se dirige vers son lit, où elle avait posé son pyjama. Mais celui-ci est introuvable. Onpu roule des yeux._

**ONPU**

Oh, elle l'a rangé !

_Onpu se dirige vers sa penderie. Elle retire de nouveau son peignoir, et s'apprête à ouvrir son armoire... avant d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un. Elle affiche un air perplexe. Puis après un bref flottement, elle ouvre quand même sa penderie. Aussitôt, Alexander bascule et tombe par terre avec une culotte appartenant à Onpu en main. Onpu blêmit de terreur et cache immédiatement son corps avec son peignoir, tandis qu'Alexander la regarde avec un air ahuri. Une pause s'ensuit._

**ALEXANDER**

Euh... Bonsoir...

**ONPU**

_(hurle)_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Le cri d'Onpu résonne en dehors de la chambre. Ça fait sursauter Kaori, qui cogne accidentellement Reika._

**REIKA**

Aïe !

_Reika perd l'équilibre. Kaori, paniquée à l'idée de perdre son appareil photo, se penche pour essayer de le rattraper._

**KAORI**

Non ! L'appareil !!

**REIKA**

Qu'est-ce que tu... Arrête !! Arrête, te dis-je !!

_Dans leur élan, les deux filles font craquer la branche sur laquelle elles se tenaient. Reika se retrouve par terre avec l'appareil qui se casse à l'impact, tandis que Kaori s'est rattrapée sur une autre branche. Dans sa voiture, le sous-directeur voit le scène et grogne, furieux._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_La mère d'Onpu, qui a entendu sa fille, rentre précipitamment dans la chambre._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(inquiète)_

Onpu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Puis elle aperçoit Alexander à terre juste devant sa fille, qui se cache et lui fait signe de reculer, paniquée._

**ONPU**

Recule !... Recule, je te dis !!

**ALEXANDER**

Oh, euh... Écoutez, ma petite dame, je... je vous promets que je peux vous expliquer.

_Miho fronce les sourcils et saisit Alexander par le col. Elle le fusille du regard._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(en colère)_

Je vois que ma fille te plaît, hein ?

**ALEXANDER**

_(bégaye)_

Oui, mais, je....

_Miho entraîne Alexander vers la porte de la terrasse, et l'ouvre._

**ALEXANDER**

Non, attendez, je... Je vous promets que je suis ici par accident !... Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu es rentré par la terrasse, n'est-ce-pas ?

**ALEXANDER**

Euh... Oui... Oui, en quelque sorte...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Et bien, c'est par là que tu vas ressortir !

_Miho amène furieusement Alexander sur la terrasse, et le pousse par-dessus la barrière._

**ALEXANDER**

_(paniqué)_

Non ! Attendez, je... Je pourrais me faire très mal ! Non, ne faites--- AAAHHH !

_Alexander fait une longue chute jusqu'à un buisson. Ce dernier se relève et commence à courir vers l'un des murs. Miho le regarde partir depuis la terrasse de sa fille en le fusillant du regard._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(crie)_

Et la prochaine fois que je te vois ici, j'appellerai les flics illico ! Sale pervers !

**REIKA (h.c.)**

_(s'énerve)_

DESCENDS DE LA, TE DIS-JE !!!

_On entend ensuite Kaori pousser plusieurs cris de douleur, indiquant qu'elle est tombée de son arbre. Miho est intriguée par ces cris._

**Scène 13 – EXT. NUIT MAISON D'ONPU**

_Kaori est tombée par terre. Reika est furieuse._

**REIKA**

_(en colère)_

Tu es fière de toi, je suppose ? Tu as tout gâché !

_Kaori se relève, puis affiche un air choqué : son appareil est cassé. Elle fonce vers son appareil, pile au moment où Alexander enjambe le mur pour retourner sur la rue. Il fait brièvement signe à Reika._

**KAORI**

NON !! Mon appareil !! Oh, merde ! Merde !!!

**ALEXANDER**

Mademoiselle...

_Alexander s'enfuit. De son côté, le sous-directeur peut difficilement contenir sa colère. Il quitte sa voiture._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(furieux)_

Oh, non ! Mais, je rêve !!!

_Kaori, en pleurs, ramasse son appareil désormais bousillé, sous le regard peu concerné de Reika._

**KAORI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mon Canon EOS tout neuf... 6 mois d'argent de poche, qu'il m'a coûté !...

_Kaori serre son appareil dans ses bras._

**REIKA**

Oh, on s'en fiche de ton appareil photo !! Pour le moment, on va probablement avoir des ennuis à cause de toi !

_Kaori se fâche. Elle se retourne et s'apprête à jeter ce qu'il reste de son appareil sur Reika._

**KAORI**

_(furieuse)_

Ouhhhh, toi !!!

_Mais avant qu'elle ne passe à l'action, le sous-directeur s'interpose entre les deux filles en se raclant la gorge. Les bras croisés, il fusille Kaori du regard._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Eh bien ?... En voilà des manières !

_Kaori baisse aussitôt sa main, affichant un air embarrassé._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Y'a quelqu'un ?

_Tout le monde se retourne. Miho a quitté sa maison et se rapproche du groupe, intrigué par les bruits. Elle affiche aussitôt sa surprise en voyant Monsieur Kyoto et les filles._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Monsieur Kyoto ?...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(air faussement calme)_

Ah. Bonsoir, madame Segawa.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Mais,... qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors si tard ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je... euh... Je ramenais ces deux filles à leurs domiciles respectifs... _(il hausse la voix)_ Je ne vais quand même les laisser dehors par une heure pareille, non ???

_Mine étonnée de Miho._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Euh... D'accord...

_Miho repart de son côté. Le sous-directeur et ses deux larbins attendent qu'elle soit rentrée dans la maison... Après, le sous-directeur fusille Kaori et Reika du regard._

**KAORI**

Je... Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait---

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(interrompt Kaori, furieux)_

Silence ! Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires !... Vous avez toutes les deux gâché notre mission ! Nous sommes passé à ça de nous faire repérer !

**KAORI**

Que...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ? Hein ?... Les filles, vous m'avez prêté serment ! Alors, je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez un mauvais coup ! Sinon, je risque de très mal le prendre. Compris ?

**REIKA / KAORI**

Oui, monsieur Kyoto...

_Le sous-directeur désigne sa voiture du doigt._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Montez dans la voiture. Toutes les deux !

_Reika et Kaori se dirigent vers la voiture de Monsieur Kyoto et montent dedans, à l'arrière. Monsieur Kyoto, lui, prend le siège conducteur. Une fois toutes les portes fermées, le sous-directeur se tourne vers les filles._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Nous remettrons ça demain. Vous n'aurez pas intérêt à me décevoir une deuxième fois.

_Le sous-directeur allume le contact et démarre. Sa voiture quitte la rue..._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu, maintenant en pyjama, est de nouveau en train de se disputer avec sa mère._

**ONPU**

Mais puisque je te dis que cette foutue porte était fermée !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Alors, comment tu expliques qu'elle était grande ouverte quand je suis rentrée ? Et que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez nous ?

**ONPU**

Et ça ne te traverse pas l'esprit de te dire qu'il aurait pu rentrer par une autre fenêtre ?

_Bref flottement._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi, par hasard ?

**ONPU**

Papa m'aurait cru tout de suite.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, oui ! Bien entendu !... Heureusement que ton père revient ici de temps en temps, parce qu'au moins, quand il est là, ça te remet les pieds sur terre ! Autrement, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je trouve que tu es un brin égoïste.

**ONPU**

Oh, mais !... Dis tout de suite que je suis une diva !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Non, je n'ai pas dis ça !

**ONPU**

Je te signale que je ne me plains pas quand tu m'obliges à faire quelque chose ! Et à côté de ça, quand je veux quelque chose qui me plaît, tu me dis toujours non ! Je voulais faire de la musique, et tu m'as dis non !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh, arrête ! J'ai fini par accepter ! Et encore, c'est parce que tu m'as forcé la main !... Enfin, bref ! On ne parlais pas de ça !

**ONPU**

Mais parlons-en, au contraire ! Entre le fait que je ne puisse jamais donner mon avis sur mon activité, les journaleux et les médias qui s'en mêlent, les fans qui me harcèlent, et toute la pression que je subit à cause de ça ! Et toi, tu y contribues grandement !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être sous pression ! A vrai dire, tu es en vacances dans mon agence ! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé à ta place que tu deviendrais comédienne !

**ONPU**

Mais je ne savais pas que je finirai par en souffrir !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ah, mais, c'est comme ça que ça marche, Onpu ! Tu veux faire une carrière dans quelque chose qui te plaît ?... Tu dois travailler, et c'est tout !

**ONPU**

Tu vois, c'est exactement ça qui ne me vas pas ! Tu fais toujours passer mon boulot en premier ! Et selon tes goûts à toi, en plus ! Comme si tu faisait exprès de me faire détester la comédie !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu, tu vas arrêter de me parler sur ce ton tout de suite ! Tu commences à m'être légèrement pénible !

**ONPU**

Non ! J'en ai marre de me laisser faire ! A vrai dire, je suis à deux doigts de changer d'agence ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me fais subir toute cette pression dont je ne voulais pas ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI TU ES COMME CA AVEC MOI ???

_Miho, furieuse, se lève et tape du poing sur la table._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(furieuse)_

Parce que tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu réaliser ton rêve contrairement à moi !!! Moi aussi je voulais être à la fois actrice et musicienne ! Mais aucun de mes parents n'étaient d'accord ! Aucun d'entre eux ! Mon père voulait que je fasse des études de médecine ! Toi, Onpu, tu as une famille, proche comme éloignée, qui te soutient ! Et tu devrais en profiter, car j'ai quand même choisi de poursuivre mon rêve ! Mais ça s'est retourné contre moi ! Plus de famille, plus d'amis, une vraie pression de la part de toute une élite qui prétend croire en toi, et au final, ça s'est terminé par trois mois de cure de désintoxication, parce que j'ai pris de la drogue pour noyer mes souffrances ! C'est ça que tu veux, Onpu ??? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

_Pas de réponse. Miho se rassied en fusillant sa fille du regard._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Alors, si tu veux être managée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, libre à toi ! Mais il est hors de question de venir pleurnicher si tu finis par te retrouver sans rien du jour au lendemain.

_Bref flottement. Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

T'as abandonné ton rêve.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Ça suffit. Je t'ai assez entendue pour ce soir. Maintenant, file au lit. _(Pas de réponse. Elle hausse la voix.)_ File, je te dis !

_Onpu, abattue, finit par se lever de sa chaise et part à l'étage, laissant sa mère assise à table et épuisée._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Une fois rentrée, elle claque la porte._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu a allumé son ordinateur. Elle regarde sa boîte mail, et regarde avec un air abattu qu'elle a reçu au moins vingt mails en une journée, pour la plupart des lettres de fans. En les voyant, elle laisse quelques larmes s'échapper de ses paupières. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par éteindre son écran. Tout en pleurant silencieusement, elle regarde son bureau. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

J'en peux plus... Je n'ai plus de force...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure de la pâtisserie. Alexander se dirige vers l'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Alexander rentre dans la pâtisserie. Pile au moment où il s'apprête à parler, Majorika saute sur le comptoir._

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander ? Viens dans la cuisine un peu, j'ai à te parler.

**ALEXANDER**

_(étonné)_

Ah ?... Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

_Alexander, perplexe, se rend dans la cuisine, où il découvre non seulement Majorika, mais aussi les quatre filles qui la fusillent du regard. Alexander affiche un air étonné._

**ALEXANDER**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Enfin, pourquoi ces airs si furieux ?

**AIKO**

Oh, rien... On voulait juste te féliciter pour ton escapade d'hier soir.

**ALEXANDER**

Que... Quelle escapade ?

**ONPU**

Ton escapade chez moi, Alexander. Tu t'en souviens ?

**ALEXANDER**

Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

**ONPU**

Te fous pas de nous ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! De toutes façons, j'ai tout raconté à mes potes et à Majorika !

_Bref flottement._

**ALEXANDER**

Allons, ma puce... Ce n'était pas fait exprès, je peux te le jurer...

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ?... Regarder Onpu prendre son bain, c'était pas fait exprès ? T'introduire dans sa chambre, c'était pas fait exprès non plus ? Et sniffer ses sous-vêtements, hein ?... Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons, on sait tous ce que tu as fait hier soir !

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander, tu ferais mieux de nous dire la vérité maintenant si tu tiens à ton boulot. OK ?

_Bref flottement. Alexander soupire._

**ALEXANDER**

Bon, entendu. C'est vrai, j'ai été dans la chambre d'Onpu pour un peu, euh... la voir. Mais, je vous jure qu'il n'y avait aucune intention malveillante derrière tout ça.

**ONPU**

Et tu continues à minimiser les faits, en plus ??

**DOREMI**

On est très sensible à ce genre de trucs, nous ! On a une camarade de classe qui a été violée pendant plusieurs années à cause d'un type qui se comportait exactement comme toi ! Avec la circonstance aggravante qu'il s'est marié avec sa mère pour faire ses conneries en toute impunité !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Peut-être qu'ici, on tolère les types qui veulent baiser les petites filles, mais nous cinq, ces gens-là, on n'en veut PAS !

**ALEXANDER**

Mais, je... je n'ai pas---

**MAJORIKA**

Alexander,... finalement, je pense que tu ne mérites pas ce boulot. A partir de maintenant, tu es renvoyé de ma pâtisserie ! Que ce soit en tant qu'employé ou en tant que client.

_Mine choquée d'Alexander._

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant ?

_Après une nouvelle pause, Alexander finit par baisser la tête avec un air triste._

**ALEXANDER**

Oui, je sais... Je dois m'en aller. Au moins, j'aurai réalisé que j'ai fait une bêtise,... et j'en suis désolé.

**DOREMI / AIKO / HAZUKI / ONPU**

_(en même temps)_

Casse-toi !!

_Alexander se retourne et quitte la cuisine. Il sort du restaurant sous les regards intransigeants de ses ex-employées._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Alexander, visiblement abattu, se dirige vers la rue et repart de son côté..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_La séquence commence avec le même plan extérieur sur la pâtisserie, à la différence près qu'on remarque tout de suite qu'il y a beaucoup de clients dans l'établissement. La caméra cadre ensuite un buisson situé un peu plus loin, et dans lequel se sont planqués Kaori, Reika et le sous-directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Cet appareil photo m'appartient, Shimakura. Alors que ce soit bien clair entre nous : si j'y vois la moindre griffure par après, je te jure que tu passeras tout le reste de ta scolarité à nettoyer les urinoirs de l'école avec une brosse à dents. Compris ?

_Kaori hoche fébrilement la tête. Le sous-directeur lui passe son appareil._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Allez ! Au boulot !

_Kaori se met à filmer le restaurant._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_A la cuisine, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. L'équipe est complétée par les trois jeunes de sixième année qui les avaient précédemment aidés._

**DOREMI**

Oh, bon sang ! Je déteste quand le resto est complet, ça fait deux fois plus de travail !

**MAJORIKA**

Va servir la table 12 au lieu de râler ! Allez, zou ! Et tu fais gaffe à pas tout faire tomber, cette fois.

**DOREMI**

Promis !

_Dorémi prend le plateau de la table 12 et part en salle. Majorika se tourne vers Aiko et Onpu._

**MAJORIKA**

Le shortcake, ça en est où ?

**ONPU**

Les décorations sont bientôt prêtes. On va mettre ça au four dans pas longtemps.

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord. Traînez pas trop, on a encore deux commandes à préparer.

**AIKO**

OK.

_Hazuki, inquiète, s'approche d'Aiko et Onpu. Aiko la remarque._

**AIKO**

Ça va, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Bah... Je trouve qu'il y a comme une drôle d'ambiance ici, comme s'il allait nous arriver quelque chose.

**AIKO**

Oh, t'inquiètes. Il peut rien nous arriver. Y'a du monde dans le resto, tout le monde est content, et on va se faire un max de blé !

**ONPU**

Et puis... On a viré Alexander. Donc, tout va bien !

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Kaori est toujours en train de photographier le restaurant. Soudain, un bruit de mouvement attire son attention. Elle se retourne et voit, à travers deux branches, l'ombre de quelqu'un qui se déplace._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?... Concentre-toi sur ce restaurant, veux-tu ?

**KAORI**

Euh... Oui, monsieur.

_Kaori recadre le restaurant avec son appareil._

**REIKA**

Alors ? Que vois-tu, Kaori ?

**KAORI**

Des clients. Beaucoup de clients...

**REIKA**

Et Dorémi et sa bande ? Où sont-elles ?

**KAORI**

Dorémi est en salle. Là, elle retourne dans la cuisine... Et il me semble qu'il y a Hazuki, Onpu, Aiko et... quelques élèves de sixième année ?

_Le sous-directeur affiche un sourire machiavélique._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

J'en étais sur. Je savais que ces histoires de pâtisserie étaient vraies ! A chaque fois que j'en parle, je passe pour un paranoïaque. Mais lorsque je montrerai ces photos à mon supérieur, croyez-moi que Dorémi Harukaze ne remettra plus les pieds dans une école classique avant un bon bout de temps...

**KAORI**

Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Dorémi ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

On avait dit « pas de questions », Shimakura !

**REIKA**

Dites, euh... Ne serait-ce pas la motocyclette de madame Seki, là-bas ?

_Depuis le buisson, les filles voient une moto se garer devant le restaurant. Son conducteur enlève son casque, et en effet, il s'agit de madame Seki. Elle se dirige vers la pâtisserie._

**KAORI**

Oui ! C'est elle !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Impeccable... Ces quatre moins que rien sont grillées à partir de maintenant !

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Dorémi est revenue dans la cuisine._

**DOREMI**

On a une commande qui vient de tomber à la table 6.

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut préparer ?

**DOREMI**

Alors, euh... un banana split, une tarte aux pommes, et deux jus d'oranges.

**AIKO**

OK ! On prépare ça tout de suite.

_Tintement de la cloche._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu t'occupe du client qui vient d'arriver ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord.

_Dorémi se dirige vers le comptoir, où Madame Seki attend. Lorsque Dorémi la remarque, celle-ci blêmit._

**PASSAGE AU RALENTI**

_A partir du passage au ralenti, il n'y a plus d'effets sonores ni de prises vocales, juste de la musique. Pendant un long moment, Dorémi et son institutrice se regardent, et la caméra alterne entre un zoom avant vers Dorémi et un autre vers Madame Seki. Les filles se retournent._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Le sous-directeur voit la scène. Toujours au ralenti, on le voit se frotter les mains avec un sourire machiavélique._

**REPASSAGE EN VITESSE NORMALE**

_Soudain, un gigantesque rayon d'énergie magique traverse le buisson, à seulement quelques mètres des trois personnages. Ceux-ci perdent l'équilibre, tandis que le rayon fonce droit sur la pâtisserie._

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Ce même rayon traverse la vitre et la brise, renversant plusieurs tables et plusieurs clients. Madame Seki s'écarte juste à temps. Les clients commencent à fuir. Alertées par les bruits, les enfants se retournent._

**MAJORIKA**

C'était quoi, ça ???

_Une source de lumière apparaît brièvement dans la rue : c'est un deuxième rayon de magie. Madame Seki fonce vers la cuisine et se dirige vers Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(crie)_

A TERRE !!!

_L'institutrice plaque Dorémi à terre, l'empêchant ainsi d'être touchée par le deuxième rayon. A la place, celui-ci touche le disjoncteur situé au fond de la cuisine. Les lumières s'éteignent et le disjoncteur court-circuite et prend feu. Des gens commencent à s'échapper._

**HAZUKI**

Madame Seki ???

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma cuisine ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Sortez par derrière !

**ONPU**

Quoi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Sortez par derrière, je vous dis !! Je fais évacuer le restaurant !

_Les enfants quittent le restaurant par le jardin._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_De la fumée s'échappe du restaurant. On voit même des flammes qui s'échappent de la cuisine. Des gens quittent le restaurant en courant et en criant. Kaori, Reika et le sous-directeur sont tombés du buisson. En voyant le désastre, Kaori panique et se lève. Elle rend l'appareil à Monsieur Kyoto._

**KAORI**

_(paniqué)_

Tenez, votre appareil. Désolée, mais je peux pas rester là !

_Kaori s'enfuit, ce qui énerve le sous-directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Hé !!! Reviens ici !!! On n'a pas fini ! Reviens !!! Graaahhh !... Quelle petite couarde, celle-là !

_Un autre rayon touche le toit. Reika jette un regard inquiet au sous-directeur._

**REIKA**

Je crois que nous devrions vraiment partir, monsieur Kyoto !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Grrr ! Très bien !

_Kaori et le sous-directeur s'enfuient à leur tour._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CUISINE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Alors que le feu gagne en puissance, Madame Seki fait évacuer les clients restants par la porte du jardin._

**MADAME SEKI**

Vite !! Sortez !!! Sortez, traînez pas ! Ne traînez pas !

_Madame Seki tousse. Majorika s'approche d'elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Écoutez, madame ! C'est... C'est pas ce que vous croyez à propos de vos élèves !

**MADAME SEKI**

Peu importe ! L'important c'est de vider ce restaurant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! _(elle pousse les derniers clients hors du bâtiment)_ C'est bon ? Plus personne ?

**MAJORIKA**

Je crois pas, non !

**MADAME SEKI**

Alors, tirons-nous d'ici en vitesse !

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT TERRASSE (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_Madame Seki et Majorika quittent la cuisine à leur tour. Mais un nouveau rayon touche le bâtiment, projetant les deux personnages à terre. Les filles s'approchent aussi d'elles et l'aident à se relever._

**DOREMI**

Ça va, madame ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, je vais bien. Maintenant, partons d'ici !

**MAJORIKA**

Attendez ! Mon restaurant a pris feu !

**AIKO**

Il faut partir, Majorika ! Sinon, on va y rester !

**MADAME SEKI**

Je me charge d'appeler les secours ! Allez, on file !

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Non !!! Je veux pas abandonner mon restaurant !

**Scène 10 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Vue extérieure de la pâtisserie, dont une partie est en feu. La caméra cadre ensuite un buisson, duquel pointe ce qui ressemble à un sceptre magique. La boule de celle-ci luit pendant quelques secondes, avant de laisser s'échapper un dernier rayon magique, plus puissant que les autres. Le rayon file droit sur la pâtisserie._

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT JARDIN (pâtisserie maho-dou)**

_De leur côté, Madame Seki, Majorika et les filles s'échappent par le jardin. Madame Seki appelle les secours avec son téléphone portable._

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, le restaurant a été attaqué ! Je n'ai aucune fichue idée de l'assaillant, mais il faut que vous---

_Tout d'un coup, la pâtisserie explose. Madame Seki, Majorika et les filles sont projetés à terre. Madame Seki perd son téléphone. Le groupe ne peut que voir la pâtisserie s'écrouler après la violente explosion. Majorika en particulier est choquée._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurle)_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!!!

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PATISSERIE MAHO-DOU**

_Les pompiers sont arrivés sur place, et terminent d'éteindre l'incendie. De la pâtisserie Maho-Dou, il ne reste qu'une façade délabrée. De son côté, Madame Seki ramène les filles vers la rue. En voyant ses parents qui l'attendent, Dorémi fonce vers eux et saute dans les bras de sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Maman !!

**HARUKA**

Oh, mon dieu !... Dorémi, tu nous a fait si peur !...

**KEISUKE**

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-dedans ?

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye, nerveuse)_

Oh... Je... Je sais plus ! Tout est arrivé si... si vite !

_Madame Seki s'avance._

**MADAME SEKI**

J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. Quelqu'un a tiré plusieurs fois dans le restaurant et a touché le disjoncteur. On a tout juste eu le temps d'évacuer tout le monde avant qu'il n'explose et détruise le bâtiment.

_Mine inquiète des parents de Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Oh, c'est horrible !...

**KEISUKE**

Vous voulez qu'on raccompagne les autres chez eux ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur Harukaze. J'ai déjà appelé leurs parents. Ils sont en route.

**KEISUKE**

OK.

**HARUKA**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir protégé les filles, Madame Seki. Je vous revaudrai ça. _(à Dorémi)_ Viens, Dorémi. On rentre à la maison...

_Dorémi est ramenée par ses parents dans leur voitures, sous les regards inquiets des autres. Une fois tout le monde embarqué, la voiture démarre et quitte la rue._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, visiblement sous état de choc, est assise à l'arrière, à côté de sa petite sœur. C'est Keisuke qui conduit._

**KEISUKE**

Écoute, Dorémi, euh... Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir, mais,... je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne traînes plus dans ce quartier.

**HARUKA**

J'suis d'accord... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, par ici.

_Long flottement._

**DOREMI**

Oui, d'accord...

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La voiture des parents de Dorémi s'éloigne de la caméra, en direction de la maison de la famille Harukaze..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 14**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION (école)**

_Les filles sont dans la cour. Elles discutent avec Madame Seki._

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à nos parents au sujet de la pâtisserie ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Je n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. A vrai dire, je suis même prête à faire la même chose auprès du personnel enseignant.

**ONPU**

Vraiment ?

_Madame Seki hoche la tête._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, misère... Vous devez nous en vouloir énormément... N'est-ce pas ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Pas du tout. Je peux concevoir que vous aidiez quelqu'un. Et après tout, ce serait indigne de moi de me mêler de votre vie privée... En revanche, étant donné qu'il risque d'y avoir une enquête, je ne peux vous donner qu'un conseil. Faites profil bas. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, madame Seki...

_Madame Seki affiche un sourire._

**MADAME SEKI**

Rassurez-vous, vous allez vous en sortir.

_Ensuite, l'institutrice repart de son côté. Les filles se rassoient toutes sur leur banc, démoralisées._

**DOREMI**

Je crois que ça y est, les filles. On va être grillées... Je vois en quoi ça pourrait être pire.

**AIKO**

J'espère surtout que Madame Seki va tenir sa promesse et nous couvrir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde oublie cette histoire...

**DOREMI**

Oui...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto est en train d'écouter la radio et de prendre des notes._

**PRESENTATEUR RADIO (h.c.)**

Le restaurant visé par un attentat hier soir vient d'être confirmé : il s'agissait d'un salon de thé nommé « MAHO-DOU », situé dans le secteur Est de la ville de Misora. Certaines sources indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un établissement à but lucratif non déclaré dans le registre national. Par ailleurs, l'institut des experts-comptables déclare n'avoir jamais eu vent de l'existence de ce lieu. Quant à l’identité de l'assaillant, celle-ci n'est toujours pas connue. Sport, à présent, le match de football opposant l'équipe de---

_La sonnerie électronique du bureau retentit au moment où le présentateur annonce sa rubrique sportive. Monsieur Kyoto éteint immédiatement sa radio et appuie sur un bouton. Kaori rentre dans le bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tiens, Shimakura ?... Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as été exclue de la classe ?

**KAORI**

Non, en fait... Je... Je voulais vous parler de notre projet.

_Kaori referme la porte._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah ! J'aime mieux ça. Alors ?... Tu as fait développer quelques photos ?

**KAORI**

Non.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(perplexe)_

D'accord... Tu es venue m'annoncer que tu avais un nouvel appareil photo ?

**KAORI**

Non plus. Il est toujours en réparation.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Mais, alors... Il y a quand même eu un peu d'avancement dans ce projet depuis, non ?

_Bref flottement. Monsieur Kyoto commence à perdre patience._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(s'énerve)_

Bon, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu es venue me voir, non ?... Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur que l'on me dérange !

**KAORI**

Bah, écoutez. J'ai réfléchi par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et... J'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de photos pour vous.

_Un long flottement s'ensuit. Tout en laissant planer un silence très flippant, Monsieur Kyoto se lève de son bureau, et se rapproche de Kaori avec un air furieux. Cette dernière commence à paniquer._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Peux-tu répéter cela pour voir ?

**KAORI**

Je ne prendrai plus de photos pour vous ! J'ai pris beaucoup trop de risques !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

De risques ??? Parce que tu crois je ne risque pas d'y laisser mon boulot, peut-être ??

**KAORI**

_(fermement)_

Si ! Mais j'ai failli me faire tuer, hier soir ! Et puis, honnêtement, je ne vois pas en quoi Dorémi devrait quitter cette école ! OK, elle a des défauts, mais elle a aidé beaucoup de gens, ici !

_Monsieur Kyoto baffe violemment Kaori. Elle crie et tombe à terre. Le sous-directeur l'empoigne par le col et la plaque contre en mur, hors de lui. Kaori est terrifiée._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(furieux)_

Tu retournes ta veste, c'est ça ?? Si je comprends bien, tu éprouves de la sympathie pour cette perverse narcissique ?? Alors que tu as juré de travailler pour MOI ????

**KAORI**

_(terrifiée)_

S'il-vous-plaît, je... je ne peux pas faire ça à Dorémi... !

_Monsieur Kyoto gifle une nouvelle fois son élève. Puis elle la pousse contre un mur. Kaori se retrouve par terre._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Tu te lèves ! Tout de suite !

_Kaori se relève, apeurée._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je me fous éperdument de ton avis ! Ici, c'est moi qui décide !!... Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolérerai pas, c'est la trahison ! C'est ce que tu semble faire depuis deux jours, non ? Alors, tu vas gentiment continuer de prendre Dorémi et ses amies en photo, aussi souvent que je te le demanderai ! D'accord ?... Et je t'avertis, Shimakura, si je constate encore que tu me tires dans les pattes,... tu pourras dire adieu à la cinquième année !

**KAORI**

Quoi ?... Mais,... j'ai des bonnes notes !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Peu importe ! C'est moi qui ai le dernier mot sur les passages aux classes supérieures ! Alors, soit tu fais tout ce que je te dis de faire, soit tu redoubles !

_Mine choquée de Kaori._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Kaori, visiblement secouée, quitte le bureau du sous-directeur en se tenant une épaule._

**REIKA (h.c.)**

Ça a du te faire mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_Kaori remarque que Reika se tient juste à côté d'elle, furieuse et les bras croisés._

**KAORI**

_(gênée)_

Oh,... Reika ? Quelle bonne surprise. Euh... Tu voulais aussi voir le---

_Avant que Kaori ne puisse finir sa phrase, Reika l'empoigne par le col._

**KAORI**

_(terrifiée)_

AÏE ! Non, arrête ! S'il-te-plaît, le sous-directeur m'a déjà tapé dessus aujourd'hui !

**REIKA**

_(furieuse)_

Tu ne mérite que ça, espèce de petite lâche ! Des baffes ! J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis à Monsieur Kyoto. C'est facile de dire que tu prends trop de risques avec nous, sachant que tu vas les prendre pour écrire dans ton torchon !

**KAORI**

Mais, je... Je croyais que tu les aimais bien, mes articles !

**REIKA**

_(furieuse)_

Jamais de la vie ! Jamais je n'apprécierai le genre d'articles que les scribouillardes dans ton genre mettent sur le marché !

**KAORI**

Reika, tu peux pas me dire ça !... Tu es ma seule amie, bon sang !

_Reika pousse Kaori par terre. Ensuite, elle la montre du doigt._

**REIKA**

Les Tamaki ne sont les amis de personne, Kaori. Surtout pas de gens aussi couard et inintéressants que toi !... Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi la photographie est une forme d'art !

**KAORI**

Reika...

**REIKA**

J'espère que tu es bien en train de réfléchir à ce que tu fais, ma vieille. Car si tu décides de faire volte-face, tu pourrais le regretter. Crois-moi...

_Reika repart de son côté en direction de la cour, laissant Kaori par terre, abattue._

**FIN**

1Cette séquence contenant de la nudité, les mêmes stratagèmes que les épisodes 19, 38 et 40 seront utilisés pour éviter la censure.

2Note du scénariste à Alexander : Tu mériterais de te faire castrer...

3Ça pourrait servir de moyen de rendre l'épisode exportable sans pour autant être illégal.


	44. Episode 44 - Situation délicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les disputes entre Dorémi et Pop ont atteint un pic. Dorémi décide de se venger par la force, mais blesse sa sœur par "accident" et est privé de sortie par ses parents. Ne digérant pas la punition, elle décide de contourner secrètement les lois de la magie pour régler son problème...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER DE LA GARE DE L'EST**

_Majorika, portant un bonnet, s'est réfugiée à côté du bâtiment de la gare de l'est. Elle tremble de froid et tente de se réchauffer._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Majorika !

_Dorémi est venue la chercher un peu plus loin. Elle se trouve derrière une barrière. Majorika s'approche de cette barrière._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah ! Par Sainte-Kai, tu es là !... Je commençais à geler ici.

**DOREMI**

Oh... Je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous faire passer cette barrière. Je peux pas l'escalader; il y a trop de monde par ici...

**MAJORIKA**

Attends,... Moi non plus, je peux pas ! Je suis bien trop âgée pour ça !

**DOREMI**

Non, mais... Vous pouvez peut-être essayer de passer à travers les trous ?

_Mine étonnée de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Y'a pas d'autres moyens ?

**DOREMI**

J'crois pas, non...

_Bref flottement._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, d'accord.

_Majorika place une de ses jambes dans une des mailles de la barrière, puis la deuxième. Elle place ensuite ses deux petits bras un par un. Ensuite, en faisant un gros effort, elle tente se laisser glisser à travers la maille. Elle réussit à passer, mais retombe aux pieds de Dorémi sous la forme d'un concombre avec des membres. Dorémi la saisit._

**DOREMI**

Ça ira ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, bien sur ! D'ici cinq minutes, je serai redevenue normale !

**DOREMI**

OK. Je vais vous ramener chez moi, mais il faudra faire comme on a fait la dernière fois. D'accord ?

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord, mais fait en sorte que je ne me retrouve pas aux mains de ta petite sœur !

**DOREMI**

Vous inquiétez pas, je m'arrangerai pour que ça n'arrive pas. Allez ! En route !

_Dorémi repart en direction de sa maison avec Majorika._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi. On cadre ensuite cette dernière qui arrive devant la porte d'entrée. Elle regarde Majorika une dernière fois._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Je vais vous remettre dans mon sac le temps qu'on rentre dans ma chambre. Essayez de pas faire de bruit. D'accord ?

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord !

_Dorémi met Majorika dans son sac, et le referme. Elle sort ses clés et les met dans la serrure de sa porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi rentre dans la maison discrètement en fermant la porte derrière elle. Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait entendu, elle se rapproche de l'entrée du salon. Ses parents sont occupés, donc, aucune chance de se faire repérer. Dorémi se dirige discrètement vers l'escalier, puis monte à l'étage en catimini..._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi s'assure qu'on ne l'a pas entendu en regardant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers sa chambre, sans se rendre compte que Pop l'observe à travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte de sa chambre..._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre, pose son sac, et en sort Majorika. Elle prend une grande inspiration, comme si elle sortait de l'eau._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, bon sang ! Tu aurais du me laisser un peu d'air, on étouffe là-dedans !

**DOREMI**

Désolée.

_Majorika saute sur le lit de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon... Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me cache ?

**DOREMI**

Oui. Et c'est parti pour durer un bon bout de temps comme ça !

_Tout d'un coup, Pop rentre dans la chambre en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte._

**POP**

Alors, Dorémi ? On cache des trucs dans sa chambre ?

_Dorémi se retourne, laissant malgré elle Majorika à la vue de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière affiche un air dégoûté._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Ah, non, Pop ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

_Bref flottement._

**POP**

Un Spongie ??? Tu t'es acheté un Spongie sans me prévenir ??

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Oh, non... C'est reparti pour un tour.

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka est en train de faire la vaisselle, tandis que Keisuke répare une de ses cannes à pêche. Soudain, le calme est brisé par les cris des deux filles._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(crie)_

RENDS-MOI CA !!!

_Haruka sursaute et fait accidentellement tomber une assiette, la cassant. Keisuke, lui, arrache le fil de sa canne à pêche. De son côté, Pop a chipé Majorika et court dans les escaliers, suivie par une Dorémi furieuse._

**POP**

C'est à moi !!!

**DOREMI**

Pop ! Rends-moi ça ou je t'éclate !!!

**KEISUKE**

Oh, pitié... Pas aujourd'hui...

**HARUKA**

_(déterminée)_

Bon. Je sévis !

_Haruka quitte la cuisine. De leur côté, les filles courent dans la maison. Dorémi finit par saisir sa sœur par le col. Les deux filles s'envoient plusieurs claques pour essayer de récupérer Majorika._

**POP**

AÏE !!! Tu l'auras pas !! Lâche-moi !

**DOREMI**

Je vais te démolir la gueule, moi ! Tu vas voir !!!

_Haruka, furieuse, intervient et écarte les filles. Elle prend Majorika._

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Ça suffit, maintenant ! Donnez-moi ça !

**DOREMI**

M'man, c'est elle qui a commencé !

**POP**

Même pas vrai !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Comme d'habitude, vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer pour des broutilles ! A cause de vos âneries, votre père a bousillé sa canne !

**KEISUKE**

Euh... C'est pas trop grave, tu sais ! J'en ai plein d'autres...

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Ferme-la ! _(à ses deux filles)_ Sérieusement ! Il ne se passe plus une journée sans qu'on vous entende vous hurler dessus, et je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Alors, voilà ce qui va se passer. Si j'entends encore un cri, une insulte, ou un coup porté à l'une ou à l'autre, vous serez punies toutes les deux. OK ?... Bon, à qui appartient cette peluche ?

_Dorémi s'apprête à prendre la parole, mais est interrompue par sa sœur._

**POP**

A moi ! C'est Dorémi qui me l'a piquée !

_Haruka rend Majorika à Pop._

**HARUKA**

OK. Alors, toi, tu reprends ta peluche et tu arrêtes d'embêter ta sœur... _(à Dorémi)_ Et toi, tu vas faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre !

_Mine dégoûtée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Hein ??? Quoi, c'est de ma faute ??

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Obéis ! Où ça va mal se terminer pour toi !

_Dorémi grogne et monte les escaliers en direction de sa chambre._

**DOREMI**

C'est pas juste ! C'est elle qui a commencé !

_Haruka pousse un « ouf ! » de soulagement. Elle retourne dans la cuisine, et découvre son assiette cassée. Elle soupire d’exaspération._

**HARUKA**

Oh... Celle-là faisait partie de mon set favori...

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est en train de faire ses devoirs, l'air visiblement vexé. Elle semble être bloquée sur une question. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle souffle._

**DOREMI**

Oh, ta mère !

_Dorémi referme violemment son cahier et jette son bic... Après un bref flottement, elle quitte sa chambre._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE (maison de dorémi)**

_Haruka est en train de mettre son manteau. Keisuke semble chercher quelque chose dans son meuble._

**HARUKA**

Tu as retrouvé la liste, Keisuke ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui, presque ! Attends encore deux secondes.

_Dorémi s'approche de sa mère, puis la fusille du regard en croisant les bras. Haruka la remarque._

**HARUKA**

Tu as fini tes devoirs, Dorémi ?

**KEISUKE**

Pourquoi tu m'as engueulé tout à l'heure ? C'est Pop qui a commencé !

_Haruka soupire._

**HARUKA**

Je m'en fiche de savoir qui c'était, Dorémi ! Il faut que vous appreniez à vous entendre, un moment donné !

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toujours Pop qui emmerde tout le monde !

**HARUKA**

Ecoute, jeune fille ! Premièrement, je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage. Deuxièmement, il n'y a même pas de discussion à avoir la-dessus ! Vous avez fait du bruit inutile toutes les deux. Pour une bête peluche, en plus.

_Keisuke rejoint sa femme avec la fameuse liste de courses. Puis il commence à mettre son manteau._

**KEISUKE**

J'ai la liste...

**HARUKA**

OK. _(à Dorémi)_ Pop, elle, au moins, elle a compris ! Elle n'ennuie personne avec ça !

**DOREMI**

Oh, bien sur ! Pop est mille fois meilleure que moi. Tu l'aimes plus que moi, c'est ça ?

**HARUKA**

Non, Dorémi ! Je vous aime toutes les deux, mais pas de la même manière !

**DOREMI**

Pas de la même manière, hein ? Donc, c'est que quelque part, t'as une préférence pour une de nous deux, hein ?... Faut arrêter de me prendre pour une---

**KEISUKE**

Dorémi, arrête de faire tourner ta mère en bourrique ! Tu es insolente ! Si tu as un problème avec ta petite sœur, c'est à toi de le régler, pas à nous.

_Dorémi croise les bras, furieuse. Keisuke ouvre la porte et se dirige vers sa voiture. Haruka se tourne une dernière fois vers sa fille aînée._

**DOREMI**

Mais, ça veut dire quoi, ce délire ?

**HARUKA**

Ça veut dire que la discussion est close !... On doit sortir faire les courses. On en aura pour une demi-heure grand minimum. _(elle pointe sa fille du doigt.)_ Tu as grand intérêt à être bien sage en notre absence ! Je ne veux pas rentrer et entendre une énième bagarre ! Compris ?

_Haruka quitte la maison et ferme la porte. Dorémi explose de colère._

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse)_

NNNNNNGGGGHHHHHH !!! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !... J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, vous allez voir !!!

_Dorémi remonte à l'étage._

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Pop, qui a entendu la conversation, jette un regard narquois à sa sœur, qui passe à côté d'elle._

**POP**

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dorémi ? T'es pas contente ?

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Toi, ta gueule !!!

_Pop ricane. Dorémi, elle, rentre dans sa chambre et claque la porte._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Pop a repris Majorika avec elle. Elle joue à la dînette avec Majorika, et deux de ses poupées. C'est elle qui fait parler ses invitées._

**POP**

Hum... Ce thé matcha était tout simplement délicieux. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? _(rôle de la première poupée)_ Oui, mademoiselle Harukaze, j'ai adoré ! _(rôle de la deuxième poupée)_ Moi aussi ! _(rôle de Majorika)_ J'en reprendrai bien, moi ! _(voix normale)_ Allons, Spongie ! Il faut en laisser pour les autres. De toutes façons, nous allons bientôt passer à l'entrée. _(rôle de la première poupée)_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé, mademoiselle Harukaze ? _(voix normale)_ Vous aurez le choix entre de la soupe miso ou un assortiment de sushis ! _(rôle de Majorika)_ De la soupe ? Vous êtes sure que ça passera avec le thé ? _(voix normale)_ Tss, tss, tss. Décidemment, tu es et resteras une fine bouche, Spongie.

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_De son côté, Dorémi retient sa colère dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit._

**POP (h.c.)**

Je vais chercher les entrées, je reviens !

_Pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard de Dorémi alterne entre sa porte et le mur adjacent à la chambre de sa sœur. Après quelques secondes, elle se lève._

**DOREMI**

Bon, j'en ai marre ! Je vais la rechercher !

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Pop sert des faux plats à ses invitées._

**POP**

Voilà la soupe !... J'apporte les sushis dans un instant !

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi rentre dans la chambre en cognant la porte d'un coup de poing, ce qui fait sursauter sa sœur._

**POP**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé ! Tire-toi ! T'as pas le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre !

_Sans écouter sa sœur, Dorémi s'approche de Majorika et la reprend. Pop la suit._

**POP**

Non ! Rends-moi Spongie ! Je veux que tu me rende Spongie !

**DOREMI**

C'est pas une peluche ! OK ?

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre avec Majorika. Pop la suit toujours, de plus en plus énervée._

**POP**

_(chouine)_

Allez !! Rends-moi mon Spongie !!!... Dorémi, rends-le moi, ou je dis tout à Maman !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

T'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps ? Hein ? Tu trouves que ça ressemble aux peluches qu'on trouve dans les magasins, espèce de débile ???

**POP**

J'suis pas débile !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ta gueule !

**POP**

Bon ! Puisque tu ne veux pas me rendre mon Spongie, je vais le reprendre moi-même !

**DOREMI**

Non, tu ne la reprendra pas---

_Bien que Dorémi tente d'écarter Majorika de sa vue, Pop réussit à la saisir. Mais Majorika s'échappe aussitôt et se fâche._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Pour toi, ce sera Majorika ! Compris, espèce de petite chieuse ! Je ne suis pas ta peluche !... Et que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je n'ai absolument PAS l'intention de passer les prochains jours à venir à prendre le thé avec toi et tes poupées flippantes !!

_Dorémi couvre son visage avec sa main. Pop semble choquée._

**POP**

T'es... T'es pas une peluche ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure !

**POP**

_(narquoise)_

Mais alors,... ça veut dire que tu cache des trucs depuis un bon bout de temps !

**DOREMI**

Non ! J'ai rien à cacher ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !

_A travers la fenêtre de la chambre, les phares de la voiture des parents des deux filles reflètent. Dorémi blêmit._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde...

**POP**

Tiens, ça tombe bien. Je vais pouvoir aller leur raconter ce que tu manigances !

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse)_

T'as pas intérêt ! Sinon, tu vas voir !!

**POP**

Je vais me gêner... De toutes façons, ils me croiront tout de suite, vu qu'il me préfèrent largement à toi, le boulet !

_Pop quitte la chambre en rigolant. C'est en trop pour Dorémi. Le regard furieux, elle sort de sa chambre à son tour._

**MAJORIKA**

Euh... Tu laisserais pas tomber ?

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Pop rit toujours en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Dorémi la rattrape et la saisit par le col._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Cette fois, ça suffit !!!

**POP**

Hé ! Arrête !! Mais, arrête !!! Tu me fais mal !

_Dorémi entraîne Pop vers les escaliers, furieuse._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Je vais te donner une raison d'être la préférée de la famille, moi !!!

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! ARRÊTE !!! AHHHHH !!!!!

_Pop est poussée dans les escaliers par sa sœur. Le bras de cette dernière heurte la rampe, puis Pop dévale le reste de la cage d'escalier. Elle se retrouve écroulée sur le ventre au rez-de-chaussée. Tout en se tenant le bras, elle se met à pleurer et à crier de douleur. C'est pile à ce moment que Haruka et Keisuke rentrent du supermarché. Voyant leur fille cadette gisante à terre, ces derniers lâchent les sacs de courses et se précipitent vers leur fille._

**HARUKA**

Houlà ! Pop ?...

**KEISUKE**

Pop, ça va pas ?

**HARUKA**

T'es tombée dans les escaliers ?...

**KEISUKE**

Oh, non !... Tu saignes beaucoup, ça à l'air sérieux !

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est... C'est Dorémi qui m'a poussée !!!...

**KEISUKE**

Quoi ?

_Haruka et Keisuke se tourne vers Dorémi, qui était restée en haut de l'escalier, en la fusillant du regard. Celle-ci blêmit et avale sa salive, alors que sa petite sœur continue de pleurer de douleur..._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est en train de composer un numéro sur le téléphone de la famille. Majorika semble fâchée contre elle._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

C'est pas une façon de traiter sa petite sœur ! Même moi je ne serai pas permise de lancer la mienne dans les escaliers comme tu viens de le faire !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va ! Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle me cherchait, cette conne ! J'suis mille fois plus inquiet par ce qui va m'arriver dès que mes darons seront rentrés !

**MAJORIKA**

Quoi, tu ne veux pas qu'il te punissent ? Je suis désolée, mais, tu le mérites amplement !

**DOREMI**

Et bien, je préférerais encore aller en prison !

_Dorémi met le téléphone à son oreille. Majorika ricane toute seule._

**MAJORIKA**

On voit bien que t'as pas connu ça, tiens...

_Dorémi attend anxieusement que l'on décroche. Et au bout de trois tonalités..._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Allô ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, Hazuki ! C'est moi, Dorémi ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides !

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki est à l'autre bout du fil._

**HAZUKI**

Que je t'aides ?... Mais,... pour quoi faire ?

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Hazuki, je... j'ai fait une énorme bêtise !

**HAZUKI**

Quelle bêtise ? C'est pas juste un vase cassé, j'espère ?

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est bien pire !... Je me suis fait prendre par mes parents, et ma mère m'a envoyée dans ma chambre en me disant qu'on en reparlerait à leur retour. Je te jure, comme je suis partie là, je vais me prendre un savon d'une tonne dans la gueule !

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

**HAZUKI**

Mais, tu as fait quoi ? C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir !

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Je te préviens, ça va pas te plaire...

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi met du temps à répondre._

**DOREMI**

Je... Ma petite sœur est tombée dans les escaliers.

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Quoi ?... T'as été envoyée dans ta chambre juste parce que Pop est tombée dans les escaliers ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki affiche un air perplexe._

**HAZUKI**

Attends une minute... Dorémi ? Ce n'est tout de même pas qui l'a---

**DOREMI**

Bah... Si. C'est moi.

_Hazuki halète de stupeur._

**HAZUKI**

Mais, t'es folle !

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi commence à s'énerver._

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Écoute, Hazuki ! C'est pas entièrement de ma faute, Pop m'a provoquée ! S'il-te-plaît, Hazuki, essaie de joindre mes parents pour essayer de---

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Non ! Pas question !

**DOREMI**

Pardon ?

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki a aussi commencé à s'énerver. Elle affiche clairement une mine consternée._

**HAZUKI**

Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas à te couvrir pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à ta sœur comme ça, sous prétexte qu'elle t'a « provoquée ».

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Hazuki ! S'il-te-plaît, je te le demande comme un service !

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, non ! Tu peux m'utiliser comme pion pour te sortir de n'importe quel pétrin que tu veux,---

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Mais pas celui-là ! Je me suis déjà arrangée pour qu'on ne parle pas de ton bulletin pendant le réveillon, et j'estime que c'était déjà trop !

_Pendant que Hazuki parle, Dorémi remarque la voiture de ses parents qui s'est garée dans l'allée. Elle voit ces deux derniers descendre et se diriger vers l'entrée._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

Allô ??

_Dorémi, furieuse, reprend le téléphone._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Écoute-moi bien, espèce de connasse !

**Scène 11 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki réagit à cette provocation en fronçant les sourcils et en grognant._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Je m'en cogne que t'ai pas envie de le faire !... Donc, soit tu fais cet effort maintenant, soit demain, je me ferai un plaisir de te—-

_Sans dire un mot, Hazuki raccroche._

**Scène 12 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Une tonalité indique qu'on a raccroché. Dorémi panique._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Allô ?... Hazuki ?... Hazuki ???

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi ! Descend tout de suite !

**KEISUKE (h.c.)**

_(en colère)_

Et ramène-nous le téléphone tant que t'y est !

_Dorémi soupire d'affolement._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi descend les escaliers avec le téléphone. Ses parents, mécontents, l'attendent en bas. Pop passe à côté d'elle en la fusillant du regard, un bras dans le plâtre. Une fois Dorémi devant ses parents, Haruka lui fait signe de lui donner le téléphone. Dorémi s’exécute. Haruka prend le téléphone et le repose sur son apparat._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes. A partir de ce soir, tu seras privée de sortie pour deux semaines.

_Mine dévastée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Deux semaines ?...

**KEISUKE**

Oui, Dorémi. Et ça veut aussi dire ni Game Boy, ni téléphone, ni argent de poche, et interdiction formelle d'inviter qui que ce soit.

**HARUKA**

Et pas de steaks non plus, bien sur. Et dernière chose : tu vas aussi participer au tâches ménagères en faisant la vaisselle tous les jours.

**DOREMI**

Oh, non ! Maman !... C'est trop dur pour moi !

**HARUKA**

Oh, arrête ! Tu ne fais jamais rien dans la maison !

**KEISUKE**

Et estime-toi heureuse de nous avoir comme parents, Dorémi. J'en connais qui t'auraient punie de manière bien plus excessive !

**DOREMI**

C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que c'était moi qui devait régler mes problèmes avec ma sœur ?

**KEISUKE**

Je n'ai pas dit que tu devait lui casser un bras ! D'accord ?

**HARUKA**

D'ailleurs, il me semble que tes examens scolaires sont pour bientôt, jeune fille. Vu tes derniers résultats, il serait peut-être temps que tu profites de ces deux semaines pour te mettre au travail. Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas comment ça s'est passé au trimestre dernier !...

_Dorémi soupire et baisse la tête._

**HARUKA**

Maintenant, va au lit ! Tu es consignée dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain !

_Sans rien dire, Dorémi remonte les escaliers, l'air abattu._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_La caméra cadre la fenêtre de la chambre de Dorémi, qui a mis son pyjama. Cette dernière boude, assise sur son lit._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_De plus, elle discute avec Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, écoute ! Moi, je trouve que deux semaines, c'est vachement gentillet pour ce que tu as fais à ta sœur !

**DOREMI**

C'est trop au contraire ! Deux semaines sans steaks ! Sans rien pour m'amuser ! Et en plus, je dois faire la vaisselle ! Vous trouvez que c'est gentillet, ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, sincèrement ! M'enfin, tu réagis comme si tu vivais avec le père d'Aiko ! C'est juste deux semaines de punition, il faut faire avec !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va ! De toutes façons, c'est de la faute de ma connasse de sœur !

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Pop est en train d'écouter la conversation de l'autre côté de la porte._

**DOREMI**

C'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait ça ! Me foutre dans la merde, histoire de bien se faire voir après !

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Je suis sure que si c'était elle qui m'avait fait ça à moi, elle s'en aurait sortie avec genre, juste une petite engueulade, et puis c'est tout ! Putain, mais... Deux semaines sans steaks !!!

_Pop rentre dans la chambre, dégoûtée._

**POP**

Tu penses aux autres de temps en temps, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

T'écoutais à ma porte, demi-portion ?

**POP**

Oui ! J'ai entendu ce que tu disais, et laisse-moi t'apprendre un truc ! Tu vas peut-être pas pouvoir sortir pendant deux semaines, mais moi, ce plâtre que tu vois là, je vais devoir le garder SIX semaines !

**DOREMI**

Évidemment, t'essaies encore d'attirer l'attention vers toi, hein ?

**MAJORIKA**

Mais,... écoute-là, bon sang !

**DOREMI**

Non ! Je l'écouterai pas ! C'est de sa faute si j'ai été punie !!... Ah, mais, en fait,... Tu voulais me tendre un piège, Pop ? C'est ça ? Tu voulais encore me foutre dans une situation pourrie !

**POP**

Hé ! Je leur ai même pas dit que tu cachais une grenouille parlante dans ton armoire !

**DOREMI**

Tu les a quand même poussé à me faire passer pour la méchante !! Tu méritais que ça de te faire pousser dans cet escalier, au moins tu m'emmerdera plus comme ça ! Parce que c'est tout ce que t'es ! Une emmerdeuse !

_Mine choquée de Pop._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, merde !

**DOREMI**

Depuis que t'es née, t'arrêtes pas d'emmerder tout le monde ! Tu fais toujours tout pour qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à toi alors que t'es rien !! Tu m'as volé mes parents !!! Et en plus, t'essaies de me voler mes amis pour compenser le fait que t'es rien !!! J'étais mille fois plus heureuse sans toi !!! ET JAMAIS, JE DIS BIEN, JAMAIS je n'ai souhaité avoir de petite sœur !!!

_Majorika est choquée par ce que Dorémi vient dire. Pire, cette dernière a fait pleurer sa petite sœur._

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu peux pas souhaiter que je sois pas née, Dorémi !... T'as pas le droit de dire ça !

**DOREMI**

JE T'EMMERDE !!!

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

T'es méchante, Dorémi !!

_Pop quitte la chambre en pleurant, et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'est ça ! Tire-toi !

_Dorémi claque sa porte, puis se redirige vers son lit. Elle remarque Majorika qui la fusille du regard._

**DOREMI**

Ben quoi ?

**MAJORIKA**

Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, Dorémi... Le fait que t'aie poussé ta sœur dans ces escaliers, ou le fait que t'aie pas l'air d'avoir le moindre remord !

_Majorika part s'installer sur son coussin. Dorémi, toujours aussi maussade, s'allonge dans son lit, éteint la lumière, et tire violemment sa couverture..._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Le réveil affiche « 23:45 ». Malgré cette heure tardive, Dorémi ne s'est toujours pas endormie. Dodo la remarque et quitte sa boule. Elle s'approche de sa maîtresse._

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Non, j'arrive pas à dormir...

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Bah oui...

_Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

Quand même... Là, je vais passer deux semaines sans faire quoi que ce soit de réellement divertissant à cause de ma mère.

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

**DOREMI**

Bah, c'est pas ça... Ma mère... j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle tourne rond. Tu as des jours où elle va être super gentille avec toi, te donner plein d'attention et beaucoup de trucs que t'aimes bien,... et après elle va soit être super triste ou fatiguée, et c'est à peine si on le verra, soit elle va devenir très froide, très nerveuse et elle va se fâcher très souvent.

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Ouais, t'as raison. Et tu vois,... quand elle est comme ça, je suis convaincue que je deviens sa cible principale. Tu vois,... elle n'a toujours pas digérée que j'abandonne le piano après mon récital catastrophique il y a quelques années. Maman n'a jamais réellement été fière de moi, à vrai dire. Et à côté, Pop reste toujours celle qu'on chérit le plus dans la maison, sous prétexte qu'elle est encore petite.

**DODO**

_(couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Moi, jalouse ? Non ! Je te dis la vérité. Selon elle, Pop fait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, elle comprend toujours tout tout de suite, et elle fait toujours ce qu'elle lui demande. Et du coup, Pop en profite et fait la maligne. Et elle m'embête tout le temps.

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Bah... Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai pété un câble ce soir. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déjà fait ça une fois... Il y a quelques années.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR ENTREE (maison de dorémi) [flashback]**

_1997\. Keisuke et Haruka rentrent dans la maison avec Pop. Ils lui ont acheté une peluche. Dorémi la remarque et s'approche de sa sœur._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Avant que ça n'arrive, Pop se faisait comme d'habitude chouchouter par mes parents. Moi, à côté, j'avais pratiquement été oublié. D'autant plus que c'était peu après mon fameux récital.

_Dorémi tente de prendre la peluche de Pop, mais cette dernière l'en empêche._

**DOREMI**

Je la veux ! Je la veux !

**HARUKA**

Non, Dorémi. C'est la peluche de ta sœur.

_Mine boudeuse de Dorémi, qui chouine._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

C'était souvent comme ça, pour moi. Tout pour elle, rien pour moi.

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_Pop montre fièrement sa peluche à sa grande sœur en chantant à tue-tête, ce qui énerve cette dernière._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Et ce jour là, Pop en a profité allégrement en me faisant bien tourner en bourrique pendant des heures et des heures... Du coup, j'ai fini par en avoir marre. Je voulais bien le lui comprendre, mais cette putain de chaise a basculé.

_Dorémi, furieuse, commence à secouer Pop. Dans son élan, la chaise finit par basculer, et Pop tombe à terre. Cette dernière se met à pleurer, alertant Haruka._

**HARUKA**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

_Haruka halète de stupeur en voyant Pop sur le sol, avec Dorémi qui la regarde d'un air furieux. Haruka se fâche et s'approche de sa fille._

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi ! Comment oses-tu faire du mal à ta petite sœur !

_Haruka lève la main, et pile au moment où elle atteint le côté de la caméra (Dorémi en POV), l'image cute vers la scène suivante._

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Retour au présent. Dorémi discute toujours avec Dodo._

**DOREMI**

J'ai pris une baffe, puis j'ai été envoyée dans ma chambre sans manger. Mais ne pas pouvoir manger, ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI [flashback]**

_Dorémi est en train de piquer une colère noire. Elle se roule par terre, agite ses bras, hurle et pleure._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! C'est pas juste !!! C'est pas juste !!!!

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Je pensais vraiment que mes parents finiraient par venir me consoler. Mais voilà. Ma mère était dans une phase nerveuse. Du coup, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ?...

_Haruka, vraiment hors d'elle, entre dans la chambre en cognant la porte et s'approche de sa fille._

**HARUKA**

_(hurle)_

TAIS-TOI !!! ARRÊTE DE HURLER !!!!!

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

**DOREMI**

Je n'en suis pas sure, mais,... je crois que Maman a essayé de tuer ce jour-là. Elle m'a poussée dans mon lit et m'a secouée en me hurlant de me taire. Une de ses mains était sur ma gorge... Heureusement que Papa est intervenu. Pauvre Papa... faut dire qu'il subit beaucoup, aussi.

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

**DOREMI**

Oui, je sais que c'est horrible. Maman ne m'a plus jamais touchée comme ça. A vrai dire, le lendemain, elle s'est aussitôt excusée en pleurant dans mes bras. Mais, quand même, aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux pas en parler.

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

**DOREMI**

Maman m'a dit que si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, il y aurait des gens qui viendraient me chercher et qui m’emmèneraient loin d'ici. Et quelque part, j'ai pas envie de m'en aller d'ici... Et j'aime quand même mes deux parents très forts. Même si Maman s'énerve vite.

_Bref flottement._

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?... Bah, je sais pas quoi faire, franchement.

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est pas possible. Je peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques pour les faire changer d'avis. C'est interdit...

_Dorémi s'allonge de nouveau dans son lit._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tristement accepter mon destin... De toutes façons, quand ma mère décide quelque chose, ça tient jusqu'au bout. Bonne nuit, Dodo...

**DODO**

_(long couinement évoquant une réponse triste)_

_Dorémi tire sa couverture, tandis que Dodo repart vers sa boule. Après un court silence, Dorémi se rassied brusquement sur son lit, l'air décidée._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !

_Dodo se retourne, l'air perplexe._

**DOREMI**

J'avais oublié Onpu !... Elle a une gourmette magique.

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_La caméra cadre la gourmette d'Onpu, posée sur une de ses étagères._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Cet objet lui sert de filtre à magie interdite. Avec ça, je pourrai faire lever ma punition sans me faire prendre !

**Scène 9 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

_(déterminée)_

C'est décidé. Je vais aller chercher cet objet. Mais,... tu devras me couvrir, Dodo.

**DODO**

_(couinements)_

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai déjà utilisé de la magie interdite deux fois. Et si Majorika me surprend en train d'utiliser la gourmette d'Onpu, elle risque de me confisquer mon matériel de magie à vie !...

_Mine perplexe de Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Bon,... je vais vérifier si Majorika dort. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, toi ?

_Dodo hoche la tête._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, maintenant en tenue de sorcière, ouvre sa fenêtre, et quitte sa maison par celle-ci. Avant de partir, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Dodo._

**DOREMI**

A tout à l'heure, Dodo !

_Ensuite, Dorémi chevauche son balai et décolle. Elle s'éloigne de sa maison, et file en direction de la maison d'Onpu._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT VILLE DE MISORA**

_Dorémi vole au-dessus de la ville en essayant, anxieusement, de repérer la maison d'Onpu... Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle trouve une maison blanche avec une énorme terrasse. C'est celle où habite Onpu._

**DOREMI**

Ouf ! Enfin trouvé...

_Dorémi descend en direction de la maison d'Onpu. Mais elle commence a éprouver des difficultés à tenir son balai. Elle se rapproche dangereusement de la clôture._

**DOREMI**

Non. Non, non, NON !

_Dorémi heurte la barrière et est éjectée du balai, et atterrit dans les buissons. Elle se relève, et jette un coup d’œil en l'air. Elle se trouve juste en-dessous de la terrasse d'Onpu._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu dort dans son lit. De l'autre côté de la porte de sa terrasse, Dorémi vérifie si elle ne l'a pas réveillée... Elle pousse un ouf de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'a pas fait suffisamment de bruit pour la réveiller._

**DOREMI**

Bon... On va limiter les dégâts...

_Dorémi se jette un sortilège qui la rend invisible 1. Elle passe à travers sans l'ouvrir. Discrètement, elle commence à fouiller les différents meubles dans la chambre. Elle commence par fouiller la table de chevet... Rien. Dorémi regarde de gauche à droite, puis se dirige vers le bureau d'Onpu. Elle ouvre les tiroirs, fouille les étagères au-dessus, et regarde sous le bureau. Mais elle ne trouve pas la gourmette. Dorémi soupire, puis se relève. Elle se cogne contre le bureau._

**DOREMI**

AÏE !!

_Dorémi se planque sous le bureau en se tenant la tête. Onpu bouge dans son lit, mais ne semble pas se réveiller._

**ONPU**

_(murmure)_

Oh... Laisse-moi te faire un petit massage, Dorémi...

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorémi sort de sa cachette. Ensuite, elle se dirige discrètement vers la penderie de son amie, et l'ouvre. Elle regarde derrière les cintres, sous les piles de vêtements. Mais toujours pas de traces de la gourmette. Dorémi range les vêtements et referme la penderie. Elle part ensuite voir dans le panier à linge sale. De nouveau, la gourmette est introuvable. Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain... Où est-ce qu'elle est, cette gourmette ?...

_Dorémi regarde autour d'elle. Ensuite, elle remarque une étagère fixée plus haut que les autres. Un objet en or semble s'y trouver : c'est la gourmette !_

**DOREMI**

Bingo !

_Dorémi part chercher la chaise de bureau d'Onpu, et la pose discrètement à hauteur de l'étagère... Dorémi monte sur la chaise et essaie d'atteindre l'étagère. Elle est trop haute... Dorémi décide de monter sur le dossier, tout en maintenant le plus possible l'équilibre sur la chaise qui tangue. Dorémi tend son bras pour essayer d'atteindre la gourmette. Elle touche la console, la baguette, puis la gourmette. Tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle prend la gourmette. Mais elle se rend compte qu'elle pousse le matériel d'Onpu et décide de les retenir avec sa main. Et tout d'un coup, Dorémi commence à perdre l'équilibre. La chaise bascule. Entraînant la gourmette dans sa chute, Dorémi tombe et se rattrape contre la penderie. Cela produit un grand « bang ! » qui arrache brutalement Onpu de son sommeil. Dorémi se relève rapidement et quitte la chambre pour se planquer sur la terrasse. Onpu bâille et se met en position assise sur son lit. Elle allume sa veilleuse. En remarquant son matériel de magie par terre, elle halète._

**ONPU**

Oh, non !

_Onpu se lève et prend immédiatement sa baguette et sa console magique. En entendant des pas se rapprocher, elle panique de plus en plus. Rapidement, elle planque son matériel de magie dans son bureau. Pile à ce moment-là, on ouvre sa porte. C'est Miho, sa mère._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

**ONPU**

Y'a quelque chose qui est tombé d'un de mes meubles, et... je voulais le ramasser...

_On entend soudain des pas sur la terrasse, ce qui intrigue Onpu et Miho._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

**ONPU**

Oh, non... Il n'est pas revenu, quand même ?

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Je vais voir...

_La mère d'Onpu se dirige vers la terrasse._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT TERRASSE (maison d'onpu)**

_Dorémi, toujours invisible, panique et se cache contre le mur en faisant le moins de mouvements possible. La mère d'Onpu ouvre la porte et vérifie s'il n'y a personne... Après quelques secondes, elle retourne dans la chambre._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Miho referme la porte de la terrasse._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Il n'y a personne...

**ONPU**

C'est dingue. J'aurai juré que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la maison par effraction.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Oh, je crois c'était juste le vent qui agite les arbres.

_Miho se redirige vers le couloir._

**MIHO SEGAWA (cont.)**

Allez, retourne te coucher. Tu dois te lever tôt ce matin... Bonne nuit.

**ONPU**

Oui, bonne nuit.

_Miho referme la porte. Onpu, elle, regarde une dernière la porte de sa terrasse, l'air perplexe._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT TERRASSE (maison d'onpu)**

_Onpu regarde par la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle repart en direction de son lit et se recouche. Dorémi, toujours invisible, vérifie ce qu'il se passe. Dès que la veilleuse s’éteint, Dorémi pousse un grand ouf de soulagement. Elle désactive son sortilège d'invisibilité, et fouille sa poche... Elle a toujours la gourmette sur elle._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi décolle de la terrasse et s'éloigne de la maison. En plein vol, elle se retourne et regarde une dernière fois la maison d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Désolée, Onpu. Mais j'ai pas le choix...

_Puis elle fonce droit vers sa maison._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dodo, transformée en sa maîtresse, dort dans le lit. Soudain, des coups sur la fenêtre la réveillent. C'est Dorémi. Derrière la fenêtre, elle lui fait signe d'ouvrir celle-ci pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Dodo ouvre la fenêtre, et rentre dans sa chambre._

**DOREMI**

Voilà, je suis là !

**DODO**

_(couinements)_

_Dorémi montre la gourmette d'Onpu à sa fée._

**DOREMI**

Oui, je l'ai prise. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta forme normale !

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

_Dans un flash, Dodo reprend sa forme normale de petite fée._

**DOREMI**

Bon... Il est temps pour moi de passer à l'action. _(elle met sa gourmette à son poignet.)_ Toi, tu vas surveiller Majorika...

**DODO**

_(couinement évoquant une réponse positive)_

**DOREMI**

C'est bien, Dodo. J'arrive tout de suite...

_Dorémi quitte sa chambre. Dodo, elle, se place juste à côté de Majorika, qui dort comme un gros bébé._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi est maintenant dans le couloir. D'abord, elle s'assure que personne n'est réveillée. Ensuite, elle se rend de nouveau invisible par magie. Elle se dirige ensuite, dans la discrétion la plus totale, vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle ouvre doucement la porte._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE KEISUKE ET HARUKA**

_Dorémi passe sa tête à travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte. Ses parents dorment dans leur lit... Elle rentre discrètement, tout en fermant la porte. Pour commencer, elle s'approche de sa mère, qui dort du côté de la porte. Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Dorémi soupire et lève sa baguette._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Je ne suis pas punie, et Pop est tombée dans les escaliers par accident...

_Un petit rayon d'énergie magique sort de la baguette (mais vu que Dorémi est invisible, on a l'impression que ce rayon apparaît à partir de rien), et atteint Haruka en entrant par une de ses oreilles. Sans que ça ne la réveille pour autant. Ensuite, Dorémi fait le tour du lit. Elle se place devant son père, et lève sa baguette._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Pareil pour toi, Papa...

_Dorémi jette le même sort à son père. Le sortilège touche ce dernier de la même manière que sa femme. Dorémi lève sa baguette une dernière fois, mais se ravise à la dernière minute._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Non... Si je fais ça, Majorika va avoir des doutes... Je vais me limiter à lever la punition.

_Dorémi se dirige vers le couloir. Elle ferme la porte de la chambre._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi est de nouveau dans le couloir, et se dirige vers la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, quand soudain, elle entend des pas se rapprocher... Pop s'est réveillée. Pile au moment où sa porte s'ouvre, Dorémi se planque contre le mur. Pop, à moitié réveillée, se dirige vers la salle de bains. Ensuite, Dorémi rentre furtivement dans la chambre de sa petite sœur._

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE POP**

_Dorémi se planque sous le lit de sa petite sœur. Elle halète._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Putain... Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'aie pas entendue.

_On entend le bruit d'une chasse qu'on tire. Dorémi se met sous le lit pour éviter de faire prendre. Pop rentre dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. Elle se recouche dans son lit._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

J'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se rendorme.

_Dorémi regarde l'horloge : minuit et quart._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE POP**

_L'horloge indique maintenant minuit et demie. Dorémi, toujours invisible, sort doucement de sa cachette en rampant, puis se remet debout. Elle constate que Pop s'est de nouveau endormie, puis lève sa baguette._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

T'es tombé dans les escaliers par accident, nos parents ne m'ont jamais punie... Et ta grande sœur ne t'as jamais dit qu'elle te détestait. Et demain, en te levant, tu deviendras très gentille avec ta grande sœur.

_Dorémi jette son sortilège. Le rayon magique qui émane de sa baguette atteint Pop en rentrant dans son oreille. Dorémi attend un peu pour s'assurer que sa petite sœur dort toujours. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers le couloir en refermant la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi désactive son sortilège d'invisibilité. Elle retire la gourmette, puis se dirige discrètement vers la porte de sa chambre._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dodo est toujours à côté de Majorika. Cette dernière dort toujours. Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre._

**DOREMI**

Elle dort toujours ?

**DODO**

_(couinement qui évoque une réponse positive)_

_Dorémi fait un signe d'appréciation et sourit. Elle referme sa porte et se dirige vers son lit. Malheureusement, elle donne accidentellement un coup de baguette à sa corbeille et la renverse dans un bruit suffisamment fort pour réveiller quelqu'un. Dorémi blêmit et panique._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Merde !

_Elle remarque que Majorika a commencé à se réveiller. Dodo panique aussi._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée, très rapidement)_

Va dans ta boule !... Va dans ta boule !

_Tandis que Dorémi désactive rapidement sa console, Dodo plonge dans sa boule. Dorémi ramasse rapidement le contenu de sa corbeille, la remplit et la redresse. Majorika se lève et commence à émerger. Elle bâille. Le temps que cette dernière fasse ça, Dorémi ouvre un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet et y range la gourmette et son matériel de magie. Elle referme le tiroir, pile au moment où Majorika quitte son coussin et part voir Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

_(à moitié éveillée)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Dorémi ? Il est minuit et demie.

_Mine nerveuse de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Euh... Je reviens des toilettes, je... j'avais une envie pressante.

**MAJORIKA**

_(à moitié éveillée)_

Ah. OK... Bon, je vais me recoucher.

_Majorika repart sur son coussin. Presque aussitôt, elle tombe endormie. Dorémi se laisse tomber sur son lit en poussant un « ouf ! » de soulagement. Elle se couche dans son lit. Elle jette ensuite un coup d’œil à la table de chevet où elle a planqué la gourmette d'Onpu._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Pourvu qu'Onpu ne s'en rende pas compte...

_Dorémi tire sa couverture..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 14**

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE MAISON D'ONPU**

_Vue extérieure de la maison d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

_(horrifiée, hurle)_

AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Ma gourmette !!!!

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu a découvert avec horreur la disparition de sa gourmette. Miho, alertée par ses cris, rentre dans la chambre._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

_(affolée)_

Ma gourmette en or ! Elle a disparue !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Tu ne l'a pas perdue quelque part dans ta chambre ?

**ONPU**

Non ! Je l'avais posée sur cette étagère, justement pour pas la perdre !... Oh, putain...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Écoute, on s'en occupera quand tu rentreras de l'école. D'accord ?

**ONPU**

_(affolée)_

Mais, Maman !... Cette gourmette est super importante pour moi, tu te rends pas compte !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Si, j'en suis consciente, mais pour l'instant, il faut aller à l'école.

_Miho et sa fille quittent la chambre._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Allez, en route ! Tu vas être en retard !

**Scène 3 – INT. AUBE COULOIR (maison d'onpu)**

_Miho et Onpu se dirige vers la sortie. Mais Onpu commence à pleurer, obligeant sa mère à s'arrêter._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Ma gourmette...

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Allons, Onpu !

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, maman ! Si je la retrouve pas, je me le pardonnerai jamais !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis à la maison toute la journée, et si je retrouve ta gourmette, je te préviendrai tout de suite.

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Il faut vraiment qu'on la retrouve... J'y tiens tellement...

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Haruka attend ses filles au rez-de-chaussée._

**HARUKA**

Les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ?? Il va falloir y aller !

**DOREMI / POP (h.c.)**

On arrive, Maman !

_Dorémi et Pop descendent les escaliers avec leurs cartables respectifs._

**HARUKA**

Bon... Vu que les transports en commun sont en grève aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais vous conduire à l'école. D'accord.

**DOREMI**

OK, maman !

**HARUKA**

Bien... Le petite-déjeuner est prêt, vous pouvez vous servir.

**DOREMI**

Oh, chic ! J'ai tellement faim !

**POP**

Tu gardes pas tout pour toi, hein !

_Les filles partent en direction de la cuisine._

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi et Pop s'installe à table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Leur père est aussi à table._

**KEISUKE**

Bonjour, les enfants !

**DOREMI / POP**

Salut, Papa !

_Pop commence à se servir, et tend une grosse part de pain à sa grande sœur._

**POP**

Tiens, frangine ! Je te donne le plus gros morceau.

**DOREMI**

Le plus gros ? Non, garde-le.

**POP**

Si, si, j'insiste !

**DOREMI**

Bon, OK. Je le prends. Pas de regrets ?

**POP**

Aucun !

_Dorémi prend la tranche de pain et commence à étaler du choco dessus._

**KEISUKE**

Tiens !... Il y a une chaîne qui va diffuser _Le Roi lion_ ce soir. Ça vous dit de regarder ça ensemble ?

**POP**

Oh, oui ! Un dessin animé !

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi ?

**KEISUKE**

Bien sur, Dorémi. Tu aimes bien les Disney, toi, non ?

_Mine réjouie de Dorémi_

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, j'arrive pas à le croire !... Ça a marché ! Et en plus, personne ne m'a surpris !... Merci de m'avoir prêté ta gourmette, Onpu.

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka, Dorémi et Pop se dirigent vers la voiture. Les filles montent à l'arrière, tandis que Haruka prend le siège conducteur. Une fois tout le monde embarqué, la voiture démarre et se lance sur la rue._

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE VOITURE**

_Dorémi affiche un air plutôt inquiet. Elle jette un coup d’œil au plâtre de Pop. Puis elle se tourne vers sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Dis, maman ?

**HARUKA**

Oui, trésor ?

**DOREMI**

Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que j'aille un peu voir une amie après l'école ?

**HARUKA**

Bien sur que tu peux. Mais j'aimerais que tu sois revenue pour 17 heures.

**DOREMI**

OK.

_Dorémi fait un signe discret de victoire._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Yes...

_Ensuite, Dorémi se tourne vers sa petite sœur._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Pop... C'est pas trop difficile avec ce plâtre ?

**POP**

Bah, si... Je vais devoir rester six semaines avec ça. C'est long, quand même.

**HARUKA**

Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ça passera vite.

_Pop soupire tristement._

**DOREMI**

Hé, t'en fais pas. Au moins, tu as ton autre bras.

**POP**

Ouais, c'est vrai...

_Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**DOREMI**

C'est quand même naze que cette vilaine chute t'ai fichu un bras en l'air. Et je peux te dire que c'est pas drôle, ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois.

**POP**

Oui, je sais... N'empêche, j'ai quand même vachement réfléchi après ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir.

**DOREMI**

Ah oui ?

**POP**

Oui... J'ai réalisé à quel point la famille, c'était important pour moi. Surtout les frères et sœurs... On se dispute très souvent, et du coup,... je pense vraiment que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper avec toi.

**DOREMI**

Quelles choses ? On fait plein d'activités ensemble !

**POP**

Oui. Bon, tu vas peut-être me dire que je suis mille fois meilleure que toi dans plusieurs domaines, mais... je pense que sans toi,... je n'en serai pas arrivé là.

_Bref flottement._

**HARUKA**

Eh ben. Si j'avais su que tu dirais un jour ce genre de choses à ta sœur !

**POP**

Je le pense pour de vrai, maman. Dorémi est ma sœur préférée !

**DOREMI**

Et bien, euh... C'est cool que tu me dises ça, Pop. C'est même vraiment gentil.

_La voiture arrive devant le jardin d'enfants de Pop et s'arrête._

**HARUKA**

Voilà, Pop. Tu vas pouvoir descendre.

**DOREMI**

Je t'accompagne, Pop ?

**POP**

OK.

_Pop et Dorémi descendent de la voiture._

**Scène 3 – EXT. AUBE JARDIN D'ENFANTS**

_Dorémi et Pop se retrouvent sur le trottoir._

**POP**

Tu crois que je vais être dans la même école que toi l'année prochaine, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, j'en suis sure.

**POP**

J'ai vraiment hâte, moi !...

_Dorémi rit._

**POP**

Tu joueras avec moi, tout à l'heure ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Ça dépendra si j'ai des devoirs ou pas.

**POP**

Oh... S'il-te-plaît, grande sœur...

**DOREMI**

Bon, c'est d'accord.

_Pop saute dans les bras de Dorémi. Les deux filles rigolent._

**POP**

T'es trop géniale, Dorémi !

_Haruka klaxonne. Dorémi lâche Pop._

**DOREMI**

Allez, va ! Tu vas être en retard !

**POP**

A ce soir, ma grande sœur à moi !

**DOREMI**

A ce soir !

_Pop rentre dans la cour de récréation. Après un bref flottement, Dorémi remonte dans la voiture._

**Scène 4 – INT. AUBE VOITURE**

_Dorémi s'installe à l'arrière._

**DOREMI**

OK, on peut y aller !

**HARUKA**

Ah, enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu arrives en retard.

_Haruka redémarre en direction de l'école de Dorémi._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux ? On dirait que vous avez décidé de vous réconcilier cette nuit !

**DOREMI**

Oh, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que Pop a compris qu'elle devait arrêter d'ennuyer sa grande sœur. Et puis,... peut-être qu'elle a besoin de faire une pause avec son bras cassé ?

**HARUKA**

Hum... Oui, peut-être que tu as raison... Elle s'assagit.

**DOREMI**

Finalement, je crois que je vais voir mon amie plus tard... J'ai tellement de choses à rattraper avec Pop.

**HARUKA**

Oh, si tu y tiens. Honnêtement, je préfère ça que de vous entendre vous hurler dessus à longueur de journée...

_Dorémi affiche un air fier._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est cool d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques, quand même...

**Scène 5 – EXT. AUBE ROUTE**

_La voiture passe à côté de la caméra et s'éloigne en direction de l'école..._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR JARDIN (maison de dorémi)**

_Plus tard, après l'école. Pop et Dorémi sont dans le jardin._

**POP**

On fait l'avion, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Un, deux,... Trois !

_Dorémi prend sa petite sœur sur les épaules. Pop rigole._

**DOREMI**

_(imitation commandant de bord)_

Mesdames et messieurs, vous êtes dans le vol à destination du toboggan. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures pendant le décollage. _(voix normale)_ Et c'est parti !

_Avec sa petite soeur sur les épaules, Dorémi se met à courir dans le jardin. Les deux filles rigolent._

**POP**

Ouais !... Plus vite ! Plus vite !

_Keisuke regarde les filles jouer depuis la porte vitrée et rit à son tour._

**KEISUKE**

Ah... Les enfants.

_Puis il repart en direction du salon..._

**FIN**

1Son ombre et ses contours sont toujours visibles.


	45. Episode 45 - Le grand test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu découvre que Dorémi lui a volé sa gourmette et décide de ne plus lui parler. Les trois autres filles partent à Majokai pour y passer leur test final, mais Dorémi commet plusieurs erreurs qui pénaliseront tout le groupe. Mais pour Dorémi, les ennuis ne s'arrêtent pas là : juste après l'examen, elle est kidnappée par un homme mystérieux qu'elle connaît très bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : kidnapping, maltraitance infatile, sexisme/misogynie

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Majorika discute avec les deux examinatrices de ses élèves. Majorika affiche un air étonné._

**MAJORIKA**

Décalés ?... Vous allez décaler l'examen final de mes élèves ?

**MOTA**

Nous n'avons pas le choix... Il y a beaucoup d'élèves cette année.

**MOTAMOTA**

Oui, par conséquent, nous avons du faire un tri...

**MAJORIKA**

Du coup, il aura lieu quand, cet examen ?

**MOTA**

La nuit prochaine !

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Écoutez, ça tombe un peu mal... Je n'ai pas pu donner beaucoup d'entraînements à mes élèves du à une série d'événements imprévus. J'ai notamment perdu le restaurant, ainsi que ma maison.

**MOTAMOTA**

Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres endroits ?

**MAJORIKA**

Bah, non !... J'habite chez Dorémi, maintenant. Et je suis obligée de me cacher, en plus.

_Mine perplexe des deux examinatrices._

**MAJORIKA**

Enfin,... si vous préférez, je peux ressortir mon food-truck, et y ré-ouvrir tout un restaurant.

**MOTA**

Ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées...

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'affole)_

Oh, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas nous donner plus de temps ?

**MOTA**

Désolée, mais nous ne pouvons pas.

**MOTAMOTA**

Nous aurions pous t'aider, mais... procéder ici nous aurait valu des ennuis avec l'administration de l'Académie.

_Mine résignée de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en pensée)_

Oh... Ce sont mes élèves qui ne vont pas aimer ça...

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(choquée)_

Quoi ?... Cette nuit ?

**AIKO**

_(choquée)_

Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ?

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont réunies dans la chambre de cette première autour de Majorika. Elles viennent d'apprendre l'avancement de leur examen._

**MAJORIKA**

Non, même pas !

**ONPU**

Attendez, ce fameux examen final, c'était pas la semaine prochaine ?

**MAJORIKA**

Si, c'était la semaine prochaine ! J'ai essayé de remettre cet examen à la date d'origine, mais les examinatrices n'ont rien voulu savoir !

**ONPU**

J'ai bien fait de déjà passer le mien...

**DOREMI**

Oh... Ça ne nous arrange pas, Majorika. On n'a absolument pas eu le temps de s'entraîner, ces derniers jours !

**MAJORIKA**

Comme si tu te serais entraînée en temps normal...

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi a quand même raison. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis au moins novembre, on a complètement oublié qu'on devait s'entraîner.

**AIKO**

Et puis, le dernier examen, c'était quand ? Novembre, au moins !

**MAJORIKA**

Bah, euh... Je ne sais plus moi ! Faut dire que moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu la tête à ça ! Avec mon restaurant qui a explosé à cause de je ne sais qui ! Le seul accès qu'on a pour Majokai s'y trouvait !

**DOREMI**

Et moi alors,... si je dois sortir cette nuit, je vais devoir faire le mur ! J'ai encore une semaine de punition !

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques jours, Dorémi.

_Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

Ferme-la !

**MAJORIKA**

Pourquoi tu dis que t'es toujours punie ? Ta mère t'a laisser sortir au moins deux fois ce week-end !

**ONPU**

Hein ?... Tu nous as dit que tu ne pouvais plus sortir pendant deux semaines parce que tu as cassé un vase !

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Mais, je vous jure que c'est vrai !

**HAZUKI**

Et moi, je vous jure que ce n'est pas la version que j'ai eu ! Que ce soit pour la punition ou le motif de celle-ci !

_Dorémi se retourne de nouveau sur Hazuki, visiblement irritée._

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Bon, t'arrêtes de dire des conneries, oui ?

**HAZUKI**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh !! Mais, je me souviens encore de notre conversation téléphonique, Dorémi ! Tu sais, celle durant laquelle tu m'as traitée de connasse ! Et où effectivement, tu risquais de te faire consigner parce que tu as poussée Pop dans les escaliers !

_Onpu halète de stupeur._

**ONPU**

T'as poussé ta petite sœur dans les escaliers ???

**AIKO**

Je me disais aussi que deux semaines pour un vase pété, c'était un peu trop !

**DOREMI**

Hé, les filles ! C'était un accident, OK ? C'est arrivé par pur hasard le même jour !... _(à Majorika)_ Majorika, vous avez tout vu, non ? Dites leur !

**MAJORIKA**

Oui, en effet, j'étais là ! Les parents de Dorémi lui ont bien dit qu'elle était privée de sortie et de plein d'autres choses pour deux semaines à cause de cette histoire de chute dans les escaliers !

**DOREMI**

Ah.

**MAJORIKA**

Et j'ai bien vu Dorémi causer cette chute volontairement !

_Dorémi blêmit._

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Non, non, non !

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, je t'ai vue ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, quand même !... Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ta mère ET ton père ont l'air d'avoir oublié tout ça en une nuit !... Et je comprends encore moins comment ta petite sœur aie pu te pardonner aussi---

_Mine dubitative de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Attends une minute... _(en fusillant Dorémi du regard)_ Tu m'aurais pas encore entubée, toi ?

_Mine de plus en plus nerveuse de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi ? Tu nous caches quelque chose, comme tu es là !

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

J'ai rien à cacher ! Ma famille a juste oublié, c'est tout !

**HAZUKI**

Dis plutôt que c'est TOI qui les a fait oublier ça, Dorémi ! Par magie !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Bon !... C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as décidé de me faire passer pour une méchante, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère)_

Non ! Mais il serait grand temps que tu assumes tes responsabilités, Dorémi ! T'es en train de nous mener en bateau toutes les quatre !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ah, bravo ! T'as même pas voulu m'aider l'autre jour !

**HAZUKI**

Oh, excuse-moi ! Mais vu la manière dont tu m'as parlé ce soir-là, tu ne le méritais pas ! Et puis j'ai déjà été très gentille de te couvrir pendant que tu caches ton bulletin !

**DOREMI**

Bon, ferme-la.

**HAZUKI**

Tout ça parce que tu n'ose pas montrer tes notes à tes parents !

**DOREMI**

TU LA FERMES !

_Dorémi saisit son cartable et s'apprête à le lancer droit sur Hazuki, ce qui la terrifie. Les deux autres filles interviennent pour l'en empêcher._

**HAZUKI**

NON !!

**ONPU**

Hé ! Mais, ça va pas non !! Pose ça !!

**AIKO**

Non, mais, t'es pas bien, toi !!

_Hazuki évite de très peu le cartable de Dorémi. Celui-ci rebondit contre un mur, s'ouvre, et laisse tout le contenu retomber par terre. Onpu est intriguée par un curieux objet en or dans le tas et s'en approche. Dorémi essaie de l'en empêcher, mais est physiquement retenue par Aiko._

**DOREMI**

Ah, non, alors ! C'est mes affaires !

**AIKO**

Non ! Tu restes là !

_Onpu fouille brièvement dans le tas... et découvre sa gourmette. D'un air incompréhensif, elle la prend dans ses mains. Majorika est horrifiée._

**MAJORIKA**

Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ! C'est un filtre à magie !!

_Onpu se tourne vers Dorémi, dégoûtée._

**ONPU**

Ma gourmette... Tu m'as volée ma gourmette ???

**DOREMI**

Mais, non !... Je te jure que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout là !

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Menteuse !! Tu voulais l'utiliser, c'est ça ?

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi... Tu n'as quand même pas...

**DOREMI**

Oh, écoutez, je... Je n'avais pas le choix, il... il fallait que je me sorte de cette situation à tout prix ! Non, sérieux, t'as pas idée des nombreux problèmes que j'ai ici !

_Onpu soupire par le nez en fusillant Dorémi du regard. Ensuite, elle prend son sac et se dirige vers la sortie._

**ONPU**

Bon, j'en ai marre ! Je me casse d'ici !

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?... Mais, Onpu !

**AIKO**

Moi, aussi, je me tire. Il faut que je rentre au foyer pour 18 heures.

_Aiko reprend son cartable et suit Onpu._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Mais, attendez !... Je vous dis que j'avais pas le choix ! Revenez, enfin ! Revenez !

_Pas de réponse... Dorémi soupire furieusement, et se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

T'es rien qu'une balance ! Pourquoi tu leur a dit ça ?

**HAZUKI**

Que ça te serve de leçon pour m'avoir insultée, Dorémi.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Majorika, qui la fusille du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Je savais pas...

**MAJORIKA**

_(méprisante)_

Tu es la fille la plus égoïste du monde, Dorémi.

_Majorika part bouder sur son coussin._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Oh, putain... _(à Hazuki)_ Je te préviens, tu vas me le payer, toi !

_Dorémi, furieuse, quitte sa chambre, sous le regard impassible de Hazuki._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Onpu a quitté la maison de Dorémi. Elle se dirige furieusement vers la gare... Dorémi quitte la maison à son tour et la rattrape en courant._

**DOREMI**

_(appelant)_

Hé !... Onpu !... Onpu, attends, s'il-te-plaît !

_Onpu s'arrête._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Onpu !... Il fallait que je le fasse. Faut pas m'en vouloir.

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Oh... Je ne t'en veux pas, Dorémi. _(elle se retourne et hausse la voix)_ J'ai envie de te maudire pour les cinq prochains millénaires !!! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, hein ?...

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye, nerveuse)_

Mais, je... je viens de te le dire...

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Tu as une idée d'à quel point cette gourmette compte pour moi ?... Non seulement tu m'as volé un objet précieux, mais en plus, tu as eu recours à la magie interdite avec ! Tout ça parce que tu ne supportais pas d'être privée de sortie !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Non ! C'était pour sauver mon honneur ! Pop m'avait tendue un guet-apens !

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Ah, oui ! C'est la faute de Pop, maintenant ? Moi, je ne permettrai jamais de lever la main sur qui que ce soit de ma famille !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Elle m'a énervé !

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Oh,... Est-ce que t'as pensé à moi quand tu es venue me prendre ma gourmette ? Je pensais que je l'avais perdue, j'ai même pleuré toute la matinée à cause de ça ! Et quand je t'ai demandé où elle était, t'as dis que tu n'en savais rien, alors que tu l'avais sur toi depuis le début !!! Tu m'as trahie, Dorémi ! Trahie !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Trahie ??? Est-ce que ça te plairais, toi, de t'entendre dire par tes parents que tu ne peux plus rien faire pendant deux semaines ?

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Oh, ça va ! Moi, je pense que tu méritais quelque chose de plus sévère !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Mais, réfléchis, nom de dieu ! Deux semaines sans sortir, t'aurais aimé ça ? Deux semaines sans téléphone et sans Nintendo 64, t'aurais aimé ça ? Et deux semaines sans steak, putain !!! Une vie sans steak ! Pour moi, c'est inconcevable ! Alors, tu peux comprendre que, ta gourmette, il me la fallait !

_Mine choquée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Ah, d'accord. Pour toi, ne pas avoir le droit de manger de steaks, c'est pire que de faire du mal à ta petite sœur ?...

_Dorémi hoche la tête. Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Onpu fusille Dorémi du regard et range sa gourmette dans sa poche._

**ONPU**

Et bien, je n'aimerais vraiment pas vivre avec toi. D'ailleurs,... je pense que je vais prendre mes distances avec toi à partir de ce soir. T'es en train de devenir méchante avec moi, tes amies et ta famille ! Et ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer !... Tu es toxique !

_Onpu se retourne et reprend sa marche vers la gare._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Moi ?? Toxique ???

**ONPU**

Oui ! Et je pèse mes mots !!

_Un court silence s'ensuit... Dorémi finit par exploser de colère, forçant Onpu à s'arrêter de nouveau._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Et bien, pas de problème ! De toutes façons, je t'ai jamais aimé ! Même ton dessin pourri, je l'aime pas ! Peut-être que, dans ta tête, je t'aime, mais en réalité, je t'aime pas du tout !!!

_Humiliée, Onpu finit par éclater en sanglots et part en courant. Dorémi, elle, toujours aussi maussade, rentre dans sa maison._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Non, mais, je rêve ! Pour qui elle se prend, la starlette ?... Toxique. Elle sait bien qu'elle serait rien sans moi. Comme les deux autres...

_Dorémi claque sa porte._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu tient sa gourmette et une photo de Dorémi dans ses mains. Assise sur son lit, elle pleure._

**ONPU**

Comment as-tu osé me trahir, Dorémi ?...

_Après un bref flottement, Onpu jette ce qu'elle a dans les mains par terre._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi, transformée en sorcière, vole en direction de l'armoire-portail. Majorika se tient également sur le balai, visiblement de mauvaise humeur._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, tu as grand intérêt à faire tes preuves ce soir. Normalement, je ne devrais même pas te donner accès à ton matériel.

**DOREMI**

Ma console ne s'est pas désactivée, donc y'a pas de raison !

**MAJORIKA**

M'enfin ! Tu savais quand même bien que c'était un sortilège interdit, non ?

**DOREMI**

Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé la gourmette filtrante d'Onpu !

_Majorika soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

Tu savais que tu te ferais prendre, pas vrai ?

_Dorémi arrive sur les lieux du restaurant (dont il ne reste que quelques bouts de façade) et atterrit. Aiko et Hazuki sont déjà là._

**MAJORIKA**

Alors ? Vous avez trouvé l'armoire-portail ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Elle est juste là. _(elle désigne le portail du doigt)_ Seulement, on a un petit problème...

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, oui ? Lequel ?

**AIKO**

Le portail est couché sur les portes. Il va falloir qu'on s'y mette tous pour redresser l'armoire.

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi ? Cette armoire est super lourde, quand même !

**AIKO**

Au moins, tu ré-apprendras à travailler en équipe !

_Mine vexée de Dorémi._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RUINES DU RESTAURANT**

_Trois cordes magiques, lancées par les trois filles, s'attachent sur l'arrière de l'armoire._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon. J'ai vérifié les alentours, il n'y a personne.

**AIKO**

OK. Les filles, à mon signal, on tire. Un... Deux... Trois !

_Les filles commencent à tirer sur l'armoire pour la redresser. Elles font un effort gigantesque, mais leur force suffit à lever le meuble. Les filles persévèrent._

**DOREMI**

_(en plein effort)_

Putain, c'est lourd, ce truc !

**AIKO**

_(en plein effort)_

Ferme-la et continue de tirer !!

_Après quelques secondes d'efforts, l'armoire finit par être replacée en position verticale. Les filles lâchent leur corde._

**AIKO**

OK. Je crois qu'on est prêts à partir, maintenant.

_Majorika se place devant le portail et se tourne vers les filles._

**MAJORIKA**

Bien ! C'est votre test final, les filles ! Alors, vous donnez tout ce que vous pouvez ! Compris ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO**

Oui !

**MAJORIKA**

Parfait. Vous savez où je vous attends !

_Majorika ouvre l'armoire et saute dans le portail._

**DOREMI**

Allez, en route !

_Une par une, les filles sautent dans le portail. Hazuki et Aiko y vont en premières. Dorémi ferme la marche, elle saute sur son balai et fonce vers le portail..._

**Scène 2 - ???**

_Pendant quelques secondes, elle traverse le vortex lumineux qui la mène en direction de Majokai._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MAJOKAI**

_Brusquement, Dorémi se retrouve en train de voler par dessus une forêt à Majokai... sous la neige. De plus, il y a un brouillard épais qui diminue grandement la visibilité extérieure._

**DOREMI**

Ah, merde !...

_Dorémi rejoint ses amies._

**DOREMI**

Il neige, vous avez vu ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, on a vu ! Et on a du mal à se stabiliser à cause de ça ! Sans compter le brouillard !

**AIKO**

On s'en fout, ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est d'arriver à l'heure à l'Académie !

_Les filles s'éloignent de la caméra._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Toujours sous la neige et dans le brouillard, les filles atterrissent juste devant l'escalier qui mène aux portes d'entrées de l'académie. De nouveau, il y a une notice sur celle-ci._

**DOREMI**

Attends ?... Il y a encore une pancarte ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça m'en a tout l'air.

**AIKO**

Oh, putain ! Si c'est encore annulé, je vous préviens, je fous le feu à l'Académie !

**DOREMI**

On irait pas voir ?

_Les filles se rapprochent de la porte. Sur ladite pancarte, il y a écrit : « Aux élèves de niveau un : rendez-vous aux plaines rouges pour votre test final »._

**AIKO**

Bon, alors ? On revient la semaine prochaine ?

**DOREMI**

Non, ça dit qu'on doit aller aux... plaines rouges. Tu sais où c'est, toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non...

_Une sorcière sort de l'Académie. Dorémi s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Excusez-moi, madame ? Est-ce que vous savez où se trouvent les plaines rouges ?

**SORCIERE**

Les plaines rouges ? Oh, c'est pas vrai... Vous êtes élèves de niveau un ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, pourquoi ?

**SORCIERE**

Oh... Ils sont dingues, dans cette académie... Vous devez d'abord passer derrière la montagne qui se trouve là-bas,... et puis après, c'est tout droit après 5 minutes de marche, au moins. Les plaines rouges sont un endroit incroyablement dangereux, alors soyez sur vos gardes.

**DOREMI**

_(perplexe)_

OK... Merci du conseil, madame.

**SORCIERE**

Je sais de quoi je parle ! J'ai une connaissance qui y est restée !

_La sorcière chevauche son balai, et s'en va... Les filles se regardent d'un air inquiet._

**HAZUKI**

D'accord, c'était pas très rassurant...

**DOREMI**

Si j'ai bien compris, on a d'énormes risques de se faire buter là-bas ?

**AIKO**

Bah, oui. Comme on est là, ils ont découvert ce que t'avais fait, et ils nous attendent pour nous mettre au bûcher.

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est pas possible !

**AIKO**

Bah, écoute, euh... Fallait t'y attendre, vu que tu t'es arrangée pour utiliser de la magie interdite sans te faire repérer ! Allez ! Mettons-nous en route où on va arriver en retard !

_Les filles chevauchent leur balai et décollent en direction des plaines rouges._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAJOKAI**

_La neige tombe toujours. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko volent au-dessus du royaume des sorcières en direction du lieu de leur examen. Tout d'un coup, une lumière rouge clignote dans le brouillard, derrière les filles. Ça attire l'attention de Dorémi. Une sorcière flic se place à côté des trois apprenties sorcières et leur fait signe de descendre vers le sol._

**SORCIERE FLIC**

Descendez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Vous ne pouvez pas voler pour le moment !

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi ?

**SORCIERE FLIC**

Les vols en balai sont interdits durant les tempêtes de neiges ! Je vous prierai de descendre immédiatement, sinon, je serais obligée de vous verbaliser tous les trois !

_Dorémi soupire, et fait signe à ses deux amies de redescendre. Hazuki et Aiko les suit, tandis que la sorcière flic repart de son côté. Les apprenties atterrissent, a deux pas de la montagne._

**HAZUKI**

Pourquoi tu nous fait signe d'atterrir ?

**DOREMI**

C'était une sorcière flic ! Apparemment, on peut pas voler quand il y a de la neige.

**AIKO**

Super. Et comment on se rend aux plaines rouges ? Pas à pied, j'espère ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Je crois qu'on a pas d'autres choix.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi je pose la question ?...

**DOREMI**

N'empêche... Ils auraient du penser aux pauvres élèves de première qui doivent mourir de froid dans des conditions pareilles !

**HAZUKI**

On ferait mieux de poursuivre. Si on reste sur les côtés de cette montagne, on gagnera un peu de temps...

**AIKO**

Ouais, d'accord. Ça devrait aller vite, t'as raison.

_Les filles commencent à gravir la montagne._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MONTAGNE**

_Au moins une demi-heure plus tard, les filles sont toujours en train de traverser cette fameuse montagne. Les chutes de neiges ont redoublées d'intensité; il y a carrément une tempête. Les filles tentent de continuer leur marche à travers la tempête en grelottant de froid._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Tout va bien, derrière ?

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Quoi ??

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

J'ai dit : Tout va bien, derrière ??

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Ouais ! J'ai un peu froid, mais tout va bien !

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

C'est encore loin ?

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Non ! Je crois qu'on a fait plus de la moitié du chemin !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Essaie de ne pas parler trop fort ! On est quand même à la montagne !

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Hein ?... J'entends pas ce que tu me dis !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Parle pas trop fort !

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

OK !

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi glisse sur la neige. Aiko la rattrape juste à temps._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Fais gaffe !

_La congère sur laquelle Dorémi avait glissé se casse en petits morceaux et dévale la montagne._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Pfiou... Un peu plus, et on te perdait pour de bon !

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Continuez, on y est presque !

_Les filles reprennent leur marche, en tremblant toujours autant de froid._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Dites, les filles ? Vous croyez qu'on va survivre à cette tempête ?

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Je ne sais pas ! Très sincèrement, je ne sais pas !

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

J'espère qu'on va s'en sortir ! J'ai tellement froid que j'en ai presque les jambes paralysées !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Oh, arrête ! Ça te tueras pas !

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Et pourtant, j'ai entendu des histoires concernant des explorateurs qui mourraient de froid en gravissant le sommet d'une montagne ! Il paraît même qu'au sommet de l'Everest, tu peux suffoquer parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'oxygène pour respirer !

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Est-ce qu'on est à l'Everest, là ?... Non ?... C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

_Les filles se remettent à marcher. Soudain, Dorémi s'arrête en reniflant et en haletant._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais !

**DOREMI**

_(voix prise)_

Je crois que je vais...

_Bref flottement. Aiko a compris ce qu'il arrivait à Dorémi. Paniquée, elle s'approche d'elle._

**AIKO**

Oh, non, non, non !

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi éternue. Elle le fait si fort que le son fait un long écho dans l'air. Un long silence s'ensuit. Ensuite, un grondement commence à se faire entendre et gagne en volume. La terre tremble._

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Je sens que ça va mal se terminer !...

_Après une courte pause, les filles voient une énorme masse de neige dévaler le sommet de le montagne. Cette avalanche semble se diriger droit sur eux. Les trois filles paniquent._

**AIKO**

_(paniquée)_

Une avalanche !

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Courez !!!

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko retournent sur leurs pas et se mettent à courir le plus vite possible. L'avalanche dévale le flanc de la montagne à une vitesse folle et dévaste tout sur son passage._

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Oh, mon dieu ! OH, MON DIEU !!!

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Putain, je voulais pas subir ça, moi !!!

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Ferme-la et cours !

_Tout d'un coup, Hazuki trébuche et tombe par terre, perdant ses lunettes. Dorémi et Aiko se retournent._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Merde !

_Alors que l'avalanche se rapproche de plus en plus des filles, Dorémi et Aiko viennent à la rescousse de Hazuki. Dorémi l'aide à se relever, tandis que Aiko lui rend ses lunettes._

**HAZUKI**

Mes lunettes !

**AIKO**

T'en fais pas, je les ai !

_Pile au moment où elles s'apprêtent à repartir, les filles voient l'avalanche à moins d'un mètre d'elles et qui se rapproche dangereusement. Les filles se remettent à courir, mais l'avalanche va les rattraper..._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Je vais générer un champ de force !!!

_Dorémi génère un champ de force autour d'elle et ses amies, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire ensevelir par l'avalanche. Plutôt, celle-ci entraîne le champ de force le long de la côte._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT CHAMP DE FORCE DE DOREMI**

_A l'intérieur du champ de force de Dorémi, les filles sont trinqueballées dans la boule. Elles crient de terreur._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT MONTAGNE**

_L'avalanche continue de pousser le champ de force le long de la montagne, sur plusieurs mètres. Le champ de force est entraîné vers un ravin, puis est projeté par la neige hors de l'avalanche. Il touche un arbre et se désintègre. Aiko lance une corde magique sur l'arbre, et les filles se retrouvent suspendue à l'arbre, dans le vide. L'avalanche passe maintenant juste à côté d'eux._

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Tout va bien, les filles ?

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Ouais !

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Je... Je vais vomir !

_L'avalanche commence à détacher l'arbre. Les filles crient._

**DOREMI**

_(criant)_

Y'a pas un moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier, Aiko ?...

**AIKO**

_(criant)_

Là, maintenant ?... Franchement, je sais pas !

**HAZUKI**

_(criant)_

Réfléchis vite !! Je ne veux pas y rester, moi !!

_L'arbre se déracine de plus en plus, poussant les filles plus loin dans le gouffre._

**AIKO**

On va y rester.

_La force de l'avalanche finit par complètement déraciner l'arbre. Celui-ci bascule dans le ravin, entraînant les filles avec. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko commencent alors à tomber._

**DOREMI / AIKO / HAZUKI**

_(hurlent)_

OUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

_Tout d'un coup, Hazuki a une idée._

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT FALAISE [flashback]**

_On passe en vue subjective. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement, mais le personnage tire un sortilège qui ouvre un portail téléportant. Au moment ou la caméra tombe dans le portail, on cute à la scène suivante._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT MONTAGNE**

_Retour au présent. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko continuent de tomber en direction du sol. Aussitôt, Hazuki utilise sa baguette pour ouvrir un portail à seulement quelques mètres du sol. Les trois tombent dedans._

**Scène 6 - ???**

_Le portail téléporte rapidement les filles à travers la zone. On passe derrière la montagne, puis on traverse une longue toundra... avant d'arriver aux plaines rouges. Une sortie de portail apparaît._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT PLAINES ROUGES**

_Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko émergent de leur portail. Elles terminent leur chute et atterrissent dans les plaines. Après quelques secondes, les filles se relèvent, un peu sonnées._

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**AIKO**

On dirait qu'on a été téléporté comme par magie...

**HAZUKI**

Écoutez, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai eu un réflexe, tout d'un coup.

**DOREMI**

Wouah ! C'est toi qui a généré ce portail ?

_Un peu embarrassée, Hazuki hoche la tête._

**AIKO**

Bravo ! T'as eu un super réflexe !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, tu nous a sauvé de cette avalanche. _(elle regarde autour d'elle)_ Par contre, euh... je n'ai aucune idée d'où on a atterri. C'est... très rouge.

**HAZUKI**

A mon avis,... on est sur notre lieu d'examen. Les plaines rouges.

**AIKO**

Ouais, ça en a l'air... Y'a personne, par contre.

_Bref flottement. Dorémi remarque la présence d'un gros rocher violet._

**DOREMI**

On devrait avancer vers ce rocher un peu plus loin.

**HAZUKI**

OK...

_Les filles se rapprochent du rocher._

**AIKO**

Ça ressemble à un rocher, ça ? Il est vachement gros ! Et en plus,... c'est pas censé être gris plutôt que violet ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... On est chez les sorcières, en même temps. Je suis pas étonnée.

**HAZUKI**

Écoute, euh... J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un rocher.

**DOREMI**

On devrait vérifier.

_Dorémi s'approche lentement du rocher. Hazuki et Aiko gardent leur distances, inquiètes. Dorémi remarque que le rocher fait quelques mouvements évoquant une respiration._

**DOREMI**

Le rocher respire, on dirait...

_Pas de réponse de ses deux amies. Dorémi tend lentement son bras. Elle touche le rocher... Soudain, elle passe sans le vouloir sur une paupière. Immédiatement, l’œil s'ouvre. Dorémi sursaute de peur._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Ah ! C'est pas un rocher !... C'est pas un rocher !

**AIKO**

Putain de merde, Dorémi !!

_Le « rocher » commence à grogner. Il se lève d'un air menaçant, terrorisant les trois filles. Son ombre les obscurcit... On découvre que ce rocher est en fait un véritable monstre de plusieurs mètres ressemblant à une pieuvre._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé ! Les filles !

_Les filles se retournent. Majorika est juste derrière elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Vous venez de faire connaissance à votre adversaire ! Depuis votre arrivée à l'Académie, les examinatrices et moi vous avons testées, et vous êtes sur la dernière ligne droite ! Vous allez utiliser tout ce que je vous ai appris pour neutraliser ce monstre ! Pas tuer, hein ! Neutraliser ! Vous évitez à tout prix son œil ! Compris ?... Quand ce sera fini, vous retournez à l'Académie ! Allez, bon examen !

_Majorika repart de son côté. La pieuvre se rapproche dangereusement._

**DOREMI**

Bon, on fait quoi ?

**AIKO**

Je sais pas. On peut pas chercher à ta place.

**DOREMI**

Mais, faut que vous m'aidiez un peu ! J'arrive pas à réfléchir !

**AIKO**

Pourquoi ? T'as de nouveau pas écouté Majorika ?

**DOREMI**

_(s'énerve)_

Si, je l'ai écoutée ! Seulement, j'ai super froid et je suis complètement épuisée ! Parce que je suis en train de passer une nuit blanche rien que pour cet examen !

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Oh, ça va ! On est tous dans le même panier--- ATTENTION !!!

_Les filles se baissent juste à temps pour éviter la tentacule de la pieuvre._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Il faut vite vous décider, sinon, on va se faire trucider !!

_La pieuvre se rapproche des filles, prête à les attaquer..._

**AIKO**

Oh... Nique sa mère, on balance tout ce qu'on peut !!

_La bataille entre les filles et la pieuvre géante commence dès cet instant. Aiko jette un sort qui fait reculer la pieuvre. Immédiatement, les trois filles chevauchent leur balai et se mettent à voler alors que la neige tombe toujours._

**HAZUKI**

On risque pas de se prendre une amende ?

**DOREMI**

Quelle amende ? Y'a personne à part nous ici !

_Dorémi se prend un coup de tentacule, et manque de très peu de tomber de son balai. Elle jette un sortilège sur la pieuvre, sans grand effet. Hazuki part se poser au sol. Elle essaie d'attaquer la pieuvre à distance en lui lançant plusieurs sortilèges, tandis que Aiko et Dorémi font de même à plusieurs reprises. La pieuvre réplique à chaque dégât en envoyant des coups de tentacules aux filles. Dorémi en esquive un premier._

**DOREMI**

Raté !!

_Mais aussitôt, elle se prend une deuxième tentacule en pleine face et tombe par terre, juste devant Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, ça va ?

_Aiko tente de répliquer une dernière fois, mais le sortilège ne touche pas la pieuvre. Elle rejoint rapidement ses deux amies._

**AIKO**

Venez !

_Les filles se mettent à courir à travers le champ. La pieuvre les suit. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko répliquent en jetant plusieurs sortilèges. Les filles s'arrêtent et persistent._

_La caméra cadre ensuite un arbre sur lequel a été placé une caméra..._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE SURVEILLANCE (académie de majokai)**

_Des images filmées des filles en plein combat apparaissent sur un écran. Majorika, Mota et Motamota regardent attentivement celui-ci._

**MOTA**

Hmmm... Ça ne m'a pas l'air très organisé, tout ça...

**MOTAMOTA**

Oui, tu as raison.

**MAJORIKA**

Quand je vous dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de décaler l'examen ! Elles n'ont pas eu suffisamment de temps pour s'entraîner !

_Sur l'écran, on voit les filles se prendre un nouveau coup de tentacule. Dorémi est projeté contre la caméra, et à l'impact, l'image est remplacé par des parasites. Mine étonnée de Majorika et des examinatrices._

**MOTAMOTA**

Mais, que ?...

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Surtout elle, putain !

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT PLAINES ROUGES**

_Dorémi atterrit par terre. Hazuki et Aiko s'approchent d'elle et l'aide à se relever._

**AIKO**

Allez, lève-toi !

**DOREMI**

Ah !... Cette pieuvre est beaucoup trop puissante pour nous ! Faut qu'on change de stratégie si on veut la battre !

**HAZUKI**

Et encore ! Si on met cette pieuvre KO, on rate l'examen !

**AIKO**

Je crois justement que c'est fait exprès !... Bon, à partir de maintenant, fini de faire cavalier seul ! Tout ce qu'on jette comme sortilège, on le jette toutes les trois en même temps ! OK ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI**

OK !

**AIKO**

Bien ! Commencez par vous rendre invisible !

_La pieuvre s'approche de l'arbre, mais elle ne voit pas les filles. Le monstre semble désormais désorienté; il tente de se repérer dans le champ... Tout d'un coup, trois rayons d'énergie magique apparaissent de nulle part. Ce sont des cordes magiques. Elles ligotent la pieuvre, qui crie et tente de se débattre. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko réapparaissent en affichant des airs déterminés. Malheureusement, la pieuvre commence à générer une aura et se libère de l'emprise des cordes, qui se désintègrent._

**AIKO**

On se laisse pas faire ! Venez !

_Les filles décollent, tout en esquivant les tentacules du monstre. Elle se dirige vers l'une des tentacules de la pieuvre, et génèrent un sortilège. Toutes les trois en même temps, elles coupent le tentacules avec leurs lames magiques. La tentacule tombe à terre. Les filles atterrissent. Les filles s'apprêtent à crier victoire, quand soudain, la pieuvre fait pousser une nouvelle tentacule qui fusionne avec l'ancienne. Pile au moment où elles s'apprêtent à s'échapper, les filles sont toutes les trois saisies en même temps._

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Mais, lâche-moi !!

_La pieuvre lève les filles à plusieurs mètres. Elles crient toutes les trois._

**DOREMI**

Et, maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

**AIKO**

Euh... Là, franchement, j'ai pas d'idées.

_Ensuite, la pieuvre bouge sa tentacule en arrière._

**HAZUKI**

Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Puis elle commence à faire tournoyer sa tentacule, avec les filles toujours prises au piège dedans. La tentacule tournoie de plus en plus vite... Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko hurlent._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Je vais vomir !!!!

_Pour finir, la pieuvre lance ses trois proies dans les airs. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sont projetées quelques mètres plus loin dans la plaine et atterrissent par terre. Dorémi lève la tête._

**DOREMI**

Y'a pas moyen ! On réussira jamais cet examen !

**HAZUKI**

On n'a pas essayé le cercle magique.

_Dorémi et Aiko se tournent vers Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Le cercle magique ? T'es dingue, ou quoi ?

**DOREMI**

Ouais ! On ne l'a utilisé qu'une fois avec Onpu ! Et elle est a un niveau bien plus avancé que nous !

**HAZUKI**

Écoutez, je me trompe peut-être, mais,... C'est notre dernière chance de mettre cette pieuvre hors d'état de nuire !

_La pieuvre repère de nouveau les filles, ce qui les fait sursauter._

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord...

_Les filles se relèvent rapidement, et se placent en triangle. Tandis que la pieuvre se rapproche d'elles, les filles lèvent leur baguette en l'air. Le bout des baguettes commencent à luire. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien._

**AIKO**

Allez... Allez !

_Un anneau magique commence tout doucement à se former entre les trois baguettes._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT CABINE DE SURVEILLANCE (académie de majokai)**

_Les examinatrices affichent un air étonné en voyant les filles préparer leur cercle magique sur un des écrans de surveillance._

**MOTA**

Je... J'hallucine ! On dirait qu'elles sont en train d'invoquer un... un cercle magique !

**MOTAMOTA**

Majorika ? Tu leur a déjà appris ce sortilège ?

**MAJORIKA**

_(hésitante)_

Bah, euh... C'est un peu long à expliquer...

**Scène 11 – EXT. NUIT PLAINES ROUGES**

_Le cercle magique des filles continue à gagner en intensité et en luminosité. La pieuvre, elle, est de plus en plus proche du groupe._

**HAZUKI**

Vite !! La pieuvre se rapproche !

**AIKO**

Vous en faites pas, je donne le signal !

_Bref flottement. Le cercle atteint sa capacité maximale._

**AIKO**

OK ! C'est maintenant !

**AIKO / HAZUKI**

CERCLE MAGIQUE !

_Pas de réponse du cercle. Tout le monde se tourne vers Dorémi; le cercle crépite de son côté, comme s'il y avait un court-circuit._

**AIKO**

Dorémi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

**DOREMI**

Mais, je... j'arrive pas à refermer ce fichu cercle !

**AIKO**

Fais un effort, bordel !!

_Dorémi tente tant bien que mal de refermer son cercle, sans succès... Tout d'un coup, elle se souvient de quelque chose._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

Fait tes preuves lors de cet examen !

**DOREMI**

Oh... Et puis, merde !

_Dorémi, sur un coup de tête, abandonne le cercle magique et part de son côté. A peine ses deux amies ont le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe que le cercle magique « explose » et projette les filles en arrière._

**AIKO**

Mais elle est conne, ou quoi ???

**HAZUKI**

Elle ne va pas nous lâcher comme ça, quand même ?

_La pieuvre grogne. Aiko et Hazuki se retourne. En voyant que la pieuvre est juste en face d'eux, elles blêmissent de terreur. La pieuvre s'apprête à en finir avec eux... Quand soudain, un gros rayon magique surgit de nulle part et touche la pieuvre en plein œil. La pieuvre pousse un cri de mort et commence tout doucement à se désintégrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se réduit en une espèce d'aura lumineux qui se dissipe progressivement, sous le regard incompréhensif des deux filles. La pieuvre a totalement disparu._

**HAZUKI**

Elle... Elle est partie, la pieuvre ?...

_Les filles se retournent. Dorémi atterrit et court vers ses amis, mais aucune des deux n'a l'air satisfaite._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi ! C'est toi qui a lancé ce sortilège ???

**DOREMI**

Bah, oui ! Pour mettre la pieuvre K.O... _(elle s'énerve et hausse la voix)_ Vous allez pas encore me dire que j'ai mal fait, non ???

_Aiko grogne._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

C'était justement ce que Majorika nous a dit de PAS faire !!! Je suis sure qu'avec tes conneries, on a raté notre examen !

**DOREMI**

Y'avais pas d'autres moyens, de toutes façons !

**AIKO**

Mais, si ! T'aurais du écouter Majorika ! Mais comme d'habitude, t'as décidé d'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Bravo, Dorémi !...

_Les filles se remettent en route vers l'académie en se fusillant du regard._

**DOREMI**

Pfff... Je vous aide, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

**AIKO**

Oh, ferme-la ! T'as déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça !

**HAZUKI**

C'est Majorika qui ne va pas être contente du tout...

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ACADEMIE DE MAJOKAI**

_Vue extérieure de l'Académie._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE D'ATTENTE**

_Les filles patientent dans la salle d'attente. Elles laissent planer un long silence durant lequel elles se fusillent du regard. Tout d'un coup, on ouvre la porte._

**MAJORIKA**

Bon, les filles. Vous pouvez venir.

_Les filles se lèvent et se dirigent vers le local d'examen._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR SALLE D'EXAMEN**

_Les filles rentrent dans la salle d'examen, où Mota et Motamota les attendaient._

**AIKO**

Alors ? Le verdict ?

**MOTA**

Et bien,... je tenais tout d'abord à dire que votre semi-cercle magique nous a toutes deux impressionnées. Cependant,... au vu du manque d'organisation durant la première moitié de l'examen et de la boulette d'une d'entre vous, nous en avons conclu que vous ne satisfaisiez pas les prérequis pour être admises au niveau supérieur.

_Mine inquiète des filles._

**HAZUKI**

Ce qui veut dire ?

**MOTAMOTA**

Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez malheureusement pas réussi cet examen.

_Les filles soupirent._

**MOTAMOTA (cont.)**

De plus, vu que cet test final comprenait les compétences des tous les précédents examens... Vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de repasser toute la session de niveau un.

**AIKO**

_(choquée)_

Toute la session ???

**MOTA**

Hélas, oui. La loi nous y oblige.

_Hazuki et Aiko se tournent vers Dorémi avec des airs furieux._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT RUINES DU RESTAURANT**

_Tout le monde est rentré sur Terre. Juste devant l'armoire-portail, Dorémi est en train de se disputer avec les autres._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

T'as vu où ça nous a mené, tes conneries ?? On va devoir refaire TOUS les examens à cause de toi !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Hé ! C'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un, non plus !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Je t'ai pourtant dis à haute voix que tu ne devais pas désintégrer cette bestiole ! Et pourtant, je ne sais même pas ce qui t'a pris, mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Tu m'as écouté, ou pas ?

**DOREMI**

J'aurais pas su ! Il... Il y avait trop de bruit et trop de neige !

**MAJORIKA**

Mon œil ! T'as rien écouté, comme d'habitude !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Oh, allez ! C'était juste une petite faute !

**HAZUKI**

Et bien, cette petite faute nous a tous pénalisé, Dorémi.

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Merde, Dorémi ! Tu veux vraiment continuer comme ça ? Alors que t'as eu la preuve qu'en faisant à ta mode, ça fout en l'air toute notre organisation !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Ouais ! Surtout qu'en matière de compétences magiques et d'attitude, tu es probablement la pire apprentie qui soit !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Oh !... J'ai accepté de vous héberger chez moi ! Alors, me dites pas que j'ai une attitude pourrie ! Et ça vaut pour vous deux aussi ! J'ai fait un nombre incalculable de choses pour vous, et j'exige un peu de respect !

_Aiko émet un rire jaune._

**AIKO**

Mais, t'as aucun respect pour ton entourage ! D'ailleurs, t'arrêtes pas de nous faire des crasses depuis deux semaines !

**DOREMI**

Mais quelles crasses ? Hein ?... Hazuki, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme crasses ?

**HAZUKI**

M'insulter par téléphone,... casser le bras de ta sœur,... voler la gourmette d'Onpu pour laver le cerveau de tes parents,... nous faire rater notre examen par pur crise d'égoïsme, et...

**DOREMI**

Ah, c'est fin, ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être ensuite, vous allez m'accuser d'être responsable de vos ruptures amoureuses ? Toi, avec Masaru, et toi, avec ta connasse ricaine ?

**AIKO**

QUOI ???

_Aiko s'approche de Dorémi, hors d'elle._

**AIKO**

C'est de Momoko que tu parles ?

**DOREMI**

Oui.

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

_(air menaçant)_

Dégage. Rentre chez toi, tout de suite.

**DOREMI**

Tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ?

**AIKO**

_(hausse la voix jusqu'à hurler)_

Dégage, je te dis !! Dégage avant que je te démolisse, espèce de connasse !!!! Allez, fous le camp !!!

_Dorémi s'en va précipitamment et fixant le reste du groupe du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Oh, putain !!! Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses ! Et après, c'est moi qui suis soi-disant méchante ?... _(à Majorika)_ Majorika ! Vous avez qu'à rentrer toute seule, puisque je suis la pire sorcière possible !

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Chiche !! Mais ça me fera pas changer d'avis sur toi !!

_Dorémi fait un dernier geste obscène à son groupe, puis repart de son côté._

**AIKO**

Non, mais ! Pour qui elle se prend, sérieux ?

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi, l'air furieux, marche dans le quartier en direction de sa maison._

**DOREMI**

Pfff. N'importe quoi. Des crasses ? Non, mais ! Elles veulent même pas reconnaître que j'ai fait tellement de trucs pour eux. Je leur donne ce qu'il veulent, et j'ai pas ce que je mérite en retour. Les gens sont vraiment ingrats.

_Dorémi passe à côté d'une ruelle. Un homme mystérieux portant une robe à capuche noire, le visage obscurci par celle-ci. Il se met à suivre Dorémi, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

**DOREMI**

« Oh, Dorémi ! Je vais prendre mes distances avec toi ! ». Ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi, je vais finir par prendre mes distances avec vous tous. Et là, vous allez vous en mordre les doigts.

_Elle se retourne, et remarque l'homme en capuche qui le suit. Au premier abord, elle finit par se raviser et continue sa marche. L'homme en capuche continue de la suivre. Les bruits de ses pas attirent de nouveau l'attention de Dorémi, qui affiche un air inquiet. Dorémi s'arrête en même temps que l'homme en capuche. Dorémi se remet à marcher, et l'homme le suit. Dorémi semble de plus en plus inquiète. Elle accélère la cadence en se forçant à regarder droit devant elle. Puis, elle se retourne... et s'arrête en voyant que l'homme en capuche à disparu tout d'un coup. Dorémi avale sa salive._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

J'hallucine, nom de dieu...

_Dorémi, sur ses gardes, reprend sa marche. Soudain lorsqu'elle tourne l'angle de la rue, elle tombe à nouveau sur l'homme à capuche qui se tient devant elle. Elle pousse un cri de stupeur et s'arrête, apeurée. L'homme à capuche s'approche d'elle. Dorémi, terrifiée, recule. L'homme se rapproche de plus en plus vite. Dorémi se retourne et se met à courir pour lui échapper. Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme à capuche court après elle. Dorémi repasse dans la ruelle devant laquelle elle est passée. Elle continue de courir, mais est bloquée dans sa course par une barrière grillagée. Dorémi se retourne. L'homme à capuche va la rattraper. Dorémi commence à escalader le grillage... mais il est trop tard, l'homme à capuche l'attrape et la jette contre une poubelle. Dorémi tombe par terre et perd connaissance. Un dernier plan en vue subjective montre Dorémi s'évanouir, alors que l'homme à capuche s'approche de lui..._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 12**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Dorémi se réveille dans le noir presque total. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour émerger, elle découvre qu'elle est ligotée sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce obscure. Dorémi panique et s'affole._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Hé !! Hé !!!! AU SECOURS !!!! Je suis attachée !!! A L'AIDE !!!

_La porte de la pièce s'ouvre. L'homme à capuche qui l'a kidnappée rentre dans la pièce et allume la lumière. Dorémi est terrifiée._

**DOREMI**

M--- Monsieur !... Détachez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je vous en prie, il faut que je rentre chez moi !... Monsieur !

_Sans écouter Dorémi, l'homme en capuche ouvre une vieille armoire, en sort un objet et le met dans sa poche. Puis il s'approche de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?... Vous n'allez pas me tuer, quand même ?... Je vous en supplie, détachez-moi !... Je ne suis qu'une enfant sans défense, et vous m'avez kidnappé alors qu'on ne se connaît pas !

**HOMME MYSTERIEUX**

Au contraire, Dorémi. On se connaît très bien...

_Mine choquée de Dorémi. L'homme mystérieux place lentement ses deux mains sur sa capuche et l'enlève. Cet homme se révèle être... Alexander. Il jette un regard narquois à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Alexander ?... Mais, comment t'as---

**OYAJIDE**

Alexander ?... Il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Alexander, ici. Moi, je suis Oyajide. Mon nom te paraît bizarre, hein ?... Et bien, je vais un peu resituer les choses dans leur contexte. Moi, Oyajide, je suis un sorcier. Je fais en fait partie d'un clan révisionniste et révolutionnaire, qui m'a chargé de prendre une nouvelle identité sur Terre, et d'y repérer les potentielles recrues de la Reine. Du coup, en tant qu'Alexander le technicien de surface, je me suis planqué chez vous, bien au chaud. Tout en jouant les employés modèles et sympathiques, j'ai pris des photos, des notes, et d'autres choses comme ça... Et désormais, je sais tout sur vous. Et surtout je sais pourquoi vous êtes devenues apprenties. J'ai de quoi prouver que l'espèce pathétique dont tu fais partie n'arrive pas à la cheville des sorciers.

**DOREMI**

Je suis devenue apprentie pour aider Majorika à redevenir normale !

_Oyajide s'esclaffe. Durant ses explications, il bouge autour de la pièce, tout en fixant Dorémi du regard et en jouant sur la gestuelle et la tonalité de voix pour paraître convaincant._

**OYAJIDE**

Tu es naïve, dis donc ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça ? Je vais te dire la vérité. Les sorciers, depuis plusieurs millénaires, sont persécutés par leurs homologues féminins ! Alors, la Reine des Sorcières fait croire à une sombre histoire de guerre menée par nous, les hommes. Comme si on voulait leur voulait du mal. En réalité, on ne leur a rien demandé ! Et cette paranoïaque de Reine joue sur la peur du « retour de la guerre », en prétendant que la guerre est proche, qu'elle sent qu'on prépare quelque chose pour générer de la discrimination envers les femmes... Ironique pour quelqu'un que l'on voit comme modèle d'égalité, n'est-ce-pas ? Cette histoire a été créée de toutes pièces par pur envie et jalousie, par irrespect du genre masculin et par mépris de la hiérarchie traditionnelle ! Et toi, via les cours de Majorika, tu es en train de devenir une idiote utile de la gigantesque manipulation de la Reine.

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

C'est faux !!...

_Oyajide s'arrête, puis s'approche de Dorémi avec un air menaçant._

**OYAJIDE**

Comment cela, « c'est faux » ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ce que tu dis est faux ! La discrimination envers les femmes, c'est pas une histoire ! C'est réél !

**OYAJIDE**

Dorémi, je te conseille de baisser d'un ton. Je n'apprécie pas que tu me parles comme ça !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Et puis, Majorika a peut-être ses défauts, mais elle nous a donné des pouvoirs magiques pour une raison valable ! Elle croit en nous !

**OYAJIDE**

_(crie)_

Majorika n'a jamais cru en vous ! C'est une valette du système qui a abusé de votre confiance pour faire de vous trois des complices de l'ennemi ! Maintenant, dis-moi en quoi l'obtention de tes pouvoirs magiques t'a apporté quelque chose, si ce n'est que cela souille de plus en plus la dynamique de groupe !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ça arrive de se disputer !

_Oyajide baffe Dorémi. Elle crie et se met à pleurer._

**OYAJIDE**

_(air faussement concerné)_

Oh, mes excuses... C'est parti tout seul. Mais,... en même temps, tu ne devrais pas parler aux grandes personnes comme ça.

**DOREMI**

_(pleure)_

S'il-te-plaît, arrête... Détache-moi... J'ai mal aux poignets...

**OYAJIDE**

Allons, allons... J'ai presque fini. Fais un effort... Tu sais pourquoi Majorika a accepté de vous laisser remanier sa boutique en restaurant ?... Pour rembourser ses dettes. L'argent qui disparaît de la caisse, c'est elle. Les visites régulières de Dela, c'est pour elle aussi.

**DOREMI**

_(pleure)_

Arrête ! Tu te trompes sur elle !

**OYAJIDE**

_(hausse la voix)_

Non, c'est la vérité ! Vous êtes dingue, vous, les enfants ! On aura beau vous expliquer les choses des milliers de fois, vous ne voulez rien entendre !

_Dorémi commence à s'agiter en gémissant. Oyajide s'énerve._

**OYAJIDE**

_(en colère)_

Bon, maintenant, ça suffit !!

_Oyajide donne un coup de pied dans le torse de Dorémi. Sa chaise bascule, et elle se retrouve par terre. Dorémi crie, pleure et gémit. Oyajide soupire._

**OYAJIDE**

Je vois que tu aimes bien tester les autres, toi ? Hein ?... Bon, écoute. Je n'aime pas avoir recours à la manière forte. Mais si tu ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille.

_Dorémi serre les dents, et lève la tête._

**DOREMI**

T'es un enfoiré, Alexander...

**OYAJIDE**

Tsst, tsst, tsst. Pour toi, ce sera Oyajide.

**DOREMI**

Attends que j'en parle à mes amies. On va mettre au jour ton plan diabolique, tu verras !

**OYAJIDE**

Oh, mais... Essayez seulement ! Je suis un des sorciers les plus redoutables et les plus puissants de tout le royaume ! A moi seul, je peux vous zigouiller tous les trois... Et de toutes façons, pour le moment, tu ne peux rien faire à part ce que je te dis.

_Oyajide saisit Dorémi par le col, et redresse la chaise sur laquelle elle est attachée. Ensuite, il sort un curieux objet de sa poche. Il s'agit d'une console, dans laquelle flotte une lueur bleu-verte._

**OYAJIDE**

Tu vois ça ?... Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Une... une console !...

**OYAJIDE**

Une console magique, bien vu. Pour le moment, mes plans sont les suivants : je compte réveiller un monstre légendaire que j'ai réussi à capturer il y a quelques années afin de vous tuer toutes les quatre. Oui, j'inclus Onpu dedans, vu ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais je peux faire l'effort de fermer les yeux et te libérer... si tu acceptes de te mettre de mon côté, et de toucher cette console.

_Long flottement. Dorémi respire à grands coups._

**DOREMI**

Jamais.

**OYAJIDE**

Sois raisonnable, Dorémi. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble. Et cette console magique te donnera de bien meilleurs pouvoirs que l'infâme imposteur qui te sert de mentor, ainsi que la possibilité de les utiliser comme tu le souhaites !

**DOREMI**

NON ! Jamais je ne toucherais cette console !

**OYAJIDE**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi, n'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi ! Tu es sous MON contrôle ! Alors, tu peux choisir de toucher cette console, ou alors, je peux te garder ici pendant un bon bout de temps ! Et tu ne reverras ni tes amis, ni ta famille !!

**DOREMI**

Garde... ta... console... pour toi !!

**OYAJIDE**

Bon. Tu m'auras forcé.

_Oyajide met une nouvelle gifle à Dorémi, en pleine figure. Elle crie._

**OYAJIDE**

Alors ?

**DOREMI**

Va te faire foutre !

_Nouvelle gifle, cette fois plus forte._

**OYAJIDE**

_(crie)_

Tu ne me dis pas d'aller me faire foutre, c'est clair ?

**DOREMI**

Tu mérites que ça !!!... Tu ferais du mal à des enfants !!!

_Oyajide envoie son poing droit sur le nez de Dorémi, qui se couvre le visage en hurlant._

**OYAJIDE**

Oui. Et je l'assume totalement. Je suis un sorcier, et personne ne peut me dicter ma conduite.

_Dorémi fixe Oyajide du regard. Son nez saigne._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Arrête, je t'en prie !... Qui que tu soit, libère-moi de cette cave...

**OYAJIDE**

_(dans ses dents)_

Arrête ce petit jeu, jeune fille.

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(en pleurs)_

Je veux rentrer chez moi... Je veux plus être ici.

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

Je m'en fiche de ton avis !... S'il y a bien une chose de je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on me tire dans les pattes ! Toi et les autres, vous m'avez fait ça en m'accusant de molester Onpu !!... C'est ta dernière chance, Dorémi. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de toucher cette console maintenant, ou je te jure que tu rentreras chez toi en pièces !!!

_Pas de réponse de Dorémi, hormis des pleurs._

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

Dorémi !... Je compte jusqu'à trois !... Un !... Deux !...

_Un long flottement s'ensuit. Même avec la menace du décompte, Dorémi ne réagit toujours. Oyajide soupire par le nez._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Je veux sortir... Je.. Je veux sortir...

_Oyajide se met à rire de façon machiavélique._

**OYAJIDE**

T'es vraiment une forte tête. Pas vrai ?

_Dorémi continue de pleurer et de haleter. Après un bref flottement, Oyajide se précipite sur Dorémi et tente de la déplacer de force. Dorémi tente de se débattre._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! Lâche-moi !! Putain, mais, lâche-moi !! Je veux pas toucher cette console !!! JE VEUX PAS !!!

**OYAJIDE**

_(en même temps que Dorémi)_

Allez, touche ça !! Non !!! Non, je ne te lâche pas, p'tite chipie !!! Touche la console, immédiatement !!! TOUCHE-LA, JE TE DIS !!!!

_Oyajide saisit la main droite de Dorémi et la place de force contre la console. Celle-ci se met à luire._

**OYAJIDE**

Là... Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus...

_La console luit de plus en plus fort, alors que Dorémi tente de se retirer. Tout d'un coup, elle projette des rayons de lumière dans le bras de Dorémi. Ses veines luisent._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

NON !!! ARRÊTE !!! ARRÊTE, FAIS PAS CA !!!! NOOOOOONNNN !!!!

_Dorémi se met à hurler à la mort, alors qu'elle semble changer..._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MISORA**

_Vue extérieure, cadrant la pleine lune, avec en fond sonore Dorémi qui hurle._

**DOREMI**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

**FIN**


	46. Episode 46 - Au bord du gouffre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'Oyajide a fini par révéler son identité et ses véritables intentions à Dorémi, un monstre étrange attaque Aiko et Hazuki en pleine nuit alors qu'elles rentrent de leur examen de magie. Le lendemain, Dorémi affiche un comportement agressif, voire violent envers les autres qui ne lui est pas habituel. De plus, le sous-directeur a obtenu suffisamment de preuves pour incriminer les filles concernant leur double vie et compte bien les faire parler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence, maltraitance infantile

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CAVE**

_Il s'agit d'une reprise de la dernière séquence de l'épisode précédent, au moment où Oyajide menace Dorémi, épuisée et en pleurs._

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

C'est ta dernière chance, Dorémi. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de toucher cette console maintenant, ou je te jure que tu rentreras chez toi en pièces !!!

_En réponse, Dorémi ne fait que pleurer._

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

Dorémi !... Je compte jusqu'à trois !... Un !... Deux !...

_Un long flottement s'ensuit. Même avec la menace du décompte, Dorémi ne réagit pas. Oyajide soupire par le nez._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Je veux sortir... Je.. Je veux sortir...

_Oyajide se met à rire de façon machiavélique._

**OYAJIDE**

T'es vraiment une forte tête. Pas vrai ?

_Dorémi continue de pleurer et de haleter. Après un bref flottement, Oyajide se précipite sur Dorémi et tente de la déplacer de force. Dorémi tente de se débattre._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! Lâche-moi !! Putain, mais, lâche-moi !! Je veux pas toucher cette console !!! JE VEUX PAS !!!

**OYAJIDE**

_(en même temps que Dorémi)_

Allez, touche ça !! Non !!! Non, je ne te lâche pas, p'tite chipie !!! Touche la console, immédiatement !!! TOUCHE-LA, JE TE DIS !!!!

_Oyajide saisit la main droite de Dorémi et la place de force contre la console. Celle-ci se met à luire._

**OYAJIDE**

Là... Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus...

_La console luit de plus en plus fort, alors que Dorémi tente de se retirer. Tout d'un coup, elle projette des rayons de lumière dans le bras de Dorémi. Ses veines luisent._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

NON !!! ARRÊTE !!! ARRÊTE, FAIS PAS CA !!!! NOOOOOONNNN !!!!

_Dorémi se met à hurler à la mort, alors qu'elle semble changer..._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT MISORA**

_Vue extérieure, cadrant la pleine lune, avec en fond sonore Dorémi qui hurle._

**DOREMI**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Aiko et Hazuki marchent dans le quartier, en direction de la gare._

**AIKO**

Incroyable. C'est fou ce qu'elle est incapable de se remettre en question, cette Dorémi de mes deux. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment Majorika va le prendre.

**HAZUKI**

Je ne pense pas que Dorémi soit dans son état normal. Elle est peut-être facile à mettre en colère, mais,... elle ne veut de mal à personne.

**AIKO**

Ah, oui ? Comment t'explique qu'elle aie tenté de massacrer sa petite sœur juste parce qu'elle l'ennuyait trop, alors ?

**HAZUKI**

Écoute, Aiko ! Je connais Dorémi depuis la maternelle, et je peux te dire qu'elle a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, et je lui en suis redevable !

**AIKO**

Mais,... Hazuki ! Tu dis toi-même que tu n'as pas apprécié qu'elle te traite de connasse par téléphone la semaine dernière ! Sans compter les nombreuses fois où elle t'a manipulée pour se sortir du pétrin !

_Hazuki croise les bras et soupire par le nez._

**DOREMI**

Désolée, mais je ne peux pas concevoir que Dorémi soit une méchante personne par nature.

**AIKO**

Oh, il y a un moment où il faut arrêter les conneries ! Dorémi est une connasse, voilà tout !

_Quelques mètres derrière les filles, une ombre passe furtivement. Les filles s'arrêtent, inquiètes._

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

Euh... Tu as entendu ça, Aiko ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

_Les filles regardent derrière elles. Il n'y a rien, à part un bruit de pas qui revient de manière aléatoire. Aiko et Hazuki s'échangent des regards inquiets. Ensuite, elles reprennent leur marche. Tout d'un coup, Hazuki regarde sur le côté. Au passage d'une ruelle, elle aperçoit ce qui ressemble à des yeux phosphorescents. Hazuki sursaute de terreur._

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Là !... La ruelle !... Il... Il avait des yeux lumineux braqués sur moi !

_Aiko jette un coup d’œil. Pas d'yeux dans la ruelle. En revanche, il y a bruit légèrement audible de souffle. Les deux filles sont de plus en plus paniquées._

**AIKO**

T'entends ça, toi ?

**HAZUKI**

Ouais ! Ça me fait super peur !

**AIKO**

Viens, rentrons vite chez nous !

_Aiko et Hazuki se mettent à courir vers un endroit plus sûr. Mais quelque chose semble les suivre; les haies sur le trottoir d'en face bougent. Les deux filles tentent de s'échapper, mais tout d'un coup, les haies s'arrêtent de bouger, mais un arbre semble secoué par quelqu'un qui a sauté dedans. Aiko et Hazuki s'arrêtent, apeurées._

**HAZUKI**

Aiko ?...

_Après un bref flottement, les filles commencent à reculer lentement de l'arbre..._

_Tout d'un coup, un monstre gigantesque d'au moins trois mètres et avec des yeux jaunes phosphorescents et ressemblant à un minotaure surgit brusquement derrière les deux filles. Elles sursautent et blêmissent de terreur. Le monstre fixe les filles avec un regard de tueur et grogne entre ses dents._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Cours ! Dépêche-toi !

_Aiko et Hazuki se mettent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait pour échapper au monstre. Le monstre les suit. Aiko et Hazuki arrivent devant la gare, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, Aiko fonce vers la barrière grillagée située sur le côté._

**HAZUKI**

_(crie)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! L'entrée de la gare, c'est par là !!

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Non ! Y'a trop de caméras de surveillance dans cette gare ! Viens, suis-moi !

_Aiko saute sur la barrière grillagée et commence à l'escalader. Hazuki se retourne, et voit le monstre qui les rattrape. Elle commence à escalader la barrière comme Aiko, mais la barrière qui bouge l'empêche de se déplacer correctement... Elle fait tout son possible pour rattraper Aiko. Malheureusement pour elle, le monstre la rattrape et la saisit. Hazuki crie et se retient sur la barrière, mais le monstre réussit à la prendre._

**AIKO**

Hazuki !!!

_Hazuki est prise au piège dans la main gigantesque du monstre, elle hurle et tente de s'échapper._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurle)_

AU SECOURS !!! AIKO, SORS-MOI DE LA !!!

_Aiko sort immédiatement sa console et l'active. Le monstre fixe une Hazuki terrifiée du regard._

**THYMOS 1**

Ah... De la viande fraîche !...

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! NON !!!!

_Tout d'un coup, le monstre prend un coup de rayon magique en pleine figure. C'est Aiko qui l'a lancé. Le monstre recule, crie, et lâche Hazuki, qui tombe par terre. Aiko la rejoint et ramasse sa console._

**AIKO**

Tiens ! Active ta console !

_Hazuki active aussitôt sa console. Pile au moment où le monstre essaie de la rattraper, Aiko l'écarte, la met sur son balai et décolle. Mais le monstre continue de la suivre. Il détruit la barrière et suit les filles, qui volent juste à côté des quais de la petite gare. Le monstre les rattrape._

**AIKO**

Essaie de l'écarter de notre chemin !

_Hazuki lance un nouveau sortilège qui fait tomber le monstre sur les voies. Il se relève et tente d'attaquer les filles, qui répliquent en lançant plusieurs sortilèges._

**HAZUKI**

Fais attention aux caténaires !!

**AIKO**

J'essaie !

_Pendant quelques secondes, le monstre et les deux filles s'échangent sortilèges et coups. Tout d'un coup, Aiko voit un train arriver._

**AIKO**

Suis-moi, Hazuki !

**HAZUKI**

Quoi ?...

_Aiko monte plus haut dans les airs, mais Hazuki, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, affiche un air perplexe. Elle voit le train approcher, et s'envole à son tour en envoyant un dernier sortilège sur le monstre. Le monstre se retourne et voit le train arriver. Il saute juste à temps pour éviter le train et se retrouve sur le toit. Le train passe juste au-dessus de Hazuki et d'Aiko._

**THYMOS**

Je reviendrai !! Croyez-moi !!

_Le monstre saute du toit et part vers le quartier de Dorémi, sous les regards intriguées des deux filles._

**HAZUKI**

Ouf... Il s'en va.

**AIKO**

Mais, d'où il sort, ce monstre ?...

_Le monstre s'éloigne._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. AUBE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, à peine trois heures plus tard._

**Scène 2 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi dort dans son lit. Après quelques secondes, elle commence à se réveiller en se tenant la tête. Elle jette un coup d’œil à son réveil : 6 heures 58. Elle souffle. Tout d'un coup, Pop ouvre la porte._

**POP**

Salut, grande sœur ! Il est temps de se lever, il faut aller à l'école !

_Dorémi, l'air furieux, se lève brusquement. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle est entièrement nue._

**DOREMI**

Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris !!

_Mine choquée de Pop._

**POP**

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute nue ???

_Dorémi se rend compte qu'elle ne porte absolument aucun vêtement. Elle pousse un cri de stupeur et se cache, toute en fusillant sa sœur du regard. Elle prend son édredon et l'enroule autour de son corps._

**DOREMI**

Oh, putain !... Je... Je portais mon pyjama hier soir !

**POP**

T'as pas dormi comme ça toute la nuit, j'espère ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Bon, tu veux bien foutre le camp de ma chambre ???

_Pop se dirige vers le couloir, visiblement irritée._

**POP**

Oui, oui, je m'en vais !... Pourquoi t'es si agressive ?

_Pop quitte la chambre. De son côté, Dorémi se demande ce qu'il lui est arrivée._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Oh, merde... Je me souviens plus de ce qu'il m'est arrivé la nuit dernière.

_Puis elle se dirige vers sa penderie. Mais elle se prend les pieds dans sa couette et trébuche._

**DOREMI**

Ah, putain...

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE DE MISORA EST**

_Dorémi attend son train dans la petite gare de Misora-Est, assise sur une des chaises au premier quai. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle commence à entendre une voix grave et démoniaque. Elle se tient la tête en serrant les dents._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(à peine audible, effets reverb)_

Venez... Venez à moi... Fais-les venir à moi...

_Après quelques secondes, Dorémi sursaute. Elle est ramenée à ses esprits par le bruit du train qui klaxonne. Son train entre dans la gare et s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent, et Dorémi monte dans le train._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR TRAIN**

_Hazuki s'est assise dans le wagon où Dorémi a embarqué, devant une fenêtre. Les portes du train se ferment. Dorémi s'installe à côté de Hazuki... Tandis que le train démarre, les deux filles se remarquent et se fusillent du regard._

**HAZUKI**

Félicitations, Dorémi. Je vois que tu as réussi à sortir de ton lit ce matin.

**DOREMI**

Dis donc ? Tu me dirais pas bonjour, pour commencer ?

**HAZUKI**

Je voudrais bien, Dorémi. Mais j'ai toujours ce qu'il s'est passé hier en travers de la gorge.

**DOREMI**

Écoute ! J'suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça ! J'ai dormi que trois heures cette nuit !

**HAZUKI**

Oh, je te plains... Moi, je n'ai pas dormi du tout !

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Ah, je vois ! Comme t'es là, tu vas me faire chier toute la journée !

**HAZUKI**

Ah, non, Dorémi ! Je te défends de me parler comme ça !

**DOREMI**

Mais, je te parle comme je veux ! OK ?

**HAZUKI**

Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est pas une manière de parler à son amie !... Je commence très sincèrement à en avoir assez de le façon dont tu me traites depuis quelques jours---

_Pendant que Hazuki parle, Dorémi recommence à entendre la voix de tout à l'heure._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Fais-la venir... Fais-la venir à moi... Cette langue de vipère viendra à moi...

**DOREMI**

Non...

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Elles viendront quoi qu'il arrive... Je les déchirerai... Les écorcherai... Les tuerai...

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Arrête ! Ferme-la, putain !!

**HAZUKI**

_(s'énerve)_

Pardon ?... Tu me le dis, si ça ne t'intéresse pas !

_Dorémi se tourne de nouveau vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Mais, c'était pas à toi que je causais ! Détends-toi, un peu !

**HAZUKI**

Ah, oui ? A qui tu parlais, alors ?

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

A la voix que je viens d'entendre dans ma tête ! Parce que ça aussi, je l'ai depuis ce matin !

_Bref flottement. Hazuki fusille Dorémi du regard._

**HAZUKI**

Mais oui. Bien sur. T'avais encore envie de m'insulter, voilà tout...

_Dorémi jette un dernier regard colérique à son amie._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Un peu plus tard. Dorémi et Hazuki rentrent dans la cour, toutes deux visiblement irritées. Onpu rentre également, bousculant Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Hé ! T'es dans mon chemin !!

_Onpu se contente de lancer un regard noir à Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Non mais, c'est quoi ça ? C'est pas parce qu'on est une star qu'on peut tout se permettre !

**HAZUKI**

Arrête, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Oh, toi, ta gueule ! Tu m'as déjà assez emmerdée comme ça !

**HAZUKI**

Ça ne fait que vingt minutes qu'on s'est vues aujourd'hui !

_Dorémi et Hazuki partent s’asseoir._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR COULOIR**

_Le sous-directeur, accompagné de Madame Seki, marchent dans le couloir._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je suis sur que vous êtes de leur côté, madame Seki.

**MADAME SEKI**

Je ne suis du côté de personne.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui. Mon œil ! C'est une manière dissimulée de dire que vous êtes de leur côté, pas vrai ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Monsieur Kyoto, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, j'estime que vous en faites beaucoup trop par rapport à cette histoire !

_Le sous-directeur, furieux, se retourne._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(crie)_

Et moi, j'estime qu'il y a suffisamment de preuves pour les incriminer ! Et que Dorémi Harukaze n'a pas sa place ici ! Je vous le dis depuis le début.

**MADAME SEKI**

Pourquoi avez-vous une telle dent envers elle ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(crie)_

Encore une question de ce genre, et je vous fais renvoyer !

_Les deux enseignants reprennent leur marche._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Toute la classe attend toujours Madame Seki. Dorémi s'impatiente._

**DOREMI**

Bon ? Elle fait quoi, l'autre connasse ?

**HAZUKI**

Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais aller m'installer ailleurs.

**DOREMI**

Oui, c'est ça. Casse-toi. Ça va me faire un bien fou de ne pas voir ta gueule de manchot !

_Hazuki fronce furieusement les sourcils. Pile au moment ou Hazuki s'apprête à se lever, la porte s'ouvre. Tout les élèves se taisent. Madame Seki et Monsieur Kyoto rentrent dans la classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bonjour, les enfants... Avant de commencer notre cours, notre sous-directeur a une communication à vous faire.

_Le sous-directeur tape du poing contre le tableau en fixant sa classe du regard._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Jeunes gens,... je vais réquisitionner trois membres de votre classe pour un petit moment...

_Hazuki s'inquiète._

**HAZUKI**

Ouh... Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Les élèves en question sont... Hazuki Fujiwara !

_Puis elle blêmit. Dorémi ricane._

**DOREMI**

Bien fait pour toi...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Dorémi Harukaze !...

_Dorémi affiche un air paniqué à son tour._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Et Onpu Segawa !

_Mine inquiète d'Onpu._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Je vous invite donc à nous suivre toutes les trois. Une fois que nous aurons récupéré Aiko Senoo dans l'autre classe, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Nous avons une petite histoire de pâtisseries à régler...

_Visiblement mortes de trac, les trois filles se lèvent et rejoignent leur sous-directeur dans le couloir. Kaori semble plus concernée que les autres en voyant la scène. Avant d'aller avec eux, Madame Seki se tourne vers sa classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Les enfants, je vais devoir les accompagner comme le règlement l'exige. En attendant, votre camarade Reika vous surveillera. Je compte sur vous pour être très sages ! Compris ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Oui, madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Je reviens tout de suite, chers élèves...

_Madame Seki quitte la classe à son tour, en fermant la porte. Reika se dirige vers l'estrade et monte dessus, en fusillant tout le reste de la classe du regard._

**REIKA**

Bien ! Écoutez, bande de petits moins que rien ! Maintenant que je vous commande, je vais vous dire mes mots d'ordre---

_Un garçon de la classe lève un papier chiffonné._

**ELEVE #1**

_(crie)_

Sus à la fayotte !!!

_Tout d'un coup, la quasi-totalité de la classe commence à bombarder Reika d'objets en tous genres. Elle essaie de se débattre._

**REIKA**

_(crie)_

Non ! NON !!... Arrêtez ! Je vous préviens, je vais tous vous dénoncer à la direction !... Oh, bonté divine, arrêtez !!

_Kaori se lève de sa chaise, et se faufile au milieu du grabuge jusqu'à la porte. Reika la remarque._

**REIKA**

Où vas-tu, toi ?

**KAORI**

Euh... Aux toilettes ! Je... J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

**REIKA**

Tu as tout intérêt à--- _(elle reçoit un plumier en pleine tronche)_ AH !!--- à revenir !

_Kaori quitte la classe._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Kaori se retrouve dans le couloir. Après s'être assurée que personne ne la remarquera, elle se dirige rapidement vers les escaliers._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont dans le bureau de monsieur Kyoto. Les deux institutrices de quatrième année se tiennent sur le côté. Monsieur Kyoto, lui, est assis derrière son bureau et jette un regard inquisiteur aux quatre filles._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Alors ?... Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes convoquées dans mon bureau ?

_Les filles font toutes « non » de la tête._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non ?... Vous êtes bien sures de cela ?

**ONPU**

On ne sait pas de quoi vous voulez nous parler.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Au contraire ! Vous savez très bien !! Les élèves qui dissimulent des choses, croyez-moi que ça me connaît !

**AIKO**

On ne vous dissimule rien du tout, je vous le jure.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah, je vois. Vous vous payez ma tête. Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Le restaurant MAHO-DOU dans le quartier est, cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Monsieur Kyoto, je---

_Madame Seki frappe sur son bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Taisez-vous ! Vous ne parlerez que quand je vous y autoriserai !

_Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers les filles._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Il m'a été rapporté de nombreuses rumeurs comme quoi avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer, vous étiez toutes les quatre employée dans ce restaurant.

**ONPU**

Écoutez, euh... On connaît bien ce restaurant, et on y a même été en tant que simples clientes. Mais nous n'y avons jamais travaillé, je peux vous le dire.

_Le sous-directeur soupire par le nez._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Vous ne travaillez pas au MAHO-DOU ?

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

Non.

_Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Ensuite, le sous-directeur ouvre un tiroir, et jette plusieurs photos de Kaori sur son bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et ça, alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Les filles blêmissent._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Vous me prenez vraiment pour un demeuré, ma parole ! Ici, il y a des preuves que vous y avez travaillé, dans ce restaurant ! Vous apparaissez toutes les quatre sur ces photos. Je vous ai même vu avec des déguisements bien compromettants sur l'un des clichés !... Alors ? Vous voilà, comme vous le dites si bien, dans la M-quatre-astérisques ! Pas vrai ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

_Kaori, elle, est allée voir le directeur. Il affiche un air perplexe._

**DIRECTEUR**

Tu... Tu peux répéter ?... Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre.

_Kaori soupire._

**KAORI**

Monsieur Kyoto m'a obligée à espionner Dorémi et sa bande... Il voulait que je prenne des photos pour lui, et il voulait s'en servir comme preuves pour les punir... Oh, je suis désolée, monsieur le directeur. J'ai pas eu le choix, il me menaçait de me faire redoubler.

**DIRECTEUR**

Écoute... J'estime que tu as bien fait de me parler de tout ça, Kaori. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui qui a profité de sa position pour se servir de toi.

**KAORI**

J'ai super peur, monsieur le directeur... S'il découvre que je vous en ai parlé, ça va se retourner contre moi.

**DIRECTEUR**

Non. Il n'osera rien te faire. Je connais très bien cet homme. Malgré ses airs autoritaire, au fond de lui, c'est un lâche... N'empêche, est-ce que tu sais où sont Dorémi et ses amies, maintenant ?

**KAORI**

Chez Monsieur Kyoto. Il a été les chercher dans leur classe.

_Le directeur se lève._

**DIRECTEUR**

Très bien. Je vais aller régler cette affaire. D'ici la fin de la journée, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_Puis il se dirige vers le couloir._

**KAORI**

Je peux venir avec vous, monsieur ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Oui, si tu le désires.

_Kaori suit le directeur._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto continue de montrer des photos aux filles._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Vous voyez ? Des photos comme celles-ci, j'en ai plus de cinquante pour le moment !

_Il jette les photos contre le bureau, puis se lève et, pendant son sermon, se rapproche des filles._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vous rappelle à toutes les quatre que vous avez entre neuf et dix ans. Et que le simple fait de travailler pour de l'argent à votre âge constitue un crime grave, qui pourrait vous coûter très cher ! Sachant que pour l'instant, c'est également votre scolarité future qui est en jeu !... Alors ??? Qu'est-ce vous avez à dire pour votre défense, mesdemoiselles ??

**HAZUKI**

_(paniquée)_

OK ! OK, je vais tout vous dire, monsieur le sous-directeur ! On a---

**DOREMI**

_(interrompt Hazuki)_

C'était ma dernière fête d'anniversaire. Je l'ai faite dans ce restaurant avec mes amies.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Mensonge !! J'étais là, les deux dernières fois, et je vous ai vues !! Depuis le buisson, je vous ai vues !!

**MADEMOISELLE NISHIZAWA**

Attendez !... Vous n'avez pas le droit d'espionner les élèves comme ça !

_Le sous-directeur s'approche de la jeune institutrice de façon menaçante._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Vous avez quelque chose à dire, mademoiselle ?... Vous voulez dire adieu à votre carrière, c'est ça ??

_Pile à ce moment, le directeur ouvre la porte sans frapper._

**DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Monsieur Kyoto !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers le directeur._

**DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah ! Monsieur Konaté, vous tombez bien !... Je viens de prendre ces quatre délinquantes en flagrant délit ! Elles sont toutes d'anciennes employées du MAHO-DOU, où elles ont travaillé pendant plusieurs mois sans notre consentement !

**DIRECTEUR**

Hum. Je vois. Encore vos histoires de travail d'enfants à dormir debout ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ce ne sont pas des histoires ! J'ai même des preuves, regardez ! Elles sont sur mon bureau !

**DIRECTEUR**

Bon ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Vous commencez à m'être légèrement pénible, monsieur Kyoto ! _(aux filles)_ Bien. La discussion est close. Tout le monde regagne sa classe dans le calme.

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

Oui, monsieur le directeur.

_Tous les enfants, accompagnés de leurs institutrices, quittent le bureau. Monsieur Konaté se tourne vers son assistant._

**DIRECTEUR**

Vous, vous allez rester ici. J'aimerais vous parler.

_Le directeur ferme la porte._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Tous les enfants (inclus Kaori) se retrouvent dans le couloir avec leurs institutrices. Ils se dirigent vers leur classes._

**HAZUKI**

Pfiou... On a eu très, très chaud, les filles.

**DOREMI**

Chaud, tu parles. Je suis sure que Madame Seki nous a---

_Afin de la faire taire, Onpu couvre la bouche de Dorémi avec sa main._

**ONPU**

Ferme-la !...

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu as quelque chose à dire, Dorémi ?

**ONPU**

Oh, excusez-la, madame Seki... Dorémi a quelques petits problèmes personnels depuis la semaine dernière. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

**MADAME SEKI**

J'espère bien pour elle...

_Les filles se tournent vers Dorémi._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto est toujours dans son bureau, avec son supérieur hiérarchique._

**DIRECTEUR**

Ça va durer encore longtemps, votre petit jeu ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Monsieur le directeur, je me tue à dire que mes accusations sont totalement fondées ! Si vous preniez le temps de regarder mes photos, vous comprendrez !

**DIRECTEUR**

Je ne veux rien savoir de ces photos. D'ailleurs, tant que vous m'en parlez,... Est-il vrai que vous avez obligé Kaori Shimakura a les prendre sous contrainte ?

_Bref flottement._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non. Elle ment.

**DIRECTEUR**

Ah ? Elle ment ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui ! Elle ment, monsieur Konaté ! C'est courant que les enfants ont une imagination débordante ! Une imagination propice au mensonge...

**DIRECTEUR**

Je vais être honnête avec vous, monsieur Kyoto. Parfois, je me demande comment vous avez pu entrer dans le domaine de l'enseignement vu vos propos méprisants sur vos propres élèves.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je ne veux que du bien aux élèves de votre école ! Mais il faut faire respecter la discipline de temps en temps !

**DIRECTEUR**

Et donc, pour vous, la discipline, ça se traduit par des punitions injustes, des renvois arbitraires, et du chantage émotionnel pour régler une querelle avec une personne qui ne vous revient pas ?...

_Pas de réponse de monsieur Kyoto._

**DIRECTEUR**

Vous savez très bien à qui je fait référence.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Dorémi Harukaze, c'est ça ?... Vous êtes du côté de cette petite peste ? Elle constitue l'exemple type de la décadence de la jeunesse du pays. Elle incarne à elle seule la paresse, l'indiscipline, l'anti-autoritarisme, et... et... le communisme !

**DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Bon, écoutez, monsieur Kyoto ! A partir de ce moment, vous n'êtes plus crédible ! Je vous avertit : vos méthodes disciplinaires et votre attitude commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Ça passait peut-être parfaitement dans l'école privée ou vous travailliez auparavant, mais ici, c'est un comportement que je ne soutient pas ! Et je soutiens encore moins cette crise de paranoïa envers Dorémi et sa famille !

_Monsieur Kyoto soupire par le nez._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(dans ses dents)_

Vous savez très bien pourquoi je n'aime pas cette famille...

**DIRECTEUR**

Vous avez bien plus de casseroles que Dorémi, je peux vous le dire. Votre avocat vous a peut-être tiré d'affaire pour le pensionnat, mais moi, à sa place, je ne vous aurai même pas fait de fleur. Alors, faites votre travail correctement, sans dérive violente, et tout ira bien. Compris ? Et à la prochaine incartade, je n'hésiterai à prendre des mesures drastiques !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui, monsieur le directeur...

**DIRECTEUR**

Bien.

_Le directeur s'apprête à quitter le bureau. Il ouvre la porte, et avant de partir, se tourne une dernière fois vers le sous-directeur._

**DIRECTEUR**

Je vous ai offert une seconde chance lorsque je vous ai engagé ici. Et vous êtes à deux doigts de la ruiner. Alors, un conseil : réfléchissez bien à ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

_Le directeur quitte le bureau en fermant la porte._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Le sous-directeur, furieux, est assis derrière son bureau. Il regarde furieusement les photos que Kaori a prises pour lui. Furieux, il le jette sur son bureau. Il se lève et va regarder par la fenêtre. Depuis son bureau, il aperçoit plusieurs lèves se diriger vers la cantine. Parmi eux, Kaori. Monsieur Kyoto fronce les sourcils._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vais te dire deux mots, toi. Tu vas voir...

_Le sous-directeur s'éloigne de la fenêtre et se dirige vers sa porte._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CANTINE**

_Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu se sont assises ensemble à une table et sont en train de manger._

**HAZUKI**

Si seulement on avait pu empêcher ça... Kaori nous a bien eu !

**ONPU**

Ouais. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**AIKO**

C'est pas possible autrement, le sous-directeur ne peux pas ne pas être dans le coup. Comme il est là, il a copiné avec Kaori pour obtenir toutes ces photos.

**HAZUKI**

Enfin, tu connais Kaori, non ? Quand elle a besoin de meubler son journal, elle est bien capable d'aller espionner les gens chez eux.

**ONPU**

Aiko n'a pas tort... Moi, il a déjà essayé de me tirer les vers du nez. Le jour où Masaharu m'a fait porter le chapeau pour sa flûte.

**AIKO**

Ah ? Il t'avais pas menacé de renvoi à cause de la flûte, justement ?

**ONPU**

Non. Il m'a tout de suite parlé du restaurant. Mais je n'ai rien voulu dire.

**AIKO**

Il a fait la même chose avec moi il y a trois semaines. C'est d'ailleurs à cause du fait que je n'ai rien dit que Momoko a été renvoyée... Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on a rompu.

**HAZUKI**

Il ne m'a encore rien fait de manière personnelle. Enfin,... Pas encore. Mon tour viendra peut-être...

_Aiko soupire._

**ONPU**

Franchement, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour se sortir de là.

**AIKO**

Si Dorémi ne nous avait pas entraîné dans ce délire de sorcières, je suis sure qu'on n'en serait pas arrivé là. Moi, je vous le dis.

_Dorémi passe à côté du groupe. Elle part s'installer seule à un banc et se met à manger, sous le regard intrigué de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

Bon, bah... On dirait que Dorémi va nous ignorer pendant un bon bout de temps.

**AIKO**

Ouais. Au point où on en est, je crois que c'est mieux pour nous.

**HAZUKI**

Je suis quand même inquiète. On se connaît depuis la maternelle, et Dorémi ne s'est jamais comportée comme ça.

**AIKO**

Ah, oui ? J'suis pas sure, moi !

**HAZUKI**

Pourtant, je peux te dire que c'est pas normal. Dorémi a souvent des accès de colère, c'est vrai. Mais méchante comme elle est aujourd'hui, elle ne l'a jamais été...

**ONPU**

C'est vrai que son comportement a brusquement changé ces dernières semaines...

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Mouais...

_Onpu et Aiko aperçoivent ensuite le sous-directeur qui rentre dans le réfectoire. Hazuki se retourne et le remarque à son tour. Les trois filles font mine de manger sans l'avoir remarqué. Le sous-directeur passe à côté de la table. De leur côté, Reika et Kaori déjeunent ensemble. Reika jette un regard suspicieux à son amie._

**REIKA**

Tu as mis du temps pour aller aux toilettes, tout à l'heure. Tu es sure que c'était bien ça que tu comptais faire ?

**KAORI**

_(nerveuse)_

Oui, je te le promets. Enfin,... si j'avais fait autre chose, je te l'aurais dit tout de suite.

_Mine narquoise de Reika. Le sous-directeur arrive devant leur table. Kaori blêmit._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bien le bonjour, les filles. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

**REIKA**

Non, monsieur Kyoto. Y'a-t-il un problème ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui, mais... c'est un problème mineur. Ça concerne quelques photos qui me semble un peu... pauvres. _(à Kaori)_ Shimakura ?... Es-tu libre après les cours ?

**KAORI**

Euh... Oui ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

J'aimerais que nous ayons un petit entretien au sujet des dernières photos tous les deux. Mais pour cela, j'aimerais que l'on aille chez moi.

**KAORI**

Oui, d'accord. Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur Kyoto.

_Le sous-directeur affiche un faux sourire._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Fort bien. Je te donne rendez-vous à 15 heures 30 à la sortie. D'accord ?

_Kaori hoche la tête. Le sous-directeur repart de son côté. Reika se tourne ensuite vers Kaori._

**REIKA**

Pourquoi veut-il te voir ?

**KAORI**

Aucune idée...

_Mine inquiète de Kaori. Reika met ses mains sur ses hanches en fusillant Kaori du regard._

**REIKA**

J'ai comme l'impression que tu as fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait guère, toi.

**KAORI**

Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, je te jure...

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi est de nouveau en train de se disputer avec ses trois amies à la sortie de l'école. Les quatre filles ont toutes l'air fâchées._

**DOREMI**

Bon ! Je vous le demande une dernière fois, qui est-ce qui nous a balancé ??

**ONPU**

Personne n'a balancé qui que ce soit, Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Alors, comment ça se fait que le sous-dirlo soit au courant ? Hein ?

**AIKO**

Dorémi, merde ! T'as décidé de nous accuser après avoir passé pratiquement toute la journée à nous faire la gueule ? C'est quoi, ton problème ?

**DOREMI**

Mon problème ??? C'est qu'on est en train de se faire griller avec vos conneries !

**AIKO**

Donc, t'es en train de nous dire que c'est de notre faute ? Les photos y compris ? Non, mais, t'as pété les plombs, ou quoi ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai peut-être pété les plombs, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que je suis en train de me faire tirer dans les pattes par mes propres amies ! Et ça, vous voyez, j'suis pas vraiment fan ! La confiance, ça vous dis quelque chose ?

**ONPU**

Tu veux vraiment qu'on te fasse confiance, Dorémi ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à le faire depuis que tu m'as volé ma gourmette !

**DOREMI**

Oh, t'as pas eu la bonne réaction ! C'est quand même bien toi qui m'a dit « oh, je prend mes distances avec toi » alors que tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça ???

**ONPU**

Et bien, j'aurais bien voulu les prendre, ces distances ! Mais comme d'habitude, je me suis fait rattraper par tes conneries !

_Mine vexée de Dorémi, qui se tourne vers Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

N'empêche, Hazuki. T'as failli nous balancer, toi ! Heureusement que le dirlo est arrivé, hein !

**HAZUKI**

Pardon ?... Tu aurais été à ma place, je ne pense pas que tu aurais fait preuve d'un tel caractère !

**DOREMI**

Oh, arrête ! Tu veux pas admettre que tu t'es presque faite dessus à l'idée de te faire prendre, voilà tout !

**ONPU**

Dorémi !

**AIKO**

Hé ! T'arrêtes de parler comme ça à Hazuki !

**DOREMI**

Quoi, c'est quoi le problème ? Y'a un moment où il faut s'arrêter cinq minutes !

**HAZUKI**

Ca ne sert à rien de lancer des accusations à tort et à travers, Dorémi ! On est toutes dans le même panier que toi !

**DOREMI**

Oh, ferme ta gueule un peu ! Tu m'emmerdes à toujours te la raconter et montrer que tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! Espèce d'intello de mes deux !

**HAZUKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi, ça suffit ! Arrête ! Je vais finir par m'énerver !!

_Dorémi s'esclaffe._

**DOREMI**

Oh, j'ai tellement peur !... Non, mais, sérieux ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me donner une petite tapette sur la main ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en pointant Dorémi du doigt)_

Oh, mais, tu n'aimerais pas me voir en colère ! Je pourrais vraiment faire quelque chose de très regrettable ! Parce que ça me démange depuis au moins la semaine dernière !!!

_Dorémi s'approche de Hazuki d'une façon menaçante._

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir !

_Dorémi met une grande gifle dans le visage de Hazuki. Onpu pousse un cri de stupeur, choquée._

**AIKO**

_(dégoûtée)_

Putain de merde, Dorémi !!!

**DOREMI**

Bah, quoi ? C'est elle qui cherche la merde !

_Hazuki fixe son amie d'un regard larmoyant pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater en sanglots et de s'enfuir en courant._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Ouais, c'est ça !! Fous le camp ! Retourne pleurnicher chez ta mère !

**AIKO**

Non, mais, ça ne va pas ? T'as vu dans quel état t'as mis Hazuki ?

**ONPU**

Ouais ! Tu l'as faite pleurer !

**DOREMI**

Mais, c'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle a voulu se battre, qu'elle assume !

**AIKO**

Ah, ouais ? Et bien, laisse-moi te rappeler qu'en la giflant, tu viens exactement de la traiter de la même façon que mon père me traitait moi !! Et ça, c'est inadmissible !

**DOREMI**

Bla, bla, bla,... Je te rappelle aussi que si j'étais pas intervenue le soir du réveillon, tu vivrais encore chez ton père ! Et je ne sais même pas si tu serais encore vivante !!

**AIKO**

Va te faire foutre !!! Si j'avais su que tu aurais un jour ce comportement, je t'aurais même pas appelée à l'aide !

**ONPU**

Dorémi, tu vas aller demander pardon à Hazuki sur le champ !

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?... C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait de grave !

**ONPU**

Parce que pour toi, insulter, gifler et humilier publiquement, ce n'est pas grave ! Et après, tu t'étonnes que je ne veuille plus te parler ?

**DOREMI**

Nique sa mère ! Je m'excuserai pas !

**AIKO**

Oh, mais tu vas le faire par la porte ou par la fenêtre ! On vérifiera même que tu l'as fait ! Et si tu ne t'es pas excusée auprès de Hazuki avant demain matin,... tu ne fais plus partie de notre groupe d'amis !

**ONPU**

Je marche.

_Bref flottement. Dorémi soupire du nez._

**DOREMI**

_(à voix basse)_

Ça va, vous avez gagné. Je vais le faire. Mais hors de question de fliquer !

_Dorémi repart de son côté, furieuse. Onpu et Aiko restent sur place, visiblement dégoûtés par le comportement de leur amie._

**ONPU**

Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment aller demander pardon à Hazuki ?

**AIKO**

Honnêtement ?... Non. Elle ne le fera pas.

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, marche sur le trottoir._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Si cette bande d'abrutis croit que je vais vraiment aller lécher les pieds de l'autre intello, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l’œil. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre !

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Déchirer...

_Dès qu'elle entend la voix, Dorémi commence à se tenir la tête. A quelques reprises, de rapides plans montrant des lumières tournoyantes apparaissent pendant une fraction de seconde._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Déchirée... Maintenant, écorcher... Écorcher... Et tuer... Tuer... Continue... Continue...

_Tout d'un coup, Dorémi crie et revient aussitôt à ses esprits. Désorientée, elle regarde autour d'elle. Tout est normal._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, putain...

_Dorémi reprend ensuite sa marche en direction de la gare._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Kaori attend le sous-directeur à côté du portail de l'école. Mais il n'est toujours pas là._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

Shimakura ?... Shimakura ?...

_En entendant la voix du sous-directeur, Kaori regarde de gauche à droite, l'air intrigué._

**KAORI**

Monsieur Kyoto ? Vous êtes où ?

_Kaori se retourne, et aperçoit Monsieur Kyoto qui lui fait signe de venir depuis la cour. Kaori traverse le portail en courant et rejoint le sous-directeur._

**KAORI**

Oui, je suis là !... N'empêche, on ne devait pas s'attendre au portail ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Si, mais je vais plutôt te faire passer par l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est plus prudent... Allez, suis-moi.

_Le sous-directeur et Kaori se dirigent vers un petit chemin à côté du bâtiment principal. Kaori semble inquiète._

**KAORI**

_(en pensée)_

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me parler de ce que j'ai dit à Monsieur Konate...

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DERRIERE L'ECOLE**

_On cadre la voiture du sous-directeur. Ensuite, Kaori et le sous-directeur sortent du bâtiment par une porte située à l'arrière. Le sous-directeur montre la voiture._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Shimakura, tu te souviens de ma voiture, je suppose ?

**KAORI**

Oui, je m'en souviens.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Allez, grimpe !

_Kaori et le sous-directeur se dirigent vers la voiture._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Kaori s'installe à l'avant de la voiture, sur le siège passager. Bien entendu, c'est Monsieur Kyoto qui prend la place du conducteur. Une fois tout le monde embarqué, le sous-directeur allume le contact. La radio s'allume également, et commence à jouer l'ouverture de « La pie voleuse » de Gioacchino Rossini._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah... La pie voleuse de Rossini. Un grand classique.

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR RUE DERRIERE L'ECOLE**

_La voiture démarre, s'engage dans la rue, puis s'en va._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto conduit sa voiture à travers la ville. Il chantonne l'air du morceau du Rossini._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Fabuleux morceaux, n'est-ce-pas ?... T'intéresses-tu à la musique, Shimakura ?

**KAORI**

_(un peu hésitante)_

Bah, euh... Pas tant que ça, en fait. Ça m'arrive d'en écouter de temps en temps, mais... pas plus que ça.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Y'a t-il au moins des groupes que tu aimes écouter ?

**KAORI**

Euh... Les Morning Musume.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah !... Seigneur. J’exècre ce genre de musique populaire. Tous ces boys-bands créée par les maisons de disque juste pour vendre des singles à la pelle et attirer les jeunes adolescentes. Sans compter que les membres de ses groupes sont exploités de la même façon que l'on trait des vaches... A vrai dire, ce n'est même pas eux qui composent leur morceaux ou qui écrivent leur paroles, on paie des autres gens pour faire tout cela.

_Pendant les explications, Kaori se rend compte qu'elle et monsieur Kyoto sont en train de quitter la ville, ce qui l'inquiète._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Tu vois, Shimakura. Lorsque Rossini écrivait ses opéras, absolument tout venait de lui. La musique et les paroles. Il avait une vision globale de son activité. Il réfléchissait des heures et des heures pour en arriver là. Et surtout et avant tout, ce n'est pas l'argent qui le motivait, mais la passion. La passion ! C'est pour ça que même près d'un siècle après sa mort, beaucoup de monde apprécie la musique de ce grand génie. Tandis que des groupes comme Morning je ne sais quoi, tu peux être sure que d'ici un an, tout le monde va les oublier, et que les membres se retrouveront tous clochards !... Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis sur la musique. Même si je considère comme indéniable le fait que c'était mieux avant...

_Il se rend compte que Kaori affiche un air inquiet._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Allons ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te vexer pour si peu !

**KAORI**

Quoi ?... Non, mais, en fait, euh... Votre maison, c'est pas de l'autre côté de la ville ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah. Ne t'en fais pas, nous y irons bientôt. Mais dans un premier temps, je souhaiterais t'emmener dans un de mes endroits favoris de la région...

_Kaori avale sa salive._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE QUARTIER INDUSTRIEL DESAFFECTE**

_La voiture a roulé jusqu'à une friche industrielle 2. Elle s'arrête juste devant les ruines de bains-douches._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto coupe le contact de sa voiture. Cependant, le morceau de Rossini, continue jusqu'à la fin de la séquence. Le sous-directeur se tourne vers Kaori._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Nous sommes arrivés. Ah, c'est vrai, il y a une fonction de verrouillage automatique. Je vais t'aider à descendre.

_Monsieur Kyoto quitte la voiture, fait le tour jusqu'à la porte de Kaori, et l'ouvre._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

A toi l'honneur, Shimakura.

_Un peu anxieuse, Kaori descend à son tour de la voiture._

**Scène 3 – EXT. CREPUSCULE QUARTIER INDUSTRIEL DESAFFECTE**

_Monsieur Kyoto ferme la porte. Ensuite, Kaori le suit jusqu'au milieu des ruines._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

C'est fou ce que le soleil se couche vite en hiver, n'est-ce- pas ?

**KAORI**

_(nerveuse)_

Euh... On est un peu loin de la ville, non ?

_Bref flottement._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bon,... Kaori. Je vais t'appeler Kaori, maintenant, d'accord ?...

_Kaori hoche la tête._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Tu as dix ans, maintenant. Tu quittes tout doucement l'enfance. Par conséquent, je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte quelque chose. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la mafia ?

**KAORI**

Non.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah... La mafia. Un sujet tellement fascinant. C'est une organisation criminelle à grande échelle, cela est indéniable. Mais le fonctionnement des mafias est tellement fascinant ! Elles parviennent toujours à s'infiltrer là où l'on ne les suspectera pas. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un de mes collègues, ou alors un de tes camarades est un mafieux ? Et ce que je trouve encore plus surprenant, c'est le sens de la famille et de l'honneur que leurs membres ont entre eux. Je vais t'expliquer : quand tu joins une mafia, tu deviens membre à vie. Tu jures allégeance au chef de famille, en promettant de servir ses intérêts, et en lui donnant respect, confiance absolue et gratitude. C'est un mode de fonctionnement très hiérarchique, maintenant que j'y pense. Enfin... Il arrive parfois qu'un membre d'une famille mafieuse décide de la trahir, par exemple en la dénonçant à la police, ou en joignant une famille rivale. Et lorsque que cette personne se fait prendre, on la qualifie de « mouchard ». La personne est au mieux, contrainte de s'enfuir, au pire, assassinée. _(il jette un regard un coin à Kaori.)_ Cela ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelque chose, Kaori ?

_Pas de réponse de Kaori. Elle commence à blêmir de terreur et à trembler. Monsieur Kyoto, lui, change d'humeur, et se retourne.._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

_(en colère)_

Pas même tes paroles lorsque tu as accepté de travailler pour moi ?... Hein ? Pour ensuite aller cafter auprès du directeur ??? _(il s'approche de Kaori d'un air menaçant, et hausse la voix jusqu'à hurler.)_ Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui en me balançant auprès du directeur, c'est la définition même du « mouchard » !!!!

_Monsieur Kyoto pousse violemment Kaori par terre. Elle crie._

**KAORI**

_(terrifiée)_

NON !!! Faites pas ça, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je---

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Tais-toi !!!

_Le sous-directeur écrase les lunettes de Kaori avec son pied. Ensuite, il commence à rouer Kaori de coups de poings et de coups de pied, tout en la secouant. Kaori tente de se débattre._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Tu m'as trahi, espèce de connasse !!! Trahi !!! Trahi !!! Trahi !!!!

_Ensuite, il soulève Kaori dans les airs et la jette contre les restes d'un mur. Elle crie et hurle de douleur. Au sol, elle se tient le bras. Monsieur Kyoto s'approche de nouveau d'elle._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Voilà ! C'est ça que je fais à ceux qui me trahissent !

_Monsieur Kyoto donne plusieurs autres coups de pied à Kaori. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par s'arrêter. Kaori est blessée au bras et a plusieurs contusions à la tête. Incapable de bouger, elle pleure._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(en colère)_

Estime-toi heureuse que je ne te fasse pas quelque chose de plus grave ! Les lâches comme toi, je n'en veux pas ! OK ?... A partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper seul de cette affaire ! Et si tu as le malheur de dire ce qu'il s'est passé à qui que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer, toi et toute ta famille de gratteurs de jambon ! J'en ai les moyens !!

_Monsieur Kyoto commence à se diriger vers sa voiture._

**KAORI**

_(en pleurs, voix faible)_

Une ambulance... une... une ambulance...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(crie)_

Appelle-la toi-même ! T'es une grande fille, non ?

_Sans venir en aide à Kaori, Monsieur Kyoto remonte dans sa voiture, hors de lui._

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Kyoto claque sa portière et démarre. Il s'éloigne du bâtiment en ruine et quitte le quartier... Furieux, il frappe son volant._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Merde !!! Putain de salope de merde !!! Salope !!

_Monsieur Kyoto conduit, crispé de colère sur le volant..._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PORTAIL DE L'ECOLE**

_Plus tard, cette même nuit. Le directeur vient de terminer sa journée de travail; il ferme le portail de son école à clé, puis se dirige vers sa voiture, située un peu plus loin dans la rue, en sifflant. Arrivé à sa voiture, il ouvre la portière._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DU DIRECTEUR**

_Monsieur Konate s'installe dans sa voiture. Il met le contact, et la radio s'allume. Lorsqu'il entend le nom de son élève, il affiche un air intrigué et monte le volume._

**PRESENTATRICE (h.c.)**

Faits divers, la jeune Kaori Shimakura, pour laquelle un avis de disparition avait été lancé plus tôt cet après-midi, a été retrouvée vivante dans un ancien quartier industriel de la commune de Misora. En revanche, les autorités ont déclaré que la jeune fille avait plusieurs blessures, notamment un bras fracturé et quelques contusions à la tête, nécessitant son hospitalisation immédiate.

_Le directeur fronce les sourcils._

**DIRECTEUR**

_(dégoûté)_

Nom de dieu... _(il hausse la voix et tape sur son ordi de bord)_ Sale petit enfoiré, va !!!

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_La voiture de monsieur Konate démarre de manière précipitée en direction de l'hôpital._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

M'enfin, Dorémi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi tente désespérément de boutonner le haut de son pyjama, tout en se disputant avec Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça va ! C'est vous aussi ! A peine vous vous prenez une critique, vous vous mettez dans un état pas possible !

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, c'est marrant ! Je pense exactement la même chose de toi. Et encore ! Avant, c'était encore tolérable, mais là, tu dépasses un petit peu les bornes !

**DOREMI**

Non, sans blague !

_Dorémi s'acharne sur son haut de pyjama, sans pour autant arriver à le fermer._

**DOREMI**

Oh, allez ! Putain, même mes vêtements commencent à m'emmerder !

**MAJORIKA**

Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai comme l'impression que tu prends un peu de muscle ces derniers temps ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que t'arrives pas à boutonner ton pyjama !

**DOREMI**

Moi, prendre du muscle ? J'suis aussi maigre qu'avant, alors ça va !... Bon, tant pis. Je vais mettre l'autre.

_Dorémi se dirige vers sa penderie et l'ouvre. Elle enlève son pyjama, à la vue de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, pitié !! Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Vous avez qu'à vous tourner !

_Dorémi prend son pyjama d'été et le met._

**MAJORIKA**

Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, Dorémi. Mais s'il y a un problème, tu devrais nous le dire tout de suite plutôt que d'en vouloir au monde entier ! J'ai pas à subir tes accès de colère, moi !

**DOREMI**

Hé ! Estimez-vous heureuse de pouvoir dormir dans ma chambre ! Je suis quand même en train de prendre un énorme risque pour vous !!...

_Majorika, visiblement furieuse, se retourne._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

Vous préférez retourner dormir à côté de la gare ?

**MAJORIKA**

Ça suffit, maintenant ! J'aimerais que tu me parles avec un peu plus de respect ! Je suis ta prof de magie, après tout !

**DOREMI**

Peut-être ! Mais ici, vous êtes chez moi, et vous suivez mes règles ! D'accord ?

_Dorémi se dirige vers son lit et se couche._

**DOREMI**

Alors, maintenant, vous allez fermer votre gueule, et me laisser dormir ! J'aimerais bien récupérer les heures de sommeil que j'ai perdu à cause de ce putain de test !

_Dorémi tire violemment sa couverture._

**DOREMI**

Bonne nuit.

_Majorika soupire par le nez. Dodo sort de sa boule et part voir Majorika._

**DODO**

_(couinement)_

**MAJORIKA**

Si tu veux mon avis, Dodo,... ta maîtresse est en train de mal tourner.

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

OH !!!

_Dorémi lance sa pantoufle droit sur Majorika et Dodo._

**DOREMI**

J'ai dit, la ferme !... Vous êtes sourde, ou quoi ?... Putain...

_Dorémi se couche de nouveau dans son lit. La séquence se conclut sur un plan d'ensemble de la chambre._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Quelques heures plus tard. Tout le monde dort profondément, y compris Dorémi. Il y a un silence quasi-total dans la pièce. Mais quelques secondes plus tard..._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(à peine audible)_

Vengeance... Vengeance...

_Dorémi commence à se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit une lumière vive passer à côté de sa fenêtre et refléter à travers la pièce. Ce qui terrifie Dorémi, elle regarde de gauche à droite et halète._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(à peine audible)_

Vengeance... Vengeance... Tu es assoiffée de vengeance... Assoiffée de l'envie de tuer...

_Dorémi commence tout d'un coup à voir des ombres lumineuses flotter dans sa chambre. De plus, elle recommence à se tenir la tête._

**DOREMI**

Arrête...

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu dois te venger... Tu dois te venger...

_Dorémi commence ensuite a voir des petits points lumineux, et parmi les autres ombres, elle commence à apercevoir ce qui ressemble aux têtes de certaines de ses amies. Sa vue semble se troubler._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me traites !...

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu es une connasse !...

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu es méchante avec tout le monde !...

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(toutes les phrases en même temps)_

Penses-tu être en bonne compagnie ?... Fais-tu les bons choix ?... Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ?... Es-tu si faible ?... Tous ces gens te méritent-t-il ?

_Dorémi commence à gémir._

**DOREMI**

Arrêtez ça !

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(gagne en volume)_

Venge-toi... Venge-toi !.... Venge-toi !!... Venge-toi !!!...

_Tout d'un coup, alors que la voix démoniaque répète « Venge-toi ! » de manière plus soutenue, Dorémi commence à s'enfoncer dans son lit. La caméra la filme en plongée, alors qu'elle s'enfonce de plus en plus loin dans son matelas. Dorémi flippe._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non... Non !... NOOOONNNN !!!!

_Dorémi finit par disparaître dans un flash lumineux._

**Scène 2 – ???**

_Dorémi se met alors à flotter rapidement dans ce qui ressemble à un tunnel lumineux, comme si elle faisait un trip LSD. Il y a également des bruits assourdissants._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tous ces gens qui durant toutes ces années ont prétendu être proches de toi ne te veulent que du mal !!!

_Dans l'amas d'arcs et d’artefacts lumineux, on aperçoit de nouveau plusieurs connaissances de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me traites !...

**AIKO (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu es une connasse !...

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu es méchante avec tout le monde !...

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu me rends dingue !

**POP (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Je suis la préférée !

**TETSUYA (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Doraemon !

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu es une élève dissipée !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Espèce de bonne à rien !

**MAJORIKA (h.c.)**

_(effet reverb, répétition)_

Tu es la pire sorcière possible !...

_Pendant un instant, le tunnel lumineux disparaît pour laisser place à un ciel étoilé. Les bruits restent. On voit plusieurs plans superposés 3 de Dorémi se tenant la tête, s'agitant ou hurlant de terreur._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Ils font mine de t'aider et de te rendre meilleure, mais en réalité, ils servent leurs propres intérêts !!!

_Le ciel étoilé commence à se couvrir de nuages rouges et d'éclairs, avec par-dessus, une image d'Oyajide frappant Dorémi et la fusillant du regard, mais en vue subjective._

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

Touche cette console !!! Ou je te mets en pièces !!!

_De nouveaux arcs lumineux commencent à apparaître. Nouveau flash. On repasse dans le fameux tunnel qui avait ouvert la scène._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu dois te venger ! Te venger contre tous ces gens qui t'ont trahi !!

_Des yeux et une bouche démoniaque apparaissent, mettant un visage sur la voix démoniaque._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu dois tous les tuer !... Les tuer !!!... LES TUER !!!!!

_La voix démoniaque résonne. Alors que la course dans le tunnel s'accélère, celui-ci devient de plus en plus lumineux jusqu'à devenir blanc. Une image de Dorémi hurlant de terreur, initialement blanche puis en couleur, apparaît et se rapproche de la caméra, en même temps que le cri de Dorémi qui gagne en volume..._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi hurle dans son lit. Puis elle se lève brusquement, en haletant de terreur. Elle regarde de gauche à droite, et constate qu'elle est toujours dans sa chambre. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se laisse tomber dans son lit. Elle se met à pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, nom de dieu ?...

_La caméra cadre ensuite la fenêtre._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, avec cadrage sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Dorémi. La caméra cadre ensuite le trottoir, depuis lequel Oyajide regarde la maison avec un air machiavélique. Il rit dans ses dents._

**OYAJIDE**

Je vois que ça marche comme prévu... C'est fou ce que les gosses peuvent être si influençables... Bon, sur ce,... je vais rentrer dormir un peu.

_Oyajide repart de son côté, l'air déterminé et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres..._

**FIN**

1Les prises pour ce personnage devront être ralenties par ordinateur.

2Style celle des anciennes usines sidérurgiques du côté de Marchienne-au-Pont.

3Effets supplémentaires : flou cinétique + nombres d'images par secondes à 5 maximum.


	47. Episode 47 - Dorémi déraille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le comportement de Dorémi empire : elle triche à un contrôle, menace Hazuki devant toute la classe, et ses parents ont découvert son bulletin du second trimestre. Par conséquent, elle est renvoyée de son école. En voulant particulièrement à Hazuki, elle décide d'en finir avec elle. Ce simple règlement de compte finira par révéler quelque chose d'horrible concernant leur amie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence, sexisme

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Haruka rentre dans la chambre pour y passer un coup d'aspirateur. Ni Dorémi, ni Majorika, ni Dodo s'y trouvent. En revanche, il y a des objets et du linge partout. Haruka soupire._

**HARUKA**

Oh... C'est pas vrai...

_Haruka écarte quelques objets afin de faire de la place pour pouvoir aspirer. Mais après avoir fait à peine quelques mètres, elle aspire accidentellement un petit jouet, ce qui fait caler l'aspirateur. Haruka s'énerve et jette l'aspirateur. Elle regarde de gauche à droite._

**HARUKA**

_(en pensée)_

Bon... Puisqu'elle ne veut pas ranger, je vais le faire moi-même !

_Haruka commence à ramasser plusieurs vêtements sales appartenant à sa fille. Ensuite, elle tente de retirer la housse du matelas de Dorémi. Mais pour se faire, elle met celui-ci en position verticale. Elle découvre ensuite un curieux carnet qui était planqué sous le matelas et affiche un air intrigué. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle pose le linge qu'elle avait ramassé par terre et prend le carnet. Sur la page de garde, il y a inscrit « ECOLE PRIMAIRE DE MISORA – BULLETIN DE NOTES DU SECOND TRIMESTRE 2000-2001. Appartenant à : Dorémi Harukaze ». Ayant compris qu'il s'agissait du dernier bulletin de notes de sa fille, Haruka fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre le bulletin... et pousse un cri de stupeur._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi. Quelques oiseaux se perchent sur un fil électrique tout proche._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

_(hurle)_

DOREMIIIIIIIII !!!!

_La voix de Haruka résonne si fort que tous les oiseaux sur le fil s'envolent._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Kaori est couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. A cause de l'agression du précédent épisode, elle a été hospitalisée. Elle jette un coup d’œil vers le couloir. Le directeur de son école, monsieur Konate, discute avec ses parents._

**PERE DE KAORI (h.c.)**

Excusez-moi, mais... Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Konaté,... vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ?

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Dans le couloir, les parents de Kaori ont l'air inquiets._

**DIRECTEUR**

Non. A ce stade, je n'ai que des soupçons. J'ai besoin de plus de preuves.

**MERE DE KAORI**

M'enfin, c'est impossible... Votre assistant a vraiment eu le cran d'abuser de son pouvoir afin de faire chanter notre fille ?...

**DIRECTEUR**

Vu ce qu'il fait dernièrement, je le pense très sincèrement.

_Bref flottement._

**PERE DE KAORI**

Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose, monsieur Konaté ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Pour l'instant, vous allez attendre ici le temps que je m'entretienne avec votre fille. Rassurez-vous, tout se passera bien.

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL**

_Le directeur rentre dans la chambre._

**DIRECTEUR**

Bonjour, Kaori. Tu vas bien ?

**KAORI**

_(voix faible)_

Oh... Pas fort...

**DIRECTEUR**

Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir par rapport à hier soir ?...

**KAORI**

Oui. Mais, euh... On peut fermer la porte, s'il-vous-plaît ?

_Monsieur Konate ferme la porte et se rapproche du lit de Kaori. Il prend une chaise pour s’asseoir._

**DIRECTEUR**

Tu te sens prête à me parler ?...

**KAORI**

Je voudrais bien, je vous jure... Mais si je le fais, ma famille risque d'avoir des ennuis.

**DIRECTEUR**

Oui, je comprends ton inquiétude. Mais sache que tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette affaire. En revanche, monsieur Kyoto a plusieurs casseroles... Normalement, je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, mais... Monsieur Kyoto travaillait dans un pensionnat avant. Mais il y a eu un scandale de maltraitance sur mineur contre ce pensionnat, et... il était l'un des principaux suspects. Son avocat a étouffé l'affaire et on a été obligé de le déplacer discrètement. C'est comme ça qu'il est venu chez nous. Et encore maintenant, j'entends des bruits de couloir comme quoi ils s'en prendrait à plusieurs élèves.

_Kaori baisse la tête._

**DIRECTEUR**

Kaori,... rassure-moi, il ne s'en est pas pris à toi ?

_Après un courte pause, Kaori finit par se mettre à pleurer._

**KAORI**

_(en pleurs)_

Si !... C'est à cause de lui que j'suis ici... Il... Il m'a emmenée loin de la ville pour me tabasser !... Et... Et il a dit que si j'en parlais, il me tuerai moi et ma famille !... Je vous en supplie, monsieur le directeur, il... il faut que vous l'arrêtiez !... Dorémi est en danger... Je vous jure...

_Kaori continue de pleurer._

**DIRECTEUR**

Ne t'en fais pas, Kaori. Je l'arrêterai dans son délire.

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi visiblement furieuse, rentre dans la cour de récréation. Aiko, Onpu et Hazuki rejoignent Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Hé ! Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Il paraît que t'es pas venue t'excuser auprès de Hazuki hier soir ?

**DOREMI**

Si, je l'ai fait !

**ONPU**

Ah, bon ? C'est pas ce que Hazuki nous dit ! Elle vient de nous avouer que personne n'était venue la voir hier soir !

_Dorémi soupire, et sans répondre à ses amies, part vers le bâtiment principal. Aiko saisit le bras de Dorémi et la ramène violemment vers le groupe._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi, réponds-nous ! Tu t'es excusée auprès de Hazuki, oui ou non ??

**DOREMI**

Non, je me suis pas excusée ! Y'avait pas de raison pour que je le fasse !

**ONPU**

Dorémi, tu nous avait promis de le faire !

**DOREMI**

Mais c'est vous trois qui avez commencé à vous liguer contre moi depuis deux jours !

**ONPU**

On se ligue contre toi ??? Mais, t'arrêtes pas de nous faire des mauvais coups en ce moment, c'est normal !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, elle a raison ! Sache que je n'ai toujours pas digéré la gifle d'hier !

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais, ma chère... T'avais qu'à pas me faire chier !

_Mine vexée de Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Fais gaffe !

**DOREMI**

Et puis, vous me connaissez, non ? Suffit qu'on me fasse chier pour que je m'énerve !

**ONPU**

Oui, on le sait ! Mais on ne savait pas que tu serais capable d'aller jusque là ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il t'arrive, nous, parce que même comparé à avant, t'as changé !

**DOREMI**

J'ai pas changé du tout !!! C'est vous, les trois emmerdeuses qui êtes en train de vous retourner contre moi !! Vous cherchez quoi ? Hein ? Vous voulez vous battre, c'est ça ?

_Aiko s'avance avec un air agressif et en serrant les poings._

**AIKO**

OK, espèce de connasse ! T'as envie qu'on se batte ? Pas de problème, j'suis partante pour te casser en deux ! J'ai bien envoyé un garçon à l'hôpital, je te ferais dire ! Allez, Dorémi !... Tape-moi !... Mais tape-moi, je te dis !

_Dorémi donne un violent coup de poing dans la cage thoracique d'Aiko. Elle le fait avec une force inhabituelle pour elle, au point de pousser Aiko par terre. Hazuki pousse un cri de stupeur_

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Aïe !! Ah, putain !!!

_Les deux autres filles l'aident à se relever. Onpu fixe Dorémi d'un regard noir._

**ONPU**

Dorémi !

**DOREMI**

Alors, la garçon manqué ? Ça fait quoi de se retrouver de l'autre côté du bâton ?

_Dorémi part de son côté, tandis qu'Aiko se relève._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Je me vengerai, tu vas voir !

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse)_

Mais, moi aussi, je vais me venger ! Contre vous trois ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime pas, c'est qu'on profite de moi !! A partir de maintenant, les filles, vous êtes mes ennemies !

_Dorémi repart vers le bâtiment principal, sous les regards incompréhensifs de ses trois (ex-)amies. Hazuki s'avance._

**HAZUKI**

Si tu continues comme ça, un jour, tu finiras par te retrouver toute seule ! Tu m'entends !

_Dorémi fait un doigt d'honneur à Hazuki en guise de réponse._

**AIKO**

Non, mais, je rêve !... Je viens de me faire mettre à terre par... Dorémi ?

**ONPU**

Ouais. C'est vraiment chelou.

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Vue en gros plan du panneau de la classe 4-1._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Madame Seki se tient debout sur l'estrade, devant ses élèves._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien. Aujourd'hui, comme prévu, nous allons faire le contrôle de mathématiques. Les examens étant proches, je compte sur vous pour me montrer que vous étudiez bien pour ceux-ci... En attendant, je souhaiterais voir une farde vide entre chaque élève. Compris ?

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Oui, Madame Seki !

_Plusieurs élèves sortent une farde vide et la posent sur leur banc. Hazuki s'apprête à faire de même._

**DOREMI**

Toi, tu vas me donner tes cours de maths. Maintenant.

**HAZUKI**

_(fermement)_

Non !

_Hazuki pose violemment sa farde entre elle et Dorémi. Madame Seki, elle, prend un tas de feuilles._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien ! Maintenant, je vais vous distribuer vos copies. Une fois que vous recevez votre feuille, vous avez une heure pour tout compléter. Et n'oubliez pas : une punition attend ceux surpris en train de tricher.

_Madame Seki commence à distribuer les feuilles d'interro. La caméra cadre l'horloge._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1 (école)**

_Tous les enfants sont en train de faire leur test, tandis que Madame Seki lit un livre assise derrière son bureau. Hazuki est concentrée sur son interro, quand soudain, un bout de papier passe sous sa farde. Intriguée, elle le lit. Visiblement dérangée, elle écrit sur le bout de papier et le renvoie à Dorémi. Cette dernière le lit et soupire du nez. Dorémi ré-écrit sur le bout de papier et le renvoie. Hazuki lit le papier, écrit, et renvoie sa réponse à Dorémi. Dorémi lit le papier, écrit et renvoie encore sa réponse à Hazuki. Cette dernière grogne, renvoie le papier sans écrire dessus, et lève la main._

**HAZUKI**

Madame ?... Madame Seki ?

_Presque aussitôt, Dorémi se lève, et donne un coup dans la farde, la jetant hors du banc, tout en fusillant Hazuki du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Je te permets pas, connasse !!

_Madame Seki se lève de son bureau et se fâche._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi !! Où est-ce que tu te crois ? Ramasse cette farde et rassieds-toi tout de suite !... Allez !

_Tout en fusillant son institutrice du regard, Dorémi remet la farde et place et se rassied._

**MADAME SEKI**

Pour la peine, je te retire deux points à ton contrôle ! Ça t'apprendra à déranger la classe. _(à Hazuki)_ Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Madame,... est-ce que je peux changer de banc ?

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Hazuki avec des airs étonnés. Madame Seki est tout aussi perplexe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Euh... Maintenant ? Tu n’attendrais pas la fin du cours ?

**HAZUKI**

_(fermement)_

Non. Je souhaiterais changer de place maintenant, madame Seki. Je ne me sens plus à l'aise à côté de Dorémi.

_Bref flottement. Madame Seki finit par acquiescer._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon, d'accord. C'est comme tu veux, Hazuki. _(à Mutsumi)_ Mutsumi, est-ce que tu peux échanger ta place avec Hazuki, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Mutsumi se lève._

**MUTSUMI**

Oui, madame Seki.

_Mutsumi et Hazuki commencent à prendre leur affaires. Dorémi fusille Hazuki du regard._

**DOREMI**

_(tout bas)_

Alors ? Tu veux plus m'parler, c'est ça ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi !... C'est ton dernier avertissement avant de prendre la porte, OK ?

_Dorémi se met à bouder._

**MADAME SEKI (cont.)**

Les autres, continuez de faire votre test dans le calme.

_Mutsumi s'assoit à la place de Hazuki, tandis que cette dernière se place au banc de Mutsumi. Hazuki reprend son test et termine de le compléter. Masaru regarde la scène d'un air inquiet._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (école)**

_Hazuki, visiblement furieuse, se dirige vers la cour de récréation. Dorémi la rattrape, de toute aussi mauvaise humeur._

**DOREMI**

C'était quoi cette révolte à deux balles, tout à l'heure ?

**HAZUKI**

Laisse-moi tranquille.

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

**HAZUKI**

Non !

_Hazuki poursuit sa route jusqu'à la sortie, mais Dorémi lui bloque le passage._

**DOREMI**

T'as essayé de me balancer, hein ?

**HAZUKI**

Non ! J'ai voulu changer de place parce que j'en avais marre que tu me déranges pendant que je fais mon contrôle !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu voulais me balancer, avoue-le ! Plutôt que de m'aider à faire mon contrôle !

**HAZUKI**

Il était hors de question que je t'aide ! Si tu as des difficultés en maths, tu n'as qu'à plus étudier, comme tout le monde !

**DOREMI**

Je t'emmerde ! T'es vraiment qu'une lâche de m'avoir fait ça !

**HAZUKI**

Hé ! Estime-toi heureuse que je n'aie pas eu l'intention de dire que tu essayais de me soutirer des réponses ! Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a rien d'honorable au fait de tricher !

_Dorémi saisit Hazuki par la blouse et la plaque contre un mur._

**DOREMI**

_(hors d'elle)_

Écoute moi bien, espèce de binoclarde de mes deux ! Y'a intérêt pour toi à ce que Madame Seki n'aie pas cru à ta scène ! Parce que si elle se rend compte que j'ai triché, ce sera de ta faute ! _(elle secoue Hazuki)_ Et je te garantis que je te ferai regretter d'être venue au monde !!!

_Masaru surprend Dorémi en train de malmener et Hazuki et se précipite vers eux._

**HAZUKI**

_(en même temps que Dorémi)_

Arrête de me secouer !!

**DOREMI**

Arrête de mytho, je te fais même pas--- Hé !!!

**MASARU**

Lâche-la tout de suite !

_Masaru saisit Dorémi par le col, et écarte Dorémi. Il se place devant Hazuki en fusillant Dorémi du regard._

**DOREMI**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, connard ??

**MASARU**

Je te défends de lui faire du mal. OK ?

_Dorémi finit par repartir de son côté, tout en fusillant les deux enfants du regard. Masaru se tourne vers Hazuki._

**MASARU**

Tout va bien ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui...

**MASARU**

T'en fais pas, elle n'osera plus te toucher.

_Masaru repart de son côté. Il rejoint Tetsuya, qui a tout vu, mais sans intervenir pour autant..._

**TETSUYA**

Je rêve pas, quand même ! J'ai bien vu Dorémi plaquer Hazuki contre un mur ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient inséparables !

**MASARU**

Fallait bien que ça s'arrête un moment donné, non ?

_Les deux garçons se dirigent dans la cour._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Madame Seki est en train de corriger les copies de l'interro de maths. Elle inscrit une note sur l'une d'entre elles, puis passe à la suivante. Il s'agit de la copie de Dorémi. Madame Seki la regarde d'un air dédaigneux et prend son bic. Mais elle réalise qu'il y a plusieurs bonnes réponses, et affiche un air étonné._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en pensée)_

Une bonne réponse ?

_Elle ajoute une croix d'appréciation à côté de la première question. Plus elle avance dans la feuille, plus elle trouve de bonnes réponses. Elle esquisse un sourire._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en pensée)_

Bravo, Dorémi. Que des bonnes réponses. Tu as bien mérité ta note...

_Une fois qu'elle a terminé de corriger la copie, elle s'apprête à rajouter une note finale. Mais, prise d'un doute, elle se ravise au dernier moment._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en pensée)_

Attends une minute...

_D'un air dubitatif, elle se tourne vers le tas de copies corrigées. Elle commence à chercher une autre copie dans ce tas, et prend celle de Mutsumi, qui était assise à côté de Dorémi vers la fin de la session. Elle met les deux copies l'une à côté de l'autre et fait des allers-retours entre les deux... Elle constate que les réponses sont identiques. Madame Seki fronce les sourcils._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en pensée)_

Elle a exactement les mêmes réponses que Mutsumi, en fait !

_Elle jette un coup d’œil au fond de classe. Le cartable de Dorémi se trouve toujours à côté de son banc._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Madame Seki est en train de fouiller dans le sac de Dorémi. Elle en sort plusieurs objets, mais ne trouve rien pouvant prouver une quelconque tricherie. Madame Seki remarque ensuite un curieux bout de papier qui est tombé sous le banc. Elle le prend et le déplie, et lit le texte qui s'y trouve : « - done moi té reponse 1. - Non. - allé done moi té reponse sinon je v rater le controle – Laisse-moi travailler ! Tu n'avais qu'à étudier ! - hazuki si tu me done pa té reponse je te cas la geule a la recre ». Madame Seki, furieuse, soupire par le nez._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en pensée)_

Ouh... J'en étais sure ! De la tricherie après une première tentative... Dorémi, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !

_Madame Seki range le papier dans sa poche, et se dirige vers la porte. Elle quitte sa classe en claquant la porte._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CANTINE**

_Dorémi est partie manger seule, de nouveau, à la cantine. Onpu et Aiko mangent ensemble assis à une même table._

**AIKO**

Ils sont où, les deux autres ?

**ONPU**

Alors... Je ne sais pas où est Hazuki. Dorémi, par contre, elle est quatre tables plus loin derrière nous.

**AIKO**

Ah, ouais, d'accord. Elle fait la gueule à tout le monde.

**ONPU**

Tu sais qu'elle a fait son show tout à l'heure, pendant le cours ?

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

**ONPU**

Bah, écoute... Elle a hurlé sur Hazuki devant toute la classe. Madame Seki a du la menacer de la mettre dehors pour qu'elle se calme.

**AIKO**

Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

**ONPU**

Un moment, Hazuki a voulu changer de place, et Dorémi s'est levée, elle a fait valser sa farde du banc et elle a dit : « Je te permets pas, connasse ! ».

**AIKO**

Eh ben.

**ONPU**

Oui, enfin. Je suppose que tu l'as compris, on était en pleine interro de maths. Et très sincèrement, je soupçonne Dorémi d'avoir essayé de tricher.

**AIKO**

Honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait pas, vu sa moyenne et le peu d'implication qu'elle a dans ses cours. Attends, 37 de moyenne ?

**ONPU**

Tu n'as pas eu de très bonnes notes non plus, toi.

**AIKO**

J'ai eu 56 de moyenne ! C'est encore rattrapable.

_Onpu voit ensuite passer Madame Seki à côté d'elle. L'institutrice semble furieuse._

**ONPU**

Tout va bien, Madame Seki ?

**MADAME SEKI**

_(sèche)_

Disons que... J'ai un petit compte à régler avec une élève.

_Madame Seki se dirige vers la table ou est assise Dorémi. Les deux filles regardent derrière elles pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. Onpu souffle à travers ses dents._

**ONPU**

Comme c'est parti là, Madame Seki a du se rendre compte de quelque chose...

**AIKO**

Ouais, ça en à l'air.

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi ? J'aimerais que tu reviennes me voir en classe immédiatement.

**DOREMI**

Maintenant ? J'suis en train de manger, là !

_L'institutrice croise les bras._

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi, si tu ne viens pas maintenant, je te mets en corvée de nettoyage jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors, lève-toi.

_Dorémi soupire par le nez et se lève. Madame Seki et Dorémi se dirigent ensuite vers la sortie, sous les regards d'Onpu et Aiko._

**AIKO**

Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis, Onpu,... comme on est là, on ne reverra plus Dorémi avant un bon bout du temps. Et c'est tant mieux.

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute, tout ça.

**AIKO**

Comment ça, c'est de ta faute ? Non, c'est elle qui fait n'importe quoi !

**ONPU**

Bah, justement... Si je ne lui avait pas dit que je prenais mes distances avec elle, je pense que ça ne se serait pas terminé comme ça. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle a pété un câble.

**AIKO**

Hein ?... Mais t'avais une raison valable de lui dire ça ! Elle t'a volé un objet !... Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu vois encore du bon en elle !

**ONPU**

Bah, écoute, euh... Je n'en parle jamais pour des raisons personnelles, mais... je pense que tu vas comprendre, toi qui as eu une relation homosexuelle...

_Mine étonnée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Wow, wow, wow, attends deux secondes ?... Tu... Tu es amoureuse de Dorémi ?... Je te vois toujours entourée de garçons !

**ONPU**

Oui, mais... Tu as bien deviné. Je lui ai déclaré mon amour la veille du concours de talents.

_Bref flottement. Aiko finit par éclater de rire, ce qui ne plaît pas à Onpu._

**AIKO**

_(hilare)_

Ah, c'est la meilleure ! T'es homo, et amoureuse de Dorémi !...

**ONPU**

_(vexée)_

Oh, t'es pas sympa !

_Onpu se lève et reprend ses restes pour les jeter à la poubelle._

**AIKO**

Non, mais... Je pense que Dorémi essaie toujours de se trouver un garçon avec qui sortir ! Sérieusement !... Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où ?

**ONPU**

C'est vraiment pas cool que tu te moques de moi pour ça ! Je n'ai jamais fait de remarque sur ta relation avec Momoko, moi !

_Onpu se dirige vers la sortie._

**AIKO**

Hé, Onpu ! C'était pour rire, OK ?... Onpu ?

_Onpu quitte la cantine sans écouter Aiko. Aiko soupire, l'air incompréhensif._

**AIKO**

Putain, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, aujourd'hui ?

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Masaru et Hazuki se sont assis sur le même banc._

**HAZUKI**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il arrive à Dorémi. Elle vraiment en train de devenir méchante avec tout le monde. Surtout avec moi...

**MASARU**

Ouais, c'est vrai que je l'avais jamais vue comme ça. N'empêche, heureusement que j'étais là pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal.

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait !

**MASARU**

Bah... Dis-toi bien que les amies finissent toujours par se disputer, et que parfois... ça doit s'arrêter.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je sais, mais... Dorémi et moi sommes amies depuis la maternelle, et elle a fait énormément de choses pour moi...

_Masaru acquiesce. Hazuki se met ensuite à le regarder d'un air amoureux._

**HAZUKI**

Tout comme toi, en fait. Je crois bien qu'avec le recul, je me sens bien mieux avec toi. Même si on a eu nos petites disputes...

**MASARU**

Oh, tu sais... Je crois que j'aurais pas du me mettre dans cet état, l'autre jour.

_Les deux enfants se donnent les mains._

**MASARU**

On a tant de choses à rattraper, toi et moi.

_Hazuki et Masaru se regardent. Hazuki s'assied sur les genoux de son ami. Hazuki commence à s'approcher de la joue de Masaru, quand soudain... Quelqu'un s'approche des deux enfants et se racle la gorge. Les deux enfants sursautent en découvrant qui c'est : Monsieur Kyoto !_

**HAZUKI**

_(embarrassée)_

Oh !... Monsieur Kyoto ?...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(fermement)_

Décidément, l'éveil des sens arrive de plus en plus tôt chez vous !

_Hazuki avale sa salive._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Fujiwara ? Je t'attends dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler.

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Oui, monsieur...

_Inquiète, Hazuki se lève et suis le sous-directeur. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Masaru se lève précipitamment et rejoint le sous-directeur._

**MASARU**

Monsieur Kyoto !... Monsieur Kyoto, attendez ! C'est... C'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai---

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(interrompt Masaru)_

Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Yada ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

_Le sous-directeur entraîne Hazuki vers son bureau, sous le regard inquiet de Masaru._

**MASARU**

Oh, merde...

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Dorémi et Madame Seki sont dans la classe de cette dernière. Dorémi est assise devant le bureau de son institutrice._

**DOREMI**

Y'a un problème, madame ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh, non. Au contraire, je viens juste de terminer de corriger les copies du contrôle de maths de ce matin. Et je tenais à te féliciter pour tes résultats. Tu as eu 90.

**DOREMI**

Ah... Bah euh... Merci.

**MADAME SEKI**

Je vois que tu as quand même un minimum de gratitude. C'est bien... Dis-moi, quel est ton secret ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, j'ai étudié. Comme tout le monde.

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu as étudié, d'accord.

_Bref flottement._

**MADAME SEKI**

Néanmoins, j'aurais voulu attirer ton attention sur un détail plutôt... troublant.

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Lequel ?

**MADAME SEKI**

J'ai comparé ta copie avec celle de Mutsumi, vu qu'elle était à côté de toi vers la fin de la session. Et devine quoi ? Oh ! Surprise... Vous avez les mêmes réponses.

_Dorémi blêmit._

**DOREMI**

_(bégaye)_

Et bien, euh... Je ne le savais même pas, je... C'est que du hasard ! Non, je vous jure, j'ai bien étudié pour le contrôle !

**MADAME SEKI**

Et pourtant, il y a bel et bien les mêmes réponses sur les deux copies. Tiens, je te laisse regarder...

_Madame Seki pose les deux copies sur le bureau. Dorémi les regarde._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_De son côté, Hazuki est assise devant le bureau de Monsieur Kyoto, qui la fusille du regard. Hazuki affiche un air anxieux._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

_Hazuki hoche fébrilement la tête._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Juste avant l'arrivée plus ou moins inopportune du directeur, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_Long silence._

**HAZUKI**

Je... Je sais plus.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Si, tu le sais.

**HAZUKI**

Non. Non, je vous le jure.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Si, tu le sais !

**HAZUKI**

N... Non !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Si, tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu te souviens très bien ce que tu étais sur le point de dire à ce moment-là ! Hazuki, tu es la fille la plus surdouée de la classe, ou alors tu es une lâche qui adore étaler ses connaissances comme on étale de la confiture sur une biscotte ?

_Hazuki ne répond pas, le simple fait d'être prise à partie par le sous-directeur la stressant énormément._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : tu as dit que tu allais nous dire la vérité. Ça veut dire que tu connais la vérité sur le restaurant non déclaré dans lequel tu as travaillé avec Dorémi derrière notre dos ?

**HAZUKI**

Je vous jure que je sais rien...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

**DOREMI**

Je vous promets que c'est une coïncidence, madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Une coïncidence ?... Comme lorsque tu t'en es pris à Hazuki tout à l'heure ?...

**DOREMI**

Oui.

**MADAME SEKI**

Très bien. Donc, si je crois ta version, tu as étudié pour ce contrôle, obtenu un 90 par tes propres moyens, et pas du tout triché ?

_Dorémi hoche la tête. Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Madame Seki fronce les sourcils et soupire par le nez. Elle sort le papier qu'elle a ramassé tout à l'heure et le déplie._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Je vais te lire ce que c'est, Dorémi. _(elle lit le papier)_ Premier message : « Donne-moi tes réponses ». Deuxième message de Hazuki : « Non ». Ensuite,... « Allez, donne-moi tes réponses, sinon, je vais rater le contrôle ». « Laisse-moi travailler ! Tu n'avais qu'à étudier. ». « Hazuki, si tu ne me donne pas tes réponses, je te casse la gueule à la récré ». _(elle pose le papier et se fâche)_ Tu vas continuer de te foutre de moi encore longtemps ?

**DOREMI**

_(nerveuse)_

Mais, je... Je vous jure que j'suis au courant de rien !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(en colère)_

Et tu continues en plus ?... Je vais te dire le vrai secret de ta réussite, jeune fille ! Tu as triché ! Non seulement tu as recopié les réponses de Mutsumi, mais en plus, tu as essayé de faire la même chose avec Hazuki en la menaçant ! C'est pour ça que tu lui a hurlé dessus devant toute la classe, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tu préférerais que je prévienne tes parents ?...

**HAZUKI**

_(anxieuse)_

Non,... Non, pas mes parents ! Pitié !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Mais, j'en ai l'obligation, jeune fille ! Surtout quand un élève fait une bêtise ! Alors, oui, tu peux choisir te continuer de ne rien vouloir me dire, mais j'ai des preuves que Dorémi et toi m'avez caché quelque chose. Et je peux non seulement appeler ta famille pour tout raconter, mais en plus je peux me servir des photos !... Allons, tu es une petite fille modèle à leur yeux, et cette réputation, tu y tiens ? Pas vrai ?

_Mine paniquée de Hazuki._

**HAZUKI**

F... Faites pas ça...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je sais que tu couvres toujours Dorémi quand elle fait une connerie. La dernière fois, c'était pour son dernier bulletin. Tu te rappelles ?

**HAZUKI**

Mais, que... Non ! Je savais pas, je vous jure !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah, oui ? Écoute donc ça.

_Le sous-directeur active la messagerie de son téléphone. En entendant le message de Haruka, Hazuki blêmit._

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

Oui, bonjour ! C'est la maman de Dorémi Harukaze à l'appareil. Je vous appelait parce que je viens juste de retrouver le bulletin du second trimestre de ma fille. Or, elle nous avait expliqué que celui-ci n'avait jamais été remis car les examens avaient été annulés pour soupçon de tricherie... Probablement pour nous cacher ses notes catastrophiques, mais soit. Voilà, j'aurais aimait avoir votre version de l'affaire, et si possible, prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour elle. Rappelez-moi. Au revoir !

_Le sous-directeur, un air narquois aux lèvres, éteint le téléphone. S'ensuit un long silence._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Alors ?... Tu comptes me dire la vérité ?

**HAZUKI**

_(voix faible)_

Je... Je veux sortir.

_Le sous-directeur frappe sur son bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Non, tu ne sortiras pas !!! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté en détail les dessous de cette affaire ! Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez, ce qu'il se passait et surtout, qui est le cerveau du groupe !!! Allez ! Parle !! Sinon, je te démolis !!!!

**HAZUKI**

_(crie, affolée)_

Non, non ! C'est vrai ! Tout ceci est vrai ! On travaillait toute les quatre dans ce restaurant ! On... On a commencé en mai dernier, et... et... ça a duré jusqu'à l'attentat !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui...

**HAZUKI**

_(affolée)_

On avait un petit business de vente de desserts ! On gagnait un peu d'argent, mais... pas grand chose ! Je sais plus le montant exact...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oui !...

**HAZUKI**

C'est Dorémi qui m'a embarquée là-dedans !! Je vous le promets !! Et à sa demande, on a obligé les autres classes à ne pas en parler !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Voilà !! Tu vois quand tu veux ! C'est quand même dingue qu'il faille que j'en arrive là pour que tu dises la vérité !... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller voir Dorémi dans la classe de votre institutrice. Tu vas tout lui avouer.

_Le sous-directeur se lève._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Allez ! Suis-moi !

_Ensuite, il se dirige vers le couloir, suivie par Hazuki, qui affiche un air abattu. Les deux personnages quittent le bureau._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Dorémi est toujours en train de faire gronder par son institutrice. Elle baisse la tête._

**MADAME SEKI**

Je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses, Dorémi ! Mais s'il y'a bien une chose que je ne tolérerai pas, c'est que l'on triche derrière mon dos ! Surtout si ça se fait avec des menaces !... Tu comptais faire ça aussi aux examens, je suppose ?

_Pas de réponse de Dorémi._

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu sais quoi, Dorémi ?... Je vais arrêter de discuter et jouer cartes sur table. Pour ce contrôle, tu auras un zéro ! Et en plus de ça, je vais t'envoyer chez le directeur, et tu lui expliqueras ta tricherie ! On appellera tes parents, bien sur.

_On frappe à la porte._

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui ?

_Le sous-directeur, accompagné de Hazuki, ouvre la porte._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Madame Seki ! Ça y est, j'ai des infos concrètes concernant Dorémi et le restaurant ! Hazuki a tout déballé...

_Dorémi commence à fusiller Hazuki du regard. Cette dernière commence à trembler de peur._

**MADAME SEKI**

Écoutez, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis en train de gronder Dorémi parce qu'elle a triché à son contrôle de mathématiques...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ouh... De la triche ?? C'est interdit par le règlement ça, non ? Au même titre que de cacher son bulletin ?...

**MADAME SEKI**

Hein ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Sa mère a essayé d'appeler. Apparemment, Dorémi cachait son bulletin du second trimestre. Voilà pourquoi vous le pensiez perdu, madame Seki.

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi ? Explique-moi ça tout de suite.

_Dorémi fixe Hazuki avec un regard de tueur._

**DOREMI**

T'as tout déballé ?... T'as tout déballé, espèce de sale traîtresse ???

_Dorémi fait violemment basculer sa chaise et se précipite sur Hazuki. Cette dernière part en courant._

**HAZUKI**

Non ! Non !!!

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

_Madame Seki tente de suivre son élève, mais le sous-directeur lui barre la route._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non, madame !... Je vais m'en occuper. Manifestement, vous ne montrez pas assez d'autorité...

_Le sous-directeur part de son côté, sous le regard étonné de l'institutrice._

**Scène 6 – INT. JOUR BATIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Dorémi poursuit Hazuki à travers le couloir. Le sous-directeur les suit._

**DOREMI**

Tu vas le regretter, Hazuki !!

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Harukaze ! Reviens ici ou je ferai usage de la violence !!

_Hazuki commence à descendre les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, tout en se tenant à la rampe. Dorémi fait de même; elle poursuit toujours Hazuki, de même que le sous-directeur avec elle... Les trois personnages dévalent les escaliers au pas de course pour essayer de rattraper leur cible. Hazuki et Dorémi se retrouvent ensuite en bas des escaliers et entrent dans le rez-de-chaussée. Hazuki fonce droit sur un groupe d'élèves._

**HAZUKI**

_(crie)_

Bougez !! Bougez !!!

_Les élèves ont à peine le temps de s'écarter. Hazuki et Dorémi passent à travers les élèves et continuent à se poursuivre entre les casiers de l'école. Parmi les élèves, il y en a plusieurs de quatrième année._

**MAKI**

C'était Dorémi, ça ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Poussez-vous !

_Le sous-directeur bouscule les élèves. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la quasi-totalité d'entre eux décident d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe._

**Scène 7 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Hazuki, toujours poursuivie par son amie, quitte le bâtiment principal en courant, sous le regard de plusieurs élèves. En se retournant, elle découvre que Dorémi a commencé à sprinter dans l'espoir de la rattraper et qu'elle se rapproche d'elle. Hazuki, bien qu'essoufflée, fait tout son possible pour lui échapper. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Dorémi se jette sur elle en hurlant, tel un animal sauvage. Les deux filles se retrouvent à terre, Hazuki étant bloquée par son amie._

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse)_

Tu croyais que je m'en rendrai pas compte, hein ???

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !! Arrête !! Je peux tout t'expliquer !!

_Dorémi envoie son poing dans le visage de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

_(furieuse)_

Je t'avais prévenue, balance !!

_Dorémi commence ensuite à secouer et malmener Hazuki, lui donnant à l'occasion plusieurs coups. Elle se met même à l'étrangler, le tout sous le regard des autres élèves. Soudain, le sous-directeur saisit Dorémi par le col._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ha ! Ha ! Travail infantile, dissimulation, tricherie, et violence sur autrui ! Bravo, Harukaze ! On pourrait ouvrir un casier judiciaire contre toi !

**DOREMI**

T'as pas de preuves contre moi, sale chien !

_Dorémi se prend une grande gifle dans la figure de Dorémi._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et rébellion contre un adulte détenteur de l'autorité, en plus !! Nous allons discuter de tout ça dans mon bureau. Tu n'échappera pas à la punition très sévère qui t'attend.

_Tandis que Hazuki se relève, le sous-directeur se tourne ensuite vers les autres élèves qui ont observé la scène._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Et que ça vous serve de leçon à tous !... La dignité, jeunes gens ! En couvrant les actions de cette future délinquante, vous avez fait preuve de l'absence la plus totale de dignité ! Croyez-moi, les Harukaze sont une famille de gens horribles comme cette petite peste que vous voyez là, je suis la pour le prouver ! _(à Dorémi)_ Allez, hop ! Je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin, toi.

_Le sous-directeur entraîne Dorémi de force vers son bureau, sous les regards médusés de tout les autres élèves._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR OPEN SPACE (locaux du magazine de pêche pour lequel Keisuke travaille)**

_Keisuke est en train de relire un de ses articles avec son patron. Il consulte le fichier word contenant son texte._

**KEISUKE**

Alors, patron ?

**REDACTEUR EN CHEF**

Écoutez... Ça m'a l'air très bien, comme article. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir envoyer ceci au bon-à-tirer.

**KEISUKE**

Ah ?... Vous ne voulez pas de nouvelles corrections ?

**REDACTEUR EN CHEF**

La deadline approche à grands pas, donc, on va se contenter de ça. D'accord ?

**KEISUKE**

OK. Merci bien, patron...

_Le rédacteur en chef repart de son côté, jusqu'à ce que Keisuke l'interpelle une dernière fois._

**KEISUKE**

Oh !... Attendez, s'il-vous-plaît !

**REDACTEUR EN CHEF**

Oui, monsieur Harukaze ?

**KEISUKE**

Voilà, c'est à propos de ce dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques jours... Est-ce que---

_Le téléphone sonne, interrompant Keisuke en pleine phrase._

**KEISUKE**

Bon... Vous me permettez de répondre au téléphone ?

**REDACTEUR EN CHEF**

Oui, bien sur. Faites.

_Keisuke décroche le téléphone._

**KEISUKE**

Allô ? (...) Ah, c'est toi, Haruka ? (...) Écoute, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler plus tard, je... je suis occupé avec mon--- (...) Dorémi ? Quoi, elle s'est blessée ?

_Mine choquée de Keisuke._

**KEISUKE**

Comment ça, « exclue de l'école » ?

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi est rentrée à la maison. Elle en train de se faire gronder par ses deux parents._

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Alors, non seulement tu copies sur ta camarade, mais en plus, tu frappes Hazuki parce qu'elle ne fait ce que tu lui demandes à 100% ?

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Tu devrais avoir honte, Dorémi. Même moi, je n'aurais jamais osé tricher à un examen.

**DOREMI**

C'était qu'un contrôle.

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

C'est pareil !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Pourquoi tu t'es permise de faire des choses aussi graves, Dorémi ? Hein ?

**DOREMI**

C'est même pas vrai ! Le sous-directeur à tout inventé !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Ne te fous pas de nous, Dorémi ! Il est clairement indiqué ici que tu as été prise sur le fait !... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on t'a éduqué !

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

J'suis d'accord avec ta mère ! Si seulement on avait suspecté que tu ferais ce genre de choses !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Et attends ! C'est même pas fini ! Tu te souviens du bulletin soi-disant annulé pour soupçon de tricherie, Keisuke ?

**KEISUKE**

Ouais, pourquoi ?

**HARUKA**

Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

_Haruka montre le bulletin caché à son mari. Dorémi blêmit._

**HARUKA**

Le bulletin de Dorémi ! Elle le cachait sous son matelas ! _(à Dorémi)_ J'imagine que tu n'avais pas le courage de nous montrer tes notes ? Hein ?

_Keisuke ouvre le bulletin, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**KEISUKE**

Tu l'as reçu quand ?

**DOREMI**

Euh...

**HARUKA**

Oh, probablement le dernier vendredi avant le congé de fin d'année.

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Ça veut dire que ça fait deux mois que tu nous caches ton bulletin ? Dorémi, tu réalises que tu nous a menti ??

**HARUKA**

De toutes façons, t'auras beau lui expliquer, elle comprendra rien.

**KEISUKE**

Euh... J'avais pas fini, là !

**HARUKA**

Tu veux savoir le problème ?? On est trop gentille avec Dorémi ! C'est courant que les enfants trop gâtés finissent par devenir de vraies terreurs !

**DOREMI**

Donc, je suis une vraie terreur ?

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Je ne t'ai pas sonnée, Dorémi !! Tu parleras quand je t'y autoriserai !

**DOREMI**

Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Je suis en vraie terreur pour toi, c'est ça ?... Avoue que tu préfères ma petite sœur !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Arrête de changer de sujet ! On discute de TON comportement, là, parce qu'on commence sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol ! On te donne tout ce que tu veux pour t'amuser ! Des jouets ! Des mangas ! Des jeux vidéo et autres conneries qui nous coûtent une blinde ! Sans compter les nombreuses fois qu'on manque de se foutre en l'air pour te protéger ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour apprendre que tu nous fait ce genre de coup-là ?

**DOREMI**

_(dédaigneuse)_

Mouais. J'te plains.

_Haruka affiche un air choqué. Elle gifle sa fille en plein visage. Dorémi se tient brièvement la joue, furieuse._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Putain, mais, ça fait mal !!

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Ça suffit !... Pour la peine, tu es privée de sortie et de toute forme d'amusement jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Plus de télé ! Plus de Game Boy ! Plus d'argent de poche ! Et tu vas réviser pour tes examens avec moi, pour être sur que tu réussisse cette année !

**DOREMI**

Mais,... Maman !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Tais-toi !! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, ni te voir avant le dîner ! _(elle désigne l'escalier du doigt.)_ Va dans ta chambre. Dépêche-toi !

_Dorémi, visiblement vexée, trépigne, puis se dirige vers l'escalier en marche rapide._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi traverse le coulour de l'étage, furieuse. Elle rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec une grande force._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HARUKA ET KEISUKE**

_Les parents de Dorémi s'apprêtent à aller se coucher. Ils se disputent_

**KEISUKE**

Une thérapie de gestion de la colère ?... Haruka, c'est encore une enfant !

**HARUKA**

Oh, je m'en fout ! Il faut sérieusement qu'elle se calme, sinon, elle va finir par tuer quelqu'un !

**KEISUKE**

Hein ??... Mais tu te rends compte que tu parles de ta propre fille, là ?

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Oui, je m'en rend parfaitement compte !

_Haruka se dirige vers le lit._

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Si je peux me permettre, Haruka, c'est plutôt doit qui devrais apprendre à gérer ta colère ! Parce que je n'apprécie pas trop la manière dont tu t'es adressé à Dorémi tout à l'heure !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Oh, excuse-moi de remplir mon rôle de parent ! Et heureusement que je le fais, parce que c'est pas sur toi qu'il faut compter quand il faut un peu d'autorité !

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

C'est clair que je n'en aurai pas si tu m'en empêches ! Tu dis toujours que je suis trop laxiste avec nos enfants !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Mais c'est vrai ! Quand on a besoin de toi, t'es toujours occupé sur ton magazine de pêche ! Tu ne t'implique pratiquement jamais dans ton devoir familial !!

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Et bien, je trouve que toi, tu en fais beaucoup trop !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

J'en fais trop ???

**KEISUKE**

Oui.

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Quand Dorémi se permet de nous manquer de respect et de nous faire des coups-bas comme ça, tu trouves que j'en ai fait trop en la punissant ?

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

C'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Moi, si je m'étais permise de cacher mon bulletin à mes parents, mais crois-moi qu'ils m'auraient atomisée !

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Oui, mais ça, c'était avant ! Là, on vient de rentrer dans le 21ème siècle ! Et puis, reconnaît que ton père, c'était pas non plus un tendre !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Oh, mais, je t'ai fait confiance à ce niveau-là ! C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec les enfants, et qu'il fallait les éduquer comme si on était ses potes ! Et même ce gros baba-cool qui sert de directeur à l'école tient ce discours ! Mais regarde comment s'est en train de se terminer avec Dorémi ! Maintenant, elle pense qu'elle est le centre du monde et qu'il faut se plier à ses désirs ! Et avec la punition que je lui ai donnée et les thérapies de gestion de la colère, elle va ré-apprendre l'humilité, la gratitude et le respect !!!

_Mine dégoûtée de Keisuke._

**KEISUKE**

_(en colère)_

Moi, je pense que ça ne va rien arranger. Au contraire, ça va faire empirer la situation.

_Keisuke se couche dans le lit._

**HARUKA**

Oui, bien sur... On sait tous comment ça va se terminer, hein ? Tout le monde va finir par me faire passer pour la méchante mère qui « sur-protège » ses enfants !... Parce que ça aussi, ça commence à m'emmerder ! Le jour où je péterais réellement un câble, je vous jure que vous allez tous vous en mordre les doigts, hein !!

_Haruka se couche à son tour dans le lit._

**HARUKA**

Bonne nuit !

_Puis elle éteint la veilleuse, plongeant entièrement l'image dans le noir total._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Hazuki._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki rentre dans sa chambre, et se dirige vers sa penderie pour en sortir son pyjama. Tout d'un coup, un petit « bang ! » retentit sur la baie vitrée, ce qui attire l'attention de Hazuki. Après quelques secondes, elle retourne vers sa penderie. Mais de nouveau, un caillou touche la fenêtre. Le bruit attire l'attention de Hazuki, qui affiche aussitôt un air agacé et part vérifier ce qu'il se passe. Elle aperçoit brièvement la tête de Dorémi à travers les buissons. Dorémi s'enfuit. Hazuki se tourne ensuite vers sa fée, Réré._

**HAZUKI**

Réré ? Garde ma chambre, j'en ai pour un instant.

_Réré prend la forme de sa maîtresse. Hazuki prend sa console magique et sa baguette._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Hazuki, en tenue de sorcière, vole par-dessus la barrière de sa maison et atterrit sur le trottoir. Elle aperçoit Dorémi qui marche sur le trottoir comme si de rien n'était._

**HAZUKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Hé !! Dorémi ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, peut-être ?

_Dorémi s'arrête. Hazuki commence à s'approcher d'elle._

**HAZUKI**

Tu peux me dire à quoi ça rime, ton cinéma ?... Sache que je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez de me faire tourmenter de cette manière !... C'était encore acceptable à l'école, mais là, tu es en train d'envahir mon intimité !... Dorémi, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? J'aimerais que tu prennes la peine d'au moins dire un mot, cette fois !

_Hazuki pause sa main sur l'épaule de Dorémi. Cette dernière se retourne brusquement et se met à fixer Hazuki avec un regard de tueur (sourcils froncés, dents serrées, sourire diabolique), ce qui fait grandement peur à Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Je vois que tu avais trop peur de sortir avec ta tenue normale ?

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

Do... Dorémi ?...

_Hazuki commence à reculer de peur, mais Dorémi la suit, toujours avec le même regard._

**DOREMI**

Bah, alors ? T'as peur, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

_(apeurée)_

Dorémi !... Tu... Tu perds la tête, ma parole !...

_Dorémi ricane, alors qu'elle continue de suivre Hazuki qui marche à reculons. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans sa tirade, Dorémi s'énerve de plus en plus._

**DOREMI**

Non, sans blague. Tu trouves vraiment que je perds la tête ?... Mais, ma chère Hazuki, j'ai des raisons valables de perdre la tête !... Voilà des semaines que tout mon entourage me fait des sales coups. Des semaines que je suis traitée comme une paria. Des semaines que j'encaisse les remarques et les remontrances à tout va, de la part de gens qui ont des exigences délibérément excessives !... Mais je pense que le pire d'entre eux, c'est toi, Hazuki Fujiwara... Si j'avais su que ma meilleure amie finirait par me balancer !... Est-ce que tu as oublié toutes les choses que j'ai fait pour toi ? Toutes ces choses que tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire si je n'avais pas été derrière toi ? _(elle frappe dans ses mains)_ Est-ce que ça t'es arrivé de penser un petit peu à ça ? Au fait que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ? Alors qu'en l'espace de 48 heures, j'ai été trahie plusieurs fois !! Tout ça parce que c'était trop pour toi !!

_Dorémi finit par se retrouver extrêmement proche de Hazuki, la pointant du doigt et lui postillonnant dessus._

**DOREMI (cont.)**

_(hurle)_

Tu es indigne d'être une amie ! Il n'y a pas une once de sentiment de confiance et de dignité en toi !! A cause de toi, je suis en train de devenir la risée de toute la ville !!!

_Hazuki finit par se remettre de sa terreur et jette un sortilège droit sur Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

_(hurle)_

Ça suffit !!!

_Touchée par le sortilège, Dorémi est projetée contre une haie et se retrouve par terre. Elle ne se relève pas et se met à haleter entre ses dents. Hazuki se rapproche d'elle. Les halètements de Dorémi finissent par devenir de violents grognements. Elle commence à se tenir la poitrine en criant de douleur; de plus, ce qui semble être un craquement se fait entendre, comme si Dorémi changeait. Hazuki recommence à paniquer. Dorémi pose sa main droite sur le trottoir. Hazuki remarque que celle-ci à commencer à grandir._

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

Oh,... non.

_Dorémi est en train de se transformer : grognant de colère, sa voix perd plusieurs octaves. Sa taille, sa carrure et sa masse musculaire commencent à augmenter à vue d’œil; ses vêtements se déchirent; son visage prend une forme presque animale... Le tout sous les yeux terrifiés de Hazuki. Après environ quinze secondes de transformation, Dorémi est devenue totalement méconnaissable. En réalité, elle a pris la forme... du monstre du début de l'épisode 46. Le monstre se lève, se retourne, visant Hazuki du regard._

**THYMOS**

_(en colère)_

Tu n'aurais jamais du me défier !!! Pas ici !!

_Le monstre s'apprête à donner un coup de poing à Hazuki. Mais celle-ci arrive à l'esquiver au dernier moment. Le monstre tente de répliquer sans succès, ne réussissant qu'à créer des ornières sur l'asphalte. Hazuki se lève et remarque la console et la baguette de Dorémi tombées sur le trottoir. Hazuki se précipite sur les objets et les prend. Elle esquive une énième attaque du monstre et se met à courir le long de la route. Le monstre la poursuit. Hazuki réplique en lui envoyant un sortilège de repoussement. Elle finit par chevaucher son balai et s'envoler dessus, mais le monstre la poursuit toujours. Hazuki accélère un coup, et s'envole dans le ciel. Le monstre s'arrête un instant, ivre de colère._

**THYMOS**

Tu ne m’échapperas pas !!

_Il se met ensuite à courir à travers la rue pour rattraper Hazuki._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT FOYER POUR JEUNES**

_Hazuki a volé jusqu'au foyer pour jeunes où vit actuellement Aiko. Elle vole jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Aiko et frappe dessus._

**HAZUKI**

Aiko !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'AIKO**

_Aiko dort dans son lit, mais les bruits sur la fenêtre la réveillent._

**HAZUKI**

Aiko, réveille-toi !

_En apercevant Hazuki, Aiko se lève d'un air étonné et ouvre sa fenêtre._

**AIKO**

Hazuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

**HAZUKI**

Active ta console et suis-moi, je t'expliquerai !

**AIKO**

D'accord.

_Comprenant le sentiment d'urgence de Hazuki, Aiko réagit aussitôt et fonce vers sa table de chevet._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT FOYER POUR JEUNES**

_Un flash bleu est brièvement visible à travers la fenêtre. Aiko, en tenue de sorcière, saute de la fenêtre et chevauche son balai._

**HAZUKI**

Viens, suis-moi !

_Hazuki et Aiko quittent le bâtiment en balai._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL puis PARC MUNICIPAL DE MISORA**

_Hazuki et Aiko volent en direction de la ville de Misora._

**AIKO**

Hein ?... Tu veux dire que le monstre qui nous a attaqué après l'examen... C'est Dorémi ??

**HAZUKI**

Oui !... J'ai eu le malheur de repousser Dorémi, et aussitôt, elle s'est transformée sous mes yeux !

**AIKO**

Putain, c'est pas croyable !...

**HAZUKI**

Pourtant, c'est la vérité, Aiko ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'il suffit de l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'elle en arrive là !

**AIKO**

Mais comment c'est possible ! Elle n'a quand même pas pu être infectée pendant l'examen !

**HAZUKI**

Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on essaie de trouver un moyen de rendre à Dorémi sa forme normale !

_Les filles entrent dans le centre-ville. Ils passent à côté d'un immeuble. Soudain, Thymos surgit de cet immeuble en grognant et saute sur Hazuki, qui tombe dans le parc. Aiko commence à faire des loopings incontrôlés sur son balai. Hazuki tombe par terre. Elle se relève aussitôt et commence à attaquer le monstre à coups de sortilèges. Thymos réplique en essayant de donner un coup de poing à Hazuki, mais il reçoit un autre sortilège dans le dos. C'est Aiko qui l'a lancé._

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Hé, Hulk ! On t'a un peu trop fait chier ?

**THYMOS**

Je m'appelle Thymos !!!

**HAZUKI**

Thymos ?

_Hazuki se relève, tandis que le monstre se jette sur Aiko. Celle-ci esquive toutes les attaques du monstre sans grand effort. Hazuki rejoint Aiko._

**AIKO**

On l'attaque à deux, comme pour la pieuvre !

_Thymos se jette sur les deux filles qui passent en-dessous de lui en glissant sur le sol. Elles jettent une salve de sortilèges au monstre, qui les encaisse. Les filles courent à travers le parc, poursuivis par le monstre. Elles jettent plusieurs sortilèges de repoussement à Thymos._

**THYMOS**

Vous ne pouvez m'échapper !!

_Les filles continuent de courir jusqu'à ce que Aiko aperçoive un arbre. Elle le montre du doigt._

**AIKO**

Viens ! On va monter sur l'arbre !

**HAZUKI**

OK !

_A l'aide de leur balai, Aiko et Hazuki se planquent dans un arbre. Mais le monstre ne les quitte pas du regard, il atteint cet arbre et se met à le secouer. Les deux filles se tiennent sur la branche._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée)_

Ohhhhh !!!

**AIKO**

La corde ! Ligote-la avec ta corde magique !!

_Thymos continue de secouer l'arbre, et finit par le déraciner. Il soulève l'arbre dans les airs, manquant de faire tomber les filles._

**AIKO**

VITE !!!

_Hazuki active sa corde magique, qui se lie autour du torse de Thymos et lui ligote les bras. Hazuki et Aiko sortent de l'arbre en se tenant sur leur balai._

**AIKO**

Je m'occupe des jambes !

_Aiko jette sa corde magique sur les jambes de Thymos. Les filles commencent alors à tirer le monstre vers la sortie du parc. Elle font un gros effort pour déplacer le monstre, qui fait tout son possible pour se délier de son emprise._

**THYMOS**

Libérez-moi !!! Je ne peux pas perdre cette bataille !!

_Les filles continuent de tirer. Soudain, un flash apparaît derrière les filles, qui se retournent. Elle voient un gigantesque rayon magique se diriger droit sur elles. A peine ont-elles le temps de réagir qu'elles sont touchées dans une violente explosion et projetées vers le sol. Le sortilège touche aussi Thymos. Les filles se relèvent un peu sonnées. Un rire machiavélique se fait entendre. Il s'agit d'Oyajide, qui vole sur un balai._

**OYAJIDE**

Bonsoir, les filles ! Alors ? Vous vous amusez bien ?

**HAZUKI**

Alexander ?

**AIKO**

Non... Tu n'es quand même pas un---

**OYAJIDE**

Sorcier, c'était bien deviné ! Et pas n'importe lequel, mes très chères ! Je suis Oyajide, membres des sorciers révolutionnaires ! Et je peux vous le dire, les sorcières, je les ai en horreur ! Surtout avec ce qu'elles nous on fait il y a longtemps !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

T'es misogyne, enfoiré ??

**OYAJIDE**

Tsst, tsst, tsst... Masculiniste, s'il-te-plaît. Fais attention à bien choisir le mot exact... Oh, mais... J'oublie de faire les présentations. Voici Thymos ! Un monstre légendaire que j'ai capturé il y a longtemps, et que j'ai engagé pour tuer les petites sorcières comme vous. D'ailleurs, j'ai rajouté une petite subtilité à cette affaire. Histoire de bien corser les choses.

_Un flash apparaît derrière les filles. Elles se retournent, et voient Thymos rétrécir... Après quelques secondes, Dorémi est ré-apparue, ne portant aucun vêtement. Aiko et Hazuki sont horrifiées._

**AIKO**

_(horrifiée)_

Non, c'est pas vrai ! _(à Oyajide)_ Tu as lavé le cerveau de notre amie !

**HAZUKI**

Tout ça dans le but de tuer des enfants ? Tu es un monstre !

**OYAJIDE**

Allons, c'est quand même une excellente initiative, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, soit ! Désormais, l'âme de votre chère et tendre Dorémi coexiste avec celle de Thymos. Et il suffit que Dorémi soit suffisamment provoquée et mise en colère pour que... Boum !... Elle prenne sa forme alternative. Bon, j'avoue que ça fait un peu mal comme transformation, mais... C'est toujours fascinant à voir, non ?... Oh, et bien entendu, mes prochaines cibles,... _(il fait un clin d’œil)_ C'est vous trois...

_Dorémi tente de se relever._

**DOREMI**

_(émerge)_

Que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

En tout cas, tu nous a bien eu !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, on est assez fortes pour te rendre la pareille ! Allez, on y va !

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, ta console !

_La console tombe aux pieds de Dorémi. Hazuki et Aiko s'apprêtent à jeter un sort à Oyajide, mais celui-ci tend son sceptre magique vers elle._

**OYAJIDE**

Pas si vite !!!

_Un rayon magique transluicide sort du spectre et file à toute vitesse à travers le parc, touchant Aiko, Hazuki et Dorémi et les paralysant aussitôt._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Je... Je peux plus bouger !

**HAZUKI**

Moi non plus !

_Dorémi, elle, commence à voir ses jambes se pétrifier. Elle panique._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Hé !! Au secours !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !! AHHHH !!!

_A leur tour, Aiko et Hazuki commencent à se pétrifier à leur tour, des arcs lumineux parcourant leur corps et les transformant en statues de pierre._

**HAZUKI**

Ah !!!

**AIKO**

Oh, non !! NON !!!!

_Après quelques secondes, les trois filles sont devenues de véritables statues de pierre. Oyajide rit entre ses dents._

**OYAJIDE**

Vous direz bonjour à Majorika de ma part !

_Oyajide finit par repartir de son côté en rigolant, laissant les filles entièrement transformées dans le parc, sans moyen de les aider..._

**FIN**

1Les phrases mal orthographiées sont celles de Dorémi, bien entendu. Elle aurait du écrire : « Donne-moi tes réponses », « Allez, donne-moi tes réponses, sinon, je vais rater le contrôle » et « Hazuki, si tu me donnes pas tes réponses, je te casse la gueule à la récré ».


	48. Episode 48 - Dernier recours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désormais, tout le groupe est au courant du plan d'Oyajide d'éradiquer les recrues terrestres de Majokai. Mais parallèlement, il est décidé que Dorémi doit être confrontée à ses récentes actions envers son entourage, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas entièrement de sa faute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence

**Prologue**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Le prologue ne fait que reprendre les derniers instants de l'épisode 47, au moment où Dorémi reprend sa forme normale après avoir été transformée en Thymos._

**AIKO**

_(horrifiée)_

Non, c'est pas vrai ! _(à Oyajide)_ Tu as lavé le cerveau de notre amie !

**HAZUKI**

Tout ça dans le but de tuer des enfants ? Tu es un monstre !

**OYAJIDE**

Allons, c'est quand même une excellente initiative, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, soit ! Désormais, l'âme de votre chère et tendre Dorémi coexiste avec celle de Thymos. Et il suffit que Dorémi soit suffisamment provoquée et mise en colère pour que... Boum !... Elle prenne sa forme alternative. Bon, j'avoue que ça fait un peu mal comme transformation, mais... C'est toujours fascinant à voir, non ?... Oh, et bien entendu, mes prochaines cibles,... _(il fait un clin d’œil)_ C'est vous trois...

_Dorémi se relève, un peu sonnée._

**DOREMI**

_(émerge)_

Que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**HAZUKI**

En tout cas, tu nous a bien eu !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, on est assez fortes pour te rendre la pareille ! Allez, on y va !

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi, ta console !

_La console de Dorémi tombe à ses pieds. Hazuki et Aiko s'apprêtent à jeter un sort à Oyajide, mais celui-ci tend son sceptre magique vers elle._

**OYAJIDE**

Pas si vite !!!

_Un rayon magique transluicide sort du spectre et file à travers le parc, touchant Aiko, Hazuki et Dorémi. Les trois filles deviennent incapable de tout mouvement_

**AIKO**

Hé ! Je... Je peux plus bouger !

**HAZUKI**

Moi non plus !

_Les pieds et les jambes de Dorémi se pétrifient. Elle panique._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Hé !! Au secours !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !! AHHHH !!!

_Des arcs lumineux parcourent les corps de Hazuki et Aiko, leur donnant un aspect pierreux._

**HAZUKI**

Ah !!!

**AIKO**

Oh, non !! NON !!!!

_Après quelques secondes, les trois filles finissent par se transformer en statues de pierre. Oyajide rit entre ses dents._

**OYAJIDE**

Vous direz bonjour à Majorika de ma part !

_Oyajide finit par repartir de son côté en riant de façon machiavélique, laissant les filles entièrement pétrifiées dans le parc._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARC MUNICIPAL**

_Vue aérienne du quartier où se trouve le parc municipal de Misora. Majorika, utilisant une ramassette ensorcelée comme balai, se déplace à travers la ville, à la recherche de Dorémi. Elle affiche un air anxieux. Puis elle regarde en bas, vers le parc, et halète de stupeur. Elle a découvert Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko transformées en statue de pierre._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, mon dieu !! Non !

_Majorika descend à toute vitesse vers le groupe. Elle atterrit et saute sur la tête de Hazuki. Après avoir constaté l'état de ses trois élèves. Elle revient par terre, inquiète, et fixe les trois filles._

**MAJORIKA**

_(concernée)_

Vous inquiétez pas, les filles, je vais vous sortir de ce pétrin...

_Majorika claque des doigts. Aussitôt, un flash apparaît sur Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko. Toutes trois reviennent à leur état normal. Hazuki et Aiko halètent comme si elles étaient restées longtemps dans l'eau, tandis que Dorémi tombe dans les pommes. Aiko et Hazuki regardent de gauche à droite._

**HAZUKI**

Majorika ?

**AIKO**

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**MAJORIKA**

Tout va bien, les filles !... Vous avez été transformées en statue de pierre. Heureusement que j'étais là pour vous sauver !

_Aiko et Hazuki se retournent et voient Dorémi écroulée par terre, inconsciente._

**AIKO**

Dorémi ?

_Les deux filles se rapprochent d'elle. Aiko frappe des mains près du visage de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Dorémi, tu m'entends ??

**HAZUKI**

Elle a perdu connaissance...

**AIKO**

Oh, merde... Il va falloir la ramener chez elle ! Et après, on rentre ! Je la prend par les épaules, tu lui tient les jambes.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord.

_Dorémi et Hazuki se mettent à deux pour soulever de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit complètement à poil ??

**HAZUKI**

On vous expliquera tout en chemin. Autant vous prévenir : il s'est passé beaucoup de choses !

_Mine perplexe de Majorika._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Majorika, Hazuki et Aiko volent par-dessus la ville de Misora, en direction de la maison de Dorémi. Hazuki et Aiko tiennent leur amie, toujours inconsciente, à deux._

**MAJORIKA**

Attendez deux secondes... Si je comprends bien ce que vous me dite, Alexander est en fait un sorcier masculiniste et révolutionnaire ?

**AIKO**

Oui.

**MAJORIKA**

Et il vous attaqué juste avant que je n'arrive ?

**AIKO**

Oui, aussi.

**MAJORIKA**

Et si l'on met suffisamment Dorémi en colère, elle se transforme en... Thymos, le monstre légendaire ???

**HAZUKI**

Affirmatif ! Je l'ai vue se transformer !

_Mine inquiète de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

C'est pas possible... Ils ne sont quand même pas en train de préparer un coup d'état ?...

**AIKO**

C'est qui, « ils » ?

**MAJORIKA**

C'est pas important ! Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tout le monde rentre chez soi avant le lever du jour.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, vous avez raison. Surtout que si quelqu'un nous voit avec Dorémi dans cet état, on risque de se faire prendre !

_Aiko acquiesce._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Les filles arrivent à la maison de Dorémi. Elles se placent devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Il ne faudra pas faire trop de bruit : Dorémi a encore été privée de sorties par sa mère !

**HAZUKI**

Ah. Je ne suis pas étonnée.

_Majorika frappe à la fenêtre._

**MAJORIKA**

Dodo ! Ouvre la fenêtre !

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dodo, qui a pris la forme de Dorémi, se lève et ouvre immédiatement la fenêtre. Majorika rentre dans la pièce et saute sur le lit de Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

Envoyez-moi Dorémi !

**AIKO**

Euh... On va essayer.

_Les deux filles font passer Hazuki à travers la fenêtre. Elle atterrit sur le lit, écrasant Majorika._

**HAZUKI**

Oups !... Désolée...

**AIKO**

C'est pas grave. Viens !

_Aiko et Hazuki rentrent une par une dans la pièce. Majorika s'extrait du lit._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, par Sainte-Kai !! Heureusement que je ressemble à du slime. Vous m'auriez fait un tour de reins si j’étais encore humaine !

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi ne s'est toujours pas réveillée...

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, tu sais... Je crois qu'on l'a perdue pour le reste de la nuit.

**HAZUKI**

Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**AIKO**

Essaie de trouver son pyjama.

_Hazuki se dirige vers le lit de Dorémi. Elle écarte la tête de cette dernière de son oreiller, le soulève, et y trouve le pyjama de Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

Je l'ai ! Il était sous l'oreiller.

**AIKO**

Super !

**HAZUKI**

Il y a... un short et un débardeur ?

**MAJORIKA**

C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid pour dormir avec ça, mais bon...

**AIKO**

On s'en fout. Hazuki, tu vas me passer le short. Toi, tu t'occupes de lui mettre son débardeur.

**HAZUKI**

OK.

**MAJORIKA**

Je vais me placer devant la porte pour faire le guet.

_Aiko prend le short de Dorémi. Ensuite, elle soulève une jambe de Dorémi pour la mettre dans le vêtement. Hazuki, elle, soulève la tête de son amie pour le faire passer dans le col._

**HAZUKI**

Je n'aime vraiment pas voir les gens nus.

**AIKO**

Tu préfères ça ou voir un cadavre maculé de sang ?... Moi, perso, je préfère voir Dorémi comme ça.

**HAZUKI**

Tu as vraiment des comportements bizarres, parfois.

_Hazuki soulève Dorémi, la mettant en position assise. Elle tire le débardeur le long de son corps. Aiko tente de remonter le short de Dorémi, sans y arriver. Elle soupire et fait « non » de la tête._

**AIKO**

Ah, merde !... J'arrive pas à remonter son short plus haut que ses cuisses. Il faut que tu m'aides à la soulever, Hazuki.

**HAZUKI**

OK. Je la prend par le dos ?

**AIKO**

Ouais.

_Dorémi pose ses mains sur chaque côté du bassin de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Un, deux, trois,... Lève !

_Les deux filles soulèvent Dorémi. Mais Aiko laisse malencontreusement tomber sa baguette par terre. Le bruit est assourdissant._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**AIKO**

Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Oh, putain... !

_Aiko réussit enfin à placer le short de Dorémi sur ses hanches. Les deux filles reposent Dorémi dans leur lit._

**AIKO**

C'est moi, où Dorémi à l'air plus baraquée que la normale ?

**HAZUKI**

Je crois bien, oui...

_Majorika affiche un air paniqué._

**MAJORIKA**

J'entends du mouvement ! Il faut que vous partiez immédiatement !

**AIKO**

Oh, merde !...

_Les filles chevauchent leur balai et grimpent sur la fenêtre._

**HAZUKI**

Vous ne venez pas !

**MAJORIKA**

Non, je vis ici !

_Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fait entendre. Majorika halète de stupeur._

**MAJORIKA**

Vite, allez-vous en !

_Aiko et Hazuki quittent la chambre et s'envolent, laissant la fenêtre ouverte._

**MAJORIKA**

La fenêtre ! La fenêtre !...

_Majorika entend des pas se rapprocher. Elle saute sur la fenêtre et la referme rapidement. Pile au moment où la poignée de la porte se tourne, Majorika saute sur le lit et se place à côté de Dorémi, faisant semblant d'être une peluche. Haruka, à moitié réveillée, ouvre la porte de la chambre. Elle vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'intrus dans la pièce en regardant de gauche à droite. Elle hausse les épaules, puis referme la porte. Majorika attend que Haruka soit retournée dans sa chambre, puis se remet debout. Elle pousse un grand « ouf ! » de soulagement..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école des filles._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Hazuki est en classe avec tous les autres élèves. Elle constate cependant avec inquiétude l'absence d'Onpu. Tetsuya s'approche d'elle._

**TETSUYA**

Euh... Hazuki ?... T'as des nouvelles de Dorémi ?

**HAZUKI**

Non. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est. Pourquoi ?

**TETSUYA**

Bah, je... Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait ces derniers jours, tiens. J'ai essayé de lui demander, mais... Elle m'a envoyé bouler.

**HAZUKI**

Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée de pourquoi elle n'est pas là, vu son comportement d'hier...

**TAKAO**

Prof en vue ! Tout le monde à sa place !

_Les quelques élèves qui ne sont pas à leur place s'y précipitent et s'assoient. Madame Seki rentre dans la classe._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bonjour, les enfants !

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

Bonjour, Madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon... Aujourd'hui, comme prévu, on va faire un peu de révisions pour vos examens. _(elle pose ses affaires sur son bureau.)_ Mais avant de commencer, j'ai une information à vous communiquer. Malheureusement, nous aurons deux absents aujourd'hui. Onpu Segawa, qui est malade,... et Dorémi Harukaze, qui a été exclue de l'école pour trois jours.

_Plusieurs élèves s'échangent des regards étonnés, certains discutent entre eux._

**TETSUYA**

Dorémi ?... Renvoyée ?

**MINT**

Une fille comme Dorémi renvoyée de l'école ? T'y aurais cru, toi ?

**NANAKO**

Non, pas du tout.

**MADAME SEKI**

Chut ! Tss, tss, tss ! Allons, les enfants, un peu de silence ! Vos deux camarades reviendront très bientôt. En attendant, nous allons commencer notre cours du jour. Veuillez prendre vos livres de français à la page 49.

_Tous les élèves s’exécutent. Hazuki affiche un air étonné._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pensée)_

Onpu malade ?... Elle était en pleine forme, hier !

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est de nouveau en train de se faire gronder par sa mère, qui s'apprête à sortir et met son manteau._

**HARUKA**

Bon. Dorémi, je vais sortir un instant, car j'ai plusieurs choses à faire. Je serai de retour d'ici 17 heures. Je te rappelle que tu es punie, et que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

**DOREMI**

_(résignée)_

Oui, je sais. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

**HARUKA**

Non, mais, je te connais. Tu pourrais très bien profiter que personne n'est à la maison pour filer en douce.

_Dorémi soupire._

**HARUKA (cont.)**

En attendant, tu restes ici. Et quand je rentre, je veux voir tes exercices de mathématiques terminés pour que je puisse les corriger. Compris ?... Tu as toute la journée pour les faire.

_Haruka se dirige vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers sa fille._

**HARUKA**

Et pour être sure que tu ne mettra pas les pieds dehors, je fermerai cette porte à clé.

_Haruka quitte la maison et ferme la porte à clé. Dorémi reste quelques instants devant la porte, avant de remonter dans sa chambre._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi s'assoit sur son lit._

**DOREMI**

Elle m'a rappelée que j'étais privée de sortie. Et maintenant, je suis bouclée ici à faire des maths...

**MAJORIKA**

Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait oublier ?

**DOREMI**

Oh... Si seulement j'avais la gourmette d'Onpu...

**MAJORIKA**

N'y pense même pas. Même le simple fait d'en posséder une est interdit.

_Après un bref flottement, Dorémi se met à pleurer. Majorika affiche un air étonné._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu vas vraiment chialer pour... des maths ??

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais, non, je pleure pas pour ça !... Je... J'en ai marre d'être le bouc émissaire de tout le monde !... Les gens n'arrêtent pas d'être horrible avec moi !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, dis ! Il ne font que te rendre la pareille ! C'est plutôt toi qui a été horrible avec ton entourage ces derniers jours !

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mais, vous comprenez pas !! Même avant toutes ces histoires, personne ne me prend au sérieux ! Que ce soit les profs, les autres enfants ou même les membres de ma famille !... J'ai toujours été le rejeton de service ! Même vous, vous y êtes mis en disant que je suis la pire sorcière de l'histoire !

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi...

_Majorika soupire la bouche fermée._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je vous jure !... Vous n'avez aucune idée !... Je plaisante même pas quand je dis que je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde !

**MAJORIKA**

Écoute, Dorémi ! Peut-être qu'on ne te verrai comme le « rejeton de service » si tu ne faisais pas toujours en sorte de réunir toutes les conditions pour te retrouver dans ce genre de situation ! Je vais t'expliquer ton problème---

_Pendant les explications de Majorika, Dorémi recommence à entendre la voix démoniaque de l'épisode 46. Elle s'arrête de pleurer, et commence à affiche un air de plus en plus confiant._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Venge-toi... Venge-toi... Saisit ta chance...

**DOREMI**

Oui...

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu dois saisir ta chance de te venger...

**DOREMI**

_(plus confidente)_

Oui !

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi ?

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Quand tu te seras vengée,... tout ira mieux...

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Dorémi !! Tu m'écoutes, oui ou merde ???

**DOREMI**

Oui. Je vais me venger.

**MAJORIKA**

Te venger de quoi ? Je parle même pas de ça, moi !

_Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

Oh, mais, je m'en fiche ! Je viens de réaliser à quel point les gens sont des enfoirés ! Avec tout le monde ! Et il est temps que ma famille finisse par se rendre compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire !

**MAJORIKA**

Hein ???... Mais tu débloques, ma parole !!

**DOREMI**

Au contraire, je vais très bien.

_Dorémi se tourne vers Dodo._

**DOREMI**

Dodo ! Tu vas prendre ma place un instant !

**MAJORIKA**

Attends ?... Tu vas sortir, comme t'es là ? Ta mère te l'as interdit !

**DOREMI**

J'en ai rien à faire !... Dodo ! Allez !!

_Dodo, visiblement vexée, lui tire la langue._

**DODO**

_(couinement évoquant une réponse négative)_

_Dorémi saisit fermement sa fée en la fusillant du regard._

**DOREMI**

Et moi je te dis que tu vas prendre ma place le temps que je sorte, sinon !

**MAJORIKA**

_(s'énerve)_

Hé !! Je t'interdis de traiter ta fée de cette manière !!!

**DODO**

_(série de couinements)_

**DOREMI**

_(voix menaçante)_

Dodo ?... Fais ce que ta maîtresse te dis.

_Aussitôt, Dodo se transforme. Elle a l'air terrifiée. Dorémi prend sa console et l'active. Sans écouter Majorika, elle ouvre sa fenêtre et s'apprête à partir._

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Qu'est-ce qui te prend, par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai ??? Et après, tu t'étonnes que je remette tes capacités magiques en question ???

**DOREMI**

_(pointe Majorika du doigt)_

Pas question de se faire remarquer. Compris ?... Je vois tout.

_Dorémi saute sur son balai et décolle dans les airs. Majorika essaie de la rattraper._

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Dorémi !! Reviens ici !!!... Dorémi !

_Dorémi s'en va sans écouter Majorika. Cette dernière grogne._

**MAJORIKA**

Fait chier !

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Dorémi, habillée en sorcière, atterrit derrière un buisson, et désactive sa console. Elle jette un coup d’œil à la cour de récré, qui est remplie d'élèves en train de jouer. Elle essaie de repérer un élève en particulier qui pourrait participer de manière involontaire à son plan. Son regard s'arrête sur un garçon obèse. Dorémi ricane._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

La cible parfaite.

_Dorémi quitte le buisson et se dirige vers l'école pour rejoindre le garçon obèse. Il se met à l'interpeller en lui faisant des gestes obscènes._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Hé !... Hé, gros plein de soupe !

_Dorémi lui fait une grimace. Le garçon obèse s'énerve et s'approche de Dorémi._

**GARCON OBESE**

C'est moi que tu traites de gros plein de soupe, pétasse ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es pas content ?... T'as pas eu assez de donuts au petit-déjeuner ?

_Le garçon continue de s'approcher de Dorémi, prêt à passer à l'attaque._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Mademoiselle Yuki boit une tasse de café dans son cabinet. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre sur des pleurs qui font sursauter l'infirmière. Elle renverse son café. Celle qui a ouvert la porte, c'est Dorémi. La lèvre ensanglantée, elle pleure._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Dorémi ?... Houlàlà, t'as l'air vachement amochée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?

_Dorémi se précipite vers l'infirmière._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai mal partout, mademoiselle Yuki !!! J'ai tellement mal !!

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Comment ça, tu as mal partout ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je... Je me suis faite tabassée !!

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tabassée ? Qui t'a tabassée, dis-moi !

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je peux pas le dire... Si je vous le dis, ils vont recommencer !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Qui, « ils » ?...

_Dorémi pleure toujours._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Écoute, je peux garder ça pour moi, mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'es arrivé. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Vous... vous promettez de pas le dire, hein ?...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui...

_Dorémi met du temps avant de répondre._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Mes parents... C'est eux qui m'ont amochée comme ça...

_Mine horrifiée de Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Quoi ?... Tu me dis que ce sont tes... propres parents qui t'ont fait ça ?... Dorémi, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça ! Tu es sure que tu dis la vérité ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Oui, je dis la vérité !! Ils n'arrêtent pas de me faire ça dès que je fait une bêtise ! Surtout Maman, elle... elle me frappe très souvent, et elle m'insulte et elle dit que ma petite sœur est mille fois mieux que moi !

_Mademoiselle Yuki halète de stupeur._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je me suis enfuie de chez moi, madame... Ils savent pas où je suis !...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je veux que vous me soigniez... Mais s'il-vous-plaît, faites comme si je n'étais jamais venue. Ni mes parents, ni les profs doivent le savoir.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que ça reste entre nous ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Parce que, madame... j'ai pas envie que ça empire...

_Long flottement._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bon, assieds-toi sur le lit, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. D'accord ?

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

D'accord...

_Dorémi s'assied sur le lit, tandis que l'infirmière part se servir dans une armoire. Dorémi continue de pleurer._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs, voix faible)_

J'en peux plus... J'en peux plus...

_L'infirmière s'approche de Dorémi avec du matériel médical._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ça va aller, Dorémi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Non, ça va pas du tout !... Même mes propres amies sont en train de me rejeter !... Même Hazuki !... C'est à cause de cette connasse que je me suis fait taper dessus par mes parents !... Elle... Elle a fait croire... que j'étais méchante avec elle !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ecoute, je pense que c'est probablement un simple malentendu. Je sais que tu as bon cœur, Dorémi, et que Hazuki est plutôt hypersensible.

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Merci...

_Mine inquiète de Mademoiselle Yuki._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Vue d'ensemble du couloir, avec comme fond sonore la sonnerie de l'école. Mademoiselle Yuki se dirige vers la porte de la classe de Madame Seki._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Les élèves sont en train de ranger toutes les affaires._

**MADAME SEKI**

Bien, je vous souhaite un bon week-end à tous. N'oubliez pas de réviser un peu, les examens commencent dans deux semaines. _(à Takao et Marina)_ Takao ? Marina ? C'est votre tour pour la corvée de nettoyage.

**TAKAO / MARINA**

_(en même temps)_

D'accord, madame !

_Tandis que Takao et Marina partent chercher du matériel de nettoyage dans une armoire, Mademoiselle Yuki rentre dans la classe._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Sayuri ? Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, bien sur.

_Tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves quittent la classe, Mademoiselle Yuki se met à discuter en catimini avec Madame Seki. L'institutrice affiche un air étonné. Ensuite, Mademoiselle Yuki se tourne vers Hazuki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dis, Hazuki ? Tu sais venir avec moi à mon cabinet ? Madame Seki va t'accompagner.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, pourquoi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est à propos de Dorémi.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

On va aller chercher Aiko, puis on ira à mon cabinet pour discuter de tout ça. D'accord ?

**HAZUKI**

Euh... D'accord.

_Hazuki, inquiète, rejoint l'infirmière. Tetsuya se lève à son tour._

**TETSUYA**

Je peux venir aussi, madame ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_(étonnée)_

Tu es sur ?

**TETSUYA**

Bah, oui. Je suis quand même inquiet pour Dorémi...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

OK... Suis-nous jusqu'à mon cabinet, alors.

_Tetsuya rejoint les trois autres personnes. Tout le groupe s'apprête à quitter la classe. Marina se tourne vers Hazuki, intriguée._

**MARINA**

Tout va bien, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Pour le moment, oui. Mais je crois que je vais avoir quelques comptes à régler avec Dorémi.

_Hazuki quitte la classe avec Tetsuya, Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MARINA**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dorémi ?

**TAKAO**

Apparemment, elle a essayé de casser la gueule de Hazuki.

**MARINA**

_(étonnée)_

Quoi ?... Non, c'est pas possible. Elles sont meilleures potes depuis la maternelle !

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Tout le groupe s'est réuni avec Mademoiselle Yuki. Hazuki affiche un air visiblement dégoûtée en entendant les propos rapportés par Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

C'est totalement faux ! Je n'ai en aucun cas fait de tort à Dorémi !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah ?... Pourtant, Dorémi m'explique que tu as fait croire à ses parents qu'elle était méchante avec toi, et apparemment, ça aurait mené à un passage à tabac.

**HAZUKI**

Ecoutez ! Je connais parfaitement les parents de Dorémi, et jamais ils ne se permettraient de frapper leurs enfants !

_Mine perplexe de Mademoiselle Yuki_

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Mais, alors... ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses à remplacer dans leur contexte. Premièrement, Dorémi n'était même pas censée venir dans l'école. Elle a été renvoyée temporairement hier après-midi.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Renvoyée ?... Mais, pourquoi ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Elle a triché au contrôle de mathématiques d'hier, et elle a essayé de soutiré des réponses à Hazuki en la menaçant.

**HAZUKI**

Oui. Ça, c'est vrai !

**AIKO**

Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais Dorémi n'arrête pas d'entuber et de martyriser son entourage depuis quelques jours. Nous y compris ! On savait déjà qu'elle était colérique, envieuse et autoritaire. Mais on se doutait pas qu'elle passerait au niveau supérieur en devenant, et excusez-moi d'avance, une sociopathe ! Parce que... C'est pas possible autrement, c'est une sociopathe !

**TETSUYA**

Euh... T'es sure que tu parles bien de Dorémi ?

**AIKO**

Oui, j'en suis sure !

**TETSUYA**

Écoute, euh... J'ai jamais vue Dorémi se comporter de cette manière ! Je veux dire... Ses crises de colère, c'est quelque chose dont tout le monde est au courant !

**AIKO**

Hum. On voit bien que tu débarques à l'improviste, toi. Enfin, bref. Pour en revenir à ses parents, je pense qu'elle a juste voulu prendre sa revanche. En réalité, ses parents l'ont simplement punie pour ce qu'elle a fait hier, et elle ne l'a pas digéré. Voilà tout !

_Bref flottement._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_(perplexe)_

Écoutez, je... je ne comprends pas. Dorémi avait pourtant l'air de dire la vérité. Elle était bien blessée, en plus ! Un bleu sur le bras droit et une lèvre coupée. J'ai même du la soigner. Et en plus, elle pleurait et elle a insisté pour que je ne raconte rien à personne, de peur qu'ils recommencent.

**MADAME SEKI**

Et tu y a cru, toi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bien sur, Sayuri. La maltraitance, moi, je prends ça au sérieux, et tu le sais très bien !

_Hazuki se lève._

**HAZUKI**

OK. Si vous pensez que c'est vrai, voilà ce que je vous propose : on va tous aller chez Dorémi, raconter cette histoire à ses parents, et attendre qu'elle revienne. Une fois qu'elle sera là, on la confrontera à ses mensonges et à son comportement.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Euh... Tout de suite après le cours ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui ! Tout de suite après. Parce que, là, ça dépasse l'entendement !

**TETSUYA**

Vous êtes sures que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça va juste rendre le problème encore plus grave !

**HAZUKI**

Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Tetsuya. Voyons ça comme une occasion pour donner à Dorémi une dernière chance. Alors ? Qui est d'accord pour faire ça ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Je suis d'accord.

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est un peu sévère, mais je suis d'accord aussi.

_Tetsuya soupire._

**TETSUYA**

OK. Je marche...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Moi aussi. Mais j'aimerais jouer le rôle de médiatrice. Autrement, ça risque de mal tourner.

**AIKO**

Ça ne peut qu'aller mieux, mademoiselle Yuki. Moi, je vous le dis !

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE QUARTIER DU RESTAURANT**

_Dorémi marche dans le quartier du restaurant, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Elle commence à se tenir la tête._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Ne rentre pas... Ne rentre pas... Enfuis-toi... Enfuis-toi loin d'ici.

**DOREMI**

Arrête.

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Allons... Tu es faible ?... Non, tu n'es pas faible...

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Arrête ! Sors de ma tête !

_La voix démoniaque disparaît de nouveau. Dorémi arrive juste devant les ruines du restaurant, qui se trouvent sur le trottoir d'en face. Soudain, intriguée par quelque chose, elle s'arrête. Il semblerait que quelqu'un se trouve sur les ruines, en train de chercher quelque chose. Dorémi se planque, et commence à regarder ce qu'il se passe. Après vérification, elle découvre que la personne en train d'inspecter les ruines n'est autre que... Onpu, en tenue de sorcière. Dorémi fronce les sourcils._

**DOREMI**

Oh ! Petite futée...

_Dans les ruines du restaurant, Onpu semble chercher quelque chose. Elle se trouve la où se trouvait avant la cuisine du restaurant. D'un air intrigué, elle récupère quelques objets. Un en particulier attire son attention : un bout de papier sur laquelle il est écrit « IDE ». Onpu l'inspecte d'un air intrigué. Derrière elle, Dorémi, qui s'est entre-temps transformée en sorcière, rentre dans les ruines. Dorémi tourne autour de l'ancien restaurant, se planquant entre les murs pour ne pas se faire repérer. Soudain, Dorémi marche sur une branche morte. Elle craque sous le pied de Dorémi. Onpu est alertée par le bruit. Elle brandit sa baguette._

**ONPU**

Qui est là ?

_Onpu commence à se déplacer vers l'endroit où elle pense avoir entendu le bruit, l'air paniquée._

**ONPU**

Y'a quelqu'un ?... Je vous préviens, je suis armée !

_Onpu se déplace à travers les ruines, armée de sa baguette, pendant quelques secondes encore. Soudain, elle voit Dorémi se faufiler à travers les murs. Onpu s'approche furtivement d'elle, puis lui saute dessus et la plaque au sol._

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

Je te tiens !!

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Lâche-moi !!! Tout de suite !!!

_Dorémi se montre aussitôt. Onpu recule, l'air étonné._

**ONPU**

Dorémi... ? Tu... Tu m'espionnais ?

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de faire ?... Je t'ai vue ! Tu étais en train de faire des conneries ?

**ONPU**

Tu ne sais pas ce que je faisais !

_Dorémi se lève, prête à passer à l'attaque._

**DOREMI**

Te fous pas de moi !!!... Tu complotais contre moi, c'est ça ?

**ONPU**

Arrête ! Tu ne réalises même pas ce qu'il t'arrive, en ce moment !

**DOREMI**

Si, au contraire ! Regarde, je peux prouver que t'es du mauvais côté ! Tu portes ta gourmette au poignet !!... Allez, avoue !

**ONPU**

Tu veux savoir la vérité, Dorémi ? D'accord ! Tu es la cible du complot dont tu parles ! Alexander est en fait Oyajide, un sorcier révolutionnaire qui veut exterminer toutes les apprenties afin d'éviter qu'ils ne deviennent plus nombreux, et afin de t'affaiblir, il t'a injecté l'âme d'un monstre légendaire nommé Thymos dans ton corps ! Dorénavant, ton comportement et tes émotions deviennent de plus en plus instables, et à chaque fois que tu seras sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte, tu prendras l'apparence du virus qui habite en toi !

**DOREMI**

Conneries ! Conneries !!!

**ONPU**

C'est la vérité, Dorémi ! Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ton comportement a changé ces derniers jours ? Voilà la raison ! Tu es en train de devenir un monstre à la solde d'un dangereux sorcier, et j'ai été chargée d'empêcher que ça arrive.

**DOREMI**

Ah oui ? Prouve-le moi, alors !

_Dorémi sort une console banalisée et la montre à Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Il faut que tu touches cette console.

**DOREMI**

Ta mère ! Je toucherai pas cette console !

**ONPU**

Dorémi ! C'est ta seule chance de te sortir de la situation dans laquelle tu es !... Dorémi, si tu touches cette console, tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Tes relations redeviendront comme avant, je te le promets...

_Dorémi fixe Onpu du regard, puis commence à s'approcher d'elle. Elle lève sa main... mais au lieu de toucher la console du plat de la main, elle la claque hors des mains d'Onpu. Puis presque aussitôt, elle jette un sortilège qui envoie Onpu valser quelques mètres plus loin. Dorémi rit._

**DOREMI**

T'as cru que t'allais m'avoir facilement ?

_Onpu se relève et brandit sa baguette._

**ONPU**

Dorémi,... tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

**DOREMI**

Quoi, tu veux te battre ? Vas-y, balance ce que t'as !

_Onpu jette aussitôt un sortilège qui touche la baguette de Dorémi et la désarme. La baguette vole jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Onpu commence à jeter plusieurs sortilèges droit sur Dorémi, qui doit enchaîner les acrobaties pour les éviter. Dorémi atteint sa baguette; elle se met à terre, reprend sa baguette. Elle vise Onpu avec._

**DOREMI**

Prends ça !!

_Onpu pare le sortilège en utilisant sa gourmette comme bouclier. Dorémi insiste en envoyant de plus en plus de sortilèges à la puissance variable pour essayer de mettre Onpu à terre. Malheureusement pour elle, Onpu parvient à tous les esquiver. Dorémi décide alors de charger Onpu en hurlant. Pile au dernier moment, Onpu utilise un sortilège pour disparaître. Dorémi saute dans le but de l'attraper, mais finit par tomber par terre. Lorsqu'elle se relève, elle découvre qu'Onpu a disparu._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Amène-toi, espèce de traîtresse !! Amène-toi !!!

_Un long silence s'ensuit. Dorémi se relève en regardant de gauche à droite. Soudain, Onpu surgit de nulle part, volant sur son balai, et jette un sortilège droit sur Dorémi, qui se met à faire un vol plané jusqu'à toucher un mur. Celui-ci se détruit à l'impact. Onpu reste en hauteur sur son balai. Dorémi, elle, se relève et chevauche sur son balai. Commence alors une poursuite en balai autour du terrain, alors qu'un orage arrive (des éclairs apparaissent dans le ciel). Les deux filles s'échangent plusieurs sortilèges dans leur course. Un moment, Onpu s'arrête brusquement et fait un looping au-dessus de Dorémi, qui braque et essaie de la rattraper. Après quelques secondes de poursuite avec échange de sortilèges, Dorémi saute de son balai et saisit Onpu._

**ONPU**

Non !! Non !!!!

_Onpu commence à perdre le contrôle de son balai. Elle fait un vol en piqué à travers le quartier, tout en essayant d'enlever Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

T'as cherché la merde avec moi, tu l'as trouvée !!

**ONPU**

Attends un peu !

_Onpu tente d'éjecter Dorémi hors de son balai, mais celle-ci se suspend dans le vide. En conséquence, Onpu et Dorémi chutent vers le sol, droit sur un terrain vague. Onpu se rattrape juste au dernier moment, mais Dorémi se retrouve par terre. Onpu se pose quelques mètres plus loin en visant Dorémi avec sa baguette. A peine Dorémi a le temps de se relever qu'elle commence à flotter dans les airs. Paniquée, elle monte de plus en plus dans le ciel en criant._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non ! Onpu !! Onpu, arrête ! Repose-moi !!! REPOSE-MOI !!!!

_Onpu maintient son sortilège pendant quelques secondes, alors que Dorémi se débat dans les airs, terrifiée. Onpu finit par faire un brusque mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette. Dorémi est projetée jusqu'aux ruines du restaurant. Elle atterrit contre un autre mur. Touchée droit sur la console, elle la perd et se retrouve par terre, affaiblie. Onpu la rejoint en balai. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et il commence à pleuvoir. Tandis que Dorémi se relève, Onpu atterrit et la rejoint._

**ONPU**

Toi et tes amies, vous êtes toutes en grand danger. Ce qui vient de se passer pourrait se reproduire si tu ne nous laisse pas te sortir de là !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

J'ai pas besoin qu'on me sorte de là ! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! Tu m'entends ? Personne !!! J'ai appris une chose le jour où tu m'as dis que tu voulais prendre tes distances avec moi. Qu'on ne pouvait compter sur personne !

_Dorémi finit par quitter les ruines du restaurant à pied, sous le regard d'Onpu qui fronce les sourcils._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL puis MAISON DE DOREMI**

_La nuit est quasiment tombée. En revanche, il y a un gros orage qui traverse la zone. Sous l'averse, Dorémi court en direction de sa maison. Mais lorsqu'elle traverse la grille d'entrée, elle s'arrête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décide de faire le tour de la maison, jusqu'à atteindre le jardin. Dorémi commence à escalader la barrière._

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT JARDIN (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi enjambe la barrière pour passer de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, à cause de la pluie, elle glisse._

**DOREMI**

Merde !...

_Dorémi tombe par terre. Tandis qu'elle se relève, une personne ouvre la porte vitrée du jardin... C'est Mademoiselle Yuki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi !

_L'infirmière court vers Dorémi pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Dorémi se débat aussitôt, l'air mauvais._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu n'as rien de cassé, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Ça va ! Je vais bien !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Allez, rentre ! Ne reste pas sous l'orage comme ça !

_Mademoiselle Yuki entraîne Dorémi vers la maison._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Mademoiselle Yuki et Dorémi se retrouve dans le salon. Dorémi affiche soudain un air étonné en voyant que non seulement ses parents et sa sœur l'attendaient, mais aussi Hazuki, Aiko, Tetsuya et Madame Seki._

**DOREMI**

Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous chez moi ?

_Mademoiselle Yuki, l'air concernée, se met à la hauteur de Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi... On voulait te parler de ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours te concernant.

**DOREMI**

Oh, quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Écoute, euh... Ce n'est qu'une simple discussion, d'accord ? Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, pas pour te juger. On sait bien que tu es une bonne personne, et que tu as tes problèmes comme tout le monde, mais---

**DOREMI**

OK, c'est une blague, là ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi... Fais un effort, s'il-te-plaît...

**DOREMI**

Non, mais, c'est bon ! J'en ai rien à foutre de vos conneries, moi !... Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. Vous reviendrez me voir plus tard.

_Dorémi se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrête lorsque sa mère l'interpelle en la pointant du doigt._

**HARUKA**

_(sévèrement)_

Dorémi ! On t'aura prévenu !... Maintenant, tu viens t'asseoir tout de suite !

**KEISUKE**

Assieds-toi.

_Tout en fusillant ses parents du regard, Dorémi s'assoit sur un chaise, face à tous les invités. Mademoiselle Yuki s'installe à côté d'elle._

**DOREMI**

C'est bon, j'suis assise. C'est quoi, le problème ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est d'écouter ce que les autres ont à te dire, OK ?

_Dorémi se contente de soupirer en guise de réponse._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bien, qui veut commencer ?

**HARUKA**

Nous, s'il-vous-plaît.

_Mademoiselle Yuki hoche la tête pour accepter._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, il paraît qu'on t'a tabassé ?

**DOREMI**

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**HARUKA**

Ton infirmière nous a dit que tu t'étais montrée à son cabinet, en pleurs, et que tu lui avais dit qu'on t'avais tabassée pour te punir. Et que j'avais été la plus violente des deux... Ton père et moi trouvons vraiment que tu vas trop loin en mentant de cette manière. Depuis plusieurs semaines, tu fais preuve d'une insolence et d'un manque de respect de plus en plus virulent envers tes propres parents. Nous ne comptons plus les nombreux coups que tu nous a fait.

**DOREMI**

Quels coups ?

**HARUKA**

Désobéir de manière régulière, nous cacher des choses pour éviter les disputes, de nombreuses crises de colère, et c'est pas la première fois que tu nous fais passer pour des monstres.

**KEISUKE**

C'est vrai. A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as accusé de pédophilie juste parce que je prenais mes bains avec vous deux comme toutes les familles le font.

**DOREMI**

Comment ça ? Je croyais que t'avais compris ! Je t'ai expliqué qu'il y avait des enfants qui se faisaient violer comme ça !

**KEISUKE**

Peut-être ! Mais, moi, jamais je n'aurais fait ça.

**HARUKA**

Et tant qu'on parle de maltraitance,... Pop a aussi des choses à te dire.

**DOREMI**

Ah. La demi-portion va parler.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi...

**POP**

_(voix faible)_

Grande sœur... Je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que toi, tu m'admires pas. On ne joue jamais ensemble, on ne rit jamais,... et dès que tu me vois, soit tu me rejettes, soit tu fais tout pour m'éviter. J'ai même--- _(elle se met à pleurer)_ J'ai même fini par avoir un bras dans le plâtre à cause de toi ! Tu m'as poussée dans les escaliers ! Tout ça parce que je t'ennuyais trop !

_Pop se met à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère._

**DOREMI**

Oh, pauvre de toi ! Tu es encore en manque d'attention, c'est ça ?

**HARUKA**

Tu devrais te montrer plus compatissante envers ta petite sœur ! Tu vois qu'elle souffre de ton comportement !

**DOREMI**

Ben voyons. C'était juste un accident, c'est tout !

_Mademoiselle Yuki se tourne vers Madame Seki._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Sayuri ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Bon... Dorémi, j'ai à peu près le même avis que tes parents sur ton attitude. En général, je trouve que tu ne t'impliques pas dans tes études, que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire tout à ta mode, et qu'en classe, j'ai l'impression que tu n'en a rien à foutre de ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer. Pire, tu t'obstines malgré---

**DOREMI**

Oh, ça, c'est facile.

**MADAME SEKI**

Dorémi, ne me coupe pas la parole !

**DOREMI**

C'est très, TRES, facile !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Je t'interdis de me couper la parole !

**DOREMI**

Chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, c'est facile de dire tout ça, sachant que vous me faites toujours passer pour une débile auprès des autres élèves. Vous jugez toujours les gens sur leurs résultats scolaires, aussi ! Est-ce que ça vous arrive de penser à la quantité énorme de travail qu'on a ?

**MADAME SEKI**

_(vexée)_

Premièrement, c'est mon boulot de te dire quand tu ne travailles pas comme il faut ! Et deuxièmement, Dorémi, laisse-moi te dire que tant que tu es à l'école primaire, t'es en vacances ! Crois-moi que dès que tu rentreras au collège, là, t'auras une raison de te plaindre de la quantité de travail que tu auras !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Sayuri, ne t'énerve pas, s'il-te-plaît.

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh, écoute ! Il faut que ça sorte, un moment !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bon... On va plutôt donner la parole à quelqu'un d'autre... Est-ce que quelqu'un se dévoue ?

**AIKO**

Oui, moi. Je vais la faire courte.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Vas-y.

_Aiko se tourne vers Dorémi et commence à la pointer du doigt._

**AIKO**

Dorémi, t'es vraiment incontrôlable depuis trois jours. T'es vraiment en train de devenir une honte pour ton entourage, et pour toi-même.

**DOREMI**

Oh !... Tu t'écoutes parler ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Non, non, non ! Aiko, on avait dit « pas de jugements ».

**AIKO**

Rien à battre ! Y'a que comme ça qu'elle se remettra en question !

**DOREMI**

Pardon ?... Mais, ça rime à quoi, votre comédie ? Hein ?

**TETSUYA**

Dorémi, s'il-te-plaît ! On veut juste t'aider, alors, écoute-nous. Fais-le pour moi, je t'en prie.

**DOREMI**

_(hausse la voix)_

Et toi, pourquoi tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pas ? Hein ? C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, après avoir passé toute l'année à me faire chier ?

**TETSUYA**

S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi...

**DOREMI**

Vous êtes vachement gonflés, quand même. Mais n'empêche, vous êtes pas tous blancs, je vous ferai dire !... Toi, Aiko, par exemple. Tu oses me parler de self-contrôle, toi qui est incapable de régler tes problèmes autrement que par la violence ? Tu m'as pété le nez y'a pas longtemps, tu t'en rappelles ?

_Aiko fronce les sourcils._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Fais gaffe !

**DOREMI**

Et puis, toi, Pop ?... Tu te plains que je t'ai cassé le bras, mais c'est parce que tu es venue m'embêter une fois de trop !

**KEISUKE**

_(hausse la voix)_

Bon ! Ça suffit, Dorémi ! Tu dépasses les bornes !

**DOREMI**

Comment ça, je dépasse les bornes ? Vous avez tous parlé de moi ici, je peux me défendre, non ?

**KEISUKE**

On est en train de discuter de ton attitude, Dorémi ! Il s'agit pas de régler tes comptes personnels avec nous ! Nous, on veut bien être gentil, mais si tu ne coopère pas, on arrête les frais !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Mais, c'est quoi votre délire ? Hein ?... Vous voulez juste m'attaquer personnellement, c'est ça ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi, personne ne t'attaque.

**HARUKA**

Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit que ça ne marcherais pas ! Dorémi refusera de se remettre en question quoi qu'il arrive !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Madame, si vous lui laissiez un peu le temps de se défendre, peut-être qu'elle nous écouterai ?

**HARUKA**

Oh, c'est bon ! Votre philosophie baba-cool, ça va bien cinq minutes ! C'est bien de faire partie d'une association de pseudo-activistes pour dire qu'il faut écouter les enfants, les traiter avec gentillesse et agir de manière amicale... Regardez ! Regardez ce que ce genre de discours engendre ! Ce qu'il faut à Dorémi, madame, c'est de la discipline !

**DOREMI**

Ah oui ! De la discipline ! Comme par exemple me secouer et m'étrangler parce que je crie un peu trop fort à ton goût ?

**HARUKA**

_(crie)_

Dorémi, tu te tais maintenant !!!

**DOREMI**

Ah, ça, tu me l'as vraiment fait ! Papa peut même le prouver, il était là !... Sérieusement, t'arrêtes pas de me faire passer comme la pire fille du monde entier ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai foiré mon récital de piano il y a quatre ans !

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Le piano n'a rien à voir là-dedans !! Et puis, si pour une fois, tu faisait ce qu'on te dis sans rouspéter, peut-être que j'aurais une meilleure opinion de toi !

**TETSUYA**

Ecoute, Dorémi. Je pense que tu devrais plutôt accepter que t'as fait des bêtises. Si t'en as fait, bien sur, parce que tout ce qui se raconte ici, moi, j'étais pas là

_Dorémi, furieuse, se lève._

**DOREMI**

Bon !! Cette fois, c'est marre !!!

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dorémi, rassieds-toi et essaie de te détendre...

**DOREMI**

Qui a eu cette idée ?...

_Pas de réponse. Dorémi explose de colère._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Qui a eu cette putain d'idée de merde ??? Sérieux, c'est qui qui a décidé ça ??

_Hazuki se lève d'un air déterminé._

**HAZUKI**

C'était moi !

_Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki avec un air mauvais._

**DOREMI**

Ah, mais, j'aurais m'en douter ! Ça pouvait venir que de toi, ce bazar, faux jeton comme t'es !

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère, hausse la voix jusqu'à hurler)_

Non, je n'ai pas fais ça parce que je suis faux jeton ! J'ai fait ça parce que j'en ai plus que marre de la manière dont tu me traites !!! J'en ai marre de me faire manipuler, insulter, rabaisser, humilier et même frapper comme tu l'as fait hier !! Tout parce qu'à chaque fois, je repense à cette promesse à la con que tu m'as obligé à faire !! Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point je me sens humilié pour chaque mauvais coup que tu me fais ?? Et toi ? Tu te sens bien quand tu me fais tout ça ?... Réponds-moi tout de suite !!!

**DOREMI**

Mais, c'est quoi cette révolte à deux balles ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère, crie)_

Évidemment, tu t'en fiches ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est que TU t'en sortes, mais jamais tu ne penses aux conséquences de ce que tu fais ! Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je te tire d'une situation épineuse, je m'inquiètes pour toi à en faire des nuits blanches ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun scrupule à me rabaisser !

**TETSUYA**

Wow, Hazuki ! Relax !

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère, crie)_

Ferme-la ! _(à Dorémi)_ Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te considère encore comme une amie ! Et encore ! Une amie égoïste, méchante, jalouse, tyrannique, possessive et sociopathe !

_Dorémi saisit Hazuki par le col._

**AIKO**

Hé ! Hééé !!!

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Non. Dorémi, non !

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

T'as décidé de me faire péter un plomb, c'est ça ??

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Dorémi !!! Lâche Hazuki immédiatement !

**DOREMI**

Je t'emmerde !!!

_Haruka, choquée, halète de stupeur._

**HAZUKI**

_(en colère)_

Tu crois vraiment que c'est une façon de parler à sa mère, ça ???

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

TU FERMES TA GUEULE !!!!

_Dorémi pousse Hazuki avec une telle force qu'elle retombe sur sa chaise. S'ensuit un brouhaha de panique générale. Dorémi s'approche de Hazuki et la soulève par le col pour essayer de la frapper. Mais Tetsuya, Mademoiselle Yuki et Aiko essayent de l'en empêcher. Dorémi replique en donnant un coup de poing dans le visage d'Aiko. Cette dernière secoue violemment Dorémi et la pousse contre la table. Les deux filles tombent sur le meuble, qui se casse. Dorémi hurle, sous le regard horrifié de Majorika, qui a vu toute la scène depuis le couloir d'entrée en se cachant derrière un mur..._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT HÔPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital. Majorika utilise sa ramassette ensorcelée pour se diriger vers la chambre d'hôpital où a été placée Dorémi. Dès son arrivée près de la fenêtre, elle trouve Dorémi, assise dans un lit d'hôpital, accompagnée d'Aiko et de Hazuki. Dorémi est en train de se faire engueuler par Aiko._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on te fait une remarque, il faut toujours que ça se termine de cette façon ? Hein ? Tu réalises qu'on a tous pris sur notre temps libre pour toi ?

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_On passe dans la chambre d'hôpital. Dorémi a eu des points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière._

**AIKO (cont.)**

_(en colère)_

Tout ce qu'on voulait faire, c'est t'aider, pour une fois, vu que t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre que le monde entier est contre toi ! Mais tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est en rajouter une couche en disant qu'on t'attaque ??

**DOREMI**

Mais,... Aiko !

**AIKO (cont.)**

_(en colère)_

Ta gueule, je parle ! Je croyais que j'avais tort, mais tu nous a tous prouvé que t'étais une personne toxique ! Tu joues les martyres pour gagner la confiance des autres et ensuite en abuser, et quand ces gens-là se rendent compte que tu bluffes, tu deviens méchante avec eux ! T'en a rien à foutre des autres, si ce n'est que l'attention qu'ils te donnent ! C'est exactement comme ça que mon père se comportait avec moi et ma mère !... Tu sais quoi, Dorémi ? Nous aussi, on va prendre nos distances avec toi. A partir de ce soir, je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins d'un mètre de nous deux ! Tu es désormais notre ennemie ! Est-ce que c'est clair ???

_Mine choquée de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Non !... Vous pouvez pas me faire ça !

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Ah, bah ! T'avais qu'à y penser plus tôt !... _(à Hazuki)_ Viens, Hazuki ! On se tire de là ! Je perds mon temps depuis tout à l'heure !

_Aiko se dirige vers le couloir. Hazuki s'apprête à faire de même, mais Dorémi l'interpellant, elle s'arrête juste avant la porte._

**DOREMI**

Attendez !! Les filles ! Vous allez quand même pas m'abandonner !... Hazuki !! Hazuki, je t'en supplie, me fais pas ça !

_Hazuki se retourne._

**HAZUKI**

Tu aurais du m'écouter, Dorémi...

_Hazuki quitte la chambre, sous le regard abattu de Dorémi. Derrière elle, Majorika claque des doigts et disparaît pour se téléporter. Dorémi fronce les sourcils._

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Vous êtes qu'une bande d'enfoirés et d'ingrats !!! J'ai fait de milliers de choses pour vous, et c'est comme ça que vous remerciez ??? Bande de salopes !!!

_Haruka, visiblement furieuse, arrive devant la porte de la chambre._

**HARUKA**

Encore en train de te défouler sur tes amies, à ce que je vois ?

_Dorémi affiche aussitôt une mine inquiète. Haruka entre dans la chambre et s'approche de sa fille._

**HARUKA**

Tu trouves vraiment que c'est une façon de leur parler ?

**DOREMI**

Elle... Elles étaient en train de m'insulter ! Elle me disent que je suis leur ennemie !

**HARUKA**

Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu l'as un peu cherchée.

_Dorémi baisse la tête et soupire._

**HARUKA**

Pourquoi tu as dis ça, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Dis quoi ?

**HARUKA**

Ne te fous pas de moi... Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_Pas de réponse._

**DOREMI**

M'man, je suis désolée...

**HARUKA**

Tais-toi. Tu as raconté cette fois où j'ai eu un mauvais geste sur toi, en exagérant bien dans le but de me faire passer pour une mauvaise mère... Tu t'en rappelles, ou tu vas encore noyer le poisson ?... Comment as-tu pu porter atteinte à notre dignité comme ça ? Quand je pense que je t'ai demandé pardon et que tu as accepté mes excuses. Tu m'as même dit ce jour-là que tu me promettais de ne jamais raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit !

_Un long silence s'ensuit._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, je pense que cette école et les gens que tu fréquentes là-bas ont eu une influence extrêmement mauvaise sur ton attitude. Par conséquent, je te désinscrirai une fois l'année terminée. Dès l'année prochaine, tu iras ailleurs.

_Mine choquée de Dorémi. Elle se met à faire « non » de la tête._

**DOREMI**

Maman... Non !...

**HARUKA**

Si, Dorémi. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Et en plus de ça, tu suivras une thérapie de gestion de la colère dès la semaine prochaine ! Comme ça, tu réapprendras à respecter l'autorité des adultes !

_Dorémi fronce les sourcils._

**DOREMI**

C'est toi qui doit te faire soigner.

**HARUKA**

Dorémi, arrête ! Ne recommence pas à m'énerver !

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est toi qui doit aller te faire soigner ! C'est toi qui te comportes pas de manière normale ! Tu ne me soutiens jamais !

**HARUKA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Je ne te soutiens jamais ?? Tu ne veux jamais de notre soutien ! Tu veux juste qu'on soit à ton service !!

**DOREMI**

Ah oui ! Quand c'est moi, c'est une catastrophe nationale ! Mais bizarrement, pas quand tu es soit affalée dans ton lit parce que t'es soi-disant triste, ou alors tout le temps énervée et que tu fais de moi ton bouc émissaire !!

**HARUKA**

_(dans ses dents)_

Arrête...

_Haruka, hors d'elle, commence à trembler de colère._

**DOREMI**

Jamais tu ne me dis une parole positive ! Jamais tu ne m'as considérée comme quelqu'un de bien ! A chaque fois, je suis obligée de subir tes crises de colère, et de m'entendre dire que Pop, c'est tellement la meilleure des petites filles !!!

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Arrête, je te dis !!!

**DOREMI**

Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai tout déballé ? Parce que j'en ai marre de toi !!! Tu rends ma vie épouvantable !!! C'est toi qui dois te faire soigner !!!

**HARUKA**

_(hurle)_

Mais, ferme-la, putain !!!!

_Aussitôt, Haruka saisit sa propre fille et se met à la secouer assez brutalement, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait lorsque sa fille avait six ans. Haruka grogne de colère, et Dorémi se met à hurler à la mort._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

AU SECOURS !!! ELLE M'ASSASSINE !!!!

_Alertées par les bruits, plusieurs infirmières rentrent dans la chambre en courant et tentent d'écarter Haruka._

**INFIRMIERE #1**

Hé !! Mais vous êtes folle, ou quoi ???

**INFIRMIERE #2**

Arrêtez !!! Lâchez-là !!!

_Soudain, Haruka recule brusquement. Elle vient de se prendre un grand coup dans le visage de la part de sa fille. Majorika, planquée sous le lit, à tout vu. Dorémi fixe sa mère, qui est emmenée vers le couloir par les infirmières, en pleurant et en fronçant les sourcils._

**INFIRMIERE #1**

Maintenant, vous sortez ! Allez !

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Je te déteste !!! Tu m'entends ???

_Haruka se contente d'afficher exactement la même expression que sa fille, alors qu'elle éjectée de la chambre et emmenée à l'extérieur. Dorémi finit par se mettre à pleurer. Majorika sort de sa cachette et monte sur la table de chevet._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah, bravo ! C'est du joli !... Moi, je ne serai jamais permise d'être aussi méchante avec ma mère !

_Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle pleure._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu réalises que tu as fait pleurer ta mère ?... Bon, OK, c'est peut-être pas cool, la situation dans laquelle tu es, mais honnêtement, si tu n'étais pas aussi insolente, peut-être que ça se serait passé autrement !

**DOREMI**

_(pleure de rage)_

Ferme-la !!! C'est de ta faute, tout ça !!! J'aurais jamais fini comme ça si j'étais pas devenue ton apprentie !!!

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Pardon ? Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu t'es pas faite kidnapper l'autre jour1 ! Mais si t'avais envie, tu pouvais repartir seule, ça m'aurais pas gênée !

**DOREMI**

_(pleure de rage)_

Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !!! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher !! Tu as ruiné ma vie !!!

**MAJORIKA**

_(en colère)_

Mais, bordel !!! Est-ce que tu veux bien écouter les autres, au lieu de te braquer ???

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

C'est fini... Je ne veux plus être une sorcière !... La magie, les examens, et tout le bordel ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, tu m'entends !!! Tu fais ce que tu veux de mon matériel, car je n'y toucherai plus jamais !!!

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi !...

**DOREMI**

Maintenant, va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !! Et t'as plus le droit de vivre chez moi !!!

_Mine dévastée de Majorika... Après quelques secondes, elle soupire._

**MAJORIKA**

D'accord. Je m'en vais. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

_Majorika saute sur sa ramassette ensorcelée. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, et l'ouvre. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Dorémi, qui ne la regarde pas._

**MAJORIKA**

Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait pour qu'en veuille au monde entier comme ça.

_Ensuite, Majorika s'en va, laissant Dorémi en pleurs, assise sur son lit._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT HÔPITAL**

_Majorika s'éloigne de l'hôpital, volant sur sa ramassette. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers le bâtiment. Après quelques secondes, elle soupire tristement et s'en va._

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Dorémi, elle, continue de pleurer assise sur son lit. Tout d'un coup, la voix démoniaque revient._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu es faible... Faible... Très faible...

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Ferme-la...

_Alors qu'elle est de nouveau tourmentée par cette voix, Dorémi se met debout en se tenant la tête et en pleurant._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Allons... Tu pleures... Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse manifeste...

_Dorémi entend des rires dans sa tête._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Ferme-la !... Ferme-la !!!!

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Regarde-toi... Regarde-toi...

_Dorémi se tourne vers le miroir et s'en approche. Elle se regarde en pleurant de plus en plus fort._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu deviens faible... Tu t'affaiblis... Tu es faible...

_Dorémi halète de plus en plus fort, sur le point d'exploser en larmes. De nouveaux rires apparaissent... Dorémi finit par donner plusieurs coups dans le miroir._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs, hurle)_

Ferme-la !!!! FERME-LA !!!! FERME-LA !!!!!!! FERME-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

_Dorémi brise le miroir avec son poing. Elle recule brusquement en se tenant la main et se retrouve par terre. L'épisode se termine alors que Dorémi sanglote bruyamment, écroulée à terre._

**FIN**

1Elle fait référence à sa première interaction avec Dorémi dans l'épisode 1.


	49. Episode 49 - Terminus, partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi, rejetée par ses amies et sans pouvoirs magiques, est au plus bas. Devant se rendre à l'école pour y effectuer une retenue, elle se retrouve piégée par le sous-directeur qui la force à tout avouer sur le restaurant. Sans succès, puisque ce dernier se fera surprendre par son supérieur hiérarchique et renvoyer à son tour. Mais c'est suffisant pour convaincre Dorémi de fuguer. Les filles ayant été mises au courant, une course contre-la-montre se lance pour retrouver Dorémi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence, maltraitance infantile

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

Pas de prologue pour cet épisode. Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée de prologue après la conclusion du précédent épisode...

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Dorémi dort dans son lit d'hôpital, en pleine nuit. Un son d'alarme retentit de façon répétée dans le bâtiment, descriptible de cette façon : « BWAAP ! BWAAP ! Jishin akimas 1\-- ». Dorémi est réveillée par le bruit, et dès qu'elle l'entend, elle panique. De plus, elle semble entendre des cris et des sirènes à l'extérieur. Dorémi tente d'allumer la lumière, sans succès. Ensuite, elle se lève et court vers la fenêtre. Dorémi aperçoit plusieurs personnes courant à travers le parking de l'hôpital pour s'abriter, des crevasses dans le sol, des ambulances, des camions de pompiers, des voitures de polices, et même des flashs indiquant que certains fils électriques ont cédé. Dorémi est morte de peur. Elle quitte immédiatement sa chambre._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Dorémi marche rapidement à travers le couloir, alors que l'alarme continue de sonner. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance vers les ascenseurs, elle découvre qu'il n'y a personne, que des objets ont disparu, et qu'aucun appareil électrique ne fonctionne._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Y'a quelqu'un ?...

_Pas de réponse. Dorémi regarde de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Y'a quelqu'un ????

_Se rendant compte que personne ne lui viendra en aide, Dorémi fonce vers l'ascenseur le plus proche et l'active. Malheureusement, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas. Dorémi appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur... sans succès. Dorémi n'a pas d'autres choix que de rejoindre les escaliers et de descendre en vitesse._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi se retrouve à l'accueil. Elle regarde autour d'elle, pour de nouveau constater qu'il n'y a personne. Elle fonce vers les portes coulissantes qui marquent l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Mais celles-ci ne fonctionnent pas. Dorémi s'agite devant les portes pour les activer._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée)_

Oh, non. Non, non, non, non, non !!

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT PARKING (hôpital)**

_A l'extérieur, c'est le chaos total. Entre les sirènes, le décompte avant le tremblement de terre, les gens paniqués et les forces de l'ordre qui tentent de ramener le calme._

**POLICIER**

Je vous ordonner de garder votre calme !... S'il-vous-plaît, ne paniquez pas !!... S'il-vous-plaît !!!

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi frappe sur les portes coulissantes, terrifiée._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Au secours !!! Sortez-moi de là !!! Je suis piégée !!!

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT PARKING (hôpital)**

_A l'extérieur, personne n'entend Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

_(paniquée, à peine audible)_

AIDEZ-MOI !!! AU SECOURS !!!

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Dorémi s'effondre._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Pitié, aidez-moi !

_Tout d'un coup, une explosion se fait entendre, ce qui fait sursauter Dorémi. S'ensuit un grondement qui gagne de plus en plus en volume... un séisme est en train de traverser la région. La structure du bâtiment commence à trembler. A l'extérieur, de nombreuses crevasses se forment sur le sol. Divers objets et plusieurs personnes disparaissent dedans, tandis que d'autres courent pour leur vie. Dorémi s'éloigne aussitôt des portes coulissantes au pas de course. Des objets et certains pans de murs commencent à s'effondrer, et les crevasses atteignent l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Dorémi s'échappe aussitôt de l'accueil, elle court jusqu'au fond de la salle. Mais une nouvelle crevasse lui bloque la route; Dorémi manque de tomber de dedans. Elle saisit une chaise et la jette sur une fenêtre toute proche. Ensuite, alors que le bâtiment commence à s'effondrer, Dorémi s'échappe par la fenêtre en faisant de gros efforts, elle évite une lampe qui tombait droit sur elle et glisse hors de la fenêtre._

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT HÔPITAL**

_Dorémi se retrouve par terre. Après quelques secondes, elle se relève, et se remet à courir pour sa vie. De plus en plus de crevasses apparaissent sur le sol. Pratiquement tout autour de Dorémi et en train de tomber en pièces. Soudain, le sol commence à se dérober sous ses pieds. Dorémi perd l'équilibre, glisse et s’agrippe juste au bord d'une crevasse. Dorémi hurle de terreur._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Aidez-moi !!! Je vais lâcher !

_Un rire démoniaque se fait entendre. Un visage désincarné et démoniaque, composé simplement de deux yeux et d'une bouche, s'approche de Dorémi._

**VISAGE DEMONIAQUE**

Abandonne, erreur de la nature ! Personne ne viendra t'aider !

_La tête désincarnée rit une nouvelle fois avant que, dans un flash, elle se mue en une série d'éclairs qui s'abattent sur le bord de la crevasse. Un morceau de sol cède. Dorémi se met à tomber dans le vide, en hurlant de terreur. Plus loin elle chute dans le gouffre, plus elle s'obscurcit._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

_Après quelques secondes où l'image est totalement noire, Dorémi ré-apparaît. Elle traverse un tunnel similaire à celui de son hallucination à la fin l'épisode 46, et voit plusieurs images de son entourage._

**AIKO**

T'en a rien à foutre des autres, si ce n'est l'attention qu'ils te donnent !

**HARUKA**

Tu as porté atteinte à notre dignité !

**POP**

Dès que tu me vois, tu fais tout pour m'éviter !

**ONPU**

Tu es méchante avec les autres !

**MADAME SEKI**

Tu fais toujours tout à ta mode !

**HAZUKI**

J'en ai plus que marre de la manière dont tu me traites !! Tu n'es qu'une sociopathe !!!

_Alors qu'elle quitte le tunnel et se rapproche de ce qui ressemble à un mur de pierres, Dorémi se tient la tête._

**DOREMI**

_(affolée, hurle)_

Arrêtez !!! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !!! Je ne suis pas comme ça !!!!

_Dorémi traverse le mur._

**Scène 7 – INT. ??? VIEUX BÂTIMENT EN FEU**

_La transition vers cette scène est très brusque : Dorémi, maintenant en tenue de sorcière, se retrouve attachée sur un pilier, dans le vide. Autour d'elle, une structure en feu... Dorémi est terrifiée. Le pilier sur lequel elle est accrochée commence soudainement à céder._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

_(répétant plusieurs fois, prises mixées ensembles)_

Aide-toi toute seule !...

_Dorémi fait tout son possible pour remonter et garder le pilier entier... Mais ses efforts sont vain; le pilier se casse en deux. Dorémi commence alors une longue chute vers les flammes en hurlant de terreur. Et lorsqu'elle atteint les flammes..._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – INT. AUBE CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL**

_Dorémi hurle dans son lit. Elle se met ensuite brusquement en position assise. Elle regarde autour d'elle, terrifiée, respirant à grands coups. Son premier réflexe et d'allumer la lumière, ce qui se produit avec succès. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle est toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Vue extérieure aérienne de la cour de récréation de l'école. La caméra recule progressivement pour révéler le sous-directeur qui est en train de regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il voit son patron (le directeur) arriver dans la cour._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR BÂTIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Le directeur se place juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Presque au même moment, Kaori, qui a un bras entièrement plâtré, arrive derrière lui._

**KAORI**

Monsieur le directeur ?

_Le directeur se retourne et aperçoit Kaori._

**DIRECTEUR**

Ah !... Tu arrives juste à temps, Kaori.

**KAORI**

OK... Je suis passée par l'arrière de l'école, c'est pas grave ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Non, au contraire. Tu as eu une bonne intuition. As-tu pu obtenir les infos que je t'ai demandé ?

**KAORI**

Oui, bien sur !... Alors, euh... Dorémi s'est faite renvoyée trois jours jeudi dernier,... et en prime, elle fait une retenue aujourd'hui matin.

_Monsieur Konate soupire._

**DIRECTEUR**

Comment se fait-il qu'il ne m'aie jamais mis au courant alors que la loi l'y oblige ?... A mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche.

_Kaori lui montre son nouvel appareil photo._

**KAORI**

J'ai pris mon nouvel appareil, juste au cas. J'ai la possibilité de faire des vidéos avec.

**DIRECTEUR**

C'est parfait.

**KAORI**

Par contre, vu que j'ai une épaule en moins, je risque de prendre plus de temps pour faire les réglages.

**DIRECTEUR**

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quelques compétences en photographie. Je pourrais t'aider.

**KAORI**

OK.

**DIRECTEUR**

Kaori... Je tiens à te remercier. Je crois que grâce à toi, ce fou-furieux sera radié de l'éducation nationale sous peu. Tu fais preuve d'une énorme bravoure pour ton âge...

_Les deux personnages voient une voiture arriver._

**KAORI**

Je crois que Dorémi est là.

**DIRECTEUR**

D'accord. Rentrons à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer.

_Kaori et le directeur rentrent dans le bâtiment._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Le sous-directeur voit Dorémi descendre de la voiture depuis son bureau. Il affiche un sourire mauvais._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Parfait... Je vais t'accueillir comme il se doit, Harukaze.

_Puis il se dirige vers la sortie de son bureau._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Dorémi se place au milieu de la cour de récré. Puis elle commence à regarder de gauche à droite pendant quelques secondes. Elle soupire, puis fait un geste de balayage avec une main. Dorémi se retourne et se dirige vers le portail. Malheureusement pour elle, le sous-directeur l'a vue._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Où vas-tu comme ça ?... Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié ta retenue ?

_Dorémi se retourne, l'air mauvais. Le sous-directeur lui fait signe de venir avec son doigt._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je te conseille vivement de venir ici, et de me suivre. Et avec le sourire.

_Après quelques secondes, Dorémi finit par se rapprocher du sous-directeur. Il la suit jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment principal._

**Scène 5 – INT. JOUR BÂTIMENT PRINCIPAL**

_Le sous-directeur et Dorémi traversent le couloir principal et se dirigent vers l'escalier._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_La porte du bureau du sous-directeur est restée ouverte. Ce dernier, toujours accompagnée de Dorémi, arrivent dans le couloir et atteignent la porte..._

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant votre bureau ?... C'est pas aux toilettes qu'on fait les retenues, d'habitude ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Bien observé, Dorémi. Mais, avant ça, j'aimerais mettre quelques choses au point...

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi. Le sous-directeur saisit cette dernière par le col et la pousse à l'intérieur du bureau._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Dorémi se retrouve par terre. Le sous-directeur, désormais furieux, claque la porte de son bureau et la ferme a clé. Il saisit Dorémi par le col._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(en colère)_

Allez, lève-toi !

_Puis il l'assoit de force sur une chaise._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(en colère)_

Ça va durer encore longtemps, ton petit jeu ??

**DOREMI**

Vous n'avez pas le droit !

_Le sous-directeur gifle Dorémi._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Si, j'ai le droit !! Je suis une figure d'autorité, je peux tout me permettre ! Et toi, tu dois m'obéir !!... Je sais que tu as travaillé dans ce restaurant avec tes trois larbins, et que tu es le cerveau de cette mascarade !... Alors, on va tous les deux rester ici, et tu vas tout me dire sur le restaurant !

**DOREMI**

Non. Je ne dirai rien !

_Dorémi se prend une nouvelle gifle._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Menteuse !!!

_Dorémi se tient le visage en gémissant de douleur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

J'ai des preuves que tu as travaillé là-bas !... Mais à chaque fois, on s'arrange pour me faire passer pour le paranoïaque de service, et j'en ai plus que marre !... Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour t'échapper, Dorémi. Même le directeur ne te sauvera pas la mise, cette fois. Alors, tu ferais mieux de parler immédiatement ! Une bonne fois pour toutes ! Sinon, je risque sérieusement de me mettre vraiment en colère !

**DOREMI**

Je refuse de... parler !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ah, je vois ! Tu te rebelles ?... Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ??

_Monsieur Kyoto pousse violemment Dorémi hors de sa chaise. Elle tombe par terre. Le sous-directeur remet la chaise en place de manière brutale, histoire de faire peur à son élève, puis il s'approche d'elle et claque du doigt._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Lève-toi où je te tue !... Lève-toi !!

_Dorémi n'arrive pas à se relever. Monsieur Kyoto la saisit de nouveau par le col pour la remettre debout._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(dans ses dents)_

Lève-toi, putain !!

_Dorémi a du mal à se tenir debout. Le sous-directeur ouvre une de ces armoires et en sort son arme de poing. Il la pose sur le bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Tu me fais vraiment perdre patience, Dorémi. Tu sais, ta famille n'est pas toute blanche, non plus ! Tu sais que je connais ta mère ?... Haruka Harukaze, cette connasse sans honneur ! Me faire passer pour un violeur... Ta connasse de mère adorait me tirer dans les pattes. Elle disait que je voulais la dominer, lui imposer des choses et autres insanités de ce genre. Pour ensuite aller faire sa vie avec une sale connasse de punk, puis un vulgaire rédacteur dans un magazine de pêche !

**DOREMI**

Non ! Je vous interdis de parler de ma famille comme ça !

_Le sous-directeur, hors de lui, plaque Dorémi contre un mur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(en colère)_

Et toi, je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole de cette manière !!! C'est moi, et moi SEUL, qui décide ce qui est interdit ou pas ici !! En continuant sur cette voie, tu es en train d'adopter le même genre de comportement infâme que ta mère, ma cocotte. Alors, je vais te le redemander une dernière fois, et tu as intérêt à répondre comme il faut !! Est-ce que tu as travaillé au Maho-Dou contre de l'argent, oui ou non ?... Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

**DOREMI**

Lâchez-moi.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hausse la voix)_

Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ??

**DOREMI**

Lâchez-moi !!

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ????

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Je ne vous dirai rien !!! Je refuse de parler de quoi que ce soit !!

_Dorémi se prend un énorme coup de poing de la part de son sous-directeur. Ce dernier la fait ensuite tomber par terre._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vais te faire parler, moi, tu vas voir !

_Il se met ensuite à piétiner son élève. Dorémi saisit la jambe du sous-directeur, et le fait tomber contre son bureau._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(hurle)_

Ah, putainnnn... !!

_Ensuite, Dorémi fonce vers la porte et l'ouvre. Le sous-directeur saisit son arme et tire._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Reviens ici !!!

_Dorémi quitte le bureau en courant, évitant de très peu d'être touchée. Le sous-directeur la suit._

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Dorémi court dans le couloir pour échapper à Monsieur Kyoto, mais celui-ci la rattrape. Il la saisit par le col et braque son arme de poing derrière sa nuque. Dorémi crie._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Alors ? Tu vas parler, maintenant ??

_Tout d'un coup, Kaori et le directeur arrivent des deux côtés du couloir. Kaori filme avec son appareil, tandis que le directeur, visiblement furieux, s'approche de son assistant._

**DIRECTEUR**

_(crie)_

Monsieur Kyoto !! Lâchez cette arme immédiatement !!!

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non !! J'exerce mon devoir d'autorité sur cette menteuse !!

**DIRECTEUR**

Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire usage d'une arme à feu sur vos élèves sous couvert d'autorité ! Maintenant, lâchez Dorémi !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ça suffit !!!

_Le sous-directeur vise son supérieur hiérarchique avec son arme. Dorémi en profite pour s'échapper._

**DIRECTEUR**

Dorémi ! Reviens ici !... Dorémi !

_Dorémi s'enfuit sans écouter son directeur, toujours mis en joue par Monsieur Kyoto._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

J'en ai marre de ne pas être écouté !!... J'en ai marre que l'on porte atteinte à ma dignité en me faisant passer pour un fou !!

**DIRECTEUR**

Vous croyez vraiment que l'on va vous prendre en sérieux si vous faites ce que vous êtes en train de faire maintenant ?

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Monsieur Konate... Soit vous vous mettez de mon côté, soit j'ouvre le feu !

**DIRECTEUR**

D'accord ! Si c'est votre souhait, tirez-moi dessus. Je vous met au défi !

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vous préviens ! Je ne parle pas en l'air !!

**DIRECTEUR**

_(crie)_

Et bien, allez-y, monsieur Kyoto ! Tirez.

_Le directeur lève les mains en l'air en fusillant le sous-directeur du regard. Ce dernier garde son patron en joue pendant quelques secondes... avant de finalement se résigner et laisser tomber son arme par terre. Monsieur Konate se tourne vers Kaori._

**DIRECTEUR**

Kaori ? Tu as pu filmer tout cela ?

**KAORI**

Oui. J'ai tout filmé.

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non !... Kaori ! Tu t'es permise de me faire ça ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Silence ! Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole ! _(à Kaori)_ Kaori, je te donne temporairement accès à mon ordinateur pour que tu puisses mettre tout ce que tu peux dans l'explorateur. Il y a un lecteur de carte mémoire sur la tour.

**KAORI**

Oui, monsieur le directeur !

_Kaori part aussitôt en direction du bureau du directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Et vous n'appréciez pas que je fasse ça ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Ça suffit, Monsieur Kyoto. Cette fois, vous êtes allé beaucoup trop loin. Je vous renvoie de cette école.

_Mine choquée du sous-directeur._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Non !...

**DIRECTEUR**

Si. Et en plus de cela, je vais déposer plainte contre vous et demander votre radiation définitive du système éducatif. J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut... Je vous avait donné une dernière chance, monsieur Kyoto. Maintenant, vous avez jusqu'à cet après-midi pour vider votre bureau.

_Le directeur repart vers son bureau, sous le regard furieux de monsieur Kyoto._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Je vous préviens, monsieur ! J'ai des relations parmi les hauts rangs de l'éducation, et je peux les envoyer chez vous !

**DIRECTEUR**

Envoyez-les, seulement ! Je les attends...

_Sans broncher, le directeur rentre dans son bureau. Le sous-directeur affiche un air paniqué._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Mort d'inquiétude, le sous-directeur compose un numéro sur son téléphone, puis attend qu'on décroche._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_(à lui-même)_

Allez répond,... répond...

_Au bout de trois tonalités, on décroche._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Allô, maître ?... Goro Kyoto à l'appareil, vous vous souvenez de moi ? (...) Oui, écoutez, j'ai un gros problème !... Voilà, le directeur de l'école où je travaille actuellement vient de me virer, et il va porter plainte contre moi ! J'ai de gros risques que de vieux dossiers ressortent !... Rassurez-moi, votre équipe est toujours en activité ?... Non, non, non ! Pas de rendez-vous ! Il faut que vous agissiez tout de suite ! (...) Oui, je sais ! Mais cette fois, j'ai été pris dans un guet-apens ! Mon directeur a réussi à s'arranger pour qu'une des élèves de l'école me filme à mon insu ! Du coup, il a des preuves pour me faire arrêter, et je ne souhaite pour RIEN au monde d'aller en prison !! (...) OK. (...) Oui. (...) Merci, maître. Pouvons-nous nous rappeler plus tard ?... Je dois partir. (...) Entendu !... Encore merci ! Oui, au revoir !

_Monsieur Kyoto raccroche. Il regarde longuement son arme posée sur le bureau, puis fronce les sourcils._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Il est temps que je prenne les devants...

_Il prend son arme, la met dans sa valise, puis quitte son bureau en courant._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR RUE DE L'ECOLE**

_Dorémi vient de quitter l'école. Elle court le long du trottoir, avant de s'arrêter, essoufflée. Après avoir repris un souffle normal, elle se retourne. Elle fronce les sourcils._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

J'emmerde cet endroit !

_Puis elle reprend sa course jusqu'à chez elle._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON D'ONPU**

_Aiko et Hazuki sonnent à la porte de la maison d'Onpu. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Onpu ouvre la porte._

**HAZUKI**

Bonjour, Onpu.

**ONPU**

Ah ! Vous voilà, je vous attendais.

**AIKO**

Tu nous a appelé, on est là.

**ONPU**

Venez ! Rentrez, n'hésitez pas.

_Les filles suivent Onpu et rentrent dans la maison._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ENTREE (maison d'onpu)**

_Les trois filles se dirigent vers la chambre d'Onpu._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

C'est qui, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

C'est Hazuki et Aiko ! On avait un exposé un préparer ensemble.

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Oh, d'accord. J'avais oublié...

_Onpu se tourne vers ses deux amies._

**ONPU**

Allez déjà m'attendre dans ma chambre, je vais nous préparer du thé.

**AIKO**

Non, pas de thé pour moi. Je boycotte tout ce qui à un rapport de près ou de loin avec les traditions.

**ONPU**

Pourquoi ?

**AIKO**

Parce que la tradition, c'est un précepte de droite. Et j'emmerde la droite.

_Mine perplexe d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Euh... D'accord. Tu veux un Oy Cola à la place ?

**AIKO**

Oui, ça, ça me botte.

**ONPU**

OK. J'arrive tout de suite.

_Onpu part dans la cuisine. Aiko et Hazuki, eux, vont dans la chambre d'Onpu._

**HAZUKI**

C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que tu as répété les propos de quelqu'un d'autre.

**AIKO**

Oui, je sais. Momoko disais ça aussi. Et elle a raison !

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'ONPU**

_Onpu, Hazuki et Aiko sont dans la chambre d'Onpu. Cette dernière boit une gorgée de thé._

**HAZUKI**

Tu voulais nous voir pour quoi, Onpu ?

**ONPU**

Ecoutez... Je sais que la situation ne s'y prête pas vraiment, mais,... J'ai des choses à vous dire à propos de Dorémi.

_Aiko fronce les sourcils._

**AIKO**

Ah, non ! C'est fini, là ! On a définitivement coupé les ponts avec elle ! Non, je veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait.

**ONPU**

Je sais, mais... C'est vraiment important. Ça permettra d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours.

**HAZUKI**

Vraiment ?...

**ONPU**

Oui.

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Bon... On t'écoute, Onpu.

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Les filles,... vous devez vous doutez que Dorémi a changé de comportement ?

**AIKO**

Non. Non, pas du tout. Avec le recul, elle pas si différente de comment elle était avant.

**HAZUKI**

Bah,... En fait, Onpu n'a pas vraiment tort. Même si Dorémi a son caractère, il n'était pas aussi mauvais et virulent que ses derniers jours.

**AIKO**

Quoi, tu vas la défendre ?

**ONPU**

Je ne pense pas que Dorémi soit devenue méchante de manière volontaire... En fait, je crois plutôt que... Dorémi est possédée.

_Mine étonnée de Hazuki et Aiko._

**HAZUKI**

Possédée ?

**AIKO**

C'est exactement ce que Oyajide nous a dit l'autre jour !

_Mine étonnée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Il s'en est déjà pris à vous ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui ! On a même été transformées en statues de pierre ! Heureusement que Majorika était là pour nous libérer !

**ONPU**

OK... Vous faites bien de me le dire, les filles ! Donc, j'en déduis que vous avez déjà vu Dorémi se transformer en un monstre légendaire nommé Thymos ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je l'ai vue !

**ONPU**

Bon... Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va vous surprendre, mais... En injectant l'âme de Thymos dans le corps de Dorémi, Oyajide a totalement déréglé son métabolisme. Actuellement, c'est comme si Dorémi avait deux organismes en même temps qui coexistaient. C'est précisément à cause de ça que le comportement de Dorémi a changé. Pire, son cerveau n'arrive plus à différencier Thymos de son hôte, ce qui lui fait avoir des hallucinations.

**HAZUKI**

Oh, mon dieu...

**ONPU**

Ce n'est pas tout. Le spectre de Thymos ne s'attaque pas seulement au niveau mental, mais aussi physiquement, car après sa première transformation, qui logiquement a eu lieu après le test final, Dorémi a fini par se retrouver avec des caractéristiques proches du monstre qui habite en elle.

**AIKO**

C'est... C'est pour ça que Dorémi a l'air d'avoir pris du muscle ??

**ONPU**

Oui, c'est exactement ça. Et il y a encore un hic : dans le corps de Dorémi, le spectre de Thymos se comporte exactement comme un virus. En plus de dérégler ses émotions, son comportement et le fonctionnement de son corps... le spectre s'attaque à son système immunitaire. Ce qui veut dire que sous la forme de Thymos, elle est très forte, mais pas dans son état normal. La vraie Dorémi est en train de s'affaiblir, et si l'on intervient pas tout de suite,... _(elle soupire)_ on risque de la perdre.

**HAZUKI**

C'est horrible... Dorémi pourrait... mourir d'un moment à l'autre ??

**AIKO**

Pourquoi Oyajide chercherait à faire ça ???

**ONPU**

Ça fait partie d'un plan mis sur pied par les sorciers fondamentalistes dont Oyajide fait partie... Il faut que vous sachiez que les sorcières sont majoritaires à environ 98% à Majokai. C'est du à une guerre que les deux camps se sont menés. Les sorciers fondamentalistes prônent une suprématie masculine dans le monde de la magie, et prétendent que ce sont les sorcières qui ont causé la guerre. La vérité est toute autre. Ce sont eux qui l'ont causée dès le jour où certains membres fondateurs de ce clan ont assassiné la fondatrice du royaume des sorcières, la reine Kai. Un fait historique constamment nié par les fondamentalistes.

**AIKO**

C'est comme les gens qui nient l'Holocauste ?

**ONPU**

Oui, c'est exactement la même chose. Et la Reine actuelle, afin de prévenir un éventuel et très probable retour des actions violentes dont ont été capables les sorciers fondamentalistes, recrute des futures sorcières sur la planète Terre. Rompant ainsi avec l'un des préceptes moraux de Sainte-Kai, à savoir ne jamais faire entrer le royaume des sorcières en contact avec les humains, suite à ce qu'ils ont fait aux magiciens durant l'Inquisition...

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Comment tu sais tout ça ?

**ONPU**

Justement, j'y viens. Je vais vous révéler la raison pour laquelle je vous ai expliqué tout ça...

_Mine inquiète de Hazuki et Aiko._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Sur base de mon niveau avancé en magie, j'ai été nommée par le sénat du royaume pour assurer votre protection à tous les trois, il y a de cela quelques mois. De la même manière qu'Oyajide est chargé de repérer les apprenties et de les éliminer. D'autant plus qu'Oyajide est non seulement un magicien très doué, mais il est aussi très intelligent, méticuleux, et il possède des connaissances encyclopédiques sur les humains. Son plan, il le prévoyait depuis des mois. Et ses prochaines cibles,... c'est nous quatre.

**AIKO**

_(choquée)_

OK... Si je comprends bien, il y a un connard de sorcier misogyne qui prévoit un génocide... chez nous ??

**ONPU**

Oui...

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Et en plus... Tu étais au courant de toute cette histoire depuis le début ???

**ONPU**

Écoute, Aiko... Ce... Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Oyajide nous a---

_Furieuse, Aiko se lève et saisit Onpu par le col._

**ONPU**

Hé !!!

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenues plus tôt ?? Hein ??? Tu réalises la situation dans laquelle ça nous a mis ???

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Et toi ? Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout mal ? Hein ?

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Pourquoi je le prends mal ? On a perdu notre restaurant, on est pratiquement grillées à l'école, mais en plus, on a involontairement fait du mal à notre amie !

**HAZUKI**

Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Il y a des choses bien plus importantes pour l'instant !

_Aiko lâche Onpu et se tourne vers Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Ah oui ? Quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Premièrement, on a une personne à qui on tient tous à sauver. Et deuxièmement, il y a un sorcier complètement fou qui pourrait nous tuer d'un moment à l'autre. Ensemble, on peut l'arrêter.

**ONPU**

C'est vrai, ça ! Bien parlé, Hazuki ! C'est bien, tu commences à faire entendre ta voix.

**AIKO**

Oui. Tu as raison ! Si on unis tous nos efforts, on pourra arriver à sauver Dorémi et à empêcher Oyajide et son groupe de fachos de nous mêler à une guerre violente !

**ONPU**

Vous avez vos consoles ?

_Les filles montrent leur matériel à Onpu._

**ONPU**

OK. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : d'abord, on retrouve Dorémi, et ensuite, on retrouve Oyajide et on l'arrête. J'ai un moyen de rendre à Dorémi son état normal définitivement...

_Onpu montre une console banalisée aux filles, la même que dans le précédent épisode..._

**HAZUKI**

Une console ?

**ONPU**

Il s'agit d'une console de capture. Elle nous permettra d'enlever l'âme de Thymos du corps de Dorémi.

**HAZUKI**

Wouah... C'est génial ! Tu as toujours les gadgets qu'il faut !

**ONPU**

OK. Maintenant qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut, on peut y aller.

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison d'onpu)**

_Miho lit un journal, assise dans son canapé. Onpu, accompagnée d'Aiko et de Hazuki, s'approche d'elle._

**ONPU**

Euhh... Maman ? On peut sortir ? Il faut que je rapporte un livre à la bibliothèque.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Bien sur. Essaie juste d'être revenue pour le dîner.

**ONPU**

T'en fais pas, on reviendra.

_Les trois filles se dirigent vers la sortie, sous le regard confiant de la mère d'Onpu. Elle se remet à lire son journal. Mais au moment où la porte d'entrée se referme, elle est prise d'un doute._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Attends une minute... La bibliothèque est fermée le week-end.

**Scène 2 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON D'ONPU**

_Les filles ont quitté la maison. Elles s'arrêtent juste devant le portail._

**ONPU**

Bon... Les filles, avant qu'on ne se lance dans cette dernière ligne droite, j'aimerais vous dire un truc.

**HAZUKI**

Dis-nous !

**ONPU**

Il faut que vous sachiez qu'on est en train de se lancer dans quelque chose de dangereux, et on peut très rapidement être dépassé à cause de notre jeune âge. Comprenez bien que cette fois, ce n'est plus de l'entraînement. C'est une affaire sérieuse.

**AIKO**

On l'a parfaitement compris. Majorika a toujours pris la magie pour une affaire sérieuse, et je pense pas que ce soit pour rien ! Et puis, si on a un problème, tu pourras palier.

_Aiko lève le poing en l'air._

**AIKO**

Allez les filles ! On va faire comme les résistants de la seconde guerre mondiale ! Mais au lieu de casser du nazi, on va casser du sorcier !! Vous êtes avec moi ?

**ONPU / HAZUKI**

Ouais !

**AIKO**

Alors, en route ! On va chercher Dorémi chez elle !

_Aiko, Onpu et Hazuki se mettent à courir en direction de la maison de Dorémi._

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi ferme son sac, puis se rassied sur son lit, en colère. Dorémi tousse. Majorika rentre dans la chambre. Elle remarque Dorémi, tout en se dirigant vers son coussin, afin d'y reprendre ses affaires._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh. Tu es là... Je passais juste par là pour reprendre mes affaires. Vu que tu ne veux plus que je vive ici, ni entendre parler de moi... Enfin. C'est ton choix, je le respecte.

_Dorémi se lève._

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi, je m'en vais.

**MAJORIKA**

_(inquiète)_

Quoi ?... Que... Comment ça, tu t'en vas ?

**DOREMI**

Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Il faut que je parte.

_Dorémi met son sac au dos et se dirige vers la sortie._

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?... Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de tout laisser tomber à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

_Avant de passer la porte, Dorémi se tourne une dernière fois vers Majorika._

**DOREMI**

Fais ce que tu veux de mon matériel. Je te le laisse...

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Non, attends ! Dorémi !... C'est super dangereux, ce que t'es en train de faire ! Dorémi !!

_Dorémi quitte la chambre sans écouter Majorika._

**Scène 3 – INT. CREPUSCULE COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de dorémi)**

_Alertée par la conversation, Pop sort de sa chambre. Dorémi passe devant elle._

**POP**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Hé, grande sœur ? T'étais pas en retenue ?

_Dorémi continue de se diriger vers la sortie sans écouter sa petite sœur. Cette dernière la suit._

**POP**

Hé, tu fais quoi, là ?... Dorémi, tu es toujours privée de sortie, je te rappelle !

_Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

Je sais, Pop. Mais je ne peux plus rester à Misora plus longtemps... Avant que je ne m'en aille définitivement, je tenais à te dire que je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Sur ce, Pop,... prends bien soin de toi.

_Puis elle commence à descendre les escaliers, sous le regard incompréhensif de Pop. Après quelques secondes, elle fronce les sourcils._

**POP**

Non, pas question !

_Pop se dirige à son tour vers les escaliers._

**Scène 4 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi ferme la porte d'entrée, puis traverse l'allée. Mais pile au moment où allait atteindre le trottoir, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Pop l'a suivie._

**POP**

Je laisserai pas ma grande sœur partir comme ça !

_Dorémi se retourne._

**POP**

S'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave, Dorémi, il n'y aura personne pour t'aider si tu fais ce que t'es en train de faire. Alors, si tu veux partir, tu le fais pas sans moi !

**DOREMI**

Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi, Pop ?

**POP**

Oui ! Je veux venir !... Pas question que je te laisse toute seule !

_Long flottement._

**DOREMI**

Alors, prend quelques affaires avec toi. On risque de partir d'ici très longtemps.

**POP**

J'ai pas besoin d'affaires ! Je suis prête à tout laisser tomber pour te protéger !

**DOREMI**

OK. Viens avec moi, alors. On s'en va.

_Pop se met à suivre sa grande sœur._

**Scène 5 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE (maison de dorémi)**

_Les deux filles quittent la propriété, sous le regard horrifié de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

_(paniquée)_

Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai !...

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Majorika tente de décrocher le téléphone, mais celui-ci est un peu lourd pour elle. Elle pose celui-ci sur le bord du guéridon, puis commence à composer un numéro de téléphone. Elle fait accidentellement tomber le téléphone, qui pendouille dans le vide. On sonne ensuite à la porte. Majorika part ouvrir._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE (maison de dorémi)**

_Majorika fonce vers la porte d'entrée. Elle saute et se suspend à la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Onpu, Hazuki et Aiko attendaient à l'entrée. En ne voyant personne de l'autre côté, elle s'échangent des regards étonnés. Majorika surgit de derrière la porte._

**MAJORIKA**

Ah !... C'est vous, vous tombez vachement bien !

**AIKO**

Majorika ?... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**ONPU**

Où est Dorémi ?

**MAJORIKA**

Elle vient de se casser avec sa petite sœur !

**ONPU**

Quoi ?

**HAZUKI**

Ça veut dire qu'elle ne sont plus ici ?... Elles sont parties quand ?

**MAJORIKA**

Elles sont parties il y a au moins cinq minutes ! Et avant de partir, Dorémi m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et qu'elle devait s'en aller !

**AIKO**

Elle vous a dis où elle allait ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non !... Oh, je suis désolée, les filles. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Dorémi comptait aller...

_Onpu se tourne vers Hazuki._

**ONPU**

Tu as une idée, Hazuki ? Toi qui la connaît depuis plus longtemps que nous ?

_Après un instant de réflexion, Hazuki claque des doigts._

**HAZUKI**

Ichikawa ! Leur grand-mère maternelle habite là-bas ! Elle va probablement s'y rendre en train.

**ONPU**

OK ! Direction la gare ! Mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps, Oyajide pourrait repasser à l'action d'un moment à l'autre !

**MAJORIKA**

_(étonnée)_

Hein ? Comment tu sais pour Oyajide, toi ?

**AIKO**

On vous expliquera en route ! Venez !

_Aiko entraîne Majorika hors de la maison._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE QUARTIER DE LA GARE**

_La nuit est presque tombée. Onpu, Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika ont quitté la maison de Dorémi, et se dirigent vers la gare dans l'espoir de rattraper Dorémi._

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

C'était sur !... C'était sur que Oyajide cachait quelque chose depuis le début ! Oh... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il cherchait à transformer Dorémi en monstre. Mais maintenant, je crois que je sais !

**ONPU**

Il a été bien plus malin que nous. Il savait qu'avec ça, on finirait par se disputer. Ainsi, c'est désormais plus facile pour lui de faire son devoir de soldat des sorciers fondamentalistes.

**HAZUKI**

Regardez !... Ça ne serait pas Dorémi, là-bas ?

_Hazuki montre deux personnes du doigt. En effet, il s'agit de Dorémi et Pop._

**MAJORIKA**

Oui ! C'est elle !

_Dorémi et Pop marchent sur le trottoir et se dirigent vers la gare. Un moment, Dorémi tousse, ce qui inquiète Pop._

**POP**

Ça va ?

**DOREMI**

_(essoufflée)_

Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Je suis juste un peu patraque...

**POP**

Juste un peu ? Tu es sure ?... On dirait que t'as grandi tout d'un coup.

**HAZUKI**

_(appelant au loin)_

Dorémi !

_Dorémi s'arrête et se retourne. Elle aperçoit le reste du groupe qui s'apprête à la rejoindre._

**AIKO**

_(appelant au loin)_

Reviens ! On a besoin de toi !

_Dorémi se retourne et commence à courir, entraînant Pop avec elle._

**POP**

Aïe ! Mais, tu me fais mal !

**MAJORIKA**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ???

**AIKO**

Suivez-moi !

_Aiko se met à la poursuite de Dorémi. Onpu, qui a pris Majorika dans ses bras, et Hazuki, la suivent. Commence alors une courte poursuite. Dorémi et Pop ont le temps de traverser le passage piéton qui mène à la gare avant que le feu ne passe au rouge. Malgré tout, les trois autres filles traversent le passage piéton, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. L'automobiliste penche la tête hors de sa fenêtre, visiblement furieux._

**AUTOMOBILISTE**

_(en colère)_

Bande de sales mômes, va !!

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE GARE DE MISORA-EST**

_Dorémi et sa soeur traversent le hall d'attente de la gare. Dorémi bouscule accidentellement Tetsuya._

**TETSUYA**

Hé ! Faites attention !

_Le reste du groupe entre dans le hall à leur tour et passe juste à côté de Tetsuya, qui commence à s'inquiéter : il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il suit le groupe._

**Scène 3 – EXT. CREPUSCULE GARE DE MISORA-EST**

_Au bord du quai, Kaori est en train de filmer les voies avec son appareil, un train étant sur le point d'arriver. Derrière elle, Dorémi et Pop rentrent sur le quai en courant. Presque tout de suite après, Onpu, Hazuki, Aiko, Majorika et Tetsuya arrivent. Alertées par les bruits, Kaori se retourne._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Laissez-moi tranquille !

**ONPU**

Dorémi, écoute-nous, s'il-te-plaît ! Il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement ! Il y a une urgence !

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi !

**AIKO**

Oui, mais... C'est fini ça, d'accord ?... On a compris ce qu'il t'arrivait !

**DOREMI**

Il ne m'arrive rien du tout ! Alors, fichez-moi la paix !

**ONPU**

Dorémi ! Tu dois reprendre ton matériel de magie et revenir avec nous ! On a besoin de toi pour vaincre Oyajide !

**MAJORIKA**

Le groupe au complet est la prochaine cibles des sorciers fondamentalistes ! Oyajide a été envoyé pour nous liquider, et il faut l'arrêter ! Mais sans toi, on a de très gros risques de ne pas y arriver !

_Le train arrive dans la gare et perd la vitesse, avant de complètement s'arrêter._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Vous vous foutez de moi ?? Vous m'avez fait comprendre que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi ! Alors, cet Oyajide, vous pouvez l'arrêter toutes les trois, non ?? Onpu fait meilleure figure que moi !

_Les portes du train s'ouvrent._

**HAZUKI**

Dorémi... Fais ça pour nous, je t'en supplie...

_Long flottement._

**DOREMI**

Le mal est fait. Je suis déjà partie...

_Dorémi et Pop se dirigent vers le wagon le plus proche. Dorémi embarque dans le train, et le groupe court vers elle pour la rattraper._

**MAJORIKA**

Non ! Dorémi !! Je t'ordonne de descendre de ce train !!

_Dans le train, Dorémi actionne un bouton pour fermer les portes. Lorsque ses amies atteignent le wagon, il est trop tard. Aiko frappe les portes de frustration._

**AIKO**

Ah !... Putain ! On était si près !

**TETSUYA**

Dorémi avait l'air vraiment vénère, dites donc ! Elle va bien ?

_Kaori rejoint le groupe._

**KAORI**

Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**AIKO**

Bon... On change de programme. _(à Kaori et Tetsuya)_ Dorémi s'est enfuie de chez elle. Si vous pouvez nous rendre un service, vous allez essayer de réunir les deux classes, pour qu'on puisse retrouver Dorémi avant la fin de la soirée !

**TETSUYA**

OK ! Je vais faire du porte-à-porte.

**KAORI**

Et moi, je vais envoyer des mails.

**AIKO**

Merci beaucoup, les gars. Vous leur donnez rendez-vous au parc d'Ichikawa ! Allez, au boulot !

_Tandis que le train redémarre en direction de la gare centrale, Tetsuya et Kaori quittent le quai._

**HAZUKI**

Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**ONPU**

On essaie de suivre ce train, puis on rattrape Dorémi. A partir de ce moment, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Oyajide n'attaque.

**MAJORIKA**

Les filles,... je tiens à vous dire que j'ai essayé de vous protéger de cette histoire. Mais il faut savoir que la Reine, comme beaucoup de sorcières, craint le retour de la guerre. C'est pour cette raison que nous recrutons des apprenties comme vous sur cette planète, et c'est pour ça que je vous ai formé en magie. Pour vous battre... C'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous utiliserez vos pouvoirs magiques, les filles. Dites-vous bien que la sécurité de notre monde... est désormais entre vos mains.

**AIKO**

On en est parfaitement conscientes, Majorika !

_Une à une, les filles activent leur console._

**AIKO**

Ensemble, on forme une équipe !... Allez, en route !

**Scène 4 – INT. CREPUSCULE VOITURE DU SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

_Derrière la gare, les trois filles décollent avec leur balai, suivant le train qui vient de partir. La caméra recule pour révéler le sous-directeur qui les observait depuis la voiture... Ce dernier rit silencieusement entre ses dents._

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SUPERMARCHE**

_Haruka est au supermarché. Elle pousse son caddie devant un rayon et se sert. Soudain, son téléphone portable sonne. Elle décroche._

**HARUKA**

Allô ?

**DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

Madame Harukaze ?... Toru Konate, directeur de l'école de votre fille aînée ! Écoutez, j'ai des choses à vous dire au sujet de Dorémi !

**HARUKA**

Oh, c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

**DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

J'ai surpris mon assistant en train de la brutaliser et de la menacer avec une arme à feu !

_Mine inquiète de Haruka._

**HARUKA**

Pardon ?... Mais, votre assistant, c'est bien le sous-directeur, non ?... Je n'ai eu personne au téléphone il y a deux jours !

**DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

Goro Kyoto a recommencé, madame.

_Aussitôt, Haruka blêmit. Elle commence à trembler de peur._

**DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

Le sous-directeur de mon école, c'était lui jusqu'à cet après-midi !... Il est connu pour ses méthodes de discipline violentes envers les élèves, mais ça fait plusieurs années qu'il est couvert ! Et la retenue de votre fille, c'était un prétexte pour pouvoir torturer votre fille !

_Haruka fait « non » de la tête._

**HARUKA**

Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

**DIRECTEUR (h.c.)**

Hélàs, c'est bel et bien la vérité. Là, je reviens de la station de police, j'ai porté plainte contre lui ! Quant à vous, je vous conseille d'aller voir Dorémi, et de vous assurer qu'elle aille bien.

_Le directeur raccroche. Dévastée, Haruka range son téléphone en poche._

**HARUKA**

Non... Non !!

_Haruka lâche son caddie et fonce vers la sortie du supermarché._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka traverse l'allée de la maison et se rue sur la porte d'entrée. Elle tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Haruka rentre en catastrophe dans la maison._

**HARUKA**

Dorémi ?... Dorémi, mon cœur, ou es-tu ?

_Keisuke, paniqué, s'approche de sa femme en courant._

**KEISUKE**

Oh, bon sang ! Tu tombes bien !... Dorémi et Pop ne sont pas à la maison !

**HARUKA**

QUOI ???

**KEISUKE**

Je les ai cherchées partout !... J'ai envoyé le voisin faire une ronde autour du quartier et j'ai même téléphoné à ta mère ! Aucune nouvelle !... Je crois qu'elles ont disparu...

**HARUKA**

Oh, mon dieu ! Non !...

_Haruka se met à pleurer._

**KEISUKE**

Non, attends, pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît !... Je pense qu'on a une chance de les retrouver.

**HARUKA**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est de ma faute !...

**KEISUKE**

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**HARUKA**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai livré ma fille au type qui a essayé de me détruire ma vie !... Le sous-directeur a failli lui tirer dessus...

**KEISUKE**

Attends, quoi ?... Le sous-directeur, c'est bien le prof qui t'a forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles quand t'étais au lycée, et qui est toujours dehors ?

**HARUKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Oui... Goro Kyoto... Oh, mon dieu !! Je suis une mère horrible !!!

_Keisuke met ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme pour la rassurer._

**KEISUKE**

Haruka, écoute-moi !... Le plus important, maintenant, c'est de retrouver nos deux enfants, d'accord ?... C'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant !... Allez, en voiture ! Moi, je vais appeler la police, puis Madame Seki !

_Haruka et Keisuke foncent vers leur voiture._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE HAZUKI**

_Akira (le père de Hazuki) et en train d'emmener sa femme, Reiko, vers leur voiture. Reiko pleure._

**REIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà morte depuis longtemps !!

**AKIRA**

Allons, ne t'en fais pas. On va la retrouver, j'en suis convaincu.

_La nounou, Baaya, s'approche du couple._

**BAAYA**

Je garde la maison, d'accord ?

**AKIRA**

Oui, c'est d'accord !... S'il y a le moindre problème, on vous préviendra tout de suite.

**BAAYA**

Entendu !... J'espère pour vous que vous aller retrouver Hazuki !

**AKIRA**

Nous aussi...

_Akira et Hazuki entre dans leur garage._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ENTREE (maison d'onpu)**

_Miho s'apprête à son tour à sortir pour partir à la recherche de sa fille. Elle est au téléphone._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Son nom, c'est Onpu Segawa ! Neuf ans, de taille moyenne, cheveux et yeux violets ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle portait une robe pourpre et ses Converse jaunes !

_Bref flottement, durant lequel Miho enfile rapidement son manteau._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

D'accord, merci beaucoup, monsieur l'agent !... Oui !... Oui, au revoir !

_Miho raccroche. Ensuite, elle quitte sa maison en courant, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière elle._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT COULOIR DE L'ETAGE (maison de momoko)**

_Les parents de Momoko, visiblement inquiets, se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre de leur fille. Son père frappe à la porte._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko ?...

_Pas de réponse. Le père de Momoko frappe de nouveau à la porte._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko est en train d'écouter de la musique avec un casque sur les oreilles. Donc, impossible pour elle d'entendre son père..._

**PERE DE MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Momoko !!

_Toujours pas de réponse. Après quelques secondes, les parents ouvrent la porte et rentre dans la chambre. Momoko les remarque et retire son casque._

**MOMOKO**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko, c'est très grave... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Aiko !

**MOMOKO**

Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

On a eu le foyer pour jeunes au téléphone ! Aiko n'est pas rentrée depuis ce matin !

**MOMOKO**

Quoi ?... Et... Ils t'ont dit où elle est ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Non, ils ne savent pas où elle est. Ils n'arrivent même pas à joindre sa mère...

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko, je sais que tu t'es disputée avec elle, mais... nous pensons qu'elle a disparu. Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

_Bref flottement._

**MOMOKO**

A mon avis, elle s'est échappée du foyer parce qu'on la faisait tourner en bourrique ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit à son propos, on va la chercher maintenant !

_Momoko quitte sa chambre, suivie par ses parents._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Attends-nous !

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi et Pop sont arrivées à Ichikawa depuis un bon moment. Elles marchent toutes les deux le long du trottoir, en direction de la maison de leur grand-mère. Dorémi se met à tousser, plus fort que tout à l'heure. Puis, elle se tient la tête._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Ton corps est à moi... Ton corps est à moi...

_Dorémi gémit de douleur. Pop, de son côté, s'énerve._

**POP**

_(en colère)_

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Ça se voit pas, non ?... J'ai la migraine !

**POP**

Pourquoi t'as dit que ça allait bien, tout à l'heure ? T'es malade, en fait !

**DOREMI**

Non ! C'est juste une migraine ! D'ici une demi-heure, ce sera parti !

**POP**

Tu veux rire ?... Moi, je te dis qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison ! Parce que je suis sure et certaine que nos parents ont découvert qu'on avait filé !

**DOREMI**

Hé ! C'est toi qui a voulu me suivre ! Mais si tu veux rentrer, pas de problème ! Toi, au moins, ils voudront bien te laisser rentrer, je suis pas sure que ce soit le cas pour moi !

**POP**

Ah ben, tiens, maintenant qu'on en parle ! Pourquoi t'as décidé de t'en aller, hein ?... C'est parce que t'as honte, c'est ça ?

**DOREMI**

J'ai honte de rien du tout ! C'est vous tous qui m'avez poussé à partir !

**POP**

Mais comment ça, on t'a poussé à partir ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir que tu dis ça ?... On a juste voulu t'aider !

**DOREMI**

M'aider ??? Tu te fous de moi ? Vous avez passé des minutes entières à m'humilier !

**POP**

Non ! On t'as fait prendre conscience des conneries que tu faisais ! C'est ça aussi, le problème que j'ai avec toi ! Jamais, jamais tu ne te remets en question ! Dès qu'on te fait remarquer que tu as fait une bêtise, tu fais toujours comme si c'était jamais arrivé ! C'est limite si tu harcèles pas les autres pour qu'ils oublient !

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ??? Et qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Hein ?

**POP**

Et bien... Moi, par exemple ! Je me rappelle encore de tes excès de jalousie quand j'étais bébé !

**DOREMI**

Non, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ! C'est Maman qui t'a bourré le crâne pour qu'elle te préfère à moi !!

**POP**

Oh, arrête ! Il y a pas longtemps, tu m'as faite tomber dans les escaliers, et du coup, je me suis retrouvé avec un bras dans le plâtre ! Et ce plâtre, je l'ai toujours !

**DOREMI**

C'était un accident, OK ?... Et puis, je croyais que t'avais oublié ! J'ai même utilisé mes pouvoirs magiques pour que t'oublies ça !

_Mine choquée de Pop._

**POP**

Tu... Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs magiques pour me... laver le cerveau !

**DOREMI**

Ouais, j'ai fait ça ! Parce que je savais que t'allais me la ressortir, celle-là !

**POP**

Et ben bravo. C'est du joli... C'est super égoïste de ta part !

**DOREMI**

Je ne suis pas égoïste ! Je compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai fait des choses pour vous aider, sans pour autant qu'on me remercie en retour !

_Pendant que Pop parle, Oyajide, qui volait sur son balai, se pose derrière Pop, et commence à s'approcher lentement d'elle. Dorémi blêmit._

**POP**

Peut-être ! Mais, toi, en retour, tu devrais sérieusement penser à ces gens-là ! Et en décidant de tout laisser tomber comme ça, tu les mets de côté de manière égoïste !

_Pas de réponse._

**POP**

Ah ! Tu ne dis plus rien, maintenant ? Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, hein ?

**DOREMI**

Il faut qu'on parte.

**POP**

Non ! J'ai pas fini de te parler !

**DOREMI**

Non, mais, sans déconner ! Il faut partir !

**POP**

Ah, tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu essaies encore d'échapper à une conversation sérieuse !

_Oyajide atteint Pop et l'attrape, en lui couvrant la bouche. Dorémi essaie de la rattraper._

**DOREMI**

_(crie)_

Non !! Lâche-là !! Lâche-là !!

_Oyajide repousse Dorémi, qui se retrouve assise par terre._

**OYAJIDE**

J'ai écouté votre petite conversation. Pour une personne qui se dit de confiance, tu as quand même commis quelques entorses aux règles de la magie. N'est-ce-pas ?... Balancer ta petite sœur dans les escaliers, puis lui faire oublier cet acte par magie ? Et après, nous nous faisons accuser de tous les maux, nous, les sorciers.

**DOREMI**

_(en colère)_

Oyajide, lâche ma sœur tout de suite !

**OYAJIDE**

Allons, qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Tu n'as plus rien ! Ni tes amies, ni tes pouvoirs magiques ! Je sais que tu as décidé d'y renoncer, soi-disant parce qu'on était trop méchant avec toi. Alors, maintenant je vais jouer carte sur tables : toi et tes trois larbins, vous êtes les prochains sur ma liste. Alors, soit tu me dis où elles sont, soit je m'en vais avec ta sœur.

**DOREMI**

Je te dirai rien !

**OYAJIDE**

_(hausse la voix)_

Dorémi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ? De ne pas parler aux grandes personnes comme ça !

**DOREMI**

Tu ne me fais pas peur, Oyajide.

**OYAJIDE**

_(crie)_

Et bien, tu devrais !! Toi et les autres n'avez aucune idée de quoi je suis capable !!... Alors, Dorémi ? Tu choisis tes amies, ou ta sœur ?

_Pop crie, la main d'Oyajide posée sur sa bouche. Dorémi fusille Oyajide du regard._

**DOREMI**

Je choisis de te battre à mains nues !

_Dorémi se jette sur Oyajide en hurlant. Mais ce dernier lui jette un sortilège qui la renvoie quelques mètres plus loin. Oyajide rit, tout en montant sur son balai._

**OYAJIDE**

Tu n'as plus qu'à me rattraper ! Ah, c'est vrai ! T'as plus de balai !

_Oyajide commence alors à voler le long du trottoir sur son balai, tenant toujours Pop. Dorémi se lève._

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Dorémi !!! Au secours !!!!

**DOREMI**

Tiens bon, Pop ! Je vais te sauver !

_Ensuite, elle se met à courir le plus vite possible. C'est à ce moment que les trois autres apprenties et Majorika arrivent sur place. Depuis le ciel, elle voient Oyajide poursuivie par Dorémi._

**ONPU**

Oh, non ! Trop tard !

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, là ?

**ONPU**

Il a kidnappé la petite sœur de Dorémi !

_Dorémi, de son côté, atteint le balai d'Oyajide._

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Dorémi ! J'ai trop peur ! Le laisse pas m'enlever !

_Oyajide accélère un coup et monte un peu plus haut dans les airs, entraînant Dorémi avec lui._

**DOREMI**

_(terrifiée)_

Ah ! AHHHH !!!

_Dorémi, se suspendant au balai, flotte sur plusieurs mètres. Ensuite, Oyajide tourne dans une ruelle en contrebraquant. Sous le poids du virage, Dorémi lâche le balai et atterrit sur un vieux matelas abandonné._

**OYAJIDE**

Désolé, mademoiselle ! Votre titre de transport n'est pas valide !

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Dorémi !!!

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Oh, non ! Pop !!!

_Dorémi court le plus vite possible le long de la ruelle pour essayer de rattraper sa sœur. Mais rien n'y fait : Oyajide est trop rapide. Ce dernier prend de la vitesse et vole désormais plus haut que les bâtiments. Dorémi est interrompue dans sa course par un gigantesque grillage qu'elle ne peut pas escalader._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde !! Merde, merde, merde !!!!

_Oyajide éclate de rire, alors qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus avec Pop. Son rire résonne dans l'air. Dorémi affiche un air abattu et sans espoir. Elle agite la grille._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Pop !!!!!

**POP**

_(terrorisée, hurle)_

Dorémi !!! A L'AIIIIIIIIDE !!!!!

_Oyajide finit par disparaître avec la sœur de Dorémi dans le ciel._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Carton « à suivre »**

**FIN**

1Jishin signifie « tremblement de terre » en japonais. Le mot suivant est coupé; en réalité, le son pré-enregistré dure plus longtemps.


	50. Episode 50 - Terminus, partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles ont retrouvé Dorémi, dont la petite sœur a été enlevée par Oyajide. Désormais, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le sorcier suprémaciste ne passe à l'attaque. Les filles arriveront-elles à le vaincre sans se faire repérer par leur entourage ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

Pas de prologue, c'est la deuxième partie d'un double épisode.

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_L'épisode s'ouvre sur les derniers instants de la première partie de l'épisode. Oyajide est en train de s'envoler en balai, tenant Pop prisonnière. Son rire résonne dans l'air. Dorémi agite la grille._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle)_

Pop !!!!!

**POP**

_(terrorisée, hurle)_

Dorémi !!! A L'AIIIIIIIIDE !!!!!

_Oyajide s'éloigne de plus en plus avec la sœur de Dorémi dans le ciel, sous le regard désespéré de Dorémi. Elle lâche la grille, et commence à pleurer. Après quelques secondes, elle se met à frapper la grille en hurlant de frustration, puis quitte la ruelle en courant. Depuis le ciel, Majorika et ses trois amies la voient s'enfuir._

**AIKO**

Ah, merde !... Cet enfoiré nous a échappé !

**HAZUKI**

Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour récupérer la petite sœur de Dorémi !

**MAJORIKA**

On s'est vraiment mis dans une situation difficile, les filles... D'autant plus qu'il doit déjà être au moins 19 heures, maintenant ! Pourvu que vos parents n'aient pas appelé la police ou autre chose dans le genre.

**ONPU**

Bon... Il va falloir qu'on se sépare pour le moment. Aiko ! Hazuki ! Vous allez essayer de retrouver Oyajide. Moi et Majorika, pendant ce temps, on va aller voir Dorémi. Après, je vous rejoindrai.

**AIKO**

D'accord !

**HAZUKI**

Et les autres au parc ? On va pas les oublier, quand même ?

**ONPU**

Ne t'en fais pas ! Ils attendront patiemment.

**HAZUKI**

OK...

**ONPU**

Allez-y ! Moi, je vais voir Dorémi ! Bonne chance !

_Aiko et Hazuki partent d'un côté. Onpu et Majorika commencent à suivre Dorémi._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER INDUSTRIEL**

_Onpu et Majorika volent dans un quartier industriel en activité. A cause de la fumée s'échappant de certaines cheminées, Onpu a des difficultés à s'orienter correctement. Majorika regarde en bas pour essayer de repérer Dorémi._

**ONPU**

J'ai du mal à voir Dorémi avec toute cette fumée... Vous la voyez, vous ?

**MAJORIKA**

Non, toujours pas.

_Majorika continue de regarder, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, attends, je crois que je l'ai vue !... Attends deux secondes...

_Elle vérifie, puis montre Dorémi du doigt. Cette dernière est assise devant le canal._

**MAJORIKA**

Là, c'est elle ! Près du canal ! Tu la vois ?

**ONPU**

Oui, je la vois ! Allons la voir.

_Onpu et Majorika descendent vers le sol et atterrissent juste derrière Dorémi, qui est en position fœtale et tousse. Onpu et Majorika s'approchent d'elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, c'est quoi ton problème, Dorémi ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça ? Hein ?

_Pas de réponse._

**MAJORIKA**

Hé !! Tu m'écoutes, ou pas ?... Bon, OK ! Je suis désolée ! Voilà, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Mais reconnaît que t'as pas été toute blanche non plus !

**ONPU**

Écoute, Dorémi ! Tu dois revenir avec nous ! Toute la ville est à ta recherche.

**DOREMI**

C'est seulement maintenant que j'ai foutu le camp que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

**ONPU**

Dorémi ! On s'inquiète tous pour toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je serai venue te chercher ici si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ?

**DOREMI**

Ah, oui ? T'as été la première à me laisser tomber.

**ONPU**

Bon, OK. Peut-être que j'aurais du m'y prendre autrement, cette fois-là. Mais tu m'avais quand même volé un objet précieux ! Et ça, t'as pas eu besoin qu'on t'injecte l'âme de Thymos pour le faire !...

_Pas de réponse. Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Dorémi, tu... Tu n'as aucune raison de réagir comme ça ! On voulait seulement t'aider ! Ça se voyait à trois kilomètres que t'étais pas bien !

**DOREMI**

Vous ne vouliez pas m'aider. Vous vous êtes tous retournés contre moi. Même Hazuki. Même ma meilleure amie a fini par se fâcher.

**ONPU**

Et bien, peut-être qu'il fallait que ça sorte ! Non ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers Onpu, le regard larmoyant._

**DOREMI**

Est-ce que tu réalises le nombre de choses que j'ai faite pour vous ? J'ai essayé de vous aider dans vos problèmes personnels aussi ! A plusieurs reprises, j'ai risqué ma vie, et vous ne m'avez jamais remercié !!

**ONPU**

Hein ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On n'arrête pas de le faire ! On sait que ça te fait plaisir d'avoir de l'attention pour ça, moi la première !

**DOREMI**

Oh, arrête !... J'ai jamais eu cette impression là, moi ! Je suis quoi à vos yeux, hein ?... Je suis la fille sympa qui vous est utile quand ça vous arrange, mais autrement, j'existe pas pour vous, c'est ça ?... Admets-le, Onpu. C'est comme ça que tu me vois.

_Dorémi se retourne de nouveau._

**MAJORIKA**

T'as pété un plomb, par Sainte-Kai.

**DOREMI**

Moi aussi, j'ai mes problèmes. Alors vos histoires de cœur brisé, de disputes ou de maltraitance, ça va bien cinq minutes ! Y'a des jours ou je souhaiterais pouvoir parler de ce genre de trucs, aussi.

**ONPU**

Mais... C'est fou, ça ! A t'entendre, t'as l'air d'envier tes propres amies parce qu'elles ont une raison de se plaindre ! Tu aimerais être à leur place ?... Tu aimerais être écrasée par une mère possessive comme celle de Hazuki, et être incapable de prendre une décision comme elle ?... Ou souffrir de phobie scolaire et autres maladies mentales comme Kayoko ou Nobuko ?... Ou bien te faire violer régulièrement par quelqu'un de ta famille comme Mutsumi ?... Et Aiko, bordel ? Est-ce que tu serais capable psychologiquement de vivre un divorce, de la maltraitance de la part de ton père, un procès, et un placement en foyer ? Hein ?

**DOREMI**

C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. J'ai bien compris le message hier soir. J'ai arrangé tout vos problèmes, et du coup, vous ne voulez plus de moi. J'ai compris que j'étais une personne horrible...

_Mine étonnée d'Onpu. Dorémi finit par éclater en sanglots._

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis une incapable, je le sais ! Tout ce que je fais, ça se termine mal ! Absolument tout ! Je suis sure que tout le monde préférerais mille fois que je parte loin d'ici plutôt que de les gêner !... T'as de la chance, Onpu ! T'es mille fois mieux que moi à n'importe quel domaine ! T'es une fille très jolie, super intelligente, super adroite et talentueuse dans pleins de domaines ! T'as même ta propre communauté de fans ! T'es si parfaite, quoi !... Moi, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je ne suis rien tout court. Je suis nulle en tout, stupide et insignifiante ! Regarde où j'en suis. Je n'ai plus rien ! Plus une seule ressource. Plus personne à qui parler. Ma sœur s'est même faite kidnapper sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien fait... Et dire que personne ne me croit quand je dis que je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde...

**ONPU**

Non, Dorémi. Tu n'es pas malheureuse, au contraire. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais... tu mènes vraiment une vie géniale. Tu as peut-être tes défauts, mais tu as aussi une famille et des amis qui t'aiment et qui te soutiennent, et tu as pratiquement tout ce que tu veux. Bref, la vie rêvée pour une petite fille de ton âge.

_Onpu soupire et affiche un air plus triste._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Et je dois t'avouer... pour avoir été chez toi plusieurs fois, Dorémi... je t'envie énormément. Parce que moi, ma vie d'enfant, ça fait longtemps que j'y ai renoncé. Le jour où j'ai dis que je voulais devenir comédienne, je n'ai plus eu le droit de faire ce que je veux. J'ai du prendre des responsabilités énormes pour organiser mon travail et jongler entre mes différentes activités, tout en continuant d'aller à l'école... Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est dur, parfois, et c'est limite si l'on m'interdit de m'en plaindre. En devenant comédienne, je suis devenue adulte... Beaucoup trop tôt.

_Dorémi s'arrête de pleurer. Long flottement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Dorémi affiche un air plus déterminé et se lève. Elle s'approche de Majorika et Onpu._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ?...

**DOREMI**

Vous avez toujours mon matériel de magie, Majorika ?

**MAJORIKA**

Oui. Et heureusement que je l'ai gardé !

_Majorika rend à Dorémi sa console magique et sa baguette. Dorémi les prend, puis se met à regarder vers le ciel._

**DOREMI**

Oyajide a toujours ma sœur. Il faut que je la délivre.

**MAJORIKA**

C'est bien, Dorémi ! Là, je te reconnais !... Et n'oublie pas, Oyajide va passer à l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre. Avec toi, on pourra l'arrêter !

**DOREMI**

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'arranger pour l'amener.

**ONPU**

On couvrira tes arrières, d'accord ?

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Onpu...

_Onpu et Dorémi se serrent la main. Ensuite, Dorémi décolle et s'éloigne de son amie et de Majorika._

**ONPU**

Je t'aime, Dorémi ! Tout le monde t'aime !

_Dorémi se dirige vers le parc..._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PARC D'ICHIKAWA**

_Au parc d'Ichikawa, tous les enfants de quatrième année sont en train de chercher Dorémi._

**PLUSIEURS ELEVES**

_(prises placées de manière aléatoire)_

Dorémi ?... Dorémi, où es-tu ?... Dorémi !

**TETSUYA**

Oh, galère !!! Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?

**MARINA**

Tu es sur qu'elle est ici, Tetsuya ? Elle n'est nulle part dans ce parc !

**TAKAO**

Ouais ? Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on vienne ici ?

**TETSUYA**

Ses amies m'ont demandé de vous donner rendez-vous dans ce parc !

**REIKA**

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Quand je pense que j'ai raté un cours de violon rien que pour ça !

**TETSUYA**

C'est pas important ! Dorémi est probablement déjà bien loin d'ici, maintenant !

**MASARU**

Les gars !!!

_Masaru rejoint le groupe en courant, visiblement paniqué._

**TETSUYA**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Masaru ?

**MASARU**

J'ai vu passer la voiture des parents de Hazuki !... A mon avis, on a du se rendre compte qu'on est sortis !

**TETSUYA**

Oh, merde !...

_Oyajide arrive devant le parc, tenant toujours Pop dans ses bras. Depuis le haut du ciel, Dorémi le suit du regard, l'air déterminé. De leur côté, certains enfants continuent de chercher Dorémi dans le parc. Nobuko voit Oyajide entrer sur les lieux et le montre du doigt, intriguée._

**NOBUKO**

Hé, regardez !

_Kayoko et Miho se retournent._

**KAYOKO**

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_En voyant Oyajide s'approcher, les filles se regardent d'un air inquiet._

**MIHO**

Oh, bon sang... On dirait Tuxedo Mask, l'un des méchants de Sailor Moon !

**NOBUKO**

Il me fout la frousse...

**KAYOKO**

Hé, mais... ! Il tient la sœur de Dorémi !

_Pop jette un regard à Kayoko pour lui indiquer qu'elle est prisonnière. Kayoko se retourne._

**KAYOKO**

Hé ! Par ici ! Il y a un homme bizarre qui a la sœur de Dorémi dans ses bras !

_Tetsuya le remarque. Tous les élèves s'approchent de lui._

**OYAJIDE**

Fichez le camp ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

**TETSUYA**

OK, espèce de vieux pervers ! Où est Dorémi ?

_Oyajide braque son sceptre magique droit sur les enfants, qui se mettent sur leur garde._

**OYAJIDE**

Je ne plaisante pas ! Je peux faire usage de cet objet si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis immédiatement.

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

Hé ! Oyajide !

_Oyajide se retourne. Elle voit Dorémi s'approcher de lui, en tenue de sorcière. Certains élèves s'étonnent de voir Dorémi._

**OYAJIDE**

Tiens, tiens, tiens !... Dorémi ! Tu arrives juste à temps ! Je vois que tu as envoyé ton armée ?... Dis-moi, ça se passe bien avec Thymos ?

**DOREMI**

Tais-toi ! Cette fois, j'ai décidé d'en finir avec toi et tes agissements !

_Oyajide rit de manière moqueuse._

**OYAJIDE**

Sans blague !... Ni toi, ni tes amies n'arrivez à ma cheville ! Je suis un sorcier, bon dieu !

**DOREMI**

Peut-être que je n'arrive pas à ta cheville, mais Majorika m'a appris suffisamment de sortilège pour me défendre contre toi ! Et je peux dire que j'ai même la possibilité de te casser la colonne en deux d'un simple coup de baguette.

**OYAJIDE**

Oh, je vois... Tu veux te mesurer au grand Oyajide ? Et bien, voyons ça !

_Oyajide chevauche de nouveau son balai._

**OYAJIDE**

Essaie de me rattraper, puisque tu es si maligne, ma jolie !

**DOREMI**

Chiche !!

_Oyajide accélère d'un coup. Elle fait tomber Dorémi par terre et s'échappe du parc. Aussitôt, Dorémi se lève et s'envole sur son balai... Des élèves essaient de la rattraper. Dorémi passe devant une voiture : celle de ses parents._

**KEISUKE**

Wow ! C'était quoi, ça ?

**HARUKA**

Je... Je crois que c'était Dorémi !

_Ensuite, Onpu, Aiko et Hazuki passent à toute vitesse devant la voiture. Un court silence s'ensuit._

**HARUKA**

Passe-moi le volant, vite !

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT VILLE D'ICHIKAWA**

_La poursuite entre Oyajide, Dorémi et les autres commencent à partir de cette scène; la caméra les suit 1. Oyajide fonce le long de la rue, talonnée par Dorémi, qui essaie de la rattraper. Oyajide tourne dans une route nationale où la circulation est dense. Pendant la poursuite, Oyajide lance plusieurs sortilèges destructeurs en direction de Dorémi, qui fait plusieurs acrobaties pour les éviter. Dorémi riposte en faisant de même. Peu après qu'elle aie passé un croisement, la voiture des parents de Dorémi s'engage sur la même route qu'elle et Oyajide et la suit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La voiture accélère, rattrape Dorémi et klaxonne. Dorémi se retourne, et voit Haruka qui baisse la vitre._

**HARUKA**

_(crie, à peine audible)_

Dorémi !... Viens dans la voiture, vite !!

_Dorémi accélère un coup pour échapper à la voiture._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_Keisuke affiche un air étonné._

**HARUKA**

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ???

_Haruka accélère à son tour._

**KEISUKE**

_(paniqué)_

Non, attends !

**Scène 4 – EXT. NUIT VILLE D'ICHIKAWA**

_De leur côté, Oyajide et Dorémi continuent à se lancer des sorts. Oyajide désintègre une façade sans le faire exprès. On arrive à la fin de la route nationale. Oyajide tourne à droite. Un peu plus loin, Onpu et les autres voient le sorcier, puis Dorémi s'engager sur l'autre route._

**ONPU**

Ils ont tourné à droite !!

**Scène 5 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DE HARUKA**

_Haruka s'engage à droite en grillant un feu rouge, alors qu'un camion s'approche dangereusement. Le camion klaxonne._

**KEISUKE**

Le camion !! Le camion !!!

_La voiture l'évite de très, très peu._

**KEISUKE**

_(paniqué)_

Haruka ! Fais pas n’importe quoi, s'il-te-plaît ! Tu vas nous tuer !

**Scène 6 – EXT. NUIT VILLE D'ICHIKAWA**

_Oyajide et Dorémi se rapprochent d'un échangeur. Après avoir tourné dans celui-ci, les deux sorciers partent sur l'autoroute. Les parents de Dorémi et les autres apprenties font de même. Sur l'autoroute, Oyajide et Dorémi continuent de se lancer plusieurs sortilèges, tout en slalomant entre les voitures, de la même manière que les autres poursuivants... Quelques secondes plus tard, un train arrive sur la voie ferrée. Oyajide le voit et décide de se déplacer sur la voie ferrée. Sans broncher, Dorémi la suit._

**Scène 7 – INT. NUIT VOITURE DES PARENTS DE DOREMI**

_Les parents de Dorémi voient la scène._

**KEISUKE**

_(paniqué)_

Elle va suivre le train !

_Haruka se met sur une file pour essayer de la rattraper, sans succès. La voie ferrée débouche sur un tunnel et s'éloigne de l'autoroute à partir de ce moment._

**HARUKA**

Non, non, non, non, NON !!!

_Haruka brûle deux files et s'engage sur une sortie. Frustrée, elle tape sur son volant._

**HARUKA**

Ah, merde !! Putain !

**Scène 8 – EXT. NUIT VOIE FERREE**

_Le train quitte le tunnel. Oyajide le rattrape, mais en plein virage, elle lâche accidentellement Pop, qui tombe. Dorémi fonce vers elle et la rattrape._

**DOREMI**

Je te tiens !

_Dorémi se rattrape sur un des wagons du train, à seulement quelques centimètres de la voie ferrée. Oyajide se rapproche du wagon. Les trois autres apprenties voient la scène._

**HAZUKI**

Il va la faire tomber !

**ONPU**

Venez !

_Les trois apprenties foncent vers le wagon où se trouve Oyajide. Ce dernier aperçoit Dorémi qui s'accroche avec sa sœur._

**OYAJIDE**

Coucou !

_Dorémi blêmit. Oyajide s'apprête à la faire tomber. Mais Aiko se jette sur elle. Oyajide la repousse. Commence alors une courte bagarre entre Oyajide et les trois autres apprenties. Dorémi et Pop remontent sur le toit du train. Un moment, Oyajide soulève la caténaire un instant, puis la lâche. Cela créée un gigantesque arc électrique qui se répand du pantographe sur plusieurs mètres._

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Baissez-vous !!!

_Les filles se baissent et évitent de très peu l'arc électrique. Peu après, elles se relèvent, et reprennent le combat._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT VIADUC**

_Le train traverse un viaduc à toute vitesse. On voit Oyajide et les apprenties se lancer des sortilèges sur le toit._

**Scène 10 – EXT. NUIT VOIE FERREE**

_Onpu jette un sortilège droit sur Oyajide. Il saute pour l'éviter, mais il trébuche. Il perd l'équilibre et fait une roulade sur les wagons. Dorémi s'écarte, mais Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu sont projetées hors du train... Elles se rattrapent sur leur balai. Dorémi et Pop se relèvent, alors que le train est sur le point de traverser un point d'arrêt. Pop remarque qu'il y a une passerelle entre les voies, et la montre du doigt._

**POP**

Attention la passerelle !!!

_Dorémi voit la passerelle s'approcher dangereusement. Elle s'accroupit._

**DOREMI**

Accroche-toi, Pop !

**POP**

Non, attends !!

**PASSAGE AU RALENTI**

_Dorémi saute de son balai, par-dessus la passerelle. Un plan filmant la passerelle en plongée la montre flotter en l'air au ralenti._

**RETOUR EN VITESSE NORMALE**

_De son côté, Oyajide voit la passerelle et panique. Il s'écarte juste à temps. Dorémi, tenant Pop dans ses bras, atterrit sur le balai. Elle a quelques difficultés à en garder le contrôle, et finit par rentrer dans l'un des deux tunnels, celui à côté du train... Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu et Majorika sont bloquées._

**MAJORIKA**

Et merde ! On va les perdre !

**ONPU**

Faut essayer de faire le tour ! Venez !

**Scène 11 – INT. NUIT TUNNEL**

_Dorémi vole à travers le tunnel sur son balai, Pop se tenant derrière elle. Dorémi utilise sa baguette comme lampe-torche. Après quelques secondes, deux lumières apparaissent au fond du tunnel et se rapprochent. Il s'agit d'un train qui fonce droit sur Dorémi et Pop. Le conducteur actionne le klaxon. Pop affiche un air terrifié._

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Le train ! LE TRAIN !!!!

_Le train se rapproche des deux filles, alors qu'elle vont sortir du tunnel._

**Scène 12 – EXT. NUIT VOIE FERREE**

_Dorémi sort juste à temps du tunnel, en même temps que le train entre dedans. A cause de l'onde de choc, Dorémi perd de nouveau le contrôle de son balai. Elle se met ensuite à voler en direction du ciel. Elle monte de plus en plus haut. Pop, terrorisée, remarque le sol qui s'éloigne de plus en plus._

**POP**

AH !!!! Dorémi, redescend, s'il-te-plaît !

**DOREMI**

Ne t'en fais pas ! Je contrôle mon balai, maintenant ! Allez, je te ramène à Misora !

_Dorémi fait demi-tour et se met en position horizontale, en direction de Misora. Tout d'un coup, elle est prise d'une nouvelle hallucination. Elle se tient la tête._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Tu es à moi...

_Lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits, Pop a de nouveau disparu du balai. En effet, Oyajide l'a de nouveau reprise. Il vole juste devant Dorémi._

**OYAJIDE**

Salut ! Je t'ai manqué ?

**POP**

_(crie)_

Dorémi !!! Aide-moi, vite !!!

**DOREMI**

Ah, non ! Pas une deuxième fois !!!

_Dorémi saute sur Oyajide et l'attaque au corps-à-corps. Après quelques secondes, Oyajide la pousse hors de son balai. Dorémi se rattrape sur son balai, et se retrouve suspendue dans le vide. Oyajide tend son sceptre droit sur elle._

**OYAJIDE**

Adieu, Dorémi Harukaze !

_Il le charge... puis lance un sortilège droit sur le balai, qui se brise en deux. Dorémi commence alors à tomber en hurlant de terreur._

**DOREMI**

Non !!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**POP**

Dorémi ! Non !!!

_Oyajide s'enfuit de nouveau avec Pop... Dorémi, elle, continue sa chute en criant et gémissant de terreur. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement. Elle se couvre les yeux et hurle une dernière fois... Quand soudain, quelqu'un en balai la rattrape. Après quelques secondes, Dorémi ouvre les yeux et découvre qu'on la porte... C'est Onpu. Elle est accompagnée de Majorika, Aiko et Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Onpu !

**AIKO**

Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser tomber comme ça ?

**ONPU**

Allez ! Y'a plus qu'à retrouver Oyajide !

_Les filles s'éloignent en direction de Misora._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT QUARTIER PORTUAIRE**

_Les filles volent toujours dans le ciel, au-dessus d'un port._

**ONPU**

Je me demande ce que font les autres élèves de la classe.

**MAJORIKA**

Oubliez-les pour l'instant. Votre mission pour le moment, c'est de retrouver Oyajide et de l'arrêter !

**DOREMI**

Il a toujours ma sœur...

**AIKO**

Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer à Misora plus vite. On est quand même vachement loin.

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

L'hélicoptère.

**MAJORIKA**

On n'a pas d'hélicoptère, Hazuki.

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée, hausse la voix jusqu'à crier)_

Il y a un hélicoptère qui fonce droit sur nous !!!

_En effet, les filles se dirigent droit sur un hélicoptère. Les filles l'évitent de justesse, mais commencent à tomber vers le sol._

**ONPU**

Oh, non, non, NON !!!

**MAJORIKA**

_(crie)_

Redressez-vous !!! Redressez-vous, bordel !!!!

**AIKO**

J'y arrive pas !!!

_Les filles continuent leur chute. Elles foncent droit vers un entrepôt en hurlant de terreur._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Les filles traversent le toit d'un entrepôt, et tombent droit sur des étalages remplies de cargaisons. A l'impact, tous les étalages s'écroulent... Une fois l'effondrement terminé, Onpu jette un sortilège qui la dégage des boîtes qui l'ont ensevelies._

**ONPU**

Les filles ?... Les filles, ça va ?

_Hazuki sort son bras et fait un signe d'appréciation, tandis que les trois autres filles s'extraient de leur piège._

**AIKO**

Oh, putain ! Plus jamais ça !

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PORT**

_Les filles sont sorties de l'entrepôt avec leur mentor. Tout semble aller pour le mieux quand soudain... Le sous-directeur sort de sa planque et bloque le passage aux filles, qui sursautent de panique._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Ha ! Ha ! Prises sur le fait !

**MAJORIKA**

C'est qui, ce connard ?

**DOREMI**

Notre sous-directeur à l'école...

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oh... Mais ce sont les déguisements sur une de vos photos ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

**AIKO**

Vous n'avez pas le droit !

_Le sous-directeur sort son arme de poing, et tire en l'air, ce qui terrifie les quatre filles et Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Mais, il est taré !!!

_Monsieur Kyoto vise les filles avec son arme._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Y'en a marre de passer pour un fou ! Depuis le début, vous vous foutez de moi, et vous avez même réussi à me ruiner ma carrière !... Mais je n'ai pas abandonné mes objectifs, mes très chères. Alors, maintenant, vous allez tout me dire ! Je vous donne exactement trois secondes pour tout avouer sur votre petite secret ! Et si j'en voit un bouger, je tire sur Dorémi ! Histoire de restaurer mon honneur sali par sa famille... Un !... Deux !...

_Les filles, submergées par la peur, sont incapables de tout mouvement. Monsieur Kyoto sourit de manière machiavélique. Soudain..._

**MADAME SEKI**

Trois !...

_Le sous-directeur se prend un coup et tombe par terre... C'est Madame Seki qui vient de faire ça. Elle est accompagnée de Mademoiselle Yuki. Le sous-directeur se tourne vers l'institutrice, furieux._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Madame Seki !... Je vous préviens, votre carrière va prendre cher !

**MADAME SEKI**

Ça vous servira de leçon pour avoir fait exactement la même chose à plusieurs élèves de l'école ! La loi du talion, vous connaissez ?

**HAZUKI**

Madame Seki ? Comment vous nous avez trouvées ?

**MADAME SEKI**

OK, les filles. Il serait temps que vous rentriez à Misora, maintenant.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Toute la ville est à votre recherche, y compris vos parents...

**ONPU**

_(paniquée)_

Nos parents ?... C'est une blague, j'espère ?

**AIKO**

On ne peut pas rentrer comme ça !

**MADAME SEKI**

Pourquoi vous pourriez pas ?

**DOREMI**

Il faut que vous compreniez, madame... On est... on est en quelque sorte en train de faire un-- un--

_Dorémi est interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase par des bruits de sirènes de police qui gagnent en volume._

**DOREMI**

Attendez, c'est quoi, ces bruits ?...

**AIKO**

Vous... vous n'avez pas appelé les flics, j'espère ?

_Mine étonnée de Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki, qui se retournent. Un hélicoptère de police semble également se rapprocher. Le sous-directeur, lui, panique._

**SOUS-DIRECTEUR**

Oh, merde... Merde, merde, merde !!... Poussez-vous !

_Puis il se relève et part en courant. Presque aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante s'allume droit sur les filles. Il s'agit de la lampe de l'hélicoptère de police qui arrive sur les lieux._

**POLICIER #1 (h.c.)**

Restez où vous êtes ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, non !! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

_La voiture des parents de Dorémi arrivent un peu près en même temps que deux voitures de police. Après, la voiture des parents de Hazuki, puis celle de Miho, et enfin celle des parents de Momoko, se garent._

**AIKO**

Cette fois, on l'a vraiment dans le cul !

_Tout le monde descend. Deux policiers s'approchent des filles. Dorémi panique._

**DOREMI**

On faisait rien de mal ! On faisait rien, je vous le promets !

**POLICIER #2**

Chut, chut... C'est fini, jeune fille. On va te ramener chez toi, et tout va bien se passer.

_Les suivants à rejoindre le groupe sont Momoko et ses parents. Ensuite viennent ceux de Dorémi et de Hazuki, ainsi que la maman d'Onpu._

**MOMOKO**

Aiko !... Aiko, je suis là ! Ça va aller !

**AIKO**

Momoko !...

**KEISUKE**

Dorémi !... Oh, te voilà enfin ! Quel soulagement !

**HARUKA**

Si tu savais comme on a eu peur !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu !... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, bon sang ?

**REIKO**

Oh, mon dieu, Hazuki !! Ne nous fait plus jamais ça !

**AKIRA**

On est tellement heureux que tu sois en vie !...

**HARUKA**

Attends... Où est Pop ? Et c'est quoi, ces déguisements ?

_Majorika s'avance._

**MAJORIKA**

Attendez !... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Vos filles ne faisaient absolument rien de mal, je vous le promets !

**DOREMI**

Non, il est tant qu'on dise la vérité !... _(à Haruka)_ Maman, Papa, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Vous vous souvenez toutes les fois où je vous ai dit que je rentrais plus tard pour aider des potes ?... J'ai... J'ai menti.

_Pendant les explications de Dorémi, les autres élèves de quatrième arrivent progressivement sur les lieux._

**TETSUYA**

Les voilà !

**HARUKA**

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**DOREMI**

La vérité, c'est que... Je suis devenue apprentie sorcière. Depuis mai dernier, j'apprends à utiliser et maîtriser des pouvoirs magiques. Je passe des examens la nuit, pendant que tout le monde ici dort. Vous m'avez déjà tous les deux vu une fois comme ça, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai utilisé un sortilège pour effacer votre mémoire, alors que c'était interdit... Et vous savez quoi ?... Le restaurant qui a été attaqué il n'y a pas longtemps ?... J'y travaillais. Je sais que j'aurais du vous en parler plus tôt, mais... vous comprenez ? Tout le monde aurait pété un câble en me voyant comme ça. Et quelque part,... le fait d'être sorcière, c'est une grande bouffée d'air frais pour moi. Parce que... je me sens incroyablement nulle dans tout le reste. Alors, vous allez me dire que j'ai largement compensé en aidant plusieurs camarades de classes. Et je suis même prêt à le reconnaître : je n'ai pas été gentille avec certains d'entre vous. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que... finalement, en mettant autant d'énergie pour vous aider, j'en ai négligé mon propre bonheur personnel. En pensant aux autres, j'ai fini par oublier que j'avais aussi mes propres problèmes... Être sorcière, pour moi,... c'est un moyen d'échapper à mes problèmes. Donc, oui, Maman. Oui, Papa. Je suis une sorcière. Et je l'assume...

_Les parents de Dorémi se regardent d'un air inquiet. Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu s'avancent._

**HAZUKI**

Moi aussi, je suis une apprentie sorcière.

**AIKO**

Moi aussi.

**ONPU**

Moi aussi, Maman... A vrai dire, je le suis depuis bien plus longtemps que mes trois amies. Mais on m'a chargé d'une mission importante chez les sorcières : celle de protéger Hazuki, Aiko et Dorémi de personnes très dangereuses qui leur veulent du mal.

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Vraiment ?

**ONPU**

Oui, Maman.

_Certains parents se regardent._

**REIKO**

Et donc... Les... Les sorcières existeraient réellement ?

**AKIRA**

Il faut croire que oui, chérie...

_Dorémi retire son chapeau et fixe sa mère du regard._

**DOREMI**

T'as le droit de te fâcher, Maman... Je sais que j'ai vraiment fait une grosse connerie, cette fois...

_Un long flottement s'ensuit. Haruka commence à s'approcher de sa fille. Puis, contre toute attente, elle commence à serrer Dorémi dans ses bras._

**DOREMI**

Oh !... Maman ?

**HARUKA**

Peu importe qui tu es, ou quoi que tu fasses, Dorémi... Sache que tu resteras ma fille quoi qu'il arrive.

_Dorémi fait de même, affiche un air soulagé. Tout d'un coup, Momoko montre quelque chose du doigt._

**MOMOKO**

Hé ! Regardez ! Il y a quelque chose là-haut !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers le toit de l'entrepôt. Oyajide s'approche du bord de celui-ci en rigolant._

**OYAJIDE**

Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! Mon nom est Oyajide, et je suis un sorcier. J'imagine que vous venez tous de découvrir qui étaient ces quatre jeunes filles ici présentes. J'ai un message à leur faire passer !... Regardez, les filles ! J'ai quelqu'un avec moi.

_Oyajide montre Pop à tout le monde en la suspendant dans la vide. Pop crie. Haruka et Keisuke affichent des airs horrifiés._

**HARUKA**

POP !!! Oh, mon dieu !!!

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Maman !... Papa !... Venez me chercher !!

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à cette petite fille, Oyajide ??

**OYAJIDE**

Et bien... Comment dire... La jeter par dessus bord, peut-être ?... A moins que tes apprenties décident de se rendre, Majorika ?... Vous avez compris le message, les filles ? Soit vous vous rendez, soit je lâche cette charmante petite fille !

_Pop, terrifiée, s'agite._

**POP**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! NON !!!!

_Dorémi, le regard déterminé, se dirige lentement vers Oyajide. Ses trois amies la suivent._

**HARUKA**

_(inquiète)_

Dorémi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Les quatre apprenties continuent d'avancer vers l'entrepôt, puis s'arrêtent._

**DOREMI**

Vas-y ! Fais-le !

_Tout le monde pousse un cri de stupeur. Oyajide, lui, fronce les sourcils._

**OYAJIDE**

Oserais-tu me mettre au défi, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Non ! Tu dis que tu veux jeter ma sœur du haut de ce toit ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le faire ? Tout le monde te regarde !

**KEISUKE**

Dorémi, mais t'es folle ???

_Long flottement. Oyajide finit par ne rien faire du tout._

**DOREMI**

Tu vois ? On savait que tu bluffais !

**OYAJIDE**

Je ne bluffais pas ! C'est toi qui m'a induite en erreur !

**HARUKA**

Une personne saine ne menacerais jamais de jeter une si petite fille du haut d'un toit ! Surtout en le criant haut et fort !

**AIKO**

Ouais ! Tu viens de nous prouver que t'étais une chochotte !

**OYAJIDE**

Une chochotte ? Et puis quoi encore ?... Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer ! Je suis un grand magicien !

**DOREMI**

D'accord ! Si tu es si grand que tu veux nous le faire croire,... on t'invite à descendre en bas et à régler cette histoire ! On t'attends toutes les quatre.

_Mine narquoise d'Oyajide._

**OYAJIDE**

Très bien. J'arrive.

_Oyajide disparaît du toit avec Pop. Les filles se regardent._

**DOREMI**

OK, les filles. Vous êtes prêtes ?

**HAZUKI / AIKO / ONPU**

Prêtes !

**DOREMI**

Alors, en route.

_Les apprenties se mettent en route vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt... avant que Momoko ne les interpelle._

**MOMOKO**

Attendez !

_Momoko est en train de rejoindre les filles. Tetsuya et Masaru la suivent._

**MOMOKO**

Je veux venir avec vous !

**TETSUYA**

Moi aussi ! J'suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour vous défendre !

**MASARU**

Pareil pour moi !

_Mine étonnée des filles. Progressivement, de plus en plus d'élèves se regroupent, jusqu'à ce que toute la classe soit réunie derrière les apprenties._

**TOUS LES ENFANTS + MOMOKO**

_(en même temps)_

On est tous avec vous !

**DOREMI**

Putain... Vous êtes super gentils, les gars !

**ONPU**

OK... Suivez-nous, dans ce cas. _(aux adultes)_ Vous autres, mettez-vous à l'abri ! Ça risque de barder !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Faites attention à vous, les enfants !

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui ! Nous n'aimerions pas perdre deux classes complètes d'un coup !

_Tous les enfants se dirigent vers l'entrepôt._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Dès leur entrée dans l'entrepôt, tout le groupe se retrouve nez à nez avec une armée complète (au moins 25) de fantômes de forme humanoïde, tenant des répliques d'armes corps-à-corps. Hazuki blêmit._

**HAZUKI**

_(bégaye)_

Des... Des fantômes...

**ONPU**

T'en fais pas, on est bien plus nombreux.

_Les autres élèves voient les fantômes. Momoko se tourne vers les autres._

**MOMOKO**

OK, les enfants ! Prenez tout ce qui peut vous servir d'arme, et que ça saute !

_Certains enfants prennent aussitôt quelques barres de fer laissées sur place afin de s'en servir comme moyen de défense. Peu après, les enfants et les fantômes se mettent face-à-face. Un long flottement s'ensuit. Momoko lève sa barre de fer en l'air._

**MOMOKO**

_(crie)_

A l'attaque !!!!

_La bagarre peut enfin commencer. Les apprenties et les enfants foncent droit sur les fantômes. Chacune des apprenties jette autant de sortilèges que possible sur les fantômes. Il ne suffit que d'un coup pour les battre. De leur côté, plusieurs élèves arrivent à battre des fantômes en leur donnant des coups de barre de fer. Certains, comme Mutsumi ou Naomi, utilisent leurs poings. Kaori, elle, utilise le flash de son appareil photo. En revanche, un déplacement de la caméra nous permet de révéler qu'il y a trois élèves qui ont décidé de se planquer à l'arrière : Kayoko, Nobuko et Miho._

**KAYOKO**

Oh, merde !... J'ai l'impression que je me suis foutue dans une de ces galères ! Normalement, je devais pas sortir.

**NOBUKO**

Bah, moi... J'aurais bien pris part à la bagarre, mais... Je ne sais pas me battre !

**MIHO**

Moi non plus !

_Retour sur la bagarre. Trois fantômes se jettent sur Marina et Koizumi. Reika les remarque._

**REIKA**

Attention !!

_Reika réussit à désintégrer les trois fantômes à coups de sac à main._

**REIKA**

Allez-vous en, bande de sauvages !... _(à Takao et Marina)_ Voilà ! Moi, aussi, j'ai de bonnes capacités sociales !

_De son côté, Onpu désintègre deux fantômes supplémentaires, puis se tourne vers ses coéquipières. Dorémi est poursuivie par deux fantômes._

**ONPU**

Il reste combien de fantômes ?

**DOREMI**

J'en ai encore deux aux trousses !

**MOMOKO**

Bouge pas ! Ils sont pour moi !

_Momoko monte sur une des passerelles de l'entrepôt, enjambe la barrière, puis saute droit sur les fantômes. Elle rebondit sur le tas de boîtes, et transperce les deux fantômes en même temps avec sa barre de fer. Elle se relève._

**MOMOKO**

C'est fini, les gars ! Je viens de buter les dernier !

**TETSUYA**

Ouais ! On a gagné !

_Tous les enfants se mettent à pousser des cris de joie et à applaudir. En revanche, les apprenties et Majorika s'échangent des regards perplexes._

**AIKO**

Attends... C'est trop facile ! Il n'a quand même pas envoyé des fantômes aussi facile à battre ?

**MAJORIKA**

Il y a un piège quelque part... J'en suis sure !

_Tout d'un coup, un énorme rayon magique translucide fonce droit sur les filles, qui se baissent._

**MAJORIKA**

_(hurle)_

Attention !

_Le rayon touche Momoko, qui gèle sur place. Aiko fonce vers elle._

**AIKO**

Momoko ! Tu vas bien ??...

**MOMOKO**

Oh, non... Aiko, mes jambes sont bloquées !

_Mine horrifiées des apprenties et de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Oh, merde...

_Momoko voit des arcs lumineux de couleur bleue apparaître sur ses pieds, puis parcourir ses jambes de bas en haut et la pétrifient. Se transformant en statue de pierre, Momoko commence à paniquer et à crier. Elle voit son bras se pétrifier._

**MOMOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Non !!! NON !!! AHHHHH !!!! AIDEZ-MOI !!!! AHHHHHHH....

**AIKO**

Momoko !!

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Momoko s'est entièrement transformée en statue de pierre. Aiko s'apprête à jeter un sort, mais est touchée par un deuxième rayon magique._

**AIKO**

Je vais te libérer ! AHH !!!

**DOREMI**

Aiko !!

_A peine Aiko à le temps de se remettre qu'elle se voit déjà se transformer. Des arcs lumineux parcourent tout son corps. Aiko crie... et quelques secondes plus tard, elle est également devenue une statue de pierre._

**DOREMI**

Il faut les sauver, venez vite !

_Plusieurs rayons magiques arrivent en même temps sur les autres. Onpu prend aussitôt Majorika et protège Dorémi en parant aux moins trois rayons avec sa gourmette filtrante. Malheureusement, les autres rayons touchent le reste du groupe, inclus Hazuki, qui se retrouve par terre. Après un bref flottement, les enfants commencent à se transformer, un par un, sous le regard horrifié de Dorémi._

**ONPU**

_(hurle)_

Dorémi !! Fais quelque chose, nom de dieu !!!

_Tous hurlent à la mort ou crient à l'aide, mais en vain. Hazuki tente sans succès de se relever. Alors qu'elle presque quasiment transformée, elle tend son bras vers Dorémi._

**HAZUKI**

_(terrifiée, hurle)_

DOREMI !!!! AIDE-NOUS !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !!! AIDE-MOIIIIIIIIIIII...

_Le visage de Hazuki se fige sur une expression de terreur. Sa voix fait un écho dans l'air... Dorémi, impuissante, découvre maintenant que tous ses amis (sauf Onpu) ont été changés en statue de pierre. Oyajide finit par sortir de sa cachette en éclatant de rire. Il tient toujours Pop._

**OYAJIDE**

Je suis là, Dorémi !... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver seule, hein ?

**ONPU**

Elle n'est pas seule ! J'ai survécu à ton sortilège !!

**OYAJIDE**

Ah, ben ! Évidemment. L'apprentie prodige qui vient à la rescousse du loser. Et puis... _(il désigne la gourmette du doigt)_ C'est pas un objet interdit que tu as à ton poignet ?

**ONPU**

Peut-être ! Mais, moi au moins, je l'utilise à bon escient, cet objet !

_Dorémi, de son côté, commence à pleurer. Elle lâche sa baguette, et se laisse tomber à terre, la tête vers le sol. Onpu se précipite vers elle._

**ONPU**

Dorémi ! Maîtrise-toi, s'il-te-plaît !

**DOREMI**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai tout foiré, Onpu... J'ai tout foiré...

**MAJORIKA**

Tu n'as rien foiré du tout, Dorémi ! On a encore une chance de s'en sortir !...

**OYAJIDE**

Ah, oui ? Laquelle ? Celle de ce fameux « pouvoir de l'amitié » ? C'est illusoire comme vision des choses. Dorémi est tout simplement faible psychologiquement !

**ONPU**

Non ! C'est faux !

**OYAJIDE**

Dis-moi, Dorémi ?... Tu n'as pas défendu tes amies. Pourquoi ?... Pourtant, je sens que tu tiens énormément à tous ces gens. Tu ne les a pas défendus... tout simplement parce que tu te sens trahie. Abusée. Manipulée. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. Je le sens que tu te considères comme coupable, mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence. Tu es une laissée pour compte. Le genre d'amie sympathique bien utile pour arranger les affaires des autres, mais qu'on jette, ou pire, qu'on ignore lorsque l'on a plus besoin d'elle...

_Dorémi halète sur le sol._

**DOREMI**

_(dans ses dents)_

Tu mens... Tout ce que tu dis est FAUX !!!

**OYAJIDE**

Et pourtant, c'est la réalité, ma chère Dorémi. Les gens qui veulent ton aide ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts. Mais même ça, tu ne voudras jamais le reconnaître. Si tu avais fais amende honorable, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation où te ne peut sauver personne... Pas même ta petite sœur...

**POP**

_(craintive)_

Dorémi ?...

**OYAJIDE**

De toutes façons, tu as toujours été faible. Que ce soit en tant que sorcière ou en tant qu'être humain. Tu n'es pas la fille la plus malheureuse du monde, Dorémi... Tu es la fille la plus INUTILE du monde !

_Dorémi est de nouveau prise d'une hallucination._

**VOIX DEMONIAQUE**

Je vais revivre à travers TOI !!!

_Puis elle se tient la tête en gémissant de douleur. Onpu se précipite vers elle._

**ONPU**

Dorémi, regarde-moi ! Ne l'écoute pas, je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir !

**DOREMI**

Va-t-en, Onpu !... Je t'en supplie !...

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

Non !!! Il n'est jamais trop tard !

**DOREMI**

Ah !!!... Pars, je te dis !!! AHHH !!!

_Pendant qu'elle parle, les dents de Dorémi commencent à s'aiguiser. Par réflèxe, Onpu recule quelque pas en arrière avec un air horrifié. Dorémi continue de gémir de douleur, et se tient le poignet. Elle voit ensuite sa main droite qui commence à grossir. Dorémi se met à crier. Bientôt, c'est tout son corps qui commence à se transformer. Elle commence à grandir. Transie de douleur, elle se retourne. Sa robe de sorcière commence à craquer sous le poids de sa cage thoracique qui s'élargit. Son visage change de forme. Ses bottes explosent. Sa voix perd deux octaves. Onpu, Majorika et Pop regardent Dorémi se transformer avec horreur, mais Oyajide, lui, garde un air impassible. Après une transformation de plusieurs secondes,... Thymos est de retour. Il halète de colère, puis se lève._

**ONPU**

Thymos !... Le monstre légendaire !

**OYAJIDE**

Je vous avais prévenues ! Une fois Dorémi suffisamment mise en colère, Thymos prend le dessus de son âme ! _(à Thymos)_ Très bien, ma créature. Maintenant, liquide-moi ces moins que rien !

_Thymos se retourne, et se met à courir vers Oyajide._

**THYMOS**

_(crie)_

Je ne suis pas ta créature !!!

_En voyant Thymos courir vers elle, Pop crie et se couvre les yeux de terreur. Thymos pousse Oyajide, qui tombe à terre. Pop se retrouve par terre elle aussi. Onpu court aussitôt vers cette dernière et la prend dans ses bras._

**ONPU**

Je te tiens !

_De leur côté, Oyajide et Thymos se battent. L'un utilise ses pouvoirs magiques, l'autre, ses poings. Thymos fait plusieurs trous dans les murs. Onpu se met à l'abri avec Pop. Un des sortilèges lancé par Oyajide touche le disjoncteur, qui explose. Onpu s'enlève juste à temps. Tout d'un coup, les nombreuses boîtes éparpillées dans l'entrepôt commencent à prendre feu._

**ONPU**

Allez, je te ramène voir tes parents !

_Onpu quitte l'entrepôt en courant._

**Scène 3 – EXT. NUIT PORT**

_Les adultes voient Onpu se rapprocher d'eux avec Pop._

**KEISUKE**

Regarde ! Onpu revient avec Pop !

**HARUKA**

Oh, mon dieu !... Pop !

_Pop saute dans les bras de sa mère, en pleurs._

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Maman ! Maman !!

**HARUKA**

C'est fini... Maman est là.

**ONPU**

Mettez-vous à l'abri et appelez des secours pendant que j'essaie de récupérer les autres ! Je vous promets que tout le monde va ressortir vivant !

_Onpu retourne dans l'entrepôt à toute vitesse, sous le regard horrifié de sa mère._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

_(paniquée)_

Non ! Onpu !... L'entrepôt a pris feu ! L'entrepôt a pris feu !!!

_Onpu rentre dans l'entrepôt sans écouter sa mère... Un policier, visiblement paniqué, arrive sur les lieux._

**POLICIER #3**

Hé !!... Oh, c'est une catastrophe ! Je viens de me renseigner sur l'entrepôt ! Vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans ?... Il y a pour environ 500 kilos de poudre à canon !

**TOUS LES ADULTES**

_(en même temps)_

QUOI ???

_Madame Seki saisit le policier par le col._

**MADAME SEKI**

_(hurle)_

Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour intervenir ???

**Scène 4 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_L'incendie dans l'entrepôt gagne en importance. Onpu rejoint Majorika, qui regarde frénétiquement de gauche à droite._

**MAJORIKA**

Il faut que tu libères tous ces enfants rapidement !! Sinon, ils vont mourir asphyxiés !

**ONPU**

Pas de problème. Donnez-moi juste le temps de charger ma baguette !

_Alors que Thymos et Oyajide continuent de se battre de leur côté, Onpu lève sa baguette et prend quelque secondes pour la charger. Après, elle jette un sortilège sous forme de boule de magie crépitante. Celle-ci explose. Une pluie d'étincelles magiques commence alors à tomber sur tous les enfants transformés en statues de pierres. Progressivement, tous reprennent leur forme normale._

**HAZUKI**

Je suis redevenue normale...

**AIKO**

Moi aussi !

**TETSUYA**

On est vivants ?...

**MASARU**

On dirait que quelqu'un nous a sauvé...

**MOMOKO**

Mais... Attendez !! L'entrepôt est en feu !!

**HAZUKI**

Onpu ?? Où est Dorémi ?

_Onpu désigne Thymos du doigt._

**AIKO**

Oh, non...

**ONPU**

Thymos a pris le pas sur son âme. _(à Momoko et les élèves de quatrième année)_ Vous autres ! Quittez l'entrepôt immédiatement !

_Tous les enfants se mettent alors à courir en direction de la sortie de l'entrepôt. Momoko décide de partir en dernière. Elle pousse les élèves vers la sortie._

**MOMOKO**

Allez, vite ! Sortez ! Vite, vite, vite, vite !!

_Tandis que les derniers élèves de quatrième année sortent, un premier pan de l'entrepôt commence à s'effondrer. Momoko s'apprête à sortir, quand soudain, plusieurs blocs de béton lui bloquent le passage._

**Scène 5 – EXT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Les parents de Momoko voient cette dernière se faire prendre au piège dans l'entrepôt en feu avec des airs horrifiés._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

MOMOKO !!!!

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Oh, non !

**Scène 6 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Momoko frappe les blocs de béton, paniquée._

**MOMOKO**

Merde !!!... Merde !!!

_Aiko court vers Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

J'suis prise au piège !

**AIKO**

Viens avec nous !

_Les deux filles rejoignent Onpu, Hazuki et Majorika._

**AIKO**

Momoko n'a pas eu le temps de s'échapper ! Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la sortir de là !

**ONPU**

OK !... Maintenant, on a un double-objectif. Libérer Dorémi... et arrêter Oyajide !

**MAJORIKA**

Faites attention, les filles ! Oyajide est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît !

**ONPU**

On le sait... A quatre, on arrivera à le mettre à terre. Allez, les filles ! On y va !!

_Les filles chevauchent leur balai. Momoko se place derrière Aiko._

**AIKO**

Tu restes bien sur le côté, d'accord ? On va essayer de te faire passer par cette brèche dans le toit !

**MOMOKO**

OK !

_Les filles décollent et rejoignent Oyajide et Thymos. Commence alors un long combat entre Oyajide, Thymos et les apprenties. L'une d'entre elle lance un sortilège sur Oyajide, qui retombe en arrière. Il se relève, furieux._

**OYAJIDE**

_(en colère)_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?? Finis-en avec ces quatre-là !

**THYMOS**

Hors de question !! Je combattrai à leur côtés !

**OYAJIDE**

Très bien... Tu m'auras forcé, traître !!

_Oyajide se relève et jette un sortilège droit sur Thymos qui est projeté vers le fond de la passerelle. Momoko l'évite juste à temps. Ce dernier se relève et court vers son geôlier. Grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, Oyajide parvient à l'éviter. Les apprenties s'y mettent ensemble pour l'arrêter; s'ensuit un long combat durant lequel Oyajide et les apprenties s'échangent de nombreux sortilèges, alors que le feu se propage toujours dans le bâtiment. Il commence par ailleurs à s'effondrer._

_Momoko est émerveillé par les acrobaties d'Aiko._

_Une bonne minute plus tard, les apprenties jettent en même temps le même sortilège. Oyajide est touché et se retrouve à terre. Les filles s'approchent de Momoko._

**ONPU**

Viens, Momoko ! C'est le moment !

_Momoko grimpe sur le balai d'Aiko. Ensuite, les filles décollent vers la brèche du toit qui sers désormais de seule issue._

**Scène 7 – EXT. NUIT PORT**

_A l'extérieur, les enfants sont en train d'être escortés hors du port via quelques ambulances. Les pompiers arrivent._

**AKIRA**

Oh, dieu merci ! Ils sont enfin là.

_Un bruit attire soudain l'attention de tout le monde. Les filles viennent de se placer sur le toit de l'entrepôt en feu._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Regardez ! Les filles sont sur le toit !

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Notre fille est là-haut !!

**MADAME SEKI**

Venez !

_Tous les adultes se rapprochent de l'entrepôt en courant. Sur le toit de celui-ci. Momoko voit ses parents et leur fait signe._

**MOMOKO**

Hé !!! Maman !!! Papa !!!

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Les pompiers viennent d'arriver, Momoko !! Ils vont venir te rechercher !!

**MOMOKO**

D'accord !!!

_Onpu sort la console banalisée qui permettra à Dorémi de redevenir normale, et s'approche de Thymos, qui vient de traverser le toit. Les deux personnages se regardent_

**ONPU**

Écoute moi, Thymos ! Nous savons que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais l'âme de notre amie est piégée dans la tienne !... Il faut que tu touches cette console !

_Pas de réponse._

**ONPU**

Dorémi !... Dorémi, est-ce que tu m'entends ?... Thymos va toucher la console que j'ai en main, et tu va redevenir normale...

**DOREMI**

_(utilisant la voix de Thymos)_

Merci, Onpu, mais fait vite !... Ce... Ce monstre me fait faire n'importe quoi.

_Bref flottement._

**ONPU**

Viens, Thymos... Tu seras bientôt libre.

**THYMOS**

C'est comme si c'était déjà fait...

_Pile au moment où Thymos commence à s'approcher. Un morceau du toit explose. Oyajide arrive sur le toit et ligote Thymos avec sa corde magique. Thymos crie. Ensuite, Oyajide envoie un sortilège qui touche la console banalisée et l'envoie dans les airs. Momoko s'apprête à la rattraper._

**MOMOKO**

Je l'ai !! Je l'ai !!!

_Momoko saute pour rattraper la console, mais la manque. La console tombe hors de l'entrepôt et se casse à l'impact. Momoko perd l'équilibre et bascule hors du toit. Elle hurle,... et se rattrape de justesse sur la gouttière. Les parents de Momoko la voient et paniquent._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Non ! Momoko !!

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Faites quelque chose !!! Elle va finir par tomber !!

_Deux pompiers foncent vers l'entrepôt avec un trampoline._

**MOMOKO**

_(terrifiée)_

Au secours !!!! Je vais tomber !!!

**POMPIER #1**

Momoko ! Il faut que tu lâches la gouttière ! On a un trampoline pour te réceptionner !

**MOMOKO**

Oh, non !! Non !!! Je peux pas faire ça, j'ai trop peur !!!

**POMPIER #2**

Lâche la gouttière, tu ne risques rien !

_Sur le toit, Thymos est tombé par terre, ligoté. Oyajide s'approche de lui._

**OYAJIDE**

Alors ? T'étais de mèche avec eux ?

**THYMOS**

Je ne suis de mèche avec personne !

_Oyajide donne un coup de pied dans les côtes du monstre, qui crie de douleur._

**OYAJIDE**

Tais-toi, vilaine créature !!! _(aux apprenties)_ Terminus, les filles. J'ai gagné... Vous n'avez plus qu'à déposer vos armes. A moins que vous ne préfériez que je ne tue Thymos, et par la même occasion, votre chère et tendre Dorémi ?... Je vous laisse choisir.

_Bref flottement. Après s'être échangé des regards déterminé, les filles se placent en position du triangle et lèvent leur baguette._

**ONPU**

On choisit... le cercle magique !

_Un arc commence à se former autour des trois baguettes et gagnent progressivement en luminosité._

**OYAJIDE**

Comme vous voudrez...

_Oyajide s'avance. Il commence à générer un deuxième arc lumineux avec son sceptre. En quelques secondes, les deux arcs atteignent leur luminosité et leur intensité maximale. Les adultes sont tous émerveillés. Et tout d'un coup..._

**ONPU / HAZUKI / AIKO / OYAJIDE**

_(en même temps)_

CERCLE MAGIQUE !!!!

_Les deux factions jettent leur sortilège en même temps. Les deux rayons magiques entrent en collision. Pendant quelques secondes, les filles et Oyajide maintiennent leur impulsion afin d'avoir l'avantage... Et finalement, le cercle magique des filles est plus puissant. Le sortilège touche Oyajide, qui part en arrière, et provoque une explosion de magie surprenante. La gouttière s'effondre, entraînant Momoko qui se met à chuter en hurlant de terreur._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

MOMOKO !!!!

_Les pompiers reculent leur trampoline pour intercepter Momoko. Cette dernière tombe dans le trampoline, mais perd connaissance. Ses parents courent vers elle._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Oh, mon dieu !! Momoko, tu m'entends ? On est là !

**POMPIER #1**

Elle reprendra connaissance dans la minute. En attendant, on l'emmène à l'hôpital !

_Momoko est transportée hors de lieu jusqu'à l'ambulance la plus proche. Sur le toit, Thymos se met à luire et à flotter dans les airs._

**HAZUKI**

Regardez, les filles !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Thymos. Ce dernier disparaît dans un flash. Ce flash prend la forme du corps de Dorémi, qui réapparaît dans une neige d'étincelles. Sa tenue de sorcière revient avec elle. Thymos, lui, revient à l'état de spectre lumineux et se dissipe dans les airs. Dorémi atterrit sur le toit, épuisée. Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika foncent vers elle._

**MAJORIKA**

Dorémi, tout va bien ?

**ONPU**

Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît !

_Dorémi se relève, puis se tourne vers les filles._

**DOREMI**

_(voix faible)_

Merci, les filles...

_Oyajide, sonné, se relève. Il découvre avec horreur que son sceptre a été cassé en deux._

**OYAJIDE**

Non !... C'est impossible !

_Puis il remarque que les quatre apprenties se sont approchées de lui et braquent leur baguette droit sur lui._

**AIKO**

Allez, Oyajide. C'est ta dernière chance d'admettre que tu as merdé.

**OYAJIDE**

Je n'ai rien à admettre ! Je suis un grand magicien, et nul ne peut me battre !

**MAJORIKA**

Et pourtant, tu viens de te faire casser ton spectre en deux par mes quatre apprenties. Nous sommes bien plus fortes que toi, Oyajide.

**ONPU**

Tu es peut-être un grand magicien au niveau de tes pouvoirs magiques, mais pas dans tes motivations. Un vrai sorcier n'agit pas par jalousie, ni par intérêt personnel. Il agit avec son cœur. Et ça, c'est la meilleure des forces.

_Long flottement. Oyajide finit par afficher un air résigné, se met debout, et lève les mains en l'air pour faire signe de se rendre._

**OYAJIDE**

D'accord... Vous avez gagné, les filles. J'admets ma défaite. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi...

**POLICIER #4**

Vite !! Il faut quitter les lieux immédiatement !

**HARUKA**

Non !! Nos enfants sont toujours là-haut !!!

_Les voix des adultes en bas attirent l'attention des filles et d'Oyajide. Ce dernier se retourne ensuite vers les filles avec un air sérieux._

**OYAJIDE**

Je pense qu'il serait temps de s'en aller de ce toit avant qu'il ne s'écroule... Vos familles vous attendent.

_Bref flottement, durant lequel les filles s'échangent quelques regards._

**DOREMI**

Tu vas venir avec nous, Oyajide. Toi et moi,... on part en dernier.

**HAZUKI**

Quoi ?... Dorémi, le bâtiment va s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre ! Il faut qu'on parte en même temps !

**DOREMI**

C'est mieux que je parte en dernier. Le plus important pour moi, c'est que mes amies aillent bien.

_Encore un silence s'ensuit. Hazuki finit par acquiescer, l'air triste._

**HAZUKI**

D'accord, Dorémi... Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue...

**MAJORIKA**

Je viens avec toi, Hazuki !

_Puis elle se dirige vers le bord du toit, et décolle avec Majorika. Les suivantes à décoller sont Aiko et Onpu. Dorémi s'apprête à faire de même. Mais d'abord, elle se tourne vers Oyajide, qui s'approche d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Tu montes, Oyajide ?

_Oyajide monte sur le balai de Dorémi, derrière elle, puis affiche un sourire machiavélique..._

**OYAJIDE**

Oui, Dorémi...

_Oyajide sort un morceau de verre de sa poche... puis le plante dans l'épaule de Dorémi. Cette dernière hurle de douleur. Son cri résonne dans la zone. Onpu la remarque et blêmit d'horreur._

**AIKO**

Onpu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

_Dorémi tente de se défendre en attaquant Oyajide à mains nues. Mais ce dernier à l'avantage sur elle : Oyajide la saisit par le col et se dirige vers la brèche dans le toit avec elle. Dorémi tente se débattre. Onpu, en voyant ça, se tourne vers Hazuki et Aiko._

**ONPU**

Rejoignez les autres !!

_Puis Onpu fait demi-tour, et fonce vers le toit._

**HAZUKI**

Non !!! ONPU !!!

_Sur le toit, Oyajide s'apprête à laisser Dorémi tomber dans l'entrepôt embrasé. Dorémi jette un regard larmoyant au sorcier._

**DOREMI**

Ne fais pas ça...

**OYAJIDE**

Je suis imprévisible, n'est-ce-pas ?... Même avec vos discours pacifistes débiles, je n'abandonnerai jamais ma mission !

_Oyajide éclate de rire. Soudain, un cri de guerre attire son attention. C'est Onpu, qui fonce droit sur lui... Onpu assène un coup de pied droit sur le sorcier, qui s'étale sur le toit. Un morceau de celui-ci s'effondre, emportant Oyajide, Dorémi et Onpu à l'intérieur._

**Scène 8 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Dorémi, Onpu et Oyajide se retrouvent suspendus en même temps dans le vide, retenues seulement grâce à une corde attachée aux chevilles de Dorémi. Cette dernière perd sa baguette. Une partie de la corde s'étale vers le sol, et c'est au bout de celle-ci que Oyajide s'accroche. Il se relève, et commence à grimper le long de la corde avec un air démoniaque._

**Scène 9 – EXT. NUIT PORT**

_De leur côté, Hazuki, Aiko, leurs parents, Majorika, Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki courent en direction de la route. Un moment, Hazuki se retourne, visiblement paniquée. Aiko la saisit par le col et l'entraîne vers la sortie._

**Scène 10 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Le bâtiment est sérieusement à deux doigts de s'effondrer, plusieurs pans des murs et du toit tombent. Oyajide continue de grimper le long de la corde._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle, terrifiée)_

ONPU !!! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!!

_Oyajide finit par atteindre Onpu. Elle la saisit par le bras et commence à l'attirer._

**OYAJIDE**

_(crie)_

Abandonnez !!! Vous n'êtes rien contre nous !!! On vous aura, tu m'entends ??? ON VOUS AURA !!!

_Onpu tente de résister pendant quelques secondes... Ensuite, elle tend son autre bras vers sa gourmette. Malgré quelques difficultés à cause de la baguette se trouvant en même temps dans sa main, Onpu réussit à enlever sa gourmette... Oyajide se tenait sur celle-ci. Son visage affiche une expression de terreur._

**PASSAGE AU RALENTI**

_Oyajide commence à tomber droit sur les flammes en hurlant de terreur._

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....

_Le sorcier disparaît dans les flammes. Malgré l'effondrement très proche du bâtiment, Onpu pousse un « ouf ! » de soulagement._

**ONPU**

_(en pensée)_

C'est fini, maintenant...

**RETOUR EN VITESSE NORMALE**

_Tout d'un coup, une violente explosion retentit. Le pilier sur lequel les deux sorcières se tenaient cède. Dorémi et Onpu tombent en criant de terreur. Alors que l'explosion englobe l'entrepôt, l'image vire au blanc... puis coupe brusquement sur un fond noir, sans le moindre son..._

**FIN**

1Cette séquence devrait mixer animation 2D et image de synthèse : les personnages restent en 2D (animés en 24 images/secondes), tandis que les bâtiments, voitures et effets de sortilèges seront en 3D.


	51. Episode 51 - Du sang sur les mains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oyajide a été vaincu. Malheureusement, Dorémi est grièvement blessée, au point ou elle en perd connaissance pour plusieurs jours. Ses amies réagissent de façon différente à cet événement, d'autant plus que la possibilité que Dorémi meure n'est pas inenvisageable...

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

Pas de prologue.

**Séquence 1**

**TRANSITION CUT**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT ENTREPÔT**

_Reprise des derniers moments de l'épisode précédent. Plusieurs pans des murs et du toit de l'entrepôt en feu tombent. Oyajide continue de grimper le long de la corde._

**DOREMI**

_(hurle, terrifiée)_

ONPU !!! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!!

_Oyajide finit par atteindre Onpu. Elle la saisit par le bras et commence à l'attirer._

**OYAJIDE**

_(crie)_

Abandonnez !!! Vous n'êtes rien contre nous !!! On vous aura, tu m'entends ??? ON VOUS AURA !!!

_Onpu tente de résister pendant quelques secondes... Ensuite, elle tend son autre bras vers sa gourmette. Malgré quelques difficultés à cause de la baguette se trouvant en même temps dans sa main, Onpu réussit à enlever sa gourmette... Oyajide se tenait sur celle-ci. Son visage affiche une expression de terreur._

**PASSAGE AU RALENTI**

_Oyajide commence à tomber droit sur les flammes en hurlant de terreur._

**OYAJIDE**

_(hurle)_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....

_Le sorcier disparaît dans les flammes._

**RETOUR EN VITESSE NORMALE**

**Scène 2 – EXT. NUIT ENTREE DU PORT**

_L'entrepôt en feu explose. Le bruit est assourdissant. Aiko et Hazuki se retourne et voient la boule de feu causée par l'explosion se rapprocher du groupe. Aussitôt, les deux filles créent un champ de force protecteur qui englobe tout le groupe (Les apprenties, Majorika, les parents, Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki + quelques policiers et pompiers), pile au moment où l'onde de choc dévastatrice et les débris de l'explosion les atteint. Alors que l'explosion commence à peine à se dissiper, on voit le bâtiment s'effondrer dans un massif de flammes, ce qui projette de la fumée sur toute la région. La boule de feu de l'explosion monte vers le ciel... La fumée commence tout doucement à se dissiper, mais Aiko et Hazuki maintiennent leur champ de force le temps que la visibilité soit suffisante... puis elles le relâchent, libérant les autres personnages. Ils se regardent avec des airs étonnés._

**KEISUKE**

On... On est vivants ?

**MADAME SEKI**

C'était quoi, ça ?...

**REIKO**

Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**AKIRA**

On dirait que l'entrepôt a explosé...

**POP**

Aiko et Hazuki nous ont protégés !

_Un des policiers, un peu sonné, active son talkie-walkie._

**POLICIER #1**

Euh... Central, vous me recevez ?

**OPERATEUR CENTRAL (h.c.)**

Cinq sur cinq !... L'entrepôt, ça en est où ?

**POLICIER #1**

Euh... Il vient juste d'exploser, et---

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Attendez une minute... Dorémi et Onpu étaient dedans !

**MADAME SEKI**

_(affolée)_

Oh, merde !!

_Mine horrifiée des parents de Dorémi et de Miho. Haruka halète de stupeur._

**HARUKA**

Oh !... Non ! Ça veut dire que... que notre fille est sous les décombres !

**MIHO SEGAWA**

La mienne aussi !

_Aiko se retourne._

**AIKO**

Ne vous en faites pas ! Je crois qu'il y a encore un peu d'espoir de les retrouver vivantes ! Venez !!

_Aiko et Hazuki foncent vers l'entrepôt._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT PORT**

_Tout le monde arrive sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrepôt, dont il ne reste que des ruines fumantes... Tout autour, il y a de la poudre à canon carbonisée répandue sur le sol et quelques véhicules brûlés._

**KEISUKE**

Oh, nom de dieu ! C'est une vraie zone de guerre !

**AKIRA**

Ouais... Ça, vous l'avez dit.

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Oh !

_Tout le monde se tourne._

**AIKO**

Madame Seki, Mademoiselle Yuki, venez avec nous ! On va chercher Dorémi et Onpu dans les décombres ! Vous autres, vous vérifiez les alentours ! D'accord ?

_Les deux pompiers s'avancent vers les filles._

**POMPIER #1**

On va vous aider, les filles. C'est notre boulot.

**AIKO**

D'accord.

_Madame Seki et Mademoiselle Yuki rejoignent les deux filles. Les autres se mettent à chercher les alentours en appelant plusieurs fois le nom de Dorémi. Hazuki affiche un air inquiet._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, je suis terriblement inquiète...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Y'a aucune raison. On va les retrouver, j'en suis sure.

**HAZUKI**

J'en suis pas si sure... Si ça se trouve, Dorémi est déjà morte...

**AIKO**

_(s'énerve)_

Non !! Je t'interdis de dire ça, Hazuki !! C'est inconcevable que Dorémi puisse mourir aussi facilement !!... On va la retrouver saine et sauve, moi, je te le dis !

_Aiko et Hazuki continuent de chercher les deux disparues dans les décombres de l'entrepôt. La caméra se déplace ensuite à l'arrière des ruines de l'entrepôt et cadre un tas de boîtes. Une faible lumière émane de ce tas. Deux boîtes s'envolent, et le bout d'une baguette sort du tas. Onpu se dégage des boîtes en carton qui l'avaient ensevelies et tousse. Puis elle se met à regarder de gauche à droite, l'air paniquée._

**ONPU**

_(paniquée)_

Dorémi !... Dorémi, où est-tu !... Oh, je t'en prie, réponds-moi !

_Onpu regarde derrière elle. Elle voit une mèche de cheveux rouge qui dépasse de ce qui ressemble à un tas de poudre à canon avec des morceaux de mur dessus._

**ONPU**

Oh, non !!

_Onpu se relève et court vers Dorémi. Mais presque aussitôt, elle se met à boiter en gémissant de douleur. Onpu s'agenouille._

**ONPU**

Tiens bon, Dorémi... Je suis là...

_Onpu saisit un morceau de mur, et fais un grand effort pour le déplacer. Elle finit par le dégager, et découvre Dorémi à peine consciente, gémissant de douleur et toussant faiblement, couverte de suie. De plus, elle saigne à cause de son entaille à l'épaule et d'une autre blessure. Onpu affiche un air horrifié._

**ONPU**

Oh, merde !... Dorémi !!! Dorémi, tu m'entends ?... Ne bouge pas, je vais t'enlever tout ça.

_Onpu utilise sa baguette pour enlever la poudre à canon se trouvant sur le corps de Dorémi. De leur côté, les autres continuent de chercher Dorémi et Onpu. Pop se tourne vers sa mère, avec un regard inquiet._

**POP**

Maman ?... Dorémi a disparu, tu crois ?...

**HARUKA**

Je prie pour que ce soit pas le cas...

_Retour sur Dorémi et Onpu. Dorémi regarde Onpu en gémissant faiblement de douleur. Onpu lui tient la main._

**ONPU**

_(affolée)_

Dorémi ?... S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi quelque chose...

_Pas de réponse. Onpu commence à caresser la joue de son amie dans l’espoir de la faire réagir._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Regarde... Ma main sur ta joue, tu peux la sentir ?...

_Dorémi met du temps à répondre. Elle halète et sourit faiblement._

**DOREMI**

_(faiblement)_

J... J'ai froid...

**ONPU**

_(affolée)_

Non... Non ! Je t'en prie ! Dorémi, tu vas t'en sortir... Regarde, je m'en suis sortie, moi, y'a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas ton cas !... Allez, fais un effort ! Tu t'es super bien battue...

_Pas de réponse. Onpu commence à pleurer._

**ONPU**

_(voix de plus en plus faible et mouillée)_

Dorémi !... Reste avec nous, s'il-te-plaît... Je peux pas vivre sans toi !... Dorémi !... Dorémi, m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en supplie...

_Certaines larmes d'Onpu tombent sur le t-shirt de Dorémi. Cette dernière gémit de douleur, puis affiche un sourire._

**DOREMI**

Mer... ci,... Onpu...

_Après quelques secondes de halètement, Dorémi finit par s'évanouir sous le regard découragé d'Onpu. Dorémi lâche la main de cette dernière. Onpu halète de stupeur. A partir de ce moment, la neige commence à tomber._

**ONPU**

_(affolée, en pleurs)_

Non ! Dorémi, fais pas ça !!! Dorémi, non !!!...

_Onpu, complètement paniquée, se tourne vers les autres._

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

A L'AIDE !!! Aidez-moi !! Une ambulance !!!

_Les cris d'Onpu attirent l'attention de tout le monde._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu !!!

_Miho court rejoindre sa fille, suivie par les parents de Dorémi, ceux de Hazuki, de Madame Seki, de Mademoiselle Yuki et des quelques policiers et pompiers restants._

**MIHO SEGAWA**

Onpu !! Oh, mon dieu, je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie !

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Dorémi !... Dorémi !!...

_Les parents de Haruka, ainsi que sa sœur, découvrent leur fille évanouie sur le sol, et se précipitent vers elle._

**HARUKA**

_(hurle)_

NON !

**KEISUKE**

_(terrifié)_

Dorémi !! Oh, pitié, non !!!

_Haruka saisit aussitôt sa fille et la serre dans ses bras._

**HARUKA**

_(affolée)_

Dorémi, ma fille !! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !!... Oh, merde !! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang !!

**POP**

_(paniquée)_

Maman... ?

_De leur côté, Hazuki, Aiko et Majorika voient Dorémi à leur tour. Hazuki halète de stupeur._

**AIKO**

Oh, non !!! C'est pas vrai !!

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

J'ai rien pu faire !!... Elle s'est évanouie devant moi, et j'ai rien pu faire !!! Je suis désolée !!!

_Haruka colle une oreille contre la poitrine de sa fille... Elle affiche un air de semi-soulagement._

**HARUKA**

Son cœur... Hé ! J'ai entendu son cœur battre ! Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital ! VITE !!

**POLICIER #2**

Oui, on s'en charge !

**HAZUKI**

Attendez ! On a une solution !

_Hazuki et Aiko s'avancent vers Dorémi, en tenant leur cristaux en mains._

**MAJORIKA**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites !... Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est de la magie interdite ! Il y a des gens qui peuvent soigner Dorémi, ici !

**HAZUKI**

Peu importe ! Il y a moyen de la sauver par magie !

**ONPU**

Non !! Arrêtez !! C'est pas une solution !! Si vous faites ça, vos cristaux vont se fissurer, et c'est vous qui allez y passer !!! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça !

**AIKO**

Rien à faire !! Et puis, tu utilises bien une gourmette qui filtre les sorts interdits, toi ! Je vois pas en quoi ça nous empêcherait de sauver notre amie !

**MAJORIKA**

NON !!! Ne faites pas ça, je vous l'interdit !!

_Sans écouter Majorika, Aiko et Hazuki s'apprêtent à activer leur sortilège. Leur cristaux se mettent à luire, sous le regard horrifié de Majorika._

**MAJORIKA**

Arrêtez !!! Rangez vos cristaux immédiatement !!!

**HAZUKI**

Courage, Dorémi... Dans dix secondes, tu seras guérie...

**MAJORIKA**

_(affolée)_

Mais arrêtez, nom de dieu !!! Que quelqu'un les en empêchent !!!

**ONPU**

_(hurle)_

NOOOOONNNN !!!!

_Sur un coup de tête, Onpu jette un double sortilège droit sur les deux filles. Une fois touchées, les filles tombent à terre et leur console est désactivée de force, et envoyée quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt, Hazuki se relève, court vers Dorémi, et éclate en sanglots._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Non !!! Dorémi !!!... Oh, mon dieu, non !!!

_Aiko, visiblement en pleurs elle aussi, fusille Onpu du regard en se relevant. Une ambulance arrive pile à ce moment-là, se gare, et deux secouristes en descendent. L'un des policiers les accompagne jusqu'à Dorémi._

**POLICIER #1**

Venez, c'est par ici !

_La caméra cadre ensuite les consoles d'Aiko et de Hazuki. L'aura contenue dans celles-ci virent immédiatement au rouge vif : elles ont brisé les lois de la magie une fois de trop..._

**Montage 1**

_Avec comme fond sonore une musique originale bien mélancolique et déprimante, on suit un montage parallèle entre l'hospitalisation de Dorémi et la révocation du statut d'apprenties des filles._

_Les scènes sont montrées ainsi :_

  * _Dorémi, posée sur une civière, transportée en vitesse par plusieurs infirmiers à travers le couloir d'un hôpital, avec sa famille qui la suit. Les médecins la transportent jusqu'au bloc opératoire. Malheureusement, ses parents et sa sœur n'ont pas le droit de rentrer. La porte du bloc opératoire se referme sur eux. Pop éclate en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère._

  * _Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont devant la Reine des Sorcières, portant leur tenue civile et avec des airs résignés. Majorin s'avance vers eux avec un plat. Une par une, les trois filles y déposent leur console, leur baguette, et les boules contenant leur fée. Celles-ci ne brillent plus, indiquant qu'elles sont mortes suite à la désactivation définitive de leur console._

  * _Une brève scène de transition montre plusieurs chirurgiens en train de soigner Dorémi, que l'on ne voit pas._

  * _La civière de Dorémi est placée en réanimation. Une infirmière place un masque sur sa bouche et active une bonbonne d'oxygène. Un autre lui place une intraveineuse sur le bras._

  * _Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont escortées hors du palais de la Reine par plusieurs gardes du corps._

  * _Une machine teste les fonctions vitales de Dorémi : sa température, sa pression artérielle, sa fréquence cardiaque. Les infirmiers regardent le docteur Murata d'un air inquiet._

  * _Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu embarquent dans un carrosse qui les renverra définitivement dans le monde des humains. Une des gardes ferme la porte, puis Majorin donne le signal de départ. Le carrosse décolle._

  * _Dorémi est placée dans un appareil d'IRM. Les résultats de celle-ci apparaissent sur un écran._

  * _Dans le carrosse, les filles s'échangent des regards tristes. Onpu regarde une dernière fois les vastes étendues de Majokai qui s'éloignent de plus en plus._

  * _Enfin, à l'aube, Dorémi est placée dans une chambre d'hôpital normale avec son intraveineuse et son réservoir d'oxygène. Sa famille les suit. Haruka regarde longuement sa fille toujours inconsciente, puis finit par éclater en sanglots._




**FONDU AU NOIR**

**Séquence 3**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HÔPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital. La neige a recouvert le sol et le bâtiment._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Vue générale de l'accueil. La caméra cadre Onpu qui est assise sur une des chaises de la pièce. Elle affiche un regard triste. Pendant un court instant, les images du JT diffusées à la télévision attirent son attention. Sur l'écran, on voit une photo de Monsieur Kyoto, l'ex-sous-directeur de l'école des filles._

**PRESENTATEUR JT**

Encore un enseignant qui se retrouve pris à son propre jeu. Un assistant de direction scolaire de la région de Misora a été arrêté ce matin à son domicile, suspecté d'avoir entretenu une entente illicite afin de nuire à une de ses élèves. Nos dernières sources indiquent que l'accusé avait déjà été visé par de nombreuses plaintes pour maltraitance et abus de pouvoir remontant à 1981, toutes classés sans suite, et selon la plus récente, il aurait exercé des violences régulières au sein même de l'établissement où il travaille... Une enquête a été ouverte contre l'enseignant de 49 ans, qui a été placé en garde à vue.

_Haruka arrive à l'accueil et remarque Onpu. Elle s'approche d'elle._

**HARUKA**

Onpu ?

_Onpu remarque la mère de Dorémi qui est venue la voir._

**ONPU**

Oh !... Euh... Bonjour, Haruka.

_Haruka s'assied à côté d'Onpu._

**HARUKA**

Alors, euh... Ça s'est bien passé, la convocation chez la... Reine des Sorcières ?

_Onpu soupire._

**ONPU**

Non, malheureusement. On n'a plus le droit de pratiquer toute forme de magie à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir... Et moi, j'ai comme circonstance aggravante le fait d'avoir utilisé une gourmette filtrante... Du coup,... on est toutes les trois redevenues des simples petites filles.

**HARUKA**

Hum...

**ONPU**

A part ça,... est-ce que Dorémi va bien ?

_Haruka met du temps avant de répondre._

**HARUKA**

Elle est dans le coma.

_Mine inquiète d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Quoi ?...

**HARUKA**

Les médecins n'ont pas réussi à la réveiller... Elle a été opérée et soignée, mais... je crois que ça n'a pas suffi. Ses blessures étaient peut-être trop graves.

_Mine découragée d'Onpu. Haruka place une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille._

**HARUKA**

Tu te sens capable d'aller la voir, Onpu ?...

**ONPU**

Je... Je vais essayer.

_Bref flottement._

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Dorémi est couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, inconsciente. Elle est sous masque à oxygène. Sa sœur et son père sont à côté d'elle. Une machine émet un clignotement sonore qui indique les battements de cœur de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Haruka et Onpu marchent dans le couloir. Elles s'arrêtent juste la porte de la chambre de Dorémi._

**HARUKA**

Voilà, c'est ici... Tu es sure que tu veux rentrer ?

**ONPU**

Oui, sure et certaine...

_Haruka s'apprête à ouvrir la porte._

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvre._

**HARUKA**

Onpu est là.

**KEISUKE**

D'accord...

_Haruka rentre dans la chambre. Onpu passe également le pas de la porte, mais s'arrête en voyant Dorémi inconsciente dans son lit. Elle s'approche faiblement du lit de son amie et s'accoude sur le matelas, en fixant son amie d'un air vraiment triste..._

**ONPU**

_(voix mouillée)_

Bonjour, Dorémi... Je... Je suis venue te voir.

_Un bref flottement s'ensuit. Tout d'un coup, Onpu éclate en sanglots sur le matelas. Pop affiche un regard larmoyant en voyant Onpu dans cet état._

**POP**

Arrête... Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi...

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Pourquoi ??... Pourquoi vous la laissez comme ça ???

**KEISUKE**

Ecoute, je... Je te promets que les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour la réveiller... Au moins, elle n'est pas morte, c'est ce qui compte.

_Onpu relève la tête et fixe le père de Dorémi, les larmes aux yeux._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Parce que vous trouvez qu'elle est vivante, là ???... Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher ??

**KEISUKE**

Mais... Onpu !...

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Je l'ai vue hier soir !... Je l'ai vue tomber dans les pommes, et j'ai rien pu faire ! Pourtant, elle... Elle m'a dit « merci ! » ! Elle m'a dit merci, putain !!!

_Onpu se remet à pleurer la tête contre le matelas._

**ONPU**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis une horrible amie !...

_Les parents de Dorémi s'échangent un regard inquiet._

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Aiko et Hazuki sont en train de marcher dans le couloir ensemble, en direction de la chambre de Dorémi. Hazuki semble extrêmement stressée._

**HAZUKI**

J'ai peur... J'ai vraiment très peur, Aiko.

**AIKO**

Allez, courage. Y'a une chance que Dorémi aie survécu à sa chute.

**HAZUKI**

Et si ce n'étais pas le cas ?

**AIKO**

Écoute, si tu continues à stresser comme ça, là tu peux être sure que tu perdras tous tes moyens en la voyant. Dis-toi qu'elle a besoin de ses amies.

**HAZUKI**

Hum...

_Aiko regarde les numéros des chambres._

**HAZUKI**

C'est encore loin ?

**AIKO**

On y est presque.

_Les deux filles arrivent enfin à la porte de la chambre de Dorémi, qui est entre-ouverte. Elles s'apprêtent à rentrer, mais les pleurs d'Onpu attire leur attention._

**AIKO**

C'est Onpu, ça ?...

_A travers l'entre-ouverture de la porte, les filles remarquent que Dorémi est sous masque à oxygène._

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(en pleurs)_

Et combien de temps il va durer, ce fichu coma ??

**HARUKA (h.c.)**

On ne sait pas le dire, malheureusement...

_Mine horrifiée des filles. Hazuki blêmit._

**AIKO**

Oh, putain, non !

**ONPU (h.c.)**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est pas possible ! Ces médecins sont cons, c'est pas possible autrement !

**HAZUKI**

_(voix mouillée)_

Non... Non, je peux pas !... Je ne peux pas !!

_Hazuki fond en larmes et repart vers la sortie en courant, sous le regard étonné d'Aiko, qui la suit._

**AIKO**

Hé, où tu vas ?... Hazuki, attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HÔPITAL**

_Hazuki quitte l'hôpital en pleurs. Elle s'arrête en plein milieu du parking et sanglote en se couvrant le visage pour qu'on ne la voie pas. Aiko sort de l'hôpital à son tour et rattrape Hazuki._

**AIKO**

Hazuki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Je regrette, Aiko ! Je peux pas la voir comme ça !

**AIKO**

Hazuki ! Dorémi a vraiment besoin de nous, là !

_Hazuki se retourne._

**HAZUKI**

T'as bien vu dans quel état elle était, non ?

**AIKO**

Non ! Tu m'as même pas laissé le temps !

**HAZUKI**

Oui, peut-être ! Mais là, je viens de voir ma meilleure amie avec un masque sur la bouche et plein de fils sur le corps ! Dorémi a le même age que moi, bon sang ! Elle ne devrait même pas être dans cet état !

_Hazuki repart de son côté, mais Aiko l'en empêche._

**AIKO**

Écoute, je sais que c'est dur, mais--- Regarde-moi ! Je sais que c'est dur ! Mais ça l'est pour tout le monde ! Alors, fait preuve d'un peu de courage !

**HAZUKI**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Aiko ? Qu'on rentre dans sa chambre et qu'on passe notre temps à lui faire croire qu'elle va s'en sortir ? On a déjà eu un décès dans ma classe au début de ce mois-ci, et comme c'est parti là, Dorémi est la prochaine !!

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Arrête !!! Dorémi ne va pas mourir !!! Elle est dans le coma, y'a une grosse différence entre les deux !!!

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Ah, oui ?? Laquelle ?? Dis-moi quelle différence il y a ! Une personne dans le coma, Aiko, c'est une personne dont le cerveau ne fonctionne plus ! Exactement comme une personne morte !

_Hazuki retire ses lunettes et s’essuie les yeux avec son bras._

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point Dorémi est importante pour moi ! C'est ma seule véritable amie !!

**AIKO**

_(crie)_

Et bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller la voir au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Hein ??

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

Arrête !! Laisse-moi tranquille !!

_Hazuki s'éloigne de l'hôpital en courant, toujours en pleurs. Aiko ne bouge pas._

**AIKO**

Hazuki !! T'as pas le droit de t'en aller comme ça !!!

**HAZUKI**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est elle qui est train de s'en aller !!!

_Sans écouter Aiko, Hazuki s'en va en courant. Aiko se retourne et soupire par le nez, furieuse._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Putain, elle casse les couilles !

_Puis elle se dirige à nouveau vers les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital..._

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Onpu s'est calmée. Elle quitte la chambre de Dorémi et ferme la porte derrière elle._

**AIKO**

Ça va, Onpu ? Tu t'es fait plaise ?

_Onpu remarque Aiko qui s'approche d'elle d'un air furieux. Onpu fronce les sourcils._

**ONPU**

C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça ?

**AIKO**

Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle ! T'as même pas pris la peine de nous attendre !

**ONPU**

Quoi, je devais ?... Je n'allais quand même pas laisser Dorémi comme ça ! Et puis, pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que tu débarques ?

**AIKO**

On était devant la porte il y a cinq minutes ! Mais Hazuki n'a pas osé rentrer !

**ONPU**

Hé, bien, vous n'aviez qu'à rentrer ! Fallait pas vous gêner !

_Onpu se dirige vers la sortie en bousculant Aiko. Après un court silence, cette dernière rattrape son amie._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends, espèce de connasse ? T'as pas à me parler comme ça !

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Oh, ferme-la ! Toi, tu t'adresses à nous de cette manière presque tout le temps !... Et en plus, t'as le culot d'être en colère contre moi juste parce que j'ai été voir Dorémi toute seule ??

**AIKO**

Oui, bien sur ! C'est pas comme si t'avais causé ça, hein ?

**ONPU**

OK ! C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

**AIKO**

Oui, c'est de ta faute !!! Si tu nous avais pas empêché de la sauver par magie, peut-être que Dorémi serait toujours debout ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses tout foirer ! A cause de toi, non seulement on a perdu nos pouvoirs magiques, mais en plus, Dorémi aussi !

**ONPU**

Quoi ??? Mais, fait fonctionner ta cervelle cinq minutes ! Dorémi ne serait pas restée debout quoi qu'il arrive, à cause de l'explosion !! Et puis, vous avez essayé d'utiliser un sortilège interdit hier soir ! J'avais pas d'autre choix !

**AIKO**

Hé ! Excuse-moi, hein ! Mais s'il y en a bien une qui utilise sa cervelle, c'est bien moi ! Je fais pas passer l'honneur et la tradition avant ça !

_Mine choquée d'Onpu._

**ONPU**

Mais... De quoi tu parles, là ? C'est pas le sujet !

**AIKO**

Rien à foutre ! Je tiens à le dire comme je le pense !... J'apprécie pas que tu t'octroies le crédit d'absolument tout ce qui se passe autour de toi ! Y compris le fait que Dorémi soit dans le coma !

**ONPU**

Hé ! Encore heureux que j'étais là ! Tu m'accuses d'avoir causé l'évanouissement de Dorémi, mais toi, quand toute cette histoire à commencé, t'as été la première à l'envoyer balader ! Alors que ça se voyait à trois kilomètres que quelque chose clochait avec Dorémi !

**AIKO**

On n'en savait rien !!! Tu crois vraiment qu'on pouvait deviner qu'il y avait un monstre qui la possédait ??

**ONPU**

Quoi qu'il en soit, y'a que moi qui ai vraiment essayé de découvrir le problème qu'il y avait avec elle ! Vous deux, vous ne l'avez fait qu'au dernier moment !

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

On a essayé de l'aider, bordel !!! On a essayé !!! Alors, arrête de dire qu'y a que toi qui était là pour elle !!... C'est parce que t'as des sentiments pour Dorémi, c'est ça ?... Je pense pas que vous auriez fait un couple parfait !

**ONPU**

Oh, ça, c'est fin ! Si j'avais parlé de ta relation avec Momoko de cette manière, t'aurais pété un câble !

_Mine furieuse d'Aiko._

**ONPU (cont.)**

Parce que, là aussi, il y a des trucs à dire ! Notamment que Momoko aie eu des vues sur toi alors qu'elle rentre au collège le mois prochain !

_Aiko saisit Onpu par le col et la plaque contre un mur. Elle lui montre son poing._

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

Je vais t'arranger le portrait, moi !!

**ONPU**

_(en colère)_

Ah, oui ? Exactement comme ton père le ferait avec toi ??

**AIKO**

_(hurle)_

J'suis pas comme mon père !!! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME--- Viens là !

**ONPU**

Je vais te démolir, pétasse !!

_Aiko et Onpu commencent à se battre. La première plaque la seconde par terre. Alertée par les bruits, Haruka quitte la chambre et court vers les deux filles, affolées. Elle les écarte._

**HARUKA**

_(affolée)_

Non !! Arrêtez !! Arrêtez ça, c'est pas grave !!!... Je vous en prie, c'est pas le moment de vous battre !

_Aiko se relève, en larmes. Onpu commence à s'en aller._

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

T'es rien qu'une connasse, Onpu !!!

**ONPU**

_(crie)_

Je t'emmerde !! Retourne bouffer du poulpe à Osaka !!

_Onpu s'en va. Aiko, visiblement choquée, finit par éclater en sanglots._

**HARUKA**

_(inquiète)_

Aiko, c'est pas grave, d'accord ?... C'est dur pour tout le monde... Je crois qu'Onpu a dit ça sous le coup de la colère.

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Non, elle a raison...

**HARUKA**

Quoi ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je vais vraiment devoir retourner à Osaka... Le... La juge a décidé de donner à ma mère ma garde complète... Mais ma mère est trop fauchée pour déménager ici...

**HARUKA**

Tu vas devoir t'en aller et retourner vivre chez elle à Osaka, c'est ça ?

_Aiko hoche la tête._

**HARUKA**

Et... Tu repars quand ?

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Dans dix jours... Même date que le procès de Papa... Mais personne à l'école ne le sait...

_Mine inquiète de Haruka._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est peut-être trop, ce que je demande, mais... Il faut que vous fassiez votre possible pour que Dorémi se réveille avant que je ne m'en aille... Juste pour que je puisse au moins lui dire au revoir. Je n'ai plus qu'elle...

**HARUKA**

En attendant, tu peux lui parler, même si elle est dans le coma... Tu te sens d'attaque de venir la voir ?

_Aiko met du temps avant de répondre._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oui... Il faut que je la voie, maintenant...

**HARUKA**

D'accord. Suis-moi, alors.

_Haruka entraîne Aiko dans la chambre où est hospitalisée Dorémi, et ferme la porte._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_La nuit est tombée. Haruka, Keisuke et Pop sont restées dans la chambre. Tout le monde dort... sauf Pop. Cette dernière est debout sur un marche-pied, et s'appuie sur le matelas de sa grande sœur, la regardant tristement. Elle jette un coup d’œil à l'électrocardiogramme de Dorémi, puis pose une main sur celle de Dorémi._

**POP**

J'espère que tu vas te réveiller un jour, grande sœur...

_Après quelques secondes, elle lâche la main de Dorémi, puis descend du marche-pied..._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR ECOLE**

_Vue extérieure de l'école, le lendemain._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CLASSE 4-1**

_Les élèves de la classe de Madame Seki attendent son arrivée. Plusieurs élèves s'étonnent de l'absence de Dorémi._

**MUTSUMI**

Dorémi n'est pas là ?... C'est bizarre.

**TETSUYA**

Ouais, t'as raison. J'espère que ça s'est bien terminé, son aventure à l'entrepôt...

_Masaru s'approche de Hazuki, qui affiche un air triste._

**MASARU**

Hé, euh... Hazuki ? Est-ce que Dorémi va bien ?

**HAZUKI**

Non. Elle ne viendra pas.

**MASARU**

Pourquoi ?... Elle est toujours renvoyée ?

_Madame Seki entre dans la classe. Les élèves s'installent rapidement. Plutôt triste, l'institutrice ne dit pas un mot._

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

_(en même temps)_

Bonjour, Madame Seki !

**MADAME SEKI**

Oh,... Bonjour. Pardonnez-moi, les enfants...

_L'institutrice pose ses affaires sur son bureau._

**MARINA**

Euh... Excusez-moi, madame,... est-ce que vous allez bien ?

**MADAME SEKI**

C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, Marina... Mais, malheureusement, j'ai encore une mauvais nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cela concerne Dorémi. Vous avez tous été témoin de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, mais... peu après que l'on vous aie escorté... L'entrepôt s'est effondré. Dorémi était dedans.

_Marina halète de stupeur en même temps que quelques élèves. Certains se mettent à exprimer leur inquiétude vocalement._

**MADAME SEKI**

Si cela peut vous rassurer, Dorémi est toujours vivante. Enfin... Pas tout à fait. Ses blessures étaient graves, et on a du l'hospitaliser. Actuellement, elle est dans le coma.

_Tous les élèves sont choqués, en particulier Tetsuya. Hazuki se retient de pleurer, Masaru lui tient la main._

**MASARU**

Chut, chut... C'est fini, c'est fini...

**KAYOKO**

Mais,... Madame ? Elle... Elle va se réveiller, non ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Personne ne sait le confirmer, pas même sa famille.

**NAOMI**

Et... On peut quand même aller la voir ?

**MADAME SEKI**

Oui, bien entendu. Cependant, les visites à cet hôpital sont limitées à cinq personnes par patient. Vu que la famille de Dorémi dort sur place avec elle, ça en fait déjà trois... En attendant, pour ceux qui ne seraient éventuellement pas capable d'y aller, j'ai prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui en lieu et place des révisions... Vous allez chacun écrire une lettre d'encouragement à Dorémi. L'autre classe de quatrième est en train de faire la même chose. Et une fois que tout sera prêt... une personne ira apporter les lettres à sa famille. Voilà... Maintenant, si vous pouviez prendre une feuille blanche et commencer dès maintenant...

**TOUS LES ELEVES**

_(voix faible)_

Oui, madame Seki...

**MADAME SEKI**

Merci, les enfants. Vous êtes vraiment gentils.

_Chaque élève sort une feuille blanche et un stylo. De son côté, Tetsuya regarde sa feuille de bloc d'un air découragé._

**TETSUYA**

_(découragé)_

Oh, nom de dieu... Dorémi dans le coma. Je le crois pas, ça.

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (école)**

_Mint est en train de donner les lettres de l'autre classe à Hazuki, qui les met dans son sac._

**MINT**

Voilà... Je crois qu'il y a tout.

**HAZUKI**

Merci, Mint.

_Hazuki referme son sac._

**MINT**

Bon, je... Je vais rejoindre les autres. Ils sont complètement démoralisés par cette histoire...

**MASARU**

T'inquiètes, c'est pareil pour nous... A tout à l'heure, Mint !

**MINT**

Salut !

_Mint repart dans sa classe. Ensuite, Masaru et Hazuki remarquent Tetsuya accoudé contre la fenêtre, le visage dans les mains... Il renifle comme s'il pleurait. Masaru et Hazuki s'approchent de lui._

**MASARU**

Euh... ? Tetsuya, tu... tu pleures ?

**TETSUYA**

_(en pleurs)_

T'en fais pas, vieux, j'ai... j'ai de la conjonctivite depuis deux jours, c'est tout...

**HAZUKI**

C'est à cause de Dorémi, c'est ça ?

_Tetsuya se retourne, en s'essuyant les yeux._

**TETSUYA**

_(en pleurs)_

C'est dégueulasse qu'il lui arrive un truc pareil !... Juste dégueulasse !

**MASARU**

Écoute... Hazuki va aller à l'hôpital pour y apporter nos lettres à la famille de Dorémi. Si tu veux, tu peux aller avec elle. Tu ne dépassera pas la limite de visiteurs.

**TETSUYA**

_(voix mouillée)_

Ouais, OK. Je vais faire ça... Oh, putain ! Désolé si je chiale comme une fillette...

**HAZUKI**

C'est normal de pleurer. Même chez les garçons... Moi, j'ai fait ça une bonne partie de la nuit pour Dorémi, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

_De son côté, Nobuko se dirige vers l'autre classe de quatrième. Elle y retrouve Aiko._

**NOBUKO**

Euh... Aiko ? Tu peux venir ?

_Aiko se tourne vers Nobuko._

**AIKO**

Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**NOBUKO**

J'ai un truc à te montrer.

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CABINET DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Une sonnerie électronique retentit dans le cabinet de Mademoiselle Yuki. Cette dernière ouvre la porte. Aiko et Nobuko l'attendaient._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah ! Vous voilà... Entrez, je vous en prie.

_Aiko et Nobuko entrent dans le cabinet. Mademoiselle Yuki ferme la porte, puis s'assied devant son bureau._

**AIKO**

Bon, euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**NOBUKO**

Bah, voilà... Je... J'ai appris que t'allais t'en aller de Misora...

_Mine inquiète d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Oh, non, non, non ! Attends, je... Je te promets que c'est pas ma faute, je...

**NOBUKO**

T'en fais pas, Aiko. Je n'ai aucun problème. Je suis prête à accepter que tu t'en ailles...

**AIKO**

_(perplexe)_

Oh ?...

**NOBUKO**

Par contre, j'ai... j'ai aussi appris qu'entre toi et Momoko, il y avait eu quelques soucis... C'est vrai que vous ne vous parlez plus ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

Mais... Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Nobuko s'inquiétait pour toi depuis qu'elle t'a vue te disputer avec Momoko... Et en discutant avec elle, j'ai eu une idée. Est-ce que tu souhaiterais... parler à Momoko par téléphone ?

_Aiko halète de stupeur._

**AIKO**

Elle accepterait ?

**NOBUKO**

Oui, j'en suis sure. J'ai un peu parlé avec elle. Crois-moi, elle avait l'air de te manquer.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Avec Nobuko, je me disais que... il t'arrivait pas mal de choses difficiles ces derniers jours. Entre ton placement en foyer, ta dispute avec Momoko, et le procès de ton père... et maintenant Dorémi qui est dans le coma, on pense qu'il faut peut-être que tu réconcilies avec la personne qui compte le plus pour toi.

**AIKO**

Hum...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Momoko est prête à te répondre au téléphone... Il me suffit de l'appeler.

**AIKO**

D'accord. On peut toujours essayer.

_Mademoiselle Yuki se tourne vers Nobuko._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu me rappelles son numéro de téléphone, Nobuko ?

**NOBUKO**

0 43 370 019.

_L'infirmière compose le numéro cité par Nobuko, puis tend son téléphone à Aiko. Cette dernière s'approche et le prend... A l'autre bout du fil, on décroche._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Allô ?

**AIKO**

Mo... Momoko ?... Tu m'entends ?

_Momoko halète de stupeur à l'autre bout du fil._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Aiko !... Oh, mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

**AIKO**

Oui... Je vais bien. Les autres vont bien, mais... pas Dorémi.

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Oui, je suis au courant... Ça doit faire beaucoup de choses difficiles en même temps, pas vrai ?

**AIKO**

Oui... Je... Je suppose que t'as aussi appris que je partais vivre chez ma mère la semaine prochaine ?

_Momoko soupire._

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Oui... Mais, tu sais... Je crois que c'est mieux pour toi. Au moins, ta maman remplira correctement son rôle de parent.

**AIKO**

Je sais, mais... En attendant, j'aimerais pouvoir rattraper le temps avec toi, Momoko. Je veux me barrer de ce foyer, et... vivre avec toi toute la semaine. Tu es d'accord ?

_Long silence._

**AIKO**

Momoko ?

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Oui, je suis d'accord. J'ai compris que t'avais besoin de moi.

_Aiko affiche un grand sourire, et est à la limite de pleurer de joie._

**AIKO**

Alors, je... Je suis pardonnée pour l'autre fois ?

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Bien sur que tu es pardonnée... Tu as fini à 15 heures 30, c'est ça ?

**AIKO**

Oui...

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

D'accord, je serai là. Je t'attendrais à la sortie. A tout à l'heure, ma jolie...

**AIKO**

Je t'aime, Momoko...

**MOMOKO (h.c.)**

Moi aussi,... A tout à l'heure !

**AIKO**

A tout à l'heure...

_Aiko raccroche. Après un bref flottement, elle se tourne vers Nobuko._

**AIKO**

Merci, Nobuko...

_Nobuko prend les mains d'Aiko._

**NOBUKO**

Merci à toi, Aikounette. Je pense qu'au final, tu as été une vraie amie pour moi. Et j'avoue, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi, mais... J'ai compris que Momoko et toi étiez faites l'une pour l'autre. Alors, si je peux te donner un dernier conseil,... profite bien de cette dernière semaine que tu vas passer avec elle.

_Aiko affiche un air joyeux._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Plusieurs élèves sont en train de se diriger vers la sortie. Parmi eux, Aiko. Elle regarde de gauche à droite pour vérifier si Momoko est là..._

**AIKO**

_(appelant)_

Momoko ?... Momoko ?

_Aiko traverse la grille d'entrée de l'école, toujours à la recherche de sa petite amie. Elle tourne la tête, et affiche un air mi-surpris, mi-soulagé. En effet : Momoko lui fait signe de venir au loin. Aiko se met à pleurer de joie, puis court vers Momoko._

**AIKO**

Momoko !!...

_Aiko saute dans les bras de sa petite amie et éclate en sanglots. Momoko la serre dans ses bras._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Tu m'as tellement manquée !!...

**MOMOKO**

Toi aussi, Aiko...

_Une larme s'échappe d'un des yeux de Momoko. Alors que les deux filles s'enlacent, la caméra se déplace vers le ciel..._

**Montage 2**

_Début du second montage musical de cet épisode, qui nous permettra de découvrir ce qu'il se passe, tant du côté de Dorémi que des autres filles, pendant la semaine qui s'écoule._

_Les scènes sont montrées dans cet ordre :_

  * _Hazuki est devant la porte de la chambre de Dorémi avec Tetsuya. Hazuki hésite un bref instant avant de rentrer, mais finit par y arriver. Dorémi est toujours inconsciente. Tetsuya s'approche d'elle et lui fait signe, l'air visiblement découragé. Hazuki sort les lettres des élèves de son sac, puis se tourne vers Dorémi. Elle laisse échapper une larme de son œil._

  * _Cette même soirée, Aiko quitte le foyer pour jeunes avec deux valises en main. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers le bâtiment du foyer. Après quelques secondes, elle fait un énorme doigt d'honneur et reprend sa route._

  * _Aiko est montée dans la voiture des parents de Momoko. Aiko et Momoko se regardent et se tiennent les mains amoureusement._

  * _Dès qu'elle entre dans la chambre de Momoko, Aiko se laisse tomber dans le lit de cette dernière. Elle rigole. Momoko la voit faire, et se met aussi à rire._

  * _Cette même nuit, Aiko et Momoko regardent un film ensemble. Aiko a posé sa tête contre les cuisses de son amie._

  * _Le lendemain, Dorémi, toujours inconsciente, est rendue visite par d'autres élèves de la classe. L'un d'entre eux est venue avec un cadeau._

  * _Le troisième jour, ce sont d'autres élèves qui viennent._

  * _Le quatrième jour, encore d'autres élèves rendent visite à Dorémi._

  * _Et enfin arrive le cinquième jour, où cette fois, c'est Madame Seki qui vient voir Dorémi. Malgré cela, Dorémi reste dans le coma. Un moment, Haruka se lève._

  * _Haruka traverse l'accueil de l'hôpital. La télévision attire son attention. Sur l'écran, on voit une image peu claire de Majorika dans un avis de recherche. Haruka affiche un air inquiet._

  * _Haruka conduit sa voiture jusqu'à sa maison._

  * _Puis elle ouvre la porte d'entrée de sa maison, et rentre. Elle aperçoit ensuite Majorika en train de descendre les escaliers avec une grande valise. Étonnée, Haruka essaie de lui demander des infos, sans succès. Majorika lui répond, et quitte aussitôt la maison avec sa valise._

  * _Haruka est en train de prendre quelques affaires à Dorémi et charger un sac avec... Elle tombe par hasard sur la console magique et la baguette de cette dernière, et affiche un air triste..._




**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HÔPITAL**

_Vue extérieure de l'hôpital, une semaine plus tard._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu et Tetsuya se dirigent vers la chambre de Dorémi. Mais en voyant la famille de Dorémi en train de discuter avec le docteur Murata, il s'arrêtent. Ils s'échangent des regards inquiets._

**TETSUYA**

Oh, non... Pas ça.

**AIKO**

Venez, on va voir ce qui se passe.

_Tout le groupe se dirige vers la famille de Dorémi. Haruka les remarque._

**HARUKA**

Oh... Bonjour, les enfants...

**HAZUKI**

Euh... Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**KEISUKE**

Le docteur Murata vient de nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à propos de Dorémi...

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Écoutez... L'état général de Dorémi ne s'améliore toujours pas. Son cœur bat faiblement, ses blessures mettent un temps fou pour cicatriser malgré les opérations, et au niveau de l'activité cérébrale, c'est toujours le minimum syndical. Il y a très peu d'espoir qu'elle sorte un jour de son coma.

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Ce... C'est-à-dire ?

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Et bien... Dans ce genre de cas, malheureusement, on arrive au stade où la médecine n'a plus aucun pouvoir... Messieurs dames, est-ce que... est-ce que vous seriez prêt à envisager une euthanasie ?

_Mine horrifiée des parents et des enfants._

**TETSUYA**

Une euthanasie ? C'est quoi, ce truc ?

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Il s'agit d'une pratique visant à provoquer la mort d'une personne atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Ici, on le fait souvent par injection d'un produit mortel. Cependant, nous ne faisons jamais d'euthanasie sans l'accord du patient ou de sa famille.

_Les enfants se regardent tous avec des regards découragés._

**HARUKA**

Vous êtes vraiment sur qu'ils n'y a pas d'autres moyens, docteur ?

**DOCTEUR MURATA**

Non, plus à ce stade... Mais pour ce qui est de l'euthanasie, c'est à vous de choisir. Nous ne ferons rien sans votre accord.

_Mine découragée des parents de Dorémi._

**POP**

_(voix mouillée)_

Vous allez tuer Dorémi ?...

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR PARKING (hôpital)**

_Tetsuya, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu ont quitté l'hôpital. Ils sont partis s’asseoir sur un banc non loin de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Par rapport à la météo au début de l'épisode, la neige est presque entièrement fondue et il y a du soleil._

**TETSUYA**

Tuer quelqu'un avec sa maladie comme prétexte. C'est quoi ça, pour une décision ?

**AIKO**

Quel fils de pute, ce docteur. Je suis sur que tout ce qu'il veux, c'est se débarrasser de Dorémi parce que le traitement lui prend trop de temps.

**ONPU**

Dorémi euthanasiée le jour de mon anniversaire, en plus... C'est dégueulasse.

_Hazuki soupire._

**HAZUKI**

Oh... Si seulement on avait pu la sauver plus tôt ! Si seulement on avait empêché Oyajide de rentrer dans notre restaurant.

**AIKO**

On a même pas pu sauver notre amie, en plus.

**ONPU**

Oui, je sais... C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du vous laisser utiliser vos cristaux.

**HAZUKI**

Non, Onpu. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est nous qui aurions pu mourir si l'on y était arriver.

**AIKO**

C'est à cause que je me suis fâchée contre toi l'autre jour, c'est ça ?

_Onpu hoche la tête._

**TETSUYA**

On a tous une façon différente de réagir à la mort de quelqu'un... Vous savez, mon chien Pal a rendu l'âme quelques jours après le nouvel an. Je peux vous dire que j'ai été sur les nerfs pendant plusieurs jours à cause de ça.

**AIKO**

Ouais...

**TETSUYA**

Oh... Mais, là, c'est pire ! C'est de Dorémi qu'on parle. Je tiens tellement à elle.

**ONPU**

Oui... Moi aussi, je tiens à elle.

_Un court silence s'ensuit._

**AIKO**

Bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais... Il faut qu'on aille chercher des fringues chez Dorémi. Tu as toujours les clés, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

Oui, elles sont dans ma poche.

**AIKO**

D'accord. Allons-y, alors... Ça nous permettra de voir comment va Majorika.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, tu as raison.

_Les trois filles se lèvent._

**ONPU**

Tu veux venir avec nous, Tetsuya ?

**TETSUYA**

Non, merci... Je préfère rester ici. Je vais remonter voir où ça en est pour Dorémi.

**AIKO**

T'en fais pas. Je suis convaincue que les parents de Dorémi ne laisseront rien faire tant qu'on ne sera pas revenues. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

**TETSUYA**

Oui, à tout à l'heure...

_Les trois filles s'éloignent du banc. Peu après, Tetsuya se lève et regarde les amies de Dorémi partir, puis se retourne. Il sèche les quelques larmes qui s'écoulent de ses yeux, puis se dirige vers les portes d'entrée..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR ACCUEIL (hôpital)**

_Tetsuya rentre tristement dans l'hôpital. Il traverse l'accueil. Il s'arrête lorsqu'une pancarte attire son attention. C'est celle du restaurant, qui indique les plats disponibles. Sur celui-ci, il y a marqué « Plat du jour : Steak au shiitake, riz et légumes variés ». Tetsuya regarde longuement la pancarte d'un air intrigué._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Dans la chambre de Dorémi, Pop est en train de serrer sa grande sœur, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras. Elle pleure._

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Je t'aimerai pour toujours, grande sœur... Je t'aimerai toute la vie.

_Keisuke s'approche de sa fille. Pop descend du marche-pied, en larmes. Keisuke prend la main de sa fille. Il semble, pendant un instant, réfléchir à dire quelque chose tout en regardant sa fille aînée d'un air découragé. Il soupire tristement, puis lâche la main de Dorémi. Il laisse sa place à Haruka. Cette dernière embrasse sa fille sur la joue._

**HARUKA**

_(découragée)_

On t'aime telle que tu es, Dorémi. Tous sans exception...

_Ensuite, Haruka s'écarte du matelas. Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers son mari et sa fille cadette. Les trois se regardent longuement._

**HARUKA**

Bon. Je vais aller voir le docteur.

_Haruka se retourne, puis se dirige vers le couloir._

**POP**

Non ! Attends !

_Haruka s'arrête et se retourne._

**POP**

Maman, fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît ! On peut pas les laisser faire ça !

**KEISUKE**

Écoute, Pop... On n'a plus d'autres choix...

**POP**

_(hausse la voix)_

Si, on a d'autres choix !! Dorémi peut pas mourir, elle doit vivre !

**HARUKA**

Je sais, mon coeur... Mais ta grande sœur pourrait rester dans cet état pendant des mois, voire des années. Et le jour où elle se réveillera, elle en gardera des séquelles. Il faut qu'on le fasse...

_Haruka s'avance plus près de la porte. Pop commence à pleurer._

**POP**

_(en larmes)_

Non ! Non, Maman !!! Je veux pas que tu fasses ça !!!

_Pop se met à courir vers sa maman, en pleurs._

**KEISUKE**

Pop !

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Maman, arrête !!! Les laisse pas tuer Dorémi !!!

_La jeune fille se colle à sa mère pour l'empêcher de sortir._

**HARUKA**

Pop, je t'en supplie, ne complique pas la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !...

**POP**

_(en pleurs)_

Laisse pas les médecins tuer Dorémi, s'il-te-plaît !!!

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Tetsuya, qui marchait dans le couloir, entend les pleurs de Pop. Paniqué, il se met à courir._

**TETSUYA**

Oh, non, non, NON !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Pop pleure toujours. Keisuke essaie de la rassurer._

**KEISUKE**

Pop, s'il-te-plaît ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu sois forte !

**TETSUYA**

_(hausse la voix)_

Non !! Attendez !!!

_Tetsuya rentre dans la chambre en courant._

**TETSUYA (cont.)**

Ne faites rien !! Surtout, ne faites rien !! Je crois que j'ai la solution pour réveiller Dorémi !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Tetsuya avec des airs étonnés. Pop s'arrête de pleurer._

**TETSUYA**

Alors, euh... Je suis pas du tout sur de mon idée, c'est peut-être un remède de grand-mère. Mais je veux essayer mon traitement sur Dorémi. Par contre, il va me falloir 500 yens. Est-ce que quelqu'un a cette somme sur soi ?

**KEISUKE**

Euh... C'est quoi, ton traitement ?

**TETSUYA**

Du steak. Il y en a au restaurant de l'hôpital.

_Les parents de Dorémi se regardent. Ensuite, Keisuke sort son portefeuille, fouille dedans, et donne un billet de banque à Tetsuya._

**KEISUKE**

Tiens, 500 yens.

_Tetsuya prend le billet._

**TETSUYA**

Merci, monsieur. Je vous rendrai la monnaie, je vous le promets... Je reviens tout de suite !

_Tetsuya quitte la chambre en courant._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR RESTAURANT DE L'HÔPITAL**

_Tetsuya coupe la file et bouscule plusieurs personnes pour rejoindre le comptoir._

**TETSUYA**

Pardon !... Excusez-moi !... Désolé, c'est une urgence !

_Puis il interpelle une des cuisinières en lui tendant le billet de Keisuke._

**TETSUYA**

Excusez-moi, madame ?...

_La cuisinière se tourne vers Tetsuya._

**CUISINIERE**

Euh... Oui, jeune homme ?

**TETSUYA**

Je vous échange ce billet de 500 yens contre le steak le plus gros, le plus juteux, et le mieux cuit de tout l'hôpital !

_Mine perplexe de la cuisinière._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Tetsuya fonce vers la chambre avec un plateau-repas contenant un steak, du riz et une macédoine de légumes._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Tetsuya entre dans la chambre._

**TETSUYA**

Ça y est ! J'ai ce qu'il faut !

_Tetsuya pose le plateau-repas sur la table de chevet, puis enlève le masque à oxygène de Dorémi. Il pique le steak avec la fourchette et se met à couper un morceau pour Dorémi. Les parents sont inquiets._

**HARUKA**

Tu es vraiment sur que ça va marcher ?

**TETSUYA**

Non. Mais je vais quand même essayer. _(à Dorémi)_ Tiens, Dorémi. Ce steak est pour toi...

_Dorémi approche le morceau de steak des narines de Dorémi. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Dorémi renifle. Un de ses doigts bouge très légèrement. Dorémi entre-ouvre un œil, et son visage commence à reprendre des couleurs. Haruka, Keisuke et Pop affichent des airs joyeux. Dorémi ouvre la bouche, puis se met à mâcher le morceau de steak. Elle ouvre ses yeux, puis avale son morceau de viande._

**HARUKA**

Ça... Ça fonctionne !

_Dorémi se lève en se tenant la tête et regarde de gauche à droite._

**DOREMI**

Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Ils sont où, les autres ?...

_Pop bondit de joie et se précipite vers sa grande sœur._

**POP**

Dorémi !!!

_Les deux sœurs se serrent dans les bras de l'un de l’autre._

**POP**

Oh, Dorémi !!! Tu m'as manquée !!

**DOREMI**

Maman !... Papa !...

**KEISUKE**

Bon retour à la vie, Dorémi...

_Haruka serre à son tour sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant de joie._

**HARUKA**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, mon dieu !... Je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie !

_Keisuke se tourne vers Tetsuya._

**KEISUKE**

C'est quoi, ton nom ?

**TETSUYA**

Tetsuya Kotake !

_Puis il lui fait un signe d'appréciation._

**KEISUKE**

Bien joué, p'tit génie.

_Tetsuya laisse échapper un rire, un peu embarrassé._

**TETSUYA**

Merci, monsieur Harukaze...

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Hazuki est en train de lire une lettre à Aiko et Onpu, assise sur l'escalier._

**HAZUKI**

« Par conséquent,... j'ai décidé de partir de la maison de Dorémi. Je lui ai laissé son matériel de magie comme souvenir. Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier pour cette magnifique année en votre compagnie, et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour... A bientôt, Majorika ».

_Hazuki, visiblement abattue, dépose la lettre à terre._

**HAZUKI**

Voilà. Elle a filé.

**AIKO**

Eh, merde ! Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça...

**ONPU**

C'est vraiment pas cool. Majorika recherchée, quoi. Elle va vraiment morfler en prison, j'en suis sure.

**HAZUKI**

Oui, je sais...

_Bref flottement. Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Hazuki se lève et décroche._

**HAZUKI**

Allô ?... Oui, madame Harukaze ?...

_Tout d'un coup, Hazuki affiche un air intrigué, de même que les deux autres._

**HAZUKI**

Ah, oui ? C'est vrai ?... D'accord ! Je préviens les autres, et on se met en route ! On arrive !... Oui, à tout de suite.

_Hazuki raccroche, affichant un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**ONPU**

Ça va ?

**HAZUKI**

Les filles, Dorémi s'est réveillée.

_Mine réjouie d'Onpu et Aiko._

**AIKO**

C'est vrai ??

**HAZUKI**

Oui, c'était sa mère au téléphone. Elle vient me dire qu'elle allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital !

_Les filles se regardent._

**ONPU**

On y va ?

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR HÔPITAL**

_Dorémi quitte l'hôpital, accompagné de sa famille et de Tetsuya._

**KEISUKE**

Alors ?... Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux faire, Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Eh, bien... Je ne sais pas.

**HAZUKI**

_(criant, au loin)_

Ho hé !! Dorémi !!

**AIKO**

_(criant, au loin)_

On est là, Dorémi !!

_Dorémi voit ses trois meilleurs amies lui faire signe, et affiche un air extatique._

**DOREMI**

J'arrive !

_Dorémi commence alors à courir vers ses amies. Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu font de même. Dorémi se jette dans les bras de ses amies en rigolant._

**HAZUKI**

Oh, Dorémi...

**AIKO**

Tu vas mieux ?

**DOREMI**

Super bien... Oh, je suis tellement contente de vous revoir !

**ONPU**

C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! J'ai dix ans !

**DOREMI**

Joyeux anniversaire, Onpu !...

_Les filles continuent de rire entre elles. Soudain, Tetsuya se rapproche et se racle la gorge._

**TETSUYA**

Dorémi, je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_Dorémi se retourne._

**DOREMI**

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**TETSUYA**

Je sais ce que t'as envie de me dire, Dorémi. Tu vas me dire que je suis immature, débile, que je me fous tout le temps de toi, mais... Voilà, je... je te taquinais pour que tu fasses attention à moi. Tu sais, Dorémi... euh... t'as peut-être plein de défauts mais,... de toutes les filles de la classe, je trouve que t'es celle avec le plus grand cœur...

**DOREMI**

_(narquoise)_

T'essayerais pas de te foutre de moi encore ?

**TETSUYA**

Non, non. Je le pense sincèrement... Dorémi, tu... tu veux bien me pardonner ? S'il-te-plaît...

_Bref flottement. Finalement, Dorémi tend sa main à Tetsuya avec un grand sourire._

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord... T'es pardonné. On fait la paix ?

_Tetsuya embrasse très brièvement Dorémi sur la bouche. Celle-ci écarquille des yeux et s'enlève aussitôt._

**DOREMI**

_(dégoûtée)_

Ah !! Beurk !!! Oh, putain !... Il m'a embrassé, ce gros porc !

**TETSUYA**

OK. Je reformule... Je t'aime, Dorémi.

_Dorémi se met à fixer Tetsuya d'un regard étonné, et rougit. Tetsuya commence à rigoler. Dorémi fait de même. Les deux enfants éclatent de rire, et progressivement, Hazuki, Aiko, puis Onpu suivent. S'ensuit un éclat de rire général chez les enfants. Pop, Haruka et Keisuke voient la scène._

**POP**

Eh, ben. Dorémi a enfin un petit ami. Vous y aurez cru, vous ?

_Haruka a des larmes de joie aux yeux._

**HARUKA**

Si tu savais comme je suis fière de ma grande fille, chéri...

**KEISUKE**

Tu peux bien, Haruka. Elle ira loin, j'en suis sure.

_Un dernier plan montre, en vue d'ensemble, tout le groupe filmé au loin. Ensuite, Dorémi se met à courir vers le parking, suivie par ses trois amies et par Tetsuya. Sa famille la suit en marche normale..._

**FIN**


	52. Episode 52 - Un nouveau départ pour Dorémi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi s'est réconciliée avec ses amis et a enfin un petit ami. Malheureusement, elle et ses amies font face aux conséquences de leur double vie : l’accès aux examens scolaires leur est interdit. De plus, Dorémi voit ses amies s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle, en particulier Aiko, qui repart à Osaka vivre chez sa mère. Cela pousse Dorémi à avoir un dilemme très important : continuer à être une sorcière, ou reprendre une vie normale ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions de maltraitance infantile et de tentative de meurtre, fin très triste

**Prologue**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – IMAGE DE SYNTHESE**

_L'épisode s'ouvre sur le générique du journal télévisé. Un globe terrestre en 3D tourne sur un fond bleu, et le texte « INFOS 13H », aussi en 3D, apparaît dans un flash. Après un bref flottement, la caméra zoome dans le O en guise de transition._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR STUDIO DU JOURNAL [retransmission télé]**

_La présentatrice est assise derrière un bureau, avec comme décor un patchwork de photos d'actualités et d'un croquis du Japon vu du ciel. Elle regarde la caméra._

**PRESENTATRICE**

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans ce bulletin d'information de la mi-journée. Des sorcières dans notre monde ? Telle était la question que se posaient les habitants de Misora. Les enquêteurs ont décidé ce matin que la réponse était non. En effet, il a été décidé qu'aucun élément concret ne permettait d'infirmer ou de confirmer l'existence d'un monde parallèle régi par des magiciennes, malgré les suspicions portées sur quelques jeunes écolières de l'école élémentaire de Misora.

_Une photo de Majorika, prise lors de son arrestation, apparaît à l'écran._

**PRESENTATRICE (cont.)**

Cependant, il a été découvert que le restaurant supposé être le portail vers ce prétendu monde n'était pas déclaré. Par conséquent, la gérante, une... euh... grenouille parlante sans domicile fixe se prénommant « Majorika » a été arrêtée hier soir, poursuivie pour fraude fiscale et travail d'enfants.

_On passe ensuite une vidéo, filmée par un journaliste, qui cadre la maison de Dorémi._

**PRESENTATRICE (cont.)**

Nos équipes ont tenté d'obtenir plus d'informations auprès des familles des jeunes filles,... sans succès.

_Haruka sort de sa maison, armée d'une batte de baseball, et se dirige furieusement vers les journalistes._

**JOURNALISTE**

Madame Harukaze ?... Excusez-moi, vous auriez deux secondes à nous accorder ?

**HARUKA**

_(en colère)_

Non !! Foutez-moi le camp d'ici ! Allez, ouste !

**JOURNALISTE**

_(apeuré)_

Hé, non !! NON !!! Pas la---

_Haruka touche la caméra avec sa batte. Le son bugue, et des parasites apparaissent brièvement sur l'écran, suivi d'un écran bleu._

**Écran titre de l'épisode**

**Séquence 1**

**OUVERTURE EN FONDU**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

_Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu sont debout devant le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier est assis sur son siège. Les filles (sauf Aiko) sont accompagnées de Madame Seki, Mademoiselle Yuki, Mademoiselle Nishizawa de leur parents à chacune. Le directeur discute avec ses élèves d'un ton à la fois ferme et calme._

**DIRECTEUR**

Je suppose que vous êtes toutes les quatre conscientes que, en prenant part à ce genre d'activités, vous avez non seulement enfreint plusieurs règles de l'école, mais vous avez aussi pris des risques énormes par rapport à votre vie privée ?

_Les filles hochent la tête._

**DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Hm... Je n'en doutais pas... Voyez-vous, j'ai discuté avec vos institutrices, en particulier Madame Seki. J'ignorais tout du monde des sorcières jusque maintenant, et vos camarades ne m'ont dit que du bien à votre sujet. Même à toi, Dorémi. Je trouve cela tout à fait honorable d'avoir aidé autant de personnes grâce à vos pouvoirs. Et à la limite, je pourrai même vous accorder ma grâce pour avoir rendu service à l'école.

_Après un bref flottement, le directeur soupire tristement._

**DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

Malheureusement, je dois me rendre à l'évidence... Monsieur Kyoto avait raison depuis le début. Cela me désespére vraiment de faire ce constat, étant donné qu'il est indéniable que son comportement est allé au-delà de l'acceptable, et que ses intentions étaient particulièrement néfastes... De plus, à cause de l'enquête qui a eu lieu sur le côté, je risque des ennuis avec ma hiérarchie si je ne fais rien.

_Mine inquiète des filles._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Vous allez nous renvoyer toutes les quatre, monsieur le directeur ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est ce que le ministère me recommande de faire. Mais j'ai préféré réfléchir à la question par moi-même... Par conséquent, je vous autorise toutes à poursuivre vos études dans cet établissement.

_Mine réjouie des filles, sauf Aiko._

**DIRECTEUR (cont.)**

En revanche... Par mandat ministériel, je suis contraint de vous désinscrire des sessions d'examens en cours... Vous m'en voyez vraiment navré.

**HAZUKI**

_(inquiète)_

Mais, ce... Ça veut dire que... qu'on ne pourra pas passer nos examens ?

**ONPU**

Comment on va passer en cinquième année, alors ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Vos institutrices se baseront sur les notes de votre travail journalier pour vos résultats finals. Vous avez toutes très bien travaillé, et j'estime même que nous pourrons faire un effort pour toi, Dorémi.

_Léger sourire de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Je peux dire quelque chose, monsieur le directeur ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Je t'écoute.

**AIKO**

Je... Je crois que vous avez oublié que je ne resterai pas ici...

**DIRECTEUR**

Hum... Oui, en effet. La juge m'a prévenue que tu devais retourner vivre chez ta mère cette semaine...

_Les autres filles, étonnées, se tournent vers Aiko._

**AIKO**

Et... Momoko Asuka ?... Elle... Elle pourra continuer ses études normalement ?

**DIRECTEUR**

Et bien... D'une part, je me suis arrangé pour faire annuler la décision de Monsieur Kyoto la concernant... Elle aussi, elle aura des résultats sur base de son travail journalier. D'autre part,... ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle continue dans une filière classique. Trop ferme et rigide selon eux. Honnêtement, quand je vois de quoi certains sont capables dans le monde de l'enseignement, je les comprend tout à fait.

_Aiko soupire._

**DIRECTEUR**

Bien... Ceci étant dit, je vais demander à vos parents de signer une décharge. Ainsi, vous serez protégées par écrit contre toute tentative de vous faire parler. Mais il va falloir jouer le jeu aussi. Par conséquent, tout ce qui s'est dit ici, vous n'en parlerez à personne d'autre que votre entourage... Voilà, ce sera tout pour vous. _(aux parents)_ Messieurs dames, je vous invite maintenant à vous rapprocher. Je vous donne une copie de la décharge par famille pour que vous puissiez la signer. Aiko, ta mère recevra sa décharge par fax.

_Haruka et Keisuke sont les premiers à se rapprocher du bureau. Les deux parents prennent un bic, puis signent la décharge chacun leur tour._

**Séquence 2**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE RECREATION**

_Les quatre filles, abattues, quittent le bâtiment principal sans leurs parents, et se dirigent vers la cour de récréation. En chemin, Tetsuya rejoint Dorémi, l'air inquiet. Les trois autres continuent sans elle, mais s'arrêtent plus loin pour l'attendre._

**TETSUYA**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le directeur ?

**DOREMI**

Finalement, il veut bien nous garder. Par contre, on n'a pas le droit de passer les examens de fin d'année. Sa hiérarchie lui as interdit de nous laisser faire.

**TETSUYA**

Oh, poisse... Comment tu feras pour aller en cinquième, alors ?

**DOREMI**

Madame Seki va se baser sur mes points le long de l'année.

**TETSUYA**

Hum... N'empêche, je suis quand même rassuré. Vous allez tous rester ici, je suppose ?

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Pas Aiko.

**TETSUYA**

Hein ?

**DOREMI**

Le directeur a laissé entendre qu'elle partait, et qu'elle retournait chez sa mère... Aiko ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet.

**TETSUYA**

Du coup, tu n'es pas sure ?...

**DOREMI**

Non...

**TETSUYA**

Euh... Si t'as besoin de moi, je peux venir chez toi ou, euh... Passer la journée avec toi, si tu en as envie.

**DOREMI**

Merci, mais... Ce sera pas la peine. Pour le moment, j'ai... j'ai un peu besoin de me ressourcer.

_Dorémi rejoint son groupe, laissant Tetsuya seul._

**ONPU**

Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu t'en allais, Aiko. C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

**AIKO**

Oh... Je suis vraiment désolée, les filles... Je voulais vous en parler, mais...

**ONPU**

Aiko, pourquoi le directeur a dit que tu allais partir ? S'il se passe quelque chose, il faut nous le dire !

**AIKO**

Bon, d'accord... Je suis déjà désinscrite de l'école.

**DOREMI**

Quoi ?... Alors, ça veut dire que tu... tu vas aller ailleurs, l'année prochaine ?

**AIKO**

Oui... En fait, je retourne vivre chez ma mère à Osaka. La juge a décidé de lui donner ma garde exclusive, mais elle n'a pas les moyens de déménager. Par conséquent, je suis en train de passer ma dernière journée à Misora. Demain, j'irai au tribunal pour entendre le jugement de mon père, et... je partirai directement à Osaka.

_Les autres filles halètent de stupeur._

**HAZUKI**

Demain ???

_Aiko hoche faiblement la tête. Les trois autres affichent des airs découragés. Hazuki se met à haleter et fait « non » de la tête._

**HAZUKI**

Non... Non, c'est trop. C'est beaucoup trop.

_Hazuki s'éloigne rapidement du groupe. Onpu fronce les sourcils._

**ONPU**

Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais que tu vas partir ?

_Mine étonnée d'Aiko._

**AIKO**

Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? C'est pas ton affaire !

**ONPU**

_(hausse la voix)_

Peut-être, mais moi, j'aimerais savoir ! Combien de temps ça fait qu'on t'a dit t'irais vivre chez ta mère ?

**AIKO**

_(en colère)_

Deux semaines ! Ça te va comme réponse ?

_Hazuki, elle, s'est réfugiée sur le côté de la cour. Celle-ci commence de nouveau à respirer comme si elle étouffait. Elle tâte ses poches... Mais il n'y a rien. Pendant toute la durée de la dispute, la crise d'angoisse de Hazuki empire._

**ONPU**

OK. Super ! Donc, en gros, ça fait au moins deux semaines que tu sais que tu vas partir demain, et toi, tu nous annonces ça la veille ?

**AIKO**

Et comment tu voulais que je le dise ? Hein ? Vous vouliez que je vienne vous voir avec un grand sourire en disant : « Salut, je vous annonce que je fous le camp et que je pourrai plus jamais revenir ! Adieu, Misora ! Là là là là ! ». C'est ça que tu voulais qu'il se passe ??

**ONPU**

Hé ! Encore heureux que j'ai un peu insisté ! Autrement, on aurait découvert que t'avais disparu sans laisser de trace !

**DOREMI**

Ecoutez... Il y a aucune raison de s'engueuler.

**ONPU**

Oh, toi, tu la fermes ! T'étais pas en train de faire la causette avec Tetsuya ?

**AIKO**

Ah, mais, en fait... Si t'es en colère, c'est parce que t'es jalouse que Dorémi sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

_Onpu s'approche furieusement d'Aiko. Dorémi est obligée de s'interposer entre elle._

**ONPU**

Hé ! Fais gaffe !

**DOREMI**

Non, non ! Arrêtez !

**AIKO**

On voit bien que tu sais pas ce que c'est de vivre comme moi !

**ONPU**

Moi aussi, j'ai mes problèmes ! Alors, ta gueule !

**AIKO**

Oh, c'est tellement dur d'être actrice et d'avoir plein de fans, pas vrai ?...

_De son côté, Hazuki est toujours en pleine crise de panique. Tout d'un coup, elle plaque ses deux mains au niveau du cœur, puis écarquille des yeux. Elle commence à vaciller, puis est remarquée par ses trois amies._

**DOREMI**

Hazuki ?

_Tout d'un coup, Hazuki s'évanouit et tombe par terre. Aussitôt, ses trois amies se précipitent vers elle._

**ONPU**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**DOREMI**

_(affolée)_

Hazuki !... Hazuki, tu m'entends !!...

**AIKO**

Je vais chercher l'infirmière !

_Aiko court en direction du bâtiment principal._

**Séquence 3**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

_Hazuki a été hospitalisée. Elle est couchée dans un lit, le regard maladif. Ses parents et sa nounou sont avec elle. Reiko pleure._

**REIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Oh, je suis tellement désespérée...

**AKIRA**

Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Personne ne pouvait suspecter que Hazuki ferait une crise aussi grave... _(à Hazuki)_ Tu te souviens d'où ça s'est passé, Hazuki ?

**HAZUKI**

_(voix faible)_

A l'école... Je... J'étais avec Dorémi et les autres. Je crois que c'est arrivé quand j'ai appris que je ne pourrai pas passer mes examens, et que Aiko nous a dit qu'elle partait.

**BAAYA**

Je vais vous dire la vérité, moi.

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_Dorémi vient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Elle s'approche de la porte fermée de la chambre de Hazuki et commence à écouter la conversation._

**BAAYA (h.c./cont.)**

Sans Dorémi, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

**AKIRA (h.c.)**

_(étonné)_

Attendez,... Dorémi n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

**BAAYA (h.c.)**

Oh, au contraire !

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL**

**BAAYA**

Dorémi est une véritable langue de vipère, qui à le quotient intellectuel d'une boîte en conserve ! Alors, choisissez de ne pas me croire, mais... A plusieurs reprises, Hazuki s'est plainte de son comportement ! Elle parlait d'intimidation, de manipulation,...

**Scène 4 – INT. JOUR COULOIR (hôpital)**

_En entendant les propos de Baaya, Dorémi affiche un air inquiet._

**BAAYA (h.c./cont.)**

Voire même par moments d'insultes et de coups !... Moi, je vous dis que pour protéger votre fille, il faut bannir cette petite effrontée de sa vie !

_Dorémi finit par soupirer tristement. Plutôt que d'entrer dans la chambre pour se défendre, elle fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la sortie._

**AKIRA (h.c.)**

Allons, Baaya !... C'est totalement insensé, ce que vous dites ! Dorémi n'est pas comme ça !

**REIKO (h.c.)**

Non, chéri !... Je crois que Baaya a raison. Il faut que Dorémi ne s'approche plus de notre fille. Sinon, elle va mourir...

**Séquence 4**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Dorémi a quitté l'hôpital. D'un air triste, elle se dirige vers la gare._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR SALLE D'ATTENTE (gare centrale de misora)**

_Dorémi traverse les portes d'entrées de la gare. Elle passe à côté de Reika, qui regarde le sol. Au premier abord, Dorémi l'ignore en la fusillant du regard. Mais en voyant son état, elle se retourne, puis se rapproche de Reika._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Reika, ça va ?

_Reika lève la tête d'un air triste._

**REIKA**

Oh. Bonjour, Dorémi... T'en es-tu bien tirée avec le directeur ?

**DOREMI**

Ben... Oui, plus ou moins. Je peux rester, mais à condition de ne pas passer mes examens.

**REIKA**

Oh, quelle chance que tu as... Je ne peux guère en dire autant pour moi.

**DOREMI**

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**REIKA**

Mes parents ont appris mon association avec Monsieur Kyoto. Ils ont aussitôt décidé que je devait poursuivre mes études ailleurs. Par conséquent, vous ne me verrez plus l'année prochaine.

**DOREMI**

Et t'iras où, alors ?

**REIKA**

Dans un établissement privé de la région... Enfin, je suppose que ce ne sera pas une grande perte, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais pertinemment que personne ne m'appréciait dans cette école...

**DOREMI**

C'était pas entièrement de ta faute si monsieur Kyoto t'a obligé à faire ça.

**REIKA**

Et pourtant, j'avais les mêmes intentions que lui... Oh, j'espère qu'un jour, toi et les autres me pardonnerez d'avoir fait ça. Je désire sérieusement me bonifier dans ma vie future...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Je t'en veux pas, tu sais... C'est peut-être pas le cas de mes amies, mais... je me dis que tu as tes raisons d'avoir agi comme ça.

**REIKA**

Je te remercie, Dorémi.

**PORTE-PAROLE (h.c.)**

Prochain départ pour Chiba prévu dans cinq minutes, quai 1.

**DOREMI**

Bon... Je vais devoir y aller. Moi, je ne retourne pas à l'école avant la rentrée en avril, donc, euh... Je te souhaite bonne continuation.

**REIKA**

Nous sommes quittes, alors ?

**DOREMI**

Oui... Allez, à la prochaine.

**REIKA**

Au revoir.

_Dorémi se dirige vers le quai où son train censée la ramener à la maison va arriver. Reika reste dans la salle d'attente et regarde Dorémi partir. Elle affiche un léger sourire._

**REIKA**

_(en pensée)_

Plutôt sympathique, comme condisciple...

**Séquence 5**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est arrivée à sa maison. Elle sort ses clés de sa poche, puis tourne la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE puis SALON (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi ouvre la porte._

**DOREMI**

C'est moi...

_Puis elle ferme la porte, pose son cartable, et puis se dirige vers le salon. Elle y trouve sa mère, allongée dans le canapé avec un regard triste._

**DOREMI**

_(inquiète)_

Maman ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**HARUKA**

T'en fais pas, Dorémi... Maman est juste un peu fatiguée.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Euh, écoute... Si c'est juste pour mes résultats scolaires,... le directeur a dit que je pourrai quand même passer en cinquième. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

_Keisuke rejoint Dorémi dans le salon._

**KEISUKE**

C'est bien, Dorémi. Mais il faut laisser ta Maman tranquille, d'accord ?

_Dorémi se tourne vers son père._

**DOREMI**

Ça n'a pas recommencé, j'espère ?

**KEISUKE**

Je crois bien que si...

_Dorémi soupire tristement... Ensuite, elle se dirige vers le téléphone. Son père passe à côté d'elle._

**DOREMI**

Dis, Papa ? Je peux téléphoner à une amie ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui, bien sur.

_Keisuke repart dans la cuisine. Dorémi prend le téléphone et y compose un numéro. Ensuite, elle met le téléphone à son oreille et attend qu'on décroche._

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Allô ?

**DOREMI**

Oui, allô ? Madame Segawa ? C'est Dorémi...

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Ah. Bonsoir, Dorémi. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Je voulais avoir des nouvelles d'Onpu. Est-ce qu'elle est chez vous ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Oh... Ça tombe vraiment mal, Dorémi... Onpu ne va pas bien du tout.

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Pas bien du tout ? C'est à dire ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Elle a appris qu'elle n'avait pas été retenue à sa dernière audition. C'était celle pour le film hollywoodien, et... depuis, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre en disant qu'elle voulait arrêter la comédie. Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'elle pleure sans s'arrêter...

**DOREMI**

Et, quoi ? Elle ne veut plus sortir ?

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Non, malheureusement. Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé... Et à vrai dire, elle m'a même dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi.

_Dorémi blêmit._

**DOREMI**

Oh.

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu rappelles une autre fois, Dorémi. A ce stade, aujourd'hui, elle ne voudra rien savoir... Je suis désolée.

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

D'accord. Vous avez raison... Je... Je vais vous laisser.

**MIHO SEGAWA (h.c.)**

Pas de problème... Allez, au revoir !

**DOREMI**

Au revoir. Bonne soirée...

_Dorémi raccroche le téléphone, puis se dirige tristement vers l'escalier. Son père vient voir ce qu'il se passe._

**KEISUKE**

Ça va, Dorémi ?... Onpu ne va pas bien ?

_Pas de réponse. Dorémi continue de monter tristement les escaliers._

**KEISUKE**

Dorémi ?

**DOREMI**

Elle est malade...

_Dorémi part à l'étage, sous le regard inquiet de son père._

**Séquence 6**

**Scène 1 – INT. CREPUSCULE CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est assise sur son lit, regardant le sol d'un air découragé._

**DOREMI**

_(en pensée)_

C'est de ma faute, tout ça... A cause de moi, mon propre groupe d'amis est en train d'imploser. Oh, putain... Je me suis jamais sentie aussi triste de toute ma vie.

_Dorémi tourne la tête pour regarder l'endroit où dormait Majorika lorsqu'elle habitait chez elle. Celui-ci, bien entendu, est vide. Dorémi se remet à regarder le sol. Ensuite, elle se met à pleurer faiblement. Elle essuie ses yeux._

**KEISUKE**

_(appelant depuis le rez-de-chaussée)_

Dorémi ?... Descends ! Il y a Aiko en bas !

_Dorémi affiche un air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

J'arrive !

_Puis elle quitte sa chambre en courant._

**Scène 2 – INT. CREPUSCULE ENTREE (maison de dorémi)**

_Dorémi descend les escaliers et marche jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle remarque son père avec Aiko, qui a une valise en main._

**DOREMI**

Aiko ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**AIKO**

Salut, Dorémi... Est-ce que je peux passer ma dernière nuit à Misora chez toi ?

**DOREMI**

Tu ne dors pas chez Momoko ?...

**AIKO**

Elle est d'accord pour que je dorme ici... Dorémi, s'il-te-plaît, fais ça pour moi.

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Bon, d'accord... Tu peux dormir ici. Pose ta valise dans ma chambre, je viens te voir tout de suite.

**AIKO**

Merci, Dorémi...

_Aiko monte l'escalier avec sa valise._

**KEISUKE**

Bon, bah... Je crois que je vais devoir faire à manger pour elle aussi, du coup.

**DOREMI**

Hum...

**Séquence 7**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE A MANGER (maison de dorémi)**

_Toute la famille de Dorémi, accompagnée d'Aiko, s'est mise à table pour dîner. Absolument personne ne dit un mot. Haruka, Dorémi et Aiko affichent un air vraiment triste et découragé, ce qui inquiète Keisuke et Pop. Dorémi finit par s'arrêter de manger alors que son plat est encore à moitié plein. Elle pose ses baguettes._

**DOREMI**

Oh... J'arrive pas à manger.

**AIKO**

Moi non plus...

**KEISUKE**

Oh, je suis désolé... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais... Je suis loin d'être un bon cuisinier.

**POP**

Ça va ? Vous avez tous l'air d'avoir vu un film méga-triste !

**HARUKA**

J'ai encore un coup de mou...

**DOREMI**

J'ai eu une journée pourrie...

**AIKO**

J'accumule les journées pourries. Depuis au moins la rentrée.

_Pop se tourne vers son père._

**POP**

Tu les avait déjà vu dans cet état, toi ?...

**KEISUKE**

Non... Non, pas vraiment. En tout cas, pas à ce point.

_Aiko avale difficilement une bouchée de son plat, puis se tourne vers les parents de Dorémi._

**AIKO**

Est-ce que je... pourrai utiliser votre salle de bains, après ?

**KEISUKE**

Oui, bien sur.

**DOREMI**

Tu prendras un bain ?

**AIKO**

Oui...

**DOREMI**

Est-ce que tu... voudrais que je vienne le prendre avec toi ?... Histoire que tu te sentes pas trop seule ?

**AIKO**

C'est gentil, mais... Je préfère me débrouiller comme une grande. Ça ne dérange personne ?

_Mine inquiète de Dorémi._

**Séquence 8**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi)**

_La baignoire est remplie d'eau. Aiko 1, prête à aller dans le bain, coupe le robinet. Elle regarde l'intérieur de la baignoire, et affiche un air craintif. La caméra cadre ensuite l'eau de la baignoire._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR PARC MUNICIPAL [flashback]**

_Après une transition « cut », la caméra filme désormais ce qui ressemble à un lac, puis cadre Aiko, alors âgée de six ans, qui s'assoit sur la barrière du pont traversant ce lac. Elle tourne la tête et voit son père s'approcher d'elle. Elle à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que son père la pousse. Aiko bascule de la barrière et tombe. En vue subjective, on voit le pont s'éloigner, son père partir en courant, et le lac se rapprocher._

**Scène 3 – INT. NUIT SALLE DE BAINS (maison de dorémi)**

_Retour au présent. Aiko sursaute et halète de peur. Elle regarde toujours la baignoire. Après quelques secondes, elle affiche un air résigné. Elle retire le bouchon de la baignoire, la laissant se vider. Puis elle se dirige vers la douche, et l'active, tout en ne laissant qu'un jet tout petit s'écouler hors du pommeau. Aiko affiche un air triste..._

**Séquence 9**

**Scène 1 – EXT. NUIT MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Vue extérieure de la maison de Dorémi, plus tard dans la nuit._

**Scène 2 – INT. NUIT CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi, qui dormait dans son lit, se réveille. Elle découvre Aiko assise sur son duvet, regardant vers le sol. Dorémi affiche un air inquiet._

**DOREMI**

Aiko ?... Tu ne dors pas ?

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

J'ai pas sommeil.

**DOREMI**

Il faut que tu dormes... Il est tard.

**AIKO**

J'ai pas envie de dormir cette nuit. Je veux profiter jusqu'au bout des dernières heures qu'il me reste avant d'être obligée de repartir.

_Dorémi se lève, puis s'assied à côté d'Aiko._

**DOREMI**

C'est à cause de demain, c'est ça ?...

**AIKO**

Oui. Non seulement je vais m'en aller, mais en plus, je vais de nouveau retourner au tribunal. Oh... Je sais pas ce qui est pire. Ça où le fait que je ne pourrai même pas dire au revoir à qui ce soit.

**DOREMI**

Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ?

**AIKO**

La décision du juge sera appliquée directement après le verdict. Maman n'aura pas le choix que de me ramener directement là-bas.

_Bref flottement. Dorémi soupire._

**AIKO**

Dis, Dorémi ?... T'as jamais eu cette impression là ? L'impression que t'as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre tes objectifs et de faire de ton mieux pour te donner à fond... pour qu'au final, tout foute le camp d'un claquement de doigt ?

**DOREMI**

Oui... Oui, j'ai cette impression-là.

**AIKO**

Non, mais... Je veux dire, pour de vrai ? T'as déjà eu ça, Dorémi ?

_Pas de réponse._

**AIKO**

Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé jusqu'ici, j'ai très clairement cette impression... Franchement, le jour de Noël, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrai mettre cette chienne de vie derrière moi. Mes parents qui divorcent, mon père qui me kidnappe et qui me maltraite pendant quatre ans,... et au final, qu'est-ce j'obtiens ? Encore plus de problèmes. On me place dans un orphelinat de merde dans un patelin dégueulasse, on m'oblige à assister à ces auditions de merde où mon père et son avocat me font passer pour une folle, et en plus... je m'engueule avec Momoko, on ne se parle plus pendant presque un mois... Et pour finir, je me suis réconcilié avec elle beaucoup trop tard... Et on dit que je suis agressive, pas assez féminine, violente et tout le bazar... Mais mon père, qui est probablement le type le plus rustre et agressif que je connaisse, lui il est resté dehors pendant des années... Bon d'accord, il va être condamné demain, c'est sur. Mais au bout du compte, il a gagné. Il a réussi à ce que je perde tous mes amis et tous mes repères. Il a réussi à ce que je sois de nouveau obligée de changer de vie... Il a réussi à prendre sa revanche contre moi. Je l'ai défendu pendant toutes ces années, et j'ai été tellement conne.

_Aiko serre son poing._

**AIKO**

Je le hais. Je le hais profondément... C'est un sale enfoiré ! Il a ruiné la vie de ma mère, ainsi que la mienne ! Il me tuerais s'il le pouvait, il a déjà essayé une fois en me faisant tomber dans ce lac !

**DOREMI**

Tu... Tu m'avais dis que c'était un accident.

**AIKO**

Je sais, Dorémi. Mais j'ai menti pour le protéger. C'est bel et bien lui qui m'a poussé hors de ce pont... Tu sais, tu ne t'en occupes pas trop, vu que toi, tu as une vie normale pour une fille de ton âge. Tu es choyée par ta famille, et tout va bien dans ta vie... Mais quand j'entends les propos de Momoko sur les problèmes de la société japonaise, maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il y a une part de vérité. Momoko a raison quand elle dit le Japon est une dictature qui a réussi. Parce que quand je regarde le monde autour de moi, je ne vois que des gens qui ont le même genre de comportement que mon père, mais en plus fourbe encore. Les nazis sont acceptés et compris par la société japonaise. Les gens qui détestent les femmes aussi. Les racistes, les homophobes et les hommes violents, pareil. Même les violeurs d'enfants, ils se croient au paradis, ici. Et à côté de ça, les femmes fortes, les minorités sociales, les contre-cultures et les gens qui ont un minimum d'idées progressistes, ils sont tous victimes de répression, et personne n'en parle. Tout ça parce que pendant des années, on a implanté cette culture débile de l'honneur et des vieilles traditions, tous ces fantasmes sur le passé, cette banalisation de la violence soi-disant éducative, et ce rejet de toute forme de modernité sauf quand il s'agit de se faire du profit de manière déloyale !... Y'a de plus en plus de pays qui se rebellent contre ce genre de système, mais les japonais n'osent pas le faire par peur d'être « déshonorés ». Ils n'osent plus le faire... Pauvre Momoko. Elle s'en prend plein la gueule pour le simple fait de dire des vérités qui choquent. Ça me fout la rage... Ça me donne même envie de chialer, maintenant !

_Aiko se met à sangloter. Dorémi essaie de la rassurer en lui caressant le haut du dos._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Y'a que Momoko qui m'acceptait ! Y'a qu'elle qui me comprenait, et qui m'aimait réellement ! C'était la fille la plus gentille de l'univers !... C'est pour ça que je l'aimais et que je voulais vivre avec elle ! On s'aimait pour ce qu'on était !... Mais même ça, j'y aurai pas droit. Oui, je voulais revoir ma mère, mais pas à ce prix-là. Pas à ce prix-là, putain...

_Aiko essuie ses yeux, puis se tourne vers Dorémi._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je t'en prie, Dorémi... Toi qui voit toujours du bon chez les gens que tu croises,... est-ce que tu m'acceptes telle que je suis ?... Dis-moi si tu m'accepteras toujours comme je suis !...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

_(voix mouillée)_

Oui, Aiko. Je t'accepterai toujours comme tu es...

_Aiko, submergée par l'émotion, se met à pleurer plus fort. Puis elle serre Dorémi dans ses bras. Dorémi fait la même chose._

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

T'es un amour, Dorémi !... T'es vraiment un amour !...

_La séquence se conclut sur les deux filles en train de se câliner, avec Aiko qui pleure toujours..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 10**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Vue d'ensemble sur la chambre, avec le même cadrage que la scène précédente, le lendemain matin. Les deux filles ont quitté la chambre._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR MAISON DE DOREMI**

_Aiko descend les escaliers avec sa valise accompagnée de Dorémi. Les parents et la sœur de cette dernière, ainsi qu'Atsuko, la mère d'Aiko, les attendaient. Aiko dit une dernière fois au revoir à la famille de Dorémi. Elle enlace Haruka, les larmes aux yeux. Ensuite, elle rejoint sa mère. Mère et fille finissent par quitter la maison. Dorémi les suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à traverser le portail de la maison, elle fait signe une dernière fois à Dorémi. Cette dernière, en larmes, lui fait signe en retour._

**JUGE (h.c.)**

Monsieur Kouji Senoo,... le tribunal, après délibération, vous déclare coupable de tous les faits qui vous sont reprochés, et donc, coupable de maltraitance sur mineur, de violences domestiques et de délit d'insolvabilité. En répression, le tribunal vous condamne à six ans d'emprisonnement et ordonne votre maintien en détention...

**Scène 3 – INT. JOUR TRIBUNAL**

_Au tribunal, nous sommes en pleine audience du père d'Aiko. Celui-ci est debout dans le box des accusés, entouré de deux policiers. Aiko et sa mère sont sur le banc des victimes._

**JUGE (cont.)**

Le tribunal vous condamne également à verser 150 000 yens de préjudice moral à madame Atsuko Okamura et sa fille Aiko Senoo, sur une délai de deux ans, et prononce une déchéance totale et définitive de vos droits parentaux, ainsi qu'une obligation de soins dès la fin de votre peine de prison.

_Le juge pose ses fiches et se tourne vers Kouji._

**JUGE**

Sachez que cette sanction n'a pas été décidée parce que je suis du côté des femmes, comme votre avocat l'a supposé, mais parce que j'ai estimé qu'il s'agissait d'une sanction à la hauteur de vos agissements. J'espère surtout que vous allez prendre conscience que vous avez franchi de nouvelles limites, et que cette décision finale vous inculquera enfin le sens des résponsabilités... L'audience est levée.

_Le juge frappe son maillet contre le socle, marquant la fin du procès. Tout le monde se lève. Kouji est menotté et emmené vers la sortie du tribunal par les policiers qui l'encadrent. Avant de partir, il fusille Aiko et sa mère du regard..._

**Séquence 11**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR ACCUEIL (cour de justice)**

_Aiko et sa mère quitte la salle d'audience en même temps que plusieurs personnes. Leur avocate, Mme Kaguya, les rejoint._

**Mme KAGUYA**

Voilà, Aiko. Désormais, tu seras entre de bonnes mains...

**AIKO**

Vous croyez qu'il pourrait éventuellement sortir plus tôt ?

**Mme KAGUYA**

Non, il n'en a pas les moyens. En plus, c'est une peine de prison ferme qu'il a eu. Ça veut dire qu'il purgera ses six ans par la porte ou par la fenêtre.

**ATSUKO**

Maître, je tenais à vous remercier énormément pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez vraiment fait un travail exemplaire.

**Mme KAGUYA**

Hum... Si vous avez encore besoin de mes services, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, madame Okamura. Je suis toujours disponible... En attendant, je vous transmettrai les frais d'avocat d'ici une semaine. Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne continuation à toutes les deux...

**ATSUKO**

Merci, maître... Au revoir.

**Mme KAGUYA**

Au revoir à vous aussi...

_L'avocate se dirige vers la sortie de la cour de justice._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR COUR DE JUSTICE**

_Vue extérieure de la cour de justice, avec plusieurs personnes qui quittent le bâtiment._

**Séquence 12**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR VOITURE D'ATSUKO**

_Atsuko conduit sa voiture en direction de l'autoroute, avec Aiko assise à côté d'elle. Celle-ci regarde par la fenêtre d'un air pensif._

**AIKO**

Dis, Maman ?...

**ATSUKO**

Oui, trésor ?

**AIKO**

Tu ne t'es pas remariée entre-temps ?

**ATSUKO**

Non. Je vis toujours seule... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**AIKO**

Parce que... au cas où ça t'arriverai, j'aimerais tu saches qu'à partir de ce soir... je ne veux plus être impliqué dans tout ce qui à rapport avec la pensée japonaise traditionnelle.

**ATSUKO**

_(étonnée)_

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**AIKO**

Je ne ferai plus les festivals. Je ne me soumettrai plus aux hommes. Je ne tolérerai plus les propos racistes, sexistes ou homophobes. Les vieilles traditions, pour moi, c'est terminé. Après avoir vu ce que ce genre de pensée créait comme personnes, j'ai décidé de dire non... Par ailleurs, tu peux continuer à fonctionner selon la religion shintoïste, mais moi, j'ai décidé que je deviendrai athée. Comme Momoko.

**ATSUKO**

Tu es vraiment sure de ce que tu dis, Aiko ? Je veux dire... Ça ne sonne pas très juste dans la bouche d'une fille de ton âge.

**AIKO**

Rien à faire. Ces enfoirés de fachos traditionalistes pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, à partir de maintenant, je penserai par moi-même, et pas par leur mode de pensée obsolète.

_Atsuko met du temps avant de répondre._

**ATSUKO**

Bon. C'est entendu. En tant que mère, je dois respecter ton choix, après tout...

_Aiko soupire. Un bref flottement s'ensuit._

**ATSUKO**

Tu veux qu'on aille voir Momoko une dernière fois avant de s'en aller ?

**AIKO**

Oui, d'accord.

**Séquence 13**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko est assise sur son lit, toujours en pyjama et l'air triste. Elle essuie ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, on frappe à la porte._

**MOMOKO**

Oui... ?

_La porte s'ouvre doucement. C'est Aiko._

**AIKO**

Euh... Salut. Je peux rentrer ?... Je... Je voulais te dire au revoir une dernière fois avant de m'en aller.

**MOMOKO**

Oui, tu peux venir.

_Aiko s'assied sur le lit de Momoko, juste à côté d'elle. Momoko soupire._

**MOMOKO**

Bon, désolée si je suis toujours en pyjama. J'ai pas eu la force de m'habiller, aujourd'hui.

**AIKO**

C'est pas grave... T'es toujours aussi jolie avec ça...

_Momoko esquisse un bref sourire._

**MOMOKO**

Alors, euh... Ton père est en prison, maintenant ?

**AIKO**

Oui. Il y restera pendant six ans... Je suis vraiment soulagée, t'as pas idée.

**MOMOKO**

Ouais...

**AIKO**

N'empêche... à côté de ça, je vais devoir tout abandonner une deuxième fois. Quelque part, c'est une demi-victoire pour lui.

**MOMOKO**

Non, je ne pense pas. Tu devrais plutôt te dire que maintenant, tu vas vivre avec quelqu'un qui t'aime telle que tu es, et qui s'inquiète réellement pour toi...

_Aiko hoche la tête._

**AIKO**

Tu sais, Momoko... J'ai très souvent dis que t'étais trop extrême dans tes propos sur le Japon, mais... Au final, je crois que tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Je tenais à t'en remercier... Je crois que sans toi,... je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de dénoncer mon père.

**MOMOKO**

Non, mais, tu as raison. Je le reconnais, je suis trop dure avec ce pays. Finalement, il y a quelques aspects positifs à la culture japonaise. La nourriture, par exemple...

_Aiko rit._

**AIKO**

Et pour tes études ?... Il paraît que tu vas arrêter ?

**MOMOKO**

Non, je... je vais juste continuer en suivant des cours par correspondance. C'est mieux pour moi. Le système éducatif de ce pays est beaucoup trop cruel et dirigiste. Et quelqu'un avec une telle force de caractère comme moi, ça, ils n'accepteront pas...

_Les deux filles se donnent la main et se regardent amoureusement._

**MOMOKO**

Franchement, j'ai de la chance... Ça me fout la rage de voir qu'à ton âge, on peut déjà être malmené par la vie à ce point...

**AIKO**

Je sais... Oh, si tu savais comme je me sentais tellement bien avec toi. Même si tu es plus grande que moi... Si ce n'était que pour toi, j'aurais tout fait pour rester...

_Aiko commence à pleurer, faisant tout son possible pour se retenir, ce qui attriste Momoko._

**MOMOKO**

Pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît...

**AIKO**

Ça va aller, Momoko... Je te le jure.

_Pendant un bref instant, Momoko regarde par la fenêtre et remarque la voiture de la mère d'Aiko. Puis elle se tourne à nouveau vers Aiko._

**AIKO**

Bon... Je crois qu'il faut que je me mette en route. Maman m'attend.

**MOMOKO**

Pas de problème... Avant que tu ne t'en ailles, j'ai un cadeau de départ à te donner... Tiens.

_Momoko donne à Aiko son cadeau de départ : l'édition digipak de l'album « Demanufacture » de Fear Factory, l'album qui a introduit Aiko dans le monde du heavy metal. Aiko en a presque les larmes aux yeux._

**AIKO**

Mais, je... Je l'ai déjà...

**MOMOKO**

Il y a trois morceaux bonus sur cette version. T'en fais pas, moi aussi je l'avait en double...

_Bref flottement._

**AIKO**

_(voix mouillée)_

C'est tellement gentil, Momoko... Tu es vraiment la personne la plus gentille de l'univers.

_Aiko, à deux doigts de pleurer, se lève du lit._

**AIKO**

Allez,... je m'en vais. Prends bien soin de toi, Momoko, et... à bientôt, peut-être ?

**MOMOKO**

Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Aiko...

**AIKO**

Toi aussi...

_L'air découragé, Aiko se dirige vers le couloir. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Momoko la rattrape. Elle pose une main sur son épaule._

**MOMOKO**

Attends !

_Aiko se retourne. Momoko regarde fixement son amie. Puis elle approche son visage de celui d'Aiko, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Aiko affiche un air choqué. Mais après s'en être remise, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse embrasser. Elle pose une main sur la nuque de Momoko et passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Les mains de cette dernière sont sur chaque côté du visage de son amie. Pendant leur baiser, les filles se mettent à pleurer. Puis après quelques secondes, Momoko relâche son baiser. Les filles finissent par se faire un câlin, toutes deux en pleurs._

**MOMOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Je suis désolée... Je t'aime, Aiko !...

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Moi aussi... Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la mort !...

_Aiko se blottit contre son amie._

**Séquence 14**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Atsuko attend toujours sa fille dans sa voiture. Cette dernière est en train de dire au revoir aux parents de Momoko._

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, Aiko.

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Allez, va. Et surtout, prends bien soin de toi, ma puce.

**AIKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Merci...

_Aiko se dirige ensuite vers la voiture de sa mère._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MOMOKO**

_Momoko est restée dans sa chambre. Elle pleure. Elle essuie ses yeux et jette, par hasard, un coup d’œil au cadre contenant la photo d'elle avec Beth, sa meilleure amie à Los Angeles. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers sa fenêtre, et y voit Aiko monter dans la voiture de sa mère. La voiture démarre et commence à faire demi-tour. Momoko, sur le point d'exploser en sanglots, fait « non » de la tête._

**MOMOKO**

Non... Non, non, non, NON !!!

_Momoko quitte sa chambre en courant._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR MAISON DE MOMOKO**

_Les parents de Momoko voient la voiture se placer face à l'allée qui mène vers la route principale. Mais au moment où la voiture s'en va, Momoko franchit la porte d'entrée de sa maison en courant, en pleurs._

**MOMOKO**

_(crie)_

Aiko !!! Attends-moi !!!

_Momoko passe à côté de ses parents et, malgré qu'elle soit toujours en pyjama, et pieds nus, fonce vers l'allée. Ses parents la rattrapent._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**PERE DE MOMOKO**

Attends ! Tu n'as pas tes pantoufles !!

**MOMOKO**

_(crie)_

Aiko, je t'en prie !!! T'en vas pas !! Ne t'en vas pas, j'ai besoin de toi-- Ah !! AHHH !!!

_En marchant sur les cailloux, Momoko crie de douleur, trébuche et tombe par terre. La voiture d'Atsuko continue de rouler en direction de la route principale et s'éloigne. Momoko éclate en sanglots. Ses parents se précipitent vers leur fille, et l'aident à se relever._

**MERE DE MOMOKO**

Momoko, ça va ? Tu t'es faite mal ?...

**MOMOKO**

_(en pleurs)_

Aiko !!!...

_Momoko continue de pleurer bruyamment dans les bras de sa mère, alors que la voiture de la mère d'Aiko s'éloigne davantage..._

**Séquence 15**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE DOREMI**

_Dorémi est en train de ranger quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvre le tiroir, elle retrouve son matériel de magie, dont elle n'a pas fait usage depuis plusieurs jours. Elle remarque également une lettre posée dans la même armoire. Elle prend le matériel de magie et le pose sur son lit. Ensuite, elle prend la lettre et se met à la lire..._

**Séquence 16**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_La voiture de la famille Harukaze arrive dans un quartier résidentiel où il y a plusieurs immeubles à appartements. La voiture se gare devant l'immeuble portant le numéro 25._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR VOITURE DE LA FAMILLE HARUKAZE**

_Dorémi est dans la voiture avec son père, qui conduisait. Ce dernier se tourne vers sa fille._

**KEISUKE**

Voilà. Je crois que c'est ici, Dorémi. Je te laisse aller comme une grande ?

_Dorémi regarde longuement son matériel, puis soupire._

**DOREMI**

Je sais pas si je devrais faire ça, Papa... J'avais promis à Majorika que le jour où tout ceci serait fini, je lui rendrai son apparence normale...

**KEISUKE**

Oui, je m'en doute...

**DOREMI**

Et en même temps,... j'aimerais bien garder tout ça. Ça m'a servi énormément pour régler mes problèmes.

**KEISUKE**

Dis-toi bien qu'il y a bien un moment où il faudra faire face à tes problèmes dans ta vie future, sans magie. Tu sais,... c'est déjà très bien d'y avoir pensé tout à l'heure. Et peut-être que la personne qui habite à cette adresse t'aiderai à te décider.

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Probablement... _(à sa fée)_ Tu viens, Dodo ?

_Dorémi descend de la voiture avec sa fée, son matériel de magie et sa lettre._

**Scène 3 – EXT. JOUR QUARTIER RESIDENTIEL**

_Dorémi se dirige vers l'escalier de l'immeuble numéro 25, puis l'emprunte._

**Scène 4 – EXT. JOUR DEUXIEME ETAGE (immeuble n°25)**

_Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers la porte de l'appartement 2C. Elle sonne à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente,... Mademoiselle Yuki ouvre la porte. Dorémi est surprise._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tiens ! Bonjour, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Mademoiselle Yuki ?...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tu as l'air étonnée de me voir. Tu ne savais pas que j'habitais ici ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Non, mais c'est pas ça... Majorika est partie de chez moi en laissant une lettre, et elle m'a demandé de me rendre à votre adresse...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hum... Je vois. Allez, rentre, je t'en prie !

_Mademoiselle Yuki ouvre complètement sa porte. Dorémi rentre dans l'appartement, l'air perplexe._

**Séquence 17**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR SALON (appartement de mademoiselle yuki)**

_Dorémi s'est installée avec Dodo dans un des canapés. Mademoiselle Yuki revient avec deux tasses de thé. Elle en donne une à Dorémi._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Tiens, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Merci...

_Mademoiselle Yuki s'assied à son tour. Elle boit une gorgée de thé._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Je sais pas trop. Hier, j'ai pensé à rendre mon matériel de magie à Majorika... Mais je me suis souvenue qu'elle avait été arrêté. Du coup, je ne sais plus quoi en faire... Et vu que je ne peux pas aller jusque là pour rendre à Majorika son apparence normale, je crois que je n'en ai plus besoin.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Hum... Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que tu prend le temps de réfléchir à la question.

**DOREMI**

Oui... N'empêche, j'ai aussi l'impression que tout ce qu'il m'arrive maintenant ne serai pas arrivé sans ces choses-là...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Que veux-tu dire ?

**DOREMI**

Bah... Ma mère est de nouveau en dépression. Hazuki et Onpu ne me parlent plus, et... Aiko est partie ce matin. Ça fait quand même beaucoup pour moi. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pourrai même pas passer mes examens, et enfin montrer que je suis capable d'avoir de bonnes notes à ma famille...

_Dorémi boit une gorgée de thé._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Dis-moi, Dorémi. Le jour où Majorika t'as dit que tu deviendrais son apprentie sorcière et que tu aurais des pouvoirs magiques,... qu'est-ce que tu as voulu en faire ?

_Mine perplexe de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Euh... Je ne sais plus trop, ça fait déjà vachement longtemps...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Essaie de t'en souvenir, je sais que tu en es capable...

_Bref flottement._

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh... Je crois que je me suis dis que... avec mes pouvoirs magiques, je pourrai aider mon entourage et avoir de l'attention positive... Et peut-être aussi, régler mes problèmes... Parce que, avant ça, j'étais pas une personne très appréciée, ni très chanceuse... Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, ces pouvoirs magiques, quand j'y pense. Mais finalement... j'ai réussi à régler mon problème majeur sans magie.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ton problème majeur ?

**DOREMI**

Oui... Celui du petit ami. Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai pas réussi à en avoir. Mais maintenant, je suis avec Tetsuya depuis une semaine déjà... J'ai pas eu besoin de mes pouvoirs pour en arriver là.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je crois bien qu'il y a une raison valable pour laquelle Majorika a tant cru en toi. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais considéré qu'il fallait juger les gens selon leurs défauts, mais plutôt sur leur qualités. Et j'estime que même si tu n'avais pas la pratique parfaite, tu avais toutes les qualités nécessaires à l'idée que je me fait de la sorcière parfaite. Premièrement, tu as l'âme d'un chef. Deuxièmement, tu es très combative. Et troisièmement, et je crois que celle-ci ressort le plus chez toi,... tu as un cœur en or.

_Bref flottement. Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Non, c'est pas vrai. Je suis pas une personne si bonne que ça.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Il ne faut pas te sous-estimer, Dorémi. Je pense sincèrement que tu vaux bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Tu sais, tu as aidé beaucoup de gens que ce soit ici, ou à Majokai. Les gens qui pensent le contraire, comme monsieur Kyoto ou Oyajide, t'en veulent par simple envie et par jalousie, et parfois même, à cause de leurs convictions délirantes... Je crois que sans toi, Kayoko n'aurait jamais osé revenir à l'école, par exemple. Et j'avoue que pour aller combattre Oyajide, qui était quand même très puissant, il t'a quand même fallu beaucoup de courage... C'est une qualité tout à fait honorable. A vrai dire, j'ai même été surpris de voir que vous avez utilisé un sortilège d'un niveau trois fois supérieur au votre.

**DOREMI**

C'est vrai... on a utilisé le cercle magique.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ce sortilège est parmi l'un des plus compliqués à maîtriser... Non, très sincèrement, moi et les autres avons été bluffées par le courage et la détermination dont toi et tes amies avez fait preuve ce soir-là.

_Léger sourire de Dorémi._

**DOREMI**

Vous êtes trop gentille, madame...

_Dorémi s'apprête à reprendre une gorgée de son thé. Mais prise d'un doute, elle affiche un air perplexe._

**DOREMI**

N'empêche, comment vous êtes au courant de tout ça ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Et bien... J'ai tout vu depuis ma boule de cristal.

**DOREMI**

Hein ?... Attendez, vous en parlez comme si... vous connaissiez ce monde.

_Bref flottement._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Cela me fait penser que j'ai aussi une chose à te montrer. Viens, suis-moi.

_Mademoiselle Yuki se lève et se dirige vers une pièce située plus loin dans l'appartement. Dorémi et Dodo la suivent._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI (maison de dorémi)**

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Mademoiselle Yuki, Dorémi et Dodo rentrent dans la pièce. L'infirmière désigne les deux penderies au fond de la pièce._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Regarde autour de toi, Dorémi. Tu ne remarques rien d'anormal dans cette pièce ?

**DOREMI**

Euh... Vous avez deux penderies ?...

_Dorémi affiche soudain un air incompréhensif._

**DOREMI**

Non... C'est pas possible !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Jette un coup d’œil dans celle de gauche. Tu comprendras pourquoi je connais autant de sorcières...

_Dorémi s'approche lentement de la penderie de gauche, d'un air étonné. Elle saisit la poignée d'une des deux portes et la tire. Elle découvre alors qu'à l'intérieur, il y a une espèce de lumière rose... exactement la même que dans l'armoire-portail du restaurant MAHO-DOU. Dorémi, émue aux larmes, ferme la porte, puis se tourne vers Mademoiselle Yuki._

**DOREMI**

Vous êtes des leurs...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Et oui, Dorémi... Et je ne suis pas n'importe quelle sorcière. Je suis leur souveraine.

_Dorémi regarde Mademoiselle Yuki d'un air ému..._

**Séquence 18**

**Scène 1 – EXT. CREPUSCULE CANAL**

_Dorémi s'est rendue sur au bord du canal avec son père et Mademoiselle Yuki. Elle a mis sa tenue de sorcière pour la dernière fois et s'apprête à décoller. Elle court sur quelques mètres, suivie par Dodo, puis décolle à toute vitesse sur son balai. Elle fonce jusqu'au pont, puis fait demi-tour. Elle vole ensuite le long du canal, sur environ un kilomètre et demie, à seulement quelques centimètres de l'eau. Elle fait une rotation de 180 degrès, histoire d'avoir la tête à l'envers sur quelques mètres. Arrivée à l'écluse, elle fait demi-tour en faisant un looping. Elle se retrouve plus haut dans les airs, la tête à l'endroit, et vole en direction de son père et de son infirmière scolaire. Une fois suffisamment près d'elle, elle perd en altitude et atterrit. Elle manque de tomber, mais son père est la pour la rattraper._

**DOREMI (h.c.)**

_(lisant une lettre)_

Chère Majorika. Je viens juste de terminer de lire la lettre que vous aviez laissé dans ma chambre avant de partir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai effectué mon dernier vol en balai le long du canal pas loin de chez moi. Histoire d'en profiter une dernière fois avant de reprendre une vie normale. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je viens de rendre mon matériel de magie à la reine en personne. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait une identité alternative... Celle de Mademoiselle Yuki, l'infirmière de mon école, qui habite à l'adresse que vous aviez inscrite dans le post-scriptum.

**Scène 2 – EXT. CREPUSCULE CANAL**

_Dorémi rend sa console et sa baguette à Mademoiselle Yuki. Ensuite, elle donne une lettre à sa fée, Dodo. Celle-ci se place dans les mains de son ancienne maîtresse, le regard triste. Dorémi la regarde avec un grand sourire, et des larmes plein les yeux._

**DOREMI (h.c./cont.)**

_(lisant une lettre)_

De plus, je me suis permise de relâcher ma fée, Dodo, dans la nature terrestre. Comme dernière mission, je l'ai chargée de vous apportez cette lettre. Je me suis dis que c'était mieux pour elle. Elle qui avait l'air de tant apprécier le monde des humains...

_Dorémi lève les mains vers le ciel. Dodo décolle avec la lettre. Elle monte de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Elle se retourne une dernière fois, et voit son ancienne maîtresse et Mademoiselle Yuki qui lui font signe. Dodo essuie ses larmes, puis s'élance dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages. La caméra cadre ensuite le magnifique coucher de soleil, vers lequel Dodo se dirige, volant tel un oiseau vers le lointain..._

**TRANSITION FONDU**

**Séquence 19**

**Scène 1 – INT. NUIT CELLULE DE MAJORIKA (prison)**

_La caméra cadre ensuite la pleine lune. Ensuite, un zoom arrière nous amène dans la cellule de prison dans laquelle a été placée Majorika. Elle est en train de lire la lettre de Dorémi, émue aux larmes. Elle a également reçu une photo de Dorémi avec Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu et Majorika._

**MAJORIKA (h.c./cont.)**

_(lisant une lettre)_

Pour terminer, je tenais à vous remercier pour cette merveilleuse année que j'ai passé avec vous. Cette expérience dans le monde de la magie m'a appris beaucoup de chose, et m'a permise d'avoir un regard différent sur le monde qui m'entoure. J'espère que vous recevrez cette lettre très rapidement. A bientôt, Dorémi. P.S. : J'ai joint une photo de tout l'équipe du MAHO-DOU.

_Majorika pleure en voyant le contenu de sa lettre._

**FONDU AU NOIR**

**MAJORIKA**

_(voix faible)_

Par la toute-puissance de Sainte-Kai...

**Séquence 20**

**Scène 1 – PAS D'IMAGE**

_D'abord, pas image. Puis, progressivement, le son du moteur d'une locomotive qui gagne en volume..._

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Un train arrive dans la gare centrale de Misora, et s'arrête à quai. Après un bref flottement, les portes s'ouvrent. Plusieurs personnes descendent du train. Parmi elles, Mademoiselle Yuki. La caméra la suit. Mademoiselle Yuki se dirige vers le passage souterrain._

**Séquence 21**

**Scène 1 – INT. JOUR HALL D'ATTENTE (gare centrale de misora)**

_Un texte dans l'image indique « Misora, Japon, mai 2001 »._

_Mademoiselle Yuki termine d'acheter un café à un des stands de la gare. Le vendeur lui rend la monnaie._

**VENDEUR DE CAFE**

Tenez, madame.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Bonne journée !

**VENDEUR DE CAFE**

A vous aussi.

_L'infirmière scolaire prend son café, et se dirige vers la sortie, tout en buvant une gorgée._

**Scène 2 – EXT. JOUR GARE CENTRALE DE MISORA**

_Mademoiselle Yuki sort de la gare. Elle remarque Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu, qui se trouvent un peu plus loin devant un passage piéton. Mademoiselle Yuki décide de les rejoindre._

**ONPU**

T'as fait le devoir de géographie, Dorémi ?

_Dorémi halète de stupeur._

**DOREMI**

Oh, merde ! Non, je l'ai pas fait.

**HAZUKI**

Tu voudras que je te passe ma copie pour le faire en vitesse ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, oui, Hazuki ! S'il-te-plaît, ça me sauvera la vie.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Bonjour, les filles !

_Les trois filles se retournent._

**DOREMI / HAZUKI / ONPU**

Bonjour, Mademoiselle Yuki !

**HAZUKI**

Vous allez bien, aujourd'hui ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Oui, très bien. Et vous ? La cinquième année, ça se passe bien ?

**ONPU**

Oui, ça se passe très bien. Enfin,... Dorémi a un peu de mal à suivre par moments, mais...

**DOREMI**

Comment ça, « j'ai du mal à suivre » ? Ça se passe super bien pour moi aussi !

**ONPU**

Mais, je rigole ! Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux.

**DOREMI**

Non, mais, je prends ça au sérieux, maintenant ! Faut pas te foutre de moi comme ça !

_Mademoiselle Yuki se met à rigoler._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je vois que vous avez réussi à vous ré-ajuster à la vie normale !

**HAZUKI**

Oui. En tout cas, ça m'en a tout l'air.

**DOREMI**

J'avoue que c'était pas facile au début, mais... On s'y habitue vite. Je crois que j'ai tourné la page.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je suis ravi d'entendre ça, Dorémi.

**DOREMI**

Merci, votre Majesté--- _(elle se reprend.)_ Euh... Je veux dire, Mademoiselle Yuki.

_Mine étonnée d'Onpu et de Hazuki._

**DOREMI**

Bon, euh... Je crois qu'on va y aller. Si on arrive en retard, Madame Seki va nous tomber dessus.

**ONPU**

C'est vrai que même en tant que sous-directrice, les retards avec elle, ça pardonne pas !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

OK. A tout à l'heure, les filles ?

_Les filles s'apprêtent à traverser le passage piéton, quand soudain, Tetsuya s'approche d'elle et lui masque les yeux._

**TETSUYA**

Coucou ! Qui c'est ?

**DOREMI**

Oh, Tetsuya !

_Tetsuya éclate de rire._

**TETSUYA**

Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

**DOREMI**

Bah, euh...

**TETSUYA**

Bien sur que non. On est en couple maintenant ! Les couples, ça se manque pas ! Pas vrai, Doraemon ?

_Dorémi fusille Tetsuya du regard._

**TETSUYA**

Oh, pardon. Je voulais dire Dorémi.

_Dorémi soupire._

**DOREMI**

Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, toi.

_Hazuki ricane._

**TETSUYA**

T'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous pour vendredi prochain, ma Dorémi à moi ?

_Dorémi sourit._

**DOREMI**

Non, j'ai pas oublié. A vrai dire, j'attends avec impatiente ce moment.

**TETSUYA**

Génial ! Dorémi est toujours amoureuse de moi, c'est parfait !

_Tetsuya remarque que le feu est passé au vert pour les piétons, et entraîne Dorémi avec lui._

**TETSUYA**

Oh, c'est vert ! Allez, viens ! On va aller ensemble jusqu'à l'école !

**DOREMI**

Hé !... Pas trop fort ! _(à Hazuki et Onpu)_ Bon, désolé, les filles, faut que j'y aille !... On se retrouve à la récré !

_Hazuki et Onpu éclatent de rire._

**ONPU**

Ils sont vraiment marrant, ces deux-là ensemble...

**HAZUKI**

Oui, t'as raison...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Brave petite.

_Les deux filles s'arrêtent de rire et se tournent vers Mademoiselle Yuki._

**HAZUKI**

Dites, euh... Pourquoi Dorémi a failli vous appeler « Votre Majesté » ?

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ah, zut. Je suis grillée... Je vais t'expliquer, mais à condition que toi et Onpu gardiez ça pour vous.

**HAZUKI**

D'accord...

_L'infirmière scolaire s'approche des deux filles._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Le jour, je suis une simple infirmière dans votre école. Mais, la nuit... Je suis la Reine du royaume de Majokai.

_Mine étonnée des deux filles._

**HAZUKI**

Non ! Vraiment ?...

_Mademoiselle Yuki hoche la tête._

**ONPU**

Dans ce cas, j'ai une question à vous poser, votre Majesté... Est-ce qu'il y aura une possibilité pour nous de pouvoir reprendre la magie un jour ?

_Bref flottement._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Je pense qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger.

**ONPU**

D'accord...

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

En attendant, il serait temps de filer à l'école. Vous risquez d'être en retard.

**HAZUKI**

Oh, oui ! On a failli oublier. On y va...

**ONPU**

A tout à l'heure !

_Hazuki et Onpu commencent à traverser le passage-piétons. Mademoiselle Yuki reste sur place._

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

On se retrouvera à la pause, les filles ! Bonne journée !

**HAZUKI**

A vous aussi !

_Hazuki et Onpu se dirigent vers l'école. Mademoiselle Yuki les regarde partir... Après quelques secondes, elle sort son portable et compose un numéro. Au bout de quelques tonalités, on décroche._

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

École élémentaire de Misora, bonjour !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Allô, Sayuri ? C'est moi !... Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si j'arrive un peu en retard aujourd'hui ?

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

Bah... Si, un peu ! Normalement, tu es censée être là dans dix minutes. Non, sérieux, Yuki ! Je dois surveiller tout ça presque à la lettre !

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Ecoute, euh... J'ai un petit souci avec mon train. Tu saurais me faire une fleur quand même ?

_Madame Seki soupire._

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

Bon, OK. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon amie.

**MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

Merci, Sayuri. Je te promets que je serai là dès que ce sera arrangé. A tout à l'heure.

**MADAME SEKI (h.c.)**

A tout à l'heure...

_Mademoiselle Yuki raccroche. Ensuite, elle fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la gare._

**REINE DES SORCIERES (h.c.)**

_(voix-off)_

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que le risque d'éclatement d'une guerre est complètement écarté. En réalité, nous avons surtout gagné quelques années. Mais si je devais faire appel à mes instincts, je commence à avoir de plus en plus d'espoir pour le futur de mon royaume.

**Séquence 22**

**Scène 1 – EXT. JOUR IMMEUBLE DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Mademoiselle Yuki est retournée chez elle. Elle monte les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, puis se dirige vers la porte de son appartement. Elle y rentre._

**REINE DES SORCIERES (h.c./cont.)**

_(voix-off)_

En grande partie grâce aux efforts combinés d'Onpu, d'Aiko, de Hazuki et de Dorémi pour vaincre l'un de ces sorciers suprémacistes. Mais il en reste encore beaucoup. Voire même, beaucoup plus que l'on pense...

**Scène 2 – INT. JOUR CHAMBRE DE MADEMOISELLE YUKI**

_Mademoiselle Yuki rentre dans sa chambre. Ensuite, elle retire ses lunettes et les pose sur sa table de chevet. Elle se tourne ensuite vers ses deux penderies, se regardant dans le miroir._

**REINE DES SORCIERES (h.c./cont.)**

_(voix-off)_

En attendant, je continuerai de chercher des futures recrues sur Terre. Des recrues fortes, pas seulement en maîtrise de la magie, mais fortes de caractère. Exactement comme celles de Majorika...

_Mademoiselle Yuki claque des doigts. En un flash, elle se transforme en son identité principale... Celle de la Reine des Sorcières. Elle met son voile argenté, et se dirige vers son armoire-portail. Elle monte dedans..._

**REINE DES SORCIERES (h.c./cont.)**

_(voix-off)_

Un jour, le royaume de Majokai redeviendra unifié. Comme l'a toujours souhaité Sainte-Kai.

_La Reine des Sorcières referme son armoire-portail. Une détonation retentit et projette de la fumée pourpre dans toute la pièce, et envahit la caméra..._

**FIN**

1Bien entendu, vu qu'Aiko s'est déshabillée, des astuces de censure s'imposent...


	53. Bonus - Casting VF de la série

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous voici arrivés à la fin de la série.
> 
> Ceci est la liste des comédiens de doublage que je verrai bien sur mes personnages (ceux inventés pour les besoins de ce reboot sont en italique). Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le cast est conséquent...

Audrey Sablé : Dorémi Harukaze

Magali Rosenzweig : Hazuki Fujiwara

Fily Keita : Aiko Senoo

Maryne Bertieaux : Onpu Segawa

Nicole Favart : Majorika

Stéphane Ronchewski : Oyajide

Marie-Christine Darah : Majoruka

Frédéric Souterelle : _Thymos_

Geneviève Doang : Reika Tamaki

Patricia Legrand : Kaori Shimakura

Céline Ronté : Tetsuya Kotake

Fanny Bloc : Masaru Yada, Mutsumi Kudo

Kelly Marot : Momoko Asuka

Nathalie Bienaimé : Madame Seki

Virginie Ledieu : Mademoiselle Yuki, alias La Reine des Sorcières

Patrick Borg : Monsieur Konaté, le directeur

Jérôme Pauwels : Monsieur Kyoto, le sous-directeur

Olivia Nicosia : Mademoiselle Nishizawa, l'institutrice d'Aiko

Lila Lacombe : Pop Harukaze

Brigitte Aubry : Haruka Harukaze

Laurent Morteau : Keisuke Harukaze

Blanche Ravalec : Baaya, Docteur Majoheart, Yoko Manda, Junji Manda

Laëtitia Godès : Reiko Fujiwara

Emmanuel Jacomy : Akira Fujiwara

Boris Rehlinger : Kouji Senoo

Laurence Bréheret : Atsuko Senoo-Okamura

Dolly Vanden : Miho Segawa

Alexandre Gillet : Tsuyoshi Segawa

Caroline Combes : Marina Koizumi

Sauvane Delanoë : Takao Kimura

Kaycie Chase : Yuji Sagawa, Beth

Clara Soares : Yutaka Ota

Brigitte Lecordier : Toyokazu Sugiyama, Masaharu Miyamoto, _Hiroki_

Dorothée Pousséo : Nobuko Yokokawa, _mère de Nobuko_

Marie Nonnenmacher : Miho Maruyama

Angèle Humeau : Nanako Okada

Claire Baradat : Sachiko Ijuuin

Sabrina Leurquin : Mint Wada

Jessica Barrier : Maki Higuchi

Claire Morin : Naomi Okuyama

Chantal Macé : Kanae Ida

Thomas Sagols : Nobuaki Yamauchi

Léopoldine Serre : Natsumi Sato

Lisa Caruso : Shiori Nakayama

Marie-Eugénie Maréchal : Kayoko Nagato

Nathalie Homs : Rinno Masato

Céline Melloul : Majorin

Christèle Billault : Mota, Motamota

Alice Orsat : Majopi

Caroline Pascal : Majopon

Claire Guyot : Dela

Gérard Surugue : _Docteur Murata_

Bruno Magne : père de Momoko

Marie Zidi : mère de Momoko

Pierre Tessier : père de Shiori

Déborah Perret : mère de Kayoko

Sylvie Ferrari : _Madame Kaguya, la juge des enfants_

Guests _(persos secondaires n'apparaissant que dans un épisode)_ :

Benoît Allemane : voix-off de la vidéo instructive (épisode 2), le juge (épisode 52)

Michel Dodane : voix-off de la publicité (épisode 3)

Pascale Chemin : _belle-mère de Momoko_ (épisode 9)

Antoine Tomé : _père de Nanako_ (épisode 10)

Hélène Chanson : _mère de Nanako_ (épisode 10)

Benoît Du Pac : _Azel_ (épisode 12)

Gilbert Lévy : _Kitano_ (épisode 16)

Arnaud Laurent : Shuzou Higuchi (épisode 21)

Camille Donda : _Eirin_ (épisode 21)

Benjamin Pascal : _Petrus_ (épisode 23)

Marie Diot : Tomoya (épisode 24)

Marie-Charlotte Leclaire : _Luna_ (épisode 26)

Pascale Jacquemont : _mère de Kanae_ (épisode 27)

Joël Zaffarano : _père de Kanae_ (épisode 27)

Frédéric Cerdal : _grand-père de Natsumi_ (épisode 29)

Jessica Monceau : _Sayaka_ (épisode 31)

Martin Faliu : Ryosuke Kudo (épisode 33) 

Annie Milon : Candy Itou (épisode 33)

Sylvie Jacob : mère de Mutsumi et Ryosuke (épisode 33)

Jérôme Keen : _beau-père de Mutsumi et Ryosuke_ (épisode 33)

Adeline Chetail : _Nora Kiyasu_ (épisode 39)

Donald Reignoux : commentateur sportif (épisode 39)

Alexis Tomassian : commentateur sportif (épisode 39)

Jean-Baptiste Marcenac : le juge d'instruction (épisode 41)

Voix additionnelles et ambiances :

Alan Aubert-Carlin, Magali Bonfils, Naïké Fauveau-Mellerin, Emmanuel Garijo, Yann Guillemot, Maxime Hoareau, Nathalie Homs, Brigitte Lecordier, Fabrice Lelyon, Bruno Méyère, Mathieu Moreau, Victor Niverd, Alice Orsat, Philippe Roullier et Fouzia Youssef


End file.
